El Dragón Emperador del Fin
by Ikari no Ryujin
Summary: todo paresia perdido para Issei después de ser asesinado por Rias y Raiser pero un ser todo poderoso lo revivirá y le dirá una gran verdad. ahora con sus nuevos poderes Issei tendrá que hacerle frente a la gran amenaza que se aproxima. Isseixharem, Issei menos pervertido y un poco overpower.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada este es mi primer fic, así que espero que me perdonen las faltas de ortografías**

 **Y, como siempre, High School DxD y demás series que aparezcan no son de mi pertenencia.**

 **Bueno sin más comenzamos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **-** hola **\- diálogos**

 **-** _hola_ **\- pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **-** [hola] **\- Draig y Albion**

 **\- hola - Bahamut u otros seres**

 **-** " _hola"_ **\- llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1: el despertar de un dragón**_

\- ¿Por qué?

Eso era lo que se preguntaba nuestro joven castaño, quien se encontraba con graves quemaduras, huesos rotos, cortes profundos y sin sus evil pieces. En resumen estaba al borde de la muerte.

Pero, ¿Cómo llego a esta situación? Bueno para responder eso debemos ir unos días atrás:

 **Hace unos días:**

Issei se volvió a enfrentar a Raiser Phoenix para salvar a Rias de su matrimonio forzado, incluso sacrifico su brazo izquierdo para acceder temporalmente al poder del dragón gales, pero eso no fue suficiente y fue derrotado nuevamente por Raiser, aunque el maou Lucifer y varios demonios dijeron que para un humano que no llevaba más de un mes como reencarnado había dado una muy buena pelea. Los compañeros del castaño corrieron a consolarlo pero lo que nadie esperaba es que Rías le disparara una bola con poder de la destrucción a Issei.

\- Estúpido demonio de clase baja como te atreves a interrumpir mi boda- le dijo Rias con una vos que denotaba furia para después ir al lado de Raiser. Este acto sorprendió al sequito de la pelirroja.

Debido al shock y a la pelea Issei cayo inconsciente.

Dos días después se despertó en su habitación algo desorientado.

\- _Draig ¿Qué paso?-_ le pregunto mentalmente al dragón celestial.

\- [En resumen, sacrificaste tu brazo para acceder temporalmente a mi poder y enfrentarte una vez más a Raiser Phoenix, diste una buena pelea pero al final te derroto, pero sorpresivamente la chica Gremory te ataco y se fue con el Phoenix] – le respondió Draig.

Issei, ya recordando todo, solo dijo en un estado muy depresivo - ya veo. Eso sí que me sorprendió.

\- [Dímelo a mí socio, para colmo ella misma había dicho que preferiría morir antes que estar el resto de su vida con el] – decía Draig pero noto que Issei todavía tenía esa aura depresiva – [La amabas ¿no?]

\- Claro que la amaba, ella me había aceptado con todo y perversión, ahora temo que me quedare solo para siempre.

\- [No te preocupes socio, sabes que estaré contigo hasta la muerte, literalmente]

\- Sí, lo sé. Gracias Draig. Bueno, después te hablo socio que tengo que ir a la escuela – dijo para acto seguido ponerse el uniforme de la academia Kuo y bajar a desayunar.

Durante el desayuno los padres del castaño le preguntaron por qué Asia se había ido de la casa, a lo que este tuvo que responder que no lo sabía, una clara mentira ya que él sabía que de seguro tuvo que mudarse a la mansión Phoenix.

En la academia todo transcurrió normalmente excepto porque todos los estudiantes le preguntaban a Issei el por qué faltaron los miembros del club de ocultismo, pero el evadía las preguntas para evitar ponerse peor de lo que ya estaba.

Al terminar las clases fue al salón del club para ver si había alguien, pero aterradora fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Raiser y Rias y sus respectivas noblezas (ya saben cómo es la nobleza de Raiser así que no me molestare en describirla), excepto por Ravel Phoenix.

\- ¿Que hacen aquí? – pregunto un tembloroso Issei al estar frente a esas personas, pero lo que dijeron lo asusto aún más.

\- Solamente nos encargamos de unos cabos sueltos – dijo Raiser para acto seguido darle una señal a su nobleza para agarrar al castaño y llevarlo atrás del viejo edificio.

Esa fue la peor experiencia de Issei: Raiser y su nobleza lo atacaban con llamas, cortes con espadas y otras armas, ataques mágicos, explosiones, etc. Pudo ver que Rias y su sequito se quedaban parados sin moverse viendo todo lo que le hacían pero también veían que empezaban a llorar a excepción de Rias. Al rato el ella y su sequito, a excepción de Asia, lo comenzaron a torturar también, pero noto como en sus caras había una expresión de arrepentimiento y tristeza.

Así duro todo por una hora, cuando terminaron el portador del Boosted Gear estaba casi muerto. Entonces Rias se le acerco y puso una mano en su pecho, para después extraer sus evil pieces de una manera muy dolorosa. Al terminar la extracción prosiguieron a irse.

 **Actualidad:**

\- Así que esto es lo que merezco por intentar salvarte Rias – decía el castaño ya es las ultimas.

\- [Compañero yo… yo… no sé qué decir] – decía un triste Draig al ver a su portador a punto de morir.

\- no te preocupes Draig… no había forma que… supieras que esto iba a pasar – decía el castaño para calmar a su compañero –Adiós Draig.

\- [Adiós Issei, puedo decir con total seguridad que tu pudiste ser el mejor portado que he tenido, ya que preferiste usarme para salvar a un ser querido] – decía el dragón para animar a su compañero aunque sea un poco.

\- Gracias Draig… en serio… gracias – dijo Issei dando su último aliento.

El dragón gales, triste, ya estaba por entrar en suspensión hasta que aparezca un nuevo portador pero sorpresivamente se abrió una grieta debajo de Issei y se lo trago.

 **En un espacio dimensional:**

 _Punto De Vista Issei_

Oscuridad. Todo lo que veía era oscuridad. Después de ser torturado lenta y dolorosamente pensé que moriría, pero me sorprendí al despertar en este espacio oscuro e inmediatamente trate de comunicarme con Draig.

\- Draig estás ahí o ya estás en un nuevo portador – dije eso pensando que ya debió de cambiar de portador.

\- [No compañero todavía sigo dentro tuyo. Me sorprendí cuando debajo de ti se abrió una grieta dimensional y nos trajo hasta aquí] – me respondió/explico Draig.

\- ¿Tienes idea de donde estamos? – le pregunte asustado del nuevo entorno.

\- [Ni idea compañero, este espacio es desconocido para mi]- me sorprendí de que ni Draig supiera donde estamos.

Cuando me disponía a explorar el lugar una voz gruesa y profunda me dijo:

\- **Date la vuelta**

Gire y quede impactado, por qué se preguntaran, pues porque delante mío había un enorme dragón negro de, como mínimo, 60 kilómetros de alto, con dos alas negras larguísimas, ojos rojos pero de un rojo muy profundo y unos cuernos curvos para atrás. (Imagínense a Bahamut de Shingeki no Bahamut: Génesis).

\- ¿Qui-qui-quien e-e-e-eres? – le pregunte tartamudeando por el miedo de estar frente a este imponente dragón.

\- **No tengas miedo no voy a hacerte nada –** me respondió el dragón a lo que me calme pero pude notar que Draig estaba sorprendido.

\- [No puede ser ¿Tu eres el Dios Dragón Supremo Bahamut, líder absoluto de los dragones?]- no jodas, ¿estoy ante el líder de todos los dragones?

\- **Así es Dragón Celestial Gales Draig.**

\- Es un honor conocerlo, todopoderoso Dios Dragón Supremo Bahamut- sama – le dije haciendo una reverencia.

\- **No es necesario tanto formalismo solo llámenme Bahamut por favor** – cuando dijo eso me relaje, parece que podré hablar normalmente con él - **De seguro se preguntaran el por qué los traje aquí –** asentí a esa pregunta – **Bueno te traje aquí para salvarte y darte un cuerpo 100% de dragón –** abrí tanto los ojos por lo que dijo que casi se me salen.

\- Pero por qué hiso tanto por mí, ni siquiera lo conozco – hable con total sinceridad ya que no entendía él por qué había hecho eso por mí.

\- **Acaso un padre no puede salvar a su hijo de una horrible muerte.**

.

.

.

.

.

\- EHHHHHH/ [EHHHHHHH] – dijimos Draig y yo al descubrir que este dragón era mi padre. Acto seguido nos desmayamos.

 _normal POV_

\- _Vaya creo que me pase un poco –_ pensaba Bahamut con una gran gota de sudor al estilo anime al ver como su hijo se desmayaba – _Pero era de esperarse no todos los días estas al borde de la muerte y te rescata un dragón todopoderoso para después decirte que es tu padre._

Al cabo de cinco minutos el castaño se levanta y comienza a lanzar muchas preguntas a Bahamut.

 _-_ ¿COMO ES ESO DE QUE ERES MI PADRE? QUE YO SEA MIS DOS PADRES ERAN HUMANOS – pregunto gritando el castaño ante el hecho de que ese dragón decía ser su padre.

\- **Mejor siéntate que esta va a ser una larga historia –** el castaño obedeció y se sentó – **Bueno todo comenzó hace mucho tiempo cuando los dragones eran gobernados por 4 dioses dragones: Ophis Ouroboros, la Diosa Dragona del Infinito, Gran Rojo, el Dios Dragón de los Sueños, Trihexa, el Dios Dragón del Apocalipsis, y yo, el Dios Dragón Supremo o Dios Dragón del Inicio y el Fin. Todo era paz y armonía entre los dragones pero las otras facciones, creyéndose mejoras o más poderosas, comenzaron a esclavizar dragones utilizando sellos especiales que los hacían tan débiles como una larva. Cuando me entere de esto estalle de furia y salí a toda velocidad para liberar a los dragones cautivos ya que como dice el refrán "entre dragones nos apoyamos". Una vez que libere a todos los dragones con ayuda de mi habilidad, me dispuse a pelear contra los líderes de las otras facciones y sus ejércitos. La batalla no duro nada en comparación a las guerras que se libraron entre las facciones, ya que fue literalmente una masacre: los ejércitos sucumbían fácilmente ante mi poder y con mi habilidad dejaba a los líderes indefensos ante mis ataques. Cuando solo quedaron los líderes, les advertí que si volvían a lastimar aunque sea a un solo dragón sin motivo, yo mismo los matarías a todos. Pero hubo dragones que no estuvieron de acuerdo con mi decisión, especialmente Trihexa. El tiempo pasó y yo estuve al tanto de los incidentes en relación a los dragones, entre ellos el sellado de Draig y Albion y de paso me entere sobre la muerte del Dios de la Biblia y de Satán. Un día, decidí caminar por el mundo humano pero me detuve en un templo donde se adoraba a los dioses dragones. Ahí pude ver a una bella mujer de cabello blanco rindiéndole culto a una estatua de mí pero vio que no había nada que simbolizara un homenaje a los otros dioses dragones, así que me acerque y le pregunte el por qué le rendía homenaje a este dios dragón solamente y me contesto:**

 **-** _Porque él además de poder ser poderoso y sanguinario, también es el que más piedad tiene de los cuatro y fue el único que actuó al ver lo que le hacían a su Facción. Para mí él es el único dios dragón que merece ser honrado._

 **\- Y se podría decir que me enamore a primera vista. Después de esto la visitaba regularmente, mejoramos nuestra relación, debiste ver su cara cuando se enteró quien era, y decidí dar el gran paso y le propuse matrimonio. El tiempo pasó y tuvimos dos hijos gemelos, uno negro y el otro color blanco. Cuando nacieron juramos hacer del mundo un lugar donde puedan vivir en paz. Ambos estábamos felices pero poco nos duró cuando enfrente nuestro apareció Trihexa y le pregunte lo que estaba haciendo pero me contesto con que no estuvo de acuerdo con que perdonara a los dioses de las demás Facciones por lo que hicieron y dijo que él se encargaría de darles una lección a las demás Facciones y que el único que se lo impedía era yo. Ambos nos enfrentamos en una dura pelea, pero al parecer Trihexa se había vuelto mucho más poderoso y fuerte que antes y me ganaba terreno ya que me tenía que concentrar en protegerlos a ustedes. Después de un rato estábamos muy malheridos y agotados, por lo que decidimos escapara un espacio dimensional solo conocido por mí, pero en un descuido que Trihexa aprovecho, mi esposa murió tratando de protegerlos y en un arrebato de furia le hice una herida mortal a Trihexa y logre escapar con ustedes. Ya en el espacio dimensional decidí que si quería que mis hijos estuvieran a salvo y vivieran una vida pacifica era necesario ocultarlos en el mundo humano pero para que estén a salvo, los transforme en humanos eliminando todo rastro de dragón de ustedes pero les puse dos sacred gears, que afortunadamente habían perdido a sus portadores recientemente, para que puedan defenderse y los deje con familias que adoraban a los dragones, en tu caso los Hyodo.**

El castaño estaba tratando de asimilar toda la información que su supuesto padre le acababa de decir, pero se notaba que le costaba entender ya que le salía humo por las orejas. El dragón celestial gales pasaba por lo mismo.

\- Bueno, pero qué tiene que ver esto conmigo – pregunto un incrédulo castaño

- **Simple tu eres el dragoncito negro, solo que cuando tomaste forma humana te cambiamos el color de pelo para que se adapte a tu nueva familia –** dijo Bahamut para acto seguido chasquear los dedos y aparecer un espejo frente a Issei quien se sorprendió al ver que su cabello cambiaba de castaño a un negro puro.

\- Okey - dijo el pelinegro ya recuperado de la sorpresa pero muy triste ya que se acaba de enterar que su madre murió protegiéndolo - pero ¿Cuál es esa habilidad de la que hablabas en la historia? ¿Y con que familia dejaron a mi hermano? – pregunto el pelinegro aun triste pero preocupado por su hermano.

\- **Bueno mi habilidad se llama [Omega Force] que sirve para anular todo el poder mágico o energía del objetivo y [Alpha Force] que es lo contrario, por lo que aumenta el poder mágico y la energía –** explica Bahamut las habilidades de ambos dragones sorprendiendo al pequeño pelinegro – **y en cuanto a tu hermano lo deje con una mujer que pertenecía a un antiguo clan adora dragones, aunque más tarde descubrí que era esposa del nieto de Lucifer pero era tan estúpido que pensó que era su hijo biológico y lo torturaba por no mostrar poder demoniaco. Afortunadamente una sirvienta libero a tu hermano para después llevarlo con Azazel, líder de los ángeles caídos, y le dijo que de verdad era el descendiente de Lucifer, aunque para eso tuve que hacer pasar su poder dragónico por poder demoniaco –** explico el gran dragón negro pero luego se fijó en su hijo que tenía una cara de confusión total.

\- Espera, ¿Cómo sabías todo esto?

\- **Me ofendes hijo, en serio pensaste que los dejaría con personas que ni siquiera conocía sin vigilarlos –** explica el dios dragón – **Desde que los deje a su cuidado los he estado vigilando y vi como crecían, vi como Valí se volvía un loco adicto a las batallas por culpa de mi sangre y tú te volvías un pervertido sin remedio por la sangre de tu madre –** dijo Bahamut haciendo que Issei abriera los ojos por la inesperada sorpresa.

\- Un momento, soy pervertido… ¿por mi madre? – preguntaba el pelinegro a lo que su padre contesto afirmando con la cabeza – Vaya eso no me lo esperaba – pero después cambio a un semblante triste – Entonces viste como mis "amigos" me traicionaron – decía furioso y triste el pelinegro, furioso porque la gente en la deposito su confianza y sentimientos lo habían torturado y asesinado y triste porque pensó que era su destino el estar solo para siempre.

- **Yo no diría que todos te traicionaron –** dijo Bahamut haciendo que Issei lo mirara confundido – **pude ver que la pequeña Phoenix no estaba con ellos por lo que deduzco que no sabía nada de lo que paso, y con respecto a tus amigos me di cuenta que la ex monja no formo parte de esto, además de que el caballero, la torre y la reina parecían como que fueron obligados a hacer eso.**

 **-** [Es cierto compañero] – contesto el dragón de la sacred gear

\- **Además pude ver que Raiser Phoenix hiso trampa en el combate –** agregaba su padre.

Esto puso furioso y feliz a Issei, furioso porque Raiser había hecho trampa en el combate y feliz porque sus amigos no lo traicionaron voluntariamente.

\- Muchas gracias, en serio, muchas gracia papa – decía Issei agradeciéndole a su padre por todo lo que había hecho por él.

\- **No es nada hijo –** le respondió sonriendo feliz porque su hijo le dijo papa - **Bueno será mejor que te envié de nuevo al mundo humano, a y iré a vivir contigo muy pronto para entrenarte para dominar tus nuevos poderes, y de paso decirte quienes formaran tu nuevo equipo.**

 **-** Okey te voy a espe… COMO QUE NUEVO EQUIPO¡ - decía / gritaba el pelinegro en repuesta a la próxima visita de sus padres y al hecho que tendrá un equipo.

\- **Como eres mi hijo eres el príncipe de los dragones, por lo tanto debes tener tu propio equipo ya que algún día tomaras el cargo de líder de la [Facción de los dragones] y deberás tener a alguien que ocupe los puestos de nuevos Reyes Dragones y nuevos Dragones Celestiales –** dijo el Dios Dragón Supremo provocando que el pequeño abriera los ojos del asombro ya que algún día tomaría el liderazgo de toda una [Facción].

\- Tengo el presentimiento que voy a tener muchos problemas en el futuro – decía con pesadez la sensación que le causo la respuesta de su padre.

\- [Yo también tengo ese presentimiento socio] – decía Draig con la misma sensación se su portador.

\- Bueno nos vemos papa – se despedía el pelinegro, a lo que su padre abrió una grieta dimensional para llevarlo al mismo lugar donde lo recogió.

\- **Nos vemos hijo –** se despedía Bahamut viendo como Issei atravesaba la grieta.

 **Atrás del Club de Ocultismo:**

Una grieta dimensional apareció de ella salió un pelinegro que al ver que era de noche se apresuró a llegar a su casa. Claro que gracias a su nuevo cuerpo tenía una velocidad, fuerza, reflejos y demás mayores a cuando era demonio. Al llegar a su casa vio como las luces estaban apagadas y, deduciendo que sus "padres" estaban durmiendo, entro lo más silencioso que pudo se asustó cuando de la nada se prendió la luz y vio a sus padres adoptivos con maletas y un semblante triste.

\- Mama, Papa ¿por qué tienen esas maletas?- preguntaba Issei un tanto confundido ante sus padres.

\- No es necesario fingir Issei lo sabemos todo – decía su madre adoptiva sorprendiendo al pelinegro – Bahamut-sama ya nos contó todo pero quiero que sepas que te amamos tanto como ellos. Sé que esto puede ser muy repentino y muy difícil de asimilar, pero espero puedas llevarte igual de bien con ellos que con nosotros- continuaba su madre adoptiva pero después empezó a llorar un poco – sabía que este día llegaría pero aun así es muy triste.

\- Ya es hora de irnos – dijo su padre adoptivo a punto de llorar como su esposa – Issei espero que te vuelvas un gran hombre y un gran dragón. Adiós hijo – se despidió su padre y se iba caminando junto a su esposa y sus maletas pero Issei los detuvo.

\- ¿A dónde van? – pregunto llorando el pelinegro por tener que despedirse de las personas que lo criaron durante toda su vida.

\- Bueno como pago por cuidarte por 16 años tu padre nos dio estos boletos para un viaje por el mundo en crucero por cinco años – dijo el hombre un poco feliz porque iba a cumplir el sueño de su esposa y suyo.

Issei, quien conocía el sueño de sus padres se alegró un poco y, aun llorando, les sonrió y les dijo – me alegro que se cumpla su sueño, espero que se diviertan.

El padre, en respuesta, le dijo – yo también espero que se cumpla tu sueño de ser el rey de un harem – lo que provoco que el pelinegro se congelara en sorpresa de que conozcan su sueño – no te sorprendas era de esperarse que tuvieras ese sueño.

Issei, un poco recuperado, les dice – espero un día encontrarnos para que me cuenten de su viaje.

\- Eso haremos – respondió su madre – pero tu tendrás que presentarnos a tu mujer o a tus mujeres.

\- Les prometo que si nos volvemos a encontrar se las presentare – _si es que tengo un harem para ese entonces –_ prometió / pensó el pelinegro en respuesta a su madre, para después abrazarlos y despedirse de ellos que subían a un taxi en dirección al puerto.

Ya cansado decidió irse a dormir ya que presentía que mañana iba a ser un laaaargo día.

 **Al día siguiente:**

RING, RING, ANILLO

Ese era el sonido del timbre de la casa Hyodo que sonaba a las diez de la mañana. El pelinegro, aun con sueño, prosiguió a abrir la puerta pero se sorprendió al ver a la persona que estaba en frente suyo.

Era un hombre en sus 30 años. Tenía el cabello negro peinado hacia arriba con varios mechones para abajo, barba corta, iris roja y rasgada y musculatura bien definida. Llevaba puesto una remera de manga larga negra, una camisa del mismo color con un campera de color roja, jeans de un color azul bien oscuro y zapatillas negras. Cabe decir que tenía un aura atemorizante.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto un incrédulo pelinegro al ver a la persona en frente suyo pero al ver el aura que lo rodeaba se dio cuenta quien era - ¿papá?

\- **Sí que tardaste en reconocerme –** decía un poco triste el dragón más poderoso de todos porque su propio hijo no lo reconoció.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que te reconozca si solo me mostraste tu forma de dragón? – le preguntaba Issei a lo que su padre solo hiso un gesto que decía "es verdad" – Como sea pasa y ponte cómodo – le ofrecía su hijo y su padre, aceptando, entro.

\- **Bueno hijo antes que nada voy a decirte que viviré contigo –** dijo Bahamut a lo que su hijo solo ponía una cara de confusión - **así podremos pasar tiempo de calidad padre-hijo –** Issei solo alcanzo a caerse al estilo anime por la respuesta de su padre.

\- Entiendo – dijo Issei ya recuperado.

\- **A por cierto tengo que decirte varias cosas –** le aviso Bahamut a su hijo e hiso que se sentara en la mesa de la cocina en frente suyo.

\- **Primero es sobre tu pelea con el yakitori ese, dime que recuerdas –** le decía Bahamut a lo que Issei se ponía de forma pensativa tratando de recordar la pelea.

\- Recuerdo que le había tirado agua bendita a Raiser en la cara y me disponía a dar el golpe final pero de pronto sus llamas se volvieron rojinegras y su regeneración aumento considerablemente, para después esquivar mi ataque y golpearme con sus llamas que por alguna razón eran más fuertes- le dijo Issei recordando los últimos segundos de su peles con Raiser.

\- **Escucha, lo que uso Raiser es un hechizo que permite tomar temporalmente el poder y energía de otra persona, y por lo que vi parece que tomo el poder de Rias Gremory –** su hijo asentía ante esto ya que ahora sabía la verdadera razón de su derrota

\- Ya veo – decía con furia el pelinegro

\- **No te preocupes cuando acabes tu entrenamiento podrás romperle el culo al rubio de mierda –** le decía Bahamut animándolo a hacer el entrenamiento.

\- [Tiene razón compañero, presiento que este entrenamiento te hará tan poderoso que dejaras en ridículo al avecilla esa] – [ _Pero por qué tengo este mal presentimiento]_ – pensó para sí mismo el dragón sellado.

\- **Por cierto tengo que decirte algo sumamente importante y espero que no te desmayes –** le decía / advertía su padre a lo que con algo de miedo el pelinegro menor asintió con la cabeza – **Bueno prepárate –** tomaba aire para agregar suspenso y soltó la bomba – **Draig es mujer.**

 **Continuara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nah, es mentira**

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! – grito tan fuerte que de seguro se escuchó hasta en el cielo.

\- [BAHAMUT ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA POR QUE MIERDA DIJISTE ESO ESTOY 100% SEGURO DE QUE SOY MACHO] – le grito el dragón a Bahamut por la mentira que le acaba de decir a su hijo.

\- **Ya ya no te enojes Draig solo quería ver la reacción de mi hijo si le decía algo como eso –** le contestaba felizmente el pelinegro mayor al dragón de la Boosted Gear.

\- [Decir que yo soy hembra es como decir que Rias Gremory es hombre] – comparaba Draig la mentira que el padre de su portador dijo.

. Uff, por un momento sentí que me desmayaría de la impresión – dijo el pelinegro menor para después ver a su padre cagandose de la risa - Bueno dejamos de lado las bromas y nos centramos en el entrenamiento – decía Issei serio e impaciente por poner en su lugar a Raiser.

 **\- Tranquilo hijo ahora iniciaremos el entrenamiento pero para eso iremos a una dimensión donde un día son 3 meses –** decía Bahamut sorprendiendo a su hijo por la existencia de un lugar así – **Ahí entrenaremos fuerza, velocidad, agilidad, inteligencia, aunque no puedo decir ser muy inteligente, poder y habilidad, a la vez que entrenaremos con tu Boosted Gear –** explicaba Bahamut el régimen de entrenamiento – **haremos esto por cinco días, así tendrás un poder aceptable como mi hijo.**

\- Va ser una laaaaaaarga semana – decía un ya cansado Issei por todo lo que va a tener que hacer – pero bueno si obtengo el poder para salvar a mis amigos no me importa sufrir un verdadero infierno – decía ya nuevamente motivado.

\- **me alegra escuchar eso. Bueno comencemos –** decía Bahamut con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro y abriendo una grieta dimensional.

 **5 días después:**

Durante todo ese tiempo, Issei se centró en aumentar su poder mágico y fuerza, al igual que su velocidad. También aprendió varios hechizos poderosos de su padre, a la par que entreno el poder del Boosted Gear y la habilidad [Omega Force] de su padre. También se vio obligado a estudiar todo sobre las facciones (historia, cultura, etc.), agradecía a su nuevo cerebro de dragón que le permitía almacenar toda esa información sin problemas.

Ahora el pelinegro tenía una contextura más musculosa y marcada, a la par que su poder mágico era ridículamente enorme y obtuvo una amplia gama de hechizos. Podía usar el Balance Breaker y mantenerlo indefinidamente, y aprendió que la habilidad [Omega Force] solo sirve si tiene una conexión mágica o física con el objetivo, a la vez que gastaba mucha de su resistencia física y poder mágico por lo que no podía mantenerla más de 1 minuto.

Actualmente se encontraban de vuelta en la casa Hyodo después de más de un año de vivir en esa dimensión.

\- ¡Qué bien se siente volver! – exclamaba un feliz pelinegro al volver por fin a su hogar

- **Estoy de acuerdo contigo hijo –** decía su padre atrás suyo cerrando la grieta dimensional – **debo decir que el entrenamiento resulto mejor de lo que espere. Ahora tienes el poder de un rey dragón/celestial.**

 **-** Si, lo sé – decía el pelinegro menor con orgullo en su pecho por su nuevo nivel de poder.

\- **Bueno, escucha Issei tengo algo que decirte –** dijo Bahamut a su hijo mientras este le prestaba atención – **Mientras yo voy a hablar con alguien, por qué no vas a "visitar" a alguien –** dijo este mientras se acercaba a su hijo para susurrarle algo, a lo que después Issei se puso muy feliz.

\- Que estamos esperando –exclamo Issei mientras cruzaba una grieta dimensional que acababa de abrir su padre.

 **En el inframundo:**

Nos encontramos en el castillo Gremory, más específicamente en una gran sala donde se encontraban Lord Gremory y Venelana Gremory hablando con Raiser y Rias y más atrás estaban los sequitos de ambos. Cabe decir que Lord Gremory y Venelana no soportaban la actitud de Raiser, además se preguntaban dónde estaba el peón de Rias que intervino en la boda. Pero todo esto paso a segundo plano cuando una figura encapuchada entro por la ventana y se paró en medio de la sala.

\- Dime inmediatamente quien eres y que haces aquí – ordeno Lord Gremory a la misteriosa figura que acababa de aparecer.

\- solo vengo a salvar a alguien- decía la figura con una voz distorsionada pero luego empieza a esquivar ataques provenientes de Rias, Raiser y sus nobleza. Cabe decir que los esquivaba con una increíble y ridícula facilidad, hasta los dejaba en ridículo.

\- ¡Deja de moverte basura! – grito el heredero Phoenix al misterioso ser pero

\- [Omega Force] - este le contesto dándole un poderoso derechazo a la cara que lo mando contra la pared, atravesándola y de paso otras 10 paredes, dejándolo muy herido y por alguna razón no podía regenerarse.

Todos estaban impactados con la facilidad con la que se deshizo de Raiser pero después vieron cómo se acercaba a Rías y su sequito. Lord Gremory estaba a punto de atacarlo pero se intrigo cuando vio que solo ignoro a su hija y se acercó a su sequito para susurrarles algo y después usar un hechizo para dejarlos inconscientes. Acto seguido cargo a la ex monja en sus brazos y se la llevo.

-Nos vemos– dijo eso y escapo por la ventana.

Lord Gremory estaba a punto de llamar a los guardias para atrapar a esa persona pero se sorprendió cuando sintieron un aura llena de furia provenir ¿del Castillo Lucifer?

 **Momentos antes; Castillo Lucifer:**

Sirzechs Lucifer se encontraba caminando directo a su oficina sumergido en sus pensamientos. Cuando entro noto una poderosa aura en la oficina pero a la vez muy conocida.

\- Es bueno volver a verte, Bahamut – dijo el pelirrojo, y en respuesta la silla del Maou giro para que se pueda ver al pelinegro.

\- **Lo mismo digo Sirzechs, pero esta vez estoy aquí para hablar de un asunto serio –** dijo Bahamut cambiando de un semblante feliz a uno serio que no auguraba nada bueno.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto mientras ponía un hechizo de silencio en la habitación.

\- **Primero que nada, te voy avisando que pronto te presentare a uno de mis dos hijos –** dijo el dragón sorprendiendo al Maou que sabía de la historia sobre sus hijos – **Además tú lo conoces personalmente.**

 **-** ¿Quién puede ser? – pregunto con curiosidad ya que según él lo conocía.

\- **Su nombre es Hyodo Issei, ex peón de tu hermana Rias Gremory y actual Sekiryuutei –** exclamo Bahamut sorprendiendo al Lucifer por la identidad.

\- ¿En serio?, espera ¿Cómo que ex peón? – pregunto incrédulo el pelirrojo.

\- **Bueno eso te quería decir, resulta que Raiser Phoenix hiso trampa en el duelo con Issei -** dijo el dragón

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto un sorprendido pelirrojo al recibir esta nueva información.

\- **Uso un hechizo prohibido para robar el poder de tu hermana sin que esta lo note, además de torturar junto a tu hermana a mi hijo y casi matarlo, y parece que está metido en ciertos negocios turbios –** dijoBahamut soltando la bomba y dejando unos papeles en el escritorio de Maou.

Pero después noto un abrumador incremento de energía (aunque a él no le afectaría en lo más mínimo) y se giró para ver a un Sirzechs furioso y, con su labor cumplida, se fue sin que este lo note. Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a una preocupada Grayfia.

\- Sirzechs-sama ¿qué ocurre? – pregunto su esposa preocupada. Nunca había visto a su marido tan enojado.

\- ¡Grayfia vamos a la Mansión Gremory a buscar a Raiser Phoenix YA! – grito un iracundo pelirrojo con ganas de desplumar a un ave rubia.

 **Castillo Gremory:**

Un círculo mágico apareció en la sala de donde salió el Lucifer con su mujer pero quedaron incrédulos al ver la destrucción que había y a un Raiser medio muerto en el piso.

 _\- Alguien se me adelanto_ \- pensó para sí mismo el Maou al ver a Raiser – Padre, madre ¿qué ocurrió aquí? – pregunto Sirzechs al ver la destrucción en la Mansión.

\- Alguien entro a la mansión y derroto fácilmente a Raiser, después noqueo a la nobleza de tu hermana y se llevó a la alfil – le contestaba Lord Gremory pero después vio como en la cara de su hijo se formaba una sonrisa – hijo ¿Qué pasa?

\- ah, nada nada – _así que él se me adelanto_ \- pensó para sí mismo Sirzechs

 **Residencia Hyodo:**

Se podía ver como un portal se habría en medio de la sala y de ahí salía un encapuchado con una rubia en sus brazos, a la cual paso a acostarla en el sillón.

Después se abrió otro portal y de ahí salió Bahamut.

\- **Y ¿Cómo te fue?** – pregunto el dios dragón pero al ver a la rubia no necesito respuesta.

\- La prueba de campo fue un éxito y de paso rescate a Asia – respondió el pelinegro menor – después salvare a los demás de Rias.

\- **Sé que lo harás** – contesto feliz el dios dragón pero después se confundió cuando vio a Issei pararse y abrir otro portal – **hijo ¿adónde vas?**

\- Iba al bosque de familiares un rato. Cuando Asia despierte ¿podrías contarle todo? – contesto/pregunto su hijo

\- **Claro no hay problema hijo ve a divertirte –** dijo su padre para después ver a su hijo desaparecer. Luego se giró a esperar a que la ex monja despierte pero recordó algo sobre el bosque de familiares y embozo una sonrisa maliciosa que dejaría en ridículo al gato del país de las maravillas.

 **Bosque de familiares:**

Se puede ver al pelinegro caminar por el bosque en busca de algo.

\- Me pregunto cuál sería un buen familiar – eso se preguntaba Issei pero no noto que un hoyo apareció de la nada y termino cayendo en él, para terminar en un muy complejo sistema de ducto que lo llevo a parar a una cueva.

\- ¿Pero qué paso? – dijo Issei pero luego noto a un enorme dragón azul que estaba dormido en frente de él.

\- [Compañero, te recomiendo salir ahora de aquí] – aconsejo con temor Draig.

- _¿Pero por qué Draig?_ – le preguntaba su portador

\- [Ella es Taimat la Reina Dragón Karma del Caos, la más poderosa de los reyes dragón y además me odia a muerte] – le respondió el dragón haciendo que Issei temblara de miedo por la enorme posibilidad de morir – [mierda ya despertó]

\- Valla, valla pero que tenemos aquí si es la mierda de Draig- dijo con furia Taimat que acababa de despertar.

Issei como pudo esquivo los ataques mágicos de la dragona a la par de sus zarpazos pero un coletazo lo mando afuera de la cueva, siendo seguido por ella.

\- ¡No escaparas! [Tsunami Devastador] – dijo Taimat y de un enorme círculo mágico salió una enorme ola que devastaba todo a su paso

\- Mierda [Corona Solar] – dijo el pelinegro para que de un círculo mágico saliera una enorme llamarada que al chocar con el tsunami provoco que ambos hechizos se desvanecieron.

\- Entonces toma esto [Dragon Pulse] – dijo la dragona y de su boca salió un potente rayo de energía azul directo al portador del Boosted Gear.

\- Boosted Gear – grito el pelinegro y el guantelete apareció en su brazo – [boost] [boost] [Dragon Shoot] – dijo Issei y un enorme torrente de energía rojinegra salió disparado de so mano y choco con el de Taimat – Taimat-sama entienda yo no soy Draig soy su portador – trato de explicar el pelinegro pero la dragona solo rugió más fuerte.

\- Si no eres Draig entonces quien eres – le pregunto aun molesta la reina dragón.

\- Yo soy Issei Bahamut, hijo del Dios Dragón Supremo Bahamut – le contesto el pelinegro pero después noto que la dragona lo miraba con cara de sorpresa total.

\- ¿Tu eres Ise? – le pregunto la dragona que por alguna razón estaba llorando e Issei solo se preguntaba el por qué del mote.

\- Sí. ¿Por? – le pregunto Issei pero se tuvo que cubrir sus ojos por una potente luz que emanaba la dragona.

Cuando los abrió vio que en lugar de la dragona había una bella mujer de aparentemente 20 años, de piel un poco bronceada. Tenía el cabello azul con unos ojos rasgados color zafiro. También tenía unos pechos un poco más grandes que los de Akeno, cintura pequeña y unas caderas infartantes. Traía puesta una vestimenta como las de Sirzechs pero los detalles eran en azul fuerte y en la espalda estaba los kanjis de Rey, Karma y Caos. Issei se quedó embobado con la figura frente a él que no noto que ella se le acerco y empezó a acariciar su mejilla. Esto lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad y vio como ella lloraba mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

\- ¿Eres tu mi Issei? – le pregunto la mujer con una linda sonrisa en su rostro a la par que las lágrimas no paraban de caer.

Issei por alguna razón sintió que la conocía así que pregunto - ¿Quién eres? – _[compañero que haces lo que tienes que hacer es irte antes de que nos mate]_ – le dijo el dragón en su interior – _espera Draig creo que no nos va a hacer nada, además siento como que la conozco de algún lugar._

\- Es verdad lo mejor sería presentarme – dijo la belleza para después secarse las lágrimas y alejarse un poco del pelinegro – yo soy la Taimat la Reina Dragón Karma del Caos, la más poderosa de los reyes dragón y tu prometida desde el día que naciste - dijo identificándose como Taimat y con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¿Eh?

\- [¿Eh?]

.

.

.

.

\- ¿EHHHHHHHHH?/ [¿EHHHHHHHHH?] – gritaron Issei y Draig ante lo último dicho por la dragón y solo tuvieron una cosa que hacer, desmayarse.

 **Opening de Overlord: Clattanoia**

 **Doko E Kotae Wa?** **Sagashite**

 **¿Dónde está mi alma?**

Se puede ver a Issei alzando la Boosted Gear al frente para cambiar la vista a su espalda de donde emergían dos alas negras con rojo y por último la cámara pasa al frente acercándose a su ojo.

 **Es como un warui temor de que no yume**

 **Mezametemo todo lo que tengo es los huesos**

La imagen pasa a una tienda en medio del bosque. Después cambia mostrando a Issei sentado con la mano en la barbilla

 **Estoy en una situación de pánico? Salir, date**

 **Oh, hay misterios y miserias**

Aparece Taimat junto a una pelinegra con cuernos acostadas, y después aparecen Asia junto a una rubia de ojos rojos.

 **Vivos o muertos ni hazama yurarete**

 **Samayoi derecha a izquierda al infierno**

Aparece una pelinegra con ojos de diferente color y una peliazul con mechón verde acomodándose sus remeras, para después pasar a una peliplateada con una especie de armadura y a una pelirroja con las puntas amarillas.

 **Yami emo No hay Shoutai Shoutai**

 **Odoru uno, dos, tres pasos en esta etapa oscura**

Aparece una loli rubia con dos coletas en forma de taladro haciendo una reverencia, y por ultimo aparecen dos pelinegras con atuendo gótico que saltan a la cámara.

 **Levante su bandera, marchar, lucha**

 **Kamen en Fuchi e te o kakenottara piedra de afilar ga naru ninguno**

 **Las guerras y las espadas, las lágrimas y la sangre**

 **Afureru Chikara ga fui waraidashita ni!**

Aparece Issei caminando por una alfombra que va mostrando las personas importantes del pelinegro pero después pasa a su muerte a manos de Raynare, la muerte de Asia, la aparición de Raiser, su batalla, la tortura a manos de Raiser y Rias y sus grupos, y al final Issei se da vuelta y enfoca su mirada en la cámara.

 **Kotae wa Doko e? Sagashite**

 **¿Dónde está mi alma? ¿Dónde está mi corazón?**

 **Riaru ni nomareteku**

Su puede ver a Issei y a Taimat cayendo en un campo rodeado de enemigos a los que masacran: Issei a puño limpio y Taimat con magia. Después aparecen Asia y la rubia de ojos rojos montando un enorme dragón dorado.

 **No lo dude, ir por este camino**

 **Wakaranai kamawanai magaimono furuttemo**

La imagen cambia a la mujer con cuernos portando una armadura negra con un hacha y una loligotica con un hacha más grande. La imagen cambia a la pelinegra con heterocromía junto a la rubia de coletas enfrentándose a varios enemigos para después cambiar a la peliazul y a la peliplateada poniéndose en posición de pelea y por ultimo aparece la pelinegra mayor con ropa gótica y la pelirroja enfrente de la luna extendiendo sus alas y con unas poderosas auras alrededor de ellas.

 **Tada Kono Sekai o ikinukeyo**

 **Aa nakushita kanashimi ga mata uzuiteku**

 **La miseria en el mundo**

Aparece una armadura plateada con varias joyas azules incrustadas que después se pone a pelear con una armadura roja con joyas verdes incrustadas. Al final la imagen cambia mostrando a Issei levantando el Boosted Gear en señal de victoria y atrás suyo están las chicas mencionadas y su padre, al igual que otras siluetas.

* * *

 **Bueno espero que me digan en las review que piensan sobre esta historia y discúlpenme por las faltas de ortografía si hay es que este es mi primer fic.**

 **Algunos de seguro ya sabrán quienes son esas chicas pero por ahora no diré nada. Si quieren pregunten en las review.**

 **Sin más que decir este es xarum DESPIDIENDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, como pidieron aquí está el capítulo 2 de "el emperador dragón del fin", y vamos con las review:**

 **E-HERO-KnightMare: me alegro que te haya gustado pero para aclarar algo Issei no es Trihexa, ya que este vendría a ser el hermano de Bahamut.**

 **Mafyabkn: gracias y si será isseixharem.**

 **Neopercival: jajajaja si Issei va a sufrir.**

 **KITSUNE TAKAHARI: me alegra que te haya gustado y más la parte de Draig.**

 **Y, como siempre, High School DxD y demás series que aparezcan no son de mi pertenencia.**

 **Bueno sin más comenzamos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos**

 **\- hola - pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **\- [hola] - Draig y Albion**

 **\- hola - Bahamut u otros seres**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes.**

 _ **Capítulo 2: nace el sequito**_

 _Pov Issei:_

Actualmente me encuentro en el bosque de los familiares siendo abrazado por una belleza de pelo azul con enormes pechos mientras yo todavía no salía del shock que me provoco ella.

Cuando salí del shock le pregunte:

\- Espere Taimat-san, ¿Cómo es eso de que es mi prometida? – le pregunte mientras la separaba de mi pero pude escuchar cómo se quejó por lo que hice.

Cuando estaba por contestarme escucho una voz muy familiar:

 **\- Deja que yo le explique Taimat –** si, quien apareció fue mi viejo pero tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y parece que contenía su risa.

\- Bueno pa… ¿me puedes explicar el cómo es que Taimat es mi prometida? – le pregunte a mi viejo pero no pude evitar sonrojarme por la pregunta.

\- **Esta bien hijo. Veras…**

 **Opening de Overlord: Clattanoia**

 **Kotae wa doko e? Sagashite**

 **Where's my soul?**

Se puede ver a Issei alzando la Boosted Gear al frente para cambiar la vista a su espalda de donde emergían dos alas negras con rojo y por último la cámara pasa al frente acercándose a su ojo.

 **It's like a fear warui yume no you de**

 **Mezametemo all I've got is bones**

La imagen pasa a una tienda en medio del bosque. Después cambia mostrando a Issei sentado con la mano en la barbilla

 **I'm in a panic? Get out, hurry**

 **Oh, there are mysteries and miseries**

Aparece Taimat junto a una pelinegra con cuernos acostadas, y después aparecen Asia junto a una rubia de ojos rojos.

 **Dead or alive hazama ni yurarete**

 **Samayoi right to left to hell**

Aparece una pelinegra con ojos de diferente color y una peliazul con mechón verde acomodándose sus remeras, para después pasar a una peliplateada con una especie de armadura y a una pelirroja con las puntas amarillas.

 **Yami no shoutai emo no shoutai**

 **Odoru one, two, three steps on this dark stage**

Aparece una loli rubia con dos coletas en forma de taladro haciendo una reverencia, y por ultimo aparecen dos pelinegras con atuendo gótico que saltan a la cámara.

 **Raise your flag, march on, fight**

 **Kamen on fuchi e te o kakenottara hone ga naru none**

 **Wars and swords, tears and blood**

 **Afureru chikara ga fui ni waraidashita!**

Aparece Issei caminando por una alfombra que va mostrando las personas importantes del pelinegro pero después pasa a su muerte a manos de Raynare, la muerte de Asia, la aparición de Raiser, su batalla, la tortura a manos de Raiser y Rias y sus grupos, y al final Issei se da vuelta y enfoca su mirada en la cámara.

 **Kotae wa doko e? Sagashite**

 **Where's my soul? Where's my heart?**

 **Riaru ni nomareteku**

Su puede ver a Issei y a Taimat cayendo en un campo rodeado de enemigos a los que masacran: Issei a puño limpio y Taimat con magia. Después aparecen Asia y la rubia de ojos rojos montando un enorme dragón dorado.

 **Don't hesitate, go this way**

 **Wakaranai kamawanai magaimono furuttemo**

La imagen cambia a la mujer con cuernos portando una armadura negra con un hacha y una loligotica con un hacha más grande. La imagen cambia a la pelinegra con heterocromía junto a la rubia de coletas enfrentándose a varios enemigos para después cambiar a la peliazul y a la peliplateada poniéndose en posición de pelea y por ultimo aparece la pelinegra mayor con ropa gótica y la pelirroja enfrente de la luna extendiendo sus alas y con unas poderosas auras alrededor de ellas.

 **Tada kono sekai o ikinukeyo**

 **Aa nakushita kanashimi ga mata uzuiteku**

 **Misery-world**

Aparece una armadura plateada con varias joyas azules incrustadas que después se pone a pelear con una armadura roja con joyas verdes incrustadas. Al final la imagen cambia mostrando a Issei levantando el Boosted Gear en señal de victoria y atrás suyo están las chicas mencionadas y su padre, al igual que otras siluetas.

 **\- … todo comenzó cuando todavía estabas en el vientre de tu madre. En ese entonces tu madre y Taimat eran como mejores amigas, pero a tu madre le devastaba que Taimat estuviera a punto de llorar cada vez que yo y tu madre nos demostrábamos cariño y porque el único macho al que ella se le declaro, ósea a Draig, la rechazara…**

 **-** _Eso explica por qué te odia –_ le dije al dragón sellado.

\- **… así que para hacer feliz a Taimat, y de paso evitar que estuvieras con una "zorra", se arregló que cuando cumplieras 18 te casarías con Taimat y con otra dragona más, pero solo si los dos tenían sentimientos por el otro.**

 **-** Ya veo – _eso explica lo de prometido… *snif* gracias mama por comprometerme con esta belleza *snif*._

 **\- Después de que te mandara con los Hyodo, Taimat se mudó al lado para cuidarte, pero durante ese tiempo parece que desarrollo fuertes sentimientos amorosos por ti. Pero tristemente tuvo que irse para ayudar a Ajuka Beelzebub con una investigación cuando tenías 8 años, pero sus sentimientos por ti parece que no solo no desaparecieron, sino que se intensificaron –** termino de decir mi viejo para después ver de reojo a Taimat que estaba sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos (N/A: al puro estilo de Hinata).

Inmediatamente me puse a recordar mi niñez y recordaba a una mujer con las mismas características de Taimat, por lo que la historia de mi viejo era correcta pero después recordé cierto evento que me hiso sonrojar y Draig, viendo ese recuerdo, olvido todo el miedo que sentía a Taimat y se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

Desafortunadamente mi viejo se dio cuenta del sonrojo y me pregunto:

\- **Hijo ¿Qué pasa? Te noto sonrojado –** me pregunto curioso mi padre pero solo negué con la cabeza y conteste con que no era nada.

Después de la explicación los tres nos dispusimos a irnos a casa pero Taimat no soltaba mi brazo que lo apretaba contra sus senos. Yo solo podía hacer una sonrisa nervioso por la sensación. Pero inmediatamente me acuerdo de algo muy importante:

\- Pa ¿Qué paso con Asia?- la verdad estaba muy preocupado por si despierta y no hay nadie que le explique la situación.

\- **No te preocupes Issei, ella se despertó hace un rato y le conté todo –** aquellas palabras me tranquilizaron.

Entonces mi viejo abrió un portal y entramos en él.

 **Residencia Hyodo:**

 _Pov normal_

Los tres dragones salían del portal en la sala de estar de la residencia Hyodo pero Issei se alarmo cuando vio a Asia desmayada en el sillón.

Corriendo hacia ella y tratando de despertarla dijo – Papa ¿no dijiste que se despertó y le dijiste todo? – pregunto Issei.

 **\- Bueno Issei veras… ella si se despertó pero… cuando llegue a la parte sobre la muerte de Dios ella… simplemente se desmayó –** ledijo Bahamut a su hijo.

\- ¡Como quieres que no se desmaye si ella incluso después de convertirse en demonio siguió siendo una fiel creyente y le dices que Dios está muerto desde hace rato! – dijo enojado Issei por la forma en la que su padre le dijo a Asia lo único que no tenía que saber – Asia… vamos… despierta.

\- ¿Issei… -san? – balbuceo Asia medio dormida pero después abrió los ojos de golpe – ISSEI-SAN – grito la rubia mientras lo abrazaba y lloraba.

El pelinegro solo se limitó a abrazarla y acariciarle el cabello para tranquilizarla, todo bajo la mirada furiosa de cierta dragona. Cuando Asia se calmó, Issei procedió a explicarle todo lo que paso desde su supuesta muerte, su resurrección, el descubrimiento de la verdad y el ahora.

Asia estaba sorprendida por todo lo que le conto, el chico que la salvo y del que se enamoro era el hijo del ser más poderoso de todos. Pero entonces poso su mirada en la peliazul al lado de Bahamut.

\- Isei-san ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto la rubia señalando a la dragona.

\- Bueno Asia… ella es la Reina Dragón Karma del Caos Taimat y… - le respondió el pelinegro menor pero cuando iba a terminar la frase.

\- Y su prometida – agrego Taimat algo molesta por el trato que recibía la ex monja.

\- ¿Prometida? – pregunto algo incrédula Asia buscando una respuesta pero fue Bahamut quien le respondió.

\- **Veras Asia…** \- entonces Bahamut le conto toda la historia sobre el compromiso. Cuando termino vio que Asia tenía la cabeza baja y que estaba triste porque su hombre ya tenía prometida – **pero no te preocupes por eso porque estoy seguro de que tendrá más de una prometida –** agrego el dragón más poderoso causando que Issei y Asia lo vieran con caras de confusión y Taimat lo mirara con ojos furiosos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir papa? – pregunto intrigado Issei pero en el fondo estaba feliz porque tendría multiples esposas.

\- **Por ahora no diré nada mas –** dijo el pelinegro mayor – **Bueno vallamos a dormir que mañana nos mudamos –** esto provoco que todos lo miraran incrédulos.

\- Pa ¿Cómo que mudarnos? ¿Y a dónde? – pregunto su hijo ya que no sabía nada sobre eso.

\- **Nos mudamos a una casa que diseñe específicamente para que puedas vivir con tus mujeres y también será donde trabajes. ¿O pensaste que ibas a ser de vago toda tu vida? Para eso estoy yo –** contesto/pregunto Bahamut a su hijo.

\- Bueno, ya entendí. Mañana empacaremos todo – dijo Issei pero internamente se preguntaba cómo sería la casa y que trabajo tendrá.

Cuando se disponía a dormir apareció Taimat diciendo que ella dormiría con el pero inmediatamente apareció Asia también diciendo que no la dejaran de lado. Antes de que ellas se pusieran a pelear Issei pudo calmarlas y a regañadientes aceptaron dormir ambas con él.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Bahamut se despertó temprano para poder ayudar a empacar todo. Se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo pero se sorprendió cuando abrió la puerta y vio que su hijo estaba siendo abrazado como una almohada por una peliazul y una rubia, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que ambas estaban desnudas.

Al sentir la presencia de su padre, Issei se despertó lentamente pero se dio cuenta que no podía mover los brazos. Así que girando su cabeza vio los bellos rostros de Taimat y Asia dormidas, pero se sorprendió al ver que ambas estaban desnudas pero rápidamente noto a su padre en la puerta con una sonrisa maliciosa y un pulgar arriba en señal de "bien hecho". Esto provoco que Issei se sonrojara.

Como por arte de magia, inmediatamente Asia y Taimat se despertaban algo somnolientas, pero al notar a Bahamut y el hecho de que estaban desnudas provoco que se sonrojaran atómicamente y miraran a Bahamut con ojos fulminantes y furiosos, bueno en el caso de Taimat porque en Asia eso solo l hacia ver muy tierna.

Después del incomodo momento, se cambiaron y se pusieron a empacar todo para mudarse. Issei tenía puesto una remera con un saco negro, yoguins del mismo color que el saco y unos tenis también negros. Taimat traía puesta una blusa turquesa con un saco azul, unos jeans celestes y zapatillas blancas. Asia tenía puesto un vestido simple de color blanco y zapatos del mismo color. Bahamut seguía con la misma ropa. Antes de irse Issei y Asia se despidieron de la casa en la cual tenían muchos recuerdos.

 **En algún lugar del bosque cerca de Kuo:**

Un portal se abrió en medio del bosque y de este salieron tres dragones y un demonio (N/A: recuerden que Asia sigue siendo un demonio).

Issei, Taimat y Asia admiraron el paisaje que los rodeaba: había grandes árboles de al meno metros de alto, un rio que desembocaba en un bello y enorme lago cerca de ahí. A lo lejos se podía ver lo que era la ciudad de Kuo por lo que dedujeron que estaban en las montañas cercanas como cuando entrenaron con el grupo Gremory para el Raiting Game contra Raiser.

Muy cerca de donde aparecieron había una enorme tienda de unos 3 pisos de alto cuyo diseño no era la gran cosa: era de un color blanco con símbolos como llamas en las paredes. Pero las puertas de la entrada principal eran de dos metros y con un símbolo de dragón en ella.

Bahamut hizo una seña para que entraran. Al abrir las puertas se sorprendieron por la sala de estar: en ella había un televisor de plasma de 32 pulgadas en el muro izquierdo, sillones para los invitados (o clientes), una mesa de billar y una diana para jugar a los dardos. En el centro había una puerta y un escritorio común con una silla elegante de color roja, pero el escritorio tenía un teléfono inalámbrico y un retrato de Bahamut con una bella mujer peliblanca de unos 25 años pero se notaba que estaba embarazada, la cual Issei dedujo que se trataba de su madre. Atrás del escritorio había una enorme pintura de un dragón negro y un dragón blanco.

 **\- Esta es la sala de estar, en el segundo piso están las habitaciones, que son muchas por cierto, y cada una posee un baño; en el tercer piso hay una sala de videojuegos junto a una zona de baile, piscina, karaoke, etc bueno todo para divertirse. La puerta a la derecha lleva a la cocina y la puerta a la izquierda lleva al subsuelo donde hay una sala de entrenamiento y unas aguas termales –** explico el pelinegro mayor a los otros tres que no dejaban de admirar la tienda – **sé que está un poco lejos de Kuo pero es para que ningún enemigo nos encuentre.**

 **-** Papa ahora que lo pienso, ¿de qué vamos a trabajar? – pregunto curioso el pelinegro menor.

\- **Van a trabajar como mercenarios ya que es un trabajo muy rentable para seres que lo único que sabemos hacer es dar palizas –** respondió Bahamut – **ya deje a las facciones varios panfletos sobre nosotros por lo que en cualquier momento pueden llamarnos para solicitarnos. Claro que yo revisare las solicitudes para ver que no sean una trampa. Bueno basta de charla, vallan a dejar sus cosas en sus habitaciones y después vengan Issei y Taimat que tengo que decirles algo –** termino de hablar el pelinegro mayor.

Los tres subieron a dejar las cosas en sus habitaciones. Después de guardar todo se reunieron en la sala de estar para hablar.

 **\- Taimat quiero que lleves a Issei con Ajuka –** dijo Bahamut que provoco que su hijo lo mirara un poco confundido.

\- Si, suegrito – respondió Taimat pero con lo último provoco que Bahamut se llenara con un extraño sentimiento de felicidad.

Rápidamente Taimat abre un portal y se lleva a Issei.

Asia, por otro lado se acerca tímidamente al pelinegro.

\- Disculpe Bahamut-sama

 **\- No hace falta tanto formalismo Asia.**

 **-** Bueno padre- Bahamut comenzó a llenarse de felicidad - ¿Qué se supone que hare yo? No soy muy útil para las batallas y mucho menos para ser mercenaria. – expreso sus dudas la rubia.

\- **Bueno Asia… tengo pensado hacer que hagas un contrato con un poderoso dragón para que puedas ser de más ayuda en el campo de batalla, ya que vi que aparentemente te llevas muy bien con ellos. –** le contesto Bahamut recordando a Raissei (N/A: no sé cómo se escribe) y a su hijo – **pero será mejor comenzar de inmediato.**

 **Castillo de Ajuka Beelzebub:**

Issei y Taimat salían del portal para aparecer en una especie de laboratorio donde estaba un hombre apuesto de 30 años de cabello verde. Este se sorprendió de que Taimat apareciera sin avisar en su castillo.

 **-** Taimat-san ¿Qué haces acá? – preguntaba el peliverde.

\- hola Ajuka, veras estoy aquí para que le des a mi prometido un juego de evil pieces – contesto Taimat un poco preocupada por como reaccionaria.

\- ¿Y de casualidad es este joven que está a tu lado? – pregunto de nuevo Ajuka.

\- Si… él es Issei Bahamut, hijo del gran Bahamut, actual Sekiryuutei y mi prometido – dijo felizmente la peliazul abrazando uno de los brazos del pelinegro quien se encontraba algo perdido. Ajuka solo abrió los ojos de la sorpresa ya que si bien sabía que Taimat tenía un prometido no sabía que era el hijo del ser más poderoso y también el actual Sekiryuutei.

\- Es un placer conocerlo… mi nombre es Ajuka Beelzebub, uno de los cuatro grandes Maou – dijo el peliverde una vez recuperado de la impresión y extendiendo la mano en forma de salido.

\- El placer es mío – contesto el pelinegro estrechando la mano del Maou.

\- Bueno necesito que crees una esfera de poder del tamaño más o menos igual a una pelota de futbol. – dijo Ajuka.

Issei empezó a concentrar una enorme cantidad de poder en su palma. Rápidamente adquirió la forma de una pelota de futbol de un color negro con toques rojos sangre y unos pequeños rayos del mismo color, pero se notaba la densidad en esta, por lo que tenía una insana cantidad de poder concentrado.

Ajuka tomo esa "pelota" y se metió en una sala diciendo que esperen un rato mientras transformaba la energía en evil piece. Cuando se fue Issei pregunto:

\- Taimat ¿Por qué necesitamos evil pieces? – pregunto el pelinegro a su prometida a lo que esta suspiro.

\- Como tu padre te explico tienes que formar un equipo… pero para hacerlo más fácil vamos a conseguir evil pieces aprovechando que conozco a Ajuka y me debe varios favores – dijo Taimat a lo que Issei asintió en comprensión.

Mientras esperaban se pusieron a hablar sobre sus vidas: Taimat le explico cómo fue su vida y como llego a ser la reina dragón más fuerte, como conoció a Draig y este lo rechazo provocando que esta lo odie, su amistad con su madre, a lo que esta recalco lo de la perversión de ella, y varias investigaciones que hiso con Ajuka.

Issei, por su parte le conto todo lo que paso después de que se fue: el cómo su amigo de la infancia se tuvo que ir, sus actos pervertidos y los castigos que recibió por eso, a lo que Taimat se rio porque le recordaba ciertos incidentes con su madre, su cita con Raynare y como esta lo mato, provocándole una herida sentimental en el corazón, el cómo se unió al sequito Gremory y el cómo conoció a Asia y su posterior unión al grupo; la aparición de Raiser y su primer Raiting Game, el cual perdió; su segunda batalla contra el Phoenix, en la cual sacrifico su brazo y este hiciera trampa; la verdadera cara de Rias y su posterior tortura por sus manos y su "muerte"; el cómo se encontró con su padre y su entrenamiento, el rescate de Asia y el por qué estaba en el bosque de los familiares.

Taimat al escuchar lo de Rias se puso furiosa y juro que si se encontraba con ella probaría la furia de una dragona. Issei también le explico que sus amigos no lo quisieron torturar pero fueron obligados a hacerlo, y que se juró salvarlos de Rias Gremory.

Sin darse cuenta pasaron hablando unas cinco horas, pero la charla termino cuando Ajuka entro en la habitación con una caja de madera.

\- Joven Issei, aquí tiene sus evil pieces – dijo para después entregarle la caja.

Issei al abrirla se percató de algo raro – ¿pero por qué son negras? ¿Y que es esta forma? – pregunto este ya que las piezas era de un color negro puro con varias líneas rojas, además en vez de tener la forma común de piezas de ajedrez tenían forma de dragones.

\- bueno veras la cantidad y calidad de tu poder era tal que termino deformando las piezas a estas formas: los peones son estos dragones comunes – dijo señalando a los ocho dragones iguales – las torres son estos – dijo señalando a los dragones musculosos – los caballos son estos – señalando a los que parecían más delgados y con alas un poco más grandes - los alfiles parecen ser estos – señalando a los que tenían unos pequeños cuernos – la reina es esta- señalando a la que se parece a una dragona – y este es el rey – señalando al que se parece a la forma dragón de Bahamut – también descubrí que al parecer todas son mutation pieces – dijo pero esto genero una duda en Issei.

\- ¿Mutation pieces?

\- Son piezas que exceden los parámetros normales de las evil pieces, por lo que son más poderosas. Por ejemplo: para rencarnarte se necesitaron ocho piezas de peón pero con las mutation pieces solo se necesitaría una. – explico Ajuka – además estas piezas, por la naturaleza de tu poder, convierten a cualquiera en un dragón, además de aumentar el poder y los otros rasgos en quienes las uses – termino de explicar Ajuka – bueno ahora vamos a sincronizar la pieza de rey contigo – dijo para después agarrar la pieza de rey y acercarla al pecho de Issei. Esta después se envolvió en un brillo negro y entro en Issei. Debajo del apareció un círculo mágico de color negro con un símbolo de dragón (igual al de la Boosted Gear) pero estaba dentro de un símbolo de omega (Ω). Después de verificar que todo esté en orden Ajuka pregunto – listo… todo parece estar en orden. Ahora ¿alguna pregunta?

\- Si, ¿Cómo se convierte a alguien en siervo? – dijo en pelinegro expresando su duda.

\- No es tan difícil como crees, solo di en tu nombre, el nombre de a quien le quieres dar la pieza y que pieza le das – le explico el Maou.

\- Esta bien. Taimat – dijo Issei llamando a su prometida - ¿quieres ser mi reina? – le pregunto este con una pierna arrodillada y teniendo sus manos, casi parecía una propuesta de matrimonio. Ante esto, y por ser tomada con la guardia baja, Taimat se sonrojo y solo atinó a decir que si con la cabeza.

Issei entonces le dio la pieza de reina y esta la puso en su pecho – En nombre de issei Bahamut, tu, La Reina Dragón Karma del Caos Taimat, te convertirás en mi reina del fin y pelearas a mi lado por la eternidad – recito el pelinegro para que un brillo negro emanara de la pieza de reina y entrara dentro de Taimat, a la par que el mismo circulo aparecía debajo de ella.

\- Bien… creo que eso es todo. Muchas gracias Ajuka Beelzebub – agradeció el pelinegro al Maou.

\- No hay de que – dijo este y vio como estos abrían un portal y desaparecían – con que Issei eh… creo que puede ser muy interesante. ¿Le importara tener una prometida más?

 **Tienda en medio del bosque:**

Issei y Taimat salieron del portal para aparecer en su nueva casa, siendo recibidos por una Asia muy feliz y Bahamut.

\- **Y ¿Cómo les fue? –** pregunto el pelinegro mayor a lo que el menor mostro una caja de madera con figuras de dragones en ella.

\- Fue un éxito. Y Taimat es mi reina ahora – dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa que Taimat también tenía. El pelinegro menor se acercó a la rubia y le pregunto – Asia ¿quieres dejar de ser un demonio para ser mi alfil?

Al escuchar esto la ex monja empezó a llorar y a abrazar a Issei diciendo repetidas veces "si, si, si, si", poniendo un poco enojada a Taimat. Issei entonces procedió a hacer lo mismo con que con Taimat - En nombre de Issei Bahamut, tu, Asia Argento, te convertirás en mi alfil del fin y pelearas a mi lado por la eternidad – en ese momento una luz negra envolvió la pieza y esta se introdujo dentro del pecho de Asia, haciendo que apareciera el círculo mágico de Issei debajo de ella. Esto provoco que una pieza de alfil roja saliera de Asia y callera al piso. Issei se acercó y la guardo para dársela a cierta perra pelirroja.

Una vez terminado el ritual todos se dispusieron a comer pero entonces Issei le pregunto a su padre:

\- Pa ¿Cómo se llama nuestra agencia? – le pregunto ya que no tenía ni idea de que nombre le puso a la agencia.

\- **De hecho… quería que tú le pusieras el nombre –** dijo Bahamut.

Issei se puso a pensar un poco y dijo – "Hunting Dragons" ya que será una de dragones mercenarios – en respuesta su padre alzo un pulgar en señal aprobación.

 **Unos días después:**

Han pasado unos días desde que Issei obtuvo sus piezas, pero no pasó nada relevante:

Bahamut le explico a Issei y a Taimat que hacia había hacho un contrato con un dragón muy poderoso. Cuando supieron cual dragón era se sorprendieron y más por su forma de actuar. También Asia tuvo que volver al bosque de los familiares dado que al dejar el sequito Gremory se cortó su contrato con Raissei, por lo que tuvo que volver a hacer el contrato con él.

También empezaron a aceptar las misiones que les mandaba el Archiduque de los demonios, aunque solo eran sobre matar demonios renegados, lo cual se les hacía muy fácil y aburrido al grupo. Hasta que llego cierto dia.

Issei estaba recostado en su silla ya que no tenía ninguna misión pero en eso aparece su padre:

 **\- Issei, tengo una misión para ti. Esta es en territorio de la Facción Nórdica y te llevara unos días –** dijo su padre.

Al ver que al fin tenía una misión interesante, Issei embozo una sonrisa y tomo el papel que tenía la misión. Se puso su ropa de batalla que consistía en una gabardina negra que le llegaba a las rodillas, una remera de manga corta roja, pantalones negros con botas militares del mismo color; abrió un portal y se dirigió a su destino.

 **En algún lugar de Noruega:**

Issei apareció en un bosque lleno de nieve. Caminado un poco llego a su destino el cual era la "Nordic Academy guddommelige krigere" (Divina Academia Nórdica de Guerreros) (N/A: lo sé, me mate con el nombre). La academia estaba protegida por grandes muros, pero dentro parecía una academia común y corriente, exceptuando la enorme zona de práctica con muñecos, tiro al blanco, etc. Issei procedió a entrar a la academia y a dirigirse a la oficina del director, siendo observado por los alumnos que susurraban cosas como que si era un nuevo alumno, si era uno de los que llamaron, o, por parte de las mujeres, que era muy guapo.

Al llegar a la oficina, golpeo la puerta para que le permitieran pasar. Cuando escucho el "pase", abrió la puerta y se encontró con tres mujeres y un hombre algo mayor.

La primera es una joven con un largo cabello blanco plateado y ojos azules. Su traje es una rara armadura que consiste en un pectoral blanco con detalles en dorado y azul claro y manoplas sin dedos a juego, botas, protectores de cadera y clips para el cabello en forma de alas. Ella también lleva un maillot negro debajo de su pectoral, medias negras hasta el muslo y una envoltura de tela azul pálido debajo de los protectores de la cadera, todo lo cual está revestido con cordones rosas.

La segunda era una chica de aparentemente 16 años, que posee un vestido corto de color negro con detalles y encajes rojos. Unas aparentes orejas de Neko, o cuernos color negro. Unas botas rojas altas con unas medias negras más altas de la rodilla, sostenidas con una liga de color negro y rojo. También tiene un hacha de color púrpura con detalles blancos.

La tercera era una mujer con brillante pelo negro azabache y tiene el iris dorado y la pupila dividida verticalmente; en la cabeza tiene dos cuernos gruesos que sobresalen torcidamente, y en la cintura son un par de alas de ángel negro. Lleva un vestido blanco puro con guantes de seda que cubre sus manos delgadas, y un collar de tela de araña de oro que cubre los hombros y sus grandes pechos.

El hombre tenía aparentemente unos 40 años, tenía cabello castaño y una corta barba del mismo color, ojos color verde y traía puesto un traje formal común pero lo más destacable es que le faltaba la mano derecha.

Issei se acercó y el hombre se presentó - me alegro que vinieras… yo soy Tyr, dios de la guerra y el valor y director de esta academia. Me alegro de que hayas aceptado la misión de proteger este lugar.

\- Y dígame ¿para qué necesita protección una academia que entrena guerreros? – pregunto Issei ya que eso le parecía muy extraño. Ante la pregunta Tyr suspiro y dijo:

\- Veras, hay un dragón maligno el cual está empeñado en destruir esta academia y matar a todos. Yo solo no puedo hacerle frente y Odín-sama está muy ocupado, por lo que me vi en la necesidad de pedir ayuda a mercenarios para que venzan al dragón maligno y protejan la academia – dijo expresando su preocupación por los alumnos y la academia.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar cómo se llama ese dragón? – pregunto la loligotica.

\- Su nombre es Nidhogg, un dragón maligno que segrega un ácido muy corrosivo que se dice que puede derretir a quien sea – quien contesto fue la peliplateada.

\- Por eso quería pedir su ayuda, ya que yo no soy rival para el – agrego triste Tyr.

En eso todos se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza en señal de aceptar el trabajo.

Tyr al ver esto no pudo parar de decir "gracias".

\- Bueno ¿qué tal si nos presentamos? **–** pregunto el pelinegro.

\- Está bien. Mi nombre es Albedo – dijo la pelinegra con cuernos.

\- yo soy Rory Mercury – dijo la loligotica.

\- y yo soy Rossweisse – dijo la peliplateada con armadura

\- la valquiria que no puede conseguir un novio – agrego feliz Tyr provocando que Rossweisse cayera al suelo de rodillas y se ponga a llorar, cosa que le saco una gota estilo anime a los otros tres presentes.

Una vez que la valquiria se calmó, se presentó el pelinegro – Bueno mi nombre es Issei Bahamut. Espero que nos llevemos bien – dijo para al final hacer una reverencia, la cual todos imitaron pero Rossweisse sentía que había escuchado ese nombre antes.

Después de las presentaciones, Tyr les dijo donde se iban a quedar. Al salir de la oficina Issei propuso ir a la cafetería para comer algo y conocerse mejor. Ya en la cafetería, las chicas miraban incrédula como el pelinegro devoraba vorazmente la gran cantidad de comida en frente de él.

\- ¿Bueno… que… me… pueden… decir… de… ustedes…? – pregunto el pelinegro mientras devoraba lo que tenía en frente.

La primera en hablar fue la peliplatina – Como dije mi nombre es Rossweisse y normalmente soy una valquiria encargada de la seguridad de Odín-sama, aunque normalmente me deja de lado o me olvida en algún lugar cuando hace un viaje, también soy algo torpe y no puedo conseguir novio – dijo con un deje de tristeza y a punto de llorar.

Después hablo la pelinegra con cuernos – como ya saben me llamo Albedo y pertenezco a un extinto clan demoniaco con una curiosa fisonomía, la cual es que poseen unos cuernos en la cabeza y estas alas que asemejan a un ángel caído. Cuando el consejo supo que era la última de uno de los 72 pilares intentaron casarme con un demonio que era peor que un cerdo, por lo que escape y, aprovechando mis habilidades de combate y poder demoniaco, me volví mercenaria para poder tener un medio para subsistir – termino de hablar la azabache.

Por ultimo hablo la loligotica – Como dije anteriormente me llamo Rory Mercury y soy una apóstol del dios de la muerte Emroy, pero cuando se dejó de adorarlo, yo deje de recibir las ofrendas que le daban, por lo que aprovechando mi regeneración y mis habilidades de combate, me volví una mercenaria ya que disfruto mucho del combate. Una última cosa, puedo parecer de 16 años pero en realidad tengo 961 años – dijo Rory, aunque esto último provoco que todos se ahogaran con la comida por la impresión de la edad de la loligotica.

\- Okey… eso no… me lo esperaba…- dijo el pelinegro mientras recuperaba el aire – al parecer casi todos tenemos algo en común, ya que yo también soy un mercenario porque es el único trabajo donde podía aprovechar el 100% de mis habilidades – dijo el pelinegro – y en cuanto a usted Rossweisse-san, creo que Odín es un idiota por dejar olvidada a tal belleza y de seguro esos hombres en Asgard son unos ciegos por no ver a tremenda diosa frente a ellos, y en cuanto a lo de torpe para mi te hace más linda..

Rossweisse se sorprendió, ya que ella esperaba que se burlara de ella por ser torpe y no tener novio, como lo hacía Odín, pero en vez de eso la alago e incluso dijo que su torpeza solo la hacía más linda. Ante esto Rossweisse se ganó un rubor atómico en toda la cara que provoco que Issei gritara mentalmente " _Que linda"_.

\- En cuanto a usted, Albedo-san yo creo que hiso bien en huir de su compromiso si no quería casarse con ese tipo nada la obligaba a quedarse ahí y espero ver como pelea, ya que si pelea igual que lo bella que es debe ser grandiosa.

Albedo no podía creer lo que decía el chico, ya que en vez de adular sus atributos o criticarla al igual que los demás sobre que una mujer de la alta cuna como ella solo servía para dar a luz a demonios pura sangre, él dijo que lo que hizo estuvo bien y que quería ver como peleaba. Ante esto Albedo solo asintió con la cabeza con un pequeño rubor.

\- Y usted, Rory-san lamento que su dios ya no sea venerado y sé que no puedo hacer nada, pero espero que algún día recupere su antigua gloria. También espero ver cómo es que pelea y maneja esa hacha que se ve muy pesada.

Ante esto Rory quedo atónita, ya que todos a los que conocía se burlaban de ella porque era el apóstol de un dios que ya no existe y por qué no es más que una vieja en el cuerpo de una niña. Pero este hombre dijo que esperaba que su dios recupere su antigua gloria y que esperaba ver la masacre que haría. Rory solo hiso una sonrisa picarona como respuesta.

Siguieron hablando un rato hasta que se fueron a sus habitaciones.

En su habitación, Issei se acostó en la cama después de una buena ducha.

\- [Sí que las conquistaste compañero] – le dijo Draig en tono picaron.

\- Solo dije la verdad – se defendió el pelinegro – dime ¿Qué sabes sobre Nidhogg?

\- [Es uno de los dragones malignos más poderosos. Posee una piel muy resistente y unas fauces que atravesarían fácilmente el metal. Pero como dijo la valquiria, su arma más letal es su acido]- respondió el dragón sellado.

\- Con que es muy fuerte. No puedo esperar a enfrentármelo - dijo Issei para después dormirse.

 **A la mañana siguiente:**

Estaban Issei, Rossweisse, Albedo y Rory desayunando tranquilamente hasta que sintieron muchas auras acercándose a la academia. Rápidamente se pararon y salieron afuera mientras con un círculo mágico cambiaban Su vestimenta por su ropa de combate: Issei la gabardina y demás, Rossweisse su armadura de valquiria, Albedo se ponía una extraña armadura negra estilo medieval y sacaba un hacha del mismo color, y Rory solo sacaba su hacha. Al llegar a la entrada vieron a varios gigantes de hielo y otros de fuego acercándose a la academia.

 **Bueno hasta acá llego el fic. Perdónenme por cortarlo cuando va a empezar la acción pero quiero dedicar el siguiente a detallar bien las peleas, por lo que va a llevar un tiempo.**

 **Si se preguntan el por qué no hay ending, bueno es porque nunca hago caso a los ending y siempre me los salteo, por lo que no se me ninguno y ninguno me llama la atención.**

 **Espero sus review y este es xarum DESPIDIENDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdón por tardar pero aquí está el cap. 3 de "El emperador dragón del fin". Y sin más vamos con las review:**

 **Tenzalucard123: si Issei volverá a ver a los Gremory para salvarlos de Rias y ella será la única que odie o solo sienta indiferencia.**

 **E-HERO-KnightMare: de nada y espero que este capítulo te guste.**

 **Nico48825: descuida que va a haber mucha sangre.**

 **Irashi Uzumaki859: a Kotori no se me ocurrió ponerla pero lo dejare para otro proyecto donde combino date a live y dxd.**

 **Omnipotente Vargas: tranquilo que Ophis aparecerá muy pronto, además a Seekvaira le tengo otros planes MUAJAJAJAJ; y los dragones se inclinaran ante Issei después de una buena pelea, y Vali sabrá pronto la verdad.**

 **CarlosM: más que conquistarlas, yo diría que las impresiono o les llamo la atención, pero para conquistarlas lo hará en la batalla.**

 **ChronoDragon089: no, no la perdonara.**

 **Bueno EMPECEMOS:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos**

 **\- hola - pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **\- [hola] - Draig y Albion**

 **\- hola - Bahamut u otros seres**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes.**

 _Capítulo 3: dragón celestial vs dragón maligno._

Issei, Rossweisse, Albedo y Rory estaban frente a la entrada de la academia vistiendo sus ropas de combate, y del otro lado estaban un gran grupo de gigantes de hielo, gigantes de fuego y pudieron distinguir un gran grupo de elfos oscuros.

Antes de iniciar una sangrienta batalla, Issei recordó algo y le pregunto a Rossweisse:

\- Rossweisse ¿Por qué no hay estudiantes aquí listos para pelear?, por lo que se, es una academia de guerreros – exclamo su duda el pelinegro a lo que la valquiria suspiro.

\- Eso se debe a que los estudiantes de tercer año, junto a los mejores de segundo están afuera en misiones, dejando aquí a los que no poseen experiencia – respondió la peliplatina.

Al entender eso, el pelinegro se puso en posición de combate listo para lanzarse en cualquier momento, iniciando una especie de transformación ante sus atónitas compañeras.

 **Opening de Overlord: Clattanoia**

 **Kotae wa doko e? Sagashite**

 **Where's my soul?**

Se puede ver a Issei alzando la Boosted Gear al frente para cambiar la vista a su espalda de donde emergían dos alas negras con rojo y por último la cámara pasa al frente acercándose a su ojo.

 **It's like a fear warui yume no you de**

 **Mezametemo all I've got is bones**

La imagen pasa a una tienda en medio del bosque. Después cambia mostrando a Issei sentado con la mano en la barbilla

 **I'm in a panic? Get out, hurry**

 **Oh, there are mysteries and miseries**

Aparece Taimat junto a Albedo acostadas, y después aparecen Asia junto a una rubia de ojos rojos.

 **Dead or alive hazama ni yurarete**

 **Samayoi right to left to hell**

Aparece una pelinegra con ojos de diferente color y una peliazul con mechón verde acomodándose sus remeras, para después pasar a Rossweisse y a una pelirroja con las puntas amarillas.

 **Yami no shoutai emo no shoutai**

 **Odoru one, two, three steps on this dark stage**

Aparece una loli rubia con dos coletas en forma de taladro haciendo una reverencia, y por ultimo aparecen Rory y una pelinegra con atuendo gótico que saltan a la cámara.

 **Raise your flag, march on, fight**

 **Kamen on fuchi e te o kakenottara hone ga naru none**

 **Wars and swords, tears and blood**

 **Afureru chikara ga fui ni waraidashita!**

Aparece Issei caminando por una alfombra que va mostrando las personas importantes del pelinegro pero después pasa a su muerte a manos de Raynare, la muerte de Asia, la aparición de Raiser, su batalla, la tortura a manos de Raiser y Rias y sus grupos, y al final Issei se da vuelta y enfoca su mirada en la cámara.

 **Kotae wa doko e? Sagashite**

 **Where's my soul? Where's my heart?**

 **Riaru ni nomareteku**

Su puede ver a Issei y a Taimat cayendo en un campo rodeado de enemigos a los que masacran: Issei a puño limpio y Taimat con magia. Después aparecen Asia y la rubia de ojos rojos montando un enorme dragón dorado.

 **Don't hesitate, go this way**

 **Wakaranai kamawanai magaimono furuttemo**

La imagen cambia a Albedo con su armadura y a Rory con sus armas listas para luchar. La imagen cambia a la pelinegra con heterocromía junto a la rubia de coletas enfrentándose a varios enemigos para después cambiar a la peliazul y a Rossweisse poniéndose en posición de pelea y por ultimo aparece la pelinegra mayor con ropa gótica y la pelirroja enfrente de la luna extendiendo sus alas y con unas poderosas auras alrededor de ellas.

 **Tada kono sekai o ikinukeyo**

 **Aa nakushita kanashimi ga mata uzuiteku**

 **Misery-world**

Aparece una armadura plateada con varias joyas azules incrustadas que después se pone a pelear con una armadura roja con joyas verdes incrustadas. Al final la imagen cambia mostrando a Issei levantando el Boosted Gear en señal de victoria y atrás suyo están las chicas mencionadas y su padre, al igual que otras siluetas.

De la cabeza del pelinegro salieron dos cuernos curvos hacia atrás de color negro, sus pupilas se volvieron rasgadas como de dragón, en sus mejillas aparecieron unas escamas, de su espalda salieron 2 alas rojas oscuras y sus uñas se alargaron, a la par que sus brazos y manos se cubrían de escamas rojas oscuras, asemejándolos a brazos de dragón; por ultimo una cola con el mismo color de escamas salió de la parte baja de su espalda. Una vez completada la transformación se podía ver una fina pero poderosa capa de poder rodeando a Issei.

Esta transformación fue creada por Issei para usar más fácilmente su poder de dragón sin la necesidad del Boosted Gear, aunque podía combinar ambas si lo deseaba. Bahamut lo llamo "dragón fusionado con humano", pero Issei prefirió llamarlo:

\- ¡[Dragonoid Shape]! – grito Issei una vez finalizada la transformación.

Sus compañeras miraban esto sorprendidas dado que en las conversaciones de ayer el no menciono el hecho de ser parte dragón. (N/A: si supieran). Pero rápidamente se reincorporaron solo para darse cuenta que el chico salió disparado en dirección al enorme ejército que estaba frente a ellas.

Salieron corriendo en dirección a Issei para ayudarlo y, de paso, para que viera como pelean.

Cuando Issei llego frente al ejército, uno de los gigantes de hielo, que debía medir alrededor d metros, se paró frente a él y, con voz gruesa, dijo:

\- Apártate del camino y te daremos una muerte rápida e indolora – pero solo consiguió que el pelinegro se echara a reír mientras sujetaba su estómago.

En respuesta a esto el gigante intento aplastarlo con su puño, pero lo que hiso lo sorprendió junto al ejército y a las tres compañeras de Issei que acababan de llegar. Issei solo cargo su puño hacia atrás y lo lanzo en dirección al puño del gigante de hielo, provocando al impacto que el brazo del gigante se empezara a romper y a ser atravesado por el puño del pelinegro.

Issei continúo rompiendo el puño del gigante hasta que este término perdiendo el brazo y un enorme chorro de sangre saliera del lugar donde solía estar la extremidad, manchando a varios enemigos y el piso.

Pero no termino ahí. Issei se subió al hombro del gigante y, con una fuerza monstruosa, arranco la cabeza del gigante, el cual solo pudo gritar inmóvil por la pérdida de su brazo. La cabeza termino con una horrible mueca y del cuerpo salió un enorme chorro se sangre. Pero lo más aterrador fue la sonrisa sádica en la cara de Issei, quien había ganado una adicción a la batalla debido a su sangre de dragón.

Sus compañeras estaban sorprendidas, algo asqueadas y un poco ruborizadas. Sorprendidas por el enorme poder del pelinegro; asqueadas porque, si bien estaban algo acostumbradas a matar, esa forma de matar a mano desnuda simplemente les dieron ganas de vomitar; y algo ruborizadas por tal despliegue de poder y habilidad del parte de Issei.

Inmediatamente Issei tiro la cabeza cercenada y les hizo una seña al resto del ejército diciendo "¿Quién sigue?" mientras que sus compañeras se ponían al lado de él.

Eso fue suficiente para poner al ejército furioso, ya que los estaba menospreciando. Inmediatamente ambos grupos se lanzaron el uno al otro para comenzar la batalla.

Issei se puso en frente de un gigante de fuego, se elevó con sus alas y le dio un derechazo al rostro que lo tiro al suelo para quedar boca abajo. Aprovechando eso, cayó en picada dándole una poderosa patada que rompió la columna del gigante; lo levanto y lo lanzo a un pequeño grupo de gigantes de fuego. Aprovecho para concentrar mucho poder en su mano derecha y empezó a correr hacia el gripo de gigantes de fuego.

\- [Puño del Dragón] – dijo para que su poder tomara forma de un dragón oriental de color rojo y este atravesara a todos los gigantes, dejándolos tirados en el suelo con un enorme hueco en sus pechos y un charco de sangre formándose abajo.

Issei inmediatamente esquivo unos ataques mágicos combinados con flechas, producto de un grupo de elfos oscuros. Aprovechando la distancia, el pelinegro concentro magia elemental de luz en su mano y apunto a los elfos oscuros.

\- [Revolución de Polvo Estelar] – y de su mano salió varios disparos de luz concentrada a una increíble velocidad, que empezaron a eliminar todo en frente de Issei.

Los pobres elfos no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo y fueron golpeados por el ataque, provocando que algunos perdieran la cabeza, otros un brazo o una pierna, otros perdieron la mitad inferior o superior del cuerpo. En resumen fueron masacrados.

Issei giro su cabeza a un costado y diviso un grupo de gigantes de hielo que tenían martillos o hachas y a algunos elfos oscuros con arcos o espadas. Issei solo hiso una sonrisa sádica y decidió eliminarlos con sus propias manos.

Se acercó a unos de los gigantes a una velocidad demencial y le proporciono unos cuantos golpes en el torso, provocando que este callera por el dolor. Issei procedió a acercarse rápidamente y a atravesarle el corazón con su puño, matándolo en el acto.

Rápidamente esquivo un hachazo que lo tenía como objetivo y diviso a los otros gigantes con ganas de vengar a sus compañeros caídos, al igual que los elfos que le apuntaban con flechas y lo que empuñaba espadas.

Con sus manos desnudas detuvo otros dos hachazos, pero por la ejercida provoco que abajo suyo se formara un cráter. Con una fuerza superior, Issei les arrebato a los dos gigantes sus armas, arrancando de paso sus manos ya que todavía empujaban con fuerza sus hachas para cortarlo. Con gran velocidad, Issei agarro las armas y se elevó, solo para clavar las hachas en las cabezas de los gigantes y cortarlas verticalmente.

Al ver como se le acercaban los últimos gigantes de hielo para aplastarlo con sus mazos, el pelinegro inflo su pecho y concentro magia en su interior, que expulso al exhalar aire provocando que de su interior saliera una poderosa llamarada que carbonizo lentamente a los gigantes.

Su vista se posó en los elfos oscuros, quienes dispararon sus flechas en dirección a él, a lo cual solo basto con batir sus alas para desviar todas las flechas. Pero se dio cuenta que era una distracción y por los pelos logro esquivar varios espadazos que habían hecho los elfos con espadas.

Issei concentro magia elemental en sus garras y dijo:

\- [Garras Celestiales] – y como si hiciera zarpazos, rápidas ráfagas de viento cortante salieron de sus garras, cortando a los elfos con espadas y muchos árboles en el proceso.

Rápidamente apareció atrás de los elfos oscuros con arco y comenzó un rápido combo de golpes y patadas que trituro los huesos de casi todos, provocándoles una dolorosa muerte.

Su vista se posó en el único elfo que sobrevivió. Lo agarro de la cabeza y pregunto:

\- ¿Quién los envió? Dilo o te matare lenta y dolorosamente.

\- Nid… hogg… nos… envió – respondió a duras penas el elfo tratando de zafarse del agarre del pelinegro.

\- Gracias. Y ahora muere – dijo y apretando la cabeza del elfo provoco que esta explotara, salpicándolo de sangre.

Una vez terminado con el grupo que le toco, se dispuso a ir a ayudar a las demás en caso de que no pudieran.

La más cercana era Rossweisse. Cuando llego ella estaba volando esquivando ataques de los gigantes de hielo y fuego.

Ella disparo varios rayos de energía que les arrancaron una o dos extremidades a algunos gigantes, mientras que a otros solo los hirió. Entonces a los lados del grupo de gigantes aparecieron dos círculos mágicos enormes con magia elemental cargada.

\- [Gran Tiburón de Agua] [Serpiente del Purgatorio] – dijo y de los círculos mágicos salió: por la izquierda un enorme tiburón compuesto solamente de agua, pero mirando más detalladamente se podía observar que en realidad estaba compuesto por miles de mini-tiburones; y del de la derecha salió una enorme serpiente de un fuego tan intenso que solo el calor ya había incendiado una parte del bosque.

Ambos ataques colisionaron con el grupo provocando terribles heridas en todos por la magia de agua (los gigantes de fuego) y la de fuego (los gigantes de hielo).

Pero Rossweisse estaba lejos de terminar. Rápidamente un círculo mágico más grande que los otros dos apareció en el cielo y este se empezó a rodear de relámpagos. Los gigantes vieron con miedo la magia que iba a emplear ya que les recordaba a cierto dios del trueno. Pero debido a las heridas que sufrieron y al enorme rango de la técnica, no podían esquivar el ataque, por lo que solo pudieron pedir piedad para que les de una muerte rápida.

\- [Relámpagos del Valhala] – recito para que un potente rayo con relámpagos a su alrededor salga del circulo en dirección al grupo de gigantes.

Cuando el rayo choco con la tierra, se produjo una tremenda explosión que desintegro por completo a los gigantes.

Rossweisse suspiro de alivio al haber terminado con el grupo que le toco, pero no noto que dos elfos oscuros aparecieron atrás de ella con sus dagas a punto de matarla. Ella solo se dio cuenta cuando las dagas estaban a unos centímetros de su cuello, logrando esquivarla por poco pero hiriéndola levemente.

Cansada por la gran cantidad de poder mágico empleado, Rossweisse no podía defenderse de los ataques de los elfos por lo que cerró los ojos y se cubrió con los brazos esperando el dolor. Pero cuando volvieron a lanzarse para matarla, dos garras rojas sujetaron las cabezas de los elfos y los estrelló con el piso. Cuando las garras los soltaron sintieron como sus cuerpos eran atravesados. Cuando se fijaron vieron como las mismas garras que los arrojaron al piso les habían atravesado el corazón, matándolos.

Extrañada por no sentir dolor, la valquiria abrió los ojos solo para ver a Issei que tenía las manos ensangrentadas y a los dos elfos tirados en el piso con agujeros en sus pechos, por lo que no tuvo que deducir que fue el pelinegro quien le salvo la vida.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto el chico volteándose a verla con una cara seria.

\- S-si – dijo algo nerviosa por la mirada del chico.

\- Me alegro – dijo el haciendo una sonrisa marca registrada que ruborizo a Rossweisse – debo decir que tienes una forma de pelear bastante "elegante" – esto último lo dijo con sarcasmo al ver toda la destrucción que había causado los hechizos de la peliplateada.

Rossweisse se ruborizo atómicamente por el comentario del chico.

\- Bueno ¿Por qué no vamos a ver a las demás? – dijo el chico haciendo señas para que Rossweisse lo siga.

Rápidamente llegaron a donde estaban peleando Albedo y Rory. Pero rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que estaban rodeadas por un enorme grupo de elfos oscuros y uno o dos gigantes.

Aunque para cualquiera esto significaría que las chicas estaban perdidas, era todo lo contrario. Ellas simplemente se dejaron rodear para tener un poco de emoción en la batalla.

Albedo salió disparada hacia una parte del grupo que la rodeaba. Moviendo con una increíble velocidad su hacha, reflejo varios flechazos que iban en dirección a sus ojos, única parte descubierta de la armadura. Acercándose a ellos, corto los brazos de algunos, cerceno las piernas de otros, e incluso decapito a algunos.

Después de ese despliegue de habilidad solo quedaron tres elfos y el gigante. Los tres elfos cargaron contra ella pero esta los esquivo tirándose a un costado y, concentrando poder demoniaco en su mano, disparo dos ráfagas de poder que destrozaron los cuerpos de dos elfos y lanzo su hacha que termino cortando horizontalmente al último.

Albedo salto hacia arriba para esquivar un hachazo producto del gigante, terminando en una altura mayor que la del gigante.

Concentrando poder demoniaco en grandes cantidades en su puño derecho, procedió a caer en picada hacia la cabeza del enorme ser. Al impactar, el poder demoniaco de Albedo provoco que la cabeza del gigante fuera aplastada por completo y partió al gran ser en dos.

Sorprendido por la escena vista, Issei recordó que ella dijo que su clan se centraba más en aprender a dominar el poder demoniaco para ataques cuerpo a cuerpo que para magia, lo que explica su tremendo poder destructivo.

Su vista paso rápidamente a Rory, quien seguía rodeada por lo que quedaba del ejército, pero en vez de verse intimidada, se podía ver una mirada ¿excitada? Entonces Issei recordó que ella dijo que Emroy era el dios de la guerra de su religión, y que cada vez que alguien moría en una batalla que la relacionaba, su alma pasaba por su cuerpo provocándole un efecto parecido al afrodisiaco.

Dos elfos con espadas saltaron para cortar a Rory, quien giraba su hacha de una manera muy fácil desconcertando a algunos porque el tamaño del arma la hacía ver jodidamente pesada.

Cuando estaban a punto de cortarla, ella los esquivo y con una patada giratoria, mando a uno de ellos a chocar con el otro, quedando uno arriba del otro en el piso. Cuando estaban dispuestos a levantarse, Rory salto y los atravesó con el mando del hacha.

Retiro el hacha de los cuerpos y salto hasta unos cuantos elfos que la miraban impresionados. Cuando aterrizo, inmediatamente los cortó sin vacilar mientras giraba sobre si misma con el hacha de forma horizontal, matando a todo aquel que estaba por su camino. Cuando termino, unos elfos le arrojaron flechas que ella esquivo fácilmente.

Ella solo arrojo su hacha en dirección a los desafortunados, quienes murieron en el acto. Cuando el hacha choco con el suelo, provoco que el suelo se rompiera formando un pequeño cráter.

Pero Rory se había olvidado del gigante de fuego, que casi la aplasta con su martillo si no fuera porque Issei golpeo el martillo, alejándolo de ella y Rossweisse disparo varias ráfagas mágicas a la cabeza del gigante, aturdiéndolo momentáneamente.

Pero eso bastó para que Issei concentrara magia elemental de hielo en su mano para lanzar su técnica.

\- [Polvo de Diamantes] – dijo mientras extendió el puño al aire, como si diera un puñetazo, en dirección al gigante de fuego.

Inmediatamente, una poderosa ráfaga de hielo salió de su puño en dirección al gigante, quien fue congelado inmediatamente debido a las bajas temperaturas del ataque.

Aprovechando esto, Rory fue a buscar su hacha y con ella golpeo al congelado gigante, provocando que el hielo se rompa junto al cuerpo y explotara en varios pedazos.

Cuando termino la batalla, el bosque había perdido un gran número de árboles, se podía ver varias zonas quemadas, varios cráteres en el suelo, cuerpos y miembros cercenados y el césped se volvió de un color rojo sangre.

\- Debo decir que me gusta su forma de pelear y por lo que vi no les costó nada, por lo que deben ser muy poderosas además de hermosas – dijo Issei sonrojando a Rory y a Albedo por los cumplidos.

Después de eso volvieron a la academia donde se le informo de todo a Tyr. Cuando este supo que Nidhogg fue el causante de todo solo suspiro y dijo:

\- De seguro lo hiso para saber si había alguien poderoso aquí, ya que a los dragones parece gustarle pelear con gente fuerte y esto aplica más con los malignos.

Después fueron a bañarse para sacarse el sudor y la sangre, y de ahí a dormir.

 **Varios días después:**

A pasado cerca de una semana desde el primer ataque y nuestro protagonista se encuentra en su cama pensando en todo lo que paso.

Primero los ataques constantes a la academia, que siempre terminaba con el bosque destruido y con los enemigos masacrados por todos lados. Claro que cada vez eran números mayores de enemigos que atacaban. Según Tyr, Nidhogg debe estar probando si son dignos de enfrentarlo.

También recibían un poco de ayuda de los maestros para defender la academia, aunque al final terminaban muy heridos y tanto el pelinegro como las otras tres mujeres tuvieron que reemplazarlos en sus clases, aunque no les molesto ya que podían enseñarles a los novatos buenas técnicas de pelea y magia, y ellos los respetaban porque vieron sus increíbles despliegues de poder.

Por último, antes o después de cada pelea, el pelinegro comía con sus compañeras, donde hablaban de temas triviales o de estrategias de batalla, además de que el las alagaba por su belleza, poder o inteligencia, ganándose las caras sonrojadas y sonrisas picaras (Rory) por parte de ellas. Además este se llegó a encariñar con ellas.

Sin que él lo hubiera planeado, ellas se enamoraron de él, ya que las veía como las mujeres a diferencia de todos los otros hombres que se encontraron en sus vidas.

Pero los pensamientos del pelinegro fueron dejados de lado por una explosión que sonó por todo el lugar.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Con una increíble velocidad, se puso su ropa de batalla y salió de su habitación en dirección al patio de la academia de donde se oyó le explosión.

Cuando llego vio a varios estudiantes siendo sometidos por elfos oscuros y uno que otro gigante, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue el enorme dragón negro de cuatro alas que, aunque tiene apariencia de serpiente, tiene cuatro patas con un vientre de color caqui, pero lo más llamativo era la baba que escurría de su enorme boca que al hacer contacto con el piso, este último se derretía.

Issei entonces se enojó, ya que vio como el dragón sostenía a unas moribundas Albedo y Rossweisse que se notaban heridas. Pero peor fue cuando vio sus fauces y vio que ahí estaba Rory, siendo atravesada por los dientes del dragón y la baba de este empezaba a quemarle la piel.

\- MALDITO, SUELTALAS EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE – grito furioso Issei quien se transformaba y se dirigía directamente al dragón.

Cuando este lo noto, alzo vuelo y con una voz gruesa dijo:

\- **Si tanto las quieres pequeño dragón, entonces ven por ellas pero te advierto que tendrás que pasar por todo mi ejército –** dijo mientras se alejabadel lugar en dirección a una montaña alejada.

Issei golpeo el suelo al sentirse impotente por no haberlas salvado, pero rápidamente se recompuso ya que no podía perder el tiempo, tenía que salvar a la academia y a sus compañeras. Viendo que no tenía tiempo, decidió ir con todo de uno.

Los estudiantes podían jurar que vieron como un resplandor rojo salía de la mano izquierda del pelinegro y los enemigos caían a una velocidad alarmante.

 **En algún lugar del bosque:**

Rossweisse se iba despertando, viendo alrededor preguntándose el por qué no estaba en su habitación. Entonces le llego el recuerdo de la batalla contra Nidhogg y de un Issei furioso antes de desmayarse. Giro su cabeza para encontrarse a Albedo que seguía inconsciente pero parte de su armadura estaba destruida, además de faltarle el casco.

Después giro para encontrar a Rory con sus ropas hechas pedazos y con partes del cuerpo regenerándose, cosa que le pareció extraño. Entonces recordó que ella había mencionado que una de sus habilidades era un increíble factor regenerativo. También noto que estaban encadenadas a un enorme pilar, y que estas cadenas impedían el uso de magia o poderes.

Unos minutos después de que la valquiria despertara, las otras dos se fueron despertando haciendo lo mismo que la peliplateada. Pronto posaron su vista en el enorme dragón negro que estaba enfrente suyo con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza porque no lo notaron.

\- Nidhogg debo suponer – quien hablo fue Albedo y se notaba la seriedad en su voz.

\- **Así es pequeña, de seguro se preguntaran el por qué las secuestre –** pregunto Nidhogg a lo que las tres asintieron con la cabeza – **verán las traje aquí para que ese pequeño dragón venga a pelear, lo derrote y le muestre la desesperación al matarlas en frente de sus ojos sin poder hacer nada y hacer lo mismo con la escuela que tanto quiere proteger. Y de seguro se preguntaran por que, simplemente porque me gusta mostrarles la desesperación a mis enemigos antes de matarlos –** dijo con extrema maldad en su voz.

Las chicas pensaron que, por el poder del dragón, Issei tendría pocas probabilidades de ganar, debido a que no conocían la fuerza completa del pelinegro. Pero esas dudas se esfumaron cuando oyeron ruidos de explosiones acercándose, deduciendo que Issei estaba enfrentándose al ejército, lo que aumento más su miedo al pensar que Issei estaría demasiado cansado para pelear con él.

Pero eso se volvió confusión cuando de entre los arboles no salió Issei, sino una imponente armadura roja oscura con varias gemas verdes incrustadas en manos, hombros, rodillas y pecho y unos ojos del mismo color, además de tener dos propulsores en su espalda y pequeños cuernos amarillos que salían del casco, pero dos cuernos negros curvos hacia atrás que salían del interior del casco, por lo que dedujeron que eran parte de la fisionomía del hombre. Por ultimo pudieron notar las enormes alas rojas en la espalda de la armadura y una cola escamosa que salía por la parte baja de la espalda de la armadura (N/A: como sabrán, esta armadura tiene una delgada cola como cadena que sale de la parte alta de la espalda, pero me pareció innecesario).

\- **Valla valla, no esperaba** **que fueras el sekiryuutei, pequeño dragón –** hablo el dragón que en respuesta el casco de la armadura de abrió mostrando Issei.

Esto dejo sorprendidas a las prisioneras, ya que el no menciono el hecho de ser portador del Dragón Celestial Gales.

\- Déjalas ir y prometo no matarte – ofreció Issei al dragón pero este solo se rio y se abalanzo sobre el – si así es como quieres.

El pelinegro se puso el casco y esquivo por poco el zarpazo de Nidhogg, saltando hacia arriba para devolverle el ataque golpeando el cráneo del dragón maligno con su puño. Esto no afecto en nada al dragón y simplemente giro y le dio un coletazo a Issei, estrellándolo con una enorme piedra que había ahí.

El pelinegro se levantó y salió disparado abajo del dragón maligno, donde aprovecho para darle un combo de puños en el estómago de este para después mandarlo a volar.

Usando sus propulsores y sus alas, Issei se posiciono arriba de Nidhogg y cargo poder dragónico en su puño y usando la habilidad del Boosted Gear.

\- [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Explosion]

\- [Puño del Dragón] - dijo el sekiryuutei para que su energía se transformara en un enorme dragón oriental que ataco a Nidhogg, impactándolo con fuerza en el suelo.

Este se levantó adolorido y con varias heridas producto del ataque. Rápido alzo vuelo para estar a la misma altura que la armadura.

Una vez en el aire, Nidhogg comenzó a atacar a Issei ya sea con golpes, coletazos o mordidas. Este esquivaba como podía las mordidas, dado que fue informado que sus dientes podrían atravesar la armadura y que su baba no era algo inofensivo. Pero no tuvo tanta suerte con los demás golpes, ya que recibió daño debido a que Nidhogg logro conectar unos golpes en su cuerpo.

Aprovechando de que Issei esquivo su golpe, uso su cola para golpear al sekiryuutei y mandarlo en picada al suelo. Al impactar, este provoco que el suelo se cuarteara y se creara un cráter en el lugar de impacto.

Este solo le levanto con leves heridas y unas partes de su armadura un poco cuarteadas. Usando sus propulsores, salió disparado para impactar en el pecho de Nidhogg, quien escupió sangre debido a que el ataque le rompió unos órganos internos y varios huesos.

Entonces en el aire comenzaron un intercambio de golpes donde apenas esquivaban o bloqueaban los golpes del otro. Del cielo caían pedazos pequeños de la armadura y sangre de parte del dragón maligno.

Las chicas veían esto impresionadas y algo excitadas: impresionadas porque el chico estaba peleando a un nivel igual o superior a un dragón maligno del nivel de Nidhogg, y algo excitadas porque, aparentemente, Issei no se dio cuenta que desactivo la magia que evitaba que sus feromonas salieran, dado que su padre le explico que sus feromonas tenían una muy poderosa atracción y que si las liberaba mientras peleaba, provocaría que cualquier mujer cerca entrara en un estado similar a estar en celo.

Las chicas estaban sonrojadas en exceso, jadeando y con los ojos cargados de lujuria mientras veían como el pelinegro atacaba sin piedad al dragón maligno.

Issei le dio un poderoso gancho al hígado del dragón que lo dejo encorvado, y aprovechando esto junto sus manos y como si fuera un martillo, golpeo a Nidhogg mandándolo al suelo.

El choque de Nidhogg y el suelo provoco un cráter mayo que el que hiso Issei.

Con mucho dolor, Nidhogg levanto la mirada para ver que a Issei que estaba reconstruyendo la armadura.

\- Sabes, si no las hubieras lastimado y secuestrado, te habría dejado vivir. Es una lástima porque diste una buena pelea por lo que quería volver a pelear contigo - dijo Issei algo satisfecho por el combate librado.

Nidhogg solo lo miro con una mirada llena de odio y dijo - **Dime niño, ¿Quién te crees que eres para decidir quién muere y quién no?**

\- Issei Bahamut - dijo solemne el pelinegro.

Ante esto los ojos de Nidhogg se abrieron e inconscientemente temblaba, cosa que no paso desapercibida por sus prisioneras quienes no pudieron evitar preguntarse que tenía que ver el nombre de Issei con el miedo de Nidhogg, ya que hasta hace unos minutos su mirada emanaba ganas de matar y odio.

 **\- E-e-el-l-l hi-i-i-jo-o-o- d-e-e-e Ba-a-a-a-ha-a-a-a-mu-u-u-ut-sama -** dijo Nidhogg temblando de miedo cuando Issei asintió con la cabeza diciendo "si" provocando que el dragón saliera de ahí a esconderse, pero el pelinegro tenía otros planes.

\- [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Explosion]

Entonces el aura de Issei se incrementó en montones y comenzó a concentrarla toda en una de sus mejores técnicas.

\- [Los Cien Dragones de Rozan] - dijo y de él salieron cien dragones iguales al del [Puño del Dragón] en dirección a Nidhogg quien por distraerse y sus heridas no pudo esquivar el ataque que le impacto de lleno.

Cuando termino, de Nidhogg solo quedaron varias partes del cuerpo, entre ellas la mitad de su cabeza, un brazo y parte de una pierna.

Cuando termino el combate, el pelinegro se acercó a las chicas a quienes procedió a liberarlas. Una vez liberadas, procedió a cargarlas a las tres: Rossweisse cargada al estilo nupcial, y Rory y Albedo arriba de su espalda. Cabe decir que la forma que cargo a la valquiria produjo celos en las otras dos. Una vez que cargo a todas, levanto vuelo en dirección a la academia, pero en medio del Rossweisse le pregunto:

\- Issei, ¿Qué harás ahora que la misión termino?

\- Supongo que volveré a casa - respondió el sekiryuutei con algo de pena porque se iba separar de ellas, pero lo que dijeron le sorprendió:

\- ¿Podemos ir contigo? - preguntaron Albedo y Rory desde su espalda usando la técnica más mortal de todas: los ojos de cachorrito.

\- ¿Puedo saber el por qué? - pregunto Issei provocando que las tres se sonrojaran y jugaran con sus dedos hasta que tuvieron el valor de decirlo:

\- ¡Porque te amamos! Fuiste el único que nos vio como las mujeres que somos en ves de trofeos, además de que fuiste muy cariñoso con nosotras y dijiste todas esas cosas sobre nosotras - respondieron las tres al unísono.

Esta confesión sorprendió al pelinegro ya que no se esperaba haberlas enamorado, aunque no podía negar que se había encariñado con ellas, además de que sus instintos le decía que podía confiar en ellas desde que las conoció.

\- Esta bien pero para eso voy a tener que convertirlas en mis siervas - dijo el pelinegro provocando confusión en las tres chicas.

Al ver esto, Issei bajo lentamente con ellas y en el suelo les explico todo sobre él: su historia, quienes eran sus padres, su familia, su entrada a lo sobrenatural, su primera muerte, el sequito Gremory y Raiser Phoenix, su tortura y todo lo que paso después, obviando el tema de Taimat.

Las chicas estaban impresionadas, tristes y enojadas: impresionadas porque su amado era hijo del ser más poderoso de todos, tristes porque el perdió a su madre a una edad muy temprana y no supo hasta recién quienes eran sus padre, y enojadas por la forma en que Rias lo engaño y casi mata. Pero también se dieron cuenta de que el pelinegro tenía una herida que evitaba que abriera su corazón a las mujeres, debido a la traición de su primera novia y Rias.

Entonces se juraron ayudarlo a abrir su corazón de nuevo y a permanecer con él por la eternidad.

Issei entonces les pregunto si querían ser sus ciervas, a lo que ellas le respondieron con un ruidoso "SI". Luego procedió a elegir con que piezas las rencarnaría: le dio un caballo a Rory, ya que se concentraba más en el uso de su hacha; a Albedo le dio un peón ya que tenía un buen balance entre fuerza, velocidad, resistencia y poder, aunque tendría que enseñarle unos ataques mágicos para mejorar su arsenal; y a Rossweisse le dio una torre ya que demostró buenas habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo y ataques mágicos, por lo que la torre literalmente la convertirían en un tanque andante.

Luego de hacer el ritual, procedieron a volver a la academia mientras Issei les hablaba de sus piezas, además de explicarles que las convertían en mitad dragón y que eran mucho mejores que las de los demonios.

Cuando llegaron vieron como la academia estaba siendo reconstruida, además de muchos cuerpos de gigantes y elfos masacrados, por lo que las féminas determinaron que fue su nuevo rey el culpable de esta masacre.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Tyr, le contaron todo lo que paso antes, durante y después del ataque de Nidhogg, incluso la reencarnación de las chicas. Tyr, aun shokeado, les entrego la paga por la misión y procedieron a irse por un portal que abrió Issei. Se despidieron de Tyr y desaparecieron.

\- Me pregunto cuál será la reacción de Odín al saber que su guardaespaldas lo dejo y se fue con el hijo de Bahamut - dijo el dios riéndose pensando en la reacción de su líder.

 **Dragón Hunting:**

Cuando el brillo desapareció, las nuevas siervas pudieron apreciar la casa/tienda de su rey. Este en cambio, fue recibido por un abrazo de Taimat y Asia, cosa que causo que las nuevas emanaran auras asesinas en dirección a las chicas, quienes no se inmutaron ante esto.

Issei tuvo que explicarle a Taimat y a Asia todo lo que paso, pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando ellas dijeron que las reencarno porque se aman, provocando que Taimat estallara en celos y furia.

Cuando Bahamut llego a su casa vio a un pobre Issei que había sido víctima de un ataque de celos y furia de su prometida, quedando hecho puré en el piso rodeado de un charco de sangre y al lado de este vio a Asia que lo estaba curando mientras lo regañaba, además en los sillones vio como Taimat discutía con tres caras nuevas.

Cuando su hijo se recuperó, le explico cómo fue toda la misión, el encuentro con Nidhogg y sus tres nuevas siervas. Bahamut solo les dio la bienvenida a "Dragón Hunting" y les dijo que eran libre de casarse todas con su hijo, provocando que Taimat y Asia se pusieran a buscar a a Issei para corregirlo y que no traiga más mujeres, mientras que las nuevas se sonrojaron atómicamente. Esto provoco que Bahamut empezara a rodar en el suelo de la risa.

 **Unos días después:**

Ya han pasado unos días desde que Issei volvió y parece que Taimat y Asia ya se empezaron a llevar bien con sus nuevas siervas. Él estaba tranquilo en su silla mientras que sus chicas jugaban cartas en la mesa cerca de los sillones, ya que no tenían nada que hacer, hasta que su viejo le vino con una fatal noticia:

\- **Hijo, necesito que tú y las chicas se preparen que volverán a la escuela -** dijo su padre tratando de contener su risa.

Esto provoco que Issei se cayera de su silla y sus chicas se sorprendieran porque tendrían que ir, aunque en el caso de Issei y Asia volver, al mayor lugar de tortura: la escuela.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el fic, y lamento haberme tardado tanto.**

 **Por ahora a Issei le quedan: un alfil, un caballo, una torre y siete peones, por lo que esperen a saber quién formara parte su grupo.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo comenzara el arco de la espada sagrada y la batalla contra Rias y Raiser.**

 **Espero sus review y sin más que decir este es xarum DESPIDIENDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Como lo pidieron, aquí está el capítulo 4 de "El Dragón Emperador del Fin" y sin nada más las review:**

 **CarlosM: perdón sí parece muy apresurado es que tengo problemas para que las cosas vallan más despacio.**

 **Omnipotente Vargas: me alegro que le gustara oh Omnipotente Vargas y respondiendo a sus preguntas: si Issei se reencontrara con Rias, Sirzechs no odiara a Issei pero si se molestara un poco con el trato hacia su hermana, si lo matara, no sabría decirte, si estarán en el harem.**

 **aten92: me alegro de que te gustara y respondiendo reaccionaran de la forma más normal posible… lo putearan a más no poder. Y Rossweisse y Albedo serán maestras porque no hay forma de que se hagan pasar como alumnas con esos cuerpos.**

 **Irashi Uzumaki859: muchas gracias y respondiendo ya tengo a quienes formaran parte del sequito de Issei.**

 **E-HERO-KnightMare: muchas gracias por aviarme de ese error.**

 **Uchiha-Issei-DXD: gracias y si va a haber pájaro desplumado.**

 **Jerex: puede que incorpore a Shalltear pero no para Issei.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir COMENCEMOS:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos**

 **\- hola - pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **\- [hola] - Draig y Albion**

 **\- hola - Bahamut u otros seres**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

 _Capítulo 4: espadas y locos._

 **Dragon Hunting:**

\- ¡¿QQQUUUUUEEEEEEEE?! - fue el grito que se escuchó desde la casa/tienda, que provino de las chicas y el pelinegro menor al escuchar que tienen que ir a la peor de las prisiones: la Academia Kuo.

\- Papa ¡¿Por qué tenemos que ir a la escuela si todos aquí ya lo sabemos todo?! - pregunto/grito su hijo señalando que su inteligencia junto a sus chicas están a un nivel muy superior: Issei y Asia porque Bahamut les enseño todo (Issei en el entrenamiento y Asia antes de empezar a hacer misiones), Rossweisse porque le enseñaron todo en la Academia de Valquirias y aprendió durante su tiempo como escolta de Odín, Albedo porque era una demonio de clase alta, Tiamat por ser una reina dragón y, al igual que Rory, ser mayor que los anteriores.

\- **Porque no puedo dejar que mi hijo asuma su puesto en la Facción Dragón sin haber terminado la escuela… además que a tu madre le hubiera encantado que tu terminaras la escuela -** respondió el dios dragón pero se podía notar tristeza en la parte final, por lo que su hijo no dijo nada para refutar - **y tus chicas porque no quiero que se queden en casa haciendo de vagas cuando no tienen misiones, y porque no les haría mal ir un tiempo a la escuela -** agrego Bahamut.

\- Esta bien… supongo que iniciaremos mañana y que ya tienes los uniformes para las chicas - dijo Issei recibiendo un "si" de parte de su padre a lo que solo suspiro y dijo - bueno chicas vallan a prepararse que mañana nos levantamos temprano - y en respuesta las chicas asintieron cansadas y tomaron sus ropas y subieron a sus habitaciones - bueno yo también me voy a preparar - y subió a su habitación.

 **\- ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que olvide algo? Bueno ya lo recordare -** dijo Bahamut quien se olvidó cierto incidente que involucra espadas sagradas y cuervos locos.

 **Opening de Overlord: Clattanoia**

 **Kotae wa doko e? Sagashite**

 **Where's my soul?**

Se puede ver a Issei alzando la Boosted Gear al frente para cambiar la vista a su espalda de donde emergían dos alas negras con rojo y por último la cámara pasa al frente acercándose a su ojo.

 **It's like a fear warui yume no you de**

 **Mezametemo all I've got is bones**

La imagen pasa a una tienda en medio del bosque. Después cambia mostrando a Issei sentado con la mano en la barbilla

 **I'm in a panic? Get out, hurry**

 **Oh, there are mysteries and miseries**

Aparece Taimat junto a Albedo acostadas, y después aparecen Asia junto a una rubia de ojos rojos.

 **Dead or alive hazama ni yurarete**

 **Samayoi right to left to hell**

Aparece una pelinegra con ojos de diferente color y una peliazul con mechón verde acomodándose sus remeras, para después pasar a Rossweisse y a una pelirroja con las puntas amarillas.

 **Yami no shoutai emo no shoutai**

 **Odoru one, two, three steps on this dark stage**

Aparece una loli rubia con dos coletas en forma de taladro haciendo una reverencia, y por ultimo aparecen Rory y una pelinegra con atuendo gótico que saltan a la cámara.

 **Raise your flag, march on, fight**

 **Kamen on fuchi e te o kakenottara hone ga naru none**

 **Wars and swords, tears and blood**

 **Afureru chikara ga fui ni waraidashita!**

Aparece Issei caminando por una alfombra que va mostrando las personas importantes del pelinegro pero después pasa a su muerte a manos de Raynare, la muerte de Asia, la aparición de Raiser, su batalla, la tortura a manos de Raiser y Rias y sus grupos, y al final Issei se da vuelta y enfoca su mirada en la cámara.

 **Kotae wa doko e? Sagashite**

 **Where's my soul?** **Where's my heart?**

 **Riaru ni nomareteku**

Su puede ver a Issei y a Taimat cayendo en un campo rodeado de enemigos a los que masacran: Issei a puño limpio y Taimat con magia. Después aparecen Asia y la rubia de ojos rojos montando un enorme dragón dorado.

 **Don't hesitate, go this way**

 **Wakaranai kamawanai magaimono furuttemo**

La imagen cambia a Albedo con su armadura y a Rory con sus armas listas para luchar. La imagen cambia a la pelinegra con heterocromía junto a la rubia de coletas enfrentándose a varios enemigos para después cambiar a la peliazul y a Rossweisse poniéndose en posición de pelea y por ultimo aparece la pelinegra mayor con ropa gótica y la pelirroja enfrente de la luna extendiendo sus alas y con unas poderosas auras alrededor de ellas.

 **Tada kono sekai o ikinukeyo**

 **Aa nakushita kanashimi ga mata uzuiteku**

 **Misery-world**

Aparece una armadura plateada con varias joyas azules incrustadas que después se pone a pelear con una armadura roja con joyas verdes incrustadas. Al final la imagen cambia mostrando a Issei levantando el Boosted Gear en señal de victoria y atrás suyo están las chicas mencionadas y su padre, al igual que otras siluetas.

 **A la mañana siguiente:**

Ya era un nuevo día en Dragon Hunting y el pelinegro junto a su sequito estaban en la puerta con sus uniformes puestos: Issei, Asia y Rory llevaban puesto el uniforme de la Academia Kuo aunque un poco variado: Issei tenía la camisa abierta con una remera de manga corta roja, Rory tenía una campera liviana negra con detalles en rojo, solo Asia iba sin ningún cambio. Tiamat, Albedo y Rossweisse, como eran maestras, iban vistiendo una camisa blanca de manga larga, zapatos formales y medias blancas largas; lo único que diferenciaba los trajes era que tanto el camisón como la pollera eran de diferentes colores: azul oscuro para Tiamat, negro para Albedo y beige para Rossweisse.

Con albedo se utilizó un hechizo para ocultar sus alas y cuernos y se guando en una dimensión de bolsillo las armas.

\- Nos vemos - se despidieron mientras abrían un portal y desaparecían.

 **Academia Kuo:**

Un portal se abrió en un callejón cercano a la academia y de ahí salió nuestro pelinegro junto a su grupo.

Caminaron tranquilos a la Academia pero se detuvieron cuando vieron a dos figuras en frente de la academia vestidas con unas túnicas blancas con detalles dorados y una traía un objeto enorme envuelto en tela blanca.

\- Buscamos a Rias Gremory ¿Se encuentra aquí? - pregunto una de las figuras con una voz femenina, monótona

\- No sé dónde está esa mujer pero ¿Quién los pregunta? - respondió/pregunto el pelinegro pero cuando la otra silueta estaba a punto de contestar se escuchó una voz firme y autoritaria.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - todos dirigieron su mirada a una pelinegra cuyo cabello llegaba hasta los hombros, ojos violeta, anteojos de semi-montura rojos y pechos pequeños, a su lado estaba otra pelinegra pero su pelo llegaba hasta la parte baja de la espalda, ojos castaños claros con anteojos de semi-montura azules y con un cuerpo ardiente. Ambas llevaban puesto el uniforme femenino de la Academia Kuo.

\- Somos enviadas de la Iglesia, ¿Quién lo pregunta? - dijo/pregunto la primera silueta que hablo.

\- Sona Shitori - se identificó la ojivioleta - ¿a qué debo el que dos enviadas de la iglesia estén en mi escuela? - pregunto Sona mientras miraba discretamente a los nuevos estudiantes y maestros, pero se detuvo al ver a la desaparecida "alfil de Rias", ya que le fue informado que fue secuestrada por un encapuchado.

\- Me temo que eso tendrá que esperar ¿nos podemos reunir después de la escuela? - pregunto la misma silueta.

\- Está bien, vallan al salón del consejo estudiantil una vez finalizadas las clases - le respondió Sona recibiendo un "de acuerdo" por parte de ambas siluetas que se dispusieron a marcharse.

Una vez que se fueron se dirigió a Issei y su grupo, pero más específicamente a Asia - Asi que aquí estas Argento-san, ¿sabes lo preocupada que estaba Rias cuando desapareciste? - dijo la pelinegra pero fue ignorada por Asia, por lo que siguió hablándole pero seguía siendo ignorada. Cuando estaba por gritarle fue interrumpida.

\- Esto Kaicho ¿podría dejar de molestar a Asia, por favor? - le pregunto Issei pero esta lo miro con un semblante serio.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Y cómo es que me conoces? - le pregunto, o más bien interrogo, la ojivioleta.

\- Kaicho soy yo, Issei - dijo el pelinegro mientras esta y su acompañante abrían los ojos por la revelación.

\- ¿E-e-eres tu-u-u Hyodo-kun? - pregunto aun sin creérselo pero se sorprendió mas al recibir un "si" de parte de él.

De seguro te preguntaras ¿Por qué Sona Sitri estaba tan sorprendida por esto? Bueno resulta que hace un tiempo Rias le había dicho que su peón, ósea Issei, había muerto haciéndose cargo de un demonio callejero, una clara mentira que solo creyó la parte de que estaba muerto porque esa si sonaba verdadera, pero no el motivo. Después le informo a sus siervos que Issei Hyodo había muerto, por lo que se pusieron triste al perder a un compañero. Pero para su sorpresa aquí estaba Issei Hyodo vivito y coleando.

-claro que cuando Sona salió de su shock, empezó a bombardear al pelinegro con preguntas como "¿Cómo es que estas vivo?" o "¿Dónde estuviste todo el tiempo?" y demás preguntas.

\- Kaicho ¿está bien que le responda todas las preguntas antes de la reunión con las enviadas de la Iglesia? Es que se nos hace tarde para entrar - dijo el pelinegro y, efectivamente, faltaba muy poco para que iniciaran las clases, por lo que decidió esperar para obtener respuestas.

Cuando llegaron al salón de Issei, este y Asia entraron mientras que las otras 4 mujeres esperaban afuera para presentarse. Al entrar en el salón, se causó un estallido revoltoso, ya que Asia había vuelto después de un tiempo y ahora tenía un cuerpo más desarrollado que antes, e Issei para todos era un estudiante nuevo.

Claro esto se detuvo cuando este dijo ser Issei y mintiendo sobre su cabello para justificar su nuevo color, diciendo que es por moda. Una vez aclarado todo, todos se callaron pero las chicas veían algo raro a Issei, ya que este tenía un cuerpo que cualquier chica desearía y tenía una nueva actitud algo rebelde, aunque en el fondo pensaban que seguía siendo la "Bestia Pervertida".

Luego entraron 4 chicas nuevas para el salón y se presentaron:

\- Hola soy Rory Mercury y soy una nueva alumna. Espero que nos llevemos bien - dijo con una sonrisa picarona

\- Buenas soy Tiamat Hyodo y seré su nueva maestra de matemáticas - dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa.

\- Hola mi nombre es Albedo y seré su maestra de geografía - dijo la pelinegra también con una sonrisa.

\- Buenas soy Rossweisse y seré su maestra de historia - dijo la ex valquiria con una pequeña sonrisa.

Inmediatamente el salón estallo en gritos y alabanzas a Dios por tener a tales bellezas en su curso, pero como se dijo una vez, el destino puede ser muy cruel:

\- Y actualmente vivimos en la casa de Issei Hyodo - dijeron las cuatro a la vez shockeando a todos, incluso se pudo jurar que se escuchó un cristal romperse.

Entonces el salón estallo de nuevo pero en gritos de terror por parte de las mujeres, ya que, según ellas, vivían con el mayor pervertido en la historia de Kuo, y los hombres solamente mandaban miradas de odio y rabia a Issei que las ignoraba olímpicamente, pero entonces uno de ellos hiso una pregunta sobre algo que todos ignoraron:

\- ¿Por qué Tiamat-sensei usa el apellido de Hyodo? - pregunto uno y de inmediato todos giraron esperando la respuesta ya que con la noticia se olvidaron de preguntar eso.

\- Bueno eso sería lo normal ya que estamos comprometidos - fue lo que dijo Tiamat provocando que todo el salón se quedara de piedra al enterarse de tal cosa.

Después de que se calmaran y de que iniciara las clases, en las cuales Issei dormía ya que todo lo que enseñaban ya lo sabía y Asia y Rory solo ignoraban lo que decían, pero tampoco se les podía decir nada ya que cuando un profesor los llamaba para hacer un ejercicio y regañarlos por equivocarse, estos lo hacían de maneta tan fácil y perfecta que dejaban con la quijada por el suelo a sus profesores, volviendo a sorprender a todos por el nivel intelectual de los tres, pero más el de Issei ya que según todos era un idiota.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, Rory y Asia se disponían a salir, antes de ser bombardeadas por preguntas de parte de las alumnas, además de que quedaron en almorzar con el resto del sequito.

Issei, por otro lado, fue detenido por sus amigos Matsuda y Motohama quienes lo invitaron a espiar a las chicas cambiándose para celebrar su regreso, provocando que todas las compañeras de ellos los vieran con asco pero lo que dijo el pelinegro los dejo shockeando:

\- Perdonen pero yo ya no hago eso y, es más, juro por mi palabra y mi orgullo que nunca volveré a hacer esas cosas pervertidas - y solo eso basto para que el salón estallase por la afirmación del ex castaño.

Aun con el salón paralizado, Issei salió pero vio como todo el alumnado masculino del salón y un gran grupo de alumnos que escucharon los rumores lo rodeaban para darle una paliza por las nuevas chicas, a lo que el pelinegro solo sonrió.

Las alumnas de su salón y las que pasaban por ahí, además del ahora "Dúo Pervertido" vieron como Issei, sin siquiera prestarles atención a sus contrincantes, dejo en el suelo noqueado a todos los alumnos que vinieron para golpearlo, y todo en menos de un minuto.

Una vez terminada la paliza, Issei se fue a buscar a sus chicas, quienes se encontraban hablando bajo un esperándolo para comer. Después de charlar un rato y comer, Issei se hecho a dormir, aunque durmió todo el día en clase, bajo el árbol, siendo imitado por su nobleza quienes se acomodaron para dormir junto a él. Cabe decir que los hombres que pasaban cerca de ahí no podían evitar maldecir la suerte del pelinegro.

Cuando ya terminaron las clases, Issei y su nobleza se dirigían al salón del concejo estudiantil, y en el camino Issei le comento a las chicas que no sabían que Sona Shitori es en realidad Sona Sitri, una de las dirigentes de la ciudad y demonio de clase alta.

Al llegar al salón del consejo, fueron recibidos por Saji Genshirou, un rubio pelo corto con ojos grises y uno de los peones de Sona, que quedo embobado por las bellezas que tenía en frente.

Luego de pasar, Issei vio que toda la nobleza de Sona estaba reunida ahí: Momo Hanakai, una peliblanca de ojos azules y una de los alfiles de Sona; Reya Kusaka, una chica pelo marrón largo que termina en dos trenzas cortas y ojos a juego y la otra alfil de Sona; Tomoe Meguri, una chica de pelo marrón rojizo y ojos marrones y la caballero de Sona; Tsubasa Yura, una peliazul con ojos del mismo color y una cara de "chico guapo" y la torre de Sona; Ruruko Nimura, una alumna con el pelo marrón atado con dos coletas largas de costado y ojos color verdes y es la otra peón de Sona.

En el escritorio central estaba sentada Sona Sitri y a su lado estaba Tsubaki Shinra, su reina, esperando una explicación por parte del pelinegro y a la llegada de las dos católicas.

Issei entonces explico cómo fue su verdadera "muerte" a manos de Rias y Raiser y de cómo esta obligo a sus amigos a atacarlo, su encuentro con su verdadero padre y su verdadera identidad, su entrenamiento, el rescate de Asia, su encuentro con Tiamat y su relación, Dragon Hunting y las misiones que hacen, la misión en Noruega donde conoció a las otras tres miembros de su sequita hasta la actualidad.

Decir que Sona y su nobleza estaban estupefactos era decir poco, no podían creer que el chico pervertido de antes fuera en realidad el hijo del ser más poderoso y que ahora tuviera su sequito no lo creyeron, hasta que mostro su piezas y quedaron sorprendidos.

Cuando estaban por decir algo, se escuchó que alguien golpeo la puerta, por lo que Tsubaki la abrió, revelando a las dos exorcistas encapuchadas por lo que tuvieron que suspender la charla para después.

Las exorcistas se sentaron en uno de los sillones del salón, y enfrente estaban Sona sentada con su sequito parado atrás de ella e Issei y su sequito estaban recargados sobre una de las paredes. Las exorcistas se sacaron sus capuchas, revelando que quien traía el objeto vendado era una chica de la misma edad de Issei con el pelo corto azul con un mechón verde y ojos de color amarillo oscuro, mientras que la otra era una castaña pelo largo que lo traía amarrado con dos coletas a los costados y ojos violeta.

\- Mi nombre es Xenovia Quarta y ella es Shidou Irina - dijo la peliazul presentándose y señalando a su compañera.

\- Bueno como saben yo soy Sona Sitri y ellos son mi sequito - dijo Sona señalando a los alumnos atrás suyo, cosa que extraño a las exorcistas ya que no incluyo a los que estaban en la pared, por lo que supusieron que podrían ser siervos de Rias u otro demonio de clase alta - ¿A qué debo el placer de tener a dos exorcistas en mi ciudad? - pregunto la demonio ojivioleta.

\- En resumen, tres de las seis espadas sagradas Excalibur protegidas por la Iglesia fueron robadas por los ángeles caídos y descubrimos que el culpable es uno de los líderes de Grigory, Kokabiel, y que se refugia en esta ciudad - hablo la castaña quien no paraba de ver a Issei ya que se le hacía muy familiar, lo mismo era para él.

En eso Issei recordó a su amigo de la infancia que tenía el mismo nombre que la chica además del mismo color de pelo y ojos, aunque en ese entonces actuaba muy macha, confundiéndola con un chico. Ahora se sentía avergonzado por haberla confundido.

\- Es por eso que la Iglesia nos envió a aquí a recuperar las Excaliburs robadas, o al menos destruirlas para que no caigan en malas manos - termino de decir Xenovia con un semblante serio.

\- Supongo que deben tener algún medio para hacer frente a un Cadre y cuatro Excaliburs - hablo Issei y en respuesta la chica levantaba el objeto vendado.

\- Esta es Excalibur Destruction - dijo la peliazul sosteniendo la ahora identificada espada.

\- Y esta es Excalibur Mimic - dijo Irina mientras mostraba un listón plateado en su brazo.

\- y bien ¿Qué es lo que desean? - pregunto de nuevo Sona con una mirada seria.

\- Queremos pedir a los demonios que no interfieran en esta misión de la Iglesia, ya que tenemos razones para creer que se podrían aliar con los ángeles caídos - dijo Xenovia provocando que Sona las mirara un poco molesta pero sería - sin más que decir no vamos - dijo la peliazul mientras se levantaba junto a su compañera.

Cuando estaban por llegar a la puerta se desviaron para quedar frente al sequito del pelinegro, más específicamente Asia.

\- me he estado preguntado esto desde que los vimos afuera de la Academia. Dime ¿tú eres la bruja Asia Argento? - pregunto la peliazul entrecerrando los ojos, provocando que Asia suspire molesta por lo dicho y asintiera - dime Asia ¿todavía crees en Dios? Si es así te matare y así Dios perdonara tus pecados - sentencio Xenovia a lo que Asia solo se enojó un poco más.

Cuando ella iba a hablar, Issei se para en frente de la peliazul - ¿Con qué derecho vienes a juzgar a Asia si ni siquiera saben por lo que paso? Ella solo quería amigos pero ustedes la empezaron a tratar como una santa, evitando que pueda hacer amigos - dijo mientras les dirigía una mirada desafiante a las exorcistas.

\- Los santos solo necesitan del amor de Dios, desear más amor fue lo que le quito el título de santa - dijo seria la peliazul aumentando la ira del pelinegro - ¿y tú quién eres para defender a esta bruja? - agrego Xenovia.

\- Yo soy Issei Hyodo y soy su líder, su familia, su amigo. Así que si le hacen algo a Asia los derrotare - dijo el pelinegro con furia haciendo que los ojos de Irina se abrieran al reconocer a su amigo de la infancia.

\- Interesante. Puedo tomar esto como un desafío a la Iglesia - dijo desafiante Xenovia mientras preparaba su espada.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos afuera y resolvemos esto? - dijo Issei mientras salía, siendo seguido por las exorcistas, su sequito y el de Sona.

Cuando llegaron a la parte de atrás del Club de Ocultismo, se prepararon para la batalla. Las exorcistas se quitaron sus capas, revelando un traje de cuero negro que se ajustaba demasiado a sus increíbles figuras, mientras que Issei cambiaba a su atuendo de batalla.

\- ¡Issei-kun!- ese fue el grito de Irina - no puedo creer que mi amigo de la infancia se haya convertido en un demonio en el tiempo en que no estuve… ahh esta es otra de las pruebas del señor pero si la paso estaré un paso más cerca de él, así que lo lamento mucho Issei-kun pero voy a tener que matarte con esta Excalibur - dijo mientras transformaba su listón en el brazo en una katana, mientras que a Issei y al resto de los espectadores le salía una gota de sudor estilo anime al ver su obsesión con Dios.

Al mismo tiempo Xenovia retiraba las vendas de su espada, revelando una espada grande con dos hachas en la empuñadura y la hoja termina con tres puntos.

\- Pues lamento decepcionarte pero no soy un demonio - dijo Issei haciendo que las dos exorcistas lo miraran con duda.

\- Si no eres un demonio ¿Qué eres? - pregunto Xenovia.

\- Déjenme mostrarles [Dragonoid Shape] - dijo y de inmediato entro en su forma de Dragón humanoide asombrando a las exorcistas, Sona y su sequito.

. Así que eres un dragón… ¿Cómo era de esperarse de mi amigo de la infancia! - dijo alegre Irina porque su amigo no era un demonio.

\- Interesante… bueno ¡empecemos! - grito Xenovia mientras se abalanzaba sobre el pelinegro haciendo un corte lateral el cual esquivo fácilmente, solo para ver a Irina a punto de hacer un corte en diagonal descendente.

Logro esquivar ese corte, fácilmente de nuevo, y le dio un golpe al estómago a Irina, quien logro transformar su espada en un escudo para defenderse a duras penas del golpe. Pero se sorprendió al ver que el escudo estaba abollado con la forma del puño de Issei.

Xenovia le dio una patada por la espalda a Issei, pero este ni se inmuto, rápidamente agarro la pierna de la peliazul y la arrojo a la castaña, haciéndolas caer.

Ambas se recompusieron y se arrojaron a Issei haciendo cortes rápidos y poderosos en todas direcciones mientras que el pelinegro las esquivaba a duras penas, ya que aunque tenía una gran resistencia y velocidad a la par de reflejos increíbles, era difícil mantenerse esquivando constantemente los ataques con espadas de ambas chicas.

Los espectadores, salvo las chicas de Issei, estaban impresionados por las habilidades del ex demonio al hacerle frente fácilmente a dos portadoras de Excaliburs, pero fueron sacados de su estupor cuando un círculo mágico apareció atrás de ellos, reconociendo el logotipo del centro.

De él surgieron una pelirroja cuyo pelo llegaba hasta sus muslos, con unos ojos azules encantadores y un cuerpo de infarto. Llevaba puesto el uniforme femenino de la Academia Kuo pero con una pequeña capa negra adornándolo.

La siguiente era una chica de cabello negro largo atado con una cola de caballo y unos ojos violetas. También llevaba el uniforme femenino de Kuo con una capa.

El siguiente era un joven rubio de pelo corto de ojos verdes con un lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo. Vestía el uniforme masculino de Kuo y llevaba una espada occidental en su funda a su costado.

La otra era una chica pequeña de estatura, de cabello blanco que le llegaba a los hombros con un broche en forma de gato de color negro adornándolo. Con unos ojos de color avellana pero con las pupilas de gato. También llevaba puesto el uniforme femenino de Kuo pero sin la capa.

La ultima era una joven un poco más alta que la anterior de cabello rubio largo atado con dos coletas en forma de taladro y ojos color azul oscuro. Llevaba puesto un elegante vestido rosa.

Si, quienes aparecieron eran Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Kiba Yuuto, Koneko Toujou y Ravel Phoenix , pero todos a excepción de Rias tenían una mirada triste por cierto peón muerto: unos por haber formado parte de la tortura y verlo morir sin poder hacer nada y la otra porque le había agradado la actitud de nunca rendirse que demostró varias veces.

\- Rias ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto Sona ya que ella llevaba si aparecer desde que se casó con Raiser.

\- Hola Sona, vinimos para terminar los estudios y de paso inscribir a Ravel ya que sentía curiosidad por el mundo humano. Por cierto ¿Qué hacen todos acá? ¿Y quiénes son ellas?, no me digas que son tus nuevas siervas - dijo /pregunto Rias al ver a todos reunidos afuera y a las caras nuevas, pero después giro su vista, junto a sus siervos y Ravel, a donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea, abriendo los ojos al reconocer las espadas.

\- Excalibur - dijo con ira el rubio Gremory dispuesto a saltar a unirse a la batalla para vengar a sus amigos muertos y descargar su frustración al no poder haber ayudado a su compañero. Pero una voz que no escuchaban hace mucho los sorprendió.

\- Kiba-san le recomiendo no intentar unirse a la pelea, porque puede que muera en el fuego cruzado - dijo la ex monja asombrando a los Gremory y a Ravel ya que no la veían desde que fue secuestrada, y además porque ahora se notaba más alta con un cuerpo más desarrollado.

\- Asia ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Estás bien? ¿Sabes quién te secuestro? - preguntaba la pelirroja mientras se acercaba pero fue detenida por la rubia.

\- Rias Gremory me gustaría que no me dirigiera la palabra - dijo con asco en el nombre de su ex ama sorprendiendo a todos a los que acababan de llegar pero lo que hiso después los dejo de piedra - a si… tenga esto - dijo mientras revisaba sus bolsillos y sacaba algo que le tiro a Rias.

Al verlo se quedó en shock al igual que su sequito y la Phoenix, ya que lo que tenía Rias en sus manos era la pieza de alfil de Asia.

\- Le agradezco que me haya revivido pero decidí dejar al grupo Gremory, ya que ahora puedo estar con Issei-san - dijo con un tono de alegría, pero lo que si sorprendió a los recién llegados fue el nombre que menciono.

\- Asia ¿A que te refieres? ¿Cómo que Issei-kun? - pregunto triste la pelinegra ya que recordó la muerte de Issei, pero Asia en respuesta solo les señalo donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla.

De nuevo con nuestro protagonista, este estaba parado frente a las dos exorcistas, quienes estaban cansadas y con heridas superficiales.

\- Bueno creo que es hora de terminar con esto - dijo mientras activaba la Boosted Gear y preparaba su ataque cargando poca energía en su guantelete.

Los Gremory y Ravel estaban con los ojos abiertos, ya que reconocieron la vos del ex castaño y el Sacred Gear que poseía.

\- Si es hora de terminar ¡pero nosotras acabaremos contigo! - grito Xenovia mientras saltaba y ponía la unta de la espada hacia abajo, buscando vencer al Sekiryuutei. Pero no contó con el ataque del pelinegro.

\- [Dragón Naciente] – y libero la energía en forma de un dragón oriental que impacto a Xenovia en el estómago, haciendo que suelte a Excalibur Destruction y que ambos caigan al suelo.

Cuando la Excalibur choco con el suelo, se formó un cráter con la espada en el medio, reafirmando por qué se llama Excalibur Destruction.

\- Irina sigues tú – y desapareció de la vista de todos, excepto de su sequito, y reapareció enfrente de Irina asestándole un gancho en la boca del estómago, sacándole el aire y desmayándola.

Ya con la batalla finalizada, Issei desactivo su forma de dragón-humano y llamo a Asia para que cure a las exorcistas. Grande fue su sorpresa al girar y encontrarse con sus ex compañeros, ex ama y Ravel. Cabe mencionar que tanto Akeno como Kiba, que había olvidado momentáneamente su odio a las Excaliburs, Koneko y Ravel estaban llorando pequeñas lágrimas al ver vivo al ex castaño, aunque se preguntaban el por qué tenía otro color de pelo y de donde saco tanto poder.

Pero solo uno tenía una expresión de molestia y enojo, además de sorpresa.

\- ¡¿Cómo es que estas vivo, escoria?¡ - si, quien grito eso fue Rias Gremory que concentraba poder de la destrucción en su mano lista para lanzarlo a Issei, pero fue detenida por las siervas del mismo, a excepción de Asia que estaba curando a Xenovia e Irina.

\- Ni siquiera te atrevas a tocarlo perra – fue lo que dijeron Tiamat, Albedo, Rory y Rossweisse mientras expulsaban su aura haciendo que todos los presentes temblaran de miedo por lo poderosas de estas.

Rias se calmó pero seguía con la expresión de molestia y furia. Cuando Akeno estaba a punto de hablar con Issei, este la ignoro y se dirigió a sus siervas.

\- Bueno chicas es hora de irnos – y de inmediato todas chicas lo siguieron, incluso Asia que ya había curado a las dos miembros de la Iglesia – hasta mañana Kaicho – dijo Issei mientras se retiraba por un portal.

En el lugar solo quedaron las exorcistas, que apenas se podían levantar, el grupo Sitri, que estaba impresionado por el poder de Issei y sus siervas, el grupo Gremory y Ravel, que estaban felices porque su compañero estaba vivo, pero tristes porque de seguro no los perdonaría por lo que le hicieron. Y más alejado estaba Rias disparando una ráfaga de poder de la destrucción a una parte del bosque en clara señal de furia porque su ex siervo estaba vivo.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Después de la escuela, el grupo de Dragon Hunting estaba caminando por las calles de Kuo, hasta que se encontraron con una escena algo peculiar:

Ahí estaban Xenovia e Irina con sus túnicas puestas pidiendo limosnas a las personas que pasaban por ahí, sacándoles una gota al estilo anime a todos.

Cuando los vieron, trataron de ponerse en posición de combate, pero sus estómagos rugieron en ese momento, haciendo que e avergüencen y a los demás que la gota aumentara de tamaño.

\- No vine a pelear, ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer a algún lado? – pregunto Issei recibiendo un "si" algo desconfiado de ellas.

 **En otro lugar:**

En un restaurante familiar se podía ver a un grupo de siete chica y un chico devorando une enorme cantidad de comida, haciendo que todos vean asombrados como devoraban rápidamente toda esa comida.

Una vez terminado, Xenovia tomo la palabra – Muchas gracias por la comida – dijo haciendo una reverencia junto a Irina.

\- No hay de que… pero pasando a otro tema ¿necesitan ayuda con el tema de las Excaliburs? – pregunto el pelinegro mientras miraba de forma seria a las dos mujeres.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso planeas ayudarnos? – pregunto algo esperanzada Irina, primero porque la tasa de éxito de la misión era del 30% y segundo porque podría pelear por el Señor junto a su amigo de la infancia.

\- Claro, ya que no tengo nada más que hacer y porque quiero enfrentarme a Kokabiel – dijo el pelinegro.

\- Muy bien aceptaremos su ayuda Issei-dono – dijo Xenovia pero Issei le dijo que lo llamara "Issei" sin honoríficos. Cuando estaban por irse oyeron una vos conocida decir:

\- Yo también voy – y se voltearon para ver a Kiba y Saji, aunque este último intentaba detenerlo antes de que cometa una estupidez.

\- Puedo saber el por qué quieres ayudarnos –pregunto Issei de forma seria, aunque no le molestara la presencia de Kiba, él sabía que podría morir en esta misión, aunque también se le fue informado que aparentemente tiene cierto odio a las Excaliburs.

\- Esas espadas me quitaron a mis amigos antes de que reencarnara y puede que me encuentre con el culpable principal de sus muertes – dijo con una mirada de melancolía y furia al decir todo eso.

\- Valper Galilei, el arzobispo genocida – dijo Xenovia con asco en su voz al mencionar ese nombre.

\- ¿Cómo? – fue lo único que dijo Kiba sorprendido.

\- Todos en la Iglesia sabemos sobre "ese" incidente, que fue tachado de herejía y se expulsó al principal responsable – dijo esta vez Irina con un poco de tristeza al recordar que ocurrió con el proyecto – además por lo que se nos informó, el está trabajando con Kokabiel.

Ante esta información, Kiba solo reafirmo su determinación de vengar a sus compañeros, y de paso volver a pelear junto a Issei y ver si puede obtener su perdón.

Mientras tanto, Saji le estaba rogando al Maou para que su ama no se entere, y si se enterara que no fuera muy severo el castigo.

 **En la iglesia abandonada – noche:**

En la iglesia abandonada de la ciudad estaban Xenovia, Irina, Issei y su sequito junto a Kiba, Saji y Koneko que se unió para ayudar a Kiba y obtener el perdón de Issei. Todos llevaban puesto el traje de exorcistas para atraer al ladron de Excaliburs.

\- Bueno nos dividiremos: Xenovia e Irina por el norte, Albedo y Rory por el sur, Tiamat y Rossweisse por el este y Kiba, Koneko, Saji, Asia y Yo por el oeste – dijo y todos asintieron con la cabeza, aunque Albedo, Rory, Rossweisse y Tiamat estaban molestas por no ir junto a Issei pero no dijeron nada, ya que lo habían decidido por piedra, papel o tijeras y Asia les gano.

Cuando estaban por marcharse, Xenovia detiene a Issei:

\- Issei antes de que te vayas debes saber que el blanco a despertado – dijo seria la peliazul.

\- ¿En serio?... que interesante – respondió con una sonrisa porque talvez vería por primera vez a su hermano.

Había pasado una hora desde que se separaron e Issei y su grupo llegaban a un parque, pero fueron detenidos por una voz que conocían bien.

\- Valla, valla, valla… pero que tenemos aquí, son unos exorcistas de mierdas listos para morir – quien dijo eso fue Freed Sellzen, un exorcista renegado de cabello blanco, ojos rojos y una sonrisa, mirada y actitud de psicópata.

Al verlo, se sacaron las túnicas revelando sus identidades, alarmando a Freed y haciendo que su sonrisa creciera.

\- Valla… no esperaba que fueran los demonios asquerosos de la otra vez, parece ser que Asia-chan se convirtió en demonio también, aunque al otro rubio y al pelinegro no los conozco – dijo con su típica sonrisa psicópata señalando a cada uno de los presentes, sin darse cuenta que Asia informaba a los demás que encontraron a Freed.

\- Imagina que tengo el cabello castaño – dijo Issei a lo que el exorcista renegado abrió los ojos y aumento su sonrisa y risa.

\- jajajajajajaja así que eres Issei eh… bueno esto lo hace todo más fácil… prepárense por que los asesinare con esta Excalibur-chan – dijo mientras sacaba de su túnica una espada sagrada identificada como una Excalibur.

\- Lo siento pero no sere yo quien pelee contigo – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa poniendo en duda a Freed pero tuvo que reaccionar rápido para bloquear una espada demoniaca cortesía de Kiba, quien estaba muy enojado desde que vio la espada.

\- Asi que el principito va a pelear eh… está bien que así sea jajajajjaja – dijo mientras reía como un psicópata e intercambiaba espadazos con Kiba.

Mientras ellos peleaban, Issei y Asia notaron que Freed era mucho más rápido que antes, cosa que atribuyeron a la Excalibur que portaba. Pero una voz los saco de sus pensamientos.

\- Esto… Issei-sempai – dijo nerviosa la peliblanca.

\- Que ocurre, Koneko-chan – dijo con un tono frio fingido, ya que no quería que ellos se enteraran que los salvaría antes de lo planificado.

\- Esto… quería… saber el… por que no ayuda a… Yuuto-sempai – pregunto muy nerviosa por la mirada que le dirigían Issei y Asia, quien se unió a esto porque lo veía divertido.

Pero cuando iba a responder se escuchó el sonido de un poderoso impacto y giro para ver a Xenovia que había golpeado el suelo con su Excalibur y a Irina y Kiba a los costados de Freed. También vieron que las chicas del pelinegro estaban al lado suyo, sorprendiéndolos porque no se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado.

\- Mierda… no esperaba que una perra de la Iglesia apareciera – dijo con molestia el exorcista renegado.

\- Freed, estamos en desventaja mejor nos retiramos – dijo una voz que salía desde las sombras que al acercarse a la luz de la luna se revelo como un hombre de edad avanzada con un traje de cura, pelo gris con gafas y bigote.

\- Valper Galilei – dijo Kiba con furia y asco en ese nombre.

\- Mierda… supongo que no tengo opción – dijo y lanzo una bola de luz al suelo, cegando momentáneamente a los presentes excepto a Issei y Asia. Cuando la luz desapareció, Freed y Valper no se encontraban por ningún lado.

\- NO ESCAPARAN – fue lo que gritaron Kiba, Xenovia e Irina antes de salir a buscar al arzobispo y al exorcista.

Issei y su grupo decidieron retirarse del lugar antes de que llegaran las amas de Saji y Koneko, por lo que al llegar les preguntaron, después de castigarlos por haber ayudado a la Iglesia sin informarles, sobre todo lo que paso.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Una vez terminada la jornada estudiantil, el Sekiryuutei y su sequito se fueron a su hogar. Mientras este estaba descansando en su escritorio, recibió una llamada por un círculo mágico de parte de Sona informándole los últimos acontecimientos.

 **Flashback:**

Vemos a Sona, Ravel y a Rias con sus sequitos a excepción de Kiba, mientras Akeno sostenía a una inconsciente Irina quien se notaba que había tenido una difícil pelea por las heridas que tenía.

Cerca de ellos se encontraba Freed mostrando las cuatro Excaliburs que robo: Excalibur Rapidly, Excalibur Nightmare, Excalibur Transparency y su más reciente adquisición: Excalibur Mimic que le robo a Irina.

Arriba de él había un hombre de cabello negro largo, ojos rojos con orejas puntiagudas pero lo más alarmante eran sus 5 pares de alas negras de ángel caído, informando que se trataba de un Cadre, uno de los líderes de los Ángeles Caídos.

\- Valla tú debes ser Rias Gremory, hermana del Maou Sirzechs Lucifer… tu cabello rojo me recuerda tanto a el que me dan ganas de vomitar – dijo el ángel caído a la pelirroja.

\- Es un placer conocerlo Kokabiel, uno de los líderes de Grigory. ¿A que debo el que este en mi territorio? – dijo Rias de forma elegante pero se notaba que estaba molesta por la aparición del ahora identificado Kokabiel.

\- Estaba de paseo y pensé ¿Qué pasaría si ataco la Academia Kuo, el centro de mando de las gobernadoras de este territorio, y de paso matándolas? – dijo con una sonrisa psicópata.

\- ¡Pero si haces eso iniciaras una nueva Gran Guerra¡ - fue lo que grito Rias al ver las intenciones de Kokabiel.

\- Esa es la idea… por cierto estaba informado de que el Sekiryuutei estaba bajo tu mando, pero no lo veo… y eso que quería ofrecerle trabajar para mí – dijo un poco aburrido porque su potencial subordinado no se encontraba.

\- Esa basura ya no está bajo mi mando, no era más que un inútil – dijo con asco Rias siendo captado por todos los presentes.

\- Que mal… bueno las esperaremos en la academia donde vamos a fusionar las Excaliburs… vamos Freed – dijo Kokabiel mientras activaba un círculo mágico y desaparecía. Al mismo tiempo Freed uso otra bomba de luz y escapo.

 **Presente:**

Luego de ser informado por Sona sobre lo ocurrido, y corroborarlo con su padre, el cual se llevó unos cuantos golpes por haber olvidado algo tan importante, procedió a reunir a su sequito que ya tenían puestas sus ropas de batalla: Albedo y Rossweisse tenían sus armaduras; Rory tenía su ropa de loligotica junto a su hacha; Asia tenía su traje de monja, dado que dijo que se sentía más cómoda con él; y Tiamat tenía puesto un traje similar a los de Irina y Xenovia solo que de color azul claro y cubría todo su cuerpo, además de que le permitía mayor movilidad y resaltaba su increíble cuerpo, también llevaba unos guantes blancos y tacones del mismo color.

Todas se reunieron con Issei, quien ya tenía puesto su traje.

\- ¿Están listas? – pregunto recibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza de parte de todas – entonces vamos a desplumar unos cuervos – dijo mientras abria un portal e ingresaban en el.

 **En otro lugar:**

Vemos una silueta masculina con unas alas brillantes mirando desde el aire a la Academia Kuo, mientras que de esta salía un enorme pilar de luz.

\- Parece que ya empezaron… llego el momento de conocer a mi rival, no Albion – dijo mientras se quedaba viendo la academia donde se formaba una especie de domo protector, esperando el momento exacto para hacer su aparición.

 **Y hasta acá llego el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y tratare de sacar más rápido el próximo.**

 **Ya en el siguiente veremos la batalla contra Kokabiel y contra Raiser y Rias por ciertos motivos.**

 **Espero sus review y sin más que decir este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIENDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE….**

 **Pd: ¿Qué les parece el nuevo nombre? Significa Dios Dragón de la Ira**


	5. Chapter 5

**Y aquí tenemos el capítulo 5. Sin más espera, las review:**

 **CarlosM: para ser sincero, me base un poco en el fic, por ejemplo la idea de Dragón Hunting (de paso: larga vida a Wolfdeath)**

 **Omnipotente Vargas: está bien Vargas y respondiendo a tus preguntas: no, no dejara de ser troll y olvidadizo; lo tomara de la misma forma que cualquiera se lo tomaría; a muerte no pero si se pelearan todo el tiempo; una de las dos sí, pero vas a tener que leer el capítulo para enterarte; si la verán y habrá mucha sangre; solo falta Uzu no Kami y tenemos la trinidad divina.**

 **Irashi Uzumaki859: me alegro que te gustara y no, todavía no puede saberlo.**

 **Mafyabkn: muchas gracias.**

 **E-HERO-KnightMare: me alegro de que gustaran y respondiendo el peleara con los sequitos de ambos y no, su sequito no participara. Debe demostrar que tan poderoso es.**

 **Uchiha-Issei-DXD: no vas a tener que esperar mucho y respondiendo, si las técnicas son de Shiryu y una que otra de Dohko, aunque habrá de otros caballeros o ataques inventados por su servidor.**

 **Carlos Corts: lo siento si en algo rápido, pero me alegro que lo comprenda, y no te preocupes que habrá momentos así.**

 **aten92: me interesa mucho tus hipótesis y sobre el desvirgamiento del castaño… solo diré que va a ser un infierno.**

 **Alucardzero: primero, estate tranquilo que no estarán por mucho tiempo tristes; y con respecto a lo segundo… AL FIN ALGUIEN RECONOSE LA MEJOR DESPEDIDA DE TODAS (ALABADO SEA EL ULTIMO PLAYER)… ya enserio, solo tome prestado el guion de la despedida, además no es plagio si no está la música (además tampoco es que me paguen por esto) y si quieres manda a tus abogados que yo les mando al equipo de Burns que me los presto por un tiempo.**

 **Sin más que decir, vamos con la historia:**

 **Referencias:**

 **-** hola **\- diálogos**

 **-** _hola_ **\- pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **\- [** hola **] - Draig y Albion**

 **\- hola - Bahamut u otros seres**

 **\- "** _hola_ **" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

 _Capítulo 5: ¡Es hora de desplumar unos pajarracos!_

 **Academia Kuo:**

Se podía observar al sequito Sitri junto a Sona crear una poderosa y enorme barrera para evitar posibles daños a la ciudad y sus habitantes.

Cerca de ellos se encontraban Rias Gremory y su sequito menos Kiba, y a Ravel junto al sequito de su hermano menos este, ya que las llamo para que la ayuden en el enfrentamiento con el Cadre y Raiser estaba ocupado, aparentemente.

\- Listo, la barrera ya está terminada - dijo Sona, quien junto a su sequito mantendría la barrera - ¿ya llamaste a tu hermano, Rias? - pregunto Sona dirigiéndose a Rias.

\- En ese caso, ¿no deberías llamar a tu hermana? - pregunto Rias con una sonrisa pícara.

\- No… esto… estoy segura que tu hermano te quiere… por eso… - decía apenada la heredera Sitri mientras sus siervos, a excepción de Tsubaki la miraban intrigados por su reacción.

\- Ya llame a Sirzechs-sama - decía Akeno.

\- ¡Akeno! - grito su ama ante la acción de su reina.

\- Rias entiende, nuestro enemigo es uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos… más aun es aquel que sobrevivió a una batalla con Dios… sin tu hermano estamos perdidos - se defendía Akeno ante la mirada enojada de su ama.

\- Esta bien, ¿Cuánto tardara? - pregunto más calmada Rias.

\- Los refuerzos tardaran aproximadamente una hora - respondió Akeno.

\- Con que una hora - murmuro para sí misma Rias, para después posar su mirada en Ravel - Ravel, ¿Dónde está Raiser? - pregunto dudosa Rias.

\- Según los sirvientes, tuvo unos asuntos importantes que atender por lo que salió apurado y no tienen idea de donde esta - respondía Ravel ante la pregunta de su cuñada.

\- Esta bien… vamos mis lindo siervos - dijo en alto Rias.

\- Si… Buchou - dijeron sus siervos pero con un tono más monótono, tono que ponían cada vez que se referían a ella desde el incidente de Issei.

\- ¡Vamos, demostremos la majestuosidad del clan Phoenix! - grito Ravel recibiendo una afirmación de parte del sequito de Raiser.

Dicho esto se dispusieron a entrar en la academia.

 **Opening de Overlord: Clattanoia**

 **Kotae wa doko e? Sagashite**

 **Where's my soul?**

Se puede ver a Issei alzando la Boosted Gear al frente para cambiar la vista a su espalda de donde emergían dos alas negras con rojo y por último la cámara pasa al frente acercándose a su ojo.

 **It's like a fear warui yume no you de**

 **Mezametemo all I've got is bones**

La imagen pasa a una tienda en medio del bosque. Después cambia mostrando a Issei sentado con la mano en la barbilla

 **I'm in a panic? Get out, hurry**

 **Oh, there are mysteries and miseries**

Aparece Taimat junto a Albedo acostadas, y después aparecen Asia junto a una rubia de ojos rojos.

 **Dead or alive hazama ni yurarete**

 **Samayoi right to left to hell**

Aparece una pelinegra con ojos de diferente color y una peliazul con mechón verde acomodándose sus remeras, para después pasar a Rossweisse y a una pelirroja con las puntas amarillas.

 **Yami no shoutai emo no shoutai**

 **Odoru one, two, three steps on this dark stage**

Aparece una loli rubia con dos coletas en forma de taladro haciendo una reverencia, y por ultimo aparecen Rory y una pelinegra con atuendo gótico que saltan a la cámara.

 **Raise your flag, march on, fight**

 **Kamen on fuchi e te o kakenottara hone ga naru none**

 **Wars and swords, tears and blood**

 **Afureru chikara ga fui ni waraidashita!**

Aparece Issei caminando por una alfombra que va mostrando las personas importantes del pelinegro pero después pasa a su muerte a manos de Raynare, la muerte de Asia, la aparición de Raiser, su batalla, la tortura a manos de Raiser y Rias y sus grupos, y al final Issei se da vuelta y enfoca su mirada en la cámara.

 **Kotae wa doko e? Sagashite**

 **Where's my soul?** **Where's my heart?**

 **Riaru ni nomareteku**

Su puede ver a Issei y a Taimat cayendo en un campo rodeado de enemigos a los que masacran: Issei a puño limpio y Taimat con magia. Después aparecen Asia y la rubia de ojos rojos montando un enorme dragón dorado.

 **Don't hesitate, go this way**

 **Wakaranai kamawanai magaimono furuttemo**

La imagen cambia a Albedo con su armadura y a Rory con sus armas listas para luchar. La imagen cambia a la pelinegra con heterocromía junto a la rubia de coletas enfrentándose a varios enemigos para después cambiar a la peliazul y a Rossweisse poniéndose en posición de pelea y por ultimo aparece la pelinegra mayor con ropa gótica y la pelirroja enfrente de la luna extendiendo sus alas y con unas poderosas auras alrededor de ellas.

 **Tada kono sekai o ikinukeyo**

 **Aa nakushita kanashimi ga mata uzuiteku**

 **Misery-world**

Aparece una armadura plateada con varias joyas azules incrustadas que después se pone a pelear con una armadura roja con joyas verdes incrustadas. Al final la imagen cambia mostrando a Issei levantando el Boosted Gear en señal de victoria y atrás suyo están las chicas mencionadas y su padre, al igual que otras siluetas.

 **Interior de la Academia:**

Cuando el grupo llego al patio de la academia miraron incrédulos un enorme pilar de luz en cuyo interior se veían 4 espadas girando.

Cerca de este se encontraba Valper Galilei, quien aparentemente controlaba el pilar por la forma en que movía sus manos.

Cerca de este último estaba el exorcista Freed, mirando a los demonios con una sonrisa psicópata en exceso.

Arriba de ellos se encontraba Kokabiel, sentado en un trono flotante de oro. El los miraba con una mueca de diversión y sonrisa psicópata.

\- Entonces ¿Quién vendrá? ¿Será Sirzechs o Serafall? - pregunto divertido Kokabiel.

\- En vez de mi hermano o Leviatán-sama, nosotros seremos quienes te enfrenten - exclamo Rias con una fuerte voz, pero se sorprendió al escuchar un fuerte ruido.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM

Girando la cabeza, vieron que en donde solía estar el gimnasio de la academia, ahora había un enorme cráter con una gran lanza de luz en el medio de este.

\- Tsk, que aburrido - dijo Kokabiel para que todos lo mirara y dedujeron que por la pose en la que estaba, él había lanzado la lanza al gimnasio - supongo que tendré que matarlas para iniciar la guerra - dijo y del suelo un círculo mágico se abrió del cual salieron varios perros gigantes de tres cabezas cada uno.

\- ¡Cerberos! - grito Rias al ver a las bestias - Akeno, Koneko vamos - dijo siendo acompañada por las mencionadas.

\- Vamos Chicas - dijo Ravel siendo seguida por sus compañeras.

Una increíble batalla había iniciado en el patio de la academia, donde se podían escuchar los aullidos de perros, explosiones, relámpagos, etc.

Mientras Rias, Akeno y Yubelluna atacaban a dos cerberos, uno se escabullo para atacar a Mihae, uno de los alfiles de Raiser.

Cuando este estaba por matar al alfil, misteriosamente fue cortado por la mitad. Cuando se fijaron bien vieron a una peliazul con mechón verde que sostenía una espada sacra.

\- He venido a ayudar - dijo Xenovia a la par que se dirigía a otros cerberos.

La aparición de Xenovia los sorprendió tanto, que no vieron que otro de los cerberos salto hacia Koneko con el objetivo de atravesarla con sus fauces.

Koneko solo pudo ver como el cerbero se acercaba y cerró los ojos esperando su final, el cual nunca llego.

\- [Sword Birth] - se escuchó y del suelo un sin número de espadas de diferentes formas y tamaños salieron del suelo, incrustándose en la carne del cerbero matándolo.

Cuando Koneko giro su cabeza al lugar desde donde se escuchó la voz, sonrió de felicidad al reconocer a cierto rubio con un lunar.

\- Parece que logre llegar a tiempo - decía Kiba quien se encargó de otros tres cerberos.

Con Xenovia y Kiba de su lado, no tomo mucho tiempo para que el último de los cerberos cayera muerto.

Una vez acabado, Kiba dirigió su vista a Valper, pero una poderosa luz segó a todos.

Cuando la luz desapareció, vieron que en el lugar en donde estaban las 4 Excaliburs, ahora había una sola espada que emanaba una enorme aura sacra.

\- ¡Al fin!¡al fin logre terminarlo! - decía feliz el arzobispo.

\- Espero que no hallas olvidado nuestro trato - decía Kokabiel a Valper.

\- No hay problema… puede usar la energía del hechizo como quiera - fue lo que dijo Valper que alerto a los demonios presentes.

\- Muy bien… escucha hermana del maou Lucifer… gracias a la energía acumulada en la fusión de Excaliburs… puse un hechizo para que la ciudad entera sea destruida en 20 minutos - dijo alertando a todos los demonios - y la única forma de detenerlo es derrotándome… aunque eso será imposible - dijo sonriendo ya que sus planes para la guerra parecían que no podían ser detenidos.

Rias estaba por dar la orden de atacar con todo a Kokabiel, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Kiba acercarse a Valper.

\- Valper Galilei, soy un superviviente del Proyecto de Espadas Sagradas - decía serio con ira Kiba mientras sostenía una espada apuntando al viejo.

\- Ya veo… escuche historias sobre que un sobreviviente del proyecto se había convertido en demonio… ¿eres tú? - dijo el viejo señalando al rubio.

\- Si… solamente sobreviví para el día en que pudiera vengar a mis amigos caídos - dijo con furia Kiba agarrando más fuerte su espada - y ese día al fin ha llegado - y se abalanzo hacia el arzobispo, pero fue detenido por la Excalibur fusionada.

\- ¿¡No me abras olvidado niño bonito!? - dijo Freed quien empuñaba la Excalibur.

Rápidamente se deshizo del ataque de Kiba y con un tajo en diagonal rompió la espada que el caballero Gremory portaba. Aprovechando la distracción del rubio, que se quedó viendo la espada rota, le proporcionó una patada en el estómago que lo empujo unos pocos metros para atrás.

Mientras se recompuso y creaba otra espada, una explosión ocurrió justo donde estaba, tomándolo desprevenido.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Los demonios vieron el cráter humeante que se formó dónde estaba Kiba y no pudieron evitar pensar lo peor. Hasta que se escuchó el quejido de alguien venir del cráter.

Cuando se despejo el humo, se pudo ver al rubio herido tirado en el suelo, pero vivo todavía.

\- Tsk… la rata sí que es escurridiza, dijo Kokabiel.

\- Debo agradecerles… sin su ayuda nunca hubiera podido terminar mi proyecto - dijo Valper mientras sacaba algo de su ropa. Al sacarlo, vieron que se trataba de un cristal celeste que desprendía una energía peculiar - de seguro te preguntaras que es esto - pregunto el viejo - esto es el pináculo de mi investigación… esto es la cristalización conjunta del poco poder que tenían los sujetos del Proyecto de Espadas Sagradas.

\- Eso… es lo que se le dio a Irina en la ceremonia para portar la Excalibur - dijo Xenovia mientras recordaba cómo le daban a Irina el cristal.

\- ¿Qué? - fue lo único que pudo decir Kiba.

\- Veras… desde niño siempre me fascinaron las espadas sagradas, tanto que quería volverme portador de una… imagina mi tristeza al enterarme que no tenía lo necesario para portar una… pero entonces decidí hacer posible que cualquiera pudiera portar una - relataba Valper ante la mirada de todo el mundo - fue así como nació el Proyecto de Espadas Sagradas… pero conforme avanzaba en las investigaciones averigüe que se necesita cierta cantidad de poder para empuñar una espada sagrada, poder que estaba presente en todo el mundo pero en la mayoría estaba presente solo una pequeña parte… después de tantos años, llegue a la conclusión de que si quería que el proyecto no fuera un desperdicio completo, tenía que retirar ese poder del interior de los sujetos y cristalizarlo para que fuera usado por otros, aunque estoy seguro que Michael podría haberlo retirado sin matar a los sujetos.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué los mataste? - pregunto Kiba que tenía pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos y miraba a Valper con una ira que había contenido por mucho tiempo.

\- Es simple, porque ya no me servían - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa - veras… no eran más que un proyecto fallido y no tenían a donde ir, por lo que preferí matarlos como los fracasos que eran - dijo Valper mientras miraba el cristal - y aun cuando fue tachado de herejía, siguieron usando mis investigaciones para crear más cristales - decía un poco enojado el arzobispo.

\- Jajajajajajajaa… yo consumí tres de esos cristales mientras que los otros sujetos murieron por el exceso de poder… verdad que soy asombroso - decía el exorcista lunático mientras no paraba de reír.

\- Puedes tenerlo, tenemos la tecnología para crear esos cristales en masa - dijo Valper y le arrojo a Kiba el cristal que tenía, quien lo agarro y lo miraba como si fuera lo último que lo mantenía cuerdo.

En ese momento, Kiba comenzó a recordar los momentos felices que paso con sus amigos del proyecto hasta cuando se enfrentaron al veneno y a los sujetos que liberaban ese veneno par que el pudiera escapar y vivir.

\- Valper Galilei… cuántas vidas has quitado por tus ambiciones - decía mientras lloraba, pero cuando una de sus lágrimas toco el cristal, este comenzó a brillar fuertemente.

En eso múltiples figuras luminosas aparecieron al lado de Kiba, las cuales empezaron a transformarse en niños que Kiba y Valper conocían muy bien.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - pregunto desconcertada la pelirroja Gremory.

\- Creo que por los poderes que hay aquí, el cristal empezó a reaccionar de esa forma mostrando las almas que tiene dentro - fue la deducción de Akeno quien lo decía con una pequeña lagrima cayendo por su mejilla.

\- Chicos… siempre me pregunto si yo era el que más merecía sobrevivir… todos tenían mejores sueños que yo y… - decía entre lágrimas Kiba pero sintió que alguien lo sujetaba de su ropa. Al mirar noto una niña que al verlo solo le sonrió.

En eso todos los espíritus junto a Kiba empezaron a girar alrededor de él recitando una especie de cantico sagrado que no afectaba a los demonios, pero Akeno, Koneko y Ravel estaban llorando pequeñas lágrimas por la conmovedora escena:

[No te preocupes]

[SI estamos todos junto… no hay nada que temer]

[No tengo miedo… aun si Dios no existe]

[Aun si Dios no está observando… nuestros corazones siempre serán…]

\- Uno - termino de recitar Kiba mientras las almas entraban en su cuerpo.

\- ¿Oh? - Kokabiel no podía evitar estar interesado en este evento, ya que sentía como el poder del rubio aumentaba.

\- Ya entiendo… mis amigos no querían que los vengara… pero no puedo dejar que vivas ya que seguras cobrando vidas inocentes - exclamo Kiba mientras un aura sagrada lo envolvía.

\- ¿Pero que pasa ahora? - era lo que decía Rias ante el nuevo poder de Kiba.

\- " _Ve Kiba… demuestra de lo que estas hecho" -_ dijo una voz en su cabeza que Kiba identifico como la voz de Issei, pero no se molestó en preguntarse porque la escucho, solo se limitó a concentrar poder en su espada.

Justo arriba del edificio de la academia, se encontraba nuestro pelinegro quien junto a su sequito habían llegado para escuchar la historia de Valper. Cabe decir que las chicas del pelinegro estaban conmovidas por la escena de Kiba con sus viejos amigos, mientras que Draig le informo a Issei que el rubio lo había conseguido, por lo que con un pequeño hechizo decidió darle una ayuda motivacional.

De nuevo con Kiba, este estaba alzando su espada al cielo concentrando su poder.

\- Juro que me convertiré en la espada que defienda la justicia… ¡me convertiré en la espada que defienda a mis amigos y a las personas importantes para mí! [Sword Birth Balance Breaker] - grito y una energía blanca y otra negra comenzaron a cubrir su espada, transformándola.

Ahora Kiba tenía una espada occidental blanca, pero en centro es negro con unos extraños símbolos en el medio de color rojo.

\- Una espada que es santa y demoniaca a la vez… interesante - murmuraba Kokabiel ante el cambio del chico.

\- Esta es [Sword of Betrayal] una espada santa y demoniaca al mismo tiempo - dijo mientras apuntaba con ella a Valper quien comenzó a temblar.

\- ¡Freed! - grito e inmediatamente el exorcista renegado aterrizo entre Valper y Kiba apuntando a este último con su Excalibur fusionada.

\- Ah… tanta cursilería hiso que se me erizara la piel… por lo que tendré que matarlos con esta Excalibur-chan para calmarme - decía Freed mientras hacía unos movimientos raros.

\- Caballero de Rias Gremory… ¿seguimos siendo aliados? - pregunto Xenovia quien salió de la nada y se ponía caminar junto a Kiba.

\- Supongo que si… ¿por? - pregunto este sin dejar de mirar a su objetivo.

\- Trabajemos juntos para destruir esa Excalibur… esa ya no es una espada sagrada… es una espada anómala - decía seria la peliazul mientras clavaba a Destruction en el suelo.

\- ¿Segura? - pregunto Kiba mientras veía como la peliazul asentía con la cabeza y movía su mano a un costado.

\- San Pedro, San Basil, San Denis y la Santa Madre María… en nombre de los santos que residen en esta espada yo te libero - recitaba Xenovia mientras un espacio dimensional se abría a su lado y emergía el mango de una espada con cadenas, que al agarra el mago se rompieron - [Durandal] - grito la peliazul mientras sacaba la espada del espacio dimensional y mostraba una espada con un diseño peculiar de color azul con bordes dorados, pero lo más alarmante era la exagerada aura sacra que emanaba.

\- Im-imposible… mi investigación no descubrió un modo para portal esa espada - decía Valper asustado al ver que alguien empuñaba esa espada.

\- A diferencia del renegado de ahí e Irina, yo soy una portadora natural - dijo mientras apuntaba a Freed con la espada - ahora déjame mostrarte el poder de la espada sagrada conocida por su poder destructivo - y haciendo un tajo vertical desde abajo hacia arriba con la espada, creo una potente ola de poder sacro en dirección al exorcista, quien al ver tremendo ataque no le quedó otra más que esquivarlo saltando a un costado.

Rápidamente se recompuso y corrió hacia Xenovia que parecía agotada, al parecer hacer tremendo ataque agoto su resistencia.

Antes de poder impactar con Xenovia, Kiba se interpuso y de un tajo horizontal detuvo la Excalibur.

\- ¡Maldito niño bonito! - grito Freed mientras intentaba cortar a Kiba con tajos veloces cortesía de Excalibur Rapidly, pero este bloqueaba los ataques fácilmente.

Viendo que el esfuerzo era inútil, Freed se alejó de Kiba y transformo su espada en un látigo con la habilidad de Excalibur Mimic, pero el rubio, haciendo gala de su velocidad, se acercó en un parpadeo a Freed y de un tajo destrozo la Excalibur fusionada, asombrando a todos los presentes.

\- Imposible, como es que perdí… augh - se quejó Freed mientras un tajo profundo en su hombro se hacía presente y se desmayaba.

\- Vieron amigos, nuestro poder por fin supero al de Excalibur - dijo Kiba mientras giraba para encarar a Valper que estaba temblando en el piso y retrocediendo.

\- Imposible… dos fuerzas opuestas no pueden fusionarse - decía alarmado Valper mientras Kiba se acercaba, y como por arte de magia, o su increíble inteligencia, su mente hiso "click" y dedujo lo que paso - ya veo… todo tiene sentido si el balance entre lo sagrado y lo demoniaco no existe… entonces no solo los cuatro maou sino también… - decía Valper con una cara de haber descubierto el mayor secreto del mundo, pero no pudo decir más al ser atravesado por una lanza de luz cortesía de Kokabiel.

\- No hay duda de que eres alguien extraordinario Valper… el haber descubierto eso tú solo y en tan solo unos minutos sin duda es de alabar - decía Kokabiel - bueno creo que ya es hora de que me divierta.

Kokabiel se lanzó al ataque hacia Kiba mientras creaba una espada de luz. Al chocar ambas espadas, ninguna se rompió pero se veía el esfuerzo que hacia el caballero para mantenerse ante el cadre.

En su ayuda aparecieron las caballeros de Raiser desde los costados y Xenovia desde atrás para atacarlo, pero este bloqueo a Xenovia con otra espada de luz y rompió las espadas de las otras caballeros con sus alas. Las caballeros ante esto salieron volando hacia los arboles por el simple empuje de las alas de Kokabiel.

Rápidamente se deshizo de ambos espadachines que quedaban se dispuso a eliminarlos. Pero cuando estaba por atacar, bloqueo unos relámpagos provenientes de la reina Gremory.

\- Así que te vas a oponer a mí, la que posee los poderes de Baraquiel - dijo Kokabiel que bloqueaba el ataque como si nada.

\- Baraquiel, otro de los líderes de los caídos… ¿qué relación tendrá con Akeno? - se preguntaba Issei, quien seguía esperando el momento para entrar a la batalla.

Al ataque de Akeno se sumaron el poder de la destrucción de Rias, la magia explosiva de Yubelluna y las llamas de Ravel, pero parece que no le hacían nada a Kokabiel. Cuando pararon de atacar vieron incrédulas como Kokabiel mantenía los ataques que le lanzaron combinados en una esfera tan grande como el

Entonces decidió lanzar esa esfera hacia los demonios, que ni con sus mejores escudos soportarían tal combinación de poder.

Afortunadamente, Xenovia y Kiba aparecieron y bloquearon el ataque con sus espadas, pero fueron arrastrados unos metros para atrás al bloquear el poder. Al final lograron desvanecer ese poder pero se los veía agotados.

\- Me sorprende que todavía puedas luchar sin tu líder - dijo curioso Kokabiel refiriéndose a Xenovia.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres decir?! - pregunto ella.

\- Jajajajajja… es cierto, es cierto ustedes no lo saben - dijo mientras reía y cubría su cara con su mano, para después mirar al grupo con una sonrisa psicópata - en la última Gran Guerra no solo los cuatro maou murieron, sino que Dios también murió… por eso no es tan raro que anomalías como esa espada sacro-demoniaca aparezcan - dijo con una gran sonrisa psicópata y señalando a Kiba.

Ante esta revelación Xenovia callo de rodillas mientras dejaba su espada clavada al lado y miraba el suelo horrorizada.

\- Imposible… eso es imposible - decía Xenovia quien parecía que había perdido su misión en la vida.

\- Al parecer Michael está haciendo un buen trabajo como líder del Cielo, ya que los exorcismos y las bendiciones todavía sirven pero no con la misma fuerza de antes - agrego Kokabiel.

\- El Arcángel Michael… ¿es el nuevo líder del Cielo? - pregunto Xenovia que perdía el brillo en sus ojos. Cuando parecía que Xenovia iba a desmayarse y la batalla se reanudaría, una voz los detuvo.

\- No crees que te pasaste, Kokabiel - decía cierto pelinegro junto a sus chicas en el techo del edificio escolar, haciendo preguntar a todos el por qué no lo sintieron.

\- Veo que dejaste de ser un espectador y decidiste actuar - decía Kokabiel mirando en dirección a Issei.

\- Así que ya sabias que estaba aquí - dijo el pelinegro sin dejar de mirar a Kokabiel.

\- Desde el inicio… pero me preguntaba quién eres y cuando ibas a pelear - decía Kokabiel cuya sonrisa creció.

Cuando Issei y sus chicas bajaron, provocaron diferentes reacciones: por un lado Kiba, Koneko, Ravel, Akeno y Xenovia estaban felices porque vino a ayudarlo, mientras que Rias lo miraba con furia y las siervas de Raiser se preguntaba quién era, pero lo dicho por los Gremory y Ravel las dejo atónitas.

\- Issei-kun/sempai/sama - dijeron Kiba, Akeno, Koneko y Ravel, provocando que muchas preguntas y una ira en aumento se formaran en el sequito de Raiser.

Aunque también se preguntaban cómo pelearía contra Kokabiel, quienes eran esas chicas y que tan fuertes eran, además del por qué estaban con el ex castaño.

Al pasar por al lado de Xenovia, este le dijo - incluso si Dios está muerto, el mundo sigue girando. No dejes que esto te venza y busca un nuevo motivo - y al escuchar esto la luz volvió a los ojos de Xenovia, quien ahora veía diferente al pelinegro.

\- Y dime ¿Quién eres? - pregunto Kokabiel mientras se ponía en posición de combate, ya que algo le decía que ese chico era un peligro junto a las chicas.

\- Yo soy Issei Hyodo, el actual Sekiryuutei y el que te va a desplumar, cuervo de mierda supe desarrollado - dijo poniéndose en posición de combate mientras sus siervas y las demás se reían por el mote que le día al cadre, al cual le palpitaba una vena en la frente - Asia encárgate de curarlos a todos - ordeno Issei a Asia quien asintió y fue directo a curar a los demonios y Xenovia.

\- Ya se… por que no hacemos esto más interesante - dijo Kokabiel mientras que aparecía un enorme círculo mágico en el piso y salían bestias ya muy conocidas para todos.

\- Así que todavía te quedaban algunos cerberos - dijo Issei y los hiso una seña con la cabeza a sus chicas para que pelearan con los recién invocados. Y con eso la batalla comenzó.

Rory esquivaba fácilmente el aliento de uno de los cerberos y se acercó a paso veloz. Salto para quedar arriba de la cabeza del centro y le clavo el mango del hacha en el ojo. Después paso a su lomo y con un rápido movimiento del hacha, corto a la mitad a la bestia por la cintura, salpicando sangre a montones.

Rossweisse, por otro lado, estaba volando y esquivando las bolas de fuego que le lanzaba su objetivo. Después creo varios círculos mágicos pequeños a los costados de ella y apunto al cerbero. Al disparar la energía de los círculos, impactaron con las piernas del cerbero y justo en medio de los ojos de las tres cabezas, atravesando el cráneo y el cerebro de la criatura que cayó muerto.

Albedo se abalanzo abajo del cerbero y lo agarro de una de las patas, empezando a girar junto a la bestia. Después lo arrojo a arriba y concentrando poder demoniaco y dragónico en su mano, alzo vuelo y golpeo el estómago de la bestia, haciéndola explotar y que lloviera sangre junto a la carne y órganos del cerbero.

Tiamat, simplemente, se acercaba a paso lento al cerbero que quedaba, quien empezaba a retroceder asustado por el aura que emitía la mujer. Tiamat, haciendo gala de su superior velocidad, apareció en frente del cerbero y le proporciono a cada cabeza un potente y rápido golpe, haciendo que las cabezas explotaran salpicando la sangre por el piso y, de paso, traumando a los demonios.

Mientras, Issei, quien se había transformado para sorpresa de quienes no sabían sobre esa forma, le asesto un derechazo al cadre, que se defendió con sus espadas, pero que por la fuerza fue arrastrado unos metros.

Recomponiéndose, lanzo varias lanzas de luz a Issei, quien las esquivo con una gran facilidad… al estilo matrix.

Entonces creo otra espada de luz y se lanzó al chico con un corte ascendente, siendo detenido por el pelinegro. Pero no pudo detener el golpe de Kokabiel, que lo mando unos cuantos metros al costado.

Recomponiéndose rápidamente, Issei se lanzó hacia Kokabiel con una patada de costado que impacto de lleno con su estómago. Aprovechando le pego con su talón a la mandíbula del caído y, girando sobre sí mismo, le dio un zarpazo con su cola que lo empujo unos metros solamente, haciéndolo caer.

Levantándose, embullo su puño derecho con luz y se abalanzo hacia el Sekiryuutei, quien en respuesta embullo su puño izquierdo con energía dragónico y se lanzó también para encarar al cadre. Cuando ambos puños chocaron, se generó una onda expansiva que género un cráter en el suelo debajo de ellos.

Cuando se alejaron, Kokabiel miro de reojo a sus cerberos para ver si ya acabaron con las nuevas. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a todos sus cerberos muertos y masacrados, pero una voz hiso que centrara su vista en el chico.

\- Valla… sí que eres fuerte Kokabiel - dijo Issei mientras se limpiaba un poco de sangre de sus labios - supongo que tendré que ponerme más serio ¡[Boosted Gear]! - y el guantelete del Dragón Emperador Rojo hiso acto de presencia e Issei comenzó a acumular aire en sus pulmones.

\- [Boost] [boost] [boost] [transfer] - e inmediatamente el guantelete transfirió su poder a Issei, más específicamente a sus pulmones.

Al exhalar, una increíblemente enorme llamarada salió de la boca de Issei, que término engullendo a Kokabiel, quien se protegió con sus alas para aguantar el ataque, y una gran parte de la academia.

Al terminar la llamarada, se podía ver a Kokabiel algo quemado y con sus ropas destrozadas y con pequeñas llamas en ellas. Pero lo más sorprendente es que Kokabiel había perdido 4 alas por el ataque, incluso podía verse un ala desplumada tirada algo lejos.

\- No crees que ya viste suficiente… blanco - dijo Issei y, como si hubiera sido un hechizo de invocación, la barrera hecha por Sona y su grupo se rompió, dejando entrar a un ser brillante.

Este ser estaba cubierto por una armadura plateada con joyas incrustadas de color azul.

\- Kokabiel… que patético te ves - dijo la armadura señalando al caído.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Dragón Emperador Blanco?... ¿acaso te atrajo el rojo? - dijo Kokabiel cansado por la pelea que acaba de tener.

\- En realidad no… solo vengo por ti - y con una asombrosa velocidad le arranco un par de alas más a Kokabiel - que horribles alas… las de Azazel son más oscuras, como la noche eterna - y moviéndose tan veloz como antes, le provisiono un gancho en el estómago a Kokabiel, haciendo que tosiera sangre y cayera inconsciente.

Cargo a Kokabiel en su hombro y se dirigió al exorcista renegado - por las dudas me lo llevare también - dijo mientras lo cargaba y se preparaba para salir volando, pero una voz lo detuvo.

\- [Me ignoras… blanco] - dijo Draig desde la Boosted Gear pero todos lo podían escuchar.

\- {Rojo… así que está despierto} - dijo una voz mientras las alas de la armadura brillaban.

\- [No esperaba que nos encontremos en esta situación]

\- {Esta bien… estamos destinados a luchar… estos encuentros son solo casualidad}

\- [Puede ser]

\- {Por cierto rojo… noto que tu hostilidad hacia mí es muy baja} - dijo el dragón intrigado.

\- [Jejejejejje… si supieres lo que yo se] - dijo Draig riéndose, intrigando más al blanco.

\- {Bueno… nos vemos rojo}

\- [Si… nos vemos blanco]

\- Espera - dijo Issei deteniendo al portador del blanco - si ese es todo tu poder, te aplastaremos sin compasión - exclamo con una sonrisa confiada.

\- Espero que no mes decepciones, rival-kun - dijo la persona dentro de la armadura y salió de la academia con Kokabiel y Freed.

Poco después llego el sequito Sitri preguntando qué había pasado. Cabe decir que Sona estaba hecha una furia al ver el estado en que nuestro protagonista dejo la academia, incluso intento matarlo. Afortunadamente fue calmada por los esfuerzos conjuntos de todos los demás.

 **Una hora después:**

Un círculo mágico apareció en el patio de la academia, revelando a Sirzechs junto a Grayfia y unos treinta demonios con armaduras pertenecientes al clan Gremory. Cuando salió del círculo, vio una escena un poco curiosa:

Se podía ver al sequito Gremory y Phoenix hablando algo con Kiba, pero se veía que Rias y las siervas Phoenix miraban molestas al pelinegro que hablaba con un su sequito y una peliazul con una espada que irradiaba energía sacra, pero lo más extraño fue ver a Sona Sitri de rodillas en el suelo mirando a la nada mientras sus siervos hacían de todo para que reaccione.

Al notar al pelirrojo y al grupo de demonios, todos dejaron lo que hacían y fueron a informarle al maou sobre los acontecimientos, pero Issei se detuvo al sentir cierta presencia en el grupo de demonio, y sus dudas acertaron al escuchar su horrible voz.

\- Rias, Ravel, chicas ¿están bien? - dijo un rubio con un traje de clase alta de color bordó.

\- Raiser - dijo Rias al ver a su marido aquí - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vine al escuchar que se enfrentaban a un cadre, pero me lo informaron demasiado tarde y llegue junto al grupo de Lucifer-sama - respondió Raiser.

\- Ahora que me fijo ¿Dónde está Kokabiel? - pregunto Sirzechs.

Entonces Rias y su grupo le explicaron todo lo que ocurrió para asombro de Sirzechs, Raiser y Grayfia ya que no se esperaron que Kiba pudiera crear una espada sacro-demoniaco, pero cuando iban a pasar a la parte de la batalla contra Kokabiel, el pelinegro se integró a la conversación y explicó todo el resto.

\- Bueno eso explica mucho pero ¿Quién eres? - pregunto el maou con una pequeña sonrisa porque intuía quien podría ser.

\- Soy Issei Hyodo, actual Sekiryuutei - dijo mientras mostraba la Longinus de su brazo, provocando que Grayfia y Raiser abrieran los ojos al ver al ex castaño con vida, pero la cara del rubio paso a una de ira.

\- ¡¿Cómo es que estas vivo?! - grito con furia el rubio señalando a Issei.

\- ¿Y a ti que te importa? - dijo Issei pero tuvo que desviar una esfera de fuego que le lanzo Raiser - ¿Qué intentas hacer?

\- Obviamente terminar lo que se empezó - dijo Raiser siendo apoyado por su sequito y Rias, mientras Ravel y el sequito Gremory veían preocupados esto.

\- ¿Y qué te parece si arreglamos esto en un Rating Game? Yo contra todos ustedes - dijo el pelinegro señalando a los que estaban del lado de Raiser, pero estos lo miraron con una mueca de confusión - si ustedes ganan me matan, pero si yo gano obtengo lo que quiera.

\- ¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza o te volviste loco? No pudiste conmigo con el poder del dragón, menos vas a poder contra mí y ellas al mismo tiempo - dijo Raiser con su actitud arrogante - pero si tanto deseas morir… aceptamos tus condiciones.

\- Perfecto - dijo Issei mientras se acercaba al maou para susurrarle algo que Raiser y los demás no pudieron escuchar.

Después de susurrarle eso, el maou tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara - Como quieras Issei-kun… inmediatamente prepararemos el estadio.

 **Dimensión de batalla:** (es la misma que cuando interrumpió la boda)

En la zona de batalla se encontraba Issei ya transformado y enfrente estaba Raiser, su sequito sin Ravel y Rias. En las gradas estaban Sirzechs, Grayfia, Ravel, Xenovia, el sequito de Rias, el sequito de Issei y Bahamut, quien fue informado por Tiamat de que Issei iba a torturar a un yakitori, por lo que llevo pochoclos, bebidas y una cámara. Obviamente Akeno, Kiba y Koneko estaban preocupados porque Issei vuelva a morir sin que ellos pudieran evitarlo, por lo que le pidieron al maou que los detenga, pero este dijo que no se preocuparan.

También Sirzechs decidió decirle la verdad a Ravel, dejándola atónita al saber que su adorado hermano había intentado matar a su interés amoroso. Y a petición de ambos bandos, la dimensión no contaba con la expulsión automática de piezas cuando estas caían inconscientes o estaban a punto de morir.

\- Prepárate a morir escoria - quien dijo eso fue Rias disparando poder de la destrucción directo al pelinegro, quien lo esquivo fácilmente y se acercó en un pestañeo a la pelirroja.

Una vez cerca, la golpeo con un gancho en el estómago, haciendo que se doble y rematándola con un cross derecho en la cara, lanzándola a un lado.

Inmediatamente poso su vista en el sequito de Raiser, quienes veían atónitas como Issei se deshizo de Rias. Rápidamente las peones lo rodearon.

Las primeras en atacar fueron las gemelas con motosierras, que se lanzaron tratando de cortar al pelinegro, seguidas de las demás quienes también querían matar al pelinegro. Pero para su sorpresa, este detuvo con sus manos desnudas las motosierras, destruyéndolas y derribando a las gemelas. Después encaro al resto de las peones y las golpeo lo suficientemente fuerte para que no se levanten.

Se giró para ver como las dos torres y las dos caballeros lo rodeaban, y un poco más lejos la alfil cargaba su hechizo y la reina los miraba desde arriba. Primero decidió acabar con las torres empezando un corto intercambio de golpes, donde las Phoenix salieron muy heridas, y se dispuso a esquivar los espadazos de las caballeros. Cuando la alfil termino de cargar su hechizo, lo disparo directo a Issei, pero no se dio cuenta que él había juntado a los caballos y a las torres en un solo punto, por lo que esquivo la magia, dándole al grupo Phoenix derrotándolas.

La alfil quedo shockeada al haber atacado a sus compañera, tanto que no pudo hacer nada cuando Issei le dio una patada en la cara, mandándola a volar contra un muro dejándola inconsciente.

La reina, no soportando más el que le hagan eso a sus compañeras y esposa de su amo, ataco con varias explosiones a Issei, levantando una nube de polvo que no dejo ver nada. Jadeando, bajo pensando que había logrado vencer al Sekiryuutei, pero lo último que vio fue como un guantelete rojo la golpeaba en el estómago y un talón la dejaba inconsciente.

\- ¡Maldito! - grito Raiser lanzándole una enorme esfera de fuego, pero Issei volvió a desviarla.

Al ver lo fuerte que se volvió Issei, Raiser tuvo que recurrir a su última carta - Reconozco que te has vuelto fuerte basura, pero todavía estas muy lejos de vencerme - y se envolvió en sus propias llamas, cambiando de forma.

Al desaparecer las llamas, se pudo ver a un ave gigante de unos 5 metros pero sus plumas parecían hechas de fuego.

\- ¡Esa es…! - dijo Ravel llamando la atención de los que no sabían sobre esa forma.

\- ¿Qué es esa forma Ravel? - pregunto Akeno mientras la rubia miraba atónita la batalla.

\- Esa es la transformación prohibida del clan Phoenix: consiste en acumular tu energía demoniaca para transformarte en un ave Phoenix, pero está prohibida dado que no puedes usar tu regeneración por un tiempo después de usarla, además de duras muy poco - dijo Ravel sin despegar los ojos de Issei.

De regreso a la batalla, Issei veía aburrido la transformación de Raiser - ¿Eso es todo? - pregunto mientras se rascaba la oreja pero se intrigo cuando un círculo mágico cubrió al ave.

Ese mismo circulo apareció en el sequito de Raiser, incluyendo a Ravel, Y Rias y su sequito, dejándolos agotados preguntándose qué paso.

\- Lo que acaba de hacer Raiser-kun es robarles sus poderes con un hechizo prohibido. El simple hecho de usar ese hechizo ya es igual a pena de muerte… por eso deje que Issei-kun tuviera la batalla con él, para confirmar mis fuentes - dijo el maou sorprendiendo a todos los que no lo sabían.

Después de absorber los poderes, el Phoenix era más grande, a la par que su llamas se volvían multicolor por los diferentes tipos de energías.

\- Es-tas… acabado… escoria - Dijo Rias con una pequeña sonrisa al reconocer el hechizo que uso Raiser.

Issei solo se mantuvo mirando a Raiser de forma monótona, aunque en el interior estaba emocionado porque podría pelear con todo ahora.

Raiser se abalanzó contra Issei, quien salto para esquivar al ave. Pero Raiser aprovecho para disparar una bola de fuego fusionada con relámpagos, poder explosivo y de la destrucción, la cual embullo a Issei al completo. Raiser pensó que ya había ganado, hasta que escucho una voz que no auguraba nada bueno.

\- [Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker] [Boosted Gear Scale Mail] - y de la bola de fuego salió una imponente armadura roja con joyas verdes.

La armadura salió volando directo al ave, golpeándola con su puño en la cabeza, provocando que pierda el equilibrio y caiga, sin notar que Issei dejo una conexión mágica con el.

Raiser se levantó y comenzó a disparar una gran variedad de ataques, desde cortes con sus alas como si fueran espadas, hasta las mismas esferas de antes. Pero Issei las esquivaba fácilmente y le disparaba [dragon-shoot], hiriéndolo, pero se regeneraba a una velocidad superior a la de antes.

\- Jajajajjajaja maldita basura no podrás hacerme nada… cuando te mate me quedare con esas mujeres que estaban contigo y las convertiré en mis juguetes personales o simplemente se las daré a unos sirvientes - decía Raiser provocando que las chicas del pelinegro quisieran entrar ahí y descuartizarlo, pero un movimiento de manos de Bahamut las detuvo.

Issei, por otro lado, estaba furioso por todo lo que había dicho y hecho Raiser.

\- Escucha yakitori… te iba a dejar vivir para que el Inframundo te juzgue por tus crímenes… pero solo por lo que acabas de decir ¡TE GANASTE UN PASE DIRECTO A LA MUERTE! - dijo/grito Issei, pero muchos se preguntaban que crímenes había cometido Raiser.

\- [Garras del Cocytus] - dijo Issei y del suelo debajo de Raiser salieron varias cadenas de hielo que lo amarraron al piso, evitándole moverse.

\- [Boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [Explosion] - se escuchó el sonido de la Sacred Gear anunciando el aumento de poder, asustando un poco a Raiser por lo que en pelinegro quería hacer.

Para sorpresa de muchos, varias esferas de energía dragónico, similar a los [dragon-shoot], salieron de cada una de las joyas en la armadura, las cuales empezaron a crecer obteniendo diferentes tamaños, desde tan grandes como el torso del pelinegro, hasta tan grande como él.

\- [Omega Force] - dijo y tanto en la gema de su guantelete derecho como en el cuerpo de Raiser apareció un símbolo Ω, que provoco que Raiser perdiera el poder que tomo y su forma de Phoenix - prepárate para sentir una de mis más poderosas técnicas - dijo mientras retraía su brazo izquierdo - [Explosion de Galaxias] - y extendiendo su brazo en dirección al rubio Phoenix, las esperas se lanzaron rápidamente a su objetivo.

Como Raiser estaba atado por las cadenas, no pudo esquivar el ataque, recibiéndolo de lleno. Pero lo horrible fue cuando la primera esfera lo golpeo, iniciando una reacción en cadena que termino en una explosión tan poderosa que casi destruye la dimensión de batalla.

Cuando la explosión termino, se podía ver que donde solía estar Raiser Phoenix, ahora solo había un enorme cráter sin ningún rastro del heredero Phoenix, provocando que el sequito Phoenix así como Rias pensaran lo peor.

\- " _Raiser Phoenix está muerto, Issei Hyodo es el ganador" -_ anuncio Grayfia corroborando los temores de las antes mencionadas - _"la liberación de todas las piezas del sequito Gremory así como de Ravel Phoenix está aprobado"_ \- pero ese último anuncio solo pudo terminar en una sola reacción.

-¡¿QUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! - fue el grito que se escuchó por toda la dimensión mientras esta se deshacía.

 **Bueno hasta acá llego el capítulo, espero que les allá gustado y ya quiero leer sus reviews.**

 **Ya en el próximo capítulo Issei obtendrá nuevas piezas, así como profundizara su relación con alguien y conocerá a alguien más de su pasado.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIENDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, aquí está el capítulo 6 de "El Dragón Emperador del Fin" y sin nada más las review:**

 **E-HERO-KnightMare: me alegro de que te gustara y si habrá felicidad para ellos.**

 **CRZYPaladin: espero que lo hallas disfrutado y con tu problemita… no se… dale un jet pack o súbelo a un avión.**

 **Irashi Uzumaki859: muchas gracias y con respecto al tratado de paz… solo diré que van a ir ciertas personas no esperadas.**

 **Alucardzero: jajajajaja tranquilo que lo harán a su debido tiempo. Y no puedo esperar a ver que frase pondrás y donde, aunque con Óscar y su compañero lo único que se me viene a la mente es como lo llama por un nombre distinto siempre.**

 **Omnipotente Vargas: debo decir que me agradan tus dos amigas y respondiendo: si lo dejare para la reunión de facciones, si estarán más que felices, eso lo dejare como una sorpresa, no nadie más ya que tengo donde mandarlas, si y Irina pasara lo mismo que la serie.**

 **aten92: debo decir que ya quiero saber cuáles eran tus hipótesis, y sobre ña "recompensa" se la darán pero antes alguien debe reclamar lo suyo.**

 **Uchiha-Issei-DXD: si es esa técnica y si estará en el sequito.**

 **Bueno, así que empecemos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos**

 **-** _hola_ **\- pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **-** [hola] **\- Draig y Albion**

 **\- hola - Bahamut u otros seres**

 **\- "** _hola_ **" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 6: Nuevos siervos, la danza de los dragones y la segunda prometida._

\- ¡¿QUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE?¡ - fue lo que se escuchó por todo el lugar, mientras un pelinegro atravesaba un portal rumbo a las gradas.

 **Gradas:**

Una vez que salió del portal, Issei vio como el ex sequito Gremory y Ravel lo miraban sorprendidos y felices, tanto que hasta salían unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

\- ¿Es en serio Issei-kun/sempai/sama? -preguntaron los cuatro acercándose a Issei.

\- No podía dejarlos cerca del yakitori de mierda y esa perra carmesí, por lo que opte por este método - dijo Issei, que se sentía un poco culpable por no haberles dicho sobre esto, ya que lo quería guardar como sorpresa - ¿están molestos?

\- Para nada - dijeron los cuatro al unísono con una sonrisa, misma que correspondió el pelinegro con otra y abrazándolos, todo esto ante la mirada del maou y su mujer, Bahamut, que sonreía al ver la escena, el sequito de Issei, quienes también sonreían y Xenovia.

Pero una vez que se separaron, Akeno tenía una mirada de preocupación en el rostro - Pero ¿Qué haremos ahora? Digo ya no estaremos con la familia Gremory - y esa pregunta genero dudas en Koneko, Kiba y Ravel, quien seguro perdería lazos con su familia.

\- Bueno… si quieren pueden unirse a mi sequito, tendrán comida y un lugar para vivir, pero tendrán que trabajar muy duro - propuso Issei, pero Akeno, Kiba, Koneko y Ravel solo tenían una duda.

\- ¿Sequito? - preguntaron de nuevo al unísono con una notable incredibilidad.

\- Verán… hace poco me dieron mis piezas de dragón y ellas - señalando a Tiamat, Asia, Albedo, Rossweisse y Rory - son parte de mi sequito. Y no tengo problema con que quieran ser parte de él.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntaron esperanzados.

\- Por supuesto - dijo Issei con una gran sonrisa.

Después procedió a darles a Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Ravel y Xenovia, quien después de enterarse de la muerte de Dios y ser salvada por el pelinegro le pregunto si podía ser parte de su grupo.

A Kiba le dio un caballo, ya que se centraba en la velocidad, a Xenovia le dio una torre para que tenga una mayor resistencia a la hora de usar a [Durandal], y a Akeno, Koneko y Ravel les dio un peón a cada una para que puedan aprender otros estilos de lucha.

\- En nombre de Issei Bahamut, ustedes, Akeno Himejima, Kiba Yuuto, Koneko Toujou, Ravel Phoenix y Xenovia Quarta, se convertirán en mis sirvientes del fin y pelearan a mi lado por la eternidad - recito el pelinegro y las piezas entraron en los nombrados haciendo aparecer el círculo del sequito de Issei debajo de cada uno, pero de todos, menos Xenovia, salieron unas piezas de ajedrez de color rojo (Akeno, Kiba y Koneko) y naranja (Ravel) que fueron recogidas por Sirzechs.

\- Y con esto son parte de la familia Bahamut - dijo Issei e inmediatamente fue tumbado por un abrazo producto de Akeno, Koneko y Ravel. Cabe decir que Kiba veía esto con una sonrisa nerviosa, Bahamut y Sirzechs reían las chicas de Issei estaban celosas.

Cuando se separaron, Sirzechs tomo la palabra - Bueno Issei-kun vamos que todavía falta un miembro más - peor lo que dijo provoco dudas en todos menos el sequito Gremory original.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Sirzechs? - expreso su duda el pelinegro.

\- Veras Issei-kun tu dijiste que liberara a todas las piezas - a lo que el pelinegro asintió - bueno Rias tenía una pieza sellada en el salón del club debido a que no podía manejar su poder - dijo el maou mientras activaba un circulo de transporte y desaparecían todos.

 **Salón del Club del Ocultismo:**

En el viejo edificio escolar se encontraban todos, excepto Bahamut que se fue a quien sabe dónde, frente a una puerte grande con muchos sellos.

\- ¿Aquí está la otra pieza? - pregunto el pelinegro.

\- Si… aquí se encuentra el otro alfil de mi hermana, o mejor dicho ex alfil - dijo Sirzechs mientras desactivaba todos los sellos y procedía a abrir la puerta.

\- Nooooooooo - se escuchó una vos femenina desde dentro de la oscura habitación.

Una vez que encendieron las luces, vieron una habitación que por el decorado y demás dedujeron que pertenecía a una niña. Pero lo más sorprendente fue ver el ataúd que estaba en la mitad de la habitación.

\- Gasper vamos… es hora de salir - dijo Akeno mientras retiraba la tapa dejando ver a una rubia de ojos rojos con colmillos afilados.

\- Noooooo… déjenme aquí, no quiero salir - dijo la rubia tratando de sacarle la tapa del ataúd a Akeno.

Por un momento Issei y sus chicas pensaron que se trataba de una chica, pero al percatarse de la esencia que emanaba abrieron los ojos como platos.

\- Sirzechs… no me digas… que es - dijo el pelinegro señalando a la rubia y mirando al maou.

\- Si Issei- kun… su nombre es Gasper Vladi, es un dhampiro, un mitad humano mitad vampiro, y es un chico - dijo el maou con una pequeña sonrisa dejando de piedra a los demás.

* * *

 **Opening de Overlord: Clattanoia**

 **Kotae wa doko e? Sagashite**

 **Where's my soul?**

Se puede ver a Issei alzando la Boosted Gear al frente para cambiar la vista a su espalda de donde emergían dos alas negras con rojo y por último la cámara pasa al frente acercándose a su ojo.

 **It's like a fear warui yume no you de**

 **Mezametemo all I've got is bones**

La imagen pasa a una tienda en medio del bosque. Después cambia mostrando a Issei sentado con la mano en la barbilla

 **I'm in a panic? Get out, hurry**

 **Oh, there are mysteries and miseries**

Aparece Taimat junto a Albedo acostadas, y después aparecen Asia junto Gasper.

 **Dead or alive hazama ni yurarete**

 **Samayoi right to left to hell**

Aparece una pelinegra con ojos de diferente color y Xenovia acomodándose sus remeras, para después pasar a Rossweisse y a una pelirroja con las puntas amarillas.

 **Yami no shoutai emo no shoutai**

 **Odoru one, two, three steps on this dark stage**

Aparece Ravel haciendo una reverencia, y por ultimo aparecen Rory y una pelinegra con atuendo gótico que saltan a la cámara.

 **Raise your flag, march on, fight**

 **Kamen on fuchi e te o kakenottara hone ga naru none**

 **Wars and swords, tears and blood**

 **Afureru chikara ga fui ni waraidashita!**

Aparece Issei caminando por una alfombra que va mostrando las personas importantes del pelinegro pero después pasa a su muerte a manos de Raynare, la muerte de Asia, la aparición de Raiser, su batalla, la tortura a manos de Raiser y Rias y sus grupos, y al final Issei se da vuelta y enfoca su mirada en la cámara.

 **Kotae wa doko e? Sagashite**

 **Where's my soul? Where's my heart?**

 **Riaru ni nomareteku**

Su puede ver a Issei y a Taimat cayendo en un campo rodeado de enemigos a los que masacran: Issei a puño limpio y Taimat con magia. Después aparecen Asia y Gasper montando un enorme dragón dorado.

 **Don't hesitate, go this way**

 **Wakaranai kamawanai magaimono furuttemo**

La imagen cambia a Albedo con su armadura y a Rory con sus armas listas para luchar. La imagen cambia a la pelinegra con heterocromía junto Ravel enfrentándose a varios enemigos para después cambiar a Xenovia y a Rossweisse poniéndose en posición de pelea y por ultimo aparece la pelinegra mayor con ropa gótica y la pelirroja enfrente de la luna extendiendo sus alas y con unas poderosas auras alrededor de ellas.

 **Tada kono sekai o ikinukeyo**

 **Aa nakushita kanashimi ga mata uzuiteku**

 **Misery-world**

Aparece una armadura plateada con varias joyas azules incrustadas que después se pone a pelear con una armadura roja con joyas verdes incrustadas. Al final la imagen cambia mostrando a Issei levantando el Boosted Gear en señal de victoria y atrás suyo están las chicas mencionadas junto a Akeno, Koneko, Kiba y su padre.

* * *

Después de salir del shock, Sirzechs les explico que Gasper era el que más contratos cumplía del ex sequito Gremory, ya que los hacia a través de la computadora.

\- Bien… pero eso no explica el por qué se viste de niña - pregunto Issei.

\- Es que… esta ropa es más bonita - dijo Gasper haciendo una cara tierna.

Entonces mentalmente se prometió transformar a Gasper de un travesti a un macho que se respeta, aunque muera en el intento.

. Bueno… me voy a presentar… hola Gasper yo si Issei Bahamut, tu nuevo… - dijo Issei mientras se acercaba a Gasper y le extendía la mano, pero este se asustó y sus ojos brillaron.

Un segundo después Gasper estaba en una caja de cartón lejos de donde estaba antes, para sorpresa de los que no sabían sobre su poder pensando que podía teletransportarse.

\- El posee un Sacred Gear… [Forbidden Balor View]… puede detener momentáneamente el tiempo del objetivo que este en su rango de vista - explico Sirzechs - Gasper-kun estos Issei Bahamut y su sequito, al cual perteneces ahora - dijo Sirzechs provocando que el miedo de Gasper aumente.

\- ¿Qué-e-e-e quiere de-e-e-ecir con eso? - pregunto tembloroso Gasper.

Después Issei le explico por todo lo que paso a Gasper: su pasado, su entrada en lo sobrenatural, Asia, las batallas contra Raiser Phoenix, la tortura a manos de Rias y Raiser, su encuentro con su padre, su regreso y el cómo conoció a su sequito, salteándose las parte donde confesaban su amor o su compromiso con Tiamat, la llegada de las exorcistas y Kokabiel, la batalla contra él y después contra Raiser y Rias donde gano el derecho de liberarlos de ella.

Gasper estaba impactado pero solo tenía una duda - ¿Odias a Rias-sama? - pregunto un poco asustado por su reacción. Cabe decir que esta pregunta llamo la atención de todos.

\- A decir verdad… no siento nada por ella, de echo me importa una mierda que haga y que deje de hacer, mientras no se meta con las personas importantes para mí - dijo sereno el chico sorprendiendo a todos de que no guardara una gran ira contra ella - Bueno Gasper, ¿quiere ser parte de mi sequito? - pregunto Issei.

Gasper, después de analizar todo lo que dijo Issei, y llegando a la conclusión de que si se quedaba con Rias podría hacerle algo, decidió aceptar la propuesta de Issei, a lo que este le dio un alfil a Gasper para que pueda usar mejor su poder.

\- En nombre de Issei Bahamut, tu, Gasper Vladi, te convertirás en mi alfil del fin y pelearas a mi lado por la eternidad - recito el pelinegro y el alfil entro en el interior de Gasper mientras el círculo mágico de Issei aparecía debajo de él y al suelo caía un alfil rojo, que Sirzechs recogio.

\- Bueno creo que eso es todo Issei-kun… después tengo que hablarte sobre algunas cosas ya que ahora tengo que volver al trabajo - dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver a su esposa indicándole que hay trabajo.

\- Esta bien… nos vemos Sirzechs - se despidió Issei mientras el pelirrojo y la maid desaparecían en un círculo mágico.

\- Y ¿ahora que hacemos Issei-kun? - pregunto Akeno.

\- Bueno… ahora vamos para casa - dijo el pelinegro mientras abría un portal para llevarse a todos.

 **Dragon Hunting:**

Issei y compañía aparecieron en la Dragon Hunting, sorprendiendo a los que los nuevos ya que no sabían que esta era la nueva casa del ex castaño. Aunque lo que les pareció raro fue ver un gran cartel que tenía escrito "Bienvenidos al sequito Issei Bahamut" y con un montón de platillos deliciosos justo debajo.

En ese momento apareció Bahamut saliendo de la cocina explicando que el hiso todo esto.

\- Es un honor conocerlo Bahamut-sama - dijeron los nuevos haciendo una reverencia, a lo que Bahamut les explico que no era necesario tanto formalismo y que podían llamarlo solo Bahamut, aunque a las chicas les dijo que podían llamarlo "padre" poniéndolas rojas de vergüenza.

Claro que cuando Issei le explico a Bahamut que Gasper era hombre, cayo de rodillas y termino en un cuadro depresivo con su hijo y Kiba dándole palmadas en la espalda, mientras el pelinegro mayor repetía "la vida es tan cruel". Aunque después juro junto a su hijo y Kiba transformar a Gasper en un hombre.

Después les explico a los nuevos miembros donde estaban sus habitaciones, aunque las mujeres de seguro dormirían con Issei, y en qué consistía su nuevo trabajo.

 **Unos días después:**

A pasado una semana desde la derrota de Kokabiel y los nuevos miembros se adaptaron rápidamente a su vida de mercenarios, aunque todos seguían yendo a la Academia Kuo, que fue reparada rápidamente después de la batalla.

Es sábado y vemos a nuestro pelinegro sentado pensando sobre su relación con Tiamat.

\- **Te veo algo pensativo hijo, ¿Qué ocurre? -** pregunto Bahamut a su hijo.

\- Estaba pensando sobre mi relación con Tiamat- dijo Issei pero su padre vio lo que de verdad pensaba.

\- **Ella, al igual que las demás, no es como Rias Gremory que te utilizo… ellas te aman de verdad así que puedes abrirles tu corazón sin problemas -** dijo sereno Bahamut mientras su hijo ponía una sonrisa y fue a buscar a Tiamat, quien aparentemente estaba en la cocina comiendo un poco de torta.

\- Tiamat… ¿quisieras salir en una cita conmigo? - pregunto algo nervioso Issei ya que no sabía la respuesta que le podría dar la dragona.

Esta estaba tan feliz que, literalmente, tiro la torta y se abalanzo sobre Issei diciendo "si, si, si, si, si".

Después de eso arreglaron que sería mañana la cita, ya que Issei tenía que planearla.

 **Domingo:**

En el recibidor estaban Issei que vestía una camisa negra de manga larga con un saco rojo, unos jeans elegantes de color azul oscuro y zapatos negros. Tiamat estaba vestida con una remera azul de manga corta con una campera ligera de color negro, una pollera azul que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y unas zapatillas blancas.

\- Nos vemos - saludaron los dos desapareciendo en un portal.

Cuando se fueron, Bahamut se giró a ver a las demás, que estaban liberando un aura asesina llena de celos ya que ellas también querían salir en citas con Issei. Bahamut les prometió que Issei tendría citas con todas ellas, pero en el interior estaba orgulloso de que su hijo tuviera tantas mujeres que lo aman.

Volviendo a la pareja, Issei había planeado la cita meticulosamente:

Primero fueron al centro comercial, donde lo compro a Tiamat un bello vestido de gala, mientras que ella compro una lencería especial para ella, que pensaba usar con suerte al final del día.

Después de eso recorrieron un poco el lugar, hasta que se detuvieron para almorzar en un restaurante que había cerca.

Claro que cuando Issei se levantó un rato para ir buscar algo, unos boludos se acercaron a Tiamat para ligar.

\- Hey nena, ¿Por qué no dejas a ese bebe y te vienes a pasar un rato divertido con nosotros? - dijo uno de ellos, que sin saberlo acababa de sellar su destino.

Ante esto Tiamat le respondió civilizadamente:

\- Mira pedazo de mierda, por qué no te metes tu proposición por el culo y me dejas en paz, que no ves que estoy disfrutando de mi cita con mi novio - dijo Tiamat de conteniendo las ganas de matar al hijo de puta que intervino en la cita.

El chico no se lo tomo nada bien lo que dijo Tiamat, así que procedió a golpearla para que según el "conociera su lugar".

Pero no conto con que Issei le detuviera la mano y, apretándola, se la rompiera junto con todo el brazo..

\- Si sabes lo que te conviene dejaras a MI mujer en paz, entendido - dijo Issei con una voz carente de emociones y una mirara de desprecio hacia el chico que estaba llorando en el piso.

Procedió a tomar a Tiamat, que estaba con corazoncitos en los ojos al ver a Issei defendiéndola, y se fueron de ahí.

Después de caminar un rato, entraron a un centro de juegos, donde Issei perdió en todos los juegos contra Tiamat, preguntándose el por qué cada vez que juega contra una mujer pierde. Después jugo al juego donde se atrapa peluches con el gancho (N/A: no me acuerdo el nombre) donde le gano a Tiamat un peluche de dragón azul y otro rojo.

Después de eso fueron a comprar ropa, donde Issei tuvo que cargar con toda la ropa que Tiamat compraba, y la envió, junto a los peluches, por un portal a la habitación de Tiamat.

Después de salir del lugar, Issei abrió otro portal para llevar a Tiamat al último lugar de la cita.

 **Bosque de los Familiares:**

Un portal se abrió en el bosque de los familiares, saliendo de el el pelinegro y la peliazul.

\- Ise, ¿Qué hacemos en el bosque de los familiares? - pregunto un poco desconcertada Tiamat ya que esperaba in a Paris u otro lugar.

\- Este lugar es especial para mí, ya que aquí fue donde nos reencontramos - dijo Issei con una sonrisa melancólica y feliz, haciendo ruborizar a Tiamat.

Pero para su sorpresa Issei se dio vuelta y se arrodillo con una pierna en el suelo, sacando una cajita de su saco y poniéndola frente a Taimat.

\- Tiamat, desde que nos conocimos cuando era un niño, te ganaste un lugar muy especial en mi corazón - decía el pelinegro con una sonrisa - sé que no soy el hombre perfecto y que soy un poco idiota, pero podrías hacer a este idiota un hombre feliz - dijo mientras abría de a poco la cajita y recordaba cierta promesa de su niñez.

 **Flashback:**

 _Se podía ver a un pequeño castaño llorando junto a una bella peliazul que tenía unas maletas en las manos._

 _\- ¡No es justo¡ ¡¿Por qué te tienes que ir, Tiamat-san?¡ - gritaba/preguntaba el pequeño castaño._

 _\- Ise… sabes que me tengo que ir por cuestiones laborales, pero estoy segura de que nos volveremos a ver algún día - decía la peliazul con una pequeña sonrisa- además no deberías llorar por esto._

 _\- pero te quiero Tiamat-san - confeso el pequeño sonrojando a la peliazul - has estado ahí para mí siempre y me has ayudado mucho._

 _\- Ise - murmuro la peliazul._

 _\- Si es verdad que nos reencontraremos en el futuro - Issei entonces levanto la cabeza mostrando una mirada de determinación que sorprendió y sonrojo más a Tiamat - entonces tu y yo nos…_

 **Actualidad:**

\- … Tiamat… te quieres casar conmigo - y abrió la cajita mostrando un anillo con un diamante unido a este por la cabeza de un dragón.

Tiamat, que recordó de mientras la promesa de Issei de pequeño, comenzó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad, ya que Issei todavía se acordaba de esa promesa.

\- Si, si, si,si… - comenzando como un murmullo - SI, SI, SI, SI, SI, SI, SI, SI - y termino gritándolo a los cuatro vientos.

Issei procedió a ponerle el anillo en el dedo anular y se levantó para ser abrazado por ella y darle un beso, el cual reflejaba todo el amor que tenía ella por él.

En eso sacaron sus alas y comenzaron a elevarse, separándose y volar en distintas direcciones, sin perderse de vista el uno del otro, y liberando un poco de poder en forma de estela de energía roja oscura (Issei) y azul (Tiamat).

Al principio se podía pensar que eran movimientos al azar, pero cuando estaban por terminar se notaba lo que estaban haciendo.

Issei y Tiamat se volvieron a abrazar y besar, pero caían en picada y seguían liberando la estela de energía.

Ya a unos metros del suelo, se dieron vuelta y terminaron en la misma posición que antes de comenzar a volar, pero ahora había un dibujo en el cielo de dos dragones, uno rojo y el otro azul, juntando sus frentes y formando un corazón con sus alas protegiéndolo.

Esto es conocido como la danza de los dragones, que ocurre cuando un dragón le confiesa a otro sus sentimientos y dibujan en el firmamento un dibujo con su energía que refleje su amor.

Mientras se besaban, Issei uso un hechizo para sellar el dibujo en el diamante del anillo de Tiamat.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron el uno al otro, se pudo ver un curioso brillo en los ojos de ambos antes de que un portal se abriera y se los llevara.

 **Dragon Hunting:**

En la habitación de Issei aparecieron este junto a Tiamat, pero esta tenía sus ojos cubiertos por su pelo.

Ante esto, Issei se preocupó pero se alarmo más cuando fue empujado por Tiamat a la cama y esta se subiera arriba suyo.

Pero más le sorprendió ver la mirada de ella, que cargaba con felicidad y ¿deseo y lujuria?

\- _¿Pero qué es lo que le pasa a Tiamat?_ \- pregunto Issei mentalmente a Draig.

\- [Compañero, a esto se lo llama sincronización, y ocurre después de la danza de los dragones y provoca que los instintos de ambos se eleven a niveles alarmantes] - dijo Draig - [en otras palabras, llego el momento que todo hombre de tu edad sueña… así que disfrútalo]

\- _Espera Draig no sé si estoy listo para esto_

\- [Tranquilo socio, lo harás bien… oh ya están mis pochoclos]

\- _DRAGÓN DE MIERDA…_

Pero los pensamientos del pelinegro se detuvieron al ver que tanto el cómo Tiamat ya no tenían ropa, asombrándose por la velocidad con la que lo hiso.

\- Ise - dijo Tiamat con una voz cargada de lujuria - prepárate para la mejor noche de nuestras vidas - y con eso ultimo comenzaba la acción.

Y así comenzó la laaaaaarga noche de Issei y Tiamat, donde afortunadamente pusieron sellos para que no los escucharan. Pero no evito que las demás chicas, mientras dormían, sintieran como que les estaban quitando algo, y Bahamut por alguna razón sentía su pecho llenarse de orgullo.

 **Mañana siguiente:**

Se podía ver en la cocina a las chicas y Bahamut desayunando, pero se preguntaban el por qué Issei y Tiamat no bajaban o si habían llegado anoche.

\- Iré a ver si están en su habitación - dijo Asia antes de levantarse y subir las escaleras.

Siguieron comiendo hasta que escucharon un grito que los alarmo.

\- KYAAAAAAAA - y todos salieron corriendo hasta la rubia que estaba frente a la habitación de Issei con la perta abierta.

Al ver dentro, se quedaron de piedra al ver a Issei y Tiamat, durmiendo desnudos y abrazados el uno al otro con una sonrisa, además del anillo que tenía Tiamat. Pero lo que de verdad los alarmo fue el sentir la energía de Issei dentro de Tiamat, pero de una manera más fuerte que la de la pieza.

El grito de Asia despertó a los dos amantes, que al mirar la puerta vieron a Bahamut que lloraba estilo anime de orgullo y con los pulgares arriba, provocando que los dos se sonrojaran al ser atrapados, pero ese sonrojo se convirtió en una cara de miedo cuando vieron a las demás con un aura asesina rodeándolas y con sus armas y hechizos apareciendo.

Afuera de Dragon Hunting estaban Kiba y Gasper volviendo de una misión, pero al entrar se quedaron de piedra al ver la… peculiar escena.

Se podía a Tiamat peleando con las demás por algo que no entendían, pero se notaba que estaban furiosas, y a Bahamut en uno de los sillones comiendo pochoclos junto a un apaleado Issei que aparentemente estaba inconsciente.

Los recién llegados hicieron lo que cualquiera haría… sentarse con Bahamut a comer palomitas y ver la pelea de gatas que se estaba armando, mientras apostaban a ver quien ganaba.

Afuera de la tienda se podía ver mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos grises que vestía un conjunto de loligotica negro/violeta.

\- Pronto nos veremos Ise - y desapareció.

 **Varios días después:**

Ya paso un tiempo desde la confesión de Issei, y su relación con Tiamat iba mejor que ninguna, poniendo celosas a las demás ya que también querían estar tan acarameladas con Issei y tener sus noches de diversión con él.

Aunque Issei sentía que era observado por alguien pero cada vez que miraba solo veía una mata de pelo negro.

Actualmente Issei y su sequito terminaron de ayudar al Consejo Estudiantil, como pago por que crearon la barrera en el incidente de Kokabiel, a limpiar la pileta del antiguo club de natación.

Una vez que la limpiaron completa se pusieron a disfrutar de ella, aunque Issei enseñaba a Koneko y Asia a nadar. También Momo y Ruruko se sonrojaron al ver a Saji en traje de baño, y este casi le agarra un sangrado nasal al ver a Momo, Ruruko y Sona en traje de baño. Tsubaki, por otro lado estaba avergonzada al estar en traje de baño frente a Kiba. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Bahamut, quien llego cuando terminaron, y se prometió darles consejos a las chicas para alcanzar el corazón de sus amados.

Claro que cuando Tiamat le pidió a Issei que le ponga bloqueador se desato el infierno, ya que las demás se pusieron celosas y comenzaron a pelear por ver a quien le ponía Issei bloqueador.

El por otra parte, se escondió en los vestuarios esperando que ellas no destruyan la pileta. Pero se topó con la única que no estaba allí.

\- Xenovia ¿Qué paso que tardaste tanto? ¿es por qué en la Iglesia no se acostumbra a usar trajes de baño? - le pregunto su rey.

\- Algo así, pero en realidad pensaba el cómo pedirte algo - dijo la peliazul.

\- Claro, pídeme lo que sea que, si está dentro de mis facultades, lo hare - dijo el con una sonrisa.

\- Esta bien… Issei Bahamut… quiero que me des un hijo - dijo seria.

\- ¿Eh? - fue lo único que pudo decir antes de ser arrastrado por ella hasta el almacén del lugar.

\- Veras, desde que me entere de la muerte de Dios y que tú me dijeras que buscara otro propósito en la vida, le pregunte a Bahamut sobre que hacen los dragones y me dijo "los dragones hacen lo que quieran, donde quieran, cuando quieran y como quieran, son espíritus libres así que has lo que dicte tu corazón"… y decidí seguir un sueño más femenino: tener un hijo - relato ella mientras se quitaba la parte de arriba del traje de baño, dejando libres sus pechos.

\- ¿Pero por qué yo? - pregunto este aun consternado.

\- Además de ser el Sekiryuutei, eres el hijo del ser más poderoso, por lo que sería una estupidez dejar pasar la oportunidad - dijo esta mientras se subía arriba de él - no tienes que tomar la responsabilidad… mientras me des un hijo, no refutare nada de lo que digas.

Pero cuando parecía que la cosa iba a ponerse buena, ciertas personas destruyeron la puerta.

\- Ise - se escuchó una voz tenebrosa revelándose como Tiamat y el resto del grupo, junto al sequito de Sona. Cabe decir que todas escucharon solamente la parte darle un hijo, por lo que pensaron una y mil cosas que las puso furiosas.

En cambio Saji lloraba estilo anime por la suerte de Issei y Bahamut, Kiba y Gasper se reían por la "suerte" de Issei.

Este, para salvarse, voló la pared más cercana y salió volando a toda velocidad de ahí, esquivando toda clase de ataques propinado por sus chicas y el sequito de Sona, con ella incluida.

Cabe decir que en vez de estar enojada porque casi tienen sexo en territorio estudiantil, lo que quería era desquitar la furia que tenía guardada desde que Issei destruyo gran parte de la academia.

Pasaron unas horas donde Issei tuvo que esconderse de todas, cosa que fallaba debido a los sentidos mejorados de sus chicas.

Después de esquivar un ataque de Albedo, salió corriendo aprovechando la nube de humo, pero se detuvo al chocar con algo.

Al abrir los ojos, vio a una bellísima mujer de cabello negro y ojos grises, pero que parecían vacíos, un cuerpo que no tenía nada que envidiarle al de Tiamat o Akeno, vestida con un conjunto de loligotica negro con detalles en violeta, pero los pechos estaban cubiertos por cintas que formaban una x en cada uno.

\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Issei mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, pero para su sorpresa esta lo abrazo muy fuerte.

\- IIIIIIISEEEEEEEE - se escuchó el grito de Tiamat acercándose, por lo que intento soltarse del agarre de la pelinegra peor esta era más fuerte que él, por lo que no pudo soltarse hasta que los demás llegaron.

\- Ise mas te vale… ¿Quién es ella? - pregunto Tiamat junto al resto del grupo señalando a la pelinegra abrazada a Issei.

\- Tiamat… antes de que saques especulaciones… - intento defenderse Issei, para ver si podía reducir un poco la furia de las dragonas, pero fue interrumpido por su padre.

\- **Ophis ¿Qué haces aquí? -** pregunto Bahamut a la nueva pelinegra.

\- Quería estar con Ise - dijo con una voz monótona la ahora identificada como Ophis

\- ¡¿Ophis?¡ ¿pero y esa forma? - pregunto Tiamat - que yo recuerde tu tenías una forma de niña.

\- Cambie mi forma porque con esta pensé que haría más feliz a Ise - respondió la pelinegra

\- Esto… papa ¿sabes quién es ella? - pregunto su hijo señalando a la bella mujer.

\- **Claro que la conozco… damas y caballeros, ella es Ophis Ouroboros, la Diosa Dragona del Infinito -** dijo Bahamut presentando a la pelinegra gótica.

\- Y la segunda prometida de Ise - dijo con su voz monótona pero con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Claro que lo que dijo los dejó a todos en shock a excepción de Tiamat y Bahamut, quien veía todo con una sonrisa.

3

2

1

\- ¡¿QUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE?/[¿QUUUUUUEEEEEEE?]¡ - gritaron todos, incluso Draig quien despertó antes de que su portador huyera de sus chicas y vio todo.

 **Cielo:**

En el Cielo, se podía ver a un hombre de unos 20 años de cabello rubio largo con ropas similares a las de Sirzechs pero doradas con doce alas de ángel en su espalda hablando animadamente con una bellísima mujer con una figura que solo puede ser catalogada como divina, con un largo cabello rubio rizado, con el iris de los ojos en forma de cruz, una túnica blanca y doce alas de ángel.

Estos eran Miguel, el líder del Cielo, y su hermana Gabriel, la mujer más poderosa y bella del Cielo, y estaban hablando algo sobre un dragón y un compromiso, hasta que escucharon un poderoso grito.

QUUUUUUEEEEEEE

\- Hermano, ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto Gabriel algo asustada por el repentino grito.

\- De seguro Issei-kun ya se enteró de quien es su otra prometida - dijo sereno el líder de los ángeles - bueno Gabriel continuemos… estás de acuerdo con este compromiso - pregunto pero él ya sabía la respuesta.

\- Claro… para ser sincera el me llamo mucho la atención - dijo feliz la mujer - a por cierto ¿le das esto cuando vallas? - y Gabriel le dio una caja que irradiaba una poderosa aura sacra.

\- No hay problema - dijo con una sonrisa esperando el día en que tenga que visitarlo.

 **Bueno hasta acá llego el cap. Lamento que sea muy corto comparado con el anterior pero quería acabarlo ya.**

 **¿Qué será eso sobre un compromiso? ¿tendrá Issei una historia del pasado con Ophis? ¿Que pasara en el próximo capítulo? Solo yo lo sé y no voy a decirlo.**

 **Sin más que decir espero sus reviews y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIENDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Está bien como muchos me lo pidieron aquí está el capítulo 7 de "El Dragón Emperador del Fin" y vamos con las reviews:**

 **Uchiha-Issei-DXD: me alegro de que te gustara su pasado.**

 **Irashi Uzumaki859: gracias aunque no le cambien el color de ojos.**

 **E-HERO-KnightMare: concuerdo contigo y para ser sincero, ni yo sé de dónde saco Draig los pochoclos.**

 **james Anderson: tranquilo que estará.**

 **Carlos Corts: solo espera a ver quiénes son el resto.**

 **Bluzangetsu: con Rias no desarrollare tanto pero si te preguntas si tendrá sequito, quédate tranquilo que esta todo cubierto.**

 **Omnipotente Vargas: quédate tranquilo que se juntaran para trolear de una manera muy épica y sobre tu pregunta, si aparecerá para ayudarlos en cierto evento que tengo planeado (pd: pobre Sagrav).**

 **aten92: debo decir que creo que eres el único o unos de los pocos que veía venir lo de Ophis y sobre el por qué no se mandó a la mierda la casa… ni idea.**

 **Muy bien… todo listo… comencemos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos**

 **\- hola - pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **\- [hola] - Draig y Albion**

 **\- hola - Bahamut u otros seres**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

 _Capítulo 7: revelaciones inesperadas._

 **Dragon Hunting:**

En Dragon Hunting se encontraban Issei Bahamut y su sequito junto a Bahamut, Sona Sitri y su sequito y la recientemente descubierta segunda prometida de Issei, Ophis Ouroboros, Diosa Dragona del Infinito.

Cabe decir que Sona y su grupo se asombraron al conocer el nuevo hogar del pelinegro, aunque más les sorprendió la pintura enorme y la foto enmarcada.

\- Bueno, ¿Quién puede explicarme sobre que Ophis es mi segunda prometida? - quien hablo pue Issei quien todavía no digería eso sobre segunda prometida.

Cabe decir que él estaba sujeto por casi todos los integrantes femeninos de su grupo, a excepción de Tiamat que parecía algo feliz al reencontrarse con Ophis, aunque tenía ligeras dudas sobre su nueva forma.

\- **Deja que te lo explique hijo -** dijo su padre llamando la atención de todos - **como recordaras, te dije que tu madre te había comprometido con dos dragonas -** su hijo asintió - **bueno Ophis es la segunda prometida que te mencione… tal vez la recuerdes ya que ella también paso tiempo contigo antes pero con otra forma.**

Issei se puso a recordar a una niña con exactamente el mismo color de cabello, ojos y ropa que solía jugar mucho con el e Irina de niños, aunque la pelinegra no se despegaba de él.

\- **Por cierto Ophis… ¿Qué estuviste haciendo hasta ahora? Porque no creo que ese cambio y el que ahora te expreses mejor sea cosa de la noche a la mañana-** expuso su duda Bahamut.

\- Bueno… - dijo Ophis jugando con sus dedos y desviando su mirada de la del resto - para ser sincera… accidentalmente cree un grupo terrorista - dijo en un susurro pero por los sentidos mejorados de todos, se pudo escuchar a la perfección dejándolos a todos de piedra y a Bahamut con una vena palpitando en la frente.

 **Opening de Overlord: Clattanoia**

 **Kotae wa doko e? Sagashite**

 **Where's my soul?**

Se puede ver a Issei alzando la Boosted Gear al frente para cambiar la vista a su espalda de donde emergían dos alas negras con rojo y por último la cámara pasa al frente acercándose a su ojo.

 **It's like a fear warui yume no you de**

 **Mezametemo all I've got is bones**

La imagen pasa a una tienda en medio del bosque. Después cambia mostrando a Issei sentado con la mano en la barbilla

 **I'm in a panic? Get out, hurry**

 **Oh, there are mysteries and miseries**

Aparece Taimat junto a Albedo acostadas, y después aparecen Asia junto Gasper.

 **Dead or alive hazama ni yurarete**

 **Samayoi right to left to hell**

Aparece una pelinegra con ojos de diferente color y a Xenovia acomodándose sus remeras, para después pasar a Rossweisse y a una pelirroja con las puntas amarillas.

 **Yami no shoutai emo no shoutai**

 **Odoru one, two, three steps on this dark stage**

Aparece Ravel haciendo una reverencia, y por ultimo aparecen Rory y Ophis para saltar a la cámara.

 **Raise your flag, march on, fight**

 **Kamen on fuchi e te o kakenottara hone ga naru none**

 **Wars and swords, tears and blood**

 **Afureru chikara ga fui ni waraidashita!**

Aparece Issei caminando por una alfombra que va mostrando las personas importantes del pelinegro pero después pasa a su muerte a manos de Raynare, la muerte de Asia, la aparición de Raiser, su batalla, la tortura a manos de Raiser y Rias y sus grupos, y al final Issei se da vuelta y enfoca su mirada en la cámara.

 **Kotae wa doko e? Sagashite**

 **Where's my soul? Where's my heart?**

 **Riaru ni nomareteku**

Su puede ver a Issei y a Taimat cayendo en un campo rodeado de enemigos a los que masacran: Issei a puño limpio y Taimat con magia. Después aparecen Asia y Gasper montando un enorme dragón dorado.

 **Don't hesitate, go this way**

 **Wakaranai kamawanai magaimono furuttemo**

La imagen cambia a Albedo con su armadura y a Rory con sus armas listas para luchar. La imagen cambia a la pelinegra con heterocromía junto a Ravel enfrentándose a varios enemigos para después cambiar a Xenovia y a Rossweisse poniéndose en posición de pelea y por ultimo aparece Ophis y la pelirroja enfrente de la luna extendiendo sus alas y con unas poderosas auras alrededor de ellas.

 **Tada kono sekai o ikinukeyo**

 **Aa nakushita kanashimi ga mata uzuiteku**

 **Misery-world**

Aparece una armadura plateada con varias joyas azules incrustadas que después se pone a pelear con una armadura roja con joyas verdes incrustadas. Al final la imagen cambia mostrando a Issei levantando el Boosted Gear en señal de victoria y atrás suyo están las chicas mencionadas junto a Akeno, Koneko, Kiba y Bahamut.

Después de cinco minutos, todos se recuperaron, solo para ver a Ophis tirada en el suelo con un enorme chichón en la cabeza y a Bahamut enojado, ya que le palpitaba una vena en la cabeza, saliéndole humo de su puño.

\- **¡¿CÓMO ES ESO DE QUE CREASTE UN GRUPO TERRORISTA, PELOTUDA?! -** GRITO BIEN FUERTE Bahamut mientras se preparaba para darle otro golpe a Ophis, mientras esta se cubría con sus manos.

Pero cuando estaba por golpearla, fue detenido por su hijo, quien lo miraba con unos ojos asesinos que le decían "es mejor que no lo hagas". Rápidamente se calmó y se sentó esperando la respuesta de Ophis.

Ya más recuperada, comenzó a relatar - Esta bien… después de separarme de Issei, decidí fundar un grupo especial que me ayudaran a vencer a Gran Rojo y sacarlo de la Grieta Dimensional, para así tener un lugar donde pasar el resto de la eternidad en paz y tranquilidad junto a Ise - en ese momento un pequeño tinte rosado apareció en sus mejillas al imaginarse una vida así con Issei - pero como era demasiado inocente en esa época, no me di cuenta que termine creando un grupo cuyo objetivo era muy diferente al que yo plantee. Fueron varios años en los que les daba poder con la falsa promesa que me daban de que me ayudarían a vencer a Gran Rojo, pero hace no mucho una muy buena amiga me pregunto el por qué había formado un grupo así… cuando le conté sobre Ise y todo ella me recomendó aprender el cómo ser una buena esposa. Aun si había vivido durante tanto tiempo, no tenía idea de absolutamente nada del mundo, por lo que me encerré un tiempo en la gran biblioteca que teníamos para aprender sobre todo del mundo… claro que ahí aprendí sobre el terrorismo y el cómo me engañaron, aunque lo deje de lado para alejarme de ellos y desvincularme, viniendo a Kuo para estar con mi Ise - termino de relatar la morocha, aunque lo último lo dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras saltaba en dirección al pelinegro para abrazarlo, abrazo que fue correspondido por él.

\- Pero eso no contesta el cómo es que te expresas mejor y tu nueva apariencia - dijo Tiamat haciendo que todos volvieran a centrar su mirada en la morocha.

\- Al parecer, cuando "absorbí" todo ese conocimiento, aprendí a expresarme de manera más fluida, y el nuevo cuerpo es porque leí que así Ise sería más feliz - dijo la morocha.

Bahamut entonces se percató de un detalle que no se había dado cuenta.

\- **Ophis, ¿Por qué tu poder es tan débil? -** pregunto el Dios Dragón.

Ante la pregunta, Ophis se puso triste y dijo - Antes de que pudiera escapar, me detuvieron e invocaron a Samael… y con él me quitaron más de la mitad de mi poder, dejando inestable el que tengo ahora - y unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, mismas que fueron limpiadas por Issei que levanto su cabeza para verla a los ojos.

\- No te preocupes Ophis, me encargare de que recuperes el poder que te robaron - dijo Issei con determinación sin dejar de mirar los bellos ojos grises de Ophis, misma que se sonrojo por lo dicho.

Después de esa escena, Ophis anuncio que de hoy en más viviría en Dragon Hunting, a lo que ninguno de los presentes mostro queja. Claro que las demás, en especial Koneko y Ravel, se ponían celosas cuando Ophis se sentó sobre el regazo del pelinegro después de la conversación y durante la cena.

 **Al día siguiente:**

El pelinegro despertaba pero se dio cuenta de que por alguna razón no podía moverse. Mirando un poco pudo ver a todos los miembros femeninos de su grupo más Ophis durmiendo felices abrazadas a algún miembro de su cuerpo. Era en momentos como estos el que agradecía que su cama fuera lo suficiente mente grande para todos. Tardo aproximadamente una hora para salir de la cama y bajar.

Mientras bajaba, pudo observar a un hombre de aparentemente 20 años, de cabello mitad negro atrás y rubio adelante ojos violetas. Llevaba puesto una gabardina bordo sin nada debajo, pantalones negros y zapatos a juego con la gabardina. Pero lo que alarmo a Issei fue la energía que desprendía el sujeto, ya que era similar a la de Kokabiel.

\- ¿En que lo puedo ayudar? - pregunto el pelinegro mientras se sentaba en su silla.

\- Es un placer conocerte, Sekiryuutei, hijo de Bahamut… soy Azazel, líder de Grigori - se presentó el hombre extendiendo doce alas de ángel caído.

\- ¿Y que lo trae aquí? - dijo sin problemas Issei aunque estaba sorprendido de que supieran sobre su padre.

\- Valla… debo decir que me sorprendió el que no te alarmara mi presencia y si te preguntas el cómo se sobre ti… es que tu padre me lo dijo hace unos días - dijo Azazel.

\- Ya veo… espera, tú mandaste al blanco a joderme la pelea - dijo un poco enojado Issei.

\- Ah… si, sobre eso, pensé que los asuntos de los ángeles caídos debían ser resueltos por los ángeles caídos - dijo Azazel.

\- Esta bien - dijo Issei sin creerlo del todo.

\- Bueno… solo venía a presentarme y a avisarte que tal vez recibas una propuesta muy tentadora en la Reunión de las Tres Facciones - dijo Azazel mientras salía.

A Issei le genero curiosidad sobre la propuesta pero más le sorprendió sobre esa reunión, ya que no le avisaron nada.

Justo en ese momento, Bahamut salió de la cocina con un desayuno mediterráneo.

\- Papa… ¿sabes algo sobre una reunión entre las tres facciones? - pregunto Issei.

\- **Ah, si… ¿no te lo dije? -** dijo su padre, haciendo que Issei cayera estilo anime por lo despreocupado que puede Bahamut.

 **Habitación de Azazel:**

Vemos al pelinegro caído entrando a su habitación, pero se percató de que aparentemente no está solo.

\- ¿Y bien? - pregunto una voz femenina.

\- Ya le dije sobre la propuesta… pero todavía no puedo creer que te interesaras por un hombre - exclamo Azazel.

\- Es que él es muy distinto al resto - dijo la mujer.

\- Si tú lo dices… Penemue - dijo Azazel mientras se iba a servir un vaso de whiskie. 

**Dragon Hunting:**

Una vez que Issei se recompuso, Bahamut le conto que la reunión era para firmar un tratado de paz entre las tres facciones bíblicas.

\- ¿Y por qué tenemos que ir? - pregunto Issei con flojera.

\- **Es que se necesita un mediador arbitrario que no prefiera a una facción sobre otra -** exclamo su padre haciendo que Issei suspirara derrotado - **a cierto… ten nos acaba de llegar este trabajo -** dijo mientras sacaba un papel de su saco y se lo entregaba a Issei.

Al leer el papel, se formó una sonrisa en el rostro del pelinegro menor.

\- Bueno pa… si las chicas preguntan, diles que me fui a cumplir un trabajo y que vuelvo a la noche - dijo Issei mientras se ponía su gabardina negra y salía.

Al poco tiempo, todo el sequito de Issei más Ophis bajó a desayunar, aunque se preguntaban dónde estaba Issei.

\- Padre… ¿Dónde está Issei? - quien pregunto fue Tiamat quien, por petición de Bahamut, lo empezaba a llamar de esa forma.

\- **Creo que se fue de putas -** dijo Bahamut conteniendo una pequeña risa al ver como todas las mujeres del lugar empezaban a elevar su poder en señal clara de que estaban muy enojadas.

\- IIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE - se escuchó un potente grito que asusto a todos los animales de la zona.

 **En algún lugar del mundo:**

Issei aterrizo en un pueblo en el continente asiático rodeado de un inmenso bosque y varias montañas. Cuando llego, todos los habitantes se asustaron, pensando que otro monstruo los venía a matar.

\- Tranquilos… soy al sujeto que solicitaron para eliminar a una criatura - dijo el pelinegro de forma que todos se calmaron un poco, pero seguían viendo con algo de temor al chico.

En eso un anciano de baja estatura se acercó al chico.

\- Gracias por venir… soy Garz jefe de esta humilde aldea… como de seguro leíste en la solicitud, necesitamos que te encargues de una terrible criatura que a aterrorizado al pueblo por mucho tiempo - dijo el anciano haciendo una reverencia mientras pedía que se encargue del problema.

\- No hay problema, de esto vivo… solo díganme dónde puedo encontrarlo - dijo Issei mientras le señalaban en un mapa de la zona una montaña no muy lejos de la aldea, diciendo que en una cueva de la montaña la criatura vive.

Con la información obtenida, Issei extendió sus alas y salió volando en dirección a la criatura, pero en el camino Draig podía sentir una energía que se le hacía muy familiar.

Al llegar a la cueva, el pelinegro se adentró para buscar a la criatura, pero una imponente voz lo detuvo.

\- ¿Quién osa perturbar mi sueño? - dijo una vos poderosa y ¿femenina?

\- De casualidad ¿tú eres la criatura que atemoriza al pueblo cercano? - dijo Issei viendo a unos grandes ojos esmeralda.

\- ¿Y que si así lo fuera? - dijo la voz.

\- Entonces tendré que derrotarte - dijo Issei mientras cambiaba a su forma dragón-humanoide.

 **-** Interesante truco larvita - dijo la voz mientras golpeaba al pelinegro con su cola, sacándolo de la cueva.

Fuera de la cueva, el pelinegro se recompuso y lanzo un [Dragon-shoot] a la bestia en la cueva, generando una fuerte explosión.

Al despejarse el humo de la explosión, se podía observar a una dragona de unos 20 metros de alto de color rojo como la sangre, con unos imponentes ojos esmeralda. Su apariencia provoco que al pelinegro le agarrara una sensación de deja vu, como si ya hubiera visto al dragón.

En eso el dragón comenzó a hacer un sonido muy familiar para Issei y el dragón de la Boosted Gear.

\- [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Explosion] [Dragon-shoot] - exclamo la dragona mientras aumentaba su poder y disparaba una ponderosa ráfaga de energía.

Debido a la sorpresa, el pelinegro no pudo esquivar el ataque y lo recibió de lleno, arrastrándolo varios metros dentro del bosque.

Cuando se recompuso, le pregunto al Dragón Celestial.

\- _Draig, ¿Cómo es que esa dragona puede usar tu poder?_ \- pregunto algo desconcertado Issei.

\- [No lo sé compañero, pero te recomiendo usar mi poder para pelear esta vez. Ya que presiento que no será una oponente fácil] - dijo el dragón mientras Issei activaba la Sacred Gear.

Issei salió del bosque volando y fue en dirección a la dragona, quien al ver el guantelete rojo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y solo pudo decir una cosa, que dejo petrificado a Issei.

\- ¿Hermano? - pregunto la dragona, haciendo que Issei se desconcentrara y se desviara directo a la montaña, chocando fuertemente.

Cuando se recompuso, vio a la dragona que lo veía expectante y feliz.

\- Al fin te encuentro hermano Draig - exclamo la dragona saltando en dirección al pelinegro, quien rodo para esquivar a la dragona.

\- Espera… ¿Cómo es eso de hermano Draig? - pregunto sorprendido el pelinegro mientras que el dragón de la Boosted Gear tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

\- ¿Acaso no me recuerdas? - dijo la dragona usando la más terrible de todas las técnicas… los ojos de perrito.

Recuperado del shock - [N-no puede ser… eres tu… Scarlet] - pregunto Draig desde la Boosted Gear.

\- Draig, ¿me quieres decir quien es ella? - pregunto Issei señalando a la dragona que saltaba alegre repitiendo "me recuerda" una y otra vez.

Al escuchar la pregunta, la dragona se detuvo - Es cierto… me llamo Scarlet Goch, la Dragona Emperadora Roja y hermana menor de Draig Goch, el Dragón Emperador Rojo, aunque no llego a su nivel - exclamo con orgullo la dragona, aunque con algo de pena la última parte.

Issei, aunque ya le parecía muy común esto de las sorpresas en su vida, no se esperaba que su compañero tuviera una hermana, aunque lo que pasara después nadie se lo hubiera imaginado.

\- [¡Mi hermanita pequeña, tu hermano está muy orgulloso de ti, mira en la poderosa dragona en que te has convertido!] - dijo Draig sonrojando un poco a Scarlet y haciendo que Issei dijera algo que no esperaba decirle a su compañero.

\- Siscon - dijo de forma monótona.

Eso provoco que Draig cayera de rodillas y formara un cuadro muy depresivo, todo claro dentro de la Boosted Gear.

\- Bueno Scarlet, me explicas como el por qué atacas una aldea inocente - pregunto el pelinegro.

\- ¡Yo no los ataco, ellos iniciaron al tratar de atacarme mientras dormía! - dijo enojada la dragona liberando algo de su poder.

\- Calma… ¿Qué tal si te marchas a otro lugar pacíficamente? - pregunto el pelinegro mientras la dragona llevaba un dedo a su mentón de forma pensativa.

\- Esta bien… pero iré contigo - dijo decidida Scarlet - al fin encuentro a mi hermano después de tanto tiempo, por lo que… pero no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida por Issei.

\- Esta bien… yo no tengo problema pero vamos a tener que hacer algo con tu forma dragona- dijo Issei pero fue segado por una luz muy intensa.

Al desaparecer la luz, se podía observar a una chica de cabello rojo como la sangre con puntas amarillas y ojos color esmeralda, con un cuerpo parecido al de Xenovia. Llevaba puesto un vestido simple de color rojo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unas sandalias blancas.

La felicidad de Draig aumento al ver lo bella que era su hermana en su forma humana.

\- Bueno… ¡vámonos! - grito Issei mientras extendía sus alas junto a la pelirroja.

Al llegar al pueblo, Issei le informo al líder de la aldea que ya no tenían que preocuparse por la criatura. Este le dio su paga y se fue de ahí con Scarlet.

 **Dragón Hunting:**

En la casa/tienda, en pelinegro y la pelirroja acaban de llegar, pero cuando abrió la puerta, fue tumbado por todas las féminas de su grupo y Ophis, quienes lo golpeaban y zarandeaban a mas no poder. Después de una hora se podía ver que lo que era Issei era ahora un bulto de carne, huesos y sangre.

Un tiempo después, con un Issei recuperado y un Bahamut que se reía de la broma que hiso junto a Kiba y Gasper que se reían pero más disimuladamente, el pelinegro menor les explico que salió en una misión y que se encontró con la hermana menor de Draig.

\- ¡¿DRAIG TIENE UNA HERMANA?! - gritaron todos lo que no sabían sobre eso.

\- Eso fue lo que dije - dijo divertido Issei.

Después de ese momento, se aceptó a Scarlet y se le dio una habitación y accedió a trabajar en la casa/tienda.

- **Por cierto hijo, ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme lo del evento de mañana? -** pregunto su padre con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- No puede ser… ¿Cómo te enteraste? - pregunto alarmado Issei mientras la mayoría de su sequito se preguntaba que tenia de especial ese día.

\- Mañana es el día de observaciones de clase, un día donde los padre van a la escuela a observar a sus hijos durante el horario escolar… aunque eh oído que suele ser una tortura - respondió Kiba mientras al resto y el incluido les agarraba un escalofrió que no auguraba nada bueno.

Después de eso, se presentaron todos a Scarlet. Cabe mencionar su sorpresa al descubrir que el portador de su hermano es el hijo del Dios Dragón Supremo Bahamut y que en su grupo estaba la Reina Dragón más fuerte y la que odiaba a su hermano a muerte; casi le da un infarto. También se sorprendió al ver como Tiamat ponía un sello poderoso e insonoro en la habitación de Issei, preguntándose para que hacia todo eso (N/A: es muy inocente).

 **Al día siguiente:**

Issei y su equipo ya llegaban a la Academia Kuo, aunque el primero se preguntaba el por qué no había visto a Ophis ni a Scarlet antes de irse. Pero esas preguntas se hicieron a un lado al ver frente a la academia a un joven peliplatino de ojos azules brillantes vestido con una remera verde, un saco de cuero negro, unos vaqueros bordo con pantalones de cuero con una cadena de plata cayendo hacia abajo y zapatos negros.

Este al ver a Issei se empezó a acercar mientras Issei y todo su grupo reconocía el aura del sujeto.

\- Es un placer conocer al fin a mi rival… Welsh Dragon, Sekiryuutei Hyodo Issei… soy Vali el Hakuryuukou, Vanishing Dragón - dijo el ahora identificado como Vali.

\- Y, ¿a qué debo el honor de conocerlo? - pregunto Issei mientras su equipo se preparaba para pelear.

\- No se molesten, si ni siquiera pudieron con Kokabiel, menos van a poder conmigo - dijo Vali para que todos dejaran sus poses de batalla - dime Hyodo Issei, ¿en qué puesto a nivel mundial crees que estas? - pregunto el peliplatino.

\- ¿Qué me estas tratando de decir? - pregunto el pelinegro.

\- Tu Balance Breaker, aunque incompleto, te posiciona entre el puesto 1 a 1500, aunque dependiendo de la fuerza del portador incluso menos - dijo el peliplatino.

\- Estoy seguro que estoy más arriba que tu - dijo Issei algo confiado.

\- Ambos somos existencias que están destinadas a luchar… como sea solo vine a hablar un poco, ahora debo volver con Azazel - dijo Vali mientras se marchaba, pero ya un poco lejos de ahí se dio cuenta de algo - _Acaso no estaba con él la Reina Dragón Karma del Caos Tiamat… pensé que odiaba al Sekiryuutei a muerte_ \- pensó confundido el portador de Albion.

 **Clase de Issei:**

Después de ese encuentro con Vali, Issei y sus chicas ingresaron a la academia. Pero mientras hablaba con Rory, Asia y Xenovia, que se había incorporado recientemente a la academia, escucho un anuncio muy extraño.

\- Muy bien alumnos, sé que es raro esto pero aparentemente tenemos dos nuevas estudiantes… pasen y preséntense por favor - dijo el profesor para que se abriera la puerta y aparecieran dos chicas muy conocidas para el pelinegro y su grupo.

\- Buenas, mi nombre es Ophis Hyodo, es un placer conocerlos - dijo la pelinegra haciendo una reverencia.

\- Hola, me llamo Scarlet Goch, soy extranjera y espero que podamos llevarnos bien - dijo la pelirroja saludando.

El salón estallo entre silbidos y gritos de los chicos y gritos y alabanzas de las chicas al ver que dos nuevas bellezas venían a su salón, además de que los chicos veían oportunidad de poder ligárselas. Pero como se dijo con anterioridad, la realidad (N/A: o Chichigami) puede ser una dama muy cruel.

\- Y actualmente vivimos con Issei Hyodo, además de que soy su prometida - dijeron ambas, pero la última parte solo la dijo Ophis.

En ese momento todos los chicos se quedaron petrificados para después ver al pelinegro con miradas llenas de odio, mientras que las chicas estaban celosas dado que la nueva actitud de Issei junto a su físico, que pudieron ver en la clase de educación física, lo hacían un chico muy guapo a los ojos de ellas pero no podían acercarse porque siempre estaba con sus chicas y estas les enviaban miradas de odio. Pero uno de los chicos, quien era el mismo de la otra vez, se dio cuenta e algo.

\- Disculpe Ophis-san, pero ¿Issei no tiene ya a Tiamat-sensei como prometida? - pregunto incrédulo el chico llamando la atención del resto.

\- Si él está comprometido con Tiamat, pero yo soy su segunda prometida - dijo Ophis con un pequeño sonrojo.

Los estudiantes empezaron a transmitir el rumor de que Issei Hyodo tenía dos prometidas, un rumor que empezó a transformarse en algo peor ya que también incluía a las demás chicas del pelinegro.

Una vez pasado eso, comenzó la visita de observación de los padres, donde Issei vio a su padre con una cámara de video y una gran sonrisa malvada grabándolos.

\- Bueno clase, quiero que tomen la arcilla que tienen adelante y creen una escultura de acuerdo a lo que ustedes más quieran - ordeno el profesor para que los estudiantes empezaran a trabajar.

Issei no sabía qué hacer, hasta que siguió lo que dijo el profesor y empezó a pensar en algo que le gustara mucho, que en este caso era Tiamat. Siguió pensando en ella hasta que la voz del profesor lo saco del trance.

\- Hyodo-kun

\- Ah ¿Qué? - pregunto algo confundido el pelinegro.

\- Es una muy buena escultura esa… pero ¿me puede decir de qué trata? - pregunto el profesor mientras señalaba el lugar en el que debería estar el bloque de arcilla, siendo que ahora había una muy bien elaborada escultura.

La escultura era de Tiamat, aunque esta estaba desnuda para la sorpresa de todos. Claro que las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

\- Esa es Tiamat-sensei - señalo una de las chicas.

\- Te doy 5000 yenes por ella - agrego otra.

\- Yo te doy 12000 por ella, mi papa colecciona cosas como esta - agrego otro alumno.

\- Lo siento, pero no está a la venta - dijo Issei mientras pedía otro bloque para hacer una diferente.

Cuando le dieron otro, Issei se volvió a sumergir en sus pensamientos, buscando otra cosa que le guste, en este caso las batallas y pensó en la increíble batalla que tendría con su hermano.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio una escultura de dos sujetos, que uno reconocían como Issei, con armaduras un tanto extrañas para los alumnos peleando.

Esta escultura causo un revuelto aún más grande y se escuchaba a uno ofrecer una gran suma monetaria por la estatua.

Obviamente Issei se negó a venderla y, aprovechando de que era el receso, salió rápidamente con sus chicas, en busca de cierta dragona.

Cuando la encontraron, Issei le dio la estatuilla que hiso, poniéndola sumamente feliz y abrazo a Issei, pero lo estaba ahogando entre sus pechos sin darse cuenta. Las demás estaban celosas ya que también querían que Issei les hiciera una estatuilla, pero se percataron de que Issei se estaba poniendo azul, así que tuvieron que forzar a Tiamat a soltarlo.

Después de que Issei se recuperara, pudieron ver como muchos estudiantes masculinos iban en dirección al gimnasio.

\- Una chica mágica - grito uno de ellos.

\- Además dicen que es una belleza - exclamo otro.

El equipo Issei fue en dirección a donde iban los alumnos. Al llegar se encontraron con una gran multitud alrededor de una bellísima morena de pelo largo atado con dos coletas como Irina, de ojos violetas que iba vestida con un traje de chica mágica color rosado y una varita del mismo color.

También podían ver como Saji luchaba para alejar a todos los hombres.

Después de que la multitud se fuera, Saji se centró en la morena.

\- Muy bien… ¿eres familiar de alguien de la escuela? - pregunto el rubio.

\- Si - dijo la morena.

\- Bueno… vamos a buscar… - pero no pudo terminar ya que su vista se centró en Issei - oh Issei ¿Cómo te va?

\- Bien, supongo… ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - pregunto el pelinegro, pero en ese momento la morena se le acerco y se pudo muy cerca de su rostro.

\- Así que tú eres el dragoncito - dijo la morena con una sonrisa pícara alarmando a todos.

\- **Así que eres tu Serafall -** dijo una voz poderosa que la mayoría, excepto el rubio, reconoció de inmediato.

\- ¿Papa? - dijo Issei sorprendiendo a Saji porque frente suyo estaba el ser más poderoso de todos.

\- Es bueno volver a verte Bahamut - dijo la morena haciendo una pose extraña haciendo el símbolo de la paz , sacándoles una gota estilo anime a todos.

\- Pa, ¿sabes quién es ella? - dijo el pelinegro menor.

\- **Claro hijo… ella es Serafall Leviathan, una de los Cuatro Grandes Maou -** dijo Bahamut haciendo que todos se sorprendan ya que frente suyo estaba la Maou Leviathan.

\- Así que él es tu hijo… no está nada mal - dijo Serafall mirando de manera coqueta a Issei, activando una especie de alarma en las chicas de Issei.

En ese momento las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron, dando paso a Sona Sitri junto a su confiable reina. La primera se sorprendió al ver a Serafall.

\- Hermana - dijo Sona mientras un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas.

\- So-tan - dijo Serafall mientras abrazaba a Sona, quien aparentemente estaba conteniéndose para evitar hacer algo.

\- **Veo que sigues igual que siempre, Serafall -** dijo Bahamut con una sonrisa divertida.

En eso la morena mayor se separó de Sona y se giró a Bahamut - ¿Puedes creer lo cruel que es So-tan?… no me aviso del día de observaciones… estaba tan enojada que iba a atacar a los ángeles - dijo mientras giraba su varita, sacándoles gotas estilo anime a todos los presentes.

Sona, quien ya no soportaba la actitud de su hermana, hiso algo inesperado.

\- Oh… hermana - dijo y salió corriendo del lugar, siendo seguida por Serafall, su reina y Saji.

\- **No te sorprendas tanto hijo… todos los actuales Maou son un tanto extraños en privado -** dijo Bahamut al ver las caras de sorpresa de todos - **ahora vámonos que tengo que presentarte a unas personas -** y todos lo siguieron.

Después de caminar un poco, se encontraron con cuatro personas.

Uno era un adulto rubio con un bigote elegante y un monóculo en el ojo derecho. Llevaba puesto un elegante traje de gala de color azul marino y tenía un símbolo muy conocido para Issei.

Otra era una mujer de cabello rubio largo y ojos azules oscuro. Vestía un elegante vestido de coctel de color rosa. Lo curioso es que era igual a Ravel aunque mayor.

Otro era un hombre de cabello castaño con gafas de color rojo y ojos color castaño. Llevaba puesto un traje formal de color negro.

La ultima era una mujer castaña con ojos color verdes. También llevaba puesto un traje formal pero de color beige.

\- M-madre, padre - dijo Ravel sorprendida.

En eso los dos rubios se giraron para ver a Ravel. Al verla, corrieron a abrazarla.

\- Me da gusto que estés bien hija - dijo el rubio.

\- Cuando escuchamos de la muerte de Riser y el hecho de que no volvieras nos preocupó… afortunadamente Bahamut-sama nos informó de que estabas a salvo - exclamo la rubia sin dejar de abrazar a Ravel.

\- **Hijo, ellos son Lord y Lady Phoenix, padres de Ravel -** dijo el pelinegro mayor.

\- Es un gusto conocerlos Lord Phoenix, Lady Phoenix, soy Issei Bahamut, hijo de Bahamut y el rey de Ravel - dijo el pelinegro de manera formal.

\- Nos alegra conocerte al fin… gracias por cuidar de Ravel - dijo Lord Phoenix haciendo una reverencia.

\- Supongo que están al tanto de las acciones de su hijo - dijo Issei de manera seria.

\- Si… se nos informó sobre sus crímenes, así que no vamos a enojarnos porque lo hayas matado - dijo Lord Phoenix de forma seria, para después cambiar a una sonrisa y darle un apretón de manos al pelinegro menor - Y espero que Ravel no cause problemas.

\- No hay problema alguno, ella fue de los que no me traicionaron, por lo que no tengo problemas con que se quede conmigo - dijo Issei.

\- Y también espero que no hayas obligado a mi hija a hacer ciertas acciones - dijo el rubio mientras un aura de furia lo rodeaba, pero se detuvo con el golpe de su mujer.

\- Cariño, si lo hacen es porque de seguro fue decisión de Ravel - dijo Lady Phoenix con una pequeña sonrisa, poniendo rojos de vergüenza a Ravel y a Issei.

En eso Issei se centró en la otra pareja, que estaban hablando con su padre, por lo que se acercó a ellos.

\- **Ah Issei... déjame que te presente a George Kiryuu -** señalando al hombre - **y a Anna Kiryuu -** señalando a la mujer - **esto puede sorprenderte pero ellos son tus tíos de parte de la familia de tu madre.**

\- E-es un placer conocerlos - dijo Issei un poco nervioso por ver por primera vez a sus tíos.

\- El placer es nuestro - dijo George.

\- Mira cómo has crecido, ahora eres todo un chico guapo… y puedo decir que tu "paquete" tiene un buen tamaño - dijo Anna, pero eso puso más nervioso y rojo a Issei.

En ese momento una voz muy conocida para Issei y los que estaban en su clase se escuchó.

\- Papa, mama, al fin los encuentro - dijo una chica de pelo castaño atado con dos trenzas y ojos color verde, que vestía el uniforme femenino de la academia.

\- Aika, ven que te quiero presentar a tu tío y primo - dijo la mujer haciendo señas con la mano para que se acerque.

\- Pero aquí solo veo a Hyodo-kun y a este hombre que nunca he visto - dijo Aika.

\- Déjame presentártelo… él es el Dios Dragón Supremo Bahamut, líder de los dragones y esposo de tu tía Samantha - presento Anna al pelinegro mayor.

\- E-es un placer conocerlo, Bahamut-sama - dijo Aika mientras hacia una reverencia.

\- **No creo que sea necesario necesaria tanto formalismo Aika, después de todo somos familia -** dijo Bahamut.

\- Y este chico guapo de aquí es Issei Bahamut, tu primo - dijo Anna dejando tanto a Issei como a Aika en shock.

\- ¡¿SOMOS PRIMOS?! - gritaron los dos al unísono mientras se señalaban. Cabe decir que ese grito se escuchó por toda la academia, asombrando a muchos.

\- Veras Issei, mi esposa es la hermana de tu madre, por lo que ella también pertenece al mismo clan y por ende, sabe también sobre el mundo sobrenatural… obviamente me lo mostro y a Aika también - explico George.

\- Pero ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada pa? - pregunto el pelinegro a su padre.

\- Es verdad, ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? - pregunto Aika.

\- **Veras hijo, quería guardarlo como una sorpresa para ver tu reacción -** dijo divertido Bahamut.

\- Y en nuestro caso no sabíamos que estudiabas con Issei, por lo que no pudimos decirte nada - se defendió Anna.

\- **Bueno… por que no vamos todos a casa y charlamos más relajados** \- dijo Bahamut mientras invitaba a los Kiryuu, a Lord y Lady Phoenix. Pero esa propuesta les puso los pelos de punta a todos los jóvenes, avisándoles que pasarían por algo verdaderamente vergonzoso, y se puso peor al recordar la personalidad trolera de Bahamut y su sonrisa maliciosa.

Después de eso, Issei y su sequito junto a Ophis y Scarlet, Bahamut, Lord y Lady Phoenix y George, Anna y Aika caminaron rumbo a un callejón donde no los viera nadie, para abrir un portal para llevarlos a Dragon Hunting.

 **Bueno hasta acá el capítulo de la semana.**

 **Estoy seguro de que nadie se esperaba estas revelaciones.**

 **Bueno, espero las reviews y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIENDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Damas, si hay alguna leyendo este fic, y caballeros, permítanme presentarles el capítulo 8 de El Dragón Emperador del Fin y…**

 **¿?: ¿Dónde me encuentro? ¿Y quién eres tú? - pregunto un hombre vistiendo una extraña armadura espacial negra con partes amarillas y una ametralladora.**

 **¿Qué mierda hace el jefe de Ayuda Mundial aquí?**

 **Jefe: Veras, lo último que recuerdo es que Oscar estaba jugando con una pelota y cuando iba a castigarlo, golpeo algo que abrió un portal y me trajo aquí.**

 **¿Cómo mierda abrió un portal?**

 **Jefe: ni idea… ¿Qué haces?**

 **Escribo un fic… ¿me quieres ayudar?**

 **Jefe: En vista de que no tengo nada que hacer… claro.**

 **Bueno… entonces iniciemos las reviews:**

 **CarlosM: de Rias ya vas a saber.**

 **Uchiha-Issei-DXD: me alegro de que te haya gustado y con respecto a tu pregunta, aunque debe ser la millonésima vez que me la hacen, lo saber al final de la Reunión.**

 **Omnipotente Vargas: espero que te mejores y respondiendo: lo recuperara en su momento, si, obvio va a estar interesada, de ella ya se sabrá, y no te das una idea.**

 **E-HERO-KnightMare: muchas gracias por el review y el que te gustara el cap.**

 **Irashi Uzumaki859: digamos que le a Vali le va a doler.**

 **Carlos Corts: oh no te das una idea.**

 **miguelzero24: le voy a echar ganas como no tienes idea.**

 **aten92: jajajjajaja no te das una idea de los problemas que va a tener.**

 **Kalosleague: hola kalos y respondiendo: Issei ya lo sabe solo falta el otro, si se sabrá y más en un arco que me estoy pensando, y de Rias ya sabrán.**

 **l Sekiryuuttei l: a Sona no sé si meterla, ya que pensaba unirla con cierto rubio.**

 **Bueno es tu turno jefe.**

 **Jefe: Ikari no Ryujin no es responsable de High School DxD ni de cualquier otra serie que aparezca. Cualquier parecido con la realidad o con algún otro fic es pura coincidencia.**

 **Bueno sin más, comencemos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos**

 **-** _hola_ **\- pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **\- [hola] - Draig y Albion**

 **\- hola - Bahamut u otros seres**

 **\- "** _hola_ **" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 8: la hija de la luna creciente y comienza la reunión._

 **Dragon Hunting:**

De un portal se podía ver salir al sequito se Issei con él, a Bahamut, a Lord y Lady Phoenix y a la familia Kiryuu.

Al mismo tiempo, apareció un círculo mágico con un emblema bastante familiar. De él salieron Serafall Leviathan, Sona Sitri junto a Tsubaki Shinra.

Cabe mencionar que los que no sabían sobre la casa/tienda del pelinegro se quedaron impresionados al ver la casa/tienda de Issei. Aunque claro se sorprendieron más al ver el interior, así como el cuadro gigante atrás del escritorio y la foto enmarcada sobre el mismo, que le provocó una sonrisa nostálgica a Anna.

\- **Bueno… pónganse cómodos que dentro de poco les traemos comida y comenzamos "la tortura" -** dijo Bahamut con una sonrisa maliciosa, misma que fue correspondida por los adultos y que provoco un terrible escalofrió en los jóvenes.

* * *

 **Opening de Overlord: Clattanoia**

 **Kotae wa doko e? Sagashite**

 **Where's my soul?**

Se puede ver a Issei alzando la Boosted Gear al frente para cambiar la vista a su espalda de donde emergían dos alas negras con rojo y por último la cámara pasa al frente acercándose a su ojo.

 **It's like a fear warui yume no you de**

 **Mezametemo all I've got is bones**

La imagen pasa a una tienda en medio del bosque. Después cambia mostrando a Issei sentado con la mano en la barbilla

 **I'm in a panic? Get out, hurry**

 **Oh, there are mysteries and miseries**

Aparece Taimat junto a Albedo acostadas, y después aparecen Asia junto Gasper.

 **Dead or alive hazama ni yurarete**

 **Samayoi right to left to hell**

Aparece una pelinegra con ojos de diferente color y a Xenovia acomodándose sus remeras, para después pasar a Rossweisse y a Scarlet.

 **Yami no shoutai emo no shoutai**

 **Odoru one, two, three steps on this dark stage**

Aparece Ravel haciendo una reverencia, y por ultimo aparecen Rory y Ophis para saltar a la cámara.

 **Raise your flag, march on, fight**

 **Kamen on fuchi e te o kakenottara hone ga naru none**

 **Wars and swords, tears and blood**

 **Afureru chikara ga fui ni waraidashita!**

Aparece Issei caminando por una alfombra que va mostrando las personas importantes del pelinegro pero después pasa a su muerte a manos de Raynare, la muerte de Asia, la aparición de Raiser, su batalla, la tortura a manos de Raiser y Rias y sus grupos, y al final Issei se da vuelta y enfoca su mirada en la cámara.

 **Kotae wa doko e? Sagashite**

 **Where's my soul? Where's my heart?**

 **Riaru ni nomareteku**

Su puede ver a Issei y a Taimat cayendo en un campo rodeado de enemigos a los que masacran: Issei a puño limpio y Taimat con magia. Después aparecen Asia y Gasper montando un enorme dragón dorado.

 **Don't hesitate, go this way**

 **Wakaranai kamawanai magaimono furuttemo**

La imagen cambia a Albedo con su armadura y a Rory con sus armas listas para luchar. La imagen cambia a la pelinegra con heterocromía junto a Ravel enfrentándose a varios enemigos para después cambiar a Xenovia y a Rossweisse poniéndose en posición de pelea y por ultimo aparece Ophis y Scarlet enfrente de la luna extendiendo sus alas y con unas poderosas auras alrededor de ellas.

 **Tada kono sekai o ikinukeyo**

 **Aa nakushita kanashimi ga mata uzuiteku**

 **Misery-world**

Aparece una armadura plateada con varias joyas azules incrustadas que después se pone a pelear con una armadura roja con joyas verdes incrustadas. Al final la imagen cambia mostrando a Issei levantando el Boosted Gear en señal de victoria y atrás suyo están las chicas mencionadas junto a Akeno, Koneko, Kiba y Bahamut.

* * *

 **Una horas después:**

En la sala de estar estaban Bahamut, Lord y Lady Phoenix, George y Anna Kiryuu y a Serafall hablando y riendo mientras comían unos bocadillos y bebían viendo los videos de las clases de los jóvenes grabados por el anfitrión.

En la cocina, en cambio, se podía ver a todos los demás sonrojados por los comentarios que hacían los más adultos, incluso lograron avergonzar a Tiamat, Rossweisse y Albedo hablando de lo lindas que se veían dando clases.

\- Que vergonzoso - dijo la reina Sitri con la cara roja, pero en ese momento sintió una mano agarrando la suya.

Girando la cabeza, vio al caballero rubio dándole una sonrisa gentil y un poco avergonzado, ya que Issei le dijo que le tomara la mano y le sonriera para ayudarla, sin saber las intenciones ocultas.

Tsubaki, se había puesto más roja y le devolvió la sonrisa a Kiba, quien se sonrojo más también.

\- Bahamut, ¿Cómo lograste grabarlos a todos? - pregunto George, llamando la atención de los jóvenes.

\- **Veras… solo puse cámaras en los salones de cada uno -** respondió simplemente el dragón.

Sona, no soportando más, salió corriendo de la cocina en dirección al tercer piso. Poco tiempo después, el resto también subió corriendo al tercer piso, evitando los comentarios de los padres y Maou.

Al abrir la puerta, vieron incrédulos como Sona bebía de una botella de sake que había en el bar de la sala. Issei entonces llamo a Saji para que consuele a su rey en este difícil momento.

Unas dos horas después, los que estaban viendo los videos de las clases subieron para divertirse con los jóvenes. Cuando abrieron la puerta, vieron a Issei y a Gasper jugando videojuegos, a Kiba charlando divertidamente con Tsubaki, a las chicas de Issei hablando con Aika, que tenía su típica sonrisa pervertida, y ¿Sona Bebiendo junto a Saji que trataba de detenerla?

Obviamente no preguntaron nada y se fueron del piso.

Pasada una hora, los invitados se preparaban para irse, junto a una Sona medio borracha. Todos los inquilinos se despidieron, pero lo más sorprendente fue que Tsubaki le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kiba, dejándolo petrificado viendo cómo se iba con una sonrisa y un fuerte sonrojo.

Claro que Serafall también se despidió de Issei con un beso, pero este fue muy cerca de la comisura de los labios, alertando a las chicas Bahamut. Después de eso, todos se fueron a dormir.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Issei se encontraba solo con Akeno, ya que los demás tuvieron que salir a hacer unos trabajos rápidos.

El pelinegro se encontraba en su escritorio relajándose, esperando a que Akeno le traiga su café, pero cuando estaba por llegar, una luz los cegó temporalmente.

Al desaparecer la luz, vieron a un hombre de aparentemente 20 años, de cabello rubio con ojos verde claro que llevaba puesto un traje similar al de Sirzechs pero dorado y con doce alas doradas en su espalda.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - pregunto el pelinegro.

\- Buenos días… me presento… soy Michael, Líder del Cielo - dijo el ahora identificado como Michael.

\- y ¿Qué trae al Líder del Cielo a mi humilde hogar? - pregunto Issei.

En eso otra fuerte luz cegó temporalmente a Issei y Akeno. Cuando pudieron abrir los ojos, vieron que en frente de ellos había una espada europea con una empuñadura de color morado rojizo, y una empuñadura de oro con cruces estilizadas en los bordes de la guardia. Pero lo más curioso es que emitía un aura que ponía los pelos de punta a ambos jóvenes.

\- Esta es Ascalon, una de las cuatro Espadas Sagradas creadas por mi padre, el Dios Bíblico… es también conocida como la espada DragonSlayer más poderosa - exclamo el rubio.

\- ¿y por qué me la presenta? - pregunto Issei.

\- Porque quiero dártela en señal de paz contigo - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa - creo que lo mejor sería unirla a tu Boosted Gear.

\- Draig… ¿podemos unir el Boosted Gear a una espada diseñada para matarnos? - pregunto Issei mientras miraba su mano Izquierda, que en ese momento se materializo el guantelete.

\- [Es posible… las Sacred Gear evolucionan según la voluntad del portador… no sería raro que pudiéramos asimilar una espada como esa] - respondió el dragón.

En eso Issei acerco el guantelete a la espada, para que un brillo poderoso lo cegara. Al abrir los ojos, vio como la hoja de Ascalon salía del guantelete.

\- Espero que te haya gustado el regalo… pero ten por seguro de que no será el único… solo espera a la Reunión en la Academia Kuo - dijo Michael con una sonrisa, pero provoco que Issei lo mirara incrédulo junto a la morena.

\- ¿Cómo que la Academia Kuo? - preguntaron ambos jóvenes.

\- No se te informo que la reunión seria ahí - dijo con confusión el ángel, haciendo que Issei maldijera mentalmente lo olvidadizo que podía ser su padre - Bueno, sin más nos vemos en la reunión… ah y llevare a alguien que tiene muchas ganas de conocerte - y con otra poderosa luz, Michael desapareció.

Lo último dicho por Michael puso muy confundido a Issei, dado que era la segunda vez que le decían algo similar. Pero su atención se centró en su espada al escuchar una voz.

\- *Así que tú eres mi nuevo portador* - si, quien hablo no fue otra más que Ascalon - *deberías estar agradecido porque no te matara* - aunque lo que dijo no le gusto para nada a Issei, dado que era muy arrogante y ni siquiera sabía quién era su portador.

\- Akeno ¿es muy tarde para devolverle la espada a Michael? - pregunto Issei a la semi ángel.

\- Si Issei-kun ¿Por qué? - pregunto un poco confundida.

\- Porque esta espada se cree la gran cosa - dijo Issei poniendo furioso a Ascalon.

\- *Escucha chico no te creas la gran cosa solo por ser el Sekiryuutei* - dijo molesta la espada.

\- [Ascalon… ¿si quiera sabes quién es el?] - pregunto Draig.

\- *¿Qué? ¿No es solo el nuevo Sekiryuutei? ¿Quién es?* - pregunto intrigada la espada.

\- Soy Issei Bahamut - dijo el pelinegro tensando a su espada.

\- *¿C-cc-omo?* - pregunto incrédula la espada.

\- [Deja que te explique varias cosas Ascalon] - propuso Draig haciendo que la hoja de la espada desapareciera junto a la Boosted Gear.

\- Espero que con eso cambien un poco - dijo Issei - por cierto Akeno… he querido esperar a que estemos solos para preguntarte una cosa.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarme Issei-kun? - pregunto la morena confundida.

\- ¿Qué relación tienes con Baraquiel? - pregunto el pelinegro, provocando que la expresión de Akeno cambiara a una triste.

En eso Akeno se giró y se dispuso a quitarse la parte superior de su vestimenta, sonrojando a Issei. Al despojarse de la prenda, Issei vio sorprendido como la pelinegra extendía un ala de dragón roja y un ala de ángel caído.

\- Veras Issei-kun… hace mucho tiempo, un ángel caído cayó herido en el templo en el que vivía mi madre. Al verlo, mi madre se encargó de curarlo y ocultarlo por un tiempo, pero ese ángel caído sedujo a mi madre, engendrando a una niña… el nombre de ese ángel caído era Baraquiel y por ende, yo era esa niña - relato Akeno pero Issei pudo darse que su sierva solo le conto una pequeña parte de la historia - tú de seguro odias a los ángeles caídos, ¿no Issei-kun?... después de todo ellos te causaron mucho dolor y problemas - termino de hablar con un semblante triste.

Al escuchar eso Issei recordó a Raynare y a Kokabiel. Y su única acción fue girar a la morena para encararla y abrazarla - Es verdad que me molestan los ángeles caídos, pero sé que no todos son iguales por lo que no tengo que juzgar a toda una raza por las acciones de uno… además Akeno es Akeno y nunca podría odiarla - dijo el pelinegro mientras veía a los ojos a la morena.

Esta empezó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad por lo dicho por el chico, y su única acción fue tirar al pelinegro al piso y subirse arriba suyo.

\- Muchas gracias Issei-kun… tal vez deba agradecértelo de una manera espacial - dijo de manera sensual al pelinegra mientras despojaba a Issei de sus prendas, aun cuando este se negaba.

Pero en ese momento una furiosa voz los alerto - ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? - y al girarse vieron a Tiamat y el resto de las chicas mientras liberaban una gran cantidad de energía en clara señal de enojo.

\- Ara, ara, ara Tiamat-sensei es muy tacaña… solo quiero un tiempo a solas con Issei-kun para conocernos mejor - dijo Akeno con su típica sonrisa mientras liberaba un aura envuelta en rayos.

\- ¿Y para eso es necesario quitarse la ropa? - pregunto Tiamat aumentando su aura.

Issei, para evitar sufrir la furia femenina, escapo de ellas y, aprovechando de que venía su padre con un trabajo, lo agarro y salió volando.

Bahamut se preguntaba el por qué su hijo salía tan apurado, pero al escuchar las explosiones provenientes de la casa/tienda, solo pudo reírse un poco de la suerte de su hijo.

 **En algún lugar de Europa:**

Issei acababa de llegar al lugar de la misión, que aparentemente es un pueblo lleno de nieve en las montañas. Al descender, fijo su rumbo a la alcaldía del pueblo. Lo curioso es que no notaba ninguna señal de vida y que no bahía ninguna luz encendida.

Al llegar, abrió las puertas, viendo a una extraña figura huir entre las sombras, así que decidió seguirla. Mientras seguía a la silueta se percató de que el lugar sufría de severos daños, ya que por donde mire solo había destrucción y ¿sangre?

La figura bajo al sótano, siendo seguida por Issei. El pelinegro vio como trataba de abrir una puerta desesperadamente.

Al acercarse, vio que la figura era un niño de 11 años con la ropa rasgada y con varias vendas. El niño veía al pelinegro acercarse mientras temblaba, ya que debido a que ahí abajo no había luz solo podía ver una figura sombría acercarse.

Pero grande fue su confusión al ver que la figura no lo atacaba sino que le revolvía el cabello. Al verlo mejor se dio cuenta que se trataba de un adolecente de cabello negro con una curiosa ropa.

\- Dime niño, ¿Dónde están los demás habitantes del pueblo? - pregunto Issei con un tono amable y de seguridad.

El niño dudo en decirle la verdad o no, pero por alguna razón sentía que podía confiar en él, por lo que lo guio hasta una habitación en el sótano

Al entrar, Issei vio a niños, mujeres y adultos mayores algo heridos y vendados. Todos lo miraron temblorosos pensando que venía a matarlos.

\- Tranquilos, no vengo a lastimarlos… vengo porque solicitaron a un mercenario para un exterminio de monstruos - dijo el pelinegro calmando a todos.

En eso un hombre bajito y mayor con una barba algo larga y de cabello canoso se acercó - Muchas gracias por venir en nuestra ayuda… soy el alcalde del pueblo.

\- Dígame ¿Qué paso aquí? - pregunto Issei.

\- Vera joven… hace unos días un grupo de extrañas criaturas salieron de las sombras y atacaron la aldea… debido a que somos un pueblo pacífico, no pudimos defendernos de ellos y la mayoría murió… yo logre salvar a las madres, niños y ancianos pero me temo que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que nos encuentren - dijo el viejo.

\- ¿Tiene idea donde se juntan estas criaturas o donde hay una mayor cantidad? - pregunto el pelinegro para que el anciano sacara un mapa del pueblo y se lo mostrara.

\- Antes de encerrarnos, pude averiguar que aparentemente hay una mayor concentración de esos monstruos en el lado este del pueblo, más específicamente cerca de esta caballa abandonada - dijo el alcalde mientras señalaba un punto del mapa.

\- Muchas gracias - respondió Issei haciendo una reverencia y procediendo a salir.

\- De seguro tu compañera ya debe de estar ahí - dijo el alcalde confundiendo al pelinegro, ya que el fue el único que tomo la petición.

\- ¿De qué compañera habla? - pregunto Issei desconcertado.

\- De la pelinegra con heterocromía y traje gótico - respondió el alcalde.

\- Okey - dijo Issei antes de irse - _Que extraño… yo no conozco a ninguna chica con esa descripción…_ \- era lo que se preguntaba Issei.

Al salir de la alcaldía, se dirigió a la casa abandonada señalada por el anciano (N/A: es como cualquier casa abandonada pero con un estilo europeo).

Al llegar, veía a una gran multitud de seres de forma humanoide pero eran completamente negros como sombras, pero lo más extraño era que enfrente del gran grupo de seres había una pelinegra de la misma edad de Issei, con el pelo largo atado con dos coletas al igual que Irina, con el ojo derecho de color rojo y el izquierdo color dorado y vestía un conjunto gótico de color negro y rojo brillante.

Pero lo más llamativo, además de las dos pistolas antiguas que llevaba (N/A: una parece una pistola y la otra una escopeta) era el aura que emanaba, ya que esa era el aura de un dragón.

\- Ara, ara, se ve que quieren jugar un poco… así que divirtámonos - dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa mientras cargaba energía de luz en sus armas y disparaba.

Uno pensaría que con esas armas no se tendría buena precisión, pero en el caso de la pelinegra era justo lo contrario, ya que demostraba una increíble puntería al acertar a cada uno de los seres a la cabeza. Después de unos minutos de disparar, la pelinegra paro, ya que todos los seres habían "muerto" y se desvanecían.

Pero lo que no noto fue como tres de esos seres aparecían detrás de ella convirtiendo sus brazos en espadas. Al darse cuenta tarde, solo se protegió con sus brazos esperando lo peor, que nunca llego.

Eso se debe a que Issei se transformó y se movió rápidamente para quedar entre los tres seres y la pelinegra. Detuvo a dos de ellos con Ascalon y al otro con su mano desnuda.

Empujo a los tres seres y, concentrando poder en Ascalon, lanzo un tajo horizontal hacia los seres, destruyéndolos.

La pelinegra estaba sorprendida, ya que no esperaba a que alguien apareciera a ayudarla.

Issei se giró hacia la pelinegra y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, cosa que la morena acepto con gusto.

\- Disculpa pero ¿me podrías decir quién eres y que haces aquí? - pregunto la pelinegra.

\- Me llamo Issei y estoy aquí porque acepte cumplir la misión que me dio el alcalde - dijo Issei - por cierto ¿Quién eres? - pregunto pero cuando ella iba a responder se escuchó como las puertas de la casa abandonada.

\- Valla valla, no esperaba que unos jóvenes pudieran contra mis [Shadows Clones] - quien dijo eso fue un hombre de aparentemente 30 años de cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta los hombros y ojos negros, que llevaba puesto una armadura medieval con un símbolo estampado en ella. Pero lo más resaltante era el aura a demonio que emanaba.

\- Déjame adivinar… tu eres quien invoco estas criaturas y lo hiciste porque al ser un renegado te gusta matar personas - dijo el pelinegro mirando seriamente al demonio.

\- Valla… veo que estas al tanto… mi nombre es José Días y, como mencionaste, soy un demonio renegado poseedor de una Sacred Gear… la Shadow Maker - dijo el ahora identificado José mientras creaba más criaturas, acorralando a Issei y la pelinegra.

\- Tal parece que llegaron invitados no deseados a la fiesta - murmuro el castaño de espaldas con la pelinegra.

\- Si - respondió la chica.

\- Me concedería esta pieza de baile - dijo el pelinegro.

\- ¡Sí! - grito la pelinegra mientras ambos se separaban rumbo a las criaturas.

Issei se deshacía rápidamente de ellos al rebanarlos con Ascalon o disparando uno que otro [Dragón-Shoot], mientras que la pelinegra hacía gala de sus habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, lanzando golpes cargados de energía, y disparando a cualquiera de los seres.

Al pasar diez minutos, las criaturas de sombra habían sido aniquiladas por el dueto de pelinegros, mientras veían al demonio renegado respirando con dificultad. Al parecer el uso de su Sacred Gear le costaba resistencia y poder mágico.

Sin perder tiempo, ambos se lanzaron directo a él, golpeándolo ambos con sus puños cargados de energía, mandando al demonio contra la casa, derrumbándola en el proceso.

El demonio salió herido de los escombros y su armadura se había destruido, dejando solo las hombreras.

La pelinegra rápidamente cargo sus armas y disparo al demonio, cercenándole sus brazos mientras Issei corto sus piernas con Ascalon.

Al haber sido privado de sus extremidades, el demonio rogo por su vida, pero fue ignorado por ambos pelinegros, quienes saltaron para después juntarse y encajarle una patada combinada de ambos, que lo atravesó el pecho.

\- Bueno eso fue rápido - dijo Issei pero tuvo que esquivar una patada proveniente de la pelinegra - ¿Qué crees que haces? - pregunto curioso el pelinegro.

\- Sabes… tengo un pequeño problema respecto a mi sangre… y es que cuando me encuentro con un oponente poderoso, ¡tengo ganas de pelear con el! - rugió la pelinegra mientras se abalanzaba sobre el pelinegro.

Issei detuvo el puño que iba dirigido a él y lanzo a la morena contra los escombros. Ella se recompuso rápidamente y empezó a dispararle con sus armas.

El pelinegro esquivaba por poco los disparos, ya que estos iban muchísimo más rápido que los disparos comunes y tenían una precisión de miedo. Mientras esquivaba, logro acercarse a la pelinegra y con una patada la desarmo.

Aprovechando esto, la volvió a patear pero justo en su estómago, arrastrándola unos pocos metros. Cuando se recompuso, vio como Issei a estaba enfrente suyo y tenía su brazo izquierdo cargado con energía.

\- [Dragón Naciente] - y lanzando el golpe se formó el dragón oriental que fue directo al cielo, desvaneciéndose.

Pero el ataque no le dio a la chica, sino que paso justo en frente de ella, asustándola y haciendo que caiga al piso.

\- ¿Ahora te tranquilizaste? - pregunto el pelinegro recibiendo un asentimiento de la pelinegra - a cierto… no me dijiste tu nombre - recordó el pelinegro mientras ayudaba a la chica a levantarse.

\- M-mi nombre es Kurumi Tokisaki, hija de Crom Cruach, el Dragón Oscuro de la Luna Creciente - dijo la ahora identificada como Kurumi.

\- Ya veo - dijo el pelinegro algo desorientado - _Draig… ¿Quién es Crom Cruach?_ \- pregunto a su inquilino.

\- [Crom Cruach es el dragón maligno más poderoso de todos, pero a diferencia de los demás él es más calmado y pacífico, y se le dice dragón maligno por su forma sanguinaria de luchar… aunque me sorprende que esta chica sea su hija, pero tiene sentido dado que siento un aura muy similar a la de el en ella] - respondió el dragón aclarando las dudas del pelinegro.

Después de eso, ambos se dirigieron a la alcaldía, pero en el camino Issei se le ocurrió preguntar algo.

\- Kurumi, ¿Por qué llevas pistolas? - pregunto el pelinegro.

\- Estas pistolas son mi Sacred Gear, Elemental Shoot… básicamente me permite dispara, como si fueran balas, mi poder fusionado con algún elemento, ya sea fuego, agua, tierra, aire, luz, oscuridad o electricidad, pero todavía no sé lo que hará al llegar al Balance Breaker - explico Kurumi - aunque no es nada frente a tu Boosted Gear - provocando que el pelinegro lo mirara sorprendido - ¿no pensaste que no reconocería una Sacred Gear que tiene sellada dentro suyo a unos de los dragones más poderosos? - dijo Kurumi con una pequeña sonrisa avergonzando al pelinegro,

Al llegar, les informaron que todo era culpa de un demonio renegado y su Sacred Gear. El alcalde, feliz porque ya no tenían que esconderse, los pago a ambos. Entonces Issei y Kurumi procedieron a irse, sacando sus alas sorprendiendo a las personas del pueblo.

Mientras volaba rumbo a su hogar, Issei se percató de que Kurumi lo seguía.

\- ¿Por qué me sigues Kurumi? - pregunto el pelinegro algo sorprendido.

\- Es que siento que si voy contigo voy a volverme más poderosa y a cumplir mi objetivo - dijo Kurumi al principio con una sonrisa pero se transformó en una mirada melancólica en la última parte.

Cabe mencionar que Kurumi oculto el detalle de que se había interesado en Issei al ver su poder.

 **Dragon Hunting:**

Issei y Kurumi acababan de llegar a Dragon Hunting, pero la pelinegra se sorprendió al ver a Issei siendo tumbado por varias chicas, quienes abrazaban al chico afectuosamente.

Pero cuando vieron a la chica nueva, empezaron a liberar un aura asesina que iba en dirección al pobre pelinegro.

Cabe mencionar que Scarlet se les había unido, ya que también empezaba a tener un ligero interés en el chico.

Antes de que procedieran a atacar a Issei, fueron detenidas por Kiba y Gasper, aunque este último estaba escondido detrás del rubio ya que les tenía miedo a ellas cuando estaban enojadas. Después de que lograran calmarlas, y de que Bahamut entrara, se sentaron todos en los sillones.

Ahí Issei les explico la misión, el encuentro con Kurumi y la batalla contra el demonio y después con la morena. Pero cuando dijo la parte de ser hija de Crom Cruach varias personas se alteraron.

\- ¡¿Crom Cruach tuvo una hija?! - fue lo que gritaron Tiamat, Ophis y Scarlet, mientras que Bahamut solo abría los ojos de la sorpresa, desconcertando al resto.

Después de explicarles quien era el padre de Kurumi, Bahamut llamo a su hijo.

\- **Issei, ¿crees que sea buena idea dejarle quedarse aquí? -** pregunto su padre.

\- No importa pa… además mis instintos me dicen que puedo confiar en ella, y nunca me han fallado - dijo su hijo como respuesta.

Después le procedieron a contar todo a Kurumi. Esta estaba con la quijada por el piso, ya que el pelinegro mayor era el líder de los dragones Bahamut, y el pelinegro menor era su hijo, el príncipe. Claro que después le dijeron que no era necesario ser respetuosos con ellos y que le dejarían quedarse en el casa/tienda, pero que tendría que trabajar, cosa que no molesto a Kurumi.

 **Unos días después:**

Era el tan esperado día, era el día de la Reunión de las Tres Grandes Facciones.

Issei, junto a su equipo, ya traían puesto sus trajes de combate para escoltar a Bahamut hasta la reunión, aunque lo hacían más que nada porque presentían que no iba a ser una reunión pacífica. Scarlet y Kurumi se ofrecieron también para escoltar a Bahamut, a lo que ninguno tuvo quejas.

Issei, Tiamat, Rossweisse, Albedo, Rory y Asia traían puesto sus trajes de combate; Akeno llevaba puesto su traje de sacerdotisa japonesa; Kiba llevaba puesto un chaleco de cuero sobre una camisa azul de manga corta, pantalones militares azul oscuro y zapatillas deportivas negras; Ravel llevaba su vestido rosa, que al parecer había sido modificado para el combate; Koneko y Gasper llevaban puesto el uniforme femenino de Kuo, aunque Issei, Kiba y Bahamut trataron de quemar toda la ropa de mujer de Gasper, fallando ya que el sacaba más de quien sabe dónde; Scarlet llevaba un saco rojo sobre una remera amarilla sin mangas, shorts beige que le llegaban hasta la mitad de los muslos y zapatillas deportivas rojas, y Kurumi llevaba su conjunto gótico.

Ophis, quien decidió no ir para evitar posibles problemas, se despedía de ellos, dándole un amoroso beso a Issei para celos de las demás.

\- Bueno… ¡nos vamos! - grito Issei mientras se abría un portal y desaparecían.

Ophis, aprovechando el que tardarían en volver, decidió preparar una buena cena para todos, como lo haría una buena esposa.

 **Academia Kuo:**

Issei y compañía aparecieron en la entrada de la Academia, observando como esta era protegida por un gran ejercito compuesto de demonios, caídos y ángeles. Se dirigieron hasta el salón de la reunión pero, al ver lo tembloroso que estaba Gasper, ya que aunque le habían sacado un poco el miedo de estar frente a muchas personas, lo seguía teniendo además de que no quería ver a su ex ama, decidieron dejarlo en el Club de Investigación del Ocultismo, siendo acompañado por Koneko.

Al llegar al salón de reunión, abrieron las puertas, inspeccionando a los presentes.

En un extremo de la mesa se encontraban Sirzechs y Serafall, esta última con su traje formal. Al otro extremo estaba Michael junto a una rubia de pelo largo y rizado con ojos cuyo iris es en forma de cruz y un largo vestido de seda que no ocultaba su figura divina. Entre los demonios y los ángeles, se encontraba Azazel junto a una pelimorada de ojos castaños que llevaba un traje de negocios negro que no ocultaba su figura, casi rivalizando con la de la rubia al lado de Michael.

Atrás de los ángeles se encontraba Irina, quien se alegró al ver a Xenovia. Atrás de Azazel estaba Vali apoyado en la pared, con un aire de "esto es muy aburrido", cosa en la cual los recién llegados estaban de acuerdo. Y atrás de los demonios estaban Grayfia, Sona y su sequito y al lado de ella estaba Rias y el ex sequito de Raiser.

De seguro te preguntaras… ¿Qué hace el ex sequito se Raiser ahí? Bueno, después de la muerte de Raiser, Rias les ofreció a las ex siervas formar parte de su sequito, ya que por culpa de cierto pelinegro se quedó sin grupo, a lo que la mayoría aceptaron excepto el peón que usaba un largo bastón de madera, ya que decidió quedarse como sirviente de los Phoenix.

Obviamente las nuevas siervas Gremory tuvieron que ir a la Academia, siendo Yubelluna y la torre Isabella maestras y las demás estudiantes. Actualmente a Rias le faltan un alfil y un peón. Cabe mencionar las ganas que tenían de atacar al pelinegro, pero no lo hacían o podrían salir muertas.

Regresando a la reunión, Azazel fue el primero en hablar - Veo que el intermediario ya llego… déjenme presentarles a Penemue, una Cadre de Grigory - señalando a la pelimorada - y a Gabriel, una de los Serafines del Cielo y la ángel más bella y poderosa - señalando a la rubia, aunque se podía ver a Azazel poner una sonrisa pervertida y le salía sangre de la nariz.

Después de las presentaciones, la reunión dio inicio, empezando con el incidente de Kokabiel siendo relatado por Rias.

\- Las acciones de Kokabiel no tuvieron nada que ver con Grigory - dijo Azazel mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Y tú, siendo el líder, ¿no pudiste detenerlo? - dijo Serafall de manera seria, sorprendiendo a los que no sabían de esa faceta suya.

Claro que Issei y Vali se dieron cuenta de las miradas furiosas que le mandaba la Maou sutilmente a la Serafín, preguntándose el si había alguna rivalidad o algo entre ellas.

\- Puedo ser el líder, pero muchos no me hacen caso - exclamo el caído.

\- **Te harían caso si te centraras más en el trabajo en vez de irte de fiesta y putas -** dijo Bahamut sacándoles pequeñas risas a los presentes.

\- Tú eres el menos indicado para hablar - dijo Azazel.

\- Cálmense… no vinimos a pelear - exclamo Michael tratando de detenerlos.

\- Es verdad… firmemos la paz, después de todo para eso vinimos - dijo Azazel.

\- Es cierto que los antiguos líderes de las Tres Facciones ya no están entre nosotros - dijo Michael, poniendo triste a Irina, por lo que los Bahamut dedujeron que ya sabía sobre la muerte del Dios Bíblico.

\- Además de que tanto los ángeles como los demonios se encuentran se encuentran en serios problemas, ya que sin Padre no se pueden crear más ángeles y los demonios están en teniendo problemas con respecto al mantener la sangre pura - agregó Gabriel.

\- Por estos motivos, ya no es necesario el que continúe habiendo disputas entre los tres bando - dijo Sirzechs.

\- Aunque lo mejor sería preguntarle a los no tienes nada que ver con las disputas - dijo Azazel señalando a Bahamut, Issei y Vali.

\- **De mí ya saben la respuesta -** dijo Bahamut mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- A mí lo único que me interesa en pelear con seres poderosos - dijo Vali.

\- Puedes hacerlo incluso cuando hay paz - agrego Azazel.

\- Si tú lo dices - murmuro Vali.

\- A mí también mu gusta pelear con seres poderosos… pero creo que sería mejor que haya paz - respondió Issei.

\- Bueno… ahora… - pero Azazel no pudo terminar porque la sala entera se había teñido de un color morado, a la par que Sona, Rias y sus sequitos también se teñían y no mostraban indicios de poder moverse.

En cambio el resto pudo ver como la espada sacro-demoniaca de Kiba, [Durandal] y Excalibur Mimic aparecían mientras liberaran aura.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - pregunto Gabriel preocupada.

\- Al parecer es la habilidad del medio vampiro que detiene el tiempo - dijo Azazel mientras Issei y su grupo se preocupaban de que algo le sucediera a Gasper.

\- Parece que no nos afectó por los niveles de poder de los líderes, del pelinegro, sus espadas y nuestros dragones… aunque me pregunto porque esas mujeres no se vieron afectadas - explico Vali intrigado por la respuesta que podría recibir.

\- Ellas no se vieron afectadas por que son mis siervas - dijo Issei.

\- Como sea… la cosa se está poniendo peor ahí afuera - dijo Azazel y todos fueron en dirección a las ventanas.

Ahí pudieron ver como el ejército conjunto de las Tres Facciones también se vio afectado por el congelamiento del tiempo, a la par de que muchos círculos mágicos aparecían en el cielo, de donde salían mujeres con túnicas que les tapaban la cara y tenían un símbolo de un ojo en ellas.

\- Al parecer ya hicieron su jugada… Vali ¿Por qué no vas a jugar un rato con ellos? - propuso Azazel.

\- ¿Y de paso elimino al medio vampiro? - pregunto Vali.

\- De Gasper nos encargamos yo y Tiamat - Dijo Issei con seriedad.

Aceptando lo dicho por su rival, Vali se alzó en el cielo mientras activaba su Sacred Gear.

\- [Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker] [Divide Dividing Scale Mail] - y una imponente armadura plateada con incrustaciones azules se creaba alrededor de Vali.

\- Chicas… ustedes también salgan a divertirse y les doy permiso para que hagan una masacre - ordeno el pelinegro mientras sus chicas salían disparadas hacia las encapuchadas.

\- Muy bien… Issei ten esto - dijo Azazel mientras le daba una especie de pulsera - esto es un inhibidor que mantendrá controlado el poder de Gasper… además por las dudas dale un poco de tu sangre, ya que al parecer potenciara su poder - Y con eso dicho, Issei y su prometida desaparecieron en un portal.

\- Okey, mientras ellos… - pero de nuevo Azazel no pudo terminar al aparecer un círculo mágico de transporte arriba de la mesa.

De el salió una mujer de piel bronceada de largo cabello marrón atado con un moño con ojos color purpura y gafas rojas. Llevaba puesto un vestido muy escotado de color purpura.

\- Katerea Leviathan - dijo Serafall de manera seria mirando a la mujer.

\- Valla, pero si es la falsa Leviathan - dijo con asco Katerea.

\- ¿Qué trae aquí a uno de los descendiente de los Maou originales? - pregunto Azazel con una mano en su barbilla.

\- De hecho es muy simple… ¡Exterminarlos a todos! - grito la mujer mientras liberaba grandes cantidades de poder demoniaco.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta acá llego el cap. de hoy.**

 **En el próximo será la batalla de Issei vs Vali.**

 **Jefe: (suspiro)**

 **Que pasa jefe.**

 **Jefe: Es que tengo esta torreta cargada y quería dispararla.**

 **Tranquilo que de seguro volverás pronto a tu mundo.**

 **Jefe: Pero por que esperar - dijo mientras apuntaba ¿a mí?**

 **Espere…**

 **Jefe: Esto es por dejar hasta aquí el capítulo - y la torreta empezaba a girar.**

 **¡Espera!... dejen sus reviews y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIENDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**

 **RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno, lo hice lo más rápido que pude, pero aquí está el capítulo 9 de El Dragón Emperador del Fin, y sin mas las reviews:**

 **Uchiha-Issei-DXD: me alegro de que te gustara.**

 **E-HERO-KnightMare: concuerdo contigo de que lo de Gasper va a ser difícil, pero se volverá 100% hombre en un evento que tengo planificado.**

 **Irashi Uzumaki859: solo diré que ambos van a sufrir.**

 **aten92: habrá que ver.**

 **Omnipotente Vargas: me alegra que te gustara la inclusión de Kurumi y espera a ver la furia de Draig. Sobre lo de Serafall, hará su movimiento accidentalmente junto a otras mas.**

 **Carlos Corts: ya es la hora.**

 **Bueno, comencemos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos**

 **-** _hola_ **\- pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **-** [hola] **\- Draig, Albion y otros seres.**

 **\- hola - Bahamut u otros seres**

 **\- "** _hola_ **" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 9: Sekiryuutei vs Hakuryuukou_

 **Club de Ocultismo:**

Issei y Tiamat aparecieron afuera de la habitación del club. Cruzaron miradas y asintieron, como si ya sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

Abrieron las puertas y lo que vieron fue a Gasper crucificado en un círculo mágico junto a Koneko en las mismas condiciones, pero de cabeza.

\- Issei-sempai, por favor máteme… así terminara esto - decía Gasper mientras lloraba.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo Gasper? Eres parte de mi familia, como si pudiera hacer eso - respondió Issei dando un paso al frente.

\- Yo que tu no daría un paso más… sino los asesinamos - dijo una de las magas.

\- No va a ser necesario que dé un paso - dijo Issei mientras sacaba la hoja de Ascalon del guantelete y se cortaba ligeramente la mano, pero lo suficiente para que un poco de sangre bañara el filo - ¡Gasper ten¡ - grito mientras lanzaba la sangre de la hoja al medio vampiro.

La sangre termino a un lado de la boca de Gasper.

\- Eres un siervo de Issei Bahamut, demuestra que la razón por la merecer serlo, muéstrales el poder de Gasper Vladi - exclamo Tiamat para darle ánimos al dhampiro.

Gasper entonces lamio la sangre que estaba cerca de su boca, lo que provoco que sus ojos brillaran con más intensidad.

Al segundo Koneko estaba al lado de Issei y Tiamat peor no había señal de Gasper.

Las magas, alarmadas porque los círculos mágicos desaparecían, no notaron el enorme grupo de murciélagos que volaba arriba de ellas.

Del suelo salieron manos negras que las sujetaron, pero estas junto a los murciélagos hacían algo particular.

\- ¡E-están chupando nuestra sangre! - grito una de las hechiceras.

\- ¡También nuestro poder mágico! - dijo otra.

Una de ellas logro zafarse de las manos y trato de huir, solo para ser derrotada por una patada de Koneko.

Al minuto, las magas cayeron muertas al suelo por la pérdida de sangre.

\- Lo hice Issei-sempai - dijo uno de los murciélagos que revoloteaba cerca de Issei.

\- Bien hecho - dijo con una sonrisa y un pulgar en alto - ahora vuelve a la normalidad.

Los murciélagos comenzaron a juntarse, y a los segundo los murciélagos desaparecieron mostrando a Gasper.

\- Ten esto controlara tu poder - y le puso el brazalete que le dio Azazel en el brazo - bien… ¡volvamos! - grito Issei.

\- ¡Si! - gritaron los otros tres.

* * *

 **Opening de Overlord: Clattanoia**

 **Kotae wa doko e? Sagashite**

 **Where's my soul?**

Se puede ver a Issei alzando la Boosted Gear al frente para cambiar la vista a su espalda de donde emergían dos alas negras con rojo y por último la cámara pasa al frente acercándose a su ojo.

 **It's like a fear warui yume no you de**

 **Mezametemo all I've got is bones**

La imagen pasa a una tienda en medio del bosque. Después cambia mostrando a Issei sentado con la mano en la barbilla

 **I'm in a panic? Get out, hurry**

 **Oh, there are mysteries and miseries**

Aparece Taimat junto a Albedo acostadas, y después aparecen Asia junto a Gasper.

 **Dead or alive hazama ni yurarete**

 **Samayoi right to left to hell**

Aparece Kurumi y Xenovia acomodándose sus remeras, para después pasar a Rossweisse y a Scarlet.

 **Yami no shoutai emo no shoutai**

 **Odoru one, two, three steps on this dark stage**

Aparece Ravel haciendo una reverencia, y por ultimo aparecen Rory y Ophis saltando a la cámara.

 **Raise your flag, march on, fight**

 **Kamen on fuchi e te o kakenottara hone ga naru none**

 **Wars and swords, tears and blood**

 **Afureru chikara ga fui ni waraidashita!**

Aparece Issei caminando por una alfombra que va mostrando las personas importantes del pelinegro pero después pasa a su muerte a manos de Raynare, la muerte de Asia, la aparición de Raiser, su batalla, la tortura a manos de Raiser y Rias y sus grupos, y al final Issei se da vuelta y enfoca su mirada en la cámara.

 **Kotae wa doko e? Sagashite**

 **Where's my soul?** **Where's my heart?**

 **Riaru ni nomareteku**

Su puede ver a Issei y a Taimat cayendo en un campo rodeado de enemigos a los que masacran: Issei a puño limpio y Taimat con magia. Después aparecen Asia y Gasper montando un enorme dragón dorado.

 **Don't hesitate, go this way**

 **Wakaranai kamawanai magaimono furuttemo**

La imagen cambia a Albedo con su armadura y a Rory con sus armas listas para luchar. La imagen cambia a Kurumi junto a Ravel enfrentándose a varios enemigos para después cambiar a Xenovia y a Rossweisse poniéndose en posición de pelea y por ultimo aparece Ophis y Scarlet enfrente de la luna extendiendo sus alas y con unas poderosas auras alrededor de ellas.

 **Tada kono sekai o ikinukeyo**

 **Aa nakushita kanashimi ga mata uzuiteku**

 **Misery-world**

Aparece una armadura plateada con varias joyas azules incrustadas que después se pone a pelear con una armadura roja con joyas verdes incrustadas. Al final la imagen cambia mostrando a Issei levantando el Boosted Gear en señal de victoria y atrás suyo están las chicas mencionadas, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko y su padre.

* * *

 **Patio de la Academia:**

Issei, Gasper, Koneko y Tiamat volando en dirección al edificio principal donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión, matando a varios magos en el camino.

Pero al estar cerca se percataron de un fuerte sonido.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM

Al mirar arriba, vieron a Azazel con sus doce alas extendidas en frente de una mujer bronceada que portaba un centro.

Abajo estaban los demás líderes formando una barrera para proteger a los que seguían congelados.

También se podía ver al grupo de Issei masacrando a los magos, pero lo más curioso es que Vali no se movía de su lugar en el cielo, ni siquiera atacaba.

Issei y compañía se lanzaron junto a los demás para enfrentar a los magos.

\- Valla, debo decir que la descendiente de Leviathan sí que es poderosa, lo suficiente para divertirme un rato - dijo Azazel mientras creaba muchas lanzas de luz y se las lanzaba.

Pero la mujer solo creo un escudo mágico, con el cual desvió las lanzas de luz.

\- No te creas la gran cosa Gobernados de Grigory… te mostrare mi poder - exclamo la mujer mientras su poder se disparaba, generando unas serpientes que la envolvieron.

Con un conjuro mágico, lanzo un poderoso torrente de energía demoniaca directo al ángel caído, pero para su sorpresa apareció atrás suyo.

Inmediatamente la mujer envolvió su puño con poder demoniaco, intentando golpear a Azazel, pero este simplemente lo detuvo.

\- Ese poder no es el poder de un descendiente de un Maou… me pregunto quién te dio tanto poder - dijo con curiosidad Azazel.

\- No creo que tengas el tiempo de averiguarlo… ¡porque todos van a morir aquí! - exclamo/grito la mujer mientras el poder en su mano explotaba y generara una cortina de humo.

Al despejarse el humo, se podía ver que Azazel sostenía una especie de pequeña lanza dorada con una gema purpura.

\- Bueno… debes sentirte honrada, eres la primera con la que voy a emplear esto, y espero que no mueras tan rápido - dijo mientras levantaba la mini lanza - ¡Vamos Fafnir, [Down Fall Dragon Spear]! - grito mientras un brillo salía de la gema.

Pero el junto a Katerea se quedaron shockeados al ver que el brillo seso y no pasó nada.

\- Ehh… hola Fafnir… te necesito - dijo Azazel mientras golpeaba ligeramente la gema, pero no pasó nada.

\- MIERDA… ASIA LLAMALO - escucharon un grito y al mirar abajo vieron a Issei enfrentando a varios magos con relativa facilidad, al igual que Tiamat, Kiba, Akeno, Rossweisse, Albedo, Rory, Xenovia e Irina, pero Kurumi, Scarlet, Koneko, Ravel y Asia estaban siendo rodeadas y acorraladas por los magos.

\- ¡Esta bien Issei-san! - grito Asia y junto sus manos como si rezara - ¡Responde a mi llamado y ven, oh poderoso Rey Dragón Dorado, Gigantis Fafnir! - y atrás suyo se abrió la Puerta del Dragón, pero lo curioso es que es de un color dorado.

De la Puerta del Dragón, salió un enorme dragón occidental de color dorado de unos 10 metros con un cuerno en la nariz, pero carecía de alas.

\- [Asia-tan me necesita, espero ansioso la paga] - dijo el dragón pero se podía notar un tono pervertido en la última parte.

\- Si, si, si… después te lo doy pero antes encárgate de esos magos y pásame una espada - ordeno Asia para que una espada occidental saliera de la boca de Fafnir y se la pasara.

Desafortunadamente los magos no paraban de llegar, por lo que Gasper se armó de valor y dijo.

\- ¡Issei-sempai… sé que soy débil y miedoso, pero aun así yo también me puedo convertir en un hombre! - grito Gasper mientras se arrancaba el brazalete y sus ojos brillaban.

En eso las tropas que quedaban se pudieron mover de nuevo, al igual que los sequitos congelados, mientras que los magos se congelaron y los portales se cerraban.

\- ¡No desperdiciaremos tu hombría Gasper! - gritaba Issei al ver desmayado a Gasper para alentar a su grupo.

\- ¡Exacto! - gritaron y se volvieron a abalanzar hacia los magos.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Azazel veía todo esto con los ojos abiertos como platos, incluso parecía que se le iban a salir de sus cuencas.

\- Esto… no… puede… ser - decía sin creerlo el Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos mientras la joya purpura caía.

\- Valla, parece que tu mascota se fue con otro dueño hahahahaha - dijo Katerea riéndose un poco - aunque ese chico si que se ve poderoso - mirando a Issei.

\- No te hará caso, ya dijo que prefería la paz - dijo Azazel tratando de sonar con su típico tono relajado, pero se notaba que todavía estaba nervioso.

\- Como sea… ¡muere! - dijo mientras disparaba un torrente de energía demoniaco mucho más poderoso que el anterior.

Azazel se defendió del ataque, pero el torrente fue más poderoso e hirió a Azazel.

\- Al parecer eres resistente, pero eso se termina ahora - dijo Katerea mientras cargaba otro ataque, pero se detuvo cuando vio que alguien golpeo a Azazel y lo mando al suelo.

Issei estaba transformado y atravesaba a dos magos con sus manos manchadas de sangre, cuando en ese momento algo se estrelló con el suelo creando un cráter y levantando una cortina de humo.

Al acercarse, vio al Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos con varias heridas en su cuerpo, la ropa destrozada y jadeando.

\- Así que nos traicionas… Vali - dijo mientras todos giraron para ver al Hakuryuukou en donde solía estar Azazel.

\- Este lado es más divertido - dijo con Vali.

En eso Issei miro disimuladamente a Bahamut, quien mantenía su expresión seria, pero sabía que en el interior estaba enojado porque su hijo se volvió terrorista.

. He estado reuniendo información, Khaos Brigade se llama su grupo ¿no? - dijo Azazel - liderados por Ophis Ouroboros, La Diosa Dragona del Infinito - y con eso los que no sabían la verdad jadearon.

\- A ella no le importa estas cosas - dijo Vali.

\- Me sorprende que ustedes dos trabajen juntos, aunque conociendo a sus ancestros no es tanta - exclamo Azazel generando dudas en algunos.

\- ¿De quién es descendiente Azazel-sama? - pregunto Sona al ángel caído.

\- Mi nombre es Vali Lucifer, nieto del hijo de Lucifer - dijo Vali mientras 10 alas de demonio salían de su espalda.

\- No… puede… ser - dijo Michael junto a una atónita Gabriel.

\- Entonces es el Hakuryuukou más fuerte de todos - dijo Sirzechs igual de atónito.

\- Issei Hyodo, el destino puede ser muy curioso - dijo Vali llamando a Issei.

\- Es verdad - dijo Issei con media sonrisa.

\- Yo soy un descendiente de unos de los Maou originales, mientras que tú eres el hijo de unos humanos sin nada especial, incluso viendo al pasado no hay nada. Ambos estamos destinados a ser enemigos naturales, per ola diferencia de poder es como el cielo y la tierra - dijo Vali.

\- Si supieras - murmuro Issei para que nadie lo escuche.

\- Me pregunto ¿Qué pasaría si mato a tus padres? ¿La furia aumentaría tu poder y podrías hacerme frente? - decía Vali tratando de provocar a Issei.

\- Sabes Vali… ¡ya me harte de escucharte! - grito Issei mientras sacaba a Ascalon y la tomaba con una mano, a la par que su poder aumentaba.

\- [Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker] [Boosted Gear Scale Mail] - y la armadura roja hiso acto de presencia.

\- Mira Albion… el poder de Issei Hyodo aumento - dijo Vali pensando que su provocación funciono.

\- {Los dragones aumentamos nuestro poder dependiendo de las emociones} - dijo Albion para que todos lo escucharan.

\- En ese caso él es mejor portador de un dragón que yo - dijo Vali - así que Ascalon… será mejor que también saque mi arma - y de un portal al lado suyo salió una espada grande negra de doble filo que tanto el filo como el pomo y una mini versión de la hoja en el centro de la hoja más grande eran dorados. El mango era largo y no tiene guarda. (N/A: para que se hagan una idea, es la espada de Alphamon Ouryuken)

\- *¡No puede ser!* - grito Ascalon, llamando la atención de Issei y Draig.

\- ¿Qué pasa Ascalon? - pregunto Issei a su espada.

\- *Esa es Ouryuken, una Espada Sagrada como yo* - dijo Ascalon alarmando a Issei.

\- Pero ¿no existían solo 4? - pregunto de nuevo pero más nervioso.

\- *En realidad… la ira de Dios a los dragones era tal que creo 2 espadas sagradas con magia DragonSlayer, pero esa no escogía a ningún portador, por lo que quedó en el olvido… pensar que él lo tiene* - explico la espada.

Mientras Issei vio que Vali aparentemente hablaba con su espada, ya que movía los labios y la miraba.

\- Parece que Ouryuken está feliz de ver a Ascalon de nuevo - dijo el peliplatino - Katerea, no te metas - dijo Mientras que la descendiente de Leviathan asentía y se alegaba.

\- Como sea… ¡terminemos con esto! - dijo Issei mientras activaba los propulsores de su espalda y colaba directo a Vali.

Al estar en frente del peliplatino, el pelinegro levanto su espada para dar un corte vertical, siendo detenido por la espada del peliplatino puesta horizontalmente. En respuesta, Issei concentro poder en su puño libre y trato de golpear a Vali, pero este lo esquivo y agarro a Issei de la mano y lo lanzo al suelo.

El pelinegro se repuso rápidamente y ataco a Vali con varios [Dragon-Shoot] que eran cortados por su espada.

\- Esa espada será un fastidio - exclamo Issei.

Vali se lanzó en picada a una velocidad alarmante sobre Issei intentando atravesarlo con su espada, pero el pelinegro lo esquivo a tiempo. Issei entonces lanzo una patada al casco de Vali, que logró conectar y mandarlo a volar varios metros

Issei se volvió a abalanzar sobre él, tratando de cortar diagonalmente a Vali. Pero este lograba esquivarlos haciendo piruetas para atrás.

Después de esquivar uno de los cortes, Vali giro sobre sí mismo y trato de cortar horizontalmente al pelinegro, pero este puso a Ascalon en medio para bloquear el ataque.

Aprovechando la cercanía, Issei agarro a Vali del casco y le dio un cabezazo, destruyendo ambos cascos en el proceso. Después lo golpeo con la rodilla en la boca del estómago y lo pateo para mandarlo arria.

Vali se recompuso y vio complacido como un fino hilo de sangre salía de su boca.

\- Así que cuanto más te enojas más poderoso te vuelves… me pregunto qué pasaría si mato a las chicas que estaban contigo, en especial a Tiamat quien al parecer es muy cercana a ti - dijo Vali mientras cargaba poder en su espada.

Entonces lanzo un tajo de energía fusionado con poder DragonSlayer que iba a una increíble velocidad directo a Scarlet y Kurumi, quienes solo pudieron ver como ese ataque se les acercaba, por lo que optaron por cerrar sus ojos y cruzar sus brazos y esperar aguantar el ataque, que nunca llego.

Al abrir los ojos, vieron que Issei recibió el ataque por ellas, pero les alarmo que talvez fuese dañado por el mismo, cosa que ocurrió ya que sangraba por su boca y un poco por su frente.

\- ¡Aquí! - sin embargo, ellas no se percataron que su verdadero objetivo era Tiamat, quien al verlo se cruzó de brazos para amortiguar el ataque de la espada.

Pero Issei si se dio cuenta, por lo que poniendo todo el poder en los propulsores, tacleo a Vali Ascendentemente.

\- ¡Eres un maldito! - grito Issei.

\- Eso es, ódiame, convierte ese odio en poder y úsalo para entretenerme, Issei Hyodo - exclamo Vali con una sonrisa.

Ambos retractaron sus puños cargados de poder y los soltaron en la gema del pecho del otro. Destruyendo sus armaduras en el proceso.

Mientras se reparaban las armaduras, ambos, como gemelos que son, tuvieron la misma idea.

\- Parece que no somos tan buenos con la espada - dijo Vali.

\- Es verdad… mejor hago esto - dijo Issei mientras Ascalon se escondía en su guantelete.

\- Entonces yo también hare lo mismo - dijo Vali mientras, al igual que Issei, guardaba su espada en uno de sus guanteletes.

Ambos reanudaron su pelea, siendo Issei quien empezó asestándole un gancho en la quijada a Vali.

Este no se quedó atrás y le atino un golpe en el costado a Issei, desequilibrándolo.

El pelinegro se recompuso y lo golpeo en la cara con la rodilla, pero este la retuvo y trato de lanzarlo, pero fallo cuando Issei lo golpe con su otra pierna.

El peliplatino lo golpeo con el talón y aprovechando el le aserto un cross a la cara.

Eso desestabilizo un poco a Issei, pero se recompuso rápidamente y le aserto un gancho al estómago seguido de otro a la cara.

Cabe recalcar que ambos estaban usando la energía de DragonSlayer de sus espadas en sus golpes, por lo que los ataques les causaban un daño significativo.

Issei comenzó a concentrar poder.

\- [Boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] - y concentro toda esa energía en un [Dragon-Shoot] que iba a dispararle a Vali, pero este tenía otros planes.

\- [Divide] [divide] [divide] - se escuchó decir a Albion y el [Dragon-Shoot] de Issei se redujo hasta desaparecer.

Pero Issei pudo notar que las alas de Vali liberaban pequeñas esporas de energía.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? - pregunto a Draig.

\- [Veras compañero, al dividir el poder, la parte dividida pasa al anfitrión de Albion, pero para evitar una sobrecarga libera de esa forma el exceso] - explico el Dragón Gales.

\- Eso me da una idea - dijo Issei mientras se impulsaba directamente hacia Vali.

Ambos chocaron mientras seguían volando, pero entonces.

\- [Boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [Transfer] - para sorpresa de todos Issei transfirió su poder aumentado a Vali, provocando que sus alas se volvieran verdes.

\- {Vali, vamos a entrar en sobrecarga} - advirtió Albion a su portador.

Entonces Issei concentro más poder en su guantelete izquierdo, donde residía Ascalon, fusionando las dos energías al ver un aura anaranjada cubriendo su puño.

El soltó ese puño en el casco de Vali, rompiéndolo. Aprovechando, le dio un rodillazo en la joya del centro, destruyendo la armadura a excepción de sus guanteletes.

Pero Vali agarro el pie de Issei y lo acerco a él, dándole un golpe en su joya del centro destruyendo su armadura junto a los guanteletes de Vali.

Ambos bajaron al suelo mirándose serios y agotados.

Los espectadores estaban atónitos, a excepción de los compañeros del pelinegro, por la pelea que habían presenciado, incluso Katerea estaba sorprendida por la pelea que estaba dando "el Sekiryuutei más débil de la historia".

Pero la pelea había entrado en la fase final.

\- Sí que eres fuerte Issei Hyodo… pero todo lo bueno tiene su final - dijo Vali mientras reconstruía su armadura y se elevaba en el cielo.

\- [Half Dimension] - y una poderosa aura empezaba a rodearlo.

\- ¿Qué intenta hacer? - pregunto Issei en alerta mientras su armadura también se reconstruía.

\- Esa técnica le permite doblar la materia misma - advirtió Azazel.

\- Como si te dejara - exclamo Issei mientras se impulsaba a toda velocidad hacia Vali.

Pero cuando iba a golpearlo, el peliplatino desapareció y apareció atrás de Issei, juntando sus manos y golpeándolo con un golpe martillo, mandándolo al suelo creando un cráter.

\- Te mostrare una de mis técnicas más poderosas - dijo Vali en el suelo y puso sus manos en paralelo arriba suyo, empezando a concentrar energía.

\- Parece que pensamos igual, ya que también usare una de mis técnicas más poderosas - dijo Issei.

\- [Boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [Explosion] - y con el aumento de poder varias esferas de poder dragónico de diferentes tamaños salieron de la armadura del pelinegro.

Ambos dragones estaban cargando sus técnicas ante las miradas de todos los espectadores, esperando el brutal desenlace de esta épica pelea.

\- ¡Toma esto! [Fuerza Gaia] - dijo el peliplatino lanzando la esfera de poder, que era el doble de su tamaño, al pelinegro.

\- ¡Veamos quien es más fuerte! [Explosión de Galaxias] - y las esferas de energía salieron disparadas hacia la que lanzo Vali.

Ambas energías chocaron provocando fuertes oleadas que provoco que los espectadores, a excepción de los más experimentados, se cubrieran los ojos con sus brazos.

La enorme esfera de Vali igualaba en poder a las múltiples esferas lanzadas por Issei.

Ambos se miraban seriamente mientras tenían las manos extendidas en dirección a las esferas, como si así pudieran empujarlas.

\- GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA - grito Issei.

\- GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA - grito Vali.

Ambos ataques no cedían terreno, hasta que a Vali se le ocurrió algo.

\- [Divide] [divide] [divide] [divide] [divide] - y las esferas empezaron a perder energía y terreno, pero Issei no se quedó atrás.

\- [Boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [Transfer] - y transfirió toda su energía al ataque, volviendo a igualar al de Vali.

Ambos ataques volvieron a como estaban al principio, pero ambos dragones comenzaron a concentrar energuia en sus manos para terminar con esto.

\- ¡[Dragon-Shoot]! - gritaron ambos mientras dos torrentes de energía salían disparados de sus manos directo a los ataques, para ver si ese impulso les hacía ganar terreno.

Pero el ataque provoco que ambos ataques se fusionaran, generando una explosión que embullo a los dos portadores de Longinus y alarmando al resto.

Al desaparecer la explosión, se podía ver a Issei y a Vali severamente heridos sin sus armaduras.

Pero en ese momento, el domo que protegía a la academia se destruyó, dando paso a un hombre de tés morena y cabello negro, que vestía una armadura china.

\- Muy bien Vali nos… PERO QUE FUE LO QUE TE PASO - grito el recién llegado al ver el estado del Hakuryuukou.

\- ¿Quién… es… ese? - pregunto jadeando el pelinegro.

\- Ese es Bikou, el descendiente de Son Wukong, mejor conocido como Son Goku, el mono del Viaje al Oeste - explico Azazel - debo decir que el mono y dragón blanco hacen una buena combinación.

\- Kakakaka… yo no soy como esos viejos, a mí me gusta pelear con seres poderosos - exclamo Bikou.

\- A mí también, pero no me ando uniendo a grupos terroristas - dijo Issei.

\- Bueno nos vamos Vali - dijo Bikou mientras activaba un círculo mágico de trasporte, pero desafortunadamente Issei fue mucho más rápido.

\- ¿A donde crees que vas, hermano? - murmuro Issei en frente de Vali para que solo él lo escuche.

El pelinegro agarro a Vali y lo metió junto a él a un portal, dejando atónito a Bikou que no vio cuando se le acerco.

El pobre descendiente de Son Wukong miraba como los líderes de las facciones exceptuando a Bahamut quien desapareció al mismo tiempo que Vali e Issei, el equipo Gremory, el equipo Sitri y el Equipo Bahamut se le acercaban. Busco con su mirada a la descendiente de Leviathan para pedirle ayuda, pero desafortunadamente ella se había escapado aprovechando la explosión provocada por los ataques de ambos dragones.

\- Jindou Yun - y una nube de oro apareció al lado suyo - ¡nos vemos! - y se subió a la nube para desaparecer en el cielo.

\- ¿Deberíamos seguirlo? - pregunto Sona.

\- No es necesario… ahora lo más importante es firmar esa paz - dijo Azazel mientras entraba de nuevo al edificio principal junto con los demás líderes, mientras el equipo Bahamut desaparecía.

 **Dragon Hunting:**

Un portal se abrió en Dragon Hunting, dando paso a Vali e Issei, pero el primero seguía perplejo ante lo dicho por el pelinegro.

\- ¿A-a qué te refieres con hermano? - pregunto incrédulo Vali al igual que su dragón.

\- A lo que significa… que ambos somos hermanos - dijo Issei.

\- {No me digas que eres un descendiente de Lucifer también} - dijo Albion desde un brillo en la mano derecha de Vali.

\- [No Albion… lo que pasa es que tu portador no es hijo de Lucifer] - dijo Draig desde un brillo en la mano izquierda de Issei.

\- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! - grito incrédulo Vali - tu viste mis alas, viste mi poder… soy un claro descendiente de Lucifer - dijo mientras estaba por irse, pero una voz lo detuvo.

\- **Te equivocas hijo -** dijo Bahamut que estaba sentado en la silla de Issei.

\- Tú eres el pelinegro de la reunión… aunque ahora que me fijo ¿Dónde estamos? - señalo/pregunto el peliplatino.

\- Estas en mi casa - dijo Issei.

\- **Y sobre lo de no ser hijo de Lucifer es cierto, ya que eres mi hijo -** dijo Bahamut mientras se acercaba y ponía su mano izquierda sobre el pecho de un shokeado Vali.

Al instante una fuerte luz los segó, y al desaparecer vieron como el pelo de Vali se había vuelto blanco puro y le salían dos alas Blancas de la espalda.

\- ¿Pero qué? - pregunto Vali al aire.

\- {Vali… tu poder dejo de ser demoniaco, ahora es dragónico y mucho más poderoso} - señalo Albion todavía sorprendido.

\- [Si eso te sorprende… espera a saber quién es el ser enfrente tuyo] - dijo Draig.

\- ¿Quién es? - pregunto Vali señalando a Bahamut.

\- Él es el Dios Dragón Supremo Bahamut, nuestro padre - dijo Issei mientras Albion casi se desmaya y Vali lo miraba confuso.

\- ¿Quién? - pregunto el albino.

\- **Deja que te explique hijo -** exclamo Bahamut.

El Dios Dragón le empezó a relatar la misma historia que le relato a Issei, contándole principalmente el por qué lo dejo con el descendiente de Lucifer.

Al terminar el relato Vali lo miraba incrédulo.

\- E-e-entonces… - dijo Vali mientras su padre sonreía.

- **Si… tu eres ese dragoncito blanco y nunca fuiste pariente de Lucifer, sino de mí, alguien muchísimo más poderoso -** dijo Bahamut mientras veía como Vali se tambaleaba y se desmayaba.

Issei, como buen hermano que es, se puso a reír mientras rodaba en el suelo. Después procedió a acotar a su hermano en uno de los sillones.

\- **Bueno hijo, tengo que hacer algo rápido, así que en un ratito -** y abriendo un portal se fue.

Segundos después, Ophis irrumpió en la sala te estar, ya que sintió la energía de su hombre y la de alguien más. Al mismo tiempo, el resto del equipo llego a Dragon Hunting, solo para ver como Ophis le daba un beso de bienvenida a Issei.

Claro que las demás se enojaron y lo besaron también.

Mientras todos iban a la cocina para comer, el pelinegro fue detenido por Scarlet y Kurumi, que lo miraban sonrojada (Scarlet) y picara (Kurumi).

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto el pelinegro.

\- Queremos formar parte de tu sequito - dijeron ambas sorprendiendo al pelinegro.

\- puedo preguntar el por qué - pregunto de nuevo.

\- V-veras… es que… - Scarlet estaba muy nerviosa y jugaba con sus dedos, pero Kurumi se le adelanto.

\- Nos gustas - dijo Kurumi poniendo más roja de los posible a Scarlet.

\- ¿Qué? - fue lo único que pudo decir Issei, pero Draig se estaba empezando a enojar.

\- Veras… hemos visto como actúas con las demás, óseas que eres amable, cariñoso, pero cuando hay que pelear eres decidido, fuerte, serio y… - con cada palabra que decía, Scarlet superaba el rojo de su cabello.

\- Y la cereza del pastel fue que nos salvaras del ataque de Vali… por lo que aceptamos nuestros sentimientos y queremos formar parte de tu grupo.

\- Bueno si están de acue... PUAGH - decía Issei hasta que fue detenido por un golpe de ¿la Boosted Gear?

\- [¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE LE HACES A MI HERMANA?!] - grito Draig mientras usaba el guantelete para golpear a su portador e intentar ahorcarlo.

Después de cinco minutos, donde Kurumi y Scarlet intentaron parar al furioso dragón, Issei le dio a cada una un peón.

\- En nombre de Issei Bahamut, ustedes, Scarlet Goch y Kurumi Tokisaki, se convertirán en mis peones del fin y pelearan a mi lado por la eternidad - y los peones entraron en el interior de ambas chicas, al mismo tiempo que el círculo mágico de Issei aparecía debajo de cada una.

Ellas se pusieron a saltar de felicidad y a abrazar con fuerza a Issei, quien se puso un poco feliz y nervioso al sentir cierta parte de la anatomía de las chicas sobre él.

Debido al ruido que hacían, llamaron la atención de los que estaban en la cocina, que le preguntaron a los tres que pasaba.

 **Salón de reunión:**

Se podía ver a los líderes de las facciones sentados en la mesa esperando a cierto pelinegro. En eso un portal se abrió, saliendo de el Bahamut.

\- **Espero que no me hallan esperado mucho -** decía Bahamut mientras se sentaba.

\- Tranquilo que nos acabamos de sentar - decía Azazel mientras se relajaba - pero debo decir que no me esperaba que una de las chicas de tu hijo me quitara a Fafnir - decía Azazel recordando la sorpresa.

\- **Bueno… ella necesitaba a alguien que la protegiera durante la pelea, por lo que hiso un pacto con uno poderoso, pero no sabíamos o se me olvido de que habías hecho un trato con el -** decía Bahamut.

\- Me hubieras dicho antes… casi me muero ahí - decía Azazel un poco molesto.

 **\- Como sea… vamos al tema más importante -** decía Bahamut mostrando una expresión seria.

\- La paz con los dragones - decía Sirzechs sereno.

\- **y ¿Qué ofrecen? -** pregunto Bahamut quien ya se hacía una idea de lo que ofrecían.

\- Los demonios ofrecemos a Serafall Leviathan, una de sus Maou - decía Sirzechs señalando a Serafall.

\- Los ángeles caídos ofrecemos a una de nuestros Cadres, Penemue - dijo Azazel mientras Penemue hacia una sonrisa coqueta.

\- El Cielo ofrece a Gabriel, el ángel mujer más bella y poderosa y uno de los Serafines - decía Michael mientras Gabriel hacia una sonrisa que reflejaba inocencia.

\- **Valla… son unas ofertas muy fuertes -** decía Bahamut.

\- Para que veas que nos lo tomamos seriamente - dijo Sirzechs con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- **¿Algo que decir? -** pregunto el pelinegro viendo como Serafall levantaba la mano.

\- ¿Por qué la perra del Cielo tiene que formar parte de esto? - decía Serafall con una voz que claramente denotaba molestia.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema, enana inútil? - dijo Gabriel sorprendiendo a todos por su actitud.

\- Ya, ya, ya, cálmense las dos - Penemue trataba de calmarlas pero no funciono.

\- ¡Cierra la boca, cuervo de segunda! - dijeron las dos iniciando una pelea verbal entre las tres, donde se lanzaban insultos a diestra y siniestra.

\- **Esto se va a poner bueno** \- dijo Bahamut con una sonrisa maliciosa, siendo recibida por Sirzechs, Azazel y Michael, quienes también hacían esa sonrisa.

Lo único que se podía escuchar eran los insultos que se lanzaban las tres líderes y sonrisas malignas de parte de los líderes y el pelinegro.

 **Dragon Hunting:**

Vali poco a poco iba reincorporándose. Mirando a los lados pudo divisar a su recién descubierto hermano y a un grupo conformado en su mayoría por mujeres, pero solo una la sorprendió enormemente.

\- ¿O-Ophis? - pregunto Vali incrédulo mirando a la Diosa Dragona del Infinito.

\- ¿Vali? - pregunto confundida Ophis.

\- Veo que ya despertaste - dijo Issei acercándose a su hermano.

\- Debes reconocer que el que te digan todo eso de golpe no se puede tomar a la ligera - dijo Vali mientras se paraba - ¿Quiénes son ellos? - pregunto señalando al grupo.

\- A si… ellos son mi grupo: Tiamat, la Reina Dragón Karma del Caos y mi reina - señalando a la dragona - Asia Argento, mi alfil - señalando a la rubia ex monja - Gasper Vladi, mi otro alfil - señalando al travesti - Rory Mercury, mi caballero - señalando a la pelinegra loligotica - Kiba Yuuto, mi otro caballero - señalando al rubio - Rossweisse, mi torre - señalando a la valquiria - Xenovia Quarta, mi otra torre - señalando a la peliazul con mecho verde - Albedo, mi peón - señalando a la pelinegra con cuernos - Akeno Himejima, mi otro peón - señalando a la sacerdotisa - Koneko Toujou, otro peón - señalando a la albina - Ravel Phoenix, otro peón - señalando a la rubia de trenzas - Scarlet Goch, hermana de Draig y mi otro peón - señalando a la pelirroja - y Kurumi Tokisaki, hija de Crom Cruach y mi último peón hasta ahora - señalando a la pelinegra con heterocromía.

Vali se puso a analizar a cada uno de los mencionados y encontró energía de demonios, valquiria, ángel caído, youkai, humanos y dragones. Estaba sorprendido por la gran variedad que poseía el equipo de su hermano.

\- Chicas y chicos, les presento a Vali Bahamut, mi hermano gemelo - dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Hermano gemelo? - preguntaron sorprendidos Kiba y Gasper, ya que hace solo 15 minutos se habían intentado matar.

Las mujeres por otro lado - ¡Cuñadito! - sí, fue lo que gritaron.

Claro que Tiamat tuvo otra reacción - Mira lo que has crecido pequeño Vali - dijo feliz mientras le apretaba los cachetes.

A nadie, excepto a Vali, le pareció raro esto, porque ya sabían que Tiamat conocía a los hijos de Bahamut desde que eran recién nacidos.

\- **Veo que ya se presentaron -** dijo Bahamut entrando por la puerta principal.

\- ¿Y terminaste con lo que tenías que hacer? - pregunto Issei.

\- **Si -** respondió simplemente - **bueno, ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer? -** propuso a lo que todos asintieron y fueron a la cocina.

Ahí Vali, al ver a todos charlar de cosas divertidas mientras comían u otros temas, pudo sentir algo que no sentía desde hace ya mucho tiempo, o que nunca sintió probablemente.

Si, sentía el amor y felicidad de una familia.

Él estaba feliz, claro hasta que el e Issei agarraron al mismo tiempo el ultimo pedazo de carne… ahí se desato el infierno.

Se podía ver a Issei encarando a Vali, liberando de golpe sus auras, listo para pelear por ver quien se come la carne. Pero alguien se les adelanto.

Se detuvieron de golpe al ver como Bahamut agarraba la carne y se la comía, algo que no tomaron muy bien.

Los siervos de Issei y Ophis pudieron jurar ver como un dragón rojinegro junto a uno blanco se enfrentaban a uno negro mucho más grande. Metafóricamente hablando.

Después de esa pelea, donde Vali e Issei quedaron tirados en el suelo con enormes chichones en la cabeza, Bahamut le dijo a su hijo albino.

\- **A Vali, quiero que duermas bien hoy, porque mañana iniciaremos tu entrenamiento -** todos pudieron ver como Bahamut ponía una sonrisa malvada y sádica en su rostro, talvez porque estaba muy enojado con que su hijo se halla querido volver terrorista.

Vali, por otro lado, estaba sudando a mares y temblando mientras veía la sonrisa de su padre - _¿Por qué se me ocurrió unirme a la Khaos Brigade?_ \- se preguntó mentalmente mientras que Albion se descuartizaba de la risa.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta acá llego el capítulo.**

 **Vali ya sabe la verdad, así que dejen de preguntar ¿Cuándo lo va a saber?**

 **Pero ¿Qué pasara en el próximo? Solo voy a decir que vienen las vacaciones y no las podrán disfrutar.**

 **Sin mas que decir, dejen sus reviews y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIENDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Y aquí tenemos el nuevo capítulo de El Dragón Emperador del Fin, y las reviews:**

 **Uchiha-Issei-DXD: lamento mencionar que el harem de Vali, así como el de Issei, es un secreto de nivel nacional.**

 **CarlosM: junto a Sona las pusieron de conserjes limpiando el desastre de la batalla.**

 **Spectre: ellos ya aparecerán.**

 **Irashi Uzumaki859: tan solo mira.**

 **Omnipotente Vargas: jajajajaja esa Sagrav… bueno contestando las preguntas: se acaba de enterar también, pero estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo articular palabra; más vale; en momentos necesarios si, en el resto se la pasaran peleando, Issei vs Rias no pero si contra otro; si te referís a lemons… no; no los dejaría ir así nomás; Y si, no tiene preferencia sobre trolleo.**

 **E-HERO-KnightMare: pareja no… parejas. Me alegro de que te gustara y sobre Fafnir… solo adelante su pacto con respecto a la novela, y sobre lo de ser pervertido… bueno, es mucho peor en la novela ligera.**

 **Carlos Corts: para aclarar tu duda, Vali pudo igualar a Issei por su habilidad divide que le permito reducir el ataque y por poseer un arma DragonSlayer que le provoco un daño de puta madre.**

 **miguelzero24: no vas a tener que esperar mucho.**

 **aten92: si pero para la llegada de "ellas" falta.**

 **l Sekiryuuttei l: espero que te guste este cap.**

 **Guest: tendrá harem pero uno pequeño en comparación a su hermano.**

 **Comencemos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos**

 **-** _hola_ **\- pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **-** [hola] **\- Draig, Albion y otros seres.**

 **\- hola - Bahamut u otros seres**

 **\- "** _hola_ **" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 10: Reencuentros, Ingreso a la academia y vacaciones inesperadas._

Han pasado tres días desde la Reunión de las Tres Facciones, donde se firmó el Tratado de Kuo el cual fue el primer paso a la paz que buscan las Tres Facciones Bíblicas.

Al mismo tiempo, han pasado tres días desde que se le dijo la verdad a Vali, y tres días desde que Bahamut se fue con Vali a la dimensión de entrenamiento. Aunque cuando vieron la sonrisa malvada de Bahamut, supieron que nada bueno le iba a pasar a Vali.

Actualmente se puede ver a Issei sentado en su silla con los pies arriba de la mesa, comiendo tostada que habían preparado las chicas. Estaba relajado pensando en el entrenamiento que debería pasar su hermano cuando en ese momento un portal Issei abrió enfrente de él.

De el salió Bahamut junto a un Vali quien estaba con la ropa destrozada, muchas heridas y se tambaleaba, pero tenía un extraño guantelete en su brazo derecho. Cuando Issei se acercó a ayudarlo, el albino se desmayó mientras el guantelete desaparecía y caía de cara al piso, haciendo un ruido seco que alarmo a todo Dragon Hunting.

Cuando fueron a ver que paso, vieron como Issei trataba de levantar a un Vali que parece que salió del infierno.

\- Pa… ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? Además ¿Por qué volvieron tan pronto si mi entrenamiento duro más? - pregunto el pelinegro menor.

\- **Sobre el por qué duro menos… es porque Vali lleva en lo sobrenatural más tiempo que vos, por lo que me tomo menos tiempo para que alcance tu nivel -** respondió el Dios Dragón - **en cuanto a lo que le hice… bueno, tenía que castigarlo por el querer unirse a un grupo terrorista -** dijo Bahamut.

\- Eso lo entiendo, pero era necesario pasarte tanto - pregunto de nuevo su hijo.

\- **Si** \- respondió Bahamut.

Después acostaron a Vali en su habitación y se fueron para dejarlo descansar.

 **Unas horas después:**

Vali comenzaba a despertarse. Miro la habitación donde estaba detenidamente, determino que estaba en su habitación en Dragon Hunting.

Salió de la habitación y se fue abajo. En la sala de estar, se encontró con el resto de su familia realizando diferentes actividades:

Issei, Kiba y Gasper estaban jugando al billar, mientras Ravel, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Rossweisse y Rory miraban la televisión y Ophis, Albedo, Tiamat, Kurumi, Scarlet y Akeno jugando al póker.

En eso todos se voltearon a ver al recién llegado y lo fueron a saludar, pero Issei le hiso una pregunta interesante.

\- Vali, me he estado preguntando… ¿Qué era ese guantelete que tenías al llegar? - pregunto su hermano ganándose la atención de todos.

\- Eso era la nueva forma que le di al Divide Dividing… Divide Gear - respondió el pelinegro mientras un guantelete plateado con los dedos como garras del mismo color y una gema azul incrustada en el reverso de la mano aparecía - me base en la Boosted Gear para hacerlo.

\- Pero ¿Por qué cambiaste la forma? - pregunto Ophis esta vez.

\- Es que como yo soy su gemelo - señalando a Issei - vi que no quedaba muy bien el que el mi Sacred Gear sean alas y el suyo un guante, por lo que las transforme en este guantelete pero en la mano contraria de la de mi hermano - respondió el albino - por cierto ¿Y papa?

\- Dijo que iba a buscar un trabajo para que hagas - dijo Issei.

Después se fijaron la hora, viendo que era hora de cenar, por lo que esta vez ordenaron comida a domicilio, aunque tenían que ir a buscarla a otro sitio ya que no creían que alguien viniera hasta aquí.

Mientras comían, Vali veía algo triste el como Issei y Tiamat comían de manera romántica la pizza entre ellos, y eso se debía a que durante tiempo en el que estuvo en la pensó lo lindo que sería tener una novia o más como su hermano. Pero después le salió una gota de sudor estilo anime al ver como las demás se peleaban porque querían que Issei coma de la misma forma con ellas.

En ese momento entro Bahamut con una sonrisa más grande de lo habitual.

\- **Vali ten -** dijo mientras le entregaba un papel - **es una misión que conseguí que solo TU puedes hacer -** dijo dejando intrigados a todos.

\- Esta bien. Volveré en unas horas - y con eso dicho se fue.

\- Pa, ¿Qué era esa misión que solo Vali podía hacer? - pregunto Issei.

\- **Digamos que cuando vuelva te vas a enterar -** dijo con una sonrisa tipo el gato del país de las maravillas.

Esa sonrisa solo provoco que Issei haga una parecida, ya que el sabia cuando su padre ponía una sonrisa así.

* * *

 **Opening de Overlord: Clattanoia**

 **Kotae wa doko e? Sagashite**

 **Where's my soul?**

Se puede ver a Issei alzando la Boosted Gear al frente para cambiar la vista a su espalda de donde emergían dos alas negras con rojo y por último la cámara pasa al frente acercándose a su ojo.

 **It's like a fear warui yume no you de**

 **Mezametemo all I've got is bones**

La imagen pasa a una tienda en medio del bosque. Después cambia mostrando a Issei sentado con la mano en la barbilla

 **I'm in a panic? Get out, hurry**

 **Oh, there are mysteries and miseries**

Aparece Taimat junto a Albedo acostadas, y después aparecen Asia junto a Gasper.

 **Dead or alive hazama ni yurarete**

 **Samayoi right to left to hell**

Aparece Kurumi y Xenovia acomodándose sus remeras, para después pasar a Rossweisse y a Scarlet.

 **Yami no shoutai emo no shoutai**

 **Odoru one, two, three steps on this dark stage**

Aparece Ravel haciendo una reverencia, y por ultimo aparecen Rory y Ophis saltando a la cámara.

 **Raise your flag, march on, fight**

 **Kamen on fuchi e te o kakenottara hone ga naru none**

 **Wars and swords, tears and blood**

 **Afureru chikara ga fui ni waraidashita!**

Aparece Issei caminando por una alfombra que va mostrando las personas importantes del pelinegro pero después pasa a su muerte a manos de Raynare, la muerte de Asia, la aparición de Raiser, su batalla, la tortura a manos de Raiser y Rias y sus grupos, y al final Issei se da vuelta y enfoca su mirada en la cámara.

 **Kotae wa doko e? Sagashite**

 **Where's my soul? Where's my heart?**

 **Riaru ni nomareteku**

Su puede ver a Issei y a Taimat cayendo en un campo rodeado de enemigos a los que masacran: Issei a puño limpio y Taimat con magia. Después aparecen Asia y Gasper montando un enorme dragón dorado.

 **Don't hesitate, go this way**

 **Wakaranai kamawanai magaimono furuttemo**

La imagen cambia a Albedo con su armadura y a Rory con sus armas listas para luchar. La imagen cambia a Kurumi junto a Ravel enfrentándose a varios enemigos para después cambiar a Xenovia y a Rossweisse poniéndose en posición de pelea y por ultimo aparece Ophis y Scarlet enfrente de la luna extendiendo sus alas y con unas poderosas auras alrededor de ellas.

 **Tada kono sekai o ikinukeyo**

 **Aa nakushita kanashimi ga mata uzuiteku**

 **Misery-world**

Aparece una armadura plateada con varias joyas azules incrustadas que después se pone a pelear con una armadura roja con joyas verdes incrustadas. Al final la imagen cambia mostrando a Issei levantando el Boosted Gear en señal de victoria y atrás suyo están las chicas mencionadas, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Vali y su padre.

* * *

 **Tiempo después, Inframundo:**

Se podía ver a Vali volando por el cielo artificial del Inframundo. Acababa de terminar el encargo y quería volar un rato para pensar un poco.

\- {En que piensas Vali} - pregunto el Dragón Desvanecente.

\- Pensaba en como en solo unos días cambio todo, ahora tengo un hermano gemelo, un padre y una gran familia - dijo Vali mientras recordaba a Bahamut, Issei y su grupo.

\- {Debo decir que no me esperaba que tu padre fuera en realidad el Dios Dragón Supremo Bahamut y tu hermano fuera el portador de Draig, o que su portador tuviera una relación con Tiamat, o que Draig tuviera una hermana y fuera un siscon} - decía Albion pero con un poco de sorpresa y decepción en la última parte.

En Dragon Hunting, cierto dragón rojo y su hermana estornudaron.

\- Es verdad - dijo Vali pero entonces sintió una energía muy poderosa viniendo de un bosque cercano - también lo sentiste.

\- {Si y debo decir que es muy poderosa}

\- ¡Vamos! - grito Vali dominado por sus ansias de pelear.

Diez minutos después, llego a un enorme bosque con árboles que llegaban a los 7 metros de alto.

Pero se centró en un ser enorme que estaba derribando unos árboles.

Era un dragón occidental de unos 13 metros de alto, de escamas color naranja, dos cuernos que iban hacia adelante y picos en la cola.

El dragón, al sentir la energía desconocida se giró para ver a un albino vestido con una gabardina blanca que llegaba a los tobillos sobre una remera azul, pantalones de combate blancos y botas militares del mismo color.

\- {Vali, no creo que sea una buena idea} - advirtió el Albion.

\- Vamos Albion, ¿Dónde está tu sentido de la diversión? - bromeo Vali.

\- {¿Y tú desde cuando haces bromas?} - contrataco el dragón.

\- Buen punto - dijo Vali mientras se abalanzaba hacia el dragón.

Este exhalo un poderoso ¿tornado? Directo a Vali, quien lo pudo esquivar.

En eso Vali decide transformarse - [Dragonoid Shape] - (N/A: es igual a la de Issei solo que los cuernos son blancos y las escamas son plateadas claras) y ataca al dragón con un ataque de energía.

Este lo esquiva y vuela en dirección a Vali. El esquiva un zarpazo pero es golpeado por la cola, cayendo al suelo.

Cuando se recompuso vio como el dragón concentraba una gran cantidad de poder.

\- [Torbellino Helado] - dijo el dragón con na voz ¿femenina? Y de su boca salió un tornado de nuevo, pero este congelaba todo a su alrededor.

Al ver el poder del ataque, Vali opto por una cosa - ¡Divide Gear! - y el guantelete hiso acto de presencia y poso la palma en dirección al tornado.

\- [Divide] [divide] [divide] - y el tornado fue reduciendo su poder hasta ser una suave ventisca.

Ante esto la ahora identificada como una dragona abrió los ojos.

\- Dime quien eres - ordeno la dragona.

\- Mi nombre es Vali Bahamut, hijo del Dios Dragón Supremo Bahamut - respondió el albino mientras la dragona abría maslos ojos.

\- ¿Tienes algo que ver con Vali Lucifer? - pregunto de nuevo la dragona.

\- Ese era mi anterior nombre, hasta que descubrí la verdad - dijo Vali mientras la dragona se le acercaba.

\- Vali - dijo la dragona acercándose al albino, poniéndose nervioso.

\- Disculpa ¿nos conocemos? Porque tu voz se me hace familiar - pregunto el albino.

\- De hecho si… mi nombre es Laury y soy conocida como la Dragona Legendaria que controla el viento - dijo la dragona identificándose como Laury - pero de seguro me conocerás mejor como… - y la dragona empezó a brillar.

Al desaparecer el brillo, había una bellísima chica de unos 22 años de pelo naranja largo atado con una cola de caballo que le llegaba a la parte baja de la espalda, con unos ojos amarillos con la pupila rasgada. Tenía un cuerpo de infarto, con medidas similares a Albedo, y vestía una blusa naranja que dejaba descubierto su vientre, unos shorts blancos que le resaltaban las piernas y sandalias azules.

\- Una de los ex sirvientes de Lucifer - decía la mujer.

Vali, por un momento, se quedó embobado con la figura que estaba frente suyo, pero cuando dijo eso a Vali le llegaron ciertos recuerdos.

\- Ya te recuerdo… eras la única sirviente que jugaba conmigo de pequeño y me cuidaba, incluso me sacaste del Castillo Lucifer y me llevaste hasta Azazel - decía Vali feliz por haberse encontrado con su rescatista.

Pero para su gusto o sorpresa, Laury lo agarro y lo apretó contra sus pechos con un muy poderoso agarre.

\- ¡Mi Vali, mira lo que has crecido! ¡No puedo creer que al fin nos volvemos a encontrar mi esposo! - grito a todo pulmón Laury, pero una enorme duda se formó en Vali.

\- ¿Cómo que esposo? - pregunto Vali que logro zafarse del agarre de la pelinaranja.

\- No te lo dijeron… yo soy tu prometida - dijo con una gran sonrisa, sonrojando a Vali pero internamente se preguntaba quien no se lo dijo.

\- **Veo que se encontraron -** escucho Vali una voz muy familiar, y girando la cabeza pudo ver a su padre saliendo de entre unos árboles, pero lo curioso era que tenía una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Pa, ¿me podes explicar eso? - pregunto el albino.

\- **Al igual que con Issei, tu madre te comprometió con una de sus amigas dragonas, aunque en tu caso fue con solo una porque no llego a comprometerte con otra -** dijo Bahamut aunque se podía notar un deje de tristeza en las últimas palabras.

\- ¡Bahamut-sama! - grito la pelinaranja al ver a su líder.

\- **Te dije que no es necesario llamarme así… llámame papa, padre o suegro como prefieras** \- dijo el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa, sonrojando a Vali.

\- Si… papa - dijo Laury aumentando la felicidad de Bahamut y el sonrojo de Vali.

\- **Bueno… ¿Qué tal si volvemos? -** pregunto Bahamut recibiendo un "si" de parte de la pareja.

Bahamut abrió un portal y desaparecieron.

 **Dragon Hunting:**

Un portal se abrió en Dragon Hunting, llamándoles la atención a sus inquilinos quienes estaban en la sala de estar.

De él salieron Bahamut, Vali pero abrazada al brazo de Vali había una pelinaranja que nunca vieron con un aura de corazones alrededor de ella.

\- Pa, ¿Quién es ella? - pregunto Issei quien se hacía un idea de quien era.

\- **Ella hijo es Laury, la Dragona Legendaria del Viento y la prometida de tu hermano -** dijo Bahamut sonrojando a Vali, aumentando la sonrisa de Laury, y que aquellos que no la conocieran tuvieran la quijada por el suelo a excepción de Issei, quien se reía de la vergüenza de Vali.

Después de explicarles su relación del pasado y el cómo se reencontraron, se la acepto en Dragón Hunting, y acepto también el trabajar ahí.

Pero nadie noto como Bahamut ponía una sonrisa maliciosa y escondía unos trajes escolares.

 **Al día siguiente, Academia Kuo:**

En el aula de Issei, se encontraba este charlando animadamente con Asia, Rory, Xenovia, Scarlet, Ophis y Kiryuu, pero eso se detuvo cuando el maestro hizo un anuncio.

\- Bueno clase sé que es extraño, pero tenemos dos nuevos alumnos y un nuevo maestro… pasen - dijo el maestro mientras se abría la puerta.

Primero entro una pelinegra con el pelo largo atado con dos coletas que caían a los costados de su cara y un mechón tapándole el ojo izquierdo.

\- Buenos días a todos, me llamo Kurumi Tokisaki - se presentó la pelinegra mientras sus compañeros, a excepción de Issei y su grupo, gritaran por tener a una belleza como ella en el grupo, pero como siempre, la realidad es cruel.

\- Y actualmente vivo con Issei Hyodo - dijo la pelinegra dejando a todos los que gritaban de piedra, para después mandarle miradas de odio a Issei y de celos por parte de las chicas.

En eso entro un albino que tenía la camisa del uniforme desabrochada.

\- Hola, mi nombre en Vali Hyodo, y soy el hermano gemelo de Issei Hyodo - se presentó Vali volviendo a dejar de piedra a todos.

Cuando se recuperaron, pasaban su mirada entre el albino y el pelinegro, llegando a una conclusión.

\- _No se parecen en nada, pero ambos son muy guapos_ **-** pensaron todos, pero lo último solo lo pensaron las mujeres.

Pero en eso entro una mujer pelinaranja vistiendo ropa formal como las demás maestras, pero color naranja.

\- Buenas, soy su nueva maestra de filosofía, me llamo Laury Hyodo - dijo la pelinegra mientras uno levanto la mano ante lo último.

\- ¿Es otra prometida de Hyodo-san? - dijo el chico señalando al pelinegro.

\- No - eso les saco un alivio a los chicos… o eso creían - soy la prometida de Vali - y como siempre pasa en este tío de situaciones, los chicos le mandaron a Vali miradas de odio, mientras este las ignoraba olímpicamente.

\- Bueno Vali-kun puedes sentarte a la izquierda de Kiryuu-san y Tokisaki-san puede sentarse a la derecha de Kiryuu - dijo el profesor señalando los lugares vacíos.

Durante las clases, Vali y Kurumi, al igual que Issei y su grupo, no prestaban atención en clase, y los maestros tampoco podían refutarles nada por las mismas razones que con Issei y compañía.

Al tocar el timbre del receso, Issei decidió presentarle a Vali y a Kurumi a Kiryuu.

\- Vali, Kurumi ella es Aika Kiryuu… es nuestra prima Vali - dijo Issei mientras Vali hacia una reverencio al igual que Kurumi y Kiryuu.

\- Es un placer conocerte primo Vali… y puedo decir que Laury-sensei se divertirá mucho en las noches - dijo mientras sus gafas brillaron y Vali por reflejo se cubrió sus partes.

Claro que Issei después le explico que la parte femenina de la familia de su madre era muy pervertida, por lo que no tenía que sorprenderse si hacia un comentario como ese.

Pero unos minutos después, Issei recibió un mensaje de cierto cuervo vago, por lo que busco a Vali, Laury y su grupo para dirigirse al Club de Ocultismo.

Al llegar al Club, pudieron ver a Sona, Rias y su sequito, aunque todos tenían una mirada algo enojada hacia su persona y grupo. También pudieron divisar a Azazel acostado en la silla de Rias.

\- Que bueno que al fin llega… - pero se quedó congelado con la mandíbula en el suelo, al igual que los demonios y era por una simple razón.

Vali Lucifer estaba en la Academia.

\- ¡¿QUÉ HACE VALI AQUÍ?! - pregunto un muy alterado Azazel al ver a su ex subordinado en la habitación.

\- Es mi hermano de sangre, ¿algún problema? - pregunto Issei dejando con los ojos abiertos a los demonios.

\- ¿E-entonces e-el e-es otro hijo de Bahamut? - pregunto Azazel que no se recuperaba de su sorpresa.

\- Si - dijo con simpleza el pelinegro - otro día te lo digo con detalles.

\- Bueno, dejando de lado el hecho inesperado, me gustaría hacer unas declaraciones - dijo Azazel mientras se reincorpora en la silla.

\- ¿Para qué nos llamaste Azazel? - pregunto Rias de manera seria.

\- Veras se me denomino como el instructor de los tres grupos de seres sobrenaturales más poderosos de la Academia, o mejor dicho de ustedes y sus grupos, por lo que pueden llamarme Azazel-sensei - dijo el pelinegro-rubio.

\- Primero, nunca te llamare así, segundo, ¿Por qué necesitamos un instructor? - dijo/pregunto Issei.

\- Por mi gran conocimiento sobre la Sacred Gear por lo que puedo ayudar a los poseedores de las mismas a alcanzar su máximo potencial, sino pregúntale a Vali - señalando al albino.

\- Es verdad, cuando estaba en Grigory el me ayudo a dominar mi Sacred Gear - esto puso feliz a Azazel.

\- No importa, el cómo desarrollemos nuestras Sacred Gear es nuestro problema, así que no te metas - dijo el pelinegro menor.

\- Como si fuera a dejar ir a tales sujetos para mi investigación - dijo Azazel señalando al grupo de Issei - y en un tema aparte, se determinó que para que las hermanas menores de los Maou, quienes pueden ser un blanco de la Khaos Brigade, se decidió que ellas junto a sus siervos irían a vivir a tu casa… - dijo Azazel pero en menos de un segundo deseo nunca haber dicho eso.

Ahora estaba rodeado por Issei y su grupo de la siguiente manera: Issei sostenía a Ascalon apuntando al cuello del caído, Tiamat apuntaba a su cabeza con un hechizo al igual que Rossweisse y Akeno, Albedo, Koneko y Ravel tenían sus puños cargados de aura lista para ser liberada en cierta área importante para el caído, Kurumi y Scarlet le apuntaban a la misma área, una con sus pistolas y la otra con un [Dragon-Shoot], Rory y Kiba apuntaban a sus piernas con sus armas y Gasper se preparaba para congelarlo y Asia para invocar a Fafnir.

Los demonios veían esto con asombro, ya que no vieron cuando se movieron, mientras que Vali veía divertido como Azazel temblaba de miedo principalmente porque le apuntaban a su parte especial.

\- Si eso llega a pasar, te mueres - sentencio Issei asustando a Azazel.

\- Bien, bien, hablare con los jefes para que retiren la orden - dijo Azazel levantando las manos en son de paz.

Al ver esto, Issei y compañía dejaron libre a Azazel, sacándole un suspiro de alivio, mientras se disponían a dejar el lugar y volver a clases.

 **Varios días después:**

Se podía ver a todo Dragon Hunting al completo, incluyendo a Ophis quien ya tenía estable el 25% de su poder, escondidos en los árboles y los arbustos, acechando a un ser que en palabras de varios guerreros, valkirias, incluso algunos dioses era un ser divino del nivel de Gran Rojo.

El legendario gato Tora.

De seguro te preguntaras, ¿Cómo un simple gato puede ser tan poderoso? ¿Es un dios escondido en el cuerpo de un gato? ¿U otra cosa? La verdad es que ese animal es más de lo que aparenta.

Una persona misteriosa ofreció una ENORME suma de dinero por atrapar al gato. Claro que los dioses se interesaron, dado que podrían aumentar sus fondos para diversos proyectos o reparaciones.

Pero sorpresivamente nadie de los que mandaron pudieron atraparlo. Es más, incluso dijeron que lo atacaron con armas y ataques mágicos pero el gato los esquivaba de una manera ridícula o simplemente no le hacían nada. Incluso atravesaba de manera muy simple los escudos mágicos más poderosos.

Algunos dioses del panteón japonés, junto a los griegos e incluso Shiva trataron inútilmente de atraparlo.

La misión llego hasta Dragon Hunting y las descripciones sobre la dificultad de la misma los puso emocionados, dado que no han tenido misiones difíciles en un tiempo.

Regresando con los protagonistas, todos se abalanzaron sobre el gato a una velocidad divina, pero para su sorpresa el gato ya estaba sobre un árbol cuando llegaron al suelo.

Las chicas volaron en dirección al gato mientras este saltaba de árbol en árbol, pero fue detenido en medio del aire cortesía de los ojos de Gasper.

En eso Issei, junto a Vali, aprovecharon y agarraron al gato para que no escapara, y le dijeron a Gasper que siga manteniendo el congelamiento.

Pero para su sorpresa, el gato se liberó y rasguño las caras de ambos dragones, volviendo a escapar.

Estuvieron cinco horas tratando de atraparlo, hasta que para su shock y sorpresa, apareció Bahamut y el gato al verlo corrió directo a sus brazos, empezando a ronronear.

\- ¿Esto es una ilusión? - decía Issei sin poder creérselo.

\- **¿Por? -** pregunto su padre con una discreta sonrisa.

\- Pa… lo que tienes en brazos es el temible gato Tora - dijo Vali como si estuviera viendo al ser más poderoso.

\- **pero si es un lindo gatito -** dijo Bahamut acariciando al gato para su deleite.

Esto dejo a todo Dragon Hunting con los ojos abiertos como platos y la mandíbula por el piso, ya que ya que estaban viendo al gato que ni Shiva pudo atrapar actuando cariñoso con Bahamut.

 **Dragon Hunting:**

Después de que Bahamut se llevara a Tora con su dueña, Issei, Vali y compañía volvieron a la casa/tienda, siendo recibidos por Azazel.

\- ¿Qué hay? - dijo el ángel caído despreocupadamente.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto Issei.

\- **Yo deje que viniera para que pueda continuar con su investigación -** dijo Bahamut que recién entraba.

\- Esta bien, siempre y cuando no moleste - dijo Issei y todos se dispersaron a pasar el tiempo.

Talvez te preguntes si paso algo interesante en estos días.

Después de la entrada de Vali, Kurumi y Laury a la Academia Kuo, Issei y Tiamat se llevaron a Vali y a Laury con Ajuka Beelzebub para que le den sus piezas. Esperando por las piezas, Issei y Vali lograron conocerse más, hablando de sus vidas antes de encontrarse. Claro que Vali también pudo conocer mejor a Laury.

Cuando Ajuka les mostro sus piezas, estas eran iguales a las de Issei, pero de color blanco con detalles en plateado. También el círculo mágico del sequito de Vali era blanco, con el símbolo de dragón del mismo color pero dentro de un símbolo de alpha α.

Con sus piezas entregadas, Vali le propuso a Laury ser su reina, lo que ella acepto abrazando a Vali contra sus pechos, poniéndolo azul por la falta de aire. Claro que no lo hubiera soltado de no ser porque Issei y Tiamat los lograron separar.

También Vali entablo amistad con Saji, descubriendo después de que este es el portador de una de las partes de Vritra.

Lo que ninguno noto es como Bahamut hacia una especie de trato con Sona relacionado con las otras partes de Vritra.

Algo más para destacar es que al grupo que buscaba apalear a Issei, que había aumentado hasta el 65% del cuerpo estudiantil masculino de la academia al expandirse los rumores, se sumaron muchos más y todos tenían el mismo objetivo: acabar con el trio de guapos (Issei, Vali y Kiba), que llamaban así porque los encontraban muchas veces ablando animadamente entre ellos, por el hecho de que tenían con ellos a las chicas más guapas: Issei con su grupo, Vali con Laury y a Kiba lo vieron muchas veces hablando con Tsubaki, la vicepresidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, además de que casi todo el cuerpo estudiantil femenino siempre los miraban con ojos de deseo, cosa que ponía peor a los hombres.

Los únicos que no estaban en este grupo eran Matsuda y Motohama, quienes aunque seguían haciendo cosas pervertidas, se llevaban bien con Issei, Vali y sorprendentemente Kiba, ya que al conocerlo mejor vieron que no era como esperaban.

Si se preguntan si Kiba y Tsubaki mejoraron su relación, pues ahora Tsubaki no se sonrojaba tanto como antes y Kiba la veía ahora como una chica, incluso llegaron a compartir sus almuerzos, donde Kiba elogio el talento culinario de Tsubaki, poniéndola tan roja que se desmayó con una gran sonrisa. Claro que esto no hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda que Issei y Bahamut le dieron a Kiba, y en el caso de Tsubaki, Sona la ayudo aunque no tenía experiencia en ese tema.

Bueno, dejando el pasado a un lado, centrémonos en el presente.

Vemos como Bahamut aparece con un papel y una gran sonrisa y junto a él estaba Azazel con la misma sonrisa.

\- **Hijos, tengo una misión para ustedes que aparentemente durara un tiempo largo** \- dijo su padre.

\- Bueno, ya que son las vacaciones de verano, tenemos mucho tiempo libre - dijo Issei siendo respaldado por los demás.

Todos, a excepción de Bahamut y Azazel se pusieron sus trajes de batalla: Issei y Vali sus gabardinas; Tiamat llevaba su traje de batalla y Laury llevaba uno igual solo que era naranja claro con guantes y tacones negros; Albedo y Rossweisse llevaban sus armaduras; Asia su traje de monja; Akeno su traje de sacerdotisa; Xenovia su traje de exorcista; Koneko y Gasper los uniformes femeninos de Kuo; Scarlet y Kiba sus conjuntos; y Rory, Kurumi y Ophis sus trajes góticos, aunque Ophis lo había cambiado para que ahora su le cubriera el pecho.

\- Bueno… ahora vamos a la Acade… - dijo Issei, aunque cada vez lo decía más lento hasta que se detuvo, mientras el resto veía la solicitud - ¡Otra academia, ¿en serio?! - grito Issei al igual que todos.

\- **Digamos que esta academia es un tanto especial hijo -** dijo Bahamut con una sonrisa divertida siendo acompañado por Azazel - **además tranquilícense que no van a tener que ir a clases.**

\- Bien, bien… nos vamos - dijeron mientras desaparecían en un portal.

\- **¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que olvide decirles algo? -** pregunto Bahamut a Azazel.

\- No sé - dijo Azazel, olvidando cierta reunión en el Inframundo dentro de dos meses y un cierto tema sobre Raiting Games.

 **Lugar desconocido:**

Issei y compañía salieron del portal para quedar frente a la entrada a una ciudad. Pero fueron inmediatamente rodeados por guardias montados en ¿dragones?

\- ¡Quietos y no intenten nada sospechoso! - ordeno uno de los guardias, pero en respuesta los miembros de Dragon Hunting empezaron a expulsar su auras, alarmando a los guardias y aún más a los dragones.

\- Díganme ¿esta es la Academia Ansullivan? - pregunto Issei.

\- S-si ¿por? - contesto otro guardia.

\- Venimos de Dragon Hunting por una solicitud que ustedes pidieron - dijo esta vez Vali.

\- ¡como sabemos que no son espías o miembros de ese grupo de terroristas? - pregunto otro guardia preparándose para atacar.

Pero sorpresivamente los dragones se arrodillaron frente a los recién llegados, principalmente ante Issei y Vali.

Esto no sorprendió mucho a Dragon Hunting, ya que al expulsar su poder, los dragones que estaban con los guardias los reconocieron dragones de una categoría de Rey Dragón, talvez Dragón Celestial, por lo que optaron por saludar con respeto a sus superiores.

\- ROAR - rugieron los dragones a Issei y Vali.

\- Ya veo, así que han sido blancos de múltiples ataques de la Khaos Brigade - dijo Issei.

\- Y, como no tienen las fuerzas militares para hacerles frente, contrataron mercenarios para que protejan a la ciudad - termino Vali.

Esto dejo a los guardias sorprendidos, ya que ellos aparentemente entendían a sus dragones.

\- ¿U-ustedes pueden hablar con ellos? - pregunto un guardia.

\- Claro - respondieron los gemelos con simpleza.

Después de corroborar que fueran los contratados, y de mandarle un mensaje al director de la academia anunciando su llegada, los escoltaron hasta la Academia.

Al llegar, vieron una enorme academia, pero lo más curioso es que cada estudian tenía un dragón. Había una gran variedad de dragones de diferentes tamaños y colores.

Pero lo raro fue cuando pusieron un pie en la academia, ya que ellos estaban expulsando una parte de su poder inconscientemente, cosa que alerto a los dragones y se separaron de los chicos para hacer algo inesperado.

Todos los dragones estaban formando un camino, arrodillados ante las poderosas presencias.

\- ¿Esto es normal? - pregunto Vali a los guardias que también veían esto sorprendidos.

\- Lo que pasa cariño es que están expulsando una parte de su poder sin que se den cuenta - dijo Laury señalando a los gemelos.

\- Ups - dijeron ambos mientras dejaban de expulsar su poder, relajando a los dragones.

Después de que los dragones se calmaran, los guardias les indicaron donde estaba la oficina de la directora y dijeron que no podían acompañarlos ya que tenían que volver a hacer guardia.

Mientras caminaban por la academia, podían ver a los estudiantes cuidando a sus dragones, alimentándolos, practicando luchas y jugando con ellos. Los estudiantes veían curiosos como unos extraños con ropa que no era el uniforme de la academia caminaban hasta la oficina del director, mientras que los dragones se inclinaban ante ellos ya que, si bien dejaron de expulsar sus auras, sabían que eran muchísimo más poderosos que ellos.

Después de caminar por media hora, Dragon Hunting llego a la oficina del director. Cuando golpearon la puerta, escucharon un "pase" desde dentro y la abrieron.

Al ver el interior, se encontraron con: un par de mujeres pelinegras, una pelirosada, dos rubias, una pelinaranja, una peliceleste, una albina, una castaña, un pelinegro con copete, un sujeto musculoso con mascara y a un sujeto joven de cabello blanco largo atado con una cola de caballo y ojos rojos, además que usaba lentes y estaba sentado atrás de un escritorio.

\- Me alegro de que llegaran, Dragon Hunting - dijo el albino con lentes - déjenme presentarme… yo soy Master Biblia, el director de la Academia Ansullivan y les doy la bienvenida, jóvenes dragones.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta acá llego el capítulo.**

 **Lamento que sea más corto que los otros pero he estado algo ocupado esta semana por lo que no pude desarrollar más.**

 **Pero a lo que más importa ¿Quiénes serán esas personas que están con el director? ¿Qué pasara en la Academia Ansullivan? ¿Se unirán más miembros al harem de Issei y al futuro harem de Vali? Solo yo lo sé y no voy a revelar nada.**

 **Espero sus reviews a ver si adivinan quienes son esas personas, ya que no es nada difícil y estoy seguro que la mayoría ya sabe quiénes son.**

 **Sin más que decir, este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIENDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bueno, aquí está el capítulo 11 de El Dragón Emperador del Fin, y vamos con las reviews:**

 **E-HERO-KnightMare: déjame decirte que atinaste a Rebecca.**

 **Carlos Corts: me alegro de que te haya gustado y si era tipo relleno pero también parte historia.**

 **Omnipotente Vargas: espero que puedas reparar la casa y respondiendo: créeme que ya tengo cubierto lo que pasara cuando quiera avanzar; lo va a aprovechar y no va a estar "fuera de mercado" para algunas; espero saber por qué odias a Azazel; lo de Tora, digamos que en este fic le pertenece a alguien sumamente poderoso y sexi; y sobre Rebecca si la pondré en uno de los harems, aunque es muy predecible donde la pondré.**

 **Irashi Uzumaki859: pensé lo de la hermana pero mejor dije que no; y no te das la idea sobre el "movimiento".**

 **Uchiha-Issei-DXD: no tendrás que esperar mucho que aquí está el nuevo cap.**

 **Kalosleague: respondiendo: Serafall si y Sona en otro; no; y la yerna favorita… ni puta idea. Lo del reto… no poder hacerlo ya que no se me ocurrieron escenas para poner, además de que ya había pensado el opening.**

 **Spectre: lamento comunicarte que te equivocaste.**

 **Warlus999: digamos que los salones de Japón son extremadamente grandes… además se me olvidó mencionar que muchos estudiantes fueron cambiados a otros salones.**

 **aten92: no te das una idea de lo que se me ocurrió.**

 **CarlosM: si puse este arco es porque planeo unir a Rebecca pero no a las Trinity Seven.**

 **Inuyashadaiyoukai: lo del por qué están en la academia es porque no se me ocurrió un mejor argumento… perdón.**

 **Me sorprende que muchos pensaran que pondría a las Trinity Seven… sé que este fic se parece al Heredero de Sparda pero es porque fue el primer fic que leí y el que inspiro varias de las ideas en mi fic, pero si las agrego aquí serian casi iguales, y yo quiero que se note que son diferentes, por lo que no esperen que aparezcan en este fic. Si pensaron que las uniría porque puse a Master Biblia, pues solo lo puse porque necesitaba un director para la academia y como Dumbledore no estaba disponible, lo elegí a el.**

 **Aunque de nuevo, deje varias pistas de quienes serían unos personajes porque ¿cuantos conocen que sean musculosos y lleven una máscara? Además estaban relacionados con uno de mis animes y mangas favoritos.**

 **Sin más, comencemos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos**

 **-** _hola_ **\- pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **-** [hola] **\- Draig, Albion y otros seres.**

 **\- hola - Bahamut u otros seres**

 **\- "** _hola_ **" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 11: Academia de dragones y paternidad._

\- Me alegro de que llegaran, Dragon Hunting - dijo el albino con lentes - déjenme presentarme… yo soy Master Biblia, el director de la Academia Ansullivan y les doy la bienvenida, jóvenes dragones - el albino levanto los brazos como si presentara algo - la academia reconocida por tener a las estudiantes más sexis.

Pero al decir eso fue golpeado por una de las rubias presentes, dejándolo moribundo en el piso.

\- ¡¿Qué anda diciendo, director pervertido?! - grito la rubia.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a una castaña atada con dos trenzas, ojos verdes con unas gafas rosas. Vestía un traje de sacerdotisa pero la parte de arriba era negra mientras que la de abajo era blanca, y en la parte de atrás estaba el dibujo de un dragón escupiendo fuego.

Pero fue reconocida inmediatamente por todos los miembros de Dragon Hunting.

\- Lamento la tardanza - dijo la castaña que recién ingresaba.

\- ¡¿Kiryuu?! - dijeron los anteriormente recién llegados sorprendiendo a Kiryuu.

\- ¿Issei, Vali? ¿Qué hacen aquí? - pregunto esta.

\- nosotros estamos aquí porque se nos mandó una solicitud, la pregunta es ¿Por qué estas tu aquí? - dijo/pregunto el pelinegro.

\- Este lugar tiene una buena relación con el clan, por lo que me mandaron a mí, ya que era la única disponible, para ayudarlos en su problema - contesto Kiryuu.

\- ¿Y ese traje? - volvió a preguntar el pelinegro.

\- Es el traje oficial de sacerdotisa del clan, además de que es muy bueno para combatir - respondió la castaña.

\- Esto… porque no nos presentamos - propuso la misma rubia que había golpeado al director.

Ante esto, Issei y compañía comenzaron a analizar a cada uno de los presentes.

* * *

 **Opening de Gakusen Toshi Asterisk 2º temporada, The Asterisk War.**

Se puede ver un estadio enorme, mientras pasan imágenes de Issei, Vali, Rias, Sona, un rubio, una peliverde, un peliverde y un pelinegro en una enorme pantalla. Después cambia a un gran círculo donde se presentan diferentes símbolos y a Issei caminado al campo de batalla.

 **Senjou no taiyou wa, takaku yurete**

 **Kanjou ni sumitsuku kage wo otosu**

Se puede ver a Issei caminando por la Academia Kuo, siendo acompañado posteriormente por Tiamat y Ophis.

 **Shiranai mama itami ni kawaru koto satoru you ni**

Después es seguido por el resto de su sequito y otras siluetas más, caminando después junto a Vali, Laury y otras siluetas detrás del albino.

 **Kanashimi kara umareta yume mo**

 **Sekai to kimi ga yurushitekureru**

Se puede ver a Dragon Hunting desde afuera mientras pasa el tiempo, cambiando después a varios equipos preparándose para una batalla, entre ellos los de Sona y Rias

 **Sou, mabuta no ura de kurikaesu**

 **Kono sora ga yobu koe ni**

Cambia a Issei caminando por un pasillo junto a su sequito, mientras que en otro Vali hace lo mismo. Cambiando después a los líderes de las facciones en una sala especial y volviendo a cambiar a Serafall, Penemue y Gabriel dando grandes sonrisas.

 **Hibiite, tada kakenuketa mune ni mabayui shoudou**

 **Hajiketa omoi ni my star, will you shine forever?**

Se puede ver al sequito de Issei mientras se enfrentan al sequito de Sona Sitri. Pasando después a Vali enfrentándose a la peliverde.

 **Ano hi egaita subete tsuyoku ikiteyuke**

 **Buun no naka de**

Aparece después Rias enfrentándose al rubio, mientras cambia al enfrentamiento entre el peliazul y el moreno. También se observa como un árbitro y un relatador están emocionados por lo que ven.

 **Ima, yomigaeru jikan kono basho de**

 **Bokura zettai yuzurenai negai wo**

Todo cambia a un páramo desierto, donde se distingue tres lobos, muchas serpientes gigantes y cuatro personas elevando su aura de golpe.

 **Tada fukitoosu kono koe de tsuyoku kizandeyuke**

 **This is The Asterisk War!**

Aparecen Issei junto a Vali recitando algo, mientras las armaduras cambian y se enfrentas a los sujetos anteriores. Después cambia a Rias mirando con desprecio a alguien, Koneko mirándose las manos, temblando, a Akeno en la cama llorando recordando a alguien, a un enorme dragón negro protegiendo algo, para al final pasar a Vali e Issei mientras extendían la mano tratando de llegar a una mujer de cabello blanco quien les sonreía. Por ultimo aparecen unos collares rojo y azul en el suelo.

* * *

La rubia que golpeo al director tenía el cabello largo que le llegaba hasta la espalda baja, ojos azules. Vestía el uniforme femenino de la Academia Ansullivan, ya que vieron el mismo uniforme mientras caminaban hasta la oficina del director, aunque también tenía una boina blanca. Pero algo que notaron es que emitía un aura de elegancia, casi como de princesa.

La pelinaranja tenía una gran cabellera que le llegaba hasta los muslos, con u8n par de ojos verdes. También vestía el uniforme de la Academia Ansullivan, aunque tenía unos guantes blancos como extra. Algo que alarmo a las chicas del pelinegro es que ella lo veía con una mirada de interés.

La pelirosada poseía un cabello largo atado con dos coletas y ojos del mismo color. Tenía un vestido rosa muy parecido al de Ravel, pero los que los sorprendió fue ver una especie de cañón en su espalda.

Una de las pelinegras tiene el cabello largo llegándole a las piernas con dos mechones cayendo por los costados de la cara, además de unos ojos carmesí. Traía puesta un vestido negro enterizo sin mangas, con una corbata roja, y una minifalda ligada con un cinturón rojo que tiene una protección en la parte izquierda. También tiene unos protectores rojos parecidos a los de kendo que cubren los antebrazos y parte del reverso de las manos y una botas negras. Lo más curioso era la katana enfundada que tenía en su costado izquierdo.

La segunda pelinegra tenía el cabello corto no llegando hasta los hombros y ojos negros. Tenía un conjunto similar a la anterior pero en vez de un vestido era un uniforme de marinero de color negro. También tenía los mismos protectores que la anterior y una katana enfundada.

La otra rubia tenía el cabello corto desalineado con dos mechones largos cayendo por los costados de su cara, llegando hasta sus pechos, y tenía ojos color ámbar. Traía puesta un top negro dejando descubierto su abdomen, con unas mangas en ambos brazos sujetadas con brazaletes dorados cerca de los hombros y en las muñecas, unos pantalones estilo cowboy sujetados por un cinturón, y botas negras.

La castaña, que al mirar bien se dieron cuenta que tenía el cabello con tono anaranjado, tenía el cabello largo llegando hasta la espalda baja, con unos auriculares en su cabeza y ojos rojos. Su ropa consistía en una camisa blanca de mangas largas con el cuello a cuadros rojos y atado con una cinta roja bajo un chaleco negro, una mini falda a cuadros rojos y botas de cuero negro por debajo de la rodilla. También llevaba una caja de maquillaje u un chupetín en su boca.

La peliceleste tenía el cabello largo llegando hasta las piernas con unos ojos azules. Vestía una especie de uniforme militar de color blanco y negro abierto en la zona del pecho mostrándolos junto a una extraña marca arriba de los mismos, junto a unos tacones altos y una espada de esgrima.

La peliblanca tenía el cabello corto y ojos color morado. Traía puesta un traje negro que dejaba al descubierto sus pechos y botas militares.

El pelinegro con copete tenía los ojos azules. Traía puesto un chaleco de cuero de manga larga con picos en los hombros, y debajo de este había una armadura verde, pantalones negros y botas militares.

El último hombre traía puesto una máscara de gas blanca, evitando que se pueda ver sus ojos o cabello. Tenía el torso desnudo, mostrando sus músculos y unas cicatrices en el mismo, unas mangas blancas atadas con cintas negras a sus brazos, pantalones blancos con las mismas cintas y botas negras. También traía una especie de tanque en la espalda.

También se dieron cuenta que todos, a excepción de la primer rubia, emitían un aire e experiencia.

\- Mi nombre es Silvia Lautreamont, la cuarta princesa del país de Caballeros de Lautreamont - dijo la primera rubia haciendo una reverencia.

\- Me llamo Rebecca Randall, la Archdragonar más poderosa de la academia - dijo la pelinaranja presentándose, aunque eso de Archdragonar les genero una duda a los que no sabían del tema.

\- Yo soy Mine, miembro de Night Raid - dijo la pelirosada.

\- Me llamo Akame, y esta es mi hermana menor Kurome, también miembros de Night Raid - dijo la pelinegra de cabello largo señalándose primera y después a la de pelo corto, quien solo asintió.

\- Hola, soy Leone, otra miembro de Night Raid - dijo la rubia de pelo corto.

\- Buenos días, soy Chelsea, otra miembro de Night Raid - dijo la castaña mientras comía un chupetín.

\- Mi nombre en Esdeath, una de las líderes de Night Raid - dijo la peliceleste.

\- Yo soy Najenda, la otra líder de Night Raid - dijo la albina fumando un cigarrillo.

\- Yo soy Bulat, otro miembro de Night Raid - dijo el pelinegro con copete o tupe.

\- Y Yo soy Bols, el último miembro de Night Raid - dijo el de la máscara.

Después de que se presentaran, les toco a nuestros protagonistas.

\- Me llamo Aika Kiryuu, miembro del Clan Elix, un clan adora dragones - se presentó Kiryuu.

\- Mi nombre es Issei Bahamut, uno de los líderes de Dragon Hunting, y ellos son mi equipo: Tiamat; Asia; Gasper, que si se lo preguntan es hombre; Kiba; Rory; Rossweisse; Xenovia; Albedo; Koneko; Akeno; Ravel; Scarlet; Kurumi; y Ophis - dijo el pelinegro mientras señalaba a todo su grupo.

\- Yo soy Vali Bahamut, otro de los líderes de Dragon Hunting y ella es parte de mi equipo, Laury - dijo el albino mientras señalaba a la pelinaranja.

Pero paso algo curioso al mencionar esos nombres, ya que el director se recompuso rápidamente y los miraba con los ojos abiertos, junto a Rebecca.

\- E-e-entonces u-ustedes s-son… - trato de articular el director pero.

\- Después le explico - dijo Kiryuu.

Después procedieron a salir de la oficina, siendo guiados por Rebecca y Silvia a donde dormirían hasta que la misión se cumpla.

\- Por cierto, ¿de qué trata la misión? - pregunto Esdeath a la pelinaranja.

\- Verán, recientemente hemos sido blanco de ataques de parte de la Khaos Brigade, el famoso grupo terrorista, perdiendo muchos caballeros y dragones. El rey, en un acto para intentar salvar a su país, firmo un tratado de paz con las facciones de los ángeles, caídos y demonios para obtener las defensas necesarias para evitar más ataques, pero aparentemente no pueden enviar tropas a nuestra ubicación hasta dentro de un mes, por lo que el director solicito la ayuda del Clan Elix para obtener ayuda, además de llamar a los dos grupos mercenarios más reconocidos - explico Rebecca.

Al llegar al lugar, vieron que se trataba de una especie de hotel, que estaba dentro de los terrenos de la academia, donde podían residir todos los llamados. También tenía un muy amplio comedor y unas aguas termales muy grandes.

Después de una hora de acomodarse en las habitaciones, los grupos bajaron para explorar la academia.

Aparentemente llegaron justo para una especie de duelo entre muchos dragones, dado que muchos alumnos, incluyendo a Silvia, estaban montados en dragones.

\- ¿Qué hacen? - pregunto el pelinegro interesado a un hombre que aparentemente es el profesor.

\- Practicaran el arte de las batallas para poder defenderse en el futuro - respondió el profesor.

\- Se ve divertido, ¿puedo unirme? - pregunto de nuevo el pelinegro, sorprendiendo a los miembros de Night Raid.

\- Si tienes un dragón, no veo el problema - dijo el profesor de nuevo, pero abrió los ojos de golpe, al igual que muchas personas más, al ver como el pelinegro junto a un peliblanco se abalanzaban sobre los dragones.

Issei y Vali procedieron a transformarse, dejando más atónitos a los espectadores.

Mientras Vali se encargaba de un grupo, Issei estaba jugando con otro de los dragones, destrozando los escudos mágicos que creaban con sus manos.

Después noto como Silvia, quien montaba un dragón alado blanco, usaba una fuerte magia para derrotar a varios de los jinetes.

Pero en un descuido por ver a Silvia, Issei fue lanzado por un coletazo de uno de los dragones, chocando accidentalmente con el dragón de Silvia.

\- ¡Esto es malo! - gritaban unos estudiantes.

\- ¡Choco con Lancelot! - dijeron otros.

\- ¡La princesa lo va a matar! - decían otros.

\- Vamos Lancelot… cálmate - dijo Silvia mientras trataba de clamar a su dragón, quien gruñía mientras se giraba en dirección a Issei.

\- Perdón - se disculpó el pelinegro.

\- Mira por dónde vas, idio… - decía Silvia, pero al girarse se sorprendió, ya que enfrente de ella estaba el chico de la oficina del director, pero con cuernos y escamas - ¿Y tú dragón? - pregunto esta intrigada.

\- Yo soy el dragón - dijo el pelinegro señalándose, sorprendiendo más a la rubia, pero se quedó atónita cuando vio a Lancelot arrodillarse ante el chico.

\- ROAR - gruño el dragón.

\- No, yo me disculpo por chocar contigo, pero debo decir que eres fuerte para tu nivel, tu jinete debe haberte entrenado muy bien - dijo Issei, sonrojando ligeramente a Silvia pero aun así pregunto.

\- ¿Tu puedes hablar con Lancelot?

\- Claro que puedo, tú también podrás algún día - dijo el pelinegro, pero al voltear se dio cuenta que todos los dragones estaban apaleados por Vali - te pasaste, hermano.

Después de eso se separaron de Silvia, volviendo a caminar por la academia terminando encontrándose con Rebecca montada sobre un enorme dragón rojo parado en dos patas, pero la pelinaranja vestía un extraño traje de color azul con partes de armadura de color rojo, mientras que se sentía una energía que conectaba a Rebecca y al dragón.

\- Valla - dijeron los recién llegados al ver como Rebecca derrotaba a varios oponentes, pero después escucharon una voz muy conocida para ellos.

\- Y para terminar Issei y Vali son mis primos - giraron sus cabezas para ver a Kiryuu y a Biblia mientras asentía con la cabeza en señal de comprensión.

\- Valla eso no me lo esperaba… ah hola de nuevo - decía al darse cuenta de que se encontraron con el grupo - ¿Qué hacen?

\- Solo dábamos un paseo por el lugar - dijo Issei - por cierto ¿Qué es eso? - señalando a Rebecca.

\- Eso es un Arch, una armadura especial hecha por el dragón para su jinete - explicaba Master Biblia - esta permite una mejor conexión astral entre ambos… también tiene un arma creada por el dragón para que el jinete pueda combatir - terminaba de decir el albino.

\- Eso no se parece a una armadura - decía Najenda.

\- La forma y el tipo de armadura depende del dragón - señalo Master Biblia mientras a muchos o a todos les salió el mismo pensamiento.

\- _Es un dragón pervertido._

\- Como sea… ¿Quién quiere acompañarme a hacerle bromas a las chicas más lindas de la academia? - propuso el director, siendo apoyado por Kiryuu.

Pero después decidieron no hacerlo al sentir el aura asesina de cada chica de la academia y de los miembros femeninos de Dragon Hunting y Night Raid.

\- Tsk, aburridas - dijo Kiryuu resignándose.

 **Unas horas después:**

Ambos equipos habían ido a pasear por la ciudad, maravillándose con la belleza de la misma.

Llegando la hora de la cena, se reunieron en el hotel para comer en una gran mesa que había en el mismo.

En la mesa se podía ver grandes cantidades de comida en los platos de los miembros de Dragon Hunting, Akame y Kurome, Leone, Esdeath y Najenda tenían unas botellas de sake y el resto tenia cantidades normales de comida.

Aprovechando que estaban todos juntos, se pusieron a hablar.

\- ¿Y ustedes también son mercenarios? - pregunto Issei mientras comía una enorme pata de pollo.

\- Si… éramos el grupo mercenario más famoso y solicitado de todos… hasta que llegaron ustedes - dijo Najenda, pero se notaba un poco de hostilidad en las últimas palabras.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntaron todos los dragones.

\- Desde que se formó su grupo, hemos estado perdiendo solicitudes - decía Bulat.

\- Al principio no nos molesta, ya que eran demasiadas solicitudes, pero después empezó a ser cada vez menor la cantidad de gente que nos solicitaba - continuaba Chelsea.

\- Por lo que tendríamos problemas sino fuera porque comenzamos a cazar monstruos sobrenaturales y a aceptar las solicitudes de eliminar demonios renegados - termino de decir Mein.

\- Perdón, no teníamos idea - se disculpaba Issei.

\- Tranquilo… en realidad solo estamos enojados porque nos desplazaron del primer lugar - decía tranquila Leone mientras se terminaba una botella de sake.

Después de eso se formó un silencio incomodo, siendo cortado por la ex monja.

\- Esto… ¿Qué tal si hablamos sobre nosotros? Necesitamos saber de lo que son capaces los demás para cumplir exitosamente la misión - propuso Asia, a lo que todos asintieron.

\- Yo empiezo… como dije me llamo Najenda y mi Teigu es La Velocidad de Luz: Susanoo - dijo Najenda generando duda en los dragones.

\- ¿Teigu? - preguntaron.

\- No las conocen… son armas 48 armas creadas por un antiguo emperador, usando los materiales más raros y las bestias más peligrosas, incluso parece que tienen voluntad propia ya que son quienes escogen a sus portadores… pero con el tiempo la mayoría desapareció - relato Najenda.

\- Se parecen a las Sacred Gear - señalo Vali.

\- Se dice que El mismo emperador se basó en las Sacred Gear para crear las Teigus, pero algunas llegan a ser tan peligrosas como una Longinus - aclaro Esdeath.

\- ¿Podrías mostrarnos tu Teigu, Najenda? - dijo Issei.

\- Claro… ¡ven Susanoo! - grito y un portal se abrió al lado suyo, saliendo de el una persona.

Esta persona era un hombre peliazul despeinado con dos protuberancias como cuernos a los costados de la cabeza, y ojos purpuras. Vestía chaqueta de cuello alto con similitudes a un kimono, bajo esta viste un buzo ceñido al cuerpo de color negro, también lleva consigo un cinturón oscuro amarrado en su cintura junto a unos pantalones que llevan a los lados una especie de protectores de una armadura de samurái, pero lo más raro era la gran magatama en medio de su pecho. También llevaba una especie de Bo con un enorme cilindro en una de las puntas.

\- Él es Susanoo, es una Teigu orgánica que sirve a su usuario, normalmente actúa como mayordomo pero cuando toca pelear, es un guerrero letal que incluso puso en problemas a Esdeath - añadió Najenda sorprendiendo a los dragones y a Kiryuu.

\- Sigo yo… como saben, me llamo Esdeath y mi Teigu es Manifestación del Dios Demonio: Extracto del Demonio - señalando la marca en su pecho - en un inicio era sangre de un muy poderoso demonio pero cuando la encontré, me termine bebiendo toda, y ahora puedo controlar el hielo y el frio - dijo mientras creaba algo de hielo.

\- Soy Leone y mi Teigu es Rey Animal: Lionelle - señalando su cinturón - y lo que hace es fusionarme con un león que tenía relación con el legendario León de Nemea, y me da sentidos mejorados, así como una fuerza, velocidad y agilidad mayor, además de regeneración - decía mientras su cuerpo se transformaban y su cabello crecía y se volvía desalineado, además de salirle orejas, ojos rasgados como gato, colmillos y sus manos se volvían peludas y sacaba garras.

\- Yo soy Mein y mi Teigu es Artillería Romana: Pumpkin - dijo mostrando su cañón - lo que hace es transformar mis sentimientos en poder y los dispara como rifle francotirador o como un potente y destructivo laser.

\- Yo soy Chelsea y mi Teigu es Phantasmagoria: Gaea Foundation - dijo sacando su caja de maquillaje - lo que hace es permitirme hacer una copia perfecta físicamente de mi objetivo, sea lo que sea, por lo que no soy buena en misiones de pelea.

\- Me llamo Akame y mi Teigu es la Asesina de un Corte: Murasame - mostrando su katana - y al realizar un corte, por leve que sea, esparce un poderoso veneno que no tiene cura, de ahí su nombre.

\- Soy Kurome y mi Teigu es la Marcha de la Muerte: Yatsufusa - mostrando su katana - y lo que hace es controlar los cuerpos de aquellos que asesine con ella.

\- Soy Bulat y mi Teigu es Armadura del Demonio: Incursio - mostrando una pequeña espada con un ojo de dragón en el mango - está hecha con la carne del Tyrant, un legendario dragón que tenía una muy rápida habilidad evolutiva, adaptándose inmediatamente a cualquier ambiente o problema que encuentra… pero como Teigu se manifiesta como una armadura.

\- Como saben, me llamo Bols y mi Teigu es Invitación al Purgatorio: Rubicante - mostrando su tanque que aparentemente es un lanzallamas - libera una poderosa llamarada de fuego que quema lo que sea.

Los dragones y Aika estaban sorprendidos al escuchar como todos los miembros de Night Raid tenían Teigus y sobre las habilidades de las mismas.

\- Bueno, creo que sigo yo… me llamo Aika Kiryuu y soy una enviada del Clan Elix, no poseo Sacred Gear o Teigu pero si un dragón poderoso - dijo Kiryuu.

Ahora le tocaba a nuestro grupo.

\- Soy Issei Bahamut y poseo una Sacred Gear, más bien una Longinus: la Boosted Gear - mostrando su guantelete - duplica mi poder hasta mis límites y puede transferir el aumento a otros - añadía el pelinegro.

\- Yo soy Vali Bahamut, su gemelo y mi Sacred Gear es la Divide Gear - mostrando su guantelete - lo que hace es dividir el poder del oponente y transferírmelo, también tiene una habilidad donde puedo dividir la materia.

\- Soy Tiamat y soy la Reina Dragona Karma del Caos - dijo la peliazul

\- Me llamo Laury y soy la Dragona Legendaria del Viento - dijo la pelinaranja.

\- Yo soy Asia Argento y poseo el Twilight Healing, que me permite curar cualquier herida, además de poseer un contrato con un dragón - dijo la rubia ex monja.

\- M-me llamo Gasper y poseo el Forbidden Balor View, que me permite congelar el tiempo de lo que sea que este en mi rango de visión - decía Gasper aunque temblaba desde que escucho sobre las Teigu.

\- Soy Rory Mercury, una ex apóstol del Dios Emroy - dijo la loligotica.

\- Me llamo Kiba Yuuto y poseo el Sword of Birth, que me permite crear cualquier tipo de espada demoniaca - dijo elegantemente el rubio.

\- Soy Rossweisse, una valquiria y la ex guardaespaldas de Odín - dijo la peliplateada.

\- Soy Xenovia, la portadora de Durandal - dijo la peliazul corto.

\- Me llamo Albedo y soy una ex demonio de clase alta - decía la pelinegra.

\- Yo soy Akeno Himejima, una semiangel caído - dijo Akeno.

\- Soy Koneko - fue lo único que lijo la loli peliplateada.

\- Ravel Phoenix, antigua demonio de clase alta - hablo la pequeña rubia.

\- Soy Scarlet Goch, hermana menor del Dragón Emperador Rojo Draig - dijo la pelirroja con orgullo en su pecho.

\- Yo soy Kurumi Tokisaki, hija del Dragón Maligno de la Luna Creciente Crom Cruach - dijo la pelinegra con heterocromía.

\- Soy Ophis Ouroboros - fue lo único que dijo la Diosa Dragona del Infinito.

Night Raid se sorprendió con la mayoría de cosas que decían los miembros de Dragon Hunting, aunque les intrigo el que la pequeña peliplatina y Ophis no dijeran nada más que su nombre.

Después de eso continuaron hablando amistosamente, conociéndose un poco mejor.

Issei y compañía se sorprendieron al escuchar Bols estaba casado, además con una mujer bellísima, incluso que tenían una hija. Esto provoco que todas las chicas del pelinegro y Laury se pusieran a imaginarse a ellas junto a Issei mientras este sostenía a una niña que le decía papa. Lo que no sabían es que una escena muy parecida ocurriría pronto.

Como no, Night Raid también se sorprendió al saber que el pelinegro, el albino y la castaña de trenzas eran primos, ya que no se parecían.

Después de la cena, se dirigieron a las aguas termales que había en el hotel.

Mientras las chicas hablaban de temas variados o trataban de escapar de Kiryuu, los hombres hablaban de un tema muy importante.

\- Así que han intentado de todo para que Gasper-kun se le quite lo travesti - quien hablo era Bulat meditando lo dicho por el pelinegro.

\- Si… por ejemplo, intentamos quemar toda la ropa que tenía y obligarlo a usar pantalones… pero a los 10 minutos ya llevaba pollera de nuevo - quien hablo esta vez fue Kiba.

\- No ayuda mucho el que se fuera al lado de las mujeres - dijo Bols, quien no tenía su máscara mostrando un rostro normal de cabello rubio y ojos azules, señalando al otro lado del muro de madera que separaba ambos lados.

\- No te das una idea de lo difícil que es - dijo Vali mientras suspiraba.

En eso vieron como la puerta se abría, dando paso Master Biblia con una toalla tapando la parte baja, y traía un pequeño taladro manual y un Walkie-talkie.

\- Aquí halcón Z en posición - dijo al Walkie-talkie esperando a que alguien conteste.

\- " _Aquí ratón Y copiado… comienza a taladrar en la zona marcada" -_ hablo alguien por el dispositivo, pero se reconocía que era una voz femenina.

-Copiado - dijo Biblia y empezó a taladrar en un punto marcado con un alfiler.

Los hombres se dieron cuenta de que quería espiar a las mujeres y estaban a punto de ir con el… solo para alejarlo de la pared antes de que alguna de las chicas lo mate.

Pero vieron que cuando puso su ojo en el hueco que creo, el director salió volando chocando con la pared contraria y con mucha sangre saliendo de su cabeza.

Del otro lado, se podía ver a Koneko y a Ravel con sus puños expulsando humo y al resto rodeando a una Kiryuu que, al ver las sonrisas malignas de las chicas, comenzó a pensar que el divertirse un rato con Master Biblia no era una buena idea.

Lo único que los hombres escucharon fueron los gritos de terror de Kiryuu… eso y el ver a Gasper corriendo a toda velocidad gritando "están locas".

 **Al día siguiente:**

Era un nuevo día en la Academia Ansullivan. Nuestro grupo favorito estaba en el comedor desayunando.

Todos comían tranquilos, a excepción de una Kiryuu y Master Biblia, quienes estaban muy heridos por la "pequeña broma" que hicieron ayer. Aunque la más lastimada era Kiryuu ya que ella estaba en el lado femenino cuando la descubrieron.

Después de terminar el desayuno, se dispusieron a ir a la academia para vigilarla. Pero se detuvieron cuando vieron a muchos alumnos junto a sus dragones preparados para algo.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - pregunto Asia intrigada junto a los demás.

\- Oh… se me olvidaba que hoy era el Festival Dragonar Aries - dijo el director.

\- ¿Y eso es? - pregunto Issei, pero cuando Biblia iba a hablar…

\- ¡No es una carrera ordinaria! ¡Los resultados de este evento se volverán públicos para grabar en la posteridad! ¡Entren, y deben apuntar al centro del podio del ganador! - oyeron gritar a Rebecca desde una plataforma frente a los competidores.

\- Básicamente, es una carrera cuyo resultado afectara tu futuro - Resumió Biblia.

\- Eh Issei… te reto - dijo Vali a modo de desafío.

\- Acepto - dijo Issei mientras chocaba su frente con la del albino y caminaban así hasta la línea de salida.

\- Estos dos - dijeron Tiamat y Laury en un suspiro pero con una pequeña sonrisa, ya que esa actitud competitiva de los gemelos es muy divertida.

\- ¡Pero tal vez ganar no es suficiente motivación! ¡Así que al ganador le entregare un boleto para una cita de un día completo conmigo, Rebecca Randall! - grito la pelinaranja, y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

Todos los competidores, incluso los que eran espectadores, gritaban de emoción, sorprendiendo a los mercenarios por la popularidad de la chica. En cambio, Issei y Vali estaban lanzándose insultos entre ellos, por lo que no escucharon para nada lo dicho por Rebecca.

\- ¡Silencio! - grito Rebecca calmando a todos - ¡Ahora unas palabras del representante de los competidores, la Senior de primer año, su alteza la Princesa Silvia Lautreamont - y apareciendo al lado de ella, llego la princesa rubia.

\- "¡Uno debe hacer su máximo esfuerzo, sin importar la competencia!" ¡Ese es el lema de mi familia! ¡Eso es todo! - dijo Silvia para después bajar del podio y subirse a su dragón, pero las reacciones fueron distintas a lo de antes.

\- Se está dejando llevar solo porque es de la realeza - dijeron unos.

\- De tal hermano, tal hermana - dijeron otros.

\- Oh si… Julius el asesino de dragones ¿no fue a prisión por romper el más grande taboo? - esto último causo intriga en los miembros de Dragon Hunting y Night Raid.

Issei y Vali no hicieron caso a los murmullos, de hecho se pusieron más animados al escuchar la frase que dijo Silvia, por lo que decidieron dejar al resto comiendo polvo.

Luego de que todos se posicionaran, para resaltar Vali e Issei estaban al final, Rebecca se montó sobre su dragón y se preparó para anunciar la salida.

\- ¡En sus marcas! - dijo mientras apuntaba la pistola al cielo - ¡Fuera! - y con el sonido del disparo la carrera inicio.

Pero a los 5 segundos de haber empezado, los dragones se comenzaban a caer junto a sus jinetes.

Esto era por culpa de cierto pelinegro y cierto albino, quienes no se contenían y salieron disparados como misiles, tirando dragones en el camino y marcándolo hundiendo la tierra.

Los únicos que apenas se salvaron son los que iban en dragones voladores como Silvia, quienes sintieron las ráfagas de viento provocadas por la competencia de los gemelos y vieron a un rayo negro y otro blanco alejándose.

Después de unos minutos, Issei y Vali habían parado en medio del bosque, ya que querían esperar a que los demás competidores los alcancen, pero en eso escucharon un ruido proveniente de dentro del bosque.

Ambos se adentraron hasta llegar a unas formaciones rocosas, donde pudieron divisar a 2 personas amenazando a 1.

Una de ellas parecía una niña de piel bronceada, cabello gris (N/A: no se su ese es su color de pelo sino díganme en las reviews) largo atado, con un listón rojo largo, como una cola de caballo con varios mechones cayendo por los costados y frente de su rostro, y ojos rojos. Llevaba un extraño conjunto negro de encaje junto a una bufanda roja con líneas amarillas verticales.

El otro era un hombre alto y delgado, de cabello blanco con un largo mechón rojo y ojos azules, pero llevaba una máscara de gala que cubría solo la parte superior de su rostro. Traía puesto una túnica negra sobre un traje azul. También tenía una especie de pistola en su mano.

En frente de ellos, había una hermosa mujer de cabello rosado con tono plateado que le llegaba hasta la cintura, ojos color rubí y unos cuernos que le salían de la cabeza. Tenía puesto un vestido blanco que parecía una túnica, pero hacia muy poco para cubrir sus enormes pechos y su curvilínea figura. También se notaba que el vestido estaba desgastado y tenía varias heridas en su cuerpo.

Pero lo más destacable era que la pelirosada tenía un gran huevo, con marcar como alas de ángel rodeando un símbolo de dragón, entre sus manos, mientras le gruñía a las personas que estaban enfrente.

\- Ultima advertencia, o nos das el huevo por las buenas, o será por las malas - dijo el hombre mientras le apuntaba con el arma a la cabeza.

La mujer, en vez de darle el huevo, lo abrazo con más fuerza y cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

\- Si así lo quieres - el hombre estaba a punto de disparar pero…

\- ¡HEY HIJO DE PUTA! - se escuchó un potente grito, por el cual los atacantes se giraron, solo para ver como unos puños se acercaban peligrosamente a sus caras.

La chica recibió el golpe de lleno, mandándola a volar por muchos metros, mientras que el chico apenas y pudo esquivarlo, pero le rozo la mejilla cortándola.

Ante el grito, la pelirosada abrió los ojos para ver como un chico de cabello negro con cuernos, escamas, alas y cola de dragón estaba en frente de ella enfrentando al hombre que la amenazaba.

Vali de mientras fue a buscar a la chica que salió volando.

El hombre, en cambio, podía sentir la energía que emanaba el pelinegro, por lo que determino que era mejor una retirada estratégica que el enfrentarse a ellos.

\- ¡Anya! - grito y la chica, a duras penas, apareció a su lado - Nos vamos - y sacando una esfera extraña, creo una cortina de humo y escapo.

Issei se giró hacia la chica - ¿Estas bien? - pregunto y la chica, con todas sus fuerzas, le dijo…

\- C-cuida… e-el… h-huevo - mientras le entregaba el huevo y se desmayaba.

Issei, aun intrigado por el motivo del ataque hacia ella y porque no podía dejarla ahí, la cargo con su cola y alzó vuelo junto a Vali, rumbo a la Academia Ansullivan.

 **Academia Ansullivan:**

Los espectadores, junto a Dragon Hunting y Night Raid, esperaban ansiosos por ver al ganador de la carrera. En eso vieron como desde el cielo venían un pelinegro y un albino, pero notaban como el pelinegro venía con alguien en su cola y algo grande entre sus manos.

Al aterrizar, las chicas de Issei, Laury y Night Raid fueron a felicitarlos por ganar la carrera, pero una sola mirada seria de ellos bastó para que se calmaran y los escuchen.

\- Necesito una habitación libre y Asia, necesito que cures a esta chica - ordeno Issei con una voz seria, recibiendo un asentimiento de su grupo.

Unos minutos después, la pelirosada con cuernos estaba en una cama, y no presentaba heridas.

\- Ya está, ahora solo necesita descansar - dijo Asia ganándose que Issei le acaricie la cabeza.

\- Gracias Asia - agradeció el pelinegro quien no había soltado el huevo.

\- Ise, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? - pregunto Tiamat.

Issei entonces le conto como fue que se encontraron con la chica, entendiendo el por qué la trajeron.

\- Bien ahora… - decía Issei pero para su sorpresa y la de todos, el huevo se cuarteo, alarmándolos.

Segundo después, toda la cascara del huevo se rompió, segándolos por unos cuantos segundos.

Al abrir los ojos, todos vieron como en las manos de Issei ahora había una pequeña niña que no aparentaba más de dos o tres años, con el cabello rosado con tono plateado, ojos rubí y unas especie de masa en ambos lados de su cabeza.

Cuando la niña vio al pelinegro, esta embozo una sonrisa que reflejaba felicidad e inocencia, y dijo algo que jodio a Issei terriblemente:

\- ¡Papa! - grito la niña mientras abrazaba a Issei, pero eso provoco que sus chicas expulsaran un aura de terror.

\- I-S-S-E-E-I - dijeron todas con vos de ultra tumba que expulsaba furia.

Issei solo vio a los costados buscando ayuda, pero vio como Bulat y Bols se abrazaban del miedo; Vali, Laury, Kiba y Gasper habían huido y las chicas de Night Raid solo lo veían con indiferencia, pero Esdeath tenía un ligero sonrojo y una cámara de video para grabar la futura tortura.

\- ¿Por qué a mí? - se preguntó este mientras temblaba, sus chicas se acercaban a paso lento preparándose para torturarlo y la pequeña pelirosada lo abrazaba.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta acá llego el capítulo de la semana, aunque tal vez saque uno el finde.**

 **A que ninguno se esperaban estos personajes o estas apariciones.**

 **Espero sus reviews y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIENDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Y aquí tenemos el capítulo 12 de El Dragón Emperador del Fin… y vamos con las reviews:**

 **E-HERO-KnightMare: Como adelanto diré que la operación volver a Gasper hombre culminara en un momento muy importante. Además… me gusta que te haya encantado el cap.**

 **Irashi Uzumaki859: en general creo que casi nadie espero que incluyera a Navi de ese modo.**

 **Omnipotente Vargas: respondiendo: fue un empate pero ninguno va a querer el premio; si la meteré, el nombre ya lo tengo y es el mismo que le de la serie; claro que algunas se unirán; lo verán en este cap.; en realidad, Rebecca junto con los estudiantes no tienen idea de quién es Bahamut, dado que como todos, no prestan atención en clase y tampoco hay templos que adoren a los dioses dragones, por lo que no los conocen. PD: suerte con tu venganza.**

 **Carlos Corts: digamos que las dos van a tener uno que otro problema, en especial Navi.**

 **aten92: creme, será una experiencia inolvidable para él, y los dos pervertidos en algún momento podrán hacer de las suyas.**

 **Ddraij: en realidad ya tengo la historia para ellas.**

 **Uchiha-Issei-DXD: ellos dos aparecerán más adelante.**

 **Inuyashadaiyoukai: tranquilo que no lo castraran porque si no ellas también se joden.**

 **Warlus999: bueno, él es poderoso y lo será muchísimo más en el futuro, pero como sabrás… no importa que tan poderoso seas, las mujeres siempre podrán pulverizarte.**

 **Bueno, con esto empecemos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos**

 **-** _hola_ **\- pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **-** [hola] **\- Draig, Albion y otros seres.**

 **\- hola - Bahamut u otros seres**

 **\- "** _hola_ **" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 12: Dragón Nigromante y la primera princesa._

Se puede ver a Issei machacado en el suelo, con algunos huesos afuera y un enorme charco de sangre debajo de él.

Al lado, estaba la pequeña dragona quien, aunque estuvo abrazando a Issei durante la tortura, no salió herida ni nada.

La pequeña estaba picando lo que quedaba del pelinegro con una rama de dios sabe dónde saco.

Al otro lado de Issei, estaba Asia administrando su Sacred Gear a Issei, y de paso regañándolo sobre infidelidad.

Cerca de ahí estaban el resto de las chicas del pelinegro, con una clara expresión de enojo. Al lado de ellas estaba la parte femenina de Night Raid esperando las respuestas del pelinegro, aunque Esdeath estaba revisando la tortura que grabo con un gran sonrojo.

Algo más alejados, estaban Kiba, Gasper, Bulat y Bols temblando un poco al recordar la sed de sangre que emitieron las chicas hace unos momentos. Vali también estaba temblando, pero se calmó cuando sintió a Laury abrazándolo.

La otra pelirosada seguía durmiendo en la habitación.

En eso llegaron Master Biblia, Kiryuu, Rebecca y Silvia, solo para ver a la extraña escena mencionada anteriormente.

\- Muy bien ¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto el director desconcertado ante la escena.

* * *

 **Opening de Gakusen Toshi Asterisk 2º temporada, The Asterisk War.**

Se puede ver un estadio enorme, mientras pasan imágenes de Issei, Vali, Rias, Sona, un rubio, una peliverde, un peliverde y un pelinegro en una enorme pantalla. Después cambia a un gran círculo donde se presentan diferentes símbolos y a Issei caminado al campo de batalla.

 **Senjou no taiyou wa, takaku yurete**

 **Kanjou ni sumitsuku kage wo otosu**

Se puede ver a Issei caminando por la Academia Kuo, siendo acompañado posteriormente por Tiamat y Ophis.

 **Shiranai mama itami ni kawaru koto satoru you ni**

Después es seguido por el resto de su sequito y otras siluetas más, caminando después junto a Vali, Laury y otras siluetas detrás del albino.

 **Kanashimi kara umareta yume mo**

 **Sekai to kimi ga yurushitekureru**

Se puede ver a Dragon Hunting desde afuera mientras pasa el tiempo, cambiando después a varios equipos preparándose para una batalla, entre ellos los de Sona y Rias

 **Sou, mabuta no ura de kurikaesu**

 **Kono sora ga yobu koe ni**

Cambia a Issei caminando por un pasillo junto a su sequito, mientras que en otro Vali hace lo mismo. Cambiando después a los líderes de las facciones en una sala especial y volviendo a cambiar a Serafall, Penemue y Gabriel dando grandes sonrisas.

 **Hibiite, tada kakenuketa mune ni mabayui shoudou**

 **Hajiketa omoi ni my star, will you shine forever?**

Se puede ver al sequito de Issei mientras se enfrentan al sequito de Sona Sitri. Pasando después a Vali enfrentándose a la peliverde.

 **Ano hi egaita subete tsuyoku ikiteyuke**

 **Buun no naka de**

Aparece después Rias enfrentándose al rubio, mientras cambia al enfrentamiento entre el peliazul y el moreno. También se observa como un árbitro y un relatador están emocionados por lo que ven.

 **Ima, yomigaeru jikan kono basho de**

 **Bokura zettai yuzurenai negai wo**

Todo cambia a un páramo desierto, donde se distingue tres lobos, muchas serpientes gigantes y cuatro personas elevando su aura de golpe.

 **Tada fukitoosu kono koe de tsuyoku kizandeyuke**

 **This is The Asterisk War!**

Aparecen Issei junto a Vali recitando algo, mientras las armaduras cambian y se enfrentas a los sujetos anteriores. Después cambia a Rias mirando con desprecio a alguien, Koneko mirándose las manos, temblando, a Akeno en la cama llorando recordando a alguien, a un enorme dragón negro protegiendo algo, para al final pasar a Vali e Issei mientras extendían la mano tratando de llegar a una mujer de cabello blanco quien les sonreía. Por ultimo aparecen unos collares rojo y azul en el suelo.

* * *

Luego de que le explicaran la situación a los recién llegados, y de que Issei se recuperara, rodearon al pelinegro exigiendo una respuesta.

\- Muy bien Ise… nos puedes explicar de dónde conoces a esa perra - señalando a la pelirosada que seguía dormida - y como es que tienen una hija - señalando a la pequeña que volvió a los brazos de su padre.

\- Antes de que saquen especulaciones, aunque creo que es un poco tarde para eso - dijo Issei pero la última parte en un susurro - a la pelirosada la encontramos Vali y yo mientras parábamos un rato en la carrera. Estaba a punto de ser atacada por dos sujetos, pero nos interpusimos y los obligamos a escapar. Pudimos seguirlos pero decidimos mejor ayudar a la mujer, pero esta me dio un huevo antes de caer inconsciente. Después nos dirigimos aquí con la mujer y el huevo. - relataba el pelinegro siendo corroborado por el peliblanco dragón.

\- Entiendo - dijeron todos.

\- Después paso todo como hasta ahora - dijo Issei - pequeña ¿por qué crees que soy tu padre? - le pregunto este a la pequeña.

\- Porque tienes la misma energía que yo - dijo la pequeña.

En eso todos los dragones revisaron las energías de ambos, notando que había cierta semejanza.

\- Tal vez se deba a que como no desactivaste la [Dragonoid Shape], el huevo absorbió tu poder inconscientemente, acelerando su nacimiento y que la pequeña imitara tu energía - dijo de manera analítica Laury, pero a los que no lo sabían solo les genero una duda.

\- ¿[Dragonoid Shape]? - preguntaron los de Night Raid, Master Biblia, Rebecca y Silvia.

\- Es una técnica de transformación que les permite aprovechar el poder de dragón en su interior, pero como consecuencia varias partes de su cuerpo se dragonifican - explico Kiryuu.

\- Ya veo - dijeron los anteriormente mencionados.

\- Ugh - se escuchó un gemido, llamando la atención de todos.

Vieron como la pelirosada se levantaba lentamente de la cama. Ella entonces diviso a sus salvadores y a un grupo de personas que no conocía, pero no lograba divisar el huevo, alarmándola pensando lo peor.

Claro que ese pensamiento se fue de paseo al escuchar una vocecita.

\- ¡Mama! - dijo una pequeña pelirosada que se acercaba corriendo a su aparente madre.

\- ¿Eco? - pregunto la mujer mientras era abrazada por la pequeña.

\- Veo que despertaste - oyó una voz e inmediatamente se puso en guardia protegiendo a la pequeña y comenzó a gruñir.

\- Ma ¿Por qué le haces eso a papa? - pregunto la pequeña detrás suyo.

\- ¿Papa? - pregunto sorprendida la pelirosada, viendo como la pequeña se acercaba a un chico de aparentemente 17 años de cabello negro y ojos castaños.

\- Tranquila, no te vamos a hacer nada - dijo el chico mientras cargaba a la pequeña en sus brazos y la mujer se tranquilizó al reconocer al que la salvo - antes no tuve la oportunidad pero ¿me podrías decir tu nombre? - pregunto este.

\- Me llamo Navi - dijo la ahora identificada como Navi - y esa pequeña es Eco - señalando a la pequeña en brazos del pelinegro.

\- ¿Es tu hija? - pregunto Tiamat sorprendiendo a Navi.

\- ¿Tiamat-sama? - pregunto esta vez Navi sorprendiendo al resto.

\- ¿Te conozco? - pregunto la peliazul.

\- Vera, pertenezco a la raza de dragones Avalon - dijo la pelirosada provocando que Issei, Tiamat, Vali, Laury, Ophis, Scarlet, Kurumi, Biblia, Kiryuu, Rebecca y Silvia abrieran los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Tu perteneces a la extinta raza de Avalon? - pregunto Master Biblia poniendo un poco triste a Navi.

\- ¿Qué es la raza Avalon? - pregunto Asia.

\- Veras Asia, la raza de dragones Avalon son una raza que posee un enorme conocimiento del mundo cuando salen del cascaron, además de que tienen un poder llamado [Dominación] - explico el pelinegro.

\- ¿[Dominación]? - pregunto Kiba esta vez.

\- Es una habilidad que provoca que los dragones de menor rango al usuario hagan lo que diga sin protestar, es la razón por las que se los considera tan especiales - dijo Vali.

\- Pero existió una vez un Dragón Maligno que literalmente llevo a casi la extinción de la raza - agrego triste Laury.

\- Por eso, se considera raro ver a un Avalon - termino Tiamat - pero podrías decirme si esta niña es tuya - pregunto de nuevo la peliazul.

\- Si es mi hija... les contare la historia pero primero ¿podrías dejarme cargarla? - pregunto la dragona al pelinegro, quien le acerco a la pequeña que se había dormido.

\- Bueno dime ¿Por qué te atacaron esos sujetos y donde está el padre de la pequeña? - pregunto Issei.

\- Su padre no sé dónde está - dijo generando dudas en los demás - verán… un día andaba de aventurera para encontrar a un hombre que me ayude a crear descendencia, después de un tiempo lo encontré y después de copular, le dije que no tenía que tomar responsabilidad porque era un tema que no le incumbía a un humano - relato la pelirosa dejando sorprendidos a todos - ¿Qué?

\- Bueno… es sorprendente que hallas hecho y dicho todo eso para tener descendencia - dijo Tiamat.

\- No tenía de otra… no había ningún que pudiera aparearse conmigo, por lo que recurrí al mejor humano que encontré, ya que me habían dicho que era muy fuerte y amable, pero también porque al ser tan fáciles de moldear los genes humanos, podría convertir a Eco en una dragona al 100% antes de que naciera - explico Navi - aunque me sorprende que haya nacido tan pronto, ya que predije que nacería dentro de dos o tres meses y además naciera con forma humana - agrego Navi sorprendida.

\- Bueno… eso es mi culpa - dijo Issei mientras se rascaba la nuca.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? - pregunto Navi curiosa - por cierto ¿y tus cuernos, escamas, alas y cola? Te veías bien con ellos - agrego sonrojando a Issei.

\- Veras… yo soy mitad humano y mitad dragón - dijo mientras se transformaba en su forma Dragonoid, sorprendiendo a Navi - y por accidente no la desactive cuando te dejamos en la cama, por lo que el huevo absorbió mi energía acelerando su eclosión… además creo que nació con forma humana por mi parte humana - explico algo apenado Issei.

\- Básicamente, eres su nuevo padre - dijo Navi con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- SI lo quieres ver de ese modo - dijo Issei mientras se acercaba y acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña - puedo ser el padre de esta pequeña.

\- Parece que se encariño muy rápido contigo - agrego Navi mientras miraba a la pequeña en sus brazos.

Cabe decir que ante los ojos de los demás esto era parecido a cuando una mujer da a luz y su esposo y ella miran a su hija por primera vez. Esto genero celos en las chicas del pelinegro, ya que ellas querían estar en una situación igual y también estaban furiosas de que una "perra" salida de la nada tuviera ese acercamiento con "su" Issei.

Laury en cambio veía esto con mirada soñadora, mientras cambiaba a Navi por ella, a Issei por Vali y a la pequeña por una niña con cabello blanco y ojos amarillos.

Issei estaba tranquilo viendo a la pequeña, pero en el fondo temblaba al sentir el aura asesina de sus chicas.

\- Por cierto, no me dijiste el por qué esos sujetos te perseguían - dijo Issei que acababa de recordar esa pregunta, y de paso tranquilizar el ambiente.

\- Esos sujetos me buscaban a mí y a Eco para controlarnos y llevar a este país a la destrucción, además de querer usarnos para un grupo llamado Khaos Brigade - dijo enojada Navi, pero entonces en el lugar se sintió una poderosa intención asesina, que venía nada más y nada menos que de Dragon Hunting y de Master Biblia.

\- Que lo intenten - dijeron con una voz muy tétrica que le helo la sangre a los demás, excepto a Esdeath que al parecer la excito.

\- Por cierto, ¿tú le pusiste el nombre? - pregunto Issei a Navi.

\- No, se lo puso ese hombre después de aparearnos, y como no le vi problemas se lo deje - dijo Navi - si mal lo recuerdo… dijo que ese era el nombre que el primer jinete le dio a su dragón - explico la pelirosada.

\- Ya veo… el tenia buen gusto - dijo Issei mientras sonreía.

Como ya era de noche, se decidió que Navi y Eco dormirían con el pelinegro ya que en palabras de Navi "el padre debe dormir con la hija" generando furia y celos en las demás.

Claro que Rebecca les pregunto Issei y Vali sobre quien ganó la carrera, ya que tenía que darle a alguno el premio. Pero ellos contestaron que no les importaba el premio y que se lo diera al que llego después de ellos, que era Silvia. Pero esto dejo herido el orgullo de Rebecca.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Se puede ver a todos los llamados más Navi y Eco desayunando en el comedor del lugar.

\- Hoy voy a patrullar la ciudad, ¿alguien viene conmigo? - pregunto Issei a los presentes.

\- Yo voy - dijeron Navi con Eco, Esdeath, Najenda, Xenovia, Akeno y Kiryuu.

\- Prepárense que salimos en 1 hora - finalizo el pelinegro.

Una hora después, todos lo que iban a la ciudad se habían cambiado a su ropa de batalla y salieron.

Caminaron mientras veían la bella ciudad. Claro que aprovecharon para hacer cosas típicas, como comprar, jugaron con Eco, le compraron unas crepes que se volvieron su comida favorita, Xenovia y Akeno intentaron violar a Issei algunas veces, lo típico.

Ahora Issei y Navi estaban sentados en una banca, mientras la pequeña Eco jugaba en unos juegos y el resto fue de compras.

En eso se les acerco una mujer de cabello castaño-rojo oscuro y ojos castaños con lentes. Llevaba puesta una bata de doctor sobre un extraño traje morado.

\- Disculpen, ¿ustedes son Issei y Navi? - pregunto la mujer a los dos "padres".

\- ¿Quién lo pregunta? - preguntó Issei con tono monótono.

\- Soy la doctora Angela Cornwell, una experta en lo referente a los dragones, y quería saber si me prestan a ña pequeña Eco para mi investigación - dijo la identificada como Angela de manera natural, dejando a los dos sorprendidos.

\- ¿En serio piensa que le daremos a nuestra hija para hacer quien sabe que experimentos? - dijo de manera enojada Navi.

\- Debe entender que el que nazca una dragona con forma humana pero que tenga más dragón que humano es un hecho demasiado importante, por lo que se me encomendó la investigación del tema - se excusó la pelicastaña pero se podía ver un pequeño brillo en sus ojos.

Issei estuvo analizando a la mujer y termino comparándola con alguien muy conocido por él.

\- _Se parece a Azazel_ \- pensó recordando todas las veces que Azazel les pedía formar parte de su investigación, no importara donde estaban o que hacían.

\- Lo lamento pero no le daré a mi hija a una loca como usted - dijo Navi para agarrar a Issei e ir a buscar a Eco para irse.

Angela no se lo tomo muy bien que digamos, ya que tenía el ceño fruncido.

\- _No me importa quién eres, nadie me detiene cuando me intereso en algo_ \- pensó la pelicastaña.

Después de reunirse con el resto, se pusieron a caminar, hasta que se encontraron con Rebecca y Silvia.

\- ¿Qué las trae por aquí? - pregunto Issei a las dos alumnas.

\- El premio por ganar la carrera era una cita conmigo - explico Rebecca, sonrojando un poco a Silvia - pero ya que nos encontramos, que tal si vamos todos a comer allí - propuso la pelinaranja señalando un restaurante familiar.

El grupo entro al restaurante, donde Rebecca y Silvia se sorprendieron con la cantidad de comida que comían los dragones, aunque Eco solo comía una crepe.

\- A decir verdad, su Alteza tiene muchas cosas últimamente en la cabeza, por lo que quise aprovechar esta salida para que se habrá a mí y me hable… pero como ves - explico Rebecca mientras Silvia miraba a un lado molesta.

En eso el cielo comenzó a llenarse de nubes oscuras junto con relámpagos de color rojo.

Esto alerto los sentidos de los dragones, quienes se levantaron abruptamente de sus asientos, incluyendo a Eco.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto Najenda.

\- Nada bueno - contesto Issei.

En eso, un enorme dragón apareció en la ciudad. Tenía múltiples ojos en todo su cuerpo y su carne se descomponía. También había muchos dragones con las mismas condiciones, pero mucho más pequeños.

Nuestro grupo salió del restaurante para encontrarse con la escena. Inmediatamente se prepararon para la batalla.

\- Ven Cu Chulainn - dijo Rebecca mientras de un círculo mágico en el suelo salía su dragón y ella se equipaba con su Arch.

\- Ven Flaris - dijo Kiryuu mientras de un círculo mágico salía un dragón un poco más grande que el de rebeca, de color marrón con dos cuernos amarillos hacia el frente, pero lo raro era que una extrañas marcas empezaron a aparecer en su cuerpo.

\- Vamos Susanoo - grito Najenda y su Tengue hiso acto de presencia.

\- [Dragonoid Shape] - dijeron los gemelos transformándose.

Esdeath sacaba su estoque y hacia aparecer hielo a su alrededor; Xenovia invoco a Durandal y Akeno se elevó en el aire con un aura de rayos. Navi de mientras elevo su poder mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a Eco.

Inmediatamente se desplegaron a excepción de Navi y Eco.

Issei agarro a dos de los dragones de las colar y los choco entre ellos, sorprendiéndose ya que el choque provoco que explotaran y no quedara nada, salvo toda la sangre y viseras que quedaron tiradas por ahí.

Vali concentro energía en su mano y la lanzo al cielo. Cerró su puño y la esfera exploto en muchas esferas más pequeñas pero no menos poderosas. Al chocar con los dragones, explotaron causando severos daños en los enemigos.

Rebecca invoco una lanza de nombre Gael Bolg, con la que atravesaba a varios dragones o eliminaba sus llamas, mientras su dragón desmembraba otros.

El dragón de Kiryuu disparo una ráfaga de fuego a algunos dragones mandándolos al suelo pero al impactar con el suelo, genero un poderoso cráter y extermino por completo a las víctimas. Kiryuu hacia algo similar, pero eran llamas menos poderosas, por lo que no causaban tanto daño.

Xenovia se impulsó con sus alas y empezó a rebanar a los enemigos, mientras que Akeno le cubría disparando relámpagos a algún dragón que la atacaba por la espalda.

Navi se encargaba de cualquier dragón que intentara acercarse a ella o a Eco, mientras que esta última veía maravillada como su padre peleaba.

Mientras tanto, Susanoo estaba peleando contra tres dragones, mientras que Najenda golpeaba a puño limpio a algún dragón cercano y a su espalda Esdeath congelaba otros. Pero no se dieron cuenta que un pequeño grupo de estos dragones las iba a atacar por un punto ciego.

Como se dieron cuenta tarde, cerraron los ojos esperando aguantar el dolor, y Susanoo no podía ir a auxiliarlas ya que estaba rodeado por más dragones.

Pero sorprendentemente no sintieron nada. Abrieron los ojos para ver una cabellera negra que retenía las mordidas de los dragones.

\- ¿Están Bien? - pregunto Issei con un poco de preocupación.

\- S-si - dijeron las dos con un pequeño rubor, ya que el que Issei apareciera justo en ese momento lo hacía ver como un héroe.

\- Muy bien - dijo el morocho con una sonrisa de felicidad marca registrada que ruborizo más a las dos mujeres, pero más a Esdeath.

Agarro a un dragón de la cabeza y la apretó, explotándola y salpicando todo de sangre. A otro le agarro el brazo derecho y el izquierdo y los empujo hacia adentro (N/A: para una idea, es la fatality de Jax en Mortal Kombat X). A otro lo agarro de la cola y lo comenzó a azotar contra el suelo, dejando al dragón como un montón de carne molida. Al último le atravesó el pecho con ambas manos y lo partió a la mitad.

Esto solo aumento el sonrojo de ambas mujeres, dado que como ambas eran sádicas, aunque Esdeath era muchísimo más que Najenda, y el verlo acabar con los enemigos de una manera tan brutal, las emociono y "encendió".

Claro que no eran las únicas… Navi, Xenovia y Akeno también se emocionaron por la forma en que "su hombre" los mato, principalmente Akeno, y Eco estaba aún más emocionada al ver lo hecho por su padre.

Pero Issei ignoro esto, ya que su atención se posó en la única persona que no había entrado en la batalla: Silvia.

Ella estaba tirada en el suelo, temblando, mientras veía al enorme dragón descompuesto se le acercaba. Ella había experimentado algo similar con los entrenamientos de su hermana, algo que le causaba demasiado miedo.

Peor fue cuando vio al dragón cargar un disparo mágico en su boca. El miedo le evitaba moverse, por lo que se resignó, cerro sus ojos y decidió recibir el ataque.

\- ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA CREES QUE HACES?! - escucho una voz, por lo que abrió un ojo y termino abriendo los dos en sorpresa, ya que en frente suyo estaba Issei deteniendo el ataque con su mano.

Con solo apretar su mano, el ataque desapareció.

\- ¡¿No eres la Cuarta Princesa de Lautreamont?! ¡Si es así, actúa como tal! ¡¿O eres solo una niñita pequeña a la que hay que cuidar todo el tiempo?! - dijo Issei, aunque con un poco de burla en la última parte para impulsar a la rubia.

Claro que esto tuvo el efecto correcto en ella, aunque un poco más de lo que esperaba.

\- ¡CLARO QUE SOY LA CUARTA PRINCESA! ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA BURLATE DE MI? - grito la rubia mientras un círculo mágico aparecía arriba suyo - ¡Vamos Lancelot! - y su dragón apareció mientras ella lo montaba e iba a atacar al enorme dragón.

Issei veía feliz el como ella retomo su compostura y se fue para acabar con más enemigos, pero una voz lo detuvo.

\- _Por favor… mátame -_ Issei voltio a todos lados pero no encontraba al dueño de la voz.

\- _Por favor… mátame… ya no lo soporto más_ \- en eso volteo y vio al enorme dragón en descomposición que era atacado por Silvia.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - pregunto el pelinegro recibiendo una mirada del dragón que denotaba tristeza - en ese caso - y activo su Boosted Gear.

\- [Boost][boost][boost][boost][boost] - Issei extendió su palma hacia el cielo y comenzó a cargar energía elemental de luz.

\- [Revolución de Polvo Estelar] - y disparo la gran ráfaga de energía directo al enorme dragón.

Este no hiso nada para defenderse, recibiendo el ataque de lleno y destruyendo la mayor parte de él.

Con la muerte del enorme dragón, los más pequeños se retiraron de ahí, y el cielo volvió a despejarse.

 **Un rato después:**

Se puede ver a nuestros combatientes descansando mientras las demás personas arreglan los daños producidos a la ciudad.

Se puede ver a Issei con una muy feliz Eco en sus brazos, mientras que las chicas y Vali comen un poco dado que tuvieron que ir a pelear sin terminar de comer. Curiosamente el restaurante no sufrió ningún daño.

En eso Issei recuerda algo interesante.

\- Kiryuu ¿Me podrías decir quién era ese dragón y que eran esas marcas en tu cuerpo? - pregunto Issei llamando la atención de todos.

\- Verán… el dragón se llama Flaris y es hija del ex Rey Dragón de la Llama Meteórica Tannin - eso dejo sorprendidos a todos - y las marcas son por el [Modo Imperial] - pero eso genero muchas dudas.

\- ¿[Modo Imperial]? - pregunto esta vez Vali.

\- Es una transformación donde el poder del dragón y la persona se multiplican al combinarse, generando las marcas que indican que la combinación fue exitosa. También les permite a los dos usar las habilidades del otro - explico Aika sorprendiendo a todos.

\- Increíble - dijeron todos.

Después de una hora, y con una Eco dormida, se dispusieron a ir devuelta a la academia, ya que se hacía tarde.

 **A la mañana siguiente:**

Se podía ver a Issei durmiendo junto a su hija y sus chicas, a quienes se les sumaron aparentemente Najenda y Esdeath, aunque él no las llego a ver al percatarse de que alguien los espiaba.

\- Quien sea que este ahí sal ahora - dijo elevando un poco su energía, tensando al espía y obligándola a salir.

El pelinegro se sorprendió al ver que era la doctora Angela con la que hablo ayer.

\- ¿Y que hace aquí? - pregunto Issei.

\- Bueno yo solo estoy aquí para recolectar información para mi investigación - dijo está mostrando una tableta donde tenía varios datos recolectados.

\- ¿Y es necesario el espiarme aun mientras duermo? - pregunto Issei de nuevo.

\- Al menos no estoy tan loca como esa chica - respondió Angela generando mucha incertidumbre en el pelinegro.

\- ¿Esa chica? - pregunto Issei nuevamente pero antes de que la castaña le contestara.

\- ¡¿EEEEHHHHHHHHHH?! - se escuchó un grito que fue identificado como el de Vali.

Cabe decir que este grito despertó a las chicas del pelinegro y a Eco. Rápidamente Najenda y Esdeath salieron sin que nadie las vea para evitar algún problema, pero fallaron ya que todas las chicas de Issei las notaron y solo pudieron suspirar al hecho de que se sumaron dos más al harem.

En respuesta al grito, todos fueron a la habitación de Vali y al abrirla, quedaron petrificados.

Ahí estaban Vali y Laury, nada raro, pero lo raro era ver a una chica de unos 15/16 años de cabello castaño largo con varios rulos y ojos azules, pero aún más raro fue verla en lencería negra y tratando de sacarle la ropa a Vali, mientras que Laury trataba de alejarla.

En eso llegaron Rebecca y Silvia.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - pregunto Rebecca.

\- Al parecer, una chica quiere violar a Vali - dijo Kiba quien fue el primero en salir del shock.

\- ¡Suéltalo perra mal nacida, no te dejare hacer algo que yo no pude hacer todavía! - fue lo que grito Laury quien logro tirar a la chica contra una pared.

\- ¡Vamos, déjame tener un hijo con Silver Dragon-sama! - grito la chica.

Al reconocer la voz, Rebecca suspiro y se masajeo la sien. Posteriormente fue hasta la chica y la tiro de los cachetes.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces Jessica? - pregunto Rebecca a la chica identificada como Jessica.

\- ¡Déjame ir Rebecca Randall, nadie evitara que tenga un hijo con Silver Dragon-sama! - grito con determinación la chica tratando de zafarse del agarre de la pelinaranja.

\- Si no te vas ahora, le contare a todo el cuerpo estudiantil tu secretito - dijo la Archdragonar con una sonrisa maliciosa, tensando a la chica.

\- G-ganaste esta vez, pero la próxima cumpliré mi objetivo - dijo la chica para después irse.

\- ¡Quien era ella? - pregunto Vali a la pelinaranja.

\- Ella es Jessica Valentine, una estudiante de primer año que tiene delirios de clase alta - dijo Rebecca con un largo suspiro.

\- ¿Delirios? - pregunto Laury.

\- Ella cree que es de la clase alta, pero su familia trabaja para la mía. Tal vez es por eso que te busca Vali Bahamut - explico Rebecca señalando al albino.

\- ¿No entiendo? - dijo Vali junto al resto.

\- Verán, el que un dragón pueda transformarse en humano solo es posible por los de muy alto nivel, y aquí eso quiere decir que pertenece a la clase alta - explico Rebecca.

\- Pero eso no explica el por qué quería un hijo suyo - dijo Bols señalando a Vali.

\- Al tener un hijo, puede obligar a Vali a casarse con ella y así pertenecerá a la clase alta - término de decir Rebecca tensando a Vali.

\- A todo esto ¿Qué te trae por aquí Rebecca? - pregunto el gemelo de Vali.

\- Bueno, me traen dos cosas… primero, era encontrar a la nueva profesora de biología Angela Cornwell, ya que se me informo que podría estar aquí - dijo señalando a la mencionada - y segundo el decirles que mañana nos visitara su Alteza Verónica Lautreamont, la Primera Princesa de Lautreamont, en relación al ataque del nigromante de ayer - dijo la pelinaranja sorprendiendo a todos, pero Issei vio como Silvia comenzaba a temblar.

\- ¿Nigromante? - pregunto Najenda esta vez.

\- Es un ser vivo muerto revivido por magia o habilidad, pero sigue muerto ya que se nota como se descompone - explico Rebecca.

\- ¿Y nosotros tenemos que estar para recibir a la Princesa? - pregunto Issei recibiendo un asentamiento de Rebecca.

Entonces fue cuando puso su mirada en Silvia - Silvia, ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó este poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, pero esto genero una reacción inesperada.

\- KYYYYAAAAAAAA -grito la rubia mientras se ponía en posición fetal y temblaba.

\- ¡Princesa! - se escuchó una voz femenina y todos giraron para ver a una chica con un cuerpo que rivaliza con el de Silvia, de cabello azul oscuro corto y ojos violetas, que vestía un uniforme de maid similar al de Grayfia.

Ella se acercó a Silvia y la ayudo a levantarse, para después llevarla a su cuarto.

\- ¿Quién era ella? - pregunto Issei a Rebecca.

\- Ella es Cosette Shelly, la maid personal de Silvia - explico Rebecca.

Después de eso el día pasó con normalidad, exceptuando el tener que alejar a Vali de Jessica, los intentos de violación de Xenovia y Akeno, el espionaje de Angela y el que Silvia no parara de temblar.

Debido a esto, Issei preocupado le pregunto a Cosette el por qué Silvia estaba en ese estado. La maid le contesto que desde pequeña, la Primera Princesa llevaba a Silvia a entrenamientos de supervivencia a las montañas, donde cada vez que volvían, Silvia estaba en ese mismo estado por una semana.

Issei se preguntaba qué clase de hermana podría hacer algo como llenar de miedo a su hermana menor. En cierta parte del mundo, una bellísima mujer de grandes atributos y cola y orejas de gato estornudo.

También vio como sus chicas aparentemente se llevaban muy bien con las chicas de Night Raid, ya que las vio hablando con Najenda y Esdeath. Si supiera que estaban hablando de él y de cierta inclusión en su nobleza.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Se podía ver a los estudiantes de mayor rango de la academia junto a los profesores en el patio, esperando la llegada de Verónica Lautreamont.

Silvia aparentemente estaba mejor, ya que no temblaba, pero tenía un aroma diferente al acostumbrado, algo que no paso desapercibido para nuestros dragones.

Los llamados estaban también en el patio, esperando también a la Primera Princesa.

En eso divisaron en el cielo un pequeño grupo de dragones que volaban en V al frente de una colosal nave. Esta tenia forma de dragón, exceptuando los círculos mágicos en la parte trasera que servían para volar e impulsar la nave.

\- ¡Un Skíðblaðnir! - grito Rossweisse llamando la atención del resto.

\- ¿Un que Ross? - pregunto Issei a su torre.

\- Es un barco mágico y tecnológico de Asgard… existen al menos diez de ellos y la mayoría están en manos de los dioses, pero me pregunto que hace uno aquí, además del por qué tiene esa forma.

\- Eso se debe a que en una de sus misiones, la Primera Princesa se ganó un enorme favor de uno de los dioses nórdicos, y para pagarle, le dio su Skíðblaðnir, aunque menciono que era el más débil de los diez - explico Rebecca que alcanzo a oír de lo que hablaban los demás.

\- Pero eso no explica su forma, ya que es muy distinto a los otros que hay en Asgard - señalo Rossweisse.

\- Eso se debe a que la Primera Princesa le hiso modificaciones para que sea el barco insignia del país, dándole mejor armamento y una nueva apariencia - termino de explicar Rebecca ya que el barco había aterrizado.

De los dragones bajaron varios soldados, entre los que destacaba un hombre joven de cabello castaño muy claro y ojos grises vistiendo una armadura más resistente y protectora que las de los demás soldados.

\- ¡Su Alteza la Princesa Verónica Lautreamont está descendiendo ahora! - grito Rebecca mientras ella y los demás, a excepción de los mercenarios, se pusieron firmes, mientras que los soldados levantaban sus espadas y los dragones hacían una pequeña reverencia.

De la enorme nave bajo una mujer muy parecida a Silvia, de igual cabello rubio igual de largo y ojos azules con una mirada de seriedad. Vestía una armadura que parecía más un traje de baño de una pieza, excepto por los protectores en los antebrazos, los hombros, las piernas y el cuello. Lo más resaltante era su increíble figura que rivalizaba con Tiamat, Ophis, Akeno y Navi.

\- _Así que ella es Verónica Lautreamont, la Primera Princesa de Lautreamont… siento que tiene de compañero a un dragón poderoso_ \- pensó nuestro pelinegro mirando seriamente a la mujer.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta acá llego el cap. de la semana. Lamento el haberme tardado tanto pero tuve unos cuantos problemas.**

 **Como notaran, cambie un poco varias partes para variar un poco. Pero ahora que pasara ¿Verónica terminara flechada por uno de los dragones? ¿Se unirán más miembros de Night Raid al harem de los gemelos? ¿Issei se le declarara pronto a más mujeres? Solo yo se las respuestas y no los voy a spoliear.**

 **Dejen sus reviews y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIENDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bueno, aquí tenemos el capítulo 13 de El Emperador Dragón del Fin, y vamos con las reviews:**

 **Ivandk: muchas gracias.**

 **loquendo777: es que en el anterior final estaba muy inspirado.**

 **Omnipotente Vargas: estoy con Flames, te pasaste un poco, pero bueno contestando tu pregunta, Bahamut aparecerá pero más adelante para ofrecer cierto trato, en cuanto a lo demás, le pegaste a casi todo.**

 **E-HERO-KnightMare: me alegro que me apoyes tanto, y no te preocupes que acá tienes el cap.**

 **miguelzero24: jajajja es verdad, pero no sería High School DxD si no masacran un poco a Issei.**

 **bavm17: tengo dos teorías: o presintió que habría una buena batalla y se teletransportó en un momento que ni yo me di cuenta, o como escribí esa parte en días distintos, se me olvido escribir que se encontraron con Vali poco después de alejarse de Angela. En cualquier caso, perdón por ese detalle.**

 **Uchiha-Issei-DXD: no te preocupes por ellos que ya aparecerán.**

 **renjg08: para serte sincero, quiero distribuir de buena manera a las chicas para no meterlas a todas en uno solo.**

 **aten92: pues partiendo de que es Odín del que hablamos, o más seguro es que con solo mostrarle su cuerpo con esa armadura bastó.**

 **Irashi Uzumaki859: estoy seguro de que estarán bien.**

 **Nico48825: podes apostarlo.**

 **Inuyashadaiyoukai: no hay problema, a nadie le gustaría eso.**

 **Esas son todas las reviews, por lo que empecemos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos**

 **-** _hola_ **\- pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **-** [hola] **\- Draig, Albion y otros seres.**

 **\- hola - Bahamut u otros seres**

 **\- "** _hola_ **" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 13: Princesas._

La Primera Princesa estaba bajando de la enorme nave, portando su extraña armadura y una enorme espada que parecía un hacha.

Ella se dirige hasta los alumnos y profesores, quienes hacen una reverencia ante ella, a excepción de nuestros mercenarios.

\- Son leales al venir a saludarme - dijo Verónica mientras alzaba una mano para que los demás dejen de hacer la reverencia -¿Esta Silvia aquí? - pregunto la rubia mayor.

\- Si - dijo Silvia mientras se acercaba a su hermana mayor, todo ante la mirada curiosa de Issei - Ha pasado tiempo, hermana.

\- Cuatro años, dos meses y trece días para ser exactos - dijo Verónica, sorprendiendo a los dragones ya que solo una clase de persona llevaría la cuenta de cuánto tiempo lleva separada de su hermana.

\- _No me digas que es…_ \- pensaron todos los dragones.

\- En efecto. Veo que estas bien - respondió Silvia mientras hacia una reverencia - He esperado con ansias este día.

\- ¿Te refieres a engañarme? - pregunto de manera amenazante, sorprendiendo a Silvia.

Acto seguido todos vieron como Verónica intento cortar horizontalmente a Silvia, pero esta hace un salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque.

\- Esa es la señorita Verónica que conozco. No hay manera de engañarla - dijo Silvia mientras se levantaba y procedía a quitarse ¿una peluca rubia y una máscara?

Es eso todos pudieron ver que en lugar de Silvia, estaba una peliazul/purpura muy conocida.

\- ¿Cosette? - pregunto Issei viendo a la maid de la Cuarta Princesa, aunque ahora sabia el por qué el olor y presencia diferente

* * *

 **Opening de Gakusen Toshi Asterisk 2º temporada, The Asterisk War.**

Se puede ver un estadio enorme, mientras pasan imágenes de Issei, Vali, Rias, Sona, un rubio, una peliverde, un peliverde y un pelinegro en una enorme pantalla. Después cambia a un gran círculo donde se presentan diferentes símbolos y a Issei caminado al campo de batalla.

 **Senjou no taiyou wa, takaku yurete**

 **Kanjou ni sumitsuku kage wo otosu**

Se puede ver a Issei caminando por la Academia Kuo, siendo acompañado posteriormente por Tiamat y Ophis.

 **Shiranai mama itami ni kawaru koto satoru you ni**

Después es seguido por el resto de su sequito y otras siluetas más, caminando después junto a Vali, Laury y otras siluetas detrás del albino.

 **Kanashimi kara umareta yume mo**

 **Sekai to kimi ga yurushitekureru**

Se puede ver a Dragon Hunting desde afuera mientras pasa el tiempo, cambiando después a varios equipos preparándose para una batalla, entre ellos los de Sona y Rias

 **Sou, mabuta no ura de kurikaesu**

 **Kono sora ga yobu koe ni**

Cambia a Issei caminando por un pasillo junto a su sequito, mientras que en otro Vali hace lo mismo. Cambiando después a los líderes de las facciones en una sala especial y volviendo a cambiar a Serafall, Penemue y Gabriel dando grandes sonrisas.

 **Hibiite, tada kakenuketa mune ni mabayui shoudou**

 **Hajiketa omoi ni my star, will you shine forever?**

Se puede ver al sequito de Issei mientras se enfrentan al sequito de Sona Sitri. Pasando después a Vali enfrentándose a la peliverde.

 **Ano hi egaita subete tsuyoku ikiteyuke**

 **Buun no naka de**

Aparece después Rias enfrentándose al rubio, mientras cambia al enfrentamiento entre el peliazul y el moreno. También se observa como un árbitro y un relatador están emocionados por lo que ven.

 **Ima, yomigaeru jikan kono basho de**

 **Bokura zettai yuzurenai negai wo**

Todo cambia a un páramo desierto, donde se distingue tres lobos, muchas serpientes gigantes y cuatro personas elevando su aura de golpe.

 **Tada fukitoosu kono koe de tsuyoku kizandeyuke**

 **This is The Asterisk War!**

Aparecen Issei junto a Vali recitando algo, mientras las armaduras cambian y se enfrentas a los sujetos anteriores. Después cambia a Rias mirando con desprecio a alguien, Koneko mirándose las manos, temblando, a Akeno en la cama llorando recordando a alguien, a un enorme dragón negro protegiendo algo, para al final pasar a Vali e Issei mientras extendían la mano tratando de llegar a una mujer de cabello blanco quien les sonreía. Por ultimo aparecen unos collares rojo y azul en el suelo.

* * *

\- Dime ¿Dónde está la verdadera Silvia? - pregunto, pero más bien ordeno, la rubia mayor clavando su espada en el suelo.

\- ¡A-aquí estoy! - se escuchó una voz conocida, por lo que todos pudieron ver a Silvia acercándose mientras trotaba.

Ella paso al lado de una muy preocupada Cosette, ya que sabía que Silvia no podría estar frente a su hermana sin temblar.

\- Ha sido mucho tiempo… herma… - decía Silvia pero se congelo ante la mirada seria de su hermana.

\- ¿Qué pasa hermanita? - pregunto Verónica mientras veía como Silvia temblaba - Tus rodillas están temblando.

\- N-no yo… - intentaba decir algo Silvia, pero su hermana la detuvo.

\- Tal ineptitud has puesto en exhibición, ¿Y te cuentas como parte de Lautreamont? - preguntaba Verónica con una mirada y sonrisa divertida - Me decepcionas - y puso su espada al frente del rostro de una aterrada Silvia - Es hora de tu castigo, Silvia.

Verónica levanto su espada y la bajo en un tajo, que produjo una fuerte corriente de viento, ante la mirada sorprendida de Issei y los demás, mientras que Silvia ponía una cara de completo terror y Verónica tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

Claro que al fijarse bien se dieron cuenta que lo que corto no fue más que el uniforme de Silvia, junto a su ropa interior.

La Cuarta Princesa se avergonzó de sobre manera, abrazando sus piernas mientras soltaba un pequeño grito- KYYYYYYAAAA.

\- Parece que solo has crecido en tus pechos y trasero, ¿Vas a ser esta avergonzada en el campo de batalla?, esa eres tú en pocas palabras. Actúas pretenciosa pero en realidad no eres más que una niña. No importa tu ambición Dragonar ¡para ti es mucho más apropiado quedarte sentada! - decía Verónica pero se notaba un poco de enojo en las ultimas partes.

Issei no lo soportaba más. Entendía que la conducta de Silvia merecía un castigo desde el punto de vista de la realeza, pero eso era pasarse de la raya, además de que no le gusto lo que dijo ella ya que ¿Cómo quería que Silvia se comportara en un campo de batalla si nunca estuvo en uno? Por lo que algo enojado le dijo.

\- ¡Espera un momento! - escucho Verónica y vio a Issei acercarse a ella - Humillar a tu propio familiar en público, ¡¿esa es la forma en que su Alteza actúa?! - decía enojado Issei con lago de sarcasmo en la parte de alteza, cosa que no le gusto a la Primera Princesa ni a su escolta.

Antes de que avanzara un paso más, fue detenido por una espada que se posó cerca de su cuello. Al girar su cuello, vio al caballero Castaño que lo miraba de manera amenazante.

\- Yo que tu quitaría esa espada, antes de que termines sin un brazo - amenazo Issei al hombre liberando un poco de su poder, sorprendiendo a Verónica.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte de esa forma la su Alteza Verónica?! - dijo enojado el hombre ignorando el poder de Issei, que tenso a los dragones cercanos a la nave.

Dragon Hunting estaba por unirse a Issei, pero fueron detenidos por la rubia mayor.

\- Déjalo Glen - ordeno Verónica, mientras que el llamado Glen bajaba su espada - Tu ¿eres uno de los que combatieron al nigromante? - pregunto Verónica al pelinegro.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si digo que sí? - pregunto Issei mientras la Primera Princesa se le acerca.

\- Eso simplifica las cosas - dijo mientas se daba la vuelta - Glen, apodérate de el - ordeno la rubia a su fiel caballero.

\- Como ordene - dijo mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Issei, sin darse cuenta que la acaba de joder.

Lo siguiente que vieron fue a Glen incrustado en la pared a la derecha, con los ojos en espiral y un puño marcado en la abollada y agrietada armadura. Luego vieron a Issei que tenía el puño extendido en la dirección de Glen.

Verónica estaba sorprendida, ya que su mejor caballero acababa de ser vencido de un golpe.

\- Te lo advertí - siseo Issei - No es necesario que me secuestres, con pedirlo basta - dijo Issei a Verónica.

\- Entonces ¿podrías venir? - pregunto está recibiendo un asentamiento de este.

Al pasar al lado de Silvia, Issei vio como esta derramaba una solitaria lágrima de tristeza.

 **Nave de Verónica:**

\- ¿Es necesario que lleve esto? - pregunto Issei, quien ahora llevaba puesto un traje de mozo, a una mujer de cabello azul largo atado con una cola de caballo y ojos violetas, además de llevar puesto un traje de maid bordo.

\- Pero si te queda bien - contesto esta con una sonrisa - Veras, seme a encargado el brindarle orientación, amo Issei. Me llamo Primrose Shelly, pero puede llamarme Prim - se presentó la chica.

\- S-si… pero ¿Qué está pasando aquí exactamente? - pregunto el pelinegro que recordaba como esa chica lo agarro cuando subió a la nave y lo llevo a los vestidores donde lo cambio de ropa a la fuerza.

\- Ordenes de la princesa Verónica… "solo un poco de diversión" dijo - contesto Prim mientras a Issei le agarraba un tic en la ceja - ¡Ahora vamos, amo Issei! ¡Ahí mucho trabajo por hacer! - dijo esta mientras agarraba la mano del pelinegro y lo jalaba.

\- ¡Espera, que ahí… - pero el pelinegro no pudo terminar ya que la maid se estrelló con una pared - _Es muy despistada_ \- pensó este con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota estilo anime.

Durante el resto del día, Issei ayudo a Prim en los quehaceres de la nave, aunque Issei los terminaba haciendo solo ya que Prim era muy distraída y torpe, provocando mucho más desastre.

Una vez que terminaron, Issei pudo sentir unas energías familiares en la nave.

\- _¿Qué hacen aquí?_ \- se preguntó mentalmente.

\- Es cierto, la princesa regreso y pregunta por usted - dijo Prim a la vez que volvía a jalar a Issei.

Lo llevo hasta un batallón de maids, quienes lo rodearon.

\- Esto… ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Issei nervioso.

\- No es obvio… lo vamos a desvestir para que pueda entrar al baño - dijo Prim con una sonrisa, misma que fue compartida por las demás.

\- Esperen ¿Qué? ¿Baño? - pregunto este mientras veía como las maids se le acercaban lentamente con sonrisas maliciosas - _Sálvenme_ \- pensó antes de que se le abalanzaran.

Después de pasar por ese aterrador momento, donde por alguna razón Prim también termino sin ropa, Issei se metió en el enorme baño, mismo donde estaban la doctora Angela, Rebecca, Navi, Eco, Akeno, Xenovia, Najenda, Esdeath y Kiryuu.

También se encontraba Verónica - Ustedes se vieron afectadas por el incidente del nigromante ¿Qué opinan? - dijo la rubia.

\- Me parece que el autor debe tener un nivel mágico muy alto para revivir a tantos - dijo Rebecca.

\- La nigromancia es una combinación de magia y ciencia - dijo Angela.

\- Por lo que el autor debe tener acceso a una gran cantidad de máquinas o algo parecido - dijo Esdeath.

\- Puede que este unido a ese grupo, Khaos Brigade - dijo Najenda.

\- Puede ser - dijo Verónica de nuevo.

\- Esto… ¿Por qué estoy yo aquí? - pregunto Issei algo desconcertado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Bañarte con nosotras te molesta? - pregunto la Primera Princesa.

\- No es eso, es que… - decía Issei preocupado mientras señalaba a Akeno, Xenovia y Navi que parecían estar borrachas, mientras que Kiryuu, Eco y el mismo estaba en condiciones similares pero en menor medida.

\- ¡Pensé en probar esencia de anthar en el baño hoy! - dijo Prim mientras mostraba una botella.

\- ¡Acaso sabes lo que le hace el anthar a los dragones! - grito Issei molesto mientras sacaba a Eco del agua, ya que el anthar es como alcohol para los dragones. Prim, junto a Verónica, no sabían el por qué se enojaba si no había dragones en el baño.

\- ¿Quién diría que ustedes serían los que derrotaran a los nigromantes? - dijo Verónica con una mirada entrecerrada - Así que estos son los rumoreados "Dragon Hunting".

\- Princesa, su Alteza la Cuarta Princesa, está aquí para verla - dijo una de las sirvientas, mientras la puerta se abría.

\- Disculpa… hermana - dijo Silvia que solo traía una toalla tapando.

\- ¿Silvia? - pregunto Issei, sorprendiendo y sonrojando a Silvia.

\- ¿I-Issei? ¿C-chicas? - tartamudeo avergonzada la rubia menor mientras las demás, a excepción de las dragonas y por alguna razón Kiryuu, la saludaron.

\- Oh Issei, que gusto verte por aquí - dijo Cosette.

\- ¿Eres tú, Cosette? - pregunto feliz Prim.

\- Hermana - dijo Cosette sorprendiendo a Issei.

\- ¿Hermana? - pregunto incrédulo el pelinegro.

Un rato después se puede ver a Prim y Cosette abanicando a unas sonrojadas y ebrias Navi, Akeno, Xenovia, Eco y Kiryuu.

\- Como suele suceder Silvia, vengo con una propuesta de matrimonio - dijo la rubia mayor con una pequeña sonrisa y tensando a Silvia - Desde que nuestro hermano Julius, el legítimo heredero, fue asesinado por el delito de asesinar a un dragón, el futuro de nuestro linaje real ha sido incierto. Ya tienes dieciséis años. Ten un niño sano ahora, mientras eres joven. No podemos dejar que nuestra línea de sangre termine aquí, ¿cierto? - dijo Verónica pero lo último enojo a Issei ya que se lo decían como una orden en vez de una sugerencia.

\- P-pero - trato de decir la rubia menor pero fue detenida por Rebecca.

\- ¿No es usted la Primera Princesa, Verónica? - pregunto la pelinaranja.

\- Las únicas cosas que me interesan son las militares - respondió Verónica - Honestamente, Si Julius todavía estuviera aquí, en lugar de perder su vida tontamente.

\- E-estoy segura que nuestro hermano tenía sus razones - dijo Silvia.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con ella - la apoyo Issei, mientras trataba de no sucumbir al anthar y sus instintos.

\- Siempre has tenido una debilidad por Julius. Buenas noticias entonces… tu prometido será su mejor amigo y uno de mis caballeros, Glen McGuire - dijo Verónica mientras trataba de ignorar el comentario del pelinegro.

\- P-pero mi sueño es convertirme en una Archdragonar con Lancelot ¿Casarme y tener hijos antes de que suceda…? - decía Silvia, sorprendiendo a Issei por su sueño, pero su hermana le dirigió unas duras palabras.

\- Teniendo en cuenta tu pobre desempeño en este último ataque, se trata de una ambición interesante, por cierto. - decía de forma fría su hermana, enojando más a Issei - Bueno, da la casualidad que habrá un encuentro mañana en mi honor. Demuéstrame el valor de tu pequeño sueño.

\- Lo hare - dijo Silvia decidida mientras tocaba su marca de jinete de dragón en su pecho.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Dragon Hunting y Night Raid estaban junto a Verónica viendo el encuentro… si se le podía llamar así.

Eso se debía a que era un encuentro entre Rebecca y Silvia, siendo esto una masacre unilateral de parte de Rebecca que tenía muchísima más experiencia que Silvia.

El encuentro en si era un partido de un deporte parecido al hándbol, solo que con dragones.

Claro que aunque Lancelot tenía mucha velocidad y agilidad, no fue rival para la dura defensa de Cu Chulainn. Y en un movimiento, tratando de esquivar los escudos del dragón de Rebecca, Silvia salió volando junto con Lancelot, quedando tirados en el suelo sin poder levantarse.

\- ¿Acaso no te preocupa tu hermana pequeña? - pregunto Issei enojado ya que lo que más le molestaba era que la rubia mayor veía todo aburrido y no mandaba ayuda por Silvia.

\- Sabes, desde ayer que me está molestando el que me hables sin conocer tu lugar - dijo esta también enojada pero por otro motivo.

\- Créeme que conozco mi lugar - dijo Issei, enojando más a Verónica - Sabes que… resolvamos esto en una pelea - dijo serio Issei liberando un poco de su aura.

\- Me parece bien - dijo Verónica con una sonrisa arrogante.

Un rato después, Asia le estaba aplicando su Sacred Gear a Silvia y su dragón, mientras que los demás estaban sentados comiendo palomitas esperando ver la masacre.

\- Eres uno de los muy pocos que me reta a una pelea… por lo que te mostrare a mi dragón… ¡ven Arturo! - grito Verónica y un circulo de transportación apareció abajo suyo.

De el salió un dragón tan grande como el de Rebecca, pero este se parecía mucho a Lancelot exceptuando el hecho de que tenía cuernos más grandes, colmillos más grandes y pico en la cola y se veía mucho más amenazante.

La mayoría de los espectadores se sorprendió y aterro ante la presencia de tal dragón, excepto nuestro grupo.

Issei solo veía aburrido mientras Verónica subía a la cabeza del dragón.

\- ¿No te pondrás tu Arch? - pregunto molesto este ya que pensaba que lo estaban subestimando.

\- Lo llevo puesto todo el tiempo - dijo Verónica sorprendiendo a todos, principalmente a Rebecca.

\- De nuevo, no protege casi nada - dijo Issei en un susurro.

\- Bueno… empecemos - dijo la rubia dando inicio al combate.

Issei rápidamente se transformó, sorprendiendo a Verónica y a Arturo: una porque no conocía dicha transformación, y al otro porque reconocía que el pelinegro estaba muy por encima de su nivel.

Pero eso no detuvo a Arturo, quien lanzo un poderoso zarpazo a Issei, mientras Verónica salto y del otro lado, dio un potente tajo vertical con su espada.

Ambos ataques impactaron, generando una gran cortina de humo.

Los espectadores, a excepción de los dragones, veían preocupados esto, pensando si quedo algún pedazo del chico.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como Issei detuvo el zarpazo y el tajo con sus manos, para después mandar a volar a ambos oponentes.

Arturo se recompuso rápido y cargo hacia Issei, disparando varias ráfagas de energía que Issei destruía con sus puños.

Esto fue aprovechado por Verónica, pensando que el chico descuido su retaguardia. Ella se lanzó con su espada, buscando cortar al chico, pero fue sujetada del cuello por la cola del pelinegro.

Con Verónica atrapada, se dispuso a acabar con el enemigo en frente. En un segundo apareció en frente de Arturo y le dio un gancho a la quijada, elevándolo en los aires para que después el pelinegro aparezca más arriba que él y lo golpeara con su talón, mandándolo en picada al suelo.

Verónica veía estupefacta como su dragón fue fácilmente vencido por un extraño, y entonces Issei se giró a ella.

El solo la golpeo con su palma en la boca del estómago, pero eso basto para desmayarla.

Cargo a Verónica y la llevo ante un shockeado Glen, quien no podía creer que ese chico derrotara a la Primera Princesa de esa manera.

\- Yo que ustedes, la llevaría a que la revisen junto a su dragón - dijo Issei mientras le entregaba a la desmayada Primera Princesa a Glen.

 **Unas horas después:**

Silvia despertaba en su habitación, sin ninguna herida.

Mirando a los costados, diviso a Issei sentado al lado suyo, mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Que bien que ya despertaste... Lancelot es un fuerte dragón pero ni el podría con las barreras de Cu Chulainn - dijo el pelinegro, pero la rubia se puso peor.

\- Pero tenía que demostrarle... - decía con enojo en su voz, pero se percató de algo - Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto esta.

\- Él te trajo hasta tu habitación - dijo Rebecca quien acababa de entrar a la habitación - Y... traigo un invitado.

Quien entro no era otro que Glen.

\- G-Glen ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto Silvia.

Este se arrodillo ante ella - Por orden de Verónica-sama, he venido a comprobar su estado - respondió.

\- No pasa nada, estoy bien - dijo la rubia.

\- En realidad, hay otro motivo por el cual vine... Verónica-sama ira mañana a la ciudad para ver el trabajo de reconstrucción, y quería que usted... - decía el castaño pero fue detenido por la rubia.

\- Ya sé, no hacer una escena mientras sea su escolta - dijo esta con un tono algo enojado.

\- No, en realidad ella quiere que usted vaya mañana al St. Valerie para que de sus oraciones de arrepentimiento - dijo este sorprendiendo a la rubia y poniéndola triste.

\- Esta bien - dijo ella - Sabes sobre el compromiso ¿no? - pregunto está recibiendo un "si" de Glen - ¿Y no te molesta?

\- Si es una orden de Verónica-sama, entonces no me opondré - dijo este procediendo a irse, pero Issei lo detuvo.

\- ¿Acaso eres una máquina, que no puede dar su opinión? - dijo Issei molesto desde que ese tipo llego.

\- Yo que tu no me pondría altanero - decía serio Glen.

\- ¿Quieres que te deje como tú "Verónica-sama? - dijo con un toque de burla, molestando a Glen pero como vio la pelea sabía que no podría con él, mientras que Silvia no entendía esa parte.

Luego de esa escena, procedieron a irse pata dejar a Silvia sola, quien se puso a llorar al ver que su hermana la veía como un estorbo.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Issei, junto a Kiba, Gasper, Vali, Esdeath y Rebecca, fueron seleccionados para ser la escolta de Verónica.

Estos estaban en la ciudad viendo como la sola presencia de Verónica aumento la motivación de los trabajadores.

Mientras, nuestro grupo de mercenarios veían esto, se produjo una poderosa explosión en la iglesia St. Valerie, lugar donde se encontraba Silvia.

Todos procedieron a subirse a la nave de Verónica y ver que paso.

 **Momentos antes:**

Se podía ver a Silvia, quien hasta hace unos momentos estaba orando, discutiendo con Jessica, quien estaba ahí rezando para que Vali la embarace.

Pero en ese momento, el suelo de la iglesia se cuarteo y de él salieron varios sujetos, liderados por una chica de unos 15 años, de cabello verde oscuro largo y ojos rojos, que traía un conjunto de guerrera amazona (N/A: seré sincero, no tengo la menor idea de que si lo que usa es eso), tenía una espada en sus manos y montaba un dragón algo gordo de color naranja.

\- Soy Avdocha, la que condena, y vine por la hermana menor de la princesa Verónica - dijo la ahora identificada como Avdocha.

En menos de 15 minutos, ya tenían a todas las personas que se encontraban en la iglesia de rodillas, rodeados por varios hombres de Avdocha, entre lo que destacaban Silvia, Jessica y la chica que estaba con el enmascarado.

Ella se había infiltrado en la ciudad para buscar a sus objetivos, Navi y Eco, pero no pudo hacer nada ya que pasaban todo el tiempo con Issei, al que después de la batalla con el nigromante, donde ella acompaño al enmascarado cuando este invoco a los dragones podridos, le tenía mucho miedo.

Tuvo mucha mala suerte de que mientras estaba en la iglesia para evitar ser reconocida por alguno de los guardias que andaban por ahí, se viera involucrada en un ataque terrorista, y que justo la mujer que tenía al lado se desmayara, dejándole su bebe.

Silvia estaba nerviosa. Nunca estuvo en una situación similar, pero estaba decidida a entregarse si con eso salvaba las vidas de los civiles.

Pero Jessica la detuvo, diciendo que su Alteza no tenía por qué entregarse a terroristas, por lo que la castaña se paró dispuesta a hacerle frente a la niña.

 **Nave de Verónica:**

En la nave de Verónica, se encontraba ella y su escolta, viendo por una pantalla a Avdocha, aunque en los carteles de "Se busca" se vía mayor, y atrás de ella estaba Jessica en ropa interior atada a la cruz de la iglesia, simulando una crucifixión.

Verónica les dijo que Avdocha era una terrorista que está en busca de su cabeza.

La niña amenazo con darle civiles de comer a su dragón cada 30 minutos si Verónica no se presentaba ante ella y dejaba que la matase.

Lo peor era que no podían atacarla, debido a los civiles y a que Avdocha había puesto bombas en la iglesia y ella tenía el detonador. Pero contra todo pronóstico...

\- Preparen el cañón - ordeno Verónica, sorprendiendo a su escolta.

\- Estas loca, mataras a las personas que están adentro, incluyendo a tu hermana - dijo Issei.

\- Entonces ¿Qué propones que hagamos? - pregunto la rubia mientras Issei le susurraba algo al oído.

 **Minutos después:**

\- Avdocha-sama, alguien se acerca - dijo uno de los hombres de la niña, señalando a Issei que se acercaba con las manos arriba.

Lo dejaron entrar a la iglesia donde lo recibió Avdocha preguntándole quien era.

\- Soy un intermediario... Debes detener esto, la Primera Princesa está apuntando aquí con el cañón de su nave - dijo Issei alarmando a los civiles.

\- No me importa, ella no dispararía a su propia hermana - dijo Avdocha con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? - pregunto el pelinegro.

\- Veras, yo tengo una hermana menor, pero ella fue secuestrada hace mucho tiempo cuando todavía era muy pequeña, por lo que la he estado buscando, y he escuchado que Verónica tiene tres hermanas, por lo que tiene que saber que se siente cuando te arrancan a un ser querido... - decía Avdocha pero entonces su dragón gruñó - Parece que tiene hambre… bueno, aunque no han pasado los 30 minutos, no le vendría mal un bocadillo - dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada a quien sacrificar.

En eso, para su muy mala suerte, él bebe quería que lo amamantaran, cosa a la que la chica se negó, pero esto provoco que él bebe se ponga a llorar, llamando la atención a Avdocha e Issei.

\- Ese, sería un buen aperitivo - dijo Avdocha mientras le indicaba a su dragón quien comer. Issei estaba a punto de detenerlo cuando, para su sorpresa, Silvia se puso en medio.

\- No dejare que lo hagas - sentencio la rubia.

\- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto la peliverde oscuro.

\- Soy la Cuarta Princesa de Lautreamont, Silvia Lautreamont - dijo esta.

\- Oh ¿así que la Cuarta Princesa? - dijo Avdocha con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Por respeto a mi nombre, libera a la madre y a su hijo - dijo Silvia, pero Avdocha solo se le acerco.

\- Así que tú eres la hermana de Verónica. Si estás dando voluntariamente tu nombre, entonces debes estar preparada para lo que viene - dijo Avdocha.

\- Como princesa no puedo ver a mi pueblo sacrificado. Yo… prefiero morir como un caballero - dijo Silvia pero Avdocha le dio un espadazo vertical.

Sorpresivamente, esto no la hirió, pero si corto su ropa dejándola desnuda, y en respuesta dio un grito y se agacho para cubrirse.

\- Ahí está tu verdadera forma. Solo al revelar tu desnudez, vuelves a ser mujer. Se ha ido el prestigio de tu nombre de caballero, junto con cualquier punto de matarte - dijo Avdocha con una sonrisa.

Silvia se puso a recordar todos esos momentos en los que su hermana decía que estaba decepcionada de ella, el cómo se comportaba frente a los demás alumnos, y el ataque del nigromante. Cada vez se sumergía más en la desesperación, hasta que un recuerdo le llego.

Era de cuando Issei le grito durante el ataque. Parecía un regaño, pero se dio cuenta que en realidad era para motivarla y que sorpresivamente funciono mejor que cualquier cosa que su hermana había dicho. Juntando el mismo valor que aquel día dijo:

\- Debo agradecerte Avdocha. Hiciste darme cuenta de lo débil y mal preparada que estoy, pero mi viejo yo ha desaparecido. Murió cuando la cortaste. Y ahora ¡Renazco como una nueva Silvia Lautreamont! - decía mientras se levantaba y dejaba de cubrir su cuerpo, mostrando una mirada llena de determinación - Declaro esto. Seré el caballero más real: ¡un paladín! - dijo con su determinación a tope.

\- ¡Bien dicho Silvia! - se escuchó un grito, del cual parte era de Issei, mientras que la otra venia del suelo.

Este se destruyó, mostrando a Rebecca con su Arch, Glen con su Arch también y Vali.

Este era el plan de Issei. Mientras el servía de distracción arriba, ellos excavarían por debajo para después atacarlos por dos bandos. Pensó en esto ya que si el o Vali iban solos, cabía la posibilidad de que los civiles así como Silvia y Jessica se vieran en el fuego cruzado. Pero al ser más, esas probabilidades se reducían.

Regresando al ataque, Rebecca y Glen usaron sus armas para diezmar a los hombres de Avdocha, mientras que Vali fue a rescatar a Jessica. Pero Issei fue el único en notar como el dragón de Avdocha se acercaba peligrosamente a Silvia por la espalda.

La rubia, junto a los dos Archdragonar, vio tarde al dragón lanzarse hacia ella, por lo que opto por cruzar los brazos y resistir el ataque, ya que Rebecca y Glen no podían llegar hasta ella.

Pero no sintió dolor alguno, por lo que abrió los ojos y vio a Issei deteniendo el ataque del dragón sin problema alguno.

\- A eso le llamo determinación, Silvia - dijo este con u8na sonrisa, sonrojando a la aludida.

El pelinegro retracto su puño y lo encajo justo en la boca del estómago del dragón, provocando que este escupiera sangre y cayera desmayado.

Avdocha veía esto preocupada, ya que sus fuerzas fueron derrotadas, por lo que tenía que recurrir a su última carta, pero una voz al detuvo.

\- Oh no, no lo harás [Polvo de Diamante] - dijo Issei liberando el ataque congelador, que dejo a Avdocha atrapada en un cubo de hielo.

 **Momentos después:**

Los hombres de Verónica se llevaban a Avdocha y sus fuerzas, mientras que la chica desapareció.

Silvia tenía una manta mientras estaba sentada en las escaleras de la iglesia. Ignorando el cómo Jessica intentaba violar nuevamente a Vali.

\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Issei cerca de ella.

\- Mis piernas están débiles en este momento. Que patético - dijo la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- En ese caso, ven - dijo Issei mientras se ponía en posición para llevar a Silvia a caballito, cosa que ella acepto avergonzada -De nuevo, estuviste genial ahí - dijo aumentando el sonrojo de Silvia.

\- _Su espalda, es tan cálida_ \- fue su ultimo pensamiento mientras salían de la iglesia, antes de quedarse dormida.

 **Al día siguiente:**

\- Soy Avdocha, la que condena - si, quien lo dijo fue Avdocha, quien se encontraba en el puente de la nave de Verónica, sin esposas ni nada.

Issei y Vali tenían caras de no creerlo, hasta que:

\- Parece que todo fue planeado por mi hermana - dijo Silvia sorprendiendo a los gemelos.

En eso Verónica les explico que hace unos años se la enfrento, donde Avdocha perdió y desde entonces trabajaba para ella como su agente. Claro que también explico que monto todo esto para corregir a su hermana, aunque no contó con el ataque del dragón, por lo que le agradeció a Issei el que salvara a Silvia.

\- ¿Pero por qué trabajas para Verónica? - pregunto Issei.

\- Para encontrar a mí hermana menor. Su nombre es Shamara, y cumple quince este año - dijo ella, sorprendiendo a Issei de que esa parte no fuera mentira.

\- Debo decir que escuchamos algo interesante gracias a ti - dijo Verónica mientras chasqueaba los dedos, poniendo una grabación muy conocida para todos.

\- _"Seré el caballero más real: un paladín"_ \- sí, lo que se escucho fue la declaración de Silvia, poniéndola roja mientras Verónica trataba inútilmente de contener su risa.

\- ¡Por favor basta, hermana! - trato de detener ese momento, pero Verónica no le hizo ocaso y lo repitió muchas veces más.

\- _Se comportan como hermanas ahora_ \- pensó Issei, viendo que todo lo que hizo Verónica fue para darle una meta a su hermana.

Después de eso, se canceló el compromiso de Silvia, poniéndola muy feliz.

Verónica y sus hombres prosiguieron a irse, mientras toda la ciudad los despedía.

\- Sabe Issei-sama ¿Sabe de dónde recibió la nave Sylvanus su nombre? Piénselo, Silvia… Sylvanus - dijo Cosette atrás suyo.

\- Genial, una sis-con… solo falta que tenga ropa, cuadros y otras cosas relacionadas con Silvia - dijo este en un suspiro, recordando ciertas cosas que su padre le dijo de los actuales Maou Lucifer y Leviathan.

En el Sylvanus, Verónica iba sumergida en sus pensamientos - _Con que Issei… eres muy interesante_ \- pensó la rubia con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada buen para nuestro pobre pelinegro, quien sentía escalofríos por alguna razón.

Si se preguntan el por qué no apareció Master Biblia, se debe a que lo encerraron en una habitación con lo necesario para sobrevivir hasta que la Primera Princesa se fuera, ya que no querían tener problemas por culpa del director pervertido.

 **Unos días después:**

Una semana después de que Verónica se fuera, se anunció un campamento especial donde se entrenaría a los estudiantes en condiciones diferentes a las escolares.

También se acordó que Issei, Vali, Kurumi, Scarlet, Koneko, Ravel, Mein, Kurome, Chelsea, Akame, Leone y Gasper los acompañarían como guardaespaldas de todos los estudiantes que iban, mientras que el resto se quedaba en la academia por las dudas, aunque las chicas a regañadientes.

Issei estaba con los mencionados hablando con Rebecca sobre el viaje, pero un grito los alerto.

\- ¡Una habitación en el dormitorio femenino se quema! - escucharon gritar a varias estudiantes, por lo que salieron a ver y, en efecto, vieron humo salir de una de las habitaciones del dormitorio femenino, aunque Rebecca se veía muchísimo más preocupada de lo que estaría.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta acá llego el capítulo.**

 **En el próximo veremos el viaje de entrenamiento escolar y tal vez unas citas muy importantes.**

 **Lamento haberme tardado pero me mandaron muchísimos trabajo para entregar esta semana por lo que no tuve tiempo hasta el viernes en la noche.**

 **Dejen sus reviews y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIENDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bueno, aquí tenemos el capítulo 14 de El Emperador Dragón del Fin, y vamos con las reviews:**

 **maxigiampieri2012: en el harem estará, quédate tranquilo.**

 **Nico48825: ¿era necesario?**

 **Omnipotente Vargas: que les habrá ocurrido a esas criaturas, pero bueno a contestar: claro que se unirá y para la batalla faltan uno o dos capítulos, obviamente, falta un poco para eso, pronto se unirán y lo sabrás ahora.**

 **Uchiha-Issei-DXD: no esperes mucho.**

 **aten92: estoy al tanto de que Verónica no tiene pal, pero en este fic ese dragón le rogo ser el compañero de alguien que diera miedo, por lo que la Madre Dragón se lo cumplió.**

 **E-HERO-KnightMare: tranquilo que aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Guest: es que la acción la coloco en el momento indicado.**

 **Red289: ¿no vasto con que la derrotara de manera tan fácil?**

 **Hgabrielzdu: claro que pienso hacerlo, pero para eso falta todavía.**

 **Comencemos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos**

 **-** _hola_ **\- pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **-** [hola] **\- Draig, Albion y otros seres, además de ataques y habilidades.**

 **\- hola - Bahamut u otros seres**

 **\- "** _hola_ **" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 14: Campamento de entrenamiento y cita con el infinito._

 **Dormitorios femeninos:**

Se podía ver a Rebecca corriendo a toda velocidad, seguida de Issei, Vali, Kurumi, Scarlet, Koneko, Ravel, Gasper, Akame, Kurome, Leone, Chelsea y Mein, quienes se alarmaron al ver a la pelinaranja correr a toda velocidad muy preocupada.

En eso aparecieron Silvia y Jessica que vieron correr a la presidenta, por lo que la siguieron.

Al abrir la puerta, vieron una habitación llena de varios tipos de plantas, pero también llena de humo. Pero lo más alarmante fue ver un ataúd negro en medio de la habitación con una niña de piel clara, de cabello rubio pálido y corto y unas orejas puntiagudas. Vestía un pijama celeste simple.

\- ¿E-esta m-muerta? - pregunto Silvia mientras que Jessica se ponía peor diciendo cosas como "¿Qué vamos a hacer?" y cosas así.

Pero en ese momento la niña se levantó, asustando a algunas y sorprendiendo a otros, y abrió los ojos mostrando dos orbes violetas.

Después prosiguió a ¿bostezar?

* * *

 **Opening de Gakusen Toshi Asterisk 2º temporada, The Asterisk War.**

Se puede ver un estadio enorme, mientras pasan imágenes de Issei, Vali, Rias, Sona, un rubio, una peliverde, un peliverde y un pelinegro en una enorme pantalla. Después cambia a un gran círculo donde se presentan diferentes símbolos y a Issei caminado al campo de batalla.

 **Senjou no taiyou wa, takaku yurete**

 **Kanjou ni sumitsuku kage wo otosu**

Se puede ver a Issei caminando por la Academia Kuo, siendo acompañado posteriormente por Tiamat y Ophis.

 **Shiranai mama itami ni kawaru koto satoru you ni**

Después es seguido por el resto de su sequito y otras siluetas más, caminando después junto a Vali, Laury y otras siluetas detrás del albino.

 **Kanashimi kara umareta yume mo**

 **Sekai to kimi ga yurushitekureru**

Se puede ver a Dragon Hunting desde afuera mientras pasa el tiempo, cambiando después a varios equipos preparándose para una batalla, entre ellos los de Sona y Rias

 **Sou, mabuta no ura de kurikaesu**

 **Kono sora ga yobu koe ni**

Cambia a Issei caminando por un pasillo junto a su sequito, mientras que en otro Vali hace lo mismo. Cambiando después a los líderes de las facciones en una sala especial y volviendo a cambiar a Serafall, Penemue y Gabriel dando grandes sonrisas.

 **Hibiite, tada kakenuketa mune ni mabayui shoudou**

 **Hajiketa omoi ni my star, will you shine forever?**

Se puede ver al sequito de Issei mientras se enfrentan al sequito de Sona Sitri. Pasando después a Vali enfrentándose a la peliverde.

 **Ano hi egaita subete tsuyoku ikiteyuke**

 **Buun no naka de**

Aparece después Rias enfrentándose al rubio, mientras cambia al enfrentamiento entre el peliazul y el moreno. También se observa como un árbitro y un relatador están emocionados por lo que ven.

 **Ima, yomigaeru jikan kono basho de**

 **Bokura zettai yuzurenai negai wo**

Todo cambia a un páramo desierto, donde se distingue tres lobos, muchas serpientes gigantes y cuatro personas elevando su aura de golpe.

 **Tada fukitoosu kono koe de tsuyoku kizandeyuke**

 **This is The Asterisk War!**

Aparecen Issei junto a Vali recitando algo, mientras las armaduras cambian y se enfrentas a los sujetos anteriores. Después cambia a Rias mirando con desprecio a alguien, Koneko mirándose las manos, temblando, a Akeno en la cama llorando recordando a alguien, a un enorme dragón negro protegiendo algo, para al final pasar a Vali e Issei mientras extendían la mano tratando de llegar a una mujer de cabello blanco quien les sonreía. Por ultimo aparecen unos collares rojo y azul en el suelo.

* * *

\- ¿Así que todo el humo era del incienso? - pregunto Rebecca aliviada.

\- Lamento las molestias que cause - dijo la chica después de apagar el incienso y hacer una reverencia, aunque tenía los ojos cerrados.

\- Al menos tu estas bien - dijo Rebecca - Solo ten cuidado de no quemar tanto la próxima vez.

\- Si, siempre tiene la razón presidenta - dijo la niña mientras abrazaba a Rebecca.

\- Bueno, pero que pasa con ese ataúd - dijo Jessica lago enojada señalando el ataúd.

\- No es un ataúd, es una cama… que también se puede usar en tu funeral - dijo la niña con simpleza, cabreando un poco más a Jessica.

\- Rebecca, ¿Quién es ella? - pregunto el pelinegro.

\- Ella es Lucca Saariden, una Escbladian o hada del bosque, una raza que poseen unos excelentes jinetes de dragón, y también es una de los que nos acompañaran al campamento - dijo Rebecca.

\- Ya veo - dijo Issei.

\- Por cierto Lucca, ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu par Gawain? - pregunto esta mientras Lucca comenzaba a derramar pequeñas lágrimas.

\- Nada bien, el ya no me deja montarlo - dijo está sorprendiendo a todos.

Al ver su expresión, y corroborar que nada se quemaba, se fueron de la habitación para dejarla sola.

Afuera Rebecca explico que el pal de Lucca no la deja montarlo desde hace 3 meses, alarmándola ya que el flujo astral de ambos se cortó y esto podría derivar en la muerte de Gawain.

Para quienes no lo sepan, el flujo astral es lo que une a la persona con su compañero dragón, que a la vez aumenta el poder de ambos, y permite también localizarse entre ellos.

Después de eso se separaron y cada quien fue a hacer lo suyo.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Se podía ver a Rebecca, Silvia, Jessica, Lucca, Kiryuu, Master Biblia, Dragon Hunting y Night Raid frente a los establos de la academia, donde los dragones podían descansar.

Aparentemente, Lucca intento acercarse a Gawain pero este le rugió, asustándola mientras fue a por Rebecca para que le ayude.

Ella llamo a los dragones para que le ayuden en este pequeño problema, al cual Night Raid se unió porque no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

\- A ver si entendí, ¿Quieren que entremos ahí y hablemos con el pal de Lucca? - pregunto Vali señalándose a él y a Issei.

\- Si - fue la simple respuesta de Master Biblia.

\- Esta bien - dijeron los gemelos para después adentrarse en los establos.

Ahí se encontraron con un dragón de color lavanda de tamaño mediano, quien lucía débil.

Pero este al verles, les lanzo un rugido poderoso buscando que se vayan… fallando.

\- Escucha, solo queremos saber por qué no dejas que Lucca te monte - dijo Issei.

\- RRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR - el dragón solo rugió más fuerte.

\- ¿Quieres mantenerla a salvo? ¿Pero de qué? - pregunto el albino.

\- ROAR- rugió con menos intensidad.

\- ¿Pero por qué de ti? - pregunto el pelinegro.

\- ROAR - volvió a rugir.

\- Ya veo, pero ¿nos podrías explicar mejor? - preguntaron los dos.

Así paso una hora, donde Rebecca, Lucca, Silvia y Jessica veían preocupadas el que los gemelos no salieran todavía de los establos, pero esa preocupación desapareció cuando los vieron abrir las puertas, pero lo curioso es que no tenían un solo rasguño.

\- Eso fue muy informativo - dijo el pelinegro para después posar su mirada en Lucca - Lucca-chan… si quieres volver a montar a Gawain debes superar tu miedo - dijo este dejando confundidos a los alumnos, a excepción de la pequeña ojivioleta que se estaba haciendo una idea de lo que significaban esas palabras.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Los alumnos seleccionados para el campamento y los miembros de Dragon Hunting y Night Raid seleccionados se encontraban en frente de una mansión por así decirlo, y detrás de ellos se encontraba un enorme lago.

Todos llegaron de algún modo: los alumnos montados en sus dragones, ya sea por tierra, mar o aire; aunque Lucca fue en el lomo de Lancelot; los miembros de Dragon Hunting fueron volando también y como los miembros de Night Raid no podían volar, fueron llevados por Issei y Vali de esta manera: Issei llevaba agarradas de la cintura a Akame y Leone, mientras que Vali llevaba a Mein y Kurome agarradas también de la cintura y a Chelsea en su espalda, quien parecía divertirse. Gawain también fue llevado ahí, pero a través de un portal ya que se negaba a que Lucca lo montara.

Al llegar, Rebecca empezó a dar un discurso sobre el superarse en este campamento y demás, pero después dijo que de eso se encargarían mañana ya que hoy podían divertirse.

Actualmente vemos a los estudiantes en trajes de baño divirtiéndose en el lago, había un grupo que admiraba a Rebecca que tenía un traje de baño muy fino. Mientras nuestros dos gemelos estaban en trajes de baño también (negro con detalles rojos para Issei y blanco con azul para Vali) pensando en ciertas prometidas en traje de baño.

Pero fueron sacados de sus pensamientos al ver a ciertas chicas en traje de baño.

Las puertas de la mansión se abrieron, para mostrar a Cosette en su típico traje de maid acompañando a una avergonzada Silvia que tenía un traje de baño de color blanco que desafortunadamente para ella y fortuna de los espectadores era algo pequeño para ella. Cabe decir que Issei quedo embobado con la vista.

Pero después salieron Akame, con un traje de baño simple de color negro pero que no ocultaba su figura; Leone, con un muy sugerente traje de baño parecido al de Rebecca pero de color amarillo; Kurome vestía un traje parecido al de su hermana; Mein vestía un traje de baño de una pieza de color rosa y Chelsea uno simple con cuadros.

Después salieron Koneko y Ravel con un traje de baño escolar cada una; seguidas de Kurumi con un traje de baño algo pequeño de color negro, y Scarlet con un traje de baño rojo y muy avergonzada, ya que no acostumbraba a usar uno.

Vali estaba, figurativamente, babeando por cierta pelinegra, pelirosa y castaña, y su hermano estaba igual por una pelinegra y rubia. Pero el "babeo" del último aumento al ver a las últimas 4 chicas. Cabe mencionar que ambos gemelos tenían un gran sonrojo en sus caras, mientras que cierto dragón tenía ganas de golpear a su portador.

Mein, Chelsea y Kurome se dieron cuenta del estado del peliblanco, por lo que se acercaron a el - ¿Qué te pasa idiota? - pregunto Mein un poco molesta por la mirada del peliblanco.

\- Están bellísimas - fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que estaba en una especia de trance.

Esto provoco que Mein se sonrojara monumentalmente y gritara "baka" mientras corría al lago, mientras que Chelsea y Kurome también se sonrojaron pero en menor medida y la primera tenía una sonrisa pícara.

Mientras el resto de las chicas se acercó al pelinegro, quien a diferencia de su hermano pudo salir del trance.

\- Desearía tener una cámara, o algo para pintar este bellísimo cuadro - dijo Issei y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar: Akame se sonrojo levemente y tenía una pequeña sonrisa, Leone puso una sonrisa pícara y juguetona, sumado a varias ideas nada santas, Koneko también se sonrojo mientras que la pequeña Phoenix tuvo un sonrojo monumental y grito "baka" al igual que cierta pelirosa, Kurumi tenía una sonrisa pícara y el sonrojo de Scarlet aumento.

Claro que cuando ellas fueron para el lago, cierto dragón aprovecho esto para… ¿ahorcar a su portador?

\- [¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE LE HACER A MI HERMANITA?!] - quien grito eso fue Draig materializando la Boosted Gear y tratando de ahocar a Issei.

\- Que… alguien… me… ayude…- dijo mientras trataba de detener el ataque de Draig.

\- *Yo me encargo* - dijo Ascalon mientras se escuchaban… ¿sonidos de golpes?

Issei, intrigado, entro al paisaje mental de la Boosted Gear para averiguar qué pasa.

 **Paisaje mental:**

Issei apareció en el paisaje mental, pero quedo sorprendido al ver en que se había convertido.

Ya no era un espacio negro lleno de llamas, ahora era un enorme campo con árboles, montañas y lagos, pero su atención se centró en una cabaña de dos pisos con chimenea en medo del campo.

Se acercó a la cabaña y abrió la puerta, quedando shockeado con la visión que tenía.

Vio a una bellísima mujer peliblanca de ojos dorados que vestía una yukata blanca con garras como detalle, pero no ocultaba su bellísima figura; pero esta estaba zarandeando a un pelirrojo de cabello corto con las puntas amarillas y ojos rojos, que vestía un traje formal de color rojo.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - pregunto un shockeado Issei a las dos personas.

Estos se giraron para ver al pelinegro con la mandíbula en el suelo.

\- *Es cierto, nunca te mostramos nuestras formas humanas… soy Ascalon, Issei* - dijo la peliblanca identificándose como la espada sagrada de Issei - *Y este idiota es Draig* - dijo señalando al apaleado pelirrojo.

\- ¿Qué? - fue lo único que pudo decir.

Después le explicaron que, como era aburrido el anterior espacio mental, lo cambiaron a este, además de que por razones personales, prefirieron usar sus formas humanas y crear esta casa.

\- Bueno eso explica la mayoría - dijo Issei.

\- [Por cierto… ¡VEN AQUÍ, ISSEI BAHAMUT!] - grito Draig persiguiendo al pelinegro, pero afortunadamente, Ascalon detuvo a Draig e Issei pudo escapar de su paisaje mental.

 **Afuera:**

Issei salió de su paisaje mental, pero la escena que veía no era mejor:

Vio a su hermano gemelo amarrado al lado de Jessica, mientras esta montaba su dragón marino, siendo perseguida por los miembros de Dragon Hunting y Night Raid, ya que fueron amenazadas por Laury de que si Jessica violaba a Vali, ellas se las verían personalmente con Laury, cosa que las aterro.

En eso Issei vio que faltaba un miembro en su grupo.

\- ¿Dónde está Gasper? - pregunto a nadie en específico, pero un grito lo alerto.

\- KYAAAAAAAA… QUE LINDO - gritaron varias mujeres al ver al pequeño dhampiro travesti vestido con… ¿un traje de baño escolar femenino? Además de que ponía una expresión avergonzada que solo le sumaba lindura según las mujeres.

Issei se debatía mentalmente si ayudar a Gasper a escapar de las fans o dejarlo a su suerte como castigo por ponerse ese traje de baño.

En eso se da cuenta de algo.

\- ¿Dónde está Lucca? - pregunto al darse cuenta que la pequeña no estaba por ahí.

\- Ella decidió no salir… parece que sigue deprimida - dijo Rebecca que apareció de la nada al lado del pelinegro.

Issei no dijo nada, sabía que la pequeña tenía mucho en que pensar si quería montar de nuevo a Gawain.

 **Cinco días después:**

Era el último día de entrenamiento, y era de noche, por lo que los alumnos festejarían para celebrar los resultados.

Durante ese tiempo, Vali había mejorado su relación con Mein, hablando de diversos temas como armas o gustos.

También mejoro su relación con Kurome durante los combates de práctica que tenían ambos, donde el albino alabo incontables veces las habilidades de la pelinegra menor, aunque esta también lo alagaba de vez en cuando.

Y pasó lo mismo con Chelsea, con la que hablaba de gustos, o se divertían gastándoles bromas a los demás, principalmente a Issei.

Aunque con Jessica fue más difícil, dado que a cada oportunidad ella intentaba violarlo, pero pasando de eso se encontró con una chica agradable e inteligente, como pudo apreciar en varias trampas elaboradas para atraparlo.

Obviamente las tres miembros de Night Raid se encariñaron con el albino dragón, pensando que no sería nada malo pasar el resto de sus vidas con él. Claro que esto desemboco en que las cuatro tuvieran una que otra pelea cuando él no miraba. Laury, mientras tanto, sentía que después tendría que hablar con unas cuantas chicas.

Issei, por otro lado, termino conquistando el corazón de Akame. Estos dos se la pasaban en combates de práctica, donde ambos terminaban alagando las habilidades del otro, charlando sobre diversos temas o en una que otra competencia de comer carne, donde ambos terminaban en empate. Eran pocas las probabilidades de que Akame no quedara flechada por el dragón pelinegro, además de que se había interesado en el al escuchar a escondidas las charlas de sus jefas sobre él.

Con Leone paso algo similar, aunque esta lo tenía decidido desde que, al igual que Akame, escucho las conversaciones de sus jefas. Durante esos cinco días analizo muy minuciosamente al pelinegro, midiendo su fuerza, velocidad, agilidad, poder, etc., todo con un motivo, creo que demasiado obvio.

También paso tiempo con sus siervas, ya sea jugando juegos con Koneko, en la hora del té de Ravel, peleas de practica con Kurumi y/o Scarlet, etc. Su relación con todas había mejorado, como se notó cuando Scarlet perdió esa personalidad tímida que tenía con él, aunque Ravel seguía con su personalidad tsudere.

Sorpresivamente, Rebecca y Silvia también pasaron tiempo con Issei, principalmente pidiendo consejos para mejorar con sus dragones. Rebecca se había interesado mucho en Issei, al punto en que pensó que sería un buen esposo. Silvia tenía pensamientos similares, pero cada vez que lo pensaba se ponía roja y recordaba la diferencia social entre ambos (N/A: imagínense como se pondrá al enterarse del rango de Issei).

Después de lo ocurrido el primer día, donde Gasper casi es violado por sus fans, este decidió no salir de la mansión, quedándose dentro de una caja jugando videojuegos.

Desafortunadamente, Lucca todavía no podía montar a Gawain. Debido a esto, Issei y Vali procedieron a contarles a los demás sobre la razón de esto.

Ellos dijeron que todo comenzó cuando Lucca estaba practicando para la Dragon Dance de su raza, donde se ponía a prueba la coordinación y habilidad de tanto el jinete y el dragón, así como su relación. Pero, durante la práctica, Lucca se cayó de Gawain, impidiéndole montarlo por unos meses. Pero cuando se curó, ella desarrollo una especie de miedo por el accidente, cosa que Gawain sentía.

También dijeron que Gawain se siente culpable por lo que le paso a Lucca, por lo que para evitar que pase de nuevo, este evita que lo monte.

Pero mientras hablaban sobre ello, Lucca entro agitada a la habitación donde hablaban, diciendo que Gawain desapareció.

Rebecca determino que pudo haber ido al Mausoleo de Willingham, un lugar donde un dragón de nombre Nauda, para ayudar a su maestra, corto su flujo astral y desapareció para que ella no lo viera perecer, terminando en el Mausoleo de Willingham.

Debido a esto, Issei, Silvia, Lucca, Akame y Leone irían a ese lugar para detener a Gawain, mientras que el resto se quedaría por las dudas de que ocurra un ataque.

Es por eso que ahora nos encontramos en la entrada al Mausoleo de Willingham, donde Issei y compañía estaban a punto de entrar cuando el cielo comenzó a llenarse de nubes negras y producían relámpagos.

\- Esta sensación… ¡es igual que antes! - dijo Issei transformándose.

Fue entonces cuando las puertas se abrieron, dando paso a incontables dragones nigromantes.

Claro que frente a Issei y Lancelot eran reducidos a cenizas con sus disparos de energía.

Una vez que se encargaron de los de la entrada, prosiguieron a adentrarse en el Mausoleo… solo para encontrarse con más nigromantes.

Mientras que las chicas iban montadas en Lancelot e Issei volaba al lado de ellos, los dos dragones eliminaban tantos nigromantes como podían.

Después de un tiempo, llegaron a lo que parecía ser el Mausoleo, ya que había muchísimas tumbas alrededor de un gran mausoleo. En eso sintieron la presencia de alguien más, por lo que elevaron la vista para ver al mismo enmascarado que había intentado atrapar a Navi y Eco.

\- ¡Tu! ¡Tú eres el responsable del ataque del nigromante en la ciudad! ¡En nombre de la familia real Lautreamont, hare que caiga el castigo divino sobre ti! - grito Silvia.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Silvia? - pregunto el pelinegro.

\- Algunos civiles y pocas cámaras lograron captar al mismo hombre caminando hacia la torre en el centro de la ciudad, lugar donde se vio que se concentraron las nubes y donde el nigromante descendió - explicó Silvia.

\- Comparada con tu hermana Verónica, solo eres una niña cobarde y necesitada… como has crecido, Silvie - dijo el hombre enmascarado, dejando en shock a Silvia, ya que solo una persona la llamaba por ese nombre.

\- ¿H-hermano? - fue lo único que pudo balbucear Silvia en shock, mientras recordaba varios hechos de su infancia.

\- Lamento el no poder quedarme más tiempo, pero tengo unos asuntos que atender, por lo que los dejare jugar con estos amigos míos - dijo el hombre mientras el suelo temblaba y el mausoleo centras se destruía, emergiendo de él el cadáver revivido de Nauda.

Pero también emergían muchísimos más dragones de las tumbas alrededor.

Desafortunadamente para nuestro protagonista, el suelo se desquebrajo por el surgimiento de Nauda, abriendo una grieta muy profunda debajo de él, a la que cayó por culpa de que varios nigromantes se abalanzaron sobre él, impidiéndole volar y provocando que cayera junto a los dragones que lo atraparon.

\- IIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEIIIIIIII- fue lo que gritaron las mujeres al ver a Issei caer.

 **Campamento:**

Las cosas en el campamento no estaban mejor, ya que desde que se llenó el cielo de nubes, un inmenso ejército de nigromantes de todo tipo salieron de la nada y comenzaron a atacar a los estudiantes, quienes se defendían con sus dragones.

Vali ya transformado se enfrentaba a varios nigromantes a la vez, pero tres intentaron atacarlo por su punto ciego.

Pero uno fue eliminado por un rayo láser, mientras que otro fue rebanado y el ultimo aplastado.

Cuando Vali miro, vio a lo lejos a Mein apuntando con su cañón al estilo francotirador, de cerca vio a Kurome limpiando la sangre de su katana y a ¿un minotauro?

\- ¿Un minotauro? - pregunto el albino.

\- Soy yo, Vali-kun - dijo el minotauro con una voz idéntica a la de Chelsea.

\- ¿Cómo? - pregunto este impresionado.

\- Mi Teigu me permite transformarme en quien sea, incluso en seres sobrenaturales, y gano sus habilidades físicas - explico Chelsea.

\- Interesante - dijo Vali mientras les daba sus tres salvadoras una sonrisa, ruborizándolas en diferentes niveles.

Lejos de ahí, Scarlet se encargaba de eliminar a varios nigromantes con [Dragon-Shoot], mientras que Kurumi les disparaba con sus pistolas. Cerca estaban Koneko que trataba de detener a dos nigromantes, pero estos tenían mayor fuerza, Ravel que calcinaba con sus llamas a algunos y Gasper que detenía a los que podía para que alguna los eliminara.

Pero Ravel fue golpeada por la cola de uno, mandándola contra Gasper provocando que ambos caigan pero arriba de Koneko, dejando a los tres en el piso.

Kurumi, que veía esto, quiso ir a ayudarlos, pero la cantidad de nigromantes era inmensa y aumentaba, por lo que le cerraban el paso.

\- ¡Muévanse! - gritaba la pelinegra mientras algunos nigromantes la agarraban.

\- ¡Muévanse! - grito de nuevo pero ahora veía como algunos se acercaban al trio de primer año con intención de comerlos - ¡No! ¡Aléjense de ellos! - grito pero no le hacían caso. En eso ella recordó varios momentos que paso con ellos, más que nada molestándolos, pero al final siempre terminaban riendo.

\- ¡QUE SE ALEJEN DE ELLOS! - grito a todo pulmón Kurumi, mientras una luz rojinegra la envolvía.

\- [Elemental Shoot Balance Breaker] [Army of Perdition] - dijo Kurumi y sus efectos no se hicieron esperar.

Los de primer año, que veían temblorosos como se acercaban los nigromantes, estaban estupefactos al ver como estos caían muertos de nuevo por una lluvia de balas de varios elementos.

Al ver el cielo, se sorprendieron al ver incontables Kurumis que se deshacían fácilmente de los enemigos.

\- Increíble… así que este es mi Balance Breaker - dijo Kurumi original mientras que las clones asentían con la cabeza - Muy bien… ¡Vamos a eliminar a esos hijos de puta! - grito Kurumi mientras que las clones se abalanzaban con una sonrisa psicópata.

Con el despertar del Balance Breaker de Kurumi, la balanza se inclinó a favor de los alumnos y mercenarios, pero el ejército de nigromantes aumentaba cada vez más sus fuerzas.

 **Con Issei:**

Issei se estaba levantando. Había sufrido una enrome caída y se puso peor cuando más nigromantes cayeron arriba suyo.

Para su sorpresa, estaba en una especie de ciudadela abandonada que estaba justo debajo del Mausoleo.

Pero sintió unas presencias conocidas ya que las sintió antes de caer.

Al fijarse, visualizo al hombre enmascarado y la niña que lo acompañaba entrando a lo que sería el centro de la ciudadela, donde había un enorme edificio.

Ocultando su presencia, los siguió hasta que el enmascarado empezara a recitar algo. En eso el edificio comenzó a desmoronarse, provocando que se levantara una enorme cortina de humo.

Al despejarse, los tres vieron a un gran dragón con alas que igualaba en tamaño a Fafnir, pero este tenía pelaje color gris oscuro, dos cuernos curvos hacia adelante, ojos rojos con la pupila amarilla y afilada y un ¿taladro? De cuerno sobre su nariz.

\- [Ha pasado tiempo desde que me despertaron] - dijo el dragón con una voz ronca.

\- Ahora, pasemos a lo siguiente - dijo el enmascarado empezando a liberar su aura, pero algo lo detuvo.

\- ¡Cuidado! - grito la niña alejando al enmascarado de un [Dragon-Shoot].

\- Vaya, no esperaba que lograras esquivarlo - dijo Issei saliendo de su escondite.

\- [Tu] - dijo el dragón señalando con su garra a Issei - [Veo que tienes poder, pero ¿tienes lo necesario para controlarme] - decía mientras exhalaba un fuego azul.

\- No sabría decirte, pero primero me tengo que encargar de… - decía el pelinegro pero se dio cuenta que el hombre y la chica desaparecieron - ¡¿Cuándo lo hicieron?! Además… esa niña se me hace muy familiar - se preguntaba Issei, que aparentemente empezaba a manifestar un rasgo de su padre.

En eso, el dragón comenzó a concentrar energía en su boca, por lo que Issei, algo enojado porque los responsables huyeron dejándolo a él limpiando el desastre, opto por atacar al dragón para ver si se calmaba, activando su Sacred Gear al ver la enorme cantidad de poder que el dragón concentraba.

\- [Ten esto [Giga Drill Breaker]] - dijo el dragón mientras de su boca salió disparado un ¿taladro?

\- Entonces toma esto [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [Puño del Dragón] - dijo el pelinegro mientras que su energía tomaba la forma de un dragón oriental.

Ambos ataques chocaron provocando una onda expansiva que destruyo el resto de la ciudadela. El ataque del dragón superaba por poco al de Issei, hasta que…

\- [Boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [Transfer] - Issei volvió a aumentar el poder del ataque, superando al del dragón.

El impacto del ataque de Issei creo una explosión que derribo al dragón. Issei aterrizo al lado de este y lo miro a los ojos.

\- ¿Ya te calmaste? - pregunto Issei.

\- [Si… es más, te acepto como mi nuevo amo. Mi nombre en Peterhausen, el Rey Dragón Perforador] - se presentó el ahora identificado como Peterhausen - [Dígame Amo, ¿Cuál es su nombre]

\- Me llamo Issei Bahamut, hijo del Dios Dragón Supremo Bahamut y actual Sekiryuutei - se presentó Issei dejando en shock a Peterhausen - Y no me llames amo, me hace sentir extraño, prefiero que me llames Issei.

Peterhausen, después de haber superado el que ahora sirve al príncipe de los dragones, acepto la orden de Issei - [De acuerdo Issei] - dijo el dragón.

\- Bueno, con esto resuelto, será mejor volver - dijo el pelinegro generando intriga en Peterhausen - Deja que te explico…

 **Con Silvia:**

Silvia no estaba teniendo un combate fácil.

Mientras que Akame y Leone mantenían a raya a los nigromantes menores, ella se tenía que hacer cargo de Nauda mientras también protegía a Lucca.

Nauda disparo un torrente de energía que derribo a Lancelot, tirando a Silvia y a Lucca. Al ver esto, Nauda se acercaba a paso lento a las rubias.

Akame y Leone estaban tan centradas en sus combates que no se dieron cuenta de lo que les paso a las rubias.

Silvia se puso en frente de Lucca, tratando de protegerla, pero de atrás surgieron más nigromantes que se acercaban a ellas.

Tanto los nigromantes como Nauda, dispararon torrentes de energía directo a las dos rubias.

Se podía notar que Silvia estaba temblando ante su posible muerte, pero aun así, esta agarro a Lucca y la cubrió con su cuerpo, dispuesta a sacrificarse para protegerla del ataque. Por eso no noto cuando a Lancelot, quien estaba débil tirado en el suelo, se le iluminaron los ojos.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Ocurrió una explosión que alerto a las miembros de Night Raid, quienes miraron con terror a Lancelot en el suelo y una enorme cortina de humo.

Ellas ya estaban pensando en la peor de las posibilidades, pero algo en la nube de humo las sorprendió.

Al despejarse, se podía ver a Silvia vistiendo una armadura negra con detalles en plateado, con unas alas de dragón negras de membrana gris, además de que resaltaba la figura de Silvia. Atrás de ella estaba Lucca que veía asombrada a la rubia mayor.

\- U-un A-Arch - dijo Lucca asombrada.

(N/A: para dar una idea, es la armadura de alas negras de Erza de Fairy Tail)

Silvia veía asombrada su nueva vestimenta, sintiendo enormes cantidades de poder fluyendo dentro de ella. Después vio a su compañero, quien solo le dio una mirada antes de caer inconsciente, pero eso basto para que Silvia entendiera.

\- Al fin lo conseguimos Lancelot - dijo derramando unas lágrimas por haber cumplido su sueño - Por eso ¡voy a derrotar a estos nigromantes, en nombre de Silvia Lautreamont! - grito la rubia sacándole una sonrisa al dragón inconsciente, ya que ella supero sus miedos y renació como la verdadera Silvia Lautreamont - ¡Sable-X! - grito y un sable de curioso diseño apareció en su mano.

Con el arma, se abalanzó sobre sus enemigos, mandando ondas de energía en forma de media luna a los nigromantes, eliminándolos.

Después de unos quince minutos, todos los nigromantes fueron aniquilados, incluso Nauda que sucumbió ante el nuevo poder de Silvia.

Silvia estaba al lado de Lancelot, cuidándolo y sin su Arch, mientras Akame y Leone, quienes estaban levemente heridas, y Lucca se acercaban.

En eso, de la grieta por donde cayó Issei, salió este y Peterhausen. Este les conto lo que sabía de Peterhausen para que no lo atacaran.

Silvia también le conto que consiguió un Arch y Lancelot se volvió rango Maestro, siendo felicitada por Issei mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, para vergüenza y deleite de ella. Claro que Akame y Leone la miraban llenas de celos.

Después procedieron a salir del Mausoleo, encontrándose con gran ejército de nigromantes que atacaban el campamento.

\- _Oh no… Silvia-sempai y Lancelot están agotados, igual que Akame-san y Leone-san, e Issei-san no podrá solo contra tanto_ \- eran los pensamientos de Lucca, preocupada.

\- Mierda, tenemos que ir allí - dijo Issei, pero para su sorpresa, Lucca lo miro con una sonrisa e hiso algo impensable… se tiró al precipicio.

\- LUCCA - gritaron todos preocupados por la acción de la chica.

\- Perdóname Gawain, ya no tendré miedo de ti. Ellos hicieron tanto por mí, así que es mi turno de hacer algo por ellos, así que toma mi flujo astral… recíbelo, ya que tú eres ¡mi pal! - dijo Lucca con determinación y valor.

Del suelo, un pilar de energía emergió justo donde estaba Lucca, para que después desapareciera en forma de esfera en dirección al campamento.

Debido a esto, Issei subió a todos a Peterhausen y volaron en dirección al lugar de la batalla.

 **Campamento:**

Las cosas no pintaban nada bien para los alumnos.

El Balance Breaker de Kurumi se había agotado dejándola completamente exhausta, mientras que los demás miembros de Dragon Hunting, a excepción de Vali, y Night Raid también estaban agotados. El albino era el único que peleaba, pero al ser solo uno, no podía contra todos a la vez. Para empeorar las cosas, el Arch de Rebecca se desvaneció, dejándola débil.

Pero cuando todo parecía perdido, vieron a un dragón volando a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Rebecca y Vali al ver mejor, se dieron cuenta que se trataba de Gawain con Lucca en su lomo.

Gawain volaba a velocidades sónicas mientras Lucca liberada energía astral dejando una especie de estela. Para cualquiera, parecía que hacían movimientos al azar, pero después vieron a Lucca caerse de Gawain mientras hacía giros en el aire, mientras que se formaba un domo extraño lleno de secuencias mágicas muy complejas.

Al final, Lucca aterrizo sobre Gawain, dando como finalizado el ritual.

\- [Dragon Dance, Primer Movimiento, ¡Limpieza de Amrita!] - grito Lucca y el domo exploto como si fuera lluvia, pero las "gotas" desintegraban a los nigromantes.

Todos los estudiantes empezaron a felicitar a Lucca, ya que ella dio fin a la pesadilla de nigromantes.

 **Varios días después:**

Han pasado pocos días desde el incidente del campamento y todos volvieron a Ansullivan.

Obviamente Issei les presento a todos a Peterhausen, un dragón categoría Rey que podía transformar su poder en taladros que atravesaban las defensas más duras. Este también se sorprendió al ver a Tiamat en el mismo equipo que en Sekiryuutei, al igual que la hija de Crom Cruach y la hermana de Draig, y que decir del otro hijo de Bahamut. Al final se convirtió en el familiar de Issei.

Kurumi también mostro su Balance Breaker, pero dijo que este tenía como problemas la enorme resistencia que tomaba y que al terminar, la información recolectada por sus clones era enviada a su cerebro, dándole dolor de cabeza.

Silvia también mostro su Arch, siendo felicitada por Rebecca y los mercenarios, así como todos los estudiantes.

Ahora nos encontramos en el comedor del hotel donde se hospedan todos.

Ophis se acercaba a Issei a pasos decididos.

\- Ise - llamo la pelinegra - tengamos una cita ahora - dijo dejando un poco descolocado a Issei, pero se repuso rápido para decir que se vieran abajo en 30 minutos.

Después de haber pasado el tiempo, Issei bajo luciendo una remera negra con un saco gris, junto a unos jeans azules oscuros y zapatos negros. Abajo estaba Ophis con su típica ropa gótica.

\- Vamos - dijo Issei ofreciendo su brazo a Ophis que, ni corta ni perezosa, lo acepto con gusto.

Una vez que se fueron, se pudo sentir un aura llena de celos, que venía de las chicas de Issei más Najenda, Esdeath, Akame y Leone. En algún lado, Rebecca y Silvia sintieron que también les invadían los celos aunque no sabían el por qué.

Issei llevo a Ophis a un restaurante, donde ambos pidieron un plato de espaguetis extra grandes. Las personas ahí podían ver a la bella pareja compartir un plato clásico en citas, además de que hacían un cuadro muy bonito.

Por alguna razón del destino, o Chichigami, Issei y Ophis aspiraban dos fideos distintos, pero cuanto más los aspiraban, por alguna razón se acercaban al otro. Fue ahí donde se dieron cuenta que comían el mismo fideo, pero era tarde ya que terminaron besándose, y terminaron separándose con algo de vergüenza por besarse frente a tantas personas.

Aunque la multitud vieron celosos el beso accidental que compartieron, ya que querían estar en una situación similar con la pareja del otro (hombres con Ophis y mujeres con Issei).

Después de ese singular momento, ambos fueron a caminar por la ciudad, donde Issei aprovecho para comprarle algo a Ophis.

Pasaron por unos juegos, donde Issei se encargaba de empujar a Ophis en los columpios, y después terminaron en un puesto de tirar botellas, donde Issei le gano una serpiente negra de peluche a Ophis.

Para ellos el tiempo debió pasar muy rápido, ya que era de noche ahora.

Como final de la cita, Issei llevo a Ophis hasta la cima de una montaña cercana.

\- ¿Por qué me traes aquí Ise? - pregunto la Diosa Dragones.

\- Por eso - dijo señalando el cielo.

Ophis vio una infinita cantidad de estrellas brillando con fuerza en el cielo nocturno. Una vista solo comparable con el cielo en la Grieta Dimensional.

\- Es hermoso - dijo Ophis con una sonrisa.

\- Aunque no tanto como tú - declaro Issei algo sonrojado por decirlo.

Ophis también se sonrojo por eso.

\- Sabes Ophis… no sé cómo es que logre vivir sin ti ni Tiamat… cuando ambas se fueron me sentí devastado, pero hubo algo que me mantuvo con ánimos, ¿sabes que era? - dijo Issei a lo que Ophis negó con la cabeza - Fue la promesa que me hiciste - dijo mirando nostálgicamente el cielo estrellado.

 **Flashback:**

 _Nos encontramos en uno de los parques de Kuo. En el podemos ver a un pequeño niño de cabello castaño corto y ojos violetas. Cerca de él se encontraba otro castaño de la misma edad pero de ojos color miel, pero este lloraba. Frente a último había una niña de cabello negro con ojos grises que vestía un traje de loligotica, y tenía un semblante triste._

 _\- ¿Por qué tienes que irte Ophis-san? - pregunto el pequeño Issei._

 _\- Tengo que Ise… mi familia consiguió un trabajo en otro país - dijo Ophis pero era una clara mentira._

 _\- ¿Y no puedes quedarte con mi familia? - pregunto algo esperanzado el castaño._

 _\- Me temo que no - dijo esta triste - No llores Ise - trato de calmar al pequeño castaño._

 _\- Pero… primero se va Tiamat-san… ahora tu te vas… ¿Acaso a todos los que quiero se tienen que ir lejos? - pregunto triste el castaño._

 _\- No te preocupes Ise - dijo Ophis._

 _\- ¿Por? - pregunto este al levantar la vista._

 _Pero lo que paso lo dejo petrificado, ya que Ophis lo había besado en los labios y tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas. La pobre Irina estaba hecha un tomate maduro por lo roja que estaba al presenciar la escena._

 _\- Porque prometo que nos volveremos a ver, y nunca más me alejare de tu lado - dijo esta cuando se separó del pequeño castaño que seguía perdido por el beso._

 **Fin del flashback:**

\- Y la cumplí - dijo Ophis recordando ese momento.

\- Si - dijo Issei mientras se acercaba a Ophis y la besaba, beso que ella correspondió.

Mientras Issei pasaba sus manos por detrás del cuello de la pelinegra.

Al separarse, Ophis miro sorprendida un collar cuyos eslabones parecían símbolos del infinito, y en el centro tenía colgando una gema purpura.

\- Te amo Ophis Ouroboros - dijo Issei.

\- Y yo a ti, Issei Bahamut - dijo Ophis volviendo a besar al pelinegro.

Ambos desplegaron sus alas elevándose, para después separarse dando inicio a la danza de los dragones.

Después de unos minutos, ambos volvían a besarse, pero ahora había un dibujo de dos dragones, uno rojinegro y el otro purpura, ambos formando un circulo donde en el centro había un símbolo de infinito, pero la mitad del lado del dragón purpura era de color rojinegra y la del lado del rojinegro era purpura.

Claro que toda la ciudad se deleitó con el bello dibujo en el cielo, sumado al bello cielo estrellado.

Ambos dragones volvieron a verse a los ojos, pero ahora se notaba un pequeño brillo en ambos. En eso un portal se abrió y se los llevo.

Para sorpresa de Issei, terminaron en una cabaña que no conocía, junto a un cielo extraño pero bellísimo.

Pero no pudo pensar demasiado, ya que sin previo aviso, Ophis lo tumbo en la cama y desesperadamente le arranco la ropa.

\- O-Ophis c-calmate - trato de calmarla el pelinegro pero esta le dio una mirada de lujuria y deseo.

\- Tranquilo Ise, que esto te gustara mucho - dijo con una voz sensual y rápidamente se despojó de su ropa para empezar la caliente noche.

Con lo que no contaron, fue que tenían tres mirones:

Dos de ellos eran Ascalon y Draig, que estaban sentados en los sillones de la cabaña en el espacio mental de Issei, mirando la televisión que transmitía lo que el pelinegro veía. Estos dos tenían palomitas para disfrutar el "programa".

\- [ _*Seria raro que esto me esté calentando*_ ] - sí, esos eran los pensamientos de los inquilinos.

Pero el otro mirón era un enorme dragón rojo, que fácilmente medía 100 metros de largo, con ojos dorados. Este era Gran Rojo, el Dios Dragón de los Sueños, que veía sorprendido como la Diosa Dragona que tanto tiempo estuvo molestándolo apareció en la grieta dimensional pero no para pelear con él.

Aunque también se sorprendió por el chico que había traído, ya que sentía una energía familiar en él. Aunque claro lo que le saco una gota estilo anime fue un gran cartel arriba de la cabaña que decía:

" _Gran Rojo, más te vale no molestarme en esta noche tan importante para mí, o si no sabrás de primera mano lo que es una dragona muy furiosa"_

Por lo que restándole importancia al asunto, el dragón se marchó de ahí para volver a dormir.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí llego el capítulo.**

 **Seré sincero, no espere que la parte del campamento me ocupara tanto, pero que se le va a hacer.**

 **Otra mujer más a la que Issei se le confiesa, sumado a un nuevo familiar, mas poderes para las chicas y futuras miembros del harem de los gemelos.**

 **Sin más que decir, dejen sus reviews y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIÉNDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bueno, aquí está el capítulo de El Dragón Emperador del Fin, y vamos con las reviews:**

 **Irashi Uzumaki859: me alegro que te interesara.**

 **danxd1507: bueno, aquí lo tienes.**

 **manuelhector09: ya lo tienes.**

 **Omnipotente Vargas: tal vez pueda ayudarte con eso de las Longinus… bueno con el resto: concuerdo con que la reacción de Silvia será lo mejor; desde el inicio planeaba darle esa habilidad y ponerle esos efectos secundarios; Ophis siempre será Ophis, no importa que fic, y de seguro Gran Rojo ignorara la advertencia de Ophis.**

 **aten92: lees la mente o algo parecido, porque le pegaste a otra de mis ideas. Con respecto a la idea, me servirá para el Arch de Rebecca, que de seguro será un poco diferente al dicho en la novela ligera, y Verónica.**

 **Alexzero: y pronto le tocara a nuestro albino favorito.**

 **Uchiha-Issei-DXD: sobre los lemons, ya dije que no los haría porque no va conmigo, y con respecto a lo de Akame… no lo hará sola.**

 **KITSUNE TAKAHARI: de nada.**

 **Guest: muchos pensaron igual.**

 **maxigiampieri2012: déjame decirte que las dos rubias van a pelearse de una y mil maneras.**

 **loquendo777: ese era el objetivo.**

 **Guest: si viste la serie te darás cuenta.**

 **Inuyashadaiyoukai: imponente como no tienes idea.**

 **CarlosM: hacia mucho que no comentabas.**

 **Sin más, comencemos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos**

 **-** _hola_ **\- pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **-** [hola] **\- Draig, Albion y otros seres.**

 **\- hola - Bahamut u otros seres**

 **\- "** _hola_ **" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 15: amor entre rescatista y rescatado y descubriendo verdades._

 **Hotel:**

Los miembros de Dragon Hunting, Night Raid, Kiryuu, y Rebecca y Silvia, quienes estaban ahí porque Silvia tenía que pedirle algo a Issei, estaban desayunando tranquilos, pero internamente se preguntaban dónde estaban Issei y Ophis ya que no volvieron anoche.

En eso, un portal se abre, saliendo de el una pareja pelinegra, pero todas las mujeres miraron curiosas el collar que traía Ophis, principalmente el dibujo que tenía.

(N/A: olvide mencionarlo, pero Issei uso el mismo hechizo que con Tiamat para sellar el dibujo que hicieron en el collar de Ophis).

Eco fue corriendo a los brazos de su padre, quien la recibió con una sonrisa, tratando de ignorar las miradas que le daban las mujeres.

\- Sé que acabo de llegar, pero saldré un rato con Eco - dijo el pelinegro saliendo rápidamente de ahí.

Una vez que salió, todas las chicas que querían al pelinegro pusieron a Ophis contra un muro y comenzaron el interrogatorio tipo FBI, con preguntas como "¿Qué hicieron?", "¿Adonde fueron?" y como no podía faltar "¿Lo hicieron?".

Ophis conto con sumo detalle todo lo que hicieron, principalmente cuando se confesaron, hicieron la danza de los dragones, y la noche.

Con lo último, a las chicas, a excepción de Tiamat, les salieron finos hilos de sangre de la nariz.

Claro que Silvia recordó el por qué estaba ahí, por lo que salió rápidamente a buscar al pelinegro.

 **Con Issei:**

Este iba caminando por la ciudad con Eco arriba de sus hombros.

A lo lejos podía ver a personas hablando, madres y ancianas chismeando, al director huyendo de la ira de sus alumnas. El disfrutaba esta paz.

En eso sintió una presencia conocida acercándose, por lo que giro para ver a Silvia montada en Lancelot acercándose a él.

\- Issei - dijo Silvia al encontrarlo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Silvia? - pregunto este.

-V-veras -y-y-yo q-qui-siera q-que… - decía muy roja Silvia, por lo que opto por la única opción viable en ese momento… salir huyendo en Lancelot.

\- ¡Ven aquí! - grito Eco a Lancelot y este, para sorpresa de muchos, obedeció. Este se sentó e hiso una reverencia, dejando caer accidentalmente a Silvia.

\- ¡Lancelot! - grito la rubia al ver a su dragón obedecer a una niña, aunque después recordó la habilidad de la raza de Eco, por lo que se sorprendió del nivel que tenía la pequeña.

\- ¿Querias decirme algo Silvia? - pregunto de nuevo el pelinegro, poniendo nerviosa a Silvia.

\- V-veras, quisiera que… - decía muy roja.

\- ¿Qué qué? - pregunto este de nuevo.

Silvia junto todo el valor que pudo para decirlo - ¡Que me acompañaras al castillo Lautreamont! - grito esta tan roja que dejaría el cabello de cierta Gremory blanco en comparación.

Issei quedo muy sorprendido por esa petición pero con una sonrisa…

\- Claro, por qué no - dijo este con su sonrisa marca registrada, pero la reacción de Silvia fue tanto cómica como sorpresiva.

Esta se desmallo con una enrome sonrisa, sumado a un muy potente sonrojo.

A Issei le salió una gota estilo anime en la cabeza y su hija no paraba de reír junto a Lancelot.

* * *

 **Opening de Gakusen Toshi Asterisk 2º temporada, The Asterisk War.**

Se puede ver un estadio enorme, mientras pasan imágenes de Issei, Vali, Rias, Sona, un rubio, una peliverde, un peliverde y un pelinegro en una enorme pantalla. Después cambia a un gran círculo donde se presentan diferentes símbolos y a Issei caminado al campo de batalla.

 **Senjou no taiyou wa, takaku yurete**

 **Kanjou ni sumitsuku kage wo otosu**

Se puede ver a Issei caminando por la Academia Kuo, siendo acompañado posteriormente por Tiamat y Ophis.

 **Shiranai mama itami ni kawaru koto satoru you ni**

Después es seguido por el resto de su sequito y otras siluetas más, caminando después junto a Vali, Laury y otras siluetas detrás del albino.

 **Kanashimi kara umareta yume mo**

 **Sekai to kimi ga yurushitekureru**

Se puede ver a Dragon Hunting desde afuera mientras pasa el tiempo, cambiando después a varios equipos preparándose para una batalla, entre ellos los de Sona y Rias

 **Sou, mabuta no ura de kurikaesu**

 **Kono sora ga yobu koe ni**

Cambia a Issei caminando por un pasillo junto a su sequito, mientras que en otro Vali hace lo mismo. Cambiando después a los líderes de las facciones en una sala especial y volviendo a cambiar a Serafall, Penemue y Gabriel dando grandes sonrisas.

 **Hibiite, tada kakenuketa mune ni mabayui shoudou**

 **Hajiketa omoi ni my star, will you shine forever?**

Se puede ver al sequito de Issei mientras se enfrentan al sequito de Sona Sitri. Pasando después a Vali enfrentándose a la peliverde.

 **Ano hi egaita subete tsuyoku ikiteyuke**

 **Buun no naka de**

Aparece después Rias enfrentándose al rubio, mientras cambia al enfrentamiento entre el peliazul y el moreno. También se observa como un árbitro y un relatador están emocionados por lo que ven.

 **Ima, yomigaeru jikan kono basho de**

 **Bokura zettai yuzurenai negai wo**

Todo cambia a un páramo desierto, donde se distingue tres lobos, muchas serpientes gigantes y cuatro personas elevando su aura de golpe.

 **Tada fukitoosu kono koe de tsuyoku kizandeyuke**

 **This is The Asterisk War!**

Aparecen Issei junto a Vali recitando algo, mientras las armaduras cambian y se enfrentas a los sujetos anteriores. Después cambia a Rias mirando con desprecio a alguien, Koneko mirándose las manos, temblando, a Akeno en la cama llorando recordando a alguien, a un enorme dragón negro protegiendo algo, para al final pasar a Vali e Issei mientras extendían la mano tratando de llegar a una mujer de cabello blanco quien les sonreía. Por ultimo aparecen unos collares rojo y azul en el suelo.

* * *

 **Tiempo después:**

Has pasado solo dos horas desde la proposición de Silvia.

Ahora ellos se encuentran volando hasta la capital de Lautreamont, Fontaine, más específicamente el castillo Lautreamont.

Claro que Silvia iba con una mueca de algo molesta, ya que ciertas "no invitadas" se colaron.

Estas eran Asia, Navi, Eco, Albedo, Rory y Rossweisse, quienes al escuchar que "su hombre" iba con una rubia bellísima a "la casa de su padre" pensaron mil cosas y, para evitar cualquier problema, decidieron ir con ellos, aunque Silvia se negó.

Estos estaban por llegar a una enorme y bellísima ciudad, llena de color y vida, donde resaltaba un enorme castillo en el centro.

Un tiempo más volando, llegaron al castillo donde fueron recibidos por un batallón de maids comandadas por Cosette y una mujer de cabello purpura oscuro con ojos violetas y lentes, con el mismo traje de maid, pero con un semblante muy parecido al de cierta esposa de un Maou.

\- ¡Bienvenida a casa, Silvia-sama! - dijeron las maids mientras hacían una reverencia.

\- Se que acaba de llegar, pero el Paladín la espera - dijo la jefa maid.

\- Les mostrare a los invitados los alrededores primero - dijo Silvia pero fue detenida por la misma maid.

\- Eso no podrá ser. Primero tiene que saludar al Paladín. - dijo con una mirada muy seria mientras sus lentes brillaban.

Silvia solo suspiro - Perdón por esto. Si necesitan algo, solo pídanselo a Frieda - dijo señalando a la maid parecida a Grayfia - dijo mientras seguía a Cosette.

\- Por favor, síganme - dijo Frieda mientras los invitados la seguían.

Caminaron por unos minutos, mientras veían como se aumentaba la seguridad alrededor del castillo. Al preguntarle a Frieda, esta dijo que pronto iban a tener una fiesta donde vendría gente muy importante, por lo que no podían encargarse de ellos.

Llegaron hasta lo que sería la habitación donde descansarían, pero al abrir la puerta, se encontraron con Prim, la maid de Verónica, pero esta estaba en ropa interior y accidentalmente tiro una cubeta con agua, mojando a todos.

\- Perdón - dijo está agachando la cabeza.

\- Prim-san - dijo Frieda con una voz tenebrosa - ¿Qué haces con esas ropas? - pregunto.

\- Es que mis ropas de maid se ensucian cuando limpio, por lo que me la saco - dijo esta inocentemente.

\- ¡Las ropas de maid son para que se ensucien! - grito Frieda más enojada.

\- ¡Perdón! - dijo mientras volvía a agachar la cabeza, pero se golpeó con trapeador.

El pensamiento colectivo fue - _Es muy torpe._

Después pusieron a secar sus ropas mojadas, por lo que se les dio a las chicas uniformes de maids mientras a Issei se le dio un pijama de cuerpo completo.

\- Prim-san, por favor cuide de ellos. Pero la limpieza es primero - dijo recibiendo un "si" de Prim - Si me disculpan - dijo mientras se marchaba.

Pero Prim, al levantar el secador, levanto sin querer la falda de Frieda, a la que se le vio todo ya que su ropa interior también se puso a secar.

Desafortunadamente, sus chicas le taparon los ojos a Issei, mientras Frieda tenía un sonrojo atómico y Prim se disculpaba pero se terminó golpeando de nuevo con el trapeador.

 **Con Silvia:**

Silvia acababa de llegar a la sala del trono, donde estaba su padre.

Pero al abrir la puerta, esquivo rápidamente a un hombre de cabello largo y gris, de ojos azules, que corría directamente hacia ella con una cara de inmensa felicidad.

Al esquivarlo, le proporciono un golpe a la quijada y lo mando al piso.

\- La fuerza de tu puño… que cerca estas de asemejarte a tu difunta madre Elizabeth - decía el hombre con ropas de noble.

\- Que irritante. ¿Por qué tengo que aguantar este dolor familiar? - se quejaba Silvia.

Sip, este hombre no es otro que el padre de Silvia, Ozwald Lautreamont, rey del país Lautreamont, un país muy bien escondido del resto del mundo no sobrenatural.

Después se sentaron en una mesa con té y bocadillos.

\- ¿A que debo el placer de volver tan temprano padre? - preguntaba extrañada ya que normalmente volvía en las vacaciones de daba la Academia.

\- Eso se debe a que pronto se dará un baile en honor a la firma de paz con las tres facciones bíblicas, además de que acudirán varios nobles, y tu como mi hija al igual que Verónica también deben acudir - dijo el padre de Silvia.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué traer a Issei Bahamut a aquí en un momento tan importante? - pregunto de nuevo.

\- Por un lado, fue una recomendación de los altos mandos de las facciones bíblicas - respondió el rey sorprendiendo a Silvia de que Issei conozca a altos peces gordos - Y por el otro tenía ganas de conocerlo, ya que tengo demasiado tiempo libre aun con todo esto - dijo con una cara despreocupada que le arranco un suspiro a Silvia.

\- Entonces, ¿Solo querías a alguien para pasar el tiempo? - pregunto esta con una gota de sudor estilo anime, recibiendo un "si" de su padre.

\- Padre, ahí otra cosa que quiero preguntarte - dijo Silvia mientras miraba su te - ¿En verdad Julius fue ejecutado?

Esa pregunta sorprendió a su padre, quien cambio su sonrisa relajada por una mirada muy seria - Fue un asesino de dragones que mato a su Pal con sus propias manos. Tal crimen es imperdonable, ¡incluso para un príncipe! - dijo con cierto pesar.

\- Tienes razón - término Silvia desviando la mirada - _Es un mal mentiroso_.

 **Noche:**

Después de que Issei y sus chicas limpiaran la habitación, ya que si la dejaban a Prim se volvería un desastre, procedieron a ponerse ropa formal para cenar con el rey.

Navi y Eco iban con un vestido de coctel de color rojo, Asia con uno dorado, Albedo con uno negro con detalles blancos, Rossweisse con uno plateado y Rory con uno negro con detalles en rojo. Issei iba con un traje formal negro.

Issei se sonrojo cuando vio a sus chicas y a Silvia, que tenía un vestido azul marino que acentuaba su escote, hasta el punto de no poder articular palabra.

\- Están hermosas - dijo este sonrojando a sus chicas.

Después de eso fueron a cenar con el rey, donde Issei pudo apreciar que aparentemente todos los líderes tenían siempre una cara de despreocupados.

Mientras cenaban, se hablaba que la fiesta sería un baile de máscaras, donde todos los invitados usan mascaras para ocultar su identidad y hablan libremente, sin considerar raza, nivel ni nada.

\- Por cierto padre, ¿Y mi hermana? - pregunto Silvia.

\- Ella tenía que resolver unos asuntos, por lo que no pudo venir a cenar - respondió su padre - por cierto Issei, no estás en una relación impura con Silvia, ¿verdad? - pregunto de manera demasiado seria mientras un aura oscura lo rodeaba.

Ahora Issei debía enfrentar una de las batallas más difíciles de todas… un padre sobreprotector (y futuramente suegro).

\- C-claro que… - respondió este algo nervioso por la mirada del rey.

\- ¡Padre ¿Qué estas…?! - dijo sonrojada Silvia.

\- Si alguna vez le pones un dedo encima a mi hija, ¡Yo mismo te castigare! - dijo con una aura más oscura cubriéndolo y con una cara demoniaca.

Issei tenía que admitir que cuando un padre quiere dar miedo, da miedo.

\- ¡Padre…idiota! - grito Silvia saliendo del lugar, siendo seguida por Cosette y las chicas de Issei y Eco para calmarla.

 **Afuera:**

Caminando por los pasillos se encontraba Verónica Lautreamont, Primera Princesa de Lautreamont.

Acababa de terminar la planificación para la seguridad de la fiesta, por lo que se disponía a ir a ver a su hermana menor y al invitado.

\- _Me pregunto si Silvia e Issei todavía están en la mesa_ \- se preguntaba Verónica. Hace poco decidió aceptar estos deseos que tenía con el pelinegro, por lo que quería ver si podían ser correspondidos, aunque no dudaba ya que ¿Quién no querría tener a la Primera Princesa como esposa? Aunque tendría problemas con la diferencia de clases.

Pero llegando al salón, escucho algo curioso…

\- Bueno, ahora que Silvia no está… - escucho la voz de su padre, por lo que procedió a mirar por la pequeña abertura de la puerta.

Al ver, se quedó petrificada, ya que veía a su padre, el rey, arrodillado frente a Issei.

\- Es un gran honor tener al Príncipe de los dragones aquí - dijo aumentando el shock de Verónica.

\- No es necesario que haga eso… no me acostumbro - dijo Issei pidiéndole que se pare.

\- Aun así, es verdaderamente un honor el tenerlo en nuestro país - dijo de nuevo Ozwald.

\- Por cierto, ¿Quién le dijo que este en la fiesta? - pregunto curioso aunque intuía quien se lo dijo.

\- Fueron Sirzechs Lucifer, Michael y Shemhazai - respondió el rey.

\- Ya veo - dijo Issei.

\- ¿Mis hijas saben que usted es hijo del Dios Dragón Supremo Bahamut? - pregunto el rey.

\- Creo que no - respondió el pelinegro.

\- En serio… deberían estudiar más sobre los más poderosos dragones - dijo Ozwald.

Verónica salió de ahí, sorprendida por la nueva información que obtuvo, y de paso haciendo planes muy locos que la incluían a ella, su hermana y nuestro pelinegro.

Pero de mientras, ¿Qué paso con Vali?

 **Esa misma mañana:**

Vali y Laury estaban caminando por la ciudad, ya que Laury invito a Vali a una cita, hasta que les agarro hambre y decidieron parar a comer un poco. (Ambos usan la ropa con la que aparecieron la primera vez).

Estos estaban compartiendo una pizza de manera muy empalagosa, incluso había un aura de corazones a su alrededor.

Después de tan singular momento, fueron a hacer turismo, donde compraron varias cosas, entre ella ropa y un regalo especial.

Pasando por un puesto de tiro al blanco, Vali le gano a Laury un peluche de dragón blanco y ella le gano uno color naranja.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un parque cercano, donde sorpresivamente se pusieron a jugar con los niños de ahí. Después se pusieron a jugar entre ellos.

Horas después, salieron de la ciudad hasta llegar a un lago grande y muy cristalino, combinado con la bella naturaleza que lo rodeaba.

Vali estaba muy nervioso, se preguntaba mentalmente como es que Issei puso hacerlo dos veces, pero logro reunir el valor suficiente para hablar…

\- Laury - llamo la atención de la dragona - me sentí muy feliz al reencontrarme con aquella que me rescato de las garras de Lucifer. Muchas cosas pasaron desde que me dejaste con Azazel, pero no perdía la esperanza de encontrarme de nuevo contigo y decirte algo muy importante - dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, mostrando un fuerte sonrojo y una cajita.

\- Vali - dijo ella con lágrimas intuyendo lo que iba a decir el albino.

\- De seguro te acordaras de aquel día…

 **Flashback:**

 _Se puede ver a Vali de pequeño junto a Laury, aunque esta llevaba puesto un uniforme de maid._

 _\- Y así es como se juega al chinchón Vali-sama - dijo Laury con una sonrisa._

 _\- Guau… gracias Laury - dijo Vali de pequeño pero tenía un sonrojo y miraba para el costado._

 _\- ¿Qué ocurre Vali-sama? - pregunto esta curiosa._

 _\- Laury… ¿Tú me quieres? - pregunto el pequeño con un gran sonrojo._

 _Laury intuía a donde iba la conversación, por lo que - Debe entender Vali-sama… usted es hijo de Lucifer-sama, por lo que de seguro se case con una demonio de clase alta - dijo Laury pero por dentro quería que Vali no haga caso, ya que había desarrollado sentimientos por el pequeño._

 _\- Pero mi padre se casó con una humana - respondió este._

 _\- Bueno, debe entender… - decía la pelinaranja pero fue detenida por Vali._

 _\- No… ya lo decidí… cuando crezca yo…_

 **Fin del flashback:**

\- Dime Laury, ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? - dijo el albino mientras mostraba el interior de la cajita, siendo un anillo dorado con el dibujo de un dragón, además de un diamante.

\- SI, SI, SI, SI, SI, SI, SI, SI. SI - decía muy feliz Laury mientras saltaba y abrazaba muy fuertemente al albino contra sus pechos.

\- _Lo admito… ESTE ES EL PARAISO_ \- pensó este sumamente feliz.

Procedió a ponerle el anillo a Laury. Al ponérselo, esta se abalanzo sobre el besándolo con puro amor, al cual este correspondió.

Después se elevaron en el cielo, mientras liberaban estelas de energía blanca y naranja.

Después de unos minutos, bajaron para volver a besarse, pero en el cielo sobre el lago estaba el dibujo de un dragón blanco que abrazaba a uno naranja mientras entrelazaban sus colas.

Vali uso el hechizo que Issei le enseño para sellar tal expresión de amor en el diamante del anillo.

Al volverse a mirar a los ojos, se pudo ver el brillo de la sincronización, mientras la mirada de Laury pasaba a una llena de deseo.

Esta tumbo a Vali en el suelo y, con un fuerte viento, despojo a Vali de sus ropas.

\- Tranquilo Vali… deja que yo me encargue de todo - dijo Laury mientras se sacaba su ropa.

\- _Lo repetiré… ESTE ES EL PARAISO_ \- volvió a pensar Vali mientras besaba nuevamente a Laury, siendo observados por animales que pasaban por ahí y los dos inquilinos del albino.

 **Interior del Divide Gear:**

Se podía ver un espacio mental parecido a una playa. En ella se podía ver una caballa con hamacas y parrillas.

En el interior se podía ver a un peliplatino de ojos azules que vestía un traje formal plateado junto a una pelinegra de ojos dorados que vestía una túnica dorada. Estos dos eran Albion y Ouryuken, quienes tenían palomitas y bebidas para disfrutar la primera vez de su portador.

Claro que también estaba de mirona Jessica… pero esta estaba atrapada en una esfera de aire que imposibilitaba su escape o el que grite por ayuda, o que trate de interrumpir el momento de Laury.

 **De regreso con Silvia, al día siguiente:**

Silvia se encontraba en un mausoleo muy especial para ella, ya que era donde residía el cuerpo del dragón de su hermano.

Ella fue ahí para corroborar si sus sospechas son ciertas, pero a llegar se encontró con caras muy conocidas.

\- Hermana, Glen-dono e… ¿Incluso Avdocha-dono? - dijo curiosa la rubia menor, poniendo molesta a la peliverde oscuro.

\- ¿Cómo que incluso? ¿Algún problema porque este aquí? ¡Tal vez debería poner esos pechos tuyos al desnudo de nuevo! - decía enojada Avdocha pero fue detenida por un golpe de Verónica.

\- ¿Desde cuándo tu rango es suficientemente alto como para insultar a mi hermana? - pregunto con sarcasmo Verónica.

\- ¡No voy a crecer si sigues haciendo eso! - dijo aún más enojada tratando de golpear a Verónica.

\- La misma idea de creer que puedes crecer pasados los veinte es simplemente absurda - dijo esta mientras detenía a Avdocha con una mano - Es muy temprano Silvia, ¿Qué te trae aquí? - pregunto a su hermana menor.

\- Solo una duda - respondió.

\- ¿Las cenizas de Mordred? - pregunto sorprendiendo a Silvia - Después del incidente de Willingham, investigue todos los mausoleos de dragones. Y como esperaba, alguien saco las cenizas de los dragones de todos los mausoleos del país. Las cenizas de Mordred no fueron la excepción - explico Verónica - ¿Acaso esto te hiso acordarte de algo?

\- Puede ser que el enmascarado sea nuestro hermano Julius - dijo Silvia sorprendiendo a todos.

\- ¡Eso es imposible! ¡¿El sobrevivió y se convirtió en eso?! - decía sorprendido e histérico Glen.

\- Hay más. El nigromante gigante que ataco Ansullivan era Mordred - termino de decir Silvia.

Verónica abrió los ojos sorprendida pero se calmó rápidamente - Silvia, no hables de esto con nadie. El nombre Lautreamont quedara profundamente herido si se llega a saber que Julius sigue vivo - dijo recibiendo un "si" de su hermana - Por cierto ¿A ti te gusta Issei Bahamut? - pero esa pregunta la puso muy roja.

Silvia no podía articular palabra alguna hasta que…

\- No te sorprendas, pero parece que Verónica también fue flechada por el - dijo Avdocha en tono burlón pero recibió el golpe de una Verónica ligeramente sonrojada.

\- ¡Hermana! - dijo Silvia sin poder creerlo.

\- De eso quería hablar. Casualmente escuche una conversación entre nuestro padre e Issei Bahamut y descubrí ciertas cosas - dijo Verónica poniendo curiosa a su hermanita.

\- ¿Cómo qué? - pregunto Silvia.

\- Bueno…

 **En un lugar extraño:**

Se puede ver al enmascarado junto a la niña, viendo un extraño aparato que emanaba mucho poder mágico.

\- ¿Entiendes cuál es tu misión? - pregunto el enmascarado.

\- Si, traer al objetivo Navi o Eco - dijo la niña.

\- Excelente - termino de decir el enmascarado con una sonrisa tenebrosa.

 **Con Navi:**

Ya era de noche y el baile de máscaras estaba por comenzar.

Navi pasó todo el día con Issei y Eco, divirtiéndose en la capital, aunque podía sentir el aura de celos que emanaban las demás chicas.

Mientras se probaba el vestido para el baile, hablaba con Prim sobre diversos temas, sacando por accidente el tema de bodas y familia.

Navi salió un momento para pensar un poco. Pensó que fue muy egoísta de su parte darle la responsabilidad paternal de Eco a un chico que acababa de conocer y que no superaba los 18. Pero después recordó que a Issei no le importo y se divertía mucho con la pequeña, además de que sus instintos le decía que hiso lo correcto.

Tan centrada estaba en sus pensamientos, que no noto cuando la niña acompañante del enmascarado le disparo unos dardos rellenos con suficiente anthar para dejarla inconsciente un buen rato.

Después llamo a varios hombres, quienes cargaron a la dragona hasta el escondite.

 **Baile:**

Issei, Asia, Eco, Albedo, Rory, Rossweisse y Silvia iban con los mismos trajes que usaron para cenar con el rey, pero llevaban también una máscara del mismo color de sus trajes.

Aunque Issei y el resto estaban preocupados ya que no vieron a Navi, mientras Silvia estaba meditando las palabras que le dijo su hermana.

 **Flashback:**

 _\- ¡Debe ser una broma! - dijo Silvia sin poder creérselo, junto a Avdocha y Glen._

 _\- No es broma… Issei Bahamut es el príncipe de los dragones - dijo Verónica._

 _\- Pero ¿Cómo es que no sabíamos de eso?- pregunto Avdocha._

 _\- Después de investigar, averigüe que existe un llamado Dios Dragón Supremo de nombre Bahamut, quien aparentemente es el padre de Issei - explico Verónica - Esto nos pasa por no estudiar más sobre los rangos más arriba de los dragones._

 _\- ¡Espera! E-e-eso q-quiere d-d-decir q-que… - decía Silvia mientras se ponía muy roja._

 _\- Que puede casarse con la realeza - dijo Verónica con simpleza._

 **Fin del flashback:**

Después de eso su hermana le dijo su plan de que ambas se casaran con el pelinegro, cosa que puso a Silvia roja de vergüenza ya que comenzó a imaginarse una vida de casados con Issei.

Pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando una mano apareció en frente suyo.

\- ¿Me concedes esta pieza? - pregunto el pelinegro a la rubia, mientras esta acepto gustosa pero roja.

Mientras bailaban, Issei le susurró al oído.

\- A tu derecha está el enmascarado - y Silvia miro en esa dirección, viendo al enmascarado que los veía con una pequeña sonrisa.

Siguieron bailando un tiempo más, donde Issei bailo con sus otras chicas, y al terminar, fue con ellas hasta el enmascarado, pero cuando estaban por hablarle, una explosión ocurrió.

 **Lugar desconocido:**

Se podía ver a Navi dentro de la extraña máquina.

En frente y sobre una plataforma, se encontraba la acompañante del enmascarado junto a un científico.

\- ¿Seguro que esto funcionara? - pregunto seriamente la niña.

\- Claro… con esto asumirá su forma dragón y la controlaremos… comiencen carga - dijo el científico a un grupo de hombres que operaban unas computadoras.

Inmediatamente, grandes cantidades de poder mágico comenzaron a ingresar al aparato, entrando en el cuerpo de Navi quien sentía un fuerte dolor.

\- Así que falta… aumente la carga a l00% - dijo el científico mientras que los subordinados aumentaban el poder mágico.

Navi seguía retorciéndose de dolor, pero sin indicios de cambiar.

\- Mierda… aumente al 120% - dijo el científico alarmando a la niña.

\- Pero eso la puede matar.

\- No tenemos opción… si falla siempre podremos probar con el otro objetivo - pero eso provoco que la niña comenzara a preguntarse si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien.

Navi se retorcía aún más fuerte. En eso una extraña masa oscura apareció en su mente, mientras esta se destruía y Navi lloraba.

\- _Al menos, sé que está a salvo_ \- pensó la dragona antes de que ocurriera.

\- ¡Tenemos problemas! ¡La incorporación de poder mágico sigue aumentando aunque la detuvimos! - grito uno de los hombres.

Lo último que vieron fue una muy potente luz que segó todo.

 **De regreso a la fiesta:**

Issei y el resto vieron sorprendidos como una gran explosión ocurrió en un costado de la capital.

\- Llego la hora - murmuro el enmascarado pero fue audible para los dragones.

\- ¿La hora de qué? - pregunto Asia enojada.

En eso vieron como un enorme dragón de color gris, con cuatro alas similares a las de ángel, cabello rosa y tres cuernos, dos a los costados y uno central, rugía, mientras era rodeado por múltiples dragones, entre ellos Lancelot y Arturo.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! - pregunto Silvia mientras todos los nobles de la fiesta huían.

\- Algo me dice que tú tienes algo que ver - dijo Verónica entrando al salón junto a Glen y apuntando al enmascarado.

\- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto Issei serio, pero internamente pensaba que algo malo le paso a Navi.

\- Solo hice que la dragona de Avalon tomara su verdadera forma - dijo el enmascarado con una sonrisa tétrica - Y sobre quien soy… me llamo Mordred - dijo el enmascarado sorprendiendo a Verónica, Glen, Silvia y ¿Draig?

\- ¡Imposible, tú eras el dragón de Julius y él te mato! - grito Verónica.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, el guantelete de la Boosted Gear hiso acto de presencia, sorprendiendo a Verónica y Glen al reconocer el artefacto.

\- [Ya veo… ¿Cambiaste de cuerpo, Dragón Maligno Inmortal Mordred?] - dijo Draig sorprendiendo a todos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - dijo Silvia algo intimidada por el tono del dragón sellado.

\- [Puede que no lo sepan, pero Mordred es un Dragón Maligno conocido por poder controlar los cuerpos sin vida de dragones, además de poder pasar a otro cuerpo después de realizar un ritual] - explico Draig.

\- No espere que fueras el Sekiryuutei, niño - dijo Mordred mientras un aura negra lo cubría.

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora? - pregunto autoritariamente Verónica.

\- El ritual está completo - fue lo último que dijo cuándo esa aura negra salió disparada al dragón que acababa de aparecer, dejando su anterior cuerpo tirado en el suelo mientras el mechón rojo desaparecía.

El dragón cambio, siendo ahora de color negro con dos cuernos curvos y nueve ojos, cuatro a cada costado y uno en el centro.

\- Esto es malo - fue lo que dijo Issei.

\- ¿Mama? - pregunto llorando la pequeña dragona.

\- Debe ser Navi… siento la misma energía, pero ahora parece contaminada - dijo Albedo.

\- ¡¿Qué hacemos?! - pregunto/grito Silvia.

\- Detendremos a Mordred - dijo Issei mientras se transformaba y llamaba a los refuerzos.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá llego el capítulo. perdon si es muy corto pero tenia mucha prisa por subirlo**

 **Ya en el próximo se dará lugar a la batalla entre Mordred y los Dragones Celestiales, así como culminara la saga de Ansullivan.**

 **Sin más que decir, dejen sus reviews y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIÉNDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Damas, si hay alguna leyendo este fic, y caballeros, aquí les traigo el tan esperado capítulo 16 de El Dragón Emperador del Fin, y vamos con las reviews:**

 **pajarro grande: WTF.**

 **Alexzero: tranquilo que la va a rescatar.**

 **aten92: primero, eso de logro desbloqueado me cago de risa, segundo, también pensé que su nueva personalidad es algo perturbadora, e imagínate como se pondrán sus ex compañeros de equipo cuando lo vean; y tercero, Mordred sufrirá mucho.**

 **Irashi Uzumaki859: Bueno, ya tenía que llegar la hora.**

 **Inuyashadaiyoukai: el super harem solo lo pensé para Issei mientras que a Vali le daré un harem común.**

 **maxigiampieri2012: el tema es que aun con el Balance Breaker no pueden acceder a todo el poder de los dragones celestiales, solo accediendo a un 25% o 35%, y el nivel de poder de Issei y Vali es el de un Rey Dragón.**

 **Omnipotente Vargas: me pregunto en que usaras esas armas, y sobre Navi no te preocupes que no la voy a matar.**

 **Uchiha-Issei-DXD: no tendrás que esperar mucho.**

 **Tacbon20: la batalla será épica.**

 **E-HERO-KnightMare: como un pequeño adelanto, te diré que el final los dejara sorprendidos.**

 **Guest: no será él el que lo diga.**

 **KITSUNE TAKAHARI: me alegro.**

 **Phantom: obviamente.**

 **Bueno, empecemos con la batalla:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos**

 **-** _hola_ **\- pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **-** [hola] **\- Draig, Albion y otros seres.**

 **\- hola - Bahamut u otros seres**

 **\- "** _hola_ **" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 16: el poder de los dragones gemelos._

Issei se transformó y activo un pequeño círculo de comunicación para llamar a su hermano.

\- _"_ ¿ _Si?"_ \- pregunto Vali del otro lado.

\- Vali, trae a todo el equipo y a Night Raid, tenemos a un Dragón Maligno aquí - dijo Issei sorprendiendo a Vali.

\- _"Entendido, en un minuto estaremos ahí"_ \- finalizo Vali.

En eso, el cuerpo que usaba Mordred comenzó a moverse, poniendo a todos en posición de batalla.

\- ¿Qué paso? - pregunto el hombre sujetándose la cabeza.

\- ¿H-hermano? - pregunto Silvia con lágrimas.

\- ¿Silvie? - pregunto este mientras veía a Verónica ya Glen en el mismo estado.

\- ¡Hermano! - grito la rubia menor abrazando al peliplatino, junto a Verónica y Glen.

\- Es cierto… ¡¿Dónde está Mordred?! - pregunto el joven.

\- Escapo y tomo posesión de Navi - dijo Issei con algo de ira en sus palabras.

\- Mierda, parece que cumplió su objetivo - dijo enojado el joven.

\- No te preocupes, lo detendremos… por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas? - pregunto el pelinegro mientras un portal se abría.

\- Me llamo Julius Lautreamont, legítimo heredero del trono de Lautreamont, ¿y usted? - respondió/pregunto Julius.

\- Issei Bahamut - y esa simple respuesta sorprendió de sobremanera a Julius.

Del portal aparecieron el grupo completo de Dragon Hunting, Kiryuu y Night Raid.

\- Muy ben, prepárense - dijo Issei mientras todos entraban en posición de combate y algunos se transformaban, y Silvia activaba su Arch, sorprendiendo a Julius.

\- Esperen, esto es mi culpa también, así que déjenme ayudarlos - pidió Julius.

\- ¿Cómo planeas ayudarnos? - pregunto Silvia.

\- Verónica… préstame tu nave - pidió el peliplatino.

\- ¿O si no que? - pregunto esta ya que podría ser que Mordred todavía controlaba su cuerpo y mente.

\- O si no me veré obligado a publicar esos secretitos que tienes guardados - dijo con una sonrisa muy espelúznate, que puso azul a Verónica mientras recordaba pinturas de Silvia, pomas que hiso a ella, muñecos a escala real de ella, trajes que uso y una bitácora de sus medidas - O también ese secretito más nuevo que tienes - y con eso Verónica estaba más azul y temblaba mientras recordaba unas fotos que le saco a cierto pelinegro, un traje de baño que uso y demás.

\- E-está bien - dijo Verónica ya rendida dándole las llaves de la nave.

Con eso, todos saltaron a la batalla, mientras que muchísimos dragones nigromantes aparecían.

* * *

 **Opening de Gakusen Toshi Asterisk 2º temporada, The Asterisk War.**

Se puede ver un estadio enorme, mientras pasan imágenes de Issei, Vali, Rias, Sona, un rubio, una peliverde, un peliverde y un pelinegro en una enorme pantalla. Después cambia a un gran círculo donde se presentan diferentes símbolos y a Issei caminado al campo de batalla.

 **Senjou no taiyou wa, takaku yurete**

 **Kanjou ni sumitsuku kage wo otosu**

Se puede ver a Issei caminando por la Academia Kuo, siendo acompañado posteriormente por Tiamat y Ophis.

 **Shiranai mama itami ni kawaru koto satoru you ni**

Después es seguido por el resto de su sequito y otras siluetas más, caminando después junto a Vali, Laury y otras siluetas detrás del albino.

 **Kanashimi kara umareta yume mo**

 **Sekai to kimi ga yurushitekureru**

Se puede ver a Dragon Hunting desde afuera mientras pasa el tiempo, cambiando después a varios equipos preparándose para una batalla, entre ellos los de Sona y Rias

 **Sou, mabuta no ura de kurikaesu**

 **Kono sora ga yobu koe ni**

Cambia a Issei caminando por un pasillo junto a su sequito, mientras que en otro Vali hace lo mismo. Cambiando después a los líderes de las facciones en una sala especial y volviendo a cambiar a Serafall, Penemue y Gabriel dando grandes sonrisas.

 **Hibiite, tada kakenuketa mune ni mabayui shoudou**

 **Hajiketa omoi ni my star, will you shine forever?**

Se puede ver al sequito de Issei mientras se enfrentan al sequito de Sona Sitri. Pasando después a Vali enfrentándose a la peliverde.

 **Ano hi egaita subete tsuyoku ikiteyuke**

 **Buun no naka de**

Aparece después Rias enfrentándose al rubio, mientras cambia al enfrentamiento entre el peliazul y el moreno. También se observa como un árbitro y un relatador están emocionados por lo que ven.

 **Ima, yomigaeru jikan kono basho de**

 **Bokura zettai yuzurenai negai wo**

Todo cambia a un páramo desierto, donde se distingue tres lobos, muchas serpientes gigantes y cuatro personas elevando su aura de golpe.

 **Tada fukitoosu kono koe de tsuyoku kizandeyuke**

 **This is The Asterisk War!**

Aparecen Issei junto a Vali recitando algo, mientras las armaduras cambian y se enfrentas a los sujetos anteriores. Después cambia a Rias mirando con desprecio a alguien, Koneko mirándose las manos, temblando, a Akeno en la cama llorando recordando a alguien, a un enorme dragón negro protegiendo algo, para al final pasar a Vali e Issei mientras extendían la mano tratando de llegar a una mujer de cabello blanco quien les sonreía. Por ultimo aparecen unos collares rojo y azul en el suelo.

* * *

Se podía ver a Akame y Kurome cortando a dos nigromantes, para después clavar sus espadas a otros dos y lanzarlos hacia Leone y Chelsea transformadas, quienes los destrozaron. Después saltaron las cuatro a otro grupo de nigromantes para despedazarlos.

Esdeath congelaba a algunos para después azotarlos con el suelo, destrozándolo, mientras que Susanoo eliminaba a otros con su arma y Najenda a puño limpio. Unos pocos nigromantes intentaron atacarlas por la espalda, pero fueron asesinados por Mein que las apoyaba desde lejos.

Bols incineraba con su Teigu a varios nigromantes a la vez, mientras que Bulat vestía una armadura extraña y movía una lanza, partiendo a la mitad a cualquier desafortunado nigromante que se le acercara.

El trio de primer año se encargaba de otro grupo: Gasper los detenía o atacaba con la poca magia elemental que sabía, mientras que Ravel atacaba desde el aire con poderosas bolas de fuego y Koneko protegía a Gasper golpeando a los pocos que se acercaban y esquivaban los ataques de los otros dos.

Kurumi utilizo su Balance Breaker, aunque con menos clones para no perder tanta resistencia esta vez, eliminando a otro grupo con una lluvia de balas de diferentes elementos.

Mientras que Scarlet atacaba a otro grupo con unos cuantos [Dragon-Shoot] o les arrancaba la cabeza. Mientras que la ayudaba Kiryuu junto a Flaris quienes lanzaban bolas de fuego que en vez de quemar, destrozaban todo lo que tocaban, algo obvio contando quien es el padre de Flaris.

Xenovia balanceaba a Durandal, lanzando cortes de poder sacro que despedazaban a los nigromantes. Al lado de ella estaba Albedo con su armadura, clavando hachazos en unos nigromantes y golpeando a otros con sus puños imbuidos con poder demoniaco y dragónico. Al lado estaba Rory, moviéndose a altas velocidades para esquivar los ataques de los nigromantes y acercarse a ellos, cortándolos con su hacha y esparciendo sus partes por ahí. Arriba de ellas, estaban Akeno y Rossweisse apoyándolas con relámpagos y hechizos nórdicos, evitando que algún nigromante las ataque por la espalda.

Asia iba montada en la espalda de Fafnir, para sorpresa de Silvia, Verónica y de cualquiera que no supiera que tenía un contrato con ese dragón, cortando a los nigromantes que la atacaban con una espada que le dio Fafnir, mientras este pisaba, destripaba, mordía y destrozaba a cualquier nigromante que este cerca suyo o intente atacar a Asia-tan. Cerca de ella estaba Peterhausen disparando [Giga Drill Breaker] a todo nigromantes que encontraba.

Tiamat, Ophis y Laury, en cambio, usaron dos de sus hechizos favoritos para diezmar más fácilmente a los nigromantes

\- [Tormenta Caótica] - dijo Tiamat para que unas nubes negras se formaran en el cielo y rayos azules comenzaran a caer calcinando a los nigromantes.

\- [Geiseres del Infinito] - dijo Ophis para que múltiples torres hechas de su poder se alzaran y eliminaran fácilmente muchos nigromantes.

\- [Tornado Glorioso] - dijo Laury para que un enorme tornado apareciera de la nada y engullera a muchos nigromantes, quienes eran despedazados en el interior del tronado dándole un color rojo por la sangre.

Kiba utilizaba su espada sacro-demoniaca combinada con diferentes elementos para diezmar a los muertos, siendo apoyado de cerca por Verónica, Silvia y Glen, todos en sus Archs.

Desde el cielo, eran apoyados por Julius, utilizando el armamento de la nave para eliminar más nigromantes y debilitar a Mordred, aunque los escudos de este eran muy fuertes.

Vali se encargaba de otros nigromantes, utilizando uno de sus nuevos ataques.

\- [Plasma Relámpago] - dijo para que un millón de rayos amarillos impactaran a una velocidad anormal en los desafortunados nigromantes, reduciéndolos a nada.

Issei, con Eco en su espalda, destrozaba con sus puños a los nigromantes que se interponían en su camino, buscando llegar hasta Mordred para intentar salvar a Navi.

El Dragón Maligno la verlo, empezó a cargar un potente ataque de energía. Afortunadamente, Issei logró esquivarlo, pero el ataque destruyo parte de la ciudad.

El pelinegro fue volando hasta el dragón, pero este último activo un potente círculo mágico de defensa. Pero fue destruido por un ataque conjunto de la nave de Verónica, Vali, Tiamat, Ophis y Laury. Aprovechando esto, Issei se acercó rápidamente a la cabeza de Mordred.

\- _Muy bien… ¿Alguna idea de que hacer ahora?_ \- pregunto Issei ya que se había lanzado por puro instinto pero no tenía ni idea de cómo salvar a Navi.

\- [Intenta juntar tu frente con la de ella para entrar en su espacio mental… y no te preocupes que nosotros nos encargamos de que puedas entrar] - dijo Draig.

Issei procedió a hacer lo que dijo su inquilino, aterrizando en la cabeza de Mordred y choco su frente con la de él, para que un brillo segara a todos.

 **Espacio mental de Navi:**

Oscuridad.

Era todo lo que se podía ver. En él una pequeña parte era iluminada.

En ella se podía ver a Navi encadenada en múltiples partes del cuerpo, además que se notaba que sufría.

En frente de ella había una extraña masa de oscuridad con nueve ojos rojos viéndola. Este era nada más ni nada menos que Mordred.

\- **No podrás resistir mucho más, y cuando te rindas… dejaras de existir -** dijo Mordred aumentando el dolor de Navi quien dio un frito agudo.

\- ¡Mama! - escucharon ambos.

Al mirar bien, vieron a la pequeña Eco con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- ¡Eco! - grito la madre con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

\- **Parece que la pequeña quiere unirse a su madre -** dijo la masa de oscuridad acercando un tentáculo a la pequeña.

\- ¡No! ¡Aléjate de ella! ¡Hazme lo que quieras pero no la toque! - gritaba Navi con lagrimas saliendo de los ojos.

Pero para sorpresa de la masa oscura y alegría de Navi, una garra roja protegió a Eco mientras una peliblanca la agarraba.

\- **No esperaba que tu portador hubiera podido entrar aquí -** dijo Mordred dirigiéndose al enorme dragón rojo que salió de la nada - **¿Y quién es la albina?** -pregunto.

\- [Digamos que ayudamos un poco al chico] - dijo Draig [Y la chica es Ascalon, la Espada Sagrada DragonSlayer] - termino de decir sorprendiendo a Mordred y a Navi.

\- **No entiendo como es que esa larva se hiso con algo tan poderoso, además de fatal para nuestra raza y para el… pero ahora que me fijo, ¿Dónde está el enano llamado Issei? -** pregunto Mordred mirando para todos lados.

Navi se sorprendió, ya que usando la inteligencia con la que nace la raza Avalon, pudo deducir que Issei era el portador del Dragón Gales y de Ascalon, pero también se preguntaba dónde estaba.

\- **Aquí arriba -** dijo una voz profunda, mientras que Mordred y Navi veían las sonrisas divertidas de Draig y Ascalon y a Eco mirando fascinada algo arriba de ellos.

Al mirar arriba como oyeron, obtuvieron diferentes reacciones.

Navi estaba sorprendida y fascinada con lo que veía, mientras que Mordred estaba asustado ya que le recordaba a cierto Dios Dragón.

Arriba suyo, brillaban dos poderosos ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada, además de poder verse una boca llena de afilados colmillos. También se podía notar que el ser era de al menos unos 100 metro de alto, además de que debía ser de color negro ya que se camuflaba con el espacio mental.

Su mente hiso "click" y con sorpresa dijo:

\- **T-tu e-eres…** \- pero no pudo terminar ya que el ser acerco violentamente su mano a él y Navi.

\- [Omega Force] - fue lo único que dijo el ser para que un poderoso brillo iluminara el lugar.

 **Afuera:**

Un poderoso brillo ilumino al dragón y cegó temporalmente a los demás.

Al desaparecer el brillo, podían ver al dragón algo mareado y a Issei cargando al estilo nupcial a Navi.

\- I-Issei - dijo Navi en un susurro viendo con amor y gratitud al hombre que la salvo.

\- Parece que pudiste rescatarla - dijo Vali acercándose a la pareja.

\- Si… pero Mordred no se detendrá tan fácilmente - advirtió Issei viendo al dragón negro recomponerse y alejarse.

\- **Eres una caja de sorpresas chico… pero ahora morirás** \- dijo Mordred llamando a muchísimos más nigromantes de diferentes tamaños., a los que se unían los dragones que anteriormente revoloteaban alrededor de Mordred.

Eco, que seguía en la espalda de Issei, vio a su alrededor, para ver a los demás algo cansados y débiles por la continua lucha con ese ejercito interminable. Se subió a los hombros de su padre y empezó a concentrar el poder que había absorbido de Issei mientras estaba en el huevo e hiso algo impensable.

\- RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR - dijo un muy potente rugido que sorprendió a Dragon Hunting, Night Raid, Kiryuu, Verónica, Silvia, Glen y Julius, pero sobre todo sorprendió a Navi.

Ella se llenó de orgullo al ver a su retoño dar tal rugido siendo tan pequeña.

Cuando termino, callo hacia adelante, siendo sostenida por su madre que miraba como la pequeña se había quedado dormida por haber usado todo su poder en ese rugido.

Los dragones vivos que estaban del lado de Mordred reaccionaron al rugido, poniéndose ahora al lado de Dragon Hunting. Silvia y Verónica no esperaron y se subieron a Lancelot y Arturo respectivamente.

Cuando la batalla estaba por reanudarse, un grito se escuchó:

\- ¡Ya llegamos! - todos miraron a Rebecca con su Arch puesto acercándose montada en Cu Chulainn, siendo seguida por muchísimos más alumnos de Ansullivan, entre ellos Lucca.

Del suelo, múltiples torrentes de agua salieron disparados, mostrando a Jessica comandando un grupo de alumnos que montaban dragones marinos.

\- ¿Nos dejan unirnos a la fiesta? - pregunto Master Biblia montando un gran dragón humanoide de color marrón, de ojos azules y con un cuerno en el medio de la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo? - pregunto Issei sorprendido.

\- De casualidad escuche a Vali llamándolos a todos para decirles que iban a la capital donde se desarrollaba una batalla, por lo que le informe al director y juntamos rápidamente a los alumnos para venir a apoyarlos - explico Rebecca.

Nuevamente ambos bandos se miraron fijamente, mientras que Issei y Vali miraban especialmente a Mordred.

Con un potente grito - ¡A LA CARGA! - la batalla comenzó.

Los alumnos de Ansullivan, su director y los dragones sin jinetes se encargaban de la mayoría de los nigromantes, mientras que Dragon Hunting, Night Raid, Kiryuu, la realeza de Lautreamont y Glen se encargaban de los nigromantes más grandes.

La ciudad comenzó a pintarse de un color rojo sangre, siendo decorada con viseras, intestinos y miembros desmembrados de los nigromantes.

Los dos hijos de Bahamut estaban frente al Dragón Maligno que los miraba con ira.

\- Él es muy fuerte - susurro Issei para que sea audible para Vali.

\- Si… tendremos que ir con todo - dijo Vali mientras los guanteletes aparecían y las gemas brillaban.

\- [Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker] [Boosted Gear Scale Mail]

\- [Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker] [Divide Gear Scale Mail]

Ambas armaduras hicieron acto de presencia, junto a una ponderosa aura que no inmuto al Dragón Maligno pero si sorprendió.

\- **Vaya… su poder puede entretenerme un rato -** dijo Mordred con la actitud de cualquier Dragón Maligno… un adicto a las batallas.

Los hijos de Bahamut miraron seriamente al dragón por varios segundos, para después lanzarse velozmente contra él.

(N/A: inserten battle of omega, de Hironobu Kageyama)

Issei le da un potente gancho al estómago de Mordred, doblándolo.

Vali aprovecha y le da otro gancho en la quijada, levantándolo un poco en el aire.

Después el albino se impulsó rápidamente para acabar más elevado que Mordred. Para después hacer en picada.

Pero no paso desapercibido para el dragón, quien justo antes de que el albino impactara con él, lo golpeo con su enorme garra, alejándolo unos metros.

Pero no conto con que Issei lo atacara con Ascalon, haciendo un corte diagonal en el estómago del dragón, pero este fue leve.

Mordred le dio una patada a Issei, elevándolo en el aire, para después golpearlo con su puño para mandarlo al suelo, destrozando partes de la armadura en el proceso.

El pelinegro se recompuso rápidamente, se elevó en el aire mientras reconstruía su armadura y apunto con su palma al dragón.

\- [Boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [Dragon-Shoot] - y un torrente de energía rojo salió disparado impactando en la cara del dragón.

El ataque le provocó leves daños, pero suficientes para que mostrara una mueca de enojo.

\- **¡Toma esto!** \- dijo Mordred para que un torrente de energía saliera disparado de su boca con dirección a Issei.

Este lo esquivo, pero vio sorprendido como el torrente impacto con una montaña lejana, destruyéndola.

Pero Mordred ya había cargado otro disparo más.

Pero antes de poder dispararlo, una voz debilito su poder.

\- [Divide] [divide] [divide] [divide] [divide] - y el ataque había desaparecido.

Vali volvió a aparecer al lado de Issei, con Ouryuken en mano.

Ambos volvieron a salir disparados contra Mordred, pero esta vez Issei rodeo al dragón.

\- [Boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [Transfer] - y transfirió todo ese poder a Ascalon, mientras que Vali enviaba el poder que tomo de Mordred a Ouryuken.

Ambos lanzaron tajos de energía de DragonSlayer, dañando severamente al dragón quien escupió sangre.

Con su cola golpeo verticalmente a Issei mandándolo al suelo, donde lo volvió a golpear repetidas veces con la cola.

A Vali lo agarro y con ambas manos empezó a aumentar la fuerza del agarre.

Ambos hermanos escupieron sangre por sus cascos, además de que las armaduras se destrozaban.

Con algo de fuerza, Issei logró esquivar uno de los coletazos y salió disparado hacia las manos de Mordred, donde clavo a Ascalon y esta empezó a expulsar una gran cantidad de poder.

Debido a esto Mordred soltó a Vali con una mueca de dolor.

Ambos hermanos volvieron a reconstruir sus armaduras, pero sus cuerpos estaban dañados y muy cansados.

Mordred, no soportando más, hiso aparecer muchos nigromantes a su lado, quienes comenzaron a cargar sus energías junto a su jefe, creando una esfera gigante muchísimo más poderosa que la que disparo anteriormente.

Los gemelos, en cambio, se sorprendieron y procedieron a realizar, hasta ahora, el único ataque combinado de ambos.

Issei puso su palma izquierda hacia adelante mientras que Vali puso la palma derecha hacia adelante. Ambos pusieron sus manos a la altura de la cintura y pegadas a sus cuerpos.

\- [Boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [Explosion] - comenzó a cargar Issei.

\- [Divide] [divide] [divide] [divide] [divide] [divide] [divide] [divide] [divide] [divide] [divide] [divide] [divide] [divide] [divide] - Vali intento reducir el poder del ataque de Mordred, pero llegaban cada vez más nigromantes para sumarse al ataque del Dragón Maligno. Además de que entro en sobrecarga.

Ambos cargaron dos [Dragon-Shoot] que se empezaron a fusionar, formando una esfera parecida al yin-yang, pero la parte que debería ser negra era roja. Esta crecía cada vez más por el poder que mandaban, pero desafortunadamente Mordred termino antes.

\- **¡[Lamento de los muertos]! -** y disparo el enorme torrente de energía que amenazaba con exterminar a los gemelos… pero…

\- [Omega…Force] - dijo Issei para que en su mano derecha brillara el símbolo Ω al igual que el lugar donde golpeo al principio.

El símbolo brillo con fuerza y el ataque de Mordred se desvaneció.

Este quedo atónito ante esto, pero una voz lo shockeo mas.

\- [Alpha… Force] - dijo Vali para que el símbolo α brillara en su mano izquierda y apareciera en Issei también.

La energía de ambos exploto, elevándose a niveles alarmantes mientras que la esfera que crearon aumento inmensamente de tamaño, igualando al de Mordred.

\- ¡Desaparece! [Rugido de los Dragones Gemelos] - gritaron ambos al unísono disparando el torrente de energía que engullo a Mordred y los nigromantes a su lado.

\- **¡Los maldigo, hijos de Bahamut!** \- grito el dragón mientras desaparecía, pero no notaron como una masa de oscuridad salía disparada al horizonte.

El ataque de los gemelos impacto con una montaña, destrozándola junto a una cadena montañosa.

(N/A: hasta acá la música)

Los demás detuvieron sus peleas, solo para ver con temor, sorpresa y admiración la destrucción provocada por ambos gemelos. También vieron como los nigromantes se deshacían, por lo que intuyeron que se encargaron de Mordred.

Los gemelos, al ver la destrucción provocada por el ataque, solo tuvieron un pensamiento.

\- _No volver a usar tanto poder_ \- pensaron ambos antes de caer y desmayarse, producto de las heridas, el cansancio y la carga de haber usado sus habilidades mientras cargaban otro ataque.

\- [Mordred era muchísimo más poderoso que antes… si siquiera con el poder que absorbió de Navi debería de ser tan poderoso] - señalo Draig a Albion hablando por los brillos en los reversos de las manos de los gemelos.

\- {Es verdad… deberíamos investigar más para saber cómo es la nueva jerarquía de los Dragones Malignos} - sugirió Albion siendo aceptado por Draig.

 **Dos días después:**

La ciudad se recuperaba rápido del ataque sufrido por los nigromantes, aunque costaría horrores sacar el olor a cadáver de las casas y tiendas.

En ese tiempo, se les dijo a todo Night Raid, Rebecca, Jessica y Julius quienes eran Issei y Vali, dejándolos con la quijada por el suelo.

También, Najenda y Esdeath le pidieron a Issei ser parte de su grupo.

\- Puedo preguntar el por qué - preguntó este.

\- Bueno… eres todo lo que buscamos en un hombre - dijo Najenda.

\- Eres fuerte, sádico, decidido,, no abusas de tu poder y eres amable y servicial… además de que nos encanta tu sonrisa - concluyo Esdeath con ligero sonrojo y una bella sonrisa.

Después de es olas reencarno como sus últimas dos peones. Claro que ambas le pasaron el liderazgo de Night Raid a Bulat y Bols.

Con Vali paso algo similar, pero fueron el doble de chicas.

Estas lograron convencerlo diciendo:

\- ¡Te amamos! - dijeron Mein y Kurome sonrojadas a mas no poder junto a unas felices Chelsea y Jessica.

Eso sumado a la más terrible técnica de todas… los infalibles ojos de perrito.

Al final, Vali reencarno a Mein como un alfil para que tenga más poder su cañón, a Kurome como caballero, y a Chelsea y Jessica como peones.

\- En nombre de Vali Bahamut, ustedes, Mein, Kurome, Chelsea y Jessica, se convertirán en mis siervas del inicio y estarán a mi lado por la eternidad - dijo Vali para que las piezas entraran en las chicas.

Después de eso, Dragon Hunting, Kiryuu y Night Raid procedieron a irse, ya que las fuerzas que mandaron las facciones bíblicas ya llegaron.

 **Castillo Lautreamont:**

Se podía ver a una cabizbaja Silvia, junto a una Verónica y Rebecca en las mismas condiciones. Estaban así ya que Issei se fue antes de que ellas pudieran decirles lo que sienten.

\- ¿Crees que podemos hacer algo por ellas? - pregunto Julius a su padre que negó triste.

\- No se me ocurre nada - respondió el rey… pero:

\- **A mí se me ocurre algo** \- se escuchó una voz poderosa que venía de la puerta, por lo que todos giraron para ver a…

 **Bosque:**

Por el bosque iban caminado lo que quedaba de Night Raid, aunque Akame y Leone iban tristes ya que no pudieron hablar con Issei.

\- Ya, ya… estoy seguro que lo volverán a ver - trato de animar Bols a las chicas, pero estas no hicieron caso.

\- Si alguna deidad escucha esto… por favor ayúdalas - dijo Bulat rezando para que sus plegarias fueran escuchadas… cosa que ocurrió sorpresivamente.

\- **Yo puedo ayudarlas -** dijo una voz poderosa que tenso a los cuatro, y al mirar un árbol cercano pudieron divisar a…

 **Capital:**

La doctora Angela iba triste por las calles, ya que sus sujetos de investigación se fueron antes de que recabara los datos necesarios para su investigación que según ella nunca acabaría.

\- Te veo algo triste… gustas de un trago - dijo un hombre muy conocido al lado de ella…

 **Dragon Hunting:**

Nuestro grupo llego un poco tarde, ya que pararon a enseñarles a las nuevas sus nuevas habilidades.

Cuando Issei abrió las puertas, cayó al suelo con cinco mujeres arriba suyo, las cuales todos conocían y se sorprendían de que estuvieran ahí.

Issei al recuperarse y mirar a las mujeres también se sorprendió - ¿Akame, Leone, Verónica, Silvia Rebecca? - pregunto este mas intrigado por la esencia que desprendían.

\- **¿Te gusta mi regalo, hijo? -** pregunto Bahamut con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Que les hiciste? Ya no siento que fueran humanas del todo - pregunto su hijo pelinegro curioso junto a los demás.

\- **Solo puse aprueba un ritual nuevo que acabo de desarrollar con Azazel, el cual consistía en usar mi sangre para convertirlas en mitad dragón** \- dijo Bahamut mientras las chicas sacaban sus alas: amarillas para Verónica, Silvia y Leone, naranja para Rebecca y rojo sangre para Akame.

\- Pero ¿Por qué lo hicieron? - pregunto este de nuevo pero dirigido a las chicas, cosa que puso nerviosa Silvia mientras que Leone y Verónica tenían una sonrisa coqueta y Akame permanecía estoica, pero con un rubor en sus mejillas.

\- ¡Porque te amamos! - dijeron las cuatro al mismo tiempo, descolocando a Issei pero se recompuso para sentir la furia de las chicas a su espalda.

Este hiso lo que todo hombre haría… corrió tanto como pudo al baño con la excusa que no aguantaba más.

Las chicas estaban por preguntarles algo a las nuevas, pero un grito las sorprendió:

\- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH - fue el grito de Issei quien salió corriendo del baño, seguido de la gran doctora Angela escribiendo algo en su tableta.

\- Interesante, muy interesante - murmuro esta.

\- Muy bien… ¿Quién la trajo? - pregunto acusatoriamente Vali.

\- Fui yo… necesitaba un compañero para mi investigación - contesto cierto cuervo vago.

Este se puso a hablar con Angela sobre una investigación y contribuciones en el futuro, por lo que los demás se alejaron para hablar con las más nuevas.

\- Rebecca, Silvia… ¿no tendrían que ir a Ansullivan? - pregunto Issei.

\- Ya le avisamos al director, y el no vio problema alguno - dijo Rebecca restándole importancia al asunto.

\- Y tu Verónica ¿no tienes deberes de princesa que atender? - pregunto de nuevo el pelinegro.

\- Puedo hacerlos desde aquí - fue lo que contesto la rubia.

\- Por cierto… Akame, Leone, ¿Que paso con Bulat y Bols? - pregunto Najenda.

\- Ellos dijeron que no había problema con que nos cambiáramos a aquí… además dijeron que habían nuevos reclutas - contesto Akame.

 **Base de Night Raid:**

En un acantilado modificado para ser la guarida del grupo Night Raid, se puede ver a Bulat y Bols frente a varios chicos.

\- ¡Muy bien… quiero que digan sus nombres bien alto! - ordeno Bulat a los nuevos.

\- ¡Me llamo Tatsumi! - dijo un joven de cabellos castaño algo largo y ojos verdes. Su atuendo consiste en un pantalón negro y botas largas, una camisa, un suéter de lana color marrón amarillento y una chaqueta blanca.

\- ¡Soy Wave! - dijo un joven caucásico de cabello azul oscuro y ojos del mismo color. Posee una contextura delgada pero muscular. Su vestimenta consiste de una chaqueta azul de cuello blanco, bajo la cual tiene una camiseta blanca con un estampado azul en forma de raya vertical ubicado en la parte central que atraviesa la misma. Su indumentaria inferior está acompañada de un jean grisáceo sostenido por un cinturón azul y botas que llegan hasta la altura de sus rodillas. Entre sus accesorios se encuentra su bufanda color rojo que tiene adornada una imagen en forma de ancla y un par de guantes negros en sus manos que dejan al descubierto sus dedos.

\- Me llamo Run - dijo un joven rubio con ojos dorados. Llevaba una túnica blanca en la parte superior de una camisa de color negro y pantalones con un cinturón marrón, un pasador de pluma detrás de la oreja y un accesorio de collar en su cuello.

\- ¡Yo soy Seryū Ubiquitous! - dijo una mujer joven con el pelo corto castaño y ojos de color castaños. Llevaba un traje militar femenino de color verde junto a unos guantes de metal que le llegaban hasta los codos - ¡Y este es Koro! - dijo mientras cargaba una especie de peluche de perro de ojos negros que hacia un saludo militar.

\- Soy Lubbock - dijo un chico joven de cabello verde con u n mecho tapándole un ojo y ojos a juego. Vestía una chaqueta verde con cuello blanco, llevaba en la cabeza unos gobles rojos, una playera blanca con diferentes dibujos en ellas, un pantalón azul y un par de zapatos.

\- M-me l-lamo Sheele - dijo una chica de unos 20 años, de cabello purpura largo con ojos a juego, y unos anteojos sin aros en la parte de arriba. Traía puesta un vestido chino de color lila con cuello de tortuga y dejaba la parte superior de sus pechos al descubierto.

\- ¡Es un placer tenerlos a todos aquí y darles la bienvenida a Night Raid! - grito Bulat con emoción.

\- Pero ¿no había más miembros? - preguntó Wave tensando a los dos más viejos.

\- E-es que, por motivos personales, se retiraron - dijo nervioso Bols, mientras que Wave tuvo curiosidad pero lo dejo pasar.

\- ¡Bueno, siempre digo que no hay mejor forma de conocerse que con una misión en equipo!... ¡Por lo que para celebrar el nuevo grupo, haremos la primera misión todos juntos! - grito Bulat mientras los nuevos gritaron "Si" - ¡Bueno vallan a prepararse! - grito viendo a todos marcharse.

Después, tanto el como Bols se preguntaron como la estarían pasando ellas con sus hombres.

 **Dragon Hunting:**

Issei y compañía tuvieron curiosidad por los nuevos reclutas que tendría Night Raid, pero ahora había otros asuntos que atender.

Se arregló que Silvia, Rebecca, Akame, Leone y Verónica vivirían en la casa tienda, mientras que Angela iba a vivir en el piso de Azazel.

También se arregló que trabajarían, a excepción de Angela, en Dragon Hunting, a lo cual ninguna tuvo objeción.

Por último se les advirtió que tendrían que ir a la Academia Kuo una vez terminadas las vacaciones de verano, cosa que tenso a muchas.

\- **Ah Issei, Vali… antes de que se me olvide… mañana deben ir con sus grupos al inframundo para algo relacionado a los Rating Games** \- dijo Bahamut.

Los gemelos iban a protestar, ya que acababan de volver de una larguísima misión, pero el escuchar Rating Games se emocionaron, por lo que no objetaron y se prepararon para mañana.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Se podía ver al equipo Issei Bahamut con sus trajes de batalla puestos, pero tenían una pequeña modificación: en la parte de atrás de todos los trajes había un símbolo de dragón dentro de un símbolo Ω para representar al grupo de Issei. También tenían el mismo símbolo al frente sobre la zona izquierda del pecho, justo arriba del corazón.

El equipo Vali Bahamut estaban en las mismas condiciones, pero el símbolo en vez de Ω era α.

Bahamut Azazel los iban a acompañar, junto a Akame, Leone, Silvia, Rebecca, Verónica y Angela ya que no pertenecen a ninguna nobleza

\- **Issei, Vali… vengan** \- los llamó su padre y les puso algo en sus cuellos - **es un regalo de su madre** \- dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica mirando a ambos hijos.

Estos ahora tenían un collar que asemejaba el ojo de un dragón, pero el de Issei era rojo y el de Vali azul claro.

\- Gracias, papa - dijeron ambos abrazando a su progenitor, mientras una pequeña lágrima se les escapaba y sus chicas daban suspiros felices por tan conmovedora escena.

Después de ese momento, abrieron un portal directo a Lilith, la capital del inframundo.

 **Lilith, Inframundo:**

Cerca del edificio donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión de los jóvenes demonios, aparecieron nuestro grupo de dragones.

\- Bahamut, ¿No es ilegal entrar así a Inframundo? - pregunto algo nervioso el Gobernador de los ángeles caídos.

\- **¿Crees que me digan algo?** \- pregunto sarcástico este recibiendo una negativa del caído.

Bahamut, Silvia, Verónica, Rebecca, Akame, Leone, Angela y Azazel se separaron y se dirigieron a otra parte, mientras que los equipos Issei y Vali estaban frente a una puerta.

Ambos gemelos se miraron y asintieron, y con una patada abrieron la puerta, sorprendiendo a los que estaban adentro.

* * *

 **Hasta acá llego el capítulo.**

 **Espero que les hayan gustado las peleas.**

 **Y ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Habrá reencuentros increíbles? ¿Lo diré alguna vez? - déjenme decirles que no hablare.**

 **Pero… desde ahora la canción OST principal o única para batallas será la que puse, como pasa con los algunos animes como Naruto u otros. También recomienden OST para batallas u otros momentos.**

 **Sin más que decir, dejen sus reviews y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIÉNDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Aquí tenemos el tan esperado capítulo 17, por lo que sin más vamos con las reviews:**

 **maxigiampieri2012: solo diré que tendrán unos cuantos contratiempos.**

 **Irashi Uzumaki859: no te das una idea de los problemas que le vienen.**

 **Carlos Corts: Mordred aparecerá de nuevo pero falta mucho para eso, y sobre lo último no hay problema lo dejo al final.**

 **Omnipotente Vargas: la contraseña es Sagrav… bueno gracias por comentar y sobre Angela digamos que no será tan así.**

 **Uchiha-Issei-DXD: solo diré que no va a estar muy contenta que digamos.**

 **CarlosM: simplemente ignóralo.**

 **Inuyashadaiyoukai: si en algún momento podrá transformarse en su forma dragón.**

 **jair d: me alegro que pudieras comentar y créetelo van a rodar cabezas literal y figurativamente.**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA: concuerdo esto será interesante.**

 **Alexzero: podrá perder un brazo, una pierna, un ojo o incluso terminar hecho puré pero sobrevivirá.**

 **incurison123: ellas aparecerán en la fiesta y en cierto evento que planee.**

 **CRZYPaladin: al igual que muchas cosas me base en Devil May Cry, aunque me debatí sobre qué forma darles.**

 **Nico48825: como hermano mayor estoy de acuerdo.**

 **Florentin652: buscare la forma de darle tiempo a cada una sin olvidar a las principales.**

 **E-HERO-KnightMare: habrán encuentros y reencuentros.**

 **KITSUNE TAKAHARI: es el arma más poderosa contra un hombre.**

 **aten92: vamos a ver.**

 **Phantom: si Irina estará y sobre cuantas más no sabría decirte ya que las agrego conforme avance la historia o me venga la idea.**

 **Guest: y aquí lo tienes.**

 **Bueno, empecemos con la batalla:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos**

 **-** _hola_ **\- pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **-** [hola] **\- Draig, Albion y otros seres.**

 **\- hola - Bahamut u otros seres**

 **\- "** _hola_ **" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 17: nuevas caras, entrenamiento y reencuentros_

 **Sala del consejo demoniaco:**

Las puertas fueron abiertas abruptamente, cosa que sorprendió a los demonios presentes.

Estos se giraron para ver a nuestros dragones con sus noblezas, aunque el ver a Issei y Vali con la pierna extendida les saco una gota estilo anime a más de uno por la forma llamativa con la que entraron.

\- ¡Quien osa interrumpir tan importante reunión! - exclamo uno de los demonios viejos, pero se calló junto a otros al sentir un aura asesina muy poderosa proveniente de ambos dragones.

\- Vinimos porque se nos lo pidió - hablo Issei mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en unas sillas alrededor de una mesa, acción que Vali también hiso.

\- Exacto. Yo los llame - dijo Sirzechs Lucifer sorprendiendo a casi todos.

\- ¡¿Por qué hiso algo así Lucifer-sama?! - pregunto uno de ellos.

\- Es parte de un plan para hacer más interesantes los Rating Games - dijo Lucifer sorprendiendo de nuevo a los demonios - Bueno ¿qué tal si se presentan y dicen sus metas a futuro? - propuso el Maou.

* * *

 **Opening de Gakusen Toshi Asterisk 2º temporada, The Asterisk War.**

Se puede ver un estadio enorme, mientras pasan imágenes de Issei, Vali, Rias, Sona, un rubio, una peliverde, un peliverde y un pelinegro en una enorme pantalla. Después cambia a un gran círculo donde se presentan diferentes símbolos y a Issei caminado al campo de batalla.

 **Senjou no taiyou wa, takaku yurete**

 **Kanjou ni sumitsuku kage wo otosu**

Se puede ver a Issei caminando por la Academia Kuo, siendo acompañado posteriormente por Tiamat y Ophis.

 **Shiranai mama itami ni kawaru koto satoru you ni**

Después es seguido por el resto de su sequito, caminando después junto a Vali, Laury y otras siluetas detrás del albino.

 **Kanashimi kara umareta yume mo**

 **Sekai to kimi ga yurushitekureru**

Se puede ver a Dragon Hunting desde afuera mientras pasa el tiempo, cambiando después a varios equipos preparándose para una batalla, entre ellos los de Sona y Rias

 **Sou, mabuta no ura de kurikaesu**

 **Kono sora ga yobu koe ni**

Cambia a Issei caminando por un pasillo junto a su sequito, mientras que en otro Vali hace lo mismo. Cambiando después a los líderes de las facciones en una sala especial y volviendo a cambiar a Serafall, Penemue y Gabriel dando grandes sonrisas.

 **Hibiite, tada kakenuketa mune ni mabayui shoudou**

 **Hajiketa omoi ni my star, will you shine forever?**

Se puede ver al sequito de Issei mientras se enfrentan al sequito de Sona Sitri. Pasando después a Vali enfrentándose a la peliverde.

 **Ano hi egaita subete tsuyoku ikiteyuke**

 **Buun no naka de**

Aparece después Rias enfrentándose al rubio, mientras cambia al enfrentamiento entre el peliazul y el moreno. También se observa como un árbitro y un relatador están emocionados por lo que ven.

 **Ima, yomigaeru jikan kono basho de**

 **Bokura zettai yuzurenai negai wo**

Todo cambia a un páramo desierto, donde se distingue tres lobos, muchas serpientes gigantes y cuatro personas elevando su aura de golpe.

 **Tada fukitoosu kono koe de tsuyoku kizandeyuke**

 **This is The Asterisk War!**

Aparecen Issei junto a Vali recitando algo, mientras las armaduras cambian y se enfrentas a los sujetos anteriores. Después cambia a Rias mirando con desprecio a alguien, Koneko mirándose las manos, temblando, a Akeno en la cama llorando recordando a alguien, a un enorme dragón negro protegiendo algo, para al final pasar a Vali e Issei mientras extendían la mano tratando de llegar a una mujer de cabello blanco quien les sonreía. Por ultimo aparecen unos collares rojo y azul en el suelo.

* * *

 **-** Yo primero… soy Sairaorg Bael, heredero de la casa del Gran Rey - dijo un hombre joven de cabello negro y ojos violetas de contextura musculosa que vestía un Gi de combate - y mi meta es ser un Maou - dijo con determinación en sus ojos, sorprendiendo a los demonios ancianos.

\- Mi nombre es Seekvaira Agares, heredera de la casa del Archiduque Agares - dijo una hermosa mujer joven de cabello verde largo, con ojos rosados y anteojos - y mi meta es ser una buena líder de la casa Agares.

\- Yo soy Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas, heredero de la casa Glasya-Labolas - dijo un joven de cabello verde y ojos azules, que tenía muchos tatuajes y apariencia de delincuente - y no tengo razón para decir mi meta.

\- Me llamo Diodora Astaroth, heredero de la casa Astaroth - dijo un rubio que tenía los ojos cerrados, con una sonrisa y traje de noble - y no tengo una meta especifica más allá de heredar mi casa - aunque los instintos de Issei le alertaban que tuviera cuidado con él.

\- Me llamo Rias Gremory, heredera de la casa Gremory, y mi meta es ser la Emperatriz - dijo con determinación, aunque en ocasiones le mandaba miradas de enojo a Issei.

Los dragones pudieron ver qué el sequito de Rias tenía dos caras nuevas:

Uno era un rubio de cabello alborotado con ojos azules oscuros, con una cicatriz diagonal del lado derecho de la cara que va desde el costado del ojo hasta la frente, y un colgante en la oreja izquierda. Traía un chaleco azul con bordes exteriores de oro y bordes internos cubiertos por un prominente recorte de pelo gris sobre una camiseta color crema, corto. Sus brazos están cubiertos por unos oscuros guantes azules que llegan a la altura de sus bíceps, sus bordes superiores están adornados por bandas de color gris que cuelga de varios centímetros, y lleva los pantalones flojos, crema, pero sostenido por tirantes, que se adjunta a los lazos del pantalón por los anillos en forma de cuadrado. Sobre ellos, él se pone distintivo, botas sueltas como calzado de color azul oscuro, que alcanzan hasta los muslos y que aparentemente está unida al borde superior de sus pantalones.

El segundo era un niño de cabello negro alborotado también de ojos marrones. Traía puesto una sencilla remera blanca debajo de una chaqueta azul marino, pantalones del mismo color que la chaqueta amarrados con un cinturón de cuero y zapatillas deportivas azul-blancas. Lo más curioso eran las orejas de perro y cola que tenía… eso y desde que entraron le ha estado gruñendo a Koneko.

\- ¿Qué es ser Emperatriz? - pregunto nuestro pelinegro a su grupo.

\- Es aquel que está en el puesto Nº1 del ranking de los Rating Games - explicó Kiba.

\- Mi nombre es Sona Sitri, heredera de la casa Sitri y mi meta es construir una escuela de Rating Game para los demonios de nivel bajo y medo - expuso Sona su meta, la cual a los ojos de los dragones era noble, igual que para Serafall, pero para los demonios viejos.

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA - se empezaron a reír en forma de burla diciendo cosas como "la heredera Sitri tiene mucha imaginación" o "es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida", comentarios que molestaron a los dragones, pero no dijeron nada al ver a Saji a punto de explotar.

\- ¡CALLENSE! - grito Saji callando a los viejos, pero estos lo miraban mal - ¡se creen poderosos por burlarse de las metas de los demás! ¡¿Por qué no bajan aquí y les enseño a no menospreciar a los demás?! - Saji estaba iracundo, cosa que les saco unas sonrisas a nuestros dragones y a Serafall al ver como la defendía, pero había que mantener la apariencia.

\- ¡Saji, contrólate! - ordeno Sona, mientras Saji a regañadientes acepto y se sentó, pero n ose calmo - Disculpen a mi peón, pero es nuevo en esto.

\- Debería de tenerlo mejor controlado, heredera Sitri - dijo uno de los viejos - Igual, su sueño es muy estúpido, después de todo es solo palabrería ya que es imposible que se acepte tal escuela - argumento el demonio, pero no le gusto para nada a nuestros dragones.

Ellos también inspeccionaron el sequito de Sona, encontrándose con una cara nueva:

Una chica de unos 12 años, de cabello azul marino largo atado con dos coletas y ojos de color chocolate. Tenía puesta un vestido verde a cuadros atado al cuello y sandalias.

Lo más curioso es que el aura de la niña y la del rubio que estaba con Rias les incomodaba a los dragones.

\- Bueno solo faltan… - decía Sirzechs pero fue detenido por otro viejo.

\- Sin ofender Lucifer-sama, pero no nos interesan los sueños sin esperanza de unos reencarnados sin clan - dijo otro viejo que enojo a los dragones.

\- Me llamo Issei Bahamut.

\- Yo soy Vali Bahamut.

Ante esos nombres la mayoría los miraba curiosos, mientras que unos muy pocos viejo se tensaron al escuchar ese nombre.

\- ¿De casualidad tienen relación con la torre Bahamut de Lucifer-sama? - pregunto uno de los ancianos.

\- No - dijeron ambos gemelos aumentando las dudas de muchos, pero atemorizando a unos muy pocos al adivinar de quien son hijos.

\- Bueno… ¿Qué tal si decidimos cómo será el primer encuentro? - pregunto Lucifer.

\- ¿Qué tal Issei-kun contra mi So-tan? - dijo Serafall algo enojada por como osaron hablar del sueño de su hermanita. Claro que los demonios se sorprendieron al escuchar como llamo al dragón, ya que ella suelo usar "-chan" con quien sea. Sona también estaba avergonzada por como la llamo su hermana - Si ella gana no habrá problemas para que ella construya su escuela - agrego la Maou Leviathan.

\- Me parece bien… los veremos el 20 de agosto, sé que solo faltan tres días, pero con eso podrán estudiar mejor a sus oponentes - dijo Sirzechs dando por finalizada la reunión.

Pero ciertos demonios veían a los dragones: uno con interés y ganas de luchar con ellos, otro con ira reprimida, otro con interés en cierto peliblanco y otro centrado en cierta monja.

 **Con Bahamut:**

Vemos a nuestros protagonistas acercándose a donde estaban Bahamut y las demás, desde donde pudieron ver todo.

\- Debo decir que no me caen para nada bien esos demonios - dijo Verónica.

\- **Bueno, ellos viven de su orgullo al ser demonios de sangre pura -** dijo Bahamut con ¿Eco en sus brazos?

\- ¿Eco? ¿Navi? ¿Ophis? ¿Cuándo llegaron? - pregunto Issei ya que ellas decidieron quedarse en Dragón Hunting porque no tenían nada que hacer en el Inframundo.

\- Quería ver al abuelo - dijo feliz Eco mientras a Bahamut le aparecía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Ellos todavía recordaban el cómo reacciono Bahamut al enterarse de Eco.

 **Flashback:**

 _Después de hablar con Verónica y las demás, Issei iba a presentar a Eco y Navi a su padre, pero su hija se adelantó._

 _\- Papa, ¿Quién es él? - preguntó la pequeña en los hombros de su padre señalando al pelinegro mayor._

 _-_ _ **¿Papa? -**_ _pregunto desconcertado el Dios Dragón._

 _\- Ah sí… papa, ella en Navi - señalando a la pelirosada mayor - Y ella es mi hija Eco - dijo cargando a la pequeña que le dio a su abuelo una enorme sonrisa - Navi, Eco… él es mi padre Bahamut - dijo el pelinegro menor._

 _Navi estaba por hablar pero vio a Bahamut con sus ojos cubiertos por su pelo y caminando hasta salir de la casa._

 _Al salir todos, vieron con una gota de sudor estilo anime como Bahamut lloraba, pero de felicidad._

 _-_ _ **SOY ABUELOOOOOOOOOOOO -**_ _grito tan fuerte que de seguro dejo sordo a Michael._

 **Fin Flashback:**

Desde entonces Bahamut se la pasa divirtiéndose con Eco, como lo haría cualquier abuelo con su nieto.

En eso se levanta y les dice a todos:

\- **Vengan que vamos con alguien -** y con eso todos lo siguieron, encontrándose con Azazel en el camino antes de ir por un portal a algún lugar.

 **Montañas en el Inframundo:**

Nuestros dragones más el ángel caído más vago de todos aparecieron en unas montañas rodeadas de un extenso bosque.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí, papa? - pregunto el albino.

\- **Esperen, ya viene…** \- dijo Bahamut mientras en el cielo se podía ver una enorme figura acercándose.

Esta, aterrizo con fuerza en el suelo, levantando una cortina de humo que segó todos temporalmente.

Al desaparecer el humo, pudieron ver a un enorme dragón de unos 15 metros de alto, de forma humanoide, de escamas color purpura oscuro, ojos violetas, dos cuernos amarillos hacia adelante y partes de armaduras en distintas partes de su cuerpo.

\- Damas y caballeros, él es Tannin, el Ex Rey Dragón de la Llama Meteórica - explico Azazel sorprendiendo a los que no sabían - y su entrenador.

\- ¿Entrenador? - pregunto curioso Issei.

- **Si… faltan solo 3 días para el 20 de agosto… por lo que iremos a la dimensión de entrenamiento 2 días para que puedan aumentar su poder** \- explico Bahamut a sus hijos y sus grupos.

\- Les explicare el programa… Issei, Vali, Tiamat, Laury, Ophis y Navi, ustedes ya tienen poder, pero pueden obtener más y pulirlo al mismo tiempo… por lo que entrenaran para mejorar sus habilidades - explico el pelinegro/rubio - También llama a Peterhausen para que entrene - agrego.

\- Después están Kurumi, Asia, Kiba, Gasper y Xenovia, tienen que aprender a dominar sus Sacred Gear o Espadas Sagradas - continuo hablando el cuervo.

\- Esdeath, Najenda, Mein, Chelsea, Kurome, Akame, Leone, Ravel, Rossweisse, Rory, Albedo, Verónica y Rebecca, ustedes tienen la experiencia, pero les falta pulir su poder, les recomiendo desarrollar Cartas de Triunfo con sus Teigus o, en el caso de ya tenerlas, dominarlas para que sea más fácil usarlas… y en el caso de Verónica y Rebecca, dominar mejor el poder astral que obtienen con el Arch, mientras que Ravel intenta obtener un fuego que rivalice con el de su hermano Ruval, y Rossweisse, Albedo y Rory aprenden a usar mejor la pieza que les toco - explico Azazel.

\- En el caso de Silvia y Jessica, la rubia deberá aprender a mejorar su habilidad y sincronización con su dragón y el Arch, para que dure más y sea muchísimo más poderoso, mientras que la otra deberá entrenar para poder alcanzarlo - dijo señalando a las dos ex alumnas de Ansullivan.

 **-** Y por último… Scarlet, Akeno y Koneko… ustedes deberán aprender a dominar el poder que fluye en su sangre, más que nada Akeno y Koneko ya que Scarlet no parece tener problemas con el - término de decir el cuervo, mientras que Akeno ponía una mirada triste y frustración, mientras que la pequeña Koneko miraba sus manos temblando.

\- **Bien… con eso en mente ¡Vamos! -** dijo Bahamut con Eco sentada en sus hombros.

\- Jajajajajaja… no puedo creer que entrenare a los hijos de Bahamut y sus grupos, además de que ambos son el Sekiryuutei y el Hakuryuukou - decía feliz Tannin con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

Ellos cruzaron un portal directo a la dimensión de entrenamiento.

 **Dimensión de entrenamiento:**

Esta era una dimensión muy grande, ya que había múltiples entornos para diferentes situaciones: un océano, una selva tropical, un volcán, montañas, mesetas, desiertos, etc.

En eso Tannin alzo vuelo y empezó a concentrar su aliento.

\- **Que el entrenamiento ¡Comience! -** dijo Bahamut con una Eco que gritaba feliz y divertida mientras los demás huían del meteoro que les lanzaba Tannin.

 **Inframundo, un día después:**

Issei tuvo que parar temporalmente su entrenamiento debido a que tenía unos asuntos que atender.

El primero tenía que ver con el consejo demoniaco, al que fue citado junto a Albedo.

Al entrar vieron a los mismos ancianos de ayer, pero al lado había un joven de cabello azul de ojos verdes con una cara arrogante.

\- Nos alegra que haya venido… queremos agradecerle por traer a la heredera de la casa Andras, por lo que le daremos la reconpen… - decía uno de los viejos, pero fue callado por Issei.

\- ¿Qué quieren decir? - pregunto molesto este.

\- Vera… ella escapo de su compromiso con el heredero de la casa Valac, Arctius - dijo otro señalando al joven al lado de ellos.

. Ofrecimos una enrome recompensa por quien la traiga para que se efectué la unión, y como ya está… - decía otro pero fue detenido nuevamente por el pelinegro.

\- ¿Y qué les hace pensar que les dejare hacer lo que quieran con un miembro de mi sequito? - decía enojado Issei.

\- No nos importa lo que pienses, eres solo un demonio reencarnado sin un clan, además de que esta unión nos dará una poderosa generación de demonios pura sangre - decía otro viejo seguro de que eso callaría al joven… boludo.

\- Pues pueden meterse ese compromiso por el culo… vámonos Albedo - decía Issei mientras tomaba delicadamente la mano de Albedo para sacarla de ahí y alejarla de ellos.

Pero fue detenido por el tal Arctius que lo veía arrogante.

\- Debes hacer caso clase baja, no puedes evitar mi boda con ese trofeo - decía el tipo mirando descaradamente a la azabache… pobre diablo.

En menos de cinco segundos, el tipo estaba incrustado en la pared con muchísima sangre saliendo de varias partes de su cuerpo, además de haber perdido su cabeza.

Los viejos miraban incrédulos y con furia a Issei, quien solo les hiso el "fuck you" y se fue.

\- Gracias Issei… gracias - decía Albedo derramando lágrimas de alegría, y algo ruborizada por la forma en que Issei la defendió.

\- Nunca dejaría que le pongan un dedo encima a una de mis chicas - decía Issei sonriendo, ruborizando más a Albedo.

 **Territorio Phoenix:**

En frente de la inmensa mansión Phoenix, estaban Issei y Ravel, aunque la última estaba ruborizada.

\- ¿Segura de esto Ravel? - preguntaba el moreno a su acompañante.

\- S-si - decía muy roja la rubia.

Ambos entraron a la mansión, donde fueron guiados por la única ex pieza de Raiser que se quedó con los Phoenix hasta un gran salón donde los esperaban Lord y Lady Phoenix.

\- Me alegro que pudieran venir - dijo Lady Phoenix - Asumo que ya tienen una respuesta - pregunto esta.

\- SI… con gusto acepto el compromiso con Ravel - dijo Issei.

Se preguntaran que está pasando no… bueno resulta que cuando volvieron de Ansullivan, Issei encontró una carta de Lady Phoenix donde se hablaba sobre un compromiso con Ravel, por lo que este l oconsult0o con ella y esta acepto gustosa.

Hablaron un rato más sobre cómo iba el entrenamiento de Ravel, teniendo óptimos resultados pero le faltaba para alcanzar a Ruval.

 **Devuelta a la dimensión de entrenamiento:**

A Issei se le fue informado que Koneko se había desmayado por sobre esforzarse en el entrenamiento. Con preocupación, se acercó a la habitación de la carpa en la que la pequeña dormia.

Ahí vio a Akeno atendiendo a la cansada Koneko, pero esta última tenia orejas y cola de gato blancas.

\- Koneko ¿Eres una nekomata? - pregunto Issei. El había sentido una energía extraña al reencarnarla como su sierva, pero no la sintió más por lo que pensó que no era nada.

\- I-Issei-sempai - dijo triste la nekomata.

\- ¿Qué pasa Koneko? ¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre esto? - pregunto preocupado el pelinegro.

\- Es algo que tengo que resolver por mi misma, por loque agradecería que no interviniera - dijo Koneko algo enojada por como Issei intentaba ayudarla.

\- Issei-kun, déjala - dijo Akeno alejando al pelinegro - Ella tiene razón, esto es algo que tenemos que resolver nosotras, ya que yo también debo deshacerme de ese miedo que tengo a mis poderes de sangre - dijo Akeno mientras formaba luz en su mano.

Issei no pregunto más, pero quería ayudar a Koneko, por lo que le pidió ayuda a Azazel.

Este fue a hablar con los Gremory, quienes cuidaron de Koneko, para saber su historia.

Averiguo que antes de pertenecer a Rias, perteneció a un demonio de otro clan, quien rencarno a la hermana mayor de Koneko, Kuroka Hellcat, como una de sus siervas.

Ambas son nekoshou, una raza especial de nekomatas que tenían grandes aptitudes para Senjutsu, pero Kuroka fue dominada por su poder. Mato a su líder y a todo demonio que iba a capturarla, dándole un rango SS- la pequeña Koneko fue despreciada y abusada por l s demás demonios que pensaron que podría transformarse en lo mismo que su hermana.

Pero la pequeña Koneko quedo traumada por su propia hermana, al punto de nunca más usar sus poderes de nekomata.

Issei tenía ganas de golpear a la hermana de Koneko, pero opto por encontrar la forma de ayudar a su sierva.

 **Inframundo, después del entrenamiento:**

El entrenamiento de los dragones había terminado.

Habían mostrado resultados óptimos, a excepción de Koneko que se negó a usar sus poderes, y Jessica que si bien no pudo conseguir un Arch, estaba cerca de lograrlo.

Ahora todos vestían trajes de gala ya que tenían que ir a una fiesta hecha por el Maou Lucifer. Aunque Gasper iba con vestido, pero desesperación de los hombres.

Tannin se ofreció, junto a otros dragones y Peterhausen, llevarlos hasta allá, cosa que agradecieron todos y las damas aún más cuando pusieron un hechizo para que sus peinados no se arruinen.

Issei iba en la cabeza de Tannin, mirando el horizonte.

\- [Debo decir que el mirar todo desde la cabeza de Tannin se siente extraño] - comento Draig.

\- Estoy en lo correcto, pero gracias Ossan - dijo Issei.

\- No hay de que - comento en dragón.

\- Por cierto ¿Por qué te volviste demonio? - pregunto curioso el albino que se acercó a la cabeza de Tannin.

\- Fue hace mucho… existe una raza especial de dragones que no pueden vivir si no consumen una manzana espacial, la Manzana Dragón o Dorada, y esta solo crece actualmente en el Inframundo, por lo me volví demonio y alcancé la clase suprema para conseguir un terreno donde pueda plantar las manzanas, claro que su padre ayudo - comento Tannin - Además que quería participar en los Rating Games - termino de decir el Ex Rey Dragón.

Pronto llegaron al lugar de la fiesta, donde al entrar se encontraron no solo con demonios de clase alta, sino también con Azazel y Michael, aunque eran acompañados por Penemue y Gabriel.

Obviamente lograron esquivar a camarógrafos y paparazzi que estaban ahí para conseguir información y/o chismes sobre los jóvenes demonios, pero más que nada sobre los dos extraños que salieron de la nada.

Lograron alejarse de ellos hasta encontrarse con el grupo Sitri, quienes también vestían de gala.

\- Yo, Issei - dijo Saji saludando al pelinegro.

\- Que pasó Saji - dijo Issei y Vali.

\- Me he vuelto más fuerte gracias a tu padre, por lo que no perderemos - dijo Saji con determinación, aunque sobre que su padre le ayudo los sorprendió a ambos - A si… déjennos presentarle a la nueva miembro de sequito Sitri : Wendy Marvell - dijo mientras mostraba a la pequeña peliazul que estaba oculta detrás de Sona.

\- E-es u-un g-gusto c-conocerlos - dijo Wendy muy tímida.

\- Puede que no lo parezca, pero consumió mis últimas 3 piezas de peón - dijo Sona - Además de que tenemos unas sorpresas para ustedes.

\- No te confíes Sona - dijo Issei serio pero con una sonrisa desafiante.

Estuvieron un tiempo hablando de trivialidades, comiendo bailando, etc.

Hasta que Issei diviso a Koneko, saliendo del lugar, por lo que prosiguió a seguirla de cerca. Claro que a esto se le sumo Tiamat que también vio a Koneko y se preocupó.

Al salir, sintieron la presencia de Koneko atravesando el bosque cercano, por lo que a una distancia segura la siguieron hasta un pequeño claro.

Ambos se escondieron para que la pequeña albina no los viera.

\- Es bueno verte de nuevo Shirone nya - dijo una voz juguetona que vino del árbol en frente de Koneko.

Ahí había una voluptuosa mujer de cabello negro con ojos amarillo como de gato, que vestía un kimono negro que no ocultaba sus encantos, además de orejas de gato negras y dos colas de gato del mismo color.

\- Kuroka-neesan - dijo Koneko sorprendiendo a ambos dragones ya que ahí estaba la criminal de rango SS.

\- Hola Shirone, vengo a buscarte para llevarte conmigo nya - dijo Kuroka.

\- N-no q-quiero - murmuro Koneko temblando.

\- Lamentablemente no puedes negarte - dijo una voz que salió de detrás del árbol.

Ahí pudieron ver al descendiente de Sun Wukong, Bikou, con su típica armadura y su bastón.

\- No es como si quisiera asustarte, pero no puedes negarte nya - dijo Kuroka lamiéndose la mano como un gato.

\- Por cierto, no pueden ocultarse. Somos usuarios de Senjutsu, por lo que podemos sentirlos - dijo Bikou, sorprendiendo a los dragones pero aun así salieron.

Al salir de su escondite, los tres se sorprendieron, aunque por diferentes motivos.

\- Issei-sempai, Tiamat-sensei - susurro Koneko.

\- Bikou, el pelinegro no es el que… - decía Kuroka.

\- Si… es el que mato a Vali - termino Bikou poniéndose en posición de batalla.

En eso una barrera se activó.

\- ¿Pero qué? - pregunto Issei.

\- Esta es una barrera que yo cree… nadie vendrá a ayudarlos nya - dijo con confianza Kuroka.

\- ¡Eso crees! - se escuchó una voz acercándose.

Al mirar al cielo artificial del inframundo, pudieron ver a Tannin volando.

\- ¡Mira, es el Ex Rey Dragón Tannin! - exclamo feliz Bikou.

\- Entre antes de que se activara la barrera ya que vi como ambos salían - dijo Tannin.

\- ¡Él es mío! - dijo Bikou mientras invocaba su nube voladora y surcaba los cielos.

\- Así que el descendiente de Sun Wukong… ¡prepárate a sentir el porque me llaman Llama Meteórica! - dijo Tannin para empezar a expulsar fuego de su boca con Bikou como objetivo.

\- Bueno Shirone… ven con tu hermana nya - dijo Kuroka.

\- Como si te dejara - contesto Issei poniéndose frente a Koneko mientras Tiamat la abrazaba.

\- Lamento decirlo pero no podrás evitarlo nya - decía mientras liberaba una nube extraña a través de un círculo mágico - esta niebla es nociva para los demonios, así que adiós nya - se despedía pero sorpresivamente para ella no pasó nada.

\- ¿Sabes que no somos demonios, no? - pregunto Issei.

\- Entonces ¡toma esto! - grito Kuroka disparando un poderoso fuego azul que casi da en Issei si no lo hubiera esquivado a tiempo.

\- ¡Basta Kuroka-neesan! ¡Iré contigo! - dijo Koneko con pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

\- ¡Koneko! - gritaron Issei y Tiamat.

\- Buena elección Shirone… ellos no te entienden como yo… estoy segura que te aceptaran en la brigada al ver que tienes el mismo poder que yo nya - dijo Kuroka.

\- ¡Cierra la boca! - grito Issei sorprendiendo a las hermanas nekomatas - ¡¿Que vas a saber vos si tú misma le provocaste un trauma a Koneko?! - exclamo enojado el pelinegro mientras las lágrimas de la nekomata albina aumentaban.

\- Kuroka Hellcat, esta pequeña sufrió mucho por tu culpa, hasta el punto de negar quien era - dijo Tiamat consolando a la albina.

\- Koneko - la llamo su rey - Al igual que tu yo también tengo miedo de la Boosted Gear… no sé cuándo "ellos" podrían dominarme y terminaría perdiendo todo lo que amo, pero aun así no lo niego… lo enfrento de frente - dijo Issei.

\- N-no… sempai es un dragón bueno, todos los anteriores portadores fueron consumidos por el odio y el poder del dragón pero sempai no… el siempre muestra determinación y valor, pero sobre todo sigue siendo amable, no importa lo que pase… por eso, ¡siga siendo un dragón amable! - exclamo entre lágrimas la pequeña Koneko.

\- Lamento ser aguafiestas nya… pero me llevare a mi hermanita y no pueden evitarlo nya - decía Kuroka muy confiada.

\- ¡¿Quieres apostarlo?! - pregunto Issei mientras la Boosted Gear hacia acto de presencia.

\- [Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker] [Boosted Gear Scale Mail] - y la armadura apareció en su cuerpo.

\- ¡Eso no podrá conmigo! - exclamo Kuroka mientras disparaba una ráfaga más poderosa de fuego azul.

Este impacto con la armadura, levantando muchísimo humo que dificulto la vista.

\- ¡Issei-sempai! - grito Koneko intentando ir a ayudar a Issei, pero Tiamat la detuvo.

\- Al parecer Vali no era tan fuerte como decía, si perdió contra el nya… bueno Shirone vamos… - pero se detuvo cuando la nube de humo desapareció.

Ahí estaba la armadura, pero no tenía ningún daño, ni siquiera un rasguño.

Issei alzo vuelo y arremetió directamente contra la nekomata.

Una poderosa onda de impacto se escuchó, provocando que muchos árboles así como la barrera cayeran y levantara una cortina de humo.

Al esfumarse el humo, se veía el puño de Issei a centímetros de impactar con el estupefacto rostro de Kuroka, quien tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

Giro su cuello para abrir los ojos todavía más al ver la destrucción que causo.

\- _Es demasiado poderoso… ahora entiendo porque Vali perdió_ \- eran los pensamientos de Kuroka, a quien le brillaron los ojos por un segundo antes de saltar para atrás.

Afortunadamente, aterrizo en la nube voladora de Bikou, quien tenía el traje un poco maltratado.

\- Debemos irnos… la barrera cayo por lo que los refuerzos no tardaran en llegar - advirtió Bikou.

\- Esta bien… otro día vendré por mi hermana - dijo Kuroka.

Ambos estaban por irse, pero…

\- ¡! - ambos se sorprendieron al sentir como alguien les sujetaba fuertemente la cabeza.

\- Bikou, Kuroka, ¿Qué hacen aquí? - dijo una voz muy enojada, pero ellos la reconocían a la perfección.

Mecánicamente giraron sus cabezas para encontrarse con un albino de ojos azules que vestía un traje de gala.

\- ¡V-Vali! - gritaron ambos al ver a su "difunto" líder.

\- En serio ¿Qué hacen aquí? - pregunto seriamente el albino.

\- ¡La pregunta verdadera es que haces tú aquí! ¡Pensé que habías muerto! - grito Bikou conmocionado por esto.

\- ¿Qué te hiso pensar eso? - pregunto de nuevo Vali.

\- El que el Sekiryuutei te llevara a quien sabe dónde y no te viéramos mas solo nos dio como respuesta eso - dijo Kuroka muy alterada.

\- Sabia que algo se me olvidaba - - dijo Vali golpeándose la frente… al parecer heredo algo más de su padre - Como sea, quiero que traigan también a Le Fay y Arthur y me vean en 30 minutos en el edificio de allá - dijo señalando el edificio donde se hacia la fiesta.

\- ¡Estás loco! ¡Nos arrestaran tan pronto nos vean! - dijo Bikou muchísimo más alterado pensando que Vali se había vuelto loco o lo controlaban.

\- Hagan lo que les digo, estoy seguro que se llevaran una sorpresa… a y cuando estén en el edifico, pidan que los lleven con Bahamut - ordeno Vali con una mirada muy seria y su aura aumentando.

Esto puso muy tensos a los dos terroristas, ya que sentían como Vali se había vuelto muchísimo más fuerte que antes, además de que no sentían un aura demoniaca.

Sin más, se fueron diciendo que regresarían en media hora.

\- ¿Harán lo que les dijiste? - pregunto el pelinegro desactivando su armadura.

\- Lo harán si saben lo que les conviene - respondió el albino.

Debido a la pequeña intromisión de los terroristas, se hiso una junta de emergencia de las facciones.

\- Hay que cancelar los Rating Games… esto podría poner en peligro a los jóvenes - expuso Michael.

\- No podemos… ya se hiso publicidad, eso solo pondría a las masas en nuestra contra - dijo Serafall.

\- Mira lo que hacen los jóvenes solo porque dos mocosos interrumpieron la fiesta - dijo un viejo de larga barba y cabello largo de color plateado con un monóculo en su ojo izquierdo, que traía una túnica azul. Detrás de él había una bella chica castaña de ojos verdes con traje de valquiria.

\- Ya llegaste, viejo nórdico - dijo Azazel acercándose al viejo.

\- Es un placer volver a verlo Odín-dono - dijeron Michael y Sirzechs.

\- Vine porque Bahamut me dijo que uno de sus hijos participaría en estos Rating Games y que de seguro causaría mucha destrucción - dijo Odín.

\- **Pues para eso falta poco Odín** \- dijo Bahamut que se encontraba en la punta de la mesa de reunión.

\- No puedo esperar para ver que pasara - exclamo Odín acariciándose la barba.

\- **También les presentare formalmente a mi otro hijo** \- dijo Bahamut.

Con eso dicho todos se fueron a la sala VIP, sin saber que más personas entrarían.

 **Con Issei:**

El y su sequito se encontraban ahora en la dimensión de batalla del Rating Game, siendo una réplica del centro comercial cerca de la Academia Kuo.

Pero todos tenían un aura depresiva.

\- ¿Cómo se nos pudo olvidar? - pregunto Issei al aire.

\- Ciertamente es algo que nos olvidamos por completo - dijo Tiamat con una gota de sudor estilo anime.

\- En serio… ¡Como se nos pudo olvidar una estrategia! - grito Issei.

Al parecer se centraron tanto en el entrenamiento que olvidaron planear lago contra Sona.

\- Ya fue… improvisaremos según avance la cosa - propuso Issei y todos aceptaron.

\- Es mejor que nada - dijo Kiba.

\- _"Atención"_ \- se escuchó la voz de Grayfia en todo el lugar - _"Yo Grayfia, la reina de Lucifer-sama, seré el árbitro de esta contienda. La base de Issei Bahamut se encuentra en la zona sur, en el árcade, mientras que la de Sona Sitri en el lado norte en la librería. En este Rating Game se penaliza la destrucción del inmueble, por lo que abstenerse de ataques muy destructivos. Dentro de unos segundos le llegaran a los combatientes las reglas"_ \- finalizo la llamada.

En eso un papel apareció ante los Bahamut. Al leerlo, los ojos de Issei se abrieron muchísimo - ¡Esos hijos de puta!

\- ¿Qué pasa Ise? - pregunto Tiamat.

\- Al parecer: se prohíbe el uso de la Boosted Gear, el Forbidden Balor View, los familiares y contratos como Fafnir, las Teigus, el Balance Breaker de Kurumi, y se deberá reducir al 20% el poder de todos los miembros del sequito Bahamut… todo aprobado por el consejo demoniaco - relato Issei mientras que las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! - fue lo que gritaron todos.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá llego el capítulo.**

 **Si se preguntan el por qué tan poco tiempo de entrenamiento, es por el tiempo que pasaron en Ansullivan.**

 **Ahora se viene algo bueno: el ex quipo de Vali descubrirá la verdad e Issei tendrá un difícil Rating Game contra Sona.**

 **¿Quiénes eran las nuevas caras que estaban con Rias? Adivínenlo.**

 **Sin mas que decir, dejen sus reviews y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIÉNDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Aquí está el capítulo 18 de El Dragón Emperador del Fin, y las reviews:**

 **Irashi Uzumaki859: tampoco la tendrá tan difícil.,.. lo difícil será no destruir todo e llugar.**

 **Nico48825: nunca faltan esos hijos de puta.**

 **E-HERO-KnightMare: al rubio le pegaste y en cuanto al otro… no te culpo era difícil de adivinar.**

 **Omnipotente Vargas: me mataste, ni idea tu contraseña… pero bueno sobre lo de la [Omega Force] no la podrá usar por X motivo, y sobre la reacción del ex equipo de Vali te vas a cagar de la risa.**

 **maxigiampieri2012: todos los consejos son así… y sobre el Rating Game tendrá final sorpresa.**

 **Uchiha-Issei-DXD: siempre es necesario un consejo como ese para eventos como este… y no te preocupes por eso, seguiré esperando.**

 **Phantom: tranquilo que si irán al harem del pelinegro.**

 **Inuyashadaiyoukai: se van a cagar encima.**

 **KITSUNE TAKAHARI: no hay problema.**

 **Alexzero: bueno aquí está la continuación.**

 **Guest: 1- no será tan difícil pero tendrán sus problemas; 2- gracias.**

 **incurison123: al harem de Issei pero al equipo de Vali.**

 **jair d: bueno si dice aprobado por el consejo demoniaco , debe ser porque los muy hijos de puta lo hicieron… y sobre el rodar cabezas… digamos que más de uno seguro.**

 **Serkiyuntei god: encontraran la forma de "ganar".**

 **Alex Takumi: no sabes lo difícil que es.**

 **Con esto dicho, comencemos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos**

 **-** _hola_ **\- pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **-** [hola] **\- Draig, Albion y otros seres.**

 **\- hola - Bahamut u otros seres**

 **\- "** _hola_ **" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 18: Issei vs Sona_

Afuera del edificio donde se llevó a cabo la fiesta de Lucifer, había dos adolescentes vistiendo uniformes de la Academia Kuo.

\- ¿Estas segura que este es el lugar? - pregunto un de las adolescentes de cabello castaño corto con ojos purpuras y gafas, además que en el lado izquierdo de su cabello tenía un listón bordó.

\- Si Kusakabe-san… aquí se lleva a cabo el combate de Sona-kaicho - dijo la otra quien no era otra que Kiryuu.

\- Espero que sea el lugar, ya que el periódico de Kuo se pondrá como loco si logro una exclusiva de esto - dijo la otra con su cámara en mano.

\- Bikou… ¿Estás seguro de esto? - escucharon a alguien hablar atrás, por lo que al voltear se encontraron con un joven rubio de ojos azules con gafas que vestía un traje formal y tenía dos espadas envainadas en su costado, quien le hablaba al descendiente de Sun Wukong.

\- Es verdad Kuroka-sama, Bikou-sama… ¿Seguros que era Vali-sama y que les dijo que viniéramos aquí? - decía una chica que no aparentaba más que Ravel o Koneko, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, que vestía un uniforme escolar pero adornado con una capa y sombrero de bruja.

\- Ya les dijimos que si era él y que no dijo que vengamos, así que dejen de molestar Arthur, Le Fay - dijo Bikou ya algo fastidiado porque no le creían.

\- Es que el que Vali diga eso es algo… - decía el ahora identificado como Arthur.

En eso se encontraron con las dos castañas que buscaban la forma de entrar, pero la conversación llamo la atención de Kiryuu.

\- Disculpa - dijo la castaña llamando la atención de los cuatro - ¿De dónde conocen a Vali? - pregunto.

\- Eso deberíamos preguntar nosotros - dijo Arthur poniéndose junto al resto en posición de combate.

\- Es mi primo - y con solo eso dejo frito el cerebro del ex equipo de Vali.

En eso, un niño de cabello rojo y ojos azules le llamo la atención los que estaban en frente del edificio.

\- Disculpen, pero ¿Se les ofrece algo? - todos voltearon a ver al niño, pero lo curioso era que vestía ropas de noble, llevaba pochoclos y bebidas con él y era acompañado por una maid muy conocida de pelo plateado.

\- Si, nos dijeron que teníamos que ver a Bahamut - dijo Bikou, sorprendiendo un poco a Grayfia.

\- Y yo vine a ver el combate de mi primo - dijo Aika sorprendiendo a su compañera.

\- Entiendo… por favor acompáñenme - dijo la maid y todos la siguieron, aunque algo alertas en caso de problemas.

* * *

 **Opening de Gakusen Toshi Asterisk 2º temporada, The Asterisk War.**

Se puede ver un estadio enorme, mientras pasan imágenes de Issei, Vali, Rias, Sona, un rubio, una peliverde, un peliverde y un pelinegro en una enorme pantalla. Después cambia a un gran círculo donde se presentan diferentes símbolos y a Issei caminado al campo de batalla.

 **Senjou no taiyou wa, takaku yurete**

 **Kanjou ni sumitsuku kage wo otosu**

Se puede ver a Issei caminando por la Academia Kuo, siendo acompañado posteriormente por Tiamat y Ophis.

 **Shiranai mama itami ni kawaru koto satoru you ni**

Después es seguido por el resto de su sequito, caminando después junto a Vali, Laury y otras siluetas detrás del albino.

 **Kanashimi kara umareta yume mo**

 **Sekai to kimi ga yurushitekureru**

Se puede ver a Dragon Hunting desde afuera mientras pasa el tiempo, cambiando después a varios equipos preparándose para una batalla, entre ellos los de Sona y Rias

 **Sou, mabuta no ura de kurikaesu**

 **Kono sora ga yobu koe ni**

Cambia a Issei caminando por un pasillo junto a su sequito, mientras que en otro Vali hace lo mismo. Cambiando después a los líderes de las facciones en una sala especial y volviendo a cambiar a Serafall, Penemue y Gabriel dando grandes sonrisas.

 **Hibiite, tada kakenuketa mune ni mabayui shoudou**

 **Hajiketa omoi ni my star, will you shine forever?**

Se puede ver al sequito de Issei mientras se enfrentan al sequito de Sona Sitri. Pasando después a Vali enfrentándose a la peliverde.

 **Ano hi egaita subete tsuyoku ikiteyuke**

 **Buun no naka de**

Aparece después Rias enfrentándose al rubio, mientras cambia al enfrentamiento entre el peliazul y el moreno. También se observa como un árbitro y un relatador están emocionados por lo que ven.

 **Ima, yomigaeru jikan kono basho de**

 **Bokura zettai yuzurenai negai wo**

Todo cambia a un páramo desierto, donde se distingue tres lobos, muchas serpientes gigantes y cuatro personas elevando su aura de golpe.

 **Tada fukitoosu kono koe de tsuyoku kizandeyuke**

 **This is The Asterisk War!**

Aparecen Issei junto a Vali recitando algo, mientras las armaduras cambian y se enfrentas a los sujetos anteriores. Después cambia a Rias mirando con desprecio a alguien, Koneko mirándose las manos, temblando, a Akeno en la cama llorando recordando a alguien, a un enorme dragón negro protegiendo algo, para al final pasar a Vali e Issei mientras extendían la mano tratando de llegar a una mujer de cabello blanco quien les sonreía. Por ultimo aparecen unos collares rojo y azul en el suelo.

* * *

Un rato después llegaron a un salón muy grande, lleno de peces gordos de las distintas facciones.

El pequeño pelirrojo fue hasta el Maou Lucifer, mientras que el resto se tensó ante las miradas que les enviaban el resto de los líderes.

\- Valla, pero que tenemos aquí… es el descendiente de Sun Wukong y su pandilla… ¿Qué los trae por aquí? - pregunto Azazel aumentando su poder, mientras que los nombrados se ponían a la defensiva, pero…

\- Yo los llame Azazel, ¿Algún problema? - dijo Vali quien salió de la nada, sorprendiendo a los recién llegados a excepción de Aika, ya que no lo sintieron en ningún momento.

\- No… si fuiste tú no hay problema - dijo Azazel dejando de expulsar su poder.

\- Síganme - dijo el albino mientras los demás le hacían caso.

Fueron hasta una mesa donde se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Bahamut, acompañado del nuevo equipo de Vali, mientras que el resto del harem de Issei y Eco estaban más apartados viendo fijamente la pantalla desde donde podían ver el partido.

\- Supongo que tengo que responder unas preguntas, pero antes… ¿Quién eres tú? - dijo el albino señalando a la castaña de pelo corto.

\- Me llamo Kusakabe Kagami, presidenta del club de periodismo y estoy aquí para conseguir una exclusiva para el lado oscuro de Kuo - se presentó la castaña generando duda en Vali.

\- ¿Lado oscuro? - pregunto.

\- No lo sabes… se encuentra en el sótano y es donde todos los seres sobrenaturales de la ciudad pueden ir a pasar el rato - dijo Kiryuu sorprendiendo a Vali - Pensé que Sona-kaicho les dijo.

\- No debe una buena explicación - dijo Vali sombríamente - Pero eso será después, ahora contestare lo que quieran - dijo dirigiéndose a su ex equipo.

\- Primero ¿Qué te paso? Si no mal recuerdo el Sekiryuutei te agarro y desapareciste sin dejar rastro, y no pudimos localizar tu firma demoniaca por lo que te dimos por muerto - pregunto Bikou.

\- En resumen… me uní a un grupo de mercenarios - dijo con simpleza Vali.

\- Segundo… ¿Por qué estas con el Sekiryuutei nya? ¿Y por qué no puedo sentir poder demoniaco en ti nya? - pregunto esta vez Kuroka.

\- Issei es mi hermano gemelo - dijo Vali sorprendiéndolos.

\- ¡¿Es otro hijo de Lucifer?! - pregunto Bikou muy alterado.

\- No - dijo generando dudas en ellos - Verán… yo jamás fui hijo de Lucifer, sino hijo de Bahamut - dijo aumentando las dudas en ellos, excepto en cierta rubia.

\- ¿Quién? - pregunto Arthur.

\- ¡E-espera! - interrumpió Le Fay - ¡¿N-no querrás decir el Dios Dragón Supremo Bahamut?! - y con eso los ojos de Bikou, Kuroka y Arthur se abrieron como platos.

\- Si - fue la simple respuesta de Vali.

En eso les conto lo que Bahamut le dijo, sin omitir nada. Ellos se sorprendieron aún más por todo lo que su ex líder les dijo.

\- ¿Y e les…? - dijo el descendiente de Sun Wukong señalando al pelinegro mayor.

\- **Soy su padre** \- dijo Bahamut aumentando la sorpresa de los demás.

\- Bien, ahora entiendo más la situación, pero… ¿Quiénes son ellas? - hablo Arthur señalando al sequito de Vali.

\- Son mis chicas - y eso volvió a freír el cerebro de ellos, desmayándolos.

Vali solo se encogió de hombros y pasó su vista al duelo de Issei.

\- " _Damas y caballeros, soy su comentarista para esta batalla… déjenme presentarles a los miembros de los contrincantes:"_

" _Del sequito Sitri: la DragonSlayer del Cielo, Wendy Marvell; el poseedor de Vritra, Saji Genshirou; Ruruko Nimura;_ _Tsubasa Yura; Tomoe Meguri; Reya Kusakala;_ _Momo Hanakai; poseedora del Mirror´s Alice, Tsubaki Shinra; y la heredera de la casa Sitri, Sona Sitri"._ \- dijo mientras pasaban imágenes del equipo de Sona.

" _Del sequito Issei: la poseedora de la Teigu Susanoo, Najenda; la poseedora de la Teigu Extracto Demoniaco, Esdeath; la poseedora del Elemental Shoot, Kurumi Tokisaki; la hermana menor del Dragón Emperador Rojo, Scarlet Goch; la ex cuarta heredera de la casa Phoenix, Ravel Phoenix; la hermana menor de la prófuga Kuroka Hellcat, Koneko Toujou; la sacerdotisa del rayo, Akeno Himejima; la ex heredera de la casa Andras, Albedo; la ex escolta del Dios Nórdico Odín, Rossweisse; la poseedora de la Espada Sagrada Durandal, Xenovia Quarta; la ex apóstol de Emroy, Rory Mercury; el poseedor de la Sword Birth, Kiba Yuuto; la poseedora del Twilight Healing, Asia Argento; el poseedor del Forbidden Balor View, Gasper Vladi; la Reina Dragón Karma del Caos, Tiamat; y el poseedor de la Boosted Gear, Issei Bahamut"_ \- decía mientras hologramas de los mencionados aparecían.

\- ¿Crees que puedan ganar? ¿Incluso después de tal reducción de poder? - pregunto Vali a su padre quienes fueron informados por Azazel de lo que hicieron el consejo demoniaco.

\- **No lo sé… solo sé que Sirzechs necesitara un nuevo consejo -** decía Bahamut mientras bebía una copa de vino.

 **Con Issei:**

Las cosas ara Issei estaban muy mal.

Primero se olvida de planear una estrategia contra Sona, y segundo lo limitan de sobremanera.

Todo el sequito de Issei acaba de ponerse los limitadores que vinieron con las reglas, además de uno que evitaba que usara la Boosted Gear, aunque de manera temporal hasta que termine el Rating Game.

Faltaba un rato largo para que inicie el partido, por lo que cada uno fue a hacer distintas actividades.

Koneko, Gasper, Najenda, Ravel y Kurumi fueron a investigar el terreno; Kiba, Albedo, Scarlet y Asia fueron a una farmacia cercana a buscar gasas y otros materiales por las dudas de no estar cerca de Asia para cuando la necesiten; Esdeath, Xenovia, Rory, Rossweisse y Akeno charlaban mientras comían unos bocadillos que sacaron de una panadería cercana; y Issei y Tiamat planeaban lo que sería la estrategia.

\- _"Atención" -_ llamo Grayfia en el exacto momento en que los que fueron a explorar regresaban - _"En 1 minuto dará inicio el partido Sitri VS Bahamut… por favor prepárense"_ \- y con eso se cortó la transmisión.

\- Muy bien, escuchen - llamo Issei a todos - Koneko, Scarlet y Kurumi irán hasta la base Sitri… si ven que Sona está con alguna pieza avisen. Si se encuentran con cualquier Sitri, ataquen.

\- ¡Sí! - dijeron las tres.

\- Mientras Kiba, Xenovia, Rory y Rossweisse irán por el estacionamiento hasta la base de Sona… lo mas seguro es que se encuentren con más de sus piezas - advirtió Issei.

\- ¡Esta bien! - dijeron los cuatro.

\- Mientras, Gasper, te transformaras y volaras por el lugar, avisando si ves a alguno de los Sitri; mientras que Ravel preparara cierta técnica - dijo Issei a los dos de primer año.

\- ¡Bien! - respondió Gasper mientras se transformaba en un grupo de murciélagos.

\- ¿Qué clase de técnica? - pregunto Ravel haciendo que Issei le susurraba algo al oído. Al terminar una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Ravel y salió del lugar.

\- Mientras el resto nos quedaremos por aquí hasta que sea el momento de movernos - dijo Issei y los demás asintieron - También… tengan cuidado, Sona debió haber hecho tratos con Azazel para mejorar a sus siervos, además de que Saji fue entrenado por mi padre - advirtió Issei.

\- Pero ¿Cómo nos comunicaremos? - pregunto Akeno - Los muy hijos de puta no nos enviaron los comunicadores.

\- _"Usaremos la conexión de las piezas"_ \- dijo Issei a través del enlace de las piezas.

Esto lo descubrió durante el entrenamiento, además de que era más segura que el usar círculos mágicos o comunicadores ya que usa los pensamientos y solo se conecta con las piezas con la misma firma de poder.

\- Bueno ¡Vamos! - dijo Issei y todos fueron a sus posiciones.

 **Con Koneko, Scarlet y Kurumi:**

Estas iban caminando hasta la base de Sona, pero en eso Koneko saca sus orejas de nekomata y su cola, moviéndolas a los lados.

\- ¿Que pasa Koneko-chan? - pregunto Kurumi.

\- Dos sujetos se acercan - dijo y todas se pusieron en posición de batalla.

De la nada aparecieron Saji y Ruruko, pero esta tenía una especie de armadura en sus piernas.

\- Como dijo Kaicho Ruruko - dijo Saji activando su Sacred Gear.

\- Si - dijo la chica para después dar un increíble salto e impactar una patada en Koneko.

Esta patada tenia, sorprendentemente, un enorme fuerza, ya que creo un cráter debajo de Koneko.

Saji lanzo dos líneas desde su Absorption Line, que conectaron con los brazos de Scarlet.

\- Así que quiere absorber mi poder - dijo la pelirroja.

Kurumi disparo varias balas directo al rubio, pero este las esquivo.

Después atrapo a la pelinegra con otra línea y la lanzo contra Scarlet, azotando a ambas contra un muro.

Koneko, en cambio, estaba intercambiando golpes con Ruruko, quien solo usaba sus piernas.

La albina dio un salto para esquivar una patada descendente de su oponente, que al chocar con el suelo genero un cráter pequeño.

Koneko concentro senjutsu en su mano derecha, generando una esfera de fuego azul en su puño.

Se lanzó hacia su oponente, pero esta respondió lanzando una patada.

Pero la albina la esquivo agachándose, quedando en la posición correcta.

\- [Neko Claw] - y con su puño cargado golpeo el estómago de la Sitri, mandándola donde estaba Saji.

Este pudo ver a su compañera venir volando directo hacia él, por lo que la atrapo.

\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto preocupado.

\- N-nos f-falto i-información… - decía a duras penas Ruruko.

Entonces la chica vio como varias esferas de fuego azul, junto a balas de distintos elementos y esferas de poder dragonico iban directo a ella y Saji, por lo que se puso en medio para evitar que su amor secreto saliera lastimado.

\- ¡Ruruko! - grito Saji al ver el sacrificio de su compañera.

El choque de la técnica con la peón provoco una explosión que levanto una cortina de humo.

Al despejarse, se podía ver a Ruruko herida por el ataque, además que apenas se podía mantener de pie.

Justo antes de que caiga, fue sostenida por Saji.

\- C-c-creo… que… falle - dijo Ruruko empezando a desaparecer en una potente luz.

\- Tranquila… hiciste lo que pudiste - dijo Saji tranquilizándola, al mismo tiempo que desaparecía.

\- _"Un peón de Sona Sitri se retira"_ \- anuncia Grayfia - _"Un alfil de Issei Bahamut se retira"_ \- aunque lo ultimo las dejo sorprendidas.

\- _"Uno menos Issei-sempai… además, parece que se encargaron de Gya-suke"_ \- aviso Koneko a su rey.

\- _"Okey, en unos minutos nos moveremos" -_ dijo Issei.

Ahora Scarlet, quien todavía tenía conectadas las líneas, Kurumi y Koneko se pusieron frente a Saji, quien se mostraba tranquilo.

\- Que raro, pensé que te pondrías muy furioso por lo que le paso a tu compañera - dijo Kurumi.

\- Estoy enojado… pero al mismo tiempo aliviado ya que podre ir con todo - dijo Saji mientras una luz negra lo cubría - [Vritra Promotion]

 **Con Kiba, Xenovia, Rory y Rossweisse:**

Estos se encontraban en el estacionamiento. Habían escuchado el anuncio de Grayfia, por lo que también sospecharon que Gasper fue sacado.

\- ¿Cómo vencieron a Gasper-kun? - pregunto Kiba.

\- _"Ni idea, de seguro con ajo"_ \- dijo algo decepcionado Issei, ya que todavía no le sacaron esa fobia al ajo al pequeño vampiro.

En eso se detuvieron, ya que en frente suyo se encontraba Tsubasa Yura, Tomoe Meguri, que portaba una extraña espada y Tsubaki Shinra, quien portaba una naginata.

\- Yo me encargo de Tsubaki; Rory y Rossweisse encárguense de Tsubasa mientras Xenovia se encarga de Tomoe - dijo Kiba a lo que las féminas aceptaron.

Kiba creo una espada sacro-demoniaca y se lanzó sobre Tsubaki, quien paro el corte con su arma. Después, la pelinegra lo ataco con una patada que lo alejo unos metros, pero se recompuso y volvió a atacarla.

Tsubasa esquivaba un hachazo descendente de parte de Rory, para después activar un extraño escudo de luz que la protegió de los hechizos de Rossweisse.

Para sorpresa de Rory y Rossweisse, Tsubasa lanzo el escudo mientras este se cubría de rayos.

Rory paro el escudo con su hacha, pero no evito que el ataque eléctrico le afectara, dejándola temporalmente aturdida.

Esto fue aprovechado por Tsubasa, quien le atino una patada voladora a Rory, lanzándola contra unos autos.

Rossweisse seguía lanzándole hechizos, pero la peliazul seguía protegiéndose con ese extraño escudo.

Xenovia, en cambio, lanzo una poderosa onda de energía sacra directo a Tomoe, quien realizo la misma técnica con su espada, aunque esta emanaba aura demoniaca.

Ambos ataques chocaron, generando una explosión que hiso retroceder a ambas espadachines.

Xenovia se recompuso y se lanzó sobre la caballero Sitri, intentando asestarle un corte descendente.

Pero Tomoe se protegió con su espada, aunque el suelo debajo de ella se agrieto.

Usando la espada de Tomoe como apoyo, Xenovia salto cargando muchísima aura sagrada en Durandal, para aplastar a Tomoe.

Pero esta, al igual que antes, respondió concentrando poder demoniaco en su espada.

Ambas espadas chocaron, generando una onda expansiva que creo un pequeño cráter debajo de ellas.

Mientras tanto, Kiba seguía intercambiando cortes con Tsubaki.

Ambos tenían leves cortes en sus cuerpos, al igual que sus ropas algo rasgadas.

Entonces Kiba salto hacia atrás, esquivando un corte diagonal de la reina Sitri.

\- ¡[Sword Birth]! - dijo Kiba y del suelo emergieron un gran número de espadas sacro-demoniacas.

Sus compañeras saltaron a tiempo para esquivar la técnica, mientras que los oponentes también la esquivaron, pero tenían leves rasguños.

Aprovechando la distracción provocada por la técnica de Kiba, Xenovia lanzo una onda de poder sacro directo a Tsubasa, pero ella se dio cuenta a tiempo.

\- [Reverse] - dijo y la energía sacra cambio a demoniaca, disminuyendo el daño.

Tsubasa salió algo herida, siendo auxiliada por Tomoe.

Pero en ese momento.

\- ¡Tomen esto! - grito Xenovia en el aire, acumulando una increíble cantidad de poder sacro en Durandal y con objetivo a las Sitri.

Pero justo antes de impactar, Tsubaki apareció en frente de Xenovia, invocando su Sacred Gear.

\- [Mirror´s Alice] - y un espejo apareció en frente suyo, absorbiendo el ataque de Xenovia.

Pero entonces el espejo se rompió, liberando la energía sacra directo en Xenovia, pero duplicada. Además de que fue acompañada por una poderosa onda de energía demoniaca por parte de Tomoe.

\- Oh, mierda - dijo y una poderosa explosión ocurrió, la cual engullo a Xenovia y levanto una cortina de humo.

Kiba entro en la cortina de humo, saliendo con una muy malherida Xenovia por recibir de lleno su propio ataque duplicado.

\- No quiero saber que hubiera hecho ese ataque en ella si fuera un demonio - dijo con algo de temor Rossweisse.

Los cuatro se escondieron detrás de unos autos, mientras el grupo Sitri los buscaba.

Kiba estaba usando los vendajes que encontró en la farmacia para curar a Xenovia, pero…

\- D-deja K-Kiba - dijo Xenovia con dificultad - E-estoy m-muy h-herida c-como para s-seguir - y su cuerpo comenzó a envolverse en luz - A-antes d-de que m-me valla… toma esto - y antes de irse le entrego a Durandal a Kiba.

La luz la envolvió por completo, desapareciendo.

\- No dejare que tu sacrificio sea en vano, Xenovia - dijo Kiba saliendo de su escondite con Durandal en mano.

\- ¡Aquí esta! - grito Tsubasa llamando a las otras dos.

Todas se prepararon para atacar con todo a Kiba, pero Tsubaki se dio cuenta de algo.

\- ¿Por qué tienes a Durandal? - pregunto sorprendida junto a las otras dos.

\- ¡Para esto! [Durandal Birth] - grito mientras clavaba la hoja de Durandal en el suelo.

Del suelo salieron múltiples espadas sacro-demoniacas, amplificadas por el aura sacra de Durandal.

Al ser tomadas por sorpresa, Tomoe y Tsubasa fueron derrotadas por el ataque de Kiba, pero Tsubaki consiguió escapar de la temible técnica.

\- _"Una torre de Issei Bahamut se retira; un caballero y una torre de Sona Sitri se retiran"_ \- anuncio Grayfia.

\- _"Perdón Issei-kun, no pudimos evitar perder a Xenovia"_ \- se disculpaba el rubio con su rey.

\- _"No te preocupes Kiba, estoy seguro que aprenderá de esto"_ \- trato de animar a su caballero.

\- Debemos seguirla - aviso Rory al lado de Kiba.

Los tres siguieron a Tsubaki hasta la base de Sona.

 **Con Issei y el resto:**

\- ¿Estas bien Issei? - pregunto Tiamat a su prometido.

\- Mentiría si dijera que no me enoja el haber perdido a Xenovia y a Gasper - dijo Issei transformado mientras caminaba hasta la base de Sona.

Llegaron hasta el centro del lugar, donde divisaron a Sona arriba de la torre del reloj atrás de una barrera.

Al lado de ella estaba su nueva peón Wendy y sus dos alfiles Momo y Reya, aunque Momo tenía una extraña bolsa con ella.

\- Me alegra que hallas venido, Issei Bahamut - dijo Sona.

\- Ahorrémonos los planes Sona, sé que estas arriba del techo sobre la torre del reloj - dijo Issei sorprendiendo al sequito Sitri.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? - pregunto el aparentemente holograma de Sona Sitri, mientras que la real bajaba.

\- Tengo buen olfato - fue la simple respuesta del pelinegro.

En eso se dio cuenta que había dos líneas iguales a las de Saji conectadas cerca de Sona: una a la barrera y la otra a la bolsa de Momo.

\- Por cierto ¿Por qué esa bolsa huele a sangre? - pegunto señalando a Momo.

Pero antes de responder, Tsubaki salió volando por la ventana y termino al lado de Sona, seguida de Kiba, Rossweisse y Rory que se pusieron al lado de su rey.

En eso, al lado derecho de ellos estallo un mar de llamas negras.

De él salieron Koneko, Kurumi y Scarlet, aunque se les notaban heridas y a Scarlet algo pálida.

Detrás de ellas, salió un dragón hecho de llamas negras con forma de serpiente.

\- Perdón Kaicho, perdí a Ruruko y no pude encargarme de ellas - para sorpresa de todos los que no sabían, la voz de Saji salió del dragón.

\- Esta bien Saji, el plan salió a la perfección - dijo Sona.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunto Issei.

\- Fácil… esas líneas conectadas a Scarlet-san le están drenando la energía para aumentar la barrera y la sangre - respondió Sona alarmando a todos.

\- M-mierda - apenas pudo decir Scarlet al sentirse tan débil.

Ante la mirada de todos, Scarlet empezó a brillar, indicando que estaba por retirarse.

\- _"Scarlet, hazlo"_ \- dijo Issei mediante la conexión.

Scarlet saco sus alas y salió disparada hacia el cielo, ante la mirada de todos.

\- _"Un peón de Issei Bahamut se retira"_ \- el anuncio de Grayfia se escuchó un minuto después.

\- Parece que lo que sea que planeo no pudo hacerlo - dijo Sona.

\- Esta bien… Kiba, encárgate de Tsubaki; Albedo, Rossweisse, Koneko encárguense de la barrera; Akeno encárgate de las alfiles; los demás nos haremos cargo de Saji, Wendy y Sona; mientras Asia prepárate para sanar - ordeno Issei y todos aceptaron.

Albedo, Rossweisse y Koneko se lanzaron con sus puños cargados directo a la barrera.

Al chocar, se produjo una potente onda de choque.

Para sorpresa del grupo de Sona, la barrera empezó a romperse por el excesivo poder que pusieron las siervas de Issei en ese golpe.

Después de un minuto de forcejeo, la barrera se rompió por completo, mientras cada uno iba por sus objetivos.

Kiba y Tsubaki se apartaron a una zona alejada de los demás, donde pelearían sin problemas.

El rubio se lanzó con su espada en mano intentando hacer un corte diagonal, pero la pelinegra lo detuvo con su naginata.

Pero el rubio creo otra espada en su otra mano y volvió a atacarla, pero la pelinegra golpeo su mano con una patada, provocando que suelte el arma.

Ella le dio una patada en el pecho, alejándolo unos metros atrás.

Tsubaki se lanzó contra el rubio intentando atravesarlo con su arma, pero este creo otra espada y puso ambas espadas en forma de x en frente de su pecho, bloqueando el ataque.

Creo otra espada, pero esta vez la agarro con sus dientes, y la clavo en el hombro de la pelinegra.

Esta dio un salto para alejarse pero logro cortar un poco el pecho de Kiba.

Este comenzó a cargar poder dragónico mientras cambiaba su espada a una sacro-demoniaca de relámpagos.

Esto es algo que descubrió en los entrenamientos: al parecer podía añadirles un elemento a sus espadas sacro-demoniacas.

Kiba se lanzó contra Tsubaki, pero esta tenía una sonrisa.

\- [Mirror´s Alice] - y el espejo apareció, absorbiendo el ataque de Kiba y rompiéndose.

Pero el rubio pudo esquivarlo a tiempo, aunque vio como el ataque reflejado destruyo dos tiendas atrás suyo.

Volvió a crear dos espadas, pero esta vez a una le añadió fuego y a la otra hielo.

Tsubaki puso su naginata de forma horizontal arriba de su cabeza, bloqueando los espadazos del caballero Bahamut.

Pero los elementos añadidos la hirieron, su brazo derecho presentaba quemaduras, mientras que el izquierdo estaba paralizado por el frio.

\- Parece que no puedes usar tu Sacred Gear dos veces sin esperar un tiempo determinado - dedujo el rubio.

Este sujeto su espada en la mano derecha y se volvió a lanzar contra Tsubaki, pero esta no intento defenderse. Al parecer ya se había rendido.

El clavo su espada en el estómago de la pelinegra, provocando que una luz la envolviera.

Pero para su sorpresa, Tsubaki sonrió y, aguantando el dolor, clavo su naginata en el estómago de Kiba, para su sorpresa.

Ahora ambos estaban envueltos en luz.

\- Fue un buen combate, Tsuba… - decía en felicitación Kiba pero se detuvo abruptamente.

La razón: Tsubaki lo estaba besando.

El rubio tenía los ojos muy abiertos ante este gesto.

Al separarse, vio que Tsubaki tenía un sonrojo que la hacia muy adorable.

\- Lo mismo digo, Kiba-kun - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

En eso ambos desaparecieron.

 **De regreso con Issei y los demás:**

Akeno se encontraba lanzando relámpagos junto con energía sagrada, directo a los alfiles de Sona. Mientras Momo creaba barreras para proteger a ambas.

En algunas ocasiones, Akeno intento atacar a Sona, pero Momo creaba una barrera para proteger a su rey, aun con el gasto de energía que conllevaba mantener ambas barreras.

El resto se encontraba peleando contra Saji y Wendy.

Albedo concentraba su poder en su puño derecho, mientras a su lado Koneko cargaba senjutsu en su puño izquierdo. Atrás estaba Kurumi cargando un disparo con elementos variados y Rossweisse con varios hechizos.

Albedo y Koneko se lanzaron mientras Kurumi y Rossweisse lanzaban sus ataques directo a Saji transformado, pero a este le brillaron los ojos.

\- [Delete Field] - y una barrera de llamas negras apareció en frente de los ataques y atacantes.

Al pasar por ella, los ataques desaparecieron, así como el poder acumulado de Albedo y Koneko.

Arriba de Saji apareció Wendy, quine inflaba su pecho.

\- [Rugido del Dragón del Cielo] - y un enorme tornado salió de su boca, que engullo a Albedo y Koneko.

El ataque las había mandado directo a donde estaba Asia, quien para su sorpresa ambas estaban muy malheridas y sangrando.

\- Al parecer la pequeña tiene poder de DragonSlayer - informo Tiamat después de ver el ataque.

\- Sona se hiso con alguien muy útil contra nosotros - dijo Issei algo nervioso.

Issei y Tiamat se lanzaron también contra Saji, pero este disparo de su cuerpo una línea que se enredó en el pie de Tiamat.

Saji estrello a la dragona contra Issei, mientras Wendy se les acercaba con mucho aire en ambos brazos.

\- [Alas del Dragón del Cielo] - y poderosas ondas de viento atacaron a los dos dragones, hiriéndolos.

Issei y Taimat se recompusieron rápido y dispararon un [Dragon-Shoot] y un [Dragon-Pulse], junto a una balas de Kurumi y un hechizo eléctrico de Rossweisse mientras que Rory arrojo su hacha, directo contra Wendy.

Wendy estaba cubriéndose del combo de golpes y patadas que le daban Esdeath y Najenda, pero al ver el ataque, se corrieron para no estorbar. Wendy se encontraba agotada por los ataques que hiso y el haber recibido los golpes de las dos ex integrantes de Night Raid.

En eso, un cuerpo negro con forma de serpiente se puso frente a ella y recibió el daño, aunque intento desaparecerlo con su [Delete Field] no pudo con todo el poder que pusieron en esos ataques.

\- ¡Saji-sempai! - grito preocupada la pequeña peliazul.

. Tranquila… estoy bien - dijo Saji, calmando a la pequeña.

La barrera que protegía a Momo y a Reya se rompió, dejando que uno de los relámpagos impactara con Reya.

Momo vio entonces a Asia creando un domo para sanar a Albedo y Koneko, por lo que decidió seguir con el plan de Sona.

Momo se lanzó directo contra Asia. Issei y las demás iban a detenerla, pero una prisión de fuego negro los detuvo.

\- [Shadow Prision] - dijo Saji.

Momo entro en el domo de curación de Asia, para sorpresa de las otras tres que estaban adentro.

\- [Reverse] - y usando la magia de revertir, transformo el poder sanador de Asia en uno que infringe dolor.

Las cuatro desaparecieron en un haz de luz.

\- _"Los dos alfiles y la reina de Sona Sitri se retiran, dos peones, un caballero y un alfil de Issei Bahamut se retiran"_ \- anuncio Grayfia para sorpresa de todos.

\- Parece que Tsubaki logro vencer a Kiba - dijo Sona.

Issei arremetió contra Saji, golpeándolo en la quijada, dejando una marca mágica.

\- Sabes, me preguntaba donde esta Ravel Phoenix - dijo Sona mientras Issei volvía con su grupo y Saji y Wendy se ponían al lado de ella.

\- _"Issei-sama, ya está listo"_ \- informo Ravel.

\- Bien… digamos que Ravel está preparando algo - dijo Issei con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Algo? - pregunto curiosa la heredera Sitri.

\- Debes haberte dado cuenta que la regla de no destruir el inmueble dejo de aplicar desde hace un rato - dijo el pelinegro mientras todos miraban a su alrededor.

Todo estaba lleno de fuego negro y cráteres, había locales destruidos y la torre del reloj había desaparecido.

\- T-tienes razón - dijo Sona.

\- Por eso, le pedí a Ravel que preparara algo, aunque hubiéramos tardado más de no ser por Scarlet - dijo Issei provocando que Sona abriera los ojos, entendiendo por qué Scarlet salió volando antes de desaparecer.

Al mirar a arriba, vio a Ravel Phoenix cargando una enorme esfera de fuego muy concentrado.

\- ¡Toma esto! [Nova] - Grito Ravel lanzándole la bola de fuego a la Sitri.

Saji se puso entre el ataque y Sona, preparándose para usar su poder para absorber el ataque, pero…

\- [Omega Force] - dijo Issei y el símbolo Ω brillo en su quijada.

El poder de Saji desapareció, perdiendo su transformación.

\- Mierda - dijo Sona mientras creaba un domo de agua para protegerse junto a sus piezas.

Pero el domo se evaporo al contacto con el ataque, dejando que la bola de fuego impacte con los Sitri.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Una explosión ocurrió.

Dentro del humo provocado por el ataque, se pudo ver dos cuerpos brillando y desapareciendo.

\- _"Dos peones de Sona Sitri se retiran"_ \- anuncio Grayfia.

Al despejarse el humo, se vio a una Sona herida y cansada.

\- Algo me dice que no te vas a rendir - dijo Issei.

\- Si voy a caer, que sea luchando - dijo Sona creando, para sorpresa de todos, dos dragones orientales de agua.

\- Por mi bien - dijo Issei creando un [Dragon-Shoot] pero más comprimido en su mano izquierda.

Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro.

\- [Doble Dragón de Agua] - dijo Sona y los dragones se abalanzaron sobre el pelinegro.

\- [Dragon-Impact] - y el ataque de Issei golpeo a los dragones de agua.

Para sorpresa de Sona, la pequeña esfera de Issei creció muchísimo al impactar con sus dragones de agua.

La esfera avanzo mientras eliminaba a los dragones e impacto con Sona, empujándola contra el muro detrás de ella y generando una explosión.

\- _"Sona Sitri se retira, Ganador Issei Bahamut"_ \- dijo Grayfia anunciando la victoria del pelinegro.

 **Salón VIP:**

\- Valla, ese chico su que tiene huevos - comento Odín.

\- ¿A quién se refiere Odín-dono? - pregunto Michael.

\- Me refiero al rubio con la Sacred Gear del dragón - dijo Odín.

\- Ya veo - susurro Sirzechs.

\- Algo me dice que no me aburriré con tus hijos Bahamut - dijo Odín mirando al dragón.

\- **Tanta destrucción hace que me sienta orgulloso, aunque no pudieron mostrar todo su poder** \- dijo Bahamut sacándole gotas estilo anime a los líderes.

En eso el ex equipo de Vali, quienes continuaron desmayados durante todo el partido, se despertaban.

\- Tuve el sueño más raro… soñé que Vali no era hijo de Lucifer sino de un Dios Dragón y tenía un harem - dijo Arthur pensando que era imposible y que solo fue un sueño.

\- Oh no, todo fue real - comento Vali al lado de ellos.

Ellos se pararon sorprendidos de que no fuera un sueño.

En eso, la rubia se fijó en cierta pelinegra un una mesa más alejada.

\- N-no puede ser… Ophis-sama - dijo la rubia para sorpresa de Kuroka, Bikou y Arthur mientras esta iba a abrazar a la pelinegra.

\- Oh Le Fay, ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí? - pregunto la Diosa Dragón sacándole gotas estilo anime a más de uno al no haberlos notado.

\- Desde antes de que empezara el partido - dijo la rubia con una gota estilo anime.

\- Perdón, no te note - dijo apenada Ophis.

\- Está bien, pero que haces aquí - pregunto la rubia.

\- Vine a ver el partido de mi prometido, Issei Bahamut - dijo Ophis con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Issei-sama es su prometido, O…! - gritaba Le Fay pero fue detenida por Ophis.

\- Shhhhh… aquí uso el nombre de Yami para evitar que me reconozcan - le susurro Ophis.

Le Fay solo levanto el pulgar en señal de que entendió.

\- Bueno, ahora a lo que los llame - dijo Vali llamando a su ex equipo - ¿Quisieran formar parte de mi sequito? - les pregunto.

\- ¿Qué ganaríamos con eso nya? - pregunto Kuroka.

\- No serian perseguidos, se enfrentan a seres poderosos, etcétera - dijo Vali.

Después de pensarlo un poco, los cuatro aceptaron. Vali le dio a Le Fay un alfil, a Arthur un caballo, a Kuroka una torre y a Bikou un peón.

\- En nombre de Vali Bahamut, ustedes Le Fay Pendragon, Arthur Pendragon, Kuroka Hellcat y Bikou se convertirán en mis siervos del inicio y pelearan a mi lado por la eternidad.

Las piezas entraron en los cuatro y el círculo de Vali apareció debajo de ellos, mientras que detrás de Kuroka salieron dos piezas de alfil desgastadas.

Una vez terminado el ritual, Vali saco lo malo de su nueva vida.

\- Pero tendrán que trabajar - eso dejo de piedra a Bikou y Kuroka.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Vemos a Issei junto a su equipo en una habitación de hospital donde atendían a los heridos en el duelo.

\- ¿Cómo terminamos? - pregunto incrédulo Issei.

\- Al parecer se decidió que fue un empate, ya que aunque derrotaste a Sona-kaicho, provocamos una gran destrucción que nos restó demasiados puntos además de que también resto puntaje la forma en que fuimos derrotados Xenovia-sempai, Asia-sempai, Koneko-chan, Albedo-sensei y yo - informo Gasper con una Tablet en mano - El olor a ajo no se me quitara.

Kiba tenía la mirada algo perdida mientras se tocaba los labios.

Todos tenían una sonrisa algo traviesa y picarona, ya que vieron el video del momento en que Kiba venció a Tsubaki.

Issei procedió a irse para dejar descansando a sus siervos, y fue a visitar a un amigo.

En el camino podía oír los noticieros del inframundo diciendo que el partido tuvo uno de los rankings de televidentes más altos hasta la fecha, además de querer saber la razón por la que tenía a los ex siervos de Rias Gremory y otras cosas más que el pelinegro ignoro.

Al llegar a su destino, abrió la puerta para ver a Sirzechs entregando una medalla a Saji frente al sequito de Sona.

\- ¿Y esto? - pregunto Saji.

\- Es una medalla que se le entrega al mejor luchador en el partido, y se te fue confiada - dijo Sirzechs sorprendiendo al sequito de Sona.

\- Pero yo perdí - decía Saji algo triste.

\- Pero te enfrentaste a dos demonios de clase alta, una nekomata, una valquiria, una hija de un muy poderoso Dragón Maligno, un ex apóstol de Emroy, una Reina Dragón y el hijo de un Dios Dragón, y encima con un poder incompleto. Eso solo merece alabanzas - dijo Issei en la puerta.

Saji empezó a llorar al ser felicitado por el Maou Lucifer e Issei.

Ambos salieron mientras las compañeras de Saji lo felicitaban.

\- Issei-kun, tengo una pregunta - dijo de forma seria el Maou sorprendiendo a Issei - ¿Era necesario matar a tantos consejeros? Ahora paso por un montón de problemas para remplazar a los perdidos - lloraba de manera cómica Sirzechs.

Lo que paso fue que Issei fue ante el consejo demoniaco para que le expliquen el porqué de las limitaciones.

Estos empezaron a hablar sobre el tema de Albedo, además de que dijeron que por asesinar al heredero de un clan demoniaco se lo tenía que llevar a prisión, o dar la mitad de su harem a varios demonios de clase alta.

Obviamente, esto enojo mucho a Issei, quien solo vio una cosa que podía hacer para que dejaran de exigirle eso… matar a alguno.

Desafortunadamente, no puedo dar explicaciones de como mato a los que selecciono, ya que quedarían traumados de por vida al punto de no comer nunca más, pero solo diré que los que vieron lo que hiso se quedaron muy pálidos, perdieron el cabello y se cagaron al menos la carga de una semana.

Sirzechs entendía el por qué lo hiso, pero pensaba que era mejor torturarlos y no matarlos, ya que ahora tenía que seleccionar a los nuevos miembros y solo significaba audiciones y muchísimo más papeleo.

Pero bueno, así término el partido, un "empate" entre Sona e Issei y Vali consiguió más siervos. Pero ¿Qué les pasara en el próximo capítulo a nuestros dragones favoritos?

* * *

 **Bueno hasta acá llego el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **En el próximo llegaran unas cuantas invitadas a Dragon Hunting que de seguro ya saben quiénes son.**

 **Y como prometí en el capítulo pasado pero me olvide, aquí están los sequitos.**

 **Sequito de Issei:**

 **Rey: Issei Bahamut - High School DxD**

 **Reina: Tiamat - High School DxD con un poco de Ooc**

 **Alfiles: Asia Argento y Gasper Vladi - High School DxD**

 **Caballeros: Rory Mercury - Gate; y Kiba Yuuto - High School DxD**

 **Torres: Rossweisse y Xenovia Quarta - High School DxD**

 **Peones: Albedo - Overlord; Scarlet Goch - Oc; Kurumi Tokisaki - Date a Live; Najenda, Esdeath - Akame ga Kill; y Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou y Ravel Phoenix - High School DxD**

 **Sequito de Vali:**

 **Rey: Vali Bahamut - High School DxD**

 **Reina: Laury - Oc**

 **Alfiles: Mein - Akame ga Kill; y Le Fay Pendragon - High School DxD**

 **Caballeros: Kurome - Akame ga Kill; y Arthur Pendragon - High School DxD**

 **Torres: Kuroka Hellcat - High School DxD**

 **Peones: Chelsea - Akame ga Kill; Jessica - Seikoku no Dragonar; y Bikou - High School DxD**

 **Sin más que decir, dejen sus reviews y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIÉNDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bueno, como pidieron, aquí está el capítulo 19 y sin mas… las reviews:**

 **maxigiampieri2012: me alegro que te gustara.**

 **Nico48825: a veces se gana, a veces se pierde y a veces se empata.**

 **Alexzero: y recibirá su castigo.**

 **KITSUNE TAKAHARI: cualquiera quedaría igual.**

 **Omnipotente Vargas: la contraseña es Saiyan, pero yo conozco a la raza de Goku y Vegeta como Saiyajin,por lo que se me hacia muy difícil adivinarla… y sobre lo otro, tocaría Vali contra alguien, pero por falta de información sobre su nobleza no podré hacer el Rating Game; sobre Rias, se sabrá en capítulos posteriores; y sobre el compromiso se lo dirán cuando manifieste sentimientos por ellas.**

 **E-HERO-KnightMare: concuerdo contigo en que el equipo de Issei es demasiado poderoso y sobre lo que sigue… digamos que va a ser un poco distinto del canon de DxD.**

 **Hgabrielzdu: hare el Diodora vs Issei pero no será una batalla entre ellos dos.**

 **Carlos Corts: sin problemas.**

 **phantom: como dije, eran tan horribles que no podían decirse.**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: gracias.**

 **Uchiha-Issei-DXD: si habrá enfrentamiento entre esos dos.**

 **incurison123: la transformación me la guardo para otro momento, y sobre lo otro… a Sona la mande a otro harem, mientras que a Wendy no se todavía pero tienta la idea.**

 **jair d: no pasaran cosas tan locas como los anteriores.**

 **Con esto dicho, comencemos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos**

 **-** _hola_ **\- pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **-** [hola] **\- Draig, Albion y otros seres.**

 **\- hola - Bahamut u otros seres**

 **\- "** _hola_ **" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 19: visitas inesperadas y empieza el duelo._

 **Inframundo:**

Nos encontramos en el mismo hospital donde descansan los miembros del sequito de Issei.

Actualmente están esperando a Vali, ya que quiere presentar a sus nuevas piezas.

\- Ya llegamos - anuncio Vali entrando a la sala.

Con el entro también su equipo, cosa que sorprendió a la pequeña albina.

La pequeña Eco se acercó curiosa a su tío.

\- Tío Vali… ¿Quiénes son ellos? - pregunto la pequeña, pregunta que formo una sonrisa de felicidad en Vali al ser llamado tío.

Sus nuevas piezas tuvieron que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no desmallarse al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Vali.

\- Ellos Eco son los nuevos miembros de mi sequito: Arthur Pendragon, portador de Caliburn y Ruler y el descendiente de Arturo Pendragon - señalando al rubio - Le Fay Pendragon, una excepcional maga y otra descendiente de Arturo - señalando a la rubia - Bikou, el descendiente de Sun Wukong - señalando al moreno - y Kuroka Hellcat, una nekomata experta en senjutsu y la hermana mayor de Koneko - señalando a la morena.

La pequeña se acercó a cada uno de ellos, analizándolos con sus curiosos ojos. Al final se dio la vuelta y fue con su padre, para decirle.

\- Me agradan, en especial el mono y la bruja - con una enorme sonrisa.

Después cada uno fue por su lado.

Le Fay fue a hablar con Ophis, uniéndose Tiamat después. De vez en cuando se podía ver a Ophis y Tiamat con baba saliendo de sus bocas y a Le Fay mas roja que el cabello de Sirzechs y con vapor saliendo de su cabeza.

Arthur fue con los espadachines de Dragón Hunting, donde aparentemente se prometieron batirse a duelo un día.

Bikou fue a jugar con Eco. Sorprendentemente, el descendiente de Sun Wukong se divertía con la pequeña dragona, tal vez por su personalidad. También sintió la misma felicidad que Vali cuando Eco lo llamo "Tío Bikou".

Kuroka, en cambio, se puso a molestar a su hermana menor y a Gasper. Koneko, no soportando las bromas de su hermana, le atino un potente golpe en el estómago, pero gracias a la resistencia de la torre, no sufrió mucho y después de unos minutos, volvió a molestarla.

\- Felicidades por obtener 4 piezas nuevas Vali - dijo su gemelo.

\- Gracias - contesto este - Por cierto… bien hecho - dijo Vali levantando un pulgar.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por el Rating Game o por haber matado a más de la mitad del consejo demoniaco? - pregunto el pelinegro.

\- Por ambas - y ambos rieron.

* * *

 **Opening de Gakusen Toshi Asterisk 2º temporada, The Asterisk War.**

Se puede ver un estadio enorme, mientras pasan imágenes de Issei, Vali, Rias, Sona, Diodora, Seekvaira, Zephyrdor y Sairaorg en una enorme pantalla. Después cambia a un gran círculo donde se presentan diferentes símbolos y a Issei caminado al campo de batalla.

 **Senjou no taiyou wa, takaku yurete**

 **Kanjou ni sumitsuku kage wo otosu**

Se puede ver a Issei caminando por la Academia Kuo, siendo acompañado posteriormente por Tiamat y Ophis.

 **Shiranai mama itami ni kawaru koto satoru you ni**

Después es seguido por el resto de su sequito y harem, caminando después junto a Vali y su sequito.

 **Kanashimi kara umareta yume mo**

 **Sekai to kimi ga yurushitekureru**

Se puede ver a Dragon Hunting desde afuera mientras pasa el tiempo, cambiando después a varios equipos preparándose para una batalla, entre ellos los de Sona y Rias

 **Sou, mabuta no ura de kurikaesu**

 **Kono sora ga yobu koe ni**

Cambia a Issei caminando por un pasillo junto a su sequito, mientras que en otro Vali hace lo mismo. Cambiando después a los líderes de las facciones en una sala especial y volviendo a cambiar a Serafall, Penemue y Gabriel dando grandes sonrisas.

 **Hibiite, tada kakenuketa mune ni mabayui shoudou**

 **Hajiketa omoi ni my star, will you shine forever?**

Se puede ver al sequito de Issei mientras se enfrentan al sequito de Sona Sitri. Pasando después a Vali enfrentándose a Seekvaira

 **Ano hi egaita subete tsuyoku ikiteyuke**

 **Buun no naka de**

Aparece después Rias enfrentándose a Diodora, mientras cambia al enfrentamiento entre Zephyrdor y Sairaorg. También se observa como un árbitro y un relatador están emocionados por lo que ven.

 **Ima, yomigaeru jikan kono basho de**

 **Bokura zettai yuzurenai negai wo**

Todo cambia a un páramo desierto, donde se distingue tres lobos, muchas serpientes gigantes y cuatro personas elevando su aura de golpe.

 **Tada fukitoosu kono koe de tsuyoku kizandeyuke**

 **This is The Asterisk War!**

Aparecen Issei junto a Vali recitando algo, mientras las armaduras cambian y se enfrentas a los sujetos anteriores. Después cambia a Rias mirando con desprecio a alguien, Koneko mirándose las manos, temblando, a Akeno en la cama llorando recordando a alguien, a un enorme dragón negro protegiendo algo, para al final pasar a Vali e Issei mientras extendían la mano tratando de llegar a una mujer de cabello blanco quien les sonreía. Por ultimo aparecen unos collares rojo y azul en el suelo.

* * *

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a Bahamut seguido de un viejo con una brava ridículamente larga y ropas extrañas y a una mujer castaña con armadura de valquiria.

\- Aunque la tuviste difícil joven dragón, sí que te las apañaste para dar un buen espectáculo - dijo el viejo de la barba.

\- Papa ¿Quién es él? - pregunto Vali.

\- **Él es Odín, el Padre de Todos de la Facción Nórdica… o solo díganle viejo nórdico** \- presento Bahamut.

\- Y ella es mi escolta Cassie - dijo Odín señalando a la castaña.

De entre todos, hubo solo uno que estaba muy feliz de ver al viejo… o al menos eso indicaba su sonrisa aunque tenía un aura oscura a su alrededor.

\- Odín - dijo Rossweisse sin perder su sonrisa.

\- Oh, hola Rossweisse… dime ya conseguiste novio o sigues siendo una solterona - dijo Odín con una sonrisa, pero comenzó a temblar cuando la peliplateada se le acercaba.

Todos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento - _Fue un placer conocerte viejo_

Rossweisse saco, de Dios sabe dónde, un enorme bate de béisbol de metal, provocando que Odín empiece a buscar la forma de escapar.

\- ¡¿A QUÍEN LLAMA SOLTERONA?! - grito la peliplateada mientras golpeaba fuertemente a Odín con el bate, mandándolo a volar como cierto equipo que buscan capturar a cierta rata amarilla.

Todos tenían una gota estilo anime ante esto, al parecer la ex valquiria todavía sentía algo de ira hacia Odín.

\- ¿Rossweisse? - pregunto Cassie extrañada.

\- Oh Cassie ¿Eres tú? Perdón es que no te note - dijo Rossweisse aumentando la gota de todos.

\- Así que aquí es donde estuviste todo este tiempo… todas están muy preocupadas, en especial Gondul - dijo la castaña.

\- Perdón… diles que no se preocupen y que estoy bien - dijo Rossweisse algo apenada.

Ellas se separaron del grupo y fueron a charlar en los pasillos, dejando a todos preocupados por donde terminaría Odín.

Por alguna extraña razón del destino, el viejo cayó en unas aguas termales, más concretamente, en la sección femenina.

Al levantar la vista, pudo divisar un montón de cuerpos femeninos desnudos, causándole una gran felicidad y una hemorragia nasal nivel 10… pero no tuvo más tiempo de presenciar ya que tuvo que huir de las furiosas demonios que lo perseguían.

 **Unos días después:**

La razón por la que se quedaron en el Inframundo fue porque Vali tenía un Rating Game con Seekvaira Agares.

(N/A: debido a que desconozco cuales son los miembros de la nobleza de Seekvaira, no pude hacer el Rating Game, por lo que gomen)

Vali, a diferencia de Issei, tenía varias estrategias para aprovechare sus piezas, pero la inclusión de los nuevos desmorono todo plan. Debido a esto, improvisaron todo… destruyendo el lugar.

Afortunadamente, el Rating Game era uno de captura la bandera, además de que la única desventaja de Vali fue que tuviera que reducir el poder de sus piezas.

El juego duro una hora y media, donde Seekvaira saco a relucir su poder demoniaco y mente estrategia, complicándole las cosas a Vali.

Pero al final, y por muy poco margen, gano Vali.

Seekvaira había perdido a casi todo su sequito, a excepción de su confiable reina. Mientras que Vali perdió a Chelsea y a Bikou, aunque al último lo perdió por un descuido del moreno.

Lo más interesante fue lo que paso al final.

Vali y Seekvaira se dieron la mano, en señal de buen espíritu competitivo, pero Seekvaira acerco a Vali y lo beso… en la mejilla.

Ella quedo completamente roja y salió de ahí, aguantando las ganas de gritar como joven enamorada que era.

Vali, por otra parte, se fue mientras se tocaba la mejilla donde lo beso, pero después tuvo que salir corriendo al sentir el aura de furia de sus chicas.

Actualmente se encuentran todos en el territorio Gremory.

La razón se debe a que tenían que salir del Inframundo de manera legal, y aparentemente el único tren que quedaba era el del clan Gremory.

Claro que no iban solos, la nobleza se Sona y la de Rias también iban con ellos.

\- ¿Qué Issei-san y Vali-san no tendrían que ir en el mismo vagón que Rias-sama y Sona-sama? - pregunto Wendy.

\- Y estar en el mismo espacio que Gremory, ni pensarlo - contesto Issei.

\- Por mi lado, me aburriría - dijo Vali.

\- Oh, así que ustedes son los dos dragones celestiales - dijo el joven rubio de la nobleza de Rias.

\- ¿Quién lo pregunta? - pregunto Issei.

\- Soy Sting, la reina de Buchou y un verdadero DragonSlayer a diferencia de la pequeña - se presentó el rubio.

\- ¿Reina? Pensé que esa pieza la tenía Yubelluna… además ¿Verdadero DragonSlayer? - pregunto el pelinegro.

\- A Yubelluna-sensei le dio la pieza mutada de alfil, mientras que se guardó la pieza de reina para alguien más poderoso, ósea yo… y sobre lo de verdadero DragonSlayer es porque ella todavía no sabe usar la [Dragon Force] - contesto Sting.

\- ¿[Dragon Force]? - pregunto Asia al lado de Issei.

\- Es una transformación de los DragonSlayer, donde partes de nuestros cuerpos se dragonifican y nuestros poderes aumentan considerablemente - explico Wendy algo triste por no poder alcanzar aun esa forma - De cierta forma, se parece a tu [Dragonoid Shape].

\- No te preocupes Wendy, algún día lo conseguirás - dijo Issei aumentando la confianza de Wendy.

En eso ve a Koneko gruñéndole como un gato al chico nuevo en el sequito Gremory.

\- Por cierto ¿Quién es él? - señalando al chico.

\- Él es Kotarou Inugami, un licántropo - dijo Sting - Lo que explicaría el por qué le gruñe a la niña.

\- ¡Sting! - una voz sonó, tensando a Sting. Al girar se encontró con su rey de cabello carmesí - ¿Por qué les das a ellos información sobre nosotros? - pregunto ella mirando de mala manera a los gemelos.

\- Pero Buchou, Azazel-sensei de seguro les dirá lo mismo que les dije - se defendió Sting.

\- Eso es cierto - agregaron Issei y Vali.

\- Como sea… en un minuto partimos - Rias solo suspiro y dijo eso mientras se iba.

\- Además no importa que lo sepan, porque de cualquier forma no nos podrán ganar - dijo Sting sonando muy arrogante, para molestia de Issei, Vali y sus noblezas, al igual que el resto del harem de Issei.

En eso el tren empezó a moverse, y algo sorprendente y muy gracioso para nuestros dragones ocurrió.

Sting, inmediatamente después de que el tren se moviera, se puso azul y se cayó de cara contra el suelo.

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA - era la risa de los dragones y los miembros del sequito Sitri, aunque los Gremory también reían pero más disimuladamente.

\- Tanto decías sobre ser poderoso y eso y te desmayas con esto - dijo Issei entre carcajadas.

\- Esta es la debilidad de un DragonSlayer completo… se marean en los transportes - señalo Wendy.

Para el pobre (N/A: si claro) de Sting, el viaje fue un infierno, mientras que los demás reían y charlaban.

En eso, Kotarou se acerca a Issei y Vali, con una extraña mirada de determinación.

\- Así que ustedes son los rumoreados "más fuertes" entre los demonios jóvenes - dijo Kotarou.

\- No sabría decirte - dijo Issei.

\- Les prometo que yo mismo los derrotare a ambos - dijo con una mirada en llamas de determinación, sorprendiendo un poco a los gemelos, pero causando una reacción inesperada en las féminas Gremory.

\- KYYYYYYAAAAA, SE VE TAN LINDO CON ESA MIRADA - gritaron y lo abrazaron fuertemente contra sus pechos, ahogándolo.

Con todas sus fuerzas, logro girar su cuello… solo para ver a Issei y Vali levantándole pulgares al pequeño licántropo. Este termino con la cara roja de vergüenza.

Después de esa escena, cada uno se fue por su lado:

Las chicas hablaban de diversos temas; Kotarou intentaba inútilmente librarse de sus captoras, el sequito Sitri estaban hablando entre ellos; Tsubaki se separó junto con Kiba y se fueron a otro vagón, aunque la cara de la Vicepresidenta estaba roja, algo irónico contando lo que hiso en el Rating Game; y Sting seguía tirado en el suelo.

Issei charlaba con Vali, Gasper, Bikou y Arthur mientras tenia a Eco al lado. En eso ocurrió algo increíble.

\- ¡K-Koneko! - sí, Koneko saco sus orejas y cola de nekomata y se hecho en el regazo de Issei igual que un gato.

\- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso, gata?! - grito Ravel muy roja y con algunas llamas alrededor.

\- Oh… mi hermanita quiere reclamar su territorio - dijo Kuroka con una sonrisa pícara, poniendo roja a Koneko.

\- Me siento cómoda aquí, así que déjame quedarme un rato más nya - dijo Koneko mirando directamente a Issei, aunque sorprendió a todas con la última parte, incluso a su hermana.

\- Mou… Mama Koneko, no es justo, yo también quería estar en el regazo de papa - dijo la pequeña Eco con un puchero, sorprendiendo a todos los que no sabían de quien era la niña.

Desde hace un tiempo, Eco empezó a llamar a las chicas de Issei como mama, agregando el nombre de esta para evitar confusión. Esto lo hacía al ver que todas miraban de la misma manera a Issei.

 **Mundo humano:**

Después de ese singular viaje, por fin llegaron a la estación subterránea de los demonios.

Al detenerse el tren, Sting se recuperó al instante, como si le hubieran dado lágrimas de Fénix.

Al salir todos, un demonio se acercó al grupo de Issei, más específicamente a Asia.

Era Diodora Astaroth, el heredero de la casa Astaroth y hermano menor del Maou Ajuka Beelzebub.

\- Me alegra por fin encontrarte de nuevo - dijo Diodora mientras agarraba la mano de Asia delicadamente.

\- _Este tipo no me cae bien_ \- pensaba Issei.

\- ¿Nos conocemos? - pregunto Asia algo enojada por como la agarraba el demonio.

\- Claro que nos conocemos - dijo mientras mostraba una cicatriz en el pecho, que provoco que Asia jadeara sorprendida - El destino debe estar a mi favor. Vine para decirte que estoy enamorado de ti y quiero que te cases conmigo - dijo Diodora con sus típicos ojos cerrados y una sonrisa, que puso furioso a Issei.

\- _Okey, este tipo vera lo que le hice al consejo demoniaco_ \- Issei estaba a punto de lanzarse contra el rubio, pero Bahamut apareció y se los llevo a todos, dejando a Diodora colgado.

 **Dragon Hunting:**

El grupo llego a la casa, donde se podía ver a una Asia muy enojada.

\- ¡¿Quién se cree que es para decir eso?! - grito roja de furia Asia, ya que quería que el que le diga eso fuera Issei y no un demonio como Diodora.

\- Ya Asia, cálmate - la relajo Xenovia.

Después de lograr calmar a Xenovia.

\- **Bueno será mejor que se preparen, que mañana inician las clases -** anuncio Bahamut, provocando que algunos suspiren y otros sientan intriga. Pero dos de ellos intentaban escapar sigilosamente, fallando al ser notados por todos.

\- ¿A dónde creen que van? - dijeron todos con sonrisas espeluznantes a los dos youkais que querían escapar: Bikou y Kuroka.

\- E-es que… - tartamudeaba Bikou.

\- N-no s-somos b-buenos con l-la e-educación - termino Kuroka, rezando para que esa respuesta los salvara.

\- **No se preocupen, que de eso me encargo yo** \- dijo Bahamut con una sonrisa macabra, poniendo pálidos al moreno y la nekomata.

 **Al día siguiente:**

En la Academia Kuo, ya se encontraban todos los alumnos, quienes notaron en varios salones asientos vacíos, indicando que habría nuevos compañeros.

En el salón de Issei, se encontraban todos esperando a los demás.

En eso la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar al profesor.

\- Muy bien clase, tenemos alumnos nuevos, por lo que por favor pasen y preséntense - y entraron caras nuevas para todos excepto los sobrenaturales.

\- Mi nombre es Silvia Lautreamont - dijo la rubia con un aire elegante.

\- Mi nombre en Akame Hyodo - se presentó la pelinegra con un semblante estoico.

\- Me llamo Mein Hyodo - dijo la pelirosa.

\- Yo soy Chelsea Hyodo - dijo la castaña.

\- Soy Bikou - dijo alegremente el moreno.

Y sorpresivamente para todos, entro una adolecente castaña de cabello largo atado con dos coletas y de ojos violetas, con un crucifijo en el cuello.

\- Me llamo Irina Shidou, amiga de la infancia de Issei Hyodo - dijo la autoproclamada amiga de la infancia de Issei.

Mientras que en el salon de Kiba.

\- Soy Sting - dijo el rubio DragonSlayer

Mientras que en el salón de primer año, justo en el salón de Koneko, Ravel y Gasper.

\- Me presento, soy Le Fay Pendragon - se presentó la maga rubia, pero sin su sombrero ni capa.

\- S-soy W-Wendy M-Marvell, e-espero q-que n-nos llevemos bien -tartamudeo la pequeña peliazul.

\- Me llamo Kotarou Inugami - dijo el chico de cabello negro, quien ocultaba su cola y orejas.

\- Soy Kurome Hyodo - dijo la pelinegra.

Mientras en el salón de Rias y Sona:

\- Buenos días, me llamo Rebecca Randall - se presentó la pelinaranja.

\- Mi nombre es Arthur Pendragon, un gusto - dijo el rubio haciendo una reverencia.

\- Soy Kuroka Toujou - dijo la nekomata morena, quien ocultaba sus orejas y cola

\- Soy Leone Hyodo - dijo la rubia.

\- Me llamo Navi Hyodo, y soy su maestra de Algebra - dijo la dragona pelirosa.

Y con una increíble sincronización, todas las chicas, a excepción de Wendy e Irina, dijeron.

\- Y actualmente vivimos con Issei y Vali Hyodo - y los salones quedaron en un increíble silencio.

\- Eso me recuerda que las nuevas maestras de Educación Física, Verónica Lautreamont y Esdeath Hyodo, así como la nueva enfermera, Najenda Hyodo, también viven con los Hyodos - añadió el profesor.

\- Vali… ¿soy el único que nota una extraña aura de muerte? - susurro Issei a Vali.

\- No - le contesto el albino.

No era para menos, ya que casi toda el cuerpo estudiantil querían: o matar a las nuevas por tener el privilegio de vivir con dos de los más guapos de la academia (las mujeres) o querían matar al pelinegro y al albino por la suerte de vivir con tales bellezas (los hombres).

Después de esa escena, las clases transcurrieron normalmente.

Al sonar el timbre del recreo, los alumnos rodearon a las/los Nuevas/os para preguntarles diversos temas, entre ellos a algunas el por qué llevaban el apellido Hyodo.

Estas les contestaron que como no tenían apellido, Issei y Vali les permitieron usar el suyo, aunque este era falso.

Después de las preguntas, todo Dragon Hunting fue junto a Irina a hablar sobre su llegada… aunque no fueron al Club de Rias.

 **Lado oscuro de la Academia Kuo:**

Los miembros de Dragón Hunting, así como Irina y los nuevos miembros del sequito de Rias y Sona, tenían la quijada por el suelo al ver lo que había debajo de la Academia.

Era un espacio muy amplio, tanto como todo el terreno de la Academia, donde había una zona gourmet con platillos exquisitos, una zona árcade, una de gimnasia, etcétera. Todo estaba lleno de demonios de clase baja y media, unos pocos de clase alta y ángeles caídos.

\- Y no nos dijeron de esto porque… - decía Issei al salir de su asombro.

\- Ustedes ya tienen un lugar similar en su casa, por lo que no vi necesidad de decirles - contesto Sona.

\- ¿Incluso hay gente que no es de la Academia? - pregunto Vali al percatarse de ese detalle.

\- Antes era solo para demonios que pasaban un tiempo en Kuo o trabajaban por aquí, pero desde que se firmó la paz, dejamos que ángeles caídos entren - hablo esta vez Rias.

Después se fueron todos a una mesa.

\- Me alegro que estés aquí Irina - dijo su ex compañera exorcista Xenovia.

\- Si, me alegro que pudieras venir aquí - dijo Asia feliz.

\- Prometo dar lo mejor de mi como As de Michael-sama - dijo Irina, poniendo sus manos como si rezara mientras un símbolo aparecía en el dorso de su mano y una aureola y alas de ángel hacían acto de presencia.

\- ¿As? - preguntaron todos.

\- Los ángeles usan el mismo sistemas que las Evil Pieces, aunque la base son las cartas de casino… lo llaman Brave Saints - dijo Azazel apareciendo con las demás profesoras.

\- ¿Incluso Azazel sabía de este lugar? - pregunto Issei, quien no creía que le dijeran sobre este lugar al cuervo y no a él.

\- Me amenazo con que mi hermana vendría - se excusó Sona.

\- Bueno, bueno… así que tu carta es el As - Azazel trato de desviar la conversación.

\- Si… Michael-sama me do el honor de ser su As… ¡Ah, estoy tan feliz! - dijo Irina mientras rezaba, al cual se unieron Xenovia y Asia.

Y así nació el trio de la iglesia.

Entonces Issei saco de un portal un número incalculable de cartas de amor y regalos.

\- ¿Qué es eso, Issei-kun? - pregunto Irina al ver la pila de cartas.

\- Son cartas que le mando el hijo de puta de Diodora a Asia - explico Issei con enojo, acompañado por Asia.

Acto seguido las quemo a todas, incluyendo los regalos.

 **Dragon Hunting:**

Todo Dragon Hunting junto al sequito Sitri estaban festejando la llegada de Irina, como enviada del cielo.

Todos charlaban felices, hasta que…

TOC TOC TOC

Alguien golpeo la puerta.

Issei se acercó y la abrió, solo para quedarse con los ojos abiertos al ver quienes estaban ahí.

Una era una de las Maou y la autoproclamada Mahou Shojo, Serafall Leviathan.

Otra era el ángel caído mujer más bella de todas y una Cadre, Penemue.

Y la última era el ángel femenino más bello y poderoso del cielo, la Serafín Gabriel.

Lo curioso es que todas vestían ropas informales y traían maletas.

\- Serafall-san, Penemue-san, Gabriel-san, ¿Qué las trae por aquí? - pregunto el pelinegro.

\- Veras Issei-kun, por razones que no podemos decirte, se nos solicitó mudarnos a Kuo como embajadoras de las tres facciones - explico Gabriel con su típica sonrisa.

\- ¿Y quieren que les ayude con el equipaje? Solo díganme donde se quedaran y llevo todo ahí - se ofreció Issei pero Penemue lo detuvo.

\- Agradecemos la ayuda Issei-kun, pero nosotras nos mudaremos a aquí - dijo Penemue con una sonrisa coqueta sorprendiendo a Issei,

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunto.

\- Es que este es el lugar más seguro de todos - respondió Serafall muy feliz.

Issei no podía contra la lógica de ellas, por lo que las dejo pasar para que se instales, pero una voz les llamo la atención.

\- ¡Gabriel-sama, espere! - grito una mujer de cabello rubio con ojos azules, que portaba un traje de monja similar al de Asia.

\- Oh, perdón Griselda-chan, nos olvidamos de ti - se disculpó la Serafín.

\- Descuide, no hay problema - dijo la ahora identificada como Griselda.

\- Issei-kun, ella es mi Reina de Corazones, Griselda Quarta - presento Gabriel a la monja - Griselda, él es Issei Bahamut, el hijo de Bahamut y portador de la Boosted Gear - presento de nuevo la rubia.

\- Es un placer Issei-sama - dijo Griselda arrodillándose.

\- N-no es necesario eso, Griselda-san… además no agregues el "sama" a mi nombre, llámame solo Issei - dijo El pelinegro.

\- Esta bien - dijo Griselda relajándose.

Issei, junto a las nuevas residentes de Dragon Hunting, entraron.

Todos se detuvieron al percatarse de las personas que acababan de entrar, pero solo dos buscaban la forma de escapar de ahí.

\- Todos escuchen, ellas son Gabriel, una de los grandes Serafines - dijo Issei señalando a la rubia - su Reina de Corazones, Griselda Quarta - señalando a la monja - Penemue, una Cadre - señalando a la pelipurpura - y Serafall Leviathan, una Maou - señalando a la pelinegra de coletas.

\- ¡Esperamos no causar problemas! - dijeron las cuatro haciendo una reverencia.

\- **No hay problema, siéntanse como en casa** \- dijo Bahamut con una cerveza en mano.

\- En ese caso… ¡So-tan, ven aquí! - grito Serafall yendo por su hermana menor, quien intentaba huir de ahí.

Griselda, entonces, se percató de cierta peliazul.

\- Aquí estaban Xenovia… ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba cuando me entere que te quedarías en Kuo y no me llamaste ni me mandaste un mensaje? - dijo Griselda a Xenovia que también intentaba escapar.

\- P-p-perdón Griselda-neesan, pero no tenía como contactarte - se excusó Xenovia, pero Griselda la agarro del cachete.

\- Esa no es excusa, puedo ver que aquí hay teléfonos, y por lo que Gabriel-sama me conto, tienes suficiente dinero para comprarte un celular - regaño Griselda cual hermana mayor.

Issei veía con una gota estilo anime la interacción entre Griselda y Xenovia.

\- Issei-kun - lo llamo Gabriel - Veras… Griselda adopto a Xenovia cuando esta era una niña. Desde entonces la ha cuidado como si fuera una hermana mayor y le ha enseñado todo sobre la espada - le comento Gabriel.

\- Ya veo - dijo este.

Pero entonces alguien más hiso acto de aparición.

\- ¡Hol… - dijo una conocida peliazul, quien se resbalo en la entrada y cayo sentada, y curiosamente su equipaje se abrió en el aire y toda su ropa le cayó encima.

\- Prim-neesan - hablo cierta pelimorada quien suspiro son una sonrisa divertida.

\- ¡Prim, Cossete! - gritaron Issei y los que las conocían.

Si, quienes estaban en la puerta eran Prim y Cossete, las maids de Verónica y Silvia.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? Aunque ahora que lo pienso, me parecía raro no verlas con Verónica y Silvia - dijo Issei.

\- Teníamos que arreglar unos asuntos antes de venir - dijo Cossete mientras su hermana se levantaba adolorida y recogía su ropa.

Luego de esas inesperadas apariciones, la fiesta continuó… con una Prim que se caía a cada rato, una Sona que corría de Serafall y Griselda que regañaba a Xenovia, mientras a esta lloraba estilo anime.

Al final, la casa paso a tener cuatro pisos, ya que se agregó otro para los recién llegados.

 **Unos días después:**

\- ¡Yo, yo! ¡Yo hare la búsqueda de artículos! - dijo Irina animadamente.

Actualmente se encontraban decidiendo quienes participarían en que competencia del festival.

\- Issei, tienes algo en la asila - le susurro Kiryuu.

\- Buen intento Kiryuu - dijo Issei sin caer en el engaño.

\- Bueno, entonces Asia tendrá que hacer la carrera de tres piernas con otro - dijo Kiryuu señalando a Asia que levantaba la mano.

\- ¡Yo seré el compañero se Asia! - dijo Issei levantando la mano, mientras Kiryuu reía.

 **Tiempo después:**

Durante las clases de educación física, se encontraban los alumnos practicando para el festival.

\- ¡Te reto Irina! - exclamo Xenovia.

\- ¡Acepto! - dijo la castaña.

Ambas se pusieron en la línea de salida y salieron corriendo, dejando muchísimo humo en el camino.

\- ¡Vamos, muévanse flojos! - gritaron las profesoras Verónica y Esdeath, quienes estaban tortu… digo entrenando a unos alumnos.

\- ¿Por qué nos tocó con las espartanas? - le susurro un alumno a otro, pero lamentablemente fue audible para las profesoras.

Issei estaba algo apartado con Asia, practicando la carrera de tres piernas, cosa que necesitaban practicar dado que cada 2 segundos se caían.

Curiosamente, cerca de ellos estaba Kiryuu tirada en el suelo con múltiples chichones y sus ojos en espiral.

Mientras estos practicaban, cierto cuervo hiso acto de presencia.

\- Issei, tengo algo que informarte - dijo Azazel a Issei.

\- ¿Qué es? - pregunto el pelinegro levantándose con Asia para volver a practicar.

\- Ya se decidió tu próximo contrincante… es Diodora Astartoh - anuncio Azazel, provocando que Issei y Asia cayeran.

 **Tiempo después, Dragon Hunting:**

Todos se encontraban viendo los videos de los duelos entre Sairaorg y Zephyrdor y Rias contra Diodora.

Durante el primero, el moreno fue solo contra toda la nobleza del peliverde. Para la sorpresa de todos, el solo pudo eliminar fácilmente al grupo de Zephyrdor, incluso venció de un golpe al peliverde. Para rematar, lo dejo inconsciente y provoco que el abandonara los Rating Games.

En el segundo la cosa era más interesante: el grupo Gremory se encargaba de la nobleza de Diodora, donde se destacó el poder de Kotarou, Yubelluna y Sting. Al final fue un duelo de reyes, donde, según Azazel, Diodora había incrementado exponencialmente sus poderes demoniacos en un tiempo muy corto. Pero para sorpresa de nuevo de todos, Rias le gano a Diodora al mostrar un increíble control del [Poder de la Destrucción], el cual atravesó la barrera más poderosa de el Astaroth.

Ahora sabían algo sobre el nivel de poder de las piezas de Rias, así como el que ella también entreno y logro controlar a ese nivel el [Poder de la Destrucción].

\- Se ve que no perdieron el tiempo - dijo Akeno después de analizar al grupo Gremory.

\- Para colmo la mayoría tiene experiencia - añadió Ravel.

\- Lo interesante es Diodora… algo me dice que recibió ayuda "extra" con su poder - dijo Azazel.

\- ¿Insinúas que la Khaos Brigade tiene algo que ver? - pregunto Vali.

\- No insinuó… lo sé - termino Azazel.

 **Unos días después:**

Se ve al grupo de Dragon Hunting Llegando al Club de Investigación de lo Oculto. Al parecer alguien había solicitado verlos.

Al entrar vieron al grupo Sitri y Gremory con un semblante serio.

Estaban por preguntar qué pasaba, cuando un círculo mágico apareció en medio del lugar. Lo curioso es que tenía un símbolo muy conocido por todos.

\- Astaroth - dijo Issei muy serio.

Del círculo no salió otro que Diodora Astaroth.

Cinco minutos después, estaban Issei sentado en uno de los sillones del club y su nobleza estaba atrás suyo, más las chicas de su harem. En frente, sentado en otro de los sillones del club, se encontraba Diodora Astaroth con su tradicional sonrisa y ojos cerrados.

El grupo de Vali, el de Sona y el de Rias salieron para dar privacidad para que conversaran… pero estaban en la puerta espiando haber que pasaba.

\- Quiero intercambiar a Asia Argento por una de mis piezas - dijo Diodora rompiendo el silencio que se había formado desde que llego.

Ante esto, Issei puso una mirada más seria, mientras se veía su ira aumentar en sus ojos castaños.

\- **Mátalo… mátalo… mátalo -** escucho una voz en su cabeza.

\- Estas son las piezas que puedo… - decía Diodora mientras aparecían hologramas de sus siervas, pero Issei lo detuvo.

\- Perdón, pero me niego - dijo tajantemente el pelinegro.

\- Si ese es el caso, ¿entonces le interesaría una de las siervas a nombre de la casa Astaroth? - pregunto Diodora pero…

\- Me niego - volvió a decir tajantemente Issei.

\- Entiendo - dijo Diodora sin perder su sonrisa, pero había abierto un poco sus ojos.

Este se paró y fue hasta Asia y se arrodillo mientras le tomaba la mano, mientras el resto se preparaba para matarlo.

\- Aunque el destino este en nuestra contra, seguiré peleando para poder estar juntos, Asia - dijo Diodora a punto de besar la mano de Asia, pero fue detenido por cierto pelinegro.

\- No te atrevas a tocar a Asia - dijo Issei liberando algo de su aura.

\- Me soltarías, no soporto que un sucio dragón me toque - dijo Diodora liberándose del agarra de Issei.

\- Pues este sucio dragón te devorara - dijo Issei liberando más su poder.

\- Solo espérame Asia… no vemos en 5 días - dijo Diodora desapareciendo en un círculo de transporte.

\- Asia, ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Issei preocupado de que el rubio le hubiera hecho algo a Asia.

\- Estoy bien Issei-san… no me arrepiento de haberlo salvado - dijo Asia generando dudas en todos - Él es el demonio que cure en la iglesia y por el cual me expulsaron… no me arrepiento porque pude conocerlos a todos y en especial a Issei-san - explico Asia con su clásica sonrisa angelical.

 **Cinco días después:**

Ya era el momento del Rating Game contra Diodora.

Durante ese tiempo, no pasó nada importante, salvo la entrevista en el Inframundo de los demonios jóvenes… a la cual ninguno en Dragon Hunting asistió ya que tenían trabajo que hacer o no tenían ganas de ir.

Ahora el grupo de Issei esperaba el círculo de transporte que los llevaría hasta la zona de batalla.

\- Que les vaya bien… y aplasten al malnacido - exclamo Vali.

\- Dalo por hecho - dijo Issei levantando un pulgar.

En eso el círculo de transporte apareció y todo el equipo de Issei fue llevado a la zona.

\- Bueno… será mejor que nos movamos - dijo Azazel transportando al equipo de Vali y al resto del harem de Issei.

 **Dimensión de batalla:**

El equipo Issei Bahamut había sido transportado a una dimensión con santuarios al estilo griego. Se extrañaron cuando no se anunció el inicio del partido ni nada, pero unos minutos después aparecieron incalculables demonios con armaduras extrañas a través de círculos mágicos con símbolos peculiares.

Los demonios rodearon a los dragones, pero estos no se inmutaron por nada, pero una voz les llamo la atención.

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA - quien reía era Diodora quien sostenía a Asia por una pierna mientras flotaba.

\- ¡Asia! - gritaron los dragones.

\- Issei Bahamut, me llevare a Asia Argento… los espero en ¡! - decía Diodora pero fue detenido por un golpe del talón de Asia, que lo forzó a soltarla.

La rubia aterrizo elegantemente en el suelo.

\- Parece que aún se resiste, pero no importa… en cuanto acabe con el Dragón Emperador Rojo perderá la esperanza - dijo Diodora mientras desaparecía - Nos vemos en la cima - fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer.

\- Okey, prepárense para… - decía Issei pero fue detenido por alguien.

\- KYA - grito Akeno al sentir como alguien le levantaba la falda de su traje de sacerdotisa.

No era nadie más que Odín, quien tenía una sonrisa pervertida. Pero dejo de hacer lo que hacía al sentir un aura atemorizante del resto del grupo.

\- Perdón, no pude resistirme… escuchen bien, el chico Azazel dijo que el Rating Game se cancela y que deben dejar la dimensión. Al parecer, la Khaos Brigade inicio una invasión - dijo Odín serio.

\- Ni lo sueñes, ese tipo se las verá con un dragón furioso - dijo Issei mientras Odín suspiraba.

\- Azazel ya sabía que dirías eso, por lo que les encomendó detener a Diodora, así que vallan - dijo Odín mientras daba un paso al frente y el equipo de Issei se iba a buscar al rubio - ¡Vengan por mí, demonios, el llevarse mi cabeza aumentara su prestigio! - grito Odín, provocando que los demonios le lanzaran múltiples hechizos - ¡Ven Gundir! - y el espacio al lado de él se distorsiono, apareciendo una lanza de extraño aspecto.

Con un simple movimiento, la lanza borro el 30% de los demonios invasores. Mientras que Odín se dispuso a enfrentarse sus enemigos.

Mientras que Issei y su grupo subían por una escalera hacia el santuario griego mientras hablaban con Azazel, quien se disculpaba ya que por su culpa casi raptan a Asia, aunque al final se lo perdonaron. También les aviso de que la expulsión de las piezas fue desactivada.

\- Muy bien. Acabemos con esto - dijo Issei serio junto a su grupo.

\- **Mátalo… libera el verdadero poder del Dragón Emperador Rojo… destruye todo** \- decían varias voces en la cabeza del pelinegro.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá llego el capítulo. ¿Qué serán esas voces que escucha Issei?**

 **También aclaro que habrá "ligeros" cambios con respecto a la serie.**

 **Por último, aviso que me llegaron dos ideas para nuevos fics y quiero que voten para ver cuál saco primero, aunque puede que sea después del arco de Loky o no:**

 **Nombre a pensar: Issei estaba por morir pensando en que no podría rescatar a Asia, pero un poder escondido en su interior le dará el poder para hacer frente a no solo amenazas del mundo sobrenatural, sino también de otra dimensión. Cross de High School DxD con un buenísimo videojuego y otras series. IsseiXHarem.**

 **IS: Infinite Stratos; Inferno: en un mundo donde los IS fueron creados con un propósito más practico que para concursos o juegos, Ichika entrara a la Academia IS pero no usara un IS, sino una armadura muy especial, con la cual deberá hacer frente a la mayor amenaza para la humanidad. Cross de IS con Doom. IchicaXHarem y puede que incluya personajes de otras series.**

 **Sin más que decir, dejen sus reviews y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIÉNDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bueno, aquí tenemos el esperado capítulo 20, asi que vamos con las reviews:**

 **Omnipotente Vargas: el líquido puede que sea el poder de los super saiyajins pero versión liquida… o bien una energía dentro del planeta Vegeta. Respondiendo, puede ser que estén hablando de un dragón pelinegro, puede ser; con respecto al Issei vs Rias, ellos saben que la nobleza de Issei los supera, por lo que estrenan exhaustivamente para superarlos y humillarlos, eso sumado a cierta habilidad que ganaran; y también estoy de acurdo con que Wendy es mejor DragonSlayer que Sting. Buena suerte encontrando a Flames.**

 **Alexzero: Diodora va a sufrir como no tienes idea, pero la Juggernaut Drive de Issei no aparecerá en este capítulo.**

 **Tacbon20: gracias.**

 **Uchiha-Issei-DXD: va a sufrir muchísimo, pero no a manos de Issei.**

 **incurison123: si, esas eran las voces.**

 **Darksil: será un cago de risa cuando lo descubran, y sobre lo otro, avise que habría unos cambios.**

 **maxigiampieri2012: jajajaja esperemos que no maten a nadie, y sobre el poder del dragón rojo, en su lugar será liberado el poder del dragón dorado.**

 **E-HERO-KnightMare: por supuesto que va a sufrir, nadie sale impune de eso. Y muchas gracias por tu opinión sobre las otras dos historias.**

 **Lux01: Kuroka terminara con Issei, eso es obvio y por Diodora… a quien le importa lo que le pase. Y gracias pro tu opinión.**

 **Hgabrielzdu: también habría que preguntar que tanto quedara de la dimensión de bolsillo… por cierto, gracias por el voto.**

 **Red289: gracias por e lvoto y sobre las voces, son los anteriores Sekiryuuteis que murieron al usar la Juggernaut Drive.**

 **Phantom: gracias por el voto.**

 **Pedromc: gracias.**

 **Gadox543: recuerda que antes Bahamut comprometió a Issei con Serafall, Penemue y Gabriel. Con Griselda, no me decidí todavía y sobre el arco de Loky… si es muy importante.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, empezemos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos**

 **-** _hola_ **\- pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **-** [hola] **\- Draig, Albion y otros seres.**

 **\- hola - Bahamut u otros seres**

 **\- "** _hola_ **" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 20: la furia de la dragona dorada._

 **Dimensión de bolsillo:**

Se puede ver al sequito de Issei corriendo mientras subían por una escalera de mármol hasta el templo griego, donde pensaban que se encontraba Diodora.

Durante el trayecto, Issei escuchaba las voces de "ellos" diciéndole que destruya todo.

Al llegar al templo, no vieron ni sintieron la presencia de Diodora.

\- _"Me alegra que llegaran"_ \- se escuchó la voz del rubio.

\- ¡Diodora! - grito Issei.

\- _"Quiero jugar un juego. En vista que el Rating Game se canceló, vamos a hacer un sustituto: cada uno enviara las piezas que quiera, para que se enfrenten en un duelo… si ganan, pasan al siguiente nivel y repiten el procedimiento, todo hasta llegar al final donde nos enfrentaremos. Claro que no se puede usar la misma pieza dos veces"_ \- explico Diodora igual a cierto muñeco que le gustan los juegos de muerte.

Issei solo suspiro, de cualquier modo llegarían hasta él y lo matarían, por lo que hacer esto no les afectaría - Esta bien, aceptamos.

\- _"Que bien… mande a mis ocho peones y mis dos torres… por cierto, todos mis peones promocionaron a Reina, ¡Par lo que son 8 Reinas que deben enfrentar!... nos veremos, Issei Bahamut, no puedo esperar para matarte frente a Asia"_ \- y con eso la transmisión se cortó mientras unos círculos mágicos aparecían.

* * *

 **Opening de Gakusen Toshi Asterisk 2º temporada, The Asterisk War.**

Se puede ver un estadio enorme, mientras pasan imágenes de Issei, Vali, Rias, Sona, Diodora, Seekvaira, Zephyrdor y Sairaorg en una enorme pantalla. Después cambia a un gran círculo donde se presentan diferentes símbolos y a Issei caminado al campo de batalla.

 **Senjou no taiyou wa, takaku yurete**

 **Kanjou ni sumitsuku kage wo otosu**

Se puede ver a Issei caminando por la Academia Kuo, siendo acompañado posteriormente por Tiamat y Ophis.

 **Shiranai mama itami ni kawaru koto satoru you ni**

Después es seguido por el resto de su sequito y harem, caminando después junto a Vali y su sequito.

 **Kanashimi kara umareta yume mo**

 **Sekai to kimi ga yurushitekureru**

Se puede ver a Dragon Hunting desde afuera mientras pasa el tiempo, cambiando después a varios equipos preparándose para una batalla, entre ellos los de Sona y Rias

 **Sou, mabuta no ura de kurikaesu**

 **Kono sora ga yobu koe ni**

Cambia a Issei caminando por un pasillo junto a su sequito, mientras que en otro Vali hace lo mismo. Cambiando después a los líderes de las facciones en una sala especial y volviendo a cambiar a Serafall, Penemue y Gabriel dando grandes sonrisas.

 **Hibiite, tada kakenuketa mune ni mabayui shoudou**

 **Hajiketa omoi ni my star, will you shine forever?**

Se puede ver al sequito de Issei mientras se enfrentan al sequito de Sona Sitri. Pasando después a Vali enfrentándose a Seekvaira

 **Ano hi egaita subete tsuyoku ikiteyuke**

 **Buun no naka de**

Aparece después Rias enfrentándose a Diodora, mientras cambia al enfrentamiento entre Zephyrdor y Sairaorg. También se observa como un árbitro y un relatador están emocionados por lo que ven.

 **Ima, yomigaeru jikan kono basho de**

 **Bokura zettai yuzurenai negai wo**

Todo cambia a un páramo desierto, donde se distingue tres lobos, muchas serpientes gigantes y cuatro personas elevando su aura de golpe.

 **Tada fukitoosu kono koe de tsuyoku kizandeyuke**

 **This is The Asterisk War!**

Aparecen Issei junto a Vali recitando algo, mientras las armaduras cambian y se enfrentas a los sujetos anteriores. Después cambia a Rias mirando con desprecio a alguien, Koneko mirándose las manos, temblando, a Akeno en la cama llorando recordando a alguien, a un enorme dragón negro protegiendo algo, para al final pasar a Vali e Issei mientras extendían la mano tratando de llegar a una mujer de cabello blanco quien les sonreía. Por ultimo aparecen unos collares rojo y azul en el suelo.

* * *

De los círculos mágicos salieron 10 mujeres, que reconocieron como los peones y torres de Diodora. También pudieron notar que su poder era mas alto que en el combate contra Rias.

\- Muy bien, ¿Quién va? - pregunto Issei.

\- Yo voy - dijeron Koneko y Xenovia, pero la última se notaba enojada por lo que ocurrió cuando llegaron a la dimensión de bolsillo.

Las dos torres arremetieron contra Koneko, mientras esta entraba en su modo nekomata y peleaba con ellas.

Mientras los ocho peones se abalanzaron contra Xenovia, pero esta los esquivo a tiempo.

Esta lanzo varias ondas de poder sacro, pero los peones las esquivaban fácilmente.

\- Mierda - exclamo Xenovia furiosa - ¿Por qué no puedo comunicarme con Durandal?

\- ¿Qué pasa Xenovia? - pregunto su Rey.

\- La cosa es… que no puedo comunicarme con Durandal - confeso Xenovia frustrada.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamaron todos.

\- *Veras Issei, cuando un portador puede comunicarse con su espada, esta puede liberar su máximo potencial, aunque ha habido casos donde no es necesario… pero la vaga de Dura-chan no ha hablado con ningún portador desde que fue empuñada por primera vez* - dijo Ascalon sorprendiendo al pelinegro.

\- ¡Xenovia, Ascalon dice que Durandal no ha hablado con ningún portador desde que fue empuñada por primera vez! - le confeso Issei a Xenovia.

\- ¡Pero aun así… yo le dije cosas horribles a Asia cuando nos conocimos, pero después acepto el volverse mi amiga!... si ella no se hubiera liberado, ahora ella… - decía Xenovia con impotencia - Soy una de las más débiles del grupo, y no quiero perder a mi mejor amiga, ¡Por lo que Durandal, escucha mi voz! - grito Xenovia levantando a Durandal mientras un potente brillo sacro era liberado.

\- *Buaa… así que tú eres mi actual portadora… tienes estilo si empezamos a hablar en medio de una pelea, pero te prestare mi poder… ¡Así que has pedazos todo! - quien hablo no fue otra más que Durandal que aumento exponencialmente el poder sacro de la espada, al cual se sumó poder dragónico de Xenovia.

\- ¡Gracias Durandal! ¡Tomen esto, [Corte Celestial Dragónico]! - y descendiendo la espada, Xenovia creo un muy potente tajo de energía que iba directo a los peones y las torres.

Koneko esquivo el ataque para evitar ser dañada por este, dejando a las torres a merced de tal ataque destructivo.

Al impactar el ataque, se creó una explosión que destruyó el templo por completo y levanto una enorme cortina de humo.

Al despejarse, no quedaban rastros de la nobleza de Diodora… ni del templo. Y aparentemente también extermino a un buen grupo de demonios pertenecientes a la Facción de los Antiguos Maou que rodeaban el templo.

\- ¿Me pase? - pregunto Xenovia en un tono normal, mientras que a los demás les salían gotas estilo anime.

\- *No creo* - contesto Durandal.

Después de eso, avanzaron hasta el próximo templo, donde se encontraron con las Alfiles y la Reina.

\- De ellas me encargo yo - dijo Akeno dando un paso al frente.

Durante unos minutos, la Reina de Diodora y Akeno tuvieron un duelo de magia, pero la Reina recuperaba poder demoniaco con ayuda de los otros alfiles.

Ella lanzo un potente hechizo, el cual Akeno detenía con un escudo mágico.

\- Ise-sempai, venga - le susurro Koneko a su Rey.

Esta le susurró al oído el plan que elaboro para hacer que Akeno del 100% de si, aunque puso un poco rojo a Issei.

\- A-Akeno - llamo Issei a su Peón.

\- S-si - dijo ella sin desvanecer el círculo de protección.

\- S-si acabas con ellas… t-tendremos una cita el domingo - dijo Issei algo rojo por decir eso en un momento como ese - Ves, te dije que no funcionaría - le susurro a Koneko, pero esta hiso un gesto para que espera - Espera… ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEE?! - grito al ver el poder de Akeno dispararse y apareciendo un par de alas de caído y de dragón en su espalda.

\- Fufufufufu… una cita con Ise-kun - dijo Akeno muy feliz mientras su poder seguía elevándose - Perdónenme, pero tendrán que morir [Kirin] - dijo sin quitar su sonrisa.

Un poderoso relámpago con forma oriental sumado a poder sagrado golpeo a las demonios, desintegrándolas… destruyendo ese templo también y más demonios renegados.

\- C-creo que entiendo el por qué nos limitaron en los Rating Games - dijo Kiba con una gota de sudor estilo anime al ver la destrucción que causaron solo dos piezas.

 **En algún lugar del Inframundo:**

Se podía ver una batalla entre las fuerzas de los Antiguos Maou contra los VIP que estaban viendo el encuentro.

El equipo de Vali eliminaba fácilmente a todos los enemigos… aunque tenían que tener cuidado de no pasarse con el ataque y herir a los aliados.

Irina y Cassie también ayudaban a diezmar las fuerzas enemigas, usando ataques de poder sacro o magia nórdica de luz.

Azazel elimino a un demonio ensartando una lanza de luz en su pecho. Pero en eso sintió una presencia sumamente poderosa.

Al mirar arriba, diviso a una pequeña niña, de cabello negro azabache largo hasta los muslos y de ojos grises. Esta llevaba un vestido gótico blanco con detalles en negro.

\- Vaya, vaya… así que el "jefe" de la brigada hiso acto de presencia - dijo Azazel algo nervioso por la presencia de la niña.

\- … - sin embargo, ella no dijo nada.

\- Me preguntaba, ¿Por qué creaste este grupo terrorista? No me digas por que estabas aburrida - obviamente Azazel ya sabía, al ser uno de los muy pocos seres que sabían la verdadera identidad de la pelinegra prometida de Issei, la respuesta, pero quería saber si esta pequeña creada a partir del poder de Ophis tenía el mismo motivo o no.

\- … - pero ella seguía sin responder.

Entonces abre un portal y se marcha de la misma manera que vino… sin decir una palabra.

\- Esto no puede ser bueno - se dijo Azazel a sí mismo para después volver a exterminar demonios enemigos. A lo lejos se podía ver a Tannin incendiando mas demonios.

 **Devuelta con Issei:**

El grupo llego al último templo, donde se tendrían que enfrentar a los caballeros de Diodora ¿Cierto?

Al llegar, Koneko uso sus orejas de nekomata para rastrear a los caballeros, pero…

\- No siento la presencia del resto de la nobleza de Diodora… pero siento una presencia muy conocida - señalo Koneko cuando de las sombras una persona muy conocida para Issei, Asia, Akeno, Kiba y Koneko apareció.

\- Hoooolaaaa demonios de mierda - quien había aparecido no era otro que Freed, el exorcista demente.

\- Freed - dijo Issei enojado por la presencia.

\- ¡Es bueno volver a verte, Issei-kun!... ¡me contaron que no eres un demonio, pero aun así tengo que vengarme por lo que me hicieron! - exclamaba Freed con su típica sonrisa de locura.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y dónde están los caballeros de Diodora? - pregunto Issei pero se dio cuenta que Freed masticaba algo.

\- Ellas digamos que están… indispuestas - dijo para después escupir lo que masticaba, que resultaba ser un dedo, cosa que horrorizo a más de uno.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda?! - pregunto Issei muy alterado.

\- Ese tipo dejo de ser humano - señalo Koneko tapándose la nariz.

Freed comenzó a mutar: su piel se volvió oscura, su brazo izquierdo creció enormemente, sus dientes se volvieron filosos, su boca se deformo, le salieron alas en la espalda y su ojo izquierdo se volvió el de un reptil y aumento su tamaño.

\- ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajja después de que el hijo de puta de Vali me llevara a Grigory, Azazel me despidió! ¡Pero fui rescatado por la Khaos Brigade e hicieron experimentos conmigo para aumentar el poder! ¡El resultado, ahora soy una quimera! - incluso su voz cambio, ya que ahora estaba distorsionada.

\- [Se volvió más feo de lo que era] - señalo Draig divertido mientras Ascalon reía.

\- ¡Pero deberían saber algo!... ¡Ese chico Diodora tiene uno de los fetiches más raros e increíbles que he visto! - dijo Freed.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? - pregunto Issei.

\- ¡Ese chico tiene un fetiche por las monjas! - declaro dejando a todos sorprendidos y a un Issei cuya ira aumentaba - ¡El disfruta cuando las hace caer y viene ante él y las viola! ¡Es más… todas las chicas de su nobleza y las que tiene en su casa son ex monjas! - Freed tenía una cara de completa locura y felicidad.

Issei y sorprendentemente Asia estaban aumentando su poder en clara señal de enojo.

\- ¡Un día vio a una santa doncella, de la cual le hablaron de sus poderes y pensó: "Si puedo hacer que la vean curándome, la expulsaran y yo apareceré en frente de ella como un salvador… que importa una cicatriz si puedo tenerla a ella"! - relato la quimera.

El aura de Issei y Asia había incrementado aún más. A esto se sumó el aura del resto del equipo de Issei, quienes estaban explotando de furia al escuchar lo que tenía planead o Diodora con Asia, en especial Xenovia.

Pero fue Kiba quien dio un paso al frente.

\- Issei-kun, guarda tu furia para Diodora, yo me encargo de el - dijo Kiba mientras los demás se apartaban.

\- ¡Oh pero si es el niño bonito! … ¡Gracias a ti tuve esta remodelación, ahora soy más poderoso! ¡Además que me comí a los caballeros, por lo que soy muchísimo más rápido y poderoso que antes! ¡Ahora soy el verdadero gran Freed-sama! - exclamaba con aires de grandeza el deforme.

Pero Kiba desapareció y apareció detrás de Freed en un estallido de velocidad. Curiosamente había desenfundado y enfundado su espada.

Para sorpresa de Freed, el enfundarse la espada, este comenzó a desmoronarse en múltiples cortes, donde solo la cabeza quedo intacta.

\- Jajajajajaja, parece que no pude hacerte frente, pero no podrán con Diodora, ya que se comió una serpiente de Ophis, ni con los que están arriba de él - decía lo que quedaba de Freed pero fue silenciado por Kiba, quien le clavo su espada.

\- Puedes seguir aullándole a la Parca en el Infierno - dijo Kiba enfundando su espada. Aunque para todos esa fue una frase genial.

\- Sigamos - ordeno Issei muy enojado.

Caminaron hasta el final del santuario, el cual era una enorme recamara con pilares sosteniéndola y con un trono al final. Lo extraño era un dispositivo pegado a la pared: este era de metal y tenía incrustaciones de piedras, además de letras y palabras extrañas.

\- Parece que pudieron con mis piezas - quien dijo eso era Diodora, quien estaba sentado en el trono.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto Issei lo más calmado que pudo estar.

\- Esto es un dispositivo creado por la Longinus Dimension Lost, una Longinus que puede crear una niebla tipo barrera que o bien puede atrapar a alguien en otro espacio o encerrar a muchas personas en una dimensión de bolsillo… en su estado Balance Breaker, crea todo tipo de dispositivos de barrera… este en especial, invierte el poder de aquel que este unido a ella… creo que no hace falta decirles con quien pensaba usarlo y cuál sería su rango - explico Diodora con una sonrisa psicópata.

Todos se tensaron al analizar el propósito de la máquina, que no puede ser otro que usar la Sacred Gear de Asia a la inversa para matar a los líderes.

\- **Debes matarlo… recita el cantico… destruye todo** \- era lo que decían las voces.

Issei estaba por liberar la furia que tenía guardada desde que vio a ese sujeto, pero alguien lo detuvo.

\- Issei-san, déjame encargarme a mí de el - quien hablo fue Asia, quien se notaba furia en sus ojos.

La rubia empezó a avanzar hacia Diodora mientras recitaba un cantico.

\- Vaya vaya… pero si es Asia… no importa, te venceré primero y te forzare a ver como mato a todos tus amigos, en especial la ese sucio dragón - dijo el rubio con arrogancia y desprecio - Issei Bahamut - llamo al pelinegro ¿Asia es virgen todavía? No me gustaría que sea algo usado por un asqueroso dragón, aunque sería interesante el violarla mientras grita tu nombre - decía de manera enfermiza el rubio demonio.

Issei estaba por abalanzarse sobre él, pero se detuvo al ver como Asia abría la puerta dragón y de ella salía un enfurecido Fafnir.

Este no sabía con exactitud el por qué su "Asia-tan" estaba furiosa, pero no lo necesitaba. Con tan solo verla furiosa, le basta para ponerse furioso también.

Sin embargo, este no se abalanzo sobre Diodora, ya que comenzó a brillar en un aura dorada junto con Asia.

\- [Twilight Healing Balance Breaker] [Twilight Saint Affection] - y para sorpresa de todos, Asia y Fafnir se combinaron.

Al desaparecer la luz, se podía ver a Asia portando una armadura parecida a la Scale Mail pero diseñada para mujeres, además de ser dorada, con gemas rojas y las manos tenían garras doradas, además de los anillos del Twilight Healing.

\- ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja, es sorprendente, Asia! ¡Alcanzaste el Balance Breaker, pero yo también aumente mi poder, gracias a la serpiente de Ophis! ¡Ahora tengo el poder de… - decía Diodora riendo como loco, pro fue callado por Asia.

Ella había aparecido frente a Diodora y le propino un poderoso gancho al estómago del demonio, provocando que escupiera un montón de sangre.

Luego lo agarró del cuello y lo lanzo contra una de las columnas del lugar.

Volvió a aparecer en frente de él y le propino una patada ascendente que lo elevo en el aire. Pero la rubia apareció arriba del demonio y le atino un golpe martillo que lo mando a incrustarse en el suelo.

Diodora se recompuso adolorido y creo una barrera para protegerse, pero…

\- [Garra Gigante Dorada] - y las garras en el brazo derecho de Asia incrementaron su tamaño.

La rubia cayó en picada, chocando sus garras con la barrera, pero la última sucumbió ante la fuerza del ataque.

Pero el ataque de Asia no se detuvo ahí, sino que incluso le arranco el brazo izquierdo a Diodora. Dejándole un hueso salido en esa área.

\- ¡I-imposible, ¿C-como puedo perder contra un dragón, si mi poder aumento?!... ¡debería superar un recién obtenido Balance Breaker! - decía muy asustado Diodora mientras detenía el sangrado de su brazo y retrocedía con miedo.

Asia comenzó a volver a caminar, pero a paso lento, hacia el demonio.

\- ¡Toma esto! - gritó con desesperación y disparo una gran cantidad de esferas de poder demoniaco concentrado directo a Asia.

El ataque impacto en Asia, generando una explosión poderosa y levantando una cortina de humo.

\- Bien, espero que no la haya lastimado mucho… ahora a… - decía Diodora muy seguro de que derroto a Asia, pero su sonrisa de victoria se convirtió en una mueca de terror al ver el humo esfumarse.

Ahí estaba Asia, sin ningún rasguño, pero tenía una barrera dorada protegiéndola.

\- [Fafnir no es el Rey Dragón más poderoso, pero tiene una fuerza descomunal y una de las defensas más poderosas] - aclaro Draig para todos.

Asia seguía caminando hasta Diodora, a quien agarro del cuello y lo levanto.

Acto seguido, le propino unos golpes a la cara muy fuertes, pero como era sujetado por su cuello, no salió volando contra un muro.

Después de desfigurarle el rostro. Asia lo soltó y le dio una sonrisa gentil… talvez demasiado gentil.

Diodora pensaba que había terminado, pero sus instintos de hombre le decía que saliera corriendo de ahí. Con lo siguiente entendió el por qué.

\- [Gran Patada Dorada] - dijo Asia y su pierna izquierda aumento la dureza, a la par que salían garras.

Esta mando la poderosa patada… directo a los huevos de Diodora.

Se pudo escuchar como algo explotaba, mientras una muy potente onda expansiva provoco un cráter debajo de ambos rubios y el techo explotaba.

\- _¡ESO TUVO QUE DOLER! ¡PUTO DOLOR FANTASMAL!_ \- gritaron mentalmente todos los hombres al ver esa muy, pero muy dolorosa escena.

Diodora estaba con los ojos abiertos tanto que parecía que se le iba na salir de las cuencas.

Se cubrió el área afectada con su única mano, pero Asia la sujeto y sin misericordia se la arranco.

\- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH - grito de dolor Diodora al sr despojado de su único brazo. Esta vez no quedo hueso.

El demonio retrocedió con puro miedo, mientras Asia hablaba.

\- ¿Sabes Diodora? - su voz era carente de emociones - En realidad, no te odio por lo que me hiciste… ya que gracias a eso pude conocer a Issei-san, Tiamat-oneesan y las demás - confeso Asia.

\- ¿E-e-entonces? - pregunto el demonio esperanzado de que lo dejara vivir… aunque de seguro no viviría por mucho tiempo.

\- Sin embargo… como ex doncella santa, no puedo perdonar lo que les hiciste a esas fieles monjas a la palabra de Dios… pero por sobre todo, no puedo dejarte vivir después de que dijeras que intentabas matar a Issei-san - dijo retrayendo su puño y cargando mucho poder, cosa que aterro demasiado a Diodora.

\- N-n-n-no… e-e-e-espera - suplico el demonio, pero ya era tarde.

\- [Golpe del Rey Dorado] - y descargo todo ese poder en Diodora.

Eso genero una potente explosión que se cargó lo que quedaba del templo, aunque curiosamente el dispositivo creado por la Dimension Lost seguía intacto.

Ahora donde solía estar Diodora, no quedaba más que un cuerpo destrozado, con sus huesos saliendo de varias partes del cuerpo y un rostro irreconocible.

Asia desactivo su recién adquirido Balance Breaker, y se encamino al grupo.

Al llegar, todos la felicitaron por el estado en que dejo al idiota de Diodora. La rubia se avergonzó un poco.

Luego de eso, fueron hasta el sótano de la dimensión, ya que Azazel les comento que la Dimension Lost evitaba que pudieran abrir portales, por lo que optaron por el que estaba abajo y no se vio afectado.

 **En algún lugar del Inframundo:**

El equipo de Issei llego a lo que antes era el campo de batalla donde peleaban Vali y los demás.

Y digo era porque ahora era una llanura llena de cadáveres y cuerpos desmembrados, además de ríos de sangre.

Volaron un poco hasta encontrar al resto, que estaban descansando en una parte sin cuerpos ni sangre.

\- Llegamos - dijo Issei a los demás.

\- Veo que acabaron con Diodora… ¿Cómo quedo? - pregunto Azazel para que Issei le mostrara una foto de como quedo Diodora - Vaya, sí que te pasaste Issei - dijo Azazel impresionado junto al resto.

\- De hecho… lo hiso Asia en Balance Breaker - dijo Issei dejando a todos más que sorprendidos.

Luego vieron a Asia que tenía una sonrisa inocente, que provoco escalofríos en los demás, en especial los hombres.

\- _Recordatorio, no hacerla enojar_ \- pensaron los que no vieron la masacre.

\- De hecho, acá tengo un video de lo que paso - dijo Akeno para sacar una cámara de Dios sabe dónde tenia, aunque estoy seguro que los hombres saben dónde la tenía.

Mostro el video, donde en la parte de la patada, a todos los hombres le agarro un dolor fantasmal.

\- Mama Asia da miedo - dijo Eco en brazos de Bahamut a lo que el resto asintió.

En eso, un portal se abrió en el cielo, perol o curioso es que era inmenso.

De el salió alguien que sorprendió a la mayoría, pero enfureció a Ophis.

\- ¡Es ese hijo de puta de Gran Rojo! - si, quien salió del portal no era otro que Gran Rojo, el Dios Dragón de los Sueños y el que se la pasaba vagando por la Grieta Dimensional - ¡Vamos Issei! ¡Hay que romperle el culo! - grito Ophis intentando ir contra Gran Rojo, pero alguien la detiene.

\- Ophis, cálmate - dijo Issei abrazándola y acariciándole el cabello para que se relajara, cosa que funciono.

Gran Rojo no se quedó mucho tiempo, ya que volvió a abrir otro portal y volvió a la Grieta Dimensional.

\- Saben, hay algo que me está incomodando - dijo Sirzechs a todos.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - pregunto Tiamat.

\- Me parece extraño que los líderes de la Facción de los Antiguos Maou no nos atacaran, conociendo lo impulsivos que son - comento Sirzechs.

\- Es verdad… Katerea se lanzó de frente contra nosotros, confiada en que podría destruirnos - señalo Azazel recordando ese día.

\- Pero se fue en cuanto vio la batalla de Issei contra Vali… talvez sabían que ellos estaban aquí, por lo que prefirieron no arriesgarse a morir inútilmente - explico Sirzechs, mientras todos asentían pensativos.

Todos estaban por irse, pero Asia aparto a Issei del resto.

\- ¿Qué pasa A ¡! - el pelinegro se quedó sorprendido al ver como Asia lo besaba, pero ese beso iba cargado de amor.

La rubia se separó y lo vio con un sonrojo y una linda sonrisa.

\- Issei-san, siempre te he amado… desde que te convertiste en mi primer amigo, te ganaste un lugar en mi corazón… después hicimos misiones juntos y cuidabas mucho de mí, transformando mis sentimientos en amor, amor que decidí aceptar cuando me volví tu alfil - se confesó la rubia ante un sorprendido pelinegro - Sé que ya tienes a Tiamat-sensei y a Ophis-san como prometidas, pero no me importa ser la tercera en la lista para casarse - y volvió a besar al pelinegro, el cual correspondió los sentimientos de la rubia y el beso.

Ambos se elevaron en el cielo ante la mirada de los demás, que se quedaron para ver lo que harían.

Ambos se separaron y liberaron estelas de energía rojinegra y dorada, realizando la danza de los dragones. Los demás miraban fascinados la escena, al menos lo que no sabían cómo se llevaba a cabo. Los que si sabían, solo tenían una sonrisa.

Al finalizar, volvieron a bajar besándose. En el cielo ahora había un dibujo de un dragón rojinegro cubriendo con sus alas a uno dorado, ambos mirándose y juntando sus bocas. Issei aprovecho y sello el dibujo en la gema del rosario que Asia siempre lleva puesto con el traje de monja, ya que así se siente mucho más cómoda.

Issei y Asia se separaron a causa de la falta de aire. En los ojos de ambos se pudo ver un pequeño brillo… antes de que un portal los tragara y los llevara a quien sabe dónde.

\- ¿Q-q-qué acaba de pasar? - pregunto Xenovia debido a que su mejor amiga y su amor secreto acababan de irse sin ellos.

\- Creo que entraron en sincronización - dijo Bahamut con una sonrisa, misma que fue correspondida por Tiamat, Ophis, Vali y Laury y que genero confusión en los demás.

 **Dragon Hunting:**

Issei y Asia aparecieron en la habitación del pelinegro. La rubia levanto al pelinegro y lo arrojo a la cama.

Issei vio como Asia se le acercaba, como un cazador a su presa, con ojos cargados de deseo.

\- Issei-san - hasta su voz estaba llena de lujuria.

Asia beso a Issei, aunque esta vez usaban sus lenguas en una batalla por ver quien domina en la boca del otro. Con un hechizo, se despojaron de sus ropas antes de pasar a la acción.

Mientras tanto, en la Boosted Gear, Draig y Ascalon, no aguantando el ver a los dos dragones, decidieron sacarse la calentura entre ellos. Algo raro contando que uno es un dragón y la otra una espada DragonSlayer.

 **A la mañana siguiente:**

Issei y Asia se comenzaban a levantar, ambos con una gran sonrisa, aunque Asia se notaba radiante.

\- Issei-san - Asia hablo con la misma voz que anoche - ¿Qué tal si tenemos un poco de acción mañanera? - propuso está muy deseosa, casi parecía una versión rubia de Akeno.

Pero antes de poder hacer algo, dos manos agarraron fuertemente la cabeza de Asia.

Eran Xenovia e Irina. Una miraba con un semblante sombrío a la rubia (Xenovia) y la otra se cubría la mirada sonrojada, batallando por no ver desnudo a Issei y caer (Irina).

Asia tenía la cara azul y giro mecánicamente la cabeza para encontrarse con sus futuras torturadoras.

\- X-Xenovia-san, I-Irina-san - Asia estaba transpirando como testigo falso.

\- Vamos a hablar - dijeron con voz de ultratumba helando la sangre de Asia.

Issei pudo ver como el ángel y la espadachín peliazul sujetaban a Asia de la cabeza y la arrastraban, mientras esta hacía de todo para intentar huir.

Después bajo para encontrarse con todo Dragon Hunting más Azazel y Angela, aunque estos últimos revisaban una investigación.

\- Issei, ¿sabes el por qué se escuchan gritos en aquella habitación? - señalo Vali una habitación con la puerta negra… una habitación que Najenda, Esdeath y Akeno visitaban regularmente.

\- Xenovia e Irina se llevaron a Asia ahí - dijo Issei y misteriosamente Esdeath, Akeno y Najenda desaparecieron dejando un cumulo de humo con sus formas. Luego vieron una cabellera negra entrar a la habitación antes mencionada.

\- _Pobre Asia_ \- pensaron varias chicas que sabían que había en esa habitación.

\- Por cierto - susurro Vali para que solo Issei lo escuchara - ¿Los has escuchado? - pregunto visiblemente nervioso.

\- Si… son cada vez más fuertes - dijo Issei muy preocupado.

\- Tenemos que encontrar la forma de detenerlos, o si no nos dominaran - dijo serio Vali pero también se notaba preocupación en su rostro.

El día siguió con normalidad, exceptuando el hecho que se escuchaban gritos de Asia desde la habitación. Al final, salió de la habitación muy alterada, pero con leves rasguños… cosa rara contando los gritos que escuchaban.

\- ¿Qué paso Asia? - preguntaba Tiamat preocupada.

\- Me hicieron ver la saga completa de Crepúsculo en DVD, incluyendo un segmento de 3 horas que viene con comentarios del director - decía muy alterada Asia (N/A: no sé ustedes, pero a mí me aterra eso… por cierto, estoy seguro que saben de dónde saque esta tortura.)

\- Sí que están enfermas - dijo Tiamat al ver salir a Xenovia, Irina, Najenda, Akeno y Esdeath felices como si hubieran disfrutado de la tortura.

 **Al día siguiente:**

\- **Todos vengan… tengo algo que me mandaron Sirzechs, Azazel y Michael** \- dijo Bahamut mientras todos llegaban a la sala de estar donde se pondrían a ver lo que sea que les mandaron.

(N/A: como me da vergüenza ajena el solo escribir la canción, y estoy seguro que se la saben, no la pondré, pero es lo mismo solo que cambia el nombre Serafall por Michael y agregan partes del Ria Dragon (Dragón de los Traseros… creo))

Lo único que había era silencio, ninguno movía un musculo debido a lo extraño que vieron.

\- Me gusto - dijeron Le Fay, Ravel y Koneko.

\- Es interesante, incluso ahí personajes basados en nosotros - exclamo Xenovia revisando un papel en donde salían los personajes.

\- **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA** \- se reía Bahamut mientras rodaba en el suelo sujetándose el estómago - **¿Qué era eso? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA**

Sin embargo, en el lugar se sintió una poderosa sed de sangre. Todos voltearon a ver a los gemelos dragón, quienes expulsaban fuertemente sus auras y todo comenzaba a temblar.

Abrieron un portal al lado y entrando en él, yendo a cazar a ciertos hijos deputa.

\- Esperemos que no maten a los líderes… si no ahí si tendremos problemas - expuso Tiamat algo nerviosa junto al resto.

 **Salón de reuniones:**

En un salón de reuniones se podían ver a los tres líderes de las facciones bíblicas, algo nerviosos.

\- ¿Cómo creen que lo tomen? - pregunto Sirzechs muy nervioso.

\- No creo que se lo tomen mal - dijo Azazel despreocupándose… pobre idiota.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

La puerta del salón salió volando, incrustándose con la pared contraria.

Los líderes vieron asustados a dos armaduras, una roja y otra plateada, mirándolos fijamente con ojos de cazador.

\- Muy bien… ¡CORRAN! - grito Azazel mientras salía corriendo junto a los otros dos de unos enfurecidos Issei y Vali.

Al final, se ideo esa serie para llamar la atención de los demonios jóvenes y niños, a ver si podían aumentar el ranking de los partidos… pero al final con una "simple charla" se decidió que la serie se cancelaria.

Sin embargo:

 **Lugar desconocido:**

En un extraño lugar, se podían ver a tres siluetas, dos hombres y una mujer, hablando.

\- Parece que los hijos de Bahamut son muy poderosos… sería muy difícil para nosotros el derrotarlo, y esas posibilidades se esfuman si activa la Juggernaut Drive - hablo uno de ellos.

\- Por eso tendremos que aliarnos con "el" - propuso la mujer.

\- Es correcto… comuníquennos con él y que preparen las serpientes 2.0 - dijo el ultimo dando una sonrisa espeluznante junto a los otros dos.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá llego el capítulo. Perdón si la batalla n oes como esperaron, pero así me la imagine.**

 **Ya en el próximo iniciara la saga de Loki, por lo que espérenlo.**

 **Otra cosa, parece que con una victoria aplastante, gano el fic de IS y Doom, por lo que la semana que viene subo el primer capítulo de la serie. El del otro fic saldrá después de la saga de Loki.**

 **Sin más que decir, dejen sus reviews y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIÉNDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	21. Chapter 21

**Y aquí tenemos el capítulo 21 de El Dragón Emperador del Fin y sin más vamos con las reviews:**

 **Alexzero: has a mí me dolió, y eso que lo escribí.**

 **Uchiha-Issei-DXD: a todos nos caía mal, y ellos entrenaran en privado.**

 **Hgabrielzdu: digamos que el tener sangre de dragón viene con sadismo incluido.**

 **Omnipotente Vargas: Flames sí que merecía las vacaciones, aunque ahora quedaste vos solo para controlar a Sagrav… en cuanto a tu hipótesis… me temo que te equivocaste. Y Le Fay si estará con Issei.**

 **E-HERO-KnightMare: todos concordaron con no hacer enojar a la monjita.**

 **Inuyashadaiyoukai: puede ser, puede ser.**

 **IzurosX2: gracias.**

 **Tenzalucard123: Rias aparecerá durante la planeación antes de la batalla con Loki.**

 **miguelzero24: había pensado usar la clásica fatality de Jhonny Cage pero después dije no.**

 **Silromeo: intentare subirlo lo más rápido posible.**

 **Phantom: después de esa noche, obviamente.**

 **maxigiampieri2012: sobrevivirán, ya que si los matan esta vez sí tendrán muchos problemas.**

 **Lux01: también pensé que hacía falta más tortura.**

 **Antes de continuar, quiero informar que subí el primer capítulo del fic IS: Inferno, así que léanlo por favor. Sin más, comencemos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos**

 **-** _hola_ **\- pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **-** [hola] **\- Draig, Albion y otros seres.**

 **\- hola - Bahamut u otros seres**

 **\- "** _hola_ **" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 21: la llegada de dioses nórdicos y nuevos familiares._

 **Almacén abandonado:**

Han pasado unos días desde el festival deportivo de Kuo.

El grupo de Dragon Hunting estaba dentro este almacén abandonado.

Recientemente la ciudad, más específicamente ellos y los grupos Sitri y Gremory, recibio ataques de la otra Facción de la Khaos Brigade, la Facción de los Héroes, Facción supuestamente compuesta por descendientes o reencarnaciones de héroes legendarios, o portadores de Sacred Gear.

En si no eran un problema, ya que los derrotaban al instante y eran llevados al Inframundo para interrogarlos, pero estos perdían la memoria, como un mecanismo para evitar que se filtre información.

Pero volviendo al presente, frente al grupo estaba un hombre de cabello negro con abrigo del mismo color.

\- Ya era hora - dijo el hombre.

\- La Brigada debo suponer - comento Issei.

\- Exacto dragón, y nuestro objetivo es matar a los seres sobrenaturales de la ciudad y liberarla - dijo el hombre viendo de forma arrogante al grupo.

Al lado del hombre aparecieron dos más, uno con lentes de sol y el otro con un traje tradicional chino. También aparecieron varias criaturas con forma humanoide.

\- Acábenlos - ordenaron Issei y Vali mientras todos se ponian en posición de combate.

* * *

 **Opening de Gakusen Toshi Asterisk 2º temporada, The Asterisk War.**

Se puede ver un estadio enorme, mientras pasan imágenes de Issei, Vali, Rias, Sona, Diodora, Seekvaira, Zephyrdor y Sairaorg en una enorme pantalla. Después cambia a un gran círculo donde se presentan diferentes símbolos y a Issei caminado al campo de batalla.

 **Senjou no taiyou wa, takaku yurete**

 **Kanjou ni sumitsuku kage wo otosu**

Se puede ver a Issei caminando por la Academia Kuo, siendo acompañado posteriormente por Tiamat y Ophis.

 **Shiranai mama itami ni kawaru koto satoru you ni**

Después es seguido por el resto de su sequito y harem, caminando después junto a Vali y su sequito.

 **Kanashimi kara umareta yume mo**

 **Sekai to kimi ga yurushitekureru**

Se puede ver a Dragon Hunting desde afuera mientras pasa el tiempo, cambiando después a varios equipos preparándose para una batalla, entre ellos los de Sona y Rias

 **Sou, mabuta no ura de kurikaesu**

 **Kono sora ga yobu koe ni**

Cambia a Issei caminando por un pasillo junto a su sequito, mientras que en otro Vali hace lo mismo. Cambiando después a los líderes de las facciones en una sala especial y volviendo a cambiar a Serafall, Penemue y Gabriel dando grandes sonrisas.

 **Hibiite, tada kakenuketa mune ni mabayui shoudou**

 **Hajiketa omoi ni my star, will you shine forever?**

Se puede ver al sequito de Issei mientras se enfrentan al sequito de Sona Sitri. Pasando después a Vali enfrentándose a Seekvaira

 **Ano hi egaita subete tsuyoku ikiteyuke**

 **Buun no naka de**

Aparece después Rias enfrentándose a Diodora, mientras cambia al enfrentamiento entre Zephyrdor y Sairaorg. También se observa como un árbitro y un relatador están emocionados por lo que ven.

 **Ima, yomigaeru jikan kono basho de**

 **Bokura zettai yuzurenai negai wo**

Todo cambia a un páramo desierto, donde se distingue tres lobos, muchas serpientes gigantes y cuatro personas elevando su aura de golpe.

 **Tada fukitoosu kono koe de tsuyoku kizandeyuke**

 **This is The Asterisk War!**

Aparecen Issei junto a Vali recitando algo, mientras las armaduras cambian y se enfrentas a los sujetos anteriores. Después cambia a Rias mirando con desprecio a alguien, Koneko mirándose las manos, temblando, a Akeno en la cama llorando recordando a alguien, a un enorme dragón negro protegiendo algo, para al final pasar a Vali e Issei mientras extendían la mano tratando de llegar a una mujer de cabello blanco quien les sonreía. Por ultimo aparecen unos collares rojo y azul en el suelo.

* * *

El hombre del abrigo lanzo una llama blanca a los dragones, a los cuales no les hiso nada.

\- ¡Toma esto! [Dragon-Shoot] - grito Scarlet disparando el torrente de energía.

Pero el hombre de lentes se puso frente al ataque.

\- ¡¿?! - los dragones se sorprendieron cunando una sombra engullo el ataque y desapareció.

Kiba estaba por atacarlo, pero de una sombra a su derecha…

\- ¡Kiba, esquívalo! - grito el pelinegro.

Kiba salto para esquivar el ataque que Scarlet había lanzado con anterioridad.

\- Así que su Sacred Gear absorbe y devuelve los ataques - analizo Kiba.

El hombre del traje tradicional creo un arco de luz y le disparo a los dragones, pero los únicos en los que tendría un mínimo efecto son Albedo y Ravel.

Todos eliminaron fácilmente las flechas.

\- ¿Sabes que eso no nos afecta, verdad? - dijo en tono burlón Vali.

Mein y Akeno lanzaron disparo de energía, pero él una sombra los absorbió y fueron dirigidos a Koneko y Kuroka, pero…

\- [Divide] [Divide] - Vali dividió el poder del ataque y no paso a ser nada más que una brisa.

\- Gasper, ¿has conseguido algo? - pregunto Kiba al dhampiro en la retaguardia.

\- ¡Si, Kiba-sempai! ¡El Sacred Gear de fuego es Flame Shake, el defensivo Night Reflection y el de luz Staring Blue! - informo Gasper con un dispositivo marca Azazel para investigar.

\- ¡Muy bien, escuchen! - llamo Issei a todos - Albedo y Kurumi encárguense del de las sombras, Scarlet y Ravel del de fuego, Verónica y Silvia del que tiene e Larco y los demás de los esbirros - ordeno Issei y todos asintieron.

Ravel y Scarlet lanzaban llamaradas al usuario de la Flame Shake, el cual solo podía esquivar como podía, aunque era quemado en muchas partes.

Silvia y Veronica se acercaron rápidamente al usuario del arco. La rubia menor trato de cortar las piernas del sujeto, pero este salto, pero no conto con que Verónica le atinaría un golpe más poderoso y lo estrellara contra el muro, destrozando el arco.

Kurumi disparo una ráfaga de balas elementales, pero estas fueron absorbidas por la sombra. Las balas salieron en dirección a Albedo, pero esta las destruía.

\- ¡Albedo, dispara una ráfaga de poder a la sombra! - ordeno Issei y Albedo lo hiso sin negar - ¡Kurumi, cuando este dentro, dispárale con balas explosivas! - volvió a ordenar.

Mientras el poder de Albedo estaba dentro de la sombra, Kurumi disparo. En el interior de la sombra se generó una explosión que daño al usuario de las sombras.

\- Al parecer puede cambiar la dirección pero no el impacto - analizo Issei.

Pero tuvieron que volver a esquivar lechas, esta vez venían a través de una sombra.

\- Parece que hay alguien afuera… vamos Koneko - dijo Xenovia y Koneko en su modo nekomata asintió.

Cinco minutos después, las extrañas criaturas que estaban junto al del abrigo desaparecieron. Pero antes de poder llevarse a los que atraparon, el usuario de las sombras grito y una oscuridad comenzaba a controlar su cuerpo… pero un círculo mágico apareció y de fue.

Un minuto después, Xenovia y Koneko entraron y traían al arquero de afuera.

\- No fue nada - dijo algo molesta Xenovia.

\- Sera mejor llevarlos al Inframundo - dijo Tiamat activando un círculo mágico y transportando a los supervivientes al Inframundo para la interrogación.

\- Me pregunto, ¿Por qué mandan a sujetos tan débiles? - se preguntó Bikou.

\- Es una teoría, peor tal vez es para que aumenten su poder - dedujo Arthur ganándose la atención de todos - Es posible que los manden aquí para que al enfrentarnos lleguen al Balance Breaker - explico su punto de vista el rubio.

\- Eso tiene sentido. Hay dos formas de llegar al Balance Breaker: bien puede ser por una explosión de emociones o al enfrentarse a alguien muy fuerte. En su caso debieron apostar por la segunda y los traen aquí para que alguno lo consiga - dio su opinión Tiamat.

\- Pero ¿Por qué se ven tan desordenados? - pregunto Issei.

\- Tal vez no les importe quien llegue al Balance Breaker, incluso no les preocupa sacrificar vidas inocentes - dijo Kurumi.

Un minuto después, abrieron un portal y se fueron.

 **Dragon Hunting:**

El grupo llego a su casa y se encontraron con Bahamut junto a Gabriel con Eco en brazos, Penemue y Serafall. Todos con comida y bebidas frente a la televisión.

\- ¿Qué hacen? - pregunto Issei curioso.

\- ¡Twins Dragons está por comenzar! - grito feliz Eco.

Inmediatamente, todas las féminas de Dragon Hunting fueron a los sillones y se acomodaron. Esto saco gotas estilo anime a los hombres, con excepción de Gasper que se fue con las chicas.

Twins Dragons en un programa que crearon Sirzechs, Azazel y Michael, después de ser cazados por Issei y Vali, para generar mayor ranking.

El programa se basa en dos dragones gemelos que son separados al nacer, y después de muchos años se vuelven a encontrar, aunque pertenecen a dos bandos distintos.

Cabe mencionar que los ingresos de la serie pasan a las cuentas bancarias de Issei y Vali, así como de cada chica que sale en la serie.

(N/A: solo como curiosidad, el opening de la serie es el mismo que el primero de este fic).

No hace falta decir que les encanto a los niños y jóvenes en el Inframundo y en otras partes del mundo y Facciones, así como a las féminas de Dragon Hunting.

En eso Tiamat ve algo curiosa a Akeno.

\- Akeno, ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? - y el tema era que Akeno estuvo sonriendo desde que amaneció.

\- Ufufufu mañana es mi cita con Issei-kun - dijo Akeno recordando la promesa.

Uno pensaría que las chicas se enojarían o se pondrían celosas, pero ninguna dijo nada ya que le deseaban suerte a Akeno.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Issei estaba frente al templo donde vivía Akeno. Llevaba una remera beige de manga larga bajo un saco blanco, jeans azules y zapatillas deportivas blancas.

\- Espero que todo salga bien - se dijo a si mismo Issei.

\- [Tranquilo, ya tuviste otras dos y todo salió de maravilla] - animo Draig a su portador.

\- *Aunque lo más seguro es que terminen en la cama los dos* - dijo divertida Ascalon, sonrojando un poco a Issei.

\- ¿Por qué no se van a "divertir" los dos juntos? - pregunto divertido Issei sorprendiendo a sus inquilinos - No crean que no sé lo que hicieron… pero ¿Cómo lo hicieron si uno es un dragón y la otra una DragonSlayer? - decía muy divertido Issei, avergonzando a Draig y Ascalon.

Unos minutos después llego Akeno. Esta traía puesto un sencillo vestido violeta que le llegaba hasta los muslos.

\- Vamos Ise-kun - dijo Akeno muy feliz mientras tiraba de Issei.

A lo lejos, estaban Tiamat, Ophis y Asia vigilando que nadie interrumpa la cita.

La cita de Akeno e Issei fue muy normal:

Primero fueron a unos juegos, donde Issei y Akeno jugaron al billar.

Después fueron al acuario, donde les agarro un hambre que estaban debatiendo si comerse los peces o no.

Después fueron a un restaurante al aire libre, donde ambos comieron una pizza.

Después fueron a caminar mientras comían una crepe entre los dos. Issei le compro a Akeno un brazalete dorado que a los costados de la gema del medio tenía unas alas negras.

Cabe decir que las vigilantes disfrutaban el ver a los dos tortolos.

Para la tarde llegaron a uno de los parques de Kuo, donde Akeno se puso en frente de Issei.

\- Disfrute mucho la cita Ise-kun, son pocas la sveces en que puedo dejar de ser la elegante Onee-sama - decía Akeno mientras veía la fuente frente a ellos.

\- Ahora no tienes por qué seguir fingiendo… puedes ser tu misma siempre - dijo Issei mientas la abrazaba por la espalda y ponía su mentón sobre su hombro.

\- Es verdad - agrego Akeno con una pequeña risa - Ise… te… - decía Akeno acercando sus labios a los de Issei, el cual repetía lo mismo.

Las espectadoras, Tiamat, Ophis y Asia, veían con emoción como ellos estaban por realizar la danza de los dragones… pero había un problema, DEJARON DE VIGILAR. Y como el destino, o Chichigami, a veces solo quieren joder a una pareja, pues…

\- No creen que tendrían que ir a un lugar más privado para eso, jóvenes dragones - dijo un anciano de una ridículamente larga barba, con monóculo y camisa hawaiana.

\- [*JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA*] - se reían los inquilinos por la suerte de so portador.

Ambos jóvenes se detuvieron a solo dos centímetros. Issei, algo avergonzado, se giró para encarar al viejo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Odín? - pregunto el dragón.

\- Tu padre no te lo dijo - comento Odín mientras Issei se daba un facepalm y Akeno tenía los ojos cubiertos por su cabello.

\- Odín-dono, espérenos - dijo un hombre moreno con barba y traje formal, seguido de una mujer castaña también con traje formal.

 **-** Iban muy lentos, además no todos los días puedes ver la danza de los dragones - se excusó Odín.

El moreno veía a Issei muy seriamente.

\- ¿Qué puedo hace por usted? - pregunto Issei de forma cortes, ignorando a Akeno que tenía un aura de rayos.

\- Soy Baraquiel, el padre de Ake ¡! - decía Baraquiel pero se detuvo al sentir un muy poderoso instinto asesino, que curiosamente solo lo afectaba a él y Odín.

\- ¿Cómo se atrevieron a interrumpir mi cita con ISE-KUN? - grito Akeno muy furiosa, electrocutando a Odín y Baraquiel, junto a la valquiria escolta por accidente.

 **Dragon Hunting** :

\- **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA** \- se reían Azazel y Bahamut al ver que Issei y una muy enojada Akeno traían a los tres invitados, chamuscados.

\- ¿Qué… les… paso? - pregunto Azazel entre risas.

\- (Cof) (Cof) parece que interrumpí la danza de los dragones de ellos dos - dijo Odín señalando a Issei y Akeno.

\- ¿Y qué hacen aquí? - pregunto Vali.

\- Vine para entablar la paz con las deidades japonesas, y ellos son mis escoltas - explico Odín señalando a Baraquiel y Cassie.

Akeno tenía el ceño fruncido desde lo del parque, mas específicamente con Baraquiel.

\- Solo esperemos que no traigas el Ragnarok contigo - señalo divertido Azazel.

\- No voy a negar que varios en Asgard se niegan a que promueva la paz con otras Facciones, pero ya expuse mi opinión y la necesidad de esta paz a ellos, por lo que creo que no intervendrán - añadió Odín - Por cierto, me entere que tienen un problema con los Héroes.

\- Así es, al parecer envían a los poseedores de Sacred Gear junto a algunos seres humanoides para enfrentarnos, con tal de que consigan el Balance Breaker. Alguien quiere usar el método más fácil, peligroso y rápido, el cual es enfrentarse a seres poderosos - informo Issei.

\- Bueno, pero ¿Quieres ir a algún lado viejo? - pregunto Azazel y a Odín le apareció una sonrisa pervertida.

\- ¡Quiero ir a un bar de oppais! - dijo bien alto el viejo.

\- ¡Así se habla, viejo! ¡Bienvenido a Japón, si quiere puede desatar el Obi de su kimono! ¡Vamos a un bar que abrieron unas subordinadas mías! - grito el cuervo llevándose a Odín.

\- ¡Tú si sabes! - dijo este divertido, pero…

\- Azazel - llamo una voz femenina - Me prometiste que me ayudarías con la investigación - dijo Angela con los temibles "ojos de cachorro".

Azazel tenía un debate interno: irse de fiesta con Odín, o ayudar a esta bellísima mujer que tiene completa fe en él.

\- B-bueno, Odín creo que tendrás que ir solo, ya que le prometí ayudarla - se excusó Azazel con un sonrojo notable.

Aunque uno pensaría que Odín se entristecería por eso, en realidad embozó una sonrisa maliciosa ante el actuar del cuervo.

\- Si te lo pide tal mujer, no hay forma de negarse - dijo Odín - Bueno, creo que iré solo - y salió del lugar.

\- ¡O-Odín-sama! - grito Cassie pero este la ignoro.

Rossweisse le puso una mano en el hombro y la reconforto, ya que ella había vivido lo mismo que la pobre valquiria castaña.

Un rato después todos se fueron a dormir, pero…

Issei fue a buscar algo para beber, cuando escucho una conversación.

\- Akeno ¿Qué significa el que vivas junto al Sekiryuutei? - pregunto Baraquiel a su hija.

\- Es mi vida y yo decido que hacer con ella - respondió Akeno fríamente.

\- Me preocupo, ya que escuche rumores de que es un desalmado que mata a cualquiera - dijo muy preocupado Baraquiel, sonaba como un padre ahora.

\- _Como habrán iniciado esos rumores, aunque son medio ciertos_ \- pensó el pelinegro.

\- No digas eso… Ise-kun puede ser alguien adicto a las batallas, y puede que mate también… pero no lo hace sin un buen motivo, además de que es muy bueno conmigo - dijo Akeno, girando la cabeza para no ver a su padre.

Pero a l girarla, se encontró su Rey.

\- ¿Ise-kun? ¿Qué tanto escuchaste? - pregunto preocupada Akeno.

\- ¡Tu! - dijo enojado Baraquiel - ¡Así que también escuchas a escondidas, tendré que… - decía mientras se acercaba a Issei preparando un ataque de luz.

Issei estaba por combatirlo, pero Akeno se interpuso.

\- ¡Basta! - grito la pelinegra - ¡Tú no puedes decidir nada por mí! ¡No eres mi padre! - siguió gritando muy enojada.

Baraquiel sintió como su corazón se rompió al escuchar eso, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Issei.

Baraquiel sol se limitó a dejar el edificio.

\- Ake ¡! - decía Issei pero se detuvo cuando Akeno lo abrazo fuertemente.

\- Solo… no digas nada… déjame estar así un rato - dijo Akeno e Issei solo pudo abrazarla.

 **Unos días después:**

Se encontraban los grupos de Issei, Vali y Gremory escoltando a Odín a su reunión con las deidades japonesas.

Iban en un carruaje dorado tirado por corceles blancos con patas en llamas.

Adentro iban Odín, Cassie, Azazel, Issei, Vali y Rias.

\- ¿En serio la reunión se atrasó solo porque se perdió entre tantos bares de tetas? - pregunto incrédula Rias.

\- Perdón - dijo el dios nórdico.

Todo iba bien, hasta que algo provoco que los caballos se detuvieran.

\- ¿Un ataque terrorista? - pregunto Issei.

\- No, es algo peor - dijo Azazel para salir junto al resto.

Afuera vieron a uno de los caballos sangrando y tirado en el suelo, mientras que los que estaban afuera se ponían en pose de combate.

Arriba de ellos, había un hombre de larguísimo cabello azul claro, que flotaba en el aire, que vestía ropas similares a la de Odín.

\- ¿Quién es este? - pregunto Vali.

\- Loki - dijo Azazel - Loki-dono, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? - pregunto Azazel

\- Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos, he venido para evitar que mi viejo entable paz con tan detestables Facciones - dijo Loki de manera arrogante y altaneramente.

\- Eres bastante arrogante para hablar, Loki - siseo Azazel aumentando su aura - Así que estas aquí para evitar la paz.

\- No puedes hablar de paz, cuando tu religión entro a nuestros dominios y difundió la Biblia - exclamo Loki.

\- Ve a quejarte con Michael - excuso Azazel.

\- Sin embargo, es un problema el que el Dios jefe nórdico negocie información referente al Yggdrasil. Así no podremos conseguir el Ragnarok - declaró Loki.

\- Déjame preguntarte algo ¿Tu estas relacionado con la Khaos Brigade? - pregunto Azazel apuntándole con un dedo.

\- Tal vez si o tal vez no - dijo Loki restándole importancia.

En eso Odín y Cassie salen del carruaje.

\- Odín ¿todavía intentaras hacer algo fuera del mundo nórdico? - pregunto Loki.

\- Si - respondió - Hablar con Sirzechs o Michael es mil veces más interesante que hablar contigo. Además quiero conocer más el Shinto Japonés, y al parecer están interesados en Yggdrasil. Una vez que hagamos la paz, estoy pensando en intercambiar nuestra cultura enviándonos mensajeros entre nosotros.

\- ¡Qué manera más estúpida de actuar! ¡Decidamos quien merece ser el jefe de la Facción Nórdica! - declaro Loki con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Entonces crea varios círculos mágicos con ecuaciones nórdicas y dispara varios torrentes de energía.

Los grupos presentes las esquivan o desvían mientras Vali e Issei se acercan rápidamente a Loki.

Los gemelos están por conectar un gancho doble al dios nórdico, pero este salto para atrás y los esquivo.

\- Esperen, que tengo un regalo para los dos Dragones Celestiales - y de su túnica salió una fisura dimensional que trajo algo muy peligroso.

Lo que apareció era un lobo grande de pelaje gris que dio un poderoso aullido al aparecer.

Ese aullido les provocó un escalofrió a todos los presentes.

El lobo miro a ambos dragones y se abalanzo sobre ellos.

\- ¡No dejen que los muerda o los rasguñe! - grito asustado Azazel.

Issei y Vali lograron esquivar el ataque del lobo y se volvieron a posicionar con el resto.

\- ¿Qué es ese perro? - pregunto Vali.

\- Ese es Fefnir, la criatura que ocupa el puesto Nº10 en el top de los seres más poderosos, ya que sus colmillos y garras pueden atravesar cualquier defensa e incluso matar a un dios - advirtió Azazel sorprendiendo a todos.

\- No me jodas - fue lo que salió de los labios de Issei.

Fefnir los miraba como un bocadillo a todos.

\- A mi hijo le vendrá bien probar la sangre extranjera, aunque no sé si su habilidad funciona con dioses no nórdicos, pero vale la pena intentar - argumentaba Loki - Anda, devora a mis enemigos - y con esa orden Fefnir se volvió a abalanzar sobre todos.

\- [Meteoros de la Ruina] - dijo Rias mientras disparaba una rápida ráfaga de esferas con [Poder de la Destrucción]

\- [Rugido del Dragón Santo] - dijo Sting para disparar un láser de su boca.

\- [Dragon-Shoot] - dijeron los gemelos.

Los cuatro ataques impactaron en el lobo, haciendo que retrocediera un metro, pero se recompuso rápidamente y los volvió a atacar.

Pero Issei pudo agarrar una de sus patas y se puso a girar con Fefnir. Después de unos giros lo lanzo contra Loki mientras Vali preparaba su ataque.

\- [Half Dimension] - y el espacio alrededor de Loki y Fefnir se contrajo, atrapándolos.

Pero solo duro unos segundos ya que Loki libero algo de su poder y escapo mientras que Fefnir desgarro el espacio con sus colmillos.

\- Supongo que puedo esperar para enfrentarme los dos Dragones Celestiales - Fefnir se pus oa llado de su padre - ¡Por lo tanto, volveré cuando Odín inicie su reunión con las otras deidades! ¡Espero ansioso nuestra batalla! - grito Loki desapareciendo junto a Fefnir en una grieta dimensional.

 **Dragon Hunting:**

Todos más el sequito de Sona estaban en la casa de Issei y Vali, planificando el cómo se enfrentarían a Loki y Fefnir.

Se decidió que sería mejor preguntarle a Midgardsormr, el otro hijo de Loki para la sorpresa de los no informados, si Loki y Fefnir tenían alguna debilidad. Azazel dijo que usarían a Tannin, Ophis, Asia, Issei, Vali, Tiamat y a Saji.

El rubio Sitri se puso muy nervioso, ya que no podía compararse a todos esos monstruos. Pero una mirada de Sona basto para que se calme.

\- Bueno ¿Alguna pregunta? - pregunto el caído viendo que solo Issei levanto la mano, por lo que le dio permiso.

\- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? - pregunto enojado Issei señalando al sequito Gremory.

Si, el grupo Gremory también fue a Dragon Hunting.

\- Debo admitir que me gusta esta casa - decía Sting admirando el lugar.

\- No se compara con mi casa - decía Rias muy arrogante.

\- Eso es porque a los demonios les gusta hacer todo a lo grande… recuerdo que cuando fuimos el verano a tu casa nos recibió un pelotón de maids y mayordomos, con fuegos artificiales y todo - dijo Kotarou recordando cómo se asustó levemente ante eso - Además a personas como Sting y yo, que vivimos vidas "normales" esto es más agradable.

\- ¿Y bien? - volvió a preguntar Issei al caído.

\- E-es que esto también los involucra, así que no te sorprendas si llegan a venir aquí los próximos días - respondió algo nervioso Azazel

Issei solo suspiro y dijo - Esta bien, pero que no causen problemas.

Después los anteriormente mencionados fueron a una dimensión de bolsillo, donde convocarían a Midgardsormr.

\- ¡E-e-el E-E-Ex Rey Dragón Tannin, u-u-un demonio de clase Suprema! - grito muy asustado Saji al ver a Tannin.

\- Tranquilo… solo te morderá un poquito - dijo Issei muy divertido ante la escena.

Todos se pusieron en los círculos mágicos que señalo Azazel.

\- [Azul para Tiamat, purpura para Tannin, negro para Vritra, dorado para Fafnir, negro con purpura y el símbolo del infinito para Ophis y el rojo y plateado para ustedes dos] - informo Draig.

Pero algo raro paso, ya que el circulo de Issei se volvió mitad negro puro con un símbolo Ω y el de Vali se volvió mitad blanco con el símbolo α.

\- Talvez se deba a su sangre - intuyo Azazel mientras procedían con el ritual.

La Puerta del Dragón se activó pero no pasaba nada. Solo tomo unos segundos para que apareciera la figura espectral de un dragón con forma de serpiente que media muchísimo más que Gran Rojo.

Pero lo curioso es que estaba durmiendo.

\- Midgardsormr es conocido como el Dragón Durmiente, dicen que solo despertara en el Fin del Mundo - informo Tannin.

\- ¡DESPIERTA VAGO! - gritaron Issei, Vali, Tiamat y Asia.

El dragón poco a poco iba despertando.

\- [Buaaa… pero si son Tannin, Tiamat, Fafnir y Vritra, además de Draig y Albion… acaso es el Fin del Mundo] - hablo Midgardsormr.

\- No, queremos preguntarte si sabes alguna debilidad de Loki y Fefnir - hablo Azazel.

\- [¿Una debilidad de papi y Wanwan? Claro] - dijo el dragón.

\- _Supongo que para el Fefnir es un pequeño peliche_ \- pensaron varios ahí.

\- [Para Wanwan pueden usar la cadena Gleipnir] - informo el Dragón Durmiente.

\- Al parecer, Loki lo hiso más resistente a eso - dijo Azazel.

\- [Entonces hablen con unos elfos y enanos que crearon las cadenas] - propuso Midgardsormr - [Ellos me cuidaron cuando subí a la superficie, así que se dónde están] - agrego.

\- Manda la ubicación a las Sacred Gears de esos dos - dijo el caído señalando a los gemelos.

\- [Bien] - y los ojos del dragón brillaron - [En cuanto a papi, bastara con que usen el martillo Mjölnir de Thor] - dijo el dragón.

\- Eso será un problema - dijo Vali - Solo un dios puede usarlo y dudo que Thor nos lo preste.

\- [En ese caso, pídanle a los mismos enanos de los que les hable la réplica del martillo… todavía deben tenerla] - informo Midgardsormr.

\- Gracias - agradeció Azazel abriendo un mapa del mundo mientras Issei y Vali marcaban la ubicación de los elfos y enanos.

\- [No hay de que… no tengo nada que hacer… por cierto Tannin… ¿Draig y Albion no van a pelear? Además de que siento una esencia familiar en ellos] - pregunto Midgardsormr.

\- Eso es porque ambos son hermanos… además de los hijos de Bahamut - dijo Tannin y Midgardsormr abrió los ojos de golpe.

\- [¡¿BAHAMUT TUVO HIJOS?!] - pregunto muy alterado.

\- Bueno, con esto listo nos despedimos - dijo Azazel cortando la comunicación.

\- [ESPEREN] - grito Midgardsormr pero se desvaneció.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Nadie fue a la academia, ya que tenían que entrenar para la batalla contra Loki.

Issei se encontraba entrenando solo, ya que Vali acompaño a Azazel a buscar los objetos mencionados por Midgardsormr.

Algo alejado estaba Rias entrenando.

En eso, de un círculo mágico sale Grayfia que le entrega algo a Rias.

\- Tenga señorita, es información sobre las cadenas Gleipnir - dijo Grayfia entregándole unos papeles a la pelirroja.

En eso Issei se acerca a ambas féminas.

\- ¿Qué quieres Issei Bahamut? - pregunto Rias.

\- Escucha, yo no te agrado y tú no me agradas, pero quiero aprovechar que están ambas aquí para preguntarles algo - dijo Issei prendiendo la curiosidad de Rias.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - pregunto curiosa.

\- ¿Por qué Akeno odia a su padre? - y ambas se miraron como decidiendo si decirle o no.

\- Hace tiempo, Akeno vivía feliz con su padre y su madre. Baraquiel no podía dejar su cargo como Cadre, pero de alguna manera podía tanto ejercer su cargo en Grigory como estar con su familia - empezó a relatar Rias.

\- Pero la familia materna de Akeno-sama pensaba que Baraquiel-dono le había lavado el cerebro, por lo que mando a varios sujetos para eliminarlo. Pero Baraquiel-dono pudo fácilmente con ellos - continuaba Grayfia.

\- Pero estos quedaron resentidos, así que se unieron a varios que odiaban a Baraquiel. Aprovecharon un día que Baraquiel no estaba por una misión y atacaron el templo donde vivían - seguía Rias pero con una mirada triste.

\- Baraquiel-dono llego justo para salvar a Akeno-sama, eliminando a los intrusos. Pero la madre de Akeno-sama se sacrificó para que su hija sobreviviera antes de que el padre llegara. Al parecer los intrusos le dijeron que todo se debía a que tenía sangre de ángel caído - Grayfia también estaba triste.

\- Desde entonces odia a los ángeles caídos y a si misma por tener su sangre. Pero cuando se unió a mi sequito, poco a poco recupero su sonrisa. Hasta que termino en el tuyo y su sonrisa se iluminó aún más - dijo Rias con una sonrisa nostálgica y algo enojada por la última parte.

\- Gracias por contarme - agradeció Issei. El en serio apreciaba eso.

En eso entran Azazel y Vali, aunque algo preocupados.

\- ¿Por qué esas caras? - pregunto el pelinegro.

\- Veras… - decía Vali.

\- Loki se nos adelantó y destruyo la réplica de Mjölnir - soltó Azazel sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Ahora estaban bien jodidos.

 **Un rato después:**

\- Fue mi culpa - dijo Azazel.

Issei se había alejado con él para hablar sobre Akeno y Baraquiel.

\- Ese día necesitaba de Baraquiel para la misión. Es mi culpa que Shuri muriera - dijo triste Azazel y con mucha culpa.

\- No debes culparte, no sabías que eso podría pasar - lo reconforto Issei.

Un rato después, Issei salió viendo a Vali esperándolo para entrenar.

\- Es sorprendente como los Dragones Celestiales de esta época no se la pasan peleando entre ellos como los anteriores - dijo el viejo Odín saliendo de la nada - Ellos siempre activaban la Juggernaut Drive y destruían todo solo para morir a los pocos minutos. Cuantas islas y países se perdieron - decía algo triste - En serio lamento los problemas que mis decisiones les causaron - se disculpó el viejo.

\- No es necesario ninguna disculpa - dijo Issei restándole importancia.

\- Si no me hubiera llevado por mi orgullo, el cual creo a Loki, no estarían pasando por esto - decía Odín.

\- No te culpes viejo. Lo mejor es dar un paso a la vez - intento ayudar Vali, sorprendiendo a Odín.

\- Como pensé, ser joven es lo mejor - dijo con su típica sonrisa acariciando su barba.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Issei, Vali y Gabriel se encontraban en el Sexto Cielo hogar de los Serafines.

Ambos se ofrecieron a ayudar a Gabriel a llevar unos documentos hasta allá, además de que querían ver cómo era el Cielo.

\- De nuevo, muchas gracias por ayudarme en esto - Agradecía Gabriel con una pequeña reverencia.

\- No hay problema - contesto Issei dejando los documentos en su lugar.

\- Esperen que tengo que ir a buscar algo y nos vamos - dijo Gabriel saliendo del lugar.

Ambos hermanos se pusieron a pasear por ahí, hasta que llegaron a unas enormes puertas doradas.

\- ¿Crees que esta sea…? - preguntaba Issei.

\- ¿La casa de Dios Bíblico? - termino Vali.

Ambos, movidos por la curiosidad, abrieron las puertas y entraron.

Lo que vieron fue un pasillo blanco puro que conectaba con múltiples habitaciones.

Se pusieron a revisar las habitaciones, encontrándose con un garaje con autos increíbles y otros vehículos, en donde destacan cierto auto que viaja en el tiempo. Otra era un cine. Otra era una sala de estar con varias pinturas, donde destacan un enorme dragón negro enfrentándose a varia deidades y abajo había una placa que decía "Todo por la facción", también había otras pinturas de dos humanos en un bello jardín una guerra entre ángeles, caídos y demonios.

Al final entraron en una habitación igual de blanca que el pasillo, pero había dos cristales en ella con algo dentro.

Los gemelos se acercaron para tratar de distinguir lo que estaba dentro, pero al tocar los cristales, estos explotaron.

Lo que estaba dentro de los cristales eran: un ser humanoide con armadura medieval blanca con detalles en rojo, con una lanza y un escudo con un símbolo de tres triángulos. El otro era un ser humanoide con una extraña armadura: desde los pies hasta las rodillas era celeste con detalles dorados, mientras que el resto era rojo con detalles dorados; dos hombreras doradas con detalles en rojo; en los antebrazos tenía la cabeza de un lobo y un ser de apariencia dragónico; el casco era de estilo shogun y tenía una rueda dorada en la espalda.

\- ¿Quién osa despertarnos de nuestro sueño? - dijo el caballero medieval.

\- Si vienen con intenciones hostiles, los eliminaremos - advirtió el otro.

\- Perdón, no sabíamos que estaban durmiendo… mi nombre es Issei Bahamut, actual Sekiryuutei - se presentó Issei.

\- Yo igual… me llamo Vali Bahamut y soy el actual Hakuryuukou - se presentó Vali.

Ambos seres abrieron levemente los ojos ante los nombre, recordando cierta profecía.

\- ¿Quién de ustedes es el poseedor de la [Omega Force]? - pregunto el ser de extraña armadura.

\- Ese sería yo, ¿Por? - pregunto cuando el ser se puso frente suyo, acción que el caballero medieval imito pero con Vali.

\- Es un placer conocer por fin a nuestros amos - dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo sorprendiendo a los gemelos.

\- ¿Amos? - preguntaron ambos sin salir del shock.

\- Hace un tiempo, cuando vinimos a este mundo, el Dios Bíblico nos dijo cuando llegara el momento, se presentarían los hijos del Alpha y el Omega, los hijos de Bahamut, y tendríamos que volvernos sus familiares para ayudarlos en su difícil camino para salvar al mundo - dijo el ser de extraña armadura.

Vali e Issei estaban sorprendidos, quien diría que el Dios de la Biblia predeciría la llegada de ambos, pero otra cosa pasó por sus cabezas.

\- ¿Este Mundo? - pregunto el albino.

\- Así es, venimos de otro mundo… más específicamente el Digimundo, un mundo donde todo es digital. Nosotros venimos de un tiempo-espacio distinto ya que llegamos cuando aquí todavía no había maquinas. - respondió el caballero medieval - Mi nombre es Gallantmon y él es Susanoomon - presento el ahora conocido como Gallantmon.

Issei y Vali querían preguntar más cosas, pero tenían que volver para seguir entrenando.

\- Escuchen, quisiéramos preguntar más cosas pero estamos cortos de tiempo, así que vengan con nosotros - propuso Issei a lo que los dos digimons aceptaron.

Gabriel casi tiene un ataque al ver que Issei y Vali lograron entrar a los aposentos de Dios, ya que ningún Serafín podía hacerlo, y además tenían ahora familiares nuevos.

Al llegar a casa, les presentaron a los nuevos, además de realizar el ritual de familiares.

Esa misma noche, Issei estaba solo en su cama, ya que las chicas pensaron que necesitaría descansar bien para mañana.

En eso alguien entra, siendo Akeno con un camisón transparente.

\- Ise-kun, hazme el amor - pidió Akeno sorprendiendo al pelinegro.

La pelinegra se acercó a él dejando caer su camisón, pegando su cuerpo al de él.

\- Ake… - trataba de decir Issei.

\- Por favor, sé que no tengo experiencia pero puedo… ¡! - decía la chica pero se detuvo cuando Issei la alejo.

\- ¡Akeno! ¿Qué te pasa? Tú no eres así - decía serio - ¿Es por lo de tu padre y mañana?

\- Si - la chica dio una sonrisa triste - Estoy tratándome de desahogarme teniendo sexo contigo… soy una basura ¿no? - y liberaba unas lágrimas.

\- No eres una basura, pero este no es el mejor método - Issei le limpiaba las lágrimas con su pulgar - Quiero que sigas sonriendo como siempre lo haces desde que llegaste a aquí - y le dio un beso en la frente, sorprendiéndola - Por ahora esto es lo único que puedo darte… espero que baste.

\- Ufufufufu, claro que basta - dijo Akeno volviendo a su típica actitud y saliendo de la habitación - Nos vemos mañana.

 **Al día siguiente, techo del hotel:**

Los grupos estaban posicionados para cuando llegara Loki.

Los grupos de Issei más su harem y familiares, Vali y su familiar, Gremory y Sitri, con la ayuda de Tannin y Baraquiel se encargarían de Loki, mientras que Ophis, Cassie, Azazel y Bahamut los transportarían al escenario en el Inframundo donde se llevaría a cabo la batalla.

La reunión de Odín con las deidades japonesas acababa de empezar, porl oque solo era cuestión de tiempo.

\- Viene directo, tiene mis respetos - dijo Vali viendo una grieta dimensional.

De ella salió Loki acompañado de Fefnir.

\- ¡Ahora! - grito Sona mientras Ophis, Cassie, Azazel Y Bahamut los transportaban.

 **Desierto montañoso:**

El grupo fue transportado a un lugar desierto donde podrían atacar al dios con todo.

\- No pareces alterado por esto - dijo Tiamat viendo al dios que estaba tranquilo.

\- Esto es solo un pequeño contratiempo… los matare a todos primero y me encargare de Odín después - decía Loki muy arrogante.

\- ¡Eso lo veremos! - gritaron ambos gemelos activando sus Sacred Gears.

\- [Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker] [Boosted Gear Scale Mail]

\- [Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker] [Divide Gear Scale Mail]

* * *

 **Y hasta acá llego el capítulo.**

 **En el próximo empezara la batalla contra Loki, así como sucesos sorprendentes e inesperados.**

 **Como extra, este es mi Top 10:**

 **10: Fefnir.**

 **9: Zeus, Poseidon y Hades.**

 **8: Sirzechs, Ajuka y Rivezim.**

 **7: Crom Cruach.**

 **6: Odin.**

 **5: Draig y Albion.**

 **4: Indra.**

 **3: Shiva y alguien más.**

 **2: Ophis.**

 **1: Gran Rojo, Trihexa y Bahamut.**

 **El próximo capítulo de IS: Inferno lo subiré dentro de dos o tres semanas, ya que quiero centrarme más en este.**

 **Sin más que decir, dejen sus reviews y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIENDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Y acá tenemos el tan esperado capítulo 22 de El Dragón Emperador del Fin, sin más vamos con las reviews:**

 **Omnipotente Vargas: dale algo para que se entretenga y no prestara atención a Issei. Respondiendo: las cosas se van a descontrolar en la temporada de apareamiento; digamos que al Dios Bíblico le gusta las cosas fabricadas por los humanos; no elegí a Beelzemon porque ya lo usaron en otro fic y sobre Imperialdramon, lo pensé pero a lfinal me decidí por ellos; y para lo último, créeme que aparecerá alguien fuerte.**

 **Alexzero: para Fefnir, todavía tienen la cadena, y para Loki tendrá que ser a la vieja escuela… a puros golpes.**

 **Uchiha-Issei-DXD: gracias y lo sacare lo más rápido que pueda.**

 **Hgabrielzdu: digamos que me especializo en sucesos inesperados.**

 **E-HERO-KnightMare: creo que nadie se lo esperaba y tratare de hacer la batalla lo más increíble posible.**

 **incurison123: si se parecen fue por pura coincidencia, pero usare una idea de ese fic para mejorar la batalla.**

 **Phantom: como dije antes, tratare de hacerla lo mejor posible.**

 **John: ya tengo el próximo opening.**

 **miguelzero24: gracias.**

 **maxigiampieri2012: me alegro que te gustaran esas partes y sobre lo otro, tratare de sacarlo lo antes posible.**

 **Antes de continuar, informo que me equivoque antes con respecto a la edad de Eco: antes puse que tenía pinta de dos porque recién salió del cascaron, pero ahora tiene pinta de 5 al haber asimilado el poder de Issei, el cual le provoco un crecimiento. Sin más, comencemos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos**

 **-** _hola_ **\- pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **-** [hola] **\- Draig, Albion y otros seres.**

 **\- hola - Bahamut u otros seres**

 **\- "** _hola_ **" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 22: batalla contra un dios loco, reparando lazos y desesperación._

Issei y Vali se pusieron sus armaduras, liberando un aumento de poder que creo un cráter debajo de cada uno, y se lanzaron con todo contra Loki,

Vali apunto desde arriba e Issei desde abajo.

\- [Dragon-Shoot] - ambos lanzaron un ataque normal, para ver cuánto aguantaban las barreras del dios.

Claro que Loki tenía otros planes. Sin problemas, desvió ambos ataques, que impactaron contra unos escombros.

BOOOOOOM

Una pequeña explosión ocurrió, dejando un pequeño cráter.

Issei apareció detrás de Loki y le pego una patada, mandándolo a volar un poco.

Pero el dios no conto que Vali estaría ahí para recibirlo. El albino le asesto un golpe martillo, que lo envió a enterrarse en el suelo.

\- Vamos, sal de ahí… sé que no te paso nada - dijo con fastidio Vali.

Loki salió del agujero que creo, y evidentemente no tenía herida alguna, ni siquiera su ropa se rasgó ni nada.

\- Nada mal - dijo Loki sacudiéndose algo de polvo.

\- Mierda… así que esto es enfrentarse a un dios - dijo Issei al lado de Vali.

\- Supongo que tendré que ponerme un poco serio - exclamo Loki sacando de su túnica un largo cetro de madera.

El dios empezó a disparar una increíble ráfaga de ataque de energía.

Los gemelos esquivaban los ataques, pero algunos impactaron en ellos, destruyendo las partes impactadas de las armaduras e hiriéndolos levemente.

Ambos tomaron sus espadas y en un parpadeo se pusieron en frente de Loki.

Vali lanzo un tajo horizontal arriba, directo al cuello, mientras que Issei un tajo a la cintura.

Pero Loki los esquivos y creo un circulo nórdico arriba de los gemelos.

De él salieron múltiples rocas de diferentes tamaños, que enterraron a Issei y Vali, generando una montaña de rocas.

Esa montaña exploto y salieron Issei y Vali, ligeramente heridos.

\- Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé - dijeron ambos gemelos.

* * *

 **Opening de Gakusen Toshi Asterisk 2º temporada, The Asterisk War.**

Se puede ver un estadio enorme, mientras pasan imágenes de Issei, Vali, Rias, Sona, Diodora, Seekvaira, Zephyrdor y Sairaorg en una enorme pantalla. Después cambia a un gran círculo donde se presentan diferentes símbolos y a Issei caminado al campo de batalla.

 **Senjou no taiyou wa, takaku yurete**

 **Kanjou ni sumitsuku kage wo otosu**

Se puede ver a Issei caminando por la Academia Kuo, siendo acompañado posteriormente por Tiamat y Ophis.

 **Shiranai mama itami ni kawaru koto satoru you ni**

Después es seguido por el resto de su sequito y harem, caminando después junto a Vali y su sequito.

 **Kanashimi kara umareta yume mo**

 **Sekai to kimi ga yurushitekureru**

Se puede ver a Dragon Hunting desde afuera mientras pasa el tiempo, cambiando después a varios equipos preparándose para una batalla, entre ellos los de Sona y Rias

 **Sou, mabuta no ura de kurikaesu**

 **Kono sora ga yobu koe ni**

Cambia a Issei caminando por un pasillo junto a su sequito, mientras que en otro Vali hace lo mismo. Cambiando después a los líderes de las facciones en una sala especial y volviendo a cambiar a Serafall, Penemue y Gabriel dando grandes sonrisas.

 **Hibiite, tada kakenuketa mune ni mabayui shoudou**

 **Hajiketa omoi ni my star, will you shine forever?**

Se puede ver al sequito de Issei mientras se enfrentan al sequito de Sona Sitri. Pasando después a Vali enfrentándose a Seekvaira

 **Ano hi egaita subete tsuyoku ikiteyuke**

 **Buun no naka de**

Aparece después Rias enfrentándose a Diodora, mientras cambia al enfrentamiento entre Zephyrdor y Sairaorg. También se observa como un árbitro y un relatador están emocionados por lo que ven.

 **Ima, yomigaeru jikan kono basho de**

 **Bokura zettai yuzurenai negai wo**

Todo cambia a un páramo desierto, donde se distingue tres lobos, muchas serpientes gigantes y cuatro personas elevando su aura de golpe.

 **Tada fukitoosu kono koe de tsuyoku kizandeyuke**

 **This is The Asterisk War!**

Aparecen Issei junto a Vali recitando algo, mientras las armaduras cambian y se enfrentas a los sujetos anteriores. Después cambia a Rias mirando con desprecio a alguien, Koneko mirándose las manos, temblando, a Akeno en la cama llorando recordando a alguien, a un enorme dragón negro protegiendo algo, para al final pasar a Vali e Issei mientras extendían la mano tratando de llegar a una mujer de cabello blanco quien les sonreía. Por ultimo aparecen unos collares rojo y azul en el suelo.

* * *

 **-** Supongo que es tiempo de que Fefnir se una - Loki chasqueo los dedos y Fefnir, el cual se había quedado parado sin moverse desde que llegaron, dio un potente rugido.

\- AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUU - y fijo su feroz vista en ambos Dragones Celestiales.

Pero los demás tenían otros planes.

\- ¡Ahora! - grito Tiamat para que Kuroka activara varios círculos mágicos.

De ellos salieron varias cadenas que envolvieron al lobo.

\- ¡Todos, sujeten las cadenas! - grito Rias esta vez para que todos agarraran las cadenas.

\- Así que la cadena Gleipnir… pero ya tome medidas contra ella - dijo seguro y arrogante Loki y con una sonrisa.

Pero Fefnir comenzó a aullar de dolor, señal de que las modificaciones que los elfos y enanos le hicieron a las cadenas funcionan.

Sin embargo, Loki no perdió su sonrisa.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento - susurro Issei al ver la sonrisa del dios.

\- Son algo más pequeños, pero sus colmillos son de considerar - y de la túnica del dios se formaron dos grietas dimensionales más.

De ellas salieron dos lobos de pelaje gris, más pequeños que Fefnir.

\- AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUU - aullaron ambos lobos mientras la luna del Inframundo se volvía dorada.

\- ¡¿Qué son esos?! - grito alarmado Vali.

\- Hace tiempo transforme a una gigante de hielo en loba y la forcé a procrear con Fefnir… ellos nacieron de esa unión… Hati, Skoll, esas personas atraparon a su padre, libérenlo - explico/ordeno Loki.

Ambos lobos se lanzaron contra el grupo que atrapo a Fefnir. El grupo atacaba y esquivaba como podía, ya que si bien no eran tan rápidos como Fefnir, su velocidad era de considerar. Además de sus colmillos y garras.

\- También… - agrego Loki mientras la sombra debajo de su túnica de agrandaba.

De la sombra salió uno… tres… nueve… quince… veinticuatro… cuarenta… incontables Midgardsormr pero de menor tamaño que el origina.

\- ¡¿Pero cuantas copias hiso?! - grito Vali.

\- ¡Nosotros nos encargamos! - dijo Tannin acercándose junto a Peterhausen, Susanoomon, Gallantmon, Kurumi, Akame, Najenda junto a Susanoo, Kurome montada en un extraño esqueleto de dragón, Saji, Wendy y Sting.

\- [Elemental Shoot Balance Breaker] [Army of Perdition] - y las copias de Kurumi aparecieron.

\- [Manifestación del Magatama] - dijo Najenda para que un aura naranja la cubriera y Susanoo cambiara, pasando a tener el cabello celeste muy claro, sus cuernos eran azul oscuro y dejara su pecho al descubierto, además de aparecer una extraña rueda en su espalda. En circunstancias normales esto consumiría la vida del portador, pero durante el verano, Najenda pudo cambiar esto para que consuma resistencia, aunque dura menos.

\- [Vritra Promotion] - y Saji se transformó en el dragón de llamas negras.

\- [Dragon Force] - dijo Sting para que escamas blancas aparecieran en su cuerpo y su poder se disparaba.

Una increíble batalla comenzó entre los incontables clones de Midgardsormr y los miembros de Dragon Hunting, los miembros Sitri y Gremory.

\- Dime que no tienes más sorpresas - rogo inútilmente Issei, ya que la sonrisa de Loki aumento.

\- Esperen - dijo y una muy enorme grieta dimensional se abrió cerca de ellos.

De ella salió un enorme barco, tamaño buque de batalla, de color negro. Lo curioso era que parecía estar hecho de esqueletos negros.

\- Llegas tarde, Hela - dijo Loki y un holograma enorme apareció encima del barco.

El holograma era de una mujer de cabello verde, ojos verdes también y piel sumamente blanca, al menos la mitad ya que la otra parecía estar en descomposición. Vestía una túnica mitad blanca y negra.

\- " _Perdón pa, es que me perdí_ " - dijo la mujer.

\- ¡Esto tiene que ser una puta broma! - grito Rossweisse esquivando un zarpazo de Hati.

\- ¿Quién es ella? - pregunto Issei a su Torre.

\- Ella es Hela, la diosa que gobierna Helheim, el inframundo nórdico - explico la ex valquiria - Además de la hija de Loki - agrego.

\- ¿Llamaste a toda la familia? - dijo en broma Issei al ver a los hijos y nietos de Loki.

\- Midgardsormr, Fefnir, Hati y Skoll solo me obedecen, por lo que no fue problema el que me ayuden. En cuanto a Hela, tuve que ofrecerle algo a cambio - dijo Loki - Tu alma, Sekiryuutei - sorprendiendo a Issei.

\- " _Así que ahí está el Sekiryuutei-kun… me voy a divertir mucho con él_ " - dijo Hela relamiéndose los labios, dándole unos escalofríos a Issei.

\- No te preocupes, Issei - exclamo Verónica, aguantándose las ganas junto a todas las chicas de Issei el gritarle a esa perra - Me informe sobre la mitología nórdica, y pensé que él podría llamarla a ella. Así que también llame a alguien - explico Verónica.

Issei estaba por preguntar, pero un enorme portal se abrió detrás de ellos, saliendo un barco volador muy conocido para la mayoría.

\- ¡¿El Sylvanus?! - gritaron los que reconocieron la nave insignia de Lautreamont.

\- " _Lamento la tardanza, Verónica_ " - dijo el holograma del Julius, Príncipe de Lautreamont.

\- No… ¡llegaron justo a tiempo! ¡Eliminen ese barco! - grito señalando el barco negro.

La batalla se reanudo.

Tannin, Peterhausen, Susanoomon, Gallantmon, Kurumi, Akame, Najenda, Susanoo, Kurome, Saji, Wendy y Sting se enfrentaban a los clones de Midgardsormr.

El poder del Rey Dragón de la Llama Meteórica, junto al Rey Dragón de la Perforación, más el poder que Saji podía sacar de su Sacred Gear mantenían a los clones en un punto. Mientras que la magia DragonSlayer de Wendy y Sting, más el poder de los Digimons, el de Kurumi y Susanoo los atacaban. Akame y Kurome también atacaban, aunque no podían hacer tanto daño como los demás, cosa que molesto a Akame ya que el veneno de su espada no afectaba a los clones.

Al parecer, si el veneno no tiene propiedades DragonSlayer, no les afecta a los dragones.

El Sylvanus, junto a Verónica, Rebecca, Silvia, Jessica y Lucca y Kiryuu, quienes fueron para apoyar, se enfrentaban a Hela y su barco, el cual parecía poder regenerarse.

El resto se enfrentaban a los hijos de Fefnir, cuidando de que no los rasguñen o muerdan.

Los lobos eran atacados por relámpagos sagrados y comunes, [Poder de la Destrucción], poder dragónico, magia demoniaca y demás variados poderes.

Pero estos ni se inmutaron y esquivaban los ataques, aunque si terminaron heridos, aunque sea un poco.

Issei y Vali seguían enfrentándose al dios nórdico, quien hacía gala de su inmenso poder.

Este creo varios círculos nórdicos, de los cuales salieron disparos de energía.

Ambos dragones esquivaban estos, peor algunos lograban o rozarlos o destruir parte de su armadura.

Issei uso sus propulsores y se impulsó directo hacia Loki.

\- [Boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [Explosion] - Issei incremento su poder y preparo su ataque.

\- [Dragon-Impact] - y en su mano izquierda se formó la esfera de poder dragónico comprimido.

Loki creo un poderoso círculo mágico como escudo para que reciba el daño, pero Issei tenía otros planes.

\- [Omega Force] - Issei impacto su puño derecho en la barrera, desapareciéndola… aunque usar la [Omega Force] junto al [Dragon-Impact] lo dejo cansado.

Issei estaba por impactar su ataque en un estupefacto Loki… pero…

-¡! - grande fue la sorpresa de Issei al ver que su ataque atravesó a Loki como si fuera un fantasma.

Entonces recibió una patada en su espalda, mandándolo en picada a estrellarse con el suelo, generando un cráter.

Quien lo pateo no era otro que Loki.

\- Soy el Dios del Engaño… ¿Pensaron que no aprovecharía eso? - exclamo Loki arrogantemente.

Issei salió del cráter, algo adolorido por el impacto. Después se puso al lado de Vali.

Loki brillo y aparecieron incontables Lokis. Todos comenzaron a disparar magia de diferentes elementos a los gemelos.

Estos esquivaban como podían, pero eran tantos y atacaban desde tantos puntos que no pudieron esquivar todos, hiriéndolos.

Issei acababa de esquivar un rayo, cuando vio algo que lo alarmo.

\- [Dragon-Shoot] - disparo Issei su ataque directo a ¿Vali?

Para sorpresa del albino, recibió un ataque de su hermano, alejándolo. Iba a recriminarle, pero se quedó mudo al ver a cierto lobo gris gigante que intento devorarlo.

Este era Fefnir. Fijándose en el suelo, pudo ver restos de la cadena Gleipnir, así como pedazos entre los dientes de Hati y Skoll.

\- G-gracias - agradeció el albino con temor al ver que pudo haber muerto.

Sin embargo, Fefnir se impulsó rápido y le propino un zarpazo a Vali, destruyendo su armadura y dejándole una herida muy grande en el pecho.

El lobo se volvió a impulsar, pero esta vez atravesó con una de sus garras el estómago de Issei.

Ambos dragones cayeron pesadamente al suelo, con las fuerzas que pudieron juntar, sacaron de sus bolsillos un frasco cada uno, bebiendo el contenido. A los segundos, sus heridas se curaron completamente.

Estos frascos eran Lágrimas de Phoenix, el mejor producto de la Casa Phoenix. Estas curan cualquier herida física con tan solo beberla o vestirla en la herida.

\- ¿Alguna idea de cómo encargarnos de Firulais? - pregunto Issei señalando a Fefnir, el cual los veía como presa.

\- De hecho, si… ¡Arthur! ¡Kuroka! ¡Ahora! - grito Vali a sus dos piezas.

Arthur se encontraba cortando las garras de Hati con Caliburn, la llamada Espada Sagrada más poderosa en términos de balance y la que puede cortar todo, incluso puede cortar el espacio y abrir una grieta dimensional.

Kuroka estaba usando Senjutsu para transformar la tierra debajo de Hati en lodo y detenerlo.

Bikou estaba volando en su nube, ya que no se acostumbraba a sus alas, atacando al lobo con su bastón legendario.

Le Fay los apoyaba desde lejos, disparando variados hechizos.

Al escuchar la orden de Vali, Arthur agarro lo que quedaba de la cadena y se dirigió a Fefnir, seguido del resto del sequito de Vali que habían dejado sus peleas.

Bikou, Chelsea, Mein, Kurome y Laury recibieron la cadena que agarro Arthur y atraparon a Fefnir con ella, mientras Le Fay lo detenía como podía. Arthur desenfundaba a Excalibur Ruler, el fragmento de la espada que poseía el poder de [Dominación] y Kuroka abría un portal.

Arthur clavo la Excalibur en la frente de Fefnir, quien se puso frenético. En eso el portal se abrió y Arthur junto a Bikou, Kurome, Mein y Chelsea desaparecieron, dejando atrás a Laury, Kuroka y Le Fay.

\- No me digas que… - decía un poco divertido Issei.

\- No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad - contesto el albino con una sonrisa.

\- No sé qué traman, pero Fefnir volverá después de matarlos a todos - dijo arrogante Loki.

\- Yo no contaría con eso - dijo Vali.

Ambos gemelos volvieron a atacar al dios.

En un estallido de velocidad, Vali se puso atrás del dios, mientras que Issei adelante.

Ambos cargaron contra Loki, mientras este les disparaba una serie de hechizos.

Ambos dragones los esquivaban y se acercaban rápidamente contra Loki.

Ambos estaban por chocar sus brazos contra el cuello del dios desde ambos lados, pero…

\- Mierda - susurraron Issei y Vali al ver como Loki se desvanecía y ambos chocaban el uno con el otro.

Ambos estaban algo aturdidos, lo suficiente para n notar al otro Loki al lado suyo, el cual comenzó a brillar.

BOOOOOOM

Loki exploto, dañando a ambos dragones quienes perdieron gran parte de la armadura.

Loki apareció a sus espaldas y creo otro hechizo, el cual soltó una poderosa llamarada que golpeo a los gemelos y los envió contra el suelo, creando otro cráter.

Issei y Vali, adoloridos, sacaron otro frasco de Lagrimas de Phoenix y lo bebieron, recuperándose.

Cuando se levantaron, pudieron ver el estado de la batalla.

Tannin, Peterhausen, Sting, Susanoomon, Gallantmon, Najenda y Susanoo se enfrentaban a las copias de Midgardsormr, las cuales en algún momento aumentaron.

Saji los mantenía en un lugar usando las llamas malditas de Vritra, mientras que Wendy usaba hechizos de soporte en los demás.

Arriba se podía ver a Verónica, Silvia, Rebecca, Lucca, Kiryuu y Jessica junto a un Sylvanus con varios daños enfrentándose al barco negro, el cual tenía muchísimos más daños severos, pero se regeneraba.

El resto trataba de mantener a raya a un malherido Hati y Skoll.

Issei ve como Hati se escabulle y trata de atacar a Akeno, quien estaba distraída atacando a Skoll. El pelinegro se manda contra el lobo, pero por la distancia no llegaría a tiempo.

La morena ve tarde como Hati se abalanza sobre ella y trata de morderla. Akeno crea varios círculos mágicos como barrera para tratar de defenderse, pero el lobo los atraviesa como si fueran papel.

Cuando Hati estaba por clavarle sus colmillos, Akeno es empujada por alguien. Esta ve shockeada como quien recibió el ataque de Hati fue su padre Baraquiel.

\- Q-q-qu-e-e a-a-livio… e-e-estas b-b-bien - dijo difícilmente Baraquiel mientras mucha sangre salía de su boca.

\- ¡Noooo! - grito Akeno llorando mientras sosteniendo el cuerpo de su padre.

\- [Dragon-Impact] - Issei impactó su ataque con Hati, enviándolo contra una montaña - ¡Asia! - grito Issei a la rubia.

Esta estaba en Balance Breaker golpeando a Skoll en el hocico.

\- ¡Sí! - grito esta alejándose del lobo y lanzando un aura verde a Baraquiel.

La herida del caído sanaba con rapidez, pero perdió mucha sangre.

Issei veía como Akeno lloraba por su padre.

\- _¿Qué es lo que realmente piensas Akeno?_ \- se preguntó este, por lo que ganado por la curiosidad, uso su conexión con la pieza de la morena - " _Muy bien, corazón de Akeno ¿Qué piensa ella sobre su padre?_ "- pregunto.

\- " _…_ " - pero no recibió nada.

\- " _Vamos, corazón de Akeno_ " - volvió a pedir pero algo raro paso.

\- " _Yo no soy el corazón de esta joven_ " - eso genero muchas dudas en Issei - " _Soy la Diosa de los Pechos, Chichigami_ "

\- … -

\- […] -

\- *…* -

Ninguno de los tres podía creer lo que escucho.

\- [Muy bien, Issei… ¿Qué te fumaste?] - pregunto el Dragón Gales.

\- *Apuesto que un poco de todo* - agrego Ascalon.

\- _Yo no me fume nada… esperen_ \- dijo Issei - ¡Vali, ven! - lo llamo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto el albino mientras Issei le extendía el puño y el albino chocaba el suyo con el de él.

\- _Draig, conéctate con el Divide Gear_ \- ordeno Issei y el dragón lo hiso - " _Vali, tienes que escuchar esto… ¿Con quién estoy hablando?_ " - pregunto el pelinegro a ya saben quién.

\- " _Ya te dije que soy Chichigami, la Diosa de los Pechos_ " - si uno podía escuchar bien, se notaba que la voz transmitía algo de poder.

\- Es una broma, no - dijo Vali sin poder creérselo, pero Issei lo negó.

Ambos gemelos agarraron una roca enorme cada uno e hicieron algo que sorprendió a todos al grado de detenerse.

Ambos golpearon repetidas veces las rocas con sus cabezas, alarmando a todos.

\- ¿Qué les pasa? - pregunto Tannin sorprendido por la acción.

\- [T-T-Tannin] - lo llamo Draig para que todos lo escucharan.

\- {¿De casualidad conoces… a una diosa llamada Chichigami?} - dijo esta vez Albion.

Todos quedaron en un profundo silencio. Nadie, absolutamente nadie podía creer lo que acababan de escuchar.

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Curen a esos dos que de seguro los envenenaron o algo! - grito Tannin mientras Asia mandaba un aura verde a los gemelos.

\- [Créannos, a través de la conexión con la pieza de Akeno podemos sentir una energía extraña, que no parece ser de este mundo] - dijo Draig pero nadie parecía creerle.

Akeno y Baraquiel no entendían nada.

\- ¡Espera! Preguntémosle a papa - propuso Issei para crear un círculo pequeño de comunicación.

\- **"** _ **¿Qué pasa hijo?**_ **"** \- preguntó Bahamut.

\- Pa… ¿Tú conoces a alguien llamada Chichigami? - pregunto Issei pero se generó un silencio profundo por un minuto - ¿papa? - volvió a preguntar Issei.

\- **"** _ **Issei, ¿De casualidad te dijo que es una Diosa de los Pechos?**_ **"** \- pregunto el Dios Dragón, quien desde el otro lado se podía ver que tenía un fuerte tic en la ceja.

\- S-si - contesto el pelinegro.

\- **"** _ **Issei… Chichigami es en realidad una Diosa de las Conexiones… puede crear conexión con cualquier cosa o con ella o con otra cosa**_ **"** \- aclaro Bahamut y los gemelos soltaron un suspiro de alivio. Bahamut cortó la comunicación.

\- " _Ese Bahamut, no entiende una broma_ " - mascullo Chichigami.

\- Bueno, ¿Por qué hablo contigo, Chichigami? - pregunto Issei pensando muchas posibilidades.

\- " _Tu querías saber que piensa esta joven, por lo que yo te lo mostrare_ " - dijo Chichigami.

En eso una luz envolvió a Issei, Akeno y Baraquiel.

 **Paisaje mental:**

Issei estaba en un espacio oscuro, donde no veía nada.

En eso una imagen apareció.

Era una de una niña de cabello negro largo con ojos violetas, que se parecía a Akeno.

El cabello de la niña era cepillado por una Akeno un tanto más madura.

\- " _Mama, ¿Cuándo volverá papa?_ " - pregunto la niña.

\- " _Ufufufufu, ¿tienes algo que hacer con él?_ " - pregunto la mujer.

\- " _¡Sí! ¡Hoy iremos a comprar en colectivo!_ " - exclamo feliz la niña.

\- _Yo solo quería pasar más tiempo con papa_ \- se escuchó la voz de Akeno.

La imagen cambia a la misma niña bañándose con Baraquiel.

\- " _Papa tiene unas alas hermosas, como las mías_ " - exclamo feliz la niña.

\- " _¿En serio? Gracias_ " - dijo Baraquiel mostrando una sonrisa.

\- _Solo quería que pasáramos más tiempo como familia_ \- se volvió a escuchar la voz de Akeno.

La imagen volvió a cambiar.

Ahora se podía ver a la mujer de antes protegiendo a la niña de unos hombres con trajes azul oscuro de cuerpo completo.

\- " _Danos a la cosa esa y te dejaremos vivir_ " - dijo con asco uno de los sujetos señalando a la niña.

\- " _¡Nunca! ¡Es mi amada hija y la de él!_ " - grito la mujer.

\- " _Se ve que le lavo el cerebro… no tiene salvación. Mátenlas_ " - ordeno el aparentemente líder a los demás.

Todos se lanzaron con espadas buscando extinguir la vida de ambas, pero…

\- " _¡Mama!_ " - la mujer se puso frente a los hombres y recibió los espadazos.

Muchísima sangre salía de las heridas de la mujer, dejándola cada vez más pálida.

Los sujetos estaban por volver a atacar, esta vez a la niña, pero alguien los detuvo.

\- " _¡HIJOS DE PUTA!_ " - RUGIO Baraquiel entrando al lugar y masacrando a los asesinos.

Cinco minutos después, no quedaba nada reconocible de esos sujetos. Baraquiel, con sangre en la ropa, se acerco tristemente a las dos morenas.

\- " _Mami… mami_ " - susurraba débilmente la pequeña Akeno.

\- " _Shuri…_ " - dijo con lágrimas Baraquiel acercando su mano, pero…

\- " _¡Aléjate!_ " - grito Akeno golpeando a mano de un estupefacto Baraquiel - "¡ _Esos sujetos dijeron que los ángeles de alas negras son malos! ¡Que ellos solo juegan con los humanos! ¡Que soy un engendro por tener estas alas negras! Si no las tuviera, mama seguiría viva… ¡Odio a todos los ángeles de alas negras! ¡Me odio por tener está sucia sangre!_ " - gritaba la pequeña rompiendo el corazón del Cadre.

\- _Yo sabía que eso no era verdad, peor era la única forma de que no perdiera la cordura_ \- se volvió escuchar la voz de Akeno.

En eso el espacio volvió a ponerse negro, pero lo nuevo era que se veía a Akeno abrazando sus rodillas mientras lloraba.

\- (Snif) (Snif) - Akeno lloraba.

Issei se acercaba a ella para consolarla, pero se detuvo cuando una luz apareció al lado suyo.

\- Akeno… no debes culpar a tu padre por lo que paso… él nos ama tanto a ti como a mí… así que por favor, reconcíliate con él y vuelvan a ser una familia - la luz se revelo como la figura espectral de Shuri Himejima, la esposa de Baraquiel y madre de Akeno.

Otra luz los envolvió entonces.

 **De vuelta a la batalla:**

Issei abrió los ojos. Se encontró con Baraquiel llorando porque también había visto la escena y Akeno llorando más fuerte que él.

\- Y-yo, y-yo, ¡Yo solo quería que siguiéramos siendo una familia! - lloro Akeno abrazando a su padre, el cual correspondió el abrazo.

\- " _Hijos de Bahamut_ " - Issei y Vali escucharon la voz de Chichigami - " _Acabo de recargarlos para que peleen contra Loki, aprovéchenlo… también es para que puedan hablar con "ella"_ " - los gemelos se fijaron y un aura dorada los cubría, aunque lo último lo dijo en un susurro inaudible. - " _Debo cortar, al parecer mi gato Tora volvió a entrar en el universo de ese ninja rubio… espero volver a verlos_ " - con eso último, Issei y Vali ya sabían el por qué el gato Tora era casi imposible de atrapar.

\- Después pensaremos en eso… ahora ¡a por él! - grito Issei señalando a Loki, que estaba con expresión pensativa y filosófica desde que mencionaron Chichigami.

\- Una diosa que crea conexiones con cualquier cosa, incluso tal vez con otros universos… definitivamente el Sekiryuutei y el Hakuryuukou de esta generación atraen lo más raro - se dijo a si mismo Loki, pero todos lo escucharon, pensando mal lo dicho por el dios.

\- ¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS RARO?! - gritaron todos menos Issei y Vali.

\- No importa… hora de seguir a por lo que vine - dijo el dios creando un enrome grupo de clones de el mismo.

La batalla se había reanudado, pero la diferencia es que esta vez, otra persona se unió a la batalla contra el dios.

-[Shadow Prision] - y llamas negras rodearon a Loki.

\- ¡Así que estas son las llamas malditas de Vritra! ¡Pero vas a necesitar más que esto para detenerme! - el poder de Loki exploto, liberándolo de las llamas.

Este se elevó en el cielo preparando una gran gama de hechizos. Pero se detuvo cuando un relámpago sagrado lo impacto.

Pudo ver a Akeno y Baraquiel con sus manos entrelazadas en dirección a Loki.

Loki fue nuevamente rodeado por las llamas negras de Vritra, pero al igual que antes este se deshizo de ellas fácilmente.

Pero fue tarde para el al ver que Issei y Vali iban con todo contra él.

\- [Boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [Explosion] - el poder de Issei se disparó y lo concentro todo en su mano izquierda.

\- [Alpha Force] - dijo Vali y su poder también se disparó, concentrándolo en otro ataque nuevo en su mano derecho, la cual era envuelta en relámpagos.

Loki creo varias barreras para protegerse, pero Issei no lo dejo.

\- [Omega Force] - y las barreras desaparecieron, al mismo tiempo que Loki era nuevamente cubierto por las llamas negras.

Los gemelos ya se encontraban enfrente de Loki.

\- [Dragon-Impact] - dijo Issei a punto de impactar su ataque.

\- [Dragon-Flash] - dijo Vali con su mano derecha cubierta de relámpagos.

Loki veía como su fin se acercaba lentamente, pero…

Un enorme torrente de poder demoniaco se dirigió a los gemelos, los cuales no pudieron esquivarlo.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

La explosión no se esperó. Una enorme cortina de humo se formó, de la cual cayeron Issei y Vali muy heridos.

Ambos se estrellaron con el suelo, creando un cráter en él. Al ver eso, Asia envió el aura verde sanadora a ellos.

Los gemelos, a duras penas, pudieron levantarse para ver a sus atacantes.

Una era una conocida mujer bronceada con cabello marrón, ojos purpura, lentes y un escotado vestido purpura. No era otra que Katerea Leviathan.

Otro era un hombre de piel pálida, orejas puntiagudas, cabello negro atado con una cola de caballo y ojos purpura. Vestía un conjunto de noble negro con detalles en rojo.

El otro era un castaño de cabello largo que cubría su ojo derecho, pero por el izquierdo se podía ver que eran grises. Vestía una armadura negra con capa.

\- Parece que tienes problemas, Loki Odinson - dijo burlonamente el pelinegro pálido.

\- Cállate, Creuserey Asmodeus - mascullo Loki al identificado como Creuserey.

\- Tranquilo, tenemos un enemigo en común - dijo el hombre de armadura.

\- Es cierto, Shalba Beelzebub - dijo Katarea al identificado como Shalba.

\- S-son los descendientes de Leviathan, Beelzebub y Asmodeus original - dijo Vali.

\- ¿Q-que hacen aquí? - se preguntó Issei.

\- ¿Aceptas la propuesta? - pregunto Shalba.

\- Bien… siempre y cuando ustedes cumplan su parte - dijo Loki poniéndose al lado de ellos.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - pregunto Vali.

\- Veras Vali, hace un tiempo le propusimos a Loki unirse a la Khaos Brigade y le daríamos el poder para matar a Odín, si él nos ayudaba a eliminar a los actuales Maou - explico Katerea.

\- También logramos terminar el más nuevo proyecto… las Serpientes Ouroboros 2.0, más poderosas que las anteriores y sin efectos secundarios - informo Shalba con una espeluznante sonrisa.

El descendiente de Beelzebub le entrego al dios nórdico una serpiente morada, la cual Loki consumió.

El poder de Loki se incrementó de sobremanera, igualaba al de Odín, además de que sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros. El aumento de poder genero un cráter debajo de Loki aunque este estuviera en el aire.

Ese aumento provoco que el Inframundo se estremeciera.

Después Katerea, Shalba y Creuserey expulsaron sus auras, las cuales generaron un enorme cráter debajo de ellos también. Los tres tenían los mismos ojos que Loki.

No solo el Inframundo, sino también el Mundo Humano temblaban, aunque el ultimo ligeramente.

En eso, miles de círculos mágicos con el símbolo de la Facción de los Antiguos Maou aparecieron en el cielo, de los cuales salieron miles de soldados de clase Alta y algunos de clase Suprema.

Loki volvió a extender su sombra, de la cual salieron más clones de Midgardsormr.

El recién aparecido ejército y los clones del Rey Dragón fueron a enfrentar a los sequitos Bahamut, Gremory, Sitri, a Tannin y Baraquiel, así como a apoyar a Hela contra el Sylvanus. Dejando a sus líderes contra los dos Dragones Celestiales.

Katerea y Creuserey aparecieron en frente de los gemelos. Los descendientes de los Maou les conectaron un gancho al estómago, el cual los doblo y destruyo la armadura, aunque se regenero segundos después.

Después los sujetaron del cuello y los levantaron. Les propinaron golpes al pecho, estómago y cara, que a pesar de usar las armaduras, los hirieron bastante.

Los descendientes de Leviathan y Asmodeus dejaron de golpearlos y los arrojaron a Loki y Shalba.

Estos les agarraron de la cabeza y los azotaron contra el suelo.

Luego los agarraron de un pie y los volvieron a azotar contra el suelo, pero más fuerte, al punto de crear cráteres con cada impacto.

(N/A: para que se hagan una idea, como cuando Hulk azoto a Loki en Los Vengadores)

Después de un rato, lanzaron a los gemelos al aire. Estos apenas se recompusieron, pero sus cuatro oponentes aparecieron en frente y con sus auras a tope.

Los cuatro dispararon un enorme torrente de energía cada uno, los cuales eran del tamaño de Tannin, a quemarropa.

El ataque mando a Issei y Vali directo contra una montaña algo lejana.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

El ataque superaba la destrucción causada por el [Rugido de los Dragones Gemelos]. Generando un cráter inmenso de varios kilómetros.

Issei y Vali estaban sangrando a montones por varias partes y sus armaduras apenas parecían regenerarse. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenían, vieron como el ejército demoniaco, los clones de Midgardsormr, y Hati y Skoll arrinconaban al equipo completo, los cuales se veían sumamente cansados y heridos. Pudieron divisar el Sylvanus expulsando humo negro de varias partes mientras parecía que descendía.

\- M-mierda - decía dificultosamente Issei.

\- ¿A-ahora como los enfrentamos? - preguntaba Vali en las mismas condiciones.

\- **Reciten el cántico** \- decían voces en las cabezas de ambos gemelos.

\- D-déjanos en paz - contesto Issei.

\- **Reciten el cántico… mátenlos a todos… destruyan todo** \- las voces solo se volvían más fuertes y no parecía detenerse.

Sorpresivamente, las armaduras se regeneraron de golpe, pero las gemas eran oscuras ahora.

\- ¡! - una extraña masa de oscuridad salió de cada una de las gemas, envolviendo a los gemelos hasta formar un pequeño domo de oscuridad.

 **Yo, aquel que despertara**

Era lo que se comenzó a escuchar en el domo.

Los demás apenas podían defenderse contra los enemigos, e iban perdiendo terreno.

El Sylvanus sufría de serios daños en el casco y los motores, perdiendo altura y poder de fuego.

Parecía que todo estaba perdido: el gran equipo no podía contra el enorme ejército enemigo y los dos Dragones Celestiales comenzaron a recitar el cantico prohibido que terminaría destruyendo y matando a todos.

Pero donde todo parece perdido, siempre hay una pequeña luz de esperanza… específicamente de las pequeñas luces roja y azul que se podían distinguir en el domo de oscuridad.

 **Dragon Hunting:**

Bahamut estaba nervioso, aunque confiaba en sus hijos y más cuando Chichigami los recargó, no podía sacarse ese mal presentimiento dese que sintió ese extraño incremento de poder.

Navi y Ophis pasaban por lo mismo. También Serafall, Penemue y Gabriel. Incluso Eco, que estaba dormida, no perdía una expresión de preocupación, como si algo malo esté a punto de pasar.

\- ¡! - todos sintieron esa extraña aura oscura, la cual conocían los dos Dioses Dragón.

\- ¿Q-que es esta aura tan malvada? - preguntaba Gabriel quien pocas veces sintió un aura similar.

\- E-es la Juggernaut Drive - dijo nerviosa y asustada Ophis.

\- ¿N-no es la forma más poderosa de la Boosted Gear y Divide Gear? - pregunto Penemue.

\- ¿E-eso quiere decir que Issei y Vali van a ganar? - pregunto esta vez Navi.

\- No - dijo Bahamut sorprendiendo a las demás - Normalmente la Juggernaut Drive drena la vida del usuario para la activación, aunque en el caso de Issei y Vali se puede reemplazar con el poder dragónico - eso por un momento les dio algo de esperanza a las féminas - Pero… son "ellos" los que toman el control cuando se activa, por lo que atacan a quien sea, ya sea amigo o enemigo. Es por eso que no la usan, ya que existe el riesgo de perder todo lo que aman - sentencio Bahamut aterrorizando a las féminas.

El Dios Dragón se levantó e iba a ir al campo de batalla, para detener a sus hijos y salvar al resto. Pero se detuvo al ver que un brillo negro salía de su pecho, cosa que intrigo a las demás.

Para sorpresa de ellas, saco un collar con un ojo de dragón negro, parecido al que Issei y Vali tenían.

Lo más curioso es que el brillo venia del collar.

\- **Samantha** \- susurro Bahamut con una lagrima cayendo.

 **Campo de batalla:**

 **Soy el Dragón Celestial que robo los principios de la dominación de Dios/Soy el Dragón Celestial que lo perdió todo en los principios de la dominación de Dios.**

El cántico continuaba.

El domo se expandía tomando un gran tamaño, pero las luces roja y azul no desaparecieron, sino que brillaron con más fuerza.

Desde el cielo, alguien veía el domo.

Era una mujer de larga cabellera blanca. Esta veía el domo con una sonrisa maternal.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá llego el capítulo de la semana. De seguro me van a querer matar por cortarlo en tal momento.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo habrá varias transformaciones, así como finalizara e Larco de Loki.**

 **Sin más que decir, dejen sus reviews y este es Ikari no Ryujin, quien les desea una feliz navidad, Janucá o la festividad correspondiente a tu religión, DESPIDIÉNDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	23. Chapter 23

Y aquí tenemos el tan esperado capítulo 23, justo antes de año nuevo. Sin decir nada más, las reviews: E-HERO-KnightMare: me encanta el que el capítulo fuera de tu agrado y solo te digo que leas el capítulo, ya que habrá unas cuantas sorpresas.

 **Antifanboy: en un inicio también me gustaba la pareja de ValixKuroka, pero no me molesto el que terminara con Issei, aunque tampoco es como que dejara a Vali solo ya que en los últimos tomos pudimos ver a una muy potencial pareja de Vali. Sobre lo de los chistes solo los agregue porque me gustaron y sobre lo del Top 10, me base en un video de un fan, aunque también lo hice comparando las habilidades: Rizevim tiene un poder demoniaco de categoría Maou, no por nada es un Súper Demonio, Crom Cruach está en ese puesto porque aunque iguala en poder a Draig y Albion, estos poseen sus habilidades con las que pueden vencerlo fácilmente; y en cuanto a Odín, el posee un poder mayor al de su hijo Thor, el cual puede destruir fácilmente un continente en DxD, es más sabio que el Trio Griego, puede analizar, desmantelar, y hacer otras cosas contra las distintas magias, y otras habilidades más que según yo le conceden ese puesto.**

 **KITSUNE TAKAHARI: concuerdo, es muy divertido.**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: si fuera el Ultimo Player este fic se actualizaría una vez cada 1000 años.**

 **Omnipotente Vargas: vas a necesitar un milagro para evitar que destruya todo. Respondiendo: Loki tampoco se queda atrás con el ejército que se trajo; Chichigami es como toda diosa, hace lo que se le dé la gana; para que Samantha sea el terror de las novias de sus hijos falta desafortunadamente; y sobre su relación con Chichigami ya lo sabrás.**

 **Carlos Corts: muchas gracias.**

 **Alexzero: fíjate el corrector que escribiste Ichigo.**

 **Phantom: igualmente.**

 **incurison123: más vale que seguiré así.**

 **Destruirikin: hola Destruirikin y a mí también me pasa que terminan en una escena como esa y me gusta tanto como la odio.**

 **Krystyam091: gracias por publicar y si pondré a esas tres en el harem de Issei. Sobre el nombre, lo había mencionado en el capítulo 8, creo.**

 **Guest: tengo el problema de que cuando creo que ya está, lo publico inmediatamente.**

 **Sin nada más que contestar, comencemos con uno de los capítulos más emocionantes:**

 **Referencias:**

\- hola - diálogos

 _\- hola_ \- pensamientos o recuerdos

\- [hola] - Draig, Albion y otros seres.

\- **hola** \- Bahamut u otros seres

\- " _hola_ " - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.

* * *

 _Capítulo 23: Imperial Drive_

 **Campo de batalla:**

Desesperación.

Era lo que los grupos de Issei, Vali, Rias, Sona, Baraquiel y Tannin sentían en ese momento.

Hace solo unos minutos parecía que iban a ganar.

Ya tenían controlados a los hijos de Fefnir, a los clones de Midgardsormr y a Hela.

Cuando Issei y Vali se disponían a rematar a Loki, todo se fue a la mierda.

Los descendientes de los Maou aparecieron con serpientes de Ouroboros más poderosas que antes y se la dieron a Loki también, y para rematar trajeron un jodido ejército de demonios.

Este ejército inclino la balanza a favor del enemigo.

El equipo de ataque contra Loki fue acorralado por todo el ejército demoniaco más los Midgardsormr, Hati, Skoll y Hela.

Mientras Issei y Vali recibían una paliza de parte de Loki, Shalba, Creuserey y Katerea.

Después de estrellar a los gemelos con una cadena montañosa con un ataque de energía demoniaca y nórdica, la cual desintegro la cadena montañosa, se fijaron en el grupo.

Todos estaban cansados, habían usado mucho poder para contener a los hijos de Fefnir y los Midgardsormr, además del barco volador de Hela. Los que habían usado una transformación, ya la habían perdido.

Todos los enemigos se acercaban lentamente, cuando sintieron algo peor.

\- ¡! - todos se sorprendieron cuando el lugar tembló, mientras divisaban un domo de oscuridad creciendo, justamente donde terminaron Issei y Vali.

 **Yo, aquel que despertara**

 **E** l escuchar esas voces distorsionadas y de diferentes edades solo puso pero a todos, a excepción de los descendientes de los Maou y Loki.

\- ¿Así que este es el poder de la Juggernaut Drive? Me temo que no será suficiente - dijo Shalba sonriendo como un psicópata, como sus compañeros.

El equipo del pelinegro y el albino estaban peor que los demás, ya que conocían ese cantico.

 **Soy el Dragón Celestial que robo los principios de la dominación de Dios/Soy el Dragón Celestial que lo perdió todo en los principios de la dominación de Dios.**

\- ¡ISE/VALI, NO LO HAGAN! - gritaron Tiamat y Laury muy preocupadas por sus prometidos.

 **Yo me rio del "infinito" y desprecio el "sueño"/Envidio el "infinito" y persigo el "sueño".**

El resto del grupo se puso a temblar al sentir el aura maligna que emanaba el domo, pero estaban aún más preocupados por Issei y Vali.

 **Yo me convertiré en el Dragón Rojo de la dominación/Seré el Dragón Blanco que perfeccione el camino de la dominación.**

El aura maligna que emanaba el domo era inmensa, pero desafortunadamente no sobrepasaba la de los descendientes de los Maou y Loki.

 **¡Te hundiré en las profundidades del purgatorio carmesí!/¡Te llevare a los limites más lejanos de la inocencia!**

\- ¡ISSEI/-KUN/-SEMPAI/-SAMA! - gritaron los miembros del sequito de Issei.

\- ¡VALI/-KUN/-SAMA! - grito lo que quedaba del sequito de Vali.

Su desesperación era notable. Estaban por perder a sus Reyes/amigos/ intereses amorosos.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, repito TODOS…

 **¡Juggernaut Dri…!**

 **-** ¡! - cuando iba a terminar el cantico, ocurrió lo impensable.

El domo comenzó a brillar de manera tal que cegó a todos.

* * *

 **Opening de Gakusen Toshi Asterisk 2º temporada, The Asterisk War.**

Se puede ver un estadio enorme, mientras pasan imágenes de Issei, Vali, Rias, Sona, Diodora, Seekvaira, Zephyrdor y Sairaorg en una enorme pantalla. Después cambia a un gran círculo donde se presentan diferentes símbolos y a Issei caminado al campo de batalla.

 **Senjou no taiyou wa, takaku yurete**

 **Kanjou ni sumitsuku kage wo otosu**

Se puede ver a Issei caminando por la Academia Kuo, siendo acompañado posteriormente por Tiamat y Ophis.

 **Shiranai mama itami ni kawaru koto satoru you ni**

Después es seguido por el resto de su sequito y harem, caminando después junto a Vali y su sequito.

 **Kanashimi kara umareta yume mo**

 **Sekai to kimi ga yurushitekureru**

Se puede ver a Dragon Hunting desde afuera mientras pasa el tiempo, cambiando después a varios equipos preparándose para una batalla, entre ellos los de Sona y Rias

 **Sou, mabuta no ura de kurikaesu**

 **Kono sora ga yobu koe ni**

Cambia a Issei caminando por un pasillo junto a su sequito, mientras que en otro Vali hace lo mismo. Cambiando después a los líderes de las facciones en una sala especial y volviendo a cambiar a Serafall, Penemue y Gabriel dando grandes sonrisas.

 **Hibiite, tada kakenuketa mune ni mabayui shoudou**

 **Hajiketa omoi ni my star, will you shine forever?**

Se puede ver al sequito de Issei mientras se enfrentan al sequito de Sona Sitri. Pasando después a Vali enfrentándose a Seekvaira

 **Ano hi egaita subete tsuyoku ikiteyuke**

 **Buun no naka de**

Aparece después Rias enfrentándose a Diodora, mientras cambia al enfrentamiento entre Zephyrdor y Sairaorg. También se observa como un árbitro y un relatador están emocionados por lo que ven.

 **Ima, yomigaeru jikan kono basho de**

 **Bokura zettai yuzurenai negai wo**

Todo cambia a un páramo desierto, donde se distingue tres lobos, muchas serpientes gigantes y cuatro personas elevando su aura de golpe.

 **Tada fukitoosu kono koe de tsuyoku kizandeyuke**

 **This is The Asterisk War!**

Aparecen Issei junto a Vali recitando algo, mientras las armaduras cambian y se enfrentas a los sujetos anteriores. Después cambia a Rias mirando con desprecio a alguien, Koneko mirándose las manos, temblando, a Akeno en la cama llorando recordando a alguien, a un enorme dragón negro protegiendo algo, para al final pasar a Vali e Issei mientras extendían la mano tratando de llegar a una mujer de cabello blanco quien les sonreía. Por ultimo aparecen unos collares rojo y azul en el suelo.

* * *

 **Lo más profundo de la Boosted Gear y el Divide Gear:**

Este lugar es un enorme espacio blanco con sillas y mesas.

En este lugar residen los pedazos de las almas de los anteriores Sekiryuuteis y Hakuryuukous.

Casi todos murieron de la misma forma: activando la Juggernaut Drive.

Para aquellos que no lo sepan, aunque lo dudo, la Juggernaut Drive es un estado donde se obtiene e lpoder para matar a un dios, aunque solo se puede usar el 50% del poder de los Dragones Celestiales como máximo, es usable para el usuario de la Sacred Gear.

Pero con tan grande poder, viene un precio: se debe pagar con la vitalidad del usuario. También se entra en un estado de frenesí imparable, en el cual no se distinguen entre amigos o enemigos.

Normalmente, se activa con una explosión de emociones negativas, principalmente la ira.

Como otra consecuencia, un pedazo del alma del usuario queda en la Sacred Gear, esperando para forzar al próximo usuario a activar la transformación prohibida. Estas almas creen que el único camino del Dragón Celestial es el de la dominación.

Después de que Vali e Issei despertaran su sangre de dragón, los anteriores portadores se alimentaron de la ira reprimida de ambos hacia ciertos seres en específico, y del poder dragónico de ambos.

Durante mucho tiempo, han intentado hacer sucumbir a los gemelos para decir el cantico prohibido. Pero estos los lograban callar al principio, pero se comenzaban a volver más fuertes y se les hacía cada vez más difícil el no sucumbir, hasta que ellos lo forzaron recién.

Ahora vemos a Issei y Vali envueltos en una especie de sombra, la cual los está hiriendo.

Alrededor de ellos, están los anteriores portadores, que son hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos… todos expulsando esa misma sombra en dirección a los actuales portadores.

El lugar era rodeado por un domo que evitaba la entrada de "invitados no deseados".

Afuera están Draig y Albion en sus formas dragón, Ascalon, Ouryuken y tres personas más:

Una era una rubia de ojos azules que no debía tener más de 20; otro era un pelinegro de ojos café de unos 30; y el ultimo era un hombre joven de cabello plateado de ojos verdes.

Estos eran Elsha, la portadora femenina más poderosa de la Boosted Gear y la que logro vencer a un Hakuryuukou en Juggernaut Drive sin sucumbir a la Juggernaut Drive, Belzard, el portador masculino más poderoso de la Boosted Gear y el que venció a dos generaciones de Hakuryuukous, y Charles, uno de los portadores del Divide Gear mas poderosos y aquel que venció a un Sekiryuutei y sobrevivió a la Juggernaut Drive perdiendo solo 20 años de vida.

Todos trataban de entrar para salvar a los mejores portadores de las dos Sacred Gear.

Pero el domo era muy fuerte y no podían hacer nada.

 **Yo, aquel que despertara**

 **Soy el Dragón Celestial que robo los principios de la dominación de Dios/Soy el Dragón Celestial que lo perdió todo en los principios de la dominación de Dios.**

 **Yo me rio del "infinito" y desprecio el "sueño"/Envidio el "infinito" y persigo el "sueño".**

 **Yo me convertiré en el Dragón Rojo de la dominación/Seré el Dragón Blanco que perfeccione el camino de la dominación.**

Al escuchar el cantico, los de afuera del domo se tensaron y comenzaron a atacar con mayor fuerza, pero el domo era muy resistente.

Vieron como los ojos de Issei y Vali se volvían completamente negros, mientras la sombra entraba dentro de ellos.

\- [{*(NOOOOOOOO)*}] - gritaron Draig, Albion, Ascalon, Ouryuken, Elsha, Belzard y Charles.

La desesperación los consumió. No podían hacer nada para salvarlos.

Todo parecía perdido.

.

.

.

Pero.

 **¡Juggernaut Dri…!**

\- [Omega… Force] - se escuchó una voz femenina.

Para sorpresa de todos, la transformación se detuvo y toda la oscuridad había desaparecido.

Los anteriores portadores, junto con los que estaba afuera del domo, estaban anonadados. Pensaron que Issei pudo usar su habilidad o que Bahamut intervino, pero para su sorpresa, tanto Issei como Vali miraban con los ojos como platos y con lágrimas un punto específico.

Todos posaron sus miradas en ese lugar, quedando más estupefactos e incrédulos ante lo que veían.

Acercándose, se veía a una bellísima mujer de largo cabello blanco que le llegaba hasta los muslos, ojos azules muy claros, casi celestes, facciones finas y una sonrisa. Vestía un vestido blanco que no trataba de ocultar sus atributos, siendo comparables a los de Tiamat, Ophis, o incluso Gabriel.

También tenía extraños tatuajes por todo el cuerpo.

Los anteriores portadores retrocedieron al sentir el aura que emanaba la mujer, dejando un espacio para que la mujer hable con el pelinegro y el albino.

La mujer se detuvo en frente de los gemelos, quienes lloraban sin control.

\- Issei… Vali… mis hijos - dijo la mujer con una sonrisa maternal, indicándole a Issei y Vali que la abrasen.

\- Mama… - primero fue un susurro casi inaudible - ¡Mama! - pero después gritaron para correr y abrasar a su progenitora.

Si, quien apareció y salvo a Issei y Vali no fue otra que Samantha, su madre.

Esta abrazo maternalmente a sus hijos y también lloro pequeñas lágrimas. Draig, Albion, Ascalon, Ouryuken, Elsha, Belzard y Charles también lloraban de felicidad ya que los actuales portadores se habían reunido con su madre.

Estuvieron así durante unos diez minutos, hasta que…

\- Mis pequeños - empezó a hablar separándose levemente - Me alegro tanto de ver que crecieron sanos y fuertes, hay tanto de lo que quiero hablar y compartir con ustedes, pero me temo que el minusculo poder que me dio Chichigami-chan no durara más - Samantha comenzaba a desaparecer, para terror de sus hijos - Antes de irme, les desbloqueare el poder de mi sangre, el modo Imperial - dijo poniendo sus manos en el pecho de ambos hijos, para que una luz los envuelva - Ya está, podrán acceder a un poder mayor que el Juggernaut Drive… sé que no es mucho, pero… - decía Samantha pero sus dos hijos la detuvieron.

\- Es perfecto, mama - dijeron ambos con una sonrisa de pura felicidad, contagiando a su madre.

\- Bueno… es hora de irme - dijo poniendo tristes a sus hijos - Pero no se preocupen, que yo estaré con ustedes… aquí - señalando su pecho de ambos.

Samantha desaparecía en pequeñas partículas de luz, pero no perdía su sonrisa.

Issei y Vali se quedaron viendo el lugar donde antes estaba Samantha, con una sonrisa cada uno pero con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

En eso recuerdan algo que hablaron con Kiryuu.

 **Flashback:**

Vemos a Issei y Vali en la Academia Kuo junto a Kiryuu.

Los demás tenían cosas que hacer, por lo que no los acompañaron.

Issei, entonces, le pregunta a su prima una duda que tenía desde hace un tiempo.

\- Kiryuu - llamo el pelinegro - ¿Cómo se accede al Modo Imperial? - expuso su duda.

\- Yo también tengo esa duda - agrego Vali.

\- Al parecer, se accede a él cuándo el dragón y su compañero tienen una buena relación, o sea cuando este confía plenamente en su compañero - explico Kiryuu - Me parece raro el que no puedan usarlo - expuso su duda esta vez la castaña.

\- Según papa, el poder de nuestra madre parece estar bloqueado - respondió Vali.

\- Como si fuera necesario algo más para usarlo - agrego Issei

Ambos se preguntaban "¿Qué era necesario para usar ese modo?".

 **Fin Flashback:**

Ahora podían usarlo… tal vez este era el requisito que necesitaban.

Pero en eso sintieron de nuevo la oscuridad de los anteriores portadores… parece que no se detendrían.

\- **Terminen el cantico… deben hacerlo o lo perderán todo** \- dijeron todos los ex portadores.

\- Si lo usamos lo perderemos todo - dijo Issei seriamente.

\- **Deben usarlo… es el destino del Sekiryuutei y el Hakuryuukou** \- los anteriores portadores demandaron.

\- No seriamos mejor que un Dragón Maligno - expuso Vali.

\- Somos mejor que eso... ¿no se pusieron a pensar el cómo se sienten Draig y Albion? - pregunto Issei generando curiosidad en todos.

\- Desde que fueron sellados, han visto como cada uno se embriaga en su poder, como sucumben a ese poder prohibido, como mueren para después entrar en estado de hibernación hasta que se elija otro portador, y repetir el ciclo nuevamente - explico Vali.

\- Pero esta vez es diferente… Draig me dijo que fui el único que sacrifico una parte de su cuerpo para intentar salvar a alguien… que fui el único que pensó en los demás en vez de sí mismo - dijo Issei mientras Draig lo miraba con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

\- Albion me dijo que, a diferencia de ustedes, yo busque dominar mi poder completamente, en vez de embriagarme con lo poco que tenía - agrego Vali mientras Albion estaba en las mismas condiciones que Draig.

\- ¡No dejaremos que unos hijos de puta como ustedes nos dominen por creer que ese es el destino de los Dragones Celestiales! - gritaron ambos con convicción en sus ojos.

\- **¡No pueden evitar nada!** \- gritaron.

\- ¡Nosotros nos convertiremos en los verdaderos Dragones Celestiales! ¡Y les mostraremos al mundo el verdadero poder del Sekiryuutei y el Hakuryuukou que luchan para proteger lo más importante para ellos! - gritaron los gemelos elevando sus puños al cielo.

Unas extrañas marcas comenzaron a expandirse por sus cuerpos, mismas que aparecían en el cuerpo de Draig y Albion.

\- [¡E-esto es!] - dijo sorprendido Draig.

\- {¡Y-ya lo lograron!} - exclamo Albion en el mismo estado.

Los anteriores portadores no podían creer lo que escuchaban.

\- **¿El verdadero poder?** \- preguntaron mientras la oscuridad disminuía.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Me convertiré en el Dragón Celestial Rojo de la Llama Infernal! - grito Issei mientras las marcas se expandían y cubrían su cuerpo.

\- ¡Yo me convertiré en el Dragón Celestial Blanco del Veneno Maldito! - grito Vali en las mismas condiciones que Issei.

Recuerdos de sus amigos, su familia y sus novias pasaron por la mente de ambos gemelos.

El aura oscura de los anteriores portadores desapareció, habían sucumbido ante la convicción de los actuales portadores.

\- [¡Jajajajajajajajaja así se habla, Issei!] - grito Draig.

\- {¡Demuestren el por qué somos los dos Dragones Celestiales que pueden devorar a los dioses!} - rugió Albion.

\- *¡Ustedes pueden!* - animaron Ascalon y Ouryuken.

\- (¡Eleven el nombre del Sekiryuutei y el Hakuryuukou hasta el Cielo!) - apoyaron Elsha, Belzard, Charles y los ex portadores que ya no estaban influenciados por los sentimientos negativos de la Juggernaut Drive.

\- ¡SUPERAREMOS A LA JUGGERNAUT DRIVE! - rugieron los gemelos mientras un poderoso brillo los envolvía.

 **Campo de batalla:**

El domo de oscuridad había desaparecido, para la sorprendida, aliviada e incrédula mirada de los espectadores.

Pudieron ver a Issei y Vali con sus armaduras puestas en el aire.

\- No importa lo que hagan, no podrán ganar - dijo Loki muy arrogante.

Ambos gemelos expulsaron sus auras y desaparecían sus cascos, para mostrar sus rostros con extrañas marcas.

\- ¡No puede ser! - grito Kiryuu.

\- ¡Ese es el Modo Imperial! - grito Asia al ver las marcas.

Para incredibilidad de casi todos y estupefacción de Kiryuu, las marcas de ambos gemelos se expandieron y cubrieron el rostro de ambos al completo.

\- ¡L-lo llevaron al siguiente nivel! - la pobre de Aika quedaría afónica.

\- ¿Siguiente nivel? - pregunto Laury.

\- H- ha habido casos donde los miembros del clan Elix lograron llevar el modo Imperial a otro nivel, pudiendo generar un arma especifica - informo para sorpresa de todos - Pero no puedo creer que siendo la primera vez que activan el Modo Imperial puedan llegar a ese nivel.

En eso, extrañas marcas comenzaron a aparecer en el cuerpo de los miembros de los sequitos de Issei y Vali y en sus familiares.

Sorpresivamente, Jessica fue envuelta en una luz para revelar una armadura de estilo acuático de color azul marino, con aletas y don cañones en los hombros y antebrazos, conectados a un tanque en su espalda.

\- ¡Tiene que ser una broma! ¡¿Ustedes también?! - Kiryuu se iba a volver loca, ya que el Modo Imperial se había manifestado en los siervos de sus primos.

\- Debe ser por la conexión de las piezas y el contrato familiar - dedujo Tiamat.

 **Yo, aquel que despertara**

Por un segundo, todos pensaron que volverían a activar la Juggernaut Drive, pero…

 **Soy el Dragón Celestial que obtuvo el poder de la duplicación/Soy el Dragón Celestial que adquirió la habilidad de la división**

El nuevo cantico dejo sorprendidos a muchos.

 **Atravieso el infinito y transfiero los sueños/Comprimo el infinito y reflejo los sueños**

El poder del sequito de Issei y Vali aumentaba, a la par que su resistencia regresaba y su cansancio desaparecía.

 **Déjame guiarte por el camino del resplandor Rojo/ Te guiare por la senda del resplandor Blanco**

El aura de Issei y Vali aumento en exceso, mientras, para sorpresa de todos, las figuras espectrales de Draig y Albion aparecían detrás de los gemelos.

\- [¡Vamos socios!] - exclamaba el Dragón Emperador Rojo.

\- {¡Muéstrenles…!} - continuaba el Dragón Emperador Blanco.

\- [{¡El verdadero poder de los dos Dragones Celestiales!}] - terminaron ambos mientras se fusionaban con sus compañeros.

 **Y te mostrare las Llamas Infernales del Emperador/ y te mostrare el Veneno Maldito del Emperador**

\- RRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR - rugieron los equipos de Issei y Vali con sus auras elevándose de golpe.

Las armaduras de Vali e Issei comenzaron a brillar y a cambiar, desprendiendo un poder mayor que puso a temblar el inframundo.

 **Welsh/ Vanishing**

 **Imperial Drive**

Un poderoso brillo nunca antes visto cegó a todos, a excepción de los equipos Bahamut.

Nubes negras llenaron los cielos, generando poderosos relámpagos que creaban cráteres al impactar con el suelo.

El poder de los gemelos se disparó, provocando que tanto el Inframundo, como el Mundo Humano comenzaran a temblar con mucha fuerza, generando la caída de edificios y destrucción de demás cosas como inmuebles u objetos.

Ese poder se sintió por casi todo el mundo sobrenatural, y aquellos que lucharon y sobrevivieron en la Tercer Gran Guerra Judeo-Cristiana reconocieron esas auras y niveles de poder a la perfección. ¡Reconocían a la perfección esas jodidas auras!

Esa jodida y ridículamente poderosa aura era de los dos seres que intervinieron en la Guerra, matando a gran parte de los tres bandos. Aquellos que se enfrentaron a los cuatro Maou, el Rey Supremo Satán y al Dios Bíblico al mismo tiempo y forzaron a las dos contrapartes a volver a fusionarse para detenerlos. Aquellos que incluso después de ser sellados, continuaban su lucha interminable… hasta ahora.

Era el poder completo de los dos Dragones Celestiales. Y si sus portadores actuales lograron liberar todo ese poder… sus enemigos, no importa si eran dioses o no…

Encontraron su fin.

El brillo había cesado en el campo de batalla. No hace falta decir que todos estaban anonadados y muy sorprendidos por la nueva forma de Issei y Vali.

La armadura de Vali era muy parecida a la de los caballeros, con hombreras, más gruesa en la zona de piernas, pecho y hombros. Era plateada con detalles en azul, manos normales y pies similares a pies de dragón, gemas azules en los costados de los hombros, en la zona pélvica, entre el pecho y el estómago y en la cabeza. En la cabeza tenía dos cuernos curvos hacia atrás y los ojos azules muy claro. Tenía dos protuberancias en la espalda donde estaban las celdas del Balance Breaker. También tenía una capa color blanco por fuera y azul en el interior.

La armadura de Issei tuvo cambios mayores: la armadura también era similar a la de los caballeros, aunque varias zonas estaban protegidas por una especie de malla de color negro, de color rojo con detalles en amarillo metálico, con pies similares a los de un dragón. Tenía hombreras con forma de garras. Lo más curioso eran sus brazos: del hombro hasta el codo era normal, pero del codo hasta el final era una gran cabeza de dragón, más específicamente la cabeza de Draig, solo que las "cuencas" estaban vacías. Las gemas estaban entre el pecho y el estómago, en los costados de los hombros, protegidas por las hombreras, y en las cabezas de dragón. En casco tenía dos cuernos curvos hacia atrás y uno hacia arriba saliendo de la frente, y los ojos eran rojos. Tenía sus alas de dragón y una capa de color negro en el exterior y roja en el interior.

(N/A: no creo que haga falta decir en quienes me base para las armaduras, ¿No?)

El aura que expulsaban era simplemente atemorizante para los enemigos. Podían ver a un enorme dragón rojo de ojos verdes junto a uno blanco de ojos azules mirándolos como basura. Pero lo más atemorizante era el dragón negro de forma humanoide de ojos rojos y el dragón blanco de forma humanoide de ojos azules. Ojo, no hablo de los dragones de Yu-gi-oh.

(Introduzcan Battle of Omega, la original)

Issei y Vali miraban seriamente a sus oponentes: Shalba Beelzebub, Katerea Leviathan, Creuserey Asmodeus y Loki Odinson.

En un estallido de velocidad imperceptible para todos, los gemelos ya estaban en frente de sus oponentes.

Ambos dieron unos golpes a sus objetivos. Por un segundo solo se doblaron, pero después salieron disparados contra unas montañas.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Las montañas se cayeron a pedazos.

Mientras, el equipo Dragon Hunting se encargaba de los clones de Midgardsormr, los demonios y las crías de Fefnir.

Pero no notaron como tres de los clones del Rey Dragón se escabulleron y fueron contra Sona, quien era atendida por Momo y Ruruko.

Estas solo pudieron ver su final acercándose, pero se intrigaron al no sentir nada.

Abrieron los con sorpresa al ver a cierto rubio y cierta peliazul protegiéndolas.

\- ¡Saji/Gen-chan, Wendy! - gritaron las que casi estuvieron a punto de morir.

Saji usaba lo último de poder que le quedaba para formar una barrera de llamas negras mientras Wendy usaba magia DragonSlayer.

\- ¡N-no dejare que las lastimen! ¡Son personas muy importantes para mí! - eso sorprendió y sonrojo a las aludidas - ¡Momo y Ruruko son muy amables conmigo, y Kaicho me dio un sueño! ¡El sueño de ser un maestro! - ahora el rostro de Sona era tan rojo como el cabello de Rias - Así que no importa si pierdo mi vida, ¡Pero no dejare que les pongan un dedo encima! - un aura morada brillante cubrió al rubio.

\- ¡Sona-Kaicho me dio un nuevo hogar después de que perdiera a mi madre! ¡Ella es como una hermana mayor para mí! ¡Así que la protegeré, sin importar el costo! - grito Wendy aumentando su poder.

\- (Vamos, mi otra mitad. Enseñémosle a estos falsos Midgardsormr el verdadero poder de un Rey Dragón) - quien hablo no era otro que Vritra, el Rey Dragón de la Prisión, que se despertó una vez reunidas las cuatro Sacred Gear en las que fue dividido.

\- " _Wendy, aspira el aire_ " - una voz muy conocida para la peliazul sonó en su cabeza, pero en vez de hacerse preguntas, solo hiso lo que le dijo.

Las llamas que retenían a los clones desaparecieron, alarmando al Rey Sitri y sus siervas. Pero para su sorpresa…

\- [Shadow Prision] - llamas negras aún más poderosas que las anteriores aparecieron y encerraron a los clones.

\- [Rugido del Dragón del Cielo] - un tornado inmenso envolvió a los Midgardsormr, hiriéndolos de gravedad.

Sona, Momo y Ruruko vieron a Saji y a Wendy, notando los increíbles cambios.

\- [Malebolge Vritra Promotion] - Saji ahora tenía puesta una armadura negra similar a la Scale Mail de Issei y Vali, con tentáculos saliendo de la espalda.

\- [Dragón Force] - Wendy ahora tenía el cabello color rosado, ojos rosados rasgados como de reptil, colmillos más pronunciados y unas plumas le salían de las muñecas, tobillos y unas pequeñas alas blancas aparecieron en su espalda.

\- I-increíble - fue lo que murmuro la heredera Sitri al ver la transformación de sus siervos.

Ambos siervos Sitri se lanzaron junto con el equipo Dragon Hunting para acabar con el enemigo.

También se lanzaron el grupo Gremory, Sitri y Leone y Akame.

Todos acorralaban a los soldados demoniacos, los clones de Midgardsormr, a Hati y Skoll. Los estaban llevando donde estaba el barco de Hela para eliminarlos todos juntos.

Hela se encontraba combatiendo contra Scarlet y Kurumi, quienes ya destruyeron gran parte del barco, aunque se reparaba.

\- ¡Toma esto! - gritaron ambas disparando varios [Dragon-Shoot] y balas explosivas.

BOOOOOOOOOM

El barco sufrió tanto daño que se vio forzado a descender hasta el suelo.

\- ¡Mierda! - exclamo Hela furiosa.

En eso, los soldados demoniacos, los clones de Rey Dragón y Hati y Skoll impactaron contra el barco.

\- [Shadow Prision] - las llamas malditas envolvieron a los enemigos, imposibilitando sus movimientos.

Esto era incrementado por Gasper, quien usaba su Sacred Gear para detener a los enemigos.

En el cielo, se encontraban los que darían el golpe final.

\- [Boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [Explosion] - los siervos de Issei aumentaron su poder cuando las marcas comenzaron a brillar en rojo.

\- [Divide] [divide] [divide] [divide] [divide] [divide] - los siervos de Vali dividieron el poder de los enemigos y lo absorbieron.

Los verdugos concentraban energía a más no poder, con ese grupo amontonado como objetivo.

\- [Dragon OverPulse] - Tiamat concentraba energía en su palma, pero era 100 veces más poderosa que un [Dragon Pulse] normal.

\- [Huracan Devastador] - un poderoso viento se juntó en las manos de Laury.

Asia cargaba energía en su pecho, inflándolo. Se podía ver pequeñas llamas escapando de su boca.

\- [Furia Infernal] - Le Fay cargaba uno de sus mejores hechizos.

Xenovia concentro poder dragónico y sagrado en su espada.

Kiba solo concentraba poder dragónico en una espada de rayo.

\- [Relámpagos del Valhala] - Rossweisse creaba un círculo mágico con relámpagos dorados.

Rory y Albedo concentraban su poder en sus hachas.

\- [Kirin] - dijo Akeno para que el dragón de relámpagos hiciera acto de presencia.

Koneko concentro su poder en una esfera de fuego azul, al igual que Kuroka.

\- [Nova] - Ravel creaba la esfera de fuego que uso contra los Sitri.

\- [Dragon-Bomb] - pequeñas esferas de poder dragónico salían de Scarlet, juntándolas en frente de sus palmas generando una esfera de poder concentrado.

\- [Final-Shoot] - Kurumi concentraba ingentes cantidades de poder dragónico en sus pistolas.

Jessica concentraba agua a presión en sus nuevos cañones, mientras Rebecca, Verónica y Laury concentraban poder en sus armas.

\- [Espada de las Nubes Celestiales] - Susanoo creo una espada gigante algo extraña, pero con un gran poder destructivo.

\- [Hagelsprung] - Esdeath creo un gigantesco glaciar.

\- [Artes Secretos del Dragon Slayer del Cielo: Devastación de Luz: Taladro del Cielo] - ingentes cantidades de fuertes vientos se arremolinaban alrededor de Wendy.

\- [Ataques Secretos del Dragon Slayer de Luz: Aliento Santo del Dragón Blanco] - Sting concentro una poderosa luz en su boca.

\- [Estrella de la Extinción] - Rias concentro [Poder de la Destrucción] en una esfera comprimida sobre su cabeza.

\- [Gran Dragón de Agua] - un enorme dragón oriental de agua apareció atrás de Sona.

\- [Super Giga Drill Breaker] - un taladro muchísimo más grande que los demás salía de la boca de Peterhausen.

Tannin concentro un potente fuego en su boca.

\- [Zero-Arms: Orochi] - Susanoomon convoco un extraño cañón que comenzó a cargar poder.

\- [Ejecución Final] - los símbolos en el escudo de Gallantmon brillaron.

\- ¡FUEGO! - grito Tiamat en señal de disparo.

Todos lanzaron sus ataques contra los inmóviles enemigos.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Una tremenda explosión desintegro a Hela, su barco, los clones de Midgardsormr, el ejército demoniaco y hasta Hati y Skoll.

\- Bueno, a esperar a que Ise y Vali se encarguen de los otros - dijo Tiamat desapareciendo las marcas igual que los demás.

 **Con Issei y Vali:**

Estos esperaban a que sus oponentes salieran de los escombros.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM

Los descendientes de los Maou y el hijo de Odín al fin salieron.

\- Ya era hora - dijo Issei algo aburrido.

\- ¡Hijos de puta! - gritaron los lideres enemigos.

Vali extendió su mano derecha a un costado. Creo un círculo mágico del cual salió Ouryuken y la agarro.

Issei extendió su brazo izquierdo a la derecha, para después moverlo rápidamente a la izquierda sacando de paso a Ascalon de la cabeza del dragón.

Ambos aparecieron en frente de los enemigos.

\- ¡Argh! - gritaron Katerea y Loki al ser cortados por las espadas de los dragones. Pero no era un corte profundo ni mortal.

Los gemelos golpearon los estómagos de los antes mencionados con una patada, mandándolos contra otra montaña.

Después, Issei fue contra el descendiente de Beelzebub, el cual habia creado un muy potente escudo, pero…

\- [Penetrate] - Issei atravesó el escudo golpeo la cara de Shalba con su rodilla, provocando que sangrara por la boca y nariz.

Mientras Vali clavo la hoja de Ouryuken en el hombro derecho de Creuserey, para después arrancárselo. El pelinegro le disparo una gran esfera de poder demoniaco pero…

\- [Reflect] - Vali desvió ese ataque a una montaña, eliminándola.

Issei le dio una patada en la cara a Shalba que lo mando contra el descendiente de Asmodeus, chocando y provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

En eso, Katerea y Loki salieron de los escombros y aparecieron en frente de los dragones con muchísima energía concentrada en sus golpes.

Pero los gemelos los esquivaron y asestaron una patada ascendente, que elevo a sus enemigos a doscientos metros en el aire.

Despues aparecieron arriba de ellos y ambos les asestaron un poderoso golpe, con el cual los mandaron directo contra los otros dos.

BOOOOOM

Una pequeña explosión fue provocada por la caída de esos dos.

Con gran dificultad, los cuatro se levantaron y concentraron muchísima más energía que antes con objetivo a ambos dragones.

Vali solo puso la palma de su mano izquierda hacia adelante e Issei apunto su brazo derecho hacia adelante, del cual salió un cañón.

\- ¡Mueran! - gritaron Shalba, Creuserey, Katerea y Loki disparando su ataque conjunto, que no tenía nada que envidiarle al [Rugido de los Dragones Gemelos] que usaron contra Mordred.

\- [Divide] [divide] [divide] [divide] [divide] [divide] [divide] - el ataque bajo de nivel muchísimo y el de Vali aumento - [Ametralladora Imperial] - y en su palma se formó un gran círculo mágico, del cual salieron incontables disparos de energía dragonica.

\- [Boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [Explosion] - los ojos de las cabezas de dragón brillaron mientras el poder de Issei aumentaba - [Bombardero Imperial] - y una ingente cantidad de poder dragónico se concentró en el canon, saliendo de el un inmenso torrente de energía, con objetivo a los enemigos en el piso.

Ambos ataques fueron directo contra los descendientes de los Maou y Loki, pero nadie noto como un círculo mágico aparecía debajo se Shalba y se lo llevaba.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

(Cortad la canción aquí)

Una explosión que deja en ridículo la de la batalla contra Mordred destruyo todo. Desaparecieron muchas montañas, asi como dejaron un inmenso cráter en el lugar.

De Katerea, Shalba y Creuserey no se veía nada, mientras que se veía a un Loki al borde de la muerte.

Ambos gemelos dejaron el lugar y fueron con el grupo.

Al llegar al lugar, todos los abordaron con cientos de preguntas, pero los gemelos pidieron si se podían sacar las armaduras.

\- ¡! - grande fue la sorpresa de todos al verlos sin armadura.

\- ¿Qué les pasa? - pregunto desconcertado Vali hasta que Le Fay les dio un espejo.

\- ¡! - ellos también se sorprendieron.

Los ojos de ambos cambiaron. Los de Vali ahora son casi celestes, como su madre, mientras que los de Issei eran ahora de un rojo fuerte, como su padre.

\- ¿Qué paso para que cambiaran sus ojos? ¿Y esa transformación? - pregunto Sona seriamente.

Los gemelos les contaron el cómo casi son dominados por los anteriores portadores de la Boosted Gear y el Divide Gear, el encuentro con su madre, y como su determinación cambio a los ex portadores y lograron esas transformaciones.

Después de eso, procedieron a llevarse a Loki. Grande fue la sorpresa de casi todos al ver a Arthur, Bikou, Mein, Kurome y Chelsea junto a una mini versión de Fefnir, que después aclararon que era el verdadero Fefnir, solo que el usar a Ruler para doblegarlo este perdió gran parte de sus poderes, pero todavía conservaba su mejor habilidad y recuperaría sus poderes algún día.

 **Al día siguiente, Dragon Hunting:**

Los residentes de Dragon Hunting estaban despidiendo a Odín, el cual casi se olvida a Cassie, Azazel y Baraquiel, pero para sorpresa de muchos…

\- Ten - dijo Akeno entregándole un bento a su padre - Es para el viaje - y se despidió besándole la mejilla.

Baraquiel tenía la quijada por el suelo y agradecía internamente a Issei el que se haya reconciliado con su hija.

Ya en la noche, decidieron comer afuera.

Todos estaban en una mesa comiendo un asado que preparo Bahamut, con chorizos, morcilla, ensalada y todo.

Para sorpresa de muchos, Akeno saco un bento.

\- Ise-kun, di ahhh~ - dijo Akeno sosteniendo un poco de estofado que hiso.

Issei solo se encogió de hombros y abrió su boca y cerró los ojos, solo para que algo más entrara a parte de la comida.

Al abrir sus ojos, vio a Akeno besándolo, pero también jugaba con su lengua. Pero ese beso transmitía los sentimientos de Akeno: felicidad, agradecimiento, pero por sobre todo, amor

Los demás tenían las quijadas en el suelo, mientras que veían como los dos se elevaban.

Se separaron y se guiaron por sus instintos, para saber que dibujar en el cielo.

Unos minutos después, se podía ver a un dragón rojinegro agarrando las manos de otro morado, pero con alas de caído.

Issei y Akeno descendieron besándose. Al tocar el suelo se separaron y miraron sus ojos.

\- Ise-kun, te amo - dijo Akeno con un brillo en los ojos.

Al segundo ambos desaparecieron, a lo que algunos inocentes se preguntaban donde se fueron mientras que otros ya tenían una idea, pero Vali se preguntaba por qué sentía el aura de Issei y Akeno en aquella habitación de puerta negra.

Issei abrió los ojos, solo para encontrarse con que estaba atado a una cama.

-Ufufufufu, voy a disfrutar esto, Ise-kun - giro su cuello para encontrarse con Akeno, peor vestía un traje militar muy ajustado, además de llevar una fusta, un látigo y otros elementos que no puedo mencionar.

\- E-e-espera A-A-Akeno - tartamudeo el pelinegro viendo como la pelinegra se le acercaba estirando el látigo.

\- [*JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA*] - Draig y Ascalon se reían de la suerte de el ojirojo, aunque la espada tenía ganas de probar eso.

\- (JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA) - ni hablar de los ex portadores, todos se reían ya que no tenían que sufrir eso.

Esa noche, Issei experimento el mejor, o peor, lado de una Himejima.

 **En otro lugar:**

Regresando al Inframundo, Baraquiel usaba el tren Gremory.

En eso, recuerda el bento de su hija y lo abre, encontrándose con un elaborado estofado.

Con cuidado, levanta un poco y lo prueba, comenzando a llorar de alegría.

\- _Es igual a tu sabor, Shuri_ \- pensó este muy feliz.

Pero cinco minutos después, esa felicidad fue remplazada por una extraña necesidad de matar a cierto pelinegro hijo de un Dios Dragón.

No tuvo que pensar demasiado, ya que su sexto sentido paterno le estaba indicando lo que pasaba.

\- IIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIII BBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUTTTTTT - RUGIO Baraquiel elevando su aura de golpe, cuarteando el suelo del tren.

La próxima vez que lo vea, va a sufrir.

 **Y hasta acá llego el capítulo de la semana, finalizando la saga de Loki con muchas transformaciones.**

 **En el próximo capítulo, que subiré en unas tres semanas, ara su aparición cierto personaje, solo esperen.**

 **La próxima semana subo el capítulo de IS: Inferno para los que lo esperaban.**

 **Sin más que decir, dejen sus reviews y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIÉNDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola a todos, ya les traje el capítulo 24 de El Dragón Emperador del Fin, y de paso perdón por la tardanza.**

 **Sin decir más, vamos con las reviews:**

 **Krystyam091: perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí está el cap.**

 **Yami el dragon negro: gracias por señalarme el problema.**

 **Antifanboy: cuenta con ello y sobre lo otro no tengo pensado bien el límite, pero el de Issei si será masivo. Pd, las armaduras me base en Digimon.**

 **Guest: no sé si el mejor pero gracias.**

 **incurison123: seré sincero y es que todavía no me decido.**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: gracias.**

 **Angelo295: muchas gracias.**

 **Phantom: igualmente.**

 **Uchiha-Issei-DXD: bueno, aquí tenemos el nuevo cap.**

 **Omnipotente Vargas: tienes que entenderla, el que alguien aparezca y se pase por los huevos sus reglas y viaje entre dimensiones sin pagarle la aduana, pone furioso a cualquiera. Lamento si no hubo suficiente Samantha, pero habrá más en el futuro. Pd, que suerte que Flames termino sus vacaciones.**

 **E-HERO-KnightMare: me alegra que te haya gustado, y todos concordamos que lo que le paso a Issei le dejara marcas.**

 **atila234: créeme, tendrá aventuras.**

 **Serkiyuntei god: perdón, pero tenía que prestarle atención a mis otros dos fics.**

 **Me sorprende que ninguno, a excepción de antifanboy, haya intentado adivinar de donde me base para las armaduras, talvez lo saben o no, pero lo diré: me base en Alphamon y Omegamon (o Omnimon).**

 **Sin más que decir, comencemos.**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos**

 **-** _hola_ **\- pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **-** [hola] **\- Draig, Albion y otros seres.**

 **\- hola - Bahamut u otros seres**

 **\- "** _hola_ **" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 24: el primer DragonSlayer humano y viaje a Kioto con problemas._

Nos encontramos ahora en Dragon Hunting a la mañana siguiente que Akeno e Issei desaparecieron.

Se podía ver a casi todo Dragon Hunting sentado y desayunando, pero lo más destacable era Akeno que no perdía su sonrisa y ese extraño brillo. Los que no se encontraban eran cierto pelinegro, y cierta Maou, Cadre, Serafín y su Reina de Corazones

\- ¿Dónde está Issei-kun? - pregunto el caballero rubio de Issei.

Todos mandaron una mirada a Akeno, que iban desde celosas hasta acusatorias.

\- No me vean así - dijo Akeno levantando las manos.

PUM PUM PUM

Se escucharon varios golpes. Todos salieron de la cocina para ver a Issei tirado en el suelo boca abajo y… ¿atado a una equis?

Todos volvieron a mirar a Akeno con miradas acusatorias.

\- P-puede que en un momento se me ocurriera esposarlo a eso - respondió nerviosa la pelinegra.

Koneko y Ravel dieron vuelta a Issei. En eso todos notaron que Issei tenía marcas de besos por todo el cuerpo y latigazos… además de que por alguna misteriosa razón del universo, tenía unos calzones negros.

Otra ronda de miradas acusatorias, que puso mucho más nerviosa a Akeno.

Después procedieron a desatar a Issei y despertarlo, ya que se desmayó al golpearse con el suelo… cosa rara ya que se había peleado con in dios y recibió ataques más poderosos y no le paso esto.

(N/A: regla universal del anime, no importa si el protagonista es puede destruir planetas son transpirar, en la vida cotidiana pierde todo su poder)

Lo lograron despertar de la forma más racional posible… el que Vali lo cachetee constantemente.

\- ¡D-E-S-P-I-E-R-T-A! - decía el albino mientas lo cacheteaba.

\- ¡YA DESPERTE! - grito Issei deteniendo la mano de Vali.

\- **Vaya hijo, se ve que tuviste una noche loca** \- dijo Bahamut con una sonrisa divertida mientras Akeno babeaba recordando la noche.

\- No me lo recuerdes - dijo Issei sintiendo un escalofrió recordando su noche de acción con Akeno, donde hicieron casi todas las posturas del Kama Sutra y la tortura.

\- **Bueno, báñate y vístete que iremos al territorio de Tannin a pasar la tarde** \- ordeno Bahamut mientras Issei se levantaba e iba al baño.

\- No se vale, yo soy también soy su prometida y no puedo hacerlo con Issei-sama - decía Ravel con evidente envidia y celos.

\- Perdón Ravel, pero hasta que hagan la danza de los dragones no son prometidos completos - respondió Ophis con una sonrisa.

Claro que no notaron los celos de las demás, que tenían un aura de batalla por ver quien tenía la próxima cita.

Mientras tanto, Issei se estaba bañando, cuando cuatro féminas entraron.

Debido a que tenía los ojos cerrados, a la gran cantidad de vapor y a lo relajado que estaba, no noto que Serafall, Penemue, Gabriel y Griselda entraron al baño solo con una toalla cubriendo fallidamente sus increíbles cuerpos.

Estas al entrar, notaron al dragón bañándose con toda la naturalidad del mundo mientras tarareaba una canción.

Un fuerte color rojo adorno la cara de Gabriel y Griselda, quien se peleaba internamente para no caer.

Mientras que Penemue y Serafall miraban el cuerpo trabajado del pelinegro con una sonrisa lasciva y relamiéndose los labios.

Las cuatro imaginando estar entre esos brazos, mientras le susurraba cosas bellas a sus oídos. No ayudaba el que recordaran a Tiamat, Ophis y Asia hablando sobre sus noches con Issei.

Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que Issei se terminó de bañar y salió de ahí con una toalla amarrada a su cintura.

Las líderes y la exorcista se habían ocultado para evitar algún momento incomodo, disminuyendo su presencia de paso.

Cuando el pelinegro salió, las reacciones que las líderes contuvieron n ose espero.

FFFIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUSSSSSSHHHHHH

En ese exacto momento, entraron Prim y Cossete solo para ver a las líderes salir volando con una hemorragia nasal nivel 7 y una sonrisa boba mientras Griselda luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no caer.

Griselda estaba por ir a golpear a Issei, pero se detuvo cuando se percató de algo: Gabriel no había caído… un momento ¡¿GABRIEL NO HABIA CAIDO?!

* * *

 **Opening 2 de Kill la Kill: Ambiguous**

 **Unmei no ito wo tachikitta sono saki ni**

Se ve a Japón desde el espacio, pero la cámara va acercándose hasta llegar a Issei.

 **(Instrumental)**

Se van encendiendo reflectores, que muestran a Issei con su sequito, Vali con su sequito, Rias con su sequito y a Sairaorg con su sequito.

 **Senobishiteitanda**

 **Kutsuzure darake no semai sekai de**

Se va mostrando uno a uno el sequito de Issei, incluyéndolo, en ropas de batalla, Balance Breaker y al modo Imperial. Después se hace lo mismo con Vali y su sequito.

 **Runway wo aruku egao no uragawa**

 **Kakushita tsumori de**

Se hace lo mismo con el sequito de Rias, aunque esta muestra una forma extraña. Después se hace lo mismo con Sairaorg.

 **Dakedo itsumo kimi ni wa**

 **Minukarete shimatte ite**

Se ve a Issei y Vali caminando por pasillo, mirando seriamente a sus contrincantes, quienes eran Rias y Sairaorg que también los veían seriamente.

 **Konna no wa hajimete de tomadou kedo**

En frente suyo aparece un pelinegro con lanza, una rubia con espada, un peliblanco con espadas, un pelinegro con lentes, un hombre muy musculoso y un niño. Después saltan muchísimos humanos tratando de atacar a Issei, Vali, Rias y Sairaorg, pero los dos primeros hacen brillar sus Sacred Gears y los otros dos hacen brillar sus cuerpos.

 **Hoka no darenimo kikonasenai**

 **Nandaka wakannai atsusa ga mune wo kogasu kara**

La montaña humana exploto revelando a Issei y Vali en Imperial Drive con sus espadas, mientras que en el otro lado estaban Rias con una forma extraña y Sairaorg con una armadura. Los cuatro se miraron antes de correr con todo y chocar puños y espadas.

 **Unmei no ito taguriyoseta sono saki ni**

 **Ima atarashii yoake ga kuru**

Los cuatro mandaron a volar más personas por las ondas expansivas mientras seguían golpeándose, mientras que el nombre de la serie aparecía en piedra cubierta de sangre.

 **Omoi wo kitto hitotsu**

Aparecían Sairaorg con una mujer a su espalda y Rias con un dragón negro, mientras que aparecen Issei y Vali con Samantha detrás. Después pasa a una imagen del sequito Gremory, otra del sequito Bael, otra de todo Dragón Hunting, y otra de Issei, Vali, Rias y Sairaorg mirando a la cámara con sangre en la cara. Al final aparecen Ouryuken y Ascalon chocando.

* * *

 **En la tarde, territorio de Tannin:**

Tannin le estaba mostrando el territorio a Bahamut mientras el resto estaba dispersado por ahí.

Las féminas se entretenían jugando con los bebes dragones o los más pequeños, mientras que los hombres hacían peleas de práctica con los juveniles o más grandes.

\- ¿ROAR? - rugió uno señalando a Gasper que practicaba con otro dragón.

\- No lo parece pero es hombre - explico Vali al dragón.

\- ¿ROAR? - volvió a rugir/preguntar.

\- Créeme cuando digo que tratamos de todo para que deje la pollera, pero es imposible - contesto Vali.

Se podía ver que Susanoomon y Gallantmon también hacían peleas de práctica con otros dragones, mientras Peterhausen les contaba a algunos pequeños historias del pasado y Fenrir jugaba con cuidado con otros.

Después de un rato, Vali se fue de ahí, para ir a buscar a cierta peliverde que no veía desde hace un tiempo.

El único que no hacia esto era Issei, quien se fue a caminar por ahí.

Estuvo caminando un rato, hasta que escucho un grito.

\- AYUDA - el pelinegro siguió el grito hasta encontrarse con el responsable.

Era una niña de unos diez años, de cabello escarlata lacio que le llegaba a los muslos, ojos marrones pero uno era cubierto por un mechón de pelo. Llevaba una especie de mini armadura con símbolo de cruz de los Herreros Kreuz en el pecho, una pollera larga azul y botas negras.

Ella estaba malherida mientras sostenía una espada para detener el avance de un pequeño grupo de demonios que tenían armaduras con símbolos de los Antiguos Maou… al parecer quedan algunas células por ahí.

Pero pudo notar una esencia muy particular en la pequeña… era esencia de dragón.

La niña estaba aterrada, solo había salido a practicar con la espada y estos tipos aparecieron con intención extrañas.

\- Miren a esa niña - dijo uno de ellos.

\- Estoy seguro que podremos venderla por una módica suma - decía el otro con una mirada aterradora.

\- Pero podemos divertirnos un rato con ella - hablo otro con una mirada depravada.

La pequeña pelirroja no paraba de temblar, incluso su espada temblaba.

Cerró los ojos al ver que uno iba a agarrarla. Pero para su sorpresa no sentía el agarre.

\- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH - grito el demonio.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos, solo para sorprenderse de sobremanera.

La mano del demonio fue cercenada y quien estaba en frente de ella era un pelinegro con cuernos, alas, cola y una gabardina negra.

Este miraba de manera asesina a los demonios, quienes retrocedieron unos pasos.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto nuestro pelinegro girando su cuello, permitiéndole a la niña ver uno de los ojos rojos de Issei.

\- ¡S-si, señor! - afirmo la pequeña mientras Issei le daba una sonrisa.

\- Bien… te recomiendo cerrar los ojos - aconsejo Issei a una dudosa pequeña, pero al final le hiso caso tapando sus ojos con sus manitas.

Issei se giró para encarar a los demonios, empuñando a Ascalon.

\- Muy bien, ¿Quién quiere morir primero? - dijo el Sekiryuutei apuntando con la espada DragonSlayer.

El primero se lanzó con una maza en mano, intentando golpear a Issei.

Pero el la esquivo con facilidad y le dio la espalda al demonio para clavarle a Ascalon, y sacarla cortando todo el lado derecho del enemigo, esparciendo sus entrañas por el pasto.

Otro intento atacarlo a traición pero Issei lo golpeo con su talón, descolocándolo un poco.

Se giró para agarrar al atacante con su mano libre de la cabeza y le clavo a Ascalon en el cráneo, atravesándolo de lado a lado. Después la saco, esparciendo pedazos de lo que era el cerebro del tipo.

Otro ataco con una patada voladora, la cual Issei detuvo en el aire y estampó al sujeto contra el suelo.

Procedió a poner uno de sus pies en la pierna libre y con nada de fuerza, le arranco la pierna que estaba agarrando. Para después golpearlo con esa misma pierna hasta explotarle la cabeza.

Otros dos lo atacaron con espadas, tratando de cortarlo desde ambos lados. Pero el pelinegro salto esquivando los espadazos y con Ascalon, partió verticalmente a la mitad al demonio a su derecha.

Después le hiso un barrido al otro, para dejarlo en el aire unos segundos… segundos en los que Issei le dio una patada que elevo al demonio.

Para rematar, Issei le asesto una patada descendente, la cual lo estrello contra el suelo. Pero Issei no termino ahí, ya que le rebano las extremidades y el clavo a Ascalon en el corazón.

Miro al último de los demonios, quien temblaba demasiado y solo hiso lo que consideraba correcto… salir huyendo del lugar.

Issei levanto con el pie una de las espadas que dejo uno de los demonios y la lanzo con una patada.

La espada se clavó en la boca el sujeto, pero por la fuerza, le arranco el cráneo y lo clavo en un árbol cercano.

El verde pasto ahora era de color rojo.

\- Ya puedes abrirlos - dijo Issei.

La pequeña pelirroja no había abierto los ojos en ningún momento, incluso cuando escucho los gritos de agonía de los demonios.

La niña lentamente saco sus manitas de los ojos, para asustarse al ver la masacre que se dio en ese lugar.

Veía al chico pelinegro que la salvo cubierto de sangre, rodeado de cuerpos despedazados y sin vida. Con un rápido hechizo, Issei se limpió la sangre mientras se acercaba a la pequeña.

Para su sorpresa, el chico la agarro y la puso sobre sus hombros, sonrojándola levemente.

En alguna parte del bosque, cierta niña pelirosa sentía que le quitaron su "territorio".

\- ¿Y por qué te querían agarrar esos demonios? - preguntó Issei tratando de entablar una conversación.

\- N-no lo sé, solo vine a practicar un poco con mi espada - decía la pelirroja.

\- ¿Y vives por aquí? - volvió a preguntar.

\- S-si, por allá - señalo el bosque.

Estuvieron unos 15 minutos caminando hasta llegar a un prado en medio del bosque, donde los arboles solo dejaban pasar unos pocos rayos de sol.

En medio, había una pequeña cabaña de madera, nada ostentosa como era común entre los demonios. Tenía una chimenea y una hamaca.

\- Ya llegamos… por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - pregunto el pelinegro.

La pequeña en sus hombros iba a contestar, pero un grito los alerto a ambos.

\- ¡EEEEEERRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZAAAAAAA! - ambos giraron el cuello para ver a una bellísima mujer de cabellera escarlata como la pequeña pero peinado con cuatro trenzas atadas con moños en la parte baja, las cuales son bastante anchas, dos que caen frente a ella y dos que cuelgan en su espalda, en la parte superior de sus dos trenzas frontales lleva una especie de aros que parecen apretar o sujetar el peinado y tiene el flequillo cortado en forma semirrecta apuntando hacia su ojo izquierdo.

Sus ojos eran marrones y llevaba puesto una blusa que inicia en su cuello y termina justo arriba de su ombligo, esta se encuentra abierta en el centro, por lo que deja libre una porción de su pecho y una más pequeña de su abdomen, es de un color oscuro y lleva decoraciones de franjas en otro color claro en la parte de la apertura, además de llevar una especie de corazones sobre dichas franjas, la blusa tiene también un par de grandes botones enlazados por una cadena.

Utiliza una falda bastante reveladora, la parte superior queda en su cadera y tiene la misma decoración de franjas y corazones que su blusa, el resto es de tamaño largo en color oscuro y franjas claras en las orillas, además de dejar al descubierto ambas piernas así como gran parte de la cadera. Utiliza una capa larga que ata con un moño entre su cuello y sus hombros y que cae hasta aproximadamente la mitad de sus piernas. Usa lo que parecen ser un par de botas altas que llegan hasta sus muslos siendo estas de color oscuro y una gran franja clara en la parte superior. En la cabeza lleva un gigante sombrero de color oscuro y con lo que parece ser peluche en el borde, de este salen una especie de tubos que cuelgan hacia atrás de ella.

Sus manos son más bien garras de color oscuras y tiene una gran cicatriz en su abdomen y lleva un bastón más alto que ella con grabados que simulan la piel de un leopardo.

\- ¡Mama! - grito la ahora identificada como Erza, feliz mientras el pelinegro la bajaba.

La pequeña fue corriendo a abrazar a su madre.

\- Mi pequeña… sentí energía demoniaca donde estabas pero desapareció en un instante, ¿fuiste tú? - pregunto la mujer.

Pero la pequeña solo negó y señalo al Sekiryuutei.

Al instante, la mujer lo vio con ojos afilados mientras abrazaba más fuerte a su pequeña, pero al mismo tiempo le resultaba familiar el chico.

\- Hola - saludo el pelinegro con naturalidad… si no fuera porque la mirada de la pelirroja mayor lo asustaba.

\- ¿Quién eres y que quieres? - interrogo la mujer apuntándole con su bastón.

\- V-vera mi nombre es Issei y… - pero no pudo decir nada mas ya que la punta del bastón comenzó a iluminarse.

\- No importa… nos vemos nunca - sentencio la mujer.

\- ¡Espera mama, el me salvo! - la pequeña salió en auxilio del pelinegro.

\- ¿En serio? - pregunto interrogante la mujer viendo a ambos.

El pelinegro se puso a explicarle el que encontró a su hija a punto de ser atacado por unos demonios, por lo que salto a salvarla y matar a esos sujetos.

\- ¡En serio se lo agradezco! - dijo la mujer haciendo una exagerada reverencia que le saco una gota estilo anime a Issei y Erza.

\- N-no hay nada que agradecer, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo - Issei trato de ser modesto.

\- Igual, muchas gracias… le gustaría pasar a tomar un poco de té - propuso la pelirroja mayor cargando a su hija.

\- Encantado eee… - decía Issei pero se dio cuenta que no sabía el nombre de la mujer.

\- Irene, Irene Belserion - se presentó la pelirroja.

\- Encantado, mi nombre es Issei Bahamut - se presentó el pelinegro.

La pelirroja tuvo que contener un chillido de asombro al reconocer ese nombre. El pelinegro, en cambio, analizo a la mujer y descubrió que, al igual que la pequeña, tenía esencia de dragón.

Durante toda la tarde, se la paso charlando con Irene o jugando con Erza. Descubrió que Irene era una poderosa maga, incluso capaz de cambiar la formación del lugar, mientras que Erza usaba una rara magia que le permitía usar armas y armaduras que guardaba en una dimensión de bolsillo.

Fue gracioso el cómo tratando de cambiar a ropa común, termino con un tu-tu de ballet.

Este les mostro la Boosted Gear, sorprendiendo a Irene y provocando que Erza tuviera estrellitas en los ojos, lo cual se convirtió en un babeo cuando saco a Ascalon… la pequeña tenía un problema con las armas.

Durante ese tiempo, Issei analizo a ambas pelirrojas, notando como Erza tenia, a pesar de su edad, el mismo rostro que Irene. El pensamiento de que Erza sería igual a Irene cuando crezca paso por su mente, aunque lo desestimo, ya que no había forma de que la hija sea el calco exacto de su madre ¿verdad?

En algún lugar del Inframundo y el Mundo Humano, cierta matriarca castaña de un prestigioso clan y cierta pelirroja heredera estornudaron.

Al mismo tiempo, con los demás…

Se podía ver a los pequeños dragones temblando junto a los más grandes, todos atrás de Kiba, Gasper, Bikou y Arthur.

Esto se debía a que las chicas que no pudieron tener una cita con cierto pelinegro estaban liberando un aura de muerte y celos, ya que sentían que una "perra" salida de la nada estaba teniendo un tiempo a solas con SU hombre.

Ya en la tarde, Issei se despidió de ambas pelirrojas, prometiendo volver a visitarlas.

Se fue volando hasta llegar al lugar donde estaba el resto.

\- **¿Te divertiste hijo?** \- pregunto Bahamut con una sonrisa maliciosa que no prometía nada bueno.

\- Issei - susurraron las chicas de Issei en tono demoniaco, asustando al pelinegro.

\- ¿Por qué a mí? Si Vali también se fue - dijo llorando estilo anime al principio pero después señalando al albino.

\- Porque el aviso y nosotras no vimos problema - contesto Laury.

\- (Sniff) (Sniff) **Hijo ¿Pro que hueles a la esencia de otra mujer?** \- Bahamut troll ha vuelto recargado

\- IIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIII - rugieron todas las mujeres de Issei.

Lo siguiente que vieron fue a Issei huyendo de sus chicas mientras el resto los miraba comiendo pochoclos y centados en unas sillas de Dios sabrá donde salieron.

 **Unos días después:**

Se acerca el viaje a Kioto, pero antes nuestros protagonistas deben resolver un asunto muy importante.

\- Muy bien… ¿Qué hacemos para el festival? - pregunto Rias al ENORME Club de Investigación de lo Oculto.

Debido al problema de Loki, no se pusieron a hablar sobre qué hacer para el festival que se acerca. Por eso, el grupo Gremory y los grupos Bahamut, los cuales técnicamente pertenecían al Club por lo que tenían que ayudar, se reunieron antes que los de segundo se vayan de viaje.

También hablaron del viaje, donde sorpresivamente Rias se puso extraña y les empezó a lanzar consejos como [Poder de la Destrucción]. Según Akeno, Rias, por no hacer un itinerario, termino arrastrándola a ella, Sona y Tsubaki por todo Kioto, ya que terminaron dejando lo mejor para el final.

\- ¿Qué tal un Maid Café? - propuso Kiba.

\- DENEGADO - contestaron todas las mujeres. No iban a dejar que los demás alumnos las vean con esas ropas.

\- ¿Una casa del horror? - propuso Asia.

\- Ya lo hicimos el año pasado… hasta contratamos espíritus youkais - contesto Akeno mientras todos dirigían una mirada acusatoria a Rias.

\- ¿Qué? Solo los contrate para asustar y no se llevaron a ningún humano - explico la pelirroja.

\- ¿Y qué tal un concurso para ver cuál es la más bella? - propuso el Inugami, Kotarou.

(N/A: me equivoque con anterioridad y puse que Kotarou es un licántropo cuando en realidad es un Inugami… ósea un mitad humano mitad perro en vez de mitad lobo… ya sé que no hay mucha diferencia pero es para aclarar.)

Inmediatamente, Sting le tapó la boca… pero el otro tenía que hablar.

\- ¿Y que el ganador obtenga dos cupones para una cena gratis en un lujoso restaurante? - propuso esta vez Gasper.

Pero fue silenciado por Issei y Vali… pero ya era tarde.

En el lugar se podía sentir una presión sin igual, como en la batalla con Loki.

Todas las chicas tenían un aura de batalla a tope, mientras que se miraban desafiantes la una a la otra.

\- Intentan que muramos - exclamo Issei a ambos de primer año.

\- No hay tiempo para calmarlas - analizo Kiba.

\- Solo queda una opción - dijo Bikou.

Todos los hombres asintieron entre ellos.

Lo que paso después es digno de una escena de una película de Michael Bay.

Se podía ver a Issei, Vali, Kiba, Gasper, Bikou, Arthur, Sting y Kotarou que habían saltado por la ventana muy alarmados.

Pero lo importante es lo de atrás, ya que lo que era el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto ahora era una increíble explosión que dejaría boca abierto al director conocido por poner explosiones en todos lados.

En otro universo, cierto rubio artista sentía que había ocurrido una obra de arte en algún lado.

De vuelta a nuestro universo, los hombres salían corriendo del ahora campo de batalla de las chicas de los tres grupos.

Desde el salón del Consejo Estudiantil, Sona veía todo esto mientras se masajeaba la sien. Esto le iba a sacar arrugas antes de tiempo.

 **Día del viaje:**

Se podía ver a todos los cursos de segundo con maletas en la estación de trenes.

Kiryuu era el que comandaba el curso de Issei, ya que venía con megáfono y todo.

\- **Bueno hijos, diviértanse y no olviden traer recuerdos** \- dijo Bahamut despidiéndose de sus hijos y los demás.

\- Tranquilo pa… te traeremos esa estatuilla - dijo Issei restándole importancia.

\- Sting, no hagas una estupidez, ¿entendido? Y no te olvides de traer esos bocadillos - ordeno Rias seria pero con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Si, Rias-boucho! - grito Sting en pose militar pero con un pequeño pero notable sonrojo.

\- Bien… con eso dicho, buen viaje - dijo abrazando a Sting, quien se puso más rojo.

\- ¡Saji! ¡Asegúrate de que el viaje salga según lo planeado! - ordeno Sona con su típico rostro estoico.

\- ¡Si, Sona-kaicho! - dijo Saji.

\- **A si, tengan** \- exclamo Bahamut entregando junto a Rias y Sona unos pases.

\- ¿Pases? - pregunto extrañado Issei.

\- **Son pases especiales, les da la autoridad para visitar los templos y otros lugares de Kioto sin que los youkais los detengan o molesten** \- explico Bahamut.

\- Y en el caso de los demonios, nos permiten visitar los templos sin que los elementos sagrados nos afecten - continuo Rias.

\- ¡MUY BIEN, BUENOS PARA NADA! ¡SUBAN DE UNA VEZ! - grito Kiryuu por el megáfono.

\- Nos vemos - se despidieron todos los de segundo.

Una vez que entraron y estuvieron a una distancia segura ocurrió.

\- **Bueno, ya pueden liberarlo -** dijo Bahamut confundiendo a Rias, pero entonces lo sintió.

Un poderoso instinto asesino y de celos fue liberado en ese momento.

Fijándose bien, venia de Verónica, Rebecca, Leone, Esdeath, Najenda, Koneko, Ravel y Albedo, quienes emanaban esta aura ya que ciertas chicas iban a pasar tiempo a solas con Issei. No ayudaba en nada que Rossweisse les diera una sonrisa de victoria al ser la maestra que los acompaña junto a Azazel... al cual acompaño Angela.

También provenía de Kurome y Jessica, ya que querían pasar tiempo a solas con cierto albino.

Para sorpresa de Rias, Sona y Tsubaki también la emanaban, una por que ciertas dos siervas suyas monopolizaron a Saji por todo el tiempo que dure el viaje, mientras que la otra porque cierto rubio iba a estar en la mira de casi todo el cuerpo estudiantil femenino de segundo grado.

Para aclarar, Sona sintió un leve flechazo cuando Saji la defendió de los clones de Midgardsord, por lo que quería ver si esos sentimientos eran amor o gratitud. Pero al parecer, tendrá que esperar.

 **Mientras, en el tren:**

La nobleza femenina de Issei y Vali estaba jugando truco o chinchón en una zona aparte, mientras Kiba y Sting trataban de evadir a sus fans y Bikou solo se ponía un poco nervioso.

\- ¿Qué pasa Bikou? - pregunto Kiba.

\- E-es que espero no encontrarme con ese viejo - dijo un poco azul.

\- ¿Ese viejo? - pregunto el rubio extrañado.

\- Sun Wukong - contesto el pelinegro - De seguro se enteró de que me uní temporalmente a un grupo terrorista y no se lo tomo bien - en eso se puso más azul y en posición fetal.

Con las chicas, Asia se dio cuenta de que Xenovia estaba actuando extraña.

\- ¿Qué pasa Xenovia? - pregunto extrañada la ex monja.

\- E-es que… deje a Durandal. Estoy desarmada - confeso la peliazul.

\- Pero ¿Por qué? - pregunto su ex compañera exorcista.

\- Parece que la Iglesia Ortodoxa descubrió un modo para volverla más poderosa, pero a la vez disminuir su exceso de salida de poder. Es interesante que incluso la Iglesia Ortodoxa saliera a ayudar, aunque debe ser por Miguel. Pero igual, ¡Debí traer un arma de repuesto! - lloraba cómicamente Xenovia.

Las chicas tenían una gota estilo anime y una sonrisa nerviosa al ver la paranoia de la ex exorcista.

Issei y Vali estaban dormidos para cualquiera que los viera, pero en realidad estaban en lo más profundo de los Sacred Gears para algo muy importante… jugando juegos de casino.

Dentro de la Boosted Gear y el Divide Gear, se podía ver un enorme casino. Dentro estaban los anteriores Sekiryuuteis, Hakuryuukous, Ascalon, Ouryuken, Albion, Draig, Issei y Vali.

Algunos exportadores estaban de mozos o administraban los juegos, que iban desde ruletas, póker, hasta unos muy sugerentes. Incluso había una barra.

Issei, Vali, Draig, Albion, Ascalon y Ouryuken estaban jugando póker estilo Texas.

\- Par de 6 - dijo Issei mostrando las cartas.

\- Trio de 9 - mostro Vali que tenía dos nueves.

\- [Trio de 4] - Draig mostro dos cuatro.

\- {Par de 8} - Albion mostro un ocho.

\- *Par de 1* - Ouryuken solo mostro sus unos.

\- *¡Siiiiiii! Póker de ases* - exclamo Ascalon mostrando sus cartas y llevándose toda la apuesta.

\- ¿Me recuerdas por qué estamos aquí? - pregunto Vali al pelinegro.

\- Porque los anteriores portadores querían hacer una fiesta por la inauguración del lugar - contesto este mientras recibía las cartas para la próxima ronda - Apuesto 500.

\- {Subo a 800} - exclamo Albion.

En eso, Issei y Vali sienten que alguien los está llamando.

\- Lo lamento, pero nos tenemos que ir - dijo Issei levantándose - ¡Nos vemos, y no se pasen con la bebida! - ambos se despidieron de los anteriores Sekiryuuteis y Hakuryuukous.

\- (¡Nos vemos!) - despidieron todos.

Afuera, Issei y Vali se encontraron siendo abrazados como almohadas por Kurumi y Akame (Issei) y Chelsea y Mein) Vali.

Las cuatro chicas estaban dormidas profundamente, por lo que los chicos decidieron hacer lo mismo. Ajeno a ellos, Xenovia, Irina, Silvia, Scarlet, Rory, e incluso Rossweisse emanaban un aura de celos al ver a Kurumi y Akame, al igual que todo el cuerpo estudiantil femenino de segundo.

Los hombres, en cambio, maldecían la suerte de los gemelos y se prometían hacerles la vida imposible en la academia… pobres diablos.

Estuvieron así hasta que llegaron a Kioto.

En cuanto despertaron, agarraron sus cosas y fueron a la fila para salir.

\- Sting ¿Es cierto que tuviste un encuentro de practica con Sairaorg? - pregunto Issei al rubio al lado suyo.

\- Si, ¿Pero cómo te enteraste? - pregunto intrigado el otro.

\- Azazel - respondieron Issei, Vali y Kiba, haciendo suspirar a Sting.

\- ¿Y qué tan fuerte es? - preguntó el albino esta vez.

\- No sabría decirte, pero apenas pude hacerle frente en Dragón Force, y creo que se contuvo con sellos de gravedad - informo Sting recordando el cómo casi pierde en poder ante Sairaorg.

\- ¿Cuánto poder tendrá? - dijeron los gemelos con una sonrisa retadora.

En alguna parte del Inframundo, cierto moreno sentía que tendría el combate que tanto espero pronto.

Sin más salieron del tren y fueron directo al hotel… el cual tenía un nombre muuuuuuuuuuuy curioso.

\- Hotel Sirzechs - leyó Kiba el nombre del hotel.

A los que sabían sobre lo sobrenatural les salió una gota estilo anime por eso… gota la cual creció al ver que a una calle había un hotel llamado Hotel Serafall.

\- _Estos demonios_ \- fue el pensamiento de los dragones y Kiryuu.

Y para colmo era un hotel muy lujoso.

\- Sigo preguntándome como pudimos pagar esto - preguntó un alumno.

La gota estilo anime creció más.

\- Bueno escuchen, deben ser cuidadosos con los ahorros que trajeron, no los vayan a gastar muy rápido - hablo Rossweisse, la experta en ahorros.

\- Hablo la valquiria de los 100 yenes - dijo Bikou.

Ese era el apodo que Bikou y Kuroka le decían ya que iba casi siempre a tienda de 100 yenes.

El pelinegro recibió una mirada asesina de Issei y Rossweisse.

Después procedieron a mostrarles a todos sus cuartos, para al final terminar Issei y Vali.

\- Y este es su cuarto - presento la ex valquiria.

Era un cuarto muy simple, apenas cabían dos personas con suerte y apretadas. Había una mesa pequeña, un televisor viejo, un placar pequeño y un baño diminuto. No había cama, solo sabanas.

Los gemelos miraron a la albina preguntando:

\- ¿Es en serio? - y eso era porque los demás cuartos era de primera clase, con camas de clase alta y demás, incluso un baño tan grande como este cuarto.

\- N-no me vean así, yo no fui quien eligió los cuartos, fue Sona-kaicho - se excusó Rossweisse.

\- Tal vez es en venganza por los destrozos que causamos - dijo Vali recordando ciertos sucesos:

La batalla contra Kokabiel, la Reunión de las Tres Facciones, cuando algunos chicos querían golpearlos y terminaban en el hospital con huesos salidos y hemorragias internas, y el más reciente cuando pensaban que hacer para el festival.

En todas esas ocasiones, fue Sona y su grupo quienes tuvieron que encargarse, ya sea reparando el lugar y borrando la memoria de algún civil que los veía, o hablar con los padres de los idiotas que se querían pasar de listos. La razón por la que Sona terminaba haciendo todo esto, era porque nuestros dos protagonistas desaparecían sin dejar rastro.

\- Aun así… - exclamo Issei resignado entrando al cuarto.

Después de dejar sus cosas, todos bajaron y se dividieron en grupos para ir de turistas. Claro que el líder del grupo de Issei era Kiryuu.

\- MUY BIEN IDIOTAS, VAMOS A FUSHIMI INARI - grito por el megáfono la castaña de lentes, guiándolos como si fuera Cristóbal Colon.

Esto le saco una gota estilo anime a más de uno.

Al llegar a su destino, las chicas se volvieron locas al ver lo bello del lugar.

El lugar era un santuario dirigido al espíritu Inari. Como muchos otros santuarios durante esa época de turismo, había tiendas donde se vendía udon, muñecos de peluche y de más.

\- ¡Tienen que probar esto! - dijo Xenovia con un plato de udon.

\- ¡Miren, son tan lindos! - chillaron Asia, Irina y Kurumi al ver los muñequitos de zorros, a lo cual se sumó el resto del harem de los gemelos.

Como no, ellos eran los que terminaron comprando un muñeco para cada una.

\- Issei, Vali, sáquennos una foto - pidió Akame con na cámara digital en mano.

Primero fue una foto con todas las chicas, después una de Issei con cada una de sus chicas que fueron, después Vali con las suyas y al final una de los dos gemelos.

Después pasaron al templo, el cual era custodiado por dos estatuas de zorros de piedra.

\- Creo que me vigilan - dijo Irina.

\- Ese es su trabajo - señalo Issei.

\- Gracias a esto, podemos pasar sin problemas - exclamo Silvia señalando el pase.

Después pasaron el templo para llegar a las escaleras que los llevan a la montaña Inari. Durante el trayecto, se la pasaron sacando fotos, ya sea con cámaras o celulares.

Llegaron a la cima, donde había un pequeño santuario. Le sacaron fotos e hicieron sus ofrendas, hasta que lo sintieron.

\- Nos rodean - dijo Irina.

\- Nos viene siguiendo desde que llegamos a Kioto - exclamo Asia seria.

\- ¡¿Y no me lo dijeron?! - grito ofendida la semi ángel.

\- Es que así es más divertido - explico Rory sacando la lengua.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que se escuchó una voz.

\- Ustedes no son de aquí - todos se giraron para ver que quien hablo era una niña rubia de ojos dorados con traje de sacerdotisa… y con orejas de zorro y nueve colas esponjosas.

\- ¿Una niña? - preguntaron incrédulos.

Pero al ver que no contestaban, la pequeña rubia se enojó mucho.

\- ¡Forasteros! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a venir aquí?! ¡Ataquen! - en respuesta a los gritos de la niña, muchos youkais aparecieron.

Todos tenían ropas de ermitaño, pero algunos tenían alas negras y macaras e cuervos, mientras que otros mascaras de zorros.

En respuesta, los dragones y la semi ángel se pusieron en posición de batalla mientras sacaban sus armas: Rory su hacha, Xenovia un shinai que compro por ahí, Irina sacaba sus alas y creaba una espada de luz, Issei y Vali se transformaban, Silvia activaba su armadura, Asia se ponía en posición, Rossweisse se cambiaba por su tarje de valquiria, Bikou sacaba su bastón, Kurumi sus armas, Scarlet unos pequeños cuernos y garras, Ophis emanaba su poder, Kiryuu invoco a Flaris, Akame saco su espada, Mein su cañón, y Chelsea su caja cosmética.

\- ¡Devuélvanme a mi madre! - grito la niña mientras los youkais se lanzaban al ataque.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta acá llego el capítulo, lamento que no fuera más largo pero me pareció correcto cortarlo aquí.**

 **A ver si alguno descubre el secreto del título.**

 **Ahora explicare como haré desde ahora con mis fics: primero un capítulo de El Dragón Emperador del Fin, luego uno de El Sekiryuutei de la Ira, después otro de E.D.E.F. y después uno de IS: Inferno, y después se repite el ciclo.**

 **Sin más que decir, dejen sus reviews y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIÉNDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	25. Chapter 25

**Buenas, hoy les traigo el capítulo 25 de El Dragón Emperador del Fin, y sin más preámbulos, las reviews:**

 **incurison123: gracias y sol una estará en el harem.**

 **Antifanboy: gracias y estoy de acuerdo con que si es un harem masivo se llegan a perder los personajes, principalmente porque son tantos que ya no sabes cual es de cual… ahora que lo pienso debo hacerme una lista; pero es por eso que busco que se pase tiempo con cada una por separado, principalmente en citas, aunque es difícil como no tienes idea. También creo que hubo una ocasión donde Issei canon dijo que tenía una baja autoestima y sobre una muerte triste… las estoy guardando para el momento oportuno.**

 **Antifanboy 2: Ichie puede basarse en lo que quiera y yo en lo que quiera… además con los nombres de los digimons era más que obvio.**

 **E-HERO-KnightMare: para Erza y Irene tengo maquinado un plan muy complicado que incluye un posible asesinato, y sobre lo que les depara Kioto… digamos que cosas buenas y malas.**

 **Uchiha-Issei-DXD: una si ya que la otra no va a poder por obvias razones.**

 **Alexzero: voy a tratar de que no esperes mucho.**

 **Guest: trato de sacarlo lo más rápido posible.**

 **miguelzero24: ¿pero cuáles dos?**

 **Phantom: solo digamos que la familia aumentara.**

 **Omnipotente Vargas: Creo que para todos fue inesperado lo de Erza e Irene; y solo una estará en el harem. Sobre los Isseis: uno es el mío, otro es el de El Heredero de Sparda; el ojos verdes no sé pero me suena; el de coleta es el de Nueva Vida junto a su alter ego Spectra; y el que está al lado tuyo es el de El Verdadero Issei.**

 **Sin más que decir, comencemos.**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos**

 **-** _hola_ **\- pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **-** [hola] **\- Draig, Albion y otros seres.**

 **\- hola - Bahamut u otros seres**

 **\- "** _hola_ **" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 25: citas y la Facción de los Héroes._

Los youkais se lanzaron sobre los dragones. Estos los repelían fácilmente pero se preguntaban qué quiso decir la niña.

\- ¿Su madre? - pregunto Issei esquivando un espadazo de un ermitaño.

\- Tal vez ocurrió algo y cree que nosotros tenemos a su madre - dedujo Scarlet golpeando en la cara a un youkai.

\- ¡Hay niñita, nosotros no tenemos a tu mama! - grito Bikou golpeando a dos youkais con su bastón.

\- ¡No mientan! ¡Mis ojos no me engañan! - chillo la pequeña lanzando una pequeña bola de fuego.

Pero Issei la agarro con la mano desnuda y la destruyo fácilmente, frustrando a la niña rubia.

Kiryuu aplasto con Flaris a tres youkais, Asia agarro a dos y los lanzo contra Irina y Xenovia, quienes los patearon lejos; Rossweisse, Kurumi y Mein hirieron a algunos con disparos mágicos, balas y de energía; Silvia y Akame golpearon a otros con el mango de sus espadas; Rory engancho a uno con la parte no letal de su arma y lo arrojo contra un pequeño grupo; y Ophis los noqueaba con un golpe en la nuca.

La pelea se alargó unos minutos ya que los de segundo año no querían matarlos solo noquearlos.

Al ver a todos los youkais tirados en el suelo sin heridas letales, solo noqueados, fijaron su vista en la pequeña rubia, quien en sus ojos se reflejaba furia y odio.

\- Nos retiramos, ¡pero escuchen bien! ¡Recuperare a mi madre! - grito la niña y chasqueo los dedos.

Ella junto a los desmayados Youkais desaparecieron en una ráfaga de viento.

\- ¿Qué habrá pasado? - pregunto al aire Vali.

* * *

 **Opening 2 de Kill la Kill: Ambiguous**

 **Unmei no ito wo tachikitta sono saki ni**

Se ve a Japón desde el espacio, pero la cámara va acercándose hasta llegar a Issei.

 **(Instrumental)**

Se van encendiendo reflectores, que muestran a Issei con su sequito, Vali con su sequito, Rias con su sequito y a Sairaorg con su sequito.

 **Senobishiteitanda**

 **Kutsuzure darake no semai sekai de**

Se va mostrando uno a uno el sequito de Issei, incluyéndolo, en ropas de batalla, Balance Breaker y al modo Imperial. Después se hace lo mismo con Vali y su sequito.

 **Runway wo aruku egao no uragawa**

 **Kakushita tsumori de**

Se hace lo mismo con el sequito de Rias, aunque esta muestra una forma extraña. Después se hace lo mismo con Sairaorg.

 **Dakedo itsumo kimi ni wa**

 **Minukarete shimatte ite**

Se ve a Issei y Vali caminando por pasillo, mirando seriamente a sus contrincantes, quienes eran Rias y Sairaorg que también los veían seriamente.

 **Konna no wa hajimete de tomadou kedo**

En frente suyo aparece un pelinegro con lanza, una rubia con espada, un peliblanco con espadas, un pelinegro con lentes, un hombre muy musculoso y un niño. Después saltan muchísimos humanos tratando de atacar a Issei, Vali, Rias y Sairaorg, pero los dos primeros hacen brillar sus Sacred Gears y los otros dos hacen brillar sus cuerpos.

 **Hoka no darenimo kikonasenai**

 **Nandaka wakannai atsusa ga mune wo kogasu kara**

La montaña humana exploto revelando a Issei y Vali en Imperial Drive con sus espadas, mientras que en el otro lado estaban Rias con una forma extraña y Sairaorg con una armadura. Los cuatro se miraron antes de correr con todo y chocar puños y espadas.

 **Unmei no ito taguriyoseta sono saki ni**

 **Ima atarashii yoake ga kuru**

Los cuatro mandaron a volar más personas por las ondas expansivas mientras seguían golpeándose, mientras que el nombre de la serie aparecía en piedra cubierta de sangre.

 **Omoi wo kitto hitotsu**

Aparecían Sairaorg con una mujer a su espalda y Rias con un dragón negro, mientras que aparecen Issei y Vali con Samantha detrás. Después pasa a una imagen del sequito Gremory, otra del sequito Bael, otra de todo Dragón Hunting, y otra de Issei, Vali, Rias y Sairaorg mirando a la cámara con sangre en la cara. Al final aparecen Ouryuken y Ascalon chocando.

* * *

Después volvieron al hotel donde cada uno fue a los baños.

\- Muy bien - se podía notar en el aire que la sensación de seriedad dentro del baño masculino era enorme - ¿Cómo procedemos con la operación "Pantalones"? - pregunto el pelinegro Sekiryuutei.

\- ¿Qué paso con el quemar todas sus polleras y ponerle unos shorts? - pregunto el youkai pelinegro.

\- Lo hicimos incontables veces, pero… - decía el rubio espadachín.

\- Siempre va con las chicas y pone ojos de perrito triste, rogándoles que le compren una pollera. Después de gritar "¡KAWAI!" se la compran - finalizo el albino.

\- ¿Tantos problemas para hacer que Gasper vista como hombre? - pregunto incrédulo la Reina de Rias Gremory.

\- No te das una idea - suspiraron los cuatro dragones.

Al salir del baño, se encontraron con Azazel.

\- ¿Qué pasa Azazel? - pregunto Issei curioso porque el cuervo iba con un smoking y la doctora con un vestido de coctel.

\- Vístanse que nos han invitado a un restaurante japonés cercano - informo Azazel. Cabe decir que eran recién las 20:00.

\- ¿Quién nos invita? - pregunto Sting.

\- La Maou Serafall Leviathan - informo esta vez Angela.

Un rato después, los dragones, el demonio, la autoproclamada ángel, el cuervo y la doctora estaban frente al restaurante mencionado.

\- Restaurante del Dairaku - susurro Irina.

Procedieron a entrar y fueron llevados hasta la mesa de Serafall.

\- ¡Hola a todos! - saludo energéticamente Serafall, quien llevaba puesto un traje formal.

Cerca estaba el sequito Sitri.

\- Hola Saji ¿Cómo les fue? - pregunto Issei al rubio portador de Vritra.

 **-** Como somos el Concejo Estudiantil, tuvimos que quedarnos con los profesores - exclamo un depresivo Saji ya que quería visitar la ciudad - ¿Y ustedes?

\- Lo típico: salimos y nos atacó una niña con un grupo de youkais. Nada nuevo - dijo Issei restándole importancia.

Al ratito, ya todos estaban comiendo.

\- Y ¿Qué la trae a Kioto, Serafall-sama? - pregunto Sting degustando su comida.

\- como me encargo de las relaciones exteriores del Inframundo, vine para obtener la cooperación de los youkais… pero parece que hubo ciertos inconvenientes - dijo Serafall adoptando un semblante serio.

Los demás sabían que si Serafall dejaba de lado su actitud juguetona y ponía un semblante así, las cosas no eran nada buenas.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? - preguntó Azazel.

\- Secuestraron a Yasaka, una Kyuubi y la Líder de los youkais - sentencio la Maou Leviathan.

\- Así que a eso se refería la niña - susurro Kurumi pero Azazel la escucho.

\- ¿Qué niña? - pregunto el caído.

Después de contarles sobre el ataque que recibieron en el templo…

\- ¿Y se sabe quiénes son los secuestradores? - pregunto Vali.

\- La Khaos Brigade - informo Azazel provocando un breve silencio.

\- En que se metieron ahora - suspiro Saji con una mano en la cara.

\- Los dragones atraen el poder… es normal que también atraigan los problemas - comento Azazel antes de recibir un correctivo de Ángela - Escuchen bien, no deben revelar esta información a nadie - ordeno el pelinegro.

\- Sin problemas, pero ¿Qué haremos? - pregunto Issei.

\- Divertirse. Están en un viaje escolar - señalo Azazel con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Eso! ¡Diviértanse! ¡Yo también me divertiré! - exclamo Serafall.

Después se pusieron a hablar entre ellos divertidamente. Pero los Sitri se molestaron cuando los dragones hablaban con Serafall como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

\- ¡Mas respeto, Bahamuts! ¡Que hablan con una Maou!- gritaron las féminas Sitri.

\- Primero, a ella le gusta que le hablen como si fuera una persona normal, y segundo, los dragones no le debemos respeto a nadie - señalo Issei ruborizando a Serafall.

Un rato después, todos salieron y fijaron rumbo al hotel, pero seis personas se separaron… mejor dicho tres personas obligaron a otros tres a seguirlos.

Cuando los demás llegaron al hotel, se dieron cuenta de la falta de ciertos pelinegros y un albino, así como la falta de dos castañas y una peliplateada.

\- CHELSEA/ROOSWEISSE - fue lo que gritaron varias chicas.

 **Con Chelsea y Vali:**

La castaña llevo al Hakuryuukou a un boliche cercano.

\- Bailas bien Vali - señalo Chelsea con una linda sonrisa.

\- Tú lo haces mejor Chelsea - exclamo Vali.

Ambos estaban bailando en medio de la pista.

Las personas alrededor hicieron espacio para que ellos puedan moverse y para verlos mejor.

Un rato después, ambos salieron del lugar y llegaron al techo del hotel.

\- Que hermosa luna - susurro Chelsea al ver la luna llena.

\- Pero tu belleza eclipsa hasta la luna misma - dijo Vali.

Ambos giraron para quedarse viendo fijamente a los ojos, hasta que comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más.

Ambos terminaron besándose con la luz de la luna como fondo, mientras Vali pasaba los brazos por atrás del cuello de Chelsea.

Al separarse, la castaña tenía ahora un pequeño collar con una gema roja.

\- Este combina con tus ojos - dijo Vali algo ruborizado y con amor en su voz.

Chelsea veía con una alegre sonrisa el collar que Vali le dio, y después lo volvió a besar.

Ambos sacaron sus alas y se elevaron en el cielo, creando un dibujo que maravillo a las personas que estaban en la calle en ese momento.

Ambos dibujaron a un dragón blanco juntando sus manos con un dragón de color marrón con unos objetos en las orejas aparentemente. Vali procedió a sellar el dibujo en el collar.

Se creó un portal debajo de ellos, para terminar en la habitación de Vali e Issei en el hotel.

Con un simple hechizo, Chelsea se despojó de sus ropas, dejando a la vista su bien formado cuerpo. Cabe decir que sus ojos desbordaban amor y un toque de lujuria.

\- Ahh, Vali ~ - dijo con una voz coqueta.

Sus uñas se alargaron y de un tirón, desgarro las ropas de Vali, sorprendiéndolo por haberlo desnudado así de fácil.

Antes de decir algo, Chelsea le dio otro beso a Vali, pero esta vez usaba su lengua. Una batalla por ver que lengua superaba a la otra comenzó, pero al final Vali la supero y exploro a su antojo la boca de la castaña.

Terminaron en el piso, y a falta de aire separaron sus labios, con un fino hilo de saliva uniéndolos.

\- Por favor, se gentil - le susurro la castaña al oído en un tono sensual mientras llevaba la mono del albino a uno de sus pechos y se divertían toda la noche.

 **Con Issei y Rossweisse:**

La ex valquiria llevo a nuestro pelinegro a otro restaurante, solo que este era menos elegante, para tener una velada ellos solos.

Muchos pensarían que después de la cena con Serafall estarían llenos, pero al ser dragones lo poco que comieron no los satisfacía lo suficiente.

Ambos se encontraban comiendo una porción de pizza cada uno, pero se la daban de comer al otro

Ambos se habían puesto a charlar un poco de sus vidas.

\- Así que te graduaste con honores de la Academia - dijo Issei impresionado.

\- Si, pero el trabajo normal de una valquiria no era de mi agrado así que me volví la asistente de Odín… pero ya sabes cómo termino - comento esta mientras agarraba su vaso para beber un poco de cerveza.

\- Si… por cierto ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí? - pregunto un poco sonrojado.

En respuesta, Rossweisse abrió lo ojos de golpe y casi se atraganta con la cerveza.

\- Esperabas que tomara algo para preguntar ¿no? - el pelinegro asintió - Veras… desde pequeña tenía la fantasía de casarme con un héroe, alguien valiente que no tema ensuciarse las manos, pero también amable y considerado. Pero los héroes que iban al Valhala eran tipos que solo pensaban en comer y divertirse con las valquirias que les tocaban. Con Odín, pensé que encontraría a ese hombre que buscaba, pero solo recibía burlas de él y los demás asgardianos por no tener un novio - relataba Rossweisse con una mirada melancólica.

En ese momento Issei tenía ganas de golpear a cierto viejo nórdico.

En un cabaret, cierto dios nórdico sintió que tendría que alejarse de un hijo de Bahamut por un tiempo.

\- Pero después llegaste tú. No te burlaste de mí y me alagabas, tampoco tenías dobles intenciones como los otros. Pero la cereza sobre el pastel fue como me salvaste de Nidhogg. A mis ojos eras el hombre que siempre busque, Ise - termino Rossweisse mostrando una sonrisa amorosa.

Ambos se acercaron lentamente y conectaron sus labios en un amoroso beso. Pero para sorpresa de Issei, Rossweisse empezó a usar la lengua y a explorar el interior del pelinegro. Hubieran seguido así de no ser porque el aire hiso de las suyas de nuevo. Se separaron con un hilo de saliva uniéndolos.

\- ¡! - el problema era que olvidaron el lugar donde se encontraban, por lo que escucharon muchos chiflidos y aplausos.

Algo sonrojados, los dos tortolos dejaron el lugar y aparecieron en el techo de un edificio.

\- ¡! - para sorpresa de la peliplateada, Issei la abrazo por detrás.

\- Tu cabello huele bien - le susurro provocando que un sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas.

Para curiosidad de la maestra, Issei saco algo de su bolsillo y lo puso en las orejas de la ex valquiria.

Creando un espejo, se sorprendió cuando vio dos pendientes con una gema turquesa cada uno y con un ala cada pendiente.

\- ¿Te gustan? - pregunto nervioso el pelinegro pero sus dudas desaparecieron cuando la peliplateada se lanzó sobre el para besarlo.

Con sus alas extendidas, alzaron vuelo desprendiendo estelas turquesa y negras, maravillando a los espectadores por ser la segunda que ven en la noche.

Al terminar, se podía ver a un dragón turquesa con plumas en las orejas y a uno negro, ambos de espalda junto al otro, pero con sus manos entrelazadas.

Sin que algún mirón los vea, Issei y Rossweisse desaparecieron en un portal.

Para sorpresa del ojirojo, terminaron en la habitación de Rossweisse en el hotel.

La peliplateada abrazó por la espalda al Sekiryuutei, dejándolo sentir sus activos.

\- Ise ~ - dijo en tono juguetón mordisqueando el lóbulo del pelinegro.

Para la sorpresa del portador de la Boosted Gear, su pantalón literalmente fue arrancado.

La maestra dio vuelta a su alumno y le dio otro beso, esta vez más lujurioso.

Ambos se tiraron en la cama mientras se besaban e Issei paseaba sus manos por el cuerpo de la ex valquiria, lo cual le gusto a ambos.

Sin embargo, Rossweisse, aun besándolo, agarro sus manos y las sostuvo.

Al separarse, grande fue la sorpresa del pelinegro cuando se fijó que estaba encadenado al respaldo de la cama.

\- Ufufufu, Akeno me las presto - señalo Rossweisse jugando con el miembro de Issei mientras lo volvía a besar, antes de consumar su relación.

 **Con Azazel y Angela:**

Digamos que ambos pensaban igual, por lo que no era sorpresa que los dos fueran a un bar.

\- Esto es vida - exclamo Angela después de haber vaciado una jarra extra grande de cerveza.

Azazel tenía una gota estilo anime y un vaso con tequila, viendo la gran cantidad de botellas de cerveza que tenía Angela.

\- _Sí que tiene resistencia al alcohol… dejaría en ridículo a un demonio_ \- pensó el caído.

\- Azazel, ¿vas a buscarme algo para comer? - pregunto Angela con un rubor.

\- Claro - contesto - _Parece que hasta aquí llego la resistencia al alcohol._

Pero al irse, Angela aprovecho para poner un extraño polvo en la bebida de Azazel.

Un minuto después, Azazel volvió con bocadillos.

El caído tomo su bebida y la vacío, todo bajo la mirada expectante de la doctora que pasó inadvertida para él.

\- Ahh, que deliciosa - exclamo feliz.

Pero entonces se percató como todo le daba vueltas, además de que las luces se hacían más brillantes.

Al igual de que Angela lucia muy hermosa… y apetecible.

 **A la mañana siguiente:**

Después de haber desayunado, y porque las chicas del pelinegro y Mein los amenazaron, Kiba y Bikou fueron hasta la habitación de Issei y Vali, esperando que solo estén durmiendo.

Pero la razón de que no abrieron fue ver una corbata colgada en la manija, entendiendo el silencioso mensaje.

Después fueron a la habitación de Rossweisse, para ver si la maestra estaba. Grande fue la sorpresa al ver que también había una corbata en la manija.

Viendo que solo faltaba Azazel, ya se hacían la idea de que los hombres tuvieron una noche movida.

Pero al llegar a lo que era el cuarto de Azazel, escucharon gemidos.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Más rápido! ¡Dámelo todo! ¡Lo quiero adentro! - por la voz pudieron notar que se trataba de Angela.

Kiba al final termino arrastrando a Bikou para que no espiara.

Una hora después, Vali e Issei se despertaron de manera sincronizada. El primero vio la cara de felicidad en Chelsea y la abrazo con más fuerza; mientras que el otro vio el rostro tranquilo de Rossweisse y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

Chelsea se despertó pero no quiso salir de esa posición, por lo que se acurruco un poco más e intento volver a dormir.

Rossweisse, en cambio, abrió somnolienta los sus ojos azules brillantes encontrándose con los ojos rojos profundos de su amado.

Ambos se besaron para después volver a dormir… pero

PUM PUM PUM

Alguien golpeo las puertas de las dos habitaciones.

\- VALI, CHELSEA - quien golpeo y, posteriormente derrumbo, la puerta de la habitación de Issei y Vali no era otra que Mein.

Esta los vio desnudos y muy juntitos, pero no se enojó por eso.

\- Levántense de una vez y vístanse, así salimos - ordeno Mein con un aura oscura a su alrededor, que provoco que los tortolos la obedezcan.

Mientras tanto, con Issei…

\- ISSEI, ROSSWEISSE - rugieron Silvia, Xenovia, Irina, Akame, Scarlet, Kurumi, Rory y en menor medida Asia.

Todas menos Asia se molestaron levemente al ver la cercanía de los dos mencionados, pero lo dejaron pasar. Al igual que Mein, debían aceptar que Rossweisse jugo limpiamente.

\- Vístanse de una vez que tenemos que salir - dijo en tono de mando Asia mientras los dos mencionados asentían.

 **Un rato después:**

Todos estaban ahora subiendo por una pendiente hasta Kiyomizu-dera. Esto fue propuesto por Kiryuu y para ahorrar el tiempo que perdieron por las aventuras de cierto pelinegro y albino, se transportaron por un portal para ahorrar tiempo.

Cabe mencionar que no llevaron a Azazel ni a Angela, ya que no querían molestarlos… si supieran que Angela tenia atado a Azazel.

\- Escuche que es llamada la pendiente de los tres años. Si te caes, morirás en tres años - comento Kiryuu con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Al instante, Xenovia e Irina se colgaron de los brazos de Issei.

\- Los japoneses tienen hechizos aterradores - dijo Xenovia mientras Irina asentía.

Ninguno podía creer que se creyeron eso. Al parecer la Iglesia no hiso un buen trabajo educándolas.

Al llegar, Vali se separó para ver un poco mejor el lugar. Pero sintió una energía muy curiosa cerca.

Se escabullo y descubrió de donde veía esa débil energía.

Venia de una joven mujer de largo cabello azul que le llegaba hasta los muslos que vestía un cuello negro con volantes blancos, un chaleco negro de doble muslo, una mini falda roja, medias negras apoyadas en ligueros, zapatos rojos y grandes puños de muñeca. Pero lo más destacable eran las orejas azules de conejo y la cola esponjosa. Además de varias heridas.

\- ¡Asia! - grito el albino y al instante todos estaban ahí.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto la rubia ex monja.

\- ¿Puedes curarla? - pidió Vali.

\- Si - contesto Asia mientras sanaba a la desconocida.

Una vez sanada…

\- ¿Qué hacemos con ella? - pregunto Bikou.

\- No podemos llevarla con nosotros - señalo Silvia.

\- Podemos quedarnos hasta que despierte y cancelar el turismo - propuso Issei pero se callaron cuando sintieron una poderosa intención asesina.

Todos fijaron su vista en Kiryuu, quien tenía una sonrisa demasiado gentil junto a un aura oscura rodeándola.

\- ¿Qué dijeron? - dijo por lo bajo la castaña pero todos la escucharon, estremeciéndose por el enojo que percibieron.

\- Q-que la mandaremos a nuestra habitación y haremos que Susanoomon y Gallantmon la vigiles - propuso Vali quien estaba nervioso y transpiraba como testigo falso.

\- Me parece bien - dijo Kiryuu dejando de expulsar esa aura.

Al minuto, los dos Digimons aparecieron.

\- ¿Qué necesitan? - pregunto Susanoomon algo molesto.

\- Perdón si los molestamos, ¿Estaban haciendo algo? - pregunto el pelinegro.

\- No, solo jugando Pokemon Sun and Moon - señalo el Digimon con apariencia medieval.

\- Perdón, pero ¿podrían llevar a esta mujer a nuestra habitación y vigilarla hasta que lleguemos? - pidió Vali haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Los dos Digimons solo se encogieron de hombros y se llevaron a la chica, no sin antes averiguar cuál era la habitación de Issei y Vali.

\- Bueno… ¡ahora vamos a Ginkaku-ji, el Templo del Pabellón de Plata! - animo Kiryuu mientras salía del lugar, siendo seguidos por los demás.

De nuevo, usaron un portal para llegar a su destino, claro que salieron en donde no los vean.

Pero la vista era desilusionante.

\- No es de plata - comentaron Dragon Hunting.

\- Los rumores dicen que se dio ese nombre se dio por la muerte del monje Ashikaga, que participo en la fundación del templo, o porque el gobierno Bafaku se quedó sin dinero - relato Kiryuu.

Los demás la miraron sorprendidos, ya que tenía un amplio conocimiento sobre Kioto.

\- Pero esto quiere decir que el templo de oro no está hecho de oro - señalo Vali.

Pararon un rato para almorzar y continuar después su recorrido, pero al llegar al próximo templo…

\- ¡Es de oro! - gritaron nuestros alumnos al ver el templo Kinkaku-ji, el cual era brillante y dorado.

Lo inspeccionaron más a fondo para ver si era de oro al completo, y para su suerte si era de oro. Después de sacar varias fotos, fueron a una casa de té a descansar.

\- De verdad era de oro - susurro Xenovia perdida en sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Verdad, Verdad! ¡Asia, Xenovia, recemos para conmemorar el momento! - exclamo energéticamente la castaña de coletas.

Las tres se pusieron a rezar. Esta era una de las pocas costumbres que Asia no había olvidado o cambiado desde que se convirtió en dragón, al igual que Xenovia.

Cuando salieron, el celular de Issei sonó. Al revisar, descubrió que era Akeno y la puso en el altavoz.

\- Hola Akeno - saludo el pelinegro.

\- " _Hola Ise-kun_ " - la pelinegra devolvió el saludo.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto Scarlet.

\- " _Si, Koneko encontró zorros youkais en el fondo de las fotos que nos enviaron. Ya sé que siendo Kioto debe haber, pero es extraño_ " - explico esta.

\- Entendido, gracias. Y no te preocupes, que estaremos bien - finalizo el Sekiryuutei.

\- " _Esta bien. Nos vemos Ise-kun_ " - corto Akeno.

En eso escucharon un sonido sordo. Al girarse, vieron como los humanos cercanos cayeron al piso desmayados.

En eso apareció una mujer con orejas y cola de zorro, ojos azules con cabello negro junto a las orejas y cola, además de un cuerpo apetecible; seguida de más personas con orejas y cola de animal.

Bikou quedo embobado con la mujer que apareció.

Los dragones se preparaban para pelear, pero se detuvieron.

\- ¡Esperen! - grito Rossweisse con un celular en la mano.

\- ¿Por? - pregunto Kurumi.

\- Azazel acaba de llamar, al parecer ha habido un cese al fuego. La hija del Kyuubi quiere pediros disculpas - informo la peliplateada.

En eso la mujer de antes se les acerca.

\- Yo soy el zorro youkai que sirve al Kyuubi. Nos disculpamos con el trato dado anteriormente. Por favor vengan con nosotros para que nuestra princesa se disculpe con ustedes. También, la Maou y el Gobernador de los ángeles caídos ya están ahí - informo la youkai y los guio.

Primero fueron a un toril asilado del Kinkaku-ji, por donde se transportaron a una ciudad con estilo de la época Edo, pero las personas dejaban libres sus rasgos de youkais, quienes los miraban con curiosidad.

Llegaron hasta la residencia de la princesa, donde era iluminada con una llama que se movía por el corredor. Cuando estuvo frente a los dragones, mostro ojos y boca y rio como loco, lo cual provocó una reacción… que las chicas trataron de quemar a la llama.

Afortunadamente, lograron taparles la boca.

\- Perdón, pero a los youkais les gusta hacer bromas - se disculpó la guía.

\- Así que esto es el Mundo Youkai - afirmo Issei admirando el lugar.

\- Así es. Todos los youkais de Kioto viven aquí, que es un espacio similar al que usan los demonios para los Rating Games - informo la kitsune.

Mientras caminaban, se escuchaban los murmullos de los youkais.

\- ¿Son demonios?

\- No. Parece que son dragones, un ángel y un humano.

\- ¡Dragones aquí!

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una mansión antigua. En la entrada estaban Serafall, con un kimono, Azazel, a quien parecía que le habían chipado la vida y el alma, y la niña de ayer con un kimono de lujo.

\- Princesa Kunou, los he traído - exclamo la youkai haciendo una reverencia.

La pequeña asintió y la guía desapareció en una explosión de fuego.

La pequeña se dirigió a los invitados - Soy Kunou, hija de Yasaka, la administradora de la vida youkai tanto fuera como dentro de Kioto. Por favor, acepten mis disculpas - se presentó la pequeña para después hacer una reverencia.

Issei se arrodillo y le acaricio la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes. Entendemos el por qué lo hiciste, pero no vuelvas a cometer el mismo error - exclamo Issei con una sonrisa paternal.

La pequeña saco unas pequeñas lágrimas y solo dijo - Gracias.

Al ver esto, Azazel hablo…

\- V-valla… si… que… se… te… dan… bien… los… niños… - claro que en su estado actual estaba hecho mierda.

\- Y-yo… yo… ¡Por favor, ayúdenme a rescatar a mi madre! - pidió Kunou llorando.

Las mujeres rodearon a Kunou para ayudarla a superar esto mientras que los hombres se prometían mentalmente el torturar a los secuestradores.

Después fueron llevados al interior de la mansión, donde Kunou les conto las circunstancias en que su madre fue secuestrada.

Yasaka iba rumbo al Monte Meru para hablar con Sakra, pero nunca llego. Lograron obtener algo de información del guardia superviviente antes de que muriera. Al parecer, vieron una niebla extraña antes de que empezaran a caer como moscas.

\- No cabe duda de que es obra de la Dimension Lost - murmuro Azazel.

Al lado de Kunou, estaba un viejo con una larga nariz. Este era el Líder de los Tengu y estaba preocupado pro Yasaka, ya que tenían una relación amistosa desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos, Maou Leviathan, Sekiryuutei, Hakuryuukou y sus equipos, les ruego que rescaten a la Princesa Yasaka - rogo el anciano.

Este les mostro una pintura de Yasaka, la cual era de una bellísima mujer de cabello dorado al igual que sus ojos, que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de la espalda. Traía puesta un traje de sacerdotisa y tenía orejas y nueve colas de zorro doradas.

\- Estamos seguros de que los secuestradores todavía están en Kioto - informo Azazel ya un poco recuperado.

\- ¿Por qué piensan eso? - pregunto Asia.

\- Por el flujo de Ki - informo el caído - El Kyuubi es una existencia que afecta en flujo de Ki en Kioto si muere o deja la zona. Al no haber un cambio en ninguna zona, indica que Yasaka-hime todavía está viva y en Kioto.

\- Ya movilizamos a los demonios familiarizados con Kioto - dijo Serafall.

\- Y esta es otra de las cosas por las que me arrepiento de haber formado ese grupo - susurro Ophis casi inaudiblemente.

 **Tiempo después, hotel:**

Después de cenar, Issei y Vali se dirigieron a su habitación, junto al resto para interrogar a la chica que encontraron en el templo. También fue el sequito Sitri.

Cuando entraron, la encontraron analizando a los dos Digimons, quienes no les importaban. Pudieron percatarse de que tenía ojos rojos.

\- Hola - salido el albino asustando a la chica.

\- ¡Kyyaaa! - pego un pequeño salto mientras Vali pensaba que ese chillido era lindo.

\- Lamento el asustarte, pero te encontramos en el templo herida y desmayada, así que te trajimos para que descansaras - explico Vali.

\- Gracias. Soy Kuro Usagi, una Conejo Lunar y una de las escoltas de la Princesa Yasaka - se presentó la coneja.

\- ¿Y qué paso para que terminaras cerca del templo con esas heridas? - interrogo Issei.

\- Estaba escoltando a la Princesa Yasaka a su reunión, cuando una extraña niebla salió de la nada y nos atacaron. Logre defenderme, pero se llevaron a Yasaka-hime y me vencieron. Afortunadamente pensaron que estaba muerta, por lo que pude llegar al templo Kiyomizu-dera a duras penas - relato Kuro Usagi.

Al parecer, la información era correcta.

\- Escucha, estamos algo cansados, así que hablaremos mañana. Por ahora, puedo ofrecerte una habitación para pasar la noche - ofreció Rossweisse.

\- La tomare con gusto - dijo la coneja.

Una vez que se fueron, Issei y Vali pudieron dormir.

Tuvieron que acomodarse lo mejor que podían, ya que era demasiado apretado.

Apenas lograron conciliar el sueño, la puerta se abrió lentamente, mientras unas siluetas entraban sigilosamente al lugar.

 **A la mañana siguiente:**

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA - esos eran Bikou y Kiba, quienes rodaban en el suelo mientras reían sin para.

Al lado, estaban los Sitri, quienes les temblaban una ceja y Kuro Usagi, quien miraba todo incrédulamente.

Lo que pasaba, era que dentro de la habitación de Issei y Vali, estaban sus chicas, pero todas amontonadas.

Lo más cómico era que Issei y Vali tenían una mano afuera, como si pidieran ayuda o se estaban ahogando.

\- [Manera de morir Nº666] - empezó Draig mientras Ascalon aguantaba la risa.

\- {Aplastado en un mar de mujeres} - termino Albion mientras Ouryuken se reía sin parar.

\- (Jajajajajajajajajajaja) - los anteriores portadores no podían faltar.

\- _AYUDA_ \- gritaron mentalmente ambos portadores.

Después de salvaros de una posible muerte, se sentaron a hablar.

Descubrieron que los Conejos Lunar eran una raza antigua de youkais, pero ahora no hay muchos, casi como los nekoshou.

Ella conoció a Yasaka cuando eran jóvenes, así que se volvieron amigas y ella su escolta cuando asumió su cargo como Líder.

\- Bien… mira, no podemos quedarnos aquí, así que ¿quieres guiarnos por los templos? - pregunto Vali.

\- C-claro - dijo Kuro Usagi algo sonrojada.

Todos salieron con rumbo al templo Tenryuu-ji, el Templo del Dragón Celestial.

A llegar, se quedaron admirando la elegante puerta.

\- Yo seré su guía - dijo una voz joven al lado.

Todos giraron para ver a la pequeña Kunou con su ropa de sacerdotisa.

\- Kunou-sama - dijo Kuro Usagi sorprendiendo a la pequeña.

\- Usagi, pensé que habías muerto - exclamo la pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos.

Después de explicarle un poco la situación…

\- Bueno, vengan que los guiare en su recorrido - dijo la pequeña.

\- Kya, es tan linda - exclamo Kiryuu con un brillo en los ojos.

Todos acordaron mantener a Kiryuu alejada de la pequeña rubia.

Kunou los guio hasta la sala de la enseñanza, donde admiraron una enorme estatua de un dragón oriental.

\- Esta es la estatua del famoso dragón de la nube Unryuu-zu. No importa donde mires, parece que te sigue con la mirada. Es llamada "Mirando en las seis direcciones" - explico la pequeña Kunou.

\- Me recuerda al Rey Dragón Yu-long, el Dragón de Jade - susurro Issei.

En eso, se percata de una tienda donde venden esas estatuas de dragón en miniatura.

Se acercó para ver si tienen lo que busca.

\- Hola, ¿En qué puedo servirle? - pregunto el vendedor.

\- El inicio y el fin siempre están juntos, pero a la vez separados - dijo Issei y el vendedor asintió.

De una caja, saco la escultura de la forma dragón de Bahamut, solo que estaba abrazando a una dragona similar al Dios Dragón.

Una vez que la obtuvo, la envió a su padre por un portal, y volvió con su grupo.

Después de visitar varios templos, se sentaron a almorzar. En eso Kiba se acercó.

\- Hola - saludo el Caballero.

\- Hola Kiba - saludaron todos.

\- ¿Van a Tenryuu-ji? - pregunto Kiryuu.

\- Si, tenemos paneado ir después de ver Arashiyama - exclamo el rubio - ¿Y ustedes?

\- Iremos a Togetsukyou - dijo Asia.

\- Por cierto, ¿alguno sabe algo de Azazel-sensei? - pregunto Irina extrañada.

\- Debe estar divirtiéndose con Angela - exclamo Issei con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Yo lo escuche gritando el por qué tenía un anillo de boda - comento Kiryuu sorprendiendo al resto.

\- Angela no pierde el tiempo - exclamo Xenovia.

Después se separaron y cada quien fue con su grupo.

Al llegar al puente Togetsukyou, Kiryuu puso una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- ¿Sabían que cuando se cruza el puente Togetsukyou, n ose debe mirar hacia atrás? - comento la castaña de trenzas.

\- ¿Por? - pregunto Bikou.

\- Se dice que los novios se separan - dijo esta mientras las chicas hacían apresurar el paso a los chicos, excepto Bikou.

Al cruzar, divisaron el grupo de Kiba, en el cual también estaba Sting.

Pero de pronto, una extraña sensación atrapo a los dragones, ángel, demonio y humana, mientras se daban cuenta que solo estaban ellos. Además de una niebla extraña.

\- Esta sensación - susurro Asia.

\- Si, es como con Diodora - dijo Issei mientras todos entraban en modo de combate.

\- Parece que fuimos transportados forzosamente a una dimensión de bolsillo - comento Sting.

\- Es muy similar a la de los Rating Games, por lo que la información de las Tres Facciones se filtró - comento Kiba.

\- Es igual a aquella vez - dijo Kuro Usagi mientras, para sorpresa de la mayoría, su cabello cambiaba de azul a rosado brillante y una lanza con rayos aparecía en su mano.

Kunou estaba detrás de ellos.

\- Es un placer conocerlos, Sekiryuutei, Hakuryuukou - escucharon una voz, poniéndolos en alerta.

Venia de un joven pelinegro que tenía puesto un uniforme escolar, pero tenía partes de un traje chino y una lanza en sus manos. Atrás de él había varias personas con las mismas ropas.

\- La Facción de los Héroes, debo suponer - afirmo Issei.

\- Así es. Yo soy Cao Cao, descendiente del famoso Cao Cao Mengde, registrado en las Actas de los Tres Reinos - se presentó Cao Cao.

\- Escuchen bien, en especial Asia, Xenovia e Irina, ya que fueron criadas por la Iglesia. La lanza que tiene es el Verdadero Longinus, según Azazel, la lanza que se bañó con la sangre de Cristo. Se dice que puede atravesar incluso a los dioses - informo Issei.

\- La lanza a la que incluso los Serafines le temen - susurro Irina

\- ¡Hey tú! ¡Tengo preguntas para ti! - grito Kunou desde atrás del pelinegro dragón.

\- ¿Cuáles son pequeña princesa? - pregunto Cao Cao sereno.

\- ¡¿Ustedes secuestraron a mi madre?! - la pequeña derramaba diminutas lágrimas.

\- Así es - afirmo el pelinegro.

\- ¡¿Qué planean hacer con ella?! - la pequeña ya pensaba en los peores escenarios.

\- Queremos que coopere con nosotros en un experimento - Cao Cao seguía muy calmado.

\- ¿Un experimento? - Kunou estaba muy asustada, por lo que Issei la cubrió con su cola.

\- Queremos concederle su deseo a nuestro señor, ese es el objetivo - sentencio este.

Claro que eso hubiera tenido más impacto de no ser porque Ophis estaba ahí y les hacia el "fuck you".

\- Vaya, no espere que ella hubiera ido arrastrándose con el Sekiryuutei y el Hakuryuukou - exclamo sorprendido el pelinegro con lanza.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - pregunto Issei de forma amenazante, mientras todos se preparaban.

\- No hay necesidad de ocultarnos. Además, quería enfrentarme al Sekiryuutei y el Hakuryuukou más fuertes de todos - dijo Cao Cao antes de dirigirse a un niño al lado suyo - Leonardo, voy a dejar que te encargues de los estorbos - exclamo mientras el pequeño asentía.

Su sombra se expandió y muchos seres humanoides oscuros salieron.

\- Este niño tiene el Annihilation Maker, una Longinus de nivel alto. Aunque no llegue al nivel de la Verdadera Longinus, es más letal - Explico/sentencio Cao Cao.

El pelinegro señalo una tienda y un rayo de luz salió disparado de la boca de uno de los seres, destruyendo la tienda en cuestión.

\- Vaya, pero debes saber que eso no nos afectara - sentencio Issei.

\- Es cierto. Desafortunadamente, la imaginación de este niño no ha madurado, por lo que no puede crear "Anti-monstruos" que le hagan frente a dragones como ustedes… aun - comento Cao Cao.

\- ¡Ophis, protege a Kunou! - ordeno Issei mientras la Diosa Dragona asentía y se alejaba con la pequeña.

Todos se pusieron en posición para iniciar el primer encuentro con la Facción de los Héroes.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá llego el capítulo… desafortunadamente, no hubo mucha acción. ¿Qué les pareció la aparición de Kuro Usagi y una posible novia para nuestro descendiente de Sun Wukong?**

 **La semana que viene, subiré el próximo capítulo de IS: Inferno y talvez el de este fic.**

 **Sin más que decir, dejen sus reviews y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIENDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bien, me tarde pero aquí tenemos el capítulo 26 de El Dragón Emperador del Fin, y sin mas preámbulos, las reviews:**

 **Krystyam091: es un OC si te preguntas.**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: creo que muchos se rieron con esa parte.**

 **CiscoWriter: primero, entiendo que es molesto el que agregue a mas chicas cuando no han formalizado las relaciones con las demás… por eso, te anuncio de que el próximo capítulo será sobre el formalizar las relaciones; segundo, el harem que cree no es grande, entra en lo regular, ya que vi fics donde llevan el limite del harem a nuevas alturas (*Cof* *Cof* WolfDeath y Seky *Cof* *Cof*) y tercero, el separar a los gemelos lo veo algo difícil, ya que estuvieron toda su vida separados, pero me hiso dar cuenta de algo que debo arreglar pronto. Y muchas gracias por la review.**

 **El tipo anonimv: porque no todas pueden ser para Issei, y sobre Kunou… creo que me van a matar.**

 **KNFD.E: gracias.**

 **Serkiyuntei god: tranquilo que un enemigo fuerte ya viene en camino.**

 **Silromeo: me alegro.**

 **E-HERO-KnightMare: pintara muy bien con la inclusión de cierto personaje, y seguirá activa, sin ningún éxito por un tiempo.**

 **Phantom: muchas gracias y Kunou ira con Issei pero no en el sentido que muchos piensan.**

 **Alexzero: no tendrás que esperar mucho.**

 **Antifanboy: me es difícil el poner a Kuroka en el harem de Vali, ya que tengo a escena privada entre la nekomata y el pelinegro dragón, aunque puede que sean pareja en mi otro fic. También concuerdo conque Vali seria un protagonista perfecto, pero creo que la razón por la que Ichie no lo uso fue porque quería despegarse de el estereotipo de protagonista, eligiendo a uno normal, sin nada de pasado, pervertido y débil, armado solo con unos huevos bien puestos, aunque estaría que haga un spin off de Vali como prota.**

 **miguelzero24: las cosas se van a volver locas con la batalla en Kioto, además le pegaste a cuales son las próximas miembros del harem de Issei.**

 **Darksil: ¿Quién dijo que iba a dejar de subir capitulos?**

 **Sin más que decir, comencemos.**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos**

 **-** _hola_ **\- pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **-** [hola] **\- Draig, Albion y otros seres.**

 **\- hola - Bahamut u otros seres**

 **\- "** _hola_ **" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 26: el rescate de la princesa._

Ambos grupos se miraban, analizándose, hasta que un albino alzó la voz.

\- Cao Cao, pido a los espadachines – este tenia los ojos rojos y un traje de sacerdote, además de seis espadas amarradas a la cintura.

\- Se me hace familiar – dijo Xenovia.

\- Me presento, me llamo Sig, descendiente de Siegfried – se presento el albino.

\- ¡Ya te recuerdo! ¡Eras uno de los mejores exorcistas, conocido como Sig, el Emperador Demoniaco por las espadas demoniacas que usa!. También fue entrenado por la misma organización que entreno a Freed, pero no se volvió loco – explico la castaña angelical - ¡ Sig, traicionaste al cielo! ¡Eso te lleva a la condena eterna!

\- Eso hace que me duelan los tímpanos – se burlo el albino – En fin, me enfrentare a Kiba Yuuto, el portador de la espada sacro-demoniaca, Xenovia Quarta, la portadora de Durandal, e Irina Shidou, el As de Michael – sentencio Sig.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos a excepción de Issei, Vali, Cao Cao y Leonardo se lanzaron a pelear.

* * *

 **Opening 2 de Kill la Kill: Ambiguous**

 **Unmei no ito wo tachikitta sono saki ni**

Se ve a Japón desde el espacio, pero la cámara va acercándose hasta llegar a Issei.

 **(Instrumental)**

Se van encendiendo reflectores, que muestran a Issei con su sequito, Vali con su sequito, Rias con su sequito y a Sairaorg con su sequito.

 **Senobishiteitanda**

 **Kutsuzure darake no semai sekai de**

Se va mostrando uno a uno el sequito de Issei, incluyéndolo, en ropas de batalla, Balance Breaker y al modo Imperial. Después se hace lo mismo con Vali y su sequito.

 **Runway wo aruku egao no uragawa**

 **Kakushita tsumori de**

Se hace lo mismo con el sequito de Rias, aunque esta muestra una forma extraña. Después se hace lo mismo con Sairaorg.

 **Dakedo itsumo kimi ni wa**

 **Minukarete shimatte ite**

Se ve a Issei y Vali caminando por pasillo, mirando seriamente a sus contrincantes, quienes eran Rias y Sairaorg que también los veían seriamente.

 **Konna no wa hajimete de tomadou kedo**

En frente suyo aparece Cao Cao, una rubia con espada, Sig, un pelinegro con lentes, un hombre muy musculoso, Leonardo, una rubia con un estoque de plata, una peliplateada con espada y un peliazul con una espada dorada. Después saltan muchísimos humanos tratando de atacar a Issei, Vali, Rias y Sairaorg, pero los dos primeros hacen brillar sus Sacred Gears y los otros dos hacen brillar sus cuerpos.

 **Hoka no darenimo kikonasenai**

 **Nandaka wakannai atsusa ga mune wo kogasu kara**

La montaña humana exploto revelando a Issei y Vali en Imperial Drive con sus espadas, mientras que en el otro lado estaban Rias con una forma extraña y Sairaorg con una armadura. Los cuatro se miraron antes de correr con todo y chocar puños y espadas.

 **Unmei no ito taguriyoseta sono saki ni**

 **Ima atarashii yoake ga kuru**

Los cuatro mandaron a volar más personas por las ondas expansivas mientras seguían golpeándose, mientras que el nombre de la serie aparecía en piedra cubierta de sangre.

 **Omoi wo kitto hitotsu**

Aparecían Sairaorg con una mujer a su espalda y Rias con un dragón negro, mientras que aparecen Issei y Vali con Samantha detrás. Después pasa a una imagen del sequito Gremory, otra del sequito Bael, otra de todo Dragón Hunting, y otra de Issei, Vali, Rias y Sairaorg mirando a la cámara con sangre en la cara. Al final aparecen Ouryuken y Ascalon chocando.

* * *

\- Muy bien, ¿Cuál de ustedes dos se enfrentara a mi? – pregunto el líder de la Facción de los Héroes jugando con su lanza.

Issei y Vali se vieron antes de hacer lo que cualquier persona normal haría...

\- ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! – lo decidieron con el método ancestral mas imparcial.

Esto le saco una gota estilo anime a Cao Cao, Leonardo y a cualquiera que viera esa escena.

\- ¡Si! – exclamo Vali victorioso dejando a Issei con un aura depresiva.

\- Así que me enfrentare al Hakuryuukou – murmuró Cao Cao poniéndose en posición de combate con su lanza, siendo imitado por Vali con Ouryuken.

Ambos se alejaron un poco, dejando al pelinegro y al niño.

\- Yyyyyyyy, ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto el Sekiryuutei antes de que el niño sacara una consola portátil y creara mas monstruos – Sera un bufet de todo lo que puedas comer – dijo Issei en posición de combate y lanzándose contra los monstruos.

Mientras, Kiba chocaba espadas con Sig.

En un rápido movimiento, Sig destruyo la espada de Kiba de un tajo.

El rubio se impresiono levemente mientras creaba otra, pero se fijo en una herida en su brazo izquierdo, la cual emanaba humo y le ardía.

\- La espada demoniaca Gram, una espada DragonSlayer y la mas poderosa espada demoniaca – explico Sig - Tu espada no tiene oportunidad con ella – sentencio antes de volver a lanzarse al ataque.

Ambos volvieron a intercambiar espadazos, pero como dijo Sig, Kiba no podía con el.

Golpeando el estomago de el albino con su pie, se impulso para alejarse.

\- Déjame ayudarte – quien dijo eso fue la portadora de Durandal.

\- Creo que… será necesario – dijo el rubio agotado y con varias heridas no letales, pero que ardian.

\- ¡No se olviden de mi! – dijo la autoproclamada ángel creando una espada de luz.

Al ver el aumento de oponentes, Sig decidió tomárselo un poco serio.

En un rápido movimiento, Irina apareció al costado derecho del albino mientras que Xenovia apareció en el izquierdo.

Pero Sig bloqueo la espada de Irina sin verla, mientras que con su mano libre agarro otra espada y con ella destruyo el shinai de Xenovia.

\- Esta es Balmung, la espada demoniaca de un solo golpe de las leyendas nórdicas – exclamo el albino.

Pero no noto a Kiba a su espalda.

El Caballero de Isse Bahamut estaba por clavarle la espada, pero otra espada lo bloqueo.

Los tres dieron un salto para alejarse de el.

\- Y esta es Nothung, otra espada demoniaca – dijo el albino – Y esta es mi Sacred Gear, Twice Critical, un Sacred Gear común pero el mío es una subespecie. Y no a entrado en Balance Breaker – explico Sig viendo su tercer brazo que tenia apariencia dragonica.

Aunque las ultimas palabras enojaron a sus tres oponentes, lanzándose de nuevo.

En otro lado, Rory "jugaba" con un pequeño grupo.

\- ¡Vamos, ¿es todo lo que tienen?! – grito golpeando a varios humanos con el reverso de su hacha.

Silvia y Akame se encargaban de grupo. Se podían escuchar el sonido de metal contra metal.

Sting y Bikou golpeaban a otro grupo, ya sea con puños imbuidos con poder DragonSlayer o con el bastón extensible.

Asia estaba alejada, lanzando esferas sanadoras a cualquiera que lo necesitara y Chelsea se transformaba en los miembros de la Facción de los Héroes para acabarlos desde dentro.

El ultimo grupo de humanos estaba enfrentando a Kiryuu con Flaris, apoyadas por Mein y su Pumpink.

Ophis estaba alejada protegiendo a Kunou.

Mientras que Kurumi, Scarlet, Rossweisse y Kuro Usagi lograron aislar al grupo de monstruos creados por la Longinus de Leonardo.

Se podían escuchar disparos y las explosiones de poder dragonico, pero sobre todo se podía ver relámpagos salir de un punto especifico.

\- ¡Tomen esto! – dijo la culpable de todos esos relámpagos, siendo no otra que Kuro Usagi.

Kurumi, Scarlet y Rossweisse saltaron para tomar distancia y no verse afectadas por el ataque.

\- ¡[Lanza de Indra]! – fue lo que exclamo la pelirrosa cuando lanzo su arma.

Esta impacto el suelo justo en medio del gruño de monstruos, pero comenzó a brillar.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

El resultado fue un enorme cráter humeante, en el cual se veían restos de los anteriormente monstruos.

Mientras que Vali y Cao Cao intercambiaban golpes.

El pelinegro bloqueo un tajo vertical del albino, para después barrer sus piernas, girar sobre si mismo y encajar una patada al dragón.

El albino se alejo varios metros, pero se recompuso para bloquear una estocada de Cao Cao.

Desvió la lanza y arremetió con varias estocadas que el portador de la Verdadera Longinus bloqueo, pero Vali logro hacerle varios cortes.

Cao Cao dio un salto para tener distancia.

\- Supongo que me lo tomare un poco en serio – dijo golpeando la lanza con el suelo, para que la punta se abriera y rebelara una hoja de luz.

Volvió a cargar contra el albino pero esta vez mas rápido, por lo que Vali no pudo bloquearlos todos, provocando que tuviera muchos cortes.

Ambos saltaron para generar distancia y volver a arremeter contra el otro. El choque de las armas genero una onda expansiva que cuarteo el suelo.

Después de eso, volvieron a separarse.

\- Creo que esto termino – fue el comentario de Vali.

Ambos combatientes vieron el escenario, no solo los anti-monstruos generados por el Annihilation Maker dejaron de existir, sino que los humanos estaban desmayados y una muy poca parte muerta… lo cual era un milagro contando quienes peleaban.

También estaba Issei ¿jugando a las cartas con Leonardo?

\- Issei, ¿Qué haces? – fue lo que pregunto su hermano gemelo.

\- Acabe con sus anti-monstruos muy rápido, así que nos pusimos a jugar esperando a que terminaran – explico el pelinegro justo cuando el niño mostro sus cartas – Mierda, me ganaste.

\- Bueno, esto era solo una exploración, pero estoy seguro que en el futuro serán un gran problema – dijo Cao Cao con una gota estilo anime.

\- Antes que nada, ¿Cuál es su objetivo? – pregunto Vali.

Cao Cao entrecerró los ojos – Ese seria el descubrir los limites de la humanidad, y demostrar que somos la raza mas poderosa. Venceremos a los seres sobre naturales – sentencio apuntándoles con la lanza

En ese momento, la niebla se hiso presente y engullo a la Facción de los Héroes, pero Cao Cao tenia algo que decir.

\- ¡Esta noche usaremos las líneas ley especiales de Kioto y al Kyuubi! ¡Vayan al castillo Nijou, allí se llevara a cabo un experimento asombroso! ¡Vengan a detenernos, por favor! – fueron las ultimas palabras que escucharon de Cao Cao antes de volver a donde estaban antes.

\- ¿Por qué? Mi mama no hiso nada – la pequeña Kunou lloraba mientras era abrazada por las mujeres e Issei, Vali, Kiba, Bikou y Sting apretaban los puños furiosos.

Se atrevieron a separar a una hija de su madre, y lo iban a pagar con sangre.

 **Tiempo después, hotel Sirzechs:**

Nuestro grupo de segunde estaba con Azazel y Serafall planeando el ataque contra la Facción de los Héroes… que para mala suerte de todos, era en la pequeña habitación de Issei y Vali.

\- Escuchen, Serafall, el grupo Sitri y yo, junto a nuestras tropas, resguardaremos los limites de Kioto, mientras que ustedes atacaran el castillo Nijou -explico el plan el caído a los reunidos.

\- ¿Por qué siempre nos pasan cosas como estas? – se preguntaba Silvia.

\- Pero así la vida es mas divertida – fue el comentario de Akame al lado.

\- Saben, siento lastima por ustedes – quien dijo eso fue Saji posando una mano sobre el hombro de Issei.

\- ¿De que hablas? Si tu los vas a acompañar – exclamó Azazel tensando al desafortunado rubio.

\- Decías – fue el comentario de Issei.

\- Cierto, Xenovia, la Iglesia mando esto – Azazel le entrego a la peliazul un objeto envuelto en telas sagradas.

Xenovia agarro el objeto y lo desenvolvió, revelándolo.

El objeto en cuestión era Durandal, solo que estaba enfundada en una funda de plata con detalles dorados.

\- ¿Durandal? – pregunto la espadachín.

\- *Estoy aquí* – respondió la espada calmándola.

\- ¿Qué te paso? – Xenovia estaba intrigada.

\- *La Iglesia combino las partes de Excaliburn junto a Ruler que tenia Arthur, creando esta funda que puede convertirse en la Excaliburn original* – explico la espada – *Aunque al faltar Blessing, no podrás escuchar su consciencia* – agrego.

Xenovia blandió un poco la espada, transformando de paso al funda en una espada y probando.

\- Te llamare, Ex-Durandal – Xenovia nombro a su nueva espada.

\- *Que original* – dijo sarcásticamente Durandal.

\- ¿Eso fue sarcasmo? – preguntó seria la peliazul

\- *Noooooooo* – volvió a hablar con sarcasmo la espada, enojando a Xenovia.

\- Estoy segura que fue sarcasmo – la peliazul se alejo para discutir con su espada, ante la mirada de todos con una gota estilo anime.

\- Bueno, dejando eso de lado, prepárense que en media hora salimos – informo Azazel mientras todos abandonaban la apretada habitación.

 **Media hora después:**

Todos se encontraban afuera del hotel. Serafall les había dado comunicadores para contactarse en caso de que usaran la Dimension Lost.

En eso, Azazel llamo a Issei y Vali.

\- ¿Qué pasa Azazel? – pregunto el albino.

\- Escuchen, he recibido informes de que Cao Cao tiene a un aliado muy poderoso e influyente en la humanidad, por lo que les digo que tengan cuidado – exclamo el caído.

Ambos gemelos asintieron, pero estaban muy curiosos por cual seria ese aliado.

Antes de partir, una pequeña Kyuubi hiso acto de presencia.

\- Yo también voy. Quiero rescatar a mi mama – dijo la pequeña con convicción en los ojos.

\- En ese caso, te protegeremos – dijo Issei. Se llevaba muy bien con los niños.

El grupo partió a pie rumbo a Nijou.

No pasó mucho para que fueran envueltos por la niebla de la Dimension Lost.

Unos minutos después, se puede ver a Issei solo.

\- Parece que nos separaron – dijo el pelinegro.

\- Divide y venceras – se escucho una voz detrás de el.

La verdad que no estaba solo, ya que la pequeña Kunou estaba pegada a su espalda, ya que se asusto cuando la niebla apareció y salto a lo mas cercano, que resulto ser Issei

\- Alguno me copia – dijo por el auricular tratando de contactar con alguien.

\- " _Aquí Kiba, estoy con el sequito de Vali, Sting y Saji_ " – el primero en responder fue su caballero.

\- " _Aquí Vali, estoy con Kuro Usagi_ " – su hermano respondió segundos después.

\- " _Estamos todas, Ise-san_ " – la ultima fue Asia.

\- Bien, estoy con Kunou aquí. Sigamos con el plan y nos vemos en Nijou – ordenó Issei.

\- " _Eso puede demorar Issei-kun, estamos en la estación_ " – informo el rubio.

\- " _Nosotras en Kinkaku_ " – exclamo Kiryuu.

\- " _Y nosotros en Tenryuu_ " – dijo Kuro Usagi.

\- Si llegan antes, esperen a los demás – finalizo Issei cortando la comunicación.

\- Mama – susurro preocupada la pequeña Kitsune, siendo audible para el dragón.

\- No te preocupes, la rescataremos sana y salva – la reconforto Issei acariciando su cabello – Así que no llores y pon una cara de determinación.

\- ¡Si, Isseo-oniisama! – dijo la pequeña, provocando que algo despertara en el corazón de Issei.

\- _No, fuera, impulso de siscon_ – lucha Issei, no te vuelvas como Sirzechs y Draig.

Después de ese momento, el pelinegro y la rubia caminaron hasta toparse con alguien.

\- Nos volvemos a ver, Sekiryuutei – dijo un sujeto que salió de la nada.

\- ¿Nos conocemos? – pregunto el Sekiryuutei, sacándole una gota estilo anime al sujeto.

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – susurro el sujeto – Me enfrentaron en Kuo – dijo mientras sombras aparecían al lado suyo.

\- A si, tu eres el usuario de las sombras – el pelinegro recordó cuando lucharon con la Facción de los Héroes antes de la batalla con Loki – Sabes, te recordaría si por lo menos nos hubieras dicho tu nombre.

\- No será necesario, porque morirán aquí. ¡Balance Breaker! – el usuario de sombras libero un potente brillo que segó momentáneamente a Issei y Kunou.

Al desaparecer la luz, se podía ver al sujeto con una armadura de sombras.

\- ¡No sabes la humillación, ira y vergüenza que tuve al ser derrotado tan fácilmente por ustedes! ¡Así que me concentre en mejorar mi defensa, basándome en tu armadura! – grito el sujeto.

\- ¡Hey, no se aceptan imitaciones pirata y baratas! – rugió Issei.

Este se transformo y se lanzo contra el sujeto, buscando encajar un derechazo en su quijada.

No fue sorpresa para el cuando su puño fue absorbido por las sombras.

Dio un salto para alejarse.

\- Esto será algo difícil – murmuro el pelinegro.

Kunou se bajo de su espalda y le lanzo una bola de fuego al usuario de la sombras.

Pero la bola de fuego fue destrozada por la mano del sujeto, la cual echaba humo.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajjajajaja! Así que este el poder de la hija del Kyuubi, ¡Que patético! – el sujeto lanzo una risa de locura.

Pero el ver lo que hiso la esfera de fuego, le dio una idea a Issei.

\- Kunou, no te alejes se mis alas – exclamó Issei protegiendo a la pequeña con sus alas.

\- Alas de dragón – susurro la pequeña fascinada.

Issei convoco la Boosted Gear.

\- [Boost] [boost] [boost] [Transfer] – el poder de Issei aumento y lo transfirió a sus pulmones.

\- ¡Toma esto! – y exhalo un mar de fuego que engullo al usuario de sombras.

\- Aaaaaaagggggghhhhhhhh – el sujeto sufría por el intenso calor de las llamas.

Unos minutos después, las llamas desaparecieron, dejando ver al calcinado sujeto.

\- D-descubriste l-la d-debilidad de m-mi a-armadura, buag – dijo el sujeto escupiendo sangre.

\- No te protege de la temperatura, por eso la esfera de Kunou exploto y salió humo de tu mano – analizo Issei.

\- No importa, si puedo morir por Cao Cao… - exclamaba el hombre.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto por el? – pregunto el pelinegro.

\- N-no lo entenderías. Todos me tenían miedo, pero Cao Cao vino hasta mi y me dijo que podía ser un héroe, buag – volvió a escupir sangre - ¡Ustedes los dragones, demonios, ángeles, youkais, son una plaga para la humanidad, una plaga que eliminaremos! ¡Les demostraremos que no deben subestimar a los humanos! – grito el hombre antes de morir.

\- Son ustedes los que subestiman a los seres sobrenaturales – dijo Issei – Vamos, Kunou – la pequeña asintió y el pelinegro emprendió vuelo hasta Nijou.

En el camino se encontraron con varios anti monstruos, pero estos morían de un golpe de parte de Issei, el cual estaba muy serio.

En unos minutos, ya había llegado a su destino, en el cual ya estaban todos.

Todos tenían expresiones serias y enojadas.

\- Al fin llegas – dijo Sting.

\- ¿Ustedes también se encontraron con esos sujetos? – pregunto el Sekiryuutei y todos asintieron.

\- Nos miran desde arriba, como si fueran mejores – dijo Scarlet a la cual hirieron su orgullo de dragona.

\- Debemos ir al Palacio de Honmaru. El sujeto que derrotamos dijo que ahí estaba Cao Cao – informo Kiba.

Todos asintieron y entraron a Nijou. Pasaron por un jardín y un puente hasta llegar al lugar indicado.

En medio estaba Cao Cao con muchos miembros de la Facción de los Héroes, junto a una bella mujer de cabello dorado con ojos del mismo color, una yukata y con orejas de zorro y nueve colas afuera, además de una mirada inexpresiva.

\- ¡Mama! – grito la pequeña Kunou intentando ir a por su madre, pero fue sujetada por Ophis - ¡¿Qué le hicieron a mi mama?! – chillo la pequeña con lagrimas en sus ojos.

\- Queremos que la princesa nos ayude con un experimento – exclamo Cao Cao golpeando el suelo con su lanza.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! – Yasaka gritó de dolor mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, antes de ser cubierta por un brillo.

Comenzó a aumentar su tamaño, llegando a ser tan grande como Taimat en su forma dragón. Al desaparecer el brillo, Yasaka se había transformado en un enorme Kyuubi de pelaje dorado.

\- Les explicare. Kioto es un dispositivo mágico enorme rodeado pro las líneas de ley, junto a una gran cantidad de poder demoniaco y youkai concentrado. Se dice que el Kyuubi iguala en poder a los Reyes Dragón, además de que esta fuertemente vinculado con Kioto – comenzó Cao Cao con el típico monologo del villano de turno.

\- _¿Por qué todos los villanos explican su plan antes de efectuarlo?_ – yo también me lo pregunto.

\- Planeamos convocar a Gran Rojo aquí, usando a Kioto y al Kyuubi como sustituto de los Reyes Dragón – finalizo Cao Cao para sorpresa de los seres sobrenaturales.

\- Momento, ¿planean convocar al Dios Dragón mas vago de todos aquí? – pregunto Ophis sin creérselo.

\- Queremos hacer un experimento con el – exclamo el pelinegro con la lanza.

De entre todos, Xenovia dio un paso al frente y levanto a Durandal y una espada plateada con detalles dorados, siendo esta Excaliburn.

\- No entiendo mucho, pero venimos a rescatar al Kyuubi, así que no nos iremos sin ella – exclamo la espadachín peliazul elevando el aura de ambas espadas.

Todos la imitaron y elevaron sus auras.

Cao Cao volvió a golpear el suelo con su lanza para que el Kyuubi aullé de dolor – George, encargate de los nudos y has que el Kyuubi convoque a Gran Rojo – ordeno Cao Cao a un sujeto pelinegro con lentes y ropas de mago.

\- Entendido – al instante, cientos de círculos mágicos variados aparecieron alrededor de Yasaka.

Debajo de el Kyuubi, un circulo mágico igual que el que usaron con Midgarnsormr apareció. Era la Puerta Dragón.

\- El circulo y el sacrificio ya están listos. Esperemos que Gran Rojo acepte esto. Lo lamento pero no voy a poder ayudarte – el que dijera sacrificio preocupo a los sobrenaturales

\- Esta bien. Heracles, Jeanne – llamo el portador de la Verdadera Longinus.

\- Si/Voy – respondieron una rubia occidental y un hombre alto y muy musculoso.

\- Ellos son descendientes de Juana de Arco y Hércules – después se acerco Sig - ¿Con quien quieren pelear? – pregunto su lider.

El albino señalo a Kiba, Xenovia, Silvia, Akame y Rory – Con ellos.

\- Adelante – permitió Cao Cao y los seis se alejaron.

\- Entonces yo pido al ángel-chan, la pelirroja, la de ojos raros y la pelirrosa – pidió Jeanne, aunque Kurumi se enojo con el apodo.

Como con los otros, se alejaron.

\- Entonces yo me quedo con la valquiria, la castaña, el pelinegro con bastón y la conejita – exclamo Heracles tronando sus puños.

Y se volvieron a alejar, dejando solo a Issei, Vali, Ophis, Kunou, Asia, Kiryuu,Saji, Sting y Cao Cao.

\- Saji, Sting, encárguense de hacer entrar en razón o contener a Yasaka – ordeno Issei.

Saji acepto sin rechistar, entrando en Balance Breaker, pero la sorpresa fue que Sting también aceptara. Ambos se alejaron y se lanzaron contra el Kyuubi.

\- Ahora me toca a mi enfrentarme a ti – Sentencio Issei señalando a Cao Cao, aunque Vali estaba algo deprimido por no poder pelear.

\- No te preocupes, Hakuryuukou, que hay alguien que puede enfrentarte – señalo Cao Cao intrigando a los seres sobrenaturales.

\- ¿De quien hablas? – pregunto Issei.

Entonces un símbolo dorado brillo en el suelo, de donde aparecieron tres personas.

Una era un peliazul de ojos castaños, que vestía una campera celeste de manga corta sobre una remera azul de manga larga, unos jeans azules y tenis amarillos.

Otra era una joven rubia de largo cabello y de ojos azules, que llevaba un curioso uniforme de combate rayado de color rojo y negro, además de una espada plateada.

La ultima era una peliplateada de largo cabello atado con una cola de caballo y de ojos azules, que llevaba un uniforme de combate parecido al de la rubia, pero rayado de color azul y negro, además de una espada similar a la de la rubia.

\- Por poco llegas tarde, Godou – presento Cao Cao al recién llegado.

\- Perdón Cao Cao, pero Erina y Liliana querían visitar un poco Francia – se excuso Godou.

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – pregunto Vali llamando la atención de los cuatro

\- Ja, me sorprende que no hallan oído hablar de Godou – dijo la rubia riéndose altaneramente.

\- Ya dinos quien es, ni que sea tan importante – exclamo Kiryuu fastidiada mientras bebía una gaseosa de Dios sabe donde saco.

\- El es Kusanagi Godou, ¡el Séptimo Campione! – presento Erica alzando las manos.

Esa presentación hiso que Kiryuu escupiera su bebida.

\- ¿H-hablas de e-ese K-Kusanagi G-Godou, e-el q-que vencio a-a los o-otros C-Campiones? – pregunto Kiryuu intrigando a los dragones.

\- Ese mismo, deberían estar agradecidos por tener a semejante persona frente a ustedes – exclamo Liliana seria.

\- Kiryuu, ¿Qué es un Campione? – pregunto Issei mientras Erica, Liliana y Cao Cao se caían estilo anime y Godou analizaba a los seres sobrenaturales.

\- Un Campione es un ser humano que mato a un dios y obtuvo sus poderes o divinidad, además de otras habilidades como la longevidad. El mato a Verethragna, el Señor de la Guerra Persa, y obtuvo sus 10 autoridades, además de vencer a los otros Campiones – explico Kiryuu algo asustada sorprendiendo a los dragones -Pero no se que hace aquí.

\- Cao Cao, ¿Quiénes son ellos? – pregunto el Campione.

\- El pelinegro es Issei Bahamut, el actual Sekiryuutei, y el albino es Vali Bahamut, su gemelo y el Hakuryuukou – presento Cao Cao – También son los hijos de el Dios Dragón Supremo Bahamut – finalizo el de la lanza.

\- Vaya, no pensé encontrarme con ellos – el peliazul estaba sorprendido.

\- Godou, intenta obtener sus poderes. Serian muy útiles contra los dioses – propuso Erica siendo secundada por Liliana.

\- Lo intentare Erica – dijo Godou poniéndose al lado de Cao Cao -Tu y Liliana encárguense de la rubia y la castaña – ordeno Godou y ninguna se quejo.

Los combatientes se pusieron en su lugar: Issei contra Cao Cao, Vali contra Godou, Asia contra Erica y Kiryuu contra Liliana.

Con Kiba, las cosas no eran tan fáciles.

Al ver la cantidad de oponentes, Sig decidió tomárselo en serio activo su Balance Breaker, Chaos Edge Asura Ravage que resulto ser uno que lo dota de cuatro brazos extras, por lo cual puede sostener sus seis espadas demoniacas. Eso les complico las cosas a los espadachines.

\- Vamos, ¿eso es todo? Apenas me estoy esforzando – se burlo el albino, enojando a sus oponentes.

De mientras con Kurumi y compañía, descubrieron que la Sacred Gear de Jeanne es la contraparte de la de Kiba, Blade Blacksmith, ya que creaba espadas sancras.

\- No lo hacen mal – alago Jeanne esquivando unos golpes de Irina y Scarlet.

Pero salto para esquivar los disparos de Kurumi y Mein. En eso, gira para ver la pelea de Sig.

\- Ya veo, así que Sig se lo tomo en serio. Entonces creo que yo también me lo tomare en serio. Balance Breaker – exclamo la rubia y un montón de espadas sacras salieron del suelo.

Estas comenzaron a juntarse hasta formar un dragón occidental hecho de espadas.

\- Este es mi Balance Breaker, una sub-especie. Se llama Stake Victim Dragón – explico la descendiente de Juana de Arco arriba del dragón.

\- La cuestión seria si iguala a un dragón de verdad – dijo al aire Scarlet antes de lanzarse junto a las demás contra el dragón de espadas.

Mientras, con Bikou, Rossweisse y las demás contra Heracles.

BOOOOOOM

BOOOOOM

BOOOOOOM

Rossweisse, Kuro Usagi y Bikou lo atacaban a distancia con todo lo que tenían, pero por alguna razón no lo dañaban.

En eso, Heracles nota a Chelsea que se escabullía para atacarlo por la espalda. El musculoso golpea el aire en dirección hacia la castaña y, para sorpresa de todos, una explosión salió en dirección contra Chelsea, la cual esquiva por poco el ataque.

\- ¡Jajajajajajajajaj! ¡Mi Sacred Gear es la Variant Detonation, que explota mis objetivos siempre que haya contacto físico! – en eso se gira y vio a sus compañeros – Parece que ya entraron en Balance Breaker, así que yo también subiré de nivel. ¡Balance Breaker! – grito para que una luz lo envolviera.

Al desaparecer la luz, se podía ver a Heracles pero con muchísimas protuberancias como misiles.

\- ¡Este es mi Balance Breaker, Might Comet Detonation! ¡Tomen esto! – grito el gigante musculoso disparando todos los misiles.

BOOOOOOOM

BOOOOOOM

BOOOOOOOOM

Varias explosiones se escuchaban. Las chicas y Bikou se defendían como podían, ya sea esquivando o explotando los misiles.

Mientras, Saji y Sting se enfrentaban a Yasaka.

Esta le lanza una llamarada al dragón y el DragonSlayer, pero ambos la esquivan.

\- _No iguala al fuego de Natsu-kun_ – pensó el rubio Gremory recordando a su amigo.

Saji aprisiona al Kyuubi con las llamas negras mientras Sting ataca con su magia.

Con Ophis y Kunou, estas fueron rodeadas por varios miembros de la Khaos Brigade, que la miraban con ojos de asco (mujeres) y lujuriosos (hombres).

\- Esa cosa tiene un cuerpo mejor que el mío – dijo una de las mujeres siendo corroborada por las demás.

\- Esta noche si que nos divertiremos – dijeron todos los hombres.

Ophis solo se los quedo viendo con una mirada inexpresiva.

\- Kunou – la pequeña en sus brazos se giro para verla - ¿Quieres ver como los hago mierda en segundos? – pregunto con una mirada sádica.

La pequeña solo asintió.

De inmediato, un enorme circulo mágico apareció al lado de Ophis. De el salió una enorme serpiente hecha de poder del Infinito.

\- [Serpiente Eterna] – y la serpiente se abalanzo sobre sus enemigos, engulléndolos.

Mientras, Asia, en Balance Breaker, y Kiryuu, en Modo Imperial, peleaban contra Erica y Liliana.

La ex monja esquiva un espadazo de Erica pero la peliplateada intento clavar su espada en el hombro de la rubia dragón, pero fue detenida por una patada de Kiryuu que la alejo unos metros.

Erica lanza un tajo contra la castaña, pero es detenido por el antebrazo de Asia. La ex monja la lanza al aire, siendo recibida por Kiryuu, quien la mando al suelo, pero fue intercepta por Asia, que de una patada la envía con su compañera.

La castaña y la ex monja inflan sus pechos y exhalan un intenso mar de llamas.

\- ¡[Coure Di Leone]!/¡[Il Maestro]! – dijeron la rubia y peliplateada transformando sus espadas en escudos para resistir el ataque.

Kiryuu mira a Asia con una mirada retadora mientras seguía expulsando fuego y aumenta la cantidad, intensidad y poder de sus llamas.

Asia mira esto y decide responder haciendo lo mismo.

Erica y Liliana fueron engullidas por el mar de fuego, pero sus escudos las salvaron por poco pero quedaron agotadas.

Vali, en su Balance Breaker, esquivaba los puños de Godou, los cuales tenían una gran fuerza desde que un raro símbolo apareció a su espalda y el signo con dibujo de toro se ilumino.

El Campione asesta un golpe martillo al dragón, que genera un cráter debajo de ellos. El albino se reincorpora y asesta un rodillazo a la mandíbula de Godou.

Este se desestabiliza y es aprovechado por Vali, quien lo agarra de la campera y lo lanza contra una pared, destruyéndola.

A los pocos segundos, sale Godou pero disparado y arremete contra el albino, al cual asesta un gancho a la quijada y lo elevo en el aire. No esta demás decir que los golpes de Godou destruían la armadura.

Vali se alejo y comenzó a cargar energía.

\- [Alpha Force] – el albino uso su habilidad y concentro el poder.

De las gemas salieron esferas de energía las cuales se quedaban al lado de Vali. Godou, al ver esto, decide usar una de sus mejores autoridades.

El símbolo de toro deja de brillar y cambia al de jabalí. Al instante, un enorme jabalí sale del suelo y Godou lo levanta como si nada.

(N/A: aviso que aquí Godou no tiene requisitos para la mayoría de sus autoridades, ya que creo que solo hay dos que de verdad requerirían requisitos)

El albino extiende su mano derecha y la dobla para formar una L, poniendo la palma dirigida al cielo. Las esferas alrededor comenzaron a unirse sobre su palma, creando una esfera del tamaño del torso de Vali.

\- ¡Toma esto! [Bomba Espíritu Dragón] – y Vali lanza la esfera en dirección al peliazul.

Pero este no se queda atrás y lanza al jabalí.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh – grito Godou antes de que los ataque colisionaran.

Ningún ataque cedía terreno, provocando que ambos ataques exploten destruyendo parte grande del lugar e hiriendo a ambos peleadores.

Con Issei, este estaba también en Balance Breaker chocando a Ascalon contra la Verdadera Longinus.

El Sekiryuutei lanza una estocada directo al hombro del enemigo, pero este lo esquiva con gracia y atraviesa la armadura de Issei, justo en el hombro derecho.

Con mucha fuerza, logra separar el brazo del cuerpo.

\- ¡Mierda! – fue el grito de Issei al verse separado de su extremidad.

Rápidamente crea un circulo mágico para detener el sangrado.

\- Mierda, ahora me arrepiento de haberles dado las Lagrimas de Fenix al grupo Sitri – exclamo Issei recordando que les dio las botellas ya que tenían a Asia.

Cao Cao lanza varias estocadas a Issei pero este las esquiva apenas. Pero logra asestar un [Dragon-Impact] con su mano izquierda, hiriendo a Cao Cao y lanzándolo contra un árbol.

El portador de la Verdadera Longinus se levanta con serias heridas, pero toma algo de su bolsillo, resultando ser Lagrimas de Fenix.

\- ¿Sorprendido? Conseguimos estas pequeñas en el mercado negro. Ahora me alegro de tenerlas – explicaba el de la lanza.

Issei solo podía seguir quejándose por haberse confiado tanto, pero su compañero le dice algo increíble.

\- [Socio, ¿Por qué no regeneras tu brazo?] – esa pregunta llamo mucho la atención de Issei.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Draig? – expreso su duda el pelinegro dragón.

\- [Deberías saber que los dragones podemos regenerar extremidades perdidas] – Issei se lo quedo mirando como si no pudiera creer eso.

\- ¡¿En serio puedo hacer eso?! – Draig no podía creer que Issei desconociera tal aspecto de los dragones.

\- [Solo concentra poder en tu brazo derecho] - Draig solo dio un fuerte suspiro ante la ignorancia de su compañero, mientras Ascalon reía divertida.

El pelinegro dragón hiso lo que Draig dijo. De repente, la carne del hombro mutilado comenzó a moverse y unos segundos después, para sorpresa y algo de asco de los presentes, un nuevo brazo idéntico al anterior apareció, solo que este estaba algo viscoso.

Issei movía el brazo y la mano, asegurándose de que no hubiera problemas.

\- Como las lagartijas – fue la comparación de Cao Cao, recibiendo una mirada de muerte de Issei.

Antes de que pudieran lanzarse de nuevo a pelear, una grieta dimensional apareció en el cielo.

\- Parece que respondió al llamado. George, prepara al Devorador de Dragones – ordeno Cao Cao al único miembro que no se movió.

RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR

Pero en eso, un potente rugido se escucho venir de la grieta.

De esta, salió un dragón oriental de decenas de metros de largo, de color verde jade.

\- ¡Es el Dragón Travieso Yu-Long! – dijo el líder de la Facción de los Héroes con emoción, pero cambio al ver quien iba arriba del dragón.

Era una figura pequeña que no se podía distinguir con claridad, pero que a Bikou le aterro. La figura salto y aterrizo suavemente en el suelo.

\- Un flujo masivo de ki youkai, así como poder de Dominación. Esta ciudad si que atrae problemas,

La voz era baja, pero inspiraba sabiduría.

La figura tenia la altura de un niño, pero apariencia de anciano. De piel negra y pelaje dorado, además de que parecía un mono. Estaba cubierto por una capa de touki. En eso, mira al portador de la lanza y la Campione.

\- A pasado tiempo, portador de la lanza, además veo que te hiciste amigo de el Asesino de Dioses – exclamo fumando una pipa.

\- El primer Sun Wukomg, el sabio de el Viaje al Oeste – dijo Erica asombrada.

\- ¿El abuelo de Bikou? – pregunto Issei.

\- Así es, joven Sekiryuutei e hijo de Bahamut. Cuando encuentre a ese mocoso, tendrá micho por lo que responder – dijo el primer Sun Wukong o Son Goku.

Los seres sobrenaturales, a excepción de Saji y Sting que seguían peleando contra Yasaka, buscaron con la mirada a Bikou, pero solo encontraron una roca cuadrada que temblaba levemente.

\- _¿En serio cree que eso lo ocultara?_ – pensaron con una gota estilo anime.

\- Dejen que me encargue de ellos, mientras tu te encargas del Kyuubi – ordeno el anciano a Yu-Long.

\- ¡Claro que no viejo! ¡Yo te traje hasta aquí, así que me tomare un… - pero el Dragón Travieso no continuo ya que se fijo en quien peleaba con Yasaka - ¡Esperen! ¡¿Ese es Vritra?!

En eso, la Puerta Dragón se abre y de ella sale Peterhausen.

-¡Peterhausen! ¡¿Hace cuanto que no te veo?! – exclamo Yu-Long.

\- [Hola Yu-Lomg, me encantaría hablar pero ahora debemos detener al Kyuubi] – dijo el dragón y ambos detuvieron al enorme zorro, dejando que Saji y Sting tomen un respiro.

Los miembros de la Brigada se reunieron en torno a Cao Cao y George.

\- La aparición de Sun Wukong altero los planes, así que nos vamos- dijo Cao Cao.

\- Nos volveremos a ver Sekiryuutei, Hakuryuukou – exclamo Godou.

\- Pero antes… - dijo Heracles aun en Balance Breaker.

Muchos misiles salieron de el con dirección al Kyuubi, el cual se veía débil.

Pero una persona se puso en medio. Era nada mas ni nada menos que Kuro Usagi.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM

Una cortina de humo se formo entre Yasaka y la Khaos Brigade.

\- ¡Heracles! – grito Cao Cao enojado con el descendiente de Hercules.

Una niebla los cubrió a todos y desaparecieron.

Al irse, el circulo mágico que controlaba a Yasaka desapareció, regresándola a su forma humana.

Kunou y el Primer Sun Wukong se acercaron, mientras que Vali fue a revisar el estado de Kuro Usagi.

\- ¡Mierda! – exclamo Vali al ver que el ataque de Heracles daño severamente a la peliazul, la cual tenia serias heridas en todo el cuerpo y se estaba poniendo palida.

Asia lanzo una esfera sanadora pero aunque las heridas sanaban, la perdida de sangre era grave.

\- ¡Carajo, no queda de otra! – Vali saco algo de su bolsillo, siendo este un peón blanco.

Lo puso en el pecho de la peliazul y recito el cantico, esperando que funcionara.

La pieza se introdujo y el color volvía a la piel de Kuro Usagi, quien abría lentamente los ojos.

\- ¿Q-qué paso? – preguntaba algo débil.

\- Que bien, funciono… veras… - el albino procedió a contarle lo que hiso para salvarla, mientras con Kunou…

\- Mami… mami… - sollozaba la pequeña kitsune mientras el Rey Mono administraba senjutsu.

Una vez que termino, se alejo, pero Yasaka no daba indicios de despertar alarmando a los demas.

Issei se acerco y puso una mano en su cabeza.

\- Espero que funcione – dijo antes de que un brillo lo cubriera.

Ahora estaba en un espacio completamente negro. Era la mente de Yasaka.

\- [Boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [Transfer] – Issei aumento su poder y lo transfirio a la Kyuubi, provocando que el espacio negro se iluminara.

\- Vamos, tu hija te espera – exclamo antes de que el brillo lo cubriera.

Ahora estaba afuera, viendo como Yasaka abría lentamente los ojos.

\- K-Kunou… - decía con dificultad su madre.

\- ¡Mama! – grito la pequeña abrazándola.

Era una muy linda escena, nada podía arruinarla… excepto una cosa.

\- ¡Ven aquí mocoso! – eran los gritos de el viejo mono persiguiendo a Bikou.

\- ¡Perdóname viejo! – rogo el pobre pelinegro pero cayo en oídos sordos.

 **Al día siguiente, estación de tren:**

Al día siguiente de haber enfrentado a la Khaos Brigade y de ver como a Bikou le daban una paliza, nuestro grupo favorito fue a visitar la Torre de Kioto, comprar recuerdos, sacarse mas fotos y de mas.

Actualmente están por irse, pero había dos personas que fueron a despedirlos.

\- Visítanos pronto, Issei-oniisama – pidió la pequeña Kunou en brazos de su madre.

\- No hay problema, si tu madre acepta – dijo Issei acariciando a la pequeña.

\- Por mi no hay problema, Issei Bahamut – exclamo la madre.

\- Llámeme solo Issei – pidió el pelinegro.

\- Esta bien – respondió la rubia mayor – Espero verte pronto, Usagi-san – se dirigio a la peliazul, que tenia maletas para seguir a su nuevo Rey.

\- Descuide, Yasaka-sama, la visitare cuando pueda – exclamo la peliazul.

Con eso, nuestro grupo subió al tren y se fueron, dejando a Yasaka y a Kunou que los despedían con la mano.

\- Issei, muchas gracias – susurro Yasaka con un pequeño rubor y una sonrisa.

 **Tiempo después, en Kuo:**

Nuestro grupo volvió del viaje y volvieron a lo cotidiano.

Issei y Vali jugaban ajedrez. En eso, Issei se fija en su alrededor.

Ve a Rossweisse, Albedo, Najenda, Esdeath y a Griselda ayudando a Kuro Usagi con su nueva vida, a Ravel y Koneko peleando con Gasper tratando de separarlas, lo malo era que seguía usando pollera.

También ve a Gabriel, Penemue y Serafall a punto de pelear, ya que se miraban furiosamente u se podía jurar que rayos salían de sus ojos.

Las demás están en la cocina. En eso ve a su padre acercándose.

\- **Issei, Vali, ya se sabe con quien pelearan** – lo dicho por Bahamut llamo la atención de todos los residentes de la casa.

\- ¿Con quien será, Rias Gremory, Sairaorg? – pregunto Issei.

\- ¿O contra nosotros? – pregunto Vali pero su padre negó.

- **Es lo curioso… será un Battle Royale entre los cuatro** – explico Bahamut sorprendiendo a todos.

\- ¡¿QQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE?!- fue el grito que se escucho.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá llego el capitulo. Perdón por tardarme pero acabo de empezar la facultad y el tiempo libre me lo paso jugando al Final Fantasy XV que me acabo de comprar.**

 **Pero dejando de lado mi escusa, les aviso que el próximo cap. Sera se citas.**

 **También les tengo un reto, haber quien se anima a hacer una versión de este fic donde Rias no traicione a Issei, y la razón es porque me picaba la curiosidad por como seria el fic desde que leí El Clan Perdido: Los Poseedores de la Llama Dorada y High School DxD: El Clan Del** **Dragón.**

 **Sin mas que decir, dejen sus reviews y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIÉNDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	27. Chapter 27

**Y aquí tenemos el capitulo numero 27 de E.E.D.F. para abreviar , y sin decir nada mas las reviews:**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: habrá guerra y sangre… y sexo.**

 **Primordialdragon: ¿sabes lo tedioso que es escribir tres combates? Además es mas emocionante.**

 **Mafyabkn: no te preocupes.**

 **incursion123: espero ver como te sale.**

 **Guest: temo decirte que Rias no esta siendo controlada… pero si esta bajo influencia de algo.**

 **Antifanboy: bueno pensé desde hace mucho el agregar a Godou como enemigo, ya que requería de un villano poderoso, pero también le di un pequeño power up a Cao Cao para que este a la altura. Sobre el dúo pervertido, déjame decirte que tendrán su momento, pero para eso falta, además si hare a Rizevim mas peligroso… y tendrá ayuda extra. Por ultimo, veras a Bahamut en acción.**

 **CiscoWriter: digamos que respeto a las parejas. Sobre las citas de las tres lideres… nuestro pelinegro favorito sufrirá mucho. A Rias no le doy tanta atención al ser secundario, aunque tendrá mas aparición pronto. También leí algunos fics sobre el viaje en el tiempo y me gustaron, pero lo de recrear el fic lo dije por curiosidad.**

 **Phantom: nadie se los espero, y Yasaka se mudara a Dragon Hunting, pero falta.**

 **Silromeo: ya esta gastado el que Rias estaba siendo controlada, y pero si daré una excusa por lo que hiso.**

 **E-HERO-KnightMare: me alegro que te gustara la inclusión de Campione, además de Natsu se sabrá en otro momento. Por cierto, me agrada tu fic de Vida Rota, espero para ver la masacre que se armara cuando se descubra lo que le hicieron a Issei.**

 **Sin más que decir, comencemos.**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos**

 **-** _hola_ **\- pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **-** [hola] **\- Draig, Albion y otros seres.**

 **\- hola - Bahamut u otros seres**

 **\- "** _hola_ **" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

 _Capitulo 27: mas citas, invitaciones y comienza el duelo._

\- ¿Cómo es eso de Battle Royale? – pregunto Asia.

\- Veras Asia, el Battle Royale es un modo especial de todos contra todos – explico simplificadamente Tiamat – Básicamente será un Issei vs Vali vs Rias vs Sairaorg.

\- Esto se va a descontrolar – comento Gasper entre sorprendido y divertido.

\- **Al parecer lo hacen para aumentar la audiencia** – dijo Bahamut.

\- No importa. Esto será muy divertido – dijeron ambos gemelos al mismo tiempo, mirándose con sonrisas retadoras.

- **Bueno, será mejor ir a descansar. El partido es en una semana así que entrenaran temprano** – informo Bahamut.

Todos se prepararon para ir a dormir, pero…

\- **A se me olvidaba. Issei, Vali, las tardes la pasaran en citas con sus chicas** – lo dicho por Bahamut detuvo a ambos gemelos justo cuando abrieron las puertas de sus habitaciones.

Simplemente suspiraron y entraron.

Vali ve como Chelsea y Laury estaban acostadas, dejando un espacio para que duerma entre ellas. Se encogió de hombros y se acostó, mientras que las dos mujeres lo abrazaron.

Issei, en cambio, ve a Tiamat, Ophis, Asia, Akeno y Rosweisse decidiendo las posiciones para dormir.

\- Por cierto, ¿Con quienes saldré en la semana? – pregunto curioso el ojirrojo.

\- Saldrás con Albedo, Scarlet, Navi, Esdeath y Gabriel – informo su primera prometida.

El pelinegro se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de la Serafín, preguntándose por qué quería salir con el.

* * *

 **Opening 2 de Kill la Kill: Ambiguous**

 **Unmei no ito wo tachikitta sono saki ni**

Se ve a Japón desde el espacio, pero la cámara va acercándose hasta llegar a Issei.

 **(Instrumental)**

Se van encendiendo reflectores, que muestran a Issei con su sequito, Vali con su sequito, Rias con su sequito y a Sairaorg con su sequito.

 **Senobishiteitanda**

 **Kutsuzure darake no semai sekai de**

Se va mostrando uno a uno el sequito de Issei, incluyéndolo, en ropas de batalla, Balance Breaker y al modo Imperial. Después se hace lo mismo con Vali y su sequito.

 **Runway wo aruku egao no uragawa**

 **Kakushita tsumori de**

Se hace lo mismo con el sequito de Rias, aunque esta muestra una forma extraña. Después se hace lo mismo con Sairaorg.

 **Dakedo itsumo kimi ni wa**

 **Minukarete shimatte ite**

Se ve a Issei y Vali caminando por pasillo, mirando seriamente a sus contrincantes, quienes eran Rias y Sairaorg que también los veían seriamente.

 **Konna no wa hajimete de tomadou kedo**

En frente suyo aparece Cao Cao, Jeanne, Sig, George, Heracles, Leonardo, Erica y Godou. Después saltan muchísimos humanos tratando de atacar a Issei, Vali, Rias y Sairaorg, pero los dos primeros hacen brillar sus Sacred Gears y los otros dos hacen brillar sus cuerpos.

 **Hoka no darenimo kikonasenai**

 **Nandaka wakannai atsusa ga mune wo kogasu kara**

La montaña humana exploto revelando a Issei y Vali en Imperial Drive con sus espadas, mientras que en el otro lado estaban Rias con una forma extraña y Sairaorg con una armadura. Los cuatro se miraron antes de correr con todo y chocar puños y espadas.

 **Unmei no ito taguriyoseta sono saki ni**

 **Ima atarashii yoake ga kuru**

Los cuatro mandaron a volar más personas por las ondas expansivas mientras seguían golpeándose, mientras que el nombre de la serie aparecía en piedra cubierta de sangre.

 **Omoi wo kitto hitotsu**

Aparecían Sairaorg con una mujer a su espalda y Rias con un dragón negro, mientras que aparecen Issei y Vali con Samantha detrás. Después pasa a una imagen del sequito Gremory, otra del sequito Bael, otra de todo Dragón Hunting, y otra de Issei, Vali, Rias y Sairaorg mirando a la cámara con sangre en la cara. Al final aparecen Ouryuken y Ascalon chocando.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente:**

Después de que todos entrenaran por separado, fueron a la escuela, donde resolverían un tema que olvidaron.

\- Haremos una casa embrujada – sentencio Rias cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿No se hiso eso el año pasado? – pregunto nuestro pelinegro.

\- Con el partido y los ataques de la Brigada, se nos redujo el tiempo, así que pensé en hacer lo mismo que antes, pero será mas fácil con tanta mano de obra – informo Rias con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Nos ves cara de constructores? Solo usa magia y listo – exclamo Issei, pero Rias lo miro enojada.

\- Opino lo mismo, Rias. Se hará mas rápido y podremos entrenar mas tiempo – concordó su Reina.

\- Esta bien Sting – se rindió Rias – Yo solo quería hacerlo como una chica normal

\- Rias, ninguno aquí es normal. Dejando de lado los deseos de Rias – la nombrada miro al Sekiryuutei con mucho enojo - ¿Alguno sabe algo sobre Sairaorg?

\- Absolutamente nada, solo que tiene fuerza descomunal, una Reina peligrosa y un Peón d piezas – informo la pelirroja.

\- Ósea, el sabe casi todo de nosotros y nosotros no sabemos un carajo de el… Rias, es tu primo, ¿nunca le preguntaste sobre sus piezas o algo? – la nombrada lo miro seria y enojada por el comentario anterior.

\- Nunca se me paso por la cabeza el que tendría que enfrentarlo tan pronto – explico Rias – Pero se que su Reina tiene un Sacred Gear que crea agujeros negros o algo así, que le permite absorber los ataques y redirigirlos – todos concordaron que la Reina de Sairaorg es un hueso duro de roer.

Después de eso, todos siguieron con sus clases.

A la salida, Albedo tomo la mano de Issei y se alejaron del grupo. Fueron hasta un callejón y desaparecieron en un portal.

Mientras que Mein se había llevado a Vali al shopping. Ahí la pelirrosa compro como si no hubiera mañana, afortunadamente Vali logro enviar por un portal oculto todas las bolsas.

Ahora los vemos en una pastelería. Ambos degustaban unos pastelitos felices de la vida.

\- Mein, ¿Por qué te interesaste en mi? No es que quiera sonar maleducado ni nada, pero me agarro la curiosidad – pregunto Vali.

\- Veras… siempre tuve un sueño de querer casarme con alguien de la realeza. Lo se, algo infantil, pero siempre he tenido ese sueño. Además de que no me viera como alguien a la que siempre debe proteger – decía Mein admirando el cielo despejado.

\- ¿Y yo entro en esa categoría? – pregunto dudoso el albino.

\- Bueno, eres uno de los Príncipes de los Dragones, sabes muy bien que me puedo cuidar sola – Vali juraría que si Mein tuviera su arma aquí la estaría acariciando – Y aquí entre nos, me gustan mucho los colores claros, y tu cabello es lo mas claro y blanco que he visto.

\- Solo por mi cabellos – Vali fingió que eso lo hirió.

\- Jijijiji, bueno eres amable y sabes adular – termino Mein.

En eso, Vali la agarra del mentón y la besa. Esta se sorprende pero lo corresponde. Mientras, Vali pone un broche de pelo con forma de flor de color rosa y una gema en le centro del mismo color.

Sin que nadie los vea, ambos desaparecen y aparecen en el techo del shopping. Ambos se elevan comenzando a dibujar en el cielo, ante la asombrada mirada de los transeúntes y compradores, pero pensaron que se trataba de avionetas.

Al finalizar, se podía ver un dragón blanco abrazando a otro rosa. El dibujo fue sellado en el broche de Mein mie tras se volvían a besar y desaparecían.

En la habitación de Vali, ambos aparecen.

Mein se deja caer en la cama sonrojada.

-Se gentil – susurro la portadora de Pumpink pero fue audible para el Hakuryuukou.

 **Mientras con Issei y Albedo:**

Ambos se encontraban en el Inframundo, mas específicamente en el castillo que fue la casa de Albedo antes de su fuga.

Issei la ayudaba a llevar varias cosas que se olvido, cuando la ve en una habitación mas grande que las demás, con una cama matrimonial de estilo colonial.

La pelinegra estaba mirando una foto con melancolía.

\- ¿Esos son tus padres? – pregunto el chico recibiendo un "si" de la demonio.

En la foto se veía un Linch, ósea un esqueleto grande con un traje algo raro, con gemas rojas en varias partes, y a una pelinegra muy, pero muy parecida a Albedo. También estaba Albedo pero niña. En palabras de Issei se veía muy mona.

\- Ellos estaban al inicio con los antiguos Maou, pero después cambiaron de bando. Cuando tenia 10 años, muchos agentes de la Facción de los Antiguos Maous nos atacaron. Ellos dieron su vida por mi – relataba Albedo mientras unas traicioneras lagrimas se le escapaban – Fui criada por Shella, una buena amiga de mis padres, junto a sus dos hijas Rukia y Maria. La ultima vez que hable con ellas fue cuando me fugue. Quisiera poder saludarlas – y como si el destino respondiera el deseo, la puerta es abierta y se revela una mujer.

Esta tiene el cabello plateado corto con ojos morados, unos cuernos negros y llevaba un traje de maid purpura.

\- Albedo – la mujer se quedo en shock.

\- ¡Rukia! – grito Albedo yendo a abrasar a alguien que consideraba una hermana.

La pelinegra la abraza y esta no tarda en corresponderlo.

Estuvieron así un rato, hablando de distintas cosas y poniéndose al día, hasta que la peliplateada nota a Issei.

\- Por cierto Albedo, ¿Quién es el? – dijo en tono algo hostil.

\- El es Issei. Vendría a ser mi novio – presento Albedo sorprendiendo a Rukia.

\- ¿En serio? Pensé que tu no querías tener nada que ver con los hombres – exclamo Rukia.

\- El es diferente. Me protegió del peligro y no me ve como un objeto – expuso la pelinegra, logrando calmar a la mujer.

En eso, una idea le llega a Albedo.

\- Rukia, ¿Por qué no se vienen a vivir con nosotros? – propuso la sexy demonio.

\- ¿Segura?

\- No hay problema, ¿verdad Ise? – pregunto Albedo.

\- Claro que no hay problema. Solo agregamos otro piso a la casa y listo, o si prefieren hacemos una casa al lado – exclamo el pelinegro restándole importancia.

\- En ese caso, iremos en una semana – dijo la peliplateada y se dispuso a irse – Aunque fue breve, me alegro de volver a verte Albedo – se despidió Rukia.

Después de que se fueran, Albedo abraso a Issei amorosamente.

\- Gracias – dijo ella.

\- No hay problema. Si es por una de ustedes, estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme al mundo por verlas sonreír – exclamo el chico, sonrojando a la pelinegra.

Acto seguido, le puso un anillo dorado con un rubi.

Ambos se besaron y se transportaron al cielo verde del Inframundo.

Desde abajo, Rukia veía como su "hermana" volaba junto a su novio, creando un bonito dibujo.

Al finalizar, había un dragón negro abrazando la cintura de uno negro también, pero con alas de caído y cuernos como los de Albedo, además de que ambos se miraban fijamente. El bello dibujo fue sellado en el anillo de Albedo.

Volvieron a aparecer pero esta vez en la habitación de los padres de Albedo. Ambos se tumbaron en la cama, son Albedo abrazada a la cintura del pelinegro.

\- Ise~ - dijo en tono sugerente la ex heredera mirándolo directamente.

Pero no notaron a una pequeña peliplateada de cuernos violetas que los espiaba.

 **Al día siguiente:**

\- Y también habrá adivinación – Rias estuvo explicando todo lo que iban a hacer durante el festival.

Cabe recalcar que todos la oían apenas, siendo la única excepción Sting que estaba prestando muchísima atención.

\- Y también necesitamos travestir a Kotarou y Gasper, aunque el ultimo no habrá problema – eso tenso al Inugami.

No ayudaba las miradas fijas y con brillos nada santos que le daba todo el sequito Gremory, a excepción de Rias y Sting, quienes se reían por lo bajo.

\- No se si reírme o sentir pena – dijo Bikou.

El pobre Inugami retrocedía lentamente, huyendo de sus futuras captoras al ver como se acercaban a el.

\- Yo creo que lo primero – le susurro Kiba viendo como Kotarou salió corriendo seguido de casi todo el sequito Gremory.

Luego de ese singular momento, las clases continuaron.

A la salida, Vali fue raptado por Kurome e Issei se fue caminando junto a Scarlet a otro lugar.

El pelinegro y la pelirroja iban tomados de las manos mientras paseaban por una feria.

\- _Que extraño. En este momento Draig debería estar intentando ahorcarme_ – se pregunto curioso.

\- *No te preocupes, lo logramos calmar* - le respondió su espada.

Pero dentro de la Boosted Gear, se podía ver a todos los anteriores portadores armados hasta los dientes, ya sea de fuego o blancas, formando una barricada circular con las mesas y otros muebles, mientras apuntaban al centro. Ahí se podía ver a Draig en su forma humana, solo que estaba encadenado a una cama, amordazado, con los ojos vendados, rodeado de un foso lleno de caimanes, ¿mencione también que había minas terrestres y defensas anti-aéreas?

\- *Pase lo que pase ¡No lo dejen escapar!* - grito Ascalon apuntándole con su versión espada.

Afuera, Issei y Scarlet disfrutaban de las atracciones. Comían algodón de azúcar, pochoclos, manzanas acarameladas, etc.

Issei se separo para comprarle algo y al terminar la vio mirando fijamente un peluche de cachorro de lobo.

\- ¿Quieres ese? – pregunto curioso y ella asintió avergonzada.

Después de unos 5 intentos, logro conseguir el peluchito, el cual Scarlet abrazo tiernamente.

Ambos subieron a una colina para admirar el atardecer.

\- Dime Scarlet, ¿Qué viste en mi? Digo, como hermanita de Draig podrías conseguir a cualquier hombre que sepa sobre lo sobrenatural

\- Es por eso. El ser la hermana menor de el Dragón Celestial Rojo, conllevo a que tenga muchos pretendientes, pero ellos solo me veían como un trofeo, además de que eran débiles. Cuando te encontré, solo quise estar con mi hermano, pero con el tiempo, me llamaste la atención por ser considerado, no eras arrogante por tener a Draig y cuando me salvaste del ataque de Vali en la Reunión de Facciones, mi corazón latió a mil. Nadie había hecho eso jamás por mi. Por eso me uní a tu sequito y a tu harem – relato la pelirroja feliz.

Para su sorpresa, Issei la agarro del mentón suavemente y le planto un beso en los labios. Sin que se diera cuenta, el pelinegro le puso un collar de cadena dorada con un dique de dragón rojo.

Ambos se alzaron en el cielo sin despegarse. Las estelas roja y negra no se esperaron y comenzaron la Danza de los Dragones.

Unos minutos después, la pareja termino, dibujando a un dragón negro tomado de la mano de otro rojo mientras volaban. El dibujo fue sellado en el dique y se fueron,

Ambos reaparecieron en la habitación de Scarlet.

\- Draig me va a matar por esto – dijo el pelinegro.

\- Que se aguante – exclamo tajantemente la oji esmeralda.

Dentro de la Boosted Gear, era una batalla campal. Los anteriores portadores luchaban ferozmente contra Draig en forma dragón, siendo comandados por Ascalon.

 **Con Vali y Kurome:**

Si se preguntan que estuvieron haciendo la otra parejita, bueno…

\- No me ganaras Kurome – exclamo Vali.

\- Eso lo veremos -dijo Kurome, mientras los espectadores los miraban asombrados.

No era para menos, ya que los dos estaban en un bufet de todo lo que puedas comer y estaban por dejar el restaurante en bancarrota.

\- Sabes, eso es lo que me gusta de ti – dijo Kurome deteniendo a Vali.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Te lanzas de una a cualquier reto y no te retractas, como cuando te enfrentaste a Loki – exclamo Kurome mostrando una sonrisa demasiado tierna.

\- Y tu no te quedas atrás, aunque no podías hacer mucho, te lanzaste a pelear contra los clones de Midgardsormr – dijo Vali recordando ese momento.

\- Jejejejejeje – rio apenada la pelinegra.

Después de un rato, ambos salieron del ahora restaurante en bancarrota.

Ambos llegaron a un claro cerca de un rio.

\- Ten – dijo Vali tomando suavemente la muñeca de Kurome, sonrojándola.

Unos segundos después, ella tiene una pulsera roja con detalles en blanco con una gema negra.

\- Es preciosa – dijo la pelinegra con una mirada suave.

Ambos se besaron mientras se elevaban lentamente. Estelas blancas y negras danzaban en el cielo nocturno de un país europeo.

(N/A: nos se si es necesario decirlo, pero las citas ocurren en distintas partes del globo)

Al terminar, había un dragón blanco juntando su espalda con uno negro, pero las manos estaban entrelazadas.

Ambos desaparecieron y reaparecieron en la habitación de Kurome, donde se tumbaron en la cama.

\- Vali~ - la voz de Kurome era una dulce melodía para Vali… aunque el brillo en esos ojos azules era algo perverso.

\- ¿Si?

\- Te amo – exclamo para después besar al albino.

 **De nuevo, al día siguiente:**

\- No – fue la tajante respuesta de la Presidenta del Concejo Estudiantil.

\- Vamos Sona, no seas amargada – dijo Issei ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de la mencionada – Saji, apóyanos en esto.

\- Perdón Issei, pero lo que dijo Sona es correcto – respondió el rubio sonrojando a la aludida por no usar honorifico – No pueden usar a Peterhausen ni a Fefnir para la casa embrujada.

\- Pero así será mas tenebrosa – dijo esta vez Rias.

\- No es no Rias – la respuesta de Sona dejo algo enojada a la pelirroja – si me disculpan – se despidió la pelinegra junto al rubio.

\- Y ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto el pelinegro.

\- Tengo un plan. Jejejejejejejejejeje – la risa maligna de Rias asusto a mas de uno.

Y siguiendo lo ocurrido los últimos dos días, Issei desapareció con Navi esta vez, pero esta vez también desaparecieron Sona, Saji, Tsubaki y Kiba. Mientras que Vali y sus chicas fueron a la pastelería que visito con Mein y se sentaron a degustar los postres.

 **Con Issei y Navi:**

Ambos padres caminaban por el parque mientras comían un helado. Podían ver a parejas jugando con sus retoños.

\- Sabes, me hubiera gustado traer a Eco – decía Issei.

\- ¿Prefieres pasar tiempo con Eco que conmigo? – pregunto la pelirrosa con fingido dolor.

\- N-no es eso, es para pasar tiempo de familia – respondió nervioso el pelinegro.

Siguieron caminando un rato, hasta que…

\- Navi, ¿Por qué te quedaste conmigo? No soy una buena influencia que digamos – exclamo el ojirrojo recordando ciertas masacres… y el como Eco las presencio por accidente.

\- Sabes que Eco no fue concebida con amor – Issei asintió – Tu no eres como yo por aquel entonces. Eres fiel, considerado, amoroso, y protector, cualidades que buscaba en un hombre. Aquel hombre tenia esas cualidades pero no había esa chispa que hubo cuando te vi por primera vez. Cuando vi ese instinto paterno con Eco y como ella te amaba, supe que eras el indicado. Puede parecer que me aprovecho de tu buena voluntad, pero… ¡! – relataba Navi pero fue silenciada abruptamente.

¿La razón? Issei la beso sorpresivamente en los labios, provocando que ella tirara su helado.

Ambos se separaron con un sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas. Para Navi esto era nuevo, pero le agradaba.

Issei tomo la mano de Navi y le puso un anillo en el dedo. Era de plata con un cuarzo rosa que hacia juego con sus ojos.

Navi vio sorprendida el regalo, para cambiar a una mirada amorosa y volver a besar a Issei. Ambos se elevaron y dibujaron su amor en el cielo. Cabe recalcar que los espectadores, o bien ignoraban esto o le prestaban poca atención, pero las parejas sintieron la necesidad de amarse con mas fuerza.

Al finalizar, se veía a un dragón negro junto a otro rosa platinado, pero ambos tenían a una pequeña dragona rosa platinada en sus brazos.

Ambos se fueron a la habitación de Issei ya que en la de Navi dormía Eco.

\- Sabes Ise, podríamos darle a Eco un hermanito~ - la voz de Navi era juguetona y lujuriosa.

Esta beso a Issei, pero esta vez fue con la lengua, buscando explorar la boca de su macho. Después de unos minutos, ambos se separaron con un hijo de saliva uniéndolos, hilo que Navi lamio.

\- Deja que me encargue de todo~ - un solo pensamiento vino a la mente de Issei.

- _Una mujer con experiencia es distinta_

 **Con Kiba y Tsubaki:**

Ambos se encontraban en una competencia de baile abierta al publico.

Los pasos de Kiba y Tsubaki eran refinados y de alta clase, signo de la educación que recibieron.

Ambos se fueron con un trofeo de primer lugar.

El rubio acompaño a la pelinegra hasta su departamento.

\- ¿No quieres pasar? – ofreció la Reina Sitri.

\- Sera un placer, Tsubaki – ambos tórtolos estaban sonrojados.

Ambos estaban degustando unas tasas de te que la pelinegra preparo.

\- Esto te quedo delicioso, Tsubaki – alago el rubio sonrojándola atómicamente.

\- G-g-gracias – tartamudeo la chica.

Ambos entraron en un silencio algo neutral, hasta que la pelinegra lo rompió.

\- Kiba, ya es muy de noche, ¿no quieres pasar aquí la noche? – propuso Tsubaki.

\- Me encantaría, pero creo que seré una molestia – dijo el rubio pero la chica lo negó.

\- No hay problema – dijo con una linda sonrisa que sonrojo al rubio.

Tiempo después, nuestro rubio amigo estaba acostado en el sillón del departamento, hasta que sintió como Tsubaki se acercaba.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Tsuba-a-a-a-a-ki? – exclamo el chico dejando caer su mandíbula y sonrojándose, pareciendo un tomate.

La razón, Tsubaki estaba vistiendo un juego de lencería violeta que hacia que los instintos del rubio estallen.

Esta ni corta ni perezosa, se sentó sobre el rubio sonrojado.

\- Kiba~~ - la voz de Tsubaki era muy juguetona.

\- T-T-Tsubaki, ¿P-Por que vistes así?

\- No es justo. Nos volvimos novios hace un mes pero apenas hemos salido – dijo la pelinegra con un puchero.

\- B-bueno, varias cosas pasaron – exclamo Kiba con una sonrisa tensa.

\- Pero yo también tengo necesidades, y hoy las cumpliré ~ - Tsubaki destrozo la ropa de Kiba de una y le empezó a lamer el cuello.

\- T-Tsubaki – _A la mierda todo_ – pensó el rubio dejándose llevar por sus instintos, agarrando uno de los pechos de la pelinegra.

\- Vamos Kiba, muéstrame como lo hace un dragón, ahh – gimió Tsubaki.

Talvez si se hubiera fijado, vería el frasco que decía "Afrodisiaco" y que tenia el logo del clan Sitri.

Mientras que afuera, se veía una silueta roja arriba de un edificio sacándole fotos a una conocida pareja en un departamento especifico

 **Y al día siguiente:**

\- ¿Para que me querías ver Rias? – preguntaba Sona de nuevo en el Club con todos.

\- Es para que aceptes la idea – dijo Rias pero su amiga de la infancia frunció el ceño.

Lo curioso de todo, es que se veía a Kiba como si le hubieran chupado el alma y a una Tsubaki muy roja que hasta le salía vapor de la cabeza, aunque en su mente había una chibi Tsubaki saltando de alegría.

\- Ya dije que no Rias – Sona estaba dispuesta a irse junto a su sequito.

\- Es una lastima, parece que tendré que esparcir estas fotos por toda la escuela – amenazo Rias soltando unas fotos que todos se impactaron.

En ella salían Sona y Saji en una cita y entrando al departamento de Sona

Sona se sonrojo muchísimo mientras que Momo y Ruruko se morían de celos.

\- No querrás que tu reputación se valla por el drenaje, ¿verdad? – todos se sorprendieron al ver a Rias chantajear a Sona.

\- N-No te atreverías – exclamo Sona asustada mientras Saji traspiraba como testigo falso al sentir el aura asesina de Momo y Ruruko.

Extrañamente, en la mente de las tres enamoradas del portador de Vritra, había una chibi Sona haciendo la danza de la victoria frente a unas muy celosas Momo y Ruruko.

\- S-si haces eso, yo publicare ciertos secretos vergonzosos de tu pasado – contrataco Sona ajustando sus gafas, que tuvieron un brillo algo maligno.

\- Tsk – Rias maldijo que Sona conociera cada aspecto de ella.

\- ¿Y si llamo también a Serafall y le digo sobre esto? – Issei decidió unirse y joder un poco a la heredera Sitri.

Esta y Saji se pusieron azules, una por que si su hermana se enteraba no la dejaría en paz y el otro por temor a ser congelado por una de los Maou sis-con.

\- E-esta bien, pueden hacer lo que querían – exclamo Sona roja y yéndose de ahí… perseguida por unas celosas Momo y Ruruko.

\- Son malvados – exclamaron todos mirando a la heredera Gremory y al Sekiryuutei.

\- Bueno, será mejor volver a clases. Mañana terminaremos la casa embrujada – exclamo Rias y todos estaban por abandonar el viejo edificio.., bueno excepto uno – Eto, exactamente que le paso a Kiba – pregunto algo preocupada por su ex siervo.

\- Te seré sincero. No tengo idea. Anoche no volvió, solo dijo que salió con Tsubaki – decía el pelinegro y todos se giraron para ver a la pelinegra que se escapaba a paso lento.

Pero fue descubierta y se sonrojo al ver las sonrisas picaras de la mayoría de los presentes.

\- E-e-e-e-eto, v-v-v-verán… - a la pobrecita le salía vapor por los oídos.

\- Jajajajajajajjajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj – el lugar estallo en risas.

Después de la jornada escolar, todos salieron y como costumbre, Esdeath se llevo a Issei a quien sabe donde.

Ambos se encontraban en un parque en Rusia, donde patinaban en un lago congelado. A ninguno de los dos les afectaba el frio.

Ambos patinaban tomados de las manos. Pero en eso paso algo gracioso.

\- Ahhhh – grito Issei cuando un pedazo del hielo se rompió y cayo en el agua helada.

Segundos después, Issei salió pero en un bloque de hielo y Esdeath no sabia si reír… o reír con muchísima mas fuerza.

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAAJAJAJA – así que opto por lo segundo.

Minutos después, el pelinegro se descongelo. Afortunadamente, gracias al ser un dragón que escupía fuego, no le agarro hipotermia.

La pareja se encontraba en un restaurante, donde pidieron algo caliente y les trajeron Borsch para compartir.

\- Mmmm, esto esta delicioso – decía Esdeath pidiendo otro plato.

Después de comerse unos 5 platos, Ambos fueron a pasear, donde la peliceleste se compro un lindo látigo que le causo un escalofrió a nuestro pelinegro.

Ambos volvieron al parque donde estaban al principio.

\- Esta fue una gran cita – dijo animada Esdeath, siendo secundada por Issei.

\- Pero no me gusto el que te rieras mientras estaba en ese bloque de hielo – exclamo Issei haciendo un puchero, sacándole una risita a la chica, aunque una versión chibi de ella en su cabeza decía que se veía muy lindo así.

Sin previo aviso, la peliceleste reclamo sus labios en un fogoso beso.

\- Eres mi hombre. Eso no te haría nada – dijo Esdeath al cortar el beso.

Ambos se besaron de nuevo, solo que ahora Issei puso algo en la muñeca de Esdeath.

Cuando lo vio, se sorprendió al ver un brazalete que parecía hecho de hielo, y con un diamante.

Volvieron a besarse por tercera vez, solo que esta vez se elevaron hasta los cielos rusos.

Los cielos eran alumbrados por estelas negras y celeste, maravillando a aquellos que las veían.

Al finalizar, se veía un dragón negro besando a uno celeste, cubriéndose ambos con sus alas y formando un corazón.

(N/A: se me acaban las ideas para los dibujos)

El dibujo fue sellado en el diamante y los tortolos desaparecieron.

Issei se encontraba ahora en la misma sala en la que estuvo con Akeno, en la misma cama esposado.

\- Te gusta lo que ves, cariño~ - la voz de Esdeath provoco que mirara a su izquierda y se quedo congelado.

Ahí estaba Esdeath vistiendo un traje parecido al que alguna vez uso Raynare, solo que celeste y sin las hombreras.

Este se acerco con un hipnótico movimiento de caderas que dejo embobado a Issei.

Sin previo aviso, se sentó en la cintura del pelinegro.

\- Espero que no te moleste que me divierta primero – exclamo Esdeath apareciendo una fusta.

\- [E-espera, A-Asca-chan] – decía con temor el Dragón Celestial.

\- *Tranquilo Draig-kun, solo quiero probar algo nuevo* - se escucho el sonido de un látigo después de lo dicho por la Espada DragonSlayer.

Esa noche tanto el ojirrojo como su inquilino tuvieron una dolorosa y divertida noche.

 **Viernes:**

\- Y ya esta – dijo Issei finalizando la decoración.

Con magia transformaron el viejo edificio en una increíble casa embrujada, con sala de adivinación y todo.

\- Bien – exclamo Rias sentándose en su silla.

\- _Es extraño. En todo lo que va de la semana no me vio von ira ni deseos homicidas_ – pensaba Issei intrigado.

\- Por cierto, hoy hay una entrevista para todos en el Inframundo previo al partido – informo Tiamat.

\- Tal vez deba ir en mi forma dragonoid – y se transformo por error y activo la Boosted Gear – Tengo que ver como evitar que pase esto cada vez que digo dragonoid

Pero algo que todos notaron, fue que el semblante sereno de Rias cambio a uno lleno de ira y mandaba un extremadamente horrible instinto asesino a nuestro protagonista.

Por curiosidad, Issei desactivo su transformación, provocando que Rias volviera a su semblante sereno, se transformo y se enfureció. Repitió eso unas 6 veces.

\- Es como si Gremory-sempai sufriera de bipolaridad al ver a Issei-sempai transformado – analizo Koneko.

\- Eso fue extraño. Bueno, nos vemos en el estudio – se despidió todo Dragon Hunting.

Después de clases, todos se pusieron ropas elegantes para la entrevista.

Al llegar, fueron guiados hasta el escenario, pero en el camino se encontraron con Saji.

\- Oh Saji, ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Vali.

\- Nosotros también tendremos nuestro duelo el mismo día que ustedes, solo que como el nuestro no es tan esperado, no tenemos tanto espectadores – explico Saji.

\- Gen-chan, apresúrate – le dijo Momo.

Después de ese encuentro, llegaron al escenario, donde había cuatro sillones enormes, uno para cada equipo.

En el lugar ya se encontraban el sequito Gremory y Bael, aunque les daba intriga el siervo de Sairaorg que estaba cubierto por una túnica.

Minutos después de su llegada, el entrevistador apareció.

Al principio eran preguntas sin valor, como quien los entrena o sus metas, hasta que llegaron a las preguntas mas picaronas.

\- Muy bien. Verán, una revista de parejas quiere saber si están en alguna relación. Usted primero Sairaorg Bael – ordeno el entrevistador.

\- Por ahora no estoy en ninguna relación – informo el pelinegro desanimando a algunos, aunque nuestros dragones pudieron ver un leve brillo en los ojos de la Reina de Sairaorg.

\- En ese caso, vamos con usted Rias Gremory. ¿Esta en alguna relación sentimental?

\- Por el momento no – dijo Rias.

\- Y vamos con Vali Bahamut – exclamó el entrevistador.

\- B-bueno… - Vali estaba nervioso al tener todas las cámaras sobre el.

\- ¿Y usted Issei Bahamut? – el entrevistador se dirigió al otro gemelo.

\- -E-eto… - este también se hallaba nervioso.

\- Según mis fuentes, Vali Bahamut mantiene una relación con 5 chicas, mientras que Issei Bahamut aparentemente esta en una relación con al menos 15 mujeres, y contando con el compromiso con la cuarta heredera de la familia Phoenix – informo el entrevistador y los periodistas no paraban de anotar.

\- _¿Cómo obtuvo esa información?_ – pensaron ambos gemelos.

Después de ese momento, la entrevista finalizo y todos pudieron volver a casa.

Era algo ya de noche, pero eso no evito que el pelinegro favorito de todos salga con el ángel mas fuerte y bello del Cielo.

\- ¿Nos vamos Issei-kun? – pregunto Gabriel.

\- A donde tu quieras – exclamo Issei y una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Gabriel.

Este le ofreció el brazo y la mujer acepto gustosa.

\- ¡Escucha bien Issei Bahamut, si le haces algo a Gabriel-sama, juro que te castro sin anestesia! – grito la Reina de Corazones amenazándolo con espada en mano.

\- E-e-esta bien – tartamudeo el pelinegro poniéndose blanco.

La pareja salió del edificio y desaparecieron.

\- **Ya se fueron. Puedes liberarte** – dijo Bahamut detrás de un muro de metal extra reforzado con una ventanita. Junto a el estaban Vali, Kiba, Gasper, Bikou y Arthur.

Las chicas miraron curiosas eso, hasta que se pusieron azules al sentir un abrupto incremento de poder y sed de sangre.

Esta venia específicamente de una de las chicas que era cubierta por una densa capa de poder azul, sus coletas se elevaban y el entorno alrededor de ella se congelo.

Las chicas huyeron a refugiarse detrás de el muro de metal para protegerse del ataque de celos de Serafall Leviathan, la Maou que puede congelar el planeta si quiere.

 **Con Issei y Gabriel:**

La quijada de Issei estaba por los suelos, mientras Gabeiel reía divertida por la sorpresa del pelinegro.

Se preguntaran "¿Dónde están?" Ellos no fueron a Paris, Venecia o Monte Carlo, no… ellos fueron al lugar mas bello en todas las facciones.

\- El Jardín del Edén – susurro Issei sin salir de su sorpresa.

Si, ambos se encuentran en el Paraíso donde vivieron Adán y Eva antes de su destierro

Un enorme campo verde, con una cascada que desemboca en un lago y crea un arcoíris. Varios animales que se creían extintos y arboles de unos 3 metros. A lo lejos, se encontraba el árbol del fruto prohibido, aquel que tenia las manzanas del Bien y el Mal.

La pareja jugo en el lago, con los animales, hicieron un picnic y de mas.

Ambos estaban ahora recostados en el verde pasto mirando el cielo.

\- Gabriel, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – la rubia asiente - ¿Por qué quisiste tener una cita conmigo?

La Serafin se sentó y miro con nostalgia el cielo.

\- Antes de que padre muriera, el me dijo que tuvo una visión de mi al lado de un hombre – el pelinegro se sentó para escuchar mejor – Me dijo que cuando me encontrara con aquel que ayuda a cualquier facción, no importa si lo habían herido o a personas cercanas a el, seria el indicado. Un día, curiosa, vi el mundo humano y te vi ayudando a un grupo de exorcistas novatos que fueron acorralados por demonios renegados. Al ver como los protegías, mi corazón latía con mas fuerza.

El Sekiryuutei recordó que una de sus primeras misiones al fundar Dragon Hunting fue la de eliminar un buen grupo de demonios renegados, que curiosamente estaban por matar a unos exorcistas.

\- Curiosa, busque información sobre ti en la base de datos de Michael-oniisama. No solo descubrí quienes eran tus padres, sino que encontré que eras muy buen amigo de Asia Argento, una doncella santa que fue expulsada y convertida en bruja por su alma pura. En ese momento me preguntaba el por que los ayudabas, ya que deberías estar resentido con la Iglesia – continuo Gabriel.

\- No soy de los que culpan a todos por lo que hacen algunos. Con los que estoy enojado son con los que expulsaron a Asia – explico Issei.

\- Después de meditarlo un poco, determine que tu eras del que hablaba mi padre, aquel al que estoy destinada. Fue unas de las razones por las que me mude a tu casa – termino Gabriel – Porque te amo.

Para shock del pelinegro, el ángel mas bello del Cielo lo beso en los labios.

\- Solo tu haces que mi corazón salte de alegría y que quiera estar siempre a tu lado – exclamo para volver a besarlo.

Muchísimas personas en el mundo humano y sobrenatural, principalmente demonios y ángeles caídos, sentían que debían alabar a un pelinegro, mientras que cierto Serafín tenia ganas de destriparlo.

Azazel sintió que su respeto y envidia por Issei aumento exponencialmente.

Las alas de ambos salieron y se envolvieron con ellas, mientras que los animales del Edén veían todo esto Con aparente felicidad.

\- Espera – el pelinegro se detuvo - ¿No te convertirás en un ángel caído?

\- No te preocupes. Mi padre me creo con la gran singularidad de que no puedo caer – informo Gabriel dejando estupefacto al pelinegro, sacándole risitas.

Ambos se volvieron a besar, pero pararon al ver un brillo que salía de ¿los senos de Gabriel?

Entonces ella saca de ahí, para sorpresa y shock de Issei, un rosario dorado con una gran gema blanca en medio.

Pero esa gema se convertía en el Yin-Yang, ya que la mitad se volvía negra con un punto blanco y en la parte blanca aparecía un punto negro.

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – pregunto Issei ni bien salió de la sorpresa.

\- Este fue el regalo que padre me dio cuando nací. Siempre lo llevo conmigo y me dijo que me indicara cuando encuentre a mi hombre destinado – las pupilas en forma de cruz de Gabriel se iluminaron.

Pasaron un rato mas en el Edén hasta que llego la hora.

\- IIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEIIIII BBBBBAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAAMMMMMMMUUUUUUUTTTTTTT – se escucho el grito del Overlord del Cielo, Michael.

\- ¡Oh no, nos descubrió! – dijo Gabriel.

\- ¡Por aquí! – Issei le indico un portal que creo.

Sin pensarlo, ambos saltaron dentro del portal antes de que la furia de Michael los alcanzara.

 **Dragon Hunting:**

La pareja llego a su hogar, donde sorpresivamente todos estaban en la recepción.

\- Ya volvimos – dijo Issei y todos los saludaron.

- **Dime hijo, como estuvo el "Paraíso"** – la frase que dijo Bahamut tubo un doble sentido que solo Bikou capto.

\- Pues es muchísimo mas hermoso de lo que hubiera imaginado – relataba el pelinegro pero una enorme sed de sangre lo callo.

Justo detrás de Issei y Gabriel, estaban Serafall y Penemue, quienes tenían una sonrisa muy inocente… y mascaras demoniacas atrás de ellas.

Al lado estaba Griselda con sus diez alas desplegadas y una espada en mano

\- IIIIIIISSSSSSSSSEEEEEEIIIIII – gritaron ambas dando rienda suelta a su poder.

Los demás se refugiaron detrás del muro de Bahamut.

Un minuto después, Vali, Kiba, Bikou, Arthur, Gasper y Bahamut, ósea todos los hombres aunque Gasper no cuente, trataban de sacar a Issei de un enrome bloque de hielo el cual era atravesado por muchas lanzas y espadas de luz que casi dan en puntos vitales.

Después de una hora lograron sacarlo, además de lanzarle agua caliente para que no le agarre hipotermia.

Gabriel aclaro el malentendido y todos estaban relajados, pero en eso golpean la puerta.

\- ¿Quién será? – pregunto Issei abriendo la puerta, sorprendiéndose por la persona que estaba frente a el – Sting, ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Hola Issei Bahamut, a decir verdad necesito un concejo – pidió Sting mientras entraba.

\- ¿Un concejo? – el pelinegro y todos en la casa/tienda arquearon una ceja.

\- Es que quiero confesarme a una chica que me gusta demasiado – revelo el rubio Gremory.

\- ¿En serio? – a todos se les formo una sonrisa picarona – Y ¿Quién es la afortunada? – curiosamente todos bebían algo, ya sea te, cerveza o gaseosas.

\- Es… Rias Gremory – soltó la bombo nuclear, provocando que todos escupieran la bebida.

 **Continuara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No me canso de esto**

\- ¿Te enamoraste de Rias? – pregunto incrédulo el pelinegro, y no era el único.

\- Se que estas resentido por lo que paso en el pasado, pero tu viste que ella no actúa como cuando estaba con Raiser, sino que es atenta y amorosa con su grupo. Me dio esta oportunidad de volverme mas fuerte y enfrentarme a sujetos poderosos, y conforme pasaba el tiempo, me enamore – confeso Sting sonrojado ya que esto no era lo suyo.

Los demás nos salían de la impresión.

\- **Pues te recomiendo esperar hasta después del partido, ya que así será mas memorable** -propuso Bahamut dándole una libreta con ideas para confesarse.

Ambos se alejaron mientras los demás no salían del shock.

 **Sábado:**

Todos se encontraban entrenando en la dimensión especial, separados en grupos para mejorar sus habilidades.

En donde entrenaban Issei y Vali con Gallantmon y Susanoomon.

\- Al… fin… lo… conseguimos – dijo entrecortadamente Issei.

\- Si… que… costo… - respondió Vali.

Ambos ya tenían un arma secreta para el partido.

Un rato después, vieron como les iba a los demás en el entrenamiento.

Con los espadachines, solo escucharon a Xenovia decir que como ya hay muchos tipo técnica, ella solo se concentrara en poder. Mientras que Kiba y Arthur la regañaban diciendo que no se concentre solo en eso.

Con los cuerpo a cuerpo y magia la cosa era mejor… si contamos todos el lugar hundido en un enorme y profundo cráter.

Pasada una hora, todos salieron a descansar.

\- Necesito un rato en las aguas termales – dijo Tiamat masajeándose los hombros.

\- Te acompañamos nya – dijo Kuroka junto a su hermanita.

\- Nosotras vamos a comer algo – exclamo Asia junto a casi todas las demas.

\- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir al Inframundo – dijo Vali desapareciendo.

Todos se separaron, pero una mano detuvo a Issei.

\- ¿Qué pasa Le Fay? – pregunto curioso a la rubia.

\- Eto Issei-sama, ¿Me podría acompañar a la casa de mis padres? – pidió la pequeña rubia.

\- Claro, pero ¿Por qué yo? – cuestiono el pelinegro.

\- Es que, como Vali-sama esta ocupado y onii-sama de seguro no va a querer ir, pensé que usted era la mejor opción – explico la pequeña maga.

\- Esta bien.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, Issei-sama! – agradeció la rubia.

En menos de 5 minutos, ambos habían partido rumbo a la antigua casa de los hermanos Pendragon.

 **Ex casa de Le Fay y Arthur:**

Al llegar, fueron sorprendidos por una maid que reconoció a la rubia, por lo que los guio hasta el living y fue a avisar al patriarca y matriarca Pendragon.

En menos de dos minutos, ambos ya estaban ahí.

El padre era un hombre de unos 43 años, de cabello rubio arreglado para atrás, ojos azules con un pequeño bigote rubio. Usaba ropas de conde.

La madre debía tener ni mas de 35 años, de larga cabellera rubia atada con una cola de caballo, ojos chocolate y cuerpo despampanante. Usaba un vestido blanco elegante.

\- Buenos días, padre, madre – saludo Le Fay haciendo una reverencia.

\- Ven aquí, mi hija – dijo la madre abrazándola.

El padre también la hubiera abrazado pero su atención la tenia el joven con el que su hija llego.

\- Le Fay, ¿Quién es el? ¿tu novio? – interrogo su padre.

En respuesta la pequeña se sonrojo muchísimo, mientras que el pelinegro se sonrojo levemente.

\- P-p-p-p-padre – tartamudeo la pequeña.

\- Buenos días, señor y señora Pendragon, soy Issei Bahamut, el hermano del Rey de Le Fay. Debido a ciertos temas, vine como acompañante – explico Issei aliviando sin querer al padre.

Después de eso, todos se sentaron en los sillones para charlar mas amenamente.

\- Dime hija, ¿Cómo te va con tu nueva vida? – pregunto la señora Pendragon.

Le Fay les mandaba cartas a sus padres para contarles un poco sobre su nueva vida en la nobleza de Vali… excluyendo el tema de que antes estaba con un grupo terrorista y que ahora era mercenaria.

\- Me va bien. Tengo buenas notas en la escuela y nos estamos preparando para un importante partido mañana. De hecho, vine para darles esto – Le Fay les extendió unos boletos dorados – Estos boletos los transportaran directamente al lugar.

\- Nos aseguraremos de ir – dijo el padre guardando el boleto.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió abruptamente revelando a una mujer de cabellera platinada con heterocromia, uno azul y el otro verde, que vestía una vestido de coctel dorado, además de tener un estoque en la cintura.

\- Elaine-san – dijo Le Fay al reconocer a la mujer.

\- ¡Le Fay! ¡¿Esta Arthur contigo?! ¡¿Como esta?! ¡¿Le paso algo?! – la peliplateada lanzaba pregunta tras pregunta sacándole gotas estilo anime a todos.

\- T-tranquila Elaine-san, hablemos afuera – Le Fay salió junto a Elaine.

\- Disculpen pero, ¿Quién era ella? – pregunto el pelinegro.

\- Ella es Elaine Westcott, la mujer que Arthur ama – presento la madre de Le Fay, pero su esposo solo gruño – Cariño, no seas así. Se aman.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Issei noto el enojo del señor Pemdragon.

\- Lo que pasa es que mi marido no aprueba ese amorío, e intento comprometer a Arthur a un matrimonio arreglado. Por eso, el se fugo de la casa, aunque se llevo la Espada Caliburn – relataba la rubia mayor – Unos 3 años después, Le Fay se fugo para buscar a su hermano, aun con las amenazas de su padre. Desde entonces, ella se mantuvo en contacto conmigo por medio de cartas y tuve que confesarle a mi marido sobre los sobrenatural.

\- Espera, ¿usted esta casado con la matriarca Pendeagon y no sabe sobre lo sobrenatural? – Pregunto sorprendido Issei.

\- Uno no espera que la mujer con la que te casaste sea descendiente del Rey Arturo y lo sobrenatural exista – confeso el patriarca.

Estuvieron hablando un rato sobre el desarrollo de Le Fay en la escuela, hasta que la mencionada volvió.

\- Listo, ya le di la invitación. Podemos irnos Issei-sama – anuncio Le Fay.

\- Bien, tengo que visitar a algunas personas – dijo Issei despidiéndose de los Pendragon.

 **Con Val¡:**

Este había viajado al Inframundo a visitar a cierta heredera.

Llego al castillo Agares, donde fue recibido por la madre de Seekvaira.

\- Usted debe ser Vali Bahamut. Un placer, soy Laluina Agares, madre de Seekvaira – se presento la mujer.

\- Buenos días, me preguntaba si se encontraba Seekvaira – pregunto el dragón, recibiendo un asentimiento de la madre.

Esta lo guio hasta el taller de su hija, extrañando al albino.

Al llegar, su mandíbula callo al suelo al ver muchos mechas muy bien armados.

\- Oh, buenos días, Vali – saludo Seekvaira con un overol de mecánica arreglando un mecha.

\- ¿Tu los construiste todos? – recibiendo un asentimiento avergonzado.

\- Desde hace mucho que estoy interesada en esto. Incluso Beelzebub-sama se ofreció a ayudarme- comento la peliverde.

\- Valla… Quieres ayuda, ¿no? – afirmo el albino.

\- Claro. Me cuesta mucho mover los componentes pesados – dijo Seekvaira.

 **De vuelta con Issei:**

Nuestro pelinegro favorito estaba por partir rumbo a Kioto, mas específicamente la capital Youkai.

\- ¡Espera, voy contigo! – grito Bikou corriendo.

Después de eso, ambos se fueron a la capital Youkai. Ahí el descendiente de Sun Wukong se separo y fijo su rumbo a una parte alejada del lugar.

Issei no le hiso caso y se fue hasta el castillo de Yasaka, donde lo estaban recibiendo Kunou y su madre.

\- ¡Issei-niisan! – grito la pequeña rubia lanzándose a los brazos del pelinegro.

\- Hola Issei,¿Qué te trae a Kioto? – pregunto Yasaka acercándose.

\- Primero jugar con Kunou y después darles algo – respondió este.

 **Con Bikou:**

Este estaba escondido en los arbustos espiando a alguien, mas específicamente a la kitsune que vio cuando los invitaron a la ciudad de los youkais.

Esta caminaba tranquila por el bosque, hasta que sintió que era observada.

\- Quien quiera que seas, sal ahora mismo – dijo en tono aterrador y autoritario.

Para su sorpresa, salió el chico pelinegro que vio cuando fue el tema de la Facción de los Héroes. Cabe resaltar que estaba temblando al escuchar el tono de la chica, aunque ahora la podía ver mucho mejor que antes.

Era una chica de su edad, de cabello rubio largo atado con dos coletas gemelas, ojos color zafiro con tres marcas en cada mejilla a modo de bigotes que, para Bikou, la hacían mas linda. Vestía una blusa azul con un pantalón naranja y sandalias negras, además sus medidas eran como Xenovia.

\- Oh, tu eres el chico del otro día – exclamo la chica.

\- S-si, soy Bikou, descendiente de Sun Wukong – se presento el mono

\- Ah, tu eres el descendiente de Sun Wukong-sensei – la autoestima de Bikou se elevo – El mono vago y torpe – y ahí sintió como si dos flechas que decían vago y torpe se clavaban en el.

Pero dejo de lado su depresión al percatarse de algo.

\- ¿Sun Wukong-sensei? – pregunto con curiosidad.

\- Si, desde hace un tiempo me entrena en el Senjutsu - confeso la rubia con una gran sonrisa – Pero todavía hay partes que no me salen – confeso apenada.

\- Si quieres te puede ayudar – el mono veía esto como una oportunidad para acercarse mas a la chica.

\- ¿Seguro que no es para propasarte conmigo? - pregunto cubriéndose los pechos con sus brazos.

\- ¡No soy de esos! – grito sonrojado Bikou mientras la rubia se reía – Como sea, creo que no te has presentado.

\- A si, me llamo Naruko.

 **Con Issei:**

Este se hallaba jugando con Kunou en el patio. Yasaka los veía dese su oficina, maldiciendo el tener todo ese papeleo que le evitaba pasar tiempo con su hija.

Iba a seguir de no ser porque alguien golpeaba la ¿ventana?

No era otro que Issei.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar a firmar papeles? – preguntaba el dragón.

\- ¿Qué propones que haga? – pregunto curiosa la kitsune.

El pelinegro entro, agarro todo el papeleo sin firmar y lo lanzo a un portal, al cual entro después con Yasaka.

Medio segundo después ambos salieron.

\- Si que es útil esa dimensión – Issei sabia que estaba mal usar la dimensión de entrenamiento para eso, pero así no se perdía el tiempo.

\- Y ahora vamos a jugar con Kunou – la Kyuubi asintió y ambos salieron a donde los esperaba Kunou.

Cabe decir que la kitsune mayor disfruto la compañía del pelinegro. Mas cuando se divertía con Kunou y un solo pensamiento le venia a la mente.

\- _Seria un excelente padre para Kunou_ – pensaba con un sonrojo no muy visible.

Desafortunadamente el tiempo paso volando y llego la hora de Issei de partir ya que tenia que visitar a alguien mas. No se preocupaba por Bikou ya que de seguro se estaba divirtiendo con unos niños o algo.

\- Oh si, tengan – el pelinegro les dio dos boletos dorados – Son para el partido de mañana.

\- Nos aseguraremos de no faltar, Ise – exclamo Yasaka, aunque lo ultimo en tono amoroso.

El pelinegro desapareció en un portal rumbo a su ultima parada, el territorio de Tannin.

 **Territorio de Tannin:**

Issei apareció justo en frente de la humilde casa de Irene y Erza.

Justamente, la pelirroja menor se encontraba afuera, con si clásica armadura, practicando movimientos de espada.

\- Hola Erza – saludo el pelinegro sobresaltando y emocionando a la pequeña.

\- ¡Issei! – grito corriendo a abrazarlo.

\- Perdón por no visitarlas pero estaba algo ocupado – exclamo Issei acariciando la cabeza de Erza.

\- No hay problema – comento Irene acercándose al dueto.

\- Y también les traigo esto – les extendió a ambas unos boletos dorados – Son pases para la zona VIP del partido de mañana. Uno de los equipos seré yo – explico emocionando a Erza.

\- Descuida, haremos – dijo Irene guardando el boleto – Ya que estas aquí, ¿Quieres tomar algo? – ofreció la pelirroja mayor.

\- Seria descortés no aceptar, además que quiero ver como a mejorado la pequeña Erza – los ojos de la mencionada brillaron.

\- ¡Veras lo mucho que mejore! – grito decidida y muy emocionada.

El resto de la tarde lo paso hablando con Irene o ayudando a Erza, la cual todavía no podía usar otra armadura… aunque no había muchas para usar.

Vali, por otro lado, estuvo ayudando a Seekvaira con sus mechas, e incluso le dijo que los usara contra Sona Sitri en el partido, como un modo de nivelar el campo de juego.

Ya en la noche, los que se fueron volvieron a la casa/tienda, aunque Bikou tenia una sonrisa mas grande de lo normal. Cenaron y se fueron a dormir temprano, ya que mañana tendrían el tan esperado partido.

 **Domingo, el tan ansiado día:**

\- ¿Todos listos? – preguntaron Issei y Vali a sus respectivos sequitos

\- HAI – gritaron todos.

\- **Los estaremos animando desde el balcón VIP** – dijo Bahamut junto a Eco, el resto del harem de Issei, Susanoomom, Gallantmon, Fefnir y un chibi Peterhausen.

Todos asintieron mientras los sequitos Bahamut se transportaban al lugar del duelo, la ciudad flotante de Agreas.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá llego el capitulo. Mierda, es el cap. Mas largo que he escrito.**

 **No hubo nada muy relevante en este cap. Pero en el próximo comienza la tan esperada batalla de Issei y Vali vs Rias y Sairaorg.**

 **Dejen sus reviews y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIÉNDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	28. Chapter 28

**Y ya llego el esperado capitulo 28 de E.D.E.F. y sin mediar mas vamos con las reviews:**

 **Alucardzero: si que los deje con dudas, pero solo diré que no es un hechizo.**

 **Omnipotente Vargas: tranquilo, no me molesta el que te olvidaras de comentar. Por lo otro, falta un cap para que se sepa el por que del odio de Rias hacia Issei. Sin mas, espero que sobrevivas y pases por mi fic de IS: Inferno.**

 **Primordialdragon: te olvidaste que esto es un Issei vs Vali vs Sairaorg vs Rias, ¿o pensaste que la dejaría como una debilucha?**

 **Alexzero: Y aquí te la traigo.**

 **Joel271: tratare de sacarlo lo mas rápido posible.**

 **Silromeo: tratare de que todo sea excelente.**

 **Chiara Polairix Edelstein: me alegro que te gustara y que te encantara la parte de escupir la bebida.**

 **Antifanboy: no creo que los que lean tus reviews te tomen como uno de cuarta, sino como un gran reviewr que sabe como mejorar los fics de los demás y tu opinión cuenta mucho para mi.**

 **Uchiha-Issei-DXD: no hay problema y gracias.**

 **Phantom: sip, me olvide de una… pero ya tendrá su cita y la razón del por qué no tuvo antes.**

 **Sin más que decir, comencemos.**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos**

 **-** _hola_ **\- pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **-** [hola] **\- Draig, Albion y otros seres.**

 **\- hola - Bahamut u otros seres**

 **\- "** _hola_ **" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 28: ¡Es hora de-de-de-de-de-de-de-de-del duelo!_

 **Ciudad de Agreas:**

Dragon Hunting ya había llegado a su destino, la ciudad flotante del Inframundo.

Curiosamente, aparecieron justo en frente del edificio donde serian transportados a la dimensión de duelo.

-Pss, no es ilegal el aparecer así sin hacer los debidos procedimientos – le susurro un guardia al otro al ver a los dos equipos Bahamut entrando.

\- ¿Tu se lo dirías a quienes se enfrentaron a un Loki súper potenciado junto a un inmenso ejercito, sobrevivieron y ganaron? No se tu, pero yo quieran conservar mi cabeza – le susurro como respuesta el otro.

Ya dentro del edificio:

-Parece que falta un tiempo antes del partido – señalo Asia viendo el reloj.

\- Bueno, dicen que es de buena educación llegar antes – exclamo Azazel junto a Angela.

Justo en ese momento, ciertas personas entraron.

\- Parece que los peces gordos llegaron – comento Kiba.

Quienes entraron eran un hombre algo mayor, musculoso y de cabello castaño y una toga blanca, junto a otro solo que de cabello celeste y toga azul. Junto a ellos, entro un esqueleto con ropajes de monje escoltado por aparentes parcas.

-¡Pero si es el mocoso de Azazel! – grito el viejo castaño pasando su brazo por el hombro de el cuervo.

\- Dinos, ¿Qué tal si después nos vamos a buscar unas mujeres? – propuso el peliazul.

\- Perdón, pero no voy a poder Zeus, Poseidon– pero el cuervo rechazo la propuesta.

Los ahora identificados como Zeus y Poseidoniban a refutar cuando notaron en anillo en el dedo de Azazel.

-Ahh, picaron, ya sentaste cabeza. Dinos como te le propusiste – dijo el que aparentemente era Zeus.

\- Mas bien fue que la chica en cuestión lo drogo primero – dijo Vali riendo junto a los demas.

Al percatarse de las otras presencias, las miradas de Zeus y Poseidon se endurecieron.

-Hijos de Bahamut – dijeron ambos en un tono muy serio que contrarrestaba con la anterior faceta.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto curioso y serio Issei.

Ambas deidades no dijeron nada y se fueron.

-Déjenlos. Siguen resentidos de cuando Bahamut venció a todas las deidades – dijo el esqueleto con ropa de monje – No me eh presentado. Soy Hades… y por favor no meten a nadie hoy. No quiero tener trabajo por este día – fue lo que dijo el esqueleto mientras se iba con las parcas.

En ese momento, una deidad muy conocida por todos entro.

-Viejo del norte – saludo Azazel a Odín.

\- Hola mocoso Azazel, mocosos Bahamut, ¿Qué cuentan? ¿Tuvieron sexo con mas mujeres? ¿ampliaron sus harems? – pregunto el nórdico, enojando a las féminas.

\- ¡Viejo pervertido! – pero fue Rossweisse quien resistió menos las ansias de golpear al dios, que no se veía nada asustado.

\- ¡Ross! – grito una voz femenina y mayor, que tenso a la peliplateada.

Esta vino de una mujer muy parecida a Rossweisse, pero se notaba mayor.

-A-a-a-abuela – dijo sorprendida Rossweisse.

\- El que ya no seas una valquiria al servicio de Asgard, no te da el derecho de faltarle el respeto a Odín-sama, aunque se lo merezca – dijo la abuela de Rossweisse, aunque la ultima parte deprimió a Odín.

\- P-pero, ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestiono la ex valquiria.

\- Vine como escolta de Odin-sama, y para conocer al novio de que tanto hablas en tus cartas – explico la abuela – Pero donde están mis modales, me llamo Gondul.

\- Buenas Goldul, soy Issei, el Rey de Ross – se presento el pelinegro.

\- Oh, así que tu eres su supuesto novio – dijo Gondul analizando a Issei con la mirada – Y supongo que ya hicieron lo que los novios hacen – dijo con una sonrisa picara.

En consecuencia, ambos se sonrojaron.

* * *

 **Opening 2 de Kill la Kill: Ambiguous**

 **Unmei no ito wo tachikitta sono saki ni**

Se ve a Japón desde el espacio, pero la cámara va acercándose hasta llegar a Issei.

 **(Instrumental)**

Se van encendiendo reflectores, que muestran a Issei con su sequito, Vali con su sequito, Rias con su sequito y a Sairaorg con su sequito.

 **Senobishiteitanda**

 **Kutsuzure darake no semai sekai de**

Se va mostrando uno a uno el sequito de Issei, incluyéndolo, en ropas de batalla, Balance Breaker y al modo Imperial. Después se hace lo mismo con Vali y su sequito.

 **Runway wo aruku egao no uragawa**

 **Kakushita tsumori de**

Se hace lo mismo con el sequito de Rias, aunque esta muestra una forma extraña. Después se hace lo mismo con Sairaorg.

 **Dakedo itsumo kimi ni wa**

 **Minukarete shimatte ite**

Se ve a Issei y Vali caminando por pasillo, mirando seriamente a sus contrincantes, quienes eran Rias y Sairaorg que también los veían seriamente.

 **Konna no wa hajimete de tomadou kedo**

En frente suyo aparece Cao Cao, Jeanne, Sig, George, Heracles, Leonardo, Erica y Godou. Después saltan muchísimos humanos tratando de atacar a Issei, Vali, Rias y Sairaorg, pero los dos primeros hacen brillar sus Sacred Gears y los otros dos hacen brillar sus cuerpos.

 **Hoka no darenimo kikonasenai**

 **Nandaka wakannai atsusa ga mune wo kogasu kara**

La montaña humana exploto revelando a Issei y Vali en Imperial Drive con sus espadas, mientras que en el otro lado estaban Rias con una forma extraña y Sairaorg con una armadura. Los cuatro se miraron antes de correr con todo y chocar puños y espadas.

 **Unmei no ito taguriyoseta sono saki ni**

 **Ima atarashii yoake ga kuru**

Los cuatro mandaron a volar más personas por las ondas expansivas mientras seguían golpeándose, mientras que el nombre de la serie aparecía en piedra cubierta de sangre.

 **Omoi wo kitto hitotsu**

Aparecían Sairaorg con una mujer a su espalda y Rias con un dragón negro, mientras que aparecen Issei y Vali con Samantha detrás. Después pasa a una imagen del sequito Gremory, otra del sequito Bael, otra de todo Dragón Hunting, y otra de Issei, Vali, Rias y Sairaorg mirando a la cámara con sangre en la cara. Al final aparecen Ouryuken y Ascalon chocando.

* * *

Después de ese momento con la abuela de Rossweisse, los equipos fueron entrando.

Mientras iban a la sala a esperar, se encontraron con varios invitados.

Estos eran Lord y Lady Pendragon, Elaine, Irene, Erza, Yasaka, Kunou, Naruko, Rukia y una versión de esta ultima pero mas pequeña, con cuernos purpura mas grandes y con un vestido violeta.

-¡Shella! – grito Albedo para abrazar a la pequeña peliplateada.

\- ¡Albedo, mira como has crecido! – respondió la mujer correspondiendo el abrazo.

\- Buenos días, Issei-sama, les presento a mi madre, Shella – dijo Rukia.

\- ¡Tu madre! – gritaron los recién llegados sacándoles risitas a los otros.

\- Nosotras reaccionamos igual – dijo Lady Pendragon.

\- ¡Arthur! – grito Elaine corriendo a besar a Arthur, el cual correspondió.

\- Hola Naruko – saludo el descendiente de Sun Wukong.

\- Hola mono vago – muchos jurarían ver como una flecha se clavo en el corazón de Bikou.

\- Me alegro que hayan venido, Irine, Erza, Yasaka, Kunou – dijo Issei saludándolas.

\- Como si nos fuéramos a perder esto – dijeron Erza y Kunou al mismo tiempo, encarándose con miradas asesinas.

Justo en ese momento, el anuncio de que tenían que ir a su lugar designado se escucho.

-Bueno, nos vamos. Vallan a la sala que dice "Bahamut y Gremory" – les dijo Issei antes de irse.

Ambos sequitos dragón avanzaron hasta llegar a dos puertas donde se dividieron, Issei a la izquierda y Vali a la derecha.

 **Con los otros:**

Los invitados al fin habían llegado a la sala asignada por Issei, la cual era increíblemente grande.

En el camino se habían encontrado con Odín y Gondul, quienes los acompañaron ya que tenían que ir a la misma sala. Para los demás fue una gran sorpresa y honor el conocer a un dios del calibre de Odín, siendo Lord y Lady Pendragon quienes no podían creer que estaban hablando con una deidad.

En la sala se encontraba Bahamut junto a Ophis, Navi, Eco, Akame, Leone, Rebecca, Veronica, Silvia, Susanoomon, Gallantmon, Chibi-Petherhausen y Fenrir versión cachorro. También estaban las tres lideres.

- **Oh, veo que al fin llegaron** – dijo Bahamut saludando a los recién llegados.

Inmediatamente, Irene se arrodillo para desconcierto de muchos.

-Es bueno volver a verlo, Bahamut-sama – exclamo Irene.

\- **Valla Irene, no te reconocí. Veo que criaste de buena manera a la pequeña Erza** – la mirada del Dios Dragón se poso en la pequeña pelirroja que lo miraba con genuina curiosidad – **Vamos, levántate. No es necesario que te arrodilles. Vamos a disfrutar el partido de mis hijos.**

Con eso dicho, Irene se levanto y se sentó junto a las demás, con Erza al lado de Eco.

-Disculpe, Odín-sama – le susurro Lady Pendragon al Padre de Todos - ¿Quién es ese hombre?

\- ¿El? Es el Dios Dragón Supremo Bahamut, líder de los dragones y padre de los mocosos de Issei y Vali – dijo el Dios Nórdico.

Inmediatamente, la mandíbula de los Pendragon, Gondul, Elaine, Yasaka, Shella, Rukia y Naruko callo literalmente al suelo al enterarse de esa noticia.

- **En cualquier momento, eso perderá su gracia… peros era cuando no sea gracioso ver esas caras** – señalo Bahamut riendo un poco.

Rápidamente, los recién llegados se sentaron en las distintas sillas, siendo Yasaka, Rukia y Shella quienes estaban al lado del harem de Issei.

Las tres pequeñas, véase Eco, Erza y Kunou, se miraban con intensidad. Incluso se podía jurar que sus ojos despedían rayos que chocaban entre ellos. Aunque hicieron eso de lado para centrarse en el partido de Issei.

En ese momento, alguien mas entro a la sala.

Era Aika con sus padres, seguida de un anciano venerable, calvo, con una barba blanca tan larga como la de Odín, que se apoyaba en un bastón también y unas espesas cejas. Vestía un kimono de batalla negro con una gabardina blanca a modo de capa.

También venia una mujer de aparentes 50 o 60 años, de largo cabello blanco, ojos castaños, con la misma vestimenta que el anciano. Además se le notaban varias arrugas.

 **-Yamamoto, Raigiku, si vinieron al final** – saludo el pelinegro a los dos nuevos.

\- No me voy a perder el combate de mis nietos – dijo Yamamoto con voz sabia, misma que se obtiene con años de experiencia.

\- También quiero ver las chicas que al parecer se interesaron en mis lindos nietos – exclamo Raigiku con una sonrisa dulce, misma que asusto al harem del pelinegro y el albino.

\- **Ellas** – señalando al harem presente de Issei, incluyendo a Irene y Yasaka – **Son algunas de las chicas de Issei. El resto y las de Vali pelearan junto a ellos. También debo decirles que se volvieron bisabuelos** – Bahamut le hiso una seña a Eco y esta fue corriendo a sus brazos – **Les presento a Eco, hija de Issei.**

 **-** ¡Pero mira nada mas que monada! – exclamo Raigiku abrazando fuertemente a Eco, poniéndola azul.

\- Cariño, la estas matando – señalo Yamamoto, al ver como algo parecido a Eco salía de su boca.

Después de que Eco volviera al mundo de los vivos, Navi aparto rápidamente a su hija de esa anciana loca.

Erza y Kunou estaban celosas por como fue presentada Eco.

Mientras que los demás no sabían quienes eran esas personas.

-Ellos son Yamamoto y Raigiku Elix, padres de Samantha, suegros de Bahamut y abuelos de Issei y Vali – explico Ophis desde su lugar.

\- Oh, Ophis, que bien te queda ese cambio – dijo Raigiku.

Los recién llegados se sentaron a esperar a que iniciara el duelo, pero por tercera vez, las puertas se abrieron.

Esta vez entraron un hombre pelirrojo con barba y traje blanco, que respondía al nombre de Zeoticus Gremory, padre de Rias; una castaña de ojos violetas que tenia un parecido casi idéntico al de Rias, que respondía al nombre de Venelana Gremory, madre de Rias. También entraron Grayfia junto a Milicas, diciendo que Sirzechs vendría después.

También entraron una pelirroja con el cabello atado con dos coletas, ojos rojos, cuerpo despampanante, acompañada por una chica con un parecido casi idéntico al de Shella, excepto que usaba un vestido loligotico y su cabello tenia dos broches, uno a cada costado, que tenían los símbolos de hombre y mujer. Otro era un joven castaño de ojos verdes, con varias cicatrices en su cara y sus brazos. También entraron una peliceleste de ojos amarillos con una armadura, acompañada de una peliazul con el cabello atado con una cola de caballo, ojos iguales a la anterior y con la misma armadura. Una morena de cabello blanco y ojos dorados, que vestía un ajustado traje marrón claro y blanco, con partes de armadura negra con detalles amarillos en los brazos, además de alas demoniacas con una membrana amarilla y unos cuernos. Por ultimo, un hombre muy parecido al joven castaño, solo que usaba lentes y sus ojos eran marrones.

-Les dijimos que no es necesario que vengan así – exclamo el castaño algo molesto.

\- Es por las dudas, Basara – dijo la peliceleste.

\- **Venelana, Zeoticus, ya era hora de que llegaran** – dijo Bahamut tensando a los mas jóvenes por el poder que emanaba.

\- Perdón Bahamut, pero teníamos que buscar a la prima de Rias, su novio y su harem – dijo sin problemas Venelana avergonzando a los nuevos – Preséntense – ordeno la castaña.

\- S-soy Mio Naruse, prima de Rias y novia de Basara – se presento la pelirroja.

\- ¡Soy Maria! – se presento alegra la peliplateada, aunque se tenso un poco al ver a su madre y hermana.

\- Me llamo Basara Tojo– dijo el castaño – Y el es mi padre Jin Tojo – el mencionado saludo.

\- Soy Yuki Nonaka – exclamo la peliceleste – Y ella es mi hermana menor Kurumi Nonaka – la peliazul levanto la mano, aunque muchas se sorprendieron por que tenia el mismo nombre que la Kurumi pelinegra.

\- Soy Zest – dijo la morena de cabellera albina.

 **\- Ya veo, tres demonios y varios miembros de la Aldea de los Héroes, aunque unos parecen haber sido expulsados.** – los mencionados se tensaron.

\- ¿Cómo sabe eso? – pregunto Basara mientras hacia una pose como si agarrara una espada, misma imitada por Yuki, Kurumi levanta su brazo donde había una curiosa gema y Jin deja de fumar.

\- **Por sus auras. Si bien tiene un aura sagrada, en dos la esencia sagrada es muy baja, como si no hubieran estado en mucho tiempo en la Villa** – explico Bahamut, pero eso no calmo a ninguno.

\- Ya ya, aunque ataquen todos juntos no podrían hacerle nada – los Héroes se sintieron muy ofendidos pensando que los subestimaban - No por nada esta en el Puesto 1 de los mas fuertes.

\- ¿El? Pero si parece un debilucho – dijo con burla Kurumi, arrepintiéndose a los dos segundos.

Bahamut comenzó a liberar su poder, provocando que muchos ahí presentes se vieran obligados a O poner una rodilla en el suelo, o a estar aparentemente abrazando el piso.

- **Ahora que piensas, mocosa** – Kurumi solo podía temblar de miedo.

\- Ya ya, Bahamut no traumes a los mocosos – dijo el viejo Yamamoto colocando una mano en su hombro.

Bahamut dejo de emitir su poder y la mayoría pudo levantarse, siendo los miembros del Clan de los Héroes los mas afectados.

Después de cinco minutos donde todos se presentaron, donde los mas jóvenes casi se desmayan al enterarse que están ante peces gordos de lo sobrenatural, los recién llegados se sentaron, siendo lo mas resaltante el que Millicas se sentara al lado de Erza, Eco y Kunou.

-¿Y ellos quienes son? – pregunto Mio señalando al cachorro de lobo sentado en un almohadón, a los dos chibi dragón al lado y a los dos sujetos con armaduras extrañas.

\- El cachorro es Fenrir, uno de los hijos de Loky, los dragoncitos son dos Reyes Dragón solo que estan así para no destruir todo con su verdadero tamaño… y los últimos dos son seres digitales que vinieron a este mundo hace mucho tiempo. Casi todos son familiares de Ise y Vali respectivamente – explico Ophis dejando a los que no sabían sobre eso en shock.

Pero no se pudo preguntar nada mas cuando se aviso que el partido estaba por iniciar.

 **Con los participantes:**

Los cuatro grupos fueron transportados hasta sus bases, que eran similares a habitaciones pero cada una tenia el escudo que representa al equipo que la usa.

-" _Les pedimos a los lideres que se acerquen_ " – se escucho una voz locutora.

Al instante, Issei, Vali, Rias y Sairaorg salieron de las habitaciones. Y a todos les sorprendió la nueva ropa de los demonios.

Rias usaba una remera roja, sin tirantes ni mangas y se ajustaba muy bien a sus pechos, con dos líneas doradas que salían desde los costados de sus pechos y que conectaban justo a la mitad un poco mas debajo de su escote. Unos jeans con líneas doradas que marcaban los bolcillos y unas botas negras hasta las pantorrilas. Llevaba puesta un largo saco negro a modo de gabardina y estaba abierto. (Busquen Mana Tatsumiya en UQ Holder)

Sairaorg usaba una camisa roja de manga corta abierta y que aparentemente le quedaba algo chica. Unos pantalones blancos, zapatos marrones y una bandana roja terminaba de adornar su nueva vestimenta (Uno de los mejores maestros de todos, ¡Jack Rakan de Mahou Sensei Negima!)

Una vez que los cuatro estaban en el centro, el arbitro les dio unos dados.

-" _Buenos días a todos, soy su comentarista y al lado mío tenemos a el Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos, Azazel, y del otro lado al Emperador Belial_ " – en efecto los mencionados estaban al lado de el comentarista con todo y micrófonos – " _Y ahora presentaremos a los lideres: La hermana menor de nuestro Maou Lucifer, Presidenta del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto y la Princesa de la Ruina Carmesí, ¡Rias Gremory!_ "– la aludida se avergonzó al escuchar las ovaciones hacia ella – " _El hijo mayor de los Bael, al que discriminaron y ahora esta aquí superando a sus hermanos, el Demonio Joven mas Fuerte, ¡Sairaorg Bael!_ "– el pelinegro no lo mostro, pero su mirada reflejo tristeza por un instante – " _El gemelo Blanco, uno de los que se enfrentaron a Loky y lo venció, el Hakuryuukou mas poderoso, ¡Vali Hyodo!_ " (Recuerden que ellos usan el apellido Hyodo en momentos así para evitar posibles problemas) " _Y el Gemelo Negro, otro de los que enfrentaron a Loky y gano, el Profanador… ¿Profanador?_ " – se pregunto el comentarista mirando a sus dos acompañantes.

\- Beso a Gabriel, el ángel femenino mas poderoso – fue todo lo que dijo Azazel.

Issei pudo jurar que todos los hombres que lo veían lo miraban con respeto, envidia y deseos de que Rias o Sairaorg lo matara.

-" _Como sea: El Sekiryuutei, ¡Issei Hyodo!_ " – finalizo el comentarista mientras el arbitro explicaba las reglas.

Al parecer los cuatro tenían que tirar el dado y el número resultante de la suma de los cuatro será el limite de puntos que tenían para ocupar los grupos.

También que los cuatro se agrupaban en dos grupos, los Hyodos y los Bael-Gremory, y se les dio dos botellas de Lagrimas de Phoenix a cada grupo.

Además anunciaron que cada Rey tiene un valor de 12 puntos, mientras que las demás valen lo mismo, sin importar si era una pieza mutada o no.

Por ultimo, los Peones podían promocionarse una vez entrado en el campo.

Los cuatro lanzaron los dados, dando como resultado 6.

Los cuatro fueron hasta sus bases, las cuales se habían fusionado quedando solo dos, y eligieron a sus representantes,

 **Con el grupo Hyodo:**

-Yo voy Issei-kun – se ofreció Kiba listo para la batalla.

\- Esta bien Kiba, pero no muestres tus cartas a menos que sea necesario – aconsejo Issei mientras Kiba asentía y se iba.

-Déjame ir a mi Vali – dijo Kurome.

\- Si así lo quieres – exclamo Vali dándole un beso en la frente en señal de buena suerte.

 **Con el grupo Gremory-Bael.**

-Déjeme ir, Rias-sama – dijo una castaña con partes de armadura medieval.

\- De acuerdo Karlamine, Es hora de demostrar de lo que somos capaces – dijo Rias.

-¿Vas tu, Beruka? – pregunto viendo a uno de sus caballeros que tenia puesta una armadura.

\- Como guste, Sairaorg-sama.

 **En el campo de batalla:**

Los contrincantes fueron llevado a una dimensión de bolsillo similar a una pradera.

-" _Los participantes son: Kiba Yuuto, Caballero de Issei Hyodo; Kurome, Caballero de Vali Hyodo; Karlamine, Caballero de Rias Gremory; y Beruka Furcas, Caballero de Sairaorg Bael"_

\- " _Sera una batalla veloz y a puro espadazos_ " – fue el comentario de Azazel.

\- Toma a Karlamine, Kurome, yo me encargo de ¡! – lo que decía Kiba murió cuando en un parpadeo Karlamine estaba en frente suyo con su espada haciendo un tajo descendente.

Aun sorprendido del incremento de velocidad de su rival desde la ultima vez que se enfrentaron, Kiba bloqueo el golpe pero el ataque de la Caballero Gremory le rozo.

Pero para su sorpresa, ese roce basto para que un insufrible ardor se propagara por su cuerpo desde la minúscula herida.

- _Se siente como cuando era demonio y recibía un ataque sacro_ – sus ojos se abrieron como platos al entender el por qué de su ardor, centrándose en esquivar como podía los ataques.

Mientras que Kurome se quedaba viendo a su oponente, el cual había invocado un caballo cubierto de fuego azul.

-Dos pueden jugar ese juego – fue lo que dijo la pelinegra mientras su espada emanaba un aura de muerte.

Del suelo salió un esqueleto gigante de un aparente dragón, junto a una vaquera y un sujeto con lanza y un cubre boca.

-Había oído que tu espada almacena el alma de aquellos que mata y te permite invocarlos como tus marionetas, pero ¿Cómo hiciste para matar a un esqueleto? – Beruka no era el único con esa duda ya que la misma pregunta rondaba por las cabezas de los espectadores.

\- En realidad tiene órganos, piel y músculos, pero por una mutación todo menos los huesos son invisibles – fue la respuesta de Kurome mientras todos tenían el pensamiento de que ese era un animal… muy particular.

El esqueleto gigante disparo una bala de energía desde su boca directo al Caballero Bael, pero este hace gala de la velocidad de su caballo y lo elude, pero aun estaban los otros dos.

La vaquera se pone a un costado y comienza a disparar, pero para el caballo no fue nada esquivar las balas.

Pero fue la distracción perfecta para que el otro se ponga arriba del caballo.

El Furcas nota esto y convoca una lanza en su mano, comenzando un intercambio de golpes con el lancero de Kurome, mientras el caballo hacia lo que podía para esquivar a la vaquera y al esqueleto gigante.

El Caballero Bael no era el único que esquivaba como podía, ya que Kiba esquivaba o bloqueaba los espadazos de Karlamine, pero esta había logrado rozar un poco al rubio, provocándole un fuerte ardor.

- _Muy bien, la subestime demasiado. No pensé que había mejorado tanto desde nuestro encuentro hace meses_ – Kiba se puso serio y cargo velozmente contra ella.

Si bien la castaña usaba una armadura, los espadazos sacros de Kiba atacaban los puntos no protegidos por la armadura.

Kiba daba un tajo diagonal buscando vencer a la castaña, pero esta fue tan veloz que dejo un imagen residual para shock de Kiba.

-¡Te tengo! – grito Karlamine a su espalda.

Hubiera sido la victoria de la Caballero Gremory de no ser por esa armadura que salió de la nada y la golpeo.

-¿Qué es eso? – fue la pregunta de Karlamine al ver como alrededor de Kiba aparecían varias armaduras plateadas con cascos con forma de cabeza de dragón.

\- Esta es mi [Armada de los Caballeros Dragón], un pseudo Balance Breaker que logre al investigar un Sacred Gear de una enemiga – por la mente de Kiba la imagen de Jeanne paso rápidamente – Al tener una Sacred Gear muy parecida a la mía, pensé que podía hacer el mismo Balance Breaker. Toma esto.

Las armaduras se posicionaron el forma de circulo alrededor de Karlamine, creando todas una espada cada una.

Todas se lanzaros sobre la castaña quien pego un poderoso salto eludiendo las espadas.

Pero una armadura estaba encima suyo dejándose caer para vencerla.

Pero esta previo eso y extendió sus alas para esquivarlo. Pero no espero que la armadura se rompiera y de esta saliera Kiba.

El rubio logro encajar un tajo que hirió a la castaña y aprovecho estar en el aire para girar y golpearla con el pie en el estomago, enviándola contra las armaduras.

Justo antes de ser empalada, el sistema de juego la saco en una luz segadora.

De mientras, con los otros dos:

Beruka golpeo al lancero , tirándolo del caballo.

Pero quedo atrapado entre las garras del enorme esqueleto mientras que, por la distracción, la vaquera disparo y le dio a las patas traseras de el caballo.

Kurome salta de la cabeza del esqueleto y aterriza sobre los hombros de Beruka, poniendo su espada apuntando a la cabeza de su rival.

-Ríndete – ordeno Kurome, logrando que el Furcas suspire derrotado.

\- Me rindo – con eso dicho, desapareció en una luz.

\- " _Los ganadores son Kiba y Kurome_ " – sentencio el arbitro y todos estallaron en ovaciones.

Mientras que los relatores charlaban sobre la victoria de los Hyodos, estos volvieron a su base.

-Bien hecho chicos – felicito Issei pero al ver el rostro serio de Kiba no le auguraba nada bueno.

\- Issei-kun, Karlamine podía usar magia de DragonSlayer… es mas, tal vez todo el grupo Gremory pueda – lo que dijo Kiba sorprendió a los demás de sobremanera.

\- Teniendo a Sting con ella, era de suponer que aprenderían a usarla – fue la idea de Taimat mientras todos meditaban sobre eso.

\- Bueno, eso solo lo hace mas emocionante – desafortunadamente, todos concordaron con las palabras de sus Reyes.

Los cuatro reyes volvieron a lanzar los dados, sacando 20.

Con Issei y Vali, ellos mandaron a Gasper, Koneko, Jessica, Le Fay, Rosweisse y Bikou.

Mientras que Rias y Sairaorg mandaron al Caballero Bael Liban Crocell, la Torre Bael Gandoma Balam, a Isabela, Yubeluna, a Kotarou y a Siris.

Fueron transportados a un paramo rocoso.

-" _El segundo combate va a empezar. Hay de todo menos Reinas y Reyes_ " – dijo el comentarista.

\- " _La cantidad de estrategias que pueden emplear son muchas_ " – dijo el Emperador Belial.

\- " _¡Que el combate comience!_ " – el anuncio del arbitro dio inicio a la pelea.

Isabela, Siris y Kotarou se llevaron a Koneko, Jessica y Le Fay, mientras que Gasper, Rossweisse y Bikou se quedaron con los otros tres.

Koneko entro en Modo Nekomata, mientras que Kotarou en una forma similar a los hombres lobo. Ambos promocionaron a Reina y chocaron sus puños, generando una onda expansiva.

Jessica y Le Fay tenían unos cuantos problemas. Siendo ambas mas centradas en ataques a distancia, el combatir contra una Torre y un Caballero las ponía en desventaja. Aun así, Jessica se enfrento a ambas mientras Le Fay la protegía a distancia.

Con los otros, Bikou se enfrentaba a la imponente Torre de Balam, mientras que Rosseweisse se enfrentaba al Caballero y a Yubeluna, siendo apoyada por Gasper y su Sacred Gear.

El descendiente de Sun Wukong saltaba esquivando los potentes golpes de Gandoma, golpeándolo con su bastón cubierto de touki o sus puños cubiertos de Senjutsu en puntos importantes para el balance.

Rossweisse golpeo la armadura de Liban, que lo arrastro creando un surco de no mas de 5 metros.

Pero recibió una explosión cortesía de Yubeluna, quien esquivaba ataques elementales de parte de Gasper.

- _Kiba tenia razón, todo el equipo Gremory sabe magia de DragonSlayer al parecer, pero sin un elemento añadido como Sting_ – pensó la ex valquiria al ver las heridas producidas por la explosión.

Koneko seguía intercambiando golpes con Kotarou, pero se le notaban a ambos varias heridas y pequeños hilos de sangre cayendo por la comisura de sus labios.

- _Mierda, aun promocionando a Reina y mejorando mis golpes con Senjutsu, el me hace igual daño con esos golpes revestidos de magia DragonSlayer. Necesito mucho poder de fuego para vencerlo… ¡Ya se!_ – pensaba Koneko.

Curiosamente, Jessica tenia la misma línea de pensamientos, incluso llegaron al mismo resultado.

Yubeluna se arto de esquivar los ataques de Gasper, así que le aventó una esfera explosiva la cual esquivo con facilidad.

-¿Eso es todo? – pregunto burlón Gasper mientras volvía a concentrar su vista en la pelivioleta.

Pero fue esa misma arrogancia que evito que viera como la esfera hacia un giro en U e iba directo contra el.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Bikou y Rossweisse vieron alarmados como una gran nube de polvo se levantaba donde sonó la explosión y antes estaba Gasper.

Desafortunadamente, ambos estaban en el rango de visión de cierto Caballero usuario de la Gravity Jail.

-¡! – ambos fueron presionados contra el suelo mientras veían al Caballero Bael.

-¿No sabían sobre mi habilidad con la gravedad? – pregunto burlón este.

La Torre y Yubeluna se les acercaban preparándose para rematarlos.

Mientras que Koneko y Kotarou estaban por dejar ir sus mejores golpes.

-[Neko Punch] /[Golpe Aullido de Perro] – el puño de Koneko de cubrió de touki y Senjutsu, generando una pata de gato blanca; mientras que varios perros negros salidos de la sombra de Kotarou se arremolinaban en su puño.

Ambos ataques chocaron, generando un cráter debajo de ellos y levantando una espesa nube de tierra.

-[Hidro-Bomba] – los cañones del Arch de Jessica dispararon potentes chorros de agua a presión.

Pero sus oponentes los esquivaron, y vieron como el suelo se despedazo al impacto de los chorros.

Isabela e Iris se abalanzaron sobre Jessica, impactando un espadazo en un costado y un puño en el otro, destrozando el Arch y hiriéndola.

-¡Jessica! – grito aterrada Le Fay al ver a su compañera herida.

Pero…

Kotarou se sorprendió cuando algo lo hiso arrodillarse y lo sujeto por debajo de sus brazos, mientras que Jessica, aprovechando la cercanía de sus oponentes, las agarro fuertemente de los brazos.

Le Fay veía sorprendida como Koneko y Jessica se mantenían agarradas a Kotarou, Isabela e Iris.

-¡Le Fay, Ataca con todo! – gritaron ambas.

-¡P-pero… - Le Fay entendió cual era la idea de ambas.

-¡Rápido, no podremos mantenerlos mucho tiempo! – grito Koneko , ya que el Inugami estaba usando mucha fuerza para librarse del agarre.

Le Fay tardo un rato en reaccionar, el cual fue aprovechado por el grupo Gremory quienes estaban por golpear a sus captoras.

Mientras que Yubeluna, Gandoma y Liban estaban por rematar a Rossweisse y a Bikou.

Parecía que solo iba quedar Le Fay contra todos, pero…

-¡! – el asombro del grupo Bael-Gremory fue grande al verse inmovilizados por una fuerza invisible sumado a muchas manos de sombras.

Como respuesta natural, todos vieron la nube de polvo donde antes estaba Gasper. El polvo se despejo revelando a Gasper cubierto por una tenue luz, indicando su próxima expulsión debido a las heridas sufridas por el ataque, pero aun así, tenia sus ojos brillan mientras apuntaba a todo el grupo enemigo que convenientemente estaba en su rango de visión.

-¡Ataquen ahora! ¡No podre mantenerlos mucho tiempo! – ordeno Gasper y asintieron.

-[Llama de Sutur] – una imponente llamarada salió de un enorme circulo mágico producto de Rossweisse.

-[Bomba Sen] – Bikou comprimió una esfera creada a partir de energía natural.

Ambos ataques fueron en dirección contra los inmóviles contrincantes, quienes lo terminaron recibiendo de lleno.

Iris, Isabela y Kotarou, al estar mas lejos, lograron librarse de la parálisis de Gasper pero no del agarre de Jessica y Koneko, pero ya era tarde para intentarlo.

-[Cien Relámpagos] Le Fay convoco un enorme circulo mágico del cual salieron relámpagos poderoso durante 100 segundos, dando tanto al grupo Gremory como a Jessica y Koneko.

Finalizados los ataques, el grupo Bael-Gremory desapareció en un flash de luz junto a tres de primes año.

-" _La victoria es para el equipo Hyodo_ " – anuncio el arbitro y las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar.

-" _Fue una lucha difícil para el equipo Hyodo, pero al final se alzaron con la victoria_ " – exclamo el comentarista.

-" _Aunque al final perdieron tres miembros_ " – dijo Belial.

-" _Creo que esto seria: sin sacrificio no hay victoria_ " – aunque fuera triste, no podían estar en desacuerdo con Azazel.

En la base Hyodo, Issei y Vali tenían miradas tristes mientras apretaban sus puños con fuerza. El ser Reyes y ver a tu equipo sacrificarse por la victoria te genera una rara mezcla de tristeza, ira y orgullo.

-Tranquilos, estoy segura de que aprenderán de esta batalla y mostraron su orgullo como dragones – dijo Taimat calmando a los gemelos.

Nuevamente volvieron a tirar los dados, donde se podía ver que la perdida de sus siervos puso tristes a Rias y Sairaorg, pero aun así estaban orgullosos de ellos.

El resultado esta vez fue 18

-Déjenmelo a mi – dijo cierta Reina Dragón acompañada de Kurumi y Mein.

Por parte del otro equipo, fueron Ni, Li (las gemelas neko), Shuriya (la de traje arabe), Burent, Marion (las maid), Xuelam (la otra torre de traje chino), Ladora Buné (la otra Torre de Sairaorg) y Misteeta Sabnock (uno de los Alfiles de Sairaorg).

Todos aparecieron en una especie de coliceo.

-" _Parece que el equipo Hyodo dejo de jugar y mando a la Reina, pero se confían mucho al mandarla apoyada solo por dos miembros mas_ " – relato el comentarista mientras Azazel estallaba en carcajadas.

-" _Con solo una Reina basta para eliminar a la mayor parte de la nobleza de Rias y Sairaorg_ " – comento el Gobernador de los Caídos.

En cuanto el arbitro dio inicio al duelo, el grupo Gremory-Bael se formo dejando a los Peones y Torres adelante mientras el Alfil estaba detrás.

Pero toda estrategia se desbarato cuando en menos de un parpadeo, Taimat estaba incrustando un gancho izquierdo en el estomago de el Alfil, expulsándolo inmediatamente del duelo.

Los demás, incluidos los espectadores, estaban en shock cuando en menos de un segundo una pieza crucial en la estrategia de Rias y Sairaorg había perdido de un solo golpe.

Taimat se giro rápidamente y levanto a ambas Torres y las incrusto en el suelo.

Los Peones iban a atacarla, pero una lluvia de balas elementales y disparos de energía las ataco e hirió letalmente.

-Sigo preguntándome por qué nos trajo si con ella sola basta y sobra – comento Mein algo fastidiada.

-Tal vez no quería tener toda la diversión para ella sola – le respondió Kurumi disparando de nuevo, eliminando a un Peón.

Taimat alzo a ambas Torres y las arrojo lejos.

Con dificultad se levantaron y Landora cambiaba, transformándose en un dragón.

-¿Eso es todo? – pregunto con burla Taimat sacando su cola escamosa azul zafiro.

Apareció debajo de Landora, golpeándolo ascendentemente con la cola y elevándolo en el aire.

Con gracia, comenzó a golpearlo con su cola mientras daba giros y piruetas, hasta que al final lo golpeo con un golpe brutal descendente con la cola, que lo llevo a estrellarse con Xuelan.

El impacto fue tal, que ambos fueron expulsados, al mismo tiempo que el ultimo de los Peones caía.

-" _Con una brutal victoria, gana los Hyodo de nuevo_ " – de nuevo, los espectadores gritaban de jubilo y admiración para con la peliazul, además de escucharse muchos silbidos lujuriosos.

-" _Perdón caballeros pero esa chica ya tiene hombre_ " – declaro Azazel riéndose de la cara de tristeza de muchos hombres y ¿mujeres?

Eso se dejo de lado, mientras Issei le daba un beso de felicitaciones a Taimat y los cuatro reyes lanzaban los dados de nuevo, sacando esta vez 9.

Los Gremory-Bael mandaron a Coriana Andrealphus (ultima Alfil de Sairaorg) y a Ile y Nel (las gemelas peliverde con motocierras)

Los Hyodo mandaron a Kuro Usagi, Scarlet y Ravel.

Todas terminaron en una cueva oscura.

Rápidamente, las gemelas peliverde se promovían a Reina mientras Scarlet, Kuro Usagi y Ravel a Alfil.

Las gemelas se lanzaron sobre Scarlet, quien, cuando iba a agarrar las motosierras, le agarro un escalofrió y las esquivo.

Mientras que Coriana lanzaba aves de hielo hacia a Phoenix, quien los esquivaba con gracia.

Scarlet se la pasaba esquivando las motosierras, hasta que se arto y agarro a ambas peliverdes y las arrojo hacia un costado.

Ravel, por otro lado, le arrojo una gran ave fénix de fuego que exploto, mandándola contra las peliverdes arrojadas.

Las tres chocaron justo en la mira de cierta coneja peliazul, la cual les lanzo su lanza repleta de rayos.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM

El ataque resonó mientras el anuncio del arbitro les daba la victoria.

-"¡ _Es increíble! En no mas de cuatro duelos, el grupo Gremory-Bael perdió a casi todos sus miembros, quedando solo con 5. ¡¿Acaso el grupo Hyodo es invencible?!_ " – exclamaba excitado el comentarista.

Los cuatro Reyes volvieron a lanzar los dados, sacando un increíble 24.

-Voy a ir yo Hyodos, espero que manden adversarios fuertes – anuncio Sairaorg sorprendiendo a todos.

Por lo que les había comentado Sting durante el viaje a Kioto, Sairaorg era alguien a quien no debía subestimarle.

Con eso en mente, enviaron a Rossweisse, Kiba, Xenovia, Arthur, Le Fay, Bikou, Esdeath, Najenda, Kurumi y Akeno.

Y como dijo el pelinegro, el apareció acompañado de Sting.

Muchos ya creían en la ya obvia victoria de los gemelos, pero esta batalla y la que sigue, más un anuncio harán que todos se cuestionen quien se alzara con la victoria.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá llego el capitulo.**

 **Valla que me tarde pero hay varios motivos: la facultad, el trabajo, algunos asuntos personales, (un enviciamiento con un juego de digimon) y el nuevo fic que empecé el cual pueden buscar en mi perfil. Se llama Digimon x Saver, créanme que no esperaran lo que leen y antifanboy, ahí esta la pareja que tanto me pedias.**

 **Pero dejando de lado el anuncio, dejare unas palabras para que traten de adivinar el próximo cap: Magia Negra y Royal, a ver si adivinan.**

 **Sin mas, perdón por la espera, dejen sus reviews y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIÉNDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	29. Chapter 29

**Lamento este mensaje, pero debo comunicarles que deberé reiniciar todo el fic.**

 **Si, se que me van a mandar bien a la mierda por hacerlo en tan esperado momento y mas con lo avanzado que estaba.**

 **Pero no se me ocurre como seguir.**

 **Planeo reiniciarlo todo. Cambiando todo.**

 **Poniendo desde el inicio que Bahamut no dejo a sus hijos.**

 **Se que deben estar enojados, pero entiendan que es por algo mejor.**

 **Sin mas, nos vemos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Misogi, ¿Qué carajos estas haciendo?**

 **Misogi: Digo lo que dice el guion – enseñando el nombrado guion.**

 **Misogi, esto no lo escribí yo.**

 **Misogi: ¿En serio?**

 **Acá dice que habrá chimichangas y Deadpool será el prota. Por cierto ¿Dónde esta?**

 **Misogi: Dijo algo de que estaría en su habitación escribiéndole a varios directores de películas.**

 **Mejor quema esto y continuemos. Acá tienes el verdadero guion.**

 **Misogi: Bueno, mejor volvamos al fic buen publico… y no intenten matarme.**

 **Vamos con el capitulo 29, donde habrá varias cosas que de seguro no esperaban.**

 **Misogi: ¿como el capitulo 7?**

 **Básicamente, pero con mas batallas. Sin mas, las reviews:**

 **Omnipotente Vargas: eso me recuerda cuando me fui de joda con estos dos, terminamos en Dubai, yo colgando del ventilador, Misogi atrapado en el inodoro y Deadpool en el cuerpo de una chica… todavía no se como paso. Con respecto a la batalla, habrá muchas sorpresas y no usaran sus habilidades, por honor. Espero que no termines siendo tío antes de tiempo.**

 **Primordialdragon: es que me hice otro fic. La pelea obvio que la gana, pero con dificultad, y es normal que no la adivinaras, era muy difícil.**

 **Antifanboy: gracias por la idea, tengo que hacerme un face. La pareja era ValixKuroka.**

 **JosDXDARK: es que hay que variar.**

 **Darsilk: intento subirlos lo más rápido posible, pero tengo otros fic en los que centrarme.**

 **Marianobr17: en este fic en el de Issei, ya tengo el momento y todo.**

 **Giuseppe: por supuesto que si** **.**

 **incursion123: gracias por la sugerencia. Había pensado en Fighting stars de J-Star Victory vs, pero esa es igual de buena. Pero la batalla final no será Issei vs Vali.**

 **CCSakuraforever: te convendría poner comas.**

 **Nikopelucas: claro que lo sigo.**

 **Phantom: si lo vi y me encanto.**

 **Condeale: para ser sincero, en el de Issei todavía falta una pero falta, lo mismo para Vali.**

 **Deadpool: Ya volví.**

 **Me quieres decir que fue eso de reescribir el fic.**

 **Deadpool: ¿Qué? Es mas que obvio como va a seguir.**

 **¿Leíste el guion?**

 **Deadpool: Siiiiiiiii.**

 **Mejor lo dejamos de lado por ahora.**

 **Sin más que decir, comencemos.**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos**

 **-** _hola_ **\- pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **-** [hola] **\- Draig, Albion y otros seres.**

 **\- hola - Bahamut u otros seres**

 **\- "** _hola_ **" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

 _Capitulo 29: Choque de Reinas y batalla final. Tres dragones y un león._

La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo en la dimensión de bolsillo, similar a un campo abierto con un lago y una grandes rocas regadas por ahí.

El Equipo Hyodo mando un buen grupo de guerreros, conformados por Kiba, Arthur, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Kurumi, Esdeath, Najenda, Bikou, Le Fay y Akeno.

Mientras que el disminuido equipo Gremory-Bael solo enviaron a Sairaorg y Sting.

Ya la mayoría veía inevitable la victoria de los gemelos… pero

-Sting, yo me encargo de las Torres, Caballeros y la Sacerdotisa del Rayo. Tu de los Peones – ordeno Sairaorg cubriéndose de una capa de touki.

-¿Estarás bien? – pregunto la Reina Gremory… que raro suena… mientras activaba la [Dragon Force] – ¿No habría sido mejor traer al leoncito?

-Prefiero dejarlo para el final – y Sairaorg desapareció.

En un puto segundo, estaba enfrente de el grupo Hyodo si que estos lo vieran venir.

PUM

PAM

PUM

PUM

PAM

El pelinegro encajo un gancho izquierdo en el mentón de el rubio portador de la Sword Birth, un patada de costado en el portador de Caliburn, otra pero giratoria en la semi-ángel caída, un revés en la peliazul portadora de Ex Durandal y agarro a la valquiria y la arrojo hacia una roca.

-¡! – ninguno lo creía. No lo habían visto venir.

- _E-eso f-fue un movimiento instantáneo perfecto. No hubo sonido ni humo y fue al toque, pensar que lo domina tan bien y a nosotros nos falta_ – pensaron Kiba y Arthur.

Y esos golpes si que dolían, casi pensaban que serian expulsados con un solo golpe. Pero sabían bien que no soportarían un segundo.

Sin embargo, se olvidaron de Sting, quien ya tenia su ataque listo.

-[Rayo Santo] – Sting libero cientos de ases de luz que iban en dirección hacia sus oponentes.

-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH – gritaron al recibir el ataque del DragonSlayer.

Definitivamente, este combate iba a ser muy diferente a los anteriores.

* * *

 **Opening 2 de Kill la Kill: Ambiguous**

 **Unmei no ito wo tachikitta sono saki ni**

Se ve a Japón desde el espacio, pero la cámara va acercándose hasta llegar a Issei.

 **(Instrumental)**

Se van encendiendo reflectores, que muestran a Issei con su sequito, Vali con su sequito, Rias con su sequito y a Sairaorg con su sequito.

 **Senobishiteitanda**

 **Kutsuzure darake no semai sekai de**

Se va mostrando uno a uno el sequito de Issei, incluyéndolo, en ropas de batalla, Balance Breaker y al modo Imperial. Después se hace lo mismo con Vali y su sequito.

 **Runway wo aruku egao no uragawa**

 **Kakushita tsumori de**

Se hace lo mismo con el sequito de Rias, aunque esta muestra una forma extraña. Después se hace lo mismo con Sairaorg.

 **Dakedo itsumo kimi ni wa**

 **Minukarete shimatte ite**

Se ve a Issei y Vali caminando por pasillo, mirando seriamente a sus contrincantes, quienes eran Rias y Sairaorg que también los veían seriamente.

 **Konna no wa hajimete de tomadou kedo**

En frente suyo aparece Cao Cao, Jeanne, Sig, George, Heracles, Leonardo, Erica y Godou. Después saltan muchísimos humanos tratando de atacar a Issei, Vali, Rias y Sairaorg, pero los dos primeros hacen brillar sus Sacred Gears y los otros dos hacen brillar sus cuerpos.

 **Hoka no darenimo kikonasenai**

 **Nandaka wakannai atsusa ga mune wo kogasu kara**

La montaña humana exploto revelando a Issei y Vali en Imperial Drive con sus espadas, mientras que en el otro lado estaban Rias con una forma extraña y Sairaorg con una armadura. Los cuatro se miraron antes de correr con todo y chocar puños y espadas.

 **Unmei no ito taguriyoseta sono saki ni**

 **Ima atarashii yoake ga kuru**

Los cuatro mandaron a volar más personas por las ondas expansivas mientras seguían golpeándose, mientras que el nombre de la serie aparecía en piedra cubierta de sangre.

 **Omoi wo kitto hitotsu**

Aparecían Sairaorg con una mujer a su espalda y Rias con un dragón negro, mientras que aparecen Issei y Vali con Samantha detrás. Después pasa a una imagen del sequito Gremory, otra del sequito Bael, otra de todo Dragón Hunting, y otra de Issei, Vali, Rias y Sairaorg mirando a la cámara con sangre en la cara. Al final aparecen Ouryuken y Ascalon chocando.

* * *

Con dificultad, Kiba, Arthur, Xenovia, Rossweisse y Akeno se levantaron.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Eso es todo? – pregunto con burla Sairaorg.

Inmediatamente, Kiba y Arthur se lanzaron hacia el Rey Bael, apareciendo a los costados en un segundo.

SLASH

Con Caliburn y una espada Sacro-demoniaca, ambos cortaron a Sairaorg.

Pero solo rechistaron con la lengua al ver que era solo una imagen residual.

El verdadero estaba algo alejados de ellos, levantando una gran roca con una mano y listo para lanzarla.

-Aaaaaahhhhh – pero Xenovia lo detuvo enviando una onda sacra directo a el.

Logro esquivarlo, solo para verse cegado por la semi-ángel caído.

Al mejorar un poco la vista, vio como la Torre peliplateada preparaba un poderoso hechizo.

Así que, sin darle tiempo, apareció en frente y le encajo un golpe en el estomago, doblándola mientras escupía saliva, y la remato con un golpe a la cara que la envió al lago, pero no cayo ya que una luz la envolvió y desapareció.

Cuando aterrizo, salto hacia arriba para esquivar el ataque de los caballeros dragón de Kiba.

Si embargo, de uno de ellos, salieron Kiba, Arthur y Xenovia con sus espadas atacando al Bael, mientras Akeno preparaba un poderoso relámpago sacro.

Sting, en cambio, veía como sus oponentes se levantaban adoloridas por el ataque.

-Esa si que dolió – dijo Najenda.

-Nos enfrentamos a nuestro enemigo natural – informo Le Fay.

-Si nos descuidamos, nos elimina – hablo con nerviosismo Bikou.

-Ara ara, esto será divertido – dijeron Esdeath y Kurumi con sonrisas sádicas.

Esdeath creo muchas lanzas de hielo que arrojo al pobre Sting, quien como pudo las esquivo aunque algunas se le clavaron en el hombro, la pierna izquierda y una en el torso.

Al instante, Najenda apareció junto a Susanoo e intentaron golpearlo, pero este salto y concentro su poder en su boca.

-[Rugido del Dragón Santo] – un poderoso laser salió de su boca, impactando de lleno con Najenda y su Teigu.

-" _Un Peón Hyodo se retira_ " – anuncio el arbitro.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron al ver la primera baja del grupo Hyodo por una sola pieza.

Bikou arremetió contra el rubio y extendió su báculo y lo golpeo, empujándolo contra una roca enorme.

Kurumi disparo varias balas explosivas que dieron en el blanco, destrozando la roca. Seguido de unas bolas de oscuridad cortesía de Le Fay quien estaba al lado de ella.

-Siendo un DragonSlayer, los ataques sagrados no deben afectarle, pero ¿Y si lo atacamos con el elemento contrario? – dijo Le Fay divertida.

Y de cierta forma era verdad, ya que aunque la luz era fuerte contra la oscuridad, también era igual a la inversa.

Sin embargo, Sting, en un rápido movimiento instantáneo, apareció al lado de la maga rubia, con un puño cargado de luz.

-[Nova Sagrada] – e impacto el golpe, produciendo un domo de luz poderoso que engullo a la rubia y la pelinegra.

-" _Un Peón y un Alfil Hyodo se retiran_ " – ahora el grupo Hyodo perdió a dos compañeros mas.

Con los otros, estaban bastantes sorprendidos.

Cuando iban a golpear a Sairaorg con sus espadas, este realizo un movimiento instantáneo en el vacío y los esquivo, posicionándose al lado de Akeno quien estaba en shock.

-Perdón – dijo de ante mano .

Le impacto un rodillazo en el abdomen, doblándola mientras perdía el conocimiento y caía.

-" _Un Peón Hyodo se retira_ "

Pero el pelinegro no pudo esquivar un impacto de 3 esferas de luz que lo enviaron al suelo.

Quien las lanzo no fue otra que la Torre peliplateada.

-¿Cómo? – pregunto confundido ya que creía que la había eliminado, hasta que vio la espada sagrada en su mano derecha.

-No fue fácil, pero con Excaliburn Mimic cree una capa especial sobre mi armadura, así pude soportar el golpe y desvanecerme, y desvanecerme con Transparency para que no me encontraras – explico Rossweisse.

Ahora encajaba para Sairaorg, por eso no sonó en anuncio de retiro.

La peliplateada le devolvió la espada a Xenovia y esta ataco con un doble tajo en X.

Claro que Sairaorg lo esquivo, pero por poco y es decapitado por las espadas de Kiba y Arthur.

Vio a la distancia como Rossweisse cargaba su hechizo favorito, por lo que sabia que tenia que hacerlo rapido.

Tomo posición como si se impulsara con el movimiento instantáneo pero esta vez la tierra comenzaba a destrozarse debajo de el. Por seguridad, no se le acercaron y se posicionaron para intentar detenerlo: siendo Xenovia quien creo un escudo con Mimic y los dos rubios estaban a los costados.

Estuvo solo un minuto así hasta que el hechizo de Rossweisse estaba listo encima suyo.

-[Cometa de León] – fue lo que dijo Sairaorg antes de salir despedido como un cohete, o en este caso un cometa, en dirección hacia la peliplateada.

Kiba creo un montón de espadas sacro-demoniacas para detener a Sairaorg, pero este iba tan fuerte y veloz que las espadas se destruían. Los dos caballeros se pusieron detrás del escudo para sostenerlo mejor.

PUUUUUMM

Ese fue el sonido de el puño de Sairaorg impactando con el escudo de Xenovia. Ante la mirada de muchos, el escudo solo se abollo, pero si se veía bien se veía como los ojos de Xenovia perdieron el brillo, al igual que los de Kiba y Arthur y Rossweisse fue mandada a volar por la onda de impacto, que genero un enorme cráter.

La luz los cubrió a los cuatro, pero el pelinegro noto la discreta sonrisa en las caras de Kiba y Arthur y entendió que pasaba.

Vio su hombro y vio como Caliburn, junto a Durandal estaban clavadas ahí, arrancándole el brazo.

Tenia que alabar el que pudieran clavarles esas espadas mientras se defendían y el iba a esa velocidad.

-" _Dos Caballeros Hyodos y dos Torres Hyodos se retiran_ " – Gondul tuvo una mirada triste por su nieta.

Mientras que con Sting, las cosas estaban mas balanceadas.

El rubio esquivaba los ataques de Bikou, mientras veía como Esdeath le lanzaba esas lanzas de hielo y creaba un gigante iceberg encima suyo.

Bikou salto lejos para que la peliceleste lanzara el enorme pedazo de hielo.

PUUM

Este impacto con fuerza, destruyendo el suelo pero quedando intacto.

-¿Crees que este consciente todavía? – pregunto Bikou.

-Como no hubo anuncio… - dejo al aire Esdeath.

En ese instante, una figura salto del iceberg y les apuntaba a ellos.

-[Rayo Santo] – si, como dijo la sádica peliceleste, el rubio seguía vivo todavía.

Pero había una gran diferencia con el anterior ataque. Si bien les causo daño, esta vez era una mayor cantidad de rayos blancos dirigido a cada uno.

Esdeath levanto un muro de hielo que no pudo protegerlos mucho ya que lo destruyo e impactaron en ambos. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de los rayos se destruyeron al impactar con el escudo.

Pero el rubio apareció enfrente de ellos con la boca inflada.

-[Rugido del Dragón Santo] – y el láser impacto con fuerza en ataque que vencía a las piezas Hyodo.

-" _Dos Peones Hyodo se retiran. Ganador, de la 5° batalla, el grupo Gremory-Bael._ " – y las ovaciones a los dos hombres no se hicieron esperar.

-" _Valla, eso no me la espere. Pensar que el Rey y la Reina mermarían de esta manera al grupo Hyodo que parecía invencible_ " – dijo el comentarista.

-" _Tanto Sairaorg como Sting han entrenado desde pequeños y ahora tienen un objetivo que superar"_ – dijo Belial.

-" _Y ese seria…_ " -decía Azazel.

-" _Superar a los gemelos Hyodo_ " – anuncio el Emperador.

Mientras, la Reina Bael curaba las heridas de ambos y Sairaorg usaba la botella de Lagrimas de Phoenix para curar su brazo.

-(suspiro) – ambos Reyes Hyodo no podían evitar el estar tristes por la derrota de sus amigos/novias, pero aun así, estaban orgullosos de su nivel actual.

-" _Los Reyes, por favor acercarse al centro_ " – los cuatro volvieron a lanzar los dados, dando como resultado, sorprendentemente 23.

( **Deadpool:** me huele a que esta arreglado)

De los Hyodos, fueron Asia, Rory, Albedo, Scarlet, Kurumi, Ravel, Mein, Kurome, Chelsea, Kuroka y Kuro Usagi.

Al llegar al campo de batalla, este tenia apariencia de un desierto.

Grande fue la sorpresa de todos al ver que quien apareció del lado Gremory-Bael era Rias acompañada de Kuisha Abaddon, una bella chica de ojos verdes y cabello rubio atado con una cola de caballo y la Reina de Sairaorg.

-" _Comiencen_ "

Rias se despojo de su gabardina y la lanzo al aire, mientras concentraba una insana cantidad de poder de la destrucción en su mano.

Sus oponentes, ya estaban listas con sus armas o armaduras dependiendo del caso.

-[Estrella de la Extinción] – dijo Rias mostrando esa esfera del tamaño de una bola de demolición –[Stagnet (Fijar). Complexio (Aprovechar)] – la esfera enorme se comprimió hasta caber en la mano de Rias, para posteriormente agarrarla y apretarla – [Supplementum (Carga Magica). Pro Armationem (Armamento)] – una luz segadora rodeo a Rias.

Al desaparecer, se veía a Rias, solo que ahora tenia una cubierta negra con destellos rojos en los brazos, llegando desde los hombros hasta los dedos que ahora parecían garras, y estaban cubiertas con Poder de la Destrucción, además de tener ese mismo poder rodeándola como el touki de Sairaorg. Y se podía sentir una extraña esencia oscura en su poder.

-[Dissectum Garnet ex subvenisti ruinæ (o Reina de la Ruina Carmesí)] – dijo Rias en un idioma conocido pero no hablado.

-¿ _Sabe latín?_ – pensaron todos.

Rias no perdió tiempo y se lanzo en un Shundo (movimiento instantáneo) que, si bien no era del nivel de Sairaorg, si era rápido y a tomar en cuenta.

Con sus manos, o garras mejor dicho, agarro las cabezas de Asia y Kuroka, estrellándolas contra el suelo y generando un cráter que levanto una gran nube de arena y tierra.

Cabe mencionar que la nube cubrió a todos los Hyodo.

De esa nube, salieron Asia y Kuroka aparentemente intactas, aunque si le dolió a la gata el ataque. Fueron seguidas por Rias.

El resto salió por el otro lado y Kurome, Scarlet, Albedo y Rory se lanzaban sobre la Reina Bael, y Mein, Kurumi, Ravel, y Kuro Usagi se preparaban para disparar contra Rias. Mein, de mientras, se escondía esperando el momento de atacar.

Cabe mencionar que aunque la enorme nube de arena no se había dispersado, podían encontrarla con solo sentir el poder oscuro que ella emanaba.

Kuisha tuvo que saltar para esquivar el hachazo de Rory, pero quedo expuesta al golpe de la pelirroja.

Pero con sus alas y un ligero movimiento instantáneo en el vacío, la esquivo y preparo el circulo mágico.

-[Ventisca Ártica] – una poderosa ráfaga de aire congelado salió del circulo mágico y atrapo las piernas de Scarlet en un bloque de hielo.

Sabia que eso no la detendría por mucho, debido al clima en el que estaban y el aliento de fuego que la pelirroja expulsaba ahora.

Con gracia esquivo el puño de Albedo antes de crear otro circulo.

[Twins Sword: Water and Thunder Blade] – en su mano izquierda apareció una espada hecha solo de agua, mientras que en la otra apareció un rayo que se deformo en la forma de una espada.

Con la espada de rayo detuvo el tajo descendente de Kurome y con la otra atrapo a Rory.

Pero Albedo se lanzo contra ella con hacha en mano mientras la espada de agua encerraba a Rory en una cúpula de agua, que lanzo contra la pelinegra semi-demonio.

Mientras que con Rias, la pelirroja esquivaba los ataques de la portadora del Twilight Healing que eran muy fuertes, como lo podía corroborar el suelo al verse lleno de cráteres.

Esquivo un zarpazo y golpeo a la rubia con un patada directo al estomago que creo distancia entre ambas.

Claro que no duro mucho ya que Kuroka la atrapo convirtiendo la arena en arena movediza. Pero una expulsión de poder de la destrucción fue suficiente para escapar.

Logro esquivar otro golpe de Asia por los pelos, para sujetarla del pie y lanzarla contra Kuroka, quien atrapo a la rubia sin problemas.

Asia se encontraba muy desconcertada. Que ella recordara, Rias era igual que Akeno, una luchadora a distancia con su poder de la destrucción, pero ahora tenia mas habilidad que Akeno peleando cuerpo a cuerpo.

Claro que lo que no sabían, al menos la rubia y la pelirroja, es que Kuroka guio a la pelirroja justo en frente de la nube de humo que no se disipaba.

Del otro lado, las demás estaban listas para atacar, cosa notada por la Reina Bael.

-[Alas Llameantes del Fénix]

-[Lanza de Indra]

Y Mein y Kurumi dispararon sus armas.

Los ataques atravesaron la nube de humo directo a la distraída pelirroja… pero no paso nada.

Y eso si que era extraño, ya que no hubo ruido de explosión o anuncio de expulsión.

Claro que ellas no notaron como Kuisha estaba enfocada en la nube después de haber distraído a sus oponentes. Aunque después tuvo que volver a esquivar la espada de Kurome.

-Parece que tu plan no funciono – dijo Rias con una sonrisa burlona a la sorprendida Kuroka.

El poder de la destrucción comenzó a concentrarse en una esfera en su mano derecha, pero esta se alargo y creció hasta tener la forma de una lanza de unos 10 metros de largo.

Kuisha, de mientras, se distancio de las chicas y creo un circulo mágico enfrente suyo. Entrelazo sus dedos y los elevo hasta apuntar al cielo y el aire frio se arremolinaba en ella.

-[Ejecución de Aurora] – bajo los brazos y todo el aire frio salió disparado por el circulo mágico, potenciándolo y congelando todo en frente suyo.

Las chicas, las que la atacaban y fallaron en eliminar a Rias con el elemento sorpresa, esquivaron el ataque, aunque sintieron el aire frio que esta emanaba. Eso y la escarcha en la arena.

Ese ataque iba directo a la nube de humo que por alguna misteriosa razón no desaparecía. Si supieran que Rias uso un hechizo para que la nube no desaparezca.

El ataque entro en la nube de humo y Rias salto alejándose a un costado y dejando pasar el ataque de la Reina Bael para que impactara a las sorprendidas Asia y Kuroka.

Pero Asia reacciono y se alistaba para liberar una llamarada que detuviera el ataque helado, pero Rias no la dejaría.

Con un movimiento instantáneo normal y en el vacío se posiciono arriba de ellas y les apunto con su mano libre la cual tenia un circulo mágico.

-[Cadena de Andrómeda] – unas cadenas salieron de ahí y atraparon tanto a la nekomata como a la exmonja. Lo curioso es que la cadena tapo la boca de Asia.

Claro que con las fuerzas de ambas pudieron romper las cadenas, pero era muy tarde.

-KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA – gritaron al ser atrapadas por el ataque congelante.

Un minuto después, donde antes estaban ellas, ahora había unos bloques de hielo con ellas dentro.

Rias se aproximo a ellas y con rapidez movió la lanza como si cortara algo.

Claro que era un movimiento para que las prisioneras fueran expulsadas del juego.

-" _Un Alfil y una Torre han sido retiradas._ " – dijo el arbitro.

Las demás no lo creían. Dos de las mas poderosas ahí, una por ser una ex criminal rango SS y la otra por... bueno, tener a un Rey Dragón, acababan de ser derrotadas.

Tuvieron que recuperarse rápido para esquivar o bloquear las espadas de Kuisha, siendo ahora fuego y hielo.

Pero cierta pelirroja no se iba a quedar atrás.

Con un potente shundo, apareció en frente de Albedo, quien recibió un gancho en el estomago con la mano libre de la pelirroja.

La pelinegra abrió los ojos en shock y escupió sangre. No podía creer que Asia y Kuroka estuvieran peleando contra esa fuerza. Su armadura se resquebrajo y la zona abdominal mas el peto de la armadura desaparecieron en miles de fragmentos.

Con un rápido giro, encajo una patada giratoria en la cabeza, destruyendo en casco y enviando a la pelinegra contra Rory, Mein y Ravel, quienes la atraparon apenas.

Kuisha entonces esquivaba los disparos de Kurumi mientras la Reina Bael le lanzaba unas agujas de hielo a Kuro Usahi, quien cargaba su [Lanza de Indra], que no llegaban al ser protegida por la pelinegra Kurome y Scarlet.

Con un salto elegante, esquivo mas disparos de las chicas y creo un nuevo circulo mágico, solo que esta vez era mucho mas grande.

-[Cadenas del Cocytus] – las mismas cadenas que uso Issei contra Raiser salieron del circulo y atraparon a las cuatro chicas.

Haciendo uso de mucha fuerza, toda la que consiguió con los entrenamientos físicos junto a su Rey, lanzo a las cuatro chicas contra las otras cuatro.

Kuro Usagi veía como Rias estaba lista para lanzar aquella lanza que tenia en mano desde hace como diez minutos y, usando su lanza que todavía tenia en mano, la arrojo.

Mientras que Rias también arrojo la su lanza.

-[Lanza del Apocalipsis]

Pero las lanzas no chocaron, sino que pasaron una al lado de la otra.

Pero la lanza de Rias iba mucho mas rápido que la de Kuro Usagi, impactando con el grupo enemigo y generando una explosión y un fuerte resplandor aprovechado por la Reina Bael.

-" _5 Peones, 2 Caballos y un Alfil Hyodo se retiran_ "

Una enorme nube de humo lo cubría todo ahora, dejando ver a Rias nada lejos de 3 metros de ella.

Sintió una presencia cerca suyo, por lo que se giro y se encontró con Kuisha.

-Parece que ganamos, Rias-sama – dijo Kuisha acercándose.

-Si, Sairaorg estará feliz contigo – Kuisha solo sonrió feliz – ¿No lo crees... Chelsea? – y en un rápido movimiento golpeo el estomago de "Kuisha" quien se envolvió en humo revelando a la pelinaranja que se envolvía en una luz.

-" _Un Peón Hyodo se retira. Los ganadores son el equipo Gremory-Bael_ " – anuncio el arbitro.

-¿Como supiste que esa no era yo? – pregunto la verdadera Kuisha Abaddon.

-Elemental, mi querida Kuisha... tu te sonrojas como la Asia de antes cuando se te habla sobre Sairaorg y que estará feliz contigo – le susurro la pelirroja y si, como dijo, esta se sonrojo atómicamente.

Y fue ahí cuando el estadio entero estallo en ovaciones y felicidades a la hermanita de Sirzechs, quien lloraba de orgullo junto a sus padres en el palco Bahamut-Gremory.

Ambas fueron transportadas a su base, donde la Reina se apoyo en una rodilla cansada y transpirando mucho.

-Tranquila – la consoló su Rey – Aunque no te gasta nada de energía el mantener esos ataques, usaste hechizos muy poderosos ahí. Descansa un poco – le recomendó mientras esta asentía con un sonrojo y se sentaba un rato, total anunciaron un pequeño receso.

-¿Estas bien, Rias-sama? – preguntó Sting a su amor secreto.

-Si, solo es un poco agotador el usar esa forma, pero no es nada con lo que no pueda lidiar – le contesto esta mientras se sentaba y el rubio le daba un masaje en los hombros – mmm, eres bueno en esto.

-Gracias – le dijo con una sonrisa y un sonrojo.

De mientras, en la base Hyodo:

-No pensé que Rias se haría tan poderosa, además ¿Qué era esa transformación? – se preguntaba Issei junto a su hermano y las Reinas/prometidas de ambos.

- _[No es posible, pero… se parecía tanto a su esencia… pero ¿Cómo la consiguió?]_ – se cuestionaba Draig.

-También, ¿Qué les ocurrió a los ataques de las chicas? Fue como si desaparecieran – cuestionaba Laury.

-Eso quiere decir que la Reina Bael tiene un secreto muy importante como para no revelarlo – exclamo Vali pensativamente.

Y en el palco privado:

-Rias si que se ha vuelto muy poderosa… y yo casi no mejore – decía deprimida Mio siendo consolada por Basara.

-Rias-oneesama es genial – dijo el pequeño Millicas con bebida y pochoclos en mano.

-Si, pero Issei es mas genial – dijo Erza a un lado tomando una bebida ofrecida por Prim quien, junto a Cossete, atendían a los invitados en la sala privada… claro que se aseguraron que no hubiera anthar.

-Hay que esperar para ver la batalla entre ambos – le dijo el pelirrojo y la otra asintió.

- _ **Esa transformación… Zeoticus y Venelana tienen mucho que explicar**_ – pensaba Bahamut viendo disimuladamente a ambos padres que, aparentemente lloraban de orgullo por su hija menor.

-" _Este combate tuvo una increíble sorpresa. La hermana de Sirzechs Lucifer no es solo palabrería. Tiene el poder para respaldarlas._ " – dijo el comentarista.

-" _Me intriga la transformación. Al parecer, le da un control sobre el poder de la destrucción casi al nivel de su hermano mayor_ " – dedujo Azazel con ganas de investigar a Rias… en el sentido científico.

Night Raid, quienes con ayuda de Bahamut, pudieron ir y ver a sus ex compañeros y lideres, en el caso de Bulat y Bols, pelear. Claro que tuvieron que decirles la razon por la que ellas dejaron el grupo, desencajando a todos.

Los dos lideres estaban tristes por que sus amigos perdieron, mientras que los nuevos miraban asombrados los combates.

Después de un rato, el arbitro dio un anuncio inesperado, mientras las bases se dividían creando cuatro bases.

-" _Atención, ahora comienza el modo Royal Battle: primero será el combate de las Reinas, todas contra todas_ " – eso sorprendió a todos… y a Sting le dio un golpe en el orgullo al tomarlo como mujer – " _La que quede, sumara un punto para su bando. Después será la batalla de los Reyes: si gana le Rey del mismo equipo que la Reina ganadora, ganaran automáticamente el partido. Si gana otro Rey, el y la Reina deberán enfrentarse para decidir al ganador._ " – termino de anunciar.

-Pero a Sairaorg le queda un Peón – y lo dicho por Issei era cierto. El Peón de Sairaorg no había salido, ni siquiera se quito la túnica.

-" _No te preocupes. El Peón de Sairaorg es mas una vestimenta_ " – las palabras del Emperador llenaron de intriga a todos.

Unos 15 minutos después, las Reinas estaban listas para salir.

-Ten cuidado, no sabemos a ciencia cierta cuales son las habilidades de Kuisha Abaddon – aconsejo seriamente Vali.

-Tranquilo Vali, no creo que puedan con migo. La única que será un problema será Tiamat, pero primero lideraremos con los otros dos. – las palabras de Laury sonaban arrogantes pero podía respaldarlas.

-Por favor, no te confíes y piensa lo que harás– pidió Issei.

-Si, no te preocupes. Esta la ganare fácilmente– exclamo Tiamat.

De mientras, con sus oponentes:

-Aprovecha el que no saben de tu habilidad – aconsejaba Sairaorg a su Reina.

-Si, Sairaorg-sama – dijo la rubia.

-Usa bien tu magia de DragonSlayer. Eres el punto débil de las Reinas de Issei y Vali, y ninguna usa magia de oscuridad, así que no tienen ventaja sobre ti – le decía Rias a Sting que escuchaba todo como un soldado – Y cuídate, si – y eso ultimo lo decía con el amor que una Gremory puede darle a sus siervos.

-Hai, Rias – respondió Sting, excepto que lo ultimo lo susurro para que Rias no lo escuchara… lastima que si lo escucho y una de sus cejas se alzo y tenia un tenue sonrojo.

- _¿Me llamo por mi nombre sin honoríficos? ¿Acaso sentirá algo por mi? Bueno, no niego que es lindo, pero ambos somos opuestos. El es luz y yo… oscuridad_ – eran los pensamientos de Rias mientras recordaba las palabras de su mentora quien la ayudo a obtener esa transformación.

- _Escúchame Rias, con este poder, todos, ya sea consiente o inconscientemente, se sentirán aterrados de ti. Pero si tienes la suerte, a diferencia de mi, de encontrar a alguien que te vea a través de esa monstruosa oscuridad… no lo dejes ir por nada del mundo, tal vez nunca tengas una oportunidad como esa otra vez_ – fueron las palabras de su bella mentora rubia de colmillos pronunciados y aura por demás aterradora.

Aun recordaba como después de despertar este poder, todos los que antes la veían con deseo, ahora tenían miedo… no lo demostraban por respeto a ella siendo quien es, pero podía verlo en sus ojos. Y en quien nunca vio ese miedo en ella, fue en su sequito, principalmente en su fiel Reina… buenos, ellos y el grupo Bahamut, pero eso era por sus naturalezas.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Sting entrar a la dimensión de bolsillo con apariencia de una montaña.

-" _Que el combate… comience_ "

Con velocidad, las dragonas se abalanzaron sobre las otras Reinas: Tiamat tomo a Sting y Laury pateo a Kuisha.

-" _Valla, yo esperaba un todos contra todos, pero parece que seguirán con los equipos_ "

Tiamat lanzo a Sting hacia la pared montañosa, pero este se estabilizo antes de impactar, por lo que no hubo impacto y en cambio, el rubio se impulso con la montaña golpeando con una patada voladora la cara de Tiamat, arrastrándola unos pocos metros.

Laury creo un circulo mágico en frente de su puño y el viento se concentro ahí.

-[Garra Tornado] – un pequeño tornado salió de su puño a través del circulo mágico e impacto en la rubia, mandándola a volar unos metros pero cayo bien.

-[Pétalos Ardientes] – Kuisha creo un circulo mágico y de el salieron michas chispas de fuego, similares a pétalos de flores, que al impactar con Laury generaban pequeñas explosiones.

-¿Pensaste que eso me lastimaría? – pregunto con burla la pelinaranja.

La rubia no dijo nada, solo puso su mano en el suelo y un circulo mágico se expandió a su alrededor, levantando pedazos de la montaña.

-[Cinturón de Asteroides] – okey, Laury tenia que admitir que esa si le dolería. Mas si tenemos en cuenta que algunos pedazos tienen su tamaño.

Con una seña de mano, las piedras volaron directo hacía Laury, quien abrió sus alas y voló lejos del ataque, pero este le dio a Tiamat, quien distraída recibió el ataque de lleno, enterrándola en un montículo de piedras.

-¡Kuisha, era mi oponente! – le reclamo Sting.

BOOOOOM

Pero con una explosión salió una enojada Tiamat con la ropa rasgada por el ataque.

-[Dragon Force] – Sting se transformo ya viendo venir el golpe poderoso de la Reina Dragón, que lo envió contra Kuisha.

PUM

Ambos impactaron con un cabezazo poderoso.

-Fíjate por donde vas – le reclamo la rubia.

Ambos se reincorporaron, solo para ver el ataque de las Reinas Hyodo.

-[Vórtice Destructor] – un poderoso tornado salió disparado de un gran circulo mágico contra ellos.

-[Dragon Pulse] – el disparo de energía dragonica avanzaba con velocidad hacia sus objetivos.

En respuesta, Kuisha alzo ambos brazos en dirección a los ataques. Algunos pensaron que estaba loca, hasta que unos agujeros se abrieron y tragaron los ataques.

-" _Para aquellos que no lo sepan, la casa Abaddon, una de los Demonios Extra, tiene la habilidad de crear agujeros negros que absorben los ataques del enemigo_ " – informo el Emperador Belial.

Tiamat, Laury, Issei y Vali se dieron un face palm ya que olvidaron por completo que Rias les dijo que podía hacer eso.

-Así que así fue como los ataques no impactaron – dijo Tiamat.

Después puso sus brazos en forma de X al frente para detener la patada de Sting. Para después agarrarlo del pie y estamparlo en el suelo.

La pelinaranja golpeo el vientre de la rubia con un gancho, dos, tres, fueron cuatro golpes al final que la elevaron un poco del suelo.

Laury la agarro del hombro y puso su palma con un circulo mágico en ella.

-[Vortex] – un pequeño tornado mando a volar a Kuisha unos metros.

Se levanto con dificultad y algo de dolor por los golpes de la pelinaranja, además de que sangre bajaba por la comisura de sus labios. Disimuladamente vio a Sting a unos metros.

Se le veía muy lastimado, con varias heridas, tanto leves con sangrado menor, y un poco de sangre saliendo de su boca.

Ambos cruzaron miradas y asintieron. No podían ganarles a ambas si seguían así, por lo que usarían la estrategia que planearon cuando pensaron que seria una batalla por equipos.

-[Cadena del Cocytus] – las cadenas heladas salieron de círculos mágicos debajo de las dragonas y las atraparon.

Al mismo tiempo, dos agujeros se formaron encima de ellas.

-No solo tengo la capacidad para atrapar los ataques dentro de estos agujeros, sino también devolverlos – informo Kuisha mientras los ataques iban contra las dragonas.

Sin embargo, las cadenas de hielo comenzaban a romperse y Kuisha sabia que no tomaría mucho para que las rompan y esquiven los ataques.

-¡Sting, elimínala ahora que las cadenas no soportaran mas! ¡Además use la mayoría de ataques poderosos en Laury! – grito la rubia y el rubio solo maldijo por lo bajo y se dispuso a terminar esto.

Laury veía como hacia venían, por el agujero, los ataques que absorbió en la anterior batalla, por lo que supo que a Tiamat la atacarían con los ataques que ella absorbió en este combate.

Kuisha creo un gran circulo mágico enfrente suyo y el viento se arremolino alrededor suyo, mientras Sting concentraba mucho poder en su boca.

-[Ejecución de Aurora]

-[Arte Secreto de DragonSlayer: Aliento Santo del Dragón Blanco]

Tiamat y Laury solo podían ver como los ataques iban directo hacia ellas. Habían cometido el error de subestimar a sus oponentes y ahora iban a perder por ello… pero…

- _Si voy a perder, ¡te vienes conmigo!_ – fue el pensamiento de ambas mientras Bahamut en su palco notaba un cambio… y sonreía sutilmente.

El ataque de Kuisha llego con el objetivo de detener a Laury y que cuando los ataques impactaran fuera expulsada, pero en vez de eso…

-¡! – La rubia Bael no creía lo que veía. El aire frio que disparo no impacto con la pelinaranja, sino que giro alrededor de ella y fue en su dirección con mucho mas poder que antes.

De mientras, Tiamat había roto las cadenas y poso ambas manos en el suelo mientras el ataque de enfrente la golpeaba pero se mantenía en su lugar.

El ataque desapareció, dejando a una muy herida Tiamat que no sacaba sus manos del suelo.

-¡! – Sting vio tarde como desde abajo suyo geiseres de magma salían disparados envolviéndolo.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH – fue el grito de los cuatro al recibir los ataques.

-" _Ninguno puede continuar, la semifinal es un empate_ " – anuncio el arbitro y el estado estallo en ovaciones.

-" _Esto es inesperado. De alguna manera los cuatro se vencieron_ " – dijo eufórico dl comentarista.

Los cuatro Reyes no podían evitar el estar algo tristes, pero Rias y Sairaorg estaban felices porque sus Reinas demostraron que no deben ser subestimadas, mientras que Vali e Issei pensaban que esto les enseñara a Tiamat y Laury a no confiarse.

-¿Por qué sonríes así Bahamut? – pregunto su suegro para que todos se le quedaran viendo.

- **Por nada, solo que Tiamat y Laury han rayado el requerimiento para subir de nivel –** ninguno aparte de Yamamoto, Rangiku, Ophis, Navi y Irene entendían que quiso decir.

-" _En un rato vendrá la batalla final. Una batalla de cuatro Reyes_ " – decía el arbitro.

- _Llego el momento_ – pensaron los cuatro Reyes en sincronía.

Pero Issei y Vali vieron los frascos de Lagrimas de Phoenix que tenían. Sus siervos/chicas decidieron que ellos debían usarlas, pero estos solo las apretaron hasta destruir los frascos, derramando el liquido.

 **Continuara en el siguiente capitulo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Deadpool: tienes que parar con eso.**

Y después de unos 20 minutos que a los espectadores les parecieron eternos, los cuatro Reyes aparecieron en una meseta.

Lo mas raro era ver a Sairaorg junto a su encapuchado Peón. Pero este empezó a crecer y a cambiar, transformándose en un enorme León con una gema verde en la frente.

-" _¿¡El León de Nemea!? ¡¿El Regulus Nemea?! ¡¿Cómo consiguió ese chico una Longinus de ese calibre?!_ " – pregunto, o mas bien grito, Azazel al no ser informado de tal cosa.

-Hace tiempo que me encontrar con Regulus, y después de una batalla el me eligió como su Rey y amo – dijo Sairaorg… generando mas dudas en el Caído.

-" _Pero, se supone que esa Longinus tiene la apariencia de un hacha y su ultimo portador murió hace un tiempo, ¿Acaso se transformo en león para buscar el mismo su nuevo amo? Esta generación es en definitiva muy singular_ – dedujo el Gobernador de los Caído y de hecho eso era muy cierto.

-" _Basta de charla. ¡Que el ultimo combate… COMIENZE!_ " – grito el arbitro.

-[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker] [Boosted Gear Scale Mail] – la armadura roja de gemas verdes apareció.

-[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker] [Divide Gear Scale Mail] – la armadura plateada de gemas azules siguió.

-[Estrella de la Extinción] [Stagnet. Complexio] [Supplementum. Pro Armationem] [Dissectum Garnet ex subvenisti ruinæ] – Rias entro rápido en su nueva forma.

-[Balance Breaker] [Regulus Rey Leather Rex] – Regulus y Sairaorg se fusionaron y cegaron a todos con una brillante luz. Al finalizar, Sairaorg ahora vestía una armadura dorada con el peto con forma de cabeza de león y su cabello corto y negro era ahora una larga cabellera dorada que salía del casco.

Sairaorg desapareció en un milisegundo al tiempo que Vali saltaba lejos. Donde estaba antes, ahora había un enorme cráter producto del puño de Sairaorg.

Rias aprovecho y lanzo una patada a Issei quien la recibió bloqueándola cruzando los brazos.

Vali golpeo a Sairaorg con un gancho a la quijada, elevándolo unos metros, pero el ahora pelidorado se recompuso en el aire y se impulso impactando un golpe al casco de el albino, destruyéndolo y alejando al dolorido Hakuryuukou. Reconstruyo el casco y se lanzo contra el Bael.

Issei ataco a Rias con una de sus técnicas firma.

-[Puño del Dragón] – pero la pelirroja esquivo al dragón oriental.

En respuesta, Issei creo un circulo mágico en su mano que irradiaba luz.

-[Revolución de Polvo Estelar] – las estrellas fugaces o cometas según se vea, se abalanzaron sobre la heredera Gremory quien supo como responder.

-[Castigo Supremo] – Rias creo una esfera de poder de la destrucción del tamaño de [Estrella de la Extinción] pero de esta salieron disparados cientos de cometas de la destrucción.

Ambos ataques impactaban generando explosiones en el aire.

Poco después, ambos ataques cesaron dejando ver como ninguno había sufrido daño.

-[Espada Apocalíptica] – la mano de Rias se cubrió en poder de la destrucción y tomo la forma de una espada.

Concuna velocidad endemoniada, Rias impacto su espada con Ascalon, la cual estaba cubierta por poder proveniente de Issei.

Ambos intercambiaban espadazos mientras los otros dos puñetazos.

Sairaorg bloqueo el golpe ascendente de Vali y este el recto del pelidorado. Chocaron sus cabezas y se separaron.

-[Plasma Relámpago]

-[Múltiples Golpes del Rey Bestia]

Los relámpagos de Vali chocaron contra muchas cabezas de león hechas de touki.

Cuando los ataques finalizaron, Sairaorg impacto su rodilla con el estomago de Vali. El albino se mantuvo pero la armadura de la zona impactada se destruyo.

El dragón golpeo la cara del demonio alejándolo un poco para después impactar su pie en el peto y alejarlo mas.

Reconstruyo su armadura pero era frustrante y emocionante que no importaba cuanto lo golpeaba, su armadura no se destruía, ni siquiera tenia signos de que los golpes le afectasen.

-[Esa Longinus es el legendario León de Nemea, aquel que se decía tenia una piel casi indestructible] – dijo Albion a su portador que agradeció sarcásticamente el dato.

Vali se volvió a lanzar contra el pelidorado mientras la batalla de espadas de Issei y Rias se volvía mas intensa.

-…- Issei tuvo que suprimir un quejido de dolor al ser atravesado su hombro por el arma de Rias.

-Se dice que cuanto mas concentrado es el poder de la destrucción, mayor es el nivel de destrucción que provoca. Como ejemplo, yo solo llego a destruir moléculas – informo Rias e Issei tomo nota de eso.

La pelirroja saco la espada del hombro e intento atravesar el otro, pero Issei la detuvo interponiendo su espada.

-Pero si se usa una gran concentración de energía, se puede evitar la destrucción – dijo Issei con una sonrisa divertida.

La pelirroja aparto al pelinegro y lanzo una onda de poder de la destrucción hacia el dragón, pero este la esquivo.

Se impulso en el aire y fue directo a Rias.

-Aaahhh – fue el quejido de Rias al ser atravesada en el muslo derecho.

Issei saco la espada de la pelirroja y se alejo para eludir la [Espada Apocalíptica]. Sin embargo, noto como un humo salía de la herida de Rias y esta se cerraba.

-No será tan fácil – y Rias impacto una patada al costado del pelinegro.

Mientras, Sairaorg agarro el pie de Vali y lo arrojo al aire, pero este se detuvo.

-[Half Dimension] – Sairaorg sentía como el espacio a su alrededor se comprimía pero su fuerza lo evitaba.

Sin embargo, eso lo detenía el tiempo suficiente para que Vali use uno de sus mas poderosos ataques.

-[Fuerza Gaia] – la enorme esfera de energía fue lanzada en dirección al Bael.

A base de su fuerza y voluntad, Sairaorg rompió el espacio distorsionado y detuvo la esfera de poder con sus manos.

-Aaaaaaahhhhhh – grito Sairaorg mientras intentaba devolver el ataque… pero…

-[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] – Vali uso la habilidad de Albion y eso detuvo a Sairaorg quien termino recibiendo el ataque.

BOOOOOOOOM

Issei y Rias detuvieron su pelea al ver el humeante cráter donde se veía el cuerpo de Sairaorg con varias heridas en el y su armadura estaba un poco cuarteada.

Vali penso que lo había vencido y esperaba a que Issei y Rias terminaran para pelear con el ganador, pero…

-¡! – los tres vieron sorprendidos como la figura espectral de una mujer de cabello castaño, ojos purpura y vestía un vestido blanco.

-Es la madre de Sairaorg – dijo Rias sin creerlo llamando la atención de los otros dos.

-¿Su madre? – preguntaron ambos antes de notar un brillo dentro de sus armaduras, el cual venia de los collares que hiso su madre los cuales se materializaron ahí por alguna razón.

-Saben que Sairaorg fue repudiado en su clan por no nacer con el poder de la destrucción. Su madre intento llevárselo a los terrenos de su clan, pero los viejos Bael no querían en ese momento que saliera a la luz el que un pequeño nacido en su clan no tuviera su característico poder – relataba Rias – Los dos vivieron en los terrenos mas alejados del territorio Bael, donde Sairaorg entreno duro y escuchaba como su madre se lamentaba culpándose por el hecho de que el naciera sin ese poder, pero este nunca la culpo. Desde hace un tiempo, ella esta en un estado de coma producto de un intento de uno de los viejos demonios de deshacerse de ellos, pero fue detenido por el mismo Sairaorg. Nadie a encontrado la forma para que ella despierte. Entonces ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Creo que es mas bien su espíritu - dijo Issei.

-Los poderes del lugar mas el poder que debe quedar de Chichigami en los collares y su voluntad, le permitieron mostrarse – señalo Vali.

-[Levántate Sairaorg. Este no es el fin de tu voluntad ¿verdad? Tu hiciste la promesa de volverte el demonio mas fuerte, así que levántate y enséñales a todos tu poder] – hablo la madre con un tono amoroso que solo ella podía dar.

Sairaorg golpeo el suelo levantándose lentamente, mientras recitaba algo:

 **¡** **Este cuerpo, esta alma, incluso si cae en un vacío sin fin!**

Y su león lo secundo

 **[Mi Señor y yo, vamos a agotar este cuerpo y esta alma a elevarse hasta el camino real sin fin!]**

 **¡Rosé, el triunfo, el juego y el brillo!**

 **[¡** **Este es el cuerpo de un demonio bestia!]**

 **Alojados en la parte superior de mi puño, es la autoridad imperial glorioso!**

 **[¡** **bailar!]**

 **¡** **bailar!**

 **Ambos:** **¡Florece !**

 **Ambos:** **¡Que sea liberada la bestia, que sobrepasa a todo!**

El aura de el León de Nemea exploto fusionándose con el poderoso touki que emanaba Sairaorg, cambiando el color de la armadura a uno purpura con partes doradas.

La misma dimensión tembló con fuerza mientras el cielo se cuarteaba.

-[¡Vamos Sairaorg! ¡Muéstrales a todos esa voluntad que te motivo a levantarte una y otra vez en tus entrenamientos! ¡Esa voluntad con la que venciste a tu hermano! ¡Esa voluntad que te hace levantar para enfrentar a los dos Dragones Celestiales mas poderosos! Pelea, hijo mío, y nunca te rindas] – las palabras del fantasma de su madre que desaparecia fueron el detonante para que Sairaorg se levantara de nuevo para pelear.

-[¡Regulus Rey Leathex Rex Imperial Purpure!] – grito Sairaorg lanzándose de golpe mucho mas rápido que antes contra Vali a quien le destruyo la armadura de un golpe, para estupefacción de este.

Otro golpe mando a Vali a volar y chocar contra el suelo, generando un gran cráter.

-Si Sairaorg ya esta en su forma mas fuerte, ¡entonces yo también! – Rias genero otra [Estrella de la Extinción] – [Stagnet. Complexio] [Supplementum. Pro Armationem] – y lo absorbió como la primera.

Pero esta vez tuvo un cambio mas notable: ahora su cabello parecía estar hecho de poder de la destrucción, sus pies se convirtieron en los pies de una bestia, o un dragón. Una cola con una pequeña llama de poder de la destrucción creció desde su espalda baja y unos símbolos extraños aparecieron en su espalda tomando la función de alas, aparentemente. También le crecieron unos cuernos de carnero, ósea que formaban un circulo cada uno antes de apuntar hacia adelante.

La dimensión volvió a temblar y el cielo se cuarteaba mas.

-[Draco subvenisti ruinæ ante Regina Rubra (Reina Dragón de la Ruina Carmesí)] – anuncio Rias su nueva forma.

Apareció en un pestañeo al frente del pelinegro y le encajo un gancho en la quijada, lo golpeo con la cola elevándolo mas y ataco con un [Castigo Supremo] que envió a Issei cerca de su hermano.

-" _¡Asombroso! ¡¿Cuáles son esas transformaciones?!_ " – pregunto asombrado el comentarista.

-" _La de Sairaorg es su Breakdown the Beast, es como la Juggernaut Drive de la Boosted Gear y el Divide Gear, pero con entrenamiento y voluntad, Sairaorg puede usar su resistencia como pago por un corto tiempo, antes de que su vida se vea drenada, pero si se llegara a pasar el limite, Regulus corta la transformación a menos que sea una situación de vida o muerte_ " – explicó el Emperador Belial –" _Sin embargo, la de Rias se me es desconocida. Supongo que la desarrollo con su maestra_ " – eso intrigo a Azazel al lado.

Ambos gemelos se levantaron dejando ver el daño provocado: el golpe de Sairaorg destruyo el 99% de la armadura de Vali y ahora la estaba regenerando algo lento, mientras que el ataque de Rias si destruyo totalmente la armadura de Issei y este la regeneraba. Ambos estaban heridos y recuperándose lentamente.

-Supongo que es hora de ir con todo – dijo Issei algo recuperado viendo a los primos en frente.

-Ellos están usando sus formas mas poderosas. Lo justo seria que hagamos lo mismo – exclamo su hermano con la armadura regenerada.

Ambos se elevaron y el cielo comenzó a llenarse de nubes negras. Rias sintió un deja vu ante eso.

 **Yo, aquel que despertara**

 **Soy el Dragón Celestial que obtuvo el poder de la duplicación/Soy el Dragón Celestial que adquirió la habilidad de la división**

 **Atravieso el infinito y transfiero los sueños/Comprimo el infinito y reflejo los sueños**

 **Déjame guiarte por el camino del resplandor Rojo/Te guiare por la senda del resplandor Blanco**

 **¡Y te mostrare las Llamas Infernales del Emperador!/¡Y te mostrare el Veneno Maldito del Emperador!**

 **Welsh/Vanishing**

 **Imperial Drive**

La dimensión se bolsillo comenzó a temblar, relámpagos caían y a cuartearse todavía mas, mientras la transformación terminaba.

Los dioses, véase Odiny Hades porque los otros no iban a mover un dedo, modificaban la dimensión de bolsillo para soportar el poder.

El Dios Dragón solo podía pensar que esta generación era monstruosa… y divertida.

La transformación termino mientras todos los espectadores admiraban las nuevas armaduras.

-Que el verdadero combate… - decían los gemelos.

-¡Comience! – gritaron los primos.

(N/A:¡Deadpool, pon la música!)

 **(Deadpool: Pongan Kana boom de Spiral – dijo junto a Misogi, ambos con trajes de DJ)**

Los cuatro se lanzaron materializando sus armas: Issei y Vali sus espadas sagradas, Rias su espada de poder de la destrucción y Sairaorg un hacha de oro con una gema verde en medio.

Vali choca a Ouryuken contra el hacha de Sairaorg e Issei Ascalon contra la espada de Rias.

Issei y Rias se separan un poco y el primero lanza una estocada que Rias esquiva elegantemente, para después golpear con su cola la cabeza de Issei, pero este le regresa el golpe con su cola.

Vali salta y golpea el pecho de Sairaorg, alejándose, pero el pelidorado lo ataca con su hacha, generando un tajo en el peto de la armadura del albino, pero se regenera.

La pelirroja clava su espada en el brazo izquierdo de Issei, pero este aguanta el dolor y la golpea con su "mano".

Sairaorg lanza un gancho que impacta con el estomago de Vali, destruyendo esa zona de la armadura, pero este lo golpea con un cabezazo que destruye su casco y raja un poco el de Sairaorg.

Issei corto el brazo de Rias a la altura del hombro, pero con un movimiento de manos, este brazo volvió a su lugar y la herida se cerro. Posteriormente, la Gremory lanzo una estocada que dio en el costado izquierdo del pelinegro y genero un sangrado, pero se regenero.

Vali lanzo una patada que iba a dar contra Sairaorg, pero la esquivo y termino dando a Rias.

La pelirroja se giro y golpeo con un puño la cara de Vali rompiendo una parte del casco.

Sairaorg estaba por golpearlo con un golpe martillo cuando Issei lo embistió.

Issei pateo a Sairaorg y apunto su cañón a Rias.

-[Boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [Bombardero Imperial] – el enorme torrente de energía roja salió disparado directo contra la heredera.

Afortunadamente, reacciono a tiempo y se agacho esquivando por poco el ataque que destruyo una buena parte del lugar… se nota que Issei le puso poder a ese ataque.

-[Lanza del Apocalipsis] – Rias creo y lanzo la lanza, siendo esquivada por Issei, mientras que el ataque generaba un nuevo cráter enorme en la dimensión de bolsillo.

Los cuatro se separaron… antes de volver a lanzarse pero con movimientos instantáneos.

A la vista de todos, los cuatro desaparecían y aparecían en diferentes lugares, siempre generando una onda expansiva.

Vali golpeo a Rias en el estomago.

Sairaorg pateo a Issei en el costado derecho.

Rias impactaba su puño contra el de Issei.

Vali golpeo con su codo la cabeza de Sairaorg.

Sairaorg ataco con su hacha a Issei quien lo bloqueo con Ascalon.

Rias evadió una estocada de Vali.

Issei golpeo a Vali en el casco.

Rias pateo a Sairaorg en el estomago.

Issei bloqueo el golpe de la pelirroja.

El albino golpeo con su rodilla la cara de Sairaorg.

Sairaorg pateo el estomago de Rias.

Vali impacto un golpe martillo en la nuca de Issei.

Rias disparo una bola de poder de la destrucción que creo un cráter.

Sairaorg esquivo un [Cañón Imperial] de Vali.

Los golpes y ataques iban y venían, destruyendo la dimensión de bolsillo.

La batalla de 2 contra 2 se volvió una batalla campal de todos contra todos.

Los espectadores gritaban de emoción. Los niños, jóvenes, adultos, viejos, Night Raid, los dioses, e incluso en Ansullivan y Lautreamont donde se pasaba la batalla.

En el palco privado, los pequeños no dejaban de gritar de emoción y apoyando a sus favoritos, siendo apoyadas, por Irina, Silvia, e incluso las mayores como Veronica, Rebecca, Navi, Ophis y las tres lideres.

Los invitados estaban con la quijadas por los suelos al ver el nivel de poder de la batalla. Era simplemente imposible no sorprenderse. En ciertas mujeres, véase Yasaka e Irene, estaban maravilladas al ver una pelea de tal magnitud.

Yamamoto y Rangiku tenían una sonrisa de orgullos al ver a los pequeños Issei y Vali, según ellos, tener ese nivel de poder.

Cierto grupo de la Aldea de los Héroes miraban la pelea con serias dudas. Toda su vida habían entrenado hasta alcanzar su nivel actual, ¿Qué podrían hacer dos chicos que recién se enteraban de la verdad de ellos y uno se había enterado de lo sobrenatural hace unos meses?

La respuesta era… masacrarlos.

Incluso en resto de las noblezas los apoyaban desde la enfermeria.

De regreso a la pelea… que diga, guerra.

Issei impacto su puño en la mejilla de Sairaorg, este enterró su puño en el estomago de Rias, esta tenia su pie contra la cara del albino, y el tenia su puño en la quijada del pelinegro.

Los cuatro se alejaron de esa extraña posición.

Se veían muy cansados y heridos… bueno, solo Sairaorg porque los otros tres podían curarse.

Los cuatro sabían que las transformaciones no podían durar mucho mas.

Sairaorg sentía como el cansancio lo dominaba, pero su voluntad lo mantenía aun de pie.

Rias sentía como aquel lado oscuro intentaba dominarla y convertirla en una bestia sin control. Tenia que terminar esto rápido.

Issei y Vali no estaban mejor, sabían que no podían mantener el Imperial Drive mucho tiempo, como máximo 5 minutos tal vez, pero la continua reparación de la armadura y sanación de heridas los tenia cansados. Además, en los entrenamientos no se habían centrado en poder controlar mejor la transformación.

Una sola mirada entre ellos basto para saber que iba a seguir.

Un ultimo ataque.

Un circulo mágico de gran tamaño apareció en la espalda de Vali. En eso, el poder de Vali fue fragmentándose en varias partes. Cada fragmento se transformo en Ouryuken, solo que estas eran mucho mas destructivas que la original.

Issei puso sus dos "manos" al frente apuntando a sus oponentes. Las cabezas abrieron sus bocas, pero en vez de salir un cañón y una espada, se creo una esfera de poder en frente de ellas y fuego salió de las bocas cubriendo la esfera que solo seguía creciendo hasta se tan grande como Issei.

Rias junto sus manos, como si orara, para después separarlas y crear una esfera de poder de la destrucción que crecía cada vez mas, hasta alcanzar el tamaño del torso de Rias.

Sairaorg puso sus brazos en forma de X, antes de separarlos y que la cabeza de león en el peto de la armadura abriera su boca. El touki convergió en la boca que liberaba un potente brillo.

-[Ultima Sword] – Vali dirigió sus espadas al frente.

-[Mega Flame] – Issei disparo la esfera de poder rodeada de fuego, que iba similar a un cometa.

-[El Ataque del Big Bang] – la esfera de poder de Rias salió disparada e iba en camino contra los otros dos ataques.

-[Meteoro de la Voluntad del Rey León] – la boca de león disparo una esfera de touki.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Los cuatro ataques colisionaron generando una explosión tan poderosa que dejo muy débil la dimensión de bolsillo y los engullo a los cuatro.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que se vio a los cuatro oponentes.

Habian perdido su transformación y ahora estaban en su etapa anterior: Sairaorg, Vali e Issei con las armaduras del Balance Breaker seriamente dañadas y Rias en su anterior forma solo que muy débil ahora.

El arbitro estaba por declarar un K.O. total cuando, para incredulidad del 95% de los espectadores, comenzaban a levantarse dolorosamente.

-E-esto no ha terminado – empezó Issei.

-A-aun puedo seguir – dijo Rias.

-U-uno prevalecerá – continuo Sairaorg.

-Y- y los otros caerán – finalizo Vali y todos se pusieron en posición.

De la armadura del albino salieron varias esfera de energía que se concentraban en su mano, la cual se cubría de rayos y la armadura desaparecía.

De la de Issei salieron esferas mas grandes que comenzaron a comprimirse y a girar alrededor de la esfera de energía que tenia Issei en su mano.

Rias concentro el poder que le quedaba en su puño derecho perdiendo su transformación a excepción de su brazo derecho.

Sairaorg concentro el touki que le quedaba en su puño izquierdo, el cual tomo forma de la cabeza de un león. Regulus ayudo a su amo usando su propia energía que le quedaba.

-[Spirit Dragon-Flash] – Vali se lanzo.

-[Galactic Dragon-Impact] – seguido de Issei.

-[Puño del Rey León] – Sairaorg no se quedo atrás.

-[Meteoro de la Ruina] – y Rias a lo ultimo.

Los espectadores no parpadeaban. Temían perderse algún momento del gran final de este combate.

Para todos era como verlos en cámara lenta, acercándose cada vez mas hasta que al fin paso.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Los ataques volvieron a colisionar, pero esta ves se vio como los cuatro fueron cubiertos por una luz.

Esta vez la dimensión si termino destruida, dejando claro el poder de los cuatro Reyes.

(N/A: hasta acá la música)

-" _Los cuatro Reyes fueron expulsados. El combate, así como el partido, ha terminado en empate"_ – con el anuncio del arbitro, el estadio exploto en gritos de jubilo y felicidad por tal combate.

Incluso el comentarista estaba gritando lo increíble que fue el combate y que no merecía comentarlo.

 **Una hora después:**

Issei comenzaba a abrir los ojos. Por el color blanco de las paredes y el hecho de que casi queda ciego por la luz del techo, supuso que estaba en la enfermería o un hospital y que estuvo dormido un tiempo.

Al mismo tiempo, Rias, Vali y Sairaorg se despertaron. Al parecer, todos estaban en la misma habitación.

-Parece que ninguno gano – dijo Rias un poco deprimida.

-No importa, fue muy divertido. Hay que repetirlo – propuso Issei y todos asintieron… un día de estos debían repetir esa batalla.

-Pero esta vez pelen enserio – los gemelos vieron raro a Sairaorg – Apenas usaron las habilidades de sus Sacred Gears y no usaron sus habilidades primarias – recalco este.

-La [Omega Force] y la [Alpha Force] solo la usamos en batallas de vida o muerte – Rias iba a refutar lo dicho por Vali.

-Y use mi habilidad durante el partido con Sona ya que se requería de estrategia, mientras que aquí de poder – dijo el pelinegro dragón – Además hubiera sido demasiado corto y aburrido la batalla.

-Y no usamos mucho las habilidades de Albion y Draig porque seria demasiada ventaja… y este era un combate que decidimos pelear con honor, así que solo usamos el poder que teníamos – explico Vali.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, hasta que alguien hablo…

-[Ahora que no estamos en una batalla] – la voz de Draig se escucho en la habitación por lo que todos prestaron a tención al brillo verde en el dorso de la mano de Issei – [Rias Gremory, ¿Cómo obtuviste la Magia Erebea?] – esa pregunta alzo mas de una ceja.

-{Así que también te diste cuenta Draig} – el Welsh Dragon asintió a la afirmación de su rival.

-¿Cómo saben de ella? – pregunto mas que curiosa Rias.

-[Hace mucho tiempo, antes de perder nuestros cuerpos, hubo un humano que mato a un dragón] – eso sorprendió a todos.

-{Su nombre era Acnologia. Cuando mato al dragón, se baño en su sangre, provocando una dragonificación que lo volvió con el tiempo un dragón completo}

-[Se autodenomino el Rey Dragón del Apocalipsis. Mataba dragones indiscriminadamente y luego desaparecía. Bahamut no pudo hallarlo en ese entonces, pero no fue necesario] – lo dicho por Draig intrigo a los cuatro.

-{Después de haber matado a su decimo o onceavo dragón, Acnología creía que podía con cualquiera, así que fue a enfrentarnos a nosotros dos. Al final, su arrogancia sello su destino}

-[No fue fácil la batalla. Estábamos algo cansados por nuestras luchas, pero aun así lo vencimos. Lo mas peligroso de el era su habilidad, [Magia Erebea], que le permitía absorber el poder y usarlo. Por eso pregunto, ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Solo hay un ser que tiene esa habilidad] – preguntaba Draig.

-Cuando tenia 8 años, sufría porque mi poder de la destrucción era muy poderoso en mi y mi cuerpo no lo soportaba – comenzó a contar Rias melancólica – Según Onii-sama, solo a Piedra Filosofal o el Fruto del Árbol del Bien y el Mal podía curarme, pero no se podía obtener ninguno. Ajuka-sama, había propuesto usar la sangre y carne de Acnología, el cual había perdido un brazo durante su batalla contra los dos Dragones Celestiales. Con eso, pretendían hacerme parte dragón para soportar el poder de la destrucción, y como no hubo alternativa, se hiso. Durante un tiempo, me inyectaron un compuesto hecho con la sangre y carne de Acnologia, y después no tuve el problema con mi poder.

-[Eso explica tu actitud con Issei]

-¿Qué quieres decir Draig?

-[Antes de morir, Acnologia juro vengarse de nosotros. Hace mucho tiempo, hubo un mago que experimento con una niña, usando una parte de Acnologia. La niña no solo controlo la [Magia Erebea], consiguió hacerse inmortal, aunque con otros medios. Sin embargo, esa niña se encontró con mi portador. Al verlo, o mejor dicho oler mi esencia a través de mi portador, se enfurecía sin razón. Mi teoría es que, la sangre de Acnologia reconoce mi esencia y envía ese impulso de ira al usuario de la [Magia Erebea]. Eso explicaría el porque Rias se veía enojada contigo después de tu batalla con Riaser Phoenix durante el anuncio de la boda, ya que tu brazo dragonificado emanaba mi escencia]

-Eso no explica el por que se enoja conmigo cuando asumo mi forma de Dragonoid y el por que intento matarme en un inicio ya que dudo que esa ira sea la causante – dijo Issei confuso.

-Eso era culpa del hechizo de Raiser – los tres la vieron confusos – Ya sabes, el hechizo que tomaba el poder de en quien se usaba y se lo daba al usuario. No me digas que no sabes el por que es ilegal – Issei la miro mas confuso – Serás idiota. El hechizo tiene como consecuencia que el usuario influye en la conducta y mentalidad de en quien se use. ¿No te preguntaste el por qué las chicas actúan muy diferentes a como cuando estaban con Raiser?

Issei se puso a pensar en eso y tenia que admitir que Rias daba un muy buen punto… antes ellas eran mas agresivas y fieles a Raiser, casi como esclavas, y ahora la actitud, cuando no es contra el, es muy diferente.

-La influencia comienza cuando se lleva la marca del hechizo un tiempo. En mi caso, la tuve 3 meses antes de que te reencarnara, pero no me afectaba por mi poder. Pero cuando sacrificaste tu brazo y sentí la esencia de Draig, la influencia de Raiser me ataco de golpe y con todo. Eso explica el porque intente matarte antes – termino Rias.

-Eso explica mucho – murmuro el Sekiryuutei. – Y si que te volviste fuerte en muy poco tiempo – Rias parpadeo confundida.

-¿De que hablas? Desde tu partido con Sona, Sairaorg, nuestros sequitos y yo entrenamos en una dimensión especial hecha por tu padre, donde el tiempo pasa diferente. Es imposible que hayamos llegado a este nivel, menos tomando en cuenta que empezó a entrenar la [Magia Erebe] recién – Vali e Issei no sabían si enojarse con su padre por no decirles algo así… o estar agradecidos porque gracias a ello tuvieron una gran batalla.

En eso, la puerta es abierta por las Reinas de los cuatro Reyes, las cuales se veían preocupadas.

-Que bueno que despertaron – agradeció Kuisha y los cuatro se pusieron al lado de sus respectivos reyes.

- **Enhorabuena hijos, fue un combate espectacular** – dijo Bahamut entrando junto a Zeoticus y Venelana.

-Y si que causaron escandalo – dijo Lord Gremory prendiendo una TV que no habían notado hasta ahora.

-" _¡Esto es increíble! ¡El Rating Game entre Issei Hyodo, Vali Hyodo, Rias Gremory y Sairaorg Bael ha roto los niveles del ranking! ¡Fue el Rating Game mas visto de todos!_ " – gritaba un periodista justo en frente de un hospital, posiblemente donde están ahora.

-" _¡Black Dragon/White Dragon/Lion King/Red Princess!_ " – eran los gritos de muchos niños y jóvenes en frente del hospital.

-"¡ _Kyyyyaaaaaa! ¡Deme un hijo Issei-sama/Vali-sama/Sairaorg-sama!_ " – y no podían faltar las molestas fangirls.

- **Están esperando a que salgan para entrevistarlos**

-Ahora que lo veo, estamos en un hospital del territorio Sitri, ¿No? – supuso Rias recibiendo un asentimiento de su madre.

-¡Sairaorg-sama! – quien grito fue un hombre de cabello blanco vestido de mayordomo -¡Tiene que venir! – al ver la prisa del mayordomo, Sairaorg se levanto y lo siguió apurado.

-Vamos – todos salieron y siguieron al heredero Bael.

Corrieron hasta una habitación con muchas flores afuera de la puerta.

-¡Esta es…! – Rias supo entonces a donde iban.

Vieron como Sairaorg entro a la habitación y lo siguieron. Al entrar, varios se quedaron petrificados.

Ahí, en la cama, se encontraba una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos purpura sentada en la cama del hospital.

Rias, Venelana y Zeoticus no podían creerlo, mientras que Sairaorg se quedaba como estatua mientras lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

-¿Esa no es la madre de Sairaorg? – dijo Issei recibiendo un asentimiento de su hermano.

-Pero, se supone que esta en coma – ninguno a excepción de su padre sabia como la mujer desperto.

 **Esa misma noche:**

Los jóvenes demonios (Los Cuatro Novatos mas Glasyas-Labolas, no se su se escribe así) mas Issei y Vali se encontraban en un enorme salón, lleno de demonios de alta clase y miembros importantes de otras facciones.

Esta era la celebración por el final de el Campeonato de Rating Game entre las nuevas generaciones.

Los sequitos involucrados iban vestidos con trajes de gala (hombres menos Gasper) y vestidos finos (mujeres mas Gasper).

Ellos se encontraban sobre una plataforma dado que dentro de poco anunciarían los resultados de los Rating Games.

-Atención, atención – llamo Sirzechs Lucifer – Estamos por dar los resultados.

Todos prestaron atención a esto.

-En ultimo lugar, con cero victorias y tres derrotas, Glasyas-Labolas – unos pocos aplausos sonaron para el demonio que solo refunfuñaba sobre que estaba arreglado.

Tuvo que enfrentarse a Bael, Gremory y Agares, y no pudo ni acercarse a la victoria.

-En tercer lugar, con una victoria y dos derrotas… Agares – mas aplausos que antes sonaron para Seekvara Agares.

Se enfrento a Vali, Glasyas-Labolas y Sona, solo ganando el segundo desafortunadamente… al final si uso la idea de Vali de usar los robots, pero la estrategia de Sona Sitri la venció al final… eso y que era un Captura la Bandera.

-En segundo lugar, hay un triple empate – eso conmociono a todos – Con una victoria y dos empates… Hyodos y Sitri – de inmediatos los aplausos y felicidades llenaron el salón.

-Momento, hasta donde se, ustedes solo tuvieron dos partidos – dijo Issei a Vali y Sona.

-De hecho, tuvimos un partido, pero era durante el asunto de Loki – explico Vali.

-Como ninguno se presento, lo pasaron como empate. Aun después de que se anunciara la razón de nuestra ausencia, no se podía hacer nada ya que no había tiempo – dijo Sona ajustándose los lentes.

-Eso es tener mala suerte – los dos bajaron la cabeza en señas de que era verdad.

-Y por ultimo, un empate en el primer lugar… con dos victorias y un empate… ¡Gremory y Bael! – y el salón se lleno de aun mas aplausos y felicidades.

-Bien hecho – felicito Issei.

-Se lo merecían – dijo Vali.

-Un paso mas cerca de cumplir sus sueños – exclamo Sona.

Ambos primos se vieron, antes de sonreír y alzar los puños en señal de victoria.

En una mesa especifica, Lord y Lady Gremory tenían lagrimas de felicidad y junto a ellos la recién despierta madre de Sairaorg los felicitaba.

Todo iba bien… hasta que…

-¡Esa es mi Ria-tan! – grito el Maou Lucifer usando una remera con una foto de Rias de bebe.

Cabe decir que la pobre estaba roja de vergüenza y que dejaba en ridículo a su cabello.

-Moo, ¡Onii-sama!

Y para terror y vergüenza de todos, Bahamut, nuestro dios trolero, puso una pantalla y un video… donde se mostraba a toda la nueva generación cuando eran niños y en situaciones vergonzosas.

-Issei, Vali, detengan a su padre – le reclamaba Rias a ambos.

-Y tu crees que nos va a escuchar – le respondió Vali rojo de vergüenza al ver fotos de el de bebe.

Pero una pregunta estaba en la cabeza de todos… ¡¿Cómo carajos consiguió esas fotos?!

 **Al día siguiente:**

Era el tan esperado festival, y con nuestro grupo favorito…

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! – se encargaban de asustar a algunos.

En la caseta de entradas, Vali e Issei veían divertidos como unos chicos salían corriendo del miedo… seguro entraron al evento de Peterhausen y Fenrir o al calabozo con Esdeath y Najenda.

-Parece que se divierten – dijo Motohama apareciendo junto a Matsuda, Kaori y Aki (estas ultimas las dos capitanas del club de kendo por si lo olvidaron.).

Aunque curiosamente las chicas cargaban katanas verdaderas.

-Ohh, ¿vienen a ver a las chicas? – pregunto divertido Issei, antes de ponerse pálido al ver como Kaori y Aki sacaban las katanas y las ponían en… bueno, cierta parte importante.

-No lo harán, a menos que deseen ser castrados sin anestesia – dijo Kaori aterradoramente.

-¿Son novios? – pregunto Vali pero los cuatro negaron, aunque con un leve sonrojo.

-No. Verán, les prometimos que si no espiaban a ninguna chica y nos ayudaban con nuestro evento… p-p-p-podían espiarnos un día y no haríamos nada – dijo Aki.

-Eso explica el porque no los veía correr por sus vidas la semana pasada – exclamo Issei.

-¿Y como llegaron a eso? – pregunto Vali de nuevo.

-Veras… - Matsuda iba a responder pero fue callado por un golpe de Aki.

La mirada de ambas si que asusto al Dúo Pervertido.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH – los gritos volvieron a sonar, pero esta vez eran de Sting y Kiba, quienes estaban vestidos como vampiros… pero de Crepúsculo por una aparente broma de cierto Dios Dragón que no paraba de joder nunca, y eran seguidos por un club de fans que querían llevarse algo de ellos… aunque atrás era perseguidas por cierta Reina Sitri furiosa.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH – detrás de ellos venían Kotarou y Gasper, en versiones femeninas de un hombre lobo y un vampiro, huyendo de un grupo de mujeres igual de grande que el anterior y con raras intenciones.

-Un minuto de silencio, por los caídos – dijo Issei y los seis lo hicieron – Bueno, aquí tiene pases para todos los eventos de nuestra vasa del terror – les extendió unos boletos – Y tranquilos que esta va por mi cuenta – eso si que agradecieron.

Pero antes de que entren, Kiba y Sting agarraron los hombros de los gemelos.

-Cambio de turno – dijeron ambos fastidiados y cansados… perdieron a las fans en tiempo record.

-E-esperen – todo cayo en oídos sordos cuando a una increíble velocidad los gemelos estaban usando los disfraces de "vampiro" y Sting y Kiba vestían normales.

-KKKKKYYYYYYAAAAAAA, VALI-SAMA, ISSEI-SAMA – los dos emprendieron la graciosa huida de esas locas… en momentos así Issei extrañaba su antigua reputación.

-Por motivos así, me alegra no ser popular – dijo Motohama entrando con los otros tres.

 **En la noche:**

Rias terminaba de acomodar las cosas en el salón del club junto a Sting.

- _Vamos, este es el momento. No la cagues_ – se daba ánimos el rubio – R-Rias.

-¿Si? – Rias pensó que la acababa de llamar por su nombre y sin honoríficos.

Sting se dio vuelta y encaro a Rias.

-T-t-t-tu m-m-me g-g-gustas y q-q-quisiera s-s-saber si QUERIAS SALIR CONMIGO – se confeso… y grito lo ultimo mas rojo que cierra peliazul en un mundo alternativo.

Rias también se sonrojo por la confesión.

-B-bueno, podría darte una oportunidad – respondió la pelirroja algo sonrojada y desviando un poco la mirada.

Los ojos de Sting parecieron brillas antes de gritas -¡SIIIIIIIIII! – y saltar por todos lados.

Rias se que se rio de las payasadas de su Reina y recordó las palabras de su maestra.

- _Talvez el es el indicado._

Era inevitable. Ambos comenzaban a acercarse. Sting abrazo a Rias de la cintura y la atrajo, para después besarla en los labios. Era un momento mágico para ambos.

PUUUM

O lo era hasta que la puerta cedió y cayeron todos los miembros del club mas Zeoticus, Venelana, Sirzechs, Grayfia, Sairaorg, su madre, Kuisha y Bahamut… ¡Incluso estaban las lideres y las que estaban en Dragon Hunting!

-Moo, arruinaron el momento – Rias hiso un mortal puchero para Sting, Sirzechs y Zeoricus.

La noche siguio, con felicitaciones, bromas y amenazas de muerte de parte de Sirzechs y Zeoticus hacia Sting… sip, una noche para recordar.

* * *

 **Deadpool: VIVE, VIVE – gritaba el mercenario golpeando al desmayado autor.**

 **Misogi: Pobre, quedo en coma por escribir el cap.**

 **Deadpool: DIJE QUE VIVAS – grito antes de suministrar una descarga eléctrica.**

 **Aaaaaaaaaah, ¡YA DESPERTE!**

 **Deadpool: por poco te perdimos.**

 **Gracias Dead… lo prometido esta hecho. Puse la batalla, se revelaron varias cosas y fue el cap mas largo que he escrito en mi vida… y si que tarde.**

 **Dejen su review y este es Ikari no Ryujin y compañía DESPIDIENDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	30. Chapter 30

**He vuelto gente, lamento la demora pero ya saben, uno tiene inconvenientes.**

 **Misogi: Che, para a Deadpool que nos va a romper todo…**

 **Deja que se desahogue, vos te sentirías igual si tomaran algo tuyo y lo volvieran a usar sin siquiera hacerles un cambio… bueno, vamos con las reviews:**

 **incursio123: Así iba a ser originalmente, pero entonces Issei y Vali se verían demasiado poderosos y todavía no llegan ahí.**

 **Giuseppe: Gracias.**

 **carlos trujillo: Tranquilo que para eso falta.**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegro que te guste.**

 **Antifanboy:… no se si es en broma o serio pero igual gracias.**

 **ELDRAGONCOLORADO16:*snif* gracias por comprenderme.**

 **Nikopelucas: intento tardar lo menos posible.**

 **Phantom: gracias y al final del cap estará la lista.**

 **Sevenfall: ¿?**

 **godz 1987: gracias.**

 **Sin más que decir, comencemos.**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos**

 **-** _hola_ **\- pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **-** [hola] **\- Draig, Albion y otros seres.**

 **\- hola - Bahamut u otros seres**

 **\- "** _hola_ **" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

 _Capitulo 30: la calma antes de la tormenta._

 **Dragon Hunting:**

Vemos al equipo completo mirando expectantes la escena frente a ellos.

Y es que en frente se encontraba Bahamut en frente de Laury y Tiamat, ambas nerviosas debido a la seria mirada del padre de sus amados.

El Dios Dragón se aclaro la garganta antes de hablar.

- **Tiamat, Laury, han logrado rasgar la habilidad especial que tienen, y a su vez rasgaron la superficie para ser Dragonas Celestiales** – decía Bahamut alegrando a ambas.

-Ise, ¿Cómo es eso de habilidad especial y rasgar la superficie de un Dragón Celestial? – pregunto curiosa Najenda, misma curiosidad que tenían Akame, Mein, Kurome, Leone, Chelsea, Esdeath, Arthur, Bikou, Kuroka, Kuro Usagi, Rory, Albedo, Kiba, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Le Fay, Gasper, Rossweisse, Akeno, Serafall, Penemue, Gabriel, Griselda e Irina.

Las únicas excepciones eran Ophis, Navi, Rebecca, Jessica, Silvia, Veronica, Kurumi y Scarlet que sabían de lo que querían hablar.

-Es algo que me explico papa, para que un dragón sea celestial, no solo debe contar con el poder, sino también con una habilidad que nace con el dragón, pero el manifestarla varia dependiendo de cada uno – explico Issei satisfaciendo la curiosidad de la mayoría.

- **También me gustaría destacar que Ophis recupero la mitad de su poder** – ante eso todos aplaudieron sabiendo el inconveniente que paso la ex loli – **Ah, y que Vali e Issei tiene prohibido usar el Imperial Drive, solo lo usaran en zonas son gente que puede salir herida.**

-Pero ¿Por qué dices eso papa? -pregunto Vali sorprendido de que le negaran a el y a Issei usar sus, hasta la fecha, transformaciones mas poderosas.

- **Eso se debe a que la expulsión de poder es tal durante la transformación que todo alrededor es destruido** – la explicación de Bahamut fue convincentes para todos, ya que era verdad.

Con los anuncios de Bahamut finalizados, todos fueron a sus actividades diarias, pero Vali desapareció con Jessica… o fue al revés.

Mientras que muchas chicas de Issei, mas especifico las que todavía no tenían su cita, estaban frente a una ruleta que tenia sus nombres.

-Bien, veamos quien es la afortunada – Tiamar hiso rodar la ruleta con fuerza.

Estuvo así un minuto hasta que comenzó a parar… hasta detenerse en…

-¡Si, es mi turno! – exclamo feliz Najenda.

Las demás suspiraron y pasaron a sacar el nombre de Najenda de la ruleta.

* * *

 **Opening 2 de Kill la Kill: Ambiguous**

 **Unmei no ito wo tachikitta sono saki ni**

Se ve a Japón desde el espacio, pero la cámara va acercándose hasta llegar a Issei.

 **(Instrumental)**

Se van encendiendo reflectores, que muestran a Issei con su sequito, Vali con su sequito, Rias con su sequito y a Sairaorg con su sequito.

 **Senobishiteitanda**

 **Kutsuzure darake no semai sekai de**

Se va mostrando uno a uno el sequito de Issei, incluyéndolo, en ropas de batalla, Balance Breaker y al modo Imperial. Después se hace lo mismo con Vali y su sequito.

 **Runway wo aruku egao no uragawa**

 **Kakushita tsumori de**

Se hace lo mismo con el sequito de Rias, aunque esta muestra una forma extraña. Después se hace lo mismo con Sairaorg.

 **Dakedo itsumo kimi ni wa**

 **Minukarete shimatte ite**

Se ve a Issei y Vali caminando por pasillo, mirando seriamente a sus contrincantes, quienes eran Rias y Sairaorg que también los veían seriamente.

 **Konna no wa hajimete de tomadou kedo**

En frente suyo aparece Cao Cao, Jeanne, Sig, George, Heracles, Leonardo, Erica y Godou. Después saltan muchísimos humanos tratando de atacar a Issei, Vali, Rias y Sairaorg, pero los dos primeros hacen brillar sus Sacred Gears y los otros dos hacen brillar sus cuerpos.

 **Hoka no darenimo kikonasenai**

 **Nandaka wakannai atsusa ga mune wo kogasu kara**

La montaña humana exploto revelando a Issei y Vali en Imperial Drive con sus espadas, mientras que en el otro lado estaban Rias con una forma extraña y Sairaorg con una armadura. Los cuatro se miraron antes de correr con todo y chocar puños y espadas.

 **Unmei no ito taguriyoseta sono saki ni**

 **Ima atarashii yoake ga kuru**

Los cuatro mandaron a volar más personas por las ondas expansivas mientras seguían golpeándose, mientras que el nombre de la serie aparecía en piedra cubierta de sangre.

 **Omoi wo kitto hitotsu**

Aparecían Sairaorg con una mujer a su espalda y Rias con un dragón negro, mientras que aparecen Issei y Vali con Samantha detrás. Después pasa a una imagen del sequito Gremory, otra del sequito Bael, otra de todo Dragon Hunting, y otra de Issei, Vali, Rias y Sairaorg mirando a la cámara con sangre en la cara. Al final aparecen Ouryuken y Ascalon chocando.

* * *

 **Un rato después:**

-Mmm, esto esta delicioso – decía Najenda vistiendo un vestido de color negro que se separaba a partir del muslo y dejaba ver sus piernas.

Ella e Issei estaban en un restaurante elegante de la Argentina, comiendo unos sorrentinos con relleno de ciervo y salsa bolognesa.

Issei usaba una camisa roja con líneas negras, un saco marrón oscuro, unos chupines y zapatos.

-Es verdad… quien diría que el ciervo sabe tan bien – dijo Issei degustando su platillo antes de beber un poco de agua tónica.

Mientras que su acompañante bebía vino.

-Creme que cuando pasas la mayor parte de tu vida comiendo cosas simples solo porque tu abuelo es un alto mando de la iglesia, comer esto es como estar en el cielo – comparo Najenda dejando sorprendido a Issei.

-No sabia que tenias un familiar en la Iglesia .

-Bueno, hace mucho que no hablamos ya que me negué a ser parte de la Iglesia todo porque no era la misma Iglesia que era antes – relataba la peliplateada bebiendo un poco de su vino – Aunque lo entendió, se enojo un poco porque no seguí sus pasos.

-¿Y quien es tu abuelo? – pregunto curioso mientras llevaba un pedazo de sorrentinos a su boca.

-Lo debes conocer, se llama Vasco Strada – la declaración de Najendo casi ahoga a Issei.

-V-Vasco Strada, ¿El anterior portador de Durandal y actual segundo al mando de la Iglesia? – recibiendo un asentimiento de Najenda – Valla, había oído que era estricto y solo mostraba seriedad, pero tu eres muy diferente: desde que te conozco te he visto reír, enojarte, llorar porque se te acabo tu helado – eso sonrojo de vergüenza a Najenda.

-Debe ser algo decepcionante que no pueda compararme con el ¿no? – pregunto un poco cabizbaja la chica.

-La verdad no… el tiene como 80 años y portó a Duraldal por mucho tiempo, tu apenas tienes 21 y recién comienzas a conocer el potencial completo de Susanoo… estoy seguro que lo superaras muy prono – declaro Issei con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, haciendo sonreír a la peliplateada.

-Gracias Ise – agradeció de verdad.

Todos los hombres con los que se encontraba, con excepción de Bullat y Bolls, se burlaban de ella o se decepcionaban de que ella sea la nieta de alguien como Vasco Strada, pero el pelinegro en frente de el se había preocupado por ella y la había protegido. Y como dijo Esdeath el día que las reencarnaron, le encantaba su sonrisa, ya sea maliciosa o divertida.

Issei pago la cuenta y ambos salieron a caminar, terminando en el parque cercano.

Y aparentemente no había nadie.

-Ten Najenda – Issei al abrazo para sorpresa de esta, pero se separaron a los tres segundos… para desilusión de la peliplateada.

O eso fue hasta que sintió algo en su cuello.

Curiosa, bajo sus ojos para ver un collar con eslabones de plata y un zafiro violeta.

-Combina contigo – dijo el pelinegro.

Najenda lo tomo del saco y le planto un beso casto pero con sentimientos.

Ambos se elevaron mientras danzaban en el atardecer argentino.

Ambos volvieron a juntarse, dejando en el cielo el dibujo de un dragón negro entrelazado con uno plateado y las alas de ambos extendidas.

El pelinegro sello el dibujo en el collar y se marcho junto a su acompañante.

 **Dragon Hunting:**

Issei volvió a aparecer en su habitación con su sierva.

-Te amo Ise – declaro Najenda volviendo a besarlo.

-Y yo a ti Na-chan~ - canturreo Issei sonrojando a la aludida.

-Moo no me llames así – se quejo esta mordiendo un poco el cuello del pelinegro.

-Esta bien – dijo Issei antes de volver a besarla.

 **Mientras, con Vali:**

Nuestro gemelo albino se encontraba junto a Jessica sobre en dragón marino de esta ultima.

-Que bella noche ¿no? – empezó la castaña.

-Si, aunque no era necesario que me secuestraras para venir a verla – dijo divertido Vali viendo como la castaña se avergonzaba un poco.

-Lo hice porque pensé que alguna te iba a tomar por el resto de la tarde. Ya es bastante injusto que no tuviéramos una cita antes del Rating Game – se quejo Jessica.

-Eso es porque intentaste varias veces violarme – declaro el Hakuryuukou.

-Jejejeje – se rio nerviosa la castaña.

-Pero, se que debajo de esa loca obsesiva hay una chica que busca un héroe de brillante armadura – Jessica se avergonzó aun mas.

-¿C-C-C-Como sabes eso?

-Hablas dormida.

Ambos quedaron en silencio hasta que se comenzaron Reír.

-Si, puedo llegar a ser muy fantasiosa, pero en un mundo lleno de Dioses, monstruos y otros seres existen, no seria raro que haya chicas que busquen a su héroe – declaro la Archdragonar castaña.

-Si, es verdad… y ahora este héroe va a reclamar su premio – finalizo Vali pesando a al sorprendida castaña, pero esta se dejo guiar.

Vali entonces le pone algo en las orejas.

Eran un par de pendientes dorados con una pequeña gema azul cada uno.

Ambos se elevaron ante la mirada del dragón de Jessica.

Pasaron 10 minutos para que ambos bajaran, mostrando en el cielo estrellado el dibujo de un dragón blanco sobre el agua junto a un dragón marino de color marrón que nadaba al lado del dragón blanco.

Vali sello ese dibujo en los pendientes y ambos desaparecieron… dejando en ese lago al pobre dragón.

 **Dragon Hunting:**

Vali y Jessica aparecen en la habitación del primero.

La castaña tenia su rostro completamente sonrojado.

-V-V-V-V-V-Vali – la castaña estaba completamente avergonzada.

-Tranquila – la calmo el albino besándola de forma amorosa.

 **Al día siguiente** :

Era domingo y todos estaban en la cocina almorzando.

-Oh Ise – lo llamo Veronica – Tienes algo que hacer a la noche.

-No – contesto este extrañado.

-Bien, ¿querrías ir a una fiesta en Lautreamont? – pregunto la rubia recibiendo un asentimiento del pelinegro.

-Bueno, yo me voy, tengo que verme con una amiga – se despidió Bikou desapareciendo en un portal.

Unos minutos después…

TOC TOC

-Hola, agencia Dragon Hunting – saludo Prim abriéndole la puerta a los invitados… mejor dicho las invitadas.

Y era porque quienes llegaron eran Rukia y Shella.

-¡Rukia, Shella, ya llegaron! – dijo Albedo abrazando a su amiga y a la mujer que la crio.

-Tardamos un poco en empacar todo… mas que nada la colección de ropa in ¡! – decía Shella pero fue silenciada por un golpe del abanico de Rukia de sabrá Bahamut de donde saco… no esperen, ni el sabe de donde lo saco.

-Okaa-sama, esa información es privada – le regaño su hija mayor.

-Ya, ya, mejor vallamos poniendo todo en sus habitaciones – propuso Albedo calmando el ambiente entre madre e hija y llevándolas a las habitaciones preparadas de ante mano por su suegro.

Mientras la morena les mostraba todo a las invitadas, los demás fueron a realizar sus tareas diarias: las lideres al papeleo que les correspondía, para frustración de ellas, algunas como Esdeath, Najenda, Tiamat, Ophis, Navi, Laury, Leone, Rossweisse y Scarlet se pusieron a jugar al pool, otras como Akame, Kurome, Mein, Chelsea, Jessica y Roy se pusieron a ver un programa de cocina.

Gasper, Koneko, Le Fay y Ravel fueron a entrenar, aunque en opinión de Issei, Koneko actuaba muy extraña con ese sonrojo que aparecía cuando lo miraba.

Irina, acompañada de Xenovia, hablaba con Griselda sobre algo de espadas, ya que la de la castaña fue usada para crear a ExDurandal.

Arthur charlaba con Kiba, que por lo que escucho Vali era sobre recetas de comida… curioso.

Rebecca, Silvia y Veronica se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Asia y Kurumi jugaban cartas con Kuro Usagi… y por las reacciones de ambas iban perdiendo.

Kuroka se había ido a dormir… era domingo y según ella nadie le quita su siesta de domingo.

-No tengo nada que hacer hasta la noche, ¿Qué recomiendas Draig? – le pregunto Issei a su compañero.

-[Bien podemos ir a las mazmorras que invento tu padre] – un escalofrió recorrió la espada de Issei.

-Creo que mejor voy a visitar a alguien – dijo el pelinegro.

-Yo igual, voy a ver a Seek, por lo que me dijo necesita ayuda con unos Gundam – Vali se marcho en un portal hacia la casa de la demonio peliverde.

Issei igual se marcho, directo a visitar a ciertas kitsune y después a Irine y Erza.

 **Noche:**

A Issei le gusto pasar el tiempo con Yasaka y Kunou, mas cuando la pequeña kitsune le enseñaba cuanto mejoro en su uso de fuego kitsune… no era un avance enorme pero si significativo para ella… de pasar a incendiar un árbol ahora podía con tres.

Lo mismo pasa con Irine y Erza, aunque en este caso le pidió a la pelirroja mayor que le muestre su magia que, según ella, podía alterar la geografía… le creyó cuando termino en una cueva cien metros debajo de la superficie y al salir, donde antes estaba la casa de las pelirrojas, ahora había una montaña.

Ahora que lo recordaba, no le había preguntado a Irene el porque vivía en esa cabaña en un punto lejano en el territorio de Tannin… tal vez se lo preguntara la próxima vez.

Ahora lo importarte es la fiesta a la que esta asistiendo.

Ahora estaba en Lautreamont, mas especifico en el castillo del rey en una fiesta, celebrando aparentemente los 157 años del reino.

A esta fiesta asistieron políticos, grandes economistas influyentes en el reino, y demás. Y entre ellos, estaban Rebecca, como la mejor Archdragonar de la Academia Ansullivan, aunque ya no iba. La pelinaranja iba con un vestido negro que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y su cabello, normalmente suelto, recogido en un nudo en la parte superior de atrás de su cabeza.

Silvia y Veronica también asistieron, ya que ambas eran princesas de Lautreamont y era su obligación, además de ser importante para el reino. Ambas hermanas llevaban el mismo tipo de vestido que Rebecca, solo que el de Silvia era azul marino y el de Veronica gris real. Silvia tenia su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo alta mientras que su hermana lo llevaba suelto.

Issei iba como invitado de las tres, usando un traje formal normal, pero con guantes negros.

-Es increible que en 157 años, la humanidad no haya descubierto este reino – comento Issei al aire.

-Es por la barrera que protege la ciudad y a Ansullivan, evita que cualquiera ajeno a lo sobrenatural los descubra – le dijo un demonio cerca suyo… aparentemente uno de los economistas.

-¡Atención damas y caballeros! – anuncio el rey parado en medio de la enorme sala del castillo donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta - ¡Dentro de 5 minutos iniciara el baile! ¡escojan a sus parejas!

Siendo la mayor, Veronica reclamo primero a Issei, llevándolo a la pista de baile mientras las otras dos esperaban.

-Veronica, se sincera ¿Qué ves en mi? – pregunto Issei mientras bailaba con la rubia mayor.

-Tu fuiste el único valiente para desafiarme y vencerme, los demás simplemente temblaban mucho antes de que saque a Arturo – explicaba Veronica – Es por eso que nunca me interese en esos matrimonios arreglados, para mi no había nadie digno de mi… hasta que tu llegaste. Si bien empezamos con el pie izquierdo, no me guardaste rencor y pude saber mas de ti… fuerte, poderoso, valiente, todo lo que busco – dijo Veronica con una diminuta sonrisa y si alguien podía ver detalladamente, una chispa de amor en sus ojos.

Issei sintió una extraña sed de sangre clavándose en su nuca.

El baile con Veronica termino y era el turno de Silvia, mientras que Rebecca murmuraba algo sobre sangre real injusta.

-Silvia, ¿Qué te llevo a convertirte en parte dragón? – pregunto el pelinegro curioso.

-Te dije que te amo – dijo Silvia con un rubor notable – Tu me ayudaste a ser quien soy. Siempre con un porte digno, pero a la hora de la verdad una cobarde – Issei estaba por decir algo pero la rubia lo detuvo – Pero tu me hiciste ser quien debo ser, no una cobarde, sino Silvia Lautreamont, una de las Princesas de Lautreamont, y desde entonces me enamore de ti… ademastuespaldaesmuycalida – lo ultimo lo dijo tan rápido que no se entendió nada, aunque debió ser algo vergonzoso debido al fuerte rubor en sus mejillas.

De nuevo Issei sintió esa sed de sangre, pero mas potente.

Si supiera que esa sed de sangre viene del rey.

Y la ultima pero no menos importante, Rebecca.

-Rebecca…

-No hace falta que lo preguntes. Me fui contigo porque, hasta la fecha, eres el único que no me viste como un trofeo. Todos en la academia me veían como la gran Rebecca Randall, la mas gran Archdragonar de la academia. Solo pensaban en la fama y el prestigio que tendrían si me conquistaban… y si me si me divertí jugando un poco con eso – confeso esta avergonzada por esa actitud, sacándole una risita a Issei -Pero tu rechazaste algo por los que muchos, literalmente, matarían por tener. Tu y tu hermano me interesaron, pero al final solo tu hacías latir así mi corazón.

Hubo unos bailes mas hasta que llego la media noche.

Issei estaba en el balcón y tres siluetas se le acercaban.

-Chicas – dijo Issei en un tono serio, asustando a las tres.

Sus mentes les jugaron en contra al imaginar que Issei las rechazaría, pero este se giro revelando tres cajitas.

El de Rebecca era un brazalete de oro con una gema verde y tenia el nombre de la susodicha detrás.

Para Silvia era un collar, también de oro y con un zafiro azul, dentro de un marco con forma de corazón.

Y para Veronica era un anillo, también de oro, con un diamante y también tiene grabados con forma del símbolo de las valquirias, el cual eran dos alas desplegadas.

-No sabían como les gustaría, así que los hice de oro y ¡! – Issei seguiría hablando si no fuera porque las tres se le abalanzaron.

-¡No tenias que hacerlo!

-¡Es hermoso!

-¡Me encanta!

Dijeron Veronica, Silvia y Rebecca.

Issei beso a las tres: primero Silvia, Rebecca y por ultimo Veronica.

Los cuatro se elevaron mientras despedían una estela de energía sobre el cielo del reino de Lautreamont.

La primera en bajar fue Silvia, después Rebecca y por ultimo Veronica e Issei.

Ahora en el cielo había tres dibujos, uno de un dragón negro "danzando" con uno naranja (IsseiXRebecca), otro de uno negro elevandose mientras abrazaba a uno de color amarillo (IsseiXSilvia) y por ultimo un dragón negro cruzado con otro amarillo formando una X (IsseiXVeronica)

Issei sello con cuidado los dibujos en los regalos y desapareció, mientras el rey sentía que tenia que empezar la caza de Issei Bahamut… y no estaría solo.

 **Dragon Hunting:**

Issei y las tres damas aparecieron en la habitación del primero, pero las tres lo abrazaron con fuerza antes de caer en la cama.

-E-esperen, ¿las tres a la vez? – pregunto con duda, pero recibió un fuerte asentimiento.

-[Da gracias a que el sincronización solo dura la primera vez, porque si no necesitarías mucha ayuda mañana para levantarte] – le dijo Draig riéndose un poco.

Mientras, en la recepción/oficina.

Kuro Usagi abrió la puerta, por la cual entro… ¿Vali cargando varias bolsas?

Si se preguntan que paso…

-Usagi, ¿Cómo te fue en el casino? – pregunto Laury, pero no necesito respuesta al ver las bolsas que traía su prometido.

-Me fue excelente… pero creo que ya no seré bienvenida ahí – respondió esta rascándose la nuca nerviosa.

-Parece que lo de las patas de conejo traen buena suerte es cierto – bromeo Vali molestando a la peliazul con orejas de conejo.

-Moo, no te burles – se quejo Kuro Usagi golpeándolo suavemente, pero rápido, en el pecho… finalizando el combo con un golpe en la cabeza con un abanico de papel que ya quiero saber de donde los sacan.

En eso, un portal se abrió, saliendo de ahí un magullado Bikou.

-¡Bikou! ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto Vali dejando las bolsas y yendo a donde su Peón.

-N-no es nada – dijo con dificultad recordando como termino así.

 **Flashback:**

 _Vemos a Bikou con Naruko en frente y el viejo Sun Wukong sentado sobre una roca, con una cascada detrás._

 _-¡Vamos Bikou, enséñame esa técnica! – rogo la rubia abrazando la pierna derecha del mono joven._

 _Luego de una rutina de calentamiento y meditación, Naruko quería que Bikou le enseñara la [Bomba Zen]… y aunque este sienta algo por ella, no podía enseñarle una técnica tan peligrosa._

 _-Enséñasela de una vez – le ordeno el viejo mono a su descendiente._

 _-Bien… lo único que tienes que hacer es concentras energía natural al frente de tus manos – le enseño poniéndose en posición con la rubia en frente – Como sabes, el senjutsu absorbe tanto energía negativa como positiva, pero podemos regular la cantidad de cada uno… necesitas condensar un 80% positiva y un 20% negativa – al hacerlo, en frente de las manos de Naruko se combinaron muchas esferitas azules y unas pocas rojas, dando paso a una esfera morado oscuro._

 _-Pero el color es diferente a la tuya – dijo esta recordando el color de la usada por Bikou._

 _-Es porque con ayuda de Kuroka, su hermanita, Le Fay y los demás, pude sumarle un elemento, pero por el momento solo puedo con luz._

 _La chica asintió ante eso y miro la esfera que creo._

 _-Pero necesitas mucha concentración, ya que si te distraes podrías… - pero la explicación del mono se detuvo por un acontecimiento._

 _-Ssss – y era una serpiente en el pie de Naruko._

 _-¡KYYYYYAAAAA! – grito esta desconcentrándose, lanzando la esfera al frente, impactando con un desafortunado Bikou._

 _BOOOOOM_

 _El pobre termino en un cráter todo humeante._

 _-¡Perdón Bikou! – se disculpo la rubia poniendo la cabeza del chico en su regazo._

 _-Jajajajaja, eso fue divertido – se reía el anciano presente._

 _Lo volvieron a practicar cuatro veces, donde todas ella perdía la concentración y el afectado era Bikou… una vez incluso fue culpa de Sun Wukong._

 **Fin flashback:**

 **Al día siguiente:**

En la academia, Issei estaba sentado en el patio junto a Vali, Motohama, Matsuda, Kiba, Bikou, Arthur y Saji.

-Se siente bien tener un rato de relajación – dijo Issei acostándose en el césped.

-Suena como si estuviste muy ocupado – dijo su amigo Matsuda.

-El deshacernos de todo lo usado en el festival no fue nasa fácil – dijo Arthur degustando un poco de te… y no tengo idea de donde lo saco.

Como Rias fue una de las ganadoras, Issei y compañía tuvieron que hacer una cosa que ella diga, que fue deshacerse de la utilería de la casa embrujada como personas normales… les tomo toda la semana.

-¡Ahí están! – los hombres fijaron su vista en Akio y Kaori, quienes se acercaban molestas.

Ambas tomaron de las orejas a el dúo pervertido y se los llevaron quejándose del dolor.

-¿Qué habrán echo?

-Debió ser algo peor que solo espiarlas.

Al igual que Kiba y Bikou, los demás se preguntaban el por que de la actitud de ambas chicas.

-Pero ahora que me doy cuenta, siento una esencia familiar en ellos – dijo Vali tratando de recordar donde sintió esa esencia.

Con los otros cuatro, en una zona alejada.

-¿Era necesario? – se quejaba Motohama sobandose la oreja junto a su amigo.

-No si contestaran los mensajes – le recrimino Akio enojada – Escuchen Grover envió una misión, al parecer un minotauro salvaje esta rondando por aquí.

-¿Y no podemos dejar que las encargadas de la zona se encarguen?

-No, es de nuestra facción el problema y nosotros debemos resolverlo – Kaori contesto la pregunta de Matsuda.

-Bien, será mejor apurarnos – dijo Motohama alejándose junto con los otros tres.

 **Después de clases:**

En la dimensión de entrenamiento, vemos a Issei y Vali en Balance Breaker con Saji, también en Balance Breaker, en frente.

El rubio Sitri quería mejorar su uso del Balance Breaker, ya que al parecer casi pierde contra los robots de Seekvaira.

-Muy bien veamos como lo hacer.

Issei desapareció y reapareció golpeando el costado de Saji, enviándolo contra Vali quien lo golpeo con un gancho izquierdo.

Pero Saji sujeto con los tentáculos el brazo de Vali y giro con el para azotarlo contra el suelo.

Issei iba a moverse pero fue encerrado en una prisión de llamas negras cortesía de Saji, pero no duro mucho cuando este expulso su poder desvaneciendo las llamas.

Por 30 minutos, la batalla fue una odisea para Saji, esquivando los golpes de los gemelos mientras trataba de atacarlos, pero estos se liberaban y contratacaban, volviéndolo todo en un juego de esquivar.

Cuando Saji iba a volverse a lanzar, su armadura se desvaneció.

-Parece que ese es tu limite – dijo Issei revisando un cronometro.

-No entiendo por que quieres nuestra ayuda si no lo haces mal – dijo Vali viendo al agotado Saji.

-P-porque… se que aunque… dure tanto contra ustedes… es porque se contuvieron mucho… y quiero su ayuda para poder llegar a pelear contra ustedes sin que se contengan – confeso el rubio levantándose solo para caer sentado en el piso .

-Si es lo que buscaban, entonces crea técnicas para ti, por lo que se y me dijiste, solo has practicado las habilidades de Vritra, mas no has intentado crear una técnica o aprender una… y lo creas o no, es bueno para tener un repertorio amplio – le aconsejo el pelinegro.

-Gracias… será mejor que vuelva, todavía tengo que comprar para hacer la comida a mi abuela y hermanos, además de que Sona, Momo y Ruruko me pidieron llevarlas a conocer a mi familia – dijo Saji llamando la atención de sus amigos.

-¿Y tus padres?

-Murieron en un accidente hace unos 6 años, dejándonos con nuestros abuelos, pero mi abuelo murió hace un año y desde entonces ayudo en la casa pare evitarle trabajo – explico el portador de Vritra.

-Yo… lo siento – se disculpo el albino.

-No hay problema.

-¿Tienes hermanos?

-Si, Hitomi de 15 y Fudo de 8… y aquí entre nos, creo que Hitomi tiene síndrome de brocon – les dijo Saji – Pobre de Fudo si lleva amigos o amigas a casa.

-Podría ser peor… tu hermana podría ser yandere con un nivel de sadismo igual al de Akeno – un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Issei ante las palabras de Vali… amaba a Akeno pero no podía negar que su lado sádico muchas veces lo amaba y otras le asustaba un poco, y sumarle a ello una yandere…

Después de eso, los tres dejaron la dimensión para volver a sus hogares.

 **Dragon Hunting:**

Las chicas de Issei volvieron a usar la ruleta.

-Me toca – dijo de forma estoica Akame.

El pelinegro recién entraba con su hermano… solo para ser llevado por la pelinegra a afuera.

-¿Qué? Espera… ¿Akame? – fue lo único que pudo balbucear Issei antes de desaparecer con la portadora de Murasame.

Eso extraño al albino, pero lo dejo de lado.

Lo que solo cierta nekomata noto fue la mirada celosa y muy peligrosa de cierta gatita blanca.

 **Con Issei y Akame:**

-¿Me arrastraste a un portal para venir a una competencia de comer carne? – pregunto incrédulo el pelinegro al ver como Akame lo había traído a este festival nocturno.

-Si – fue la simple respuesta de la pelinegra – Vamos que hay mucho por probar.

Unos minutos después, Issei estaba sentado con un plato con 5 tipos distintos de carne, mientras que Akame tenia… todos los tipos distintos de carne… ¿mencione también que tenia todos los condimentos?

-[Se que los dragones comemos mucho, pero ella nos supera] – comento Draig viendo junto a Ascalon y los anteriores portadores como la pelinegra devoraba los platillos.

-Jejeje – a Issei se le escapo una risita que fue notada por su cita.

-¿Qué es gracioso? – pregunto esta con la boca llena de carne… el como se le entendía era un misterio.

-Nada, es que luces tan ansiosa como esa vez en Ansullivan cuando regresamos del primer ataque de los nigromantes – recordó el portador de la [Omega Force].

 **Flashback:**

 _Vemos a Issei saliendo de la ducha con una toalla envolviendo su cintura, cubriendo desde esa zona hasta los pies._

 _-Me costo sacar el olor de esos nigromantes, pero al fin termine – suspiro el pelinegro – Pero, ¿Por qué Esdeath quería que usara un collar con su símbolo?_

 _Pero mientras caminaba hacia su cama donde estaba su ropa, de detiene de golpe._

 _-*SNIF* *SNIF* - olfateo el aire para después mirar arriba y quedar con cara de poker._

 _Y es porque, agarrada al techo y viéndolo con una poker face, estaba Akame._

 _-¿Aka ¡! – Issei no pudo decir mas cuando Akame cayo sobre el e intentaba quitarle la toalla - ¡Hey! ¡No me saques eso!_

 _Luego de unos 5 minutos, Akame había parado e Issei sostenía su toalla._

 _-Que alivio – dijo Akame con una sonrisa de felicidad, sorprendiendo a Issei._

 _-¿Alguna razón para intentar desnudarme? – pregunto este._

 _-He visto gente perder por querer hacerse los rudos y valientes y omiten siempre alguna herida hecha por el enemigo, y esta siempre tiene veneno – dijo la pelinegra algo triste._

 _-¿Perdiste a muchos? ¿incluso a tus padres?_

 _-No conozco a mis padres – la respuesta de esta hiso sentir mal a Issei._

 _-Perdón._

 _-No es necesario, tenia un año cuando me dejaron en un orfanato junto a Kurome. Las encargadas no sabían nada de nosotras, solo nuestros nombres. Desde pequeñas, solo nos teníamos a nosotras. Fuimos adoptadas cuando tenia 11 años y ella 10 por Bullat, y un tiempo después conocí a Leone y Mein, así como a los demás y formamos juntos Night Raid cuando encontramos las tengui – relato Akame con una sonrisa melancólica._

 _-Valla, ósea que Bulat es como tu padre._

 _-Casi, prefiere que le llamemos Aniki… será mejor que me valla, oigo como muchas personas vienen para acá y no queremos que malpiensen lo que sucede – dijo Akame divertida viendo como Issei se sonrojaba y asentía._

 **Fin Flashback:**

-Incluso ahora revisas a todos cuando volvemos de una misión – dijo Issei.

-Es por precaución, no quiero perder a nadie – dijo esta dejando de comer y poniéndose triste recordando como Night Raid perdió muchos miembros por culpa de sus egos y orgullos – En especial tu, te has vuelto alguien importante para mi – la pelinegra soltó unas lagrimas imaginando a Issei muerto.

-No llores, sabes que no me gusta ver a ninguna llorar – Issei le saco las lagrimas con su dedo – Te prometo, que no importa la adversidad, no moriré.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

La pelinegra agarro a Issek y le planto un inocente beso, separándose a los dos segundos.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, volviéndose a besar, pero esta vez desaparecieron para aparecer sobre una colina desde donde se veia el pueblo.

Issei puso algo en la muñeca de Akame. Esta al verla se sorprendió al ver que era una pulsera, pero de un color negro como la noche, con un rubí de un lado y del otro un dibujo de Murasame, también de un tono rojo.

-Si no te gusta, puedo cam ¡! – Issei fue cayado de nuevo por Akame al ser besado.

Ambos se elevaron, comenzando a dibujar algo en el cielo estrellado.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que ambos finalizaron, mostrando dos dragones negros cruzados, con el dibujo de una katana y una espada medieval cruzadas debajo.

Issei sello el dibujo en el rubí de Akame y desaparecieron.

 **Dragon Hunting:**

Ambos ojirrojos aparecieron en la piesa del joven.

-Ise, ¿es cierto que no me dejaras? – pregunto Akame con un brillo en sus orbes rojos.

-Es cierto – respondió este volviendo a besarla.

Mientras que, en la planta baja, se llevaba a cabo un acontecimiento curioso.

-¿Quieres que te vuelva mi sierva porque no encuentras otra cosa que hacer? – pregunto incrédulo Vali.

-Si – fue la respuesta de… Rukia.

Al principio pensó que podría pagar el que le hayan dado un nuevo hogar, ya que el suyo… digamos que tiene unos problemitas.

Pero el trabajo de maid, el cual es el único que sabe además de pelear, ya estaba ocupado por Prim y Cossete, y después de pensarlo un poco, pensó que podría ser la maid personal de alguno de los hijos de Bahamut, pero su amiga de la infancia le dijo que ellos jamás aceptarían algo así, por lo que lo único que se le ocurrió fue el volverse la sierva del único al que todavía le quedan Dragón Piece.

-¿Estas segura? No es algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte – dijo Vali tratando de que la peliblanca piense mejor sus opciones.

-Toda mi vida e entrenado para ser la siervo de algún demonio, pero estos solo me querían para otras cosas – Rukia solo podía maldecir el que su naturaleza de Succubus sea de conocimiento publico, ya que a diferencia de su madre y hermana, ella tiene una casi nula naturaleza Succubus – Trate de ser una maid pero se volvía a repetir lo mismo. Usted es la ultima opción que tengo.

-Acéptala – le dijo Shella apareciendo al lado del albino – Ella es muy capaz y poderosa, aumentara el poder de ataque de tu sequito.

-¿Tu que dices Lauru? – el albino le pregunto a su Reina que estaba sentada bebiendo te.

-Ella ya me lo había preguntado y le dije que no había problema. Nos falta mas miembros.

-Bien, pero primero debo ver tus capacidades para determinar que pieza darte.

-Eso no es un problema – exclamo Shella con una sonrisa despreocupada activando un circulo mágico en su mano – Como su madre, tengo los esquemas de fuerza, velocidad, resistencia y demás, además de destrezas – dijo esta mientras se mostraba el holograma.

El problema era que el holograma era de Rukia desnuda, sonrojando atómicamente al albino.

Afortunadamente solo fue un segundo, ya que la pequeña albina salió volando, incrustándose contra el muro con los ojos en espiral.

La culpable era Rukia, quien tenia una expresión enojada mientras humo salía de su puño.

-Su velocidad es muy buena y ni hablar de su fuerza – analizo Laury.

-Entonces creo que será una Torre – sentencio Vali ignorando a la pobre Shella quien quedo inconsciente.

El albino le entrego la pieza y esta se introdujo dentro de la demonio, transformándola en la nueva pieza de Vali

-Atención – llamo Vali a los miembros de su sequito, quienes se encontraban en la planta baja matando el tiempo – Les presento a mi nueva Torre, Rukia.

-Espero ser de ayuda y que nos llevemos bien, en especial con usted Vali-sama.

-Quita el sama – dijo Vali.

-No, seria una falta de respeto.

-En serio, no uses el sama, ni cuando era un pequeño en el castillo Lucifer me acostumbre a eso – recordó Vali a las muchas maids que le decía así.

Ahora que lo pensaba, parece que los Lucifer, ya sea de sangre o titulo, parecen tener una fascinación por las maids.

-Lo lamento, pero debo llamarlo Vali-sama debido a su posición – Rukia se negaba a dejar de llamarlo así.

-Bien, si tu quieres – suspiro Vali resignado.

 **Al día siguiente:**

En el patio de la Academia Kuo, podemos ver como los chicos de Dragon Hunting se reían del aspecto de Saji.

-Jajajaja, ósea, que tu hermana si tiene tendencias yandere – se reía Issei viendo a Saji con varios cortes apenas y una venda en la cabeza.

-Y todo por un malentendido – suspiro Saji recordando como a Sona, Momo y Ruruko les pareció lindo el hermanito de Saji, cosa su hermana malinterpreto y el salió herido intentando explicarle todo.

-Oigan, y Sting? – pregunto Kiba buscando al mencionado rubio.

-Debe estar con Rias resolviendo varias cosas del clan Gremory – dedujo Issei – Lo que si me pregunto es, ¿Dónde están Matsuda y Motohama? Faltaron a clase incluso.

-Debieron enfermarse o están ocupados – exclamo Bikou restándole importancia.

 **Dragon Hunting:**

Una vez finalizado la academia, todos volvieron casa.

Ahí se podía ver a Issei jugando con Eco, mientras que las chicas se decidían con la ruleta.

-Ara, me toca – fue la respuesta de Kurumi.

Esta inmediatamente agarro a Issei y se lo llevo, dejando a Eco extrañada.

 **Con Issei y Kurumi:**

Issei estaba confundido. Primero compro unas flores, tulipanes para ser mas específicos, y fue llevado por la pelinegra de ojos bicolor a ¿un hospital?

-Ven Issei, quiero presentarte a alguien – dijo Kurumi con una mirada triste, extrañando mas a Issei.

Ambos caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación en el segundo piso.

-Con permiso, Okaa-san – susurro Kurumi sorprendiendo a Issei.

El pelinegro entro, encontrándose que una habitación normal de hospital, con una mujer de cabellera naranja-rojizo conectada a una maquina que registra su ritmo cardiaco.

-Hola Okaa-san, ¿Cómo has estado? – Kurumi se sentó al lado de la camilla de la mujer.

Issei vio un jarrón con tulipanes secos, por lo que los cambio por los que acababa de comprar.

-Kurumi, ¿ella es… - no hubo necesidad de que terminara la frase.

-Ella es Harumi Tokisaki, mi madre – dijo Kurumi mientras una lagrima traicionera se le escapaba – Mira Okaa-san, traje a alguien – Kurumi comenzaba a llorar mas fuerte.

-¿Qué le paso? – pregunto el pelinegro abrazando a Kurumi.

-Éramos felices con mi papa. El había se había enamorado de mi madre y los tres tuvimos una vida feliz… hasta que "el" llego – dijo con furia "el" – Hace un año apareció diciendo que quería que mi padre se uniera a su grupo, pero el se negó. Sin embargo, el no acepto la respuesta y lanzo un hechizo hacia mi, pero mi madre se interpuso y salió lastimada. El dijo que la curaría si mi padre iba con el, así que a regañadientes acepto con tal de salvarla – contaba Kurumi mientras lloraba – Cuando se fueron, la traje a este hospital donde trabajan varios magos ya retirados. Ellos me dijeron que lo que le lanzó a mi madre era una maldición psicológico: la metía en un estado de coma psicológico hasta que la persona que ilumina con amor su corazón la despierte. Inmediatamente pensé en papa y desde entonces he viajado para encontrarlo y buscado pistas en todos lados, pero no encontré nada – Kurumi estaba llorando mucho, lo que era un gran golpe a Issei ya que nunca la vio llorar.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que se calmo.

-Pensé que con tu habilidad, podrías despertarla – Kurumi miro a su Rey con sus ojos con lagrimas todavía en los bordes, lagrimas que Issei limpio con la yema de su pulgar.

-Lo intentare – dijo Issei poniendo una mano en la cabeza de Harumi.

Al entrar, solo ve oscuridad, con excepción de un pedazo, donde se muestra a Harumi junto a una pequeña Kurumi y un hombre de cabello negro con puntas doradas, una barba candado corta y un ojo negro y otro dorado.

-Ese debe ser Crom Cruach – se dijo Issei – Bueno, ha hacer lo que vine.

Señalando ese espacio, que parecía un recuerdo, hiso iluminar su símbolo de omega.

-[Omega Force] – dijo Issei pero pasaron los minutos y nada paso - ¿Qué pasa?

-[Creo que se el problema socio] – dijo Draig apareciendo junto con Ascalon, quien se veia triste.

-¿Qué pasa? Nunca me había pasado que no hubiera poder o habilidad que no pudiera borrar con mi [Omega Force].

-[Eso se debe a que el poder usado para la maldición es por mucho superior al tuyo actual] – decreto el dragón sorprendiendo a Issei – [Veras, la [Omega Force] solo funciona con poderes iguales o inferiores al tuyo] – revelo el pelirrojo.

-¿Ósea que el tipo que uso este hechizo es mucho mas poderoso que yo? – pregunto sorprendido.

-*No Issei, se sienten dos poderes en esta maldición. Uno es de aquel que la lanzo, siendo que quedo una parte en el hechizo al lanzarse, y la otra que es el 99% del poder de la maldición, que debe pertenecer al que la hiso* - explico Ascalon.

-Entonces solo debo llamar a papa y…

-[No funcionara Issei, no se porque, pero el poder con el que se creo el hechizo supera incluso a tu padre] – sentencio Draig dejando sorprendido al pelinegro.

-Pero eso no es posible – Issei no podía creer que existiera un ser superior a su padre.

Al ver que no podía hacer nada, fue a darle las malas noticias a Kurumi.

Al salir, vio a la pelinegra expectante de lo que diría.

-Me temo que no pude hacer nada – fueron las duras palabras del ojirrojo mientras apretaba con fuerza el puño derecho.

-¿Q-qué? – la pelinegra no creía lo que oía.

-El poder usado en la maldición es superior al mío, incluso superior al de papa – declaro el pelinegro, viendo como Kurumi lloraba al ver que no podría despertar a su madre.

-*Pero todavía hay una esperanza* - declaro Ascalon desde el brillo verde en el dorso de la mano de Issei.

-[Como dijeron los ex hechiceros, la maldición se levantara su encontramos a Crom Cruach y logramos que la despierte] – dijo Draig viendo como ambos jóvenes asentían – [Aunque debo decir que entiendo el por qué ese sujeto le lanzo el hechizo a Kurumi: como Kurumi no conocía a nadie a excepción de sus padres, la maldición no se levantaría debido a que en ese entonces no estaba enamorada de nadie]

-¿Quién quiso lanzarte esa maldición? – pregunto Issei queriendo estar a solas con ese sujeto.

-Solo nos dijo su nombre… Rizevim – Kurumi escupió en el nombre del desgraciado mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños, provocando que sangren.

Pero Issei le da un beso en los labios calmándola.

-Tranquila, cuando encontremos al bastardo, lo eliminaremos – le dijo Issei abrazándola contra su pecho, sintiendo como se calmaba – Las dejo ya que creo que quieres despedirte ¿no?

Issei salió de la habitación a esperar a que Kurumi terminara de hablar con su madre.

-Okaa-san, descuida, prometo que traeré a Otou-san, incluso si es a la fuerza, y te curaremos… y también te presentare al hombre del que me enamore – declaro Kurumi limpiándose unas lagrimas, para después besar la mejilla de su madre a modo de despedida.

 **Miércoles:**

El día paso rápido en la Academia Kuo.

Ahora vemos a Issei preparándose para ir a visitar a unas madres y sus hijas.

Las chicas que todavía no tuvieron su cita estaban deprimidas ya que hoy ninguna podía salir su pelinegro… pero por otro lado podían apostar para ver cuando Irene y Yasaka, junto a Erza y Kunou, se vienen a vivir a la casa/tienda… había apuestas que decían dentro de 5 minutos…

Issei fue primero a ver a la pareja de kitsunes.

Pero en este caso, Yasaka estaba jugando con una pelota junto a su hija.

-Ise, hola – saludo la Líder de los Youkais al notar al pelinegro.

-Issei-nii – Kunou también lo saludo.

-Hola, ¿Qué hacen? – pregunto curioso.

-Nada, solo haciendo unos jueguitos con esta pelotita.

-¿No esta un poco grande para eso Yasaka-hime? – pregunto Issei con un tono divertido.

-Una madre hace todo por su hijo o hija – respondió la kitsune mayor con una sonrisa.

El grupo de tres se puso a jugar, mientras eran observados por un viejo bajito desde el estudio de Yasaka.

 **Dos horas después:**

-Fue divertido – dijo Issei viendo a una dormida Kunou.

Al final, jugaron tanto que la pequeña cayo dormida.

-¿Verdad que se ve linda cuando duerme? – pregunto divertida Yasaka viendo a su hija mordiéndose tiernamente una cola.

-Si – Issei asintió ante las palabras de Yasaka – Mira la hora, perdón pero debo irme a visitar a alguien mas.

-Espera – la kitsune rubia detuvo al Sekiryuutei – Antes de que te vallas, ten.

Issei no entendía que quería darle hasta que Yasaka junto sus labios con los suyos.

El contacto no duro mas de cinco segundos, pero para Issei parecieron horas.

-Todavía no te había agradecido por salvarme – le dijo Yasaka con una sonrisa genuina y un mini sonrojo, contrario a Issei que tenia casi toda la cara roja – Jejejeje, es tan divertido que incluso después de hacerlo una vez con tus chicas, todavía te avergüence.

La cara de Issei se volvió mas roja antes de irse por el portal.

-Parece que nuestra princesa encontró a su caballero de brillante armadura – comento divertido Sun Wukong acercando - ¿Por qué no vas a vivir con el? – le pregunto curioso.

-Sabe que no puedo salir de Kyoto o el flujo de la Línea Ley sufrirá cambios – le contesto la rubia.

-No mas, el Concejo y ro pudimos arreglar eso, las Líneas Ley ya no se ven afectadas si te vas – declaro el viejo mono sorprendiendo a Kunou y Yasaka.

-Entonces… - susurro la rubia mayor.

-Puedes ir con el – declaro Sun Wukong viendo como Yasaka levantaba a su hija y se la llevaba, posiblemente a empacar – _Te lo mereces, has sido la Lider de los Youkais desde hace mas de mil años, y la única vez donde pudiste encontrar un hombre que amabas, este huyo de ti_ – pensaba triste al recordar el primer amor de Yasaka.

 **Territorio de Tannin, cerca de la casa de Irine y Erza:**

-Bueno, hora de visitar a Iri… ¡! – decía Issei quien iba a visitar a ambas pelirrojas, pero se alarmo al ver una columna de humo negro viniendo de cerca de la casa de las mencionadas, además de un sonido de algo quemándose – Mierda.

Issei emprendió vuelo directo hacía haya, y si te preguntas el por que ningún dragón se fue a investigar, es porque: a) la casa de Irine se encuentra en una zona alejada de los demás dragones, y b) estos, por alguna razón, se sienten incomodos con Irine.

 **Con Irine y Erza, momentos antes:**

Vemos a la pelirroja mayor preparando una merienda para cuando llegue Issei.

- _Issei, si que eres asombroso. Salvaste a mi hija y no te sientes intimidado o asustado por mi poder. Además, eres muy poderoso y una muy buena figura para Erza –_ pensaba Irene recordando los pocos pero buenos momentos con Issei… y su Rating Game que sin duda la emociono.

-Mama, ¿crees que Issei vendrá hoy? – pregunto Erza vistiendo su armadura normal.

-Es lo mas probable Erza – le dijo su madre con una sonrisa amorosa – _Tal vez hoy, pueda decirle a Issei mi historia_ – la pelirroja mayor tenia ganas de contarle su historia al hijo de Bahamut, pero tenia serias dudas sobre si la vería igual que antes.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados por…

BOOOM

BOOOM

Unas explosiones se escucharon afuera.

Irine vio como un fuego salido de la nada se expandía por el bosque y llegaba a la casa.

-¡MAMA! – la madre pelirroja escucho el grito de miedo de su retoño.

-¡ERZA! – Irine salió corriendo invocando su bastón, en dirección a donde escucho el grito de Erza.

Pero al llegar se encontró con alguien a quien nunca espero ver…

El sujeto que sostenía a Erza de la cabeza era un hombre de mediana edad, de cabello oscuro, ojos caídos y un poco de bello facial, vestía una armadura medieval y de su espalda salían dos alas oscuras como la noche.

-N-no puede ser – Irine quedo en shock al ver al hombre.

-¡Mama! – pero el grito de Erza la devolvió a la realidad.

-¡Deja ir a mi hija! – rugió Irine apuntándole con el bastón.

-Así que tu eres el monstruo que destruyo el honor de mi familia – la voz del hombre estaba cargada de ira y despreció hacia Irine y la pequeña que luchaba por liberarse.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y con que derecho vienes a atacar mi casa en el territorio de un demonio, ángel caído? – un poco tarde Irine se había percatado de las alas en la espalda del hombre.

-Me llamo Adam Schez, soy el descendiente de Reginald Schez, ¡y vengo para restaurar el honor y la gloria de mi familia! – grito Adam enojado – Desde hace mucho tiempo, en mi familia siempre se nos relata la historia de como nuestro antepasado fue engañado por un monstruo como tu, y eso provoco que la gloria de la familia cayera en picada, al punto que se vio obligado a fornicar con una asquerosa perra caída para que la familia persista. Durante generaciones, muchos te buscaron intentando recuperar la gloria que perdimos por tu culpa, pero ninguno pudo encontrarte, pero yo fui diferente. No solo logre encontrarte, sino que te matare junto a este engendro – sin cuidado, arrojo a Erza contra Irine, atrapándola.

Adam activo un circulo mágico debajo de madre e hija, el cual detuvo sus movimientos.

-¿Sorprendida? Es un hechizo que bloquea los movimientos, sumado a la barrera que drena el poder con excepción de aquel que la invoco, no podrás defenderte – Adam prácticamente se divertía viendo como la desesperación de la pelirroja aumentaba.

-¡Hazme lo que quieras, pero deja ir a mi hija! – rogo Irine pero el sujeto solo vio con asco a Erza.

-Ella también es parte de esto, pero tranquila no morirá, solo será el juguete de la familia por toda la eternidad – Erza temblaba al ver el brillo perverso en los ojos de Adam.

El sujeto saco una espada de un circulo mágico.

-Ahora ¡muere! – Adam se lanzo con espada en mano intentando apuñalar a Irine.

Erza, temblando, levantó su espada mientras Irine la ponía detrás de ella intentando protegerla. La pelirroja mayor cerro los ojos esperando el ataque, pero este nunca llegaría…

SLASH

El sonido del aire siendo cortado llamo la atención de ambas pelirrojas. Entonces pudieron ver que alguien se interpuso en el ataque.

-¿Están bien? – pregunto cierto pelinegro quien destruyo la espada con Ascalon.

-¡ISSEI! – gritaron ambas.

-¿Qué crees que hacer? – Issei se giro para encarar a Adam.

-No es obvio, me encargo del monstruo y el engendro – gruño Adam molesto por la intromisión de Issei.

-Aquí el único monstruo eres tu, intentando matar a una madre y a su hija – exclamo Issei transformándose en su forma dragonoid.

-Así que también eres un monstruo como esa – dijo Adam con desprecio.

-¿Qué motivo tienes para llamar así a Irine y Erza? – pregunto Issei viendo como Adam apretaba los puños.

-Esa perra no es ni humana ni otra cosa. Aquí, donde se supone debe ser bienvenida, es obligada a vivir en una esquina. En el pasado, sedujo a mi antepasado y como consecuencia, "eso" nació y la gloria de mi familia se vino abajo, al punto de depender de los ángeles caído para vivir – relataba el sujeto, enojando mas a Issei.

-No creo que Irine sea capaz de eso, aunque no la conozco mucho por lo que no puedo asegurar nada – Irine tenia la cabeza abajo pensando que Issei la odiaría ahora – Pero estoy seguro que ustedes solo modificaron la historia para verse como las victimas.

Adam se enfureció, este sujeto había declarado que la historia que se pasaba de generación en generación en su familia no era mas que una farsa.

-¿Sabes que? No importa lo que pienses ¡porque morirás! – Adam convoco otra espada y se lanzo a matar a Issei - ¡Ni siquiera los dioses pueden con la familia Schez!

Pero…

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

Irine y Erza vieron como Issei reapareció detrás de Adam, mientras este era comenzaba a, literalmente, caerse a pedazos.

Issei había lanzado cortes tan rápidos que Adam no los vio.

-Estas siendo demasiado arrogante – susurro Issei viendo como el sujeto se desintegraba en partículas de luz – Aunque merecías sufrir, fui misericordioso y te di una muerte rápida.

Issei entonces se giro al duo madre e hija.

-¿Están bien? – pregunto este antes de ser tirado al suelo por ambas, quienes se abrazaron a el.

Al ver esto, Issei solo dio una pequeña sonrisa y salió rápido de ahí junto a Irine y Erza.

-Parece que ya lo sabes – murmuro Irine audible para Issei.

-No es que no confíe en ti, pero dime, ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Issei con Erza al lado, los tres afuera de la casa que se estaba incendiando.

-Hace mucho, unos 700 u 800 años, encontré información sobre la magia DragonSlayer, una magia creada hace mucho por un mago con ayuda de un dragón, para que enfrentara a aquellos dragones que iban tras su vida. Rápidamente la aprendí, volviéndome la mas poderosa de todos en el reino en el que vivía en ese entonces. Un día me enamore de un caballero, incluso llegamos a casarnos… pero un día todo se fue a la mierda – relataba Irene melancólica – La magia DragonSlayer tiene un efecto negativo, el portador sufre el efecto de dragonificación. En esa época, la religión volvió a los demás unos idiotas, y me encerraron pensando que era un demonio y ahora mostraba mi cara. Pero lo sorprendente es que estaba embarazada en aquel entonces. Durante tres años, pude detener el crecimiento del bebe usando un hechizo que aprendí, pero eso llevo a que pensaran que no era humano. Cuando mi esposo apareció, me dijo que no tenia el derecho ni honor de llamarlo por su nombre, y me sentencio a morir. No podía dejar que pasara, así que usando mi cuerpo de dragón, escape de ahí y vague por mucho tiempo, hasta que un día me encontré con tu padre. Había usado el hechizo que use en Erza todo el tiempo, por lo que Erza no nació todavía, pero yo tampoco podía volver a mi forma humana. Tu padre no solo me enseño la forma de volver a mi forma humana, sino que me ofreció un hogar aquí en el territorio de Tannin. Pero solo el y tu padre hablaron conmigo, los demás se sienten aterrados por el aura DragonSlayer que tengo, así que no se acercan – Irine comenzaba a derramar muchas lagrimas - ¿Qué soy? Me he preguntado eso desde hace mucho tiempo. No soy humano, pero tampoco soy un dragón.

Pero la pelirroja se cayo cuando una pelirroja y un pelinegro la abrazaron.

-¡Mama es mama, no me importa si eres de una humana, demonio, etc, solo importa que eres tu! – grito Erza llorando.

-Erza tiene razón Irine, no importa si eres humana, dragón u otra cosa, tu eres tu y no importa lo que digan – le dijo Issei aumentando el agarre del abrazo.

Irine se sintió feliz de que Issei no la rechazara al saber que era, quitándose un peso de encima.

-Pero, ¿ahora donde viviremos? – pregunto Erza viendo como la casa se prendía fuego.

-Pueden vivir en la agencia si gustan – propuso el pelinegro.

-¿Seguro? ¿no seremos un problema?

-Claro que no.

 **Dragon Hunting:**

Issei salía de un portal junto a Irine y Erza, y justo en ese momento, salieron Yasaka y Kunou de un circulo de transporte.

Ambas madres se saludaron mientras que las hijas se miraban desafiantes.

-¿Ocurre algo Yasaka? – pregunto Issei viendo las maletas de la rubia.

-De hecho, me mude aquí – declaro Yasaka sorprendiendo a Issei, Irine, Erza, y…

PUM

A todos los que escuchaban la conversación de afuera.

Después de una explicación del porque había nuevas inquilinas, algunas incluso lloraron con la historia de Irine, casi todas fueron a mostrarles sus habitaciones a Irine y Yasaka mientras Erza y Kunlu "jugaban" con Eco.

Sin embargo, Issei se le quedo mirando a Yasaka, recordando el viaje a Kioto.

-¿En que piensas Ise? – pregunto Tiamat junto a Gabriel, Kurumi y Rory.

-Pensaba en como actuó Cao Cao después de que su plan fallara y Heracles atacara a Yasaka. Se veia muy enojado con el – dijo Issei.

-Tal vez solo fingía – propuso Rory.

-O puede que sus ideales sean distintos al del resto de la facción – propuso Gabriel dejando al pelinegro pensativo.

Pero ninguno noto como la cola de gato de Koneko y sus orejas se movían de forma errática.

 **Al día siguiente:**

-Muy bien Rias, ¿para que nos llamaste? – pregunto Issei a Rias en el Lado Oscuro de la Academia Kuo.

Se reunieron ahí por ser mas cómodo que el salón del club.

-Y no queremos que nos presumir el hecho de que salen – dijo Vali algo cansado de eso.

-¡Fue solo una vez! – estallo la pelirroja – Como sea, los llame porque necesito de sus servicios.

-¿Nos necesitas Rias? ¿Qué paso con tu orgullo de Gremory? – pregunto Issei extrañado.

-Esto es mas importante… necesito que me ayuden a proteger a mi primita – declaro Rias haciendo una reverencia, dejando sorprendidos y en shock a todos.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llego el capitulo.**

 **Y como prometí los harems, ¡Misogi!**

 **Misogi: Harem de Issei: Tiamat(Reina de Issei) (principal), Ophis(segunda principal), Asia(Alfil de Issei), Le Fay (Alfil de Vali), Rory(GATE, Caballo de Issei), Rossweisse(Torre de Issei), Xenovia(Torre de Issei), Kuroka(Torre de Vali), Albedo(Overlord, Peón de Issei), Ravel (Peón de Issei), Koneko(Peón de Issei), Akeno(Peón de Issei), Kurumi(Date a Live, Peónde Issei), Scarlet(Peónde Issei), Najenda(Akame ga Kill, Peón de Issei), Esdeath (Akame ga Kill, Peón de Issei), Akame(Akame ga Kill), Leone(Akame ga Kill), Silvia(Dragonar), Veronica(Dragonar), Rebecca(Dragonar), Navi(Dragonaer), Penemue, Serafall, Gabriel, Irina, Yasaka, Irine (Fairy Tail), ¿?**

 **Harem de Vali: Laury(Reina de Vali) (principal), Mein (Akame ga Kill, Alfil de Vali), Kurome(Akame ga Kill, Caballo de Vali), Rukia (Shinmaou, Torre de Vali), Chelsea (Akame ga Kill, Peón de Vali), Kuro Usagi (Nombre demasiado largo, Peón de Vali), Jessica (Dragonar), Nina(Shingeki no Bahamut, Virgin Soul, Peón de Vali), Aruka (Needless, Peón de Vali), Azula (Avatar, Peón de Vali), Lavinia Reni(Peón de Vali), Seekvaira, ¿?.**

 **Kiba: Tsubaki, ¿?**

 **Arthur: Elaine.**

 **Bikou: Naruko.**

 **Gasper: Valerie.**

 **Los ¿? Son personajes que se mantendrán en secreto por ahora.**

 **Deadpool: creo que te pasaste un poquito, ¿no?**

 **Yo lo veo normal. Como dato adicional, Issei, Vali, Tiamat y Laury sufrirán un cambio de sus ropas de batalla, y los gemelos tendrán una espada mas cada uno, a ver si adivinan cuales serán las ropas y las espadas, aunque será imposible.**

 **Sin mas que decir, dejen sus reviews y este es Ikari no Ryujin, DESPIDIÉNDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	31. Chapter 31

**Que tal amigos, aquí yo trayéndoles el nuevo cap de este fic que tanto les gusta… no, eso no sonó para nada bien.**

 **Deadpool: te lo dije.**

 **Si… bueno no molestemos mas y vamos con las reviews:**

 **Joker's Hearts: tratare de sacarlo rápido.**

 **incursio123: Deadpool: profánala, profánala, profánala.**

 **No que nos cae la ONU.**

 **Antifanboy: ya lo hablamos por PM.**

 **Guest: por supuesto.**

 **CCSakuraforever: gracias.**

 **CarlosM: si, es grande, pero uno debe vivir con las consecuencias de sus actos, además Vali merecía chicas también… y las citas ocurren en distintas partes del mundo.**

 **CRZYPaladin: no… lo le pegaste a nada.**

 **justinianon262: gracias, me sorprende que no se vea mucho esa actitud de Rias en los fics.**

 **Phantom: sigo vivito y coleando y… no le pegaste a nada… aunque no puedo culparte.**

 **Death18: tranquilo, la trama, en si, se mantiene.**

 **Valla, ninguno atino a las espadas… y no trataron de adivinar las ropas.**

 **Misogi: ¿Qué esperabas? No diste pista y además hay millones de posibilidades.**

 **Es cierto… pero con las chichas había pequeñas pistas si uno analiza bien.**

 **Bueno, basta de todo esto.**

 **Sin más que decir, comencemos.**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos**

 **-** _hola_ **\- pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **-** [hola] **\- Draig, Albion y otros seres.**

 **\- hola - Bahamut u otros seres**

 **\- "** _hola_ **" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

 _Capitulo 31: visita familiar._

¿Tienes una prima? – fue la pregunta de Issei a Rias después de escuchar el pedido.

-Si, la conocimos durante su Rating Game – dijo Leone – Es ella ¿no?

-Si – Rias saco unas fotos de su escritorio y se las dio a su Reina para que las reparta – Su nombre es Mio Naruse, hija de mi tío Wilberto Gremory y usuaria de un gran poder demoniaco – todos vieron la imagen de la mencionada, un cabello casi tan rojo como el de Rias, y un cuerpo que, a pesar de ser menor que Rias, iguala al de ella.

También entrego fotos de otros jóvenes.

-Ellos son Basara Tojo, novio de Mio – Rias señalo la foto del castaño de ojos verdes – Ella es Maria, la hija menor de Sheila – la aludida era una copia de su madre – Ella es Yuki Nonaka y su hermana menor Kurumi Nonaka – todos vieron la imagen de la peliceleste y la peliazul… la hija de Crom Cruach suspiro aliviada al ver la gran diferencia entre ambas Kurumi – y ella es Zest – finalizando con la morena de cabello blanco.

-Ellos vendrán a Kuo para: primero visitarme y segundo para tomar el examen de demonios de clase media.

-¿Examen de demonio de clase media? – pregunto Issei ante lo afirmado por la pelirroja.

-Si, para que un demonio suba de clase, debe pasar un examen que se le da de acuerdo a sus méritos y experiencia normalmente ganada en Rating Game, pero con ella harán una excepción – explico Rias – Por cierto Sting, tu también debes darlo – el rubio solo asintió.

-¿Y por qué quieres que la protejamos? – Asia lanzo una duda muy valida.

-Desde hace mas o menos un año, Mio ha recibido ataques de demonios afiliados a los antiguos Maou, y recientemente son atacados por humanos que portan Sacred Gear y están bajo un mismo estandarte – todos cambiaron a una mirada seria.

-La Facción de los Héroes – afirmo Issei pero la duda le llego… ¿Por qué Cao Cao se molestaría en atacar a una demonio del nivel de Mio? Según la información dada por Rias, si bien Mio tiene un enorme poder digno del clan Gremory… ella no puede acceder a el… ¿Por qué atacarla?

-Si los lideres de la Facción de los Héroes deciden salir a pelear, mi equipo y yo no seriamos suficientes para vencerlos, menos si tenemos que proteger a Mio y los demás. Por eso… les pido que me ayuden a proteger a mi prima – los dragones vieron sorprendidos el acto de Rias… sabían que la chica era orgullosa, nada nuevo dado que varias ahí también los son, pero el que admita y ruegue por que la ayuden era raro.

-Esta bien, pero deja de hacer eso… da miedo – Issei fue sincero mientras que su gemelo veia el cielo por la ventana… en cualquier momento lloverían perro y gatos.

-Gracias.

Con eso, la reunión termino y todos salieron… con excepción de Rias y Sting.

-Me alegro que nos ayuden – Murmuro Rias tranquila… quería a su prima e incluso le habían mentido durante la mayor parte de su vida fingiendo ser personas normales… aunque al final se lo tomo bien pero todavía tenia algo de culpa por haberle mentido.

-Tranquila Rias, no te culpes por el pasado, eras solo una niña que hacia lo que sus padres le decían. Todo como la ultima voluntad de tu tío – Sting poso su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja… Wilberto quería que Mio llevara una vida normal, pero al final no se pudo – Es mejor que te centres en el ahora y la ayudes a alcanzar su potencial.

-Gracias Sting, sabes que decir para calmarme – Rias miro los ojos azules de su Reina así como este los ojos agua marina de su Rey… ambos comenzaron a acercarse… juntaron sus labios en una unión de puro amor.

No notaron como cierta peliplateada pequeña había sacado una foto de ese momento… para su colección personal.

* * *

 **Opening 2 de Kill la Kill: Ambiguous**

 **Unmei no ito wo tachikitta sono saki ni**

Se ve a Japón desde el espacio, pero la cámara va acercándose hasta llegar a Issei.

 **(Instrumental)**

Se van encendiendo reflectores, que muestran a Issei con su sequito, Vali con su sequito, Cao Cao junto a Leonardl y a Godou con un grupo de mujeres.

 **Senobishiteitanda**

 **Kutsuzure darake no semai sekai de**

Se va mostrando uno a uno el sequito de Issei, incluyéndolo, en ropas de batalla, Balance Breaker y al modo Imperial. Después se hace lo mismo con Vali y su sequito.

 **Runway wo aruku egao no uragawa**

 **Kakushita tsumori de**

Se hace lo mismo con Cao Cao, aunque esta muestra una forma extraña. Después se hace lo mismo con Godou y su grupo.

 **Dakedo itsumo kimi ni wa**

 **Minukarete shimatte ite**

Se ve a Issei y Vali caminando por pasillo, mirando seriamente a sus contrincantes, quienes eran Cao Cao y Godou que también los veían seriamente.

 **Konna no wa hajimete de tomadou kedo**

En frente suyo aparece Shalba con muchas criaturas a su espalda. Después saltan muchísimos seres extraños tratando de atacar a Issei, Vali, Cao Cao y Godou, pero los dos primeros hacen brillar sus Sacred Gears y los otros dos hacen brillar sus cuerpos.

 **Hoka no darenimo kikonasenai**

 **Nandaka wakannai atsusa ga mune wo kogasu kara**

La montaña humana exploto revelando a Issei y Vali en Imperial Drive con sus espadas, mientras que en el otro lado estaban Cao Cao con su lanza y unas esferas en su espalda y Godou con un aura y espada dorada. Los cuatro se miraron antes de correr con todo y chocar puños y espadas.

 **Unmei no ito taguriyoseta sono saki ni**

 **Ima atarashii yoake ga kuru**

Los cuatro mandaron a volar más personas por las ondas expansivas mientras seguían golpeándose, mientras que el nombre de la serie aparecía en piedra cubierta de sangre.

 **Omoi wo kitto hitotsu**

Aparecen Cao Cao y Godou con la imagen de un hombre a sus espaldas irguiéndose victorioso, mientras que aparecen Issei y Vali con Samantha detrás. Después pasa a una imagen de la Faccion de los Heroes, otra del grupo de Godou, otra de todo Dragon Hunting, y otra de Issei, Vali, Cao Cao y Godou mirando a la cámara con sangre en la cara. Al final aparecen Ouryuken y Ascalon chocando.

* * *

-Me pregunto como le hicieron para combatir a esos demonios y a la los humanos con Sacred Gear – se pregunto Issei afuera del antiguo edificio.

-Según esto, Maria posee una fuerza que rivaliza con una Torre media, Zest igual y se especializa en magia de tierra, y Basara, Kurumi y Yuki fueron entrenados por la Aldea de Héroes – leía su Reina.

-¿Aldea de Héroes? – pregunto Kiba extrañado… mientras que varias recordaban que Bahamut había mencionado eso.

-Una aldea escondida en las montañas. Ahí se entrenan humanos desde niños para ser fieles guerreros en nombre de los ángeles – Irina había escuchado de esa aldea por parte de Miguel.

-Había oído de esa aldea, pero pensé que era un mito – dijo Xenovia con un dedo en el mentón.

-Vivimos en un mundo donde los mitos son reales – Kuro Usagi no desaprovecho el momento para burlarse un poco de Xenovia.

Todos soltaron una pequeña risita… avergonzando a la portadora de ExDurandal que hiso un puchero con las mejillas rosadas.

-No se burlen – para rematar, lo dijo con una voz tierna.

Las risas siguieron unos segundos, hasta que todos se calmaron y fueron a clase.

 **Un rato después:**

Como ya era costumbre en Dragon Hunting, las chicas de Issei que todavía no habían tenido su cita estaban en frente de la ruleta del destino.

-Oigan, ¿alguna ha visto a Ravel? – pregunto Penemue a las demás.

Todas hicieron memoria… ella había salido con ellas de Kuo, pero ahora que recordaban, no llego con ellas… según recordaban la Phoenix tenia unos asuntos que atender.

-Bueno, ella se lo pierde – Serafall le resto importancia.

-¡Muy bien, veamos quien es nuestra afortunada! – esta vez era Ophis quien iba a darle vueltas a la ruleta.

La Diosa Dragón usaba un traje de comentarista de color purpura oscuro… tenia un micrófono que iba a juego.

-¡Y vamos! – la ruleta comenzó a girar ante la atenta mirada de Leone, Koneko, Rory, Penemue, Serafall, Irina y Xenovia.

Mientras, cierta Kyubi y DragonSlayer miraban extrañadas la escena.

-¿Qué hacen? – pregunto Irene curiosa.

-Es el método que usan para decidir quien tiene una cita con Ise y se confiesa, así como se vuelven una de sus novias – explico Tiamat apareciendo al lado de ambas madres - ¿Y Kunou y Erza?

-Ambas están jugando con Eco en un parque de Kuo, vigiladas por Navi – dijo Yasaka.

Lo que no sabia era que las tres se veían como si estuvieran a punto de atacarse… lo cual hacían pero en cuanto Navi las veia, se separaban mas rápido que la luz.

-Es un método muy imparcial – comento Irene viendo como la ruleta se detenía lentamente en la afortunada.

-¡Si, es mi turno!

-¡No es justo! – se quejo Irina - ¡¿Por qué no me toca a mi, si soy su amiga de la infancia?! - la castaña hiso un tierno puchero.

-Querrás decir autoproclamada amiga de la infancia – Xenovia no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad de burlarse de Irina.

La ofendida fulmino a la peliazul con una mirada mortal, que sobra decir puso nerviosa a Xenovia.

-Oigan, alguna ha visto a Issei – pregunto Leone ansiosa de tener una cita con, por tiempo limitado, su Issei.

Ninguna de las chicas sabia donde estaba, además de que no sentían su presencia en la casa.

- **Hace un rato vi a Ravel llevándoselo –** un Bahamut salvaje apareció y dio la noticia.

-¡¿Qué?! – que causo que Leone se transformara y se viera aterradora… como una leona muy furiosa - ¡En cuanto esa pajarraco llegue la voy a desplumar! – Leone se fue al cuarto de tortura… necesitaba ciertas herramientas.

Mientras, Kuroka noto como Koneko se iba a su habitación, aunque el que sus uñas se alargaran asemejando a garras y sus orejas, así como su cola se movieran erráticamente no le dio buena espina.

 **Con Issei y Ravel:**

La pequeña Phoenix decidió saltarse la ruleta y saco a Issei a una cita… ¡Ella era otra prometida, tenia mas prioridad!

-Si que te gustan los dulces – comento Issei viendo la mesa llena de postres, preparados por la chica en frente suyo.

-Es un pasatiempo – dijo Ravel degustando su te.

Ambos estaban en una sala privada del castillo Phoenix, cortesía de la Matriarca.

-Ravel, he querido preguntarte – la aludida se le quedo mirando expectante - ¿Por qué te uniste a mi sequito? Ósea, mate a tu hermano – bueno, ella esperaba otra pregunta pero esta igual valía.

-Me uní a su sequito Issei-sama, es porque… b-bueno… me gusta – aunque susurro la ultima parte, Issei la escucho.

-Pero, ¿Qué viste en mi? Cuando nos vimos tu literalmente me trataste como un insecto – Ravel se avergonzó al recordar su anterior actitud para con su ahora Rey.

-Me enamore de su voluntad… no importaba cuantas veces Nii-sama te derribara, ni cuantas veces te golpeara, te levantabas para pelear de nuevo. Eras el primero que veia con tal voluntad, y digamos que eso me flecho, n-no p-porque haya pensado que se veia lindo– confeso Ravel con las mejillas rosas aunque lo ultimo lo hiso de forma Tsudere.

-Aun así, mate a tu hermano -Issei seguía insistiendo con ese punto.

-Si Nii-sama murió, es porque dejo que su ego se inflara y cegara. Conozco a muchos reencarnados que lo habrían matado si tuvieran la oportunidad, y usted tenía mas motivos para hacerlo que ellos – Ravel sonó muy fría.

-Si, pero es algo de lo que me arrepiento – Eso descoloco a Ravel – No fue como otras veces. Esa vez deje que mis instintos me dominaran y lo mate. Como había dicho, lo iba a dejar vivo para que sea juzgado, pero cuando hablo de Tiamat, Asia, Rossweisse, Rory y Albedo, deje que mis instintos me guiaran y lo mate. Y antes de que preguntes – dijo eso viendo como la rubia estaba por levantar la mano – Los instintos de dragó no son como los de batalla por ejemplo, estos son mucho mas salvajes y peligrosos para la gente alrededor – Issei recordó las charlas con su padre sobre los instintos, y de que no debía dejarse llevar por ellos porque se convertiría en un animal salvaje sin razonamiento.

-Al menos le dio una muerte rápida.

Ambos siguieron degustando los postres, hasta que Ravel se comió un pedazo de torta.

-Espere Ravel – la rubia lo vio extrañado, hasta que el pelinegro paso su dedo índice por al lado de su boca.

Issei llevo ese dedo hasta su boca y lo chupo.

-Listo, tenias un poco de crema por ahí – la rubia se sonrojo, hasta parecía que su cabeza se prendió fuego… esperen…. ¡Si se prendió fuego!

-B-baka – pasaron minutos para que Ravel se calmara y el fuego se apagara.

La cita continuo un rato, hasta que los dos subieron al techo.

-Lamento haber arruinado la cita hablando de tu hermano – Se disculpo Issei viendo junto a Ravel la Luna del Inframundo.

-No hay problema, me permitió saber que se arrepiente de algunas cosas – Ravel le resto importancia – Es una bella noche.

-Ten – Issei tomo la mano izquierda de Ravel y le puso algo.

La rubia vio sonrojada y con una sonrisa el anillo dorado con un rubí de color fuego.

-No fue fácil, pero pude darle ese color. Espero que te… – Ravel le planto un beso al pelinegro, cortando lo que iba a decir.

El pelinegro y la Phoenix sacaron sus alas y se elevaron en el cielo, mientras la madre de Rabel veia todo desde su habitación con su marido.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que ambos bajaron del cielo, mostrando a un fénix y a la espalda de este un dragón negro, ambos cubiertos por fuego.

Issei sello el dibujo en el rubí antes de separarse de Ravel.

Aunque vio curioso como no pasaba nada, con excepción de que Ravel lo abrazaba y no se despegaba.

- _Qué raro ¿No tendría que pasar algo?_

-[¿Qué pasa compañero? ¿decepcionado?] – Issei gruño mentalmente ante la burla de Draig… Ascalon y los anteriores Sekiryuuteis se reían con el Dragón Celestial – [La sincronización es como la época de celo… comienza a partir de cierta edad, la cual es 16 o 17 años. Además la dimensión de entrenamiento no afecta la edad biológica, por lo que Ravel sigue teniendo 15 años] – explico Draig.

Issei asintió ante eso y miro a Ravel la cual lo miro… si bien no hubo sincronización, si había un brillo en los ojos de la menor, pero este era de felicidad y no de lujuria.

-[Aunque no se te despegara en un rato] – Las risas comenzaron, por lo que Issei corto la conexión.

El pelinegro abrió un portal y se fue con Ravel, mientras que la Matriarca Phoenix solo se quejo.

-Y yo que esperaba poder tener nietos ya – su marido solo negó ante eso – Aunque, siempre podemos tener otro hijo – bueno… Lord Phoenix dejo su libro y se recostó de forma galante, sacándole una risita a Lady Phoenix.

 **Dragon Hunting:**

Issei y Ravel llegaron a casa, donde solo estaban Kuro Usagi, Rukia, Vali, Asia, Irina y Gabriel la sala.

Los tres primeros estaban hablando de algo sobre un casino en Los Ángeles que debían visitar, mientras que las otras tres examinaban unos documentos… decían algo sobre potencial miembros para la baraja de Gabriel.

-¿? – Vali vio extrañado como Issei apareció en la sala y no en su habitación, o al menos hasta que Albion le conto el motivo.

-¡TU! – un grito se escucho en toda la sala… quien haya sido estaba furioso.

Todos voltearon a ver a Leone, solo que en su forma transformada, en cuatro patas, con los ojos muy afilados y un aura de muerte alrededor.

Discretamente para todos, menos Issei por estar al lado y Leone, Ravel comenzó a alejarse lentamente… pero no alcanzo a dar dos pasos cuando Leone se lanzo.

-¡Ven aquí pajarraco, solo quiero unos arreglos! – Leone corría en cuatro patas, con unas tijeras y pinzas sujetas con su cola, persiguiendo a Ravel quien corría como podía.

-¡No! – Ravel acelero, pero no le costo nada a Leone alcanzarla… debió recordar que ella era mucho mas rápida.

Mientras, Issei estaba a punto de meterse para evitar una tortura, y posiblemente posterior homicidio, pero una mano lo detuvo.

-¡Te tengo! – grito la rubia con apariencia felina agarrando los brazos de la rubia Phoenix.

Pero antes de hacer algo, un puño con nudillo metálico y cargado de energía la golpeo en la cabeza, provocando que se desmayara con un chichón.

Ravel suspiro de alivio, hasta que ese mismo puño la golpeo a ella y la noqueara común chichón también.

-Gracias Najenda, no sabia que hacer – agradeció el pelinegro Sekiryuutei a su novia peliplateada.

-No hay problema, ya lidie con Leone antes y solo conozco esta forma de calmarla – una gota estilo anime apareció en la nuca de Issei – Y Ravel se merecía un castigo por romper las reglas… pero eso se decidirá después – la gota creció el triple.

Cargaron a ambas rubias hasta sus habitaciones, todo ante la extrañada, y algo divertida mirada de los seis espectadores.

 **Al día siguiente:**

-¿Cuándo llegan Mio y su grupito? – pregunto Vali.

Ahora nos encontramos en el patio de la Academia, en la hora del receso.

-Por lo que me dijo Rias, llegaran mañana por la noche – informo Sting sentado con Vali, Bikou, Issei, Arthur, Kiba, Kotaro y Gasper.

Otra vez, Matsuda y Motohama habían faltado por, supuestamente, estar enfermos.

-Habrá que agregar cuartos temporales la casa/tienda – comento Arthur degustando su te… una vieja costumbre grabada desde que era niño.

-Es solo hasta que se preparen los cuartos para ellos en la mansión Gremory – dijo Sting.

-¿Cuánto se tarda en preparar unos cuartos en una mansión donde sobran a montones – comento Issei viendo como Sting se encogía de hombros.

-No lo se, pero según Rias la mayoría de mayordomos y mucamas se preparan para atender los Exámenes – dijo el rubio Gremory.

-Oigan… ¿Qué haremos con ellas? – pregunto Gasper nervioso y con una gota en la nuca viendo alrededor.

Y es porque rodeando a los siete, se encontraba una gran parte del alumnado de la Academia Kuo, tanto hombres como mujeres.

El problema radicaba en que las mujeres los veían con un sonrojo y los hombres con ira.

-Déjalos – contestaron los gemelos.

Pero todo se puso raro cuando un pequeño grupo, conformado por 3 estudiantes de tercero, 3 de primero y 1 de segundo, se acercaron a nuestros hombres.

-D-disculpen – una de primer año tartamudeo tímidamente llamando la atención de los 7 jóvenes.

-¿Qué se les ofrece? – pregunto Arthur dejando su te.

-N-nos preguntábamos si quisieran ir al karaoke - una de tercero había hablado con un pequeño sonrojo.

La ira y envidia de los hombres creció y si las miradas mataran, el lugar donde están nuestros protagonistas estaría bañado en un bello color carmesí.

Pero cuando iban a contestar…

-Ise, ven necesitamos ayuda – Ophis y Tiamat aparecieron de la nada y arrastraron al extrañado Issei.

-Ven Vali, tienes que probar un postre – Laury tomo la mano del albino y se lo llevo.

-Sting, necesito tu ayuda – Sting siguió a Rias como su fiel Reina.

-Vamos Arthur, vamos a tomar un poco de te juntos – No tengo idea de donde salió la novia de Vali ni cuando lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo.

-Kiba, ¿me ayudas con unos documentos del Concejo? – Tsubaki salvaje apareció y así como llego, desapareció pero con el rubio portador de la Sword Birth.

-Bikou~¿me muestras la escuela? - ¿De donde salió Naruko y cuando abrazo a Bikou por la espalda?

Al final, solo quedo el pobre dhampiro y el inugami, que se sentían como dos pequeños e inofensivos conejos frente a una jauría de lobos hambrientos.

Los hombres en cambio, estaban ya al punto de ebullición… y se notaba por como vapor salía de sus cabezas.

-Y yo me voy – Y Gasper salió corriendo, seguido de Kotaro, como almas que lleva el diablo… irónico porque uno es un demonio y el otro solía serlo.

 **Después de clases:**

El grupo ya regreso a Dragon Hunting, listos para descansar de las aburridas clases.

Pero Issei vio como Koneko salió corriendo hasta su habitación seguida de Kuroka.

Últimamente la vio actuando extraño, así que fue a la habitación de la nekomata albina para ver si podía ayudarla.

Abrió un poco la puerta y entro…

-Ya Shirone nya, estoy segura que ya pasara – la nekomata mayor acariciaba la cabeza de la menor que la tenia agachada.

-¿Qué te pasa Koneko? – pregunto Issei sobresaltando a la menor, mientras que Kuroka no podía evitar pensar que llego en el peor momento.

-N-nada Issei-sempai – afirmo Koneko pero Issei podía notar que mentia.

-Mientes… vamos Koneko, dime para que pueda ayudarte. Hare lo que sea para que te sientas bien – Issei se había acercado y acaricio la cabeza de Koneko, pese a las señas de Kuroka de que no lo haga.

-NNNNNNYYYYYAAAAA – y para sorpresa del pelinegro, La pequeña salto y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-¿K-Koneko? – pregunto Issei pero se alarmo al ver los ojos de Koneko, ambos despedían un brillo extrañamente familiar y un curioso pero agradaba aroma inundaba sus fosas nasales.

-I-I-Issei-sempai, ¡Por favor tengamos bebes ahora nya! – bueno, no hace falta la reacción de todos.

-[*(¡¿QQQUUUEEE?!)*] – fue el grito de Issei, Draig, Ascalon y los anteriores Sekiryuuteis.

De un tajo con sus garras, la camisa de la Academia Kuo del pelinegro fue destrozada mientras este no salía del shock.

Y antes de que los pantalones de Issei también desaparecieran, Kuroka noqueo a su hermanita.

La pelinegra la cargo y la acostó en su cama, sentándose al lado.

-M-muy bien, ¿Q-Qué paso? – como pudo el ojirrojo salió de su shock y le pregunto a Kuroka quien tapaba a su hermanita.

-Shirone esta en su temporada de apareamiento nya – contesto Kuroka acariciando la mejilla de Koneko – El haber negado su naturaleza tanto tiempo, sumado a las situaciones ocurrida aquí, provocaron que entrara en la temporada de apareamiento y apenas podía controlarse contigo cerca siempre nya.

-Pero, ¿Por qué no dijo nada?

-Es orgullosa, además en ese estado pudo atacar a cualquiera nya – Kuroka contesto la duda de Issei.

-Y tu eres la única a la que no atacaría. Partiendo de como se llevaban al inicio es sorprendente – comento Issei pero vio como la mirada de Kuroka se oscureció.

-No me atacaba porque sabia que podía detenerla siendo el caso, pero hasta la fecha noto como todavía no me perdona nya – una pequeñas lagrimas casi salen de los ojos amarillos de la nekomata.

-¿Y has hablado sobre eso con ella?

-No quiero que sepa lo que paso nya – susurro la nekomata mayor.

-¿Qué paso? – Issei se sentó al lado de Kuroka, esperando para ver si la nekomata conseguía el valor para decir que paso.

Kuroka siguió viendo a su hermanita dormir recordando su pasado.

-Cuando Shirone era pequeña, perdimos a nuestros padres… la cuide de todo hasta que un demonio de alta clase se nos acerco y me ofreció ser parte de su nobleza y cuidaría de mi hermana si aceptaba… pero me engaño – la cara de Kuroka se deformo en una mueca de furia – El bastardo me uso como un juguete sexual desde que me reencarno… pero nunca me opuse porque perjudicaría a Shirone, y jamás le dije lo que pasaba para no preocuparla … por un tiempo fue así, pero un día el mal nacido decidió violar a Shirone – Issei vio con sorpresa eso… Draig y los demás estaban furioso y con ganas de masacrar al bastardo sino fuera porque esta muerto – Cuando me entere, estalle en furia y lo asesine, pero sabiendo que los demonios nunca me creerían escape con Shirone pero durante la huida pensé que no podía dejar que Shirone sea perseguida por mi… la deje discretamente con los Gremory sabiendo como son y me fui de ahí, escapando durante años de las partidas de demonios que enviaban – Sorpresivamente Kuroka no había usado su tic vocal… eso demuestra lo doloroso que fue – No quiero que se culpe por lo que paso, así que nunca le dije la verdad y termino creyendo que sucumbí ante mi poder – Kuroka ya estaba llorando pero fue abrazada por Issei.

-Se que quieres proteger a Koneko, como su hermana mayor siempre hiso, pero ella no te perdonara si no le cuentas la verdad… se que será doloroso pero al final te perdonara y podrán volver a tener ese vinculo de hermanas que tenían antes – aconsejó Issei – Además ella no tiene la culpa asi como tu tampoco, el bastardo se merecía lo que le paso.

Kuroka meditaba las palabras del Sekiryuutei… le dolió el recordar el pasado para decirle la verdad a Issei, pero sentía que el podía decirle que hacer… y parece que la idea no era mala, pero aun estaba insegura… pero como hiso Akeno, tenia que afrontar el pasado.

-Lo hare nya – Kuroka se limpio las lagrimas que salieron de sus ojos y se giro a ver a Issei – Muchas gracias Ise nya – y Kuroka beso la mejilla de Issei, regalándole después una tierna sonrisa.

-No hay problema… no estas en tu temporada, ¿cierto? – pregunto Issei nervioso levantándose y dando un paso hacia atrás por las dudas.

-Tranquilo nya, todavía falta nya – contesto la pelinegra saliendo de la habitación junto al pelinegro.

Lo que no notaron, fue que la pequeña nekomata blanca escucho todo.

-Nee-san – Shirone se sentía culpable al saber lo que paso su hermana mayor por su culpa, pero como dijo su sempai y Rey ella no tenia la culpa – Gracias, Ise-sempai nya– Koneko cerro los ojos pensando como arreglar los lazos que tenia con Kuroka.

Afuera de la habitación, todos los miembros de Dragon Hunting estaban disfrutando de la tarde… con excepción de las maestras que tenían exámenes que corregir.

-¿Coqueteando con una de mis siervas hermano? – pregunto Vali recargado en la pared.

-N-no es lo que crees, solo le aconsejé reparar su relación con Koneko.

-Claro, y yo soy Lucifer – Vali se fue de ahí con una sonrisa divertida viendo la cara algo roja de vergüenza de Issei… sabia que no lo hiso a propósito pero no perdería una oportunidad de burlarse.

Desapercibido para todos, Tiamat y Laury estaban hablando entre ellas de modo que nadie las escuchara… y lo raro es que parecía que nadie lo notaba.

 **Noche. Bar:**

Leone al final pudo cobrar la cita que le debían por culpa de Ravel, la cual como castigo fue encerrada en una tina llena de hielo y con sus poderes sellados temporalmente, todo cortesía de Esdeath.

La rubia era alguien de gustos simples, por lo que en vez de matar a Issei haciendo que vallan a algún lugar caro… prefirió ir a un bar de nombre " El Sombrero de Jabalí"

-Jajajaajaja, ¡¿en serio?! – pregunto Issei riéndose de lo lindo con una jarra con cerveza en la mano.

-¡Si! ¡la primera misión de Mein termino con ella cubierta de sanguijuelas! – contaba Leone con una botella de cerveza en la mano.

Ambos contaban anécdotas de ambos.

-¿Y es cierto que a ti te perseguía el club de kendo? – pregunto burlonamente la rubia… quien iba por su 10° botella.

-Si… es vergonzoso pero recordar esos momentos me hace reír – recordó Issei aquellos momentos en los que huía de aquel club… ahora huía de su loco club de fans de lo sobrenatural – Y dime, ¿Hay algo mas sobre los miembros de Night Raid, no se, como Bulat o Bolls?

-De Bolls no hay nada, siempre fue bueno, pero sobre Bulat – la rubia se acerco al castaño – Es gay – le susurro causando un escalofrio en la columna del pelinegro.

-Si lo vuelvo a ver, tendré cuidado – Issei se guardo aquella nota mental.

-Sabes, es divertido pasar tiempo contigo – confeso Leone llamando la atención de Issei.

-Suenas como si nunca hubieras estado con otro hombre.

-Estuve con muchos, pero todos o les asustaba mi forma de vida, o se asustaban por mi Tengou. Pero tu eres diferente a todos… eres fuerte, cariñoso, amable, intrépido, algo tonto pero sobre todo… te llevas muy bien con los pequeños – Confeso Leone con las mejillas algo rojas.

-¿Eso es importante? – Pregunto Issei curioso.

No solo se llevaba bien con Eco, Kunou y Erza, sino con los pequeños en el Inframundo cuando debían ir haya de vez en cuando para un evento… si no es que están en medio de una misión.

El pensaba que era algo normal.

-Claro que es importante. Siempre me gustaron los hombres fuertes pero amables, pero sobre todo me importaba mas si se llevaban bien con los pequeños… así podríamos tener montones de leoncitos – eso sonrojo al pelinegro mientras Leone se imaginaba a ella en unos años con tres bebes en sus brazos y cola e Issei con 4… esto va a ser como mas barato por docena.

-Le das mucha importancia a ello – comento Issei, mientras Leone le daba una sonrisa.

-Claro… nunca tuve una madre y fui criada en un orfanato hasta los 16, después me fui con Bolls y me uní a Night Raid. Me dije a mi misma que cuando sea madre, seria como la que nunca tuve – Confeso ella sin una pisca de tristeza… tal vez se deba a que las jefas del orfanato eran mas buenas que una monja.

-Si lo pones así, no puedo decir que no.

-Y no podrías aunque pudieses, porque si dices que no me meto en tu habitación y te violo – confeso ella con una sonrisa que le saco al pelinegro varias gotas estilo anime – Pero no pasara por ahora, somos muy jóvenes… aunque tu ya eres padre de tres pequeñas jajaja – se rio Leone.

Mientras, Issei no entendía… después de todo, solo Eco lo llamaba papa… ignoraba el hecho de que posiblemente cierta Kitsune y DragónSlayer madres sintieran algo por el… al final, Raynare si provoco algo en Issei… era necesario que se lo digan de frente para que entienda los sentimientos de otras hacia el.

Ambos salieron del bar que era atendido por un hombre con apariencia de niño… no, en serio, parece un niño.

Issei estaba junto a Leone en un bosque cercano contemplando la luna en su punto mas alto.

-Leone, ten – Issei extendió sus brazos y le puso a Leone algo en el cuello.

Leone fijo su vista en el obsequio, el cual era un collar con un dique con forma de cabeza de león y en la boca abierta del mismo, había una bella piedra de color dorado. También, los eslabones tenían pinchos que salían hacia afuera… de alguna manera, el collar recordaba a la melena de un león.

-Es muy lindo, ¡gracias Ise! – la leona se lanzo a los brazos de su amado, quien la agarro en el aire y la beso.

Mientras giraban, ambos se levaron en el cielo nocturno, siendo obligados a separarse mientras liberaban estelas de energía.

Paso un tiempo cuando ambos bajaron, mostrando en el cielo estrellado el dibujo de la cabeza de un león, y la cabeza de un dragón negro detrás, todo dentro de un circulo con dos alas negras de dragón y una melena de león rubia.

Como siempre Issei sello en dibujo en la gema y desapareció junto a Leone.

Ambos reaparecieron en Dragon Hunting, esta vez en la habitación de Issei donde Leone se había transformado.

-Leone, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto extrañado por la transformación pero eso se transformo en deja vu cuando con sus garras, Leone destruyo la ropa de Issei.

-Ise, déjate consentir por esta gatita nya - de alguna manera, la "sincronización" provoco que Leone actuara como… bueno, como una felina, solo que agrego el tic verbal de Kuroka.

La rubia mordió el oído derecho del pelinegro, causándole un cosquilleo – Déjalo todo en manos de tu linda leona nya – de un zarpazo, Leone se deshizo de sus ropas y beso a Issei, mientras con sus garras, arañaba un poco al Sekiryuutei.

 **Sábado:**

Ya había llegado el fin de semana y todos estaban desayunando en el comedor.

Todos estaban comiendo tranquilos, aunque Koneko hablaba de manera muy normal con su hermana, algo extraño incluso para Kuroka, pero si esto significaba que su hermanita la perdonaba, entonces no había problema.

También estaba el hecho de que Leone no salía de su forma león y que Issei tenia varios arañazos en su cara… y ni hablar de su espalda.

-¿Qué te paso papa? – pregunto Eco en el regazo de Issei… seria mas normal ver a Koneko y Ravel peleando por ver quien se sienta ahí, pero la mirada triste y suplicante de Eco derroto a ambas.

-Nada Eco, solo perseguí a Tora – un escalofrió recorrió la columna de todos, incluso las tres pequeñas… ese gato era peligroso.

Y en realidad era una verdad a medias, ya que el gato entro a la casa e Issei, quien se acababa de levantar, había pisado su cola por accidente, lo que causo los rasguños en la cara.

Todo siguió con normalidad… lo mas normal que podía ser una gran familia de seres parte dragón parte variada… hasta que…

-Issei, Vali, ¿Se encuentras aquí? – pregunto Aika asomando su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa Kiryuu? – aunque sean primos, Issei se acostumbro a llamarla por el apellido.

-Prepárense, en cinco minutos tenemos que irnos – ambos gemelos se vieron extrañados por el hecho de que Kiryuu les ordenara algo – O lo hacen o publico estas fotos suyas de bebe – no tenían ni idea de como ni cuando, pero de alguna forma Kiryuu consiguió fotos vergonzosas de ambos… algo prácticamente imposible si contamos que las de Issei están resguardadas en un secreto, dentro de un armario en el sótano debajo de la casa Hyodo, la cual aun se mantiene impecable gracias a Bahamut… y en cuanto a las de Vali… no había necesidad de decir nada.

Pero recordando que Bahamut tenia fotos de todos cuando fue la premiación, prefirieron no arriesgarse.

 **Un rato después:**

Kiryuu tenia la razón al no decirles al principio a donde iban… si lo hubiera dicho no hubiera podido ver las caras desencajadas y con quijadas abiertas de sus primos.

-K-K-Kiryuu ¿Qué es este lugar? – como pudo, Issei salió de su impresión viendo el enorme lugar que estaba detrás de la castaña.

Ambos gemelos usaban sus gabardinas con sus respectivos conjuntos de ropa para la batalla… esa se volvió su ropa formal ya que casi todo el tiempo la usan.

-Esto, mis queridos primitos, es… - La castaña se hiso a un lado permitiéndonos ver el enorme muro que tenia un puente elevadizo abierto, el cual permitía ver una especie de ciudad pero al estilo de Japón antiguo, como lo demostraban las casas con ese estilo, aunque el piso estaba hecho de baldosas brillantes. A lo lejos, se podía ver una enorme colina con un arco – Es el hogar del clan Elix, la Sociedad de Dragon Partner– presento la castaña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ninguno de los dos gemelos espero eso… frente de ellos estaba el hogar de su familia materna… no tardaron en ponerse nerviosos porque intuyeron que se iban a presentar ante los lideres, y tal vez sus abuelos.

-Hola Jidambou – salido Aika al enorme sujeto de 2,10 metros, quien vestía un shihakoshu y unas sandalias. Tenia el cabello negro y largo, cayendo por detrás de su espalda, unas largas patillas atadas con coletas y unos pequeños ojos negros. El sujeto estaba en una casilla como la de los porteros.

-Oh, hola Aika, ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿tus novios? – pregunto divertido el enorme sujeto.

-No, son mis primos… Vali Bahamut e Issei Bahamut – los presento Kiryuu – Chicos, el es Jidambou, el guardián de la puerta oeste – los dos jóvenes saludaron Jidambou.

-Así que son los hijos de Samantha, como han crecido… recuerdo que ambos cabían en una de mis manos – el gigante vio sus manos recordando a ambos de bebes… sus ojos liberaron pequeñas lagrimas de nostalgia.

-¿Nos conocía?

-Todo el clan los conoció, fue algo de una vez en la vida – Jidanbou respondió con una sonrisa y limpiándose las lagrimas la pregunta de Vali – Bueno, será mejor no sacarles mas tiempo. Aika, llévalos de una vez con el jefe Yamamoto – ordeno el gran hombre a la castaña y esta asintió.

-Muy bien Issei, Vali… andando – Aika guio por todo el lugar a sus primos.

-Kiryuu, ¿Por qué Jidambou usaba un traje distinto al tuyo? – pregunto curioso Vali.

-Es porque el mío no esta listo todavía… se tardan ya que debe ser resistente a las llamas de Flaris – explico la prima de ambos.

Mientras caminaban, las mujeres y jóvenes que los veían pasar no paraban de silbar al ver a los gemelos. Cabe resaltar que todas tenían una gran belleza

-V-Vali, ¿N-no te incomoda un poco esto? – el pelinegro podía sentir como las mujeres lo desnudaban con la mirada y las jóvenes tenían corazones en los ojos.

-No te das una idea – Vali se estaba preparando para correr al ver como varias ya estaban por saltar encima de ellos.

Afortunadamente, una presencia asesina se sintió, asustando a las mujeres y jóvenes que volvieron inmediatamente a lo que hacían.

-Gracias Kiryuu – agradecieron ambos a su prima por liberar ese instinto asesino que los salvo.

-No hay problema… _Que bueno que actué porque sino Tiamat-sensei, Ophis-chan y Laury-sensei me descuartizan_ – pensó la castaña con unas gotas estilo anime recordando como las tres la amenazaron para que cuidara de ambos, en especial contra las mujeres Elix.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿adonde habrán ido Laury y Tiamat con tanta prisa?

-Ni idea Vali.

Ambos gemelos recordaron como ambas se fueron alegando tener unos trabajos que terminar… mientras no causaran muchos problemas no había problema.

Los tres siguieron caminando por otros diez minutos hasta que llegaron a un edifico mas grande que las casas de atrás de ellos, pero que conservaba su estilo de Japón antiguo.

Kiryuu abrió lentamente la puerta, mientras los gemelos tragaron duro.

-Yamamoto-jiji, ya los traje – la castaña se acerco al viejo barbudo que usaba la misma ropa que Jidambou, solo que con un haori blanco como extra. Cuando Kiryuu llego ante el se sentó en pose de seiza.

Al lado del viejo, había una mujer ya mayor de cabello canoso y que llevaba el mismo shihakosu que Jidambo.

-Muy bien Aika… Como dijo Aika, me llamo Yamamoto Elix, lider del clan Elix – se presento el viejo sabio.

-Y yo soy Rangikou Elix, la esposa de Yamamoto – se presento la mujer.

-Mucho gusto, soy Issei Bahamut.

-Y yo Vali Bahamut.

Hubo un silencio incomodo durante unos minutos… minutos que Aika no soporto.

-¡Son sus abuelos, par de tarados! – la castaña exploto y golpeo fuertemente las cabezas de sus primos.

-Es un gusto conocerlos al fin, Yamamoto-ojisan, Rangikou-Obasan – saludaron ambos haciendo una reverencia… con dos enormes chichones en las cabezas.

-Relájense, solo queríamos volver a verlos después de 17 años – dijo Rangikou relajando a ambos gemelos.

-Sin contar el partido contra Bael y Gremory – añadió Yamamoto acariciando su larga barba.

-¿Lo vieron? – pregunto Issei curioso.

-Que si lo vimos, lo vimos desde el salón VIP con Bahamut – respondió Rangikou llevando una de sus manos a su boca, tapándola mientras soltaba una risita.

-Pero volviendo al por qué de traerlos, es para conocerlos mejor. No los vimos en 17 años y nos perdimos su infancia al completo – decía Yamamoto triste al perder su " tiempo de abuelo con sus nietos"

-Por lo que por qué no empezamos con algo simple para conocerlos mejor… ¿Qué parte les gusta mas? – la pregunta de su abuela extraño a ambos.

-¿Qué cosa? – ninguno de los dos entendió la pregunta.

-Lo que ella dice es… - Kiryuu salió de ahí y trajo a una mujer de buen cuerpo con ella – Si les gustan los pechos, caderas o piernas – dijo señalando cada parte, algo que no molesto a la mujer en lo mas mínimo… es mas, se había quedado mirando con un sonrojo a ambos gemelos.

Cabe decir que la pregunta coloreo las mejillas de ambos – P-P-Pero qué preguntas Kiryuu – se quejo Vali desviando la mirada.

-Vamos, deben de gustarle una parte en especifico. A mi por ejemplo, me gustan las piernas – Yamamoto no tenia nada de pena… es mas, lo decía con orgullo.

Mientras Rangikou lanzaba una mirada que decía " confiesen o será peor"

-B-B-Bueno, a mí me gustan los pechos – confeso Issei desviando la mirada.

-Y-Y-Y a mi l-l-las caderas – Vali repitió las acciones del pelinegro

Yamamoto se les quedo vie do mientras Aika agradecía la ayuda de la mujer.

-Entonces son el… - decía el viejo pero fue silenciado por un fuerte instinto asesino.

-[Si completa esa frase…]

-{Haremos lo imposible para salir de aquí y vengarnos}

Draig y Albion se habían unido para evitar el nacimiento de un posible apodo que los avergüence toda su vida.

-Ya, ya, era solo una bromita inocente – comento Rangikou pero no le importo a los dragones.

La esposa de Yamamoto vio a Vali e Issei, analizándolo minuciosamente.

-Es increíble como Vali se parece a su madre e Issei a su padre – comento por lo bajo ella pero fue escuchado por los gemelos.

-Hablando de eso… ¿Cómo era mama? Papa solo nos dijo que era pervertida, pero buena, no se rendía con nada y que solo le rezaba a el – Vali tenia ganas de saber mas de su madre biológica.

-Haber… ¿Qué mas puedo decirles de Samantha? – se preguntaba la canosa – A si, ella era pésima en la magia – recordó divertida las veces que la vio practicas… solo para que el hechizo le explotara en la cara.

A ambos hermanos, así como Aika que también que ría saber mas de su tía, les salieron gotas estilo anime en la nuca.

-C-creo que eso es hereditario – dijo Issei con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿A sí?

-Issei tiene muchos problemas para aprender un hechizo… si bien tiene un increíble talento para usar el poder dragonico, contrario a mi, es malo con los hechizos – respondió Vali a la pregunta de su abuelo.

-Solo se sabe 3 hechizos… de la enorme enciclopedia de mas de 1000 hechizos que le dio si padre – Agrego Aika con una sonrisa divertida.

Issei fue rodeado por un aura morada de depresión y se fue a una esquina.

-¿No nos podrías decir algo mas? – pregunto Vali ignorando el estado de su hermano.

-Se a donde quieres llegar Vali, pero no nos corresponde a nosotros decirte – la mirada de Rangikou estaba baja, señal de que la entristecía el tema al que quería llegar Vali.

-Sera mejor irnos – el comentario de Issei llamo la atención de todos – dentro de una horas vendrá Mio y compañía y debemos preparar todo -Vali asintió y ambos se levantaron.

-Fue bueno conocerlos Oji-san y Oba-san, pero debemos irnos… otro día hablaremos con mas tiempo – dijo Vali haciendo una reverencia con Issei.

-Bueno, no se puede hacer nada, pero pásense después de nuevo por aquí – pidió Rangikou despidiéndose de ambos gemelos – Ah Aika, aquí tienes tu shihakosu.

Aika atrapo el traje mientras les agradecía a sus abuelos. Los tres jóvenes salieron después de que Aika recibiera su traje.

-Que mal que no tuvimos mas tiempo… al menos Kenpachi no apareció – comento Rangikou con una gota estilo anime pensando el caos que provocaría su hijo mas loco.

-Yo no contaría con eso – Yamamoto pudo sentir el aura de Kenpachi justo afuera del salón.

 **Afuera:**

-Oi Aika, veo que al fin los trajiste – dijo una voz tenebrosa al lado de ellos.

La voz vino de un hombre musculoso, alto y con varias cicatrices, con su shihakosu desgarrado en varias partes y sosteniendo una katana desgastada. El sujeto tenia el cabello negro puntiagudo como puercoespín y ojos del mismo color… u ojo ya que el derecho era cubierto por un parche y una cicatriz cruzaba de forma vertical el izquierdo, desde la frente hasta la barbilla.

Al lado había una bella mujer de unos 30, de cabello negro largo trenzado y ojos cerrados y vestía un shihakosu intacto a diferencia del hombre. Cabe resaltar que su sonrisa gentil daba miedo.

Sentada en el hombro del hombre, se encontraba una niña de pelo rosado y ojos de un tono rojo oscuro que usaba el mismo shihakosu.

-Tío Kempachi, tía Retsu, Yachiru-chan – saludo Aika a la familia.

-¿Tío? – pregunto Issei.

-Si… el es Kenpachi Zaraki Elix, hermano mayor de su madre, y su esposa Retsu Elix. La pequeña es la hija de ambos Yachiru-chan, y si se preguntan por su cabellos, es un gen recesivo de la familia de Rersu – explico la castaña viendo como Kenpachi se ponía en frente de ambos gemelos.

-Valla que crecieron desde que los vi por ultima vez… ya hasta enfrentan dioses JAJAJAJAJAJAJA – no sabían por qué, pero eso risa era demasiado aterradora.

-Ya ya Kenpachi, se ve que están apurados, déjalos ir esta vez – propuso Retsu al lado de el.

-Bien, pero a la próxima – el poder de Kenpachi estallo de repente, rivalizando con un Maou o Rey Dragón, tal vez a Super demonio - ¡Tendremos una batalla memorable JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – se rio malévolamente.

El matrimonio se dio media vuelta y se fue, no sin antes Yachiru saludara a sus primos desde la espalda de su padre.

-Siento una extraña mezcla entre emoción y miedo – dijo Vali al aire.

-No eres el único – lo apoyo su hermano.

-Bueno, el a estado esperando a que crezcan y regresen para poder combatir. Es conocido como el mas poderoso del clan – las palabras de Aika sorprendieron a ambos dragones.

 **Rato después. Dragon Hunting:**

Todos se estaban preparando para la llegada de la prima de Rias.

Decidieron recibirlas con sus ropas de batalla, ya que esas también eran las formales o para eventos que no tengan que ver con clase alta.

-Oigan, alguien vio a Issei-kun y Vali-kun– pregunto Kiba que ahora usaba un traje como el de Arthur, solo que la camisa era negra al igual que los guantes.

-Tiamat-sama y Laury-sama se los llevaron – contesto la descendiente de Morgana.

-Pues que se apuren, ya están por llegar – refunfuño Bikou algo molesto por tener que hacer tanto por alguien que ni es de la familia.

-Cálmate Bikou – ordeno Laury tensando al mono.

Todos se giraron para ver el porque de la tardanza, sorprendiéndose por lo que vieron.

Tiamat ahora usaba la mitad de una camisa, ya que esta le cubría el abdomen, la espalda baja y sus pechos en su mayoría y dejaba expuesto los hombros, la espalda alta y la zona superior del pecho. En cada brazo tenia dos mangas de camisa que iban desde las muñecas y le llegaban hasta un poco mas arriba de los codos. El cuello era cubierto por un cuello de camisa y una corbata azul. Una larga falda azul destrozada cubría la parte trasera y los costados de la zona inferior de la peliazul, y deja expuesta la parte frontal. Por ultimo, usaba unas botas café que le llegaban hasta casi las rodillas (Busquen Setsuna de Needless). Su cabello algo rebelde se lo recorto un poco, llegando hasta media espalda y sin cubrir el símbolo del sequiado de Issei que tenia en la parte trasera de la camisa.

Laury lleva ahora un vestido simple, largo y de color naranja oscuro, y una parte esta abierta los suficiente para dejar expuestas sus piernas. El vestido esta sujeto por un obi del mismo color que el vestido, y los bordes son lisos y de color amarillo. Al final, usa unos sandalias negras de plataforma. (Busquen Kamika de Fairy Tail). Su cabello ahora llegaba hasta la espalda baja y era completamente liso.

Issei ahora lleva una chaqueta negra con botones de motivo del cráneo y detalles secuenciados en los bolsillos. Lo mantiene desabrochado y la etiqueta de la cremallera también tiene un pequeño cráneo. Por debajo, lleva una camisa gris de acero con grabados de cráneo. Lleva pantalones cortos negros y botas negras abrochadas con suelas rojas. Él también lleva un guante negro de la motocicleta en su mano izquierda. Su cabello ahora lo tiene hacia abajo y unos cuantos mechones hacia arriba, conservando su estilo rebelde puntiagudo.

Por ultimo, Vali lleva un vestido blanco con forro negro con un gran collar que tiene un borde púrpura y botas blindadas. En el dobladillo y las mangas de su chaqueta se encuentran símbolos de espada negros que apuntan hacia abajo, así como una gran cresta. Su cabello ahora esta peinado hacia atrás.

Cabe recalcar que cada uno tiene el símbolo de su respectivo sequito en a parte de atrás de sus ropas y al frente, en la zona del corazón.

-¿Y el nuevo look? – pregunto Serafall inspeccionando a los cuatro desde diferentes ángulos… cabe resaltar que esta usando su traje de Mahou Shoujo.

-Bueno… lo otros trajes no les favorecían en nada y con Laury pensamos en unos nuevos y mejores… y de paso pensamos en algunos para nosotros – explico Tiamat – No fue fácil pensarlos ni hacerlos, pero valieron la pena – Laury secundo lo dicho por la peliazul.

Las chicas miraron curiosas las ropas de los cuatro… mientras que Issei y Tiamat usaban un estilo mas "rebelde", el de Vali y Laury era mas "elegante".

-Pero, ¿no era mejor consultarnos también? – Esdeath lanzo una pregunta valida que muchas tenían en mente… no es que se quejaran de las ropas, pero les hubiera gustado ser parte de eso.

-Como las matriarcas y primeras de ambos grupos, pensamos que no había problema… ¿O si? – eso ultimo que dijo Laury, acompañado de esa sonrisita aterradora y el aura que emanaba, siendo secundada por Tiamat, tenso a todas.

-¡No señoras! – todas, excluyendo a Ophis quien no se quejo ni nada, se enderezaron e hicieron un saludo militar.

Eso les saco a los hombres gotas estilo anime… no querían saber que hicieron ambas para tenerlas de ese modo.

-Además tenían cosas que hacer y nosotras tiempo libre – agrego la peliazul Reina Dragona.

-¡Hey todos, ya llegaron los invitados! – el grito de Azazel junto a Angela hiso salir a todos para recibir a Mio y compañía.

Bahamut no estaba, supuestamente porque fue a ver algo con los griegos… lo que era raro ya que casi todo el panteón lo odia.

-No esta mal – comento Azazel viendo las ropas de los gemelos y sus Reinas… tal vez haría un cambio con su vestimenta para variar.

En ese momento, un mágico de unos 6 metros de diámetro con el símbolo Gremory apareció en frente del enorme grupo.

El símbolo brillo con fuerza, segando momentáneamente a la mayoría.

Cuando el brillo cesó, parecieron Rias acompañada por Sting. Atrás de ellos se encontraban Mio, Basara, María, Yuki, Kurumi y Zest… peeo habai otras personas que la mayoria del grupo solo reconoció una.

-¡¿Bulat?! – gritaron Issei, Vali, Esdeath, Najenda, Chelsea, Mein, Leone, Akame y Kurome al ver al musculoso pelinegro con copete.

-¡Hola! – saludo el enorme hombre.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? – pregunto feliz la peliplateada ex líder de Night Raid.

-Me contrataron para proteger a estos chicos… a y déjenme presentarles a alguien ¡Tatsumi! – al llamado, apareció un joven castaño – El es Tatsumi, uno de los nuevos miembros de Night Raid.

-¡Hola! – saludo el castaño y todos lo saludaron.

-Estará bien que nos quedemos aquí Rias-neesan – pregunto Mio a su prima… era mas por el hecho de que están en un espacio libre y abierto a cualquier ataque.

-Tranquila Mio-chan, la ubicación es secreta… tuve que pagarle a ambos para que me la digan – una vena apareció en la frente de Rias al recordar es momento.

-Bueno, mejor entremos para charlar mas tranquilos – todos asintieron ante las palabras de la esposa de Azazel.

Ninguno estaba al tanto de los sucesos que ocurrirían.

* * *

 **Bueno, logre terminar el capitulo al fin.**

 **Ya estamos ahí nomas de la tercera batalla contra los Héroes, donde cierto personaje querrá pelear.**

 **Misogi: intenten adivinar las ropas de Issei y Vali.**

 **Deadpool: una pista, Square Enix… ¿en serio? ¿solo una?**

 **Sino seria muy facil.**

 **Dejen sus reviews y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIÉNDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	32. Chapter 32

**Bueno, tengo un anuncio que dar.**

 **Quiero darles las gracias ya que se cumplió un año desde que comencé a escribir el fan fiction.**

 **Es gracias a ustedes que sigo escribiendo… para serles sincero, no pensaba que mis historias fueran tan bien aceptadas.**

 **Y claro, seguiría agradeciendo pero lo mío no son los discursos y…**

 **-¡Orden! ¡Orden en la corte!**

 **¡Si no fuera porque Deadpool me demando por cerrarle su negocio de chimichangas en IS: Inferno!**

 **-Deadpool tiene como abogados al equipo de abogados de Burns, como espectadores están cada personaje de mis fics. Y yo… tengo a Misogi para defenderme… oh, estoy biiiieeeeeeennnnn muerto.**

 **-¡Orden, la honorable jueza esta por llegar!**

 **Su señoría de remplazo pido responder las review.**

 **-¡Moción aceptada!**

 **Muy bien:**

 **Chiara Polairix Edelstein: me alegra que te gustara y si , puedes usarla no tengo derechos sobre el personaje… Ichie me los robo.**

 **Antifanboy: ya hablamos sobre lo de Ravel en PMs. Sobre Leone… me era muy difícil ponerla en una escena romántica como las demás. Me temo que no, Basara no tiene contacto con Godou… pero este si tiene contacto con otros 6 personajes mas.**

 **CCSakuraforever: gracias.**

 **sil-celestion-boos imperial: primero será una demostración del poder de Bahamut.**

 **incursio123: voy a tener que decirte que lo de Ravel es parte de un tema complicado que se me vino de la nada, cosa que se vera en este cap… ósea, ¿En serio crees que seria capaz de crear una Ravel que no le importe la familia Phoenix?**

 **Phantom: por desgracia el cap anterior no era de pelea, y si, la familia de Issei y Vali es muy pervertida, además de que Issei tendrá mas hijas.**

 **rodrigo1996: será el de Campione mas una de la misma serie.**

 **Lalopina: los hago tan rápido como puedo.**

 **Valla, nadie quiso adivinar ni la apariencia de Issei ni Vali… bueno, son la de Noctis (Issei) y Ravus (Vali) de Final Fantasy XV.**

 **Además, nadie dijo nada sobre que la familia materna de los gemelos es básicamente el Seireitei.**

 **Sin más que decir, comencemos… y deséenme suerte.**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos**

 **-** _hola_ **\- pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **-** [hola] **\- Draig, Albion y otros seres.**

 **\- hola - Bahamut u otros seres**

 **\- "** _hola_ **" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

 _Capitulo 32: trampa en el examen._

 **Aguas termales de Dragon Hunting:**

Si te preguntas que hacemos aquí, bueno…

Una vez que entraron todos, Kuroka propuso charlar para conocerse mejor… y, según ella, que mejor lugar para eso que las aguas termales de la casa, las cuales eran bajo el suelo.

Cabe decir que fue secundada por Leone, Veronica, Kuro Usagi, Rebecca y Jessica.

En cada sector (hombres y mujeres) había varias "piscinas", para que no estuvieran todos apretados en una misma.

Por un lado, se encontraban Kurumi (de Basara), Ravel, Le Fay, Kurome, Silvia y Akame.

-No pensé que tendrían unas aguas termales debajo de su casa – murmuro Kurumi peliazul sorprendida.

-Que te digo, esta casa tiene un poco de todo – comento Silvia.

-Si, tenemos un cuarto de tortura, una piscina y un cuarto de diversión, no seria sorprendente tener unas aguas termales – declaro Ravel riendo un poco junto a Kurome.

-Valla… Ravel-san – la susodicha se quedo mirándola aun con su sonrisa - ¿Es cierto lo que dicen de tu hermano Riser? En la aldea decían que… - la Kurumi peliazul se detuvo al verlo, al igual que todas.

En un parpadeo, la sonrisa de Ravel se esfumo, siendo remplazada por una mirada helada y sin emociones, junto a un semblante estoico…

Podían jurar que esa mirada las congelaría, aun estando en estas aguas termales.

-Te agradecería que no sacaras ese tema Kurumi-san, no es algo de lo que me guste hablar – las palabras congelantes de Ravel tensaron a Kurumi mientras las demás veían extrañadas ese cambio abrupto de emociones.

No era la primera vez que pasaba, pero no dejaba de ser un evento muy raro para ellas

Y Ravel hubiera seguido así de no ser por…

-Hm, huele a pollo al vapor – todas giraron para ver a Koneko entrando en las aguas termales…diciendo un insulto muy claro para todas, con excepción de Kurumi, y en especial para cierta rubia.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste gata en celo?! – la actitud de Ravel volvió a dar un giro de 180° y ahora estaba furiosa.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Ajeno a la pelea de pollo y gata, la Kurumi peliazul le preguntaba algo a la descendiente de Morgana.

-¿Es normal ese cambio de emociones? – pregunto curiosa y muy extrañada.

-No… se vuelve fría y carente de emociones cuando se menciona a Riser, pero cuando se cambia de tema, su personalidad da ese giro de 180° - le explico la rubia Pendragon.

Mientras que Kurome y Akame trataban de separar a la gata y el ave, nos desplazamos a otra bañera.

Esta era especial, siendo mas pequeña que las otras, ya que esta era de las tres niñas.

Ahí, estaban Erza y Kunou, viendo con desconfianza a la menor de las presentes, Eco, quien llego antes que ellas.

-Vamos, el agua esta buena – Eco las incitaba a entrar dándoles una sonrisa inocente.

Erza y Kunou se miraron, para después asentir y entrar a la bañera…

De la cual tuvieron que salir, dando un salto cómico, porque el agua estaba hirviendo.

Ambas vieron de nuevo a la pequeña pelirrosa, quien solo tenia una gran sonrisa… mientras una pequeña llamita escapaba de si boca.

Erza y Kunou iban a lanzarse contra Eco, cuando escucharon un ruido curioso.

En un extremo de la bañera, se encontraba Rassei, quien no salía desde… nunca ahora que lo pienso.

Como sea, el pequeño dragón azul estaba chapoteando en la bañera.

Era una escena tierna… de no ser por…

-ROW – accidentalmente, Rassei libero un rayo que se esparció por el agua.

Afortunadamente no era fuerte.

Pero el resultado… Eco estaba flotando boca arriba con los ojos en espiral, mientras que Kunou y Erza trataban de sacarla, sin reírse.

-Rassei malo, eso no se hace – le regaño Asia tomando al pequeño dragón azul y yendo a otra bañera.

En esta, se encontraban ella, Xenovia, Irina, Gabriel, Penemue, Serafall, Kuroka, Chelsea, Leone, Mein, Rory, Albedo, Rukia, Rossweisse, Zest y Kuro Usagi.

-Bien veamos, quienes todavía no tuvieron su cita con Ise somos yo…

-El burro adelante para que no se espante – murmuro Irina ante los pensamiento en voz alta de Xenovia.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada.

-Bien – la peliazul con mechón verde volvió a sus pensamientos – Yo, Penemue, Serafall, Irina, Rory y Koneko…

- _Tal vez debas sumar una mas_ – pensaba cierta nekomata pelinegra.

-Tengo 16,66% de probabilidad de que la próxima vez me toque a mi – todas, absolutamente todas, con obvia excepción de Zest, se le quedaron viendo, cosa que noto - ¿Qué?

-[Es que ninguna cree que tu dijiste algo así, tonta] – le dijo su espada por medio de la conexión mental.

-Hey, puedo ser lista cuando quiero – les dijo Xenovia, tanto a las chicas como a su espada – _Por cierto, ¿Cómo van los intentos para comunicarte con Excaliburn?_

Hace unos días Xenovio le pidió a Durandal intentar contactar a Excaliburn, hasta ahora no hubo resultado.

-[Lo mismo. Te dije, sin Blessing, su alma y conciencia no volverá] – declaro Durandal seriamente.

- _Entonces hay que esperar a ver si la encontramos._

Kuroka fijo si vista en la bañera donde estaba su hermana, viendo como esta se peleaba, de nuevo, con Ravel, con Kurome y Akame intentando separarlas.

-Mejor las ayudo antes de que se saquen un ojo – dijo Kuroka saliendo de la bañera, tomando rumbo hacia donde estaban su hermanita y Ravel.

-Pss, Albedo-sama – le susurro Zest a la pelinegra con cuernos.

-¿Si? – le pregunto esta extrañada por el tono sumiso de la demonio de piel oscura.

-¿Por qué hay una bañera de lava? – pregunto con una gota estilo anime deslizándose por la nuca.

Claro que las demás alcanzaron a oírla y ver que señalaba a una bañera que, efectivamente, estaba llena de lava.

-B-bueno, esa bañera es para las dragonas de sangre pura, como Tiamat-sama, Ophis-sama, Laury-sama, Navi-san, Scarlet-san y tal vez en un futuro Eco – le conto Albedo – Una vez lo intente y me queme – susurro con un escalofrío al recordar que quedo asada.

-Ahhhhhh~ Estas termas son buenas para relajarse después de estar firmando papeles todo el día – dijo la caída de cabello purpura.

-Es cierto – apoyo Gabriel sacando sus doce alas, sintiendo como estas dejaban de estar tiesas.

-Con los exámenes para subir de Clase la semana que viene, el papeleo se triplico – tanto Penemue como Gabriel sintieron un escalofrió ante las palabras de Serafall… el triple de papeleo… por Dios, no.

-Por cierto Gabriel, ¿Dónde esta tu Reina de Corazones? – pregunto Penemue extrañada de no ver a Griselda.

-Tuvo que ir al Cielo… en sus palabras, para corregir a Dulio – Dulio, el Joker de Michael, portador de, según se dice, una Longinus… además de gustarle comer o probar comidas, mas que a una persona normal.

Mein, Rory y Chelsea, siendo las mas cercanas a las tres lideres, se alejaron por miedo… las tres estaban charlando tranquilas, por lo que les daba miedo ya que sabían que poco faltaba para que se desatara el infierno.

En otra bañera, la mas grande, se encontraban el resto de las chicas, charlando de forma amenea…

-¿En serio te quedaste congelada? – fue la pregunta de la mayoría de las chicas viendo a la autoproclamada Dragona Emperatriz Roja.

Por pura curiosidad, la prima de Rias pregunto el como es posible, después de escuchar las presentaciones de todas, que Scarlet, siendo la hermana menor de Draig y que este la conozca, explicando que ella debió nacer antes de la Guerra entre Ángeles, Caídos y Demonios, tuviera la apariencia de una adolecente.

A lo que esta, después de resistir cuanto pudo las insistencias de las demás, termino soltando todo.

-Si… mientras buscaba a mi hermano, accidentalmente quede congelada cerca del ártico por Icelandia. Pasaron casi 2000 años para que pudiera salir, gracias al calentamiento global – recitó su historia la pelirroja de mechas amarillas con mucha vergüenza.

-Eres una dragona de fuego, ¿Cómo no te descongelaste antes? – pregunto Veronica extrañada.

-Era pequeña y no sabía usar el fuego – se excuso la pelirroja.

Dejando de lado el pasado vergonzoso de Scarlet, Rias decidió hablar con su prima – Dime Mio-tan – una vena se marco en la cabeza de Mio… odiaba que la llamaran así… Rias ahora entendía el porque su hermano y Serafall llamaban así a ella y Sona, era divertido – Seguiste recibiendo ataques de la Facción de los Heroes.

Mio noto la preocupación en las palabras de su prima, así que decidió hablar con la verdad – Solo recibimos uno… estuvimos a punto de perder, pero ellos se fueron de repente… aparentemente, su jefe les llamo para que dejaran de hacer esa tontería… No sabia si sentirme aliviada o molesta.

-¿Y de casualidad recuerdas si decían ser descendientes de algún héroe? – preguntó Tiamat.

-Uno se llamaba a si mismo Perseo, otro Aquiles, otro Lancelot, otro Heracles y uno era Sig – dijo Yuki dejando a varias pensando y otras algo nerviosas.

-¿Fueron con los que lucharon en Kyoto? – pregunto Rebecca seria.

-Solo Heracles y Sig, los otros no los conocíamos – dijo Kurumi dejando que un silencio incomodo se apodere del lugar mientras pensaban cuales serian las habilidades de los otros tres.

-No es bueno pensar en eso ahora, resolvámoslo cuando salgamos de aquí – exclamo Rias queriendo dejar de lado todo y relajarse… el ser la heredera de un clan demoniaco acarreaba mucha tensión difícil de sacar.

Todas hicieron caso a lo dicho por Rias y dejaron de pensar en ello por ahora.

-De lo que deberíamos preocuparnos es de que esas dos estén juntas – dijo Mio con una gota de nerviosismo bajando por su nuca al ver a las dos juntas.

Y esas dos no eran otras mas que Aika y Maria… ambas estaban un poco lejos de las demás, muy juntas y murmurando cosas inentendibles… pero las risitas que dejaban escapar no auguraban nada bueno.

-Por las dudas, prepárense para atacarlas – ordeno Tiamat y todas asintieron, menos la madre de Rukia y Maria… a ella poco le importaba ya que sabía que no las lastimarían… mucho.

* * *

 **Opening 2 de Kill la Kill: Ambiguous**

 **Unmei no ito wo tachikitta sono saki ni**

Se ve a Japón desde el espacio, pero la cámara va acercándose hasta llegar a Issei.

 **(Instrumental)**

Se van encendiendo reflectores, que muestran a Issei con su sequito, Vali con su sequito, Cao Cao junto a Leonardl y a Godou con un grupo de mujeres.

 **Senobishiteitanda**

 **Kutsuzure darake no semai sekai de**

Se va mostrando uno a uno el sequito de Issei y Vali, incluyendolos al final, en [Dragon Shape], Balance Breaker e Imperial Drive.

 **Runway wo aruku egao no uragawa**

 **Kakushita tsumori de**

Se hace lo mismo con Cao Cao, aunque esta muestra una forma extraña. Después se hace lo mismo con Godou y su grupo.

 **Dakedo itsumo kimi ni wa**

 **Minukarete shimatte ite**

Se ve a Issei y Vali caminando por pasillo, mirando seriamente a sus contrincantes, quienes eran Cao Cao y Godou que también los veían seriamente.

 **Konna no wa hajimete de tomadou kedo**

En frente suyo aparece Shalba con muchas criaturas a su espalda. Después saltan muchísimos seres extraños tratando de atacar a Issei, Vali, Cao Cao y Godou, pero los dos primeros hacen brillar sus Sacred Gears y los otros dos hacen brillar sus cuerpos.

 **Hoka no darenimo kikonasenai**

 **Nandaka wakannai atsusa ga mune wo kogasu kara**

La montaña de seres extraños explota revelando a Issei y Vali en Imperial Drive con sus espadas, mientras que en el otro lado estaban Cao Cao con su lanza y unas esferas en su espalda y Godou con un aura y espada dorada. Los cuatro se miraron antes de correr con todo y chocar puños y espadas.

 **Unmei no ito taguriyoseta sono saki ni**

 **Ima atarashii yoake ga kuru**

Los cuatro mandaron a volar más seres por las ondas expansivas mientras seguían golpeándose, mientras que el nombre de la serie aparecía en piedras cubiertas de sangre.

 **Omoi wo kitto hitotsu**

Aparecen Cao Cao y Godou con la imagen de un hombre a sus espaldas irguiéndose victorioso, mientras que aparecen Issei y Vali con Samantha detrás. Después pasa a una imagen de la Faccion de los Heroes, otra del grupo de Godou, otra de todo Dragon Hunting, y otra de Issei, Vali, Cao Cao y Godou mirando a la cámara con sangre en la cara. Al final aparecen Ouryuken y Ascalon chocando.

* * *

 **Baño de hombres:**

Las cosas eran un poco diferentes del otro lado.

No había tantas bañeras y todos estaban en la misma… eso si, Issei estaba un poco alejado de Bulat.

-La Facción de los Héroes debió ponérselas difícil – comento Azazel viendo las cicatrices de Basara.

-¿Qué? ¿Esto? Esto es por el entrenamiento de papa – dijo este restándole importancia.

-Debió ser difícil – dijo Tatsumi… el también tenia cicatrices debido al entrenamiento de Night Raid, prueba de eso eran las marcas en su costado derecho y hombro derecho.

-Mas difícil es cubrirlas para que en la escuela no me anden preguntado nada – dijo Basara.

-¿Y por que no usas un hechizo para ocultarlas? Como estos dos – propuso Azazel haciendo que todos miren a ambos gemelos.

Y claro, les agarre curiosidad sobre esas cicatrices.

-¿Tienen cicatrices? – pregunto Bikou y Bulat.

-No tantas como Basara – comento Issei rascándose la nuca nervioso – Hay algunas que nuestra regeneración no cura.

Un brillo comenzó a cubrir su brazo derecho, así como su espalda.

Este brillo comenzó a desaparecer como si fuera polvo.

Al desaparecer por completo el brillo, se veia que Issei tenia una cicatriz en el brazo derecho, justo en el hombro, mientras que en la espalda tenia la marca de haber recibido un corte de forma vertical, que pasaba por parte de la columna.

Viendo las acciones de su hermano, Vali hiso lo mismo, pero el brillo solo cubrió su pecho.

Al desaparecer le brillo, se mostro la marca de tres garras, que cruzaban todo el pecho de Vali de forma diagonal de izquierda a derecha.

-Esta – dijo Issei señalando la cicatriz en su hombro – Fue de cuando Cao Cao me arranco un brazo.

-¿Y las otras? – pregunto Tatsumi, provocándoles un escalofrió a ambos gemelos.

-E-estas, fueron por el entrenamiento de papa – respondió Issei señalando la cicatriz en si espalda y en el pecho de Vali.

-Que raro, nosotros no tuvimos dificultades – murmuro Kiba extrañado ya que ni el ni Bikou, Arthur, Gasper o alguna de las chicas sufrió alguna cicatriz por el entrenamiento.

-El que nuestro padre nos dio fue muchísimo mas difícil y peor, y no te lo recomendamos – dijo Vali algo palido recordando aquel entrenamiento.

-Bueno, dejando de lado el trauma de Issei y Vali – Azazel llamo la atención de todos – Debemos hablar sobre la Facción de los Héroes.

El ambiente se torno serio, algo que Bulat y Tatsumi no entendían bien dado que no se enfrentaron a nadie de ese grupo.

-Descubrimos que además de tener a Heracles, Jeanne, Sig, Leonardo y a ese tal George, también tiene a alguien llamado Aquiles, Perseo y Lancelot – explico Azazel.

-No se porque, pero tengo ganas de pegarle a ese llamado Lancelot – fue el murmuro de Arthur quien se sintió extraño al escuchar ese nombre.

-Por lo que sabemos, Heracles tiene una Sacred Gear que le permite explotar lo que toca, eso incluye el aire lo que le permite atacar a distancia… su Balance Breaker provoca que pueda disparar misiles que generan explosiones mucho mas poderosas – comenzó Azazel ojeando unas notas que saco de una dimensión de bolsillo.

-También posee gran fuerza y mucha arrogancia – comento Gasper quien estaba en los baños masculinos… principalmente porque lo trajeron.

-Sig tiene las espadas de su antepasado, además de un Twice Critical que en Balance Breaker lo dota de cuatro brazos extra – dijo Azazel pasando de nota – Jeanne tiene la versión contraria de la Sacred Gear de Kiba, y su Balance Breaker crea un dragón hecho de espadas.

-Por ahora tenemos a un musculoso explosivo, una araña espadachín y una jinete de dragón artificial – bromeo mal Bikou mientras Sig se sentía ofendido por algina razón.

-El niño Leonardo posee el Annihilation Maker, lo que le permite crear monstruos con fortalezas para aprovechar las debilidades de sus enemigos, y funciona con la imaginación del usuario… desconozco su Balance Breaker – explico Azazel – El ultimo, George, no sabemos casi nada de el, pero por lo de Kyoto sabemos que es un mago y tiene altas probabilidades de que posea la Dimensiom Lost, la Sacred Gear que crea esas dimensiones donde combatimos contra ellos – dijo Azazel antes de suspirar pesadamente – Esa Sacred Gear no solo puede enviar a alguien a una dimensión de bolsillo, sino que puede, en Balance Breaker, crear un dispositivo que genera una barrera donde lo que quiera pueda pasar, como el meter forzadamente a los seres sobrenaturales de la ciudad como paso en Kyoto.

Todos prestaron atención a lo dicho por el caído, mas Bulat y Tatsumi, y mas Tatsumi ya que el, a diferencia de los otros, no contaba con una Tenguo, Sacred Gear o gran poder.

-Y después están Kusanagi Godou y Cao Cao – las palabras de Issei solo provocaron que gotas de nerviosismo bajaran por la nuca de Azazel.

-En serio, no se si hicieron algo en alguna vida pasada para tener a esos dos como enemigo – las palabras de Azazel no auguraban nada bueno – Cao Cao es un hábil guerrero, ágil, fuerte, veloz, todo superando los limites humanos. Su Sacred Gear, la True Longinus, fácilmente puede matar a un dios y no estoy al tanto de su Balance Breaker, aunque algunas fuentes afirman que la lanza posee una parte de la voluntad de Elohim, ósea el Dios de la Biblia – explico Azazel provocando que todos miraran a Issei, más especifico la cicatriz en su hombro… algunos pensaron que tuvo suerte de solo perder un brazo.

-¿Y el otro? – pregunto Basara curioso sobre el otro sujeto que Issei menciono.

-Ese es el peso pesado… Kusanagi Godou, de 19 años aunque no los aparenta gracias a ser Campione, se volvió uno hace tres años al asesinar al Veteragha hereje y obtener sus autoridades o divinidades. En esos tres años, se enfrento a unos dioses griegos conocidos, a Sun Wukong y a los de as Campiones, ganándoles aparentemente… es todo lo que pude conseguir dado que la Orden de la Cruz de Bronce Negro y la de Cobre Negro retienen la información – relato Azazel frustrado de solo poder conseguir ese pedazo de información.

-¡¿Se enfrento al viejo?! – grito Bikou sorprendido por ese evento del que no sabia nada - ¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijo?!

-La Orden de la Cruz de Cobre Negra – murmuro Bulat recordando la organización en la que trabajo… desafortunadamente se fue mucho antes de que Godou se uniera a esa orden y no estaba seguro de que le permitieran obtener información de el 7mo Campione.

-¿Hereje? – preguntaron Valim Issei, Basara, Tatsumi, Kiba, Arthur y Gasper extrañados por el termino usado por el caido.

- **Es cuando la fe humana embriaga a un dios que se vuelve herético** – dijo Bahamut asustando a todos… ¿Cuándo llego? Yo soy el creador y ni yo lo vi llegar – **Deben saber que muchos dioses son asociados con otros de otras mitologías. La fe de los humanos no solo es beneficiosa para muchos dioses, sino que es también perjudicial. Cuando un dios se vuelve hereje al embriagarse por la fe humana, este va al mundo humano y causa desastres, ya que su poder no se controla, relacionados con su mito. Un dios del sol puede traer un calor infernal, un dios del mar una inundación, uno de guerra conflictos. Cuando un dios se vuelve hereje, puede ganar mas autoridades dependiendo de los mitos a los que se le asocia. Como verán estos no son fáciles de vencer** – relato Bahamut con un tono de sabiduría y conocimiento no muy visto en el.

-Agradezcamos que Bahamut no se deja embriagar por la fe, sino nos deberíamos ir despidiendo de este mundo - todos asintieron en concordancia con lo dicho por Azazel.

- **Fue con el nacimiento de un dios hereje que nació el primer Campione** – esto capto la atención de todos – **Hace milenios, un Ares herético asolo Grecia. Quienes respondieron mas rápido fueron Epimeteo y Pandora, los llamados el idiota y la bruja, quienes crearon el Grimorio de Prometeo, con el cual podían robarle la autoridad a un dios. Se lo dieron a un amigo y este logro engañar al Ares hereje, logrando robarle su divinidad y matarlo, desafortunadamente su cuerpo fue destruido por usar la autoridad.**

-Espera, ¿eso quiere decir que Ares lleva muerto todo este tiempo? – pregunto Tatsumi, nervioso por el aura que emanaba el pelinegro mayor de ojos rojos.

- **En realidad no** – eso extraño a todos menos a Azazel… ¿no lo habían matado? – **Cuando un dios hereje muere, este vuelve a la normalidad pero entra en estado de coma por un tiempo… solo matándolo cuando no es hereje es que lo matas de verdad** – aclaro Bahamut – **En donde me quede… a si, Pandora y Epimeteo nos e quedaron de brazos cruzados al ver morir a su amigo. Ellos recrearon su cuerpo, lo regresaron a la vida, pero el Grimorio le había concedido la autoridad de Ares, y para asegurarse de que no muera por usar la autoridad, modificaron su cuerpo dándole uno mucho mas fuerte, mas poder mágico, impermeabilidad a la magia y demás. Ese fue el nacimiento del primer Campione, llamado el hijo bastardo de el idiota y la bruja, porque según los griegos "solo un idiota como Epimeteo se enfrentaría a un dios hereje"** – todos estaban asombrados con el relato de Bahamut sobre como nacieron los Campione – **Claro que intentaron matar a Pandora y a Epimeteo, pero estos se escondieron en un sector especial de la Grieta Dimensional, donde ellos desde entonces se han encargado del nacimiento de nuevos Campione, sus "hijos"** – termino Bahamut dejando que el silencio se extendiera por un rato.

-¿Y tu sabes donde esta ese lugar especial? – pregunto Azazel muy interesado.

- **Si… y no te lo voy a decir** – Aclaro el Dios Dragón deprimiendo al caído – **Yo me he enfrentado a cada Campione con excepción de Kusanagi Godou. Hay algunos con autoridades que la usan de manera extraña –** dijo Bahamut recordando a una Campione que usaba su autoridad para volverse hombre, ponerse una mascara y defender Los Ángeles como una superhéroe… algo raro pero divertido – **Pero si deben tener cuidado si tiene una autoridad de Acero** – les dijo a Issei, Vali, Kiba, Bikou, Arthur y Gasper.

-¿Por qué deberían tener cuidado de autoridades de Acero? – pregunto extrañado Sting.

-Una forma de categorizar de forma muy general a los dioses, bestias divinas y otros seres es, por ejemplo, Solar, Marino, etc. Los Acero son representados por héroes, y estos tiene la particularidad de poder dañar seriamente a las serpientes y dragones – explico Azazel con su amplio conocimiento.

- **Y la cosa no termina ahí… un dios griego esta del lado de Godou –** ahora todos no podían creer las palabras salidas de la boca de Bahamut… ¿un dios junto a un asesino de dioses? – **Fue lo que averigüe de los griegos… el dios que esta con el es la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra, Athena** – declaro con seriedad.

Athena, una diosa que combinaba astucia con poder, a diferencia de Loki que, si bien era astuto y hábil con la magia, el poder no era lo suyo.

- **Por lo que tengo entendido, Godou la venció cuando era una diosa hereje, pero no la mato. Desde entonces, Athena se sintió intrigada por el, al punto de seguirlo muchas veces. No fue hasta que tuvieron su ultima batalla, donde ella le pidió que la mate. Al parecer, Godou lo rechazo, aun si eso significaba perder una nueva autoridad… aunque al final fue asesinada por otro Campione, Luo Hao si mal lo recuerdo, pero no obtuvo autoridad alguna. Una vez que Athena despertó, siguió a Godou todo el tiempo y no se despega de su lado.** – relato Bahamut dejando a todos callados.

Aunque Tatsumi solo apretaba el puño en envidia porque ese sujeto tenia a una diosa con el.

-Sin duda alguna Kusanagi Godou será el enemigo mas difícil hasta la fecha para ustedes… ocupa el puesto 11 en el top… tal vez el 10 – decía Azazel serio – Sera necesario que vallan con todo para vencerlo – dijo viendo a los gemelos.

Ambos se miraron… con lo dicho por su padre y Azazel, no cabía duda que Kusanagi Godou no era un oponente que pudieran vencer en Balance Breaker, cuyo incremento los llevaba al nivel de un Rey Dragón… seria necesario el Imperial Drive pero solo podían usarlo por tres minutos, además que el transformarse debía ser en un espacio amplio y lejos de los demás… seguían si poder controlar el poder que salía durante la transformación y podría lastimar a alguien, o peor.

-Aun queda una semana para el examen que Mio, Zest y Maria deben tomar, podemos aprovechar ese tiempo para mejorar – propuso Basara.

Es cierto, aun tenían una semana, con ese tiempo puede que logren aumentar el tiempo de duración de su forma mas fuerte.

-Bien, esta decidido, todos entrenaran durante esta semana – declaro Azazel volviendo a relajarse… no estaba ahí para estresarse mas.

Fue en ese momento que se escucharon golpes del lado de las chicas, sumado a los gritos de piedad de Aika y Maria.

-Debieron haber planeado algo pervertido – murmuraron Basara, Issei y Vali, provocando que los gemelos vieran al castaño extrañados y viceversa… al parecer ambos tenían pervertidas cerca.

Después de que se dejaran de escuchar los gritos, los chicos pudieron relajarse, pero Bahamut noto la mirada pensativa de Issei.

 **-Issei, ¿Qué pasa? Desde hace como 10 minutos que tienes esa cara** – pregunto Bahamut llamando de nuevo la atención de todos.

-No es nada, es que… me puse a pensar sobre Coa Cao – eso intrigo a casi todos con excepción de Vali, quien sabia que pensaba – Durante nuestro combate, no intento un ataque que me matara, sino que buscaba incapacitarme. Y cuando Heracles ataco a Yasaka, se enojo con el – expuso sus pensamientos el pelinegro menor de ojos rojos.

-Eso es raro… por lo que sabemos, el objetivo de la Facción de los Héroes es el de eliminar a los seres sobrenaturales según pudimos conseguir de los pocos sobrevivientes que conseguimos. Por ende, Cao Cao debería tener el mismo objetivo… aunque eso explicaría la función del circulo mágico que usaron junto a la Puerta del Dragón – decía Azazel cuando Sting le pregunto sobre ese circulo mágico – Cuando ustedes llegaron, Cao Cao dijo que era un sacrificio, pero no uno como tal… ese circulo mágico usaba el poder de las Líneas Ley junto al de Yasaka para forzar la invocación de Gran Rojo… pero en caso de que se volviera letal para el sacrificio, se desactivaba y la dejaba en un estado de coma temporal – explicaba Azazel dejando a los involucrados en el ataque a Kyoto extrañados… ¿Cuál es el verdadero objetivo de Cao Cao?

Paso una hora para que todos salieran de los baños termales… si que ayudaban con la tensión y a conocerse mejor.

Claro que vieron como Aika y Maria salían arrastrándose, con chichones en la cabeza y marcas de zarpazos… en definitiva no querían saber que paso.

-I-Issei, V-Vali, t-tengo a-algo q-que d-darles – hablo con dificultad Aika, sacando de un circulo mágico un pergamino.

Ambos gemelos vieron extrañados el pergamino - ¿Y esto? – pregunto Vali por los dos.

-E-es un pergamino con la descripción de un hechizo. Lo creo Yamamoto-jiji hace mucho tiempo y se los enseño a sus hijos, y ahora quería enseñárselo a ustedes – Hablo Aika ya un poco mejor.

-¿Y a ti te lo enseño? – cuestiono Issei viendo como su prima se masajeaba el hombro.

-Si, pero no tengo en que usarlo – las palabras de su prima solo extrañaron al pelinegro y al albino.

Con curiosidad, Vali extendió el pergamino, leyendo las inscripciones en el.

-¿Qué es Vali? – pregunto Issei viendo el pergamino.

-Es algo que nos ayudara mucho – exclamo Vali con una sonrisa, ya sabiendo donde usar ese hechizo…

 **Jueves:**

Ya faltaba menos para el examen y vemos a Basara y Tatsumi enfrentándose en el patio de Dragon Hunting.

Mientras que el castaño con cicatrices era hábil espadachín utilizando aquella espada que podía abrir grietas dimensionales, el otro castaño era ágil y veloz, pudiendo hacerle frente con aquella espada corta que porta.

-Ambos son muy buenos – comento Issei junto a Vali, ambos con sus ropas destrozadas y varias heridas sanando… afortunadamente las chicas sabían de un hechizo que reparaba la ropa.

Ambos acababan de salir del entrenamiento autoimpuesto para dominar el Imperial Drive, y por ahora muestra buenos resultados, a pasos muy lentos, pero buenos.

- **Interesante** – Bahamut apareció al lado de sus hijos – **No lo había notado antes, pero ese chico Basara es un Nephilim** – declaro el Dios Dragón dejando a sus hijos extrañados.

-Como supuse, lo adivino Bahamut-sama – dijo un hombre castaño que era una versión mayor de Basara, pero de ojos marrones y con lentes.

-Eto, ¿Qué es un Nephilim? ¿Y quien es el? – pregunto Vali señalando al castaño mayor.

\- Déjenme presentarme, soy Jin Tojo, el padre de Basara – se presento el castaño mayor – Y un Nephilim es la, supuesta y casi imposible, combinación de ángel y demonio – explico Jin.

-Eso quiere decir que...

-No, yo no ni demonio ni ángel, soy un humano – aclaro este dejando con mas dudas a los gemelos – La madre de Basara, Raphaeline, era un ángel. La conocí un día cuando estaba fuera del Clan. Yo estaba herido y ella me cuido por meses… jejeje, recuerdo como me regañaba por entrenar cuando estaba muy herido todavía – la mirada de Jin era melancólica, pero su puño estaba siendo apretado con tal fuerza, que parecía que en poco tiempo sangraría – P-pero, ella murió cuando el era solo un bebe – una lagrima escapo de sus ojos mientras miraba el suelo.

-L-lo sentimos – Issei y Vali se disculparon, no les gusto nada que el hombre recuerde esos hechos dolorosos.

-Esta bien – Jin limpio la lagrima que se le escapo – Fue cuando el tenia diez años que ocurrió… un demonio se infiltro en el Clan para destruirlo. Fueron Basara y Yuki quienes lo descubrieron. Pero el demonio los vio y estaba por eliminarlos. Pero todo pasaba muy cerca del templo donde yacía la espada de Brynhildr – relataba Jin mientras Issei y Vali, asi como Jin y Bahamut prestaban atención al combate de Tatsumi contra Basara.

 **-Brynhild era anteriormente una valquiria que recolectaba almas malvadas para Odin, pero con el tiempo fue transformándose, debido a que fue corrompida por esas almas, y se convirtió en un demonio para sorpresa de muchos. La corrupción la había enloquecido, por lo que la terminaron sellando en su espada, la cual gano la habilidad de abrir grietas dimensionales. Se le encomendó al Clan de los Héroes que resguarden la espada** – relato Bahamutno perdiendo de vista a Basara.

-Basara termino usando la espada para proteger a Yuki. Venció al demonio, pero su cuerpo sufrió un cambio… la influencia de Brynhild lo volvió mitad demonio y la sangre de su madre mitad ángel… un Nephilim. Poco después, tuvimos que dejar la aldea porque los viejos veían a Basara como amenaza extrema – termino Jin viendo a su hijo caer por un barrido a las piernas de parte de Tatsumi.

Eso respondía a la duda… Basara no era un Nephilim de nacimiento, pero era uno con un gran poder dado por aquella espada.

-Debo decirlo, ese Tatsumi es bueno, ¿Dónde lo encontrarse Bulat? – de la nada, Najenda junto a Esdeath, Leone, Mein, Chelsea, Kurome y Akame aparecieron al lado de ellos.

De detrás de un árbol, el pelinegro con copete salio.

-Fue una coincidencia – dijo este restándole importancia – Me lo encontré mientras hacia una misión de cacería. Lo vi luchar contra un minotauro. Aun con la diferencia de tamaño y fuerza, logro eliminarlo, terminando con mínimas heridas.

-¿Y por que se unió a Night Raid? – pregunto Leone viendo como Basara realizaba un corte ascendente, pero Tatsumi logro esquivarlo solamente cortando un poco la ropa.

-Dijo que era o mercenario, o ir a la ciudad y le den un trabajo aburrido por venir de un pueblito en las montañas – dijo Bulat sacándoles a algunos gotas estilo anime – Pero también me dijo que en Night Raid podría conseguir el poder para vengar a sus amigos – esas palabras no fueron un buen augurio para ellos.

-¿Qué les paso? – fue la pregunta de Kurome al ver como Tatsumi derribaba a Basara y le aplicaba una palanca a un brazo.

-Me dijo que un sujeto alto y fuerte, además de que su piel parecía indestructible, llego a pueblo buscando algo, un escudo y espada que le perteneció a su antepasado. Para mala suerte, los dos mejores amigos de Tatsumi, un hermano y hermana, eran los que tenían esos objetos, ya que eran un tesoro familiar. Al sujeto poco le importo e intento tomarlos, pero ambos quisieron evitarlo. El sujeto los dejo en coma a ambos y muy heridos… Tatsumi envía dinero al hospital para ayudar a sus amigos, mientras busca al sujeto que les hiso eso – relato Bulat con una seriedad tremenda, pero se podía ver como sus puños eran apretados con una fuerza monstruosa y su instinto asesino salía a flote.

Nadie dijo nada, las características que dijo Bulat son muy especificas, mas no conocían a nadie así.

- _¿Podría ser…? –_ eran los pensamientos de Issei recordando algo de la plática de hace unos días en los baños termales.

-¿Y tiene una Tengou? – pregunto Mein mientras veia como Basara salía de la palanca y se alejaba de Tatsumi.

-No… pero Incursion a actuado extraña desde que encontré a Tatsumi – declaro Bulat extrañando a las ex miembros de Night Raid por eso… ¿Cómo la presencia de Tatsumi afectaría a Incursion? Por lo que sabían, es un humano.

Los presentes siguieron viendo la batalla entre Tatsumi y Basara… ambos eran hábiles en sus armas, pero mientras Basara era mas fuerte y tenia mas poder, Tatsumi era mas ágil y preciso con su espada corta.

 **Domingo por la mañana:**

En el Inframundo, vemos como de un portal salen nuestros gemelos.

-Bien, voy por unas lagrimas de Phoenix y tu a visitar y ayudar a Seekvaira – dijo Issei sacando sus alas y tomando rumbo a la mansión Phoenix.

-Espero que Seekvaira no haya terminado todavía con esos mechas – Y Vali partio rumbo a la casa de la demonio.

Una vez llego ahí, el albino golpeo, siendo recibido por la madre de Seekvaira… aunque lo raro es que venia junto a un joven rubio de su edad muy guapo.

\- Buenos días, Laluina-san, ¿se encuentras Seekvaira? – pregunto cortes el albino.

-Si, se encuentra en el taller como siempre. Pasa, pasa – La mujer le abrió la puerta e invitándolo a pasar.

No le tomo mucho llegar a donde Seekvaira, quien le estaba dando los últimos toques a un mecha con el nombre de Gipsy Danger.

-¿Hay nuevos mechas? – pregunto una voz al lado de ella, asustándola al no saber cuando llego alguien a ahí.

-V-Vali, no me asuste así – dijo Seekvaira recuperando el aliento.

-Perdón – el nombrado se rasco la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Vali procedió a ayudar a Seekvaira con los nuevos mechas que tenia, ensamblando partes, sosteniendo otras…

Paso una hora hasta que ambos decidieron descansar… aunque Seekvaira quería seguir.

-Seek, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa? – las palabras de Vali sorprendieron a la peliverde.

-Si - _¿Me pedirá una cita acaso?_ – dijo/pensó Seek.

-¿Por qué cada vez que vengo tu madre esta con un hombre diferente? – la pregunta de Vali casi provoco que la joven se fuera de espaldas.

-¿En serio? ¿Eso querías preguntarme? – dijo esta algo enojada – De seguro ni siquiera pensaste en pedirme una cita – murmuro eso ultimo, pero el oído de Vali la escucho.

-Bueno, si quieres tenemos una cita – propuso este, siendo abrazado por la peliverde.

-¿En serio?

-Si… pero podrías responder mi duda- de inmediato la joven lo soltó y se aclaro la garganta.

-Esos hombres son parte del harem de mi madre… debe tener unos 40, todos demonios, ángeles caído y humanos – si Vali estuviera bebiendo algo, de seguro lo hubiera escupido.

-¡¿En serio?!

-Si… es algo raro de ver, pero a ellos parece no importarles – Seekvaira le resto importancia a eso – Bueno, volvamos al trabajo y de paso hablemos de la cita – ordeno la peliverde levantándose, siendo seguida por el albino aun sorprendido.

 **Con Issei:**

Este había llegado hace media hora a la mansión Poenix, y desde entonces a estado en la sala esperando.

-Lamento la demora, tuve una reunión con los Bael – se excuso un hombre rubio de ojos azules que usaba ropa de noble… viéndolo bien, parecía una versión mayor de Raiser.

-No hay problema Ruval – si, no era otro mas que el primer heredero de la casa Phoenix, Ruval Phoenix.

-Aquí tienes dos frascos de lagrimas de Phoenix – dijo entregándole los mencionados objetos – Ahora que somos menos en el clan, y con los pedidos de lagrimas incrementándose día a día, es todo lo que puedo darte – explico este provocando una mirada de arrepentimiento en Issei.

-De nuevo, lo lamento en el alma el haber…

PUM

El pelinegro fue silenciado por un golpe de parte del rubio, quien tenia una mirada entre fastidiada y cansada.

-Estoy seguro que si Raiser estuviera vivo te haría eso – comento Ruval con un pequeña sonrisa.

-¡¿Y eso por qué fue?! – se quejo Issei levantándose del suelo donde quedo luego de recibir el golpe.

-Ya es como la decima o duodécima vez que te disculpas, y se vuelve algo cansador escuchar como lo lamentas – el rubio suspiro para continuar – Mira, todos sabemos que lo lamentas, y no eres el único… padre, madre y yo nos culpamos también por no haberlo ayudado y guiado para que el ego no lo dominara – Ruval miraba el suelo mientras apretaba el puño, recriminándose mentalmente el no haber actuado como un buen hermano mayor y evitado el destino de Raiser – Por cierto ¿Ravel sigue igual?

-Me temo que si… me sorprende lo fría que fue con el tema de Raiser, como si no le importara - comento Issei extrañado.

-Ravel solo aparenta, créeme que a ella si le afecta eso, pero aparenta... no se el motivo, pero por alguna razón ella finge que no le afecta. Antes de que Raiser "cambiara", ambos se llevaban muy bien, incluso se hablaban con apodos que solo ellos dos conocían. Pero después de que Raiser comenzara a usar "eso", la relación entre ambos comenzaba a cortarse. Desde aquel momento, Ravel actuó mas fría, pero siempre atesoró los recuerdos felices con Raiser. O eso fue hasta que se entero de los crímenes de el: venta ilegal de lagrimas de Phoenix, esclavitud y venta de herederas de clanes demoniacos desaparecidas, arreglo de varios Rating Games, incluso planeaba extorsionar al Concejo Demoniaco. Sumémosle a eso su indirecta culpa con respecto a suicidios de varios reencarnados a los cuales enfrento y humillo, termino destrozando la antigua imagen que tenia de el - explico Ruval de forma tanto melancólica como furiosa.

-Pero lo extraño es que el cambio es inmediato, no importa si esta muy feliz o riendo, su actitud se vuelve fría y sin emociones de un microsegundo, ni siquiera muestra una pisca de melancolía – comento el pelinegro.

-Por ahora creo que es como te dije – le dijo Ruval – Pero por las dudas préstale atención extra, haber si es como te dije.

 **Lugar desconocido:**

En un castillo, ubicado en alguna zona nevada, vemos caminando por el pasillo oscuro, una silueta desconocida.

La silueta sigue caminando hasta que se encontró con dos personajes curiosos.

Uno era un reconocido castaño con armadura negra, Shalba Beelzebub que apenas se salvo del ataque finas de los gemelos durante la batalla contra Loki.

El otro era diferente, era un hombre posiblemente en sus 40, tenia el cabello plateado oscuro largo con dos mechones enmarcando su rostro, con una barba como bello facial. Sus ojos eran avellana y tenia una sonrisa picara… viéndolo bien, se parecía a Vali antes de encontrarse con Bahamut.

Sus ropas era iguales a las de Sirzechs cuando debe cumplir sus funciones como Lucifer, pero las de este hombre eran plateadas.

-¿Entendiste que tienes que hacer, Shalba-chan?~ - pregunto el peliplateado provocando que el castaño gruñera.

-Cuantas veces te dije que no me llames así Rizevim – dijo furioso el descendiente de Beelzebub.

-Cuando siquiera puedas estar frente a mi sin esa mirada de miedo que tienes, entonces dejare que me hables por mi nombre, ¿Entendido? ~ – dijo este liberando una buena parte de su poder y mirando a Shalba con una mirada burlesca, disfrutando de ver el miedo en sus ojos.

-H-hai, Lucifer-sama – se disculpo Shalba.

-Bien… y recuerda, has lo que te dije y los dos Dragones Celestiales morirán por tu mano – dicho eso, Shalba se fue en un circulo de transporte.

-¿Crees que lo lograra? – hablo al fin la silueta, con una voz no solo denotaba que era hombre, sino que era calmada y aburrida.

-Ohh~ Ni te note… a decir verdad… no creo que ni se acerque, pero de seguro podrá cumplir la primer parte del plan ~. Kukukuku, será divertido ver el caos que se formara en el Inframundo – con eso dicho, el nombrado Rizevim de fue.

El sujeto misterioso solo suspiro, para después caminar hasta la ventana mas cercana, la cual era algo grande.

Al llegar, su vista se poso en la media luna en el cielo estrellado. Debido a que su posición en la ventana, se podía ver se trataba de un hombre joven rubio, de ojos azules y con una barba de candado corta, además de que usaba ropas formales de color rojo.

- _Tengan cuidado, Sekiryuutei, Hakuryuukou_ – eran los pensamientos del rubio dirigidos a los gemelos, hasta que estos cambiaron a una persona en particular – ¿ _Todavía funcionara el hechizo que puse en Ravel? Nunca lo había probado así que no tengo idea si tiene tiempo limite o no._

 **Unas cuantas horas después, lugar de Examen para Demonios de Clase Media:**

-Fue mas fácil de lo que pensé – comento Mio sentada junto a su prima Rias, Sting y Basara.

Ellos, junto a Yuki, su hermana Kurumi, Maria, Zest, el sequito Gremory y todo Dragon Hunting, con obvia excepción de Las tres lideres, Navi, Yasaka y Irene, quienes se quedaron para cuidar a Eco, Erza y Kunou.

Ahora todos estaban en el restaurante del edifico donde se hicieron los exámenes, los cuales habían comenzado hace unas horas y Mio, junto a Maria y Zest, lo hicieron. Las tres terminaron hace una media hora, por lo que decidieron comer aquí, dado que la comida era digna de 4 estrellas.

- **Debieron hacer mas difícil el examen** – comento Bahamut degustando un pedazo de cerdo – **Digo, es un examen de ascenso, por lo que debería ser un reto**.

Como dato curioso, Bahamut usaba ahora una camisa negra con lunares rojos, una campera de cuero sobre esta, y mantenía sus jeans y sus zapatillas.

-Nos hicieron hacer un examen escrito de 50 preguntas, además de una ronda de peleas – dijo Maria algo enojada por decir que debieron hacer mas difícil el examen.

-Preguntas de las cuales el 75% eran sobre el programa de Sera y el nuestro, y la ronda de batalla fue contra otros demonios de clase baja, cuando debería haber sido contra clase media – contrataco Issei callando a Maria porque era cierto.

-Ya, ya, no inicien una pelea – dijo Rias terminando su comida… que curiosamente era langosta… aunque se comió al final como cinco.

-Es verdad, pasaron y eso es lo importante – dijo esta vez Ophis también terminando de comer.

-Bien… ¡Por Mio, Maria y Zest! – brindo Basara levantando su vaso… el cual tenia gaseosa al igual que todos excepto Bahamut, Azazel, Angela, Leone y Shella.

-¡Por Mio, Maria y Zest! – brindaron todos.

Solo paso media hora para que todos salieran del edificio.

-Estaba segura que la Facción de los Héroes atacaría hoy – decía Rias extrañada por eso.

-Lo bueno es que te equivocaste – le respondió Kotarou siendo apoyado sorpresivamente por Koneko.

Pero fue en ese momento que una extraña niebla los cubrió.

-¡Esto es…! – grito Sting al reconocer la niebla.

-¡Es la Dimension Lost! – gritaron los involucrados en el incidente de Kyoto.

-¿Decías? – le pregunto Rias con una sonrisa algo burlona a su Peón.

-Que hubiera sido mejor que te equivocaras -le contestaron Kotarou, Koneko, Ravel, Le Fay y Gasper.

La niebla si que era densa, casi no se podía ver nada, con claras excepciones como Bahamut, quien se quedo viendo un punto en especifico.

TOC

TOC

TOC

Unos pasos se comenzaron a escuchar, aproximándose a ellos a paso lento.

Fue cuando los pasos se detuvieron que la niebla comenzaba a desaparecer, y fue ahí que vieron a sus enemigos.

En frente de ellos, se encontraban Cao Cao, el llamado George, Godou, Erica, Liliana, además de una chica castaña, de ojos marrones que tenia un curiosos parecido con Asia, a demás de usar un traje de sacerdotisa; y otra chica, esta de cabello negro con ojos rojos, que usaba un uniforme escolar, con una espada en su funda, colgando de su cintura.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar, Bahamuts – dijo Cao Cao dando un toque de dramatismo.

-Ca Cao y Godou, veo que vinieron con compañía – dijo Vali viendo extrañado a las dos nuevas caras.

-Ah, si… ellas es Yuri – señalando a la castaña – Y ella Enia – señalando a la pelinegra.

- **Interesante, dos Hime-mikos… era un Campione con mucha suerte** – dijo Bahamut viendo a ambas, mientras a la nombrada como Yuri le brillaron los ojos.

-¿Hime-mikos? Las sacerdotisas que nacen con un increíble lazo con lo sobrenatural, al punto de despertar poderes espirituales. – decía con sorpresa Akeno... su madre era sacerdotisa, por lo que sabia algo de ellas.

 **-Y una de ellas tiene una habilidad muy rara** – las palabras de Bahamut extrañaron a todos, con excepción de Yuri, Godou, Enia, Erica, Liliana y Cao Cao lo miraban con clara sorpresa… solo basto verla para saber sobre su poder – **Y parece que alguien llego tarde a la fiesta** – ahora esas palabras los extrañaron a todos.

Fue ahí, cuando un circulo mágico con símbolos griegos brillo al lado de los recién llegados, liberando un brillo que cegó a todos.

Cuando el brillo despareció, una mujer de unos 20 años apareció, con el cabello blanco largo, ojos violetas, que usaba una toga griega como ropa, además de una corona hecha de flores. Tenia una figura esbelta y porta una guadaña.

 **-Athena, cuanto tiempo –** saludo Bahanut a la diosa recién llegada.

-Es cierto Bahamut, ¿sigues tan olvidadizo y bromista como siempre? – pregunto sarcástica la diosa griega de la sabiduría, provocando una risa nerviosa en el Dios Dragón.

En ese momento, varios círculos mágicos se formaron junto a Dragon Hunting.

De estos salieron Susanoomon, Gallantmon, Fefnir, Peterhausen, Fafnir y Susanoo.

-Parece que todo el grupo llego al fin – comento Cao Cao mientras Godou miraba seriamente a Bahamut.

-¿No estas actuando muy arrogante? Todos estamos aquí, sumado al grupo de Rias… en otras palabras, entraste a la boca del dragón atado, ciego y muy herido – a muchos les salieron una gota estilo anime en la nuca ante la extraña referencia de Issei.

-No, aun faltan algunos refuerzos, pero de mientras… ¿Qué tal si calentamos? – propuso Cao Cao moviendo hábilmente su lanza.

Issei y Vali sonrieron, dando un paso al frente… pero fueron detenidos inmediatamente por su padre.

-¿Qué pasa pa? -pregunto extrañado Vali al ver como su padre los detuvo sin dejar de mirar al Kusanagi.

- **Esperen un rato, quiero enfrentarme a Godou** – muchos lo miraron extrañados, con excepción de Ophis y Athena – **Ya me enfrente a los anteriores Campiones y les gane, por lo que quiero ver el poder del llamado mas fuerte entre los 7** – declaro Bahamut dando una sonrisa retadora al Campione, quien se la devolvió.

-No eres el único – declaro Godou antes de girarse para ver a la castaña sacerdotisa – Yuri, se que es vergonzoso para ti, pero por favor necesito que me pases la información de Bahamut – dijo este viendo con seriedad a la castaña, pero a la vez tenia una sonrisa.

La castaña en cambio, estaba bien roja ya que aunque había pasado ya tres años desde que lo conoció, hacer eso en publico la avergonzaba mucho.

-E-esta bien – dijo Yuri, antes de estirarse y besar al Campione.

Los demás, con excepción de la Facción de los Héroes, veían esa interacción muy extrañados y algunas algo avergonzadas.

Del lado de Godou, mas de una de sus acompañantes estaba celosa.

-¿Qué están haciendo? – pregunto extrañada, y algo avergonzada, Scarlet.

-Es un hechizo de pase de información – declaro la rubia Pendragon viendo un brillo dorado que cubría a Yuri y Godou – Es un hechizo que, como dice el nombre, pasa la información de una persona a otra mediante el contacto de las bocas – explico la rubia, avergonzada de ver ese acto.

Pasó un minuto para que ambos se separaran – Gracias Yuri, no se que haría sin ti – dijo el peliazul mirando a la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Lo mas seguro es que su vida sea un desastre por culpa de Erica-san – bromeo la castaña, obteniendo una mirada fulminante de la rubia con espada de su lado.

-Sera mejor que te apartes – propuso este, a lo que Yuri acepto.

Un brillo dorado cubrió el cuerpo de Godou, a su vez que atrás de el, un circulo con un grabado similar a una flecha aparecía, siendo rodeado por otros diez mas pequeños…cada uno tenia un dibujo diferente: uno tenia un camello, otro un toro, otro un caballo, otro una cabra, otro una oveja, otro un jabalí, otro un joven, otra un ave de caza, otro el viento y el ultimo un guerrero con espada. La flecha giro hasta llegar a la del guerrero.

 **"¡Mediante el poder de las palabras, manifestaré mi justicia!"**

 **"Este conjuro es poderoso y elocuente."**

 **"Poderoso y victorioso."**

 **"Poderoso y curativo."**

Las palabras de Godou generaron un efecto inesperado a la par que el circulo con el guerrero brillaba.

El espacio entero había cambiado, ahora ya no estaban en esa replica de la ciudad hecha por la Dimension Lost, sino que el lugar cambio a un campo abierto, aparentemente un desierto, con pilares de roca decorando el escenario y un cielo azul, cambiando a naranja cuando se acercaba al horizonte.

Pero lo mas llamativo eran las miles y miles de espadas doradas que había por todo el desierto, así como algunas se elevaban.

En la mano de Godou se formo una espada grande y dorada, de hoja curva… una espada persa.

 **-La autoridad del guerrero, con la que eres capas de traspasar la divinidad… algo aterrador para un dios, pero para tu mala suerte, ya me enfrente antes a esta autoridad y la vencí con facilidad –** decía Bahamut algo emocionado así como aburrido de ver ese ataque de nuevo.

(N/A: introduzcan Strong and Strike, OST de Naruto)

Bahamut se deshizo de su saco, se arremango la camisa hasta pasando el codo y cubrió sus brazos y piernas con su propio poder de color negro, pero de un negro tan oscuro como un cielo nocturno sin estrellas ni luces.

 **-Bahamut, nacido de la creación del universo, siendo el primero de todos los seres divinos en nacer. Tu, quien es representado como aquel que sostiene el mundo y a todos los mundos, ya que tu, como el comienzo de todo, también eres el ultimo que deberá caer para que el caos reine.**

Mientras Godou recitaba esas palabras, las espadas doradas se lanzaron contra Bahamut, quien, para sorpresa de la Facción de los Héroes, y del mismo Godou, las esperaba con una sonrisa.

El Dios Dragón lanzo un izquierdazo, que destruyo tres espadas, lanzando rápidamente un derechazo que destruyo unas cinco.

Giro con su pierna extendida, destruyendo unas diez con su talón. Después dio un salto hacia atrás, usando su pie derecho para golpear varias espadas mas, destruyéndolas.

Pero en vez de dar la vuelta completa, la dio a la mitad, poniendo su mano derecha en el piso, seguida de su izquierda, para después ponerse a girar con fuerza al extender sus piernas a los costados, haciendo un movimiento parecido al Break Dance.

Mientras giraba, Bahamut destruía muchísimas de esas espadas… los de Dragon Hunting, el grupo de Rias y el de Mio no sabían si Bahamut estaba luchando usando algún arte marcial muy antiguo, o solo bailaba mientras escuchaban esa curiosa canción en el aire.

- **Tu, quien posee el poder de volver al inicio todo así como el de borrar todo, ya que naciste del poder capaz de iniciar un universo, así como de destruirlo. Tu, siendo el mayor entre tu y tus tres hermanos, tomaste el puesto de Dios Supremo, ya que eras el único que actuaria si algo le pasara a su raza.**

La velocidad y cantidad de espadas se incremento, pareciendo una lluvia dorada.

Pero Bahamut solo sonrió mas, al momento que comenzaba a golpear las espadas con mas fuerza, destruyéndolas con mas facilidad.

Sus puños se movían a la velocidad, prácticamente, de la luz. El impacto de estos con las espadas generaba ondas de choque que destruían el lugar.

No importaba en que dirección viniera la espada, Bahamut la destruía con suma facilidad… ni siquiera parecían armas capaces de atravesar la divinidad.

Pero todos sabían que si Bahamut lo hace ver fácil… mínimo pierden un brazo o una pierna al intentarlo.

Bahamut giro con fuerza, volviéndose un trompo… un trompo que acababa con mas facilidad con las espadas.

Cao Cao, Yuri, Enia, Liliana, Erica y Athena no lo podían creer… la máxima carta del séptimo Campione contra dioses y Campiones, parecía no ser nada frente a este pelinegro.

- **Tu, quien crio al Dragón Rojo de la Llama Infernal y al Dragón Blanco de la Sangre Maldita, y quien después tuvo dos hijos que son acompañados por estos dos dragones. ¡Tu, eres quien representa el balance, quien representa el inicio y el fin y quien representa el padre de los dos Dragones Celestiales! ¡Eres Bahamut, el Dios Dragón Supremo del Balance, el Dios Dragón del Alpha y Omega!**

Al momento de terminar de decir esa parte, Godou se lanzo contra Bahamut, buscando clavarle la espada que tenia en mano.

El Campione dio un gran salto y, aprovechando que Bahamut estaba distraído con las otras espadas, cayo en picada contra el.

Fue como verlo en cámara lenta… Kusanagi Godou se acercaba cada vez mas a Bahamut y este parecía no notarlo.

Cuando estaba a solo tres metros del Dios Dragón, ocurrió…

Una cola gruesa de escamas negras, golpeo el costado de la espada, desviándola y provocando que termina incrustada contra el suelo al lado de Bahamut.

No le tomo casi nada a Godou sacar su espada de la tierra, pero ese poco tiempo fue suficiente para que Bahamut estuviera listo para rematarlo.

Cuando logro sacar la espada, se giro contra el Dios Dragón, pero solo vio sus manos extendidas en su dirección.

 **-[Final Flash] –** un enorme torrente de energía negra engullo al Campione, mientras el espacio se resquebrajaba y volvían la creado por la Dimension Lost.

Kusanagi Godou termino a los pies de Athena, viéndose herido por el ataque debido a las heridas que sangraban, aunque ninguna era letal.

- **No lo hiso mal, pero necesitara mas que eso para queme ponga serio** – Cao Cao, Erica, Liliana, Yuri, Enia e incluso George lo vieron con miedo… ¿Solo estuvo jugando? – **Y tranquila Athena, tu novio esta bien, use muy poco poder en ese ataque, aunque si particularidad como Campione lo ayudo también**.

-Cao Cao, lo quieras o no lo llamare – el pelinegro no pudo negar las palabras de George cuando un circulo mágico de invocación apareció al lado del portador de la Dimensión Lost.

Pero no parecía ser una invocación común… lo que sea que fuera lo que estaba por aparecer del circulo de invocación ponía a Dragon Hunting nerviosos, transpirando mucho y que sus instintos les gritaran que escaparan de ahí.

Como si su depredador natural estuviera a punto de aparecer.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá llego el capitulo, y justo a tiempo.**

 **-¡Todos de pie para recibir a la honorable jueza Chichigami!**

 **La nombrada era alta y extremadamente bella. Usaba ropa típica de un juez estadounidense, y que no hacia esfuerzo en ocultar sus pechos tamaño planeta. Pero lo mas llamativo, además de sus pechos que por ellos se gano ese nombre, era su cabello, ya que este estaba constantemente cambiando de color, en cada segundo su color tenia un distinto color. Y lo mismo eran sus ojos con pupilas rasgadas, además de que tenia dos cuernos que daban un giro y volvían a apuntar hacia atrás.**

 **Bueno, queda esperar por el próximo capitulo, si es que sobrevivo a esto, así que…**

 **Dejen sus review y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIENDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**

 **Chichigami: ¡Silencio!**

 **¡Si su señoria!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Damas y caballeros, es un placer para mi anunciar que este fic ya alcanzo mas de 100000 vistas.**

 **PLAF PLAF PLAF PLAF PLAF PLAF PLAF PLAF**

 **Chichigami: dejen de aplaudir y continuemos con el juicio – ordeno la diosa de los pechos golpeando el martillo con la madera.**

 **Y todavía sigo atrapado en este juicio… y para colmo Misogi se fue del lado de Deadpool.**

 **Chichigami: en vista que las acusaciones hacia el acusado son falsas y sin justificación, se le declarara inocente – Siiiiiiiiiiii**

 **Deadpool: su señoría, creo que esto al hará cambiar de opinión – el mercenario le da una charola con empanadas recién hechas… oh no.**

 **Chichigami: se le declara culpable – la maldita declaro eso mientras degustaba una empanada… dos pueden jugar ese juego.**

 **Creo que tengo algo que la hará cambiar de parecer – nadie sabe de donde salió, pero al lado mío había algo tapado por una sabana… inmediatamente la retiro para revelar a…**

 **Misogi: ¿Ese es Nagisa Shiota de Assassination Classroom? – y en efecto era el… pero con apariencia de chica.**

 **Deadpool: ¿Y como crees que eso te ayudara? – yo solo le señale a adelante al mercenario bocazas y este quedo con la mandíbula en el suelo.**

 **Y eso se debe a que Chichigami tenia en sus ojos un tremendo brillo siniestro, un sonrojo en las mejillas y baba cayendo por sus labios… si, ella le van los trav.**

 **Chichigami: ¡Ikari no Ryujin es inocente! ¡ahora dámelo! – yo solo me separe mientras veia como la diosa de los pechos se llevaba al pobre chico que ni sabia como acabo aquí, con esa ropa y en manos de esa loca.**

 **Bueno, antes de celebrar, responderé las pocas reviews que dejaron:**

 **Antifanboy: no me arrepiento de nada… lo de Tatsumi era simple comedia… por eso dije que podría estar en el top 10, hace mucho que no se actualiza… si lo conoce y hace varios capítulos, en la reunión de los jóvenes demonios antes de los Rating Games, los viejos demonios les preguntaron si eran algo de el… un día de estos me tengo que poner al día con la novela ligera.**

 **Lalopina: no, ella es parte del harem de Godou.**

 **CCSakuraforever: muchas gracias.**

 **phantom: si leiste las novelas es obvio que el sale de ahí... y espero que te guste el cap.**

 **¿Nadie tiene dudas sobre el misterioso rubio que apareció antes? Bueno…**

 **Sin más que decir, comencemos…**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos**

 **-** _hola_ **\- pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **-** [hola] **\- Draig, Albion y otros seres.**

 **\- hola - Bahamut u otros seres**

 **\- "** _hola_ **" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

 _Capitulo 33: Desesperación._

Miedo… un intenso miedo y terror era lo que sufrían los miembros de Dragon Hunting, como podía verse al ver como varias temblaban, en especial Gasper.

El sequito de Rias, el grupo de Mio… incluso Rias se sorprendió al ver a varias temblar de miedo.

-¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Que d-d-d-demonios e-e-e-es e-e-e-e-esta s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sensación? – Asia, quien había cambiado mucho su actitud, se puso en extremo nerviosa, algo no visto desde hace mucho… incluso era algo nuevo para la gran mayoría.

-¿Ustedes están bien? – pregunto Gallantmon a Issei y Vali, quienes no temblaban pero si tenían gotas de sudor en la cara.

Cabe decir que ni Gallantmon, Susanoomon, Fefnir ni Susanoo se veían afectados por el aura que salía de aquel circulo de invocación.

-Es extraño… siento como si algo me gritara que huyamos de aquí – explico Issei, atento a lo que sea que salga de aquel circulo.

Bahamut tenia su mano en el mentón, tratando de recordar donde sintió esta sensación antes.

-N-N-N-No puede ser… - las palabras de Ophis llamaron la atención de todos, mas al ver que ella era una de las que mas temblaba.

Fue en ese momento que los ojos de Bahamut se abrieron de golpe.

- **No me jodan** – se quejo Bahamut con una mano en la cara y una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Les presento , amenazas para la humanidad – recito George mientras el circulo mágico de invocación brillaba con mas fuerza… cabe resaltar como lo miro Cao Cao por esas palabras – Al Devorador de Dragones…

Ese titulo… ese maldito titulo… causo un profundo miedo en todos los dragones, mientras que los demonios y héroes sentían curiosidad por ese titulo… solo Rias, ya que al ser la Heredera del Clan debía saber la mayor parte de la historia de las facciones, lo reconoció.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – un grito de lamento fue lo que se escucho cuando el circulo de invocación estaba al máximo… y de el salió…

-Esa es la cosa mas fea que he visto – comento Kotarou ganándose un asentimiento de Kuruki peliazul, Sting y Basara.

El ser, llamado feo, tenia la parte superior del cuerpo de un ángel caído y la parte inferior de un dragón asiático. Estaba clavado a una cruz con clavos en la alas, cola, manos, entre otros. También tenia restricciones en varias partes del cuerpo y una venda cubría los ojos, de donde salían lagrimas de sangre.

-Les presento a Samael – presento George.

-¿Samael? – pregunto Mio curiosa… ignorando el hecho de que todos los que sean dragones o parte dragón estaban temblando por un terror natural al ver a su enemigo natural… claro que el único que no temblaba era Bahamut.

-El ángel que se transformó en serpiente y tentó a Eva a comer el fruto prohibido – explicaba Rias atenta a cualquier movimiento de los Héroes o de Samael – Debido a su acción, y al haber tomado una forma que Dios odiaba, ósea una serpiente, lo transformo en eso como castigo, convirtiéndolo en la máxima arma viviente contra dragones.

- **Si no mal recuerdo, paso el día que Ophis destruyo por accidente toda Asia, junto a parte de Europa, África y Oceanía** – comento Bahamut, provocando que Ophis le dijera que había visto un ratón… sacándoles gotas estilo anime a todos aquellos que no temblaban por la presencia de Samael.

-Muy bien Samael, elimi…

-Mantén ocupado a Bahamut – ordeno Cao Cao interrumpiendo a George… este lo miro mal al descendiente del héroe oriental.

-Eres demasiado blando Cao Cao – critico George.

La boca de Samael se abrió, y para asco de todos salió una especie de masa oscura a modo de "lengua" que fue directo con Bahamut.

 **-Mierda… encárguense de los Héroes y tengan cuidado con la lengua de Samael –** ordeno Bahamut esquivando la lengua del Devorador de Dragones… si bien su veneno no lo mataría, le causaría un intenso dolor y podría robar su poder como paso con Ophis.

Mientras Samael y Bahamut tenían su encuentro, los demás se preparaban… de un lado un numeroso grupo conformado por dragones, demonios, un ángel y humanos con poderes sagrados y tengus… a y Tatsumi como un humano con habilidad.

Y del otro mucho menos numeroso, pero con portadores de Longinus, magas muy hábiles en combate y alquimia, dos Hime-mikos, un Asesino de Dioses ya recuperado (gracias a la reencarnación de la oveja) y una diosa.

Una batalla de grandes proporciones esta a punto de desatarse.

* * *

 **Opening 2 de Kill la Kill: Ambiguous**

 **Unmei no ito wo tachikitta sono saki ni**

Se ve a Japón desde el espacio, pero la cámara va acercándose hasta llegar a Issei.

 **(Instrumental)**

Se van encendiendo reflectores, que muestran a Issei con su sequito, Vali con su sequito, Cao Cao junto a Leonardl y a Godou con un grupo de mujeres.

 **Senobishiteitanda**

 **Kutsuzure darake no semai sekai de**

Se va mostrando uno a uno el sequito de Issei, incluyéndolo, en ropas de batalla, Balance Breaker y al modo Imperial. Después se hace lo mismo con Vali y su sequito.

 **Runway wo aruku egao no uragawa**

 **Kakushita tsumori de**

Se hace lo mismo con Cao Cao, aunque esta muestra una forma extraña. Después se hace lo mismo con Godou y su grupo.

 **Dakedo itsumo kimi ni wa**

 **Minukarete shimatte ite**

Se ve a Issei y Vali caminando por pasillo, mirando seriamente a sus contrincantes, quienes eran Cao Cao y Godou que también los veían seriamente.

 **Konna no wa hajimete de tomadou kedo**

En frente suyo aparece Shalba con muchas criaturas a su espalda. Después saltan muchísimos seres extraños tratando de atacar a Issei, Vali, Cao Cao y Godou, pero los dos primeros hacen brillar sus Sacred Gears y los otros dos hacen brillar sus cuerpos.

 **Hoka no darenimo kikonasenai**

 **Nandaka wakannai atsusa ga mune wo kogasu kara**

La montaña humana exploto revelando a Issei y Vali en Imperial Drive con sus espadas, mientras que en el otro lado estaban Cao Cao con su lanza y unas esferas en su espalda y Godou con un aura y espada dorada. Los cuatro se miraron antes de correr con todo y chocar puños y espadas.

 **Unmei no ito taguriyoseta sono saki ni**

 **Ima atarashii yoake ga kuru**

Los cuatro mandaron a volar más personas por las ondas expansivas mientras seguían golpeándose, mientras que el nombre de la serie aparecía en piedra cubierta de sangre.

 **Omoi wo kitto hitotsu**

Aparecen Cao Cao y Godou con la imagen de un hombre a sus espaldas irguiéndose victorioso, mientras que aparecen Issei y Vali con Samantha detrás. Después pasa a una imagen de la Faccion de los Heroes, otra del grupo de Godou, otra de todo Dragon Hunting, y otra de Issei, Vali, Cao Cao y Godou mirando a la cámara con sangre en la cara. Al final aparecen Ouryuken y Ascalon chocando.

* * *

-Me encargare de reducir la cantidad de enemigos – declaro Cao Cao extrañando a todos los que no eran de su bando.

-¿Estas seguro de mostrarlo? – pregunto serio Godou.

-Si… es hora de que pelee en serio – declaro el portador de la True Longinus para después darle unos giros a la misma – [True Longinus Balance Breaker]

Una poderosa luz segó a todos, casi también a Bahamut quien casi no esquiva la lengua de Samael.

Al desaparecer la luz luego de un minuto…

-[Polar Night Longinus Chakra Valdine] – Cao Cao mostraba su Balance Breaker, el cual eran siete orbes iguales flotando, formando un circulo atrás de el.

Cabe decir que Iseei y Vali tenían una gota estilo anime al ver un nombre de Balance Breaker mas largo que el suyo.

-Esta es mi sub especie de Balance Breaker, y este es uno de los [Siete Tesoros] – declaro el pelinegro con la lanza apuntando hacia sus enemigos -¡[Itsutei Ratana]!

Inmediatamente, un orbe salió volando en su dirección, y a al velocidad que iba solo pocos lograron esquivarlo… siendo estos Issei, Vali, Arthur, Kiba, Ophis, Xenovia, Mein, Kurome, Akame, Veronica, Kuro Usagi, Rukia, Rias, Yuki, Basara y Bulat. Tiamat y Laury no se movieron, pensando arrogantemente que no les pasaría nada, y las otras terminaron siguiéndolas.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHH – gritaron los que no pudieron esquivarlo o no quisieron.

Estos fueron cubiertos por una potente luz… pero cuando esta desapareció, ninguno presentaba heridas extrañamente.

-Creo que tu habilidad no funciono – dijo Bikou con burla en su voz.

Pero Cao Cao tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción, dejando muy extraño a todos.

-¡¿Qué nos hiciste?! – gritaron Asia, Tiamat, Laury Jessica, Kuroka, y todas las mujeres alcanzadas por esa luz.

Estas se sentían muy extrañas, como restringidas.

-[Itsutei Ratana] es uno de los Siete Tesoros dado por mi Balance Breaker… tiene la capacidad de sellar los poderes y habilidades de las mujeres – explico Cao Cao dejando sorprendidos a todos.

-Esa… es una habilidad muy conveniente – opino Vali y sorpresivamente Cao Cao asiente en concordancia.

-¡¿Pero como nos afecto?! – preguntaron mas que enojadas Tiamat y Laury.

-Fue gracias a la protección divina que le di – todos los que desconocían el termino se le quedaron viendo a Athena al decir esas palabras, por lo que querían una explicación, para fastidio de la diosa – La protección divina es darle poder extra a un mortal, lo que aumenta todas sus habilidades – resumió la diosa.

-Bien, comencemos con esto – declaro Godou elevando su poder, el cual tenia un color dorado.

 **"¡Tú has violado el pacto y pecado en la tierra! el Lord ha hablado ― el pecador debe ser castigado. Su columna puede ser aplastada; sus huesos pueden ser rotos, sus tendones desgarrados, su pelo arrancado de su cráneo; su sangre puede ser derramada sobre la tierra y ser revuelta en una espuma sangrienta. Me convertiré en aquel que entierra los colmillos en la carne del pecador, que la voluntad del Lord sea seguida: ¡Serás purgado!"**

 **"¡El Jabalí te destrozará! ¡El Jabalí te exterminará!"**

Al recitar esas palabras, la rueda volvió a aparecer en la espalda de Godou, señalando esta vez al jabalí.

Una fisura dimensional apareció arriba de este, saliendo de ella un enorme jabalí azabache de ojos rojos. Cabe decir que el rugido que lanzo el animal era monstruoso.

-Tenias que traer a ese jabalí – se quejo por lo bajo Vali recordando brevemente su batalla con ese animal.

-Ve por ellos – ordeno Godou señalando a Peterhausen, Fefnir, Susanoomon, Gallantmon y Fafnir.

-GROOOOOOOOOO – rugió el jabalí lanzándose contra los nombrados.

Estos se alejaron para que nadie se interpusiera en su batalla.

-Muy bien, los que puedan luchar elijan a sus oponentes, los que no vallan a un lugar seguro – ordenó Issei con seriedad en sus palabras y en los ojos.

El grupo Gremory con excepción de Kotarou y Sting asintieron, viendo que así eran una carga. Lo mismo paso con Zest, Mio Maria y Kurumi.

Sin embargo, las chicas de Dragon Hunting, afectadas por el ataque de Cao Cao estaban extremadamente en contra de esa orden… pero poco podían hacer, ninguna podía ahora enfrentarse a alguno de sus enemigos… tal vez a la miko de cabello castaño pero no sabían si ella sabía combatir o no.

Las mas afectadas fueron Tiamat y Laury… dejaron que arrogancia hablara por ella y volvieron a caer en una trampa, como en el combate contra las Reinas Gremory y Bael.

Al final, sin otra opción, decidieron tragarse sus quejas y seguir al grupo Gremory y compañía.

Una vez que se refugiaron, los que podían luchar se dividieron.

Issei impacto una patada en el pecho de Godou, empujándolo unos metros.

-¿Así que ahora me toca enfrentarte? – pregunto divertido Godou.

Issei no dijo nada y se lanzo contra el Campione, impactando su puño izquierdo contra el derecho de este…. El impacto genero un cráter debajo de ellos.

Vali tomo a Cao Cao y ambos peleaban en el aire, uno gracias a sus alas y el otro a uno de sus orbes.

-Bailemos Hakuryuukou – dijo Cao Cao atacando con su lanza.

El albino se defendió invocando a Ouryuken y bloqueando la estocada de la lanza legendaria acto seguido lanzo una de sus técnicas firma.

-[Dragon-Flash] – sin embargo, Cao Cao ya lo tenia previsto.

-[Atsusa Ratana] – un orbe se movió rápidamente a atrás de Vali y Cao Cao desapareció.

Este reapareció detrás de Vali y le impacto un costado con su lanza.

-Genial, un orbe de tele transportación – se quejo el albino al ver otro de los [Siete Tesoros]

Mientras ambos gemelos se enfrentaban a ambos lideres, Ophis, Kuro Usagi, Rias y Sting se encargaban de Athena.

-Vamos Ophis, ¿Eso es todo? ¿Dónde quedo todo ese poder del que te jactaban? – se burlaba la diosa griega bloqueando una espada de poder de la destrucción y una de poder dragonico de Ophis.

Rias había entrado en su forma de Reina de la Ruina Carmesí para tratar de igualar la balanza.

Athena alejo a Ophis y Rias con una serpiente hecha de piedra, misma que después choco con una de poder dragonico cortesía de Ophis.

Pero la diosa griega tuvo que saltar para alejarse de una lanza llena de relámpagos.

Kuro Usagi solo maldijo por lo bajo, aprovecho la distracción de Athena para atacarla con su arma principal, pero esta lo esquivo con una sonrisa burlona, parecía que sabia lo que iba a hacer… no por nada era la Diosa de la Sabiduría.

Athena dejo de ver a Kuro Usagi para bloquear una patada cubierta de luz de parte de la Reina Gremory.

-Un DragonSlayer, interesante – con extrema facilidad, alejo con una patada al rubio, enviándolo contra Rias quien al atrapo.

En otra parte, que era en el techo de unos edificios, se estaba llevando a cabo un combate interesante.

-Es bueno volver a verte, Bulat-sempai – dijo una relajada Erica con su espada en mano.

-Lo mismo digo Erica… mírate, te has vuelto toda una bella jovencita, los cumplidos deben lloverte – alago el pelinegro con Incursion puesta y con su lanza en mano.

Al lado de el estaban Tatsumi con su espada corta en mano.

-¿La conoces Aniki? – pregunto curioso Tatsumi, interesado en el pasado de Bulat.

-Ya te había dicho que yo forme parte de la Orden de Cruz de Bronce Negro… y la deje porque estaba arto de seguir a un idiota.

-Le faltas el respeto a Sir Salvatore – recrimino Erica a Bulat.

-Me da igual, me fui para poder formar un grupo donde se piense antes de actuar, donde no se siguieran lo que dijera unos idiotas – dijo Bulat recordando cuando se encontró con Bols quien buscaba un trabajo acorde a el, Esdeath quien solo buscaba la batalla y un medio para vivir y Najenda quien solo buscaba alejarse de su abuelo – Y lo formamos, si… varios dejaron el grupo pero mas llegaron para unirse.

-Es un lindo discurso Aniki, pero de nuevo te fuiste por las ramas – dijo Tatsumi provocando que el llamado Aniki se rasque la nuca avergonzado.

-Hahaha, si, perdón… ella era un niña con mucho talento cuando me fui, iba a ser la nueva Diavolo Rosso, Erica Brandelli – presento Bulat, provocando que el pecho de Erica aumente en orgullo – Pero de seguro sigue con su habito de dormir demasiado y querer todo lo mas elegante y caro– y eso provoco una gota estilo anime en la nombrada y Tatsumi.

-Eres malo.

-Pero bueno, no hay que quedarnos a rememorar el pasado… hubiera preferido volver a vernos en otras circunstancias, pero parece que el destino tiene otros planes – Bulat se puso en posición igual que Tatsumi.

Erica apareció frente al castaño lanzando un tajo horizontal, pero este se doblo en un raro ángulo. para poder esquivarlo, lanzando después una patada que la rubia esquivo con elegancia.

-No esta nada mal… tienes a alguien con un futuro prometedor Bulat-sempai – alago Erica a los reflejos de Tatsumi.

-¡Y no has visto nada! – Bulat apareció detrás de ella, listo para herirla con su lanza.

Pero esta convierte su espada en un escudo y bloquea el golpe. Pero después levanta su rodilla para golpear el brazo de Tatsumi que intentaba clavarle su espada. El golpe fue tal que desvió la espada.

Alejo la lanza de Bulat con su escudo y salto alejándose del par. Solo para después volver a convertir si escudo en una espada y lanzarse contra ellos.

Otro grupo interesante era el de Eina y Liliana contra Kurome y Akame.

Mientras Kurome y Eina se enfrascaban en un gran duelo de espadas, junto a las invocaciones muertas de Kurome, Akame y Liliana tenían un elegante baile de espadas.

Y era la única forma de definir la lucha de ambas, ya que lanzaban cortes con sus armas mientras esquivaban con gracia.

 _-Esto es muy difícil… no solo debo hacerle frente a esta pelinegra, sino que también a sus guerreros no muertos_ – pensaba Eina frustrada al ver como esos muertos la defendían.

- _Es buena, muy buena, y esa espada esta cubierta de un aura extraña, a veces siento como si fuera a romper mi espada_ – eran los pensamientos de Kurome evaluando sus posibilidades mientras veia como varios de sus invocados caían por los ataques de aquella espada.

 _-Eina parece estar en problemas, pero yo tampoco puedo darle la espalda a este enemigo y ayudarla… una simple distracción, un corte de esa espada y me despido de este mundo_ – pensaba Liliana esquivando otro corte de Akame, pero esta vez corto unos pelos..

- _Liliana no es idiota, sabe de la habilidad de mi espada. Seguirá esquivando hasta que me canse y me venza._ – pensaba Akame bloqueando una patada de Liliana.

Algo alejados de la batalla entre espadachines, se encontraban Kiba, Arthur, Bikou, Kotarou, Gasper, Susanoo, Azazel, Veronica, Mein, Rukia, Basara y Yuki. No habia rastro de Xenovia.

Estos estaban protegiendo encaso de problemas a las chicas que Cao Cao les bloqueo el poder y habilidades.

-Las cosas se están complicando – declaro el descendiente de Sun Wukong viendo la batalla en el cielo de Cao Cao contra Vali y el duelo entre Issei y Godou.

En el aire se escuchaba las destrucción y los aullidos y rugidos producto de la batalla entre los digimons, dragones y lobo contra el jabalí gigante.

-Y ellos parece que no se van a unir – comento Kotarou señalando a los dos miembros de la Facción de los Héroes que no se unieron a la pelea.

George tenia que mantener la invocación de Samael, y al parecer la hime-miko castaña no sabía pelear.

-Atentos… siento que algo se acerca – aviso Arthur alarmando a los demás.

El portador de Calinburn puso su espada al frente para bloquear el ataque de una lanza que lo alejo.

-¡Arthur! – grito Bikou preocupado por si compañero de equipo… pero no pudo seguir pensando en eso.

Ya que un gran objeto había caído desde le techo de uno de los edificios cercanos… y el objeto no resulto ser otro mas que Heracles.

-¡Hey mono, listo para otra ronda! – grito el musculoso "héroe".

Al lado de el cayeron el descendiente de Siegfrid y la descendiente de Juana de Arco.

-Aun tenemos un duelo que concluir – declaro Sig lanzándose contra Kiba, comenzando un intercambio de espadazos que los alejo del resto.

El descendiente de Hercules golpeo a Bikou, lanzándolo contra un edificio, siendo seguido por Heracles y por Kotarou para dar apoyo.

-Supongo que me toca jugar con ustedes – decreto Jeanne con una sonrisa de superioridad, la cual molesto a Veronica.

-Ahora vas a ver rubia mal teñida – dijo con enojo Veronica, logrando molestar a la rubia enemiga.

De entre los pechos de Veronica, emergió un curioso bebe dragón.

-¿Qué hacia un dragón entre tus pechos? – pregunto extrañada Rukia mientras Mein reconocía un poco el color del dragón.

-Es Arturo, mi Pal. Siempre le gusta dormir ahí, y ahora lo veo como ventaja – justo después de decir eso, Arturo tomo su verdadero tamaño y Veronica se subió a el.

-Dos pueden jugar ese juego – declaro Jeanne invocando su Balance Breaker, creando aquel dragón de espadas.

Ambas rubias terminaron alejándose mientras su batalla continuaba.

-Debemos apoyarlos – dijo Mein recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Basara, Yuki y Rukia.

Pero antes de poder moverse y dejarle la carga de proteger a todos a Azazel, Gasper y a Susanoo, del cielo bajaron múltiples enemigos cubiertos por una túnica y armados con una hoz.

-¡¿Parcas?! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! … No, con Samael aquí es mas que obvio que Hades les brinda apoyo. El es el único que puede darles acceso a Samael por tiempo limitado – decía Azazel mientras las Parcas se preparaban para luchar.

Con la repentina llegada de estos enemigos, Basara, Yuki, Rukia y Mein se quedaron para ayudar al Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos, al dhampiro travesti y a la tenguo de Najenda.

Mientras, con los familiares...

-¡¿De que carajo esta hecho este jabalí?! – grito Susanoomon esquivando la embestida del poderoso animal.

La bestia choco contra otro edificio, derrumbándolo con facilidad.

Si bien la pelea comenzó hace apenas 15 minutos, todos presentaban varias heridas… las armaduras de ambos digimons tenían muchas grietas, así como Fafnir y Peterhausen tenían algunas heridas abiertas de las que salía sangre. Incluso Fefnir mostraba heridas, así como una que otra garra rota o fractura en los colmillos.

El jabalí no estaba mejor… varias heridas estaban abiertas, mientras que uno de sus enormes colmillos presentaba fracturas.

-[Hay que encontrar la forma de vencerlo] – declaro el dragón con pelaje viendo al jabalí darse la vuelta.

-[Debe ser algo que pueda atravesar su piel… es extremadamente dura] – dijo Fafnir, "prendiéndole el foco" al digimon de apariencia shogun.

-¡Pero claro! ¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? – se recriminó Susanoomon invocando su extraña arma.

Los ojos de Gallantmon se abrieron al recordar y comprender lo que iba a hacer el otro digimon – Escuchen, debemos mantener al jabalí en un lugar para que Susanoomon pueda acabarlo – ordeno el miembro de los Royal Knight a los demás quienes asintieron… si tenían una oportunidad para deshacerse de este ser y ayudar a los demás lo harían.

El jabalí volvió a la carga contra el grupo de familiares.

Como pudieron, Fafnir y Peterhausen detuvieron el avance de el jabalí, aunque fueron arrastrados unos cuantos metros.

Fefnir salto sobre el lomo de la bestia, con el objetivo de clavarle sus colmillos capaces de atravesar la divinidad… el jabalí soltó un rugido de dolor al sentir como su carne era mordida por el hijo de Loki.

Gallantmon estaba sobre ellos, apuntando con su escudo al jabalí desde arriba.

-¡Fefnir,alejate! – ordeno el digimon de apariencia de caballero. Inmediatamente el lobo salto, alejándose del jabalí que buscaba a Gallantmon por medio del grito que lanzo.

Los triángulos en el escudo de Gallantmon comenzaron a brillar, de la forma como si fueran una cuenta regresiva, o mas bien como si estuviera cargando.

-[Ejecución Final] – cuando todos los triángulos brillaban, del escudo salió un potente rayo de energía que impacto al jabalí.

-GRRRROOOOOOOOO – fue el lamento del jabalí mientras era impactado por el rayo.

Tuvieron que pasar dos minutos para que el ataque terminara… pero el jabalí no mostraba daño alguno, además de algunas heridas en el lomo, no muy profundas.

Pero ahora se encontraba un poco hundido.

-¡Muy bien, todos aléjense! – grito instante, Fafnir y Peterhausen emprendieron vuelo, con Fefnir entre las garras de Peterhausen.

Susanoomon estaba ahora frente al jabalí con su arma apuntando a un costado. Por alguna razón, el extraño adorno en su cabeza bajo, resultando ser un visor.

Los dragones y el lobo vieron como de la extraña arma de Susanoomon salía una hoja de energía pura. Esta se extendió hasta tener una longitud de 25 metros.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! – grito el digimon moviendo su arma.

Ante la mirada sorprendida de Fafnir, Peterhausenny Fefnir, la espada de energía estaba rebanando fácilmente al poderoso jabalí, quien largaba poderosos aullidos de dolor.

Cuando la espada de energía termino de atravesar al jabalí, este desaparece en una luz dorada… mientras algunos edificios caían. Al parecer, la espada era muy larga y termino cortando unos pocos edificios que quedaban.

-[¿Pero como hiso eso?] – pregunto incrédulo Peterhausen… nunca lo vio usar eso a Susanoomon.

-Esa espada es la razón del porque es una leyenda en mi mundo… se dice que con ella fue capaz de cortar el Digimundo una vez – explico Gallantmon dejando pálidos a los dos dragones y sorprendentemente al lobo… si entendían bien que el Digimundo en todo un universo y esa espada fue capaz de cortarlo…

Pero no hubo tiempo de pensar en eso, ya que inmediatamente fueron rodeados por parcas de diferentes tamaños.

-GGGGRRRRRRRR (Llegaron mas molestias) – gruño el hijo de Loki volviendo a tierra y preparándose junto a los otros cuatro para la batalla.

 **Con los cuatro lideres:**

Issei lanzo un golpe con su talón, pero fue bloqueado por Godou.

Este embistió a Issei con una fuerza tremenda y lo estrello contra un edificio, dejando su silueta.

- _Mierda, pensé poder pelear un poco mas así, pero parece que tendré que ir al siguiente nivel_ – eran los pensamientos de Issei… intentó ver cuanto duraría contra Godou en su forma base, pero viendo que estaba recibiendo mucho daño y Godou ni parecía traspirar… era necesario usar el Balance Breaker.

En el cielo, su hermano tenia pensamientos similares… Cao Cao no solo era un hábil combatiente, demasiado hábil, sino que contaba con esos [Siete Tesoros] de los cuales solo vio el que tele transportaba, el que le permitía levitar y el que sellaba los poderes y habilidades de las mujeres.

-¡Toma esto! – Vali lanzo un golpe al frente, siendo este esquivado por Cao Cao.

Pero esto fue una trampa de parte de Vali, quien rápidamente movió su pierna para patearlo.

Desafortunadamente, Cao Cao se transporto a un costado y con el filo brillante de su lanza…

-¡Aaaaaaahhhhhh! – le corto una pierna a Vali.

El pedazo cercenado cayo al suelo, mientras Vali agarraba su miembro cortado.

Por fortuna, la carne visible de esa área comenzó a moverse, hasta que de ella salió otra pierna.

El albino solo suspiro de alegría al ver su miembro de nuevo completo.

- _Me alegra el poder regenerarme… esto es mucho mas difícil, tendré que recurrir al Balance Breaker_ – pensaba Vali al igual que su hermano.

-¡Balance Breaker! – gritaron ambos cubriéndose por una potente luz roja y plateada respectivamente.

Segundos después ambos vestían sus armaduras listos para el Round 2.

-[Boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [Revolución de Polvo Estelar] – las "estrellas fugaces" de Issei se lanzaron contra el Campione quien no se movió para nada.

Cada disparo de luz dio en el peliazul quien no se veia afectado por ello. Solo pasó un minuto para que se vea a Godou intacto, incluso su ropa.

-¡¿Pero que?! – grito Issei al ver como uno de los únicos hechizos de ataque que sabia no le hiso nada.

-*Recuerda Issei que los Campiones son impermeables a la magia* - le recordó su espada y pareja de Draig aparentemente.

-Pero pensé que eso mas los aumentos al menos lo rasguñarían.

Godou solo se quitaba un poco del polvo que se le pego producto del ataque de Issei, pero en eso lo sintió…

- _Mierda, el jabalí fue eliminado… esos seres son mas de lo que pensé_ – eran los pensamientos del Séptimo Campione mientras Issei se preparaba para volver a luchar, sacando esta vez a Ascalon – _Supongo que me lo tengo que tomar mas seriamente._

" **Fue aquí, en este lugar, donde Susanoo condujo a mil deidades rebeldes. Mil espadas sobre la tierra, utilizadas como muros de la ciudad para defenderse de los enemigos"**

" **¡Aquí! ¡A saber, el Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi! ¡El acero que rompe mil hojas!"**

Al decir esas palabras, una espada negra azabache, con una guarda dorada con forma de medio circulo y con una gema roja en el centro. Cabe decir que la simple presencia de esa espada ya le daba una terrible sensación a todos los dragones… no al nivel de Samael pero era a tener en cuenta.

-[¡Imposible! ¡¿Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi?! ¡¿Cómo le hiso para conseguir algo de esa categoría?!] – grito/pregunto Draig realmente sorprendido y alarmado.

-[Welsh Dragon, veo que tu portador actual debe ser bueno para que mi Rey me use] – dijo la espada con una voz que denotaba sabiduría, poder y una pisca de arrogancia.

-Eto, ¿Qué es esa espada? – pregunto Issei, sacándole una gota estilo anime a la espada del Campione.

-*¿En serio? ¿No lo sabes pese a que viene de tu religión?* - Ascalon sonaba incrédula, molesta y un poco de regaño -*Esa espada es la legendaria espada del dios Susanoo, aquella con la que mato a Yamata no Orochi. Esa es una espada divina con poder de Acero, lo que es malo para alguien como tu* - explico la espada.

-[Así que tienes de tu lado a ese escarbadientes que se hace llamar espada sagrada]

-*¡¿Escarbadientes?! ¡Ahora si, Issei asegúrate de destrozar a ese engreído!* - la burla de Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi si que le hiso efecto a Ascalon, tanto que dentro de Issei esta estaba zarandeando a Draig en forma humana, asfixiándolo por accidente.

Sin embargo, Godou todavía no terminaba…

 **"Los malvados y los poderosos ,temen a mis alas."**

 **"Mis alas los maldicen."**

 **"¡Los malvados serán incapaces de derrotarme!"**

De inmediato, el circulo con la imagen del ave brillo antes de desaparecer… al igual que Godou de la vista de Issei.

Pero este pudo seguir el movimiento de Godou, bloqueando el ataque del peliazul.

El peliazul desapareció, pero el pelinegro bloqueo otro corte.

Godou seguía moviéndose velozmente, buscando asestar un corte, pero Issei los bloqueaba todos… a decir verdad, la velocidad de Godou no era la gran cosa si estabas acostumbrado a las altas velocidades.

Godou volvió a moverse como el rayo, pero Issei se agacho, esquivando así el corte que amenazaba con decapitarlo.

Eso fue aprovechado por Issei para asestarle un [Dragon-Impact] y enviar a Godou contra otro edificio.

El pelinegro se permitió distraerse, enfocándose en la batalla entre su gemelo y Cao Cao.

En el aire, Vali lanzaba un espadazo con Ouryuken, pero Cao Cao volvía a esquivarlo.

-[Kahabatei Ratana] – otro de los [Siete Tesoros] iba a mostrar su poder.

De la nada, se crearon varios guerreros con lanzas, similares a los caballeros dragón que Kiba podía crear. Estos se arrojaron contra el peliblanco quien ya lo estaba por recibir.

Un corte de Ouryuken partió a uno mientras a otro lo atravesaba con un [Dragon-Flash], destruyendo a ambos.

Tomo a otro del casco y lo golpeo contra otro que se acercaba, para dispararles después un [Dragon-Shoot] que los destruyo y creó una nube de humo.

El ultimo atravesó la cortina de humo producto del ataque anterior, con el objetivo de matar al albino. Pero este lo esquivo antes de partirlo a la mitad con un espadazo.

-¿Eso es todo? – pregunto Vali de manera burlona.

Cao Cao no dijo nada, solo se le quedo viendo con una sonrisa.

Fue en eso que Vali desvió la vista para enfocar a su hermano, abriendo grande los ojos al ver como Godou salía del edificio y corría a gran velocidad para cortar a Issei.

Pero, desde la perspectiva de Issei, este vio como aun quedaba uno de los caballeros de Cao Cao y este iba a perforarlo.

-¡ISSEI!/¡VALI!

Issei arrojo a Ascalon hacia donde estaba Vali y este a Ouryuken hacia Issei. De manera inesperada para Cao Cao y Godou, ambos gemelos desaparecieron en flashes blanco y negro respectivamente.

Issei ahora estaba en donde estaba Vali, pero enfocado en el caballero que quedaba. Sin problemas, esquivo la estocada y asesto un rodillazo al pecho del caballero, alejándolo un poco para después agarrar el casco con la cola, dar un giro y lanzarlo contra unos escombros, destruyendo al caballero.

Vali había reaparecido enfrente de Godou, bloqueando a Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi con Ouryuken.

-[Ahora también Ouryuken… ¿Qué clase de dragones usan espada DragonSlayers?] – pregunto la espada azabache de Godou con un claro tono de intriga.

-*La clase de dragones que les patearan el trasero* - se burlo Ouryuken, aunque Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi solo se rio en tono de burla.

-[Divide] [Divide] – Vali dividió el poder de Godou para después alejarse… sorpresivamente, eso pareció no afectarme.

-{Vali, entramos en sobrecarga} – Vali abrió los ojos en sorpresa ante esas palabras.

-Mierda, solo lo hice para recuperar algo de poder perdido pero esto quiere decir… que no usó nada o casi nada - exclamo Vali con una gota de sudor cayendo por el costado de su rostro.

El Campione solo se le quedo viendo evaluando las acciones a seguir… la repercusiones de El Ave comenzaban a sentirse, por lo que tenia que cambiar antes de que empeore… y sabia bien a que.

 **"¡Por que soy el más fuerte entre los fuertes! Realmente, soy quien mantiene todas y cada una de las victorias. No me importa quien me rete, sea hombre o demonio... puedo enfrentar a todos mis rivales y enemigos ¡Cueste lo que cueste, aplastaré a todos aquellos que se pongan en mi camino"**

El símbolo del toro brillo a su espalda antes de desaparecer.

El Campione corrió contra el albino… Vali noto como la velocidad de Godou había disminuido, tal vez relacionado con el símbolo que brillo a la espalda de Godou.

Godou alzó su espada, soltando un potente golpe con ella que Vali logro bloquear, pero se hundieron en un cráter… ahora recordaba el efecto del aquel símbolo de toro, aumentar la fuerza del portador.

Mientras, en el cielo…

Cao Cao miraba interrogante a Issei… quería saber que fue lo que hicieron para cambiar de lugares de ese modo.

-Muy bien ¿Cómo hicieron eso? – pregunto al fin Cao Cao mientras Issei le daba una sonrisa algo arrogante.

-¿Esto? Se llama [Lux Impetus]. Es una técnica desarrollada por un familiar que nos permite tele transportarnos hacia el lugar donde fue el objeto que tiene una marca – Issei alzo su arma, haciendo que Cao Cao asiente en señal de haber entendido – Yo ni lo entendí al principio y esto seguro de que si o fuera por Vali seguiría tratando de entenderlo – esas ultimas palabras le sacaron una gota estilo anime.

El descendiente del héroe oriental solo le apunto con su arma, antes de lanzarse contra el chocando sus armas en un duelo de fuerza. Ninguno pareció notar la figura que saltaba de edifico en edifico.

 **Con Bulat y Tatsumi:**

Tatsumi respiraba agotado mientras veia como su "Aniki" y Erica chocaban sus lanzas.

Hace solo unos minutos, Erica había usado un conjuro alquímico que transformo su espada en una lanza.

Y aunque como dijeron muchos era un humano con mucha habilidad, aun tenia que trabajar mucho su resistencia.

Ambos luchadores se alejaron con un salto… al parecer el duelo dio empate.

-Lo vuelvo a decir, te has vuelto muy fuerte Erica – alago el pelinegro de copete de dudosas tendencias.

-Y tu no te has oxidado nada – dijo Erica.

Ambos estaban por volver a chocar lanzas cuando…

-HAHAHAHAHAHAH – una estruendosa risa sonó por el lugar.

Por medio de una niebla conocida, un sujeto apareció al lado de Erica… era alto, de unos 2 metros, de cabello castaño con corte militar, ojos azules y usaba un traje militar espartano, que consistía en una armadura dorada que remarcaba los pectorales y el abdomen y dejaba descubierto los brazos, una falda dorada también y unas sandalias con correas en la piernas. En su cintura del lado derecho llevaba una espada y en la espalda un escudo.

Bulat se quedo helado al ver al sujeto frente suyo – ¿Joseph? – susurro siendo escuchado por el otro castaño.

-¿Quién es Aniki? – pregunto Tatsumi extrañado de la actitud de su sempai.

-El es Joseph Smith, un miembro de la Orden de la Cruz de Bronce negro y…

-Su alumno – termino el conocido como Joseph las palabras de Bulat – Es bueno volver a verte Bulat-sensei, pero ya no me llamo Joseph, ahora soy Aquiles – dijo este generando varias reacciones en sus oponentes.

Bulat tenia mucha sorpresa, sabia de la descendencia de su ex alumno, incluso estuvo cuando a los altos mandos se les ocurrió el sumergirlo en las mismas aguas donde Aquiles fue sumergido de niño. Pero el escuchar ese nombre provoco que disimuladamente vea a Tatsumi.

Este estaba hirviendo de furia… frente suyo se encontraba el sujeto que dejo a sus amigos en aquel estado.

-¡Tu! ¡Tu lastimaste a mis amigos y los dejaste en terribles circunstancias! – grito Tatsumi apuntándole con su espada corta.

-Podrías ser mas especifico, he lastimado a mucha gente y ya no me acuerdo de ellos – se burlo este aumentando la furia de Tatsumi.

Este se lanzo contra el descendiente del héroe griego a una velocidad francamente buena… una lastima que su oponente tuviera una habilidad especial.

Ante la incredulidad de Tatsumi, se espada que iba dirigida al cuello, se resbalo al contracto con su piel, como si esta fuera de metal.

-Ni lo intentes insecto, tengo la piel de mi antepasado, por lo que no me podrás atravesar – se volvió a burlar Aquiles mientras tomaba su espada.

Con el mango de esta, golpeo la frente de Tatsumi, tomándolo posteriormente del cuello para lanzarlo contra el portador de Incursion.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes Joseph? – pregunto Bulat atrapando a Tatsumi y dirigiendo su mirada a su ex alumno.

-Solo vine a hacer lo que haría un héroe como me dijiste, asesinar a los seres sobrenaturales como demonios, dragones y ángeles caídos que amenazan a los humanos – respondió este mirando con ojo analítico a Bulat – Ahora que lo pienso, tu tienes una tengou tipo dragón que te vuelve parte uno, por lo que lo lamento Bulat-sensei pero tendré que matarte – el tono sarcástico mas esa sonrisa mortal le daban a Bulat la idea de que Aquiles quería esto y solo buscaba una excusa – Erica Brandelli, regresa con Kusanagi Godou, puede necesitarte -ordeno este ganándose una mirada enojada de esta.

-Lo hare solo porque puede que me necesite – y sin mas la rubia se fue de ahí, dejando a Aquiles enfrentándose a ambos oponentes.

Bulat dejo a Tatsumi que se había recuperado y se lanzo contra su ex alumno, pero cuando estaba por llegar desapareció.

-Ya veo, la habilidad de Incursion de camuflarse, pero olvidas una cosa… – decía Aquiles mientras Bulat caminaba alrededor de el con su lanza lista para ser usada.

El pelinegro con copete lanzo un corte con el objetivo de cercenar el brazo derecho de Aquiles, pero este se giro de golpe y lo detuvo con su escudo.

-¡Y es que no puedes silenciar tus latidos! – Aquiles lanzo un tajo a donde estaba Bulat, generando una línea roja producto de la sangre que goteaba de su espada.

Lentamente, Incursion se volvía visible, junto al corte que tenia en el estomago.

Bulat solo gruño por lo bajo… había olvidado que el agua donde fue sumergido también le dio unos sentidos mas desarrollados, los cuales se desarrollaron mas con el entrenamiento de la Orden.

Levantando la mirada, vio como Tatsumi se volvía a lanzar contra Aquiles por la espalda, pero este lo golpea con su escudo, desorientándolo para después golpearlo de nuevo con el escudo y tirarlo lejos de el.

Bulat tomo con mas fuerza la lanza que tenia… buscando la forma de acabar con su ex alumno, aquel a que lleno de ideales que terminaron volviéndolo lo que es ahora.

 **Con Arthur y Kiba:**

Arthur respiraba con dificultad, su ropa se veia desgastada y presentaba varios cortes en su cuerpo, pero aun se mantenía listo para pelear, pero su irada denotaba enojo, mucho enojo.

-¿Qué pasa Pendragon? ¿demasiado para ti? Entonces vete y deja que Eliane este con un verdadero hombre – se mofaba el causante del estado actual de Arthur.

Era un sujeto de su edad, de cabello rubio largo hasta la espalda media, con ojos azul cielo y con un lunar en su pómulo derecho, además de que la única forma de definirlo era con muy guapo. Usaba una clásica armadura medieval como las usadas durante el reinado del ancestro de Arthur, portando una lanza y un escudo.

-No abandonare esta pelea, y tampoco abandonare a la mujer que amo – exclamo con decisión Arthur apuntándole a su enemigo con Caliburn – Lancelot.

La razón de su discusión se deriva cuando Lancelot embistió a Arthur y lo alejo del resto. Fue ahí cuando Arthur lo vio y lo reconoció… era un sujeto que acoso muchas veces a Eliane, llegando a intentar violarla unas veces, afortunadamente el estuvo ahí para evitarlo.

Pero nunca espero que el sea descendiente de un Caballero de la Mesa Redonda.

Desde ese momento, la batalla había empezado, donde Lancelot lo atacaba a traición y en mas de una ocasión se burlaba de el mientras decía que no merecía a Eliane y que cuando lo matara ella se quedaría con el.

-Pero aun no entiendo como tu lanza me daña tanto – se quejo el rubio Pendragon ya que si bien no se veia muy herido, esas heridas que tenia ardían como si le echaran acido.

\- Es porque es una Sacred Gear, la Lance Dragon, una lanza con poderes de DragonSlayer, y su Balance Breaker me dota de esta armadura – respondió Lancelot con arrogancia y estaba bien justificada.

Las Sacred Gear, la mayoría, hechas de un material extremadamente duro, sumado a la velocidad de Lancelot y su maldito escudo que reflejaba todo ataque de origen sacro, incluso para un Caballero como Arthur era muy difícil vencer a este oponente.

Tenia una técnica que tal vez funcionaria, pero aun estaba en fase de prueba y tal vez no funcione.

Arthur volvió a chocar su espada con el escudo de Lancelot, buscando ganar el embate.

Mientras, las cosas para Kiba no eran tampoco fáciles.

Tanto el como Sig estaban en Balance Breaker… Kiba incluso invoco a sus caballeros dragón, pero las habilidades de Sig eran sorprendentes.

Pero algo que Kiba noto y le parecía muy extraño, era que desde que Sig entro en Balance Breaker, no a ni agarrado a Gram.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡¿Esta es toda la habilidad del portador de la espada sacro-demoniaca y del Caballero de Issei Bahamut?! – se burlaba Sig mientras bloqueaba la espada de uno de los caballeros.

Acto seguido alzó a Dáinsleif, creando pilares de hielo que empalaron a tres caballeros de Kiba. Aprovechando los pilares, Sig corrió sobre ellos, llegando hasta la cuarta armadura. El peliplateado esquiva la estocada de la armadura dragón dando un salto, para después cortar el aire con Balmung, generando un poderoso torbellino que se trago no solo la armadura, sino las otras dos y termino golpeando a Kiba.

-Mierda, ¡[Sword Birth]! – grito el rubio clavando la espada sacro-demoniaca en el suelo, generando un rio de espadas que salía de la tierra en dirección a Sig.

-¡Eso no servirá! – combinando las auras de Balmung y Tyrfing, genero un poderoso torbellino que no solo destruyo las espadas, sino también algunos edificios.

El torbellino también atrapo a Kiba, arrojándolo hacia un extremo con varios cortes en su piel.

Aun cuando trato de frenar, siguió si curso hasta que termino chocando con algo.

-¡¿Arthur?! – en efecto, Kiba chocó con Arthur quien se veia en condiciones iguales a las suyas.

-Ninguno la tiene fácil eh – dijo con algo de nerviosismo el rubio Pendragon.

-Ni lo digas… ¿tienes algo con lo que vencer a tu oponente? – pregunto Kiba con algo de esperanza.

-Si, pero hay mas probabilidades de que falle que de éxito… ¿Y tu?

-También tengo algo, pero no esta listo – ambos rivales espadachines estaba en las mismas… ambos tenían oponentes difíciles y tenían una técnica para ganar, pero había mas probabilidades de fracasar – En serio parece que la tenemos muy difícil – dijo el rubio Caballero de Issei.

-¡Nosotros tampoco la tenemos fácil! – el grito de cierto Inugami llamo la atención de los dos.

Alzando la vista, divisaron a Kotarou transformado y a Bikou cayendo con varias explosiones a sus espaldas.

Con facilidad, aterrizaron en el suelo… Kiba y Arthur vieron como los cuerpos de ambos presentaban hematomas, marcas producto de explosiones, sus ropas estaban destrozadas en varias partes y Bikou se sujetaba el costado izquierdo, seguramente tenia unas costillas rotas.

-¡¿Cómo hicieron para enfrentarse a ese monstruo de Heracles?! – pregunto/grito Kotarou genuinamente alterado.

Hace como 30 minutos que empezaron a luchar contra ese mastodonte con el Sacred Gear explosivo… y ni siquiera un ataque de Senjutsu combinado de ambos pudo hacerle mucho daño, es mas lo recibió y largó una carcajada después de eso. Ni siquiera con la promoción a Reina le hicieron mucho daño.

Pero fue peor cuando activo su Balance Breaker… de no haber agarrado a Bikou y lanzarse por el techo del edificio, ahora de seguro serian historia y no de la buena.

Un sonido llamo la atención de los cuatro… a la distancia veían como un edificio se derrumbaba y de la nube de humo producto de aquel edificio algo salió volando.

Es algo termino al lado de ellos, resultando ser Veronica sobre Lancelot.

Tanto la Arch Dragonar como su Pal se encontraban mas heridos que ellos… Arturo tenia múltiples cortes, algunos profundos, en todo su cuerpo, y la sangre que salía de su cabeza le tapaba un ojo.

Veronica no estaba mejor… además de tener tantos o mas cortes que su Pal, también tenia una espada clavada en su muslo derecho y una espada en su hombro izquierdo.

-¡Veronica! – Kiba ayudo a Veronica sacando las espadas de la carne de la rubia de enormes atributos, la cual aguanto el grito de dolor que quería dar cuando se las saco.

-E-Esa perra – mascullo Veronica… ella y Lancelot apenas podían pararse.

-¡¿Dónde están los refuerzos cuando se los necesita?! – exclamo Bikou molesto.

-M-Mientras volaba, p-pude ver a muchas parcas p-peleando contra los demás, i-incluso contra los familiares – dijo Veronica con dificultad… desearía tener ella las lagrimas de Phoenix pero desgraciadamente las tenia Xenovia, la cual no tenían idea de donde estaba -¿Dónde esta esa idiota cuando se ,a necesita?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿ya se rinden y nos dejaran matarlos de una vez? – la pregunta, que rebosaba de burla, vino de Jeanne, quien venia encima de su dragón hecho de espadas… ella presentaba unas pocas heridas mientras que su dragón tenía varias espadas rotas.

Al lado de ella, se poso Lancelot con su armadura un poco cortada. De una esquina salió Sig con sus seis brazos, quien presentaba pocos cortes. Y del edifico cayó Heracles, quien tenía activo su Balance Breaker.

Atravesando un edificio, ciertas hermanas espadachines cayeron junto a sus amigos… Akame presentaba unos cuantos cortes en su cuerpo y sus protectores habían desaparecido, mientras que Kuroke tenía unos pocos cortes mas que su hermana y su ropa se veia rasgada.

Del edificio, salieron Eina y Liliana, siendo la peliplateada quien no presentaba heridas cortantes, solo unos cuantos moretones.

-Esto es mas difícil de lo que pensé – comento Akame cansada… normalmente sus batallas terminaban rápido, gracias a su espada Muramasa… pero poco servía contra alguien como Liliana que era tan o mas hábil con la espada que ella.

Fue en ese momento cuando algo cayo del cielo, provocando un pequeño cráter en la zona de impacto, la cual era al lado de Kiba y los demás.

El causante de ese cráter era una armadura que protegió a cierto castaño del impacto.

-G-Gracias, Aniki – agradeció Tatsumi… el joven castaño se sujetaba el hombro derecho, de donde salía sangre, así como también caía un hilo de sangre de su boca.

-N-No hay de q-que, T-Tatsumi – dijo Bulat respirando pesadamente… varias partes de la armadura estaban rotas o ya no estaban, dejando ver la gran cantidad de sangre salir de sus heridas.

Llegando de forma relajada y desinteresada, apareció Aquiles en toda su gloria, sin una herida aparentemente.

-¿C-Cómo puede e-esa espada c-cortar a Incursion? – pregunto Tatsumi genuinamente extrañado… esa espada debió tener algo especial para poder destrozar la armadura de Incursion así de fácil.

Además, esas eran las reliquias que sus amigos defendieron de Aquiles, y si no mal recordaba, una vez usaron esa espada y no cortaba ni un queso.

-No es nada de otro mundo… resulta que hay una historia que nunca se conto, de como cuando Aquiles murió, se le extrajo sangre desde su talón y se la vertió sobre su escudo y espada. Al contacto con su sangre, la espada y el escudo se volvieron mas duros, indestructibles… pero estas características solo se mostraban en manos de algún descendiente de Aquiles – explico el descendiente de dicho héroe – Mi padre me solía contar la historia de estas armas, y un día pude encontrar su ubicación… solo fue necesario casi matar a un par de idiotas que no distinguían un héroe en frente de ellos y listo, estas armas volvieron con su legitimo dueño – al decir esas palabras, todos los de Dragon Hunting voltearon a ver a Tatsumi… Bulat les había contado su historia, así que sabían que Tatsumi buscaría venganza y segado por su ira, probablemente terminaría muerto.

El castaño en cuestión tenia sus ojos con un gran brillo de ira fijos en Aquiles… si, tenia enormes ganas de matarlo y hacer que sufra, pero ya lo había intentado y en cada ocasión, Aquiles lo esquivaba, se burlaba y lo golpeaba.

-Estas equivocado – Bulat dijo eso mientras se levantaba como podía – No eres un héroe, ninguno lo es… ustedes intentan matar a inocentes solo por ser diferentes, son iguales a tiranos del pasado como Hitler – los "Héroes" miraron con seriedad al pelinegro, con un brillo de rabia en los ojos de todos excepto Enia y Liliana – Ti entendiste mas lo que te dije Joseph… un héroe no es el que mata a seres sobrenaturales, es aquel que protege al inocente. Ninguno de ustedes trata de proteger inocentes, solo buscan una excusa para matar – recito Bulat viendo como la ira aumentaba en cada uno.

-Tu no tienes derecho de hablar… no tienes la sangre de un héroe corriendo por tus venas.

-Puede ser, pero no la necesito para saber que es un héroe… y que un simple terrorista – las palabras de Bulat en respuesta a lo dicho por Jeanne solo aumento la ira de los descendientes de héroes.

Cada uno estaba listo para seguir peleando… solo necesitaban un disparador para reanudar la pelea.

Pero en ese momento, varias explosiones resonaron en el cielo, desconcentrando a todos que voltearon al cielo para ver lo que pasaba.

 **Cielo:**

Las cosas en el cielo eran caóticas… explosiones por aquí, serpientes peleando por allá.

-¡Veamos como les va con esto! – exclamo Athena transformando su hoz en un escudo con el grabado de la cabeza de medusa cuyos ojos comenzaron a brillar.

-¡! ¡No vean ese escudo! – grito Ophis tapándose sus ojos, al igual que Rias, Sting y Kuro Usagi.

-¡Caiste! – grito Athena cuando el brillo se desvaneció.

La diosa griega había aparecido frente a Rias con su hoz en mano, lista para partirla.

-Aaaaaaahhhhhh – grito la pelirroja del dolor.

Afortunadamente pudo esquivar a tiempo… o al menos evitar que literalmente fuera rebanada por la mitad… pero Athena termino cortando sus piernas a la altura de las rodillas.

Sting atrapo a su Rey mientras Ophis alejaba a la diosa griega, empujando su espada de poder dragonico infinito contra la hoz de Athena.

-S-Sting, h-hazlo – ordeno Rias mientras el rubio asentía.

-[Rugido del Dragón Santo] – ante la mirada extrañada de Athena, Ophis, Kuro Usagi e increíblemente los de abajo, con excepción de Kotarou, Sting desintegro con su ataque las piernas cercenadas de Rias.

Con eso hecho, un humo blanco comenzó a salir de la zona cortada, el cual era aparentemente un efecto de que las piernas de Rias se estuvieran regenerando.

Solo se necesitaron 2 minutos para que las piernas de Rias estén como nuevas, aunque su pantalón largo paso a ser unos shorts.

Rias se levanto, moviendo las piernas para ver su no había problema, no encontrando ninguno.

-Bien, volvamos a ¡! – Rias de repente cayo de rodillas, con los ojos abiertos de sobremanera, respiraba con dificultad y una extraña aura negra la comenzaba a cubrir.

-¡Oh mierda! ¡Ya has estado mucho tiempo en esa forma, debes retirarte! - Las palabras de Sting reflejaban preocupación por el estado de su novia.

-N-no, d-debo s-seguir… - Sting no dijo nada, solo tomo a Rias quien ahora parecía luchar con algo en su mente, como lo confirmaba sus gestos.

Le lanzo una mirada a Kuro Usagi, una que decía "lo siento", la peliazul no dijo nada, se notaba que lo que sea que le pasaba a Rias era grave, como para que Sting desobedeciera a su Rey.

Cargo a Rias estilo princesa y se la llevo con las que fueron restringidas por Cao Cao.

Ophis se alejo volando de Athena y se posiciono al lado de la Coneja Lunar.

-Parece que tienes dos bajas – exclamo Athena divirtiéndose de ver el rostro de Ophis expresar enojo… tantos eones que Ophis la veia desde arriba, diciendo que no importa que estrategia emplee, no le ganara, y ahora se estaba vengando de aquellos lejanos tiempos.

En eso, un sujeto apareció al lado de Athena… usaba una clásica armadura griega dorada, con una espada y escudo. Aun así, se podía notar el cabello negro y los ojos grises que tenia.

-Athena-sama, todo pasa como lo planeo… las parcas están atacando a aquellos que no tengan oponente, mientras los "héroes" y esposas de Kusanagi Godou se enfrentan a otro puñado. El grupo de familiares también esta siendo atacado por las parcas y ambos hijos de Bahamut se enfrentar a Cao Cao-sama y Kusanagi Godou-sama… desafortunadamente, no logramos encontrar a la portadora de ExDurandal – informo el guerrero arrodillado ante la diosa.

-Gracias Perseo, todo pasa como lo planee… pero mantén los ojos abiertos, la portadora de ExDurandal no debe andar lejos – ordeno la peliplateada recibiendo un asentimiento del descendiente de Perseo antes de que este se fuera – Ahora, ¿En que nos quedamos? – pregunto Athena antes de lanzarse con hoz en mano, la cual impacto la espada de energía de Ophis y la lanza de Kuro Usagi.

Con Sting, este estaba llegando a su destino.

El lugar estaba igual que el resto de lugares donde pelearon… los edificios reducidos a escombros y cráteres por todo el suelo. El edifico donde se refugiaron las chicas estaba en mejores condiciones, aunque algunas partes habían desaparecido.

El edificio era protegido por Azazel, Susanoo, Gasper, Mein, Basara, Yuki, Susanoomon, Gallantmon, Peterhausen, Fafnir y Fefnir. Los últimos 5 apenas lograron llegar al hotel, pero el numero de parcas era tal en esa zona, que se quedaron para proteger el edificio.

-¡Stin! – grito Yubelluna, la siguiente la mando después de Rias y Sting, al ver a la Reina Gremory cargando a su Rey desmayada.

-Rias llego al limite, necesito que la cuiden – pidió Sting depositando a Rias junto al resto de mujeres.

-¿Pero que le paso? – pregunto Scarlet extrañada por el estado de Rias… la mueca en su cara era un claro significativo que algo le afectaba.

-Es un efecto secundario de la transformación de Rias-sama – dijo la pelipurpura mirando con preocupación a su Rey – Es como si algo oscuro intentara controlarla, según dijo ella – todos en el grupo Gremory sabían sobre eso, mas de una vez la vieron así mientras entrenaban.

Sting fue con el resto que estaba afuera para defender el edificio.

-¡Esto no tiene fin! – grito Mein disparando con su tengou a la cabeza de una parca.

Acto segundo se doblo en un ángulo muy difícil para cualquiera, viendo como una hoz pasaba por muy cerca de su cabeza.

Afortunadamente, un golpe de la espada de Basara alejo a la parca.

-¡¿Por qué Bahamut-san no deja de jugar y elimina a Samael?! ¡Así nos ayuda! – grito Basara bloqueando el arma de otras dos parcas, antes de alejarlas y lanzar un corte que se trago a las parcas, enviándolas a la grieta dimensional.

-¡No puede! ¡Samael es muy resistente y si usa el poder necesario para eliminar a Samael, lo logra… llevándonos de paso! – explico el líder de los caídos lanzando varias lanzas de luz.

La respuesta de Azazel causo un escalofrió en los que lo escucharon… recordaron el poder que uso contra Godou y como lo dejo, y si necesitaba usar mas poder que eso… la visión no fue nada bonita.

-¡¿Dónde mierda esta esa cabeza hueca de Xenovia cuando se la necesita?!... ¡Ella tiene las Lagrimas de Phoenix! – pregunto Mein al cielo… como si la respuesta fuera a caer del mismo… lo que no era muy errado.

 **Issei vs Cao Cao:**

La True Longinus y Ascalon volvían a chocas por al menos centésima vez.

Issei aleja con una patada a Cao Cao… si bien no lo alejo mucho, fue lo suficiente como para hacer un ataque.

-[Boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [Polvo de Diamantes] – el circulo mágico apareció en el puño de Issei y el aire frio comenzó a acumularse.

Al llevar ese puño hacia adelante, aquella ráfaga congeladora fue liberados contra el portador de la True Longinus, quien no se dejaría atrapar por el ataque.

-[Mala Ratana] – otro de aquellos orbes se movió al frente del ataque y el ataque se desvió a un costado, congelando una parte de un edificio contrario y salvando a Cao Cao.

-Así que otro de los [Siete Tesoros] puede desviar ataques – determino Issei después de ver su ataque ir en otra dirección.

-Y aun no has visto lo mejor – las palabras de Cao Cao tensaron un poco a Issei… todavía había dos tesoros de los que no sabia nada, por lo que uno de ellos debía tener la habilidad mas poderosa.

Desconocido para ambos, una figura estaba parada al borde del techo del edificio donde Cao Cao se estrello, viendo detenidamente al portador de la True Longinus.

-Bien, ahora que esta distraído – dijo la figura, retrocediendo para tomar impulso.

-[Te advierto que esta no es una buena idea… ese sujeto puede sellas el poder de las mujeres y aun ahí dos tesoros que no sabemos que hacen] – le aconsejó una voz en su cabeza – [Mejor regresa con los otros y protege a las demás que están indefensas]

-Pero es nuestra oportunidad de encargarnos de unos de los lideres y dejar que Ise y Vali se enfrenten contra Kusanagi Godou… el es el mas peligroso y juntos se que podrán vencerlo sin tener que usar el Imperial Drive y destruir toda la dimensión – rebatió la silueta de cabello azul con mechón verde, callando a la voz.

Con la distancia tomada, comenzó a correr hasta el borde… cuando llego, dio un salto alzando su espada de grandes dimensiones, con el objetivo de herir al descendiente del héroe oriental.

Dentro de la armadura roja, los ojos de Issei se abrieron al ver a Xenovia saltar del edifico con ExDurandal alzada, lista para atacar a Cao Cao… que bueno que tenia el casco puesto porque sino Cao Cao averiguaría el ataque sorpresa.

No es que a el le guste hacer ese tipo de ataque, pero viendo que la mayor parte de ellos estaba indispuesta… tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas.

Xenovia estaba a punto de impactar con Cao Cao, solo unos metros los separaban… pero fue en ese momento que ella intervino.

-¡Deberías estar mas atento a tu entorno Cao Cao! – una rubia de traje rojo intercepto el ataque de Xenovia, impactando su lanza contra el costado de la espada, desviandola.

-¿En serio? ¿un ataque por la espalda? – pregunto Cao Cao con curiosidad y dolor fingido.

-Tu sellaste el poder de la mayoría – contrataco Issei.

-Tu tienes al ser mas poderoso de tu lado, al Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos, y demás seres poderosos.

-Los cuales sellaste y tienes de tu lado a Samael, una diosa y un Campione.

Xenovia aterrizo, con ayuda de sus alas, a salvo en el suelo. Levanto la vista para ver con enojo a Erica que se mantenía en el aire con un circulo mágico.

-¿Qué pasa ¿No me esperabas? – Xenovia solo apretó los dientes ante esa pregunta… era verdad que no conto con ella ya que pensó que estaba contra Bulat y Tatsumi.

-Bueno, si me disculpas, debo encargarme de un pequeño cabo suelto… [Atsusa Ratana] – Cao Cao desapareció de la vista de Issei.

-Oh no, ¡Xenovia! – Issei se movió rápido para ir a auxiliar a la portadora de ExDurandal.

Un orbe apareció frente a Xenovia, quien se alejo de un salto para ver que de un brillo apareció Cao Cao.

-No me tomaras por sorpresa, se lo que hacen tus tesoros – dijo Xenovia lista para combatir.

-Pero no todos ¡[Chatsuka Ratana]! – otro orbe salió disparado con dirección hacia Xenovia.

Esta puso su espadón a modo de defensa, logrando bloquear el ataque que la arrastro un poco.

-[¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!] – sin embargo, el grito de dolor de Durandal la asusto.

-¿Q-Qué pasa, D-Durandal? – pregunto la peliazul manteniendo su posición con esfuerzo.

Ahí noto que la esfera no empujaba mas… levantado la vista por sobre la espada, vio como el orbe volvía con Cao Cao, pero ahora su espada tenia una gran fractura.

-¿P-Pero que…? – pregunto esta sin entender.

-Es tesoro me permite destruir las armas… aunque también depende del poder del portador de dicha arma, por eso logre hacer una fractura en tu arma – explico este dejando pálida a Xenovia… fue una suerte no quedar con el poder sellado por su orbe, porque si no a Durandal le pasaría lo mismo que a Excaluburn- Y aquí va el ultimo tesoro [Balinayaka Ratana]

Al instante de decir eso, otro orbe salió disparado contra la peliazul. Pero esta no se quedaría a averiguar lo que hace ese orbe, así que lo esquivo con un Movimiento Instantáneo.

-[Atsuna Ratana] – el orbe de tele transportación apareció al lado del que lanzo Cao Cao y lo desapareció.

-¡Xenovia! – Issei llego al lado de Xenovia.

El orbe anteriormente lanzado por Cao Cao se transporto justo al lado de ambos.

-¡Cuidado! – Issei abrazo con fuerza a la peliazul.

Al contacto con ellos, el orbe exploto.

BOOOOOOOOOM

Ambos salieron disparados contra el suelo… el impacto fue duro pero Issei amortiguo la caída de Xenovia.

-¿E-Estas bien? – pregunto Issei levantándose y ayudando a Xenovia. La armadura del Sekiryuutei quedo muy dañada por la explosión.

-S-Si – respondió esta.

CRACK

Ese sonido alarmo a ambos, quienes vieron como ExDurandal de partía a la mitad.

-[M-Mierda… A-Ahora se lo q-que sintió E-Excaliburn] – la voz de Durandal sonaba adolorida, y no era para menos viendo como se partió.

-¡Durandal! ¡Resiste por favor! – grito preocupada la peliazul por aquella espada que estuvo con ella desde que tiene memoria.

-¡Mierda! ¡Ve con los demás rápido! – grito Issei.

Xenovia recogió ambas partes de su espada y acató la orden de Issei, corriendo hasta el hotel donde los demás estaban.

-¡Papa! ¡¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir jugando con Samael?! – grito el pelinegro de ojos rojos viendo a su padre, que desde esa zona se podía ver que pasaba.

La zona donde peleaba Bahamut era, por muchísimo, la menos destruida… ya que el mencionado solo esquivaba los ataques de la "lengua" de Samael.

- **¡Vamos Samael! ¿No me recuerdas? ¡Soy tu tío Bahamut!** – el Dios Dragón intentaba hacer razonar al Devorador de Dragones.

- **Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh –** solo un alarido se escucho venir de Samael… uno del cual se sentía dolor, remordimiento, tristeza, y otras emociones negativas.

- **¡Hey! ¡Tu decidiste convertirte en una serpiente para tentar a Eva a comer esa manzana, porque quería darles el libre albedrio! ¡Pero el jamás te obligo a hacerlo y no me culpes por tomar esa forma!** – de alguna manera, Bahamut le entendió.

Cerca de ellos, George mantenía la invocación de Samael.

RING RING RING RING

Una alarma vino del reloj en su muñeca derecha – Mierda, se acabo el tiempo – mascullo este apretando los dientes y los puños con furia – Cao Cao, te dije que teníamos que usarlo para matarlos a todos, no para entretener a Bahamut.

Cuando la alarma dejo de sonar, el mismo circulo mágico por el que Samael salió apareció debajo del mismo, llevándoselo lentamente.

 **-Al fin termino** – Bahamut suspiro de alivio… si, pudo haber acabado con el desde el inicio, pero lo conocía desde que Elohim lo creo, así como a los demás, por lo que no podía hacerlo… además si usaba el poder que necesitaba para destruirlo, siendo Samael muy resistente al poder dragonico, destruiría de paso la dimensión donde estaban y a todos con ella.

-¡¿Ya terminaste?! – grito Issei llegando a donde estaba.

De un edifico, salió Vali también… ambos tenían las armaduras algo destruidas y se reparaban con lentitud.

 **-¿Se divirtieron?**

-¡No es momento para bromas, necesitamos que saques a todos de aquí! – grito el albino, señalando el lugar donde estaban todos.

 **-Bien** – Bahamut saco sus alas y salió disparado a donde estaban los demás… tardaría un poco generar el portal para poder escapar de esta dimensión producida por la Dimensión Lost.

-¡Ophis ¿Me copias?! – dijo Issei usando un circulo de comunicaciones dado por Vali.

-" _Si te copio_ "

-Busca a los demás y diles que vayan al hotel, que papa va a abrir un portal para escapar

-" _Entendido_ " – Ophis corto comunicación con Issei, justo a tiempo.

-¿Van a alguna parte? – pregunto Cao Cao llegando junto a Godou – Hey Godou, creo que es hora de usar la artillería pesada – propuso Cao Cao a lo que Godou asintió.

-Es cierto, algo me dice que esto esta por terminar… además, parece que puedo usarlo contra ellos – dijo Goodu dejando que un aura dorada lo envuelva por completo, pero esta era mas densa que antes.

 **"¡Ven a mi lado ,para obtener la victoria!"**

 **"¡Sol inmortal ,envíame el caballo veloz luminoso!"**

 **"¡Milagroso caballo veloz ,ven y trae la aureola ante tu amo!"**

El símbolo del toro cambio al del caballo… algo que no auguraba nada bueno según los gemelos.

De la nada, un segundo sol brillo sobre ellos… o al menos eso fue hasta que vieron ese mismo resplandor acercarse, logrando distinguir que se trataba de un caballo blanco cubierto de fuego.

-La autoridad del caballo blanco, solo puede ser usado contra aquellos que cometieron pecados contra el pueblo – explico Godou mientras el caballo se acercaba cada vez mas.

-¿Cometimos pecados contra el pueblo? – Issei negó ante a pregunta de Vali, ninguno recordaba haber hecho algo contra el pueblo.

-[No a menor que cuente la destrucción de la escuela, golpear compañeros…] – ante las palabras de Draig, a ambos le salió una gota estilo anime… si eso contaba entonces el caballo estaba mas que apto para usarse.

Godou levanto a Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi, provocando que la espada recibiera el golpe del caballo blanco… pero en vez de destruirla, al espada azabache absorbió al caballo y fue cubierta por un fuego blanco.

-¡¿Pero como hiso eso?! – grito Issei con los ojos abiertos al igual que Vali… acababan de ver como un caballo, que según el cantico de Godou debe tener algo que ver con el sol, era absorbido por la espada y esta obtuvo su poder.

-{Esa espada tiene la habilidad de absorber el poder y usarlo a su favor y al de su usuario} – la respuesta de Albion respondió las dudas de ambos.

-¡Listos o no, aquí voy! – grito Cao Cao moviendo su lanza – [Chatsuka Ratana] – al instante, un robe salió disparado contra los gemelos.

-*¡Pónganos al frente y concentren su poder en nosotras!* - gritaron Ascalon y Ouryuken.

Acatando lo dicho pos ambas, Issei y Vali concentraron su poder en sus espadas y las pusieron a frente en forma defensiva, resistiendo el golpe del orbe.

-¡No te desconcentras, si lo haces Ouryuken y Ascalon serán destruidas! – advirtió Issei manteniendo la concentración junto a su hermano.

El embate siguió por unos segundos, hasta que sintieron que el orbe ya no empujaba. El orbe en cuestión había vuelto a flotar a la espalda de Cao Cao… pero no había rastro de Godou.

-¡Por aquí! – Godou estaba detrás de ambos, los cuales se giraron de golpe con sus espadas listas para detener el golpe de nuevo… pero el cansancio de lo anterior mas el aumento obtenido por la espada de Godou, no les permitió concentrar el poder a tiempo…

CRACK

CRACK

… y el resultado era obvio.

Los ojos de Vali e Issei se abrieron con algo de miedo al ver a Ascalon y Ouryuken partidas. Pero no termino ahí, Godou no solo corto sus espadas, sino también a ambos.

El corte de Godou destruyo la armadura de ambos, generando un corte en el pecho de ambos de que salió una buena cantidad de sangre.

-¡M-Mierda! ¡¿Cómo están ahí?! – pregunto Vali a sus inquilinos, con preocupación por su compañera espada filtrándose por su boca.

-{¡Tranquilo, solo se desmayo!}

-[Lo mismo aquí compañero]

Issei y Vali suspiraron de alivio al saber que ambas estaban bien.

Issei se acerco lentamente y recogió las partes partidas de su espada – Perdón Ascalon.

Vali repitió la acción – Perdón también Ouryuken.

Ambas partes fueron introducidas en sus Sacred Gear… en el interior de ambas, cada uno de los anteriores portadores estaban atendiendo a ambas espadas desmayadas… Draig y Albion no se despegaban del lado de cada una.

-Parece que todos se dirigen a un solo lugar – comento Godou viendo como Aquiles, Heracles y Sig corrían hacia un lugar seguidos del resto.

-¡! – ambos gemelos vieron a donde iban, así que usando todas sus fuerzas, fueron en dirección al hotel donde estaban todos.

 **En el hotel:**

Las cosas no se veían para nada bien.

El hotel estaba no solo rodeado por parcas, sino que también estaban los "héroes" y Athena afuera, preparándose para atacarlos.

-Salgan ahora o derribaremos el edificio sobre ustedes – ordeno George junto al resto.

-¿Eso hará alguna diferencia? – pregunto sarcástico Heracles… cabe decir que el y el resto estaban listos para derrumbar aquel edificio, sabían que eso no los mataría pero si les dolería… y después los matarían lenta y dolorosamente.

-Saben que… no lo aguanto mas, ¡derribemos el edifico! – grito Jeanne dando la orden a Heracles.

El musculoso apunto con su dedo, lanzando las protuberancias a modo de misiles directo a la base del edifico.

Ophis estaba lista para generar un circulo mágico a modo de defensa, pero no fue necesario…

-[Los Cien Dragones de Rozan] – los imponentes dragones de energía impactaron los misiles, destruyéndolos en el acto.

-[Fuerza Gea] – la enorme esfera de energía fue directo contra los "héroes" quienes al ver el ataque estaban listos para esquivarlo, pero de nuevo no fue necesario

-[Mala Ratana] – un orbe intercepto el ataque y lo desvió contra otro edificio, destruyéndolo junto a otros tres.

En el lugar, Issei, Vali, Cao Cao y Godou hicieron acto de aparición.

-¡Ise/-kun/-sama/-san/Vali/-kun/-sama! – gritaron las chicas al verlos llegar, aunque no en las mejores condiciones.

-¡Papa sácalos ya! – grito Issei alarmando a sus chicas.

-¡¿Pero y tu?! – pregunto sorpresivamente Kuroka.

-¡Issei y yo nos quedaremos para retenerlos a ellos! ¡cuando todos estén a salvo usen la Puerta Dragón y llámennos! – ordeno Vali sin despegar su vista de sus enemigos.

- **Entendido… tengan mucho cuidado –** dijo Bahamut preocupado.

-Tranquilo – ambos se voltearon y les dieron una sonrisa segura y de confianza.

Bahamut solo asintió y estaban por irse, pero alguien se salió del circulo de transporte.

-¡¿Aniki?! – grito Tatsumi al ver a Bulat salir con Incursion puesta.

-Najenda, Esdeath, retengan a Tatsumi – las palabras de Bulat no sonaron como una orden, sino como una petición.

Ninguna de las dos pudo negarse a hacer lo dicho por el pelinegro… nunca les pidió nada y no tenían porque negarse. Pero notaron algo en la voz de Bulat… algo que las puso tristes

-¡¿Qué haces Aniki?! – pregunto de nuevo Tatsumi, solo que ahora retenido por las antes mencionadas.

-Debo terminar esto Tatsumi… yo deje que Joseph… no, Aquiles se corrompiera y se desviara del camino que yo había labrado para el. Es mi culpa por no llevármelo cuando deje la Orden, y ahora es mi responsabilidad detenerlo y vengar a las personas lastimadas y muertas por su mano – el casco de Incursion no dejaba verlo, pero todos podrían jurar que el Bulat estaba soltando pequeñas lagrimas y daba una sonrisa triste – Y como dije, es mi responsabilidad, no la tuya… y además será mi ultima lucha – susurrando lo ultimo, Bulat se encamino al exterior, posicionándose al lado de Issei y Vali.

No solo es salió, los familiares de los gemelos hicieron lo mismo, pero nadie pudo decir nada a tiempo...

Antes de que Tatsumi pudiera soltarse del agarre de ambas mujeres, sin notar como estas soltaban lagrimas, Bahamut los transporto a todos.

-¿Seguro? – Bulat solo asintió a la pregunta de Issei - ¿Y ustedes? – pregunto dirigiéndose a sus familiares.

-Somos sus familiares, sus compañeros… siempre estaremos junto a ustedes – respondió Susanoomon y todos asintieron

Los siete se pusieron en posición. En frente de ellos, el grupo de la Facción de los Héroes estaba listo para luchar, acompañados de parcas… pero no importaba, debían ganar tiempo para que los transportaran con la Puerta Dragón.

-Supongo que es mi momento de aparecer – una voz detuvo a todos, una voz que Issei y Vali reconocieron y sorprendió, después de todo el portador de aquella voz debía estar muerto.

 **En Dragon Hunting:**

-¡Rápido! – grito Tiamat dando mas poder a la Puerta Dragón.

Todos estaban en Dragon Hunting, mas concretamente en el sótano donde Bahamut, Fafnir, Tiamat, Ophis, Laury y un recién llegado Tannin invocaron la Puerta Dragón con el objetivo de traer a Issei, Vali y Bulat.

Todos los involucrados miraban ansiosos la Puerta Dragón, en especial las chicas… el grupo Gremory se había ido arriba para cuidar a su Rey hasta que despierte, siendo acompañados por Mio y su grupo.

Tatsumi se quedo con ellos, esperando el regreso de su "Aniki"

-¡Ya esta! – grito Ophis feliz al haber logrado captar la energía de Issei, Vali e Incursion.

El brillo de la Puerta Dragón fue poderoso, pero fue ahí cuando lo sintieron.

Una extraña luz purpura de un color oscuro corrupto se vio, lanzando un escalofrió de terror a todos al recordar la esencia de esa luz… era la misma que Samael.

Cuando el brillo ceso, lo impensable paso…

Tiamat, Ophis y Laury cayeron de rodillas al suelo, con lagrimas cayendo a montones. Sus ojos vacíos fijos en lo que apareció.

Akeno, Asia y Scarlet se desmayaron, mientras las demás lloraban, algunas menos que las demas.

-¿Papa? – Erza y Kunou abrazaron a la pequeña Eco… las madres de las tres se unieron al abrazo.

Tannin y Fafnir apretaban sus puños y dientes con fuerza, casi al punto de romperlos. Bahamut había desaparecido.

Tatsumi miraba el lugar de transporte con furia visible en sus ojos mientras soltaba lagrimas, una mirada que Arthur, Kiba, Bikou y Gasper compartían.

Lo que apareció de la Puerta Dragón fueron la chaqueta malgastada, algo destrozada y con un liquido morado extraño, de Issei, la túnica de Vali en las mismas condiciones y con el mismo liquido, e Incursion en su forma espada.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá llego el capitulo extra largo por la tardanza.**

 **Las cosas se han encendido para los siguientes capítulos… y de seguro mas de uno quiere matarme por dejarlo ahí.**

 **No diré nada mas, dejen sus reviews y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIENDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**

 **Pd: ¿Ya vieron el trailes de la cuarta temporada de High School DxD? A mi me gusta la animación.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Lamento la tardanza, pero entre el trabajo y que terminaba el cuatrimestre se me cortaron los tiempos… pero dejemos eso de lado y continuemos con lo que muchos de seguro me querrán matar por tardar - veo afuera donde hay una multitud armada con tridentes, pistolas, cuchillos y demás.**

 **Deadpool: ¡Contestemos las review!**

 **Alexzero: temo que vas a tener que leer el capítulo para enterarte.**

 **Antifanboy: solo puedo decirte que Godou no es un "villano" clásico, por lo que no iba a hacerlo así. Y tratare de no poner mucho relleno, aunque hay una saga que puede que entre en esa categoría.**

 **CCSakuraforever: solo puedo decirte que leas el capítulo.**

 **Misogi: ¿Vas a decir eso cada vez que alguien te pregunte por eso?**

 **Si… sino Deadpool se ataca con su bazooka anti-spoiler - el mencionado me apunta con dicha arma… que tiene escrito en un lado "Muerte a los Spoilers" y del otro lado hay un dibujo de una chica desnuda - ¿De dónde sacaste eso?**

 **Deadpool: La Pinkie que esta con IzanagiOmega me dio la idea…**

 **Mejor no pregunto nada y continúo.**

 **By The Creepy: como dije tendrás que leer y esperar.**

 **Phantom: yo no lo llamaría resurrección.**

 **jair d: me encanta que te gustara… Godou es alguien con el que tuve que batallar para que sus habilidades no se vean como jodidamente invencibles… Bahamut es supuestamente tan viejo como el universo mismo, tiene más que un secreto guardado… y como dicen por ahí, se va a armar la gorda.**

 **Sin más que decir, comencemos…**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos**

 **-hola- pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **-[hola]- Draig, Albion y otros seres.**

 **\- hola - Bahamut u otros seres**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 34: una pequeña luz de esperanza._

 **Inframundo, zona perteneciente a Hades:**

Este lugar eran los dominios de Hades. El lugar al cual Hércules descendió y volvió a la superficie.

El lugar se encontraba lleno de parcas, las cuales eran, a diferencia de como muchos piensan, humanos con un tono de piel pálida. La razón de que se piensen que son esqueletos se debe a que cuando pelean, o al menos los adultos, su piel se vuelve negra y el cuerpo es cubierto por dibujos iguales a los huesos en sus respectivas zonas. Algo así como lo que le pasa a Hidan de Naruto.

Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de eso, sino para explicar el por qué las parcas se alejaban de cierta persona. Esta tenía el cabello rojo carmesí, vistiendo una ceremonial con grabados demoniacos… no era otro que Sirzechs Lucifer, quien no se veía para nada feliz.

Prueba de ello era ver como liberaba su aura alejando a todas las pobres parcas que la sentían.

El Lucifer actual caminaba en dirección a una casa en específico, de dos pisos, muy grande y lujosa, además de estar custodiadas por un par de grandes Cerberos… pero incluso ellos se asustaban ante la mirada gélida y amenazadora de Hades.

Llegando a la puerta, Sirzechs la golpeo suavemente, no queriendo sonar brusco ni nada.

Solo paso un minuto para que la puerta se abra, revelando a una bella mujer de piel morena, cabello negro, la cual vestía un vestido negro con una apertura desde su cadera hasta los pies, que dejaba ver sus piernas y sus tacones. También usaba unos guantes negros hasta los codos.

-Oh, hola Sinzechs Lucifer - saludo la mujer con un tono calmado, aunque se podía notar cierto nerviosismo en su voz

-Buenas tardes Persefone-san, quería saber si tu marido se encontraba en casa y si puedo verlo - la razón de la visita del Maou Lucifer provoco que Persefone tragara nerviosa… sabía bien la razón por la que vino.

Hace 5 días que los equipos de Issei, Vali, Rias, Mio y el dúo de Night Raid fueron atacados por la Facción de los Héroes… el resultado era conocido por muchos.

No solo se desconoce el paradero de los hijos de Bahamut, sino que también el Inframundo se veía asediado.

De la nada, al mismo tiempo que el intento de traer a Issei, Vali y Bulat falló, extraños seres negros con formas entre cruza de humanos y animales comenzaron a atacar el Inframundo.

No solo eran extremadamente fuertes y resistentes, sino que varios de sus ataques se basaban en luz, lo cual eran noticias por demás malas para los demonios.

Eran un total de 13, siendo 2 de ellos más grandes que los demás, además de tener cuatro brazos, cola y tentáculos. Los 13 aparecieron en zonas distintas, pero marchaban hacia un mismo objetivo… Lilith, la capital del Inframundo de los demonios.

El Inframundo paraba por uno de sus momentos más oscuros, ya que nada podía parar aparentemente el avance de esas cosas.

-S-Si esta, ahora te llevo con el - Persefone guio, aunque temblando un poco, a Sirzechs a donde se encontraba el Dios del Inframundo.

Contrario a lo que uno pensaría, este no se encontraba en un salón del trono tétrico, sino que estaba en una habitación, similar a un estudio. Y el mencionado estaba sentado en un sillón en frente de una chimenea encendida.

A diferencia de cómo era la primera vez que se vio, ahora tenía la forma de un hombre joven, de piel palida, de cabello negro azabache largo y ojos azul hielo. Usaba un traje formal negro a diferencia del traje de sacerdote que uso la anterior vez. Se encontraba bebiendo una copa de vino.

Esta era la verdadera forma de Hades, siendo solo usada en su casa.

-Valla, pero si es Sirzechs Lucifer. ¿Qué te trae a mi casa? - pregunto el Dios del Inframundo al recién llegado.

-He venido a discutir sobre tus acciones - revelo Sirzechs mirándolo con unos ojos helados que aterrarían a cualquiera.

-oh, ¿Y con qué autoridad vienes a decirme eso? - desafortunadamente Hades no era de esos, quien dejo su copa en una mesa y se levantó.

Al aura de ambos se mostró chocando una con la otra… la pobre Persefone se sentía sofocada y temblaba de miedo… ya había sentido el poder de su esposo cuando se enojaba, y claro que nunca se desquitaba con ella, y sentir que dos auras casi iguales chocan de esa manera era igual de aterrador.

-No me importa tener que usar la fuerza - el Poder de la Destrucción comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de Sirzechs con velocidad.

Su ropa desaparecía mientras era cubierta por el Poder de la Destrucción. Ante los ojos de ambos dioses, Sirzechs ahora era una forma humanoide hecha de Poder de la Destrucción, con unos ojos carmesí enormes… estaba mostrando su Verdadera Forma.

-Valla, valla, hace mucho que no veía tu Verdadera Forma… creo que es un buen momento para actualizar el Top y demostrar que no estoy por debajo de ningún demonio - el aura de Hades creció igual que la de Sirzechs.

Ahora Persefone estaba mucho más asustada… una pelea entre los dos usando todo su poder no solo destruiría el Inframundo y mataría a todos, sino que afectaría también al Mundo Humano.

Ambos estaban por atacarse, estaban por iniciar una pelea que acabaría con todo… pero algo los detuvo.

Mejor dicho… alguien.

Una grieta dimensional de abrió entre ambos, deteniendo la pelea, lo que le soltó un suspiro de alivio a Persefone… solo para ponerse extremadamente pálida, más que su marido, al ver quien salió de ahí.

No era otro que Bahamut… quien por cierto no tenía su cara relajada ni una sonrisa, ahora estaba extremadamente serio, tanto que algún otro se hubiera orinado y cagado de miedo.

-Bahamut, es bueno verte des…

- **Ahórrate los saludos Hades, tengo cosas que discutir contigo** \- Bahamut corto el saludo de Hades, pero este no se veía molesto… la cara del Dios Dragón decía que si no le hacía caso iba a terminar mal.

Bahamut entonces miro al Súper Demonio… al cual solo saludo dando un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Sirzechs solo le devolvió el gesto regresando a su forma normal.

Cabe decir que Persefone casi siente como si su alma dejara su cuerpo antes de poder relajarse al ver que no pelearan.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar? - pregunto Hades a Bahamut mientras se servía mas vino en su copa.

- **Quiero que me digas por qué le diste a Cao Cao y Kusanagi Godou acceso a Samael** \- Sirzechs ya intuía que esa iba a ser la pregunta del Dios Dragón - **Además del por qué también le diste un ejército de parcas.**

-Ese chico Cao Cao tiene un objetivo curioso, que me pareció interesante ayudarlo… le preste a Samael con la promesa de que solo lo usaría para entretenerte, a sabiendas que estarías ahí y te negarías a usar todo tu poder - explico Hades revolviendo un poco su copa de vino -En cuanto a las parcas… el chico necesitaba un mini ejército para poder ejecutar su plan correctamente, así que simplemente le preste a Athena un grupo de parcas para la ocasión.

-¿No te importaba si morían? - pregunto Sirzechs indignado.

-Claro que me importan, pero confié en que Athena lograra guiarlas de tal modo que no habría bajas… y veo que tuve razón - Sirzechs gruño por lo bajo… Hades tenía razón, la Diosa de la Sabiduría coordino de tal forma a las parcas que no hubo pérdidas de ellas.

- **Por último, ¿Por qué le diste a alguien más acceso a Samael?** \- la pregunta de Bahamut provoco que se detuviera cuando estaba por beber un poco de vino… ¿Escucho bien?

-¿De qué hablas? Solo le di a Cao Cao el acceso limitado a él, no deje que nadie más se acerque a Samael.

- **Pues temo decirte que debes mejorar tu vigilancia… alguien entro a la dimensión del Dimension Lost y uso sangre de Samael -** la respuesta de Bahamut solo indigno y enfureció más a Hades.

-¡Eso es imposible! - Hades termino lanzando contra el suelo su copa, la cual se rompió y esparció todo el líquido por el suelo - ¡Los únicos que tenemos acceso a Samael somos yo y… - Hades se detuvo de golpe al re pensar las cosas -¡Ese hijo de puta de Pluto! - el grito de Hades vino acompañado no solo de una erupción de su poder, sino también de la destrucción de unos libreros.

-Ahora que lo pienso, las parcas dijeron que no se sabía nada de Pluto desde hace cinco días - Bahamut miro a Persefone unos segundos… ni se había percatado de que estaba aquí - Sabes muy bien querido que Pluto no estaba de acuerdo con que firmaras la paz con las Tres Facciones Bíblicas, pero nunca pensé que llegaría a traicionarte - las palabras de Persefone solo enfurecieron más a Hades.

Pluto era básicamente su mano derecha, más por su habilidad que por alguna relación entre Hades y el, además de la parca en quien más confiaba como su segundo al mano, al punto de darle un limitado acceso a Samael… pero a diferencia de Hades, quien solo se sentía un poco molesto con los demonios, Pluto los odiaba y los veía desde arriba… por eso se enojó cuando Hades le dijo que firmó el Tratado de Paz.

-Persefone, manda la orden… que todas las parcas disponibles busquen a ese traidor y si lo encuentras, que lo traigan vivo o muerto - la orden de Hades era dura, fría y rencorosa… Hades era uno de los dioses que no soportaba una traición, más si era en alguien en quien deposito su confianza, aunque podría entenderla si hubiera un motivo noble detrás… desafortunadamente para Pluto, su motivo era estúpido.

Persefone asintió para posteriormente retirarse a emitir la orden… como la mano izquierda de Hades, era su deber encargarse también de todas las parcas del Inframundo y de distribuir las órdenes de este para que cada parca las conozca… era algo difícil y extenuante, pero siempre era ayudada por la persona a la que ama, así que no tenía problema.

Si, al contrario de la creencia popular, Persefone no estaba obligada a pasar 6 meses seguidos en el Inframundo por unas semillas que ingirió, sino que esas semillas le permitían entrar y salir del Inframundo cada que quería sin sufrir algún problema, siendo esta una precaución ya que estaban en el lugar relacionado con la muerte y ella era una diosa relacionada a la vida.

Lo mismo pasaba con la creencia de que el la secuestro… en realidad él le propuso ir de visita al Inframundo y ella acepto.

La verdad era otra… Persefone se enamoró del Dios del Inframundo… este era diferente a sus hermanos Poseidon y Zeus. Hades era tranquilo, serio, algo frio y un poco sanguinario, pero era parte de su encanto según ella. El amor surgió entre ambos, siendo el único matrimonio entre griegos que Bahamut llego a agradarles, más porque se llevaba bien con Hades.

Como dato extra. Hades jamás golpeo ni una sola vez a Persefone… y, a diferencia de sus hermanos, desde siempre le a sido fiel a ella.

Una vez que Persefone se retiró, Hades comenzó a respirar lenta y pausadamente para recuperar la compostura.

Al lograrlo, fue hasta una vitrina y tomo tres copas, tomo otra botella de vino, lo sirvió en cada copa y se las llevó a sus invitados inesperados.

-Lamento que hayan tenido que ver eso - dijo Hades mientras Sirzechs y Bahamut tomaban una copa cada uno.

-No te preocupes… yo estaría igual si alguien cercano traiciona mi confianza - Sirzechs fue comprensivo con él.

Bahamut, en cambio, solo se quedó viendo su copa de vino con una mirada ausente.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo están tus hijos Bahamut? - Hades intento iniciar una conversación con el Dios Dragón, pero su respuesta fue una que ni el, ni Sirzechs se esperaron.

 **-Están con su madre ahora.**

 **Opening 2 de Kill la Kill: Ambiguous**

* * *

 **Unmei no ito wo tachikitta sono saki ni**

Se ve a Japón desde el espacio, pero la cámara va acercándose hasta llegar a Issei.

 **(Instrumental)**

Se van encendiendo reflectores, que muestran a Issei con su sequito, Vali con su sequito, Cao Cao junto a Leonardl y a Godou con un grupo de mujeres.

 **Senobishiteitanda**

 **Kutsuzure darake no semai sekai de**

Se va mostrando uno a uno el sequito de Issei, incluyéndolo, en ropas de batalla, Balance Breaker y al modo Imperial. Después se hace lo mismo con Vali y su sequito.

 **Runway wo aruku egao no uragawa**

 **Kakushita tsumori de**

Se hace lo mismo con Cao Cao, aunque esta muestra una forma extraña. Después se hace lo mismo con Godou y su grupo.

 **Dakedo itsumo kimi ni wa**

 **Minukarete shimatte ite**

Se ve a Issei y Vali caminando por pasillo, mirando seriamente a sus contrincantes, quienes eran Cao Cao y Godou que también los veían seriamente.

 **Konna no wa hajimete de tomadou kedo**

En frente suyo aparece Shalba con muchas criaturas a su espalda. Después saltan muchísimos seres extraños tratando de atacar a Issei, Vali, Cao Cao y Godou, pero los dos primeros hacen brillar sus Sacred Gears y los otros dos hacen brillar sus cuerpos.

 **Hoka no darenimo kikonasenai**

 **Nandaka wakannai atsusa ga mune wo kogasu kara**

La montaña humana exploto revelando a Issei y Vali en Imperial Drive con sus espadas, mientras que en el otro lado estaban Cao Cao con su lanza y unas esferas en su espalda y Godou con un aura y espada dorada. Los cuatro se miraron antes de correr con todo y chocar puños y espadas.

 **Unmei no ito taguriyoseta sono saki ni**

 **Ima atarashii yoake ga kuru**

Los cuatro mandaron a volar más personas por las ondas expansivas mientras seguían golpeándose, mientras que el nombre de la serie aparecía en piedra cubierta de sangre.

 **Omoi wo kitto hitotsu**

Aparecen Cao Cao y Godou con la imagen de un hombre a sus espaldas irguiéndose victorioso, mientras que aparecen Issei y Vali con Samantha detrás. Después pasa a una imagen de la Facción de los Héroes, otra del grupo de Godou, otra de todo Dragon Hunting, y otra de Issei, Vali, Cao Cao y Godou mirando a la cámara con sangre en la cara. Al final aparecen Ouryuken y Ascalon chocando.

* * *

 **Mansión Gremory:**

Los ánimos en el lugar eran, por decir poco, bajos.

En la mansión se encontraban quedando temporalmente el grupo de Basara, Tatsumi y todo Dragon Hunting. Cabe decir que los últimos estaban extremadamente tristes.

No… no solo tristes, sino también extremadamente impotentes y furiosos, tanto consigo mismo como con la Facción de los Héroes.

Ahora nos encontramos en la sala de estar, donde se encontraban Kiba, Arthur, Bikou y Gasper. Los cuatro veían la televisión de la sala donde pasaban lo que ocurría ahora en el Inframundo.

-" _¡Es un completo desastre! Desde hace cinco días que estas criaturas salieron de la nada y las fuerzas del Inframundo no pueden detenerlas. ¡Incluso la Maou Serafall Leviathan apenas pudo frenar el avance de uno!_ " - la voz de la reportera estaba impregnada de miedo - " _¡Ni siquiera la ayuda de los grupos mercenarios de Dragón Hunting y Night Raid pueden eliminar al manos uno! ¡Hasta los Sequitos Gremory, Bael y el grupo de Mio-sama apenas pueden ayudar a frenar a uno!_ "

Por la televisión pasaron los videos de los mencionados grupos tratando de eliminar al menos a uno… cabe decir que las chicas de Dragon Hunting peleaban dominadas por la rabia que las dominaba, evitando que pudieran pelear correctamente.

Incluso Navi, Irene y Yasaka peleaban de la misma forma, aunque Irene era más necesitada para trasladar a los ciudadanos a zonas seguras antes de que esas cosas lleguen a las ciudades. Eso era lo mejor, dada la cantidad de destrucción, lo último que querían eran bajas civiles.

Seekvaira también apoyaba como podía, usando los mechas creados por ella. Ella también se veía muy afectada por lo de Vali.

Night Raid había llegado después de enterarse de lo ocurrido con Bulat… querían vengar a su compañero caído, pero con los culpables desaparecidos solo podían ayudar a detener a esas cosas por ahora. Tatsumi se les unió y ayudaba en lo que podía, además de que tenía a Incursión colgando de su cintura de lado derecho, como un amuleto.

No habían vuelto a ver a Bahamut desde "ese" día.

De mientras, los chicos de Dragon Hunting se quedaban en la mansión, cuidando de aquellas que peor tomaron la muerte de los gemelos…

Kiba soltó un suspiro mientras veía a su derecha… en un sillón se encontraban Akeno y Scarlet. Las dos estaban con la mirada perdida en la nada, como si un pedazo de su alma hubiera sido arrancado… lo que no era muy alejado de la realidad.

Akeno era muy frágil, desde la muerte de su madre que es así, y hasta ahora solo había encontrado dos puntos de apoyo para no caer en la locura: Issei y su padre… perder uno fue suficiente para dejarla así.

Con Scarlet el caso era similar, solo que ella no era frágil como Akeno, sin embargo acababa de perder a las dos personas más cercanas a ella, Issei y su hermano Draig.

Aparto la vista de ese lugar… no soportaba verlas así, pero tampoco sabía cómo ayudarlas. Kiba camino hasta la puerta, yendo a otro lugar de la mansión… gracias a que fue parte de la familia Gremory, conocía el camino.

Arthur lo vio y decidió seguirlo, no soportando ver a las novias de Vali atacando a esos seres de forma furiosa y sin importarles nada.

No tardo en alcanzarlo y caminaron juntos sin decir nada… no es como si fuera necesario.

Llegaron hasta una puerta grande, la cual daba paso a un gran cuarto, típico en esa mansión. Sin embargo, solo acercaron su oído a la puerta en vez de abrirla.

SNIFF SNIFF

Un suspiro escapo de la boca de ambos… al parecer ellas seguían ahí.

Desde ese momento, esas tres no han salido de ahí, para absolutamente nada. Solo se la pasan llorando, aunque no podían culparlas.

¿Quiénes estaban dentro de la habitación? Tiamat, Ophis y Laury, además de Eco, Erza y Kunou… estas últimas estaban más para consolar a la más pequeña.

PAM

Kiba golpeo con fuerza la pared a su derecha, creando un hueco y eso que se contuvo. Apretaba los dientes mientras su mirada emanaba furia.

Arthur solo lo miro pero no lo culpo ni le dijo nada, poro le faltaba a él para hacer lo mismo.

-No puedo soportarlo más tiempo - dijo Kiba apretando con tal fuerza sus puños que sangraban.

\- Créeme, yo estoy igual por querer encontrar a esos malnacidos y hacerles pagar, pero les prometimos que si algo les pasara las cuidaríamos - le recordó Arthur y ambos recodaron dicho momento.

 **Flashback:**

 _Faltaban unos días para la batalla contra Rias y Sairaorg, y nos centramos en Issei, Vali, Kiba y Arthur que estaban recuperando el aliento después de estar entrenado._

 _-Con… este… entrenamiento… seguro… que vencemos - decía Kiba entrecortadamente._

 _-Es mejor no confiarse - le dijo Issei antes de mirarlo seriamente._

 _-Kiba, Arthur, ¿podemos pedirles un favor?_

 _La pregunta de Vali dejo extrañados a ambos, más la seriedad que proyectaban los ojos de ambos gemelos._

 _-Claro - dijeron ambos._

 _-Queremos que si algo nos llega a pasar, ustedes cuiden de las chicas - esas palabras dejaron helados a ambos Caballeros._

 _-¿Por qué salen con algo como eso de la nada?_

 _\- Hemos pensado un poco, y gracias a nuestra línea de trabajo, no sería raro que algo llegara a pasarnos - explico Vali a la pregunta de su Caballero._

 _-¿Pero por qué nosotros? - pregunto Kiba más que extrañado._

 _-Porque ambos son nuestros mejores amigos y en quienes más confiamos - declaro Issei diciendo solo la verdad._

 _Kiba y Arthur pensaban igual, uno porque su Rey lo ayudo con su problema y no le dio nunca la espalda, incluso después de lo que paso, y el otro porque era el que mejor se entendía con su Rey._

 _-Pero aun así…_

 _-Solo prométanlo - pidió Issei cortando las palabras de Kiba._

 _Ambos rubios se vieron a los ojos, como debatiéndose sobre si prometerlo o no…_

 _-Bien, lo prometemos… solo si ustedes también lo prometen si algo llega a pasarnos - ambos rubios extendieron la mano._

 _-Claro - los gemelos cerraron la promesa con una sonrisa y estrechando sus manos con sus respectivos Caballeros._

 _-Solo esperemos que eso no pase muy pronto - todos rieron un poco ante la mala broma de Arthur._

 **Fin flashback:**

-¿Todavía siguen ahí? - esa pregunta saco a ambos de sus recuerdos, volteando a ver a dos personas acercándose.

Quien hablo no era otra más que Rias Gremory, siendo acompañada por su primo Sairaorg.

-Sí que les afecto - comento Sairaorg.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué no sientan nada? - pregunto mordazmente Rias mirándolo con una mirada gélida que lo aterro.

-No quise decir eso… es solo que ya llevan cinco días y todavía no salen - se excusó el pelinegro tratando de no retroceder ante la mirada de su prima.

Los cuatro se quedaron en la puerta callados, siendo los llantos de las tres dragonas lo único que se escuchaba.

Siguieron ahí, aguantando las ganas de destrozar a la Facción de los Héroes, hasta que un círculo de comunicación apareció en frente de ellos.

-" _Kiba Yutto, Arthur Pendragon_ " - quien apareció y llamo a ambos Caballeros no fue otro que Sirzechs.

-Sirzechs-sama - ambos mostraron respeto al Maou Lucifer.

-" _Los necesito para algo importante_ " - ambos estaban por decir algo - " _Sé que quieren quedarse a cuidar de Tiamat, Ophis, Laury, Akeno y Scarlet, pero necesito que ustedes dos, que son las manos derechas de Issei y Vali, vallan a traer a Ajuka al Inframundo, quien está en el Mundo Humano desde hace unas semanas trabajando en sus proyectos_ " - el Maou Lucifer les envió un papel con las coordenadas.

El actual Maou Beelzebub fue hace un tiempo, poco después de la pelea entre los sequitos Bahamuts, Gremory y Bael. Sus amigos más cercanos, ósea Sirzechs y Serafall, sabían que fue con el objetivo de terminar diversos proyectos privados… entre ellos juegos para celulares o aplicaciones especiales. Claro que ninguna tenía como objetivo la compra por parte de humanos normales.

-Pero, ¿no sería mejor enviar a Rias-sama y a Sairaorg-sama? - pregunto Arthur extrañado.

-" _Ellos deben guiar a sus sequitos en la batalla contra esas cosas, que acabamos de nombrar: los 11 menores son los Bandersnatch, mientras que los dos más grandes son llamados Jabberwocky_ " - informo el Maou Lucifer - " _Además, esto les compete. Debido a que Ajuka es el creador de la Evil Pieces, así como de la Dragon Pieces, puede que tenga información sobre Issei y Vali_ " - a la mención de esa parte, tanto Vali como Arthur lo miraron serio, pero con un pequeño brillo de esperanza en los ojos de ambos.

-Si eso es cierto, nos iremos de inmediato - Kiba y Arthur se retiraron, lis tos para ir a por el Maou Beelzebub.

-No es eso muy arriesgado Onii-sama… es tan probable que sepa algo de ellos, como de que no - comento Rias.

-" _Puede ser Rias, pero hay que tener fe_ " - dijo su hermano mayor, aunque ella pensó que eso era irónico siendo ellos demonios.

De mientras, Arthur y Kiba ya habían llegado a la sala donde estaba el resto, donde se encontraron inesperadamente con Baraquiel tratando de hacer reaccionar a su hija… y al parecer estaba resultando.

-Bikou, Gasper - ambos nombrados se voltearon a ver al par de rubios - Nosotros dos tenemos que irnos por un encargo de Lucifer, les encargamos el cuidarlas - pidió Kiba.

-No hay problema, pero ¿Qué deben hacer? - cuestiono el descendiente de Sun Wukong.

-Debemos ir a buscar al Maou Beelzebub… puede que tenga información sobre ellos - esas últimas palabras hicieron que un brillo de esperanza aparezca en los ojos de ambos.

-Espero que si… extraño a Issei-sempai - dijo el pequeño dhampiro.

No era raro que lo extrañara, fue literalmente el primero que lo trato sin terminar encerrándolo o temiéndole, es más le encantaba su habilidad. Era como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo… porque sus hermanos de sangre lo ignoraban o repudiaban siempre.

-Lo traeremos de vuelta Gasper - Kiba acaricio un poco triste la cabeza de Gasper, logrando que este asintiera.

Con eso dicho, Kiba y Arthur partieron por un portal, rumbo al laboratorio secreto de Ajuka en el Mundo Humano.

 **Rato después, Mundo Humano:**

Ambos rubios estaban frente a lo que era visto desde afuera como un edificio abandonado… aunque el nombre del mismo resaltaba para cualquiera relacionado con lo sobrenatural lo suficiente.

"Departamentos Ajuka" y que el cartel estuviera viejo, algo caído y destrozado en algunas partes no lo hacía menos obvio.

Sin tocar ni nada, ambos abren la puerta. Al principio solo ven un lugar abandonado posiblemente hace años, pero se dan cuenta de que en realidad hay una barrera que evita que cualquiera ajeno a lo sobrenatural descubra que pasa. Ambos entran al edificio, viendo al atravesar la barrera la diferencia que hay entre la realidad y la ilusión.

La realidad es que el lugar se veía como un laboratorio, lleno de computadoras, objetos en frascos y demás, con muchos demonios haciendo anotaciones, comentando sus descubrimientos o avances con otros o simplemente probando una que otra mezcla… o eso hacían hasta que los dos rubios entraron.

-Ya viste, son ellos…

-¿Qué harán aquí?

-¡Por el Maou, miren sus niveles!

Esos y más comentarios se escuchaban. No es que hubiera desprecio o ira contenida, solo simple y sana curiosidad se podía determinar de las voces de los científicos.

-Disculpe - Kiba se había acercado a uno que anteriormente estaba experimentando con un frasco y lo llamo -¿Nos podría decir donde se encuentra el Maou Beelzebub? - pregunto mientras los demás científicos sacaban fotos con sus celulares y revisaban algo, que según ellos eran sus niveles de habilidad… debe ser una de las nuevas aplicaciones que Ajuka diseño.

-Ah sí, se encuentra en la azotea en estos momentos… déjenme guiarlos - el científico acompaño a ambos hasta un ascensor, que curiosamente tenía varios espejos, donde los tres subieron.

Mientras estaban ahí, el científico pudo ver por uno de los espejos, un poco de ansiedad en ambos rubios, como si no pudieran esperar para algo. Originalmente estos espejos tenían como objetivo el ayudar a los científicos a estar presentables para cuando van a ver al Maou Beelzebub, aunque a este poco le importa eso, pero ahora se les dan otros objetivos, como el que el científico acababa de usar: el saber un poco más de alguien, sin la necesidad de mirarlo fijamente.

No tomo mucho para que llegaran a su destino.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué.

Despidiéndose del científico que los acompaño, se dirigieron a donde se encontraba Ajuka, quien estaba bebiendo un té mientras revisaba unas notas.

-Maou Beelzebub-sama - lo llamaron ambos con el respeto que merecía su posición… aunque como dragones no lo harían normalmente, recordemos que ellos fueron criados como caballeros.

-Oh, Kiba-kun, Arthur-kun, ¿Qué los trae aquí? - pregunto el peliverde dejando sus notas.

-Venimos por un encargo del Maou Lucifer… estamos seguros de que está al tanto de lo que ocurre en el Inframundo - explico el rubio de lentes.

-Sí, estoy al tanto al mismo tiempo que busco una forma de eliminar a esas curiosas criaturas… pero esa no es la única razón por la que vinieron ¿no? - volvió a preguntar… era obvio para el que si solo fuera eso no los hubiera mandado a ellos.

-Es cierto… como es el creador de las Dragon Pieces que usan Ise-kun y Vali-kun, queríamos saber si usted puede localizarlos a ambos - pidió Kiba arrodillándose junto a Arthur frente al Maou Beelzebub.

-Interesante, su suposición es acertada, ya que si poseo un método para localizar las Evil Pieces o Dragon Pieces que cree - eso alegro visiblemente a ambos Caballeros… pero - Sin embargo, temo decir que no puedo localizarlos, ya que si un portador de las piezas que cree muere, entonces esa pieza es destruida también… además de que mi método requiere de la pieza Rey, la cual fue la destruida - esas palabras terminaron destrozando las esperanzas de ambos.

Esa luz que tuvieron al principio desapareció por completo, dejando solo unos ojos vacíos.

-Además, hay un asunto que debo terminar antes de ir al Inframundo - esas palabras no lograron llamar la atención de los dos rubios.

-Me alegra que no nos haya olvidado, Maou Beelzebub - pero esa voz sí que logro llamar su atención… la conocían muy bien.

La mirada vacía de ambos cambio a una repleta de furia al ver a Sig y Lancelot, acompañados por un buen número de demonios pertenecientes a la Facción de los Antiguos Maou.

-Ese ejército no estaba antes, ¿Los acaban de llamar? - pregunto curioso Ajuka.

-Ajuka, ¿Qué está pasando? - la ira que salía de la voz de Kiba era tal que ya no le hablaba con respeto al Maou Beelzebub.

-Lo que ocurre Kiba-kun es que antes de que ustedes llegaran, Lancelot-san y Sig-san vinieron a hacerme una tentadora oferta: unirme a su Facción y dejarme estudiar sus Sacred Gear, incluso sus Longinus - la calma con la que decía eso era enfermiza, pero eso tenso a ambos Caballeros, pero aun así no flaquearon y siguieron viendo con deseos asesinos a ambos descendientes de figuras reconocidas.

-¿Y al final acepta?

-Como dije es una oferta muy tentadora… pero paso, aceptarla seria traicionar a amigos muy importantes para mí, y lo que menos quiero es eso - declaro Ajuka con sinceridad en sus palabras.

-Como se esperaba del Falso Beelzebub, ¡Una deshonra para el título que ni siquiera debería pronunciar! - declaro uno de los demonios de los viejos Maou.

-Es una pena, pero era algo que esperábamos, por eso trajimos a estos amigos - señalo Lancelot detrás de él a los demonios - Es todo suyo - con esas palabras, cada demonio creo un círculo mágico cada uno con los que apuntaron hacia Ajuka, quien de paso veía desinteresado el ataque.

-¡Muere Falso Beelzebub! - gritó el líder aparentemente, dando la orden de lanzar todos los ataques a la vez.

El aludido solo se quedó mirando aburrido ese conjunto de ataques que caía sobre su persona… era un conjunto de ataques de fuego, rayo, viento, hielo, oscuridad y hasta luz… eso aterraría a cualquiera, pero él era una historia diferente.

De forma desinteresada y hasta aburrida, creo un extraño círculo mágico enfrente suyo, pero este más que lanzar algo o proyectar un escudo, simplemente se quedó ahí enfrente de Ajuka.

Moviendo su mano en el círculo, algo increíble paso…

FIUSH

Los ataques habían sido desviados.

Las caras de los demonios pasaron de ser una de regocijo a una de sorpresa, shock y posible terror.

-Así que esta es la Formula Kankara - comento Sig impresionado.

Formula Kankara… era la habilidad especial de Ajuka que le confirió el título de Súper Demonio. Es una habilidad que le permitía a Ajuka analizar cualquier fenómeno y el controlarlo… con esa técnica, podía incluso deshabilitar un Balance Breaker si tiene el tiempo suficiente para analizarlo. Ni siquiera el clima se salvaba de su poder.

Para terror aun mayor de los demonios de los Antiguos Maou, Ajuka volvió a mover los dedos en el círculo, cambiando esta vez la dirección de los ataques hacia sus legítimos propietarios.

Huyendo como cobardes, los demonios intentaron esquivar sus propios ataques, pero Ajuka los había modificado para que sean teledirigidos… se puso peor cuando algunos trataron de usar otro ataque para neutralizar el que los perseguía.

Ajuka volvió a controlarlos y se los volvió a dirigir contra sus propietarios… en menos de unos 3 minutos, uno a uno los demonios cayeron con gritos de dolor y agonía, sin que hubieran tenido alguna forma de defenderse.

Al cabo de esos tres minutos, solo quedaron los restos de aquellos estúpidos que creyeron poder matar a un Maou, más a un Súper Demonio.

-(Silbido) eso fue una matanza - comento Sig impresionado por la forma en que Ajuka elimino a esos demonios… no es como si lamentara sus pérdidas, para él se lo merecían simplemente por ser demonios.

-Supongo que ahora nos toca a nosotros - Lancelot tomo su lanza listo para lanzarse al combate… él y Sig se notaban muy confiados, como si pudieran hacerle frente al Maou Beelzebub.

Sin embargo, Ajuka solo negó con su dedo, moviéndolo de un lado a otro - No es conmigo con quienes pelearas… ese derecho los tienen otros dos.

Ambos miraron extrañados ese comentario, hasta que tuvieron que bloquear los espadazos furiosos de Arthur y Kiba.

-¡Ustedes morirán aquí! - declararon ambos pateándolos con fuerza, mas no hiso más que apartarlos un poco.

Sig tomo a Gram y fue contra Kiba, impactando su Espada Demoniaca contra la Espada Sacro-demoniaca de Kiba. El impacto fue fuerte, llegando a casi destruir la espada de Kiba. Pero, aunque su espada soporto el primer golpe, no pudo detener el puño de apariencia dragónico que lo impacto en la mejilla derecha, lanzándolo unos cuantos metros hasta que se detuvo y volvió a cargar contra él.

Lancelot, por otro lado, activo su Balance Breaker, apartando a Arthur con un movimiento de su lanza.

-¿Qué pasa? Ese golpe no se parece a ninguno que me diste hace cinco días… ¿Sera que la perdida de tu Rey te hiso débil? Es triste ver como alguien que desciende del legendario Rey de Camelot, además de portar su espada, se pone así solo por la pérdida de un amigo - se burló Lancelot, consiguiendo enojar más a Arthur y que este se lanza de nuevo contra el - ¡No eres digno de ella, no eres digno de esa espada, no eres digno ni de tu nombre! - Lancelot intercepto el ataque y le devolvió una estocada con su lanza a Arthur, hiriéndolo un poco en el costado derecho.

Aunque no lo demostrara, Arthur si sé que sentía muy afectado por esas palabras… talvez era cierto, después de todo no pudo ni salvar a su mejor amigo. Sin que él se diera cuenta, el brillo de su espada comenzaba a disminuir.

Kiba ahora chocaba su espada contra Balmung, ya que por alguna razón guardo a Gram cuando saco su Sacred Gear. El peliplateado solo movió su espada para partir fácilmente la espada de Kiba, quien salió volando producto de la onda de viento creada por el arma de su enemigo.

-Tus espadas son más débiles que la última vez - analizo Sig curioso, antes de embozar una sonrisa burlona - ¿Enterarte de que tu amigo está muerto fue demasiado para ti? Tranquilo, que ahora te mandare junto con él, y el resto de sus putas - Kiba se enojó por las palabras de Sig, al punto de atacar sin pensarlo.

Sus ataques no eran precisos como antes, ahora solo buscaba despedazarlo a como diera lugar.

Arthur estaba igual, pero en teoría sería más fácil con su espada Caliburn, la espada que lo corta todo… pero por alguna razón, esta no funcionaba como antes.

Mientras Ajuka solo veía toda la batalla… no, eso no podía llamarse una batalla. Se notaba desde lejos que Arthur y Kiba no podían pelear, aunque no podía culparlos, acababan de enterarse de que sus mejores amigos no tenían oportunidad de volver, que estaban muertos… el actuaria de la misma forma si estuviera en su lugar.

Sig activo su Balance Breaker, tomando el resto de sus espadas con excepción de Gram y atacando a Kiba con todo. Sus espadas chocaban con las de Kiba, destruyendo las de este último con facilidad, pero poco le importaba eso a Kiba… solo quería matarlo. Si bien era un pensamiento entendible, el problema era que estaba descuidando demasiado su defensa.

Con Arthur el caso era similar, solo que su espada soportaba los golpes y estocadas de la lanza de Lancelot, sin embargo parecía como si su espada hubiera perdido poder, dado que ahora no podía ni rasguñar la armadura ni el escudo de su enemigo.

Lancelot golpeo con su escudo la cara de Arthur, desorientándolo para después clavar su lanza en su hombro derecho.

-Aaaahhhh - fue el quejido del rubio Pendragon al sentir como su carne era atravesada, pero afortunadamente consiguió alejarse para evitar una herida más profunda.

Sig de mientras, usaba a Tyrfing, destruyendo cada espada que Kiba creaba para defenderse. Con un corte rápido, destruyo otra tanda de espadas, para después usar a Dainsleif, creando dos pilares de hielo que empalaron el mayor orgullo de Kiba, sus piernas.

Ignorando el dolor, Kiba se lanzó de nuevo con dos espadas en mano… desafortunadamente, Sig lo intercepto con Balmung, creando una ráfaga de viento que no solo destruyo las espadas de Kiba, sino que también le corto el brazo izquierdo a la altura del hombro.

-Aaaahhhh - esta vez no pudo evitar el soltar un grito de dolor por su extremidad cercenada.

Tomando el brazo cercenado, retrocedió hasta quedar al lado de Arthur.

Ajuka vio a ambos… Kiba había perdido un brazo y sus piernas estaban heridas, mientras que Arthur tenía sangre cayendo por su hombro y también cayendo por su cabeza, señal del que el golpe del escudo lo lastimo.

Mientras que ambos oponentes se veían en perfectas condiciones.

-Que mal, que mal… son una sombra de lo que fueron hace unos días - se burlaba Lancelot.

-Es cierto, no nos tomaría nada el eliminarlos… pero podemos darles un pequeño regalo de despedida - Sig saco de sus ropas una pistola con una jeringa, llena de un extraño liquido morado oscuro. Lancelot al ver eso, solo sonrio y saco una pistola igual de su armadura.

-¡! ¡Eso es…! - Ajuka pareció reaccionar ante esa pistola, más concretamente a ese líquido.

-Veo que lo reconoce Maou Beelzebub, esto es la sangre de Lucifer - declaro el albino - En un comienzo queríamos conseguir la sangre de Satán, pero nos fue más fácil conseguir la de aquel ángel que se dice se revelo contra Dios.

-¡¿Qué es lo que planean hacer con eso?! - Ajuka se veía muy alterado, al punto que activo su Formula Kankara.

Ni Lancelot o Sig respondieron, solo se pusieron las pistolas en el cuello y se inyectaron el líquido.

Kiba, Arthur y Ajuka se esperaban alguna reacción negativa al haberse inyectado ese líquido que resulto ser la sangre de Lucifer, mas no pasó nada por unos cuantos segundos hasta que las venas en ambos se marcaron aún más.

El cuerpo de Sig comenzó a cambiar… no solo tomo todas sus espadas, sino que también esas espadas se fusionaron a sus brazos, los cuales habían crecido en musculatura. Su altura cambio hasta medir tres metros de alto, su piel se volvió morada oscura, sus dientes se volvieron colmillos y sus ropas se desgarraron, quedando con una mala excusa de short.

Lancelot en cambio, el cambio lo sufrió su armadura… ahora era negra como la noche, con un yelmo de caballero que le cubría la cara, y la ranura por donde ve proyectaba una luz roja diabólica.

-¿Qué les paso? - pregunto anonadado Kiba al ver el cambio.

-Esto lo llamamos Chaos Break… y tú nos diste la idea - si era posible Kiba se sorprendió mas - Tu lograste combinar lo sagrado con lo demoniaco, y eso nos hiso pensar que nosotros también podríamos hacer los mismo…

-¡Combinando el artefacto creado por Dios con la sangre de uno de los Maou originales! - Sig terminó las palabras de Lancelot - Antes, usar a Gram con mi Sacred Gear disminuía mi esperanza de vida, ¡Pero ahora puedo usarla sin problema alguno! - Sig acababa de decir por qué no podía usar a Gram antes, demostrando por qué esa forma lo beneficia.

Sin previo aviso, una ráfaga creada por Balmung golpeo de lleno a Kiba, llenándolo de cortes. Después unos pilares de hielo lo golpearon en la zona del estómago… si no hubiera creado a tiempo una espada para defenderse, ahora estaría ensartado como las victimas del legendario Vlad III.

Sin embargo, un golpe de Gram fue suficiente para dejarlo sin fuerzas, lanzándolo contra el suelo creando un cráter de mediano tamaño. No fue capaz de notarla debido a la habilidad de Nothung de volver invisible lo que el usuario quiera.

-¡Kiba! - Arthur estaba por ir en auxilio de su compañero, pero el repentino ataque de su oponente no lo dejo.

-¡Tu oponente soy yo! - con facilidad, uso su escudo para golpear la cara de Arthur de nuevo, usando ahora su lanza como espada, creando un corte en diagonal en el torso de Arthur que iba desde el costado derecho de la cintura hasta el hombro izquierdo.

Sig tomo a Kiba de la cabeza, lanzándolo contra Arthur. Ambos chocaron y terminaron rodando hasta quedar tirados en el piso.

-¿Esto es a lo que han quedado reducidos? ¡Ahí es donde ustedes, seres sobrenaturales, deben estar! ¡Tirados en el suelo, rogando por sus vidas mientras nosotros los matamos como los héroes que somos! - se jactaba Sig mientras los veía a ambos tirados, tratando de levantarse.

- _¿Esto es todo lo que somos?_ \- se preguntaron ambos rubios mirando el suelo.

- _Cuando me convertí en tu espada Issei-kun, jure acompañarte hasta el Infierno si es necesario, pero ahora sin ti… ¿solo soy esto?_ \- se preguntaba Kiba apretando con fuerza sus puños.

- _Vali, no solo me aceptaste cuando mis padres me habían rechazado, sino que te volviste alguien al que orgullosamente puedo llamar mejor amigo… pero como puedo siquiera decir esas palabras, cuando no fui capaz de ayudarte cuando más necesitabas ayuda… no merezco mi nombre, no merezco empuñar esta espada_ \- Arthur apretaba con fuerza el mando de Caliburn, mientras el brillo santo de esta parecía haber desaparecido.

Ajuka veía todo usando su Formula Kankara… todavía estaba analizando las transformaciones de los dos miembros de la Facción de los Héroes, pero no perdía de vista a Arthur y Kiba. Ambos se veían derrotados, como si aceptaran su fin… al parecer la perdida de Isse y Vali los afecta más de lo esperado. Al final, tendría que intervenir y encargarse de ambos.

Sin embargo, antes de que hiciera algo, detecto, o más bien su Formula Kantara detectó, un fenómeno extraño en ambos Caballeros… era como si sus Dragon Pieces resonaran…

- _No… no puede ser… ¡es imposible!_ \- el creador de las Evil Pieces sabía bien que sus creaciones ocultaban misterios… uno de ellos era que se permitía una comunicación entre los corazones de los miembros de un sequito o varios si se conectaban. Eso lo demostraron los sequito Bahamut y se lo mostraron… sin embargo, las Dragon Pieces llegan más lejos, permitiendo una conexión mayor, al punto de incluso usar alguna habilidad del Rey.

Prueba de ello fue durante la batalla contra Loki, donde los sequitos de los gemelos usaron la fase 1 del Modo Imperial, usando las habilidades de Draig y Albion.

Pero ahora estaba viendo algo que no se supone que podría pasar… tenía que admitirlo, es como dijeron Odín y otros líderes de Facciones… el Sekiryuutei y Hakuryuukou de esta era eran los más raros y especiales de todos.

Ajuka podía ver cómo, a través de la Formula Kankara, una luz salía de las piezas en Kiba y Arthur y los cubría a ambos.

Pero no fue necesario usarla más, ya que esa luz termino volviéndose visible…

-¡¿Qué es esta luz?! - tanto Lancelot como Sig se cubrieron los ojos. Queriendo evitar quedar ciegos por la repentina luz salida de la nada. Al estar tan metidos en sus pensamientos, no Kiba ni Arthur se dieron cuenta del fenómeno.

Ambos seguían despreciándose a sí mismo… parecía que estaban resignados a morir, como si eso fuera lo mejor.

-Vamos, vamos… ¿no me digan que van a tirar la toalla? - esa voz… ¡No puede ser!

-No pueden perder con estas malas excusas de héroes… Ustedes dos son como caballeros - esa otra voz… podría ser…

Ambos levantaron la mirada para encontrarse con aquellas personas que no esperaron volver a ver… sus mejores amigos…

-¡¿Issei-kun/Vali!? - gritaron ambos al ver a los dos Dragones Celestiales en frente de ellos. Ahora estaba nen un espacio blanco que parecía infinito… además de que el brazo de Kiba estaba en su lugar.

Los nombrados los veían con una sonrisa, aunque extrañamente sus ropas estaban algo destrozadas y con sangre seca en ellas.

-¿Qué pasa? Parece como si hubieran visto un fantasma

-P-p-p-pero ustedes… - Kiba no podía articular palabra alguna… ver a tu mejor amigo que creías muerto en frente tuyo fue demasiado.

Eso sí, una lagrima traicionera salió del ojo izquierdo de Kiba, mientras que Arthur trataba de no pasar por lo mismo.

-Ya, ya, no lloren que si no lloramos nosotros también - era increíble ver a Vali de buen humor, considerando que supuestamente están muertos.

Kiba y Arthur, no pudiendo articular palabras, dejaron que sus acciones hablen por si mismas…

Y eso fue abrazar a ambos gemelos.

-Tranquilos, no es momento de reuniones sentimentales… - dijo Issei correspondiendo momentáneamente el abrazo de Kiba.

-Todavía deben terminar su pelea - agrego Vali separándose un poco de Arthur.

-Pero… son demasiado fuertes, sin ustedes no podemos… somos débiles - confeso Kiba negándose a ver a su Rey.

Arthur en silencio solo apoyo lo dicho por Kiba.

-Bakas, no son débiles en nada - Vali puso su mano sobre el hombro de Arthur.

-Si lo somos… les prometimos que las protegeríamos en caso de que algo les pasara, y no pudimos hacer nada…

Ambos gemelos miraron a sus Caballeros… la actitud de ambos estaba por el suelo… tenían que hacer algo para ayudarlos… e Issei sabía que.

-Sabes Kiba, una vez estuve con la misma actitud que tu - la confesión del pelinegro dejo sorprendido a Kiba - Fue después de saber quién era y durante mi entrenamiento… mi confianza en mí mismo era la misma que la tuya ahora… no había podido salvar a Rias de su matrimonio forzado, y eso llevo a que dudara seriamente de siquiera cumplir las expectativas de mi padre… pero él me ayudo…

-¿Bahamut? - Issei asintió ante la pregunta de Kiba.

-Si… mi padre me dijo unas palabras que lograron que mi confianza vuelva… "En la vida te vas a encontrar con gente que confié en ti, o gente en la que confíes… pero eso no importa… para lograr tus metas, no es necesario creer en la gente en la que confías, o las personas que confían en ti, sino creer en el ti que cree en ti. Solo así, podrás lograr posible, lo imposible" - recito el pelinegro con una mirada nostálgica, rememorando aquel momento.

-En otras palabras… crean en que pueden lograr lo que ven imposible - simplifico Vali, ganándose una sonrisa nerviosa de su gemelo, ya que así entendió mejor lo dicho por su padre.

Acto seguido, ambos extendieron el puño derecho (Issei) y el izquierdo (Vali)… los rubios vieron esa acción, para después sonreír un poco y chocar sus puños con los de sus respectivos Reyes, mientras una luz salía de ese choque de puños, cubriéndolos a los cuatro.

 **(N/A: pongan Bleach Ost: Number One)**

En la azotea del laboratorio del Maou Beelzebub, habían pasado solo unos segundos desde que esa luz cubrió a ambos Caballeros, evitando que alguno pudiera ver algo.

Pero pasados esos segundos, la luz disminuía, al punto de haber desaparecido, mostrando a ambos rubios aun arrodillados, pero con los ojos cubiertos con sus cabellos.

Kiba agarro su brazo cercenado, que todavía tenía en la mano, y lo puso donde debía estar… puede que su regeneración no sea tan buena como la de Issei, Vali o algún dragón puro, pero podía volver a unir sus miembros.

Algo que no noto Sig, es que su espada Gram pareció reaccionar ante Kiba.

-Supongo que tenían razón - dijo Kiba mientras movía su brazo y sus heridas, así como las de Arthur, sanaban. Gram parecía reaccionar con más violencia.

-No importa que tanta habilidad tengamos… si no tenemos confianza, es lo mismo que nada - ambos se levantaron lentamente, mientras Caliburn recuperaba poco a poco su brillo.

Un fenómeno sorprendente comenzó a ocurrir… unas marcas negras como llamas se extendieron desde el centro del pecho de Arthur y Kiba hasta cubrir todo su cuerpo… eran las marcas del Modo Imperial.

Los ojos de Ajuka se abrieron de la impresión… sabía que las Evil Pieces, y por obvia razón también las Dragón Pieces, le permitían a los siervos usar una habilidad de su Rey si la relación era buena… pero no debería ser posible que ambos pudieran usarla… a menos que…

-No podemos permitirnos el dudar de nosotros mismo - dijo Arthur empuñando con fuerza Caliburn mientras esta despedía ingentes cantidades de poder sagrado.

-Por aquellos a los que les juramos que protegeríamos… - Gram reacciono con más fuerza a Kiba, al punto que su actual portador lo noto… aunque muy tarde.

-¡Ganaremos esta batalla!

-AAAAAAAHHHHHH - Sig lanzo un grito desgarrador de dolor cuando Gram se separó de su brazo a la fuerza.

PUM

Y esa misma espada ahora estaba clavada en frente de Kiba.

-*Kukuku, eres alguien verdaderamente interesante, Kiba Yutto* - una voz femenina, maliciosa y sedienta de sangre salió de la espada, pero solamente Kiba podía escucharla.

-¿Gram?

-*La misma… me estaba hartando de seguir junto a ese idiota que usa el nombre de su ancestro… solo seguía junto a él por ser el descendiente de Siegfried* - confeso la espada con decepción notable en su voz.

-¿Pero por qué me hablas? - pregunto Kiba extrañado.

-*Porque decidí cambiar de portador… y tú, muestras la misma determinación que el Siegfried original. No negare que al principio me decepcionaste, pero ahora, pareces haber obtenido una resolución, una que te hace levantar aunque la esperanza parece perdida, ¡Una que te da tal determinación, solo igualada por aquel que me porto para vencer al legendario dragón Fafnir!* - grito la espada demoniaca, cuya voz reflejaba jubilo al haber encontrado tal portador.

-Pero soy parte dragón…

-*Eso poco puede importarme… ¡Si esas santitas de Ascalon y Ouryuken pueden ser portadas por los actuales Sekiryuutei y Hakuryuukou, entonces yo no me puedo quedar atrás!* - el orgullo y arrogancia que trasmitían esas palabras eran dignas de una espada con tales leyendas -*Pero te recomendaría no usarme mucho… puedo terminar drenando tu esperanza de vida* - aconsejó Gram.

Kiba parecía dudar de agarrar la Espada Demoniaca, pero esa duda desapareció de sus ojos, siendo reemplazada por una fuerte determinación. Sin vacilar, agarro a Gram del mango y la levanto, sacándola del duelo cual Excaliburn en la piedra.

Mientras con Arthur… el aura sacra de Caliburn salía con tal fuerza y cantidad, que le era incontrolable.

-*Tranquilo Arthur* - una mujer de cuerpo esbelto y bello, de cabello plateado con algunos mechones dorados y ojos heterocromáticos, uno amarillo dorado y el otro gris plateado, apareció atrás de él, pasando sus manos por los costados y ayudándolo a sostener su espada - *No dejes que la rabia nuble tu juicio… serena tu mente, confía en ti, porque si lo hacer, ¡No habrá nada que no puedas corta conmigo! - apoyo el espíritu de Caliburn.

Ambos Caballeros tomaron firmemente sus espadas.

-¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué me abandonas Gram?! - grito furioso Sig con su ex espada.

-Cálmate Sig, tengo un mal presentimiento con lo que van a hacer - le dijo Lancelot, quien ya preparaba su escudo y lanza.

Kiba sostuvo a Gram con sus dos manos apuntando al suelo, mientras Arthur sostuvo a Caliburn con ambas manos apuntando al cielo. Ambos estaban por usar algo experimental y para el que no tenían suficiente poder.

-[Boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost]

-{Divide} {divide} {divide} {divide}{divide} {divide}

Así que necesitarían mas poder.

Las marcas en Kiba brillaron en rojo mientras la reconocible voz de Draig se escuchaba dando los aumentos, mientras que las de Arthur brillaron en azul mientras el dividía el poder ganado por Kiba y se lo apropiaba.

Las auras de ambos estallaron como dos geiseres, listos para lanzar sus contrataques.

-[I am the bone of my sword]

[Steel is my body, and fire is my blood]

[I have created over a thousand blades]

[Unknown to Death, nor known to Life]

[Have withstood pain to create many weapons]

[Yet, those hands will never hold anything]

[So as I play]

¡[Unlimited Blade Works]!

Del suelo, comenzaron a emerger incontables espadas de distintos tipos y tamaños. Pero no solo salían del suelo, sino que muchas flotaban alrededor de Kiba y Sig… era como ver la autoridad del Guerrero de Godou, solo que una versión hecha con el Sword Birth.

Este hechizo fue creado por un portador de la Sword Birth hace mucho tiempo… según Bahamut, era un hechizo que afectaba tanto el espacio como al portador, permitiéndole crear de forma infinita espadas de todo tipo. Sin embargo, el costo de energía es extremo, al punto de que sin el Modo Imperial sería imposible para Kiba usarlo… en serio que as reservas mágicas de aquel tipo debieron ser divinas.

-[Espíritu de la gloria y santidad]

[Entra en mi cuerpo y combina tu santa esencia con mi alma en busca del camino]

[Conviérteme en aquel que porte el título de Rey]

¡[Equipamiento Real de Caliburn]!

Los brazos de Arthur se cubrieron de una armadura plateada hasta los codos. Unas hombreras aparecieron junto a una armadura en la zona del pecho, abdomen y espalda, al mismo tiempo que unas botas de metal aparecían en sus pies. Todo de color plateado brillante.

Una corona dorada hecha de luz se formó sobre su cabeza, mientras el aura antes salvaje de su espada ahora se condensaba completamente en el filo de la misma… visto de cierto modo, parecía un rey.

Este fue un secreto que su antepasado descubrió sobre Caliburn, y solo se lo mostro a dos personas de extrema confianza… Merlin y Bahamut, como era de esperarse. Y este último se la mostro a Arthur.

Al igual que el hechizo de Kiba, esta forma requería de una gran cantidad de energía para usarse, razón por la cual no se podía usar antes.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento - Sig lo sabía, el escalofrió en su columna era un claro indicio de que debían salir de ahí…

Pero ni siquiera pudo moverse antes de gritar de dolor cuando algunas espadas se clavaron en su espalda, además de recibir extrañamente varios cortes.

Viendo detrás de él, vio a Kiba con Gram en mano, de la cual caían algunas gotas de sangre. Ante su incrédula mirada, Kiba desapareció en un flash negro, reapareciendo a un costado donde agarro otra espada y realizo un corte en X.

-AAAAAAHHHHH… ¡¿Cómo es que puedes hacer eso?! - Sig conocía la técnica, logro ver a Vali e Issei hacerla en aquella dimensión…

-Este hechizo crea un campo alrededor, donde no solo puedo crear tantas espadas como quiera, sino que les puedo agregar lo que quiera, además conozco el hechizo que usan Issei-kun y Vali-kun, ya que los ayude en la práctica - con un gesto de manos, Kiba les dio la señal a las muchas espadas flotantes para que vallan en dirección a Sig. Kiba de mientras se teletransportaba entre las espadas, usando su velocidad para cortar rápidamente a Sig, desaparecer y volver a aparecer para repetir el proceso.

De mientras, Arthur miraba con unos ojos serenos a Lancelot.

-Ni creas que podrás conmigo, mi escudo regresa todo ataque sacro ¿Recuerdas? - la voz burlona de Lancelot se escuchó mientras alzaba su escudo.

Sin embargo, Arthur ignoro eso y se puso en posición para hacer un corte.

- _Lanzara una ráfaga de energía definitivamente… sabe que puedo reaccionar a su velocidad y por lo tanto no se acercara_ \- pensaba el sujeto de armadura oscura mientras reía internamente.

Pero para su shock, Arthur desapareció.

-¡¿Pero q…?! - Lancelot no pudo terminar la pregunta cuando sintió un terrible dolor en su espalda.

Mecánicamente, giro su cabeza para ver un corte en su armadura, que de paso llegaba hasta su carne, ya que salía una buena cantidad de sangre. Pero lo verdaderamente aterrador, era que Arthur estaba detrás de él.

-¡¿Cómo?! - Lancelot retrocedió apurado… no lo había visto aparecer ahí.

-No es nada raro… esta forma aumenta mi velocidad, agilidad y resistencia… por lo que es imposible que puedas reaccionar a mis ataques - Arthur sabía que solo fanfarroneaba… solo era necesario estar bien concentrado en el para notar su movimiento… pero eso Lancelot no lo sabía.

Arthur volvió a desaparecer de su vista, pero previniendo lo que iba a hacer, puso el escudo en su espalda.

SLASH

-¡! - solo para sentir dolor cuando otro corte apareció ahora en su brazo izquierdo.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar, cuando más cortes comenzaban a aparecer en su cuerpo, de los cuales salía sangre, si bien no a montones, si a una cantidad significativa.

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

Los dos miembros de la Facción de los Héroes. Quienes hasta ahora tenían las de ganar y por mucho, estaban ahora acorralados por aquellos dos de los que se burlaron tanto de ellos como de sus preciados amigos.

Ambos "héroes" sabían ahora lo que era estar en una licuadora… mientras Lancelot recibía cortes en distintas partes de su cuerpo, incluso atravesando su armadura, Sig era empalado por las espadas y cortado constantemente por Kiba y Gram.

El descendiente de Siegfried estaba hirviendo en rabia… no solo la espada que por derecho le pertenece acababa de traicionarlo y se unió a su enemigo, sino que estaba siendo humillado aun con este nuevo poder… claro, el que sustituyera su velocidad y agilidad por fuerza, tamaño y defensa es un factor importante.

Lancelot estaba igual, pero lo suyo era más que obvio debido a que la luz que sale de la ranura para mirar era más fuerte que antes. Él era el descendiente del gran Lancelot, y no dejaría que el estúpido descendiente de Arturo lo venciera. Pero su mente comenzó a jugarle sucio… viendo como Arthur se iba con Elaine a algún lugar… la alejaba de él…

-AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHUUUUUURRRRRRR - rugió Lancelot lanzando a un lado su lanza y enfocando a Arthur, quien se había detenido ante ese arrebato de ira.

Al mismo tiempo, Kiba se detenía debido al cansancio de haber usado esa técnica… todavía faltaban arreglos…

Vio como quedo Sig… le faltaba un brazo, tenía cortes por las piernas y la parte inferior de torso, varias espadas seguían clavadas en los brazos y el torso, además de que sangre caía por un costado de la cabeza.

-¡! - Kiba abrio los ojos al sentir un punzante dolor proveniente de su brazo… las venas se marcaban mientras el dolor aumentaba.

-*Te lo dije, mientras más me uses más peligroso será para ti* - le recordó Gram, con un tono cargado de algo de burla y seriedad… una rara combinación.

-M-Maldito… n-no… c-creas que… m-me v-vencerás - a duras penas Sig lograba moverse - V-voy a m-matarte, y-y des-después iré p-por las p-p-putas de e-ese Se-Sekiryuutei - lentamente, Sig comenzó a correr en dirección a Kiba, con sus espadas listas para matarlo.

Al mismo tiempo, Lancelot se lanzaba solo con su escudo contra Arthur. Ambos rubios miraban con seriedad a sus oponentes, listos para terminar con ellos.

Varias espadas aparecieron girando alrededor de Kiba, todas eran sus espadas Sacro-demoniacas, mientras agarraba con fuerza a Gram - _Por favor Gram, permíteme usarte un poco más_ \- pidió el rubio a la espada.

Esta, si bien no respondió, solo elevo su aura, tratando de no herir más de lo que ya está a su portador.

Arthur sostuvo con sus dos manos a Caliburn, elevándola lo más que podía por encima de él, apuntando al cielo mientras su aura salía como un pilar brillante - _¡Vamos, Caliburn!_ \- detrás de él, el espíritu de la espada asintió con determinación.

Sus oponentes los veían listos para contratacar… Lancelot alzo su escudo mientras Sig tenía listas sus espadas para atravesar a Kiba.

-¡Vamos!

-¡[Noble Fantasma]/[Filo de Camelot]!

Las espadas de Kiba salieron disparadas contra Sig, mientras Arthur, descendía su espada, como si cortara el aire, lanzando un corte de luz.

A pesar de parecer simples… no lo eran.

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

Kiba se transportaba usando las espadas, cortando con ellas y Gram diferentes partes de Sig. Su pierna derecha, después el costado izquierdo, otro en el hombro izquierdo, uno más a lo largo del brazo derecho, una marca de X en la espalda, y terminando con una espada sacro-demoniaca y Gram clavadas en el pecho de Sig, justo en su corazón.

Arthur puso su escudo, listo para reflejar el ataque… pero no le sirvió de nada.

SLASH

-¡! - el escudo se partió a la mitad… y junto a Lancelot, cuyas partes cayeron a un lado cada una.

Vali se separó de Sig dando un salto que lo termino poniendo al lado de Arthur. Lentamente, Sig cayo de rodillas mientras debajo de él un charco de sangre se formaba. Al final, cayo también con un ruido sordo.

Ambos vieron a los cadáveres que anteriormente eran sus enemigos… antes de que cayeran al suelo con una rodilla apoyada. Arthur perdió su transformación y ambos el Modo Imperial. Se veían completamente agotados, como si hubieran estado luchando por horas… aunque se entendía, las técnicas que usaron no están completas y drenaban energía constantemente, además de mucha.

Además del cansancio, la técnica de Arthur pone mucha tensión sobre el cuerpo, dejándolo más que exhausto.

Mientras se intentaban levantar, una luz verde los cubrió a ambos, sanando sus heridas y recuperando energías tanto físicas como espirituales.

La mirar de donde provenía la luz, vieron al Maou Beelzebub, quien solo tenía muchas peguntas en su cabeza.

Usando su mano libre, chasqueo los dedos para que del suelo salga una maquina extremadamente compleja… el cómo no se destruyo es un misterio.

-Necesito que se pongan aquí - usando sus hechizos, hiso levitar a ambos hasta la máquina.

Una vez ahí, la maquina saco una especie de antena que comenzó a cubrir a ambos con una luz gris, dejándolos suspendidos en el aire mientras otra luz, esta vez salida de una ranura, los escaneaba.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntaron ambos viendo a los costados, extrañados por la máquina y lo que hacía, mientras Ajuka solo tecleaba con velocidad su computadora.

-… - pero Ajuka solo estaba concentrado en teclear mientras miraba la pantalla delante de él… a cada minuto, los ojos del mismo se abrían cada vez más.

-Beelzebub-sama, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué esta tan serio? - pregunto Arthur extrañado…

-… - pero Ajuka no respondió, solo siguió viendo su computadora.

-¡Ajuka-sama! - grito Kiba tratando de que les preste atención.

Ajuka solo se masajeo las sienes, tratando de encontrar la forma de decir l oque esta viendo… sin subir la esperanza de ambos hasta las estrellas.

 **Mansión Gremory:**

SNIFF SNIFF

Cuidando la puerta donde se encuentran las Reinas de los sequitos de los gemelos, la Diosa Dragón y las "hijas" del pelinegro, se encontraban Rias y Sairaorg, aunque la última parecía a punto de estallar.

-¡Aaaahhhh1 ¡Ya no lo soporto! - Rias se agarró con fuerza su cabello, tratando de controlar su ira.

-No puedes quejarte Rias… tu estarías en el mismo estado que ellas si algo le pasara a Sting… o como las demás - dijo Sairaorg seriamente… y de hecho tenía razón y Rias debía admitirlo…

Si algo como lo que les paso a los gemelos le pasara a Sting, estaría en el mismo estado que ellas… o como las otras destruyendo todo a su paso.

-Es verdad… estaría como ellas… - Rias agarro las perillas de la puerta con fuerza - Y por eso hare lo que ellas harían.

PAM

Abriendo de forma abrupta la puerta de par en par, la Gremory vio junto a su primo el estado de la habitación. Había prácticamente nada de iluminación, pero gracias a la luz que entraba desde el pasillo se podía ver bien a las personas que estaban dentro.

Tiamat, Ophis y Laury se veían terrible… el cabello desordenado, la piel pálida, así como varios indicios de no haber comido en días. Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y las ojeras eran obvia evidencia de que no habían dormido nada.

Desafortunadamente, las pequeñas estaban en las mismas condiciones…

Las seis vieron con sorpresa como Rias habia abierto la puerta de golpe, para después caminar con pasos pesados directo a la cama donde las tres dragonas estaban llorando. Y para incredulidad de todos, incluido su primo, levanto a las tres agarrándolas de sus ropas.

-¡YA dejen de actuar como unas lloronas! - les grito la pelirroja ya harta de su forma de actuar.

-P-Pero… - Laury trato de hablar, pero Ras acerco su rostro más al de las tres dragonas.

-¡Pero nada! ¡¿Así es como actúan las tres dragonas más poderosas?! - ninguna tenía el valor para verla a la cara - ¿Qué pensaran Issei y Vali cuando vuelvan?

-Pero ellos…

-Si Issei sobrevivió a que Raynare le atravesara el estómago, y a que yo y Raiser lo matemos - se pudo escuchar un leve arrepentimiento en eso ultimo - Entonces saldrá de esta… y si Vali es su gemelo, debe ser igual de terco con respecto a morir - Rias soltó una risita por lo dicho, y parecía que es oanimo un poco a las tres.

-Aunque dice el dicho que la tercera es la última - Sairaorg recibió una mirada extremadamente asesina de su prima, que lo dejo como un leoncito asustado, por literalmente bajarles los ánimos con unas simples palabras.

-Miren, estoy muy segura que…

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

Las palabras de Rias murieron cuando el sonido de pasos acercándose rápidamente lleno el corredor.

Solo paso unos segundos cuando los responsables de dicho sonido llegaron… que resulto ser Kiba y Arthur, con sus ropas muy dañadas y sangre seca en ella, además de que se veían exhaustos… curiosamente, Kiba portaba ahora 5 espadas que eran muy similares a la de Sig de la Facción de los Héroes.

Detrás de ellos, llegaron Bikou, Gasper y Baraquiel cargando a unas aun idas Akeno y Scarlet.

-¿Q-Qué les pasa? - pregunto Gasper cansado… habían llegado de la nada y cuando les iban a preguntar cómo les fue, salieron corriendo a la habitación donde estaban Tiamat y las demás.

-E…tan…vos… - dijo entrecortadamente Kiba.

-¿Qué? - preguntaron casi todos.

-Están vivos… Issei y Vali están vivos - declaro Arthur con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

Al instante todos reaccionaron… los ojos de Gasper y Bikou tenían un brillo de alivio y felicidad, mientras que los ojos de Akeno y Scarlet recuperaban su brillo.

Los ojos de Ophis, Tiamat y Laury se humedecieron, pero no estaban por llorar de alegría, sino de felicidad. Mientras que las pequeñas.

-¿En serio? - la pequeña Eco se aferró a una de las piernas del cansado Kiba -¿Es en serio? - sus ojos soltaban mas lagrimas que antes…

-Si… - Kiba acaricio su cabello con una sonría -Es en serio.

Una enorme sonrisa de felicidad se extendió por la cara de Eco, así como la de Kunou y Erza, mientras la pelirosada abrazaba con más fuerza a Kiba.

Rias y Sairaorg sonrieron ante la escena, felices por ellos… pero no les duro mucho.

TTTTTRRRRRUUUUUMMMMM

Un terremoto se sintió por toda la región.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! - grito Bikou alerta ante todo.

-" _¡Rias!_ " - un holograma de Sting apareció frente a la pelirroja - " _Esas cosas se mueven directo a la capital a una mayor velocidad… además, se vio a la Facción de los Héroes ahí… nosotros y el resto estamos yendo a la ciudad"_ \- informo Sting antes de cortar la comunicación.

-No creo que haga falta preguntar - Rias vio a todos en la habitación… con excepción de las pequeñas, todos tenían una mirada seria - Les pido su apoyo… por favor, ayuden al Inframundo - pidió Rias haciendo una leve reverencia… sabía que ella sola con su sequito, más el de Sona, Sairaorg y Seekvaira no serían suficiente, y aunque le doliera, estaría dispuesta a tirar su orgullo para pedir ayuda.

Nadie contesto, los miembros de Dragon Hunting se quedaron viendo a las tres dragonas que se levantaban de la cama… su mirada aun reflejaba culpa, pero ahora había esperanza en ella también.

-No es necesario decir eso Rias… ¡Esto es algo personal! - Tiamat grito lo que había en la mente de los demás… esto era algo personal con la Facción de los Héroes.

Todos asintieron ante las palabras de la Reina Dragón… era hora del Round Final.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá llego el capítulo… en serio perdonen la demora…**

 **Chichigami: pero antes de despedirnos… tenemos algo que mostrarles.**

 **Es cierto… aquí les muestro el tráiler de un próximo fic… uno nunca antes visto…**

* * *

 **Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Theme Song**

 **Saikyō hīrō Here We Go!**

 **Kimi ga naru nda sūpā hīrō**

 **Ikuzo kimero kakugo zecchō**

 **Sūpā Doragon Bōru Hīrōzu**

Se ve el Nido del Tiempo desde el aire, para que después la cámara descienda con rapidez hasta el suelo. La cámara comienza a avanzar, pasando por Trunks, el viejo KaioShin, la KaioShin del Tiempo junto a TokiToki, y terminando con un personaje misterioso. Por último la cámara muestra el cielo con el nombre del fic.

 **Unmei o sono te de tsukami toru ichigeki**

 **Kono uchū o yurugasu yabai yatsura to**

Se muestra a los Guerreros Z tirados en el suelo en un páramo árido con el cielo rojo lleno de nubes del mismo color. Estos eran tanto los guerreros Z de DBZ/Super y DBGT. Hasta están algunos Patrulleros del Tiempo, Trunks y la Kaio del Tiempo.

 **Hajimeyōze! kimi ga raibaru da itsu demo**

 **Uso janaize dare mo ga hīrō**

Mirándolos con burla y deseos de venganza, están cada uno de los enemigos de ellos, además de otros nuevos y desconocidos. Todos comienzan a concentrar su poder en una enorme esfera oscura que arrojan a los guerreros caídos.

 **Ichi ka bachi ka noru ka soru ka**

 **Yūki dashite shiyo uri o tsukame**

Los guerreros ven impotentes su fin aproximándose, sin notar como un flash de varios colores se movía a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

 **Takanaru hāto**

 **Tokoton hīto**

Los guerreros cierran los ojos esperando su muerte, pero justo cuando la bola de energía esta por impactar, ese flash aparece en frente del ataque.

 **Ready Fight!**

Y sorprendentemente, lanza un golpe.

 **Saikyō hīrō Here We Go!**

 **Genkai pawā! buttobasuze!**

La esfera de energía reventó, creando una poderosa onda que alejo a los villanos y levanto mucho humo, pero aun así los guerreros pudieron ver como su salvador les daba una sonrisa.

 **Kiseki okose I • CHI • GE • KI!**

 **Daichi o yuruga inpakuto!**

Los villanos vieron con ira al que les detuvo su venganza, viendo como una mano sale de la nube de humo, y aleja todo ese humo.

 **Saikyō hīrō Here We Go!**

 **Kimi ga naru nda sūpā hīrō**

La cámara enfoca los pies, piernas, espalda, brazos, pecho y cara del misterioso personaje.

 **Ikuzo kimero kakugo zecchō**

 **Sūpā Doragon Bōru Hīrōzu**

Este les regala una sonría de emoción y sanguinaria, poniéndose en una curiosa pose de batalla mientras elevaba su poder visiblemente hasta el cielo y más allá. Al final la imagen se congela, con los villanos viendo con asombro y los guerreros, al menos la mayoría, con gratitud al personaje que elevaba su poder sin límites.

* * *

 **¿Y? ¿Qué les parece? - le pregunte a Deadpool y Misogi quienes se quedaron viendo la pantalla donde proyecte el tráiler.**

 **Deadpool: es la idea más demente, estúpida y por demás extraña que he visto… ¡Y me encanta - Misogi solo concordó con el mercenario bocazas.**

 **Bueno, ahora si termino el capítulo… espero que lo disfrutaran, dejen en los reviews sus opiniones, y si adivinan quien es el personaje misterioso del tráiler se gana un dulce…**

 **Este es Ikari no Ryujin, deseándoles una feliz Navidad atrasada y un próspero Año Nuevo, así que NOS VEMOS MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hola a todo el mundo, aquí les traigo un capitulo algo especial…**

 **¿?: ¿Inician la batalla contra la Facción de los Héroes?**

 **No, en este cap… ¡¿Astolfo, de donde saliste?! - grite al ver a ¿Un chico o chica? De cabello rosado corto con excepción de la larga trenza que tenía detrás, que usaba una armadura con falda… no sé muy bien como describir su ropa pero si puedo decir que definir su género es muy difícil.**

 **Astolfo: fui invocado por Chichigami, junto a Karna por Deadpool y Gilgamesh por Misogi.**

 **¡Me cago en la puta! ¿Cómo es que ellos obtienen un servant 5 estrellas y yo solo a…?**

 **¿?: Master, venga a darse un baño de sangre conmigo - una mujer de piel pálida, cabello blanco que usaba una máscara y un vestido victoriano rojo con espinar rodeándolo me agarro y me arrastro.**

 **ASTOLFO; AYUDAAAAAAAAAA.**

 **Astolfo: Bueno, como el autor tiene que "divertirse" un poco con su Servant, responderé las reviews:**

 **Hace mucho que no oímos de ti Omnipotente Vargas… sobre el próximo fic, si aparecerán, como compañeros del prota… sí que les hace falta más importancia en los fics de DB, DBZ, DBGT y DB Super.**

 **Para CCSakuraforever, ¿No te cansa escribir siempre "más"?**

 **Para Chiara Polairix Edelstein… habrá que esperan otro cap porque acá no pasara todavía.**

 **Para autor godz… sobre Hades, el autor solo pensó que así sería mejor, sin darle la típica actitud de malo que le dan cuando no lo es… y el resto lo hablaron por PM.**

 **Para Kuroneko177 gracias por tu apoyo.**

 **Para Izanami123… el autor agradece lo que dijiste, y dijo que no cree que sea original… le falta más confianza.**

 **Para phantom, parece que no hara alguno con esas series, ya tiene las manos llenas con estos tres fics y el próximo que creara.**

 **Astolfo: bueno, hasta aquí llegaron las reviews, mejor vamos con el… - detrás del pelirrosado una sombra con una aterradora sonrisa pervertida se lanza sobre el - KKKKKKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos**

 **-hola- pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **-[hola]- Draig, Albion y otros seres.**

 **\- hola - Bahamut u otros seres**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 35: el amor de una madre._

 **Grieta Dimensional:** (Un día antes de que Kiba y Arthur vallan por Ajuka)

La Grieta Dimensional… un lugar con una belleza solamente superada por el Jardín del Edén… o la mansión Playboy según Azazel.

Este lugar es más conocido como la dimensión donde vive Gran Rojo, el Dios Dragón de los Sueños… aunque antaño aquí vivían los cuatro Dioses Dragones, en la actualidad solo queda el ahí, mayormente durmiendo o paseando por ahí, viendo en ocasiones a las demás Facciones.

Pero ahora mismo se encontraba haciendo algo más…

- **¿Cómo vas Sun Wukong?** \- le pregunto Bahamut al legendario mono del Viaje al Oeste.

En la Grieta Dimensional, se podía observar sobre el Gran Tojo, una luz, aunque pequeña, que se originaba en su lomo… esa luz provenía de Sun Wukong, quien estaba dándoles a dos cuerpos un tratamiento de Senjutsu.

-Voy bien Bahamut, ya falta poco para que termine de sacar el veneno de Samael de tus hijos - en efecto, a quien Sun Wukong estaba curando era a Issei y Vali… al parecer, usaba su Senjutsu para sacar de ellos aquel veneno mortal.

El Dios Dragón Supremo caminaba de un lado a otro sobre el suelo rojizo donde estaban… pero ese no era un suelo… tanto Bahamut, como Sun Wukong, Issei y Vali y los familiares de estos dos últimos se encontraban sobre el lomo de Gran Rojo.

-Y listo - Sun Wukong tomo un frasco dado por el pelinegro y metió la sangre de Samael extraída de los gemelos por la boca… fue una buena cantidad la que tenían ambos, ya de por si era un milagro que siguieran con vida y enteros.

El pelinegro se acercó a ambos y puso una mano en el pecho de ambos, donde un brillo las cubrió un momento antes de desaparecer y hacer que Bahamut sonría.

-Intuyo que lo que hiciste te alegro - Sun Wukong no sabía que hiso, pero si podía decir que lo que sea que paso, alegro al preocupado pelinegro.

- **Si… ambos están en buenas manos** \- esas palabras hicieron al sabio mono pensar que hablaba de el - **Te los encargo Sun Wukong, tengo que ir a hablar con alguien** \- sin decir más, Bahamut se marchó en un portal.

-Y ahora… ¿Qué hacemos con esto? - dijo Sun Wukong viendo el frasco con sangre de Samael… uno pensaría que le hablaba al aire, pero la palabra que uso fue un claro indicativo de que no estaba solo.

- **Creo tener un buen uso para eso -** una voz grave sonó por todo el lugar… era la voz de Gran Rojo.

fue el quien encontró a los gemelos hace cuatro días y el que inmediatamente trajo a la fuerza a Sun Wukong para que los salve… al principio ni los reconoció, pero basto buscar la similitudes entre la energía de ellos y la de Bahamut para darse cuenta de quienes son.

Sí que se avergonzó… ¿Cómo no los iba a reconocer si el estuvo en sus nacimientos?

-¿Cuál? - la pregunta de Sun Wukong fue seguido de una luz que venía de un lado suyo… la luz venia de un círculo mágico que abarcaba las dos espadas rotas de los gemelos - ¿Estás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando?

- **Fue un concejo de Bahamut… y estoy seguro de que les será muy útil** \- Sun Wukong fue a verter el líquido sobre las espadas rotas, con cuidado de que no caiga sobre Gran Rojo.

Pero mientras ellos dos hacían… lo que sea que quieren hacer… ¿Qué están haciendo Issei y Vali?

* * *

 **Opening 2 de Kill la Kill: Ambiguous**

 **Unmei no ito wo tachikitta sono saki ni**

Se ve a Japón desde el espacio, pero la cámara va acercándose hasta llegar a Issei.

 **(Instrumental)**

Se van encendiendo reflectores, que muestran a Issei con su sequito, Vali con su sequito, Cao Cao junto a Leonardl y a Godou con un grupo de mujeres.

 **Senobishiteitanda**

 **Kutsuzure darake no semai sekai de**

Se va mostrando uno a uno el sequito de Issei, incluyéndolo, en ropas de batalla, Balance Breaker y al modo Imperial. Después se hace lo mismo con Vali y su sequito.

 **Runway wo aruku egao no uragawa**

 **Kakushita tsumori de**

Se hace lo mismo con Cao Cao, aunque esta muestra una forma extraña. Después se hace lo mismo con Godou y su grupo.

 **Dakedo itsumo kimi ni wa**

 **Minukarete shimatte ite**

Se ve a Issei y Vali caminando por pasillo, mirando seriamente a sus contrincantes, quienes eran Cao Cao y Godou que también los veían seriamente.

 **Konna no wa hajimete de tomadou kedo**

En frente suyo aparece Shalba con muchas criaturas a su espalda. Después saltan muchísimos seres extraños tratando de atacar a Issei, Vali, Cao Cao y Godou, pero los dos primeros hacen brillar sus Sacred Gears y los otros dos hacen brillar sus cuerpos.

 **Hoka no darenimo kikonasenai**

 **Nandaka wakannai atsusa ga mune wo kogasu kara**

La montaña humana exploto revelando a Issei y Vali en Imperial Drive con sus espadas, mientras que en el otro lado estaban Cao Cao con su lanza y unas esferas en su espalda y Godou con un aura y espada dorada. Los cuatro se miraron antes de correr con todo y chocar puños y espadas.

 **Unmei no ito taguriyoseta sono saki ni**

 **Ima atarashii yoake ga kuru**

Los cuatro mandaron a volar más personas por las ondas expansivas mientras seguían golpeándose, mientras que el nombre de la serie aparecía en piedra cubierta de sangre.

 **Omoi wo kitto hitotsu**

Aparecen Cao Cao y Godou con la imagen de un hombre a sus espaldas irguiéndose victorioso, mientras que aparecen Issei y Vali con Samantha detrás. Después pasa a una imagen de la Facción de los Héroes, otra del grupo de Godou, otra de todo Dragon Hunting, y otra de Issei, Vali, Cao Cao y Godou mirando a la cámara con sangre en la cara. Al final aparecen Ouryuken y Ascalon chocando.

* * *

 **Espacio en blanco:**

Como se dijo, era un espacio enteramente blanco, sin nada más que un aparente suelo.

En ese suelo, se encontraban unos conocidos pelinegros y albinos tirados en el suelo, con la mirada pérdida en el aparente cielo. Ninguno presentaba herida alguna, pero su mirada apagada significaba que algo había pasado.

-Mmm - una voz desconocida se escuchó en el aire - Y ahora ¿Cómo los saco de ese trance? - el tono de su voz determinaba que era una mujer.

Desde hace cuatro días, en el mundo real, que los dos están así… y eso en serio le preocupaba.

-… ¡Ya se! - la sonrisa en su rostro demostraba que algo se le había ocurrido… aunque esa sonrisa no era nada santa.

Se alejó de ambos preparando la idea que tuvo para despertarlos… por un rato siguieron así, sin mostrar indicios de levantarse ni nada… hasta que….

-Ise/Vali - dos voces muy conocidas para ambos se escucharon en ese infinito espacio blanco.

Aun en ese estado de "Zombie", lograron reconocerlas… levantaron sus torsos, quedando sentados, y giraron sus cabezas hacia donde venía la voz… el problema es que segundos después salieron volando víctimas de una hemorragia nasal.

Y es comprensible… cuando todas las chicas de tu harem (las que están oficialmente y las que faltan) se encuentran desnudas en poses… nada santas, para nada santas…

-Yo esperaba otro tipo de reacción… - murmuro la mujer culpable de la escena.

Con solo mover su mano, las chicas desaparecieron como si fueran polvo en el viento… su vista se desvió de donde antes se encontraban las chicas a donde ahora se encuentran los gemelos aturdidos por la escena.

-Que mal… les falta pasar más tiempo con la familia.

Tuvo que pasar unos diez minutos esperando a que los jóvenes volvieran a reaccionar, esta vez de forma más natural.

-¡¿Qué paso?! - ambos se levantaron de golpe, y debido a lo apresurados que fueron, se golpearon - ¡AY!

-¿Qué mierda paso? Recuerdo que nos íbamos a enfrentar a la Facción de los Héroes… y a los dos segundos veo a las chicas desnudas… - Issei trato de encontrar un sentido a lo ocurrido recientemente… si hermano lo intentaba igual pero fue el primero que no estaban solos, y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

-Que malo eres Issei, y yo que pensé que les gustaría mi regalo - esa voz… los ojos de Issei se abrieron como los de Vali y fijo su mirada en donde se producía la voz.

Las lágrimas salieron de los ojos de ambos… sus cuerpos temblaban de la felicidad que les inundaba… no podían creer lo que estaban viendo…

-¿Mama? - la mujer les regalo una enorme sonrisa mientras abría sus brazos a los costados

-Sí, hijos… vengan acá - sí, Samantha Elix había vuelto a aparecer frente a ambos.

(N/A: para una mejor referencia, imagínenla como Irisviel von Einzberg de Fate, más en específico su forma Dess of Heaven de Fate Grand Order.)

Ni cortos ni perezosos, los gemelos corrieron a abrazar a su madre… es cierto que el momento que pasaron juntos fue muy corto, siendo ese tiempo el transcurrido entre sus nacimientos y la muerte de su madre, y cuando les desbloqueo el Imperial Drive durante la batalla con Loki, pero aun así, era la mujer que les dio la vida y perdió la suya por ellos.

Los gemelos abrazaron con fuerza a su madre biológica, quien no tardo nada en devolverlo con la misma fuerza.

-¡Mis pequeños, no pude decirles esto la última vez, pero como han crecido! - exclamo Samantha levantando ligeramente a sus hijos y dando una vuelta con ellos… una escena bizarra, pero no era como si esa familia fuera normal.

Los tres se soltaron, pero sin dejar de verse con sonrisas en sus caras.

-Aun me acuerdo cuando eran solo unos recién nacidos… ¡Eran tan lindos que daban ganas de comerlos a besos! - Samantha se puso en medio de ambos y acerco sus caras a la suya, frotando sus mejillas con la de sus hijos.

-Mama - susurraron estos algo apenados, pero felices.

-Por cierto ¿Les gusto mi regalo? - la sonrisa pícara de su madre dejo a ambos confundidos…

-¿Qué rega… ¡! - Vali fue el primero en darse cuenta - ¡¿Fuiste tú?! - grito señalándola acusatoriamente.

-¿Qué pasa? - susurró Issei al oído de su hermano.

-Fue ella quien mostro esa imagen de nuestras chicas en… esas posiciones - respondió el apenado Vali logrando que Issei lo captara.

-¡¿En serio fuiste tú?! - haciendo lo mismo que su hermano y apuntando a Samantha que solo se reía divertida por sus reacciones.

-Jejeje… ¿Acaso no les gusto? - la sonrisa picarona de Samantha solo avergonzó más a los gemelos, pero ninguno lo negó - Eso pensé… y si se lo preguntan es fácil crear lo que quieras en este lugar.

-Por cierto… ¿Qué es este lugar? - Issei inspecciono el espacio donde se encontraban… el que sea enteramente blanco no le auguraba nada bueno.

-Mmm… sería algo así como un Limbo interno… - la respuesta dejo de piedra a los jóvenes - Solo se puede acceder por medio de una experiencia cercana a la muerte, y aquellos que lo logran difícilmente recuerdan sí estuvieron aquí.

-P-Pero, ¿Cómo lle… ¡! - la pregunta de Issei se detuvo abruptamente cuando su cabeza empezó a dolerle, al igual que la de Vali.

A sus cabezas comenzaron a llegar recuerdos… recuerdos de antes de despertar en ese lugar.

 **Flashback:**

Nadie podía creer lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos… hace poco estaban por desatar una mortal y posiblemente legendaria batalla entre ellos… pero esa voz los detuvo a todos.

Fueron varios los que reconocieron la voz… lo que hacía más inverosímil lo que pasaba… se supone que el portador de dicha voz estaba muerto.

-¡¿Cómo estas vivo, Shalba?! - grito Issei al ver al descendiente del Maou Beelzebub.

Shalba solo loes sonreía… el demonio les estaba dando una sonrisa arrogante mientras sostenía a un conocido niño en brazos.

-¡Leonardo! - grito Cao Cao al reconocer a su subordinado más joven.

-Yo que tú no me movería… no quisiera que algo malo le pasara al pequeño - un círculo mágico apareció en la palma de Shalba y apunto a Leonardo ante su aterrada mirada.

Godou, Cao Cao, Issei y Vali vieron furiosos al demonio… unos por amenazar al más joven de sus compañeros y los otros por amenazar a un niño… aun cuando es del enemigo, ninguno de los dos se atrevería a matarlo o amenazarlo de esa manera.

Los demás compañeros solo sonrieron al ver el plan ejecutarse correctamente… todos asintieron a George para que los vaya sacando con su niebla.

-Espérame, yo tengo cosas que arreglar con Bulat - le susurro Aquiles al portador de la Dimension Lost.

-¿Qué quieres Shalba? - Vali pregunto de forma cautelosa… con el niño tomado como rehén, no podía hacer muchas cosas.

-Solo que el Inframundo que rechazo nuestro liderazgo sufra por ello - con esas palabras, el circulo en su palma brillo, sacándole un alarido de dolor al pequeño.

-¡Leonardo! - Cao Cao, Godou y las esposas de este último gritaron aterrados al ver al pequeño sufrir… los demás lo ignoraban mientras escapaban en la niebla.

-Estoy seguro que reconoces este hechizo Sekiryuutei… ¡Es el mismo que uso Raiser Phoenix en Rias Gremory! - la declaración de Shalba dejo helado a Issei - Solo que usado en sentido inverso… si bien su personalidad no cambiara, le estoy dando con este hechizo parte de mi poder amplificado por la Serpiente de Ophis - los ojos del castaño se volvieron negros completamente - A eso le agrego un hechizo que amplifica exponencialmente el dolor… y tenemos lo necesario para forzar un Balance Breaker.

Los gemelos, el Campione y el portador de la True Longinus se quedaron viendo con furia a Shalba… el bastardo solo les regresó una sonrisa arrogante y altiva, como si fuera un tirano viendo como la "peste" intenta atacarlo pero no pueden, y disfruta de ello.

Detrás de Shalba, se comenzaron a formar varias criaturas como las creadas por el Anihilation Maker… pero estas eran muchísimo más grandes.

Al mismo tiempo, círculos mágicos aparecieron debajo de las criaturas, comenzando a tele transportarlos.

-¡¿Planeas soltarlos en el Inframundo?! - grito el castaño entendiendo el plan… planeaba soltar esos monstruos para desatar el apocalipsis en el Inframundo.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Y estaré en primera fila para ver su destrucción! - la sonrisa psicópata en su rostro era enorme.

-¡Maldito! - Cao Cao se tele transporto detrás de él, con su lanza lista para rebanarle el cuello y rescatar a Leonardo.

Pero el castaño previno eso, así que se agacho poniendo a Leonardo en la línea de la lanza sagrada… al ver eso, Cao Cao se detuvo justo antes de tocar a Leonardo, pero recibió un impacto de energía demoniaca de parte de Shalba, que lo envió contra otro edificio.

Una espada negra azabache caía verticalmente con el objetivo de partirle el cráneo de un tajo… pero de nuevo uso a Leonardo como escudo, deteniendo la espada, y golpeo a Godou en el estómago, alejándolo.

Issei y Vali aparecieron a los costados, con sus técnicas firma listas… sin embargo, Shalba repitió lo de antes y volvió a usar al niño como su escudo personal… ambos gemelos gruñeron antes de cancelar sus ataques y bloquear una patada giratoria de Shalba.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Vengan por mí, bastardos! - Shalba saco sus alas y se llevó a Leonardo con el hasta la cima del edificio más grande.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Cao Cao salió del edificio y uso el orbe que le permitía levitar, Godou uso un hechizo enseñado por Erika, el cual era aparentemente usar círculos mágicos como trampolines… los gemelos sacaron sus alas y alzaron vuelo directo a donde estaba Shalba.

Las esposas de Godou estaban por seguirlos, pero una misteriosa niebla las cubrió antes de que pudieran hacer un movimiento… ni siquiera Athena podría con la Dimension Lost.

Sus familiares estaban por seguirlos, pero el sorpresivo ataque de un dragón hecho de espadas, misiles y una ráfaga acompañada por hielo los detuvo y envió contra el edificio que antes funcionaba como base.

Bulat estuvo a punto de moverse, pero se congelo cuando sintió su armadura ser perforada y su carne atravesada.

-A-A-Aquiles - susurro al ver como su ex alumno lo veía con una sonrisa despiadada y una desbordante felicidad en sus ojos.

-No me culpes sensei, cúlpate por volverte un ser sobrenatural - dijo este mientras lo empujó con fuerza y se lo llevo contra otro edificio.

Con los gemelos y más cerca Cao Cao y Godou, llegaron a donde fue Shalba… el mencionado los miraba con aquella sonrisa burlona y arrogante mientras veía como las criaturas desaparecían en esos círculos mágicos.

-Sabía que vendrían… tienen una cierta debilidad por los niños - adivino Shalba aumentando su sonrisa… era obvio si se veía que Issei adopto sin titubear tres niñas y como actuaban con esos asquerosos niños demonios en sus conferencias y eventos.

-¿Y? ¿Crees que con eso nos vencerás? - pregunto alerta Vali… no debían confiarse con él, o eso le decían sus instintos de supervivencia.

Godou y Cao Cao aterrizaron detrás, posicionándose después a los costados de ambos dragones… puede que hace solo unos minutos eran enemigos, pero ahora tenían un enemigo en común.

-No… ¡Los venceré así! - Shalba arrojo a Leonardo hacia los cuatro jóvenes… el pobre niño estaba en shock luego de haber sido obligado a entrar en Balance Breaker.

Al lado del demonio, muchos círculos mágicos aparecieron, saliendo de ellos flechas disparadas a gran velocidad, en dirección al niño.

Cao Cao y Godou vieron aterrados el ataque… sin perder tiempo, ya estaban listos en menos de un micro segundo para salvar a Leonardo… pero alguien más se les adelanto.

TRACK

TRACK

TRACK

TRACK

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron al ver como Issei y Vali, que reaccionaron más rápido, se movieron extremadamente rápido y recibieron el ataque por Leonardo.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA SABIA QUE SERIAN LO BASTANTE ESTUPIDOS COMO PARA SALVAR A SU ENEMIGO SI ES UN NIÑO! - rugió Shalba siguiendo con su carcajada.

Los gemelos vieron a Shalba con enojo, aun con flechas incrustadas en ellos… pero antes de siquiera moverse, los ojos de ambos se abrieron de la impresión al sentir un extremadamente enorme dolor recorriendo cada célula de sus cuerpos.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH! - ambos se encorvaron, pero por puro orgullo no se arrodillaron.

El Campione y el portador de la True Longinus, quienes estaban retirando a Leonardo, abrieron sus ojos al ver como las venas en los cuerpos del albino y el pelinegro se marcaba con exageración. Los gritos de ambos eran acompañados por heridas que surgían de varias partes de sus cuerpos.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto mis flechas cubiertas con sangre de Samael? - la sonrisa burlona de Shalba los sacaba de quicio, pero con ese dolor se les dificultaba moverse.

El Campione giro su rostro para ver a Cao Cao que sostenía a Leonardo, quien hacía lo mismo… ambos se pusieron serios y asintieron, les iban a pagar la deuda por salvar a Leonardo.

Pero antes de poder moverse, una niebla los cubrió a ambos.

-¡No! ¡Espera, Geor… - la niebla los cubrió y desaparecieron… y con ellos lo que mantenía esta barrera dimensional.

El lugar comenzaba a desmoronarse, mientras Shalba se les acercaba con una espada medieval listo para decapitarlos, o torturarlos un largo rato.

Pero, haciendo uso de las fuerzas que le quedaban, Issei poso una mano en el hombro de su hermano, mientras otra mano la ponía sobre su corazón. Shalba vio extrañado eso, o al menos hasta que reconoció el símbolo, pero era tarde.

-[Omega Force] - usando su habilidad de borrado, logro disminuir los efectos del veneno mata dragones.

Los gemelos se levantaron lentamente… aun que Issei logro disminuir el efecto, el dolor persistía.

-Jajajajajajaja, solo quédense quietos, para así en su muerte tendrán algo de honor - se mofo Shalba balanceando su espada.

-¿Crees que… nos dejaremos… asesinar? - dijo Vali con dificultad, posando una mano en el hombro de Issei y otra en su pecho- [Alpha… Force]

El símbolo brilló mientras la energía de ambos se recuperaba lo suficiente.

-¿En serio creen que me voy a asustar? - se burló el demonio arto de este chiste según el… se disponía a acabarlo cuando noto algo debajo de él… era un círculo mágico con el símbolo del Sekiryuutei.

-¿Sabes… algo? - Shalba regreso su atención al pelinegro, no era como si ese círculo mágico representara un problema - La arrogancia… es el peor enemigo… [Cadenas del Cocytus]

A esas palabras, les siguieron muchas cadenas que atraparon al castaño, que de paso le congelaban.

-¡¿Qué diablos?! - Shalba se veía visiblemente sorprendido… no esperaba que sea una especie de trampa, pensó que ellos solo atacaban a puro poder destructivo.

-Te lo acabamos de decir… la arrogancia no es buena - Shalba giro su cabeza, con enojo emanando de sus ojos… solo para congelarse al ver como ambos gemelos cargaban su ataque conjunto.

-[Rugido… de los… Dragones… Gemelos] - ambos lanzaron el ataque en dirección del demonio… si bien no era tan poderoso como el usado contra Mordred, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para erradicar a Shalba.

-No, no, no, no, no, no, NO, No, NO, NO, NO - gritaba mientras el ataque lo consumía, generando una explosión que mando a volar a los gemelos.

-Jejeje, parece que de esta no salimos… - dijo Issei mientras caía al suelo que desapareció… ya ni fuerzas tenia para volar.

-De seguro las chicas nos mataran por esto - se burló Vali.

-{Vamos, vamos, vamos, no se pueden rendir ahora}

-[Es verdad compañero, eres el Sekiryuutei más fuerte de todos, no te dejes caer tan fácilmente]

Ambos Dragones Celestiales intentaban animar a sus compañeros para que no mueran… los anteriores portadores también lo intentaban, pero…

-P-P-Perdón Draig, p-pero no s-siento m-mi c-cuerpo.

-A-Así q-que hasta a-aquí llegamos.

Ambos caían al vacío ahora, sin intentar frenar o volar… ambos cerraban sus ojos, resignándose a la muerte al no tener una forma de salvarse… el único arrepentimiento que tenían era no poder volver con ellas…

 **Fin del flashback:**

-Y-Ya lo recuerdo - dijo Issei dejando de sujetarse la cabeza.

-Así que estamos muertos… - las palabras de Vali no fueron una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Sin embargo, Samantha negó con la cabeza - Como dije, tuvieron una experiencia cercana a la muerte, lo que significa que alguien los salvo… - esas palabras trajeron de nuevo la atención de ambos, quedándose viendo extrañados - No sé si ya pasaba por ahí o si ustedes dos tienen un nivel de suerte extremadamente alto, pero su tío Gran Rojo los recogió a ambos y trajo a Sun Wukong para que les extraiga el veneno… sus familiares se quedaron junto a ustedes y su padre igual, completamente nervioso jijiji - Samantha rio un poco… para ella siempre era gracioso ver a su esposo en ese estado.

-Ahhh - ambos entendieron todo y solo se relajaron… hasta que se dieron cuenta de algo importante - Espera, ¿Entonces cómo es que estas aquí? - increíblemente, ambos tuvieron una sincronización perfecta.

-¿Eh? ¿No lo recuerdan? - la albina se acercó más a ellos y piso un dedo en la zona del centro del pecho de cada uno - Dije que siempre estaría aquí… literalmente.

La madre soltó una risita al ver las caras desencajadas y por completo confusas de sus hijos… pero después de 5 minutos y que no cambiaran, decidió explicarlo mejor.

-Mi alma fue dividida en tres, y esas tres partes se repartieron entre ustedes y su padre… cada uno tiene un tercio de mi - explico Samantha… no solucionando nada, solo generando más preguntas.

-¡Espera, espera, espera! ¡¿Cómo es eso de que tu alma se dividió en tres?! ¡¿Pensamos que estarías en el Paraíso, según dijo papa?! - exclamo Issei jodidamente sorprendido y confundido… su hermano gemelo estaba en el mismo barco.

-Jejejeje, esa fue una mentirita que le dije que les contara… - ninguno sabía si eso podía definirse como "mentirita" - Yo le pedí que me dividiera en tres, así podría estar siempre con ustedes… y no viéndolos desde un pozo en un aburrido lugar lleno de nubes… estar dentro de ustedes fue mucho mejor… - Issei y Vali se miraban entre ellos, como pensando cómo reaccionar a eso.

Se acababan de reencontrar con su madre, hasta ahí todo bien… recordaron casi morir a manos de un enemigo que creían muerto, nada nuevo… y se acababan de enterar de que el alma de su madre estuvo dentro de ellos siempre...

-Sinceramente, nuestra vida no es nada normal… pero esto es pasarse de la raya - comento Vali sujetándose la frente… esto era algo difícil de digerir.

-¿Quién quiere una vida normal? - su madre se encogió de hombros y saco la lengua de forma juguetona.

-Pero… ¿Exactamente como terminaste dentro nuestro?... Y ahora que me doy cuenta ¿Dónde están Draig y Albion? - pregunto Issei viendo a todos lados, buscando a sus compañeros.

-Mientras el viejo mono (El aludido estornudo sin saber la razón) los curaba, Draig y Albion se quedaron junto a Ascalon y Ouryuken y los anteriores portadores… el shock de ser partidas fue demasiado y siguen débiles, pero consientes… al menos no terminaron dividiéndose en diferentes personalidades como Excaliburn - explico con la mayor naturalidad posible… en esa rara combinación de palabras.

-¿Y cómo sabes sobre las múltiples personalidades de Excaliburn?

-Elemental querido… tu padre me enseño muchas cosas, y yo a él también le enseñe muuuuuuucho- la risita que soltó no fue nada santa… y ambos gemelos luchaban desesperadamente para no quedar traumados - Bueno… el cómo termine dentro de ustedes… para explicar eso, tendré que contarles una historia.

-¿Una historia? - ambos gemelos sonrieron un poco… intuían cual iba a ser esa historia.

-Si… la historia de cómo conocí a su padre y como nacieron ustedes - la mirada de Samantha se dirigió al blanco "cielo", recordando aquellos lejanos días con felicidad… uno de los mejores días de su vida.

 **Flashback:**

-Este es el peor día de mi vida - se quejó una joven, y en extremo, bella albina de ojos azules, posando su mentón en la mesa con una mirada dirigida al vacío…

Dicha joven, que no parece mayor de 25, se encontraba en un café dentro de la Sociedad de Dragón Partner… la mayoría que la veía no le prestaba atención, ya acostumbrados a que este en esa actitud…

-No puede ser tan malo - dijo una voz femenina al lado izquierdo… dicha voz venia de una conocida peliazul dragona de gran poder, que tenía un vaso con jugo en su mano.

-Falle mi 15avo intento de invocar a mi compañero… y en frente de casi todo el clan, y después de jactarme que esta vez lo conseguirá y seria asombroso - esas palabras dejaron sin respuesta a la peliazul… eso si debió ser el golpe más duro que recibió.

-¿Es peor que cuando lo intentaste desnuda? - comento una voz a su derecha… viniendo de una pelinaranja que degustaba su café.

-Mucho, mucho peor…

-Anímate, tienes 6 meses antes de tu último intento… debes poder encontrar a tu compañero en ese tiempo - trato de animar la pelinaranja mientras la peliazul le daba palmaditas en su espalda.

-Gracias, Tiamat, Laury…

Ambas le sonrieron a Samantha… se habían conocido por casualidad cuando la albina iba buscando dragones, con la esperanza que halle a su destinado compañero… tristemente, ninguna de las dos era la destinada, pero aun así se hicieron muy amigas de la mujer que las veía como personas en vez de armas, que las trato como iguales en vez de monstruos o seres que deberían venerarse o temerse... algo que de hecho las sorprendió es que parecía que podía llevarse bien con cualquier dragón, pero ninguno parecía ser su compañero.

Samantha bebió un poco de café - Puag, no sé cómo puedes beber esto Laury.

-Estoy con Samantha, no sé cómo soportas el café - Tiamat apoyo a su amiga mientras bebía de su agua.

-Ustedes se lo pierden - comento Laury volviendo a beber un poco de su te - Pero dinos Samy, ¿Cómo buscaras ahora a tu compañero? - pregunto Laury.

Era necesario que la persona conociera al futuro compañero para la invocación, era una forma de forjar un lazo antes de que forme el pacto.

-No se… además de que será mi última oportunidad - ambas dragonas escupieron sus bebidas ante la información reciente - Si no lo logro, dejare de ser la heredera y le darán el título a Aizen… - Samantha suspiro cansada.

Aizen Elix… su hermano menor… alguien que nació con no solo un gran talento mágico, sino que logro conseguir a su compañero en el primer intento, algo extremadamente difícil de lograr. Muy diferente de ella, que no posee talento mágico y todavía no consigue encontrar a su compañero.

-Además de que aparentemente me empezaran a buscar marido…

-Bueno… ¿no estas ya en edad de casarte y formar una familia? - pregunto Tiamat ganando una mirada entre enojada y burlona.

-Lo dice una vieja de miles de años, que el único dragón que le intereso la termino rechazando de una forma original - la burla de Samantha hiso que una ceja de Tiamat temblara… le hiso recordar cuando se había interesado en Draig y le propuso que si recuperaba sus riquezas, sería su pareja… desafortunadamente, el Dragón Celestial Rojo prefirió luchar contra Albion y ella termino recuperando sus riquezas, y de paso odiando a dicho dragón - Y hablando de familia… ¿Cuándo piensan tener hijos?

-Yo seguiré esperando a aquel dragón de escamas blancas…

-Sigo sin entender ese fetiche con que sus escamas deben ser blancas - Tiamat miro de forma extraña a Laury, quien le devolvió una mirada enojada.

-Como decía, seguiré esperándolo y tener una familia con el - termino Laury volviendo a beber de su café antes de que se enfrié.

-… Veo que no cambias - Samantha no sabía bien que pensar… era o obstinada o algo romántica… pero no podía negar que eso también quería - ¿Y tú Tiamat?

-¿Qué crees? No hay ningún macho que me interese y si bien es buena idea el adoptar, todos los niños o bebes lloran en mi presencia - la Reina Dragón Karma del Caos dejo caer su frente en la mesa, suspirando derrotada.

-Eso es algo irónico dado que eres la madre de todo en la mitología mesopotámica - Laury se burló de la dragona peliazul, logrando que esta gruñera más…

-No me lo recuerdes… sigo sin entender de donde salió esa idea - se quejó Tiamat… jura que cuando se encuentre con el mal nacido lo descuartizaría, aunque era probable que ya estuviera muerto.

-No te amargues… ¿No quieren hacer algo? Para subir lo ánimos - propuso la pelinaranja, aunque sabía bien que quería hacer Samantha.

Era bien conocido que a Samantha le gustaba espiar cuando alguien se cambiaba… si había algo en que superaba a los demás en su familia, era que es un poco más pervertida que los demás, lo que ya es decir mucho. Ellas la acompañaban para subirle el ánimo cada vez que lo necesitaban, hasta se divertían cuando tenían que salir corriendo.

Era una tradición en la Sociedad… si se pilla a alguien espiando, se deberá castigarlo golpeándolo con unas espadas de madera… si lo atrapan. Era una tradición rara, pero como a nadie le molestaban que los espíen, servía para mejorar físicamente… en palabras del creador de dicha tradición "¿Quién no mejoraría su resistencia si tuviera que huir de muchas personas armadas con espadas de madera?"

-No gracias - ambas dragonas vieron sorprendidas a su amiga humana - Iré a mi santuario si me necesitan - aunque no lo demostró, su voz sonó algo apagada, aun con sus intentos de animarla.

Samatha se levantó, pago su café sin terminar y se marchó… ambas suspiraron al ver como su amiga se iba a paso lento.

-Necesitaremos un milagro para que mejore… o un hombre - dijo Tiamat pensativa… lo último lo dijo porque normalmente, un interés amoroso suele ser buen incentivo.

-Buena suerte con eso último… debes buscar un hombre que no la vea como un objeto, y que la acepte con todo, su perversión y su nulo talento mágico - las palabras de Laury bajaron los ánimos de Tiamat, así como los suyos propios… Samantha estuvo en algunas relaciones, pero su ojo para los hombres no era el mejor, por decir poco… todos buscaban tenerla por su relación con los jefes, su cuerpo solamente o porque creen que tiene un gran talento mágico… todas esas veces terminaron con los pobres diablos huyendo de unas furiosas Tiamat, Laury y Samantha, esta última con espada, tijeras o martillo en mano, lo que había a su alcance.

Ambas siguieron bebiendo sus respectivas bebidas mientras pensaban como ayudar a su amiga… sin saber que alguien ya lo haría.

 **En otro lugar:**

 **-** _ **Valla, la Sociedad de Dragon Partner no ha cambiado casi nada, exceptuando los nuevos establecimientos**_ \- pensaba un hombre joven de cabello negro y ojos rojos, vistiendo una remera de manga corta negra con el logotipo de un tigre, y sobre ella una chaqueta de cuero negra también. Usaba unos jeans y zapatillas negras… no era otro más que Bahamut.

(N/A: para una mejor idea, imagínense a Kiritsugu Emiya de Fate Zero, peor con ojos rojo)

Acababa de terminar su reunión con el actual líder Yamamoto… en serio debía visitar este lugar más seguido, se sorprendió al ver al pequeño Yamamoto, que recordaba como un pequeño niño hiperactivo, como un anciano con larga barba.

Ahora paseaba por el complejo hogar de Yamamoto… por lo que se enteró, el viejo tenía una gran familia compuesta de cuatro hijos… tres ya los conoció, el loco Kempachi que quiso tener una lucha con él, el frio Aizen que era calculador y con gran talento y la joven Anna… al parecer aún faltaba una hija pero no se encontraba ahora, pero no se molestó.

Aunque el que Yamamoto se viera ligeramente decepcionado era algo que le intrigo mucho, pero no profundizo en ello… solo se dispuso a caminar por la casa, hasta que llego al sector de los altares.

En este lugar, cada persona tenía su propio altar, grande o pequeño, donde se adoraban a los cuatro Dioses Dragón… cuando se fundó la Sociedad, él dijo que no era necesario, pero el primer líder dijo que era para mostrar su gratitud con el Dios que les ayudo cuando las demás Facciones los dejaron de lado.

Dejando ese recuerdo de lado, se puso a ver los distintos altares de los hijos de Yamamoto, todos alineados de mayor a menor… el de Kenpachi parecía más bien un dojo, seguramente entrenaba para mostrar sus respetos con su espíritu de lucha… definitivamente le agradaba ese sujeto.

El de Aizen era completamente ordenado… sin una mata de polvo o suciedad, todo impecable… algo que iba bien con su propia actitud… el ultimo era el de Anna, el cual en si era normal como cualquier otro, tal vez porque la chica no se destaca en algo en específico.

Pero el que más le llamo la atención fue el que se encontraba entre el de Kempachi y Aizen… el que supuestamente le pertenece a la primera hija de Yamamoto y Rangiku… este se encontraba abierto, como lo demostraba la puerta corrediza abierta, por lo que alguien debía estar rindiendo oraciones a él y sus demás hermanos.

Sin pensarlo mucho entro al altar… el altar era como el de los otros cuatro, grande como una habitación… se encontraba limpio y ordenado, pero no tan meticuloso como el de Aizen… pero sin duda hubo algo que destaco del resto.

En dicho altar habían cuatro estatuas… una era roja, que tenía la forma de un dragón de forma occidental, otro era purpura con la forma de otro dragón occidental, solo que este era más delgado lo que significaba que era una dragona, otro era la estatua de un negro claro de un dragón parado en sus dos patas con siete cabezas, y el ultimo de un dragón negro parado en sus dos patas…

Eran Gran Rojo, Ophis Ouroboros, Trihexa y el en ese orden… pero lo que le llamo la atención al Dios Dragón fue algo muy peculiar… las estatuas de Ophis, Gran Rojo y Trihexa no tenían velas encendidas.

Eso era por demás extraño… pero su atención la tenía ahora la mujer de largo cabello blanco que oraba a su estatua, con varias velas encendidas.

Se acercó lentamente sin hacer ruido… no quería sacarla de sus oraciones… sin embargo, la mujer sintió su presencia…

-Si buscas sorprenderme, te aviso que si en algo soy muy buena, es en sentir presencias - aviso la mujer dejando sus oraciones, riendo un poco al sentir como el intruso se detenía súbitamente.

Bahamut se encontraba sorprendido… normalmente no era fácil detectarlo cuando se lo proponía. Eso demuestra que las habilidades sensoriales de la chica eran buenas.

- **Perdón, es que pasaba por aquí y vi el santuario abierto, y me gano la curiosidad** \- el poder que emanaba su voz sorprendió a Samantha, pero aun así no lo demostró…

-Debe ser un buen amigo de papa para que puedas pasearte por el complejo sin problemas.

- **Se podría decir que soy un viejo amigo de la familia**

 **-** Pero si no pareces tan viejo - la albina soltó una risita ante su propio comentario, el cual también divirtió un poco al dragón.

Sinceramente estaba sorprendido y extrañado… no llevaba más de un minuto de conocerla y ya le caía bien… ¿será que tiene un carisma natural para con los dragones?

Pero su atención cambio al hecho que lo atrajo para empezar - **Dime, ¿Por qué solo le rezas a este Dios Dragón?**

No es que le moleste, era solo curiosidad por saber aquel motivo por el que ella solo le oraba a él…

-Porque él, además de poder ser poderoso y sanguinario, también es el que más piedad tiene de los cuatro, y fue el único que actuó al enterarse de lo que le hacían a su Facción. Para mí, él es el único Dios Dragón que merece ser honrado - las palabras dichas por Samantha, más la oportuna luz del sol que se filtraba por la puerta abierta y que hacia brillar su cabello blanco, le dio una imagen que dejaba en ridículo a cualquier diosa que conoció… esa bella sonrisa, esa mirada de respeto y admiración, en aquella posición de rezo…

Podía notarlo… cada mujer que conoció solo decían palabras iguales solo para aumentar su prestigio de estar con un Dios Dragón o por su sangre… pero ella… no sentía nada como eso en ella… solo aquella gran admiración hacia el…

Algo imposible paso, algo que de seguro cualquier Dios pagaría una inconmensurable suma de dinero por ver… por primera vez, en toda su laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarga existencia… Bahamut estaba sonrojado al ver tal belleza…

Por alguna razón, los líderes de las Facciones sintieron que se perdieron algo que solo ocurría una vez en la vida.

Bahamut sacudió su cabeza, buscando ahuyentar el sonrojo que tenía - **Se ve que lo admiras mucho** \- lo logro, aunque aún se veía un poco.

La albina solo asintió - Si, es un gran modelo a seguir… y me gustaría conocerlo alguna vez, ¡Siempre me gusta conocer dragones nuevos y hacerme amiga de ellos! - Bahamut soltó una risita al ver ese brillo en los ojos de Samantha… si solo supiera.

La albina presento sus últimas oraciones y se levantó - Fue bueno conocerlo señor, pero tengo que irme a entrenar - un leve tono de depresión se filtró por su voz… y eso no le gusto.

- **Si quieres puedo ir contigo** \- Samantha se le quedo viendo curiosa **\- Resulta que tengo un amplio conocimiento sobre diversos entrenamientos, incluyendo magia, así que puedo enseñarte** \- ofreció el dragón dejando pensativa a la chica.

-No lo sé… ¿Cómo sé que no eres un sujeto que de seguro se aprovechara de mí y me violara? - Samantha se protegió su cuerpo, de forma muy erótica, de Bahamut… otro sonrojo surgió en las mejillas del Dios Dragón mientras Samantha soltaba una risita al notarlo.

- **¡No soy así! Solo quiero ayudarte… si, nos acabamos de conocer pero puedes confiar en mí que no pienso aprovecharme de ti -** Bahamut llevo una mano a su corazón y la otra la levanto, jurando por su palabra - **Y no me llames señor… me hace sentir viejo** \- Samantha soltó otra risa ante ese mal chiste, aunque ella no lo sabía.

-¿Y cómo debo llamarlo? - Bahamut se puso a pensar rápidamente un nombre… y recordó justo uno que le gusto de la cultura japonesa.

- **Llámame… Issei.**

 **Seis meses después:**

Con total honestidad, Samantha puede decir que conocer a Issei fue una de las mejores cosas que le paso en la vida…

Desde ese día, Issei ha estado visitándola diariamente, ayudándola con sus entrenamientos en la magia… había sido sorprendente que no se decepcionara de su nula habilidad mágica… eso sí, se rio porque le parecían tiernos los pucheros que hacia cuando no les salían.

A pesar de no hacer muchos avances, ahora si le salían mejor algunos hechizos… para ella eso si era mucho avance.

Cada día que pasaba, Issei le caía cada vez mejor… con él podía hablar sobre sus problemas libremente… no es como si no pudiera con sus amigas, pero Issei proporcionaba más sabiduría que ellas, algo que aún no entendía cómo era posible…

Pero no sol ose la pasaron entrenando, sino que también la llevaba a otros lugares del planeta a pasear un rato… en serio que tenía que aprender a hacer círculos de transporte.

También le era muy gracioso verlo sonrojado cuando hacia un chiste subido de tono, o alguna pose en particular a propósito… cualquier otro hombre, o se hubiera decepcionado de ella por sus pobres habilidades, o se hubiera aprovechado de ella, aunque su actitud no ayudaba con lo último.

Issei en definitiva capto cada vez más el interés de Samantha… o al menos hasta hace un mes, cuando ella le dijo en chiste que tal vez algún día formarían una familia… y él dijo:

- **Si es contigo, entonces no me importaría tener que enfrentar a todos los seres del mundo para tener una familia… eres alguien que, a pesar de sus fallas y defectos, vives con ellos y tratas de mejorar constantemente, sin dejar de intentarlo aun si caes… si, eres mala en la magia y una pervertida consumada, pero posees una fuerte voluntad y deseo de superar tus propias debilidades sin detenerte… eres en definitiva una mujer destinada a hacer grandes cosas, ya sea dentro de tu clan o fuera de él… no dejes que otros decidan por ti, se tu quien decida que hacer…**

Nadie… absolutamente nadie le dijo algo así antes… desde ese día, sus sentimientos de amistad cambiaron… pero por ahora no podía decirle sobre ello, tenía una invocación en la que concentrarse.

Una lástima que Issei no pudiera acompañarlo a buscar dragones… hubiera sido divertido ir juntos.

Pero no era momento de pensar en ello, aunque ya lo hiso… en estos momentos estaba por intentar su último intento de convocar a su compañero.

La albina se encontraba en la colina ubicada en el centro de la Sociedad… era el lugar donde se convocaba al compañero por medio de un circulo de invocación blanco con símbolos con apariencia dragónico… en el interior se encontraban cinco círculos que giraban a la izquierda (dos) y a la derecha (otros dos) y el más pequeño no se movía.

Detrás de ella, se encontraban Yamamoto y Rangiku, acompañados por Kempachi, Anna, un sujeto muy guapo de cabello castaño y mirada serena, con una sonrisa encantadora, junto a la mayor parte de la Sociedad… además de también estar Tiamat y Laury. Ambas habían ido para darle el apoyo que Samantha necesitaba.

Para su tristeza, Issei no pudo ir… puede que no lo conozcan, pero Tiamat y Laury ya querían matarlo por no venir a tal momento para su amiga.

-Muy bien Samantha, esta es tu ultima oportunidad de invocar a tu compañero… espero que sepas lo que pasara si fallas - el tono de Yamamoto fue duro, pero también se notó un poco de tristeza.

Si fallaba, dejaría de ser la heredera, gracias a que Kempachi rechazó el puesto, y se tendría que casar con alguien en un matrimonio arreglado… al principio no le importaba la última, pero ahora era diferente.

Samantha se acercó al círculo y extendió su mano al frente, donde unas marcas iguales a las del círculo aparecieron. Su energía comenzó a emanar y a concentrarse en transferirse al círculo… ese era el papel de las marcas dragónico en su mano y el círculo, permitir la transferencia de energía y la localización de una firma igual.

Así es como funcionaba la invocación… primero se debía encontrar con el compañero, aunque era difícil dado que no sabías cual era… pero al encontrarse, las auras de ambos resuenan en sincronización, aunque ninguno de los dos lo sabe… lo que hacen las marcas es localizar una firma igual a la del invocador y transportar al portador de dicha energía a donde se encontraba el invocador.

El circulo tomo un color rojo mientras brillaba con cada vez más fuerza… Samantha inhalo algo de oxígeno, para después recitar unas palabras.

\- Dragón perdido en el espacio, que la luz roja del destino te guie. Que los caminos de ambos se crucen para dar a luz un futuro juntos. Sin importar la adversidad, ambos permaneceremos unidos como uno solo. ¡Ven a mi, mi compañero! - el circulo de invocación brillo con más fuerza ante las últimas palabras de Samantha… el brillo era tal que algunos se cubrieron los ojos.

Casi todos veían con ansiedad el último intento de Samantha de convocar a un compañero… tristemente pasaban los minutos, pero nadie aparecía en el círculo.

-Es una pena Samantha - suspiro Yamamoto, con una mirada que mostraba tristeza y un toque de decepción.

Samantha fue capaz de escuchar esas palabras, pero no se detuvo, lo que hiso fue poner más poder en el círculo… es cierto que era un desastre con los hechizos, pero era quien tenía una de las mayores cantidades de poder dentro del Clan, solo igualada por Kempachi y Aizen.

- _Por favor… ¡Por favor, que alguien, quien sea, responda!_ \- grito mentalmente la albina.

Casi todos veían tristes el desesperado intento de Samantha de convocar a su compañero, con excepción de Aizen que solo negó manteniendo la sonrisa en su cara… pero todo eso se detuvo al ver que el circulo reacciono de forma extraña.

El brillo rojo, se había vuelto negro.

El cielo, antes azul y despejado, se llenó de nubes grises y el cielo se había vuelto tan negro como el círculo. Poderosas ráfagas de viento salieron del círculo, obligando a todos a aferrarse con fuerza al suelo… aunque algunos no pudieron sostenerse y fueron alejados muchos metros.

Samantha era la única no afectada, sin embargo, unas marcas se expandieron por todo su cuerpo… era el Modo Imperial, ¿Pero cómo? Se suponía que tendrían que tener una buena relación antes de que pase.

Un pilar de luz negra se elevó al cielo, donde las nubes comenzaron a arremolinarse… la energía era que se sentía era enorme, no había sentido nada así antes… pero, se le hacía familiar.

PAM

La energía exploto, generando una última y poderosa ráfaga de viento que mando esta vez a muchos más lejos, quedando solo Yamamoto, Rangiku, Kempachi, Aizen, Anna por agarrarse de Kempachi, Tiamat y Laury.

Una cortina de humo se levantó donde está el círculo de invocación, pero sin cubrir a Samantha.

- **Respóndeme, ¿Acaso eres tu mi Master?** \- una voz fuerte y llena de poder de escucho entre el humo, donde se podía divisar una silueta - **Siempre quise decir eso.**

Con un movimiento de su mano, el humo se despejo por completo, dejando ver a un conocido pelinegro para Samantha y Yamamoto.

-¿Ise? - pregunto la albina extrañada, buscando por todos lados algo más…

- **¿Y a quien más esperabas? -** respondo con un tono divertido el pelinegro mientras Samantha revisaba incluso detrás de él.

-¿Bahamut? ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto Yamamoto acercándose con su familia después de salir de su sorpresa, dejando extrañada a Samantha.

- **Hola mocoso… solo estaba descansando cuando un portal se abrió ante mí, y mis instintos me dijeron que entrara, así que lo hice y heme aquí -** respondió el pelinegro.

Y no mentía… estaba en su casa descansando, triste por no poder ir a ver a Samantha, pero si lo hacía se revelaría quien era, y no quería que Samantha se entere todavía… le gustaba ser tratado como un igual por ella y no como un Dios. Peor de la nada, ese portal con símbolos dragonicos apareció… y como dijo, sus instintos le decían que entre, pero también tenía el presentimiento que era Samantha quien lo llamaba por ese portal, presentimiento correcto cuando escucho su voz llamando para que responda.

Y solo eso basto para lanzarse al portal y aparecer aquí.

Kempachi y Anna todavía no salían de su sorpresa, Aizen tenía una cara que demostraba que trataba de contener su furia, Tiamat y Laury seguían con sus quijadas colgando, y Rangiku junto a su marido tenían los ojos abiertos por completo y de forma exagerada al entender que paso… Samantha al fin pudo unir los puntos y entender algo…

-E-E-Espera, ¿T-T-Tu eres…? - Samantha miro temblando levemente a Bahamut, o como lo conocía antes Issei.

- **Si… perdón por no decírtelo, pero me gustaba que me trataras como cualquier otra persona** \- Bahamut se rasco la nuca en un gesto de arrepentimiento y vergüenza… uno que saco de cuadro levemente a Yamamoto.

El cerebro de Samantha apenas pudo terminar de procesarlo todo cuando paso.

PUM

- **¡¿Estas bien, Samantha?! -** le pregunto Bahamut agarrándola… aunque el preguntar era inútil ya que esta desmayada.

 **Varios meses después:**

Has vuelto a pasar 6 meses desde la invocación de Bahamut… y las cosas para Samantha no hicieron más que mejorar.

Primero el hecho de que su compañero resulto ser Bahamut, haciéndola la primera mujer, o mejor dicho la primera persona, en tener un Dios Dragón de compañero… aunque este le pidió que lo siga tratando como lo ha hecho los últimos 6 meses, que prefiere ser tratado así.

Pudo acceder al segundo nivel del Modo Imperial, desarrollando una armadura negra, algo reveladora en opinión de Bahamut, que permitía crear cañones que disparaban energía pura… y dado su nulo talento mágico, era la mejor arma que podía pedir.

Tiamat y Laury se habían arrodillado ante la pareja, pidiendo disculpas por haber pensado en golpearlo antes… Bahamut llego a pensar si en serio daba tanto miedo o si lo veían como otros dioses que por una pequeña burla causan un Armagedón.

Después de eso todo volvió a la normalidad, aunque ambas dragonas seguían tratando a Bahamut como Dios Dragón, aunque este les pedía que no lo hicieran.

También aprendió mucho mas de Bahamut entre charlas, como que existen dragones que desarrollan una habilidad o más, ya sea por herencia o por encontrar un motivo para romper sus propios límites… en su opinión se parece demasiado al requisito para un Balance Breaker de un Sacred Gear, aunque este le dijo que él fue el de la idea de ese requisito.

También que el crio en un inicio a Draig y Albion, los dos Dragones Celestiales, aunque no le salió muy bien que digamos… le conto como fue de fiesta con Odín cuando era joven, y actualmente con Thor… como normalmente es el que detiene las peleas infantiles de Ophis y Gran Rojo, bajando algo del respeto que les tenia… incluso le invito a comer en Asgard, bebiendo vino sacado de la casa de Dios.

También la llevo a conocer a Gran Rojo y Ophis… sinceramente, no se esperó que uno fuera un vago y la otra una loli con perfecta póker face… lo malo es que no pudo conocer a Trihexa, aunque Bahamut le dijo que estaba indispuesto…

Pero dejando eso de lado, en resumen… desde que descubrió quien es su amigo, este pudo actuar con mayor libertad… nunca espero que alguien de su categoría actuara como alguien normal, además de que no quería que le muestren el nivel de admiración y respeto que normalmente tendría una deidad, o al menos eso pensaba ella.

Su interés paso a amor en ese tiempo… encontrar a alguien como él, que veía más allá de su talento y no la viera como trofeo ya era difícil… solo esperaba que el sienta lo mismo.

En la actualidad ambos estaban caminando por el hogar del Clan Elix, regresando de una cita que tuvieron por la ciudad del Vaticano… pero, desde que salieron, la albina había notado una mirada algo insegura de Bahamut… eso le agarraba curiosidad ¿Qué podía poner así al Dios Dragón Supremo?

-¿Vamos a otro lado? - pregunto Samantha mientras veía a Bahamut.

- **Sí, tengo el lugar perfecto… para decirte algo** \- Bahamut abrió un portal en frente de ellos, después de decir aquellas palabras.

Samantha por un momento se congelo… ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Con algo de duda, entro al portal junto a Bahamut… solo para mirar con extrañeza el lugar donde estaban.

El piso de madera encerada, las cuatro estatuas donde una sola tiene velas encendidas… si, este era su santuario.

-Eto… ¿Qué hacemos en mi santuario? - pregunto extrañada la albina… no le molestaba, pero la curiosidad del por qué Bahamut decidió venir aquí es mucha.

El mencionado se encontraba dándole la espalda… movía sus manos de forma frenética buscando detener y aliviar sus nervios - _ **Vamos Bahamut, te enfrentaste a los dioses, eres el ser más poderoso… ¡Deja de actuar como un mocoso y muestra tus huevos!**_ _-_ se dio ánimos mentalmente, sacando en el proceso una cajita de un portal dorado.

- **Samantha… desde el primer momento que te vi, no pude sacarme de mi cabeza aquella imagen tuya diciendo esas cosas sobre mi… nadie además de mis hermanos me ha dicho algo similar en toda mi vida… -** Samantha no decía nada… sentía que no debía interrumpirlo - **Desde aquel momento quise saber más de ti, conocerte mejor… eres alguien algo torpe, mala con la magia y muy pervertida -** la pobre sintió como puñales se clavaban en ella ante esas palabras, con excepción de la última - **Pero… también eres decidida y con la voluntad para hacer temblar la tierra si quisieras… todo eso es lo que te hacen Samantha Elix… la mujer que amo -** Bahamut se arrodillo ante, extendiendo la cajita que tenía abierta, revelando un anillo plateado con una gema de un color azul rey - **Samantha, ¿Quisieras ser mi esposa?**

La albina estaba petrificada en su lugar, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando… casi saltaba diciendo que SSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIII, de no ser por…

-KKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA - ambos giraron sorprendidos hacia la puerta, donde una legión de mujeres, más la hermana y madre de Samantha, se encontraban viendo a la pareja con enormes sonrisas.

… Tal vez debieron cerrar la puerta.

 **Unos días después:**

Si hay algo en lo que Rangiku era excepcional, era en esparcir un rumor a tal velocidad, que en tan solo dos días ya se tenía toda la boda.

No fue algo grande, ya que solo iría la familia y algunos invitados especiales… el problema era que dicha familia e invitados eran líderes de Facciones.

Terminaron yendo Gran Rojo, Ophis, Odín, Thor, Hades, Persefone, Shiva, Indra, Tiamat, Laury, Tannin, Yu-Long, Sun Wukong, Izanagi, Izanami, entre tantos otros.

Miguel fue el cura, ya que siendo un ángel el papel le venía como anillo al dedo.

Cuando anuncio que ya eran marido y mujer, la fiesta estallo… varias parejas bailando, algunos dioses burlándose un poco de Bahamut con que ahora estaba "atado", algunas mujeres felicitando a Samantha por haber "atrapado" a Bahamut, siendo que muchas lo intentaron y fallaron…

Pero eso no es lo que nos interesa, sino la conocida "luna de miel".

La pareja recién casada se encontraba en la casa secreta de Bahamut, lugar donde guarda tantas cosas que ya perdió la cuenta.

 **Lemon:**

En la habitación extra grande de Bahamut, este se encontraba besando apasionadamente a su esposa.

- **¿Estas segura?** \- pregunto este mientras agarraba la parte de atrás del vestido de novia de Samantha.

-Completamente~ - dijo ella mientras arrancaba la camisa de Bahamut.

Se volvieron a besar mientras sus ropas salían volando debido a ser arrancadas, dejando a ambos semi-desnudos… la lengua de ambos bailaban en sus bocas, explorando la boca del otro por turnos.

La pareja se recostó en la cama, con Bahamut arriba de Samantha… una de sus manos fue a su pecho derecho, masajeándolo lentamente, sacándole un gemido a Samantha.

- **¿Te gusta? -** con cuidado pero rápido, Bahamut retiro en ese pecho el sostén blanco que Samantha llevaba, y comenzó a jugar con su pezón rozado.

-Dos pueden jugar ese juego - Samantha se acercó al oído de Bahamut y sin esperar nada, mordió suavemente la oreja del mismo, pasando después a meter la lengua en su oído y jugar un poco.

Bahamut soltó un gemido ante el ataque de Samantha, pero n ose detuvo… con una mano pellizcó su pezón mientras que la otra descendía hacia la parte intima de la mujer.

Pero esta no lo dejo… cuando estaba por llegar, en un hábil movimiento, Samantha había intercambiado lugar con su esposo, estando ella arriba y el abajo.

-No no no, las damas vamos primero - Samantha descendió hasta la entrepierna de Bahamut, y con sus manos agarro el bóxer negro del mismo y tiro, revelando…

 **(Sonido de disco rayado):**

 **-** PARÁ - gritaron ambos gemelos cubriéndose las orejas, en un intento por no querer escuchar esa parte en específico.

-Pero si llegábamos a la mejor parte - se quejó Samantha haciendo un puchero y mirando para otro lado indignada - Además es una tradición que los padres les digan con lujo de detalle a sus hijos el cómo fueron concebidos.

-Mama, nos acabamos de reencontrar, ¿y lo primero que quieres hacer es traumarnos? - pregunto sarcástico Issei.

-Mejor continua con la historia - pidió Vali queriendo saltearse el momento.

-Aguafiestas - Samantha se quejó y volvió a la historia.

 **De regreso a la historia:**

Nueve meses, han pasado nueve meses desde aquella luna de miel… y la pareja puede decir que fueron los nueve meses más difíciles para ellos.

Y no por temas monetarios o con la familia… sino que después de esa noche, Samantha quedo embarazada…

El grito que pego Rangiku al enterarse resonó por todo el Clan… y dejo casi sordos a sus hijos y esposo. Bahamut, si bien estaba muy feliz, se sentía inseguro por una experiencia pasada siendo padre.

Desde ese momento, la pareja sufrió lo que es llamado "el entrenamiento para padres primerizos", aunque Bahamut ya lo había experimentado con Draig y Albion, pero por como termino, era mejor saber qué hacer.

Samantha era la que más sufría, con los cambios de humor, los antojos, que llegaban a ser raros, las náuseas… claro que Bahamut compartió ese sufrimiento.

Mientras pasaban los meses, las dudas de la familia Elix y Bahamut solo crecían con respecto a un tema… por alguna razón, el vientre de Samantha era más grande de lo que debería ser, y comía mucho más.

Gracias a la ayuda de Freya, diosa nórdica de la fertilidad, y Artemisa, quien también rige los nacimientos, descubrieron la razón de eso… iban a tener gemelos.

Eso solo hiso que la inseguridad del Dios Dragón sea mayor, pero para eso recibió ayuda de Odín, quien es el mayor experto siendo padre y que podía darle los mejores concejos.

Cuando esos nueve meses finalizaron, la pareja al fin pudo conocer al fruto de su amor… y Bahamut sintió que el destino, o Chichigami, le jugaron una broma muy pesada… sus hijos tenían dentro a aquellos que podrían considerarse sus primeros "hijos" aunque no de sangre.

Actualmente se encontraban en el hospital de la Sociedad del Dragón Partner, donde Samantha dio a luz a los gemelos. Han pasado dos días desde ese momento, que Samantha sinceramente no quiere repetir, y la pareja ha recibido la visita de prácticamente todo el clan, recibiendo felicitaciones y regalos para los pequeños.

En la cama de la habitación, se encontraba Samantha vistiendo una bata, tapada hasta la cintura con la sabana de la cama. En sus brazos, se encontraban don bultos cubiertos por unas mantas. A su lado, se encontraba Bahamut, mirando junto a su mujer el contenido de los bultos, con sonrisas en sus caras.

-Ya llegamos~ - dijo Tiamat en un susurro, abriendo lentamente la puerta. Junto a ella, se encontraban Laury y Ophis en su forma niña.

-Hola chicas - saludo con la cabeza Samantha, ya que sus brazos estaban ocupados - Vengan, acérquense.

Las tres se acercaron para ver el contenido de los bultos… eran dos bebes recién nacidos, uno de cabello negro y el otro blanco.

-Que lindura~ - canturrearon las dos dragonas de apariencia mayor, mientras que la pequeña solo tocaba con su dedo la mejilla del más cercano, que era el de cabello negro.

- **¿Quieren sostenerlos?** \- pregunto Bahamut, recibiendo un asentimiento de las dos.

Con extremo cuidado, solo comparable con el cuidado de cuando se desactiva una bomba, el Dios Dragón les dio un bebe a cada una: el albino para Laury y el pelinegro a Tiamat, mientras Ophis volaba y seguía toqueteando su mejilla, aunque parecía que no molestaba al bebe.

Fue ahí cuando Tiamat se olvidó de su "pequeño" problema.

Ambos abrieron sus pequeños ojos, revelando un par de ojos azules y otro rojos respectivamente.

-Eres una lindura ~ - Laury le hiso cosquillas con su nariz al pequeño en sus brazos, quien soltó una risita tierna a los ojos de los demás.

El pequeño de cabello negro también reía, pero quien lo cargaba se encontraba completamente petrificada mientras Ophis seguía acariciando su mejilla, pero ahora lo veía a los ojos.

-¿Pasa algo, Tiamat? - pregunto preocupada la albina.

-No llora - susurro ella, pero debido a la cercanía todos la escucharon.

Y era cierto… recién recordaron el problema de Tiamat con los bebes o niños, pero el pequeño en sus brazos solo le sonreía.

-Parece que encontraste al único bebe que no llora contigo cerca - comento Ophis de forma neutral, no dejando su tarea de rascarle la mejilla al pequeño.

Samantha se quedó viendo como sus dos mejores amigas jugaban con los pequeños… sabía bien que ellas querían hacer lo mismo pero con sus propios hijos, así que una idea descabellada se formó en su cabeza… no sabía si era producto de los sedantes que le dieron antes, o de su naturaleza pervertida, pero la idea le agradaba.

-¿Qué me dicen de ser las prometidas de mis pequeños? - todos se detuvieron inmediatamente escucharon ese comentario random salir de su boca.

-¿Qué? - fue lo que Laury y Tiamat lograron articular.

-Ya, ya, no es como si estuvieran obligados, solo pasara si ambas partes se aman - aclaro la albina.

-Pero… son solo bebes - dijo Ophis inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

-Es para cuando crezcan Ophis-chan.

- **Veo que intentas hacer… que ya estén reservados en caso de que una aprovechada aparezca -** de alguna manera, Bahamut le dio sentido a lo dicho por su mujer.

-Exacto… por quienes son, las aprovechadas les lloverán… prefiero que estén comprometidos con dos de las mujeres en quien más confió.

Ambas se miraron, como tratando de pensar si aceptar o no…

-Bien, acepto… pero sé que no funcionara - dijo segura Tiamat con Laury apoyándola… no le gustaría seguir soltera, pero las probabilidades de que el hijo de su amiga se interese en ella son casi cero, después de todo tenia miles de años a su espalda.

Laury tenía los mismos pensamientos.

-Bien, está hecho… cariño, recuérdame el hacer después los papeles necesarios - Bahamut asintió al pedido de su esposa… si bien la idea de comprometer a tan temprana edad a sus hijos no le gustaba, la cláusula de amor de por medio lo convenció… y tenía el ligero presentimiento de que se cumpliría.

-¿Ya eligieron los nombres? - pregunto Ophis cambiando de tema, siendo ella ahora quien cargaba al pequeño.

-De hecho si… - Samantha pidió a las tres que se acerquen con sus hijos - A él lo llamare Vali, porque siempre me gusto ese nombre - Samantha agarro al bebe de cabello blanco y froto su nariz contra la de él, pasando después a agarrar a su otro hijo - Y el… se llamara Issei - repitiendo lo mismo que hiso con Vali, mientras Bahamut alzó una ceja.

- **¿Y por qué Issei?**

 **-** Porque se parece a ti - dijo con una risita, la cual fue correspondida por el Dios Dragón ante la razón del nombre.

 **Dos meses después:**

Samantha se encontraba con sus hijos en brazos en la sala de estas de la casa secreta de Bahamut. La madre les tarareaba una canción de cuna, después de haberlos alimentado a los pequeños. Su esposo se encontraba al lado de ella, rascando levemente la nariz de sus hijos con una sonrisita… nunca espero que algún día se casara, ni que tuviera hijos, pero nunca se quejaría… es una de las mejores cosas que podían haberle pasado en la vida.

- **Veo que la familia se amplió** \- una voz, similar a la de Bahamut, se escuchó en la entrada de la sala, recostado en la puerta.

Esta voz venia de un sujeto de cabello negro, solo que más claro que el de Bahamut, peinado pulcramente hacia abajo a diferencia del rebelde cabello del otro, con ojos dorados. Vestía un traje negro, con algunos detalles dorados, aunque estos le recordaban al de un cura.

(N/A: ¿es necesario? La apariencia es la de Kotomine Kirei, solo que con los cambios de cabello y ojos.)

 **-¿Trihexa?** \- susurro sorprendido Bahamut al ver a su otro hermano.

- **El mismo… hola, Bahamut** \- Bahamut se levantó, acercándose lentamente a Trihexa.

- **¡Es bueno volver a verte! ¡Han pasado…! -** pero Bahamut se detuvo abruptamente, pasando de aquella expresión feliz a una neutra - **Pero dime… ¿Cómo saliste de la cárcel de El?** \- pregunto este serio.

- **Jejeje, sabía que no se te escaparía** \- Trihexa se separó de la puerta y se puso recto - **Logre que alguien destruyera el sello que los demonios tenían, permitiéndome salir temporalmente…**

 **-¿Y qué hacer aquí, exactamente? -** pregunto Bahamut cauteloso… no es que no le gustara reencontrarse con su hermano, pero él lo conocía, y no vendría sin un motivo oculto.

- **Quería saber si te ibas a unir a mi causa al fin** \- Bahamut entrecerró sus ojos ante la razón de Trihexa.

- **Nunca… no dejare que extermines toda la vida en el mundo Trihexa… hay otras formas…** \- sin embargo, Trihexa solo rio un poco.

- **Jejeje, ya sabía que era inútil… lo lamento, pero incluso si eres mi hermano, tengo un objetivo que cumplir** \- la mirada de Trihexa se volvió seria, mientras su poder inmenso salía de él.

Bahamut hiso lo mismo, al tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos para que dos cosas pasen…. Uno que la habitación aumente enormemente su tamaño, igualando una cancha profesional de futbol, ventajas de la magia dimensional, y dos para que alrededor de Samantha y sus hijos se formara una barrera de las más poderosas.

Desde el punto de vista de Samantha, la batalla entre ambos hermanos simplemente podía describirse como titánica, y eso que ninguno estaba en su verdadera forma y solo estaban calentando.

Golpes, patadas, disparos de energía, hechizos… la batalla entre ambos lo combinaba todo. Pero si incluso parecían estar igualados, Samantha pudo darse cuenta de algo… el poder de Trihexa era mayor.

Afortunadamente, la habitación actualmente expandida tenía la capacidad de reconstruirse, sino no soportaría el nivel de poder de ninguno de los dos.

Bahamut bloqueo un golpe a la cara de parte de Trihexa, contratacando con una patada directo a la quijada, pero Trihexa también la detuvo.

Ambos intercambiaban golpes sin detenerse, pero parecía que ambos sabían exactamente donde atacara el otro, por lo que cuando chocaron sus puños, ambos abrieron sus palmas, creando una esfera de energía cada uno que colisiono con la otra, creando una explosión.

La explosión alejo a ambos bruscamente, terminando con Trihexa chocando contra el muro y Bahamut al lado de su mujer e hijos que lloraban.

- _ **Mierda, es más fuerte que antes, ¿será por haber devorado a El?**_ \- la mirada de Bahamut fue a su esposa e hijos dentro de la barrera que se encontraba cuarteada mucho, como consecuencia de la pelea contra su hermano - _**No puedo seguir peleando con él, pondré en peligro a Samantha, Issei y Vali si sigo así**_ \- con poca dificultad, se levantó y con su mano extendida, creo un portal detrás de ellos - **Hay que salir de aquí.**

Samantha no necesito escuchar más… por cómo se veía la barrera, no soportaría un solo embate más… tenían que salir y poner a sus hijos a salvo. Pero cuando se levantó, se quedó congelada.

Trihexa salió de la pared donde estaba atrapado… sabía bien que aun con su nuevo poder, no le sería fácil vencer a Bahamut, todavía no estaba estable ni al 100%... fue ahí cuando sintió como si algo tiraba de el con fuerza - _**Mierda, el tiempo se acaba, debo encargarme de él ahora mismo**_ \- Trihexa cargo energía en su dedo… si bien la pelota de energía no superaba el tamaño de una canica, su poder era completamente distinto.

Samantha vio como Trihexa disparo aquella esfera de energía diminuta, pero un tirón de su prisión de último minuto provoco que el disparo se desviara… directo hacia Samantha y sus hijos.

La albina vio en cámara lenta como el disparo iba a darle a los tres… sentía que si eso les daba, los tres irían a morir. Por lo que solo pudo pensar una forma en que sus hijos sobrevivieran al ataque.

FHIUM

El ataque, no de acuerdo al tamaño de la esfera, dejo un hueco medio grande en medio del pecho de Samantha cuando esta separo a sus hijos.

Bahamut se había dado cuenta tarde de la esferita, estando concentrado en el portal… para cuando la sintió, no pudo evitar que esta atravesara a Samantha y le dejara ese hueco, provocando que cayera al piso.

- **¡SAMANTHA! -** grito el Dios Dragón agarrándola a tiempo junto a sus hijos, diciendo una y otra vez su nombre mientras sujetaba a sus hijos con su cola.

- **Mierda, falle** \- se maldijo Trihexa… ese tirón provoco que desviara el disparo y matara a la mujer de su hermano, cuando este era el objetivo.

- **Samantha** \- la mirada de Bahamut se apagó momentáneamente mientras sus hijos lloraban… lentamente los puso al lado de su madre, sin molestarle tanto que las mantas que los cubrían se ensuciaran con la sangre que se formaba debajo de Samantha.

Trihexa se enderezo completamente, preparado para atacar de nuevo ahora que él estaba distraído… y lo hubiera hecho, pero en menos de un microsegundo, Bahamut estaba en frente suyo, con una mano abierta y los dedos juntos y rectos hacia el cielo, mientras la otra sostenía ese brazo. Su mirada de furia y muerte es algo que quedara para siempre en la mente de la Bestia del Apocalipsis.

- **¡Hakai!** \- los ojos de Trihexa se abrieron con miedo visible en ellos, recordaba muy bien esa técnica, la máxima técnica asesina del Dios Dragón del Inicio y el Fin.

Sintió como la energía de Bahamut era enviada a la fuerza a cada célula de su cuerpo, destruyéndolas lentamente. Una técnica que podía matar a cualquiera, ya que como envía energía constantemente, la regeneración no sirve, pero que cuanto más poderoso era el enemigo, más se tarda en eliminarlo por completo.

Aprovechando eso, Trihexa creo una esfera de energía, con toda la que le quedaba, en su mano derecha, ya que la izquierda ya había sido borrada.

BOOOM

La esfera impacto el rostro de Bahamut, desconcentrándolo y permitiéndole a Trihexa escapar de dicha técnica. Pero ese triunfo no duro nada… un tercer tirón volvió borroso el cuerpo de Trihexa ante su mirada asombrada.

- **Mierda, se acabó el tiempo… tienes suerte hermano, pero la próxima vez terminare lo que empezó -** Trihexa desapareció en partículas negras, dejando silenciada la habitación con excepción de los llantos de los bebes.

Con una mirada vacía, el Dios Dragón se acercó al cuerpo de su esposa y levanto a ambos bebes con sus brazos mientras trataba de que no lloraran, pero le fue imposible… el también lloraba junto a ellos.

-Ba… ha… mut - la voz entrecortada y agonizante de Samantha fue escuchada por su esposo.

- **¡Samantha!** \- grito Bahamut, aun sosteniendo a sus hijos pero con su cola, arrodillándose al lado de Samantha… las marcas en su cuerpo eran prueba de que el Modo Imperial le estaba dando tiempo - **No te preocupes, estoy seguro que podremos…**

-No… hay… caso - la albina escupió un poco de sangre - Ambos… sabemos que… no sobreviviré - Samantha puso una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

- **Pero si voy por el Sephiroth Grial, tal vez…**

 **-** Sabes… los efectos… de eso… en el usuario… no… me… gustaría… que… alguien… sufriera por… mi culpa.

 **-Pero…**

-Tranquilo… quiero que hagas eso… - los ojos de Bahamut se abrieron de la impresión.

-¡ **Pero si hago eso no podrás ir al Paraíso! ¡No podrás descansar en paz!-**

-Prefiero eso… a ir a un aburrido lugar en las nubes - una débil sonrisa se formó en los labios de Samantha ante su mala broma.

Samantha vio como ojos de Bahamut se humedecían con rapidez, estaba al borde de llorar… su vista se desvió hacia sus hijos que aún seguían llorando, como si supieran que su madre está muriendo.

(N/A: pongan Father and Mother, soundtrack de Naruto Shippuden)

-Por favor… acércame a… Issei… y Vali - Bahamut obedeció, pasando delicadamente a sus hijos a los brazos de su esposa - Mis pequeños… puede que esta sea… la última vez que los vea… en mucho tiempo… pero quiero que sepan… que siempre estaré con ustedes… siempre veré todo lo que hagan… si son algo pervertidos no me enojare… es más, me enorgulleceré… sean buenos, no peleen entre ustedes… sean buenos hermanos… aunque, conozco a su padre… y sé que él no tiene la confianza para criarlo… por lo que estoy segura que crecerán separados… pero aun con eso… si se llegan a reencontrar, espero que sea en buenos términos… coman bien, duerman bien, hagan amigos… y no odien a su padre si hace lo que dije… él no los abandonara aunque los envié con familias diferentes… y si es posible... espero que se enamoren de mis amigas… sé que es mucho pedir, pero sé que harán buenas parejas… me lo dice mi instinto de madre… - una sonrisa triste se volvió a formar en los labios de Samantha - Ya es hora… perdón por no decirles más cosas… pero sepan que no importa donde estén, siempre estaré con ustedes aunque no lo sepan…

Los ojos de Samantha fueron cerrándose mientras sus hijos seguían llorando su muerte… Bahamut, aun con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, puso su mano arriba del cuerpo de su recién difunta mujer, donde un círculo mágico se formó debajo de su cuerpo y en la palma de Bahamut.

Del cuerpo de Samantha, una esfera de un color blanco puro salió, quedando levitando a solo un metro del cuerpo de la albina.

Esa esfera blanca se dividió en tres, yendo una parte a Bahamut, otra a Vali y la última a Issei… las tres esferas se introdujeron en los tres, brillando levemente por solo unos segundos.

Bahamut cargo a sus hijos mientras estos seguían llorando - **Rooooooooaaaaaaaarrrrrr -** un rugido de impotencia y tristeza escapo de su boca…en todo el mundo, tanto humano como sobrenatural, los dragones compartieron el mismo rugido, sintiendo el sufrimiento de su líder.

(N/A: fin del Soundtrack)

 **Fin del Flashback:**

-Y esa fue la historia - termino Samantha con un brillo melancólico en sus ojos.

Ambos hermanos se miraron entre ellos… la tristeza era visible en sus ojos… acababan de escuchar el cómo fue que su madre murió, incluso sus últimas palabras.

Ninguno sabía que decir en estos momentos.

-No pongan esas caras… - Samantha se acercó y los abrazo a ambos - Si bien no pude estar con ustedes en la mayor parte de su vida, al menos crecieron con personas que los quisieron…

-Con excepción mía - dijo Vali… en su caso, fue su madre adoptiva y Laury quienes lo quisieron, sumando después a Azazel cuando fue con los ángeles caídos.

-Si… me encargue de eso con su padre - una risita algo malvada salió de la boca de Samantha, asustando un poco a los dos más jóvenes… no querían saber que le hiso.

El trio se quedó ahí abrazado… disfrutando de la compañía entre ellos… más Samantha, que pensó sinceramente nunca poder hacer esto con sus hijos.

 **Al día siguiente:**

-¿Y bien? - pregunto Samantha sentada en una silla simple con una mesa circular pequeña de cristal y otras dos sillas al lado.

-Todo perfecto… solo necesitaban algo de confianza - declaro Issei abriendo sus ojos.

Ambos gemelos estaban en las sillas al lado de Samantha, bebiendo o comiendo algunos bocadillos que estaban en la mesa… cabe decir que dichos bocadillos y bebidas aparecieron prácticamente de la nada… tampoco es como si saciaran alguna necesidad, pero ayudaba a estar más en el ambiente de una charla.

Habían hablado mucho con su madre, recordando momentos del pasado… como los escapes de Issei cuando lo perseguía el club de kendo, los algo perturbadores paseos de Vali por Grygory, divertidas anécdotas de Samantha…

Al menos así fue hasta que sintieron algo extraño… pudieron sentir a Kiba y Arthur seriamente deprimidos y derrotados emocionalmente… se conectaron con ellos para darles algo de ayuda… esa conexión era más fácil al estar en un lugar como este limbo.

-Volviendo a lo que quería decir… sigo sin comprender como una de las habilidades de papa es tan simple de entender, y la otra tan complicada - dijo Vali regresando a la conversación.

Samantha les había dicho un pequeño secreto que Bahamut guardaba solo por diversión… [Alpha Force] no hacia infinito el poder de uno, simplemente era una ilusión… lo que hacía era reiniciar el nivel de energía a antes de que la pelea iniciara, y el efecto duraba mientras la habilidad estuviera activa… era en palabras simples un botón de reinicio.

-Bueno… las habilidades en si son contradicciones… una borra y la otra reinicia… - comentó Samantha tranquilamente.

Su mirada se entristeció un poco al notar algo extraño.

-¿Qué pasa mama? - preguntaron ambos hijos.

-Parece que nuestro tiempo juntos está por terminar - Samantha creo un espejo de cuerpo completo y lo puso en frente de ambos.

Ambon veían como sus cuerpos se volvían cada vez más traslucidos.

-No es que me queje, pero se habían tardado - comento Issei viendo curioso como su cuerpo desaparece… como dijo, no se quejaba ya que disfruto mucho el tiempo con su madre, pero se le hacía raro el que hubieran tardado tanto.

-Ten en cuenta que Sun Wukong paso días completos despierto para salvarlos… debía descansar un tiempo… - explico Samantha.

-Y supongo que es el adiós - Issei y Vali se levantaron de sus asientos, acercándose a su madre mientras desaparecían más.

-No… es un hasta luego - Samantha abrazo a sus traslucidos hijos, quienes devolvieron el gesto… el abrazo no duro mucho ya que estos habían desaparecido.

La mujer se quedó viendo el espacio donde antes se encontraban sus hijos - Buena suerte, mis pequeños… la necesitaran con los problemas que viene en el futuro - Samantha no solo deseaba que sus hijos salgan bien parados en esta lucha, sino en la que vendrá a futuro.

Después de todo, alguien había jurado que volvería.

* * *

 **-Me vengo arrastrando con varios cortes en el cuerpo de donde salía sangre - M-Mierda… no sé a qué viene esa obsesión de Camila por la sangre para bañarse… que bueno que Orión me saco de ahí.**

 **Bueno, hasta acá llego el capítulo… si lo sé, me tarde demasiado, es que tuve unas cosas que hacer, se me recorto el tiempo.**

 **Astolfo: Estaba ocupado jugando Fate Extella - declaro el jinete vistiendo solamente unos boxers… no voy a poder dormir bien en semanas.**

 **¿No estabas con Chichigami?**

 **Astolfo: ¡Ella está más loca que mi primera maestra! - declaro asustado el pobre.**

 **Solo dale tiempo… estoy seguro que te agradara.**

 **Astolfo: Me ato a una mesa y me violo…**

 **No dije nada… mejor volvamos al capítulo.**

 **Lamento si no avance mucho, pero quise dedicarlo para ver más del pasado de Samantha y el cómo conoció a Bahamut. Y si, en el siguiente capítulo los gemelos harán su reaparición, algo así como en el canon.**

 **Ahora el próximo fics no será Digimon X-Savers… publicare el fic que mencione en aquel trailes del anterior capitulo… y veamos si alguien logra adivinar al personaje principal.**

 **Sin mas que decir, dejen sus reviews y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIENDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	36. Chapter 36

**Y aquí lo tengo, el nuevo capítulo de este fic, aprovechare para decir que el tiempo de actualización de Digimon X Saver se atrazara, dada la popularidad de los demás fics.**

 **Deadpool: ¡Deja de parlotear y actualiza de una vez!**

 **Bueno bueno, primero vamos con las reviews:**

 **autor godz: la verdad siempre pensé que Dios era tan poderoso como Shiva o Indra al menos, aunque eso de que actúa detrás de escena es algo que de seguro usare en mi otro fic… y tengo como implementar estos cambios en los balances de poder. A la creación de Hades no sé si meterla, pero con respecto a cómo se llevaban Dios y los Dioses Dragones, puedo decirte que solo se llevaba bien con Bahamut.**

 **CCSakuraforever: muchas gracias.**

 **Omnipotente Vargas: esa maestra me suena a la de Astolfo en Apocrypha, solo que menos sádica. Y sobre Samantha no te preocupes, tengo planes para ella.**

 **Kuroneko1777: gracias por tu opinión, me alegra que te gustara.**

 **ELDRAGONCOLORADO16: me alegro que te gustara, tenía pensado este cap desde hace mucho tiempo y esperaba este momento para hacerlo.**

 **Sin más que decir, comencemos…**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos**

 **-hola- pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **-[hola]- Draig, Albion y otros seres.**

 **\- hola - Bahamut u otros seres**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 36: El regreso, ¡El Round Final contra la Facción de los Héroes!_

Issei y Vali abrieron los ojos, encontrándose con un paisaje de un cielo de varios colores, predominando los oscuros, y un suelo rocoso de color rojo.

-Así que estamos sobre Gran Rojo… - comento Issei al aire, sintiéndose extraño de estor sobre su tío.

-Es correcto, hijos de Bahamut - respondió una voz viniendo de detrás de ambos.

Se voltearon, encontrándose con Sun Wukong. Este estaba en posición de loto, de seguro esperando a que despierten.

-¿No van a ayudar a este viejo mono a levantarse? He estado en esta posición unas 20 horas - se quejó el mono del Viaje al Oeste.

Ambos hermano se apresuraron en ayudar al viejo mono a levantarse, el cual una vez levantado se enderezo la espalda, provocando el crujir de sus huesos al reacomodar sus huesos.

-Eso está mejor…

-Muchas Gracias, Sun Wukong - ante el primer Sun Wukong, ambos hermanos hicieron una reverencia en señal de extrema gratitud.

-No hay de que, se las debía por haber evitado que Bikou hiciera una locura… si me disculpan, debo volver a mi trabajo, les deseo la mejor de las suertes posibles, él les informara sobre todo lo que pasa - dijo Sun Wukong antes de que un portal se abriera y lo engullera.

-¿Dijo él? - pregunto Issei a su hermano.

- **Ese sería yo** \- una profunda voz vino de la nada, aunque no de la nada en realidad - **Soy Gran Rojo, el dragón sobre el que han estado los últimos 5 días** \- declaro la voz, logrando que los jóvenes se den cuenta de que sobre donde estaban no era un suelo rocoso, eran escamas de Gran Rojo.

-¿Eres el tío Rojo? - pregunto Vali sorprendido por el tamaño… ya había logrado ver a su tío luego de lo de Diodora, pero estar sobre él era una experiencia totalmente diferente.

 **-JAJAJAAJAJA, si soy yo** \- se rio un poco ante la falta de respeto… definitivamente eran hijos de Bahamut - **Es bueno ver que están despiertos y a salvo.**

 **-** Y no es el único - de detrás de una de las grandes escamas de Gran Rojo, Gallantmon salió junto a Susanoomon, Fefnir y Peterhausen.

-¡Chicos! - los gemelos fueron a saludar a los familiares, recibiendo las felicitaciones por haber sobrevivido a ese veneno, y las disculpas por no poder ayudar.

-[Hey, no son los únicos que los quieren saludar] - la voz de Draig sonó desde la luz en el reverso de la mano de Issei.

-¡Draig/Albion! - ambos saludaron a sus compañeros, y de paso los saludaron los anteriores portadores.

-Albion, ¿Cómo esta Ouryuken?

-¿Y Ascalon, Draig? - ambos gemelos preguntaron preocupados por ambos espíritus de las espadas.

- **Véanlo por ustedes mismos -** la voz de Gran Rojo sonó mientras una luz se manifestaba detrás de ambos gemelos.

Dándose la vuelta, se encontraron con algo que los lleno de alivio… en medio de un círculo mágico, se encontraba Ouryuken reparada, con extraños símbolos recorriéndola cerca del filo, pero algo raro era la otra espada en el círculo… era de apariencia normal, con el mango blanco, la guarda tenia ambos extremos apuntando hacia arriba y tenían forma de colmillos, y la hoja tenia escrita en el centro símbolos igual de raros que Ouryuken.

-¿Qué paso? - ambos exclamaron sorprendidos, más Issei que Vali, al ver el cambio en las espadas.

-*Jejejejeje* - una risita algo macabra se escuchó cuando sujetaron sus espadas.

-¿Ascalon/Ouryuken?

-*JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA; HORA DE LA VENGANZA; MALDITO PEDAZO DE METAL ANTIGUO * - ambos pegaron un tremendo salto del susto que recibieron… en definitiva eran las voces de Ascalon y Ouryuken, pero por alguna razón sonaban algo… macabras.

-Oigan, ¿Qué les paso? - pregunto Vali por ambos.

-{Bueno… a Gran Rojo y Sun Wukong se les ocurrió combinar a Ouryuken y a Ascalon con el veneno de Samael que se les extrajo para reformarlas… el caso es que ahora no solo están completas de nuevo… sino que…}

-[Son más fuertes que antes… la sangre de Samael tenía parte de la de ustedes cuando se les extrajo, y al combinar ambos factores con Ascalon y Ouryuken… el resultado no solo fue que Ascalon sufriera un cambio mayor, dado que a ti se te extrajo mayor cantidad de sangre que a Vali lo que explica por qué Ouryuken no sufrió un gran cambio, sino que sus personalidades se volvieron, un poco malignas…] - explicaron ambos dragones, viendo en el paisaje mental como los anteriores portadores se escondían detrás de un muro de muebles mientras las dos espadas liberaban un aura algo oscura.

-Bueno, al menos están de regreso - suspiro aliviado Vali.

-*Tenlo por seguro* - dijeron ambas volviendo en un segundo a una personalidad más amable.

-¿Alguno sabe que ha estado pasando afuera? - pregunto Issei a los familiares.

-No… desde que estamos aquí cuidándolos, no hemos sabido nada de fuera de la Grieta - contesto Susanoomon… es frustro a Issei y Vali, ya que no tenían idea de lo que pasaba.

- **Yo sé que ha estado pasando -** la declaración de Gran Rojo logro que la atención de todos fuera hacia el… aunque mas bien a su espalda, ya que no sabían bien donde estaba la cabeza - **Desde hace cinco días que las cosas no pintan bien en el Inframundo. Los monstruos convocados por Shalba Beelzebub han estado causando destrozos por todo el Inframundo, yendo rumbo hacia la capital… varios equipos, incluyendo a sus sequitos en su mayoría, varios sequitos de demonios, incluso las líderes, han tratado de detenerlos, desafortunadamente, sus chicas no están peleando con todo, tal vez porque sigan afectadas por la desaparición de ustedes dos, y la mayoría no tiene el poder para causar tal daño que la regeneración de las criaturas no pueda funcionar… además todas acaban de desviar su curso a una ciudad en específico, donde se encuentran la mayoría de su grupo -** la explicación de Gran Rojo dejo petrificados a los dos gemelos, tanto de la sorpresa como del miedo por lo que les pueda pasar a los demás.

-¡¿Qué estamos esperando?! - grito Issei, corriendo hacia donde aparentemente esta la cabeza de Gran Rojo, siendo seguido por su hermano.

-[Pero ¿Cómo sabes eso?] - pregunto Peterhausen siguiendo a sus amos junto a los demás.

- **Soy el Dios Dragón de los Sueños… además de poder crear cosas de la nada, puedo entrar en los sueños de los demás, lo que me permite ver lo que pasa fuera de la Grieta** \- dijo Gran Rojo antes de sentir a ambos hermanos en su cabeza - **Voy a tardar un poco en abrir un portal hacia la zona específica… la Dimension Lost interfiere con mi capacidad de abrir portales.**

 **-** No es por molestarte tío, más aun por ser la primera vez que nos vemos y hablamos, pero si puedes hacerlo lo más rápido posible, mejor - pidió Issei, recibiendo un asentimiento de Gran Rojo… que casi hiso que los seis arriba de el se caigan.

 **Dentro de la Boosted Gear y Divide Gear:**

Mientras los anteriores portadores trataban de calmar a unas Ouryuken y Ascalon rodeadas por un aura oscura, Draig y Albion se había separado para ir a una sección alejada de ellos, pero no tanto.

-{¿Estamos seguros?}

-[Ya es hora de dejar de contenernos… es hora de que liberemos nuestra habilidad primaria] - ambos Dragones Celestiales veían en frente de ellos dos círculos, uno rojo y otro plateado, el cual había diferentes símbolos, sin un significado exacto, pero que giran en diferentes direcciones.

Los círculos terminaron alineándose, formando el símbolo dragón que tenían ambos dragones, pero esta vez había un candado cerrado alrededor del símbolo de cada círculo.

CLICK

Con el sonido de algo abriéndose, los anteriores portadores y las espadas se giraron para ver como los candados en los círculos se abrían, dejando que los círculos se desvanezcan en luces de respectivo color.

-¿Qué acaban de hacer? - pregunto Elsha confusa sobre lo ocurrido.

-[Solo liberamos algo que nosotros mismos sellamos por nuestro orgullo] - respondió Draig dándose la vuelta con Albion, dando ambos una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Tanto los anteriores portadores como Ascalon y Ouryuken no sabían de que hablaban… hasta hace poco creían que la únicas habilidades de ambos eran el [Boost] y el [Transfer] en el caso de Draig, y el [Divide] y la [Half Dimension] en el caso de Albion, pero con el Imperial Drive se revelo el [Penetrate] y el [Reflect].

-*¿Exactamente que habilidades tenían?* - todos asintieron ante la pregunta de Ascalon.

-{Todas las habilidades que vieron nacieron después de que selláramos la original después de nuestro primer encuentro. Cuando éramos jóvenes, y no nos conocíamos, casi morimos a manos de un dios diferente cada uno, yo Ishtar y el Ereskigal…} - empezó a relatar Albion con una mirada nostálgica, recordando su primer pelea a muerte.

-[Al principio ninguno de los dos nos tomábamos en serio una pelea o entrenar. Fuimos criados por Bahamut en diferentes lugares, incluso nos entrenó un poco y eso nos hiso orgullosos… ese orgullo casi provoco nuestra muerte, pero en esa batalla, ambos, sin siquiera conocernos, habíamos llegado a la misma conclusión. Es muy difícil para un dragón dejar su orgullo, ya que nos define, pero los dos lo dejamos para así ganar y ser más fuertes… eso despertó nuestra habilidad dormida, una que podía matar a los dioses] - Draig recordaba bien esos días… sus habilidades eran tan poderosas que bastaba con un simple impacto de ellas para ganar - [Sinceramente fue muy aburrido el ganar siempre de un solo movimiento, hasta que nos encontramos]

-{Resulta que ninguno de los dos se ve afectado por la habilidad del otro, lo que nos convirtió en los rivales que fuimos en el futuro. Nuestro primer encuentro nos llevó a sellar nuestra habilidad primaria para desarrollar nuevas.} - termino Albion regresando a mirar a los portadores y espadas al igual que Draig.

-*Y lo que acaban de hacer fue…*

-[Si, liberamos esa habilidad… es peligrosa, y muy poderosa, pero les será útil contra esas cosas si es que se regeneran] - Draig termino lo que Ascalon iba a decir.

Ambos dragones vieron donde antes estaban los círculos… sus mentes divagaban en posibilidades de que hubiera pasado si hubieran liberado la habilidad después de la pelea con Loki, que fue cuando recordaron sobre ello, y sus orgullos no hubieran evitado eso. Pero no había tiempo para eso, debían dejar ese orgullo de lado y liberar ese poder oculto.

Un círculo mágico, uno rojo y otro blanco, apareció debajo de cada uno de los dos dragones dicho círculos se iba desvaneciendo lentamente en partículas doradas.

-Esas habilidades debieron ser muy poderosas si los llevo a crear tales sistemas de seguridad - comento Belzard.

Draig y Albion no habían prestado atención al comentario, pero en realidad tenía toda la razón. Esas habilidades fueron las que los hicieron tan temidos en el pasado.

-[Nos tomara algo de tiempo eliminar los últimos cerrojos] - informo Draig.

-{Lo más probable es que tardemos lo mismo que tardara Gran Rojo en poder llevar a los chicos al Inframundo}

Los demás solo esperaban que lo lograran a tiempo… y que en serio esas habilidades sean suficientes contra las criaturas del Annihilation Maker.

* * *

 **Opening 2 de Kill la Kill: Ambiguous**

 **Unmei no ito wo tachikitta sono saki ni**

Se ve a Japón desde el espacio, pero la cámara va acercándose hasta llegar a Issei.

 **(Instrumental)**

Se van encendiendo reflectores, que muestran a Issei con su sequito, Vali con su sequito, Cao Cao junto a Leonardl y a Godou con un grupo de mujeres.

 **Senobishiteitanda**

 **Kutsuzure darake no semai sekai de**

Se va mostrando uno a uno el sequito de Issei, incluyéndolo, en ropas de batalla, Balance Breaker y al modo Imperial. Después se hace lo mismo con Vali y su sequito.

 **Runway wo aruku egao no uragawa**

 **Kakushita tsumori de**

Se hace lo mismo con Cao Cao, aunque esta muestra una forma extraña. Después se hace lo mismo con Godou y su grupo.

 **Dakedo itsumo kimi ni wa**

 **Minukarete shimatte ite**

Se ve a Issei y Vali caminando por pasillo, mirando seriamente a sus contrincantes, quienes eran Cao Cao y Godou que también los veían seriamente.

 **Konna no wa hajimete de tomadou kedo**

En frente suyo aparece Shalba con muchas criaturas a su espalda. Después saltan muchísimos seres extraños tratando de atacar a Issei, Vali, Cao Cao y Godou, pero los dos primeros hacen brillar sus Sacred Gears y los otros dos hacen brillar sus cuerpos.

 **Hoka no darenimo kikonasenai**

 **Nandaka wakannai atsusa ga mune wo kogasu kara**

La montaña humana exploto revelando a Issei y Vali en Imperial Drive con sus espadas, mientras que en el otro lado estaban Cao Cao con su lanza y unas esferas en su espalda y Godou con un aura y espada dorada. Los cuatro se miraron antes de correr con todo y chocar puños y espadas.

 **Unmei no ito taguriyoseta sono saki ni**

 **Ima atarashii yoake ga kuru**

Los cuatro mandaron a volar más personas por las ondas expansivas mientras seguían golpeándose, mientras que el nombre de la serie aparecía en piedra cubierta de sangre.

 **Omoi wo kitto hitotsu**

Aparecen Cao Cao y Godou con la imagen de un hombre a sus espaldas irguiéndose victorioso, mientras que aparecen Issei y Vali con Samantha detrás. Después pasa a una imagen de la Facción de los Héroes, otra del grupo de Godou, otra de todo Dragon Hunting, y otra de Issei, Vali, Cao Cao y Godou mirando a la cámara con sangre en la cara. Al final aparecen Ouryuken y Ascalon chocando.

* * *

 **Inframundo:**

Apareciendo por medio de un círculo mágico, Tiamat, Kiba, Laury, Ophis, Arthur, Akeno, Scarlet, Rias, Bikou, Sairaorg, con Regulus que esperaba afuera de la Mansión Gremory, y Gasper llegaron lo más cerca posible de la ciudad sitiada.

-Mierda, hay que darnos prisa - señalo Kiba viendo la ciudad, o lo que queda.

Muchos edificios estaban destrozados, unos pocos derrumbados y había grandes columnas de humo negro ascendiendo al cielo.

-Pero no hay señal de las bestias - dijo Ophis viendo los alrededores.

Por lo que sentían, todavía tenían algo de tiempo antes de que las bestias lleguen a la ciudad, aunque no era mucho.

-Eso quiere decir… - las palabras de Bikou quedaron sin terminar.

Todos intuían lo que quiso decir… la Facción de los Héroes ataco el lugar.

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

Varias explosiones sonaron desde la ciudad… más columnas de humo ascendían al cielo.

-Y parece que no se fueron - todos emprendieron vuelo hacia la destruida ciudad.

 **Ciudad en ruinas:**

-Buagh - una armadura negra escupió sangre al impactarse en el suelo cerca de un autobús lleno de niños… okey esto es demasiado cliché, pero que se le va a hacer - M-Mierda… de todas las posibilidades, ¿Cómo llega a quedar atrapado un autobús con niños? - se preguntó Saji levantándose, mientras su armadura se regeneraba.

-¡No te quejes Saji y ayúdanos!

-¡Pero si somos Sona-san, Wendy y yo quienes estamos peleando! - le grito Saji a Reya.

Mientras que el Rey Sitri, la DragonSlayer y el portador de Vritra peleaban, el resto se encontraba tratando de mover el autobús.

-¡Deja de quejarte Saji! - grito Sona saliendo de una nube de humo con Wendy en DragonForce, viéndose muy cansada.

Sona lanzo una enorme serpiente de agua, Saji una esfera de energía violeta y Wendy un [Rugido del Dragón de los Cielos]

BOOM

Una nube de humo aún más grande cubrió a la anterior, mientras el suelo se cuarteaba más todavía.

-¿Eso…fue…suficiente? - pregunto Wendy perdiendo su transformación.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! - su respuesta llego… pero no fue la esperada.

Saliendo de la nube de humo, Heracles se reía mientras todos podían ver las condiciones de su cuerpo… las protuberancias estaban, signo de su Balance Breaker, y se encontraba apenas algo lastimado.

-¡Nada mal, si no hubiera activado mi Balance Breaker y lanzado un misil, de seguro hubiera salido más lastimado! - grito Heracles mostrando una sonrisa - Ahora, ¿Continuamos? - el descendiente de Hércules se tronó el cuello y los nudillos.

-Mierda - susurro Sona ya cansada… si bien no tenía heridas significativas, la fatiga de utilizar hechizos fuertes era demasiada - ¡¿Cuánto pueden tardar esos refuerzos?! - grito la pelinegra al cielo.

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

Como si fuera un llamado de invocación, varias explosiones ocurrieron cerca de Heracles, forzándolo a alejarse… entre ellas pudo reconocer el representativo color del Poder de la Destrucción.

-Lamentamos la tardanza - dijo Rias descendiendo junto al resto.

-Debí decir eso hace cinco minutos… - mascullo Sona enderezándose lentamente.

-¿No viene nadie más? - pregunto Saji aun con su armadura.

-El resto viene en camino, junto con las criaturas - revelo Tiamat tensando al grupo Sitri.

-Es un chiste ¿no? ¡Apenas se puede con una, y ahora viene toda la manada!

-¡Escuchen, la prioridad es sacar a esos niños de aquí, así se puede pelear con mayor libertad contra las criaturas! - declaro Rias viendo a Sona ahora - ¿Por qué no los teletransportaron lejos?

-No se puede… hay algo interfiriendo con los círculos de transporte - revelo Sona recuperando algo de aliento.

-¡Jajajajaja, al fin llego más diversión! - las risas de Heracles resonaron al acercarse de nuevo.

A la distancia, relámpagos, explosiones y edificios derrumbándose resonaban con fuerza.

-Y parece que los otros también se divierten - declaro el descendiente de Hércules.

-Si los demás están aquí, las criaturas no tardaran en llegar - Ophis sintió las energías que había alrededor de la ciudad… todos estaban en ella al parecer.

-¡Apresuren el paso! ¡Nos encargaremos de Heracles mientras evacuan a los niños! - grito Rias en tono de mando al grupo Sitri… o eso parecía.

Del cielo, varias figuras cayeron detrás de la pelirroja, generando una pequeña nube de humo… sin embargo, esta se desvaneció, revelando al sequito Gremory listo para las órdenes de su Rey.

-Lamentamos la tardanza Rias, pero estábamos reteniendo a una de las criaturas con la ayuda de Serafall-sama, Gabriel-sama y Penemue-sama, con asistencia de Yasaka-sama, Navi-sama e Irene-sama - explico Sting al lado de ella, con un tono de siervo.

-Bien, como dije encárguense de sacar a esos niños de aquí mientras nosotros nos encargamos de el resto - declaro Rias sin voltear a verlo, pero eso a él no lo molesto… entendía bien la situación en la que estaban.

-Entendido - dijeron los 15 miembros antes de darse vuelta y ayudar al grupo Sitri.

-Muy bien, ¿Quién peleara conmigo? - pregunto Heracles masajeándose el cuello.

-Seré yo - quien hablo no fue otro más que Sairaorg.

-Peleare a su lado, mi Rey - declaro Regulus posicionándose al lado.

-No Regulus… este es un enemigo al que deseo aplastar por mí mismo - declaro Sairaorg tronándose los nudillos.

-Oh… ¿No me estarás subestimando, heredero de la Casa Bael?

A una gran velocidad, Heracles estaba en frente de Sairaorg, con su puño con una de sus protuberancias con forma de misil, listo para impactar con el pelinegro.

BOOOOOOM

La sonrisa en la cara de Heracles era enorme al golpear la cara de Sairaorg.

Una nube producto de la explosión cubrió al pelinegro por completo, mientras que Heracles se negaba a apartar su puño.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, eso te ganas por creído! ¡Eres igual de débil que el Sekiryuutei y el Hakuryuukou! - se burló este con una risa desquiciada.

Sin embargo, algo que no noto fue como el resto no parecía alarmado por la explosión, aunque si enojados por la burla.

-¿Eso es todo? - los ojos de Heracles se abrieron mientras su risa se moría de golpe.

La nube se desvanecía, revelando a Sairaorg en perfecto estado, con su ropa algo sucia, y en perfecto estado, con solo unas quemaduras pequeñas en la zona de impacto. Su cara estaba algo ladeada por el puño que se mantenía en su lugar, pero sus ojos no mostraban dolor, sino aburrimiento.

-Y dices ser más poderoso que Issei o Vali, ¡Me das asco! - Sairaorg movió con fuerza su cara, alejando el puño de Heracles, y soltó su propio golpe.

PUM

Los ojos de Heracles se abrieron de golpe, mientras escupía una considerable cantidad de sangre… y era lanzado unos 30 metros hasta estrellarse en el suelo.

Se sujetó la zona golpeada, que era justo en la boca del estómago… sintió como si sus órganos se hicieran puré por ese simple golpe. Regreso su vista a Sairaorg, que estaba cubierto por una capa de touki mientras los veía con ojos iguales a los de un depredador… más específico un león.

Heracles apretó sus puños y dientes con fuerza - ¡No creas que me ganaste! - regio mientras disparaba todos sus misiles a un único objetivo.

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

Uno tras otro explotaba, llenando el aire con el sonido de las explosiones… pero ninguna daba en su objetivo.

Los ojos de Heracles se abrieron como platos de nuevo, al ver como con sus puños Sairaorg contrarrestaba cada misil que iba contra el… claro que no salía impune, ya que sus manos se manchaban de sangre cada vez más… aunque era poca dado que la capa de touki servía bien como protección.

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

Los misiles terminaron acabándose para Heracles, quien se veía no solo herido por el golpe, sino también cansado por la gran andanada de misiles.

-¿Eso es todo? Esperaba más del descendiente de aquel héroe que completo los doce trabajos - dijo Sairaorg mirándolo con ojos aburridos… sus puños sangraban un poco, pero no era nada que le molestara.

Heracles lo miro con enorme furia, pero también con increíble frustración… no podía no estar de acuerdo con él, su ancestro completo aquellos legendarios y peligrosos doce trabajos con su fuerza y astucia, pero él no llegaba a lo que fue su ancestro.

Ese era un peso que él y los demás llevaban, el querer igualar a sus ancestros… el único que no parecía estar de acuerdo con los métodos que usaban para ello era irónicamente su líder, Cao Cao.

Del bolsillo de su short, saco una jeringa con un líquido dentro… con este Chaos Breaker, superaría fácilmente a sus enemigos, y luego eliminaría a todos los demonios, como un héroe debe hacer.

Puso la jeringa en su cuello, listo para clavársela e injertarse…

-Así que vas a usar eso… supongo que no debí esperar mucho de ti… - las palabras de su enemigo lo detuvieron.

Heracles se quedó viéndolo con ojos abiertos, antes de cambiar su mirada a la jeringa que aparto de su cuello. Se quedó pensando si era lo correcto usar el líquido… su parte racional le decía que sí, pero era la parte que quería ser un héroe como su ancestro que le decía que no.

Hércules no necesito de drogas para poder vencer a sus oponentes… que él las use solo mancillaría el nombre de su ancestro… su mente estaba en un serio debate, mientras lágrimas de frustración caían desde sus ojos al no poder decidir.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - con fuerza, rompió la jeringa y se lanzó contra Sairaorg mientras las lágrimas de frustración seguían cayendo, pero no se arrepintió de lo que hiso…

-Así que decidiste caer con honor… - Sairaorg retrajo su puño derecho, donde el touki se concentraba y tomaba forma de cabeza de león.

-[Golpe del Rey Bestia]

PUM

El golpe impacto de lleno en Heracles, generando varias heridas, unas más peligrosas que otras, y derribándolo… sus ojos en blanco eran un claro indicativo de que ese golpe lo noqueo, dejándolo en coma.

- _Creo que me contuve demasiado_ \- pensó el Bael antes de volver con los demás.

Los grupos Sitri y Gremory estaban levantando el autobús, llevándoselo lejos a un lugar seguro… los que quedaron estaban listos para enfrentar a los Héroes y a las bestias.

-Valla, no pensé que Heracles caería tan fácilmente - una voz conocida por la mayoría se escuchó a unos metros… de detrás de las ruinas de un edificio, el descendiente de Fausto salió.

-¡¿George?! - gritaron la mayoría de los presentes en posición de batalla… debían estar atento, estaban por enfrentar al portador de la Dimension Lost.

-Me había estado preguntando donde estaban ustedes… por lo que veo escondidos en algún lugar - se burló George, aumentando lentamente la ira de los acusados - Pensar que se pondrían así por esos estúpidos del Sekiryuutei y el Hakuryuukou.

Todos miraban con furia a George, unos más que otros… Tiamat, Scarlet, Laury, Ophis, Akeno, Kiba y Arthur eran los que principalmente querían arrancarle la cabeza al descendiente de Fausto… pero para sorpresa general no fueron ellos, ni Rias o Sairaorg, quienes refutaron lo que dijo.

-¡No te burles de Issei-sempai y Vali-sempai! ¡Ellos son por mucho mejores que cualquiera de ustedes!

George paso a ver con creciente enojo al hablador… los ojos rojos de Gasper brillaban con enojo, aun si se podía ver que temblaba un poco.

-Esos dos idiotas intentaron salvar a Leonardo, su enemigo, de Shalba, otro enemigo…

-¡Intentaron salvar a alguien que podía cambiar de camino de un loco asesino! ¡Eso los puede hacer idiotas, pero son mejores "héroes" que cualquiera de ustedes! - contrarresto Gasper el comentario de George.

-Cambiar de camino… como si fuera a dejar que ocurra lo mismo que paso con Cao Cao - susurro para sí mismo de tal forma que nadie lo escucho - Digas lo que digas, no cambiara que son dos idiotas que fueron directo a la muerte que planee - declaro este con una sonrisa arrogante impresa en su rostro.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron de la impresión, pasando en solo un segundo a mostrar una completa furia e instinto asesino dirigido hacia el portador de la Dimension Lost.

Gasper apretaba sus puños con fuerza mientras dejaba de temblar… este tipo acababa de confesar que fue el que planeo la muerte de Issei y Vali, las dos primeras personas que n ose asustaron con su poder, ni intentaron aislarlo como los demás… Issei lo había aceptado al toque sin problemas, sin mostrar miedo o repulsión hacia su Sacred Gear… y Vali pudo sentirse identificado en cierto nivel con él, hasta lo ayudo en más de una ocasión.

El dhampiro admiraba a ambos, y escuchar esas palabras de ese sujeto… sus ojos por solo un segundo parecieron volverse más oscuros.

-¿Tu lo planeaste? - a pesar de las ganas de Sairaorg de golpearlo, su curiosidad pudo sacar esa pregunta.

-Si… he sido yo quien planeo casi todos los movimientos de la Facción de los Héroes, incluso el incidente de Kyoto - esa información abrió los ojos de todos - He dirigido a la Facción a espaldas de Cao Cao desde hace unos tres años, planeando ataques, secuestros, tratos… todo iba bien para nuestra victoria incluso antes de que nos reveláramos… pero luego llegaron esos dos - el veneno en su voz era palpable.

-¿Esos dos? - pregunto Kiba anticipando a quienes se referían.

-Si… Issei Hyodo y Vali Hyodo, o mejor dicho Issei y Vali Bahamut… hasta hace unos meses no se sabía nada sobre el Sekiryuutei o el Hakuryuukou, pero de la nada ambos se revelaron al mundo, alterando todo lo que planee - los puños de George estaban siendo apretados con tal fuerza que se volvieron blancos los nudillos y sangraba un poco - Todo aquel con el que interactuaban, sufría un cambio que lo hacía más fuerte… Rias Gremory, Sairaorg Bael, Dragón Hunting… dos se suponía que no serían una amenaza y el otro no debería existir, pero la simple presencia de los gemelos altero todo… por eso eran una variable que tenía que eliminar - declaro este viendo de nuevo a sus oponentes… detrás de sus lentes, ambos ojos mostraban una buena cantidad de furia.

-¿Y exactamente que planeabas? - pregunto Rias mientras emanaba una sutil capa de Poder de la Destrucción.

-Eliminar a todos los monstruos que sean una mínima amenaza para la humanidad - esa revelación no tomo a nadie por sorpresa - Eliminaremos a ustedes demonios, que se alimentan de los deseos humanos, a los ángeles y dioses, que se aprovechan de su fe… eliminaremos a cada uno de ellos.

-¿Incluso a los niños? ¡¿Incluso a quienes son inocentes?! - grito Sairaorg enfurecido… los demonios de antaño no se preocuparían por ellos si no son de sangre pura, eso era una verdad que todos sabían, pero afortunadamente los tiempos cambian, al igual que los demonios.

-Si - la sinceridad en su palabra fue tremenda, así como la sorpresa de los demás al verlo hacer una sonrisa psicópata - Ellos son monstruos, simplemente por nacer así merecen morir.

-¡Entonces, ¿Mataras a cualquiera que sea diferente a un humano?! - George no respondió a la pregunta de Bikou… pero siguió sonriendo de esa manera.

-Las conversaciones terminaron… es hora de que la Era de los Humanos de inicio - varios círculos mágicos aparecieron alrededor de George, apuntándoles… la niebla que liberaba era claro indicio de que su Sacred Gear también estaba siendo utilizada.

Sorpresivamente, el primero en dar un paso a delante para enfrentarlo fue Gasper.

-Así que el vampiro cobarde va primero - los ojos de Gasper demostraban el enojo ante el insulto, pero George y todos podían ver que temblaba un poco - Odiado por su familia, dejado de lado por ellos solo por ser media sangre… incluso los Gremory, la familia supuestamente más amorosa entre los demonios, te encerró en una habitación - Rias no podía refutar esas palabras… a los demonios más viejos les dio miedo el poder de Gasper, incluso a ella, y lo encerraron hasta que ella tuviera el poder para controlarlo - E incluso estoy seguro de que el Sekiryuutei te integro a su grupo por lastima…

-Si - las palabras de George se detuvieron al escuchar la afirmación de Gasper - Sé que en un inicio tuvo lastima de mí, pero me asegure de demostrar que soy digno de estar en este grupo… me asusto con facilidad, dependo siempre de la sangre de sempai y casi no puedo hacer nada por mí mismo… pero aun así, Issei-sempai nunca pidió que me esforzara de mas, él quería que creciera a mi ritmo… el confía en mí, ¡más que lo que cualquiera excepto una persona ha confiado en mí! - la imagen de una chica rubia paso por su cabeza - ¡Y es por eso que voy a vencerte! - Gasper había dejado de temblar para ver con furia a George.

Y antes de que este pudiera burlarse diciendo "Quiero ver que lo intentes" algo extraño paso… los ojos de Gasper brillaron, señal del uso de su Sacred Gear, pero ese brillo era algo más oscuro que el normal… sumado al aura negra como la noche que emanaba.

Para incredulidad de todos, una gran cantidad de sombras salieron de Gasper, encerrándolo a George y al resto en un domo negro.

-¡¿Qué mierda?! - grito el descendiente de Fausto al verse encerrado.

-¡¿Gasper?! - Tiamat y Akeno gritaron al ver que donde estaba Gasper solo había un vacío.

-¡No creas que por crear esta oscuridad me das miedo! - los círculos mágicos a sus costados comenzaron a cargarse… pero extrañamente se detuvieron de golpe - ¡¿Pero qué?!

- **Es iNutIl** \- la voz de Gasper sonó por todos lados… era la suya, pero mezclada con otras más oscuras.

-Mierda, mejor me voy - la niebla de su Longinus estaba por cubrirlo, pero esta se desvaneció - ¡¿Cómo?!

- **dIJe quE ES inuTil** \- en la oscuridad, decenas, sino es que cientos, de ojos rojos brillantes se abrieron, apuntando a George… de cierta manera, les recordaban a los demás los ojos de Gasper - **ToDo sE dEtiEne AnTe mI MiradA… tU fIn a LleGadO.**

George retrocedió con miedo visible en sus ojos detrás de sus lentes… esto no tenía sentido. Sabía que los vampiros podían usar la oscuridad y transformarse en animales, ¡Pero nunca escucho de alguien que pudiera usarla de esta manera! ¡Además, ¿Desde cuándo su Sacred Gear era capaz de detener un hechizo a media creación, o su Longinus?!

Sin poder notarlo, una sombra se movía en dirección a su pierna izquierda… pero dicha sombra no era amorfa, dado que tenía la apariencia de la cabeza de un cocodrilo, solo que con dos bocas y un tercer ojo en la frente de color rojo sangre.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! - fue el grito de dolor que escapo de la boca de George al sentir su pierna ser mordida por ese extraño ser de sombra.

Su grito solo aumento no solo cuando su pierna fue triturada, sino también cuando su antebrazo derecho fue arrancado por las garras de un águila de cuatro alas y una pata.

El "cocodrilo" soltó su pierna, dejándolo caer en el suelo sentado… el miedo visible en sus ojos se amplifico al ver lo que tenía en frente… al igual que los ojos del resto.

De las sombras, criaturas comenzaron a emerger como si salieran del agua… pero estas criaturas no eran como las normales… algunas tenían más de una boca, otras parecían estar fusionadas con otro animal, otras le faltaban o sobraban miembros… eran criaturas salidas de las peores pesadillas de alguien.

Lo único en común era que todas estaban hechas de oscuridad y sus ojos eran rojos… un rojo muy parecido al de Gasper.

-No, por favor… - George trato de alejarse, pero termino chocando con la pared de sombra - ¡No me mates, por favor!

- **Qué curioso…** \- esta vez la voz no sonó distorsionada, sino como la de Gasper, solo que más grave… de detrás de las criaturas, Gasper emergió de la oscuridad, pero su mirada carecía de vida y parecía más bien poseído, si su postura como de un muerto viviente era señal de algo - **Estoy seguro que muchos les dijeron lo mismo** \- sus ojos no mostraba ni una pisca de compasión.

Con una señal de mano, las criaturas se lanzaron sobre el portador de la Dimension Lost… sus gritos resonaron de nuevo mientras intentaba apartar a las criaturas, pero en el proceso era consumido por la oscuridad de la pared.

-Creo que en el futuro tendrán serias limitaciones… y no lo digo por ustedes - comento Sairaorg shockeado por la bizarra escena frente a él.

-Pensar que Gasper tendría este poder… habrá que hablar con los vampiros sobre esto - aunque la cara de Rias mostraba lo igual de traumada que estaba como su primo, pudo llegar a concluir una posible acción a ejecutar cuando todo esto termine.

Los gritos de George disminuían mientras era tragado por la oscuridad… hasta que ya no se escuchó nada. El domo, así como las criaturas, desapareció disolviéndose en el suelo… pero esa oscuridad se conglomero en un punto, siendo este Gasper.

El joven dhampiro se tambaleo un poco, antes de caer desmayado al suelo… afortunadamente, Ophis fue más rápida y lo atrapo. Viendo su cara, noto que estaba muy tranquilo considerando lo que acababa de hacer.

-Eso… nunca me lo espere - comento Bikou aun con los pelos de punta por la escena.

-Nadie espero que Gasper pudiera ser así de… despiadado - Arthur tenía problemas para asociar a uno de sus kohais con esa palabra.

-Pero lo más desconcertante era ese poder… - Kiba trataba de recordar si alguna vez vio a Gasper usar un poder similar, pero lo único que recordaba era que podía crear manos de oscuridad, no crear esos monstruos de pesadilla.

-¿Y no te sorprende lo despiadado y frio que fue Gasper?

-Vive con nosotros… tarde o temprano terminaría así - Kiba se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta del Bael mientras Scarlet asentía aun en shock

Para cuando todos llegaron, Gasper comenzaba a despertar - ¿Don…Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso? - pregunto con un serio dolor de cabeza, como lo demostraba su ceño fruncido.

-¿Estas bien, Gasper?

-Siento como si mi cerebro fuera aplastado… - contesto ante la pregunta de Ophis - ¿Qué paso con George? - pregunto al percatarse de la ausencia del mencionado.

-¿No lo recuerdas? - pregunto Laury, recibiendo una negativa del dhampiro.

-Lo último que recuerdo es gritarle a George… y una voz que me decía "hagámoslo" - eso a todos los preocupo… ¿Podría ser que Gasper tuviera un espíritu en su Sacred Gear, que ya tenga uno no vinculado a este o una segunda personalidad?

Sin embargo, esas dudas quedaron en segundo plano cuando…

BOOOM

Un edificio cercano estallo debido al impacto de algo… cuando voltearon a ver, lograron divisar una cabellera rubia cayendo junto a pedazos de metal.

Pero antes de poder hacer algo, un relámpago y un aro de luz impactan con la rubia, pero esta crea una espada y lo detiene. Posteriormente, crea un dragón de espadas y aterriza en el suelo, donde el dragón se disuelve.

-¡Jeanne! - gritaron al ver que la rubia resulto ser la descendiente de Juana de Arco.

-Mierda, a donde valla tengo enemigos - se quejó esta… su cuerpo estaba cubierto con varias heridas de cortes y quemaduras, algunas más serias que otras.

Simultáneamente, unas cuantas personas aterrizan al lado de los demás.

-Así que al fin salieron - dijo Le Fay descendiendo… su ropa presentaba cortes por todos lados, donde los más serios eran el de la pierna derecha y el hombro derecho… incluso su sombrero desapareció.

Al lado aparecieron Irina, Mein, Kurome y Asia… todas presentaban las mismas heridas, aunque lagunas más serias que otras… ni siquiera la defensa de Fafnir pudo proteger a Asia.

-Escuchen, sabemos que tiene mucho para decirnos, pero hay algo que tenemos que decir primero.

-Tendrá que ser para después - al otro lado, Irine, Yasaka, Navi en su forma dragón, Gabriel, Serafall y Penemue aterrizaron.

Rápidamente, los miembros restantes de Dragon Hunting comenzaban a llegar… todas se veían heridas y agotadas, y eso era un escenario positivo teniendo en cuenta los enemigos. El grupo de Mio apareció a los pocos segundos.

Otro edificio fue atravesado, mientras el "proyectil" impactaba cerca de Jeanne… dicho proyectil no era otro más que el conocido descendiente de Aquiles, quien apenas presentaba rasguños y pequeños moretones y una que otra herida cortante, además de una cicatriz en el abdomen.

-Valla, valla, ¿No te jactabas de tu piel impenetrable? - se burló Jeanne al ver su condición.

-Cállate - bufo este… siempre se jactaba de su dura piel y ahora venía el karma a cobrarle.

Junto a Dragón Hunting, Rias y Sairaorg, apareció Night Raid al completo, cada uno con la vista pegada en el descendiente de Aquiles.

PUM

PUM

PUM

La tierra temblaba con fuerza… la causa no fueron más que los 8 Bandersnatch y los dos Jabberwocky que se acercaban a la ciudad… aunque parecían estar a varios kilómetros, todos sabían que llegarían en un minuto o poco más.

-Pudieron eliminar a 3 de ellos - Ophis afirmo al alzar vuelo y ver como faltaban 3 de los Bandersnatch.

-Costo mucho… pero si, pudimos eliminar 3 por ahora - Kiba vio a cada una de las que estuvieron peleando hasta ahora… él sabía que si hubieran atacado con más estrategia, en estos momentos habrían muchos menos, pero no podía culparlas por atacar cegadas por la furia… el habría hecho lo mismo.

-Esos… Bandersnatch… tiene un núcleo… en el centro del pecho… pero es muy resistente - revelo Gabriel teniendo leves espasmos debido al dolor… principalmente en su alas, que más de una vez pensó que se rompieron por la fuerza de esos seres.

-Al menos tenemos un punto donde atacar - declaro Rias viendo como las criaturas estaban cada vez más cerca.

La vista de la Gremory pasó hacia los dos miembros de la Facción de los Héroes.

-Parece que ya perdieron - esa voz tenso a la mayoría… arriba de Jeanne y Joseph, Cao Cao, Gudou y Athena se encontraban levitando.

-No… todavía no Cao Cao - la niebla se conglomero a lado de Joseph, revelando a un George en mal estado… se tuvo que apoyar en unos escombros, dada la falta de su pierna y un brazo.

-¿Qué te paso George? - el mencionado solo miro con furia y algo de miedo a Gasper ante la pregunta de Jeanne.

-Digamos que algunos son más de lo que creímos.

-Te entiendo… no pensé que esos mercenarios tuvieran esas tijeras - Joseph vio con cautela esas enormes tijeras… la mirada de la portadora solo hacía más fuerte dicha cautela.

-Solo te quejas de esas tijeritas para mantener tu fachada de piel indestructible - Joseph tuvo enormes ganas de golpear a Jeanne, pero se contuvo.

-Lamento interrumpir su conversación, pero creo que como dijo Cao Cao, parece que ya perdieron - dijo Godou descendiendo hasta el suelo junto a la diosa y su amigo.

-Y yo dije que no… todavía tenemos a los Bandersnatch y los Jabberwockys - declaro George viendo como ya estaban ahí los mencionados seres - Seguiremos MI plan y acabaremos con el Inframundo y los demonios.

-Y veo que no entendiste… lo que quise decir es que esto se termina - sus palabras fueron serias, acompañadas por esa mirada gélida… francamente asusto a Joseph y Jeanne.

-Y yo dije que no… estoy harto de seguir tu estúpido ideal falso de un héroe… no sé qué paso hace tres años, pero cambiaste para mal… desde ese día debimos retirarte del puesto de líder - las palabras de George solo aumentaron la curiosidad del grupo enemigo.

Parecía que había una guerra interna.

-Pero sigo siendo el líder, y yo digo que esto se terminó - declaro Cao Cao apuntando con su lanza a George, pero este, pese a su lamentable estado, se rio - ¿Qué te causa risa?

-Jejeje, es solo que… olvidas que yo también poseo una Longinus - la niebla hacia acto de aparición de nuevo - Y que fácilmente puedo llegar a Leonardo - eso tensó al descendiente del héroe oriental - No querrás que le pase algo malo al niño, ¿o sí?

-¿No es eso algo muy bajo para un héroe? - pregunto Jeanne a su compañero.

-En la guerra todo vale - fueron las únicas palabras de Joseph.

Cao Cao seguía mirando a George con la misma intensidad, aunque se notaba tenso… puede que la amenaza de George lo haya tensado, pero si ya estar consiente era un gran esfuerzo para el…

-Y para enfatizar mi punto - con su brazo bueno, saco una jeringa con un conocido líquido de entre sus ropas.

-Tch… bien - Cao Cao bajo su lanza fastidiado… si llegaba a usar el Chaos Breaker, no quería pensar lo que podría pasarle a Leonardo.

Puede que no sean familia, pero no había forma de que dejara morir a un niño.

George solo sonrió y regreso su vista al hasta hora olvidado Dragon Hunting, Night Raid, los Reyes Gremory y Bael y el grupo de Mio.

-" _¿Cómo van con el traslado de los niños?_ " - por medio de la conexión de las piezas, Rias llamo a sus siervos.

-" _Falta poco… la llegada de esas cosas derrumbo más edificios y nos retrasamos_ " - Sting respondió por todos.

-Supongo que al fin es tiempo de terminar esto - con el brazo donde tenía la jeringa, George dio una señal a todos los monstruos para que ataquen.

Los 11 comenzaron a emanar una luz cada vez más fuerte de sus ojos… ya los habían visto usar eso antes, y el resultado era, en pocas palabras… destructivo.

-¿Alguno puede generar un escudo? - pregunto Koneko.

-Podemos… pero los demás no han salido de la ciudad - Rias maldijo por lo bajo… el ataque destruiría toda la ciudad y los alrededores y alcanzaría a los grupos Gremory y Sitri con ese autobús.

 **Grieta Dimensional:**

- **Ya casi llegamos -** informo Gran Rojo.

Los gemelos agradecieron mientras esperaban pacientemente por fuera, pero por dentro morían de ansiedad.

-[Tranquilos] - aconsejo Draig.

-¿Draig? ¿Dónde estuviste? - pregunto Issei… desde hace rato que no sabían de ambos dragones celestiales.

-{Hemos estado ocupado con algo}

-¿Y se puede saber que estaban haciendo? - pregunto Vali.

-*Ambos estaban liberando una pequeña ayuda para vencer a esas cosas* - dijo Ascalon con voz divertida, alzando una ceja de ambos.

-[Solo desbloqueamos nuestra habilidad primaria…]

-¡¿QQQQQQQUUUUUUEEEEE?! - el grito de ambos los dejo a casi todos sordos.

-{Si… no era necesario gritar tanto} - Albion se rascaba el oído, viendo si no había quedado ya sordo.

-[… como decía, esas habilidades son muy útiles contra las dos criaturas más grandes… combatamos esas criaturas que pueden matar dioses, con el poder que puede matarlos… ¡Jajajajaja, van a conocer las llamas más temidas de todas!] - la risa de Draig les saco a los demás una más baja.

-{Pero, solo podrán usarlo en el Imperial Drive}

-No hay problema…

- **Si ya terminaron, hemos llegados** \- advirtió Gran Rojo abriendo una grieta dimensional en frente de el… era simplemente enorme.

Del otro lado, podía verse una ciudad, Lilith tal vez, en ruinas, con esas criaturas alrededor de la misma y con los ojos brillando cada vez más.

-Parece que la fiesta ya comenzó… - al lado de los Reyes, sus familiares se prepararon.

-Es mejor que comencemos - ambos se vieron, solo para darse una sonrisa y voltear al frente.

 **Yo, Aquel que despertara**

 **Lilith:**

Desde un helicóptero, una reportera narraba junto a su camarógrafo y el piloto lo que pasaba en la ciudad.

-" _Como pueden ver, las criaturas han llegado a la ciudad, y si pueden ver más de cerca_ " - la cámara se acercó a la ciudad, más en específico a Dragon Hunting, Night Raid, las líderes, el grupo de Mio y los Reyes Gremory y Bael - " _Los únicos que quedan para enfrentar a las criaturas son aquellos que han estado luchando valientemente los últimos 5 días, pero…_ " - la cámara enfoca ahora a las criaturas y a las personas con ellas - " _La Facción de los Héroes al parecer a aparecido… y esas cosas están a punto de bombardear Lilith_ " - la cámara enfoca el cómo las criaturas van cargando cada vez más el ataque, para pasar después a los grupos Gremory y Sitri evacuando a los que quedaban - " _Y todavía quedan personas en la ciudad… el futuro no pinta bien para el Inframundo._ "

 **(N/A: pongan You Say Run… no hace falta decir de donde es ¿no?)**

-Por fin… - comenzó George enderezándose como podía, con una sonrisa en el rostro - Hoy será el principio del fin de los seres sobrenaturales… muy pronto, solo los humanos seremos los gobernantes de todos los mundos… - los descendientes de Juana de Arco y Aquiles no podían contener sus sonrisas… aunque Cao Cao era un tema aparte dada la fuerza puesta en el agarre de su lanza… como desearía no hacer esto, pero George puede aparecer donde esta Leonardo en un santiamén y matarlo, y no podía correr el riesgo.

Dragón Hunting, el grupo de Mio, Night Raid, las líderes, Rias y Sairaorg… todos estaban pensando una forma de no solo sobrevivir al bombardeo, sino también salvar a los que todavía se están evacuando… Irine casi no le quedaba poder para cambiar el terreno y poner a salvo a los demonios.

-" _Mierda, preparen los escudos_ " - ordeno Tiamat apretando con fuerza el puño… vio como Rias le ordenaba lo mismo a su nobleza… ambas, Laury, Ophis, Akeno y Scarlet, siendo las que tienen la energía a tope, crearon un escudo mágico que los abarcara a todos, de varias capas por las dudas… solo maldecían no poder ir por los que se están evacuando… tendrían que dejar la defensa de ellos a las noblezas Sitri y Gremory, pero por cómo estaban los Sitri… solo podían rezar que los civiles solo queden heridos, y no peor.

-¡Y no hay nadie que pueda evitarlo! - grito George con toda la fuerza que tenía mientras el brillo de los ojos de los seres llegaba al máximo.

Lástima que sus palabras no puedan cumplirse.

 **RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR**

Un imponente rugido resonó por absolutamente todo el Inframundo, de forma tal que los seres dejaron el ataque y sus vistas se centraron, así como las de los demás incluida la periodista y el camarógrafo, en el cielo.

Una enorme grieta que mostraba la Grieta Dimensional se abrió… lo que salió de ella le saco el aliento a más de uno, en especial la George.

-¡No puede ser! - los ojos de Athena casi salen de sus cuencas…

-¡¿Qué hace el Gran Rojo aquí?! - grito Jeanne atónita, soltando la pregunta que tenían sus enemigos y la reportera en el cielo.

-" _¡Esto es inédito damas y caballeros, el legendario Gran Rojo a aparecido en el Inframundo!_ "

-¡¿Acaso la concentración de poderes llamo su atención?! - George había entrado en pánico… lo único que faltaba es que a Gran Rojo se le antojara atacarlos.

-¡Hay algo sobre su cabeza! - grito Gasper, todos concentraron su vista en distinguir las figuras sobre la cabeza del Dios Dragón de los Sueños.

La vista de una armadura roja y otra plateada logro que los ojos de todos, sin excepción, se abrieran todavía más.

Ambas siluetas salieron disparadas de la cabeza del dragón gigante… ambas parecían dos cometas, uno rojo y otro blanco, y tenían un objetivo.

Ambas impactaron de lleno en el pecho de los dos Jabberwocky, logrando que se alejen aunque sea un poco de la ciudad.

Uno movió su puño para aplastar a la armadura roja… esta solo saco una espada de la cabeza derecha que tenía por brazo, sobrevoló el puño y clavo la espada en el mismo, para después comenzar a ascender hasta llegar al codo, donde retiro la espada.

El otro trato de aplastar a la armadura plateada, pero esta lo esquivo y emprendió vuelo… golpeo su rodilla, doblándola y haciendo que el gigante se arrodillara.

El Jabberwocky trato de atrapar a la armadura roja, pero esta paso por entre sus dedos… volvió a realizar la misma acción que hiso con el otro brazo, sacándole un rugido de dolor a la criatura.

La armadura plateada alzo vuelo, golpeando el mentón de la criatura con la fuerza suficiente para alzarlo un poco… elevándose todavía más, dio una vuelta mortal y cayó sobre el pecho de la criatura con la patada, que la forzó a retroceder.

Esquivando otro manotazo, la armadura roja lanzo un corte con su espada al aire, generando una cuchilla de energía que impacto en el Jabberwocky, pero no causo un daño relevante.

La armadura plateada invoco a Ouryuken, con la cual, a una increíble velocidad, corto varias veces la mano del Jabberwocky, así como su brazo izquierdo.

Visto desde la distancia, parecían como dos luces, blanca y roja, chocaban constantemente y en diferentes direcciones contra los enormes seres.

-" _¡Esto es sorprendente damas y caballeros!_ " - la cámara grababa como la armadura roja pateo con fuerza la espalda de la criatura, así como la plateada pateo de frente… el resultado fue ambas criaturas chocando una contra la otra, casi logrando que cayeran -" _El Sekiryuutei y el Hakuryuukou, de quienes no se sabía nada desde hace cinco días, han parecido junto a Gran Rojo… ¡Es como si hubieran esperado el momento exacto para hacer su entrada! Aunque no puedo quejarme dado que están peleando contra los dos más grandes_ " - la reportera seguía narrando la pelea mientras soltaba una que otra queja sobre que se habían tardado.

-En realidad fue culpa de Gran Rojo-sama… él fue el que tardo esa exacta cantidad de tiempo - comento divertido Susanoomon, quien debido a la distancia y a su oído puedo escuchar a la reportera, sacándoles una risa a sus compañeros familiares… no hubieran pensado que Gran Rojo los traería justo en el momento que más necesitaban.

-GGGGGGGRRRRRRR (Sera mejor bajar) - gruño Fefnir siendo sostenido por Peterhausen.

-[Fefnir tiene razón… hay que ir a donde están los demás] - siguiendo las palabras del dragón, los cuatro familiares fueron en dirección a donde estaban las prometidas/novias/intereses amorosos/amigos de sus maestros.

De regreso a la pelea, Issei y Vali estaban aplicando el [Lux Impetus], no solo logrando más cortes, sino que se movían de tal forma que los Jabberwocky habían dejado de girar sus cabezas para encontrarlos y se habían quedado quietos, resistiendo los cortes… aunque no era muy difícil.

Si bien es cierto que estaban realizando cortes, la regeneración, así como el tamaño jugaban un importante papel en la batalla.

Ambos gemelos se habían detenido por dos motivos, uno: no llegaban a ningún lado con esto, y dos: usar el [Lux Impetus] ya los estaba mareando.

Apenas pudieron esquivar el manotazo que los gigantes querían dar… pero no se pudo decir lo mismo del rayo que los impacto a ambos. Los gemelos cayeron al suelo, solo algo adoloridos… los Jabberwocky dispararon sin cargar el rayo, por lo que no tenía un poder destructivo extremo.

-No estamos llegando a ningún lado - dijo Issei mientras esquivaba el pie del gigante.

-Su regeneración es muy problemática, además de que son uy resistentes - Vali esquivo otro rayo mientras cortaba la palma de la mano del Jabberwocky, alejándola.

-[Es bueno que hayamos liberado "eso"]

-{Opino lo mismo}

-Entonces guíennos - ambos gemelos alzaron vuelo, esquivando los ataques de ambos Jabberwocky en el proceso… lograron llegar a una altura superior a la de sus oponentes.

-[Muy bien, ¿recuerdan esas técnicas que practicaron y usaron el el duelo contra Gremory y Bael?] - el dragón sellado recibió un asentimiento de ambos.

-{Úsenlas y nosotros hacemos el resto}

Ambos se separaron, Issei a la derecha y Vali a la izquierda, fijando como objetivo un Jabberwocky cada uno.

Issei junto ambos brazos apuntando al Jabberwocky que le toco… las bocas de esas cabezas de dragón se abrieron, dejando fluir fuego que se combinó con la esfera de energía que cargaba justo enfrente de esas dos cabezas.

Vali activo un círculo mágico alquímico enorme detrás de él, donde su energía se dividía y comenzaba a tomar la forma de Ouryukens espectrales.

Pero, a diferencia del partico contra Rias y Sairaorg, esta vez había algo distinto.

El fuego de Issei se hacía cada vez más rojo, pero no un rojo normal… era como el rojo de la Boosted Gear. Un rojo infernal… es como si estuviera usando las llamas del infierno.

Por otra parte, las gemas en los hombros de Vali, así como la del torax y cabeza, se abrieron, dejando salir un líquido extraño… este líquido, quedo suspendido en el aire, hasta que movió hacia las proyecciones y cubrió las armas espectrales. Las armas en cuestión parecían haber absorbido el líquido, cambiando de su color azul a uno purpura.

-{Solo tienen una oportunidad}

-[Asegúrense de darle a esas cosas... no querrán saber que pasara si no]

Acatando lo dicho por sus compañeros, Issei y Vali enfocaron su vista en los Jabberwocky que estaban cargando ese potente rayo, si la luz en sus ojos era indicio de eso.

Una lástima que los ataques de Issei y Vali ya estaban listos.

-¡Tomen esto! - gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-[Infernal Mega Flames]

-[Cursed Ultima Sword]

Tanto las espadas como la esfera llameante salieron disparadas contra los Jabberwocky… al impactar, uno de los Jabberwocky fue cubierto por aquel fuego rojo, mostrando como su cuerpo se convertía en cenizas lentamente, y su regeneración no parecía funcionar.

El otro en cambio, fue empalado por las espadas en su piernas, brazos y torso… al principio pareció que no pasó nada, pero después de unos segundos, las zonas empaladas comenzaron a mostrar un evento inesperado… se estaban reduciendo.

Issei y Vali veían sorprendidos los efectos de esas habilidades… sabían que era extremadamente peligrosas, pero verlas en acción era distinto. Sin embargo, algo comenzó a pasarles… sus armaduras comenzaron a brillar levemente, mientras parecía que se deshacían en partículas de luz.

-¿Qué pasa?

-{Este es un efecto de usar nuestra habilidad original… no importa si recién se transformaban, una vez que la usar, pierden el Imperial Drive} - respondió Albion a la duda de su portador y amigo.

-[Debido a que necesitan de nosotros para usarla, no se podría hacer sin el modo Imperial que nos permite sincronizarnos… pero usarla nos agota a Albion y a mí, por lo que no podemos mantener el Imperial Drive]

-¡¿No hay forma de evitarlo? Todavía tenemos que enfrentar a Cao Cao y Godou y sin esta forma no los venceremos! - declaro Issei

- _Hay una forma…_ \- una voz muy familiar sonó en la cabeza de ambos gemelos.

Inmediatamente, las armaduras dejaron de brillar y se mantenían estables.

- _Listo… solo había que reiniciar los niveles de poder de Driag y Albion. Solo podré hacer esto una vez, acabo de gastar la energía que me quedaba de Chichigami, y dado que soy un alma fragmentada, no puedo generar mi propio poder, o al menos el necesario para usar la [Alpha Force] o la [Omega Force]. Les deseo la mejor de las suertes que una madre puede dar._

- _Gracias, mama_ \- agradeciendo a su madre, los gemelos regresaron su vista a los Jabberwocky, o al menos lo que quedaba.

El que fue impactado por el ataque de Issei solo le quedaba la mitad de un brazo, la cuarta parte del torso y la mayor parte de la cabeza.

En cambio, el que recibió el ataque de Vali había perdido las extremidades, y el torso seguía reduciéndose dejando solo la cabeza que no recibió el ataque.

Pero algo extraño, fue ver unas esferas negras en ambos… el ambos casos la esfera sobresalía del pecho, ya sea porque el pecho estaba siendo consumido en fuego y volviéndose cenizas, o porque se reducía y la esfera no se vio afectada.

-¿Qué son esas esferas?

-[A quién le importa, puede que sea el núcleo de esas cosas… algo tan grande y con tantas habilidades necesita de un núcleo que le permita hacer todo eso]

-[En todo caso, solo destrúyanlo}

Acatando las palabras de Albion, Issei saco su cañón y Vali creo aquel círculo mágico.

-[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

-¿Me prestas energía? {Divide} {Divide} {Divide} - si Vali pudiera ver el rostro de su hermano, aunque no lo necesitaba, vería la sonrisa divertida que decía "¿Para qué preguntas?"

-[Bombardeo Imperial]/[Ametralladora Imperial]

Ambos ataques salieron en dirección a los núcleos, impactándolos sin problema alguno.

BOOOOOOOOM

La explosión termino por destruir los núcleos, dejando ver como en la explosión los Jabberwocky se desvanecían rápidamente.

Afortunadamente, las llamas se apagaron cuando la presencia del Jabberwocky se esfumo.

( **N/A: fin de la música)**

Con la amenaza de los Jabberwocky eliminada, los gemelos partieron rumbo a lo que queda de Lilith… podían sentir a todos reunidos ahí

 **Lilith:**

Sin demorarse más de unos 5 segundos, ambos gemelos aterrizaron entre las fuerzas conjuntas de Dragon Hunting, El grupo de Mio, Night Raid, las líderes, Rias y Sairaorg… sus familiares se encontraban a los costados del numeroso grupo.

Del otro lado, se encontraban los atónitos Joseph y Jeanne, junto a un aterrado George que retrocedía como podía. Arriba de ellos, se encontraban Godou, Cao Cao y Athena, aunque estos tenían una sonrisa ¿de alivio? Era raro pero lo dejaron de lado.

-N-No, ¡N-No me atraparan! - George se veía aterrado, tanto como cuando Gasper hiso "eso".

En su mente no cabía la posibilidad… se suponía que su plan había funcionado, que se había deshecho del Sekiryuutei y el Hakuryuukou, que dos de las mayores amenazas ya no eran un problema… pero de alguna manera, ambos desafiaron esa muerte asegurada que tenían y habían vuelto.

Del miedo que le invadió, soltó la pistola con la jeringa, rompiéndose con el piso… la niebla lo cubrió para después revelar que se había ido.

-¡Hey, por lo menos llévanos contigo! - se quejó Jeanne al ser dejada por su supuesto líder.

Los gemelos vieron extrañados eso… pero tenían que dejarlo de lado, después de todo, tenían problemas más grandes que un mago que había perdido dos extremidades.

-Manténganse lo más cerca posible de Leonardo… George está muy herido y soltó la jeringa, pero aun así es peligroso - susurró Godou a un círculo de comunicación pequeño al lado de su boca.

-" _Entendido_ " - contesto la voz de Erica.

 **(N/A: pongan la versión lenta de Limit Break x Survivor, de Dragón Ball Super)**

Mientras que Cao Cao, el Campione y la diosa descendían, Issei y Vali se giraron para ver a su grupo… sus cascos se retiraron para dejar ver sus sonrisas y sus rostros con las marcas del Modo Imperial.

-Es bueno verlos a todos de nuevo - como si no faltara, hablaron sincronizadamente.

Los ojos de la mayoría de las chicas (Y Gasper) comenzaron a soltar lágrimas, lagrimas que estuvieron guardando los últimos 5 días con excepción de las Reinas y Ophis.

Sin esperar nada, todos se lanzaron sobre ambos gemelos, casi tirándolos al piso si no se agarraban bien al suelo, lo que lastimosamente no funciono porque debido a la cantidad de personas, terminaron cayendo.

-Jejeje - se rieron ambos avergonzados por la muestra de cariño.

Desde el suelo, vieron a Kiba, Arthur, Gasper que se controló el lanzarse junto a las chicas, Bikou, Rias, Sairaorg, el grupo de Mio y Night Raid regalándoles una sonrisa de alivio al verlos con vida.

-Chicas, por favor…

-Primero tenemos algo que hacer… después continuamos.

Las chicas acataron lo dicho por ambos Reyes, levantándose y limpiándose las lágrimas… sus palabras eran ciertas, todavía debían acabar con lo que queda de la Facción de los Héroes.

Aquellas que pertenecían a la nobleza de ambos, comenzaron a desarrollar unas marcas como llamas que se extendían por todo sus cuerpos, saliendo del centro del pecho de todas… Kiba, Bikou, Gasper y Arthur experimentaban el mismo fenómeno.

Los gemelos se rieron vuelta justo cuando Cao Cao, Gudou y Athena terminaban de descender… ambos grupos se quedaban mirando el uno al otro, esperando el momento de comenzar.

Por un lado, los defensores del Inframundo, el grupo que ha estado luchando los cinco últimos días contra esas cosas y salvando a cuantos residentes del Inframundo caídos se pueda, sumado a los recién llegados Sekiryuutei y Hakuryuukou y los cuatro familiares de estos.

Por el otro, los Bandersnatch… las ocho criaturas que quedan, junto a los responsables del ataque al Inframundo, o al menos en parte culpables. Tres descendientes de héroes reconocidos, un Asesino de Dioses y una Diosa de la Guerra era lo que quedaba de la Facción de los Héroes. Del descendiente de Perseo no había ni rastro.

El tercer y último round entre ambos bandos está a punto de comenzar.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá llego el capítulo… sí que me retrase esta vez.**

 **Misogi: te dije que no te enviciaras con el DBFZ.**

 **No me arrepiento de nada… bueno, logre llegar al regreso de los gemelos, que más de uno quería matarme por retrasarlo. Espero que esto resolviera algunas dudas y cree otras nuevas.**

 **Pásense por mi nuevo fic: Dragón Ball Mantra Heroes y dejen sus reviews por favor… estoy seguro que se llevaran una muy enorme sorpresa.**

 **Y no los molestare más, dejen sus reviews y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIENDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	37. Chapter 37

**Listo, aquí tengo el nuevo capítulo de E. , uno muy esperado por todos.**

 **Deadpool: ya era hora**

 **Cállate, y pasemos a los…**

 **¿?: ¡Atención! ¡Somos el FBI acompañados de la CIA y la Interpol! ¡Sabemos que tiene en su casa lolis y shotas, así que le pedimos que se rinda pacíficamente, sino nos veremos obligados a entrar a la fuerza!**

 **¡¿Pero qué…?!**

 **¿?: ¡Escucha niño, somos los yakuzas! ¡Estamos enterados de que has estropeado nuestro contrabando de lolis, así que más te vale salir y tu muerte será rápida y honorable!**

 **¡Pero yo no tengo nada!**

 **Deadpool: ¡Prepárense otakus, hoy es un buen día para morir! - grito Dead armado con granadas, AK-47, una bazooka y demás armas, acompañado de un ejército de otakus armados hasta los dientes.**

 **¡Espera! ¡¿De dónde salió tanta gente?!**

 **Deadpool: ¡Por las lolis y shotas! - el ejército salió afuera, iniciando un enfrentamiento contra las fuerzas del orden y la mafia japonesa.**

 **¡Me cago en la puta! ¡Chichigami, encárgate de las reviews! ¡Yo me voy esconder! - y dicho y hecho, me metí en un bunker privado antibombas.**

 **Chichigami: bueno… veamos que hay… oh, hay pocas, bueno menos trabajo para mí:**

 **Para Omnipotente Vargas… entiendo cómo te sientes, pero era necesario para la trama… y no te preocupes, nunca tuviste un aura divina ni noble… pero en serio, con George se necesitaba a alguien que represente la forma más extremista del ideal de uno de los dos lados de la Facción; sobre lo de Ascalon y Ddraig, el pobre sabrá lo que es muerte por snu snu. Todos aquí concordamos con que Gasper con Balor es lo mejor. Ah, y no te preocupes por Samantha, que de eso me encargo yo.**

 **BOOOOOOM**

 **RATATATATATATATA**

 **Para CCSakuraforever, gracias y lo veras en este cap, que es la primera parte.**

 **PUM**

 **BANG BANG BANG BANG**

 **¡QUIEREN CALLARSE! - el grito logro detener temporalmente la guerra de afuera.**

 **Y para Phantom, solo sufrirán de forma cómica… eso creo. ¡LISTO, PUEDEN CONTINUAR! - y así se reinició la guerra.**

 **Chichigami: Sin más que decir, comencemos…**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos**

 **-hola- pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **-[hola]- Draig, Albion y otros seres.**

 **\- hola - Bahamut u otros seres**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 37: VS parte 1; Evolución._

Los miembros de Dragon Hunting, Night Raid, los reyes Gremory y Bael, el grupo de Mio Gremory y las líderes miraban fijamente lo que queda de la Facción de los Héroes.

-Nosotros tomaremos a Cao Cao y Kusanagi Godou - declaro Vali dando un paso al frente con Issei.

 **(N/A: pongan la música de VS que más les guste)**

La pantalla muestra ahora la imagen de los gemelos en Imperial Drive y del otro lado a Cao Cao y Godou con sus armas listas, con el VS en medio.

-Nosotras tomaremos a Athena - declaro Ophis junto a Tiamat y Laury.

La pantalla ahora muestra a las tres dragonas contra la diosa que las miraba arrogantemente.

-Aquiles es nuestro - fueron las palabras de Tatsumi rebosantes de ira junto a Night Raid.

La pantalla mostraba a todo Night Raid con sus armas listas contra Aquiles listo para recibirlos.

-Nosotras nos encargamos de Jeanne - dijo Akame junto a Leone, Chelsea y Kurome.

Ahora se mostraba a las cuatro contra Jeanne montando su dragón.

-Eso les deja a ustedes a los ocho gigantes - declaro Issei viendo al resto.

Ahora se mostraba al resto del enorme grupo yendo contra las criaturas.

-" _Rias, ¿me copias?_ "

-Fuerte y claro Sona - respondió Rias.

-" _Ya no hay civiles cerca… hemos evacuado y alejado a todos de la ciudad. Tiene vía libre para ir con todo… por cierto, agradécele a Issei-kun y Vali-kun de nuestra parte, parece que sin los jefes los otros están descoordinados_ " - dijo Sona viendo a lo lejos a las criaturas… estaban viendo hacia todos lados, como si no supieran que hacer.

-Entendido - dijo con una sonrisa antes de cortar - Parece que no hay civiles cerca… aprovecharon su pelea para evacuar a los que quedaban y alejar a todos lo más posible - aviso Rias a los gemelos.

-Bien… Asia, necesito que te quedes en la retaguardia - Asia lo vio ofendida por eso - Eres la sanadora, necesito que estés detrás para sanar a aquellos que salgan heridos.

-¡Pero Ise-san…!

-Sé que quieres estar al frente… y si fueran otras circunstancias te dejaría, pero la mayoría ha luchado durante días con poco descanso, al igual que tu - la rubia no dijo nada… él tenía razón - Tienes que estar en la retaguardia para sanar a todos… hazlo por mí - la rubia no pudo ir en contra de esa declaración.

-Bien, lo hare por ti - la armadura dorada brillo antes de desvanecerse, regresando a Asia a su traje de monja y apareciendo Fafnir detrás.

-Y aquellos que estén demasiado agotados vallan con Asia… estarán protegidos por Fafnir - Issei vio como las líderes, así como Navi e Irene se debatían.

-Eso va para ustedes - Vali señalo a las ahora apenadas mujeres… no querían que las vieran cansadas considerando su rango - Se han cansado destruyendo ustedes solas a 3 de esas cosas… sumado a que tardaron debido a que tenían que contenerse para no matar a civiles cercanos, es normal que estén así - declaro el albino.

-Por favor vallan con Asia y Fafnir, estarán a salvo - las mujeres a regañadientes tuvieron que hacerlo, subiendo al lomo del dragón dorado - Y no se preocupen, nosotros terminaremos todo - declaro antes de girarse y enfrentar a los "héroes".

-¿Por qué no los atacamos cuando estaban distraídos? - pregunto Jeanne a su compañero.

-Código de Honor, no atacar hasta que ambas partes estén listas… además si lo hacíamos lo mas seguro es que fuéramos asesinados por ellos - Aquiles señalo a Cao Cao y Godou… sabía que con esto de la división de la Facción, la paciencia de ambos se había agotado y que si no respetaban ese código, lo más seguro es que todo termine para ellos.

-Lamentamos la espera, pero teníamos que organizarnos - Issei y Vali estaban al frente de su grupo, mientras Cao Cao y Godou descendían justo a dos metros de ellos.

-No hay problema - le restó importancia el portador de la Lanza Sagrada.

-Entonces ¿comenzamos? - ante esa pregunta, los miembros del sequito de los gemelos comenzaron a desarrollar unas marcas en su cuerpo… el Modo Imperial estaba activo y todos estaban listos.

-Que comience este round final - fue la declaración del Campione antes de salir disparado junto a Cao Cao.

* * *

 **Opening 2 de Kill la Kill: Ambiguous**

 **Unmei no ito wo tachikitta sono saki ni**

Se ve a Japón desde el espacio, pero la cámara va acercándose hasta llegar a Issei.

 **(Instrumental)**

Se van encendiendo reflectores, que muestran a Issei con su sequito, Vali con su sequito, Cao Cao junto a Leonardl y a Godou con un grupo de mujeres.

 **Senobishiteitanda**

 **Kutsuzure darake no semai sekai de**

Se va mostrando uno a uno el sequito de Issei, incluyéndolo, en ropas de batalla, Balance Breaker y al modo Imperial. Después se hace lo mismo con Vali y su sequito.

 **Runway wo aruku egao no uragawa**

 **Kakushita tsumori de**

Se hace lo mismo con Cao Cao, aunque esta muestra una forma extraña. Después se hace lo mismo con Godou y su grupo.

 **Dakedo itsumo kimi ni wa**

 **Minukarete shimatte ite**

Se ve a Issei y Vali caminando por pasillo, mirando seriamente a sus contrincantes, quienes eran Cao Cao y Godou que también los veían seriamente.

 **Konna no wa hajimete de tomadou kedo**

En frente suyo aparece Shalba con muchas criaturas a su espalda. Después saltan muchísimos seres extraños tratando de atacar a Issei, Vali, Cao Cao y Godou, pero los dos primeros hacen brillar sus Sacred Gears y los otros dos hacen brillar sus cuerpos.

 **Hoka no darenimo kikonasenai**

 **Nandaka wakannai atsusa ga mune wo kogasu kara**

La montaña humana exploto revelando a Issei y Vali en Imperial Drive con sus espadas, mientras que en el otro lado estaban Cao Cao con su lanza y unas esferas en su espalda y Godou con un aura y espada dorada. Los cuatro se miraron antes de correr con todo y chocar puños y espadas.

 **Unmei no ito taguriyoseta sono saki ni**

 **Ima atarashii yoake ga kuru**

Los cuatro mandaron a volar más personas por las ondas expansivas mientras seguían golpeándose, mientras que el nombre de la serie aparecía en piedra cubierta de sangre.

 **Omoi wo kitto hitotsu**

Aparecen Cao Cao y Godou con la imagen de un hombre a sus espaldas irguiéndose victorioso, mientras que aparecen Issei y Vali con Samantha detrás. Después pasa a una imagen de la Facción de los Héroes, otra del grupo de Godou, otra de todo Dragon Hunting, y otra de Issei, Vali, Cao Cao y Godou mirando a la cámara con sangre en la cara. Al final aparecen Ouryuken y Ascalon chocando.

* * *

 **Desde el helicóptero:**

-Hubo una pausa aparentemente en la pelea. Le seguiremos informando - dijo la reportera desde el helicóptero a una distancia ni cerca ni lejos, sino en el lugar justo para filmar y no terminar en medio de la pelea.

La reportera veía extraña el que haya habido una pausa en la pelea, hasta que vio algo más extraño.

-No sabemos por qué, pero parece que las líderes se subieron al Rey Dragón Fafnir, junto a uno de los Alfiles de Issei Hyodo, Asia Argento - reporto la mujer viendo a las mencionadas alejarse, para después ver como ambos grupos se acercaban.

Pero después se sujetó al helicóptero por precaución, ya que cuando los gemelos y los dos líderes de la Facción de los Héroes colisionaron, generaron una onda expansiva que derrumbo unos edificios en mal estado y creo una potente ráfaga de viento.

-¡El Sekiryuutei, Issei Hyodo, y el Hakuryuukou, Vali Hyodo, han comenzado a pelear con los dos líderes de la Facción de los Héroes! ¡Por Satán, el poder de los cuatro es increíble! - la cámara grababa como Vali tomaba a Godou de la pierna derecha y lo hacía girar, para después lanzarlo lejos… Issei, en cambio, golpeo a Cao Cao con su brazo izquierdo, desorientándolo para después embestirlo y llevarlo en la misma dirección a donde fue Godou, seguidos de Vali.

Otra poderosa ráfaga de viento los forzó a alejarse un poco… la causa fue el choque de Athena con Ophis, Laury y Tiamat en sus formas dragón, donde las tres pudieron alejar a Athena de la ciudad. Pero no término ahí… la cámara capto como un dragón hecho de espada se alejaba seguido por cuatro figuras, mientras que el conocido grupo de Night Raid alejaba a Aquiles a una zona más alejada de la ciudad, y el resto del grupo comenzaba a atacar a los monstruos gigantes creados por el Anihilation Maker.

-¡Esto es una locura! ¡La batalla ha comenzado y cada quien parece haber escogido a su oponente! ¡Tres dragones, que suponemos dos son la Reina Dragón Karma del Caos Tiamat y la Dragona Legendaria del Viento Desgarrador Laury, se enfrentan a una desconocida albina con una guadaña… para que sean tres contra una debe ser muy poderosa! - narro la reportera viendo las explosiones a la lejanía, donde estaban las cuatro.

-¡Y las cosas en la ciudad están igual o peor! ¡Cuatro miembros fueron a perseguir a un dragón hecho puramente de espadas, mientras que el grupo mercenario conocido como Night Raid se encarga de otro de los miembros de la Facción de los Héroes! - la cámara captaba ahora ambos enfrentamientos - ¡Y el resto está luchando contra las cosas que tanto problemas y temores han causado los últimos días! - la cámara ahora captaba las batallas que podían definirse como Davids vs Goliats.

De pronto la reportera grito cuando una armadura negra con detalles morados y tentáculos entro al helicóptero.

-Señora, señores, tienen que alejarse de aquí - dijo Saji en Balance Breaker, tratando de que el lugar este lo suficientemente despejado como para que los demás peleen libremente.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Esta es una exclusiva de primera! ¡La batalla final contra la infame Facción de los Héroes, ¿Tienes idea del ascenso que nos pueden dar! - grito la mujer.

-No lo sé y no me importa, solo trato de que mis amigos puedan pelear libremente, porque tiene que hacerlo para vencerlos - sacando sus alas de demonios, Saji salió y con sus tentáculos y manos agarro de abajo al helicóptero, llevándolo lejos aún con las quejas de la periodista.

 **En otro lugar:**

 **(N/A: pongan Battle Theme de Dragón Ball Z)**

Athena detuvo con su guadaña la garra enorme de Laury… pero la fuerza de la dragona la envió contra el suelo, pero la diosa se recobró a medio camino y aterrizo sin ningún problema.

Se impulsó hacia atrás para esquivar el zarpazo de Tiamat esta vez… transformo su guadaña en un escudo para protegerse de los escombros que volaban hacia ella.

Volvió a convertir su escudo en una guadaña. Y usando su fuerza, hiso un corte a presión que fue en dirección a Tiamat… la Reina Dragón logro esquivarlo, pero se vio herida por un corte en el abdomen… al menos no era tan profundo como el que el ataque de Athena dejo en el suelo.

Athena alza vuelo, escapando del bombardeo de Ophis… lanza varios cortes de energía hacia la Diosa Dragón del Infinito, pero esta las bloquea con su propio bombardeo de energía dragónico infinita.

El choque de energías creo una enorme nube de humo, la cual Athena aprovecho para lanzar otro corte a presión que logro golpear a Ophis.

Se dio vuelta rápidamente para encarar a Laury que iba hacia ella… la diosa lanzo su guadaña, que logro cortar un ala de la dragona, provocando que cayera.

Desde abajo, Tiamat se elevaba ya curada de la herida, con el objetivo de atacar desprevenidamente a Athena… pero la diosa ya sabía eso.

-AHG - un quejido salió de la boca de Tiamat al sentir como sus alas fueron cortadas… la guadaña de Athena había actuado como un boomerang y pego la vuelta, cortando las alas de Tiamat en el proceso.

La guadaña siguió su camino, esta vez yendo a su tercera víctima… pero aun herida, Ophis logro dar un zarpado para desviar la guadaña, haciendo que esta regrese con Athena.

-Como supuse… ella será más difícil - susurro Athena viendo a Ophis… se veía que aun sin su poder completo, era un enemigo demasiado poderoso.

La vista de la diosa cambio hacia las dos dragonas caídas… ambas terminaron al lado de la otra, regenerando sus alas cercenadas.

-Mierda… sabe qué haremos antes que lo hagamos… - se quejó Laury recuperando su ala.

-Es la Diosa de la Sabiduría… es la más lista de los olímpicos… - dijo Tiamat, adolorida todavía por la pérdida de sus dos alas - … ¿No te parece… que nos mira como si estuviéramos… en donde quiere? - dijo viendo a la diosa.

-Tu dijiste que es la Diosa de la Sabiduría… pero aun así… no puede ser que haya planeado todo… - se trataba de convencer Laury.

-¡Saben…! - las dragonas prestaron atención a las palabras de la diosa - ¡Desde aquí se ven tan débiles! - Athena sabía bien donde picar para que el orgullo de las dragonas se vea herido.

Laury y Tiamat estaban listas para atacar desde el suelo, sin notar como Athena chasqueaba los dedos.

-¡Tiamat, Laury, salgan de ahí! - grito Ophis al ver como el suelo se resquebrajaba.

Del suelo, dos enormes serpientes de piedra salieron, enrollándose alrededor de ambas dragones… no sería un problema para ellas el liberarse, sino fuera que aún estaban resentidas por el dolor de perder sus alas y que los ojos de esas serpientes brillaban.

-Si bien no pueden convertir a alguien en piedra dado que no estoy cerca, si pueden inmovilizar con la mirada - dijo Athena al aire, siendo que la única que a escucho fue Ophis.

-¡AHG! ¡¿Cuándo las creo?! - se preguntó Laury.

-Fue cuando me enviaste al suelo… mientras estuve ahí, cree a esos dos bebes - respondió Athena restándole importancia.

Pero se tuvo que mover rápido para esquivar el zarpazo de Ophis, quien al ver que se alejó no perdió tiempo y lanzo una llamarada de su boca en su dirección.

Volviendo su guadaña un escudo, se protegió de las abrasadoras llamas… aunque se vio forzada a soltar el escudo dado que este estaba al rojo vivo… pero no es como si estuviera indefensa.

Extendiendo su mano al frente, se formaron detrás de ella una gran parvada de águilas y búhos que fueron en dirección a Ophis… si fueran animales normales no serían más que una muy leve molestia, pero estos estaban formados por la energía de Athena, lo que los hacia peligrosos.

- _Me olvide que podía hacer eso_ \- pensó Ophis mientras trataba de alejar a los búhos de sus ojos y de destrozar a las águilas con sus garras, pero eran muy rápidos y el tamaño de Ophis no favorecía la velocidad.

Athena extendió la mano, llamando a su escudo que se había logrado enfriar con la caída… este voló hacia su dueña mientras se transformaba de nuevo en guadaña.

Athena salió disparada contra Ophis que aun trataba de sacarse a las aves… pero pudo ver como la diosa se acercaba.

- _Supongo que es hora de probarlo_ \- Ophis se concentró unos segundos antes de que algo ocurriera.

Athena se detuvo al ver como la parvada que invoco estaba conglomerándose cada vez más… como si Ophis se estuviera…

-ROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR - rugiendo con fuerza, Ophis creo una ráfaga de viento que alejo temporalmente a la parvada… pero ese corto tiempo fue suficiente para que escapara.

-¡¿Pero qué…?! - rápidamente Athena volvió a transformar su guadaña en un escudo, protegiéndose del inesperado zarpazo de Ophis.

Athena vio sorprendida el cambio… no era nada extraño, lo único que hiso fue encogerse hasta ser un poco más grande que un elefante.

-¿Redujiste tu tamaño y perdiste fuerza para ganar velocidad? - era una posibilidad que ella calculo, pero la descarto dado que no lo harían por su orgullo.

-Tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas - Ophis se lanzó contra Athena a una velocidad mayor.

Athena ahora podía decir que estaba en algunos problemas… tenía que bloquear los rápidos ataques de Ophis y a la vez planear una estrategia que le permitiera vencer a la Diosa Dragón… claro que no podía ni matarla a ella o a las otras dos, eso no le gustaría a Godou.

 **(N/A: hasta acá la música)**

En el suelo, Tiamat y Laury trataban de sacarse esas molestas serpientes de piedra. Ya habían recuperados sus alas, pero estas cosas eran muy pesadas y además del problema de sus ojos, también se habían enroscado alrededor de ellas… es increíble que Athena lograra crearlas en un lapso de unos segundos.

-Laury - el llamado de Tiamat captó la atención de la dragona - Cuando diga ya, dispara a la cabeza de mi serpiente y yo a la tuya - era algo arriesgado… ambas cabezas estaban sobre ellas, y las colas de las serpientes dificultaban el movimiento de sus cabezas, pero aun así era la única opción.

Haciendo un increíble esfuerzo para poder mover la cabeza, aun para una dragona, Tiamat apunto con su boca a la cabeza de la serpiente que tenía a Laury, que estaba en su espalda. Laury, de mientras, apunto a la cabeza de la serpiente de Tiamat, que estaba al final de su cola.

-Uno, dos, ¡Tres! ¡Ahora! - disparando una esfera de energía azul y naranja respectivamente, ambas dragonas pudieron darle a su objetivo…

BOOM

Aunque no se libraron de salir heridas.

-Mierda… casi pierdo mi cola - se quejó Tiamat al ver su cola herida y un poco magullada por el ataque.

-No te quejes, que a mí me duele la espalda ahora - Laury tenía una herida visible en su lomo.

Afortunadamente, no eran heridas que les dificultara pelear.

-¿Alguna idea de cómo enfrentarnos a ella? - pregunto Laury viendo el choque entre Athena y Ophis.

-Reduzcámonos como Ophis - dijo Tiamat ganándose una mirada sorprendida de Laury.

-¿Y por qué tendríamos que hacer eso? Así podemos vencerla - declaro Laury ofendida por esas palabras.

-Ya deja esa actitud - la mirada de Tiamat era de reproche, y no estaba dirigida solo a Laury… si no a ella misma también - Es por esa actitud arrogante que casi perdemos a Ise y Vali… cada vez que actuamos así perdemos. Como en el partido contra Rias y Sairaorg, o la batalla contra la Facción de los Héroes, donde quedamos como inútiles porque nos dejamos guiar por el orgullo - Tiamat regreso su vista a la pelea - No podemos dejar que el orgullo nos controle de nuevo… es momento de cambiar - las palabras de Tiamat estaban llenas de verdad, lo que hiso a Laury bajar la cabeza decepcionada de sí misma.

Pero la Reina de Vali la volvió a levantar, enfocada en la batalla de los cielos mientras ella y Tiamat reducían su tamaño a uno igual al de Ophis.

Como dijo Tiamat, era hora de cambiar.

CRACK

Sin saberlo, dentro de ambas dragonas algo pareció romperse… algo que contenía su verdadero poder.

Athena seguía defendiéndose de los rápidos ataques de Ophis… el choque creaba ráfagas de viento que alejaban a las aves que creo, lo que impedía que pudieran distraer a Ophis… además no estaban cerca del suelo como para poder crear serpiente.

Y se puso pero cuando sintió que debía alejarse más… lo hiso a tiempo o resultaría seriamente herida por el ataque de Tiamat y Laury.

-Genial, se liberaron - la diosa estaba evaluando sus opciones viendo todo el escenario - _Ahora que están las tres juntas será más difícil el vencerlas… no soy capaz de defenderme de un ataque simultaneo de las tres con la velocidad actual que tienen… podría usar eso, pero primero necesito distraerlas_ \- con un movimiento de su mano, Athena creo más aves y las envió contra las dragonas, pero en vez de atacarlas, volaban alrededor de las tres formando una esfera de 50 metros de diámetro que giraba a gran velocidad.

Sin perder tiempo, volvió a crear más animales, pero esta vez no eran aves… Athena había creado arañas de un considerable tamaño.

Esas arañas las lanzo a la esfera de aves, donde se escondieron entre ellas y comenzaron con el plan.

-Estén atentas, va a atacar en cualquier momento - dijo Tiamat viendo para todos lados.

De repente, algunas aves rompieron la formación y fueron en picada contra las dragonas.

-¡Cuidado! - alejándose, Laury logró esquivarla por poco… no así a las otras tres que vinieron en direcciones distintas.

Las dragonas de golpe se vieron envueltas en un inesperado y veloz ataque de las aves que las rodeaban… lo peor es que estaban bien coordinadas, sabiendo cuando salir y atacar y por donde ir para no chocar con otro.

-¡¿De qué están hechas las aves para causar tanto daño?! - grito Laury tratando de incinerar a algunas aves, pero eran resistentes al fuego, o al menos en parte - ¡¿Qué clase de invocación tiene Athena?!

-¡No son invocaciones, fueron creadas por su propio poder… ella puede crear animales de acuerdo a los que está relacionada! - dijo Ophis, sin ver como unos extraños hilos brillantes pero delgados se pegaban a ella.

-¡¿Y qué animales están relacionados a ella?! - pregunto Tiamat.

-¡Si no mal recuerdo eran serpientes, águilas, búhos y…! - antes de poder decir lo último, la Diosa Dragona vio cómo su cuerpo tenia pegado unos hilos -… arañas - susurro al ver que se dio cuenta tarde.

Un grupo de aves rodeo a Ophis, haciendo que los hilos se enrosquen y atrapen las garras, pies, hocico y alas de la dragona de escamas purpuras oscuras.

-¡Ophis! - gritaron Tiamat y Laury al ver como la dragona caía rápidamente.

-¡Yo que ustedes no me distraería! - a una velocidad absurda, Athena apareció entre ambas.

Con su guadaña, comenzó a girar como un tropo, provocando un serio corte en ambas dragonas… por suerte se alejaron a tiempo o podría haber sido peor.

Pero ante la sorpresa de ambas, Athena paro de girar cuando transformo su guadaña en una larga serpiente, la cual lanzo contra Laury, que era la más cercana.

-¡ARG! - gruño Laury al sentir los colmillos de la serpiente clavados en su pierna izquierda.

Usando a Laury como maza, golpeo a Tiamat con ella, desorientando a ambas… pero Athena no se detuvo, uso a Laury para dar un golpe como martillo, enviando de golpe a Tiamat al suelo generando un cráter.

Con Tiamat eliminada, Athena giro de nuevo con Laury aun sujeta por la serpiente… luego de unos giros, hiso que la serpiente soltara a Laury, enviándola contra una de las montañas cercanas.

En el suelo, alejada de donde cayó Tiamat, Ophis hacia acopio de sus fuerzas para romper los hilos de sus manos… efectivamente lo logra, procediendo a cortar los del hocico y patas, pero no pudo con el de las alas no solo porque era difícil de alcanzar, sino porque Athena casi la decapita.

Dando un giro, Ophis conecta un coletazo el cual Athena logra bloquear con su arma, pero la aleja.

Aprovechando la distancia, lanza de su boca una llamarada a su espalda, buscando quemar los hilos… pero Athena se lanza rápidamente contra ella. Afortunadamente, los hilos no eran resistentes al fuego, lo que le permitió escapar volando con Athena siguiéndola.

( **N/A: pongan Dragón Force, OST de Fairy Tail)**

Desde sus distintas ubicaciones, Tiamat y Laury se enderezaban para ver el combate entre ambas diosas… ver bien el nivel al que llego Ophis luego de perder todo su poder, las hiso ver algo…

- _¿Qué he hecho todo este tiempo?_ \- ambas se habían conformado con el poder que tenían… no se les podía culpar, no tenían un motivo más haya de ser reconocidas… pero ahora era distinto.

Eran poderosas y eso las hiso arrogantes… y ahora se dieron cuenta de que aun con todo su poder, terminaron siendo un estorbo por su propia arrogancia. Como dijo Tiamat, casi pierden lo más importante para ellas por su orgullo…

CRACK

Ahora tenían un motivo para hacerse más poderosas, y si no querían perderlo definitivamente…

CRACK

Debían primero hacer a un lado aquello que es una característica de los dragones, así como una gran debilidad…

CRACK

Su orgullo.

CRACK

CRACK

CRASH

Algo se rompió dentro de ambas… como un capullo que contenía una parte de ellas. Sin que ambas se dieran cuenta, sus ojos brillaban con luz propia.

\- RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR - rugió Tiamat con fuerza causando un cambio en el ambiente.

En el cielo, Ophis y Athena seguían intercambiando golpes… los ataques de la guadaña de una eran reflejados por los zarpazos de la otra… ambas causaban heridas cortantes en la otra, pero ninguna era significativa, solo superficiales.

En un momento, Athena transformo su guadaña en un escudo, poniéndolo en frente de Ophis… los ojos del grabado del escudo brillaron alertando los instintos de Ophis, la cual se protegió los ojos con sus brazos.

-¡Toma! - transformando su escudo en una larga serpiente, atrapo la cola de Ophis y repitió lo mismo que hiso con Laury, solo que a la Diosa Dragón la envió al suelo, pero Ophis se recompuso inmediatamente evitando impactar.

Athena estaba por volver a atacar cuando noto algo extraño en el cielo… el cielo, antes despejado, se había cubierto repentinamente por enormes nubes negras que presagiaban una tormenta.

-¡! - sus instintos le gritaron que se moviera lo mar rápido posible, lo cual hiso a tiempo… un relámpago había caído justo donde estaba, con una fuerza y poder asombroso.

No tuvo tiempo de analizar este extraño fenómeno, ya que de nuevo sus instintos le gritaron, solo que esta vez no que esquivara… si no que corriera.

Una lluvia de relámpagos caía sobre Athena, quien apenas y los eludía a todos, ya que algunos llegaban a rozarla y causarle algo de daño… podría ser una diosa, pero la velocidad no era lo suyo, no era como Hermes.

Siguió esquivando los relámpagos ante la mirada de Ophis… disimuladamente poso su vista en Tiamat, notando ese brillo en sus ojos…

- _Parece que acaba de romper el capullo…_ \- sus ojos entonces pasaron a donde estaba Laury, notando algo curioso alrededor de ella - _Y no es la única… parece que al desechar su orgullo de verdad pudieron romper el cascaron y liberar su habilidad oculta… ahora solo falta ver si pueden usarla bien_ \- pensó para volver a ver como Athena trataba de esquivar todos los relámpagos… mentiría si dijera que no le divertía la escena.

La diosa estaba harta de esto, así que hiso lo primero que se le vino a la mente… tomo con fuerza su guadaña y la arrojó al cielo.

Su plan parecía haber funcionado, ya que los relámpagos iban directos a la guadaña que se quedó suspendida en el aire y formaba un espacio libre de relámpagos alrededor de Athena. Sus ojos se posaron en la Reina Dragón Karma del Caos, viendo esos ojos brillar.

- _Estos relámpagos… no hay magia en ellos, son naturales… ¿Cómo es posible? A no ser que… -_ su mente ya analizaba todas las posibilidades, siendo la menos querida la que más posibilidades tenía - _Debió haber roto su capullo… y estos relámpagos son su habilidad oculta_ \- sin embargo, Athena no creía que alguien con el título de Karma del Caos tuviera una habilidad tan básica.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos tuvieron que detenerse al sentir como si le sacaran algo… sentía como si le estuvieran sacando el aire.

PAM

Un fuerte dolor se comenzó a sentir en su lado izquierdo… Athena solo podía recordar haber sentido como alguien estaba detrás de ella cuando comenzó a faltarle el aire, solo para después recibir un golpe poderoso que la mando al suelo, pero afortunadamente se salvó al poder estabilizarse.

Al levantar su vista, logro ver a Laury en aquel lugar, aunque lo extraño era esa esfera transparente que la rodeaba, como si fuera una esfera de aire. Noto como ella tenía el mismo brillo en los ojos que Tiamat.

- _Genial… no solo Tiamat, sino también Laury rompió su capullo… y yo que pensaba que podría humillar un poco más a Ophis_ \- eran los pensamientos de la diosa… no tenía nada en contra de Ophis, pero como la Diosa Dragón se había burlado varias veces de ella en el pasado, quería devolvérselo - _No importa… solo tengo que averiguar la habilidad de cada una, defenderme de ella y derrotarlas a ambas, así podre seguirme divirtiendo con Ophis… y juro por mi honor de Diosa de la Guerra que no perderé_ \- Athena se elevó hasta estar a la misma altura que Laury.

Llamo a su guadaña que por poco y golpea a Laury, pero esa espera de aire desvió la guadaña y paso a un costado de la dragona, hasta llegar a sus manos.

Athena se lanzó contra Laury, esquivando los relámpagos que caían sobre ella… pero Laury también se lanzó contra ella, por lo que antes de llegar a esa esfera que rodeaba a la dragona, la diosa retrocedió lanzando aves que creaba… desafortunadamente, fue alcanzada por un relámpago y enviada contra el suelo.

Por si fuera poco, sus aves no llegaban a atacar a Laury, ya que esa barrera de viento atrapaba a las aves y las redirigía contra la diosa a una gran velocidad, de tal forma que las aves no podían detenerse.

En el suelo, Athena se vio forzada a esquivar no solo los relámpagos que seguían cayendo, sino también sus propias aves.

Sin embargo, en cierto momento los relámpagos dejaron de caer, para su extrañeza. La diosa estaba atenta a todo lo que pasara, viendo a Laury que seguía en el suelo y a Tiamat a lo lejos, ambas con los ojos brillando todavía.

Fue cuando lo sintió… un temblor leve comenzó a volverse cada vez más fuerte de repente… el suelo se abrió debajo de ella, pero no le afectaba ya que podía volar, pero desafortunadamente eso no fue lo único que paso.

De esa grieta, un geiser de magma salió disparado, casi atrapando a Athena y calcinándola. La diosa pudo esquivarlo por los pelos, ya que las puntas de su cabello, así como la parte inferior de su vestido se vieron afectadas.

De repente volvió a sentir como si le faltara el aire de repente, pero esta vez pensó como evitarlo. Cerrando su boca, y conteniendo el poco aire que le quedaba, la diosa dio un giro, esquivando el coletazo de Laury, e impactando su pie derecho en el estómago de la dragona, empujándola y alejándola de ella.

Athena vio divertida como la barrera de viento de Laury se desvanecía, al parecer tiene un tiempo límite… claro que no pudo pensar mucho ya que sentía que era succionada.

Girando su cabeza hacia atrás, pudo ver como un gran tornado se había formado detrás de ella. La diosa se preguntaba de donde salió eso.

Al no tener nada en que clavar la guadaña, Athena uso su capacidad de vuelo para alejarse de ese tornado. Sin embargo, eso no funcionada dada la capacidad de succión del tornado, la cual termina arrastrando a Athena.

La diosa trata de resistir, pero es golpeada constantemente por escombros que levantaba el tornado… por fortuna no dura mucho, lo que le permite tomar un respiro mientras las dragonas se reagruparas.

- _Bien… por lo que averigüe la habilidad de Laury es crear una especie de barrera de viento, la cual le da el control del aire dentro de la misma, pero solo puede mantenerla por un corto tiempo, tal vez 30 segundos…_ \- los ojos de Athena se entrecerraron de pronto - _La más difícil es Tiamat… pensé que su habilidad era la tormenta, pero ahora demostró que podía crear terremotos, lava y tornados… no tiene sentido, las cuatro son catástrofes distintas sin algo en común, y no puede haber desarrollados sub habilidades de pronto…_ \- sus ojos se abrieron al pensar en algo - _Un momento, catástrofes… caos… ¡¿Su habilidad es el control de los desastres naturales?!_ \- Athena no podía creerlo… Tiamat tenía una habilidad verdaderamente aterradora - _Aunque parece que su tiempo de control es distinto para cada desastre_ \- calculo la diosa al recordar como hubo un tiempo en que no cayeron rayos, lo que duro el terremoto, el geiser de lava y el tornado.

De mientras, con las dragonas…

-Parece que al fin lograron romper el capullo - comento Ophis viendo a ambas… se les notaba cansadas, obviamente por haber usado una habilidad recién despertada y a la que no están acostumbradas.

-Gracias… pero será mejor hablar después - dijo Laury viendo como Athena se volvía a poner en guardia.

-Ella es una diosa, y nosotras recién acabamos de romper el capullo… ya debe de haber pensado tres estrategias para enfrentarnos ahora - declaro Tiamat no estando tan errada.

-En ese caso, solo queda atacar de forma que ella no esperaría - Laury y Tiamat le dieron una sonrisa desafiante a Ophis, quien se las devolvió… al igual que Athena, ellas no caerían.

Ambos lados se lanzaron sobre el otro, con Athena de un lado, con su guadaña lista para cortar a las dragonas, y estas con sus garras, listas para impactar con la guadaña de Athena y evitar ser dañadas.

El impacto fue suficiente como para generar una gran onda expansiva, que levanto muchos escombros y genero un cráter debajo de ellas. Ambos lados retrocedieron, solo para alzar vuelo y repetir el impacto anterior.

 **(N/A: fin del OST)**

 **Night Raid vs Aquiles:**

La lucha entre el descendiente del legendario héroe y uno de los grupos de mercenarios más reconocidos estaba muy pareja.

Aquiles bloqueo con su escudo un golpe de una armadura de color azul oscuro con partes negras, que era muy similar a Incursio… era Wave, usando su Teigu Grand Chariot.

Con mover el escudo, logro apartar Wave, quien aterrizo con éxito… Aquiles volvió a utilizar su escudo, defendiéndose de las llamas disparadas por la tengu de Bols.

Detrás de él, Lubbock, quien usaba unos guantes con garras de metal en los dedos, comenzó a mover unos hilos unidos a esas garras… en menos de tres segundos, tenía una lanza hecha de hilos de acero.

Era su Teigu, Cross Tail, la llamada Teigu de los usos infinitos… y no estaba lejos de la realidad.

Lubbock lanzo la lanza directo a la espalda de Aquiles, quien ya sabía eso, pero lo dejo pasar con una sonrisa… pensaba que el peliverde era testarudo como para no recordar que ya intentó ese movimiento y no le funciono, dada la piel del descendiente del héroe griego.

Sin embargo, el objetivo de la lanza no era perforarlo… casi llegando, la lanza se comenzó a disolver en hilos, los cuales atraparon a Aquiles, inmovilizándolo.

-¡¿Pero qué…?! - grito al verse atrapado por Lubbock.

-Aprendo de mis errores… ¿en serio pensaste que volvería a atacarte con la misma lanza que fallo antes? Solo fue una distracción para que te confiaras - Aquiles se enojó ante la sonrisa burlona de Lubbock, más porque tenía razón.

De repente, Aquiles se tiró al suelo, esquivando por poco un par de enormes tijeras con un símbolo de panda en medio, que estaban en manos de una pelipurpura de lentes… eran Extase, las tijeras que lo cortaban todo supuestamente.

Y Aquiles no quería probar si eso era verdad… después de todo, que su piel sea dura no la hacía impenetrable.

Esta vez rodo, esquivando el impacto de unos enormes puños musculosos que pertenecían a un enorme perro humanoide muy aterrador… era Hekatonkheires, o Koro para abreviar por alguna razón, la Teigu de Seryu, quien le estaba disparando a Aquiles con ametralladoras, con una sonrisa perturbadora para quienes no la conocían del todo.

Claro que esas balas no le hicieron nada a Aquiles… su piel resistía esas balas sin problema alguno.

Viendo su espada a lo lejos, Aquiles rodo lo suficiente como para llegar a su arma… pero corto a medio camino cuando varias plumas se incrustaron contra el suelo deteniendo su avance.

En el cielo, vigilando fijamente a Aquiles cual depredador, se encontraba Run con si Teigu, Mastema… una Teigu que le daba al portador un par de alas de ángel, y la habilidad para disparar las plumas como si fueran balas.

Si un ángel de verdad lo viera, no sabría si lo tomarían como una burla.

Aquiles logro pararse a duras penas, viendo como más plumas volaban en su dirección… de nuevo logro esquivarlas, aunque algunas lograron rosarlo… así como otras le dieron a un poste de luz que se encontraba intacto, cortándolo limpiamente.

- _Eso me da una idea…_ \- los pensamientos de Aquiles fueron cortados cuando cayó al suelo, por medio de un barrido de Wave.

Más hilos lo atraparon, esta vez para arrojarlo, con ayuda de Koro, al aire donde Run volvió a bombardearlo con sus plumas.

Desafortunadamente para ellos, Aquiles no era tan fácil de derrotar.

Logrando moverse en el aire, Aquiles se pudo posicionar correctamente para que varias de esas plumas pasaran al lado, cortando los hilos que lo ataban… claro que no noto como algunas de esas plumas lo rosaban.

Libre de sus ataduras, el descendiente del héroe griego cayo justo al lado de su espada. La tomo, para bloquear posteriormente una espada plateada con un ojo rojo en medio.

-Buen intento… esperaste el momento en que bajara la guardia y me atacaste… lástima que era yo tu oponente - dijo Aquiles a Tatsumi quien solo gruñía de frustración y enojo… siendo sincero ese ataque era certero y bien planeado, algo muy bien aprendido de Bulat… desafortunadamente para Tatsumi, él era el primer discípulo.

Sin mucho problema alejo al castaño con solo mover su espada. Sus ojos buscaron por el área alrededor, buscando su arma faltante.

Pudo encontrarla, detrás del perro mutante con esteroides y la armadura azul… sin pensarlo mucho, Aquiles corrió hacia ellos, mientras los dos miembros de Night Raid se preparaban para detenerlo.

Koro lanzo un puño directo a Aquiles, quien uso su cuerpo para bloquearlo… si bien lo hiso retroceder, no le tomo nada de tiempo volver a la carga.

El perro monstruoso volvió a lanzar otro golpe, pero esta vez Aquiles lo esquivo moviéndose a un costado… usando su espada, corto la pierna izquierda de Koro, desestabilizándolo y provocando que cayera.

Tenía que aprovechar los segundos ganados… había sido testigo de la regeneración de la Teigu, y sabía que no le tomaría mucho regenerar una de sus piernas.

Wave lanzo un golpe que Aquiles esquivo. El portador de Teigu lanzo un gancho que Aquiles esquivo retrocediendo un paso… puede que tenga una piel supuestamente indestructible, pero eso no quería decir que se salvaba del daño interno producido por la súper fuerza de sus oponentes.

Aquiles entonces lanzo un corte con su espada, que Wave bloqueo gracias a su armadura, pero lo dejo lo suficientemente expuesto para que Aquiles hiciera un barrido a las piernas del portador de Teigu, tirándolo.

El descendiente del héroe griego lo pateo con la suficiente fuerza para lanzarlo contra la dueña de Koro, quien buscaba apuntarle a algún lugar vulnerable. Ambos cayeron y eso le dio pase libre a Aquiles para correr y agarrar su escudo.

Y lo hiso a tiempo, ya que lo uso para desviar las tijeras que apuntaban a su cuello.

Sheele cayó al suelo debido al revés de Aquiles… mala idea el saltar para llegar al cuello, se quedó sin punto de apoyo. La pelipurpura puso de frente sus tijeras, bloqueando el golpe del escudo de Aquiles, quien aprovecho a tenerla cerca y trato de eliminarla.

Al ver su ataque fallido, Aquiles se alejó de un salto, esquivando en el proceso plumas y balas que iban en su dirección… desde cierta distancia, Run y Seryu fruncieron el ceño al ver que sus ataques sorpresa fallaron.

Habiendo tomado distancia, Aquiles visualizo a sus oponentes… Sheele estaba siendo ayudada a levantarse por Run, mientras que Seryu ayudaba a Wave. Lubbock volvía a crear una lanza mientras que Koro se erguía detrás del peliverde y chocaba sus puños.

Ahí se dio cuenta de algo, ¿Dónde estaban Bols y Tatsumi?

Sus instintos de batalla gritaron al sentir como el calor aumentaba detrás de él, así que rápidamente se dio vuelta y puso su escudo en frente… las llamas de la Teigu de Bols impactaron su protección, aumentando el calor del escudo mientras partía el mar de llamas que se juntaba de nuevo detrás de él… los miembros de Night Raid se alejaron para no ser alcanzados por esas llamas.

Aquiles sentía como el metal de su escudo se calentaba cada vez más… incluso pudo ver cómo, aunque sea minúscula, una gota de metal derretido caía por el costado de su escudo. Afortunadamente usaba un guante que lo protegía del calor, porque si no a este punto sentiría su mano arder como nunca.

Solo pasaron unos segundos para que las llamas cesaran, dejando ver como el lugar estaba derretido por el intenso fuego. Aquiles bajo un poco su escudo… solo para mover su cabeza hacia un lado esquivando la conocida espada.

-Veo que solo atacas cuando vez una posible abertura… es una táctica algo cobarde, ¿no lo crees? - se burló Aquiles al esquivar el ataque de Tatsumi, quien gruño por eso.

Aquiles iba a golpearlo con el borde del escudo, pero Tatsumi se agacho a tiempo y lanzo su espada al frente, buscando clavarla en uno de sus ojos.

Pero Incursio fue detenida por la espada del héroe griego. Quien seguía con esa sonrisa burlona dirigida a Tatsumi… no es que el chico fuera malo, admitía que para un humano normal era muy hábil… tal vez si lo hubieran encontrado antes lo hubieran unido a la Facción de los Héroes, así como a cualquiera de los demás, solo que el chico destacaba por no poseer una Teigu.

Si, admitía que tenía habilidad, pero si estaba cegado por la furia no era la gran cosa.

Aparto a Incursio y golpeo a Tatsumi con su escudo, en plan de embestido, que lo mando contra lo que quedaba de edificio. El impacto no dolió tanto dado que ese pedazo que quedaba se encontraba derretido por el calor de la Teigu de Bols.

Con su escudo bloqueo otra patada en picada de Wave, pero lo arrastro unos buenos pares de metros. Inmediatamente después, movió su espada de forma horizontal, buscando cortar a alguien detrás de él… Lubbock se había doblado hacia atrás para evitar el tajo que casi lo corta, las ventajas de ser flexible.

Lubbock se alejó con un salto acrobático, no sin antes atrapar la mano de Aquiles que tenía la espada con sus hilos. Koro y su dueña Seryu llegaron rápidamente a donde estaba el peliverde y sostuvieron los hilos que estaban amarrados a Aquiles.

Viendo como una de sus manos estaba atrapada, Aquiles uso solamente su mano con el escudo para protegerse de los golpes rápidos de Wave. Gracias a la naturaleza casi indestructible del escudo, no se veía afectado por la fuerza sobrehumana que dotaba la armadura a su portador.

Colándose en medio del choque de escudo y puños, Lubbock enredo el escudo de Aquiles con su hilo. El hilo se lo paso a Wave, quien se alejó de Aquiles y tiro con fuerza de él junto a Run, quien había aterrizado para ayudarlo.

Aquiles había quedado con los brazos extendidos a los costados, dejando el frente expuesto para un mortal ataque de Extase. Aquiles veía como Sheele se acercaba cada vez más a él, pero logro notar algo… el brazo que tenía el escudo no se veía atrapado por el hilo de Lubbock. Al parecer, si bien el hilo rodeaba todo el escudo, este al ser grande evito que el hilo apresara el brazo del descendiente del héroe griego.

Cuando Sheele salto, apuntando las tijeras abiertas al cuello de Aquiles, lista para decapitarlo con simplemente cerrarlas… Aquiles soltó el escudo, permitiéndole retirar el brazo, haciendo que Wave y Run caigan para atrás debido a la fuerza que hacían, y dejándole contraatacar.

PUM

-¡! - los ojos de Sheele se abrieron, mientras escupía sangre y salía disparada hacia un costado… Aquiles le impacto un puño con todas sus fuerzas en su costado derecho, evitando que esas tijeras lo mataran… aunque la punta de ellas logro hacer un pequeño rasguño en su pecho, pero nada serio.

-¡SHEELE! - el grito de Bols vino acompañado por la llamarada de su Teigu en dirección a Aquiles… pero este se salvó por poco al tirarse al costado donde todavía tenía a Koro y Seryu.

Sheele estaba recostada sobre lo que quedaba de la pared de un edificio, sosteniéndose su costado derecho, sintiendo algunas costillas rotas. A un lado estaban Extase, pero el golpe fue tal que el dolor evitaba que pudiera moverse.

Haciendo uso de su fuerza monstruosa, Koro comenzó a girar, todavía agarrando a Aquiles por los hilos de Lubbock. El descendiente de Aquiles chocaba con lo que quedaba de los edificios, pero aunque no producía herida debido a su piel y a lo degastados de los escombros gracias a las constantes luchas, sí que le dolía.

Pero para su fortuna, logro sostenerse de unos escombros aparentemente más resistentes que el resto, evitando seguir girando como trompo por culpa del perro pasado de esteroides.

-¡Tira Koro! - su dueña, Seryu, ayudaba a su Teigu tirando de los hilos, con el objetivo de que Aquiles se suelte y, si todo salía bien, lo recibirían con un golpe lo suficientemente poderoso como para, en el peor de los casos, dejarlo lo suficientemente afectado como para atarlos con muchos mas hilos y terminar todo con Extase.

Sin embargo, Aquiles no caería de forma tan fácil… se soltó de golpe apropósito, provocando que Koro y Seryu retrocedieran un paso para equilibrarse ya que casi caían. Pero no notaron, hasta que ya era tarde, que Aquiles iba en su dirección.

Con su puño libre, impacto el estómago de Seiry, provocando que no solo escupiera una considerable cantidad de sangra, sino que la mando casi a la inconciencia.

Enojado por lo que le hiso a su ama, Koro se lanzó con el objetivo de comerse a Aquiles gracias a su enorme boca. Pero este dio un salto hacia atrás, esquivando la boca de la Teigu.

Con su mano libre, Aquiles se deshizo de los hilos que apresaban su mano con la espada. Con su espada recuperada, fijo su vista en su escudo tirado algo lejos, justo detrás de Run que tenía sus alas extendidas.

Antes de que hiciera algo, Aquiles dio un paso atrás, esquivando la patada en picada de Wave.

-Deberías saber, ¡Que esa estrategia ya no sirve! - grito Aquiles tomando de la pierna a Wave y lanzándolo con fuerza hacia Run, causando que ambos caigan lejos del escudo.

Aquiles corrió a agarrar su escudo, eludiendo la trampa de hilos de Lubbock por poco… si la puso recién o a inicios del combate era desconocido para el descendiente del héroe griego. Apenas logro tocas su escudo, inmediatamente lo uso para bloquear el puño de Koro que iba dirigido a su cabeza.

Aparto el puño y con un giro, corto la pierna izquierda de Koro, provocando que cayera al suelo. Viendo que estaban al lado de un edificio, o lo que quedaba, y que este apenas se sostenía por los pilares de la base, le vino una idea… antes de que la Teigu se regenere, golpeo pilares específicos, provocando una reacción en cadena.

Sin esos pilares, lo que quedaba del edificio, que era mucho, se derrumbó sobre Koro, enterrándolo completamente. Aquiles salió a tiempo para no quedar atrapado.

Admirando su obra, no le prestó atención a las balas que impactaban con su piel… sus ojos se enfocaron en Seryu, quien apenas podía pararse debido al dolor del golpe anterior, incluso le temblaba las manos mientras sostenía esas ametralladoras.

Decidido a terminar con ella de una vez, se acercó a paso lento… no era una amenaza, pero su Teigu era otra historia.

Pero se detuvo a mitad de camino cuando paso su espada a su otra mano, asegurando el escudo en su brazo, y agarro con su mano libre el cuello de Tatsumi, quien se había lanzado para atacarlo de nuevo.

Aquiles solo se le quedo mirando mientras el castaño forcejeaba… tenia habilidad, y mucha terquedad, eso era admirable, incluso cuando vio la enorme brecha entre ellos no se rendía… ahora entendía mejor por qué Bulat lo tomo como aprendiz.

Una lástima que fuera el eslabón débil del grupo.

Sin ningún problema, Aquiles clavo su espada en el estómago de Tatsumi, dejándolo estático y provocando que escupiera sangre.

-¡TATSUMI! - gritaron los demás miembros al ver a uno de los suyos caer.

Aquiles tiro el cuerpo de Tatsumi a un lado, regresando su espada a su mano libre… y rápidamente puso su escudo al frente para protegerse de la llamarada de Bols.

Mientras Aquiles se enfrentaba a los ataques furiosos de los miembros de Night Raid que aun podían pelear, Tatsumi trataba, con las pocas fuerzas que aun tenia, de levantarse.

La herida en su estómago era seria y perdía más sangre a cada segundo, pero se negaba a quedarse en el suelo… debía acabar con Aquiles no solo por lo que les hiso a sus amigos, que era como hermanos del alma para él, sino por Bulat también.

Alguien que aunque le decía Aniki, en realidad era como el padre que nunca tuvo… era huérfano, y nunca supo quiénes eran sus padres ni por qué lo dejaron en el orfanato. Solo con sus dos amigos, que originalmente también eran huérfanos, logro relacionarse al punto de ser casi hermanos, solo separados por la sangre.

Pero Bulat fue como desde niño había imaginado lo que sería tener un padre… confiaba en él, entrenaba con él, era amable y estricto a la vez… y el enterarse de que murió no solo fue un golpe muy duro para él, sino también un impulso enorme a las llamas de su ira.

Sin embargo, por más que trate de levantarse, su cuerpo no podía.

- _Oi Tatsumi, ¿ya te rindes?_ \- sus ojos se abrieron mientras, como podía, levantaba la cabeza para ver quien le hablo.

En frente de él estaba ese hombre que tanto importancia tenia para el…

-¿A-Aniki?

- _Vamos Tatsumi, ¿Dónde está ese espíritu terco y fuerte que siempre mostrabas en tus entrenamientos y misiones?_ \- pregunto divertido Bulat, como queriendo aligerar el ambiente.

-N-No es fácil… e-él es mucho m-más p-poderoso que y-yo… n-no puedo v-vengarte, A-Aniki… s-soy muy débil - Tatsumi sentía como cada vez le costaba más hablar y respirar… sabía que le faltaba poco.

- _Nunca pedí que me vengaras… pero si tú lo crees correcto_ \- Bulat le restó importancia a esa parte… entendia que era el sentido de justicia de Tatsumi quien clamaba venganza - _Pero, ¿Cómo planeas hacer eso si estas en el suelo? ¡Levántate!_

-N-No puedo… N-no me quedan fuerzas - Tatsumi sentía sus ojos muy pesados… tenía ganas de dormir.

- _¡Entonces saca las fuerzas de tu espíritu! -_ rugió Bulat alzando los brazos _\- ¡Aun si el cuerpo esta derrotado, el espíritu solo se alza con más fuerza! ¡Solo tienes que rugir Tatsumi!_ \- Bulat se volvía cada vez más trasparente a cada segundo - _¡Cuando ruges, debes poner tu espíritu y sentimientos en ello! ¡Y entonces no habrá nada que te detenga! ¡Ruge Tatsumi!_ \- Bulat le dio una rápida mirada a Incursio, su Teigu desde hace mucho tiempo… ahora tenía a alguien que podría sacarle más provecho… alguien que podría sacar todo el potencial del espíritu de Tyrant.

Tatsumi estaba conmovido por las palabras de Bulat… viendo como este se desvanecía, dándole una sonrisa de seguridad. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Tatsumi agarro a Incursio.

De mientras, Aquiles golpeo con el costado de escudo a Bols, rasgando parte de la máscara y provocándole una herida que sangraba.

Lo hubiera golpeado de nuevo, pero Lubbock atrapo su mano con la espada con sus hilos, tratando de evitar que se mueva.

Pero fue fácil para Aquiles tirar de él y golpear con el escudo a Lubbock, dejándolo desorientado. Antes de poder hacer algo, tuvo que esquivar unas tijeras que casi le cortan la cabeza.

Sheele estaba parada al lado de Lubbock… apenas podía mantenerse de pie, como indicaban sus piernas temblorosas, pero pelearía hasta el final.

Seryu se puso al lado de ellos… Koro logro salir de los escombros y se puso detrás de su dueña… las ventajas de ser una Teigu orgánica son su increíble regeneración.

Al otro lado, Bols ya le apuntaba con su lanzallamas, mientras Run se mantenía en el aire con sus alas y Wave sobre unos escombros.

Aquiles solo soltó una risita ante la imagen… seis usuarios de Teigus contra un solo humano y ni así podían ganarle… para él era claro que ganaría.

-¿Van a seguir intentándolo? - se burló Aquiles aumentando el agarre firme en sus armas - Que así se ¡Vengan, y caigan ante el héroe Aquiles!

-¡No eres un héroe! - los ojos de todos se abrieron ante esa voz.

Todos, incluso Aquiles, desviaron la mirada hacia atrás del descendiente del héroe griego… Tatsumi estaba parado, pero a duras penas y se mantenía.

-¡Un héroe… es aquel que ayuda a otro por su propia voluntad, aun sin conocerlo! Al menos, es lo que yo creo… es un héroe - imágenes llegaron a la mente de Tatsumi… la primera vez que conoció a Bols, cuando este lo salvo de un ataque a traición de un moribundo minotauro… como le ofreció un lugar para vivir y un trabajo… y como acepto entrenarlo cuando se lo pidió, sin conocerlo… para él, era la imagen de un héroe - ¡Que uses el nombre de Aquiles… no quiere decir que seas un héroe! ¡Solo eres un asesino, que gusta de herir y matar a los demás!

-¡Un héroe es aquel que mata a los seres sobrenaturales, que son una amenaza para los humanos! ¡Así fue antes, y así es ahora! - declaro Aquiles enojado por las palabras de Tatsumi, le recordaba na las de Bulat.

-¡No sé si lo sabes… pero el mundo cambia! ¡Puede que antes esa sea la… definición de un héroe… pero la humanidad ha cambiado… así como lo que es un héroe! - Tatsumi aumento el agarre de Incursio - ¡Ustedes solo tomaron la salida fácil, creyendo que así serian héroes! ¡Solo son… unos tipos que aman la sangre!

Las palabras de Tatsumi solo enojaban más a Aquiles, quien se dio vuelta para ir y matar de una vez al castaño… los compañeros de Tatsumi estaban muy sorprendidos de que se levantara y hablara aun con la herida que tenía, que no se movían.

-¿Y tú te consideras un héroe? - pregunto Aquiles, preparándose para lanzarse y cortar el cuello de Tatsumi.

-No… solo soy un mercenario… - contesto Tatsumi viendo un poco borroso - pero… tu mataste a la persona que consideraba un héroe - declaro el castaño irguiéndose lo más que podía.

-En ese caso, ¡Te reuniré con el! - y Aquiles se lanzó contra Tatsumi, con los demás miembros de Night Raid también lanzándose para detener a Aquiles.

Tatsumi lo veía todo en cámara lenta… Apenas tenía fuerzas para mantenerse levantado, no había nada que pudiera hacer contra Aquiles…

O eso es lo que pensaría.

 _¡Saca las fuerzas de tu espíritu!_

Es como había dicho Bulat… solo tenía que elevar su espíritu, y el cuerpo haría el resto.

 _¡Ruge!_

Solo tenía…

 _¡Ruge!_

Solo tenía…

 _¡Ruge, Tatsumi!_

 **(N/A: pongan Incursio, OST de Akame ga Kill)**

-IIIINNNNCCCCUUUURRRRSSSSIIIIIOOOOOO - un poderoso vendaval se desato en el momento en que Tatsumi grito en nombre de la Teigu.

Todos fueron arrastrados hacia atrás debido a los poderosos vientos… pero Aquiles fue el primero en ver algo que lo dejo atónito.

Alrededor de Tatsumi, mientras se desataban esos vientos, aparecieron unas cadenas, y detrás de Tatsumi, se manifestó la armadura de Incursio.

Pero… algo que nadie espero ocurrió, cuando las cadenas se rompieron.

La boca de Incursio se abrió, revelando unos dientes filosos de depredador… los ojos ganaron una pupila en forma de cruz. La propia armadura cambiaba, transformando el metal en placas similares a huesos… Incursio ya no estaba detrás de Tatsumi.

En el momento en que las cadenas se rompieron… Tyrant, el dragón del cual se creó Incursio, había aparecido.

Las garras de Tyrant se posaron a los costados de Tatsumi, envolviéndolo en una cúpula roja.

- _Aun cuando Tyrant murió, se dice que gracias a su carne, que se usó para crear a Incursio, su espíritu sigue ahí…_ \- eran los pensamientos de Bols mientras veía el fenómeno - _No me digas que… ¡Tatsumi logro despertar ese espíritu!_

Los ojos de Aquiles se abrían de la impresión cuando vio que los ojos de Tatsumi se volvían rojos con la pupila en forma de cruz… los ojos de Tyrant.

A su mente, le llegaron los últimos momentos de Bulat…

 **Flashback:**

Tirado sobre unos escombros, se hallaba Bulat, con una mortal herida en el pecho, justo donde está el corazón.

La causa, la espada sangrante en manos de Aquiles.

-Hasta aquí llegaste Bulat… - Aquiles caminaba hacia el Incursio tirada cerca del pelinegro… el arma que ahora le pertenece.

Pero al intentar tomarla, sintió una descarga que lo forzó a alejarse de la Teigu.

-C-Creo que n-no le a-agradas… - contesto Bulat a duras penas.

-Sí que eres terco, para vivir incluso cuando te atravesé el corazón - un rasgo que Aquiles admiraba en Bulat aunque nunca lo diría… esa terquedad y fuerza de voluntad.

-L-Las Teigus e-eligen a su p-propietario… e I-Incursio e-eligió al suyo - dijo Bulat escupiendo sangre.

-Y yo que pensé que me aceptaría - dijo Aquiles resignado… no es que le importe mucho, pero le gustaría tener a Incursio en su arsenal.

Aquiles estaba por marcharse cuando… - R-Reflexiona, por f-favor.

Dándose la vuelta, vio como con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Bulat logro sentarse.

-E-El camino q-que siguen, s-solo los l-llevara a la d-destrucción… - Bulat sentía como la vida lo abandonaba cada vez más a cada segundo, pero tenía algo que decir - Joseph, e-eres como un h-hijo para m-mi… por favor, d-desiste de este c-camino.

-Siento desilusionarte, pero tú estas equivocado… el camino que seguimos llevara a la destrucción, pero a la de los seres sobrenaturales, los enemigos de la humanidad - declaro Aquiles, negándose a cambiar esa filosofía.

-S-Supongo… que no… p-puedo h-hacerte c-cambiar… - Bulat se volvió a recostar en los escombros, viendo como la espada de Incursio desaparecía en un pequeño círculo mágico - A-Al menos se… que h-habrá q-quienes los d-detengan.

-¿Y exactamente quien nos va a detener? Ya viste que nadie es rival para nosotros.

-N-no deberías s-subestimar a los d-demás… u-una de las p-primeras l-lecciones que te di… no i-importa si e-eres un d-demonio, a-ángel, h-humano o algo más… c-cuando p-pones tus s-sentimientos y v-voluntad juntos, p-puedes hacer p-posible lo i-imposible - Aquiles se marchó luego de esas palabras, dejando a Bulat solo mientras todo se desmoronaba a su alrededor - Je… me h-hubiera g-gustado… d-despedirme c-correctamente… - las imágenes de todos los miembros de Night Raid, de antes y de ahora, llegaron a su mente mientras todo desaparecía y caía en la grieta dimensional, falleciendo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Fin flashback:**

Ahora, en frente de él, veía que las palabras de Bulat eran ciertas…

- _Por favor Incursio… ¡Dame tu fuerza! ¡Dame la fuerza para vencerlo! ¡No me importa el método!_ \- los ojos de Tyrant brillaron más que antes… al fin, después de más de un milenio, había encontrado a su portador perfecto.

Estaba claro que no lo dejaría morir tan pronto ni fácil.

El cuerpo de Tatsumi comenzó a cambiar dentro de esa cúpula roja… su cuerpo estaba siendo cubierto por la armadura de Incursio, pero esta se estaba viendo forzada a evolucionar, no solo para adaptarse mejor a su actual portador, sino también para ayudarlo a sobrevivir.

La armadura estaba adoptando una apariencia más esquelética, deshaciéndose de su apariencia de armadura medieval y dándole más un aire más bestial. Sus dedos se volvieron garras, y su casco cambio, teniendo la apariencia de la cabeza de Tyrant, con la boca abierta y el interior de esta negra con excepción de las aberturas para los ojos de Tatsumi, los cuales eran rojos con la pupila en forma de cruz. El casco también tenía dos "cuernos" que iban hacia atrás.

La capa fue sustituida por dos pedazos de tela, que tenían forma triangular, que colgaban de la parte trasera de su cintura. Y las partes que la armadura no protegía estaban cubiertas por una membrana negra.

Cuando Tyrant desapareció, la cúpula también, revelándoles a todos la nueva apariencia de Incursio.

- _¡¿Forzó a Incursio a evolucionar?!_ \- Bols no lo creía… no solo despertó el espíritu de Tyrant, sino que también logro usar su capacidad evolutiva para que se adapte más a Tatsumi y a su enemigo.

Aquiles se tensó, agudizando sus sentidos al máximo… sabia de la capacidad evolutiva de Incursio, pero casi nadie pudo usarla antes. Que Tatsumi haya sido capaz de hacerlo era una señal para que no lo subestimara de nuevo.

Tatsumi vio sus manos, apretándolas mientras movía un poco partes al azar de su cuerpo, acostumbrándose a la armadura… agradecía a Tyrant, incluso le rezaría si fuera la ocasión, de haberlo ayudado con su herida.

Una lanza roja se formó en su mano… la Neuntote no había cambiado mucho, además de hacerse más afilada y que el círculo del centro ahora tuviera una cruz, simbolizando la pupila de Tyrant y Tatsumi.

 **(N/A: hasta haca la música)**

 **(N/A: pongan My Name, OST de Naruto Shippuden)**

Poniendo su nueva fuerza en sus piernas, Tatsumi salió disparado hacia Aquiles con su lanza apuntando al frente.

- _¡Es rápido! -_ pensó Aquiles, sorprendido por el aumento de velocidad… pero no era nada con lo que no pudiera lidiar.

Puso su escudo al frente, bloqueando con éxito la lanza y provocando que se desviara al costado… Tatsumi se dio cuenta con eso que con su lanza no atravesaría ese escudo.

Inmediatamente dio medio giro, golpeando el escudo con su pie izquierdo… la fuerza empleada logro hacer retroceder a Aquiles.

-No está nada mal chico… pero necesitaras más que… - sus palabras se cortaron cuando sintió algo no solo impactar con su espalda, sino también causarle un fuerte dolor.

Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con Wave aterrizando en el suelo y poniéndose en pose de combate.

- _Parece que salieron de su sorpresa inicial_ \- Aquiles ve como los demás miembros de Night Raid se preparan nuevamente para pelear.

Nuevamente tuvo que girar para bloquear el ataque cortante de la lanza de Tatsumi… la lanza reboto en el escudo, lo que desoriento a Tatsumi lo suficiente como para que Aquiles lance un tajo con su espada.

Pero, para su sorpresa, la espada quedo clavada en el brazo, atrapada en el antebrazo… al parecer la armadura era más dura de lo que parecía.

No alcanzo a sacarla cuando Koro lo golpeo con tal fuerza que lo lanzo unos cuantos buenos metros… Tatsumi se sacó a la fuerza la espada de Aquiles del brazo y la arrojo lejos… un problema menos.

-Mierda - maldijo Aquiles al verse desprovisto de su espada… al menos tenía el escudo todavía.

Sus instintos lo alertaron inmediatamente sintió el aumento de temperatura… se giró a la derecha con el escudo al frente, a tiempo para bloquear las llamas de Bols… mierda con que quemaban.

Desafortunadamente, esas llamas eran una distracción. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Koro apareció detrás suyo, soportando lo mejor que podía las llamas de la Teigu Rubicante, y ataco a Aquiles con un golpe martillo.

Aquiles se estrelló contra el suelo, con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca… logro levantarse un poco, permitiéndole girar a un costado y esquivar la lluvia de puños de Koro, evitando así saber lo que siente la carne molida.

Se levantó completamente y de un salto se alejó el perro gigante… no tuvo tiempo de pensar una estrategia cuando tuvo que protegerse del impacto de la patada voladora de Wave, quien fue lanzado contra el por parte de Run.

Usando el escudo como base, Wave dio un salto para alejarse de Aquiles, antes de que este usara su arma para hacerlo… eso lo dejo desprotegido, algo aprovechado por Tatsumi quien apareció en frente de Aquiles cuando este movió su escudo a un lado para alejar a Wave.

-¡Toma esto! - grito Tatsumi dando un tajo con su lanza.

Aquiles, desafortunadamente, logro esquivarlo alejándose hacia atrás, lo cual no fue del todo efectivo, ya que la lanza logro cortar un poco en el tajo que Extase había abierto.

Los ojos de Aquiles se abrieron en shock al verse herido por un corte luego de demasiado tiempo - _¡¿P-Pero como…?!_ \- Aquiles recordó en ese momento como, cuando golpeo a Sheele, sintió algo, pero muy pequeño, en la zona del pecho… las puntas de las tijeras debieron cortarlo un poco.

Viendo la zona herida, Tatsumi pensó - _Estoy seguro que la lanza no es capaz por si sola de cortar su piel… tal vez fue gracias a Extase que logro herirlo… pero aun así, es muy difícil atravesarlo aun con esa herida_ \- Tatsumi pensaba que, con la suficiente fuerza, podría atravesar a Aquiles a través de esa herida.

Tatsumi se lanzó, junto a Wave y Koro, contra Aquiles, quien sorprendentemente resistía los ataques de los tres.

Con su escudo, se protegía de los golpes poderosos de Koro, resistiendo los ataques de Wave y, con su mano libre, desviaba la lanza de Tatsumi.

Desde cierta distancia, Sheele, Seryu, Lubbock, Run y Bols veían la pelea…

-S-Si pudiera m-moverme - decía Sheele sentada en el suelo… el moverse antes había hecho acopio de todas sus fuerzas.

-Tranquila Sheele, tus acciones nos dieron una pequeña oportunidad - dijo Bols quien había notado la herida causada por ella y Tatsumi posteriormente.

-¿Y cuál es el plan Bols-san? - pregunto Run con sus alas desplegadas y listas.

-Hay que lograr que Neuntote atraviese a Aquiles por esa herida… pero para eso debemos desarmarlo primero…

-Yo me encargo… - dijo Lubbock yendo hacia el mencionado.

-… después necesitamos aplicar la suficiente fuerza para que la lanza lo atraviese, y Tatsumi me temo que no tiene la fuerza necesaria…

-Pero esta Wave… la fuerza y poder en aquella patada podría ser suficiente si le sumamos el impacto contra algo sólido… como el suelo - señalo Run.

-Bien, entonces mientras tu Run, tomas a Tatsumi y Wave y los elevas lo suficiente, nosotros desarmaremos a Aquiles y lo lanzaremos al aire - Run asintió y fue hacia sus compañeros peleando - Seryu… para que esto funcione, necesitamos que uses la carta de triunfo de Koro - dijo Bols, no sonando como una orden, sino más bien un pedido.

-Koro va a terminar muy débil después de usarlo… - comento Seryu, pero no renegó ni nada… ahora solo tenía que esperar la señal de Bols.

Aquiles toma la lanza de Tatsumi y la usa para que este choque con Wave, alejándolos a ambos adoloridos y permitiéndole centrarse en Koro. Usando ambos brazos para mantener el escudo y pegando bien los pies al suelo, es como Aquiles estaba soportando los furiosos y poderosos golpes de Koro.

A poca distancia, Tatsumi y Wave se levantaban… viendo como estaba distraído, se dispusieron a volver a atacarlo, pero fueron detenidos por Run.

-¿Qué pasa Run?

-Necesito que vengan conmigo, Bols-san acaba de idear un plan que puede acabar con Aquiles - y sin esperar la pregunta de Wave, Run los agarro a ambos de un brazo y se elevó hasta el cielo.

Mientras, Lubbock se acercaba a una buena velocidad hacia Aquiles y Koro, algo muy sorprendente para un humano considerando las ráfagas de viento que se disparaban con cada impacto de puños y escudo.

Cuando Koro junto sus manos y las uso como un martillo para impactar con mayor fuerza a Aquiles, Lubbock vio que era su oportunidad… los pies de Aquiles habían quedado atrapados dentro del suelo dada la fuerza del impacto, lo que limitaba sus movimientos.

En cuanto Koro retiro sus manos del escudo de Aquiles, Lubbock hiso lo suyo… ni un segundo después, Aquiles vio como unos hilos atrapaban su escudo, antes de ver a Lubbock corriendo en frente de él.

Antes de siquiera poder detenerlo, tuvo que volver a protegerse del ataque de Koro. Lubbock logro poner distancia suficiente, mientras Bols se deshacía de su lanzallamas y corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el peliverde. Una vez que llego, tomo los hilos que se enrollaban alrededor del escudo.

-¡Seryu, ahora! - grito Bols.

-¡Koro, modo Berserk! - ordeno Seryu, deteniendo por tres segundos a Koro.

Aquiles, si bien estaba extrañado por esas palabras y que se detuviera, puso su atención en su escudo al sentir como alguien tiraba de él… algo lejos, estaban Bols y Lubbock usando todas sus fuerzas para sacarle el escudo.

Aquiles ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y separar los hilos de su escudo, cuando fue impactado por un golpe mucho más fuerte que antes. El causante fue Koro, el cual sufrió un cambio muy notable, ya que su pelaje de volvió rojo y los músculos, así como la cantidad de dientes y altura, aumentaron.

El impacto fue tal que provoco que Aquiles soltara momentáneamente el escudo, lo cual les permitió a Bols y Lubbock el arrebatárselo.

Sin su escudo, Aquiles comenzó a sentir cada uno de los golpes del potenciado Koro, provocándole heridas internas, aunque no externas. Aquiles podía sentir como la fuerza de Koro se había triplicado cuando entro en ese modo.

En algún momento, Koro lo había agarrado, y posteriormente lo lanzo al aire. Pero a propósito no lo lanzo más arriba, ya que cuando este caía…

-GGGGGRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAA - Koro lanzo un potente rugido que no solo aturdió a Aquiles junto a los demás, sino que lo elevo mucho más arriba que antes.

Si pudiera darse vuelta, Aquiles diría que la ciudad, o lo que queda, parecía pequeña desde esa altura… claro que su atención estaba mucho más centrada en el portador actual de Incursio que fue soltado por Run.

Sin su escudo o espada, Aquiles trato de detener la lanza con sus manos… sin embargo, como el subía y Tatsumi caía, este último fue mar rápido y clavo la lanza en la herida hecha por Extase… desafortunadamente, o afortunadamente para Aquiles, solo la punta de la lanza logro clavarse.

-P-Parece que no te s-salió bien - se burló Aquiles al ver el aparente plan fallido de Tatsumi.

-¿Acaso viste que me enoje? - las palabras burlonas de Tatsumi alertaron más a Aquiles.

Tatsumi dio un salto al aire e impulso a Aquiles hacia el suelo. Sin Tatsumi, Aquiles pudo ver como Run daba unas vueltas sosteniendo a otra persona, antes de arrojarla hacia él.

-¡[Grand Fall]! - grito Wave lanzándose en picada, con la pierna extendida en dirección a Aquiles, más específicamente a la lanza de Incursio.

Aquiles, sorprendido, intento retirar la lanza, solo para encontrar que estaba atrapada entre sus músculos y huesos, haciendo más difícil el extraerla.

Al final, Wave impacto la punta del mango de la lanza, no solo enterrándolo más en Aquiles, sino que, debido a la técnica empleada, la velocidad de caída aumentó.

PPPPPUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM

La magnitud del impacto fue tal que genero un cráter de una considerable profundidad, además de que la onda expansiva resultante derribo muchos edificios alrededor.

 **(N/A: hasta acá la música)**

-¡Mierda! - grito Tatsumi al ver como caía sin control contra el suelo… ¡Si impactaba, lo más seguro es que moriría, o en el mejor de los casos solo terminaría muy herido! ¡Y dudaba de que Incursio tuviera alas!

Afortunadamente, Run lo atrapo en el aire y descendía a un ritmo constante - Tranquilo, ya te tengo Tatsumi-san.

-¡Gracias Run! - agradeció el castaño.

Todos se acercaban a la zona de impacto… Seryu ayudaba a Sheele a llegar, mientras Koro caminaba al lado suyo en su forma original… usar el Modo Berserk lo dejo agotado y no podrá transformase en un tiempo.

Bols había tomado de nuevo a Rubicante por las dudas… siendo el primero en bajar al cráter y ver el resultado.

Wave estaba a un lado, recuperando el aliento mientras estaba sentado… afortunadamente, la defensa de su armadura lo protegió de perder una pierna, mas no del dolor que sentía ahora.

Pero la atención principal se lo llevo Aquiles… el sujeto que tantos problemas les causo, que había asesinado a una de las personas más querida para el grupo, se hallaba en el suelo, con la lanza que alguna vez le perteneció a Bulat atravesando su pecho. Mientras escupía sangre, la vida abandonaba cada vez más rápido a Aquiles.

- _Así que… a esto se refería Bulat_ \- con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, Aquiles fijo su mirada en Tatsumi y el resto - _Yo, quien poseía la piel irrompible y dos armas de igual categoría, además de un gran entrenamiento… no pude vencerlos a ellos, que seguían tus enseñanzas_ \- Aquiles entonces recuerda las últimas palabras de Bulat - _Je, no me arrepiento del camino que elegí y seguí… aunque, tal vez si hubiera ido contigo, ¿Ahora estaría con ellos?... je, así que es verdad que uno reflexiona sobre su vida cuando está muriendo…_ \- con esos últimos pensamientos, la luz en los ojos de Aquiles se extinguió.

-¿Crees que Bulat descanse en paz ahora? - pregunto Bols a Tatsumi, quien desvaneció la lanza para retirarla del cuerpo de Aquiles.

-No sabría decirte… quiero creer que sí, pero lo que si se es que Sayo y Iesayu estarán tranquilos al saber que Aquiles está muerto… tal vez deba recoger la espada y el escudo, para devolvérselos - antes de que Tatsumi fuera a por los mencionados objetos, todos escucharon las explosiones, impactos y las destructivas técnicas que se usaban alrededor de toda la ciudad.

-Antes de eso, debemos terminar nuestro trabajo - Bols paso su vista por todos los miembros - Run, lleva a Sheele y a Seryu a un lugar seguro, ambas están agotadas por la batalla y no podrán seguir - Run asintió antes de tomar a ambas mujeres, agarrando un brazo de cada una… Seryu usaba su brazo libre para agarrar a Koro.

Mientras Run despegaba, Bols paso a ver a Wave - Dime Wave, ¿Puedes seguir?

-¡Claro que puedo, ni crean que esto me detendrá! - declaro Wave levantándose… todavía sentía dolor, pero si Tatsumi se mantuvo incluso después de que lo atravesaran, entonces él podía.

-Mierda, me obligan a seguir - se quejó Lubbock aunque en tono de juego… no había forma de que le dejara todo a ellos.

-¿Y tú Tatsumi? - Bols fijo su vista en el portador de Incursio, quien re invocaba a Neuntote.

-Hagámoslo - declaro antes de que él, junto al resto de Night Raid presente, vallan a donde continuaba la batalla.

* * *

 **LLLAAAAAAMMMMMMEEEEEENNNNNTTTTTOOOOOO LLLLLAAAAAA DDDDDEEEEEMMMMOOORRRAAA. ES QUE SE ME JUNTARON LOS PARCIALES Y SE ME FUE EL TIEMPO.**

 **Chichigami: Además de que te enviciaste con el nuevo God of War y fuiste a ver Infinity War y Deadpool 2.**

 **Cállate Chichi, que no ayudas… bueno, hasta acá llego la primera de tres partes de esta batalla, siendo la siguiente la lucha contra Jeanne y los monstruos gigantes… y si, mas personajes aparecerán.**

 **Misogi: Hey, ¿Han visto a Deadpool?**

 **Por lo que me dijo, se fue diciendo que con el éxito de su película, no nos necesita más… volverá en una o dos semanas, dejo todas sus cosas aquí.**

 **Chichigami: Yo le apuesto tres días… seis a lo mucho.**

 **El punto es que volverá, desafortunadamente… bien, dejen sus reviews y este es Ikari no Ryujin, lamentando la tardanza, y DESPIDIENDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	38. Chapter 38

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Ya les he traído el capítulo 38 de este fic que sigo sin poder creer que le guste a tanta gente!**

 **Deadpool: Gran cosa, mi página tuvo más vistas el primer día.**

 **Porque presionaste una y otra vez el botón de volver a cargar la página…**

 **Deadpool: Detalles, detalles.**

 **Misogi: Diles que pasen a ver tu otro fic…**

 **Cierto, pasen a ver mi fic "Dragón Ball Mantra Heroes" un cross de Dragón Ball, Asura's Wrath y Fate… si lo sé, algo raro, pero como a nadie se le había ocurrido, dije ¿Por qué no?**

 **Misogi: Ahora vamos con las reviews:**

 **Chiara Polairix Edelstein: gracias por la opinión, trato de pensar mucho el cómo conectar la música con la pelea.**

 **CCSakuraforever: como siempre, gracias por el review.**

 **autor godz: gracias, pero… ¿Por qué en inglés? No me molesta, era solo una curiosidad.**

 **Chichigami: Sin más que decir, comencemos…**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos**

 **-hola- pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **-[hola]- Draig, Albion y otros seres.**

 **\- hola - Bahamut u otros seres**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 38: Davids vs Goliats_

Los sonidos de las batallas continuaban resonando por todo el lugar.

Lo suficientemente lejos de la ciudad como para que esta no se vea afectada, se podía ver las ondas de choque entre las tres dragonas y la diosa, así como escuchar las explosiones que se desencadenaban.

Por otro lado, en la misma ciudad, varios edificios caían como consecuencia de la batalla que libraba Night Raid contra el llamado Aquiles.

El choque de espadas resonaba por el aire mientras Akame, Kurome, Leone y Chelsea trataban de derribar a la descendiente de Juana de Arco. Jeanne se defendía principalmente de la espada de Akame, conociendo su habilidad sabía que si la cortaba, aunque sea un rasguño, moriría.

Afortunadamente para ella, estaban sobre su dragón creado a base de espadas, por lo que podía crear mucho más fácilmente sus espadas y así defenderse.

El puño de Leone casi impacta en la cara de Jeanne, pero esta creo una espada que salió del dragón e interceptó el golpe, destruyéndose pero permitiéndole escapar.

Creo otras dos espadas que tomo para bloquear la espada de Kurome. Sin embargo, la pelinegra fue una distracción.

Jeanne noto entonces que Chelsea no estaba en su rango de vista… la pelicastaña/naranja estaba detrás de ella, con una aguja en su mano, buscando clavarla en la nuca y matarla, o inmovilizarla en el mejor de los casos para ella.

Asustada al no verla, Jeanne hiso que del lomo del dragón surgieran muchas espadas a su alrededor, alejando a ambas chicas y permitiéndole a Jeanne respirar un poco.

Sin embargo, eso no le importo a Akame… Jeanne volvió a alzar sus espadas para bloquear a Muramasa que iba en dirección a su cuello. Los ojos rojos de Akame se encontraron con los ojos azules de Jeanne, mientras ambas hacían fuerza, una tratando de pasar la defensa y la otra tratando de alejarla.

El choque de espadas se rompe y ambas toman distancia… Akame nota entonces que Jeanne sobre la cabeza del dragón de espadas.

- _Tengo que pensar como derrotarla o de ultima terminare usando "eso"_ \- pensó antes de que una idea le llegara - Parece que voy a tener que probar eso… no soy tan buena como Ise o como Kiba-san, pero no quiere decir que no pueda hacerlo - todos vieron extrañadas a Akame por esas palabras, excepto Kurome quien solo tenía una sutil sonrisa al saber que iba a hacer su hermana.

Todas vieron como el filo de Muramasa era cubierto por una delgada aura roja, dándole un brillo amenazante. Akame había cubierto su espada con su energía para así poder cortar fácilmente las espadas.

- _Mejor me apuro, esto no durara mucho_ \- Akame sabía de su problema… su nivel de poder era bajo en comparación al resto… no le molesta ya que no tiene ataques basados en poder puro, pero para esto si es un inconveniente… sumado al luchar durante tanto tiempo seguido, no sería sorpresa que no pudiera mantenerlo por más de unos segundos.

Akame se lanzó sobre Jeanne quien convoco varias espadas para formas un escudo… desafortunadamente las espadas fueron cortadas por el filo potenciado de Muramasa… en definitiva no quería recibir eso. La rubia de la Facción de los Héroes dio un salto para alejarse de la espada mortal…

… Solo para darse cuenta tarde de que termino saltando fuera de su dragón.

-¡Mierda! - grito Jeanne para después silbar llamando a su dragón… el animal hecho de espadas se precipito hacia su creadora, tirando en el proceso a las otras cuatro polizonas.

Pero eso no fue un problema para ellas, ya que las cuatro sacaron sus alas inmediatamente - ¡Vamos tras ella! - con el grito de Leone, las cuatro fueron en dirección hacia Jeanne.

* * *

 **Opening 2 de Kill la Kill: Ambiguous**

 **Unmei no ito wo tachikitta sono saki ni**

Se ve a Japón desde el espacio, pero la cámara va acercándose hasta llegar a Issei.

 **(Instrumental)**

Se van encendiendo reflectores, que muestran a Issei con su sequito, Vali con su sequito, Cao Cao junto a Leonardl y a Godou con un grupo de mujeres.

 **Senobishiteitanda**

 **Kutsuzure darake no semai sekai de**

Se va mostrando uno a uno el sequito de Issei, incluyéndolo, en ropas de batalla, Balance Breaker y al modo Imperial. Después se hace lo mismo con Vali y su sequito.

 **Runway wo aruku egao no uragawa**

 **Kakushita tsumori de**

Se hace lo mismo con Cao Cao, aunque esta muestra una forma extraña. Después se hace lo mismo con Godou y su grupo.

 **Dakedo itsumo kimi ni wa**

 **Minukarete shimatte ite**

Se ve a Issei y Vali caminando por pasillo, mirando seriamente a sus contrincantes, quienes eran Cao Cao y Godou que también los veían seriamente.

 **Konna no wa hajimete de tomadou kedo**

En frente suyo aparece Shalba con muchas criaturas a su espalda. Después saltan muchísimos seres extraños tratando de atacar a Issei, Vali, Cao Cao y Godou, pero los dos primeros hacen brillar sus Sacred Gears y los otros dos hacen brillar sus cuerpos.

 **Hoka no darenimo kikonasenai**

 **Nandaka wakannai atsusa ga mune wo kogasu kara**

La montaña humana exploto revelando a Issei y Vali en Imperial Drive con sus espadas, mientras que en el otro lado estaban Cao Cao con su lanza y unas esferas en su espalda y Godou con un aura y espada dorada. Los cuatro se miraron antes de correr con todo y chocar puños y espadas.

 **Unmei no ito taguriyoseta sono saki ni**

 **Ima atarashii yoake ga kuru**

Los cuatro mandaron a volar más personas por las ondas expansivas mientras seguían golpeándose, mientras que el nombre de la serie aparecía en piedra cubierta de sangre.

 **Omoi wo kitto hitotsu**

Aparecen Cao Cao y Godou con la imagen de un hombre a sus espaldas irguiéndose victorioso, mientras que aparecen Issei y Vali con Samantha detrás. Después pasa a una imagen de la Facción de los Héroes, otra del grupo de Godou, otra de todo Dragon Hunting, y otra de Issei, Vali, Cao Cao y Godou mirando a la cámara con sangre en la cara. Al final aparecen Ouryuken y Ascalon chocando.

* * *

 **(N/A: Pongan United We Stand Divided We Fall Extended, de Two Steps From Hell)**

 **Grupo 1: Le Fay, Rory, Xenovia, Albedo, Ravel, Koneko, Rukia y Jessica vs Bandersnatch Nº1:**

El gigante era asediado por un constante bombardeo de esferas de fuego, potentes chorros de agua y una lluvia de relámpagos, cortesía de Ravel, Jessica y Le Fay.

Albedo junto a Koneko que promociono a Torre, se lanzaron contra la pierna izquierda de la criatura, buscando lograr que pierda el equilibrio y caiga. Mientras, Rory y Rukia atacaban la otra pierna.

El Bandersnatch levanto lentamente su pierna derecha, haciendo que Rory y Rukia se alejaran a tiempo para evitar el pisotón que dio la criatura.

-¡¿Cuánto falta?! - pregunto Jessica por medio de un circulo de comunicación… los chorros que salían de sus cañones eran suficientemente poderosos como para destruir metal fácilmente debido a la presión, pero a esta criatura parecía no hacerle nada.

-¡Falta todavía! ¡Sigan entreteniéndolo, por favor! - el grito de Xenovia se escuchó desde donde una fuerte luz se veía.

Sobre un edificio enfrente de la criatura, se encontraba Xenovia cargando suficiente poder en sus espadas.

-[Boost]… [Boost]… - las marcas del Modo Imperial le permitían a Xenovia usar la habilidad de Draig… sin embargo, esta tenía un costo - M-Mierda… ¿no puede ir más rápido?

-[Usar eso cuando tu cuerpo se encuentra agotado debido a la lucha que estuvieron librando, es simplemente estúpido] - declaro Durandal brillando por el poder sagrado que cargaba - [El [Boost] agota la resistencia del usuario para usarla… casi ninguna de las que estuvieron librando la batalla los últimos 5 días tendrán la resistencia para usarla sin caer desmayadas una vez agotado el aumento… afortunadamente para ti, tienes una mayor resistencia debido a ser Torre… eso y tu terquedad para no caer] - aunque parecía una broma, las palabras tenían cierto nivel de respeto, aunque minúsculo.

-¿Qué te digo?... soy una cabeza hueca y eso viene acompañado por la terquedad - bromeo Xenovia mientras seguía cargando el ataque - [Boost]… [Boost]

Mientras Xenovia seguía cargando su ataque, Le Fay volaba alrededor bombardeando al gigante con varios hechizos de diferentes elementos.

-[Juicio del Trueno] - un conjunto de tres poderosos relámpagos impactaron a la criatura, acompañados por incandescentes esferas de fuego cortesía de Ravel.

La Phoenix volaba con sus alas de dragón cubiertas de fuego, lanzando todo su arsenal pero sin lograr un daño significativo - ¡Demonios! ¡¿Y Gabriel, Penemue, Serafall, Navi, Yasaka e Irine pudieron eliminar ellas solas a 3?! - se quejó esquivando por poco un disparo de los ojos de la criatura… tres edificios detrás de ella se derrumbaron.

-Son líderes por una razón… y una, una maga de gran poder que podría rivalizar con mi antepasada - dijo Le Fay disparando esta vez una enorme serpiente de aire que se unió al fuego de Ravel, aumentando el poder del fuego y dañando aparentemente a la criatura - Parece que al fin logramos hacerle daño… lo malo es que uso mucho de nuestro poder.

-" _¿No tienes nada que pueda herirlo seriamente o detenerlo?_ " - pregunto Albedo por medio del circulo de comunicación mientras esquivaba el puño que caía en su dirección.

-Hay algunos hechizos, pero consumen demasiado poder y no están completos… - Le Fay entonces ve a Jessica disparando más chorros de agua contra la pierna de la criatura… - ¡Lo tengo! ¡Jessica, necesito tu ayuda para algo!

-" _¿Tienes idea de que planea pollo frito?_ " - uno no sabría si Koneko le dice así para molestarla… o se acostumbró.

-Ni idea gata, pero a mí se me ocurrió algo y necesito de tu Senjutsu - Ravel voló hacia donde estaba Koneko, quien se alejó de la pierna.

-¿Qué planeas? - pregunto cuando vio que esta le hacía señas para que la siga.

-Vamos a segar a esta cosa - ambas jóvenes alzaron vuelo hasta llegar a la altura de la cara del Bandersnatch.

Ravel comenzó a crear una esfera de fuego enfrente de ella, mientras Koneko le agregaba Senjutsu… en circunstancias normales no tendría problemas, pero las constantes lechas hicieron mella en sus reservas, por lo que ambas se necesitarían para esto.

-¡Toma esto! ¡[Ardiente Tormenta del Fénix]! - la esfera fue lanzada contra la cara del gigante, pero a mitad de camino esta comenzó a deshacerse, pasando de una esfera a una especia de nube.

El fuego cubrió el rostro de la criatura, lo cual tuvo el resultado deseado cuando esta agarro su rostro con sus manos en un intento de alejar el fuego.

-¡Gracias chicas! - grito Le Fay debajo de ellas junto a Jessica - ¡Ahora Jessica! - la castaña disparo una vez más sus cañones a presión, mientras Le Fay usaba un hechizo de hielo sobre la pierna.

Obviamente no tiene la maestría de Serafall sobre el hielo, pero con una usuaria de agua al lado, no era difícil lograr su objetivo: congelar la pierna.

La pierna derecha de la criatura se vio congelada, no solo inmovilizándolo temporalmente, sino también haciéndola más frágil y fácil de destruir.

-¡Albedo, Rukia, ahora! - la pelinegra y la albina respondieron con un "¡hai!" ante el grito de Rory.

Con fuerza, Rory clavo su hacha en el hielo, generando grietas en el mismo pero no llego a destruirlo… era muy grueso para su hacha, pero afortunadamente había dos fuertes demonios detrás de ella.

Usando el hielo para el impulso, Rory salto y se alejó del gigante… mientras, Albedo y Rukia retrajeron sus puños, concentrando el poder que les quedaba en ellos y soltándolo en un golpe combinado.

Al momento de impactar, el hielo estallo junto a la pierna… todos se alejaron de la zona de impacto. El gigante, sin embargo, no cayo completamente ya que uso sus manos como apoyo mientras reconstruía su pierna a una increíble velocidad… en poco tiempo, la pierna estaba recuperada.

-Mierda - maldijo Rukia por lo bajo al verlo enderezarse.

-Tranquila, todo está listo - dijo Le Fay al lado y con confianza.

Cuando el Bandersnatch se enderezo completamente, trato de enfocar a los culpables. Sin embargo, una luz detrás de él lo hiso voltear encontrándose con algo inesperado.

Xenovia sostenía a Durandal y Excaliburn cruzadas, con una poderosa aura sacra saliendo de las armas.

-¡Todas, hay que salir del camino! - grito Rory apartándose junto a las demás de detrás de la criatura.

-¡Toma esto! [Cross Celestial] - Xenovia bajo ambas armas de golpe mientras se separaban, formando una X de puro poder sacro que salió disparada contra el gigante.

El ataque impacto de lleno en el pecho de la criatura, quien dejó escapar un rugido de dolor mientras el ataque termino por atravesarlo y continuar su camino unos cientos de metros más.

Cuando el ataque desapareció, se dejó ver como una buena parte del torso desapareció con el ataque, dejando caer los brazos y la cabeza. Pero estos, junto a las piernas, se desintegraron antes de tocar el suelo… al parecer, el ataque de Xenovia logro destruir el núcleo.

-Siiiii… - Xenovia cayó agotada sobre el techo del edificio… sus ojos pesaban mucho, y no tardo en caer dormida…

-Al fin… - las demás no estaban mejor, ya que se recostaron contra lo que quedaba de un edificio cercano - Creo que… dormiré una siesta… - Le Fay cerró los ojos mientras todas caían dormidas, sin notar como una sombra las cubría.

 **Grupo 2: Esdeath, Najenda, Mein, Rossweisse, Kuroka y Akeno vs Bandersnatch Nº2:**

La segunda criatura también recibía bombardeos de varios hechizos, pero es su caso lo que predominaba eran relámpagos sagrados.

-¡Toma, [Trueno]! - Akeno, promocionada a Reina, extendió sus manos, liberando enormes relámpagos que impactaron de lleno en la criatura, logrando arrancar unos pedazos de la misma y paralizarlo… desafortunadamente se regeneraba fácilmente, por lo que el núcleo no se vio afectado por el ataque.

Como ella no se encontraba cansada ni nada, era la que principalmente atacaba a la criatura.

Rossweisse volaba al lado de Akeno, disparando un buen número de hechizos de distintos elementos… desafortunadamente, su cansancio solo le permite usar unos pocos hechizos y si usa el [Boost] lo más seguro es que se desmaye.

Lo mismo pasaba con el resto… Najenda y Susanoo atacaban las piernas de la criatura sin éxito… incluso con la promoción a Torre, no tiene la fuerza necesaria para dañar significativamente… si usa el [Boost] o la carta de triunfo de Susanoo, entonces quedara demasiado agotada y no podrá moverse, volviéndose una carga.

Sobre tres tejados distintos, Esdeath, Kuroka y Mein disparaban picos de hielo, esferas de senjutsu y rayos de energía contra la criatura, alterando el tiempo de disparo para confundirla y que no ataque a una. Las tres no estaban en capacidades para hacer un ataque de mayor poder dado el cansancio y usar la habilidad de Draig o Albion gracias al Modo Imperial solo les causaría un desmayo.

-¡¿Alguien tiene una idea de cómo vencer esta cosa?! - grito Kuroka lanzando tres esferas de fuego con senjutsu hacia los ojos del Bandersnatch… logro captar si atención justo cuando Esdeah arrojo varios picos de hielo a su nuca, provocando que este se gire hacia ella - ¡La única en condiciones para seguir luchando es Akeno! ¡Y ella sola no podrá con esta cosa! - declaro Kuroka.

-" _La mejor opción es usar la espada de Susanoo… pero dudo que esa cosa nos deje cortarlo con eso_ " - dijo Najenda por medio del circulo de comunicación.

-" _Hay que inmovilizar sus brazos… y tengo lo justo para eso_ " - Rossweisse comenzó a contar su plan y todas se sorprendieron… podría funcionar, pero después de eso no podrían hacer nada.

-Vale la pena - dijo Mein disparando con Pumpink - ¡Hagámoslo!

Najenda se alejó con Susanoo mientras Rossweisse recogía a Esdeath… la acometida de relámpagos continuaba gracias a Akeno quien ahora tenía toda la atención de la criatura… no le molestaba ser la distracción, después de todo no hiso nada por los últimos 5 días y tenía mucha ira reprimida, e iba a liberarla toda.

Akeno esquivo el láser que salió de los ojos de la criatura y lanzo tres relámpagos más… la criatura se vio poco afectada por eso pero el ataque cumplió su cometido, hacer que su atención se centrara más en ella.

Un disparo certero dio justo en la barbilla del Bandersnatch… Mein corría por los tejados antes de alzar vuelo y unirse a Akeno.

-¿Cuánto crees que tarden? - pregunto Mein esquivando otro disparo de los ojos de la criatura.

-No mucho - Akeno lanzo esta vez relámpagos sagrados causando algo más de daño.

Detrás de la criatura, a unos metros, estaban Esdeath creando pilares gruesos de hielo con ayuda de Kuroka para reforzarlos… el ya crear uno solo la estaba agotando pero dos, sino fuera por la ayuda de Kuroka lo más seguro es que no pudiera hacerlos.

Rossweisse aprovecho que aún estaban creándolos y ato dos cadenas a los pilares, una a cada una. Tom ola cadena del pilar izquierdo y fue volando hacia la criatura.

Mientras Mein y Akeno lo distraían disparándole, Rossweisse ato la cadena izquierda a su brazo izquierdo sin que lo note dado lo concentrado que estaba en atinarles a las dos chicas voladoras enfrente.

Volvió a repetir lo mismo solo que esta vez con la derecha… esas cadenas estaban hechas de energía y eran lo suficientemente resistentes como para soportar solo unos segundos la fuerza del Bandersnatch, pero era suficiente.

El gigante siguió caminando, tratando de llegar hacia las dos chicas voladoras que tanto le estaban molestando… el perder a los dos líderes de la manada, provoco que el resto se desorientara y que cualquier cosa que los molestara haría que se centraran 100% en eso, hasta que otra cosa los molestara.

Por eso, el Bandersnatch se sorprendió al sentir que ya no podía mover sus brazos hacia adelante. Su cabeza giro hacia atrás, viendo las cadenas y pilares que limitaban su movimiento… y a las culpables.

-Y-Ya… nos… vio… - jadeaba Esdeath ya a punto de desmayarse.

-Tranquilas… ya están listos - dijo Rossweisse concentrada en un punto detrás de la criatura.

En esa dirección, arrima de un edificio, se encontraba Najenda extendiendo su mano a Susanoo mientras las marcas del Modo Imperial brillaban.

-[Boost]… [Boost] [Transfer] - la mano de Najenda cayo mientras esta jadeaba - Solo… puedo… dos… aumentos… termina rápido… Susanoo - Najenda se sentó en el suelo… estaba tan cansada que la idea de dormir ahí era muy tentadora, pero quería permanecer despierta para ver el final.

-Si maestra - asintió Susanoo transformándose en su forma de Manifestación de Magatamas.

La Teigu orgánica salto, materializando su enorme espada… debía ser rápido, ya que esto no durara más de unos segundos cuanto mucho.

Los ojos del Bandernatch comenzaron a brillar, signo de que estaba cargando su poderoso ataque… las chicas no podían huir, ya sea por el rango del ataque o porque estaban agotadas por todo lo anterior… para su fortuna, su salvación vino en forma de una enorme espada.

-¡[Ame no Murakumo]! (Espada de las Nubes Celestiales) - con el grito de Susanoo, la espada bajo, dividiendo al Bandersnatch a la mitad antes de que pudiera disparar.

Fue en el momento oportuno, ya que inmediatamente después Susanoo perdió su transformación y Najenda había caído dormida en el techo.

Las dos mitades del Bandersnatch cayeron sobre unos edificios, desapareciendo segundos después… el ataque de Susanoo logro partir el núcleo, lo que les dio a todas un respiro.

-Que… bien… - los ojos de Mein se cerraron lentamente, cayendo en un sueño que provoco que dejara de volar… por fortuna, Akeno la atrapo a tiempo y la bajo con delicadeza al suelo.

La llevo con el resto que estaban iguales que ella, mientras Susanoo subía a buscar a su maestra. Akeno las miro a todas… se las veía extremadamente cansadas, mientras ella no… eso la hiso sentir una gran carga de culpa, ya que ella se había quedado en la mansión Gremory mientras las demás peleaban…

Cuando Susanoo llego al lado de ella con Najenda en brazos, una sombra los cubrió a ambos.

-Susanoo, lleva a todas junto con el - ordeno Akeno sacando de nuevo sus alas y elevándose.

-¿Y tú que harás? - pregunto la Teigu orgánica.

-Seguiré luchando, tratando de cubrir todo el tiempo que no estuve haciendo nada.

 **Grupo 3: Kurumi, Scarlet, Kuro Usagi vs Bandersnartch Nº3:**

Si bien era un grupo pequeño en comparación a los anteriores, no le faltaba nada en términos de potencia.

-¡RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR! - el rugido de Scarlet en su forma dragón resonó por todo el lugar, mientras clavaba sus dientes en el hombro del Bandersnatch.

El gigante, a pesar de no ser más que una masa oscura con forma humanoide, libero un rugido que fácilmente se calificaba como uno de dolor.

A un lado de él, Kurumi disparaba todo tipo de bala que se le ocurriera, hiriendo a la criatura. A diferencia de las demás, ella se encontraba menos cansada, debido a que los primeros tres días ella fue parte del equipo de rescate, por lo que no estuvo desde el inicio enfrentando a estas cosas.

Si bien en aquel momento ella solo sentía más furia e impotencia por no descargar todos esos sentimientos en esas criaturas, ahora lo veía mas como una ventaja.

Del otro lado, Kuro Usagi saltaba e impactaba con fuerza al Bandersnatch… en circunstancias normales usaría su [Lanza de Indra] pero con Scarlet pegada a la criatura, era mejor no hacerlo.

La criatura logro agarrar a Scarlet con sus manos y, con mucho esfuerzo, logro separarse de la dragona y la arrojo a un lado, derribando varios edificios en consecuencia. Con una amenaza eliminada, se encargaría ahora de las dos molestias.

Moviendo sus grandes brazos, el Bandersnatch destruyo los edificios cercanos a él, tratando de golpear a alguna de las dos. Sin embargo, ambas lograron esquivar el intento de la criatura de matarlas.

Kurumi reanudo el ataque sin problemas, solo que el problema era que no causaba un daño significante. Parece que podría volver a probar el disparo que uso en el combate con Loki.

-[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Explosion] - las marcas brillaron mientras su poder estallaba y fijaba sus pistolas juntas en un punto específico - [Final Shoot] - dos enormes y poderosas esferas de energía roja salieron disparadas contra el gigante.

BOOOOOM

El impacto fue certero… el Bandersnatch tambaleo hacia un costado cayendo sobre unos escombros, con una sección de su abdomen eliminada.

-¡Bien hecho Kurumi-san! - felicito Kuro Usagi cerca de ella, pero alerta a cualquier movimiento de la criatura.

-G-Gracias… - la respiración de Kurumi era pesada… usar ese ataque y con tal magnitud dreno sus reservas rápidamente.

GGGGGRRRRRRRR

La mirada de Kurumi siguió el sonido, que podía determinar como un rugido, a la distancia podía ver a Scarlet levantándose, así como algo más lejos podía ver al resto de los Bandersnatch siendo bombardeados por ataques… que lastima que su grupo solo este conformado por tres…

-¡Kurumi-san! - el grito de Kuro Usagi la saco de sus pensamientos… por alguna razón se veía aterrada…

Kurumi no noto la sombra que la cubría hasta que fue tarde… el pie de la criatura la aplasto sin misericordia mientras se levantaba de nuevo.

-¡Kurumi! - grito Kuro Usagi, llenándose de rabia contra la criatura de nuevo. Estaba lista para cargar su arma cuando…

-Mierda, casi no la cuento… - la voz de una conocida chica al lado de ella la sorprendió de sobremanera.

Girando rápidamente su cabeza, sorprendentemente no rompiéndose el cuello, vio a Kurumi sana y salva mientras respiraba de forma agitada… podía incluso jurar que había unos símbolos en su ojo dorado.

-¿C-Como…?

-No soy tan fácil de matar - le respondió en un tono divertido, aunque el cansancio era evidente… sea lo que sea que hiso, le costó casi todo lo que tenía.

GGGGGRRRRRROOOOOO

Las miradas de ambas se movieron hacia el gigante que rugía con fuerza… al parecer no le gusto que Kurumi haya escapado. Los ojos del Bandersnatch comenzaron a brillar, alertando a ambas.

BOOOM

Pero el ataque del Bandersnatch fue interrumpido por una explosión que impacto su espalda… detrás de la criatura, Scarlet se alzaba de nuevo, lista para seguir el ataque.

El Bandersnatch se giró para encarar a la dragona, ya la había vencido una vez, y podría hacerlo de nuevo.

Sin embargo, el gigante fue impactado por un objeto volador en la espalda de nuevo, cortando cualquier acción que iba a hacer.

-¿Necesitan una mano? - la pregunta vino de parte de una armadura plateada o gris, con un par de ojos rojos con forma de cruz… viéndola bien, la propia armadura recordaba al esqueleto de un dragón en ciertas partes.

-… ¿Quién eres? - la pregunta de Kurumi descoloco al sujeto de a armadura.

-Te dije que no te reconocerían Tatsumi - dijo Lubbock aterrizando al lado de Tatsumi.

-¡Espera! ¿Eres Tatsumi-san? ¿Qué te paso? - pregunto Kuro Usagi mientras que lo que sea que había impactado al Bandersnatch caía.

PUM

Al final lo que lo había impactado era Wave vistiendo Grand Chariot.

-¡Mierda, esa cosa es dura! - se quejó este enderezándose.

-¿Tienen algún plan para acabar con esa cosa? - Bols llego preguntando una posible solución a este problema enorme.

-Bueno, tenemos dos personas aquí que tienen los ataques de mayor poder destructivo, suficiente como para encargarse del Bandersnatch ahora que sabemos dónde golpear - dijo Kurumi sin perder de vista a la criatura que se enderezaba… ya casi había muerto por perderla de vista y no volvería a pasar.

-Me temo que no tengo el poder suficiente para usar el máximo potencial de la [Lanza de Indra] - se disculpó un poco nerviosa Kuro Usagi - No tengo la suficiente energía y aun si uso el [Divide] no me quedara resistencia para seguir apenas lo use - declaro esta… el simplemente usar el [Divide] la dejara en el suelo a los segundos de usarla.

-Aun así, es la mejor opción que tenemos - Bols veía como Scarlet volvió a llamar la atención del Bandersnatch con una secuencia de [Dragon-Shoots] como ametralladoras - Kurumi, si puedes volver a aumentar tu poder, permítele a Kuro Usagi dividirlo y absorber esa parte para potenciar su ataque - la orden de Bols sonó mas a una petición que nada.

-No tengo problema… pero si tienes un plan va a tener que ser rápido. Si lo que dijo es cierto, no durara mucho - dijo Kurumi haciendo referencia a la resistencia que le quedaba a Kuro Usagi.

-Tranquila, será rápido… necesito también de alguien que valla con Scarlet y le diga que a mi señal, disparara uno de sus ataques más fuertes contra el Bandersnatch- dijo Bols y sorprendentemente el que levanto la mano fue Lubbock.

-Yo iré… mi Teigu no es la indicada para enfrentar a estas cosas… y no quiero quedar como un inútil - declaro el peliverde yendo en dirección de la dragona… procurando no ser pisado como una cucaracha.

-Bien, de mientras nosotros mantendremos entretenido a la criatura - Bols, Tatsumi y Wave se dividieron y tomaron distintas posiciones alrededor del Bandersnatch.

-Preparate Kuro Usagi - dijo Kurumi - [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Mientras Tatsumi y Wave aprovechaban su fuerza para causar más daño al Bandersnatch, impactando en el ya sean golpes o patadas, Bols liberaba enormes llamaradas de su Teigu con el fin de que la atención de la criatura no se centrara solo en Tatsumi y Wave.

Mientras ellos la distraían, Lubbock llego con la hermana menor de Draig.

-Oye Scarlet - llamo el peliverde… que casi se cae para atrás cuando la dragona giro su gran cabeza hacia el de forma brusca.

-¡¿Qué?! - grito, o más bien rugió… el que esa cosa sea tan resistente solo la ponía de mal humor y parecía que Lubbock era una forma de desquitarse.

-B-Bols tuvo un plan… - Lubbock le contó a Scarlet el plan, mientras internamente rogaba que no se volviera el blanco de su ira.

Mientras, Wave logro dar un salto que le permitió impactar la cara del Bandersnatch, o al menos donde tiene los ojos. Si bien eso lo hiso retroceder dos pasos, no le hiso un daño significativo.

-¡Mierda! ¡Es más duro de lo esperado! - se quejó Wave aterrizando al lado de Bols en el suelo… su aterrizaje genero un cráter debajo de él.

-Tranquilo, solo debemos distraerlo - dijo Bols apuntándole con su Teigu.

Una poderosa llamarada salió disparada en dirección al Bandersnatch… el gigante sentía como sus piernas eran calcinadas, pero gracias a su regeneración eso no era una amenaza.

El problema era el sujeto con la lanza que parecía estar buscando su núcleo por medio de ensayo y error.

Tatsumi aterrizo en el edificio cercano, con su lanza en mano… Bols dijo que había que mantener su atención, así que pensó que si demostraba ser una amenaza más grande de lo que piensa, entonces tendrá toda su atención… y parecía funcionar perfectamente.

Solo tenía que hacer parecer que estaba buscando su núcleo y listo, tendría toda la atención de esa cosa.

Dejo de alabarse por su plan para saltar y evitar ser impactado por el disparo que salió de los ojos del Bandersnatch… vio con sorpresa como el edificio donde estaba, y los otros tres detrás de él, eran destruidos por ese ataque… que suerte que lo esquivo.

Desafortunadamente, Tatsumi se encontraba en el aire… y fue un objetivo muy fácil para el gigante.

PUM

Tatsumi se estrelló con fuerza contra el suelo, cavando una zanja de algunos metros. Bols y Wave fueron inmediatamente por él.

-Eso tuvo que doler - comento Wave sintiendo pena por el castaño.

-N-No te das una idea - Bols ayudo a Tatsumi a levantarse… aun con la defensa de Incursio, el impacto fue demasiado.

-Al menos tenemos toda la atención - dijo Bols viendo como la mirada del Bandersnatch se fijaba en ellos tres.

-Bols-sempai, si hay un momento para dar esa señal… ¡Es ahora! - grito Tatsumi al notar como el brillo en los ojos de la criatura aumentaba.

-¡Chicas ahora! - el grito de Bols fue la señal que esperaban… una obvia, pero una señal a fin de cuentas.

-¡Hai! ¡[Divide]! - Kurumi hiso una mueca cuando sintió su poder aumentado por 5 aumentos dividirse y una mitad pasar a manos de Kuro Usagi… la Conejo Lunar sentía como sus ojos pesaban como consecuencia del cansancio, pero todavía tenía que lanzar su ataque.

-[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Explosion] - el poder de Scarlet se elevó y un aura poderosa la cubrió… esa aura comenzó a disolverse en pequeñas esferas, pero estas comenzaron a juntarse en su boca, creando una gran esfera roja de energía comprimida.

El brillo en los ojos del Bandersnatch se disipo cuando vio enfrente de él un brillo dorado… relámpagos dorados salían de la lanza en manos de Kuro Usagi, mientras esta usaba todo lo que le quedaba para no caer desmayada, pero el cargar la lanza tardaba más de lo que creía.

El brillo volvió a los ojos del Bandersnatch, apuntando esta vez a la coneja y Kurumi… su ataque estaría listo más rápido que el de Kuro Usagi, pero este no llegaría a dispararlo.

-[Dragon-Boom] - la esfera en la boca de Scarlet salió disparada contra la espalda del Bandersnatch.

BOOOOOM

El ataque de la criatura fue interrumpido por la explosión que detono en su espalda… sentía como el ataque estaba por llegar a su núcleo…

-¡[Lanza de Indra]! - grito Kuro Usagi lanzando como si fuera una jabalina la lanza.

BOOOOOOM

Otra poderosa explosión detono, esta vez en frente de la criatura… ahora estaba atrapado entre una explosión de relámpagos y una de pura energía.

GGGGRGRRRRRRAAAAAA

Al final, ambas explosiones lo consumieron, desintegrando toda la zona superior del cuerpo del Bandersnatch… ni el núcleo sobrevivió a eso. Las piernas, siendo lo único que quedo, se disiparon como si fueran polvo.

-Uno menos, quedan unos más - dijo Bols viendo como Kurumi traía a una dormida Kuro Usagi usando su hombro como apoyo… Scarlet volaba hacia ellos con Lubbock en su espalda.

Cuando se posiciono encima de los demás, Scarlet comenzó a reducir su tamaño, tirando en el proceso al peliverde, y a adoptar su forma humana.

-¡Auch! Pudiste avisar antes… - se quejó Lubbock ya que su aterrizaje no fue suave.

-¿Y ahora qué? - pregunto Wave sin notar una sombra que aterrizaba detrás de ellos.

-Primero, Lubbock acompaña a Kuro Usagi junto con el - Scarlet señalo la sombra detrás de ellos, y Wave y Lubbock casi gritan del susto - Mientras Kurumi y los demás seguimos ayudando a exterminar estas cosas - cuando Kurumi dejo a Kuro Usagi encima de la sombra, ella y Scarlet sacaron sus alas y salieron volando.

-Hagamos como dijo… Lubbock en esta situación es más una carga - un "gracias" sarcástico salió de la boca de Lubbock - Los demás, sigamos - mientras Lubbock subía al lomo de la sombra, Tatsumi, Bols y Wave salieron rumbo a su próximo destino.

 **(N/A: hasta haca la música)**

 **(N/A: ahora pongan Fate Apocrypha OST, Battle Theme Extended)**

 **Grupo 4: Grupo de Mio + Veronica, Silvia y Rebecca vs 4º Bandersnatch:**

El gigante agitaba sus enormes manos de un lado a otro, tratando de derribar a los dragones que volaban alrededor suyo.

Montando a Cu Chulainn, Rebecca lanzaba a Gae Bolg con precisión y fuerza, pero desafortunadamente no era suficiente para atravesar a la criatura, apenas se enterraba la lanza… ojala fuera como en su leyenda.

Al lado de ella, se encontraban Kurumi y Zest, ambas preparándose para saltar y atacar al gigante.

Sobre Lancelot, estaba Silvia tratando de dañar al Bandersnatch con tajos de energía… pero no era muy buena en eso, ya que los ataques carecían de poder.

Detrás de ella, se encontraba Maria, quien por medio de un extraño truco según las tres Archdragonar, había crecido físicamente, acercándose a la edad de Rukia. También estaba Yuki preparándose para lanzarse sobre la criatura.

Y en Arturo, estaba Verónica lanzando tajos más poderosos que los de Silvia, pero no hacían un daño significativo.

Con ella se encontraban Mio y Basara.

-¡No le hacemos nada! ¡¿Alguien tiene una idea?! - pregunto Silvia.

-¡Mio-sama! ¡Usemos eso! - grito Maria aumentando la curiosidad en las tres Archdragonar.

-¡"Eso" es más un peligro que una solución! - grito Mio.

-¿"Eso"? - pregunto curiosa Verónica.

-Mio es capaz de usar instintivamente la magia firma de su padre, la gravedad - dijo Basara seriamente - Ella puede incluso generar un agujero negro que absorba al Bandersnatch - declaro este haciendo que las dos rubias y la pelinaranja abrieran los ojos en shock.

-¡¿Es en serio?! ¡Como es capaz de generar un maldito agujero negro! - grito Silvia todavía sorprendida por la revelación

-No debería sorprenderme… digo, hemos visto algo más raro como que con una llave esa pequeña demonio literalmente creciera - dijo Verónica ya superando la sorpresa.

-Si ella tiene algo como eso, ¡Entonces hay que hacerlo! - grito Rebecca preparando a Gae Bolg de nuevo - ¡Mio, prepárate ese hechizo!

Con ese grito, los dragones se precipitaron contra el Bandersnatch… Zest, Kurumi, Yuki y Maria habían saltado de los dragones, cada uno a un destino distinto.

Maria cayó e impacto al gigante con una nueva y sorpresiva fuerza otorgada por su transformación… desafortunadamente, eso solo logro hacer que el Bandersnatch retrocediera dos pasos.

Yuki cayó sobre el techo de un edificio y, ni bien puso un pie en el techo, salió disparada contra el gigante… su espada lanzaba cortes rápidos y letales, que fácilmente serian peligrosos para muchos oponentes, pero su enemigo no era uno de ellos. El ataque apenas lo sintió y ella se vio obligada a regresar a su posición.

Zest aterrizo en el suelo, generando un cráter debido a la fuerza de impacto… claro que eso no le importo. Aplicando su magia en el suelo, la tierra comenzó a levantarse y a moldearse en una figura… en solo unos segundos, Zest había creado un golem de tierra que llegaba hasta la cintura del Bandersnatch.

-¡Ataca! - con una orden de Zenst, el golem comenzó a golpear al gigante con sus puños… no hacia un daño importante, más parecía que lo afectaban un poco.

Kurumi, a diferencia de las demás, estaba volando gracias a un hechizo de viento… con esos mismos hechizos, libero un vendaval que golpeo con fuerza al gigante, pero este apenas se movió.

-¡Mio! - el grito de Verónica puso nerviosa a la pelirroja - Intenta preparar el hechizo, nosotros te ganaremos tiempo - su declaración vino acompañada por el rugido de Arturo, Lancelot y Cu Chulainn.

Los tres dragones dispararon un rayo de energía desde sus bocas, atacando al Bandersnatch desde diferentes ángulos… el daño era mínimo, pero servía.

Mio tardo unos segundos en salir de su nerviosismo y se concentró… un aura roja la rodeo lentamente mientras aumentaba a la misma velocidad. Basara tenia a Brynhildr en su mano, listo para proteger a Mio.

El ataque constante del equipo desorientaba al Bandersnatch. Tantos ataques a la vez le evitaba centrarse en el más peligroso, ya que todos parecían hacer casi el mismo daño.

Pero, eso termino cuando, de improvisto, un terremoto comenzó a sentirse en el lugar.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa?! - grito Maria en el aire gracias a sus alas.

-¡No lo sé, pero parece que alguien creo un terremoto! - grito Kurumi desde el cielo, viendo como una grieta comenzaba a extenderse y a entrar en la ciudad… afortunadamente para ellos, la grieta estaba en el otro lado de la ciudad, justo donde estaba el equipo de Kiba.

Sin embargo, el temblor afecto al Bandersnatch que enfrentaban. Este aparentemente perdió el equilibrio y se vio forzado a arrodillarse con una pierna. Esto, desafortunadamente, afecto el objetivo de los disparos de los dragones… Arturo fue el que termino disparándole justo a la cara.

Aunque no recibió un daño significativo, el ataque causo que la atención del Bandersnatch se centre en Arturo y sus jinetes.

-¡Mierda! - grito Basara al ver los ojos del Bandersnatch iluminarse con cada vez más fuerza.

El ataque detono como un potente rayo de energía que los tenía en la mira, y no podían evitar el impacto. Basara salto del dragón y tomo con fuerza a Brynhildr.

-¡[Banishing Shift]! - haciendo un corte en el aire con su espada, Basara creo una línea de energía verde de un considerable tamaño… en cuanto el ataque impacto la línea, esta absorbió el ataque al punto de hacerlo desaparecer.

Si bien su técnica pudo proteger a Mio, Basara no tenía una forma de evitar su caída. Agarrando la espada de forma inversa a la normal, la clavo en las ruinas de un edificio, ralentizando la caída hasta llegar al suelo.

-¡Mio! ¡¿Ya tienes la técnica lista?! - pregunto Basara una vez que aterrizo en el suelo. Se vio obligado a saltar hacia atrás para esquivar el pisotón del Bandersnatch.

-¡No! - grito Mio haciendo que la sorpresa golpeara a todos - ¡La última vez paso porque esos demonios hicieron que mi poder se descontrolara por un raro dispositivo, y además yo era el centro de ese agujero negro! ¡Ahora no soy capaz de repetir eso!

- _Ya veo…_ \- pensó Verónica viendo de reojo a Mio - _La Facción de los Antiguos Maou debió haber usado un dispositivo de barrera creado por George, con el objetivo de usarla de fuente de poder… pero algo salió mal y todo se descontrolo_ \- analizo la rubia mayor viendo como el aura de Mio se apagaba - _Aunque… me alegro de que no lo lograra. Sería el centro del agujero negro y Arturo y yo estamos literalmente a centímetros de ella._

-¡Muy bien, el plan A no sirve! ¡¿Alguno tiene un plan B?! - grito Silvia esquivando el manotazo del gigante.

-Siendo sincera… esperaba que eso fuera suficiente - dijo Maria con unas gotas estilo anime bajando por su cabeza.

-¡Hay que pensar rápido un plan B! - grito Rebecca desde Cu Chulainn.

-¡Yo tengo un plan B! - todos parpadearon confundidos por la nueva y misteriosa voz.

Desde el aire, una bola de fuego impacto al Bandersnatch haciendo que retroceda… la bola de fuego vino desde un dragón que volaba más alto que el de Rebecca, Silvia y Verónica.

-¡Espero no llegar tarde! - la voz provino de una conocida castaña que salto desde el dragón… usando magia de viento, fue rodeada por un tornado ralentizando la caída hasta que aterrizo sobre el lomo de Lancelot.

-¡¿Aika?! - gritaron las Archdragonar al ver que quien ataco no era otra más que la prima de Issei y Vali.

-¡Lamento la tardanza, pero me costaba lograr que se enviaran un numero correctos de miembros del clan para la evacuación! - se disculpó la castaña… su cuerpo estaba cubierto por tatuajes, revelando que habia entrado en el Modo Imperial.

-¡No importa! ¡Dime, ¿Cuántos miembros trajiste para ayudarnos con esta cosa?! - pregunto Silvia… sentía que la fortuna les sonreía ahora.

-Solo uno - bueno… a veces la fortuna puede ser una dama cruel.

-¡¿Solo uno?! - gritaron todos sin poder creerlo…

-¡¿Para ti es eso un numero aceptable?! - grito Zest desde el suelo, montando su golem.

-¡Es que el resto se encuentra reparando las ciudades devastadas por estas cosas! - se excusó Aika señalando al Bandersnatch que intentaba derribar a Verónica.

-¡Pero eso tendría que ser para después de que se eliminen a estas cosas! - grito Kurumi, queriendo ir hasta Lancelot y golpear a Aika.

-¡¿Y cómo se te ocurre traer a solo uno?! - hay pocas cosas que hacían que Yuki perdiera ese rostro y aire sereno… y ahora Aika era una de esas.

-¡Pero no traje a cualquiera! - se excusó Aika agitando frenéticamente las manos.

-¡A menos que hayas traído a alguien que iguale a un Maou, será mejor que te prepares para una batalla extremadamente dura! - señalo Rebecca.

-Ahora que lo mencionan… - Aika señalo con un dedo a Flaris, su dragón.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA - todos parpadearon confundidos ante esa risa de loco que se escuchó por todas partes.

De Flaris, salió con un salto una figura desconocida para todos… desde su distancia y con lo rápido que caía no podían dar una descripción exacta, pero si podían decir que: llevaba la misma ropa que Aika… y su cabello parecía un puercoespín.

La misteriosa figura dio unas vueltas antes de levantar algo… una katana desgastada era lo que podían ver las Archdragonar. Al figura caía como un meteoro, aun soltando esa carcajada loca, sobre el Bandersnatch, pero con esa arma… todos pensaban que estaba loco.

SSSSSSLLLLLLAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHH

Y sin embargo, hiso algo que dejo a cada uno con la boca abierta.

La misteriosa figura había cortado perfectamente a la mitad al Bandersnatch… no solo eso, el poder que sintieron era equiparable al de un Rey Dragón.

Con la figura más cerca pudieron verla mejor… era un hombre alto con el cabello negro estilo puercoespín, ojos negros con un muchas cicatrices en el rostro y cuerpo. Si ropa, si bien era la misma que la de Aika, estaba destrozada dándole un aspecto más amenazador, sumado a una constitución que si uno lo viera no pensaría que era fuerte.

-Sí que era fuerte - su voz retumbaba por todo el lugar, mandando un escalofrió a la columna de todos, incluidos Lancelot, Arturo y Cu Chulainn - Tuve que retirar el parche para cortarlo… ¡Gracias por traerme Aika! - agradeció el sujeto con una enorme sonrisa macabra.

-De nada tío - si antes se sorprendieron por lo que hiso el tipo recién llegado, ahora casi les da un paro cardiaco.

-¡¿T-TIO?! - gritaron todos, tratando de encontrar algún parentesco entre ambos familiares.

-Jajajajaja, eso siempre me causa gracia - Kempachi camino hacia donde los dragones estaban descendiendo… detrás de él cayo en núcleo partido del Bandersnatch, antes de que este y lo que queda del cuerpo se desvaneciera.

-Deja de burlarte tío - dijo Aika algo molesta por la actitud de su familiar.

-Si si, lo que digas - Kempachi poso su vista en otra sección de la ciudad, en una donde se podía ver a dos Bandersnatch luchando contra dos oponentes… quienes quieran que sean, Kempachi debía decir que debían ser muy poderosos como para enfrentarse a dos solos, eso o ser muy valientes y estúpidos - Creo que se a dónde dirigirme ahora… me alegro que las chicas de Issei y Vali sean tan débiles, sino no podría divertirme - inadvertidamente para él, Rebecca, Silvia y Verónica sintieron como si una espada se clavara en sus corazones por eso.

-Ya te dije tío que no son débiles…

-Si si si, que estaban cegadas por la furia y atacaban sin pensar, pero eso no quita que les haga falta mucho entrenamiento para estar a la alturas de esos dos - señalo Kempachi encogiéndose de hombros - Bueno, me voy para haya - ni bien termino de decir eso, Kempachi salió disparado hacia la zona que antes diviso, donde solo dos personas se enfrentaban a dos Bandersnatch.

-Perdónenlo chicas, no lo dice con malas intenciones… es solo que es así - se disculpó la castaña, pero las tres Archdragonar le restaron importancia, aunque si les dolió.

-No importa, tiene razón - susurro Verónica - Igual, debemos irnos… dudo que algunos esté en condiciones de enfrentar a otro, ¿no? - la rubia mayor vio como ninguno parecía darle la contra.

Las tres Archdragonar se encontraban agotadas por los cinco días de combate, claro que junto a todas descansaron pero fueron apenas 3 horas por día y apenas comían. Los demás no estaban tan agotados, pero se dieron cuenta de que no podrían hacer mucho contra los Bandersnatch.

Aika suspiro al ver que lo que les estuvo diciendo desde hace tres días paso… que si seguían así no podrían seguir más y al final se cumplió.

Mientras todos se subían a Cu Chulainn, Lancelot y Arturo, Aika se subió a Flaris… las tres Archdragonar alzaron vuelo y fueron en una dirección específica, mientras que Aika fue en otra, para ver si alguien necesitaba una mano.

 **Grupo 5: Kiba, Arthur, Bikou y Gasper vs 5ºBandersnatch:**

Si bien este grupo estaba entre los que menos miembros tenían… no se podía decir que no tenía poder de fuego.

Gracias a la velocidad que les otorgaba la pieza de Caballo, más su propia velocidad, Arthur y Kiba parecían dos flashes en la batalla… Kiba combinaba espadas de distintos elementos, incluso alguna que otra explosiva, mientras que Caliburn producía cortes que incluso la regeneración del Bandersnatch tardaba en sanar.

El Caballo del Sekiryuutei aprovechaba y dejaba espadas clavadas en los edificios, aprovechando el [Lux Impetus] para teletrasportarse inmediatamente de un lado a otro.

Montando su nube voladora, Bikou atacaba desde todos los ángulos con su bastón extensible. El promocionar a Torre fue una buena idea.

Y usando a sus murciélagos, Gasper se movía entre edificios, disparando cada hechizo elemental que recordara… el constante asalto de rayos, fuego, viento, entre otros, en serio molestaba al Bandersnatch.

-Viéndolo ahora, estas cosas no parecen la gran cosa - dijo Bikou golpeando la zona interna de la rodilla… el Bandersnatch termino cayendo por eso, haciendo temblar el suelo.

-Eso es porque ahora no tienen una guía aparentemente, ya sea porque George se fue o por la muerte de los dos más grandes, y porque no tuvimos antes la oportunidad de luchar contra ellos, ya que teníamos que cuidar a las demás en la mansión - dijo Kiba sacándole una risa nerviosa al mono.

Usando su alta velocidad y sus alas, Kiba clavo espadas en la criatura, formando una línea de espadas que iban desde la planta del pie derecho hasta la cintura. Con la última clavada, Kiba se alejó del Bandersnatch y chasqueo los dedos.

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

Inmediatamente, la primera espada exploto desatando una reacción en cadena. Toda la cadena estallo sacándole un grito, o más bien un aullido, de dolor al Bandersnatch.

No era mucha ciencia lo que hiso… solo creo espadas en su forma de Balance Breaker de Sword of Betrayal, pero sobrecargadas de energía. Las puso lo suficientemente juntas y en cantidad para que con un comando, todo estalle.

Si bien es algo fácil, se debe tener en cuenta la cantidad de energía que se le imbuye a cada espada. Gracias al Modo Imperial, eso no es un problema para Kiba ya que con un [Boost] ya sobrecarga un espada.

-Les presento el [Balance Broken] - dijo Kiba antes de volver a moverse por los edificios cercanos.

-¡No te hagas el importante por tener una técnica asombrosa! - grito Bikou desde su nube… este se paró, apunto con su palma izquierda abierta y con los dedos hacia arriba, al frente, y retrajo su otra mano abierta al frente pero con los dedos apuntando hacia abajo.

Sus manos se cubrieron de una gran cantidad de aura blanca. La nube se elevó hacia el cielo hasta estar a una buena distancia del Bandersnatch, solo para después dar la vuelta y caer en picada contra la criatura.

-¡Yosh, aquí les muestro mi nueva técnica! ¡La aprendí hace dos semanas del viejo pero no pude mostrarla! - mientras caía, Bikou retrajo la palma izquierda, dejando en el aire el senjutsu acumulado… - ¡Sufre por el peso de tus pecados, juzgados por la mano celestial! -…para después mover rápidamente la palma derecha hacia adelante, cambiando la posición de los dedos, y liberando el senjutsu acumulado junto con el otro - ¡[Palma de Buda]!

Para los otros tres fue algo sorprendente… el senjutsu combinado salió disparado, transformándose en una palma gigante que impacto con fuerza en la criatura… el ataque lo hiso retroceder y tambalear, casi tirándolo al suelo.

Bikou gruño por lo bajo cuando la nube se detuvo al ver que no logro tirarlo… hasta que se sintió un terremoto que hiso que el gigante perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué tan poderoso fue ese ataque Bikou-sempai? - pregunto Gasper por medio de un murciélago al lado de él.

-No lo sé, pero sé que no debió causar un terremoto - dijo Bikou sin poder creer lo poderoso que fue… estaba por festejar hasta que el propio Gasper le corto la alegría.

-Olvídenlo, parece que vino de donde estaban peleando Tiamat-sama, Ophis-sama y Laury-sama contra Atenea - sus palabras deprimieron a Bikou, pero fue Arthur quien lo fulmino.

-Tiene sentido, no hay forma de que Bikou haya podido lograr eso - el descendiente de Sun Wukong sintió como si una espada se clavara en su corazón.

-N-No creo que sea necesario ser tan crueles con Bikou - dijo Kiba soltando una risa nerviosa - Pero… ¿Qué tan poderosa será la batalla como para producir un terremoto? - se preguntó Kiba mirando en la dirección de la batalla entre la diosa y las dragonas.

De pronto, sintieron un temblor, nada comparado al terremoto pero si se siente. El Bandersnatch se paraba de nuevo, y se veía molesto ya que su vista se enfocaba en Bikou.

-Ehhh, ¿Chicos? ¿Alguna idea? - pregunto este antes de empezar a moverse con la nube voladora, esquivando todo intento del gigante de derribarlo.

-¿Y si usas la misma técnica que con Lancelot? - pregunto Kiba dirigiéndose a Arthur.

-Podría funcionar, pero necesitare dos cosas: una ayuda tuya y algo de tiempo - dijo Arthur viendo a Kiba.

-Entendido… Gasper, ¿Ayudarías a Bikou? - pregunto Kiba viendo al Dhampiro que se disolvía en murciélagos.

-¡No tienes que decirlo! - grito este antes de ir a por Bikou.

-Bien, empecemos… [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Explosion]

-[Divide] [Divide] - Arthur dividió solamente dos veces el poder de Kiba - Eso será suficiente - dijo este antes de ponerse en posición.

Kiba asintió y fue a ayudar a Bikou y Gasper… con los aumentos, tenía suficiente energía para unos cuantos [Balance Broken]

-[Espíritu de la gloria y la santidad]

El Bandersnatch era bombardeado por diversos hechizos elementales de parte de Gasper en forma de murciélagos… si bien su poder es menor a antes, la cantidad es mayor. Lo suficiente para atraer constantemente la atención del gigante.

-[Entra en mi cuerpo y combina tu santa esencia con mi alma en busca del camino]

Aprovechando la velocidad de su nube, Bikou golpeaba distintos puntos del gigante, afectando su equilibrio.

-[Conviérteme en aquel que porta el título de Rey]

Kiba se unía lanzando [Balance Broken], uno tras otro, a la cara de la criatura… el daño no era mucho, pero seguía confundiendo a la criatura.

-¡[Equipamiento Real de Caliburn]!

Un pilar de luz se elevó al cielo, mientras Arthur era cubierto por la armadura. El pilar fue notado por el Bandersnatch, quien parecía que ahora había fijado el pilar como objetivo ya que sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

-¡! - Kiba noto eso y de inmediato se dirigió a Gasper - ¡Gasper, detén sus movimientos por un segundo al menos! - grito mientras los murciélagos se condensaban y formaban al dhampiro.

Este solo asintió mientras fijaba su vista en el gigante… normalmente no podría detener algo tan grande, pero… - [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Explosion] - ahora las cosas eran muy distintas.

Sus ojos se volvieron brillantes mientras enfocaba con mayor fuerza que nunca al Bandernatch - ¡[Forbidden Balor View]! - el Bandersnatch quedo cubierto por un brillo morado oscuro, que inmediatamente lo congelo. Gasper podía sentir sus ojos arder mientras se concentraba en mantenerlo, pero por fortuna no tenía que esperar mucho.

-¡[Filo de Camelot]! - Arthur bajo la espada, enviando el corte de luz contra la criatura… el rugido de dolor se escuchó mientras la criatura era partida… o al menos una parte.

-¡Mierda, el corte no llego al núcleo! - se quejó Bikou al ver que el ataque de Arthur corto solo el brazo derecho y un poco más, así como la pierna, pero no toco el núcleo, solo lo dejo expuesto.

Viendo eso, Kiba uso el [Lux Impetus] para teletrasportarse al edificio cercano. Ahí, corrió hacia el Bandersnatch creando otra espada, la cual sobrecargo y transformo en un [Balance Broken]

Kiba salto del edificio y uso sus alas para volar hacia el núcleo expuesto pero que comenzaba a reparar a la criatura - ¡Nos vemos! - el rubio clavo con fuerza la espada en la parte no cubierta del núcleo y después se alejó.

Lo hiso a tiempo, pues el Bandersnatch se había regenerado por completo y soltó un rugido amenazador, listo para continuar… Kiba solo le dio una sonrisa despreocupada y chasqueo los dedos.

BOOM

La espada clavada en el núcleo exploto, destruyéndolo y eliminando al Bandersnatch como si fuera polvo.

-Se terminó - susurro feliz Bikou descendiendo hacia donde estaba Arthur quien perdía la armadura… Kiba recogió a Gasper quien se encontraba agotado y fueron en la misma dirección.

Una vez reunidos todos, Bikou fue el primero en hablar - ¡Eso es Gasper! - el descendiente de Sun Wukong palmeo la espalda de su kohai con una sonrisa - ¡Detener tu solo a esa cosa por unos segundos! ¡Solo te falta ponerte un pantalón y será todo un hombre!

-B-Bikou-sempai - dijo apenado el dhampiro.

-Ya ya Bikou, no lo avergüences - dijo Arthur calmando un poco al "mono" - Aunque si no hubiera sido por la rápida reacción de Kiba, ahora mismo seguiríamos intentando acabarlo.

-No, fue tu ataque el que me permitió acabarlo - Kiba le estaba dando el crédito a Arthur mientras el otro le daba el crédito a él… sí que era una curiosa muestra de modestia.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Y qué hay de mí?! - hablo Bikou refiriéndose a su nueva técnica.

-… ¿Hiciste algo? - Bikou cayó estilo anime ante la pregunta de ambos rubios, mientras Gasper trataba de contener su risa.

-¡Son unos…! - se quejó Bikou enojado y con el orgullo herido.

-Hey - Gasper cortó todo intento de Bikou de decir algo mas - ¿Ese es Fafnir llevándose a las chicas? - el dhampiro señalo a lo lejos donde estaba el mencionado dragón dorado, llevando en su lomo a las chicas.

-Creo que las está llevando a donde dejo a Asia, para que las cure o descansen… me inclino más por la segunda - dijo Kiba viendo a Fafnir salir de la ciudad.

-Eso o solo quiere un lugar tranquilo para robarles las bragas - bromeo Bikou… y ninguno le prestó atención - ¡Oh por favor!

-¿Deberiamos ir por los otros tres? - pregunto Gasper refiriéndose a los tres Bandersnatch restantes.

-No creo… uno está peleando contra los familiares de Issei y Vali, y los otros dos contra Rias y Sairaorg - explico Arthur y todos captaron que quiso decir - lo más seguro es que estén ya eliminándolos… y de hecho es verdad - Arthur señalo una zona específica…

 **Grupo 6: Susanoomon, Gallantmon, Fenrir y Peterhausen vs 6ºBandersnatch:**

El combate de los cuatro familiares contra la criatura no podría ser más unilateral.

Desde el suelo, Fenrir atacaba aprovechado su velocidad para dañar al Bandersnatch con sus colmillos y garras… el daño no se quedaba mucho tiempo dada la regeneración del Bandersnatch, pero surtía efecto ya que el gigante centraba su atención en él.

Las constantes llamaradas azules de Peterhausen confundían más al Banderstach, evitando así que se centre en un objetivo.

Gallantmon atacaba con su lanza y escudo, directo a la cabeza de la criatura o al pecho… si bien eso servía para confundir más a la criatura, tenía otro objetivo.

-Mierda, no logro dar con el núcleo - se quejó el digimon de apariencia caballeresca… sus ataques parecían no dar con el núcleo de la criatura, lo cual solo dificultaba sus planes.

-[No te preocupes] - lo tranquilizo Peterhausen volando cerca de el - [Susanoomon ya encontró una forma de dar con el]

Sobre un edificio no cerca de la criatura, pero tampoco lejos, se encontraba el mencionado digimon sosteniendo su arma de curioso diseño… pero en forma vertical.

-¡¿Qué mierda está haciendo?! - grito Gallantmon sorprendido por la forma en que sostenía su arma.

-[¿Eres un caballero con esa boca?] - Gallantmon lo miro molesto por la broma - [Ya ya, cálmate… dijo que sabiendo que el núcleo debía estar en el centro, quiere probar cortándolo en forma vertical ya que sería más rápido y fácil que esperar a que encuentres el núcleo]

-GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRR GGGGGGGRRRRRRRR (No es por molestarlos, ¡Pero una ayudita aquí no vendría mal!) - se quejó Fenrir mientras esquivaba los pies del Bandersnatch.

-¡Resiste Fenrir! - Gallantmon cargo contra la criatura siendo apoyado por Peterhausen.

De mientras, con Susanoomon…

- _Bien. Espero que esto me salga… es la primera vez que uso la espada de esta forma_ \- eran los pensamientos del digimon de apariencia de shogun mientras sostenía su arma de tal forma que cuando la hoja de energía salga, sea en forma vertical - _Sí que es incómodo, pero puede resultar._

La energía comenzó a acumularse en la punta de su arma… tomaría poco tiempo para que se cargara completamente, solo esperaba que los demás lo entretengan lo suficiente.

Sin embargo, el Bandersnatch había agarrado a Fenrir y lo comenzaba a apretar con sus manos. El lobo divino soltaba alaridos de dolor al sentir sus huesos estar a punto de destrozarse… pero por fortuna, cierto digimon pudo salvarlo.

Gallantmon clavo con fuerza su lanza en la muñeca de la criatura, atravesándola y causándole tal dolor que soltó a Fenrir.

-¿Estas bien, Fenrir? - pregunto Gallantmon alcanzando a agarrar al lobo de una pata.

-GGGGRRRRR (Duele, pero estaré bien)

-Supondré que eso significa que estas bien - dijo el digimon mientras dejaba en el suelo a Fenrir.

Peterhausen seguía lanzando llamaradas contra el rostro del gigante, logrando ganar su atención y alejarlo de los otros dos. Pero si quería que toda la atención de esa cosa sea el, tenía que dañarlo seriamente.

-[Giga Drill Breaker] - disparando un enorme taladro de energía, Peterhausen lo apunto justo al hombro de la criatura. Aunque no logro atravesarlo completamente, si causo una herida que tardaba más en curarse, por lo que cumplió su objetivo si la mirada aparentemente furiosa del Bandersnatch decía algo.

Los ojos del Bandersnatch brillaron antes de disparar desde ellos un láser que daño el ala de Peterhausen, provocando que cayera en picada. El impacto genero un cráter un poco más grande que el propio dragón, y si dolor no era menos que el tamaño del cráter.

-M-Mierda… - Peterhausen podía sentir al Bandersnatch acercarse por el temblor del suelo, pero se forzó a levantarse de nuevo y encararlo.

Afortunadamente para él, Fenrir y Gallantmon llegaron a ayudarlo a levantarse y sacarlo del cráter. Los tres vieron como el gigante los volvía a enfocar y se preparaba para atacarlos… pero la fortuna les sonrió a los tres.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido… en un segundo parecía que el Bandersnatch iba a atacarlos, y al otro vislumbran un flash y al tercer segundo, el Bandersnatch cae dividido a la mitad.

-Fiuu… lo logre a tiempo - suspiraba Susanoomon desactivando su arma y desvaneciéndola.

Desde su posición en lo alto del edificio, podía ver como se libraban las otras batallas… los Bandersnatch ya iban cayendo gracias a los últimos esfuerzos conjuntos de todos. Sin embargo, aún quedaban dos Bandersnatch más que enfrentar.

No es que se preocupara, ya iban para allá un grupo lo suficientemente poderoso para encargarse de ellos… además, los dos Bandersnatch se están enfrentando a esos dos.

 **Grupo 7: Rias y Sairaorg vs7° y 8° Bandersnatch:**

La batalla entre los cuatro solo podía describirse como una cosa… una masacre unilateral.

Como no habían podido luchar en estos cinco días, ambos herederos de clanes tenían energía más que suficiente como para haberse encargado de los dos más grandes que enfrentaron Issei y Vali. Desafortunadamente, fueron estos dos quienes los eliminaron, por lo que tendrían que quedarse con los últimos dos Bandersnatch.

Rias esquivaba con facilidad los ridículos, desde su punto de vista, intentos del gigante de derribarla. Ella volaba por el aire lanzándole estacas de Poder de la Destrucción que se enterraban con facilidad en el cuerpo del Bandersnatch.

Sairaorg, por otro lado, aprovechaba su gran fuerza e igualaba los golpes del gigante con los suyos propios. El impacto generaba ondas de choque que no solo volaban vidrios, sino que derrumbaban lo que quedaba de los edificios cercanos.

Sairaorg volvió a impactar su puño revestido por la armadura de Regulus y touki con el puño gigante del Bandersnatch. Si bien sintió la fuerza del impacto, aprovecho la cercanía para subir y correr por todo el brazo del gigante.

Este intento evitar su avance con aplastarlo usando su otra mano, pero el Bael era muy rápido y pasó sin mucho problema… ya llegando al hombro, este salto y retrajo su puño, cubriéndolo de un poderoso touki que le dio la forma de la cabeza de un león.

-¡Toma, [Golpe del Rey Bestia]! - el golpe se liberó en el rostro del gigante, causando un impacto tal que lo termino derrumbando.

De mientras, Rias pasaba por debajo del gigante, en su forma Reina de la Ruina Carmesí, mientras clavaba una [Lanza del Apocalipsis] en su rodilla derecha, afectando así su balance y haciendo que se arrodillara.

Rias alzo vuelo lanzando más estacas contra el gigante, aprovechando su control sobre ellas para redirigirlas a otras zonas… agradecía ahora esa pequeña clase sobre técnica que le dio su hermano, aunque lo único que podía hacer eran estas estacas.

Rias voló hasta posicionarse en frente del gigante. Levanto ambas manos y le apunto con ellas.

-[Castigo Supremo] - la enorme esfera se creó en segundos, para después disparar un incontable número de balas con el Poder de la Destrucción, las cuales impactaban al Bandersnatch de tal forma, causando su caída.

Rias aterrizo con elegancia sobre el techo de un edifico que aún se mantenía, con Sairaorg aterrizando a lado de ella.

-No sé por qué no nos dejaron ir a enfrentarlos desde un inicio, si los pudimos vencer a todos en estos cinco días - dijo Rias viendo a ambos Bandersnatch en el suelo.

-Talvez porque no querían arriesgarse a perder a dos herederos de clanes que han hecho renombre en la actualidad - dijo Sairaorg viendo también a los gigantes caídos - A mí tampoco me gusta, pero no había forma de saber correctamente el poder de estas criaturas… o del nivel de daños que podríamos causar - murmuro lo último viendo lo que quedaba de la ciudad - Afortunadamente ya no había nadie cerca cuando comenzamos a luchar.

Ambos pasaron sus vistas al resto de batallas que ocurrían… por lo que podían ver, ya todos habían finalizado con sus respectivos enemigos, solo faltaban ellos y el equipo de Akame, Leone, Chelsea y Kurome.

-¿Cómo les irán a ellos? - pregunto Rias viendo ahora las batallas más allá de la ciudad.

Una zona se encontraba llena de nubes negras que liberaban relámpagos cada segundo, mientras geiseres de lava se elevaba al cielo. Los choques entre las dragonas y la diosa se reflejaban en los flashes que se vislumbraban cada cierto tiempo.

En otro lado, no había de esas nubes negras, pero si se escuchaban los sonoros impactos entre los gemelos, el Campione y el portador de la Lanza Sagrada. Las explosiones eran visibles desde la distancia inclusive, al punto de incluso hacer temblar el suelo.

-Estoy seguro que están bien… aunque lo mismo puedo decir de sus oponentes - Sairaorg no mentía, después de todo sus oponentes eran una diosa, un Asesino de Dioses y el portador de la True Longinus - Y es mejor que Issei y Vali se apresuren, ya casi se les acaba el tiempo - advirtió el pelinegro.

-¿En serio ya casi han pasado 5 minutos? - pregunto Rias sorprendida - Yo pensé que había pasado más tiempo.

Sin que ellos lo notaran, aparentemente, los dos gigantes antes derribados se alzaron detrás de ambos, listos para aplastarlos con sus enormes puños. Sin embargo, ambos herederos de clanes solo embozaron una sonrisa pequeña antes de que pasara.

Sorpresivamente, algo muy poderoso se impactó contra uno de los Gigantes, arrastrándolo un poco hacia atrás antes de que caiga. El otro, en cambio, fue impactado por una esfera roja cubierta de relámpagos que lo derribo.

-Se habían tardado… Akeno - dijo al aire Rias viendo al cielo, donde se encontraba descendiendo la mencionada pelinegra junto a Scarlet.

Akeno iba con sus seis alas de caído extendidas, mientras que Scarlet permaneció en su forma dragón.

-Ara ara, ¿se pusieron a jugar con ellos Rias? - pregunto Akeno viendo a los gigantes.

-Que te puedo decir… pensé que ahora no me correspondía a mi eliminarlos - declaro está viendo a su amiga con una sonrisa.

Había costado, pero la amistad entre ambas había vuelto luego de arreglar algunos malentendidos de antes… eso y una trampa de Bahamut.

-Esperen, si ustedes derribaron a ese, ¿Quién derribo al otro? - pregunto Sairaorg viendo como el humo del impacto se desvanecía.

Quien había impactado al gigante fue el propio Kempachi, quien solo soltaba una risa demente mientras cortaba uno de los brazos del Bandersnach.

-… Muy bien, ¿Quién es ese? - pregunto Rias completamente fuera de lugar.

-Ese debe ser el Kempachi Zaraki, el tío de Ise-kun - declaro Akeno ganándose la mirada sorprendida de Rias y Sairaorg.

-¿Su tío?... ¿Y de dónde salió? - pregunto Sairaorg aun sorprendido por ver como el pelinegro estilo puercoespín arrancaba uno de los brazos del gigante.

-Debe haberlo traído Aika con ella - supuso Scarlet.

-¡HEY, ¿Qué están esperando?! ¡Vengan! - grito Kempachi mirando a los cuatro sobre el edificio.

Ambos primos se vieron el uno al otro, para después encogerse de hombros y prepararse para ir, pero una mano de Akeno los detuvo.

-Rias, Sairaorg… ¿Nos dejaría na nosotras encargarnos de este último? - pregunto Akeno y Rias solo asintió.

-Es todo suyo - ante esas palabras, la mitad caído y la dragona se lanzaron contra el Bandersnatch que se estaba levantando.

-¿Segura?

-¿Viste sus ojos? Quieren desquitarse por estar inactivas los últimos 5 días… ¿Quién soy yo para negárselos? - declaro Rias acercándose para ver mejor la pelea.

Mientras, en otro tejado, se encontraban los miembros de Night Raid que quedaban en la lucha.

-¿Y? ¿Qué hacemos? - pregunto Wave viendo como parecían poder arreglárselas solos.

-Descansemos, lo necesitamos - dijo Bols antes de sentarse y ver la última batalla contra los Bandersnatch… segundos después estaba acompañado por Wave y Tatsumi.

 **Grupo final: Akame, Leone, Chelsea y Kurome vs Jeanne:**

El sonido del choque de espadas podía escucharse en zonas cercanas… de un edificio, salió disparada Jeanne con dos espadas en mano. Su ropa estaba destrozada y su piel presentaba varios cortes, cortesía de la katana de Kurome y las garras de Leone. También tenía algunos hematomas producto de la fuerza de la rubia, pero aun podía luchar.

Y si ya la superaban, siempre tenía el plan B.

Siguiéndola, salieron Akame, Leone, Kurome y Chelsea… todas presentaban heridas cortantes producto de las espadas de Jeanne, pero ninguna les imposibilitaba pelear.

- _Mierda… el tener que enfrentar a la ves a Leone y Kurome ya es difícil. De Chelsea no me preocupo porque no es una hábil combatiente, pero el problema principales Akame… ya es bastante malo tener que esquivar constantemente su espada, y las otras lo aprovechan para atacarme_ \- pensó Jeanne tomando más distancia de las cuatro chicas. Deshizo una espada y saco algo de su bolsillo trasero - _Tendré que usarlo…_

Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando vio a Akame salir disparada contra ella… creo otro muro de espadas para bloquearla pero se notaba que ya no podía hacerlas con la mejor durabilidad, ya que se rompieron fácilmente.

Leone y Kurome aparecieron a sus costados y se vio forzada a crear otros dos muros de espadas, pero estas al igual que las anteriores no duraron nada. Pero le dieron el tiempo suficiente para poner distancia y sacar lo que tenía en el bolsillo.

-Pensar que me obligarían a usar esto - lo que saco era una pistola con una jeringa instalada - Sinceramente esperaba tener que usarlo con los pesos pesados, pero ustedes demostraron ser demasiado peligrosas.

-Oigan, ¿Qué va a hacer? - pregunto Leone pero el resto solo negó, desconociendo lo que la rubia iba a hacer.

-Esto fue usado solo por Sig y Lancelot para pelear contra el portador de la Sword Birth y el portador de Ascalon. Heracles casi lo usa, pero su orgullo lo evito - Jeanne emitió un quejido cuando sintió la aguja atravesar su piel e inyectar el líquido en su torrente sanguíneo - Lo llamamos… Chaos Breaker - sus ojos brillaron en un tono siniestro antes de que ese brillo la cubriera.

Las cuatro ex miembros de Nigth Raid se cubrieron los ojos para no ser heridas por esa luz… cuando la luz se desvaneció, ninguna podía creer lo que veían.

Jeanne se había transformado… su piel se había metalizado mientras sus pupilas adoptaron una forma reptiliana, sin embargo lo más sobresaliente era que la mitad inferior de su cuerpo se había transformado en una larga cola de serpiente hecha de espadas… se había convertido en una lamia.

-Ahh, así que esto es el Chaos Breaker - su voz casi no había cambiado, pero se podía escuchar un siseo - ¡Es maravilloso!

Con una velocidad asombrosa para su tamaño, la cola de Jeanne se movió para golpear a las cuatro chicas enfrente de ella. Kurome, Akame y Chelsea la esquivaron, pero Leone se quedó para retenerla… sin embargo, no fue su mejor idea.

Ni siquiera llego a agarrarla cuando sintió las espadas clavarse en su costado, brazo y pierna. La cola había sacado varias espadas largas que hirieron a Leone y la forzaron a alejarse, pero aun con su regeneración llevaría tiempo.

-¡Increíble, esto es increíble! - Jeanne ajito su cola, lanzando varias espadas contra las miembros de Dragón Hunting. Cada una logro esquivarlas, pero fue apenas dada las heridas que comenzaban a sufrir.

Akame se lanzó contra la lamia mientras esta seguía lanzando las espadas… gracias a su entrenamiento, podía esquivarlas mejor que nadie, permitiéndole avanzar hasta Jeanne y clavarle a Muramasa. Cuando estaba tan cerca de ella, Jeanne logro crear una espada en su mano derecha y trato de cortar a Akame con ella cuando esta se acercó.

Pero la pelinegra lo evito… salto hacia la izquierda con la suficiente fuerza como para llegar a una pared, y aprovechando su punto de apoyo, se lanzó contra Jeanne de nuevo, esta vez con más velocidad por el impulso.

-Muere - susurro la pelinegra a punto de clavarle la espada. Pero…

CLINK

Los ojos de Akame se abrieron cuando vio que su espada se deslizo por la piel de Jeanne sin rasguñarla.

-¡No crear que podrás matarme tan fácilmente ahora! - rugió Jeanne golpeando con su puño izquierdo a Akame, enviándola contra las demás.

Jeanne golpeo el suelo con su cola, lo que ocasiono que un mar de espadas se precipitara sobre las cuatro chicas. Todas lograron esquivarlo al saltar al cielo y extender sus alas.

-Demonios, no puedo atravesar su piel - se quejó Akame esquivando por los pelos una de las espadas que iban hacia ella.

-¿No puedes hacer el truco de antes?

-Gasta mucha de mi energía Leone. No lo he entrenado lo suficiente y solo durara unos segundos -dijo Akame bloqueando tres espadas más.

-Necesitamos un plan que le permita a Onee-sama atacarla y finalizarla - decía Kurome antes de tener que agacharse para evitar que una espada se clavara entre sus ojos.

-¿Y si la atacas directamente? - la propuesta de Chelsea tomo a todas por sorpresa… una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, una que auguraba una cosa, un plan loco.

De su ropa saco unas cuatro pelotas pequeñas que arrojo con fuerza al suelo… instantes después, las pelotas estallaron en una gran nube que logro detener los ataques de Jeanne, ya que no podía verlos entre la nube.

No paso mucho para que de la nube saliera Akame, flaqueada por su hermana y Leone. Las tres avanzaron contra la lamia mientras esta volvía a lanzarles espadas.

Jeanne vio extrañada como Leone y Kurome se encargaban más de bloquear las espadas dirigidas a Akame que en esquivar las que iban hacia ellas… fue cuando noto la ligera aura que comenzaba a cubrir a Muramasa.

-¡Oh no! ¡No lo harás! - grito Jeanne volviendo a golpear el suelo con su cola y creando ese mar de espadas.

Ante eso, las tres saltaron y esquivaron por poco el mar de espadas que iba a caer sobre ellas. Leone y Kurome juntaron sus manos y las usaron para impulsar a Akame, lanzándola contra Jeanne quien tenía una mirada aterrada.

Todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta. Akame se acercaba cada vez más a Jeanne y esta solo atinaba a cruzar sus brazos para bloquear el golpe, aunque sabía que de nada serviría…. Pero, antes de que Akame llegara a Jeanne, la cola de esta última se elevó y atrapo por la cintura a Akame.

-¡Gha! - Akame escupió sangre cuando sintió la cola apretar más su cuerpo. Los ojos de Leone y Kurome se abrieron de miedo al ver a Akame.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Demasiado apretado? - las palabras de Jeanne estaban plagadas de un sadismo que no habían oído antes de ella mientras apretaba más a Akame - Dime, ¿Qué se siente estar tan cerca y que tu plan haya fallado? - Jeanne acerco su rostro al de Akame mientras esta soltaba la espada.

-T-Te l-lo d-diria… - Lentamente Akame levanto la cabeza… solo para mostrarle una sonrisa triunfal - S-Si f-fuera e-el v-verdadero p-plan - Akame estallo en una nube de humo, revelando poco después que quien estaba atrapada en la cola de Jeanne era Chelsea, mientras la espada también se desvanecía en humo.

-¡¿Qué?! - grito la lamia soltando de improvisto a Chelsea, haciendo que se golpeara contra el suelo.

-¡Esto es por Chelsea! - el grito de Akame se escuchó a su espalda para su sorpresa mayor… se giró de golpe solo para ver que ella ya estaba a punto de cortarla con su espada cubierta por un aura roja - ¡Muere!

SLASH

-Gah - Jeanne escupió sangre producto del tajo de Akame, pero eso era de lejos lo peor.

Marcas negras comenzaron a expandirse por todo su cuerpo mientras trataba desesperadamente de alejarse, pero su cuerpo comenzó a fallarle de repente, y ya no podía moverse.

-P-Por f-fa… - no llego a terminar de hablar que las marcas llegaron a su corazón y la maldición se activó, matándola al instante.

-¿Estas bien Chelsea? - pregunto preocupada Akame ayudando a Chelsea a levantarse… solo ella podía pasar de una faceta asesina a una preocupada en segundos.

-S-Si… p-pero ahora s-se l-lo q-que se s-siente u-usar c-corsés - Chelsea soltó una risita mientras era ayudada por Akame y Kurome.

-¿Ahora qué? - pregunto Kurome viendo a Leone y Akame.

-Supongo que debemos ir con Asia para que te cure… tu parte dragón te ayuda en eso pero tardara más - propuso Leone ganándose un asentimiento de las tres.

-¿Y tienes idea de dónde está? - Leone soltó una risita nerviosa ante la pregunta de Kurome.

-[Yo puedo ayudarles en eso] - las cuatro pusieron su vista en el cielo, donde Fafnir descendía lentamente.

-¿Nos llevaras con Asia? - pregunto Akame cuando el dragón dorado aterrizo… este solo asintió con la cabeza antes de agacharse para dejarles subirse.

Las cuatro subieron al dragón, aunque a Chelsea la tuvieron que ayudar dado el dolor que sentía, y este alzo vuelo, rumbo a un lugar no tan alejado de la ciudad, para así evitarle el largo viaje al dragón.

Mientras este las llevaba, pudieron ver como dos Bandersnatch caían, uno partido a la mitad y el otro con el pecho destrozado, con sus núcleos eliminados.

Podían también ver la zona apocalíptica que se había vuelto el lugar donde Tiamat, Laury y Ophis combatían contra Atenea. Los geiseres de lava, tornados y relámpagos eran visibles incluso a la distancia, lo que era una suerte dado que nadie quería saber qué hubiera pasado si desataban la pelea en la ciudad.

Sin embargo, el mayor interés lo tenía el lugar donde Issei y Vali combatían contra Cao Cao y Godou. El choque entre los Dragones Celestiales y el portador de la True Longinus junto al Séptimo Campione era tremendo, en pocas palabras. No había desastres naturales como en el combate entre las dragonas y la diosa, pero aun así los impactos y poder de las técnicas usadas era de temer.

Pero todos esos pensamientos se detuvieron cuando una poderosa luz brillo con tal fuerza que cegó a todos.

* * *

 **Y hasta haca llego el capítulo… si me tarde, pero esta vez fue porque la computadora se me jodio y se tardó en recuperar los archivos, sino hubiera tenido que reescribir el capítulo y casi no me acordaba nada.**

 **Chichigami: les recomendamos pasar por los otros fics de Ikari no Ryujin: El Sekiryuutei de la Ira, Dragón Ball Mantra Heroes y el más nuevo Yu gi Oh la Nueva Generación.**

 **Gracias Chichi, eres la única que me ayuda… bueno, dejen sus reviews y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIENDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	39. Chapter 39

**Al fin volví… el cap de Yu-Gi-Oh tardo más de lo que pensé.**

 **Deadpool: Pero si tardaste por…**

 **¡Calladito estas más bonito!**

 **Deadpool: ¡Pero si siempre soy bonito!**

 **Lo que digas cara de escroto…**

 **Deadpool: Eso es bajo…**

 **Misogi: Mientras estos dos están peleando, responderé las review:**

 **Alexzero: Gracias por comentar… el vago del autor trata de sacarlos más rápido pero tiende a distraerse con cualquier cosa…**

 **CCSakuraforever: Michas gracias, tus comentarios siempre son queridos aquí (Mas cuando casi no hay)**

 **dark knight discord: Muchas gracias.**

 **Antifanboy:… ¿Dónde te habías metido? Se extrañó tus comentarios.**

 **Chichigami: Sin más que decir, comencemos…**

 **Referencias:**

 **-** hola **\- diálogos**

 **-** _hola_ **\- pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **-** [hola]- **Draig, Albion y otros seres.**

 **\- hola - Bahamut u otros seres**

 **-** _"hola"_ **\- llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 39: El ideal del héroe._

 **Zona desierta:**

PUM

PAM

BANG

BOOM

El choque entre cuatro seres hacia que el suelo retumbe con fuerza. Fuertes vendavales se levantaban mientras el suelo se resquebrajaba y hasta grandes pedazos salían volando. Toda la zona estaba sufriendo como consecuencia de la batalla.

Y eso que solo inicio hace solo unos 20 segundos.

La divina espada negra japonesa chocaba contra la sagrada/maldita Ouryuken. Las chispas volaban mientras ninguno de los portadores retrocedía… Vali lanzo una patada que alejo a Godou, pero este, usando a la vez la Autoridad del Ave y del Toro, apenas si retrocedía.

El Campione lanzo un golpe que impacto la zona del pecho de la armadura, logrando fracturarla… si no hubiera sido porque el albino logro retroceder a tiempo, lo más seguro es que la hubiera atravesado, causando un daño considerable.

Godou de mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento… el usar dos autoridades a la vez siempre lo agotaba. No tanto como antes, pero aun así era a considerar. Pero sabía que no había otra forma de ponerse al día con esa forma… no podía solo aumentar un factor y descuidar el otro, por lo que uso el Ave y el Toro a la vez, aumentando su velocidad y fuerza.

De mientras, cerca de ambos el choque entre el descendiente del héroe chino y el Sekiryuutei se llevaba a cabo. La lanza que alguna vez atravesó el costado de Cristo intento apuñalar al Sekiryuutei, pero Ascalon intercepto el ataque, desviando la punta de la lanza al suelo y clavándola.

Sin embargo, Cao Cao no perdió el tiempo y la saco a la fuerza, levantando polvo y rocas que bloquearon la vista de Issei. El portador de la True Longinus aprovecho para realizar una serie de apuñaladas rápidas y precisas… si bien la hoja de luz era lo suficientemente poderosa como para atravesar la armadura, no le causaba un daño significativo por si sola.

Cao Cao retrocedió antes de extender su mano hacia adelante y ordenarle a de las esferas que lo rodeaban - ¡[Chatsuka Ratana]! - obedeciendo el comando de Cao Cao, la esfera salió disparada hacia Issei.

Recordando lo que esa esfera podía hacer, Issei embulló su espada con su poder, aprovechando unos aumentos guardados, para oponerse a la habilidad de la esfera. El choque genero una onda expansiva que resquebrajo el suelo… pero aun así, la esfera no fue capaz de causarle un rasguño a Ascalon.

-No crees que sea tan fácil como antes ¿No? - pregunto Issei con un toque burlón.

-Como pensé… tu espada y la de tu hermano son diferentes a lo que eran antes… - analizo Cao Cao viendo detenidamente la espada de Issei… no solo sus formas habían cambiado, el choque entre ambas armas le había mostrado lo suficiente. Algo paso en estos cinco días para que esas espadas cambiaran.

-Ya decía yo que no podía ser el único en notarlo - exclamo Godou aterrizando al lado de su compañero… Vali hacia lo mismo, pero al lado de Issei. Ninguno de los cuatro parecía particularmente cansado, después de todo era apenas un calentamiento.

-[Mi choque con Ouryuken me dijo algo interesante… si bien aún mantienen su aura sagrada, parece mezclada con un aura maldita ahora] - exclamo Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi con una mezcla notable de intriga y emoción en su voz - [Sin embargo… parece que esa maldición tiene raíces en común con las propiedades de ambas, por lo que explica cómo pudieron combinarlas]

-*Podrías agradecerle a Shalba por eso* - si Ame no Murakumo tuviera un cuerpo, estaba seguro que sentiría un escalofrió en la columna al escuchar el tono malicioso y hasta sádico de Ouryuken.

-*Cuando ustedes nos destruyeron, Gran Rojo y el viejo Sun Wukong nos reformaron usando sangre se Samael que obtuvieron de Issei y Vali* - explico Ascalon… cabe mencionar que debido al aura oscura que emitía, solo Draig estaba al lado de ella y eso que tomaba casi toda su fuerza de voluntad, como se podría notar en que temblaba.

-¿Gran Rojo y Sun Wukong? - exclamo sorprendido el Campione… incluso Cao Cao se sorprendió al enterarse de que el mono del Viaje al Oeste y el Dios Dragón de los Sueños los ayudaron.

-Sinceramente fue mucha suerte que justo Gran Rojo pasara por ahí y alertara a Sun Wukong… sino, no creo que estaríamos aquí y ahora - declaro Issei, haciendo notar lo agradecido que estaba con el viejo mono y su tío.

Los cuatro se miraron luego de esas palabras… el agarre en cada arma era fuerte, demostrando lo preparados que estaban para lanzarse. Pero, si cualquier otro estuviera ahí, se podría dar cuenta talvez de la ausencia de algo…

Faltaba ese sentimiento asesino que debería haber en una pelea entre enemigos mortales.

* * *

 **Opening 2 de Kill la Kill: Ambiguous**

 **Unmei no ito wo tachikitta sono saki ni**

Se ve a Japón desde el espacio, pero la cámara va acercándose hasta llegar a Issei.

 **(Instrumental)**

Se van encendiendo reflectores, que muestran a Issei con su sequito, Vali con su sequito, Cao Cao junto a Leonardl y a Godou con un grupo de mujeres.

 **Senobishiteitanda**

 **Kutsuzure darake no semai sekai de**

Se va mostrando uno a uno el sequito de Issei, incluyéndolo, en ropas de batalla, Balance Breaker y al modo Imperial. Después se hace lo mismo con Vali y su sequito.

 **Runway wo aruku egao no uragawa**

 **Kakushita tsumori de**

Se hace lo mismo con Cao Cao, aunque esta muestra una forma extraña. Después se hace lo mismo con Godou y su grupo.

 **Dakedo itsumo kimi ni wa**

 **Minukarete shimatte ite**

Se ve a Issei y Vali caminando por pasillo, mirando seriamente a sus contrincantes, quienes eran Cao Cao y Godou que también los veían seriamente.

 **Konna no wa hajimete de tomadou kedo**

En frente suyo aparece Shalba con muchas criaturas a su espalda. Después saltan muchísimos seres extraños tratando de atacar a Issei, Vali, Cao Cao y Godou, pero los dos primeros hacen brillar sus Sacred Gears y los otros dos hacen brillar sus cuerpos.

 **Hoka no darenimo kikonasenai**

 **Nandaka wakannai atsusa ga mune wo kogasu kara**

La montaña humana exploto revelando a Issei y Vali en Imperial Drive con sus espadas, mientras que en el otro lado estaban Cao Cao con su lanza y unas esferas en su espalda y Godou con un aura y espada dorada. Los cuatro se miraron antes de correr con todo y chocar puños y espadas.

 **Unmei no ito taguriyoseta sono saki ni**

 **Ima atarashii yoake ga kuru**

Los cuatro mandaron a volar más personas por las ondas expansivas mientras seguían golpeándose, mientras que el nombre de la serie aparecía en piedra cubierta de sangre.

 **Omoi wo kitto hitotsu**

Aparecen Cao Cao y Godou con la imagen de un hombre a sus espaldas irguiéndose victorioso, mientras que aparecen Issei y Vali con Samantha detrás. Después pasa a una imagen de la Facción de los Héroes, otra del grupo de Godou, otra de todo Dragon Hunting, y otra de Issei, Vali, Cao Cao y Godou mirando a la cámara con sangre en la cara. Al final aparecen Ouryuken y Ascalon chocando.

* * *

 **A una distancia prudente:**

Viendo a los cuatro combatientes, se encontraba un cierto Dios pelinegro de piel pálida acompañado por otra diosa de piel morena y cabello negro. Ambos se encontraban sobre un círculo mágico que servía como apoyo.

-¿No deberíamos intervenir? - pregunto la mujer, con preocupación evidente en su tono - Podrían terminar matándose…

-No creo que lleguen a eso por varios motivos cariño… - el hombre saco de un círculo mágico una botella de vino y dos vasos. Le dio uno a la mujer y se sirvió en el otro - Si lo que me dijo Bahamut es cierto, sus hijos han estado sospechando de que Cao Cao es diferente al resto de la Facción, y no tienen ese deseo de verlo muerto. La razón por la que están peleando es por el deseo inconsciente de pelear entre ellos…

-¿Pero y Kusanagi Godou? Estoy segura que a Athena no le gustara nada que el muera y nosotros solo miremos sin intervenir…

-Es un Campione… básicamente son como cucarachas.

-Eso es demasiado - comento la mujer con una gota estilo anime en la nuca.

-A lo que me refiero es que son extremadamente difíciles de matar… si sobrevivió a un enfrentamiento con sus hermanos mayores, y contra Sun Wukong, no me cabe duda de que saldrá vivo de esta - declaro con seguridad el hombre.

-Si tú lo dices…

-¿Cuándo te he mentido, Perséfone?

-… Nunca, mí querido Hades.

 **Con Issei, Vali, Godou y Cao Cao:**

 **(N/A: Inserten The Battle is to the Stronger version Extended, OST de Fate Zero)**

BAM

BOOOM

El choque entre los cuatro guerreros generó un cráter mucho más grande que los formados hasta ahora. Los cuatro se separaron dos metros cada uno… después, Issei se lanzó contra Godou, impactando su "puño" derecho en su cara.

Si bien sintió la fuerza del golpe, no lo afecto significativamente. Por lo que, Godou no perdió tiempo y le impacto su puño derecho en el costado derecho de Issei, destrozando la armadura en esa zona… si no fuera porque la "mano" izquierda de Issei se abrió y con ella agarro el brazo de Godou, el golpe hubiera terminado impactando con él y el daño hubiera sido mucho.

Esto no quiere decir que no salió herido, puesto que la fuerza usada por Godou genero una ráfaga de aire que al impactar con él lo hirió, pero se lo termino aguantando.

Mientras ambos forcejeaban, Cao Cao aprovecho y ataco a Issei por la espalda, lanzando una estocada con su lanza. La punta ni lo llego a tocar, ya que fue interceptado por Vali y un [Dragon-Flash] que desvió la estocada.

-Lo siento pero no te voy a dejar hacerlo - Vali atacó con Ouryuken, haciendo un tajo que Cao Cao desvió con gracia haciendo girar su lanza. Cao Cao hiso que gire por detrás de su espalda, para después lanzar una estocada directamente a la cara de Vali.

Sin embargo, unos círculos mágicos aparecieron de golpe, atravesando la lanza y deteniéndola de golpe. Vali se rio ante la cara desconcertante de Cao Cao.

-¿Te gusta? Es un pequeño experimento que tenía en mente. Simplemente cree unos círculos mágicos de anclaje espacial, pudiendo detener en el aire objetos con mucha facilidad - declaro Vali con un toque de arrogancia… no era una hazaña fácil generar correctamente los círculos mágicos de este tipo, y menos hacerlos en medio de una pelea.

Cao Cao solo sonrió - No están mal… ¡Pero estas muy concentrado en mi lanza! ¡[Balinayaka Ratana]! - unos de los orbes que giraba alrededor de Cao Cao salió disparado hacia Vali. Considerando la corta distancia entre ambos, el impacto debió ser inmediato.

Pero como se dijo, "debió"…

Si bien era cierto que Vali estaba concentrado en los círculos mágicos que retenían la lanza, sus compañeros eran un caso diferente. Sabiendo que lo que hiso Vali podría dejarlo abierto a un ataque, Albion se había preparado.

-¡[Reflect]! - Cao Cao podría jurar que lo vio todo en cámara lenta… como su esfera estaba a nada de impactar con el Hakuryuukou y liberarlo, y como esa misteriosa barrera apareció y reflejó hacia él el ataque.

-¡[Atsusa Ratana]! - solo a milisegundos del impacto, Cao Cao pudo llamar a otra esfera, desapareciéndolo antes de ser impactado por la explosión causada por la esfera.

Como la explosión parece haber sido de un nivel menor, para evitar dañarse a sí mismo, Vali no sufrió ninguna herida por esta. En cambio, estaba más centrado en Cao Cao a unos metros de él, suspirando aliviado de haber salido de esa.

-No esperaba que tu orbe de teletrasportacion te permitiera escapar de mis hechizos - comento Vali, sinceramente sorprendido por eso.

-No yo lo creía - murmuro el pelinegro antes de recomponerse - Bien, ¡continuemos! _Tengo que tener cuidado de esa nueva habilidad… parece poder reflejar todo ataque que le lancen_ \- y con eso, Cao Cao se volvió a lanzar contra el Hakuryuukou.

De mientras…

SLASH

Godou le hiso un corte vertical a Issei en la zona izquierda de su torso… aun con su armadura, no fue de mucha defensa ante la fuerza aumentada del Campione y su espada. Eso demostraba que el atributo Acero de la espada era de la mejor calidad.

- _¡Draig, envía algo de energía para regenerarme por favor!_

-[¡No tienes que pedirlo!] - rugió el dragón enviando dos aumentos guardados para aumentar la regeneración.

Issei suspiro al sentir como la herida se cerraba más rápido de lo que debería, considerando que un arma asesina dragones la hiso.

-Supongo que el enfrentarte ya una vez a Ame no Murakumo te hiso más cauteloso - dijo Godou viendo como Issei se recuperó al instante.

-Eso y tener un compañero ayuda - declaro el Sekiryuutei sacando el cañón de su mano derecha.

-Pero también note que no vienes con intención de matar - analizo el Campione… considerando las batallas que tuvo desde ese día en Italia, podía reconocer fácilmente la intención asesina, pero no ha podido encontrar eso en el Sekiryuutei.

-¿No es lo mismo contigo y Cao Cao? Desde nuestro primer encuentro no siento esa intención de matar que tendría que venir de alguien que logro matar a un dios desencadenado - Godou soltó una risita ante el análisis de Issei… parece que no usa solo los puños.

-Eres agudo… tal vez te lo diga, si logras derrotarme - Godou analizaba que Autoridad usar ahora… la fuerza extra brindada por el toro no era un factor que lo ayudara, ya que lo único que hace es igualar su fuerza contra la de su oponente.

Y, aunque la autoridad del Ave era muy útil, ya le estaba cobrando factura… necesitaba cambiar de estrategia o el Sekiryuutei y el Hakuryuukou se aprovecharían de eso. En momentos así, adora no tener solo las Autoridades de El Victorioso.

-[Oh, viento, transmite rápidamente el edicto del rey. Yo mando como rey. ¡Ven a luchar como mi lanza, Lancelot du Lac!] - Godou sintió como las encarnaciones del Ave y el Toro se apagaban mientras una mujer caballero de larga cabellera rubia lo abrazaba por la espalda.

- _Ku ku ku, hace mucho que no me usas, mi Rey_ \- dijo aquella mujer antes de soltar a Godou y subirse a un caballo que se manifestó por medio de la niebla que comenzaba a cubrirla. La mujer, llamada Lancelot por el Campione, creo una lanza y se preparo al lado de su maestro.

-¡Esperen, ¿Dijo Lancelot?! - grito Issei consternado. ¿No se suponía que era un caballero? ¡¿Desde cuándo era un ser divino?!

-[No muchos lo saben, pero el legendario Rey Arturo, así como Morgana y los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, son originalmente seres de procedencia divina] - las palabras de Draig desconcertaron a Issei - [Son dioses que no pertenecían a ninguna mitología, por lo que se crearon su propio reino y vivieron entre humanos. Todos tuvieron descendencia con humanos, lo que creo a varias familias como los Pendragon. Lancelot era un gran caballero, pero como se dice en la historia, su amorío con Ginebra fue una de las causas de la caída del reino]

-*Como se mantuvo en secreto la procedencia divina del rey y sus caballeros, todos pensaron que eran humanos, y así fueron recordados durante tanto tiempo* - se unió Ascalon recordando varias cosas de aquella época - *Si no mal recuerdo, Ginebra era la portadora del Sephirot Grial en aquel entonces. Altero su propia alma para poder reencarnar como un Ancestro Divino. Teóricamente esto sería imposible, pero teniendo un objeto capaz de crear milagros, y una parte de la esencia divina de Arturo, pudo hacerlo al final*

-Ella reencarno y tuvo como aliada a una versión de Lancelot que se combinó con la historia de una de las reinas amazonas - agrego Godou al escuchar la explicación del dragón y la espada - Por lo que se, Ginebra en aquel entonces creo un recipiente de poder divino que llamo el Santo Grial. Con eso, planeaba despertar al Rey que se Manifiesta en el Fin, ósea el Rey Arturo. Dado que reencarno, no recordaba casi nada de su anterior vida, excepto el fuerte deseo de despertar a su Rey. Es una historia larga, pero en resumen no lo logro, y yo de alguna manera que incluso años después no logro entender, hice que Lancelot se volviera mi sierva - declaro este aun recordando ese día.

Rama, uno de los Dioses Herejes más poderosos con el que combatió, o el más poderoso, se había hecho con el poder del Rey que se Manifiesta en el Fin, portando su título y su más poderosa Autoridad. Fue luego de regresas de la muerte que Lancelot le juro lealtad a él, volviéndose una autoridad.

-Tengo que ponerme al día cuando regrese a casa - Issei ya se sentía medio idiota al desconocer varias cosas que otros conocen muy bien… luego de todo esto, le tendrá que pedir a su padre que le enseñe todo eso - _Es hora de probar si "eso" funciona._

Issei reacciono rápido para bloquear el ataque descendente de Godou. Sus espadas chocaron sacando chispas mientras ninguno cedía terreno. Al final, fue Issei quien tuvo que cederlo por una intervención externa, que vino en forma de la llamada Lancelot que intento apuñalarlo con su lanza.

La caballero amazona giro rápidamente con su corcel y volvió a dirigirse hacia Issei. Ascalon choco con la lanza de Lancelot, creando una onda de choque que removió el suelo debajo de ambos. Issei podía decir fácilmente que esta mujer definitivamente era una diosa… la fuerza ejercida no es algo que demonios o seres humanos serían capaces de igualar, a excepción de unos pocos. Le costó el mantenerse en su posición y no ser arrastrado un poco hacia atrás.

Mientras pensaba rápido un contrataque, se sorprendió cuando la lanza de Lancelot expulso un torbellino que lo envió varios metros hacia atrás… logro recomponerse a tiempo, ya alistado para su contrataque.

-[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Explosion] - no podía correr riesgos con esta mujer… cargo una gran cantidad de poder en su canon y lo apunto hacia Lancelot que iba hacia el - [Bombardero Imperial]

El poderoso torrente de energía salió disparado con tal poder que destrozo el suelo detrás de Issei, y más el de adelante del mismo. Viendo el ataque inevitable ir hacia ella, Lancelot hiso lo más recomendable en esa situación.

Cambio su agarre en la lanza, esta vez pareciendo que la iba a lanzar, y a su alrededor se concentró su poder y niebla, haciendo que una lanza más grande se creara alrededor de la original. Sin titubear, lanzo la lanza hacia el ataque, causando un potente estruendo al impacto entre ambos ataques.

Sin embargo, la diosa sabía que su ataque no detendría el ataque, apenas si lo frenaría un poco. Viendo como la lanza era consumida cada vez más rápido por el ataque del Sekiryuutei, Lancelot movió rápidamente su corcel hacia un lado, esquivando por poco el ataque y viendo como pasaba a un lado.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

La amazona soltó un suspiro de alivio… no habían pasado ni 15 segundos y ya casi perdía… saco eso de su cabeza y se concentró en su oponente. Verdaderamente, el Sekiryuutei de esta época no es para tomárselo al a ligera. Cando fijo su vista en su posición, encontró que el Sekiryuutei no estaba ahí.

El sonido del choque de metal contra metal capto su atención. Girando su vista, vio cómo su Rey hacia un tajo diagonal ascendente que el Sekiryuutei esquivo inclinándose hacia atrás. Rápidamente el Sekiryuutei se recompuso, lanzando una patada de costado que movió al Campione.

-[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Explosion] - el canon en la mano derecho del Sekiryuutei se ilumino, pero esta vez no era del color rojo que vio antes de que disparara contra ella, este era blanco - [Revolución de Polvo Estelar]

Lancelot determino que eso era una magia, algo que no le preocupo en lo más mínimo… su Rey era un Campione, alguien que por definición era inmune a la magia en su mayoría. Sin embargo, Kusanagi Godou se puso en guardia, sintiendo como sus instintos le gritaban que esté atento.

-[Penetrate] - esa palabra… esa simple palabra puso en máxima alerta todos los sentidos de Godou. Se tiró a un lado, buscando esquivar los cometas que se dirigían hacia él, pero eso y apenas lo salvo.

El Séptimo Campione fue impactado por la mayoría de esos cometas, causándole para sorpresa de Lancelot heridas… aunque ninguna era seria, seguían siendo heridas causadas por magia.

Eso… eso no podía ser posible. Solo la magia usada por dioses, otros Campiones o incluso Súper Demonios en su defecto eran capaces de lastimarlo, y aun así la barrera que lo protegía disminuiría significativamente el daño.

-¿C-Como hiciste eso? - pregunto sorprendido el Campione, expresando la duda de Lancelot.

-Otra de las habilidades de mi compañero. [Penetrate], una habilidad que le permite atravesar cualquier barrera como si no fuera nada - declaro el Sekiryuutei.

Esa habilidad… Lancelot lo había olvidado. En las historias que se contaban del rey Arturo y los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, se mencionaba a un dragón rojo y otro blanco. Arturo se había vuelto amigo del Sekiryuutei de esa época, conocido como Belzard. Antes de Issei Bahamut, él era conocido como el Sekiryuutei más fuerte, llegando a desbloquear esa habilidad.

Viendo como su propia falta de memoria le había causado eso a su rey, Lancelot tomo su lanza y se lanzó contra el Sekiryuutei. Ascalon y la lanza volvieron a chocar, pero esta vez el Sekiryuutei no retrocedió.

-[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] - cargando unos pocos aumentos, Issei alejo a Lancelot al mover con fuerza Ascalon, creando una ráfaga de aire que pudo alejar a la diosa.

Issei se iba a lanzar contra la diosa amazona, pero retrocedió y se alejó al sentir como algo atravesaba su costado derecho. Viendo la zona, noto un corte del cual emanaba sangre, aunque no era una pérdida significativa.

Godou tenía a Ame no Murakumo en mano, con algo de sangre goteando de su filo… era obvio que la espada había sido capaz de atravesar su armadura y cortarlo. Los ojos de Godou se fijaron el Lancelot y los de ella en él… ambos asintieron a la vez, no era necesario decirse palabras. Ambos habían luchado juntos muchísimas veces y sabían lo que pensaba el otro.

Godou fue el primero en lanzarse y chocar su espada contra Ascalon, provocando chispas entre ambas armas. Ambas se separaron para chocar de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo. El constante choque entre ambas armas causaba chispas y ondas de choque acompañadas por ráfagas de viento que como mínimo empujarían a un ser humano normal, o demonio de clase baja.

Fue en el último choque, que Issei se dio cuenta de que algo se acercaba por un costado… no, no era algo, era alguien. Lancelot se precipito hacia el por el lado derecho, lanzándose con una vertiginosa velocidad que, si no lo había notado antes, pudo haberlo herido seriamente.

Con Ascalon, desvió la lanza que iba en dirección a su estómago, una de las zonas menos protegidas… desafortunadamente, eso lo dejo libre para el golpe del Campione, el cual lo ataco con su puño izquierdo haciendo que gire bruscamente su rostro a la derecha.

Respondiendo, Issei lo golpeo con su codo, haciendo que se aleje un poco. Pero Lancelot lo ataco de mientras, impactando una patada a la rodilla derecha interna, haciendo que se arrodille con una pierna. Esto fue aprovechado por Lancelot, quien ahora lo ataco con su lanza.

Pero Issei fue más rápido, usando a Ascalon y haciendo un tajo ascendente, le quito a Lancelot su lanza, haciendo que callera unos cuantos metros a lo lejos. Pero recibió un corte en su brazo izquierdo por parte de Godou.

Luego, recibió una patada en la cabeza de parte de Lancelot, alejándolo de la pareja debido a la fuerza usada, pero se recompuso inmediatamente. Fue en el momento justo, pues Godou estaba haciendo un corte descendente sobre él, lo que lo obligo a usar a Ascalon como escudo y bloquear el ataque. Pero Lancelot lo aprovecho, tirándose al suelo y pasando entre las piernas abiertas del Campione, encajando una patada en el pecho de Issei, enviándolo con fuerza hacia atrás.

PUM

Issei se detuvo abruptamente cuando choco con algo, causando un sonido metálico… reincorporándose rápidamente, Issei noto la armadura blanca detrás de él.

-¡Issei!/¡Vali! - inmediatamente, fueron rodeados por Godou, Lancelot y Cao Cao junto a armaduras creadas por este último.

-Veo que no te va nada bien - se burló Vali viendo el estado de su hermano… la armadura estaba rota en varias partes, y aunque se reparara, se notaba que había recibido varias heridas, algunas más serias que otras.

-Todo se fue al carajo cuando invoco a Lancelot - dijo Issei viendo a su hermano… su armadura presentaba unos cuantos cortes, pero ninguno era peligroso ni nada.

-¿Lancelot? - Vali miro a la nueva cara al lado del Campione.

-[Versión corta, Arturo era un dios y los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda sus dioses subordinados. Esa mujer es un dios desencadenado que al aparecer se relacionó con una reina amazona, lo que causo su actual apariencia] - resumió Draig.

-¿Sabías de esto Albion?

-{Por supuesto}

-Y no me lo dijiste porque…

-Nunca preguntaste - Vali tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no caer estilo anime.

De mientras, Cao Cao y Godou se analizaron entre ellos… ambos estaban heridos, aunque ninguna herida era seria o limitante. Cao Cao saludo a Lancelot, divertido al ver la cara de la mujer. Reflejaba un claro deseo de luchar hasta el final.

Con un asentimiento, los tres salieron disparados contra los gemelos. Issei reacciono rápido y desvió la lanza de Cao Cao al chocarla con Ascalon, mientras que Vali uso a Ouryuken y bloqueo la espada divina de Godou, mientras detenía con una mano la lanza de Lancelot, aunque le costaba y mucho.

Vali alejo ambas armas de él y tomo el brazo de Issei con su mano libre. Agarrándolo con fuerza, Vali giro, lanzando a Issei hacia Lancelot y Godou, impactando sus pies en el pecho de ambos. El pelinegro dragón uso eso como impulso para volver al lado de su gemelo.

De mientras, Vali estrello a Ouryuken contra la True Longinus reiteradas veces, causando que de a poco el suelo se agriete. En un momento, Cao Cao hiso un amague y en vez de atacar con su lanza, hiso un barrido con ella, causando que Vali se cayera.

Antes de que Cao Cao pudiera atacar, fue interceptado por Issei con su cañón libre ya cargado… antes de que pudiera disparar, el cañón fue desviado por la lanza de Lancelot, quien la golpeo contra el costado derecho del brazo de Issei, hiriéndolo un poco y desviando el disparo que casi rozo a Cao Cao.

BOOOOOM

Mientras ocurría la explosión, Vali aprovecho y pateo a Cao Cao, alejándolo de golpe. Se reincorporo y ataco con Ouryuken a Lancelot, pero esta fue protegida por el Campione y su espada, quienes repelieron a Vali.

Con su brazo izquierdo, Issei alejo de un golpe a la diosa amazona. Cargando unos 5 aumentos, Issei lanzo un corte de energía en dirección al Campione…

-[Penetrate] - Godou bloqueo el ataque con su espada, absorbiendo la mayor parte del ataque, pero una parte estallo hiriéndolo solo un poco.

Con su espada brillando rojo por la energía absorbida, Godou la clavo en el suelo, liberando una onda expansiva de energía que golpeo al Sekiryuutei y al Hakuryuukou alejándolos.

Issei se recompuso rápidamente para bloquear la estocada de Cao Cao. El descendiente del héroe chino y le arrojo a Issei el orbe explosivo… la explosión daño la armadura y lo hirió, pero no era nada que no pudiera arreglarse. Probando algo, saco su cañón de nievo y este comenzó a llenarse de aire congelado.

-[Polvo de Diamantes] - la oleada de viento congelante casi cubre por completo a Cao Cao, pero logro reaccionar usando el orbe de teletransportacion… pero no evito que su brazo izquierdo y pierna izquierda se congelara.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…. - aprovechando algo de magia, Cao Cao se descongelo el brazo y pierna. Pero eso lo dejo expuesto al golpe de Issei con su "puño" derecho… ser golpeado por una cabeza gigante no es bonito.

Vali, por otro lado, trataba de estar a la par del ataque combinado de Godou y Lancelot, pero siendo dos contra uno no era un trabajo para nada fácil. Bloqueando la lanza de la diosa amazona con Ouryuken, lo dejo expuesto a un corte de Ame no Muramuko, causándole un potente ardor debido a las propiedades de Acero de la espada.

Vali emprendió vuelo, alejándose de ambos y buscando un nuevo enfoque… claro que Lancelot no lo permitiría. Agarro con fuerza su lanza y la arrojo a una velocidad endemoniada hacia el Hakuryuukou.

Vali vio a tiempo la lanza/proyectil lanzado hacia él y reacciono lo mejor que pudo - ¡[Reflect]! - una barrera se formó al frente y la lanza, al ser ahora un proyectil, fue redireccionada y lanzada hacia su usuaria original.

Lancelot reacciono a tiempo para agarrar la lanza, pero la fuerza con la que fue lanzada la término arrastrando una buna distancia. Con uno de sus enemigos lejos, Vali se lanzó contra el Campione.

Godou esquivo el tajo que amenazaba con hacerle un buen corte, para posteriormente dar un giro sobre su propio eje y golpear a Vali en la espalda con un golpe martillo.

El Hakuryuukou impacto el suelo, pero se recompuso rápidamente y giro, acertando una patada en la cara a Godou que lo alejo un poco, lo suficiente para que se reincorpore por completo.

Desafortunadamente, su posición en frente de una montaña lo hiso el blanco perfecto de un enorme jabalí que iba en su dirección… por fortuna, un torrente de energía rojo impacto al jabalí, lanzándolo hacia atrás muy herido.

Vali se giró, encontrándose con su gemelo que apuntaba su cañón en su dirección. Vali levanto su mano, creando un círculo mágico en el cual se concentró una buena porción de energía.

-[Ametralladora Imperial] - los rápidos y consecutivos disparos en energía fueron en dirección hacia Issei… quien se agacho, permitiendo que un grupo de armaduras enemigas recibieran el impacto.

Cao Cao maldijo por lo bajo… no llegaban a nada en esta pelea. Las habilidades del Sekiryuutei y el Hakuryuukou eran muy molestas. Parpadeo dos veces antes de que una idea se asomara.

Teletransportandose a donde estaba el Campione, Cao Cao pudo ver mejor su estado… tenía algunas heridas más, nada serias, pero el uso constante de Autoridades ya le pasaba factura. No era fácil invocar al jabalí y mantener a Lancelot a la vez.

-Vaya, hacía mucho que no te veía tan herido - bromeo el descendiente del héroe chino, aunque él no estaba ni en pedo en mejores condiciones.

-En definitiva merecen el título del Sekiryuutei y Hakuryuukou más poderosos de todos - la diosa amazona tenía la armadura abollada y lado destruida en la zona de los brazos, así como presentaba algunas heridas. Pero su sonrisa, una que desprendía tal lujuria por la batalla, solo incremento.

-Creo que es hora de usar al Guerrero - dijo Cao Cao volteándose hacia los gemelos… ninguno había hecho un movimiento, al parecer por respeto hacia sus oponentes.

Aunque en realidad lo hacían por otra cosa…

-Mierda, como me duelo todo - se quejó Vali moviendo su hombro derecho - Definitivamente Kusanagi Goodu merece el puesto que tiene…

-Cao Cao no se queda atrás - comento Issei masajeándose el cuello - Junto a la ayuda que les brinda Lancelot… nosotros dos solos tenemos pocas probabilidades de ganarles…

-[Pero no están solos…]

-{Nos tienes a nosotros}

Issei y Vali sonrieron debajo de los cascos… el escuchar el apoyo de Draig, Albion, Ascalon, Ouryuken y los anteriores portadores fueron suficientes para levantarles el ánimo.

-¿Uh? - Vali entonces se dio cuenta de algo - ¿Acabamos de tentar a Murphy? - Issei se quedó viendo a su hermano, sin poder decidir si afirmar o negar la pregunta.

-Tienes razón Cao - Godou se irguió poderoso… parecía como si estuviera completamente nuevo, aunque se notaba que estaba muy lejos de eso - Es hora de usarlo. Suerte que pedí de antemano información de ellos.

 **(N/A: hasta acá el OST.)**

 **(N/A: ahora inserten Battle Theme, OST de Campione)**

Un aura dorada cubrió a Godou mientras un emblema se manifestaba debajo de él… el emblema representaba a un victorioso guerrero. Los gemelos y habían visto antes ese emblema… no era nada fácil olvidar un mundo de espadas doradas.

- **"Elocuente y poderoso. Yo soy la espada de la sabiduría, la que rompe a los enemigos. Yo soy el más fuerte, porque yo soy el que tiene toda la victoria en mis manos. ¡Voy a aplastar a todos los enemigos en mi camino!" -** su aura dorada se disparó cubriéndolos a todos, haciendo que cerraran los ojos para protegerse del brillo.

Cuando los abrieron, ya no estaban en esa zona desértica… ahora estaban en ese valle, lleno de espadas doradas clavadas en el suelo o flotando en el aire. Ambos no perdieron de vista al Campione y compañía… si no mal recordaban, Godou necesitaba decir unas palabras para que la autoridad surta efecto, aunque nunca supieron exactamente que hacia esta autoridad.

Bueno, su padre se deshizo de ella muy fácilmente, así que era obvio que esta era una de las autoridades más desconocidas por ellos.

- **El rojo y el blanco… dos lados de la misma moneda** \- la espada del Campione se volvió dorada mientras el resto de las espadas que flotaban libremente se detenían y se movían, apuntando a los gemelos - **Uno expande y el otro reduce. Son opuestos, que se necesitaron para crecer.**

Una a una, las espadas doradas salieron disparadas contra los gemelos. Usando a Ascalon y Ouryuken, comenzaron a desviar y destruir las espadas.

 **-El rojo, que posee las llamas que crecen hasta consumir todo** \- unas espadas se desviaron del curso contra los gemelos, rodeándolos y atacando por la espalda al Sekiryuutei, pero fueron interceptadas por su gemelo albino - **Y el blanco, quien posee el veneno capaz de reducir todo a la nada** \- las espadas que desvió Vali giraron en el aire y se dirigieron en picada hacia él, pero por fortuna su hermano lanzo un tajo de energía contra las espadas.

- **El destino al final hiso que ambos se encontraran, y que por ese encuentro mejoraran. Son como hermanos separados la nacer** \- la lluvia de espadas continuaba cada vez más rápido, haciéndole difícil a los gemelos el bloquearlas.

- **Duplicar y dividir. Transferir y absorber. Penetrar y reflejar… todas surgieron del destinado encuentro entre los dos hijos adoptivos de Bahamut. Ese fue solo el primer encuentro, que marco la fuerte rivalidad entre los dos dragones** \- una de las espadas doradas se clavó en el hombro derecho de Issei, mientras otra lo hiso en la pierna derecha de Vali - **Sus encuentros continuaron, sin que ningún salga victorioso, hasta que Dios los sello dentro de Sacred Gears.**

-[¡Issei, Vali, deben huir ahora!]

-{¡Lo que sea que está diciendo, nos está debilitando y evita que puedan usar nuestras habilidades!} - los gritos alarmados de ambos dragones encerrados ensancharon los ojos de Issei y Vali.

- **Pero aun sellados, su rivalidad continuó transmitida a sus portadores. Sin embargo, la maldición que vino con el sellado empeoro todo, volviéndolos bestias sin control cuando se encontraban** \- Issei y Vali repelían como podían las espadas que amenazaban con volverlos alfileteros… aunque lograban bloquear la mayoría, algunas lograban clavarse en ellos debilitándolos. Lo raro, era que no dolían.

- **Son opuestos, pero están unidos por el destino como si estuvieran conectados. ¡Una conexión que ni siquiera la muerte puede romper! ¡Un lazo de rivales y hermanos! ¡Un lazo que surgió entre Draig Goch, el Dragón Emperador Rojo, y Albion Gwiber, el Dragón Emperador Blanco, en el momento en que se miraron a los ojos! ¡Por eso, ambos terminaron junto a los dos hijos biológicos del dragón que los crio en un inicio, porque como hermanos, están ahí para apoyarse unos a los otros!**

Con esas poderosas palabras, las espadas incrementaron su velocidad y fuerza, abrumando rápidamente a los gemelos. El poder de impacto de las espada combinadas fue suficiente como para arrastras a los gemelos hacia atrás con una facilidad tremenda. Aunque no dolía, sentía como se hacían mucho más débiles a cada segundo que pasaba.

Antes de que siquiera se dieran cuenta, Godou estaba entre ambos con su espada dorada alzada… no pudieron reaccionar cuando el Campione dio un giro, cortando el pecho del Hakuryuukou y la espalda de Issei. Esta vez, si sintieron dolor debido a las propiedades de Acero de la espada, así como si conexión con Draig y Albion bloqueándose.

 **(N/A: hasta acá el OST)**

 **(N/A: por ultimo, pongan Excalibur, OST 2 de Fate Stay Night [Unlimited Blade Works])**

-{M-Mierda… no p-puedo m-mantenerme d-despierto…}

-[P-Perdón, chicos… e-están por s-su c-cuenta…]

- _¡¿Draig?!/¡¿Albion?! -_ sorpresivamente, los pensamientos adoloridos de ambos estaban muy bien sincronizados.

-*¡Tranquilos! ¡Solo están dormidos!*

-*Lo que sea que Kusanagi Godou haya hecho, bloqueo la conexión de ambos con Draig y Albion. Ambos se desmayaron por eso* - para alivio de ambos, sus confiables espadas estaban ahí para cuidar de ambos dragones celestiales.

Los gemelos no pudieron pensar que les había pasado, ya que inmediatamente fueron interceptados por Cao Cao y Lancelot. El constante ataque de las lanzas, sumado a que sentían como sus formas Imperial Drive estaba al borde de desvanecerse.

La True Longinus y la lanza de Lancelot se clavaron en una abertura en la defensa de ambos gemelos… sus armaduras en la zona del hombro fueron destrozadas, dejándolos expuestos. Lancelot giro y encajo una patada que Issei bloqueo con su mano izquierda, pero eso no evito que lo mande a volar con la cabeza izquierda destrozada y desvaneciéndose.

Volvió a girar, esta vez encajando su talón en el costado de Vali… el albino fue lanzado unos cuantos metros antes de detenerse, perdiendo la protección en la zona derecha de la armadura pectoral.

Cao Cao se teletransporto al lado de Issei, lo tomo por la pierna y lo arrojo hacia Vali… el descendiente del héroe chino volvió a teletransportarse, esta vez al lado de Vali y lo tomo de un brazo, girando con el hasta que lo soltó, lanzándolo contra Issei.

Ambos gemelos impactaron, causándose entre los dos un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. No tuvieron tiempo para recomponerse, pues Cao Cao flotaba encima de ellos y les arrojo su orbe más poderoso en términos de poder destructivo.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Una fuerte explosión cubrió a los gemelos, cuarteando más y más las armaduras. Para cuando la explosión se desvaneció, las armaduras estaban llenas de grietas por todos lados, dándoles un aspecto más frágil del que deberían tener.

Cao Cao aterrizo al lado de Lancelot y Godou, quien ahora tenía su espada negra azabache de regreso. Fue ahí que notaron como el mundo de espadas doradas se había desvanecido y regresaron al mismo lugar donde estaban.

Lentamente, partes de las armaduras comenzaron a desprenderse y caer al suelo, desvaneciéndose al tocarlo. Si no hacían algo pronto, perderían la forma.

-Supongo que es hora de terminar la pelea - dijo Kusanagi Godou mientras levantaba su espada.

-¿Lo harás con estilo?

-Oh si… - Cao Cao rio por eso. A veces, Godou sacaba un lado que se vanagloriaba de terminar una pelea con estilo.

- **"¡Ven a mi lado, para obtener la victoria! ¡Sol inmortal, envíame el caballo veloz luminoso!"** \- el aura dorada del campione se disparó de nuevo, coincidiendo esta vez con el brillo en aumento del sol detrás de él.

Pero Issei y Vali sabían que ese brillo no venia del sol… sino del majestuoso corcel blanco que galopaba por el cielo hacia su amo. El poderoso caballo envuelto en llamas solares se combinó con la espada negra azabache. La espada se volvió prácticamente un mini col en manos de Godou, pero a este no le afectaba.

El campione ajito un poco la espada, enviando una ola de calor tan fuerte que empujo a los gemelos más lejos y destrozo más partes de las ya rotas armaduras.

En un parpadeo, Kusanagi Godou ya estaba frente a los gemelos. Otro movimiento de su espada, acompañado por una ola de fuego solar, fue suficiente para mandar a volar a Issei y Vali, con sus cuerpos más heridos ahora. Si regeneración ayudaba, pero las propiedades de Acero de la espada de Godou ya los estaba afectando demasiado… su regeneración ya era lenta, y estaban más que seguros que otro ataque y perderían.

-Esto se acabó, dieron buena pelea pero este es el fin - con esas palabras, Cao Cao, Lancelot y Godou se lanzaron juntos sobre los gemelos. La True Longinus, una lanza divina y una espada divina envuelta en llamas solares iban en dirección de los agotados y heridos Sekiryuutei y Hakuryuukou.

Para ambos, era como si sus tres oponentes vinieran en cámara lenta… ambos estaban muy heridos para poder esquivar el ataque, y hasta dudaban de que pudieran alejarse de ellos aun si no estaban heridos. Instintivamente, Issei levanto su "mano" derecha, aun sabiendo que no cambiaría nada.

Para usar la [Omega Force] requería de haber dejado un sello o tener contacto con su objetivo, y en todo el combate, no había podido dejar ni un sello, más que nada debido a la naturaleza anti mágica de los campiones. Era inútil, pero aun así sentía que tenía que hacerlo… tenía que intentar con todas sus fuerzas…

Dentro del Sekiryuutei, muy dentro de él incluso más profundo que el espacio donde residía el espíritu de su madre, se podía divisar una enorme puerta con una cara de dragón enorme en el centro, con símbolo en medio de la cara. Esta estaba cerrada con numerosos candados que trataban de mantener encerrado lo que sea que haya ahí. Pero, sorpresivamente, un pequeño candado se disolvió de golpe.

Desconocido hasta para el propio Issei, sus ojos detrás del destrozado casco brillaron un segundo, pero solo eso fue suficiente - ¡[Omega Force]! - usando todas sus fuerzas, Issei vertió todo en su habilidad.

El símbolo de omega brillo con fuerza, como respondiendo a la voluntad de su usuario… todos fueron capaces de sentirlo. El propio espacio alrededor de Issei cambiaba, no en el sentido físico, sino en la sensación… era como si todo en el pudiera desaparecer con tan solo un chasquido.

Cuando Godou, Lancelot y Cao Cao entraron a ese "espacio" lo sintieron… era como sentir que cada parte tuya es borrada, como si estuvieras desapareciendo. Si bien no les pasaba nada, físicamente hablando, era otra cosa si hablamos de sus ataques.

-[¿Q-Que es esta sensación?] - la incredulidad de la espada azabache era grande… sentía como todo el poder que se le fue imbuido se desvanecía de golpe… y no terminaba ahí. Como Lancelot era otra autoridad de Godou, estaban conectados, y podía sentir como su poder se iba de golpe. Cao Cao también lo sentía, si sus ojos bien abiertos y su lanza apagada eran indicios de algo.

Issei no entendía bien que hiso… de la nada, su [Omega Force] había hecho algo que nunca vio que sucediera… pero no había tiempo de pensar en eso, no con sus oponentes tan expuestos.

El cañón salió de su "mano" derecha… también se veía destrozado, por lo que Issei pensó que solo resistiría un disparo más. Vali, al ver las acciones de Issei, no lo pensó dos veces y levanto su mano izquierda, generando un círculo mágico y concentrando lo que le quedaba de poder.

El círculo mágico y el cañón comenzaron a brillar, pero ese brillo comenzó a disminuir… no tenían poder para hacer un solo disparo. Lo que sea que hiso Kusanagi Godou, los dejo lamentables.

- _V-Vamos… -_ Vali trataba de darle más poder al ataque, pero simplemente no podía… él y su hermano ya no les quedaba casi nada. Una idea cruzo su cabeza… usar la [Alpha Force].

Pero no podía… para eso tenía que estar en contacto con su hermano y casi no podía mover su cuerpo… sentía que si movía aunque sea un poco su brazo, caería rendido al suelo. Ya estaba usando todo para mantener su brazo recto y eso ya exigía demasiado…

Pero aun así lo intento… sentía que tenía que hacerlo, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban…

Dentro de Vali, en el mismo espacio que dentro de Issei, una puerta casi exactamente igual a la de su hermano se encontraba ahí. La única diferencia, era el símbolo de la puerta. Un pequeño candado parpadeo antes de desvanecerse.

Vali empujó todo lo que tenía, mientras sus ojos emitieron un brillo por un segundo - ¡[Alpha Force]! - una sensación, similar a la que emitió el Sekiryuutei, se sintió en el espacio. Pero, esta vez, era distinta… muy distinta.

Issei sintió como el espacio se volvía más "amigable"… si la sensación de antes era más "asesina" u "ofensiva" con la sensación de eliminar todo, esta era más "defensiva" y "amigable", ya que parecía querer cuidarlos.

El cañón de Issei, así como el círculo mágico de Vali, comenzaron a recuperar energía, y hasta sobrepasarla… en pocos segundos, el brazo donde ambos cargaban el ataque se estaba destrozando, signo de que se les acababa el tiempo.

-¡[Rugido Imperial de los Dragones Gemelos]! - una versión más poderosa de su ataque combinado salió disparada contra sus tres oponentes. El suelo detrás de los gemelos, así como por donde pasaba el ataque, se destruía por la potencia del ataque.

Cao Cao, Lancelot y Godou vieron como un enorme torrente rojo y blanco se combinaban en uno muchísimo más grande, con ambos colores girando como una espiral en su dirección. Siendo el más poderoso de los tres, Godou se puso en frente con su espada alzada.

-[Tenga cuidado mi rey, ese ataque es más de lo que puedo absorber] - dijo la confiable espada con nerviosismo palpable en su voz.

Godou lo escucho, pero no retrocedió… una de las cosas que más caracteriza a un campione, y a veces su mayor arma, es su gran estupidez, ya que son capaces de enfrentarse a lo que sea sin un ápice de miedo. Y ahora, esa misma estupidez lo iba a hacer recibir el impacto de ese ataque.

No por nada son conocidos como los hijos ilegítimos de La Bruja y el Idiota.

Con todas sus fuerzas, Kusanagi Goodu choco su espada azabache contra el torrente, causando que el suelo no sol ose resquebrajara por completo, sino que se formó un cráter tan grande como su autoridad del jabalí.

Sin embargo, rápidamente fue superado por el ataque de los gemelos, y el junto a Cao Cao y Lancelot fueron engullidos por el torrente bicolor.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

La explosión resultante fue más caótica y poderosa que cualquiera hecha antes por los gemelos… incluso el cielo se vio afectado, tomando ahora un color rojo mezclado con blanco. Una enorme zanja al rojo vivo quedo como muestra de la trayectoria y poder del ataque.

Dentro de la zanja, se hallaban las formas malheridas de Lancelot, Cao Cao y Godou. La diosa amazona había perdido su armadura, quedando con unos sencillos shorts cafés y un top negro, aunque ambos también se vieron afectados por el ataque. Su cuerpo presentaba unas cuantas quemaduras de grados variados, así como unas cuantas heridas.

Cao Cao tampoco termino bien… la mitad izquierda de su uniformo desapareció, dejando su torso y brazo lleno de heridas expuesto. Su pantalón también se encontraba destrozado. La True Longinus aún estaba en sus manos, pero le costaba sostenerla.

Kusanagi Godou era el que en peor estado estaba, resultado de recibir de frente el ataque… su torso quedo al descubierto, mostrando las heridas y quemaduras que eran algo inusual en un campione. Sus pantalones habían quedado reducidos a meros shorts rotos que apenas y se sostenían. Su espada había desaparecido, tal vez como consecuencia de absorber tanto poder, pero era probable que solo volviera dentro de Godou para reponerse. Por fortuna para él, la autoridad de la Oveja ya estaba actuando.

Issei y Vali tampoco estaban mejor… habían vuelto a su forma [Dragonoid Shape], mostrando sus ropas destrozadas y las heridas que aún no sanaban. Aún tenían la Booster Gear y el Divide Gear en sus manos, pero las gemas oscurecidas y el color apagado demostraba que no estaban en funcionamiento.

-¿Q-Que fue l-lo q-que h-hicieron? - la pregunta de Cao Cao fue hecha con mucho esfuerzo… apenas se podía enderezar.

-¿N-Nos c-creerías…?

-¿Q-Que n-no t-t-tenemos i-idea…? - ambos gemelos ya casi no podían moverse, pero por su orgullo lograron erguirse por completo, pero con un esfuerzo monumental.

-P-Perdóname, m-mi r-rey… n-no pu-puedo m-mantenerme m-mas… - Lancelot comenzó a desvanecerse en partículas doradas… normalmente duraría mucho más, pero lo que sea que el Sekiryuutei haya hecho, la dejo sin nada. Ahora debe volver a descansar…

-E-Esta bien, Lancelot… t-te ganaste un d-descanso - Lancelot asintió con una sonrisa, antes de desaparecer en partículas doradas y regresar a Godou.

Los cuatro oponentes se vieron entre ellos… ninguno estaba en condiciones de continuar, pero eran tercos y orgullosos, por lo que ninguno admitiría la derrota sin caer antes.

Fue Cao Cao quien se levantó, agarrando con fuerza su Longinus - Y-Ya que n-nos m-mostraron esa a-agradable s-sorpresa… e-es mi t-turno de r-regresar el f-favor - con todas sus fuerzas, Cao Cao agarro con ambas manos la True Longinus - A-Además… s-soy el u-único que no ha h-hecho a-algo a-asombroso.

La punta de la True Longinus se volvió a abrir, pero esta vez la luz que salía era más brillante. Al mismo tiempo, líneas comenzaron a recorrer toda la lanza, emitiendo ahora un aura divina.

-[O lanza]

[La Verdadera Lanza Sagrada que penetra a través de Dios]

[Absorbe la ambición del Rey de la Dominación que duerme dentro de mí y atraviesa el espacio bendición y destrucción]

[Tu]

[Anuncio el testamento, y conviértelo en un resplandor]

[Truth Idea]

El brillo emergió con mayor fuerza de la lanza, y se expandió con tal rapidez que no tardo nada en consumir al Campione, al descendiente del héroe chino, al Sekiryuutei y al Hakuryuukou. A la distancia, cualquier otro ser solo podría ver un gran brillo blanco que emanaba absurdas cantidades de santidad.

 **(N/A: hasta aca el OST)**

 **¿?:**

Italia, un país lleno de historia, turismo, religión, bellas mujeres, pizza, pasta… bueno, creo que me entienden un poco. También era un lugar donde varias familias de seres sobrenaturales tendían a vivir, desde elfos o duendes, hasta sátiros.

Ciertamente, un país con tanta historia como Italia tendía a recibir constantemente turistas de todas partes del mundo… aunque simplemente nos centraremos en dos jóvenes japoneses de cabello negro.

Uno de ellos era Cao Cao, solo que más joven… tal vez unos 16 años. Usaba una camisa blanca con las mangas arremangadas, unos jeans azules y zapatillas deportivas. También tenía unos lentes de sol.

El otro no era otro más que Kusanagi Godou, también más joven y de la misma edad que Cao Cao. Usaba la misma camisa, pantalón y zapatillas… por alguna razón, ese conjunto se volvió su ropa para todo. Llevaba una tabla de piedra en sus manos.

-Gracias por acompañarme Cao Cao - agradeció el Kusanagi por su gran amistad con el descendiente del héroe chino.

-No tienes que agradecer Godou, ya era hora de que volviera y visitara a mi madre - dijo Cao Cao restándole importancia - Fue una coincidencia que hayas tenido que venir para darle algo.

-Aún me pregunto qué tiene que ver mi abuelo con tu madre - se preguntaba el joven japonés.

- _Yo solo espero que sea una amistad… no quiero enterarme ahora de que Godou es una especie de hermano o primo… o talvez sobrino… mierda, lo estoy pensando demasiado_ \- Cao Cao se sacó esas ideas de su cabeza antes de que lo molesten demasiado.

Lo importante es que:

1-Vino a Italia con su mejor amigo a entregar algo que definitivamente tiene que ver con lo sobrenatural, a su madre. Esto podría aprovecharlo para explicarle todo a Godou y talvez unirlo a su causa.

2-Al fin podía decirle a su madre que lo encontró…

- _Al fin encontré el ideal de héroe_ \- una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, una algo nostálgica.

Aun recordaba cuando se enteró que no solo era una especie de descendiente de un famoso héroe chino, sino que también portaba la llamada "Longinus más poderosa". Cuando cumplió 13, se fue en busca de averiguar lo que significaba ser un héroe, leyendo todas las historias sobre los héroes del pasado.

Se separó un poco de Godou para ir a buscar algo para darle a su madre… talvez un pastel sea lo mejor.

Eso sería sino fuera porque sintió como una barrera de gran calibre se extendió por toda la ciudad. Sumado a que vino acompañado por una insana sensación de muerte y sangre, daba lugar a un Cao Cao muy alerta a todo a su alrededor.

No le tomo mucho ver al inmenso jabalí azabache cubierto por un aura dorada destrozando todo a su paso… la simple sensación que despedía le dio a Cao Cao una clara idea de lo que era, aunque nunca había visto una tan de cerca.

-¡Una bestia divina! - Cao Cao se encontraba dividido entre dos opciones: enfrentarla y seguramente morir, o alejarse y mantenerse a salvo. Él sabía bien que no era rival, todavía, para algo de ese calibre, por lo que opto por la segunda opción.

Lo cual lo llevo a ver como Godou se sujetaba a una joven rubia muy guapa, que usaba un conjunto rojo con rayas negras. La presencia de la chica claramente gritaba maga por todos lados, si la espada plateada en sus manos decía algo.

-¡¿Qué mierda está haciendo este idiota?! - Cao Cao estaba experimentando unas grandes ganas de matar a su mejor amigo, ya que claramente estaba siguiendo, o más bien pegado, a la mujer rubia quien se dirigía hacia el enorme jabalí.

Aunque, una parte de él estaba buscando el motivo por el cual Godou se mantuvo en esta barrera. Por lógica, cualquiera ignorante de lo sobrenatural no podría entrar en la barrera una vez hecha, pero por alguna razón su mejor amigo se quedó dentro.

Todos sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando el jabalí desapareció en un tornado y la barrera había desaparecido, volviendo a la transitada ciudad puertearía… aunque con una visión graciosa de Godou abrazado a la cintura de la chica.

 **Un rato después:**

Luego de esa escena, Cao Cao, Godou y la mujer, identificada como Érica Blandelli, estaban esperando al tren que los llevara con la madre de Cao Cao. Aunque parece que hubo un gran retraso, consecuencia de una sucesiva aparición de bestias divinas.

-Te digo que es mejor darme esa tableta. Tiene poderes desconocidos que no debería tener una persona como tú - espeto Erica señalando al pobre Godou.

-Y yo te dije que jure entregarle esta tableta a Lucretia Zola - contrataco el pelinegro sorprendiendo a Érica.

-Lucretia Zola… ¿a quién le pertenecía esa tableta y como conocía a alguien de tal nivel?

-Le pertenecía a mi abuelo, y por lo que se ambos eran amigos… - Godou se llevó una mano a su barbilla pensando en algo - Y también resulta ser la madre de mi amigo Cao Cao.

Ahora, para extrañeza del portador de la True Longinus, Érica lo veía con una mirada que prometida dolor sino explicaba muchas cosas.

-Sí, soy hijo de Lucretia, y si se sobre lo sobrenatural - luego se volvió hacia Godou - Y lamento no haberte dicho, pero no quería meterte en problemas.

-No hay problema, supuse que podría ser así…

-¿Y cómo no reconociste un grimorio como este? - corto Érica señalando la tableta.

Eso fue otra cosa que le sorprendió… resulta que esa tableta de piedra con la figura de un hombre grabada era en realidad un grimorio.

-Estoy más acostumbrado a los libros - se excusó antes de ver a los lados - Parece que el tren no vendrá.

-Y no lo hará… ya les dije que todos los servicios se cortaron por los constantes ataques de bestias divinas - dijo Érica levantándose - Como parece que no van a soltar el grimorio, tendrán el honor de ser escoltados por la Diavolo Rosso - se jacto la rubia antes de señalar su maleta - Ahora, lleven mi maleta.

Cao Cao normalmente discutiría, pero ahora solo quería llegar a casa y entregar el grimorio…si la rubia se ponía tan loca por esa tabla, entonces debía ser algo muy peligroso.

Godou y Cao Cao tomaron la valija de Erica… solo para caer al ver que no podían moverla… ¡¿Qué tan pesada era?!

 **Al rato:**

Luego de un viaje que perduraría en las pesadillas de Cao Cao y Godou por un buen tiempo, llegaron a la casa de Lucretia Zola… era grande y algo ostentosa, de color blanco con un jardín y tejas de color oscuro. Además de que estaba en, prácticamente, el medio de la nada, dándole algo de tranquilidad.

Cuando entraron, Cao Cao los guio a donde de seguro se encontraba su madre… y estaba sinceramente maldiciendo el tener la razón.

Lucretia Zola era una bellísima mujer de cabello castaño con ojos purpura, y un cuerpo que dejaría en ridículo a supermodelos, e incluso golpeaba el orgullo de Erica. Eso no sería un problema para Cao Cao, sino fuera porque estaba en lencería morada que básicamente gritaba: "¡Ven y tómame!"

Sumado a su actitud, solo echaba más leña al fuego.

-Perdón por no poder recibirlos ~ usar magia tiende a hacerte alguien perezoso - se disculpó la castaña acariciando un gato negro, que era uno de sus familiares.

Cao Cao tenía un severo tic en la ceja, consecuencia de la actitud despreocupada y seductora de su madre… tampoco ayudaba que Godou esté completamente rojo y no sepa a donde mirar.

Lo único divertido, la mirada celosa de Erica.

-Ara~, no te enojes con el jovencita. Es normal para alguien de su edad, e incluso sano - Lucretia dirigió su mirada a Godou… Cao Cao no sabía si gritarle a su madre, o golpear a su mejor amigo - Dime joven, no quieres probar y disfrutar en vez de mirar - para enfatizar su punto, levanto una pierna de forma seductora.

Bueno, eso fue lo que hiso estallar a Cao Cao - ¡MAMA, ¿PUEDES CONTROLARTE?!

Luego de ese arrebato, del cual no se disculpó, Godou le entrego la tableta a Lucretia. Al verla, una mirada nostálgica cruzo su rostro.

-Ahh, el grimorio de Prometeo - la mención de lo que era tenso a Erica - La última vez que lo vi, fue en Japón hace algún tiempo. Lo use para absorber la maldición de un dios sin nombre. Recuerdo haberlo dejado, por lo que debió terminar en manos de tu abuelo.

-¡¿El Grimorio de Prometeo?!- la incredulidad en sus voz era palpable… los grimorios de piedra normalmente funcionaban para almacenar una autoridad divina, pero solamente si estos se relacionaban con dicha autoridad. Pero el grimorio de Prometeo era prácticamente universal.

-Aunque… parece haber estado recientemente cerca de algo de poder divino - comento la madre de Cao Cao analizando de nuevo la tabla.

-Sera ese chico… - murmuro Godou, pero fue escuchado por todos en la habitación.

-¿De qué hablas Godou? - pregunto Cao Cao extrañado.

-Bueno… antes de que ese jabalí desapareciera, me caí y solté la tableta. Un chico, que desde mi punto de vista emanaba un aura rara, la agarro y dijo que era interesante. Y simplemente me la devolvió - conto Godou dándole vueltas al asunto.

-Parece que ese dios dejo algo en el grimorio… una autoridad - murmuro seriamente Lucretia, antes de sonreír y arrojarle el grimorio a Godou - Atrapa.

Nervioso, Godou logro agarrar el grimorio… justo antes de que se le cayera.

-¡¿Por qué se lo da?! - la pregunta que hiso Erica es la misma que rondaba la cabeza de Cao Cao… no entendía la razón de su madre.

-Al parecer ese "chico" vio algo interesante, por lo que, en lo que a mí respecta, eso hace que el grimorio sea de tu propiedad ahora - se excusó la bella mujer - _Además, no quiero hacerme enemigo de alguien de su clase._

-P-Pero…

-Ya ya, ¿Por qué no beben algo y se quedan a pasar la noche? - ofreció Lucretia… una forma de pagar el largo viaje que hicieron, además de que quería hablar con su hijo.

 **Un rato después:**

Mientras Erica se puso a beber vino para calmar su ira, lo que desafortunadamente la puso borracha a ella y a su mucama y le tocaba a Godou cuidarla, Cao Cao se quedó con su madre en un estudio para hablar en privado.

-Ven aquí y saluda correctamente a tu madre - Lucretia se acercó y abrazo al pelinegro… este se avergonzó, obviamente, pero le regreso el abrazo - Supongo que encontraste lo que buscabas.

-Si madre - ambos se separaron, quedando Lucretia al frente de Cao Cao… el pelinegro la superaba por muy poco - Encontré el ideal de un héroe.

-¿A si? ¿Y cuál es?

-Un héroe… es aquel que mata a lo sobrenatural. Aquel que mata lo que es diferente a los humanos, para asi garantizar su supervivencia… - Cao Cao declaro con tal orgullo, que no era sorprendente que no notara la mirada derrotada y hasta triste de su madre… esto era lo que temía.

Con un movimiento de su mano, convoco un bastón hecho de madera de roble… y golpeo la cabeza de su hijo repetidas veces.

-¡Auch! ¡Espe-¡ ¡MA! ¡MAMA ALTO! - Cao Cao logro detener los golpes de su madre, solo después de haber recibido como 15 de esos - ¡¿Por qué fue eso?!

-Tu dime… lo que me decías no era diferente a un asesino - declaro la mujer ganándose una mirada extrañada de su hijo.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que me decías no es diferente a la excusa de un asesino para matar. Dices que es para garantizar la supervivencia de la humanidad, pero es la propia humanidad la que pone en peligro su existencia - mientras su madre hablaba, Cao Cao se ponía a pensar - Si fuera simplemente matar criaturas sobrenaturales que no tienen un pensamiento racional, lo entendería… pero tu dijiste, "todo lo diferente a un humano". Es como si intentaras poner a la humanidad en un pilar que los hace mejores que todas las otras razas, cuando tienen los mismos defectos.

-Pero las otras razas ven a los humanos como insectos…

-Y la humanidad muchas veces se han visto como mejores que el resto. Todas las razas tienen sus cualidades buenas, así como malas. El matar a toda una raza solo por ser diferente… bueno, creo que con solo la humanidad ya tenemos muchos ejemplos.

Cao Cao se quedó callado, sumido en sus pensamientos… estaba tan seguro de que ese era el ideal… - … Entonces, ¿Qué es un héroe? - pregunto a su madre, quien solo le acaricio su mejilla con ternura.

-No lo sé hijo, ya te lo dije hace años - su madre le daba la misma sonrisa que cuando era más joven.

-…Mierda, George no va a tomar bien esto - se lamentó Cao Cao, haciendo que su madre lo viera extrañada.

-¿Quién es George?

-Jejeje, larga historia… él es descendiente de Fausto y junto a él creamos un grupo llamado la Facción de los Héroes, compuesta por descendientes de héroes y humanos con Sacred Gears… también fue quien me ayudo con el ideal de un héroe - explico Cao Cao… escondiendo el hecho de que esa facción pertenece a un grupo terrorista.

-Si me lo preguntas, creo que es una mala influencia…

-Ma, tengo 16. Se cuidarme solo… - Cao Cao negó con la cabeza - ¿Y ahora como voy a saber cua les el ideal de un héroe?

-¿Le preguntaste a tu lindo amigo? - Cao Cao ignoró la forma en que su madre describió a su mejor amigo… por el bien de su cordura.

-Él no sabía de lo sobrenatural hasta hace casi nada, ¿crees que pueda ayudarme con eso? - pregunto el pelinegro.

-A veces, necesitas la mirada desde otra perspectiva para tener un mejor panorama… eso, y su abuelo era listo y hasta filosófico cuando lo quería. Puede que algo se le pegara - su madre soltó una risita, recordando algo - Y no era lo único en lo que era bueno…

-Mama, por favor. No quiero saber nada de una posible aventura que tuviste con el abuelo de mi amigo, ni enterarme de que posiblemente seamos primos o que soy su tío - rogo Cao Cao saliendo de ahí, dejando a su madre con sus pensamientos.

No le fue difícil encontrar a Godou, ya que este se estaba alejando de una borracha Erica que le gritaba a una máscara de plata, mientras que su sirvienta se destartalaba de la risa con una botella en mano.

-Oi Godou

-¿Qué pasa Cao? - pregunto el Kusanagi.

-Nada, es solo que tenía una duda… para ti, ¿Qué es un héroe? - la pregunta descoloco un poco a Godou… no se esperaba algo así.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Veras, soy descendiente de un héroe, específicamente le héroe que tiene el mismo nombre que yo. Desde hace años he buscado lo que es el ideal de un héroe, pero no tengo idea de cuál es - explico el pelinegro suspirando derrotado.

-¿Y por qué me lo preguntas a mí?

-Mi madre… pensó que tener otro punto de vista sería bueno… - suspiro antes de decirlo lo siguiente - Antes, pensaba que un héroe era quien mataba aquello diferente a un humano…

-Eso suena más a un asesino que un héroe - comento Godou sin notar la mueca en la cara de Cao Cao.

-Lo mismo dijo mi madre… el punto es, que no tengo idea alguna de que es el ideal de un héroe y ella me recomendó preguntarte - dijo Cao Cao viendo como Godou se ponía a pensar - Si sirve de algo, ella dijo que tu abuelo de vez en cuando se volvía filósofo, y pensó que tu podrías haber heredado algo así…

-No soy el mejor para estas cosas… pero puedo decirte algo. Lo que yo creo que es un héroe…

Las palabras de Godou fueron cortadas por un misil rubio que lo tacleo con fuerza… una borracha Erica se había lanzado sobre él y se acariciaba como si fuera un gato. Ca oCao parpadeo una, dos, tres veces… antes de soltar una carcajada divertida.

-Mejor llevas a tu mascota a la habitación. Hay una subiendo la escalera, la tercera puerta - índico Cao Cao, disfrutando un poco de la mala suerte de Godou.

-Jajaja, que gracioso… pero gracias - agradeció Godou apoyando a Erica en su hombro y llevándosela.

Cao Cao asintió… antes de sentir como algo pesado caía y chocaba con el suelo. Al parecer la mucama de Erica se desmayó luego de tanto vino, lo que provocó la caída. El pelinegro contemplo la posibilidad de por lo menos acostarla en el sillón… pero luego recordó el viaje en auto y decidió que este era el castigo.

-Kukuku, tiene la apariencia de tu abuelo chico… lástima que no su actitud - Cao Cao entro al estudio, encontrándose con su madre hablando de algo mientras sostenía una llave y acariciaba un gato.

-… Tengo miedo de preguntar qué hiciste.

 **A la mañana siguiente:**

Cao Cao veía la escena frente a él, tratando por todos los medios no soltar la carcajada que amenazaba con delatarlo.

En frente de él, se hallaba una semidesnuda Erica, usando solo su ropa interior de color blanco con detalles rosa crema, cubriéndose con una sábana mientras amenazaba al pobre Godou.

Al parecer, una borracha Erica le dijo que la desvistiera para poder dormir. El pobre Godou tuvo que hacerlo a la fuerza y, cuando despertó, vio al pobre que termino encerrado con ella y decidió desquitarse matándolo.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en ir a buscar unas palomitas y disfrutar del espectáculo, una sensación de puro poder divino los detuvo. De repente, una barrera se activó, pero era diferente a una normal… lo más probable, era que tuviera que ver con la inesperada lluvia que caía sin parar.

Erica, Godou y Cao Cao salieron a un balcón, viendo como al lado pasaba un gigante. Parecía hecho de piedra, debido al color gris de su cuerpo. Tenía la apariencia de un hombre musculoso con una gran barba. En ambas manos, llevaba unos garrotes de madera, tan grandes como sus brazos.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! - grito Godou sorprendido.

-¡Es un dios desencadenado! - el grito de Erica alerto a Cao Cao. Una parte de el, la que le gusta la batalla, le gritaba que lo enfrente, mientras que otra, la más racional, le gritaba que no sea un idiota y que huyera.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar, Erica ya se había dirigido al dios.

-¡Espere, querido dios! - el gigante se detuvo, girando para ver al humano que se atrevió a hablarle.

-¡Que insolente que un simple humano interrumpa el trabajo de un dios! - su voz sonaba como un trueno, ya que incluso la tierra temblaba ligeramente.

-Por favor, acepte mi arrepentimiento. ¡Estoy segura de que es Melkart, el rey de los dioses que los fenicios adoraron en tiempos antiguos! - la voz de Erica sonaba fuerte, pero nada comparado con la voz del llamado Melkart.

-¡Oh, estoy impresionado aun haya un humano que recuerde mi nombre! ¡Yo soy Melkart, el dios que alguna vez fue el rey de esta is… no, del océano entero!

- _Mierda, estoy seguro que los chicos matarían por estar en mi lugar_ \- pensaba Cao Cao ya sabiendo lo que sus subordinados en la Facción de los Héroes harían.

De repente, un rayo cayó, impactando al gigante. Aunque claro que no le hiso nada.

-¿Un rayo?

-Rara vez llueve en Sardinia, lo que significa que… - la respuesta de Erica se apagó cuando entre las nubes, los tres humanos vieron unos ojos de cabra brillar.

-Todavía cambias bien de forma. Debo darme prisa - el gigante reanudo su marcha, dirigiéndose al lugar donde aparentemente estaba su oponente.

Erica no perdió el tiempo y se cambió a su atuendo de batalla. Dio un salto hacia el suelo y se giró al aterrizar, viendo a Godou y Cao Cao - Quédense aquí.

-¡Espera, ¿Qué planeas hacer?! - Cao Cao podía sentir muy bien la preocupación de su amigo por la chica.

-yo prevengo que los dioses peleen. Melkart es uno de los más fuertes del Mediterráneo. Si no lo detengo, la isla desaparecerá - la respuesta de Erica envió un escalofrió a la columna de Cao Cao.

-Pero, ¿Cómo?

-Es el deber de un caballero proteger a las personas - la respuesta triste, pero determinada de Erica hiso que Cao Cao se plantee revaluar su evaluación de ella.

Erica se alejó, subiendo al auto de su criada y partiendo rumbo a su destino. Cao Cao y Godou solo se quedaron ahí viendo, pero la mirada de Godou decía que no se quedarían más tiempo.

Sin pensarlo, Godou partió rumbo hacia donde fue Erica, sacando a Cao Cao de su sorpresa - ¡Hey, ¿Qué crees que haces?!

-¡¿Qué crees? No puedo dejarla ir sola! - Cao Cao estaba a punto de gritarle otra cosa, cuando…

-¡Atrapa! - el grimorio de Prometeo fue arrojado a Godou, quien lo atrapo a tiempo. Lucretia estaba en la puerta de entrada, usando la misma lencería que ayer.

-¡Gracias!

-¡Mama, ¿Qué haces?! - le grito su hijo cuando bajo de un salto.

-Quien haya dejado esa autoridad ahí, tenía mucha fe en que Godou podría hacer algo - dijo Lucretia mientras se giraba para ver a su hijo - No sé si sea bueno o malo, pero el destino de tu amigo parece estar donde se dirige esa caballero.

Cao Cao solo gruño molesto por eso, pero lo dejo pasar. Tenía que alcanzar a su amigo, ya que no podía dejarlo solo en esta tormenta eléctrica.

No tardó mucho en alanzar a su amigo, quien corría con todas sus fuerzas - ¡¿Estás seguro de esto?!

-¡Si, no puedo dejar que valla sola! - Godou de repente se sintió más liviano. Mirando hacia abajo, vio que estaba flotando - ¡¿Pero qué…?!

-¡Una ayuda mía! - Cao Cao levitaba al lado de Godou. Esta era la única habilidad, junto a la que le permitía sellar las habilidades de las mujeres, que podía usar de su Balance Breaker.

Godou asintió y ambos se dirigieron hacia el punto de conflicto… mirando el lugar, donde caían rayos por todos lados, vio una casa algo destrozada. Sino mal recordaba, ahí es donde vivían…

-¡Ayuda! - el grito femenino alerto a Godou, quien se dirigió hacia haya para sorpresa de Cao Cao.

-¡Hey, espera…! - Cao Cao lo siguió, viendo que se dirigía a la casa algo destruida.

Ahí, bajo unos escombros, había una pequeña niña de tal vez 14 años. Tenía el cabello rubio y ojos verde oliva. Cerca, estaban una mujer adulta similar a su hija, pero de ojos azules, y un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Lo más curioso, todos tenían las orejas alargadas y puntiagudas.

Cao Cao entrecerró los ojos al verlos - _Elfos… -_ por un segundo, Cao Cao contemplo la idea de dar la vuelta e irse, para que ellos solos se salven.

Claro, solo la contemplo… ya que su mejor amigo acelero el paso y llego hasta la niña atrapada. Cao Cao abrió sus ojos al ver como ayudaba al hombre a levantar la viga que tenía atrapada a la pequeña.

La niña salió arrastrándose, pero al salir, fue rodeada por Godou de forma protectora. Un segundo después, un rayo cayó con fuerza en el lugar, pulverizándolos.

-¡Nooooo! - el grito desgarrador de la mujer se escuchó aun dentro de la tormenta.

-Auch, casi no la contamos - la pareja poso su vista a un lado, donde la pequeña, junto con el joven que los ayudo y otro estaban en el suelo.

Mientras que la niña corría hacia los que aparentemente eran sus padres, le pelinegro con lanza confronto al otro - ¡¿El que estabas pensando?!

-Necesitaban ayuda y yo estaba cerca. Me enseñaron a que si alguien necesitaba ayuda, que los ayude - declaro sin problemas el Kusanagi.

-¡Pero son elfos!

-¿Y? - la pregunta de Godou detuvo el arrebato de Cao Cao - No importa de qué raza sean. Ayer me preguntaste que era un héroe, ¿verdad? Para mí, un héroe es aquel que protege a los demás, como Erica. Un héroe protege a otros, independientemente de su posición, edad, raza… si son inocentes, un héroe los protege. Es cierto que puede que en algún momento tenga que matar, pero lo hace con el fin de proteger a otros.

-¿Y saltaste como un idiota a salvar a la chica para enseñarme eso?

-En realidad no, lo hice por un raro sentido de querer ayudarlos - confeso el pelinegro con el grimorio.

-… Mama tenía razón, parece que lo filosófico es hereditario en los Kusanagi - Cao Cao negó con la cabeza antes de hacer que él y Godou vuelvan a flotar.

-¡Que te puedo decir? - Godou adopto una mirada seria, que transmitía una convicción como ninguna otra… Cao Cao tuvo que preguntarse si su mejor amigo era el descendiente o la reencarnación de un héroe para tener tal convicción - Vamos. Erica ya casi debe haber llegado con Melkart y Vethregana.

-¡¿Sabes que dios es el otro?!

-Tu madre me dijo que en el grimorio estaba el semental blanco, una de sus diez encarnaciones. Luego vino una larga plática sobre ese dios - así, los dos amigos partieron rumbo a la zona cero, donde uno de ellos lograría una de las hazañas más difíciles, mientras el otro cuestionaría sus ideales.

 **¿?:**

-Te dije que era buena idea traer los lentes - dijo Hades sacándose unos lentes oscuros, que se puso ni bien la True Longinus brillo.

-Bien bien, tenías razón - Perséfone se sacó los mismo lentes oscuros que Hades tenia - ¿Qué crees que vieron?

-Conociendo a Elohim, y que la lanza posee parte de su voluntad… debió haber mostrado algo para que esos dos conozcan un poco más a Cao Cao - respondió Hades.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Tanto que apostaría mi colección de vinos… y sabes que con eso no bromeo.

De mientras, con los cuatro…

El brillo de la lanza disminuyo hasta desaparecer, regresando la lanza a su forma original. Todos estaban tallándose los ojos, viendo si el brillo los afecto visualmente.

-Mierda, me olvide que esto hace lo que quiere - se quejó Cao Cao viendo si lanza, como si el simple hecho de mirarla cambiara algo.

Los gemelos, de mientras, parpadeaban confundidos por esa visión que tuvieron… - ¿Qué fue eso? - se quejó Vali moviendo la cabeza.

-Eso… fue el momento de mi cambio - declaro Cao Cao ganando la atención de Issei.

-Así que si eres distinto a la Facción de los Héroes - dijo el pelinegro de ojos rojos.

-Si… luego de replantearme el ideal de un héroe, y de pasar una temporada con Godou, volví a la Facción… pero me encontré con que George ya tenía a todos los miembros de su lado y con si ideal. Intente hacerlos cambiar como su líder original, pero para ellos era solo un líder pintado. Tomaban más a George como líder, aunque este aun me respondía porque era más poderoso que el - explicaba Cao Cao.

-Y no te deshiciste de él porque…

-Porque pensé que podría cambiar su forma de pensar, pero tristemente me equivoque - suspiro derrotado el portador de la True Longinus - El único miembro de la Facción que pude influir fue el Leonardo al ser el más nuevo. Por cierto, gracias por salvarlo.

Aunque fueron tomados por sorpresa por el agradecimiento, los gemelos no lo demostraron - Así que es como pensaste. Su forma de pensar es diferente al resto - dijo Vali algo sorprendido.

-Lo haces sonar como si fuera un idiota - tristemente, la queja de Issei no fue escuchada.

-¿Y por qué no detuviste su ataque?

-Estuve con Godou los últimos 5 días cuidando de Leonardo. Lo que sea que hiso Shalba lo traumo - la ira en el tono de Cao Cao no paso desapercibida por ninguno - George amenazo a Leonardo si yo no lo dejaba dirigir la Facción en el ataque al Inframundo. Para cuando Leonardo se recuperó y llegamos al Inframundo, ustedes aparecieron y se encargaron de los dos más grandes - termino Cao Cao.

-Ósea que hemos estado luchando por nada - se quejó Issei dándose una palmada en la cara - Nuestras chicas nos mataras cuando se enteren.

-Yo no diría que hemos estado luchando por nada… luchamos para determinar quién es superior a quien - declaro Kusanagi Godou estirándose un poco - ¿Qué dicen? ¿Continuamos?

Los otros tres dieron un asentimiento con una sonrisa mientras se preparaban. Cada uno se miraba, expectante de cualquier movimiento. Un mínimo sonido podría dispararlos.

RING RING RING RING

Desafortunadamente, dicho sonido resulto ser el sonido de un celular, que casi hace que todos se caigan. El sonido provenía del Séptimo Campione, si su bolsillo vibrante era una pista.

-¿Hola? - ignorando cómicamente todo a su alrededor, el Campione se dispuso a contestar la llamada. Ciertamente lo ayudo a ignorar las miradas sorprendidas de los otros tres.

- _¡¿Ese teléfono todavía sirve incluso después de la pelea?!_ \- los tres tuvieron la gran necesidad de preguntarle donde consiguió ese teléfono… si era capaz de sobrevivir a la pelea, y funcionar sin problemas, definitivamente lo necesitaban.

- _"Onii-chan"_

Los ojos de Godou se abrieron al escuchar la voz femenina del otro lado - ¿Shizuka? - Cao Cao levanto una ceja. ¿Por qué lo llamaría su hermanita?

Los tres vieron como el séptimo Campione asentía… hasta que de repente se detuvo de golpe y, sorpresivamente, se puso muy pálido. Los tres estaban visiblemente preocupados.

-¡Cao Cao, nos vamos!

-¡Espera, ¿Qué pasa?! - Cao Cao quería saber que pudo poner a su mejor amigo así de pálido.

Una probabilidad es que, contra todo pronóstico posible, su hermanita matara a un dios y se volviera la octava Campione… ya daba miedo siendo un humano normal, y si se volviera una asesina de dioses… oh, que la voluntad de Elohim en su lanza los proteja.

Y la otra probabilidad, mucho más probable, es que…

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al pensar en eso, pero no hubo tiempo de cuestionar cuando Godou lo agarro y ambos desaparecieron en un torbellino. Para cuando se desvaneció, los dos habían desaparecido… y a juzgar por el rugido a la distancia, Atenea también se fue sin terminar su pelea.

Los gemelos se quedaron ahí, sin saber exactamente que paso… un segundo estaban por reanudar el combate y al otro Godou tuvo que irse apurado con Cao Cao.

-Supongo que tendremos que arreglar las cosas otro día - suspiro Vali desactivando el Divide Gear, pero conservando el Dragonoid Shape.

-Eso espero… honestamente, el marcador no está muy a nuestro favor - comento Issei haciendo lo mismo que su hermano y comenzando a volar. No había que pensar mucho la dirección.

-Tenemos tres empates si no mal recuerdo ¿Cómo no está a nuestro favor?

-Si Godou hubiera usado esas espadas doradas desde el inicio, nos hubiera vencido en cualquier momento - Vali trato de buscar un contrargumento para la declaración de Issei, pero no pudo.

Honestamente, se preguntaba por qué no las uso antes.

Les tomo algo de tiempo llegar con el resto, dada las heridas que obtuvieron en el combate y que todavía se curaban, pero llegaron justo para ver una escena que les resultaba muy linda.

Alrededor del imponente dragón dorado Fafnir, se hallaban todas las chicas, durmiendo plácidamente como si nada pasara alrededor de ellas. Incluso Irine dormía, ya que en vez de pelear, tuvo que concentrarse en sacar con su magia a todos los que podía lo más rápido posible.

Alrededor, se encontraban Rias, Sairaorg, el grupo de Basara, Kiba, Arthur, Bikou, Gasper, Susanoomon, Gallantmon, Fenrir, Peterhausen, Tatsumi (aunque por alguna razón parecía medio dragón) junto al resto de Night Raid, Aika y para la sorpresa mayúscula de ambos, su tío Kempachi.

-Valla valla, miren quienes llegaron - la sonrisa de su tío solo auguraba un mundo de dolor, o eso sentían los gemelos.

-¿Están bien? - pregunto el preocupado Gasper, lo que era un alivio para ambos - Nos preocupamos cuando vimos ese brillo en la lejanía.

-Tranquilo - Issei acaricio la cabeza de su Alfil - Solo confirmamos unas cosas.

-He, no es justo - las palabras de Kempachi Zaraki llamaron la atención de los gemelos - Ustedes estaban peleando con los peces gordos mientras a nosotros nos tocó esas cosas aburridas - los demás no sabían que pensar sobre eso… les dijo, "cosas aburridas" a las criaturas que estuvieron atacando el Inframundo durante días.

Entonces, Issei se percató de unas ausencias - Oigan, ¿dónde están Irina y…?

-¡PAPA! - la pregunta fue cortada por tres misiles (rosado, amarillo y rojo) que impactaron al pelinegro y lo tiraron al suelo con fuerza… casi suelta un grito de dolor, ya que aún le dolía demasiado el cuerpo.

Haciendo un monumental esfuerzo para levantarse, se vio abrazado a la cintura por tres pequeñas: Eco, Erza y Kunou.

-H-Hola, pequeñas… - Issei acaricio la cabeza de las tres como pudo… sentía como su ropa se humedecía, muy probablemente por el hecho de que estaban llorando.

Honestamente, que clase de padre era si las hacia llorar.

-¡Chicas, no corran tan rápido! - la inconfundible voz del As de Michael llego a sus oídos. Girando su rostro, vio a su amiga de la infancia volando hacia ellos junto a Seekvaira.

Una vez que aterrizaron, los ojos de Irina y Seekvaira eran como platos, mirando fijamente a Issei y Vali.

-H-Hola…

-¡Idiotas! - con un rápido movimiento, la diablesa y el ángel engancharon un golpe en la quijada de ambos dragones. Cabe mencionar lo divertido que era esto para los demás.

-Hubiera traído palomitas…

-¿Quieres? - Rias tenía un balde de palomitas en mano, pasándoselas al pelinegro con parche.

-Je, gracias.

-¡¿Cómo pueden ser tan idiotas al ir a salvar a un enemigo, desaparecer por 5 días y luego regresar y saludar como si nada?! - la sincronización de ambas era algo asombroso, y muy divertido, de ver.

-Lo sentimos… - cual niños regañados, ambos gemelos estaban arrodillados en frente de ambas jóvenes… no es como si tuvieran energía para hacer otra cosa.

Rias estuvo muy tentada a sacar un celular y grabar todo.

-¡Todas estuvimos muy preocupadas por ustedes!

-Lo sabemos…

El regaño hubiera seguido un poco más, pero ambas se calmaron… no era algo bueno regalarlos de esa forma visto desde sus posiciones.

-Van a tener mucho que compensar - dijo Seekvaira mirando fijamente a Vali.

-¡Eso, eso! - añadió Irina haciendo un puchero.

-Lo compensaremos, lo juramos - ver a los dos Dragones Celestiales haciendo una reverencia es algo que nunca olvidaran.

-Más les vale - ambos se levantaron, con Issei aun abrazando a las pequeñas.

-Ya, chicas. Estoy aquí y no me iré - Issei logro agacharse y abrazar a las tres, calmándolas con ese gesto.

Si bien la escena ahora era tierna, esta se vio comprometida por el repentino impacto de unos puños en la mejillas izquierda de cada gemelos… claro que Issei fue el que sufrió el doble, ya que fueron dos puños en vez de uno.

Todos parpadearon antes de ver a las recién llegadas Laury, Ophis y Tiamat… se veían heridas, pero estas estaban curándose gracias a sus factores de curación. Sus ropas también se veían destrozadas, pero no eran nada que no se arregle.

-No crean que una simple disculpa y una promesa bastaran… - dijo Laury apretando los puños… habían escuchado todo el regaño de la diablesa y el ángel.

-Aún tienen demasiado que compensar - siguió Ophis elevando un poco su aura.

-Y vamos a cobrárselos con intereses - finalizo Tiamat con sus ojos brillando de forma aterradora.

Aun heridas y exhaustas, las tres dragonas tenían más que suficiente como para castigar a sus prometidos por todo lo que las preocuparon.

Desafortunadamente para los gemelos, no tenían forma de escapar. Y todavía no venía lo peor, o no…

Aún faltaban el resto de las chicas.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá llego el tan esperado capitulo. Lamento en serio la demora, pero…**

 **Misogi: Su excusa esta vez es que se distrae, y se envicio con la saga Zodiaco de Romina Russell.**

 **Chichigami: aunque es muy recomendado - aclaro la peliarcoiris - ¡YA consigue el último libro!**

 **Gracias Chichi, es agradable saber que alguien está de mi lado, aunque sea un poco - miro de forma desaprobatoria a Misogi y Deadpool, pero estos ni caso me hacen - Como sea, quiero aprovechar este espacio para decirles dos ideas. No se alarmen, son solo dos ideas que están desde hace mucho en mi cabeza, pero que por cuestiones de tiempo y fics no pienso hacer:**

 **Cross entre Asura´S Wrath X Young Justice : Mithra, luego de haber entrenado por unos 4 años en la Última Frontera con Chackravartin, logra irse junto a este a otro mundo. Pero, termina en un mundo donde hay superhéroes y supervillanos… y para su mala suerte aparece justo sobre la mesa donde se encuentran los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia. Ahora, la hija de Asura deberá aprender a ser un héroe, si quiere sacarle provecho a sus poderes, y a volver a abrir su corazón a su nueva "familia". Algo así como Ultimate Young Justice 2,o de Predalienway.**

 **Cross entre Asura'S Wrath X Boku no Hero Academia : una joven crece su vida algo apartada de los demás, debido a su condición de Quirkless y a su actitud. Ella desea ser alguien que pueda brindarles esperanza al resto, y luego de encontrarse con All Might, logra dar el primer paso para serlo. Pero extrañas imágenes golpean su mente desde que obtuvo este Quirk, imágenes que parecen ser sus recuerdos, y a la vez no. Acompaña a esta joven, de nombre Mithra, en su camino de volverse en nuevo Símbolo de la Paz, mientras su "yo" anterior se sincroniza con el actual. Y si se lo preguntan, Deku no existe en este universo.**

 **Si a algún lector le interesa hacer estos fics, envíeme un PM para más información, ya que lo que escribí no abarca nada de lo que tengo en mente.**

 **Sin más que decir, dejen sus reviews por favor y este es Ikari no Ryujin, DESPIDIENDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


End file.
